EL Nuevo rostro de Candy
by Angimar
Summary: CANDY EMPIEZA UNA NUEVA VIDA LOS SECRETOS HAN SIDO REVELADOS, SU VERDADERO AMOR ESTARA A SU LADO PARA AYUDARLA, SU HERMANA EMPIEZA A SUFRIR LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE SUS ERRORES.....
1. VUELTA A LA REALIDAD

**CAPÍTULO I  
Vuelta a la Realidad**

El viento azotaba sus cabellos, que normalmente reposaban sobre sus hombros y espalda, haciendo que no pudiera ver absolutamente nada. Levantó sus manos y trató inútilmente de retirarlos de su cara. Debería habérmelos recogido hoy, pensó Candy con fastidio, sacándose un mechón de pelo de la boca. Suspirando, se levantó y cerró la ventanilla del tren. Ya falta menos para llegar a Chicago. Chicago....Esta ciudad evocaba dulces y trágicos recuerdos a la vez en un corazón duramente maltratado por los avatares de la vida, acorazado a fuerza de grandes golpes, herido en su parte más íntima y personal.

Apretó su nariz contra la ventanilla del vagón. Su mente voló hacia el Hogar de Pony, al calor de unos brazos maternales que la consolaban siempre que lo necesitaba, a deseos infantiles. Estos días de reposo habían sido como un bálsamo para ella una suave brisa en el huracán que era su vida. Pero como todo lo bueno tiene un final, Candy debía abandonar la dulce compañía de sus "madres" para tomar las riendas de la familia Andley. Y esto la asustaba en gran manera. Era una chica sencilla, bien educada, que no gustaba de grandes reuniones. Y ahora debía ponerse al frente de una familia adinerada, de gran arraigo...pero que no la quería.

- ¿La molesto, señorita? ¿Está libre este asiento?

Una anciana señora distrajo los pensamientos de Candy.

- Sí, por supuesto que está libre. Puede sentarse, si lo desea.

- Muchas gracias. ¿Hacia dónde va usted?

- A Chicago- repuso lacónicamente.

- Yo también voy allá. Mi nieto más joven acaba de tener un niño ¿Se lo imagina? ¡Me acaba de hacer bisabuela!

- Enhorabuena...

"Bueno, por lo menos sé que me esperan Annie, Archie y los gemelos". Candy sonrió al pensar en los pequeños Stear y Anthony. Recordó el anuncio del embarazo de Annie, al mes de haber contraído matrimonio con Archie. Había sido toda una sorpresa, pero la alegría fue mayor cuando averiguaron que no venía uno, sino dos bebés... Y el pequeño homenaje que habían hecho al ponerles los nombres de sus dos queridos familiares desaparecidos había hecho arrancar lágrimas de emoción de los ojos de Candy. Stear y Anthony eran la debilidad de Candy...y de Albert. Pero éste no estaba con ella para verlos...

Suspiró. "También está Adam. Es una suerte que haya podido convencerlo para que se venga a trabajar conmigo. No sé lo que haría sin él".

Se tocó el bolsillo derecho de su vestido, sintiendo la presencia reconfortante de la pequeña nota que Adam le había enviado a México. Lentamente, la sacó, la desplegó y volvió a leerla una vez más.

Querida Candy,

Directora del recién inaugurado hospital de Saint Albert:

Tenías toda la razón. ¡Chicago puede llegar a ser un sitio maravilloso! Yo ya me he recorrido todos los sitios que me recomendaste que visitara en mi tiempo libre, y no me canso de verlos. ¡Hay tanto por descubrir! Pero no te creas, que he descuidado la misión que me trajo hasta esta ciudad. En absoluto. Todos los días voy al hospital para cumplir con mi jornada laboral. Está perfectamente equipado con todos los adelantos técnicos y médicos que existen hasta ahora. ¡Incluso tiene teléfono!

Cambiando de tema, me he instalado donde tú me dijiste, en el edificio donde habitaste durante un tiempo. Está casi vacío. Tan sólo somos dos vecinos en total, y mi departamento está justo al lado del que tú ocupaste... que por cierto, aun se, encuentra, libre.

¿Cómo están mis queridos enfermos? ¿Ha mejorado Lupita de su catarro? ¡Oh, Candy, espero que estés pronto aquí y me lo puedas contar de viva voz! La verdad es que extraño mucho aquellos sitios y aquella gente, pero prometí ayudarte durante algún tiempo...y tú sabes que yo cumplo mis promesas.

Afectuosamente tuyo,

Doctor Adam E. Martín.  
Jefe médico del Hospital Saint Albert, Chicago.

PD: he encontrado cerca de casa una tienda que acaba de abrir y que estoy seguro de que te va a gustar. Es una pastelería..."

¡Una pastelería! Adam conocía bien la debilidad de Candy por los dulces, y gustaba de hacerla de rabiar cuando tenía ocasión de ello. Miró hacia la ventana.

"Ya falta poco para llegar..."

- ¿Cómo dice? Oh, disculpe, no la estaba escuchando.

- Le preguntaba que si se dirige a Chicago para ver a su familia.

-Pues...podría decirse que sí. Pero también debo hacerme cargo de.... ¡hum!...digamos... del negocio familiar.

- ¿A qué de dedica su familia?

Candy se lo pensó bien antes de contestar. No estaba muy segura de a qué se dedicaba realmente la familia Andley...

- A la banca - "o por lo menos, eso creo", concluyó en silencio, sin que la anciana pudiera oírla.

"Parece joven, casi una adolescente, pero ya lleva luto", pensó para sí la mujer, lanzando una mirada hacia el bien cortado vestido de lanilla negra de la muchacha. Éste tenía como único adorno un pequeño broche dorado en forma de águila con las alas abiertas a la altura del corazón. Un abrigo largo del mismo color reposaba sobre su regazo, junto con unos guantes de piel. Una bufanda de seda blanca envolvía la garganta de la joven, haciendo parecer su cuello alto y estilizado. Sobre su cabeza, había un pequeño sombrero plano, adornado con tres pequeñas plumas blancas. "¿Cuántos años podría tener? A lo sumo, unos 21, parece casi una niña. Tiene la piel fina y blanca como la porcelana, y de niña parece haber tenido pecas. Y además posee los ojos más verdes que haya visto en mi vida. Resultaría realmente bonita sin ese horrible luto"

-¿No es maravilloso poder reunirse otra vez con toda su familia?

Sí - repuso Candy - " menos cuando tu familia no te quiere...", pensó, perdiendo su mirada en el verde paisaje de la ventanilla.

Los ojos sabios y cansados de la noble anciana vieron algo en el rostro de Candy que no supo a qué achacarlo: era una expresión de miedo y soledad, miedo a lo que el tren la acercaba poco a poco y soledad como única compañía para superarlo. Y en lo más profundo de su corazón sintió compasión por aquella figurilla enlutada que se hallaba sentada enfrente a ella en aquel solitario vagón.

La gente volvió la cabeza para ver a la dama que se bajaba en esos momentos del tren, con la única compañía de una maleta. Muchos se preguntaron para sí mismos quién sería aquella señora con distinguido porte y semblante triste que parecía tan perdida en el andén aquella fría tarde de enero... La joven apretaba con una de sus manos un pequeño crucifijo que llevaba al cuello.

- ¡Señora Andley! ¡Señora Andley! - Candy se volvió para ver quién la llamaba. Sonrió al ver la masculina figura que trataba de abrirse paso a través de la multitud...

- ¡George! - dijo Candy mientras le hacía señales con la mano para indicarle dónde estaba. Éste se acercó rápidamente hacia ella.

- ¡Qué alegría de verla otra vez, señora! - dijo George sinceramente. Siempre había considerado a Candy como una gran persona, y aunque la había visto varias veces desde su partida, no podía evitar extrañarla. Pero esta vez era diferente, regresaba con la firme intención de quedarse entre ellos.

- Yo también me alegro de verle, de verdad...

- He venido para llevarla a casa. Ya he dado órdenes para que recojan el resto de su equipaje. Si hace el favor de acompañarme hasta el coche...

- Si, por supuesto.

Cuando llegaron al vehículo, dos mozos estaban acabando de cargar el equipaje de Candy en el maletero. George abrió la portezuela del coche y Candy se instaló al lado del conductor. Puso el motor en marcha y lentamente se alejaron de la estación.

Candy miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no visitaba Chicago, y la ciudad apenas había cambiado. Aquí y allá se extendían mercadillos donde los agricultores de los pueblos cercanos ofrecían sus coloristas mercancías a grandes voces: puestos de flores, naranjas, manzanas, verdura. La gente se agolpaba alrededor comprando todo lo necesario para pasar una fría velada al lado del fuego. Aspiró aire profundamente. El delicioso olor de la comida le estaba abriendo el apetito. Se sonrojó cuando sintió a su estómago reclamando su ración diaria de alimento. George fingió no oírlo, pero sonrió.

- Tranquilícese señora, que muy pronto llegaremos a la casa. Todos le están esperando... incluyendo a la señorita Patty.

- ¡Patty! ¡Patty está aquí! - los ojos de Candy se abrieron de par en par.

- Así es, señora. Ha decidido quedarse un tiempo entre nosotros para estudiar. Quiere ser enfermera, como usted.

- Me alegro mucho por ella. Creo que puede llegar a ser una buena enfermera.

- ¿Y qué me cuenta de usted, señora? ¿Qué ha hecho durante todo este tiempo?

- Pues... he aprendido muchas cosas. He estado estudiando en profundidad el uso de prótesis artificiales, y perfeccionando varios modelos.

George se sorprendió.

- ¿Y eso a qué es debido?

- A la guerra. Esta maldita guerra ha hecho que muchos de los soldados que sobreviven regresan a sus casas habiendo perdido un brazo, una mano, una pierna, ¡incluso las dos! A la desgracia de haber perdido uno de sus miembros, tienen que sumar que ya no pueden ayudar a sus familias, e incluso al final, resultan ser una carga para ellos porque no pueden valerse. Me gustaría poder ayudarlos de alguna manera, y ésta es la única que conozco.

- Comprendo.

- ¡Pero no crea que sólo me he dedicado a estudiar! También he estado intentando mejorar mi forma de tocar la gaita...

- ¿De verdad, señora? Recuerdo bien la última vez que la escuche - contestó George con una mueca traviesa - ¿Y ha conseguido mejorar?

- Creo que no - dijo Candy con una tímida sonrisa - aún sigue sonando como "un saco de grillos...".

El automóvil estaba llegando a los límites de la ciudad. Tomaron el desvío hacia la gran Mansión Andley. A lo lejos, se podían divisar los altos tejados que coronaban la casa.

- También he aprendido a conducir mi propio coche...

- ¿Eso significa que ya no me necesita más como chofer?

- ¡Oh, no, por Dios que no! No me interprete mal. Pero me gusta sentirme un poquito más independiente.

El vehículo tomo una última curva, y de repente, ante ellos, surgió entre la arboleda la gran mole de piedra gris que era la mansión de los Andley. Sus torres se erguían orgullosas hacia el cielo, desafiando la gravedad y al paso del tiempo. Se detuvieron ante la verja.

- Hemos llegado a casa, señora.

- Sí...

Durante un momento, Candy dudó. ¿Había hecho bien en venir, o debería haberse quedado en México trabajando durante más tiempo? De repente, a lo lejos aparecieron tres figuritas que la llamaban.

- ¡Candy!

- ¡Candy!

- ¡Archie! ¡Annie! ¡Patty!

Candy saltó del coche y empezó a correr hacia ellos. ¡Después de todo, ellos eran su familia, y estaba en casa otra vez!

- ¡Candy! ¡Creo que es mi deber recordarte que una dama no se duerme en la mesa, durante la cena!

El áspero tono de voz de la tía abuela Elroy hizo que Candy se enderezase súbitamente en su silla. Una de sus manos tropezó contra la tallada copa de cristal, haciendo que reventase en mil pedazos contra el frío suelo de mármol. Encogiéndose de hombros y con cara de resignación, se agachó para recogerlos.

- Pero, ¿qué haces? Te tengo dicho mil veces que para recoger las cosas de la mesa y el suelo a tenemos a las doncellas. ¡Niña, estate quieta!

Al levantarse sobresaltada, se golpeó la cabeza contra la parte inferior de la mesa. Una mala forma de despertarse, pensó, mientras se frotaba la zona dolorida con la mano izquierda, en un gesto infantil. Se oyó una risita sofocada al otro extremo de la mesa. Archie se limpiaba delicadamente la boca con una servilleta, pero sus ojos no engañaban. Le encantaba ver furiosa a la tía. Annie y Patty se miraban mutuamente, tratando ambas de contener la carcajada.

- L.........lo siento, tía. El viaje ha sido largo y me encuentro cansada.

- Ya sabes, querida tía, que Candy nunca ha tenido modales para sentarse a la mesa. Recuerda que antes de que los Andley la adoptaran, dormía en el establo de los caballos.

Elisa pronunció estas palabras con un tono maligno, que se había mantenido callada hasta ese momento. A su lado se hallaba su marido, Stuart Richardson, tan enamorado de su mujer que hacía caso omiso a los comentarios que circulaban por todo Chicago acerca de la ligera vida social de su esposa... y de sus relaciones extramatrimoniales. Elisa utilizaba a los hombres a su antojo, los manejaba, y cuando se cansaba, los abandonaba, como su se tratasen de viejos juguetes rotos. Y eso eran para ella: juguetes de una niña caprichosa que deseaba todo lo que tuvieran los demás. Le gustaba ser el centro de atención de todas las fiestas, y que los caballeros se volviesen locos ante sus encantos.

- Querida Elisa, prefiero no tener modales a... tener extraños en mi cama – pronunció Candy lentamente, midiendo sus palabras, levantando el rostro hacia ella.

Los marrones ojos de Elisa se encendieron, y su rostro se volvió negro a causa de la rabia. No pronunció una sola palabra durante el resto de la noche. Candy miró hacia donde estaba Neil. Este parecía estar completamente borracho, y se apoyaba torpemente en la mesa. "No ha conseguido superar el fracaso de saberse rechazado por ti", le habían comentado. "Desde entonces, su afición a la bebida ha ido creciendo, hasta convertirse en lo que ves ahora". ¡Pobre hombre!

A la tía Elroy no le había gustado que Candy hubiera vuelto a la casa familiar. Nunca había aprobado su matrimonio con Albert, y así se lo había hecho saber a éste. Una persona sin pasado, proveniente de un orfanato, nunca podría ser una buena influencia para la familia, y menos para ser la esposa del cabeza de familia y poseedora de la fortuna de los Andley. Pero Albert había hecho caso omiso a sus palabras, poseído por una extraña vehemencia y un irrefrenable deseo de hacerla su compañera de por vida. Por suerte, habían decidido marcharse a vivir unos años a México, a un pequeño hospital. Por lo menos, allí Candy no sería criticada por el resto de la alta sociedad de la ciudad. Cuando habían aprobado la construcción de un hospital benéfico, había temblado de la cabeza a los pies. Candy metía unas ideas muy extrañas en la cabeza de Albert. ¡Un hospital benéfico! Una persona que administra una fortuna como la de los Andley no debería preocuparse por los problemas de la gente sin dinero, sino tratar de conservar y aumentar aún más el patrimonio familiar. Pero no había regresado a Chicago. Y luego... El accidente que habían sufrido había devuelto a Candy a un doloroso primer plano. La muerte de Albert había hecho pasar a Candy de ser la esposa del cabeza de familia a ser la misma cabeza de familia. ¡Una huérfana, una simple hospiciana! Una persona que ni siquiera había podido darle un heredero a los Andley regía ahora el destino de todos.

Pero la tía no veía más allá de su propio dolor y orgullo herido. No había tomado en consideración el aborto que Candy había sufrido a causa del fuerte golpe, ni los duros momentos que tuvo que vivir durante los funerales. Aquella imagen vestida de negro, sostenida a duras penas por Patty y Annie sólo consiguió acrecentar más el odio y rencor que sentía hacia ella.

Y ahora, dos años después, había vuelto, para ponerse al frente del recién inaugurado hospital. Eso significaba también que se colocaría al frente de los negocios familiares.....

La tía Elroy miró a hacia Candy, que se hallaba sentada al otro extremo de la mesa, sonriendo a la doncella mientras ayudaba a recoger los cristales rotos. Ya no era una niña, era una mujer con un enérgico carácter, alta y esbelta, poseedora de una extraña belleza, que hacía que tanto las miradas de los hombres como la de las mujeres se desviasen hacia ellas, las primeras por puro deseo y las segundas por envidia. Una especie de gracia innata emanaba de ella, La tía sabía que incluso vestida de luto, Candy conseguía ser el centro de atención de todas las reuniones.

A pesar de haber estado casada con Albert, no había podido aprender buenos

Modales. Comía como una criada, dejando los platos completamente limpios, y no

Vestía correctamente. Habrá que pensar en rehacerle todo su guardarropa. Una viuda de su posición no debe vestirse de esta manera, pensó, criticando el sencillo vestido de lana negra que Candy llevaba puesto.

- Con su permiso, tía, me retiro a descansar. Hoy ha sido un día muy ajetreado.

Se levantó sin esperar a que el criado le retirara la silla, haciendo que la cara de la tía se contrajera con un gesto de disgusto. Sin esperar contestación, salió del comedor tan rápidamente como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Cuando las grandes puertas de la sala se cerraron tras ella, corrió rápidamente hacia las seguras paredes de su dormitorio. Allí podría llorar a gusto sin que nadie la molestase.

- ¿Podemos pasar, Candy? Una tímida vocecilla surgió del otro lado de la puerta.

- Sí, por supuesto.

Candy se hallaba deshaciendo su maleta. Archie, Annie y Patty entraron en la habitación y entornaron la puerta. Una pícara mirada brillaba en los ojos de los tres.

- Queremos darte las gracias por los regalos.

- Además, hay alguien que está deseando verte...

Archie abrió la puerta, y de repente, un torbellino en forma de niñitos de dos años entró a grandes gritos en la habitación.

- ¡Tía Candy!

Se abalanzaron ambos a la vez hacia el cuello de ésta, haciendo que los tres acabaran cayendo sobre la cama.

- ¡Bueno, basta ya!- dijo Candy riéndose, alzando la voz entre sus gritos - ¡Yo también me alegro de verlos!

La feliz agitación no acabó hasta que Maggie, la institutriz encargada de los niños se los llevó, a rastras y entre pataletas, a su habitación. Candy se sentó en el borde de la cama. "Son increíbles", pensó, mientras se apagaban sus voces por el pasillo. Annie y Patty se sentaron a su lado, mientras Archie tomaba una silla, la volteaba y hacía lo mismo enfrente de las 3 mujeres.

- Estamos muy felices de tenerte otra vez entre nosotros Candy.

- Gracias.

- Pero, cuéntanos. ¿Qué tal tu trabajo allá en México?

- Muy bueno. Últimamente hemos estado trabajando en un pequeño pueblecito en una zona montañosa, llamado Renacer de la Sierra. Había mucho por hacer y pocas manos para ayudar, pero conseguimos salir adelante.

- ¡Qué nombre tan poético para un pueblo!- exclamó Patty.

- "¿Hemos?"- preguntó Annie.

- Si... Adam y yo.

Annie recordó en ese momento al doctor Martín. Lo había visto sólo en un par de ocasiones: la primera en una fugaz visita que habían hecho a Candy en México, y la segunda, cuando se celebraron los funerales de Albert, pero se había quedado muy impresionada. Adam era un chico alto, el más alto que ella hubiese conocido hasta ahora. Tenía el cabello de un rubio dorado, semejante al color del trigo en un día de verano, y unos grandes ojos azul grisáceo que miraban siempre con franca curiosidad.

De suaves maneras y agradable trato, había sido el apoyo moral de Candy durante varios años, antes y después de la muerte de Albert. Destinado en el mismo hospital que el matrimonio, había sido un gran amigo de ambos, y un consuelo para la joven cuando ésta decidió volver por un tiempo a la zona montañosa mexicana. Annie sabía que entre enfermera y doctor existía una fuerte corriente de simpatía...

- ¿Y dónde está Adam ahora?

- Se ha venido conmigo. En la actualidad, es el médico jefe de mi hospital. Pero él ha llegado antes que yo, con dos semanas de antelación, para poder buscarse casa e instalarse.

Candy se fijó en la expresión de su amiga de la infancia. Con la punta de los dedos, dio una suave palmadita en la frente de Annie.

-¡Annie! Conozco muy bien esa mirada tuya. No trates de jugar a la casamentera conmigo. Sabes de sobra que Adam y yo somos muy buenos amigos, pero nada más. Es como si...como si fuéramos hermanos. Además, no tengo intención alguna de volver a casarme.

- No digas eso. No sabes lo que te espera en un futuro. Tal vez un día encuentres a alguien que...- habló Archie por vez primera.

- No, Archie, es cierto. Me siento demasiado cansada como para afrontar una nueva relación. - le interrumpió Candy.

Archie miró los profundos y líquidos ojos verdes de Candy y comprendió que decía la verdad. No había conseguido olvidar a Albert... como él tampoco había conseguido olvidar del todo el amor que una vez había sentido hacia ella, y había ocultado, como hombre de honor que era, en un rinconcito de su corazón. Por un momento pensó si habría superado también la pérdida de Terry... Quizá Adam pudiera ser la cura de sus heridas.

Se despidieron de ella, abandonando la habitación y dejando a Candy sola con sus pensamientos. Se dirigió a la ventana y se asomó. Fuera, los débiles rayos de la luna iluminaban las fantasmalmente las estatuas del jardín, como si fueran seres salidos de una pesadilla.

"Es cierto, no quiero volver a casarme. He perdido a Albert y no podría soportar la pena de poder perder a otra persona". De un oscuro rincón de su memoria surgió el nombre de Terry." ¡Terry!", sonrió nerviosamente, "a Terry lo perdí dos veces, una en Londres, y otra... de la otra es mejor no acordarse". Su recuerdo había quedado marcado en su piel, como una llaga abierta que a Candy le había costado mucho tiempo cicatrizar.

Silenciosamente, se quitó sus ropas, se enfundó en su camisón y se acostó. Aunque el amor de Albert había disipado al fin el recuerdo de Terry, Candy se preguntaba en algunas ocasiones si le había dolido más la pérdida de Albert o la de Terry. Cruelmente, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: ambas pérdidas le dolían lo mismo.


	2. UN CAMBIO DE VIDA

**CAPÍTULO II**

**UN CAMBIO DE VIDA**

Ni los insistentes ruegos de sus amigos ni la imperiosa voz de la tía Elroy consiguieron convencer a Candy para que se quedase en la gran casa de los Andley. Había tomado la decisión de empezar una nueva vida en solitario, y no pensaba dar marcha atrás, se mantendría firme ante la oposición de la familia. Su pequeño departamento todavía estaba libre, así que podría alquilarlo y trasladarse allí. Estaría mucho más cerca del hospital... y de Adam. Recogió su escaso equipaje, lo empaquetó todo en un coche que ella misma había escogido en las cocheras para su uso personal, y se fue.

Durante el camino, fue repasando mentalmente todo lo que tendría que hacer ese día. Antes de nada, visitar a los abogados que se encargaban de ayudarla en el difícil manejo de la economía Andley. Recordaba bien la primera vez que había visto a los hermanos Broderick: cuatro ancianos hombres, de barba blanca, y tembloroso caminar, que sumaban entre todos 300 años de sabiduría. Ellos, junto con Archie y George, habían descargado de sus hombros la pesada tarea de dirigir los negocios familiares para que pudiera dedicarse a la enfermería, su verdadera vocación. Tan sólo la requerían cuando su firma, como cabeza de familia, se hacía imprescindible para realizar ciertas transacciones.

Después, se dirigiría al bloque de departamentos, alquilaría su antigua casa, trataría de limpiarla un poco, y más tarde se dirigiría al hospital. Tenía muchas ganas de verlo: había puesto todas sus ilusiones en la construcción de este centro y deseaba comenzar a trabajar lo más pronto posible.

No se sentiría sola: Adam trabajaría con ella... y además estaba Patty. Había solicitado el ingreso en la escuela de enfermeras del Saint Albert, dicho ingreso había sido concedido. Ella le había comentado que en hospital se esperaba de un momento a otro la llegada de la directora, que aún no era conocida. Candy le había rogado que no se difundiese todavía entre la plantilla del hospital la noticia de su llegada: quería conocerlo sin que la gente supiera cuál era en realidad su cargo...

-¡Mire por dónde va!

Candy frenó bruscamente el vehículo. Estaba tan enfrascada haciendo los planes para ese día que había olvidado por completo que estaba circulando por una calle con un intenso tráfico.

-¡Señorita! ¡La carretera no es sólo suya!

-¡Discúlpenme!

Candy apretó el volante con sus manos. El policía que controlaba el tráfico la observaba fijamente.

"Deberías darte cuenta de que no estás circulando por una montaña entre árboles y cabras. ¡Esto es una ciudad y está lleno de gente!", pensó para sí misma, mientras esperaba a que el guardia le diera luz verde para continuar.

Cuando el agente le indicó que pasara, Candy le dirigió una sonrisa avergonzada. Éste le hizo una señal con la mano indicando que tuviese más cuidado. Suspiró aliviada. "Me he librado de una multa por muy poco...".

Un momento después, se encontraba estacionada frente al bufete de los Broderick, situado en un alto y regio edificio en el mismo corazón de Chicago. Esperó a que el portero le abriera la puerta y, decidida a acabar con aquello cuanto antes, caminó rápidamente hacia los ascensores, indicando al encargado el piso al que deseaba subir.

Llamó a la puerta, y fue recibida por una agradable mujer de mediana edad y cabello plateado: Louis Broderick, hermana de los abogados Broderick y que actuaba como secretaria de éstos.

-¡Oh, bienvenida, señora Andley! La estábamos esperando. Apenas la reconocía. La encuentro algo diferente.

En efecto, casi no reconocía a la joven que tenía enfrente. Había abandonado sus habituales coletas por un solo moño recogido en la parte alta de su cabeza, haciendo que su cabello rubio cayera en cascada sobre sus hombros. Lucía un sencillo y largo vestido marrón oscuro, y una boina del mismo color con una pluma verde coronaba su cabeza. Llevaba la una capa plegada en su brazo derecho. Louis recordaba a Candy casi como una niña, pero esta imagen había desaparecido para dar paso a una mujer joven de espléndida belleza. Silenciosamente, conducida a través de un largo pasillo hasta la sala donde la esperaban los Broderick, Archie y George.

Aquella sala siempre había intimidado a Candy: los grandes sillones de piel, los muebles centenarios y la cargada atmósfera le traían malos recuerdos a su memoria. Recordaba los días que siguieron a los funerales de Albert, la lectura de su testamento, y la pugna de la tía Elroy y los Legan para desheredarla, pretextando que no era un miembro sanguíneo de la familia, sino adoptado. Los abogados se habían mantenido firmes en ese respecto, obedeciendo las últimas voluntades de Albert: Candy era un miembro más de la familia, adoptada legalmente, y como tal, tenía ciertos derechos y obligaciones. Y no debían olvidar que era la esposa legal del heredero de los Andley, por lo que la fortuna familiar pasaba ahora a sus manos. Albert había cambiado su testamento una semana después de contraer matrimonio con Candy... Aquel entonces, la tía Elroy había dudó por su propia seguridad. Temía que, en represalia, Candy recortase o anulase la pensión que ella recibía por órdenes del cabeza de familia. Pero ésta no lo había hecho. Había mantenido los negocios de los Andley tal y como estaban cuando Albert estaba a su cargo, con una ligera variación. Había abierto una cuenta en un banco a nombre del Hogar de Pony en la que mensualmente se ingresaba una pequeña cantidad de dinero. Con éste, la señorita Pony y la Hermana María habían hecho frente a varios arreglos en el tejado del edificio y comprado muebles y ropa nueva para los niños. Candy había insistido además para  
que instalaran una línea de teléfono para que la avisaran si algún día necesitaban algo con urgencia. Ellas agradecían esta ayuda por parte de aquella muchacha que habían criado desde que era un bebé: las bocas que alimentar eran muchas, y el dinero siempre escaseaba.

- Bienvenida, señora Andley - respondieron ceremoniosamente al unísono los hermanos Broderick ante la aparición de Candy. George la saludó cortésmente y Archie le guiñó un ojo. Ésta se sentó en un gran sillón de piel y esperó.

Casi inmediatamente, los abogados comenzaron a exponer a Candy el estado de cuentas de la familia Andley, colocando un gran fajo de papeles ante ella. Casi en ese mismo momento, se sintió abrumada por la situación. Se acordaba de la primera vez que los Broderick le habían expuesto la misma situación, poco tiempo después de morir Albert. La enorme cantidad de ceros la había dejado anonadada. Sabía que la familia Andley era rica, pero no podía imaginarse hasta qué punto lo era realmente. La gran casa de Chicago, la mansión de Lakewood, la villa en Escocia, una villa en la playa, algunas cabañas en las montañas, varios yates, coches, avionetas, edificios en Chicago, bancos, fábricas, empresas....Todo esto desfilaba ante los sorprendidos ojos de Candy expuesto por cuatro hombres que hablaban de tal magnitud de dinero con una sencillez pasmosa.

Pasó parte de la mañana firmando papeles, redactando documentos y aprobando nuevas compras y ventas en el patrimonio familiar. Los negocios de la familia iban en aumento; la tía Elroy estaría feliz. Cuando consultó su reloj, éste apenas marcaba las once y cuarto de la mañana. Ante la indicación de los abogados de que ya habían terminado, Candy se dispuso a irse rápidamente, no sin antes despedirse de George, y recordar a Archie que la fueran a visitar todas las veces que desearan... Tenía ganas de abandonar aquel despacho.

Candy condujo el coche esta vez con los ojos muy abiertos; tenía miedo de provocar alguna catástrofe circulatoria. En menos de cinco minutos estaba aparcando frente al edificio de apartamentos. Dirigió su mirada hacia las ventanas. Su departamento estaba cerrado, pero las ventanas de Adam estaban abiertas. Tal vez estuviera en casa.

Candy pagó a la casera el alquiler de la casa, recibió sus llaves y subió hasta su departamento, no sin antes preguntar por Adam. La casera le indicó que el joven había salido.

Dentro, nada había cambiado...salvo una gruesa capa de polvo que cubría el suelo. Otra vez en casa...su primer hogar...el que había compartido con Albert. Había mucho que limpiar, así que, sin esperar más, sacó un delantal viejo de la maleta, se quitó la boina y cubrió la cabeza con un pañuelo, y se dispuso a devolver el brillo al grisáceo piso. Abrió las ventanas y comenzó a barrer, levantando una enorme polvareda.

- "¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí, señorita?" - preguntó al cabo de un rato una voz sus espaldas.

- "Puede verlo usted mismo, caballero" - le respondió Candy sonriente, en un "casi" perfecto español, mientras se daba la vuelta hacia la entrada de la casa. Adam se apoyaba con los brazos cruzados contra el dintel de la puerta. ¡Qué alegría volver a verlo! Éste se acercó a Candy, la levantó en brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Ya era hora de que vinieras! - dijo, abrazándola efusivamente.

- Sí, llegué ayer, pero no pude librarme de mis compromisos familiares hasta hoy. Te he echado de menos. ¡Renacer de la Sierra no es lo mismo sin ti!

Adam sonrió. Candy le devolvió la sonrisa. Adam era para ella como el hermano que nunca había tenido, el que le había ayudado a recobrar la alegría tras la muerte de Albert. Siempre habían colaborado juntos los tres en plena armonía, y ahora que Albert no estaba, era con Adam con quien trabajaba, y al que confiaba sus secretos. Éste era un médico joven, recién licenciado, cirujano de especialidad, hijo de un emigrante inglés y una española afincados al norte de México. Había sido destinado de Monterrey, su ciudad natal, a Renacer de la Sierra, un pequeño pueblito en las montañas mexicanas, cercano a San Antonio de las Alazanas. Poco tiempo después habían llegado Albert y Candy, como recién formado matrimonio, y entre los tres se había formado un ambiente de real camaradería. Compartían trabajo y tiempo libre y siempre se les veían juntos. Adam se encargó de que Candy aprendiese los rudimentos del castellano para que pudiera comunicarse con los habitantes del pueblo, aunque al final, sólo consiguió que hablase una extraña mezcla de mexicano y español, hecho por el cual muchos internos y pacientes se mofaban cariñosamente de ella. Tras la muerte de Albert, Candy volvió a refugiarse en aquellas brumosas montañas, y continuó su trabajo con Adam. Había sido muy comentada su relación entre los miembros del pequeño hospital: muchos creían que la relación médico - enfermera iba más allá de la simple amistad... pero se equivocaban. Candy veía a Adam como un pariente muy cercano, y éste veía a Candy como a una hermana pequeña que debía cuidar. Incluso habían comentado entre ellos los cotilleos en los cuales ellos eran los  
protagonistas. Siempre acababan muertos de risa por el error de los demás...pero nunca lo desmintieron. "Que los demás piensen lo que quieran, la verdad sólo la sabemos nosotros", concluían entre carcajadas.

Adam ayudó a Candy a subir las cajas y maletas hasta su departamento. No se sorprendía de que, una de las mayores fortunas de América, viviera en un departamento alquilado y con escaso equipaje. Conocía demasiado bien a Candy.

- Esto está muy sucio. ¿Te ayudo a limpiarlo?

- Si quieres...

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Adam atrapó un viejo mandil de la maleta de Candy, y se puso a barrer el suelo con energía. Levantaba mucho más polvo del que recogía, pero a Candy no le importaba. Sabía que lo hacía de corazón, y con eso le bastaba. Durante un buen rato, Adam acribilló literalmente a Candy con preguntas acerca de los enfermos que había dejado en México. Candy le respondía con gusto. Adam entró en el pequeño dormitorio, dispuesto a asearlo.

- ¿Así que es aquí donde Albert y tú comenzaron?

- Sí, cuando Albert sufrió amnesia y me lo traje conmigo para cuidarlo. Yo dormía en la litera de arriba, y él, en la de abajo. Era muy divertido- dijo Candy, señalando a las dos camitas.

Adam se ocupó del suelo, y Candy trató de quitar aquella espesa capa de polvo que los años habían dejado sobre los muebles. Al cabo de un rato, mientras Candy estaba atareada limpiando el escritorio, Adam le llamó la atención sobre algo que había encontrado bajo las literas.

- ¿Qué es?- dijo, dándose la vuelta. Adam sostenía entre sus manos un fajo con viejas revistas y recortes de periódico.

Candy se sorprendió. No se imaginaba que las noticias que Albert y ella habían guardado sobre Terry siguiesen allí, bajo la cama, tal como ellos lo habían dejado hacía ya algún tiempo. Adam vio la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos.

- Hablan sobre un tal.... Terry Grandchester. Trae escrito que es un actor. ¿Qué hago con ellos?

- D...déjalos donde están. Ahí no me molestan - Candy dudó un momento entre destruirlos o conservarlos. Conservaba hacia Terry un afecto muy especial, una mezcla de cariño y dolor, que guardaría durante el resto de su vida Decidió conservarlos.

Adam los colocó otra vez en su sitio. "¿De qué conozco yo este nombre? A pesar de que me resulta familiar, ahora no recuerdo dónde lo he oído"- pensó Adam. Prefirió no preguntarle nada a Candy sobre el tema; había visto su reacción y temía ponerla en un compromiso.

Cuando llegó la hora de comer, Candy reparó en que no había traído consigo nada que llevarse a la boca. Así que, se despidió de Adam, que regresó a su departamento, cogió su capa y su boina y se fue corriendo hacia el mercado.

Aunque ya no era hora de compra, el mercado era todavía un hervidero de gente, comprando, vendiendo, cambiando, o simplemente observando los productos que allí se ofrecían. Las cestas aún estaban repletas de manzanas, naranjas, huevos, patatas, verduras, gallinas... Candy no sabía por dónde empezar y estuvo mirando durante un buen rato. Finalmente se decidió por una docena de huevos, dos kilos de patatas y una lechuga. "También necesito carne", se recordó a sí misma. Entró en una pequeña tienda y salió de ella con un par de filetes, una libra de mantequilla, otra de café, un paquete de cacao, sal, azúcar y una hogaza de pan. De vuelta a casa, fue repasando mentalmente sus compras. "Veamos, creo que no me falta nada. Sólo una botella de leche. Espero que Adam la haya comprado hoy y pueda compartirla conmigo. Debería haber comprado también algo de jabón y...". Sintió que una mano infantil le tiraba de la falda.

- Señora, le regalo un perro. ¿No le gustaría tener uno?

El niño aparentaba tener apenas 7 años. Estaba sentado en el borde de la acera, la cara sucia y la ropa rota. A su lado, en una pequeña caja de cartón, había dos cachorritos negros como el carbón.

-¿Cómo dices?

- Que le regalo un perrito. Mi perra Zara ha tenido cachorros, y mi padre me ha ordenado que me deshaga de ellos. Él quería matarlos, pero yo le he dicho que quería regalarlos. Hay mucha gente buena en este mundo a la que le gustan los perros. - dijo, con toda la dignidad que un niño de corta pueda tener.

- Pero es que... - Candy recordó que su trabajo como enfermera la iba a mantener ocupada casi todo el día. Por otro lado, la idea de una mascota la agradaba. Así no sentiría tan sola. Puppet, la mofeta de Albert, había muerto al año de que llegaran a México. Fue la primera vez que vio llorar a Albert. Ella también había sentido su muerte: la quería mucho. Pero ahora, con este nuevo trabajo...

- Por favor, señora. Si no, mi padre los matará...

Candy miró a la cara compungida del niño y luego a la caja. Candy posó en el suelo las bolsas, y se puso de cuclillas ante ella. Uno de los cachorros se había puesto en pie y trataba de escaparse de aquella prisión de cartón. Candy lo cogió entre sus manos y lo elevó hasta tenerlo a la altura de su cara. El perrito movía el rabo alegremente, parecía sonreír y decirle "llévame contigo". "¡Qué gracioso es! Pero no debería...".

- ¡Ya verá qué cariñoso es! Y no va a crecer demasiado, no será ninguna molestia para usted, se lo prometo. Y seguro que a sus hijos les gustará jugar con él.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro de Candy. "¿Hijos? No, yo no tengo hijos, y ni siquiera sé si podré tenerlos algún día". Tras el aborto, los médicos le habían dicho que no estaban seguros de que pudiera concebir alguna vez, no sabían en qué estado había quedado su útero. Para ella había sido un gran golpe: perder a Albert y al hijo que esperaban, y quedarse estéril habían sido unos sucesos que había logrado superar a base de tesón y coraje.

Mientras tanto, una anciana se acercó hasta el niño, le preguntó por los perros y se llevó el que quedaba en la caja para sus nietos más pequeños.

Candy, aún con el cachorro en la mano, volvió a mirar al niño, al perrito, y se decidió.

- Está bien, me lo llevo. ¿Cuánto dices que me cobras por él?

- ¡Oh! Nada, señora, de verdad. Yo me conformo con que lo cuide y lo trate con cariño.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?

- Me llamo Josh y tengo 8 años, señora.

- Y dime, Josh, ¿tienes más hermanos?

- Sí señora, tengo dos hermanos y una hermana.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- S...sí - balbuceó el niño.

- Pues mira, Josh, como no me quieres cobrar, yo te ofrezco mis bolsas a cambio del perrito. ¿Qué opinas?

- ¡Oh, no! No puedo aceptarlo. Es demasiado. Yo no...

- Vamos, Josh. Tienes 8 años. Eres ya un hombre, ¿no es cierto? Pues los hombres hacen negocios entre ellos. Yo te ofrezco este negocio. Qué me dices, ¿aceptas el trato?- dijo Candy, apelando a su orgullo infantil, mientras le tendía la mano derecha.

El niño sonrió ampliamente, al sentirse tratado como un adulto. Tomó la mano de Candy diciendo:

- Encantado de hacer negocios con usted, señora.

Adam la estaba esperando asomado a la ventana cuando la vio llegar a lo lejos. No parecía traer ninguna bolsa, sólo un pequeño bulto que ocultaba debajo de su capa. Intrigado, esperó a la puerta de su departamento mientras Candy subía las escaleras. Una sonrisa traviesa bailaba en su rostro mientras remontaba los últimos escalones.

- Y bien, ¿dónde está tu compra?

Candy sacó al perrito y se lo mostró.

- Es una historia muy larga. Te la cuento mientras me invitas a comer algo en tu casa, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Me he quedado sin dinero!

-Candy, ¡tú nunca cambiarás!

Adam preparó una comida ligera a Candy en su departamento mientras ésta trataba de que el cachorrito tomara algo de leche.

- ¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?

- Aún no lo sé. Cuando me levanté esta mañana, lo último que hubiera pensado es que tendría un perro y que debería bautizarlo. ¿Se te ocurre algún nombre?

- No...

Comieron rápido y en silencio; el turno de tarde en el hospital comenzaba en apenas media hora y Candy no quería llegar tarde en su primer día de trabajo. Antes de marchar, dejó a su dormida mascota en su departamento, envuelto en una manta, y a su lado, un platito con leche para que comiese en caso de que se despertara. "Pero no creo que se despierte. Es muy pequeño aún. Los cachorros suelen dormir casi todo el día". Cerró la puerta con suavidad, y en compañía de Adam, se dirigió al hospital. Adam le recordó durante el camino que su identidad era todavía una incógnita para todo el equipo médico.

El Saint Albert Hospital estaba apenas a 10 minutos de su casa. Se maravilló al verlo. Era un gran edificio blanco, de cuatro plantas, que había sido inaugurado recientemente. En la entrada principal se elevaba una pequeña torre en la que se había colocado un reloj, que marcaba las horas con un suave sonido de campana, para que no molestase a los enfermos. Estaba rodeado de un gran jardín, y tenía un gran patio central, donde los pacientes podían pasear con tranquilidad en compañía de sus familiares. En el ala trasera del edificio se hallaba ubicada la zona para los heridos de guerra. Adam le había comentado que éstos llegaban por tren, y luego eran trasladados hasta el hospital en ambulancias. Tan sólo los más graves permanecían  
ingresados: principalmente los mutilados. En la actualidad, eran unos 50 los heridos que esperaban en el hospital por una pierna o brazo artificial. "Dios mío, son tantos... Demasiados los inocentes sacrificados, demasiadas viudas, demasiados huérfanos...", había pensado ella. La guerra ya había finalizado, pero las pérdidas humanas habían sido demasiado elevadas.

-También ha llegado Bryan, por si no lo sabías.

Bryan Harris había sido una de las últimas adquisiciones del hospital. Había llegado destinado de Philadelphia a Renacer de la Sierra hacía apenas un año, herido de guerra, con la intención de reponerse y continuar con su trabajo como médico e investigador. De paciente había pasado a formar parte de la pequeña plantilla del hospital mexicano, y ante la vuelta a América de Adam y Candy, había decidido volver con ellos. Alto y de cabello negro, su andar lento e inseguro y sus famosos despistes le habían valido el sobrenombre de "el doctor chiflado", pero aceptaba con gusto aquel apodo. Sabía que cuando sus compañeros se referían a él de esta forma, lo hacían con cariño. En Chicago, sólo Candy y Adam conocían su secreto, las horribles cicatrices que la guerra había dejado marcadas en su piel...

Franquearon la gran verja de entrada y se dirigieron al almacén para recoger el uniforme de Candy, y luego hacia la zona donde habían instalado las taquillas para enfermeras y médicos. Adam se despidió y Candy entró en la sala de descanso. Cuatro personas se hallaban dentro en ese momento.

- ¡Hola!- saludó Candy tímidamente.

- Pasa, pasa - le contestó una enfermera morena - ¿eres nueva aquí?

- Sí, hoy comienzo a trabajar.

- Yo soy Betty, y ellas son Ronda, Rose y Martha- dijo, señalando a cada una.

- Bienvenida - le contestaron todas al unísono.

- Muchas gracias. Yo soy Candy White, pero podéis llamarme Candy.

- ¿Ya has pasado por el despacho de la supervisora Smith?

- Pues... no.

- Tienes que pasar por allí para que te asigne un puesto y una taquilla. Todas hemos pasado por ese despacho antes de empezar. No te asustes, es bastante severa, pero en el fondo tiene buen corazón. Mientras la directora no esté aquí, ella es la que se encarga del tema de las contrataciones.

- Dicen que es la única que conoce a la directora en persona - comentó Martha aprovechando que había surgido el tema.

- ¿Ah, sí?- Candy nunca había hablado en persona con la señora Smith, tan sólo una vez a través del teléfono. Esto parecía interesante.

- Aquí nadie conoce a la directora. Es la dueña del hospital. He oído decir que es viuda y muy rica, de unos 40 años...

- Debe ser una persona excéntrica. ¡Mira que construirse un hospital! - sentenció Ronda.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó Candy, mientras se cambiaba de ropa en el baño de la sala de enfermeras.

- Si yo fuera millonaria, me construiría una gran casa, con piscina y criados, en vez de un hospital.

- No digas eso, Ronda. Este hospital es benéfico, recuérdalo. Aquí no se cobra a nadie por la atención, la estancia o las medicinas. Es una suerte de que se haya construido para poder ayudar a la gente que no puede pagarse un médico. Y están haciendo una gran labor en la zona de los heridos de guerra. Sin este dinero, la mayoría de los soldados no podrían curarse - le cortó Betty.

- Ya lo sé...

Mientras tanto, Candy salió del baño con el uniforme puesto. Llevaba su ropa colgada del brazo. Martha reparó en el color oscuro de su vestido.

- Candy, ¿por qué llevas luto?

- Hace poco que se murió un familiar muy querido para mí...

- Lo siento.

- No importa.

- Te acompañamos hasta el despacho de la supervisora Smith.

- Muchas gracias.

- Espero que podamos ser amigas. ¿Verdad, chicas?- dijo Ronda. Las demás asintieron.

- Yo también lo espero.

- Bien, debemos volver a nuestros puestos. Se ha terminado el descanso. ¡Suerte con Smith!

Las tres jóvenes desaparecieron por el pasillo, dejando a Candy sola ante el despacho de la supervisora. "¿Conque viuda, excéntrica y de 40 años? Esto va a ser divertido", pensó. Llamó con los nudillos a la puerta del despacho. Una voz le indicó que entrara.

Ante esta indicación, Candy abrió la puerta y penetró en la estancia. Era pequeña, y al fondo se hallaba sentada, ante una mesa, la supervisora Smith. Le recordó inmediatamente a la Hermana Grace; tenía un aspecto bastante varonil, de pronunciadas cejas y rígido semblante. Le indicó una silla, y esperó a que Candy se sentase para comenzar a hablar.

- Por su uniforme, deduzco que usted trabaja aquí.

- Esa es mi intención, señora.

- Nada de señora. Aquí, para ustedes soy la supervisora Smith, ¿entendido? - le dijo, en un tono seco brusco.

- Si, supervisora Smith - contestó Candy, conteniendo las ganas de reír.

- Y dígame, joven, ¿quién le recomienda?

- Adam Martin - mintió. Fue la primera persona que se le vino a la mente.

- Sí, lo recuerdo - dijo pensativamente la supervisora, mientras se frotaba el mentón - llegó aquí recomendado por la directora.

- Eso me ha dicho, supervisora Smith. ¿Conoce usted a la directora?

- ¿Por qué me pregunta eso?

- Se rumorea por los pasillos que es usted la única que la conoce...

Smith hinchó orgullosamente el pecho, como si de un pavo real se tratase, y carraspeó ligeramente:

- Bueno, suelo tratar bastante con ella. Es una mujer muy ocupada, como puede suponer, y ha delegado en mí absolutamente todas sus obligaciones hasta el momento de su llegada. Podría decirse que soy...... su brazo derecho.

"¿Ah, sí? Lo único que recuerdo es haberle dicho es que vigilara el hospital hasta que yo llegase", pensó Candy.

- Sí, la señora Andley confía en mí. Eso me ha dicho más de una vez.

"¿Eh? ¿Pero qué está diciendo esta mujer?" ¡Si sólo he hablado con ella una vez por teléfono! Debería despedirla, pero la verdad es que ha llevado bastante bien las riendas del hospital hasta ahora."

- Bueno, señorita, no perdamos más el tiempo. Me imagino que tendrá titulación, ¿no?

- Si, supervisora Smith, obtuve mi diploma de enfermera hace unos cuatro años. Durante este tiempo he estado ejerciendo en varios hospitales.

- Está bien. No me gusta admitir miembros que están recomendados por personal del hospital. - gruñó- Pero la admitiré, de todos modos. - Se volvió hacia su archivador, lo abrió y sacó una hoja de papel. - Por norma, suelo hacer una ficha cada vez que hay un empleado nuevo, aparte de las fichas que existen en la administración. Así, puedo tener a mano su dirección en caso de que ocurra una emergencia. Convendrá conmigo que es una buena idea - dijo, esperando aprobación por parte de Candy.

- No se la discuto, supervisora Smith.

-¿Me dice su nombre, por favor?

- Candice White Andley - dijo Candy lentamente, mientras observaba divertida la reacción de la enfermera.

Ésta, al oír el nombre, pareció recibir un fuerte golpe en el estómago. En efecto, su pluma se rompió, apoyó las manos en el escritorio, y su cara se volvió blanca como el papel.

- Pero...no...¿Por qué no...?- balbuceó.

Candy se levantó de la silla, colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa y se apoyó, para recalcar:

- Pero usted puede llamarme Candy, si lo prefiere...

La supervisora se reclinó en su silla; tenía la impresión de que le habían echado un cubo de agua fría por la cabeza. No había tratado como debía a la dueña del hospital, y lo que era peor, la había mentido. Su puesto laboral quedaba sentenciado desde ese mismo instante.

Pero en vez de eso, Candy comentó:

- No se preocupe por su puesto de trabajo, prefiero obviar este bochornoso suceso. Me ha impresionado su forma de llevar el centro durante mi ausencia, así que le daré otra oportunidad. Ahora, le rogaría que me comentase varias cosas acerca de su funcionamiento, y que reuniese a los empleados para poder presentarme ante ellos, si no es mucha molestia.

- Sí, señora - contestó la supervisora, algo más aliviada.

- Y otra cosa más. La próxima vez que hable conmigo, por favor, hágamelo saber. Mi memoria ha comenzado a fallar, o no recuerdo conocerla y que le haya dicho que es mi brazo derecho...

- Sí, señora.

Una hora más tarde, había una gran agitación en todo el hospital. Se había corrido la voz de que la directora por fin había llegado, y que se iba a presentar ante la plantilla. Se había convocado en el salón de actos a todo el personal que pudiese abandonar su puesto durante unos momentos, para que les diera un pequeño discurso. También estaban allí las estudiantes de enfermería. Patty, como una estudiante más, se había sentado en uno de los primeros asientos.

Betty, Rose, Martha y Ronda miraron a su alrededor. No había rastro de la nueva enfermera.

- ¿Habéis visto a Candy?

- No, y se va a perder el discurso.

- Te apuesto a que la directora tiene más de cuarenta años - dijo Ronda.

- Te digo que tiene menos, me la imagino algo más joven - contestó Martha.

- ¡Callaos! De todos modos, hoy saldremos todos de dudas - replicó Betty.

- ¡Mirad en la puerta de entrada! Acaba de entrar el médico nuevo.

- ¡Es tan guapo!- contestaron casi a la vez.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama?

- Adam.

Éste, con su bata blanca, estaba apoyado en la pared trasera de la sala. Conocía los rumores sobre Candy, y aventuraba que esto iba a ser todo un espectáculo.

En ese momento, apareció la supervisora en el escenario. Estaba más seria que de costumbre y parecía pálida. Se hizo el silencio.

- Como todos ustedes ya sabrán, esta tarde ha llegado la directora del hospital para tomar posesión de su cargo. Les ha convocado aquí porque desea dirigirles unas palabras antes de comenzar a trabajar. Les presento a la señora Candice White Andley - pronunció estas últimas palabras mientras se retiraba a una esquina.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la puerta que daba al escenario. Se veía movimiento, y de pronto, surgieron de entre la oscuridad dos botas blancas, un uniforme blanco de enfermera...y una larga melena rubia. Ronda pensó que debería tragársela la tierra en ese mismo instante. ¡Era Candy! Las demás le dieron unas palmaditas en la espalda, entre risas:

- ¡Ronda, te has metido en un buen lío!

- Shhhhhh......

Candy comenzó a hablar, lenta y pausadamente:

- Hola a todos. Muchas gracias por haber acudido a mi convocatoria. Tal como la señora Smith ha dicho, mi nombre es Candice White Andley, pero pueden llamarme Candy. Todavía no estoy al corriente de todas las cosas que ocurren en el hospital, así que les agradecería mucho si me ayudasen a ponerme al día. Mi trabajo aquí va a consistir principalmente en trabajar como enfermera, y de las labores administrativas.  
La señora Smith va a seguir ocupándose de la gestión del hospital como hasta ahora. Espero ser un compañero más entre ustedes, y que todos se encuentren cómodos en el Saint Albert. Si tienen alguna queja o duda, no duden en preguntármelo, y trataré de resolverla lo más rápidamente posible. Muchas gracias por escucharme. Pueden volver a su trabajo.

El discurso de Candy había sido corto y discreto, pero muy preciso. Saludó a Patty y a Adam con la mano desde el escenario mientras se retiraban hacia sus obligaciones, y ella misma bajó de la tarima. Decidió darse una vuelta por el hospital, para conocerlo mejor. La enfermera Smith se ofreció para hacerle de guía, pero Candy la rechazó. Prefería ir sola.

Recorrió maravillada los pasillos, visitando la cocina, la lavandería, los comedores, la biblioteca, la farmacia, las aulas de las estudiantes; Comprobó las estructuras de las salidas de emergencias, el diseño de los quirófanos... Los médicos se la quedaban mirando y la saludaban. Candy correspondía amablemente a sus bienvenidas y preguntas. Finalmente, llegó hasta el extremo de un pasillo, y se asomó a la ventana. Ante ella se levantaba el hala de los heridos de guerra, con sus propias consultas, quirófanos y salas de rehabilitación. El personal que en ella trabajaba era especializado: ella lo había pedido así expresamente. Oyó un murmullo a sus espaldas y se giró. Eran Ronda, Martha, Betty y Rose, con la cabeza baja. Ronda parecía  
especialmente avergonzada.

- Señora Andley, siento mucho todo lo que le dije antes en la sala de descanso - dijo ésta, sin levantar la vista. Candy sonrió.

- ¿Cómo que señora Andley? ¿No habíamos quedado en que yo me llamo Candy?

- Sí... pero no sabíamos que usted era...

- Vamos, vamos - dijo Candy, haciendo un gesto con las manos para quitarle importancia a la situación. - No me importa. Nadie sabía de mí antes de llegar. Un médico y una estudiante amigos míos, ya me habían puesto sobre aviso de todo. Así que, por favor, no me tratéis de usted.

Ronda levantó la cabeza.

- Muchas gracias, seño...este... Candy...

- Y ahora, si podéis hacerme un pequeño favor...

- Por supuesto. ¿De qué se trata?

- Si me acompañáis hasta mi despacho.... ¡Me he perdido!

- ¡No faltaba más!

Las cuatro acompañaron a Candy hasta el despacho principal, hablando animadamente. De camino, Candy comentó:

- Por cierto, cumpliré 22 años dentro de cuatro meses, todavía estoy lejos de los 40...

Ronda sonrió. Intuía que iban a ser buenas compañeras.

Candy se encontraba sola en su despacho. Era amplio y blanco, con el suelo forrado de madera, y un gran ventanal que daba a la entrada principal, haciendo que la estancia se inundara de luz. Una gran alfombra de lana cubría el piso. El mobiliario constaba de un gran escritorio de nogal, un sillón giratorio, una pequeña mesa auxiliar que sostenía una máquina de escribir y varios archivadores. Frente al escritorio había dos sillas con el asiento de terciopelo verde. En una pared habían colocado un sofá del mismo color, y en la pared opuesta habían construido una chimenea. Alguien se había preocupado de que el fuego estuviese encendido en ese momento. Al fondo, se adivinaba una puerta que conducía al baño privado del despacho.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el retrato que colgaba detrás del escritorio. Era una imagen de Albert de medio cuerpo, pintada poco después de su boda. Llevaba el uniforme escocés de gala de los Andley. Una expresión feliz iluminaba su cara. Parecía tan real...como si fuera a salirse en cualquier momento del cuadro para darle un beso... Candy avanzó, apartó el sillón y se sentó negligentemente sobre la mesa.

- Ya ves Albert, hemos cumplido nuestro sueño. El hospital ya funciona. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para verlo.

Candy se dirigía al cuadro. A veces, tenía la sensación de que Albert estaba con ella, y este sentimiento llenaba su corazón de paz y serenidad. Albert todavía vivía en ella, sentía su presencia invisible reconfortándola y dándole ánimos.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando la imagen; tal vez media hora o más, pero la campana del hospital le indicó que era hora de que comenzase a leer y ordenar las cartas y documentos que se agolpaban sobre la mesa. Suspiró. Por ese día, el trabajo de enfermera debería esperar...

Era ya de noche cuando Adam y Candy regresaron a casa. Comentaban todo lo que había sucedido ese día: lo ocurrido con la directora, y sobre todo, la pequeña escena con las enfermeras. Adam se reía con agrado.

- ¿Así que 40 años? Pues no los aparentas. La verdad es que te conservas muy bien. Yo te hacía la mitad, menos...

- ¡Adam! No te burles de mí. Conoces bien la edad que tengo.

- Era broma, mujer.

Candy se sentía exhausta y subió lentamente las escaleras. Adam se despidió de ella, recordándole que al día siguiente debería comprar algo de comer antes de volver al hospital. La joven asintió, viendo como éste entraba en su departamento. Ella se dispuso a hacer lo mismo. Recordó al perrito. Probablemente seguiría dormido, así que abrió la puerta despacio y encendió la luz.

Adam oyó el grito enfadado de Candy y acudió a su casa. Ésta se hallaba en mitad de la sala, con los brazos en jarras. El animalito se había despertado, y se había entretenido bañándose en el plato de la leche, dejando después sus huellas delatoras por toda la casa. Ahora se hallaba escondido bajo el sofá, temblando de miedo al ver el enfado de su nueva dueña. Adam soltó una gran carcajada:

- Me parece que vas a tener que limpiar el suelo de nuevo... - dijo, y después se retiró a su departamento, sin poder dejar de reír. Candy lo reñía.

- ¿Has visto lo que has hecho? Ahora tendré que fregar de nuevo, con lo cansada que estoy. ¡Eres un granuja!

Ante sus palabras, el can salió de su escondite, con ojos tristes que parecían suplicar perdón. Candy lo cogió entre sus brazos. "Yo también me metía en líos cuando era pequeña y estaba en el Hogar de Pony. En realidad, no puedo reprocharte nada". Sintió unos húmedos lametones en la cara.

Colocó al animal envuelto sobre su cama, mientras volvía a armarse con una fregona para limpiar aquel desastre. Una vez acabado, se desvistió, posó su ropa en una silla y se puso el camisón. Cogió la manta con aquel bulto peludo y lo depositó a los pies de la litera. Se metió entre las sábanas; estaba agotada. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, sintió unos suaves aullidos: el cachorro estaba llorando. Se sentó y cogió al perrito entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? - dijo suavemente, mientras lo acunaba. Había dejado de aullar y la miraba fijamente.

- Eres un pequeño bribón, un pícaro.

El animalito movió la cola alegremente.

- ¿Te gusta? A partir de ahora te llamaré así: Pícaro...

Candy lo colocó a su lado y volvió a meterse entre las mantas. Pícaro buscó el calor de su ama, y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, muy cerca de la suya. En menos de un minuto, ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.

_**Continuará……**_


	3. CORAZONES TRISTES

_**CAPÍTULO III**_

_**Corazones Tristes**_

La noticia del regreso de Candy a Chicago se difundió rápidamente por toda la ciudad, como si de un reguero de pólvora se tratase. Todos los periódicos hablaban sobre la joven y hermosa viuda que estaba al cargo de un hospital. La alta sociedad se interesó por la recién llegada, obsequiándola con fiestas, meriendas y recepciones. Pero Candy rechazaba algunas amablemente, alegando el poco tiempo disponible por su trabajo en el centro. Tan sólo acudía a las que se hacían imprescindibles, para no dar que hablar a la élite de la ciudad. Al mismo tiempo, comenzaron a llegar a la mansión de los Andley ramos de flores destinados para la cabeza de familia. Los hombres se disputaban su compañía, por su belleza otros, y por su fortuna, la mayoría. Candy había dado órdenes de que todos fuesen trasladados a las iglesias y a los cementerios, para colocarlos sobre las tumbas de los caídos en la guerra. "Ellos se merecen las flores más que yo...", pensaba.

Las tardes en las que debía acudir a una reunión se le hacían inacabables: muchachos y muchachas elegantemente vestidos merendaban calladamente alrededor de una mesa ostentosamente dispuesta, después de haber pasado la tarde tocando el piano o recitando interminables textos literarios. Las mujeres apenas probaban bocado, mordiendo delicadamente sus pastas de té como si fueran ratoncitos. Candy debía controlarse mucho para no engullir dos de un bocado; siempre había sido una persona con mucho apetito. Pero la tía Elroy le había indicado muchas veces la forma en que una dama debía comportarse a la mesa, no acabando nunca lo que le colocaban en el plato. También había comprado a Candy un guardarropa nuevo. Ésta había pasado de los sencillos vestidos negros a toda una serie de fastuosos trajes de luto llenos de puntillas, lazos y bordados, haciendo juego con grandes sombreros y graciosas sombrillas.

Durante estas veladas, los hombres solían reunirse alrededor del sillón donde Candy se sentaba, absortos en una belleza como ella, con aquellos increíbles ojos verde líquido que parecían iluminar toda la habitación, y tratando inútilmente de ganarse su atención y aprecio con su conversación y galantería. Pero ésta no pensaba entregar su corazón a nadie más.

Sólo una vez estuvo a punto de pasarlo bien en una de aquellas fiestas. Richard, un apuesto joven que se había situado a su izquierda en el sillón, le comentó que había estado en Londres en varias ocasiones.

-¿De verdad lo conoces?

Candy se animó un poco. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, y el hecho de saber de qué hablar con alguien la despejó. El muchacho comentó que su padre le había regalado un recorrido por Europa cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, y que una de sus paradas había sido en Londres. Parecía un hombre agradable.

-¿Conoces el Blue River?

El muchacho contrajo la cara, con un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Qué es eso? No, no lo conozco. ¿Acaso es un teatro nuevo? - y comenzó un aburrido monólogo sobre museos, teatros, monumentos y lugares famosos londinenses.

-"¡Un teatro! ¿De dónde habrá sacado esa idea? Eso significa que no conoce el zoológico... ¡No debería haberle dicho nada!", se dijo, mientras soportaba estoicamente la conversación de Richard. Los demás sintieron envidia por él. Pocas veces la joven viuda Andley mostraba interés por alguien del género masculino.

Candy era una dama diferente entre toda aquella gente: no hablaba bien en francés, pero se desenvolvía con soltura en castellano. Tocaba el piano con ciertas dificultades (debido a las horas que Annie había pasado con ella años atrás para que lo consiguiese), pero Albert había conseguido que aprendiese a tocar la gaita con mucha gracia. A veces, la tía pensaba que Candy era lo más alejado de lo que debería ser una mujer perteneciente a los Andley, pero el resto de la sociedad parecía aceptarla. Representaba un soplo de aire nuevo dentro de la anquilosada alta sociedad de la ciudad.

Lo peor de todo, eran las largas mañanas que continuaban a una noche de aburrida fiesta. No era la primera vez que sus compañeras la despertaban, derrumbada sobre sus libros en la sala de descanso de las enfermeras. "Deberías descansar más", le decían. Pero no estaba dispuesta a descuidar su trabajo. Cumplía con su jornada laboral como cualquier otro, e incluso quedaba más horas en el hospital para ayudar en lo que hiciera falta... aunque ese día tuviese fiesta y llegara tarde. Había conseguido integrarse plenamente en el hospital, y Candy disfrutaba de la amistad de muchos de los integrantes del personal del hospital.

Sin embargo, donde Candy disfrutaba realmente era en las pequeñas fiestas que se celebraban en su casa. En ellas, se reunían para cenar Archie, Annie, Patty, Adam, y cuando se acordaba de que estaba invitado, Bryan también hacía su aparición. Eran momentos felices, en los que, se reía y se hablaba en un ambiente distendido de los viejos tiempos... y de las expectativas de futuro. Annie y Patty ayudaban a Candy a hacer la comida, y los hombres se encargaban de fregar después los platos sucios. Durante el café, solían escuchar música y, en ciertas ocasiones, se cantaba. Candy se había comprado un pequeño fonógrafo y varios discos, Adam se traía su guitarra y les deleitaba con canciones españolas, mexicanas e inglesas aprendidas en su infancia, Annie tocaba el piano, y Candy aporreaba sin piedad las teclas de aquel instrumento; "el piano no es lo mío", decía entre las carcajadas de los demás. El señor Jasón, un anciano vecino de Adam y Candy les había dejado prestado un pequeño piano, en vista de la alegría desbordante de aquel grupo de jóvenes, asistiendo a las veladas cuando su salud se lo permitía.

Y luego estaba el local de Guido.... Éste era su secreto mejor guardado. Nadie conocía su existencia; ni siquiera Adam. Guido era un emigrante italiano de unos 40 años, prominente barriga, coloradas mejillas y grandes bigotes, dueño de un gran restaurante en el que se podía escuchar o bailar buena música mientras se degustaban platos italianos o americanos. Candy conocía a Guido hacía ya tiempo, cuando ella y Albert vivían en México. Habían hecho un viaje rápido hasta los Estados Unidos para conocer a los gemelitos recién nacidos, y Candy había sido espectadora de un accidente de tráfico en el centro de Chicago. Uno de los hijos de Guido había resultado malherido, y sólo la rápida actuación de la joven, cortando la hemorragia, había salvado la vida del niño. El hombre estaba tan agradecido que no sabía cómo pagárselo. Pero Candy rechazó cualquier tipo de recompensa: ese era su trabajo, y lo hacía para salvar la vida de los demás sin esperar premios de ninguna clase...

Unos días después de su vuelta a Chicago, ambos se encontraron en la calle y, después de los saludos de rigor y de interesarse por el pequeño, Candy le explicó su situación. En ese momento, Guido le hizo una proposición. En su local existía un pequeño rincón, a la altura de un primer piso, que daba exactamente sobre las mesas cercanas a la orquesta. No se usaba, porque era demasiado pequeño para encontrarle cualquier utilidad, pero sí podría entrar una mesa y unas sillas. No existía pared, pero estaba protegido del exterior por unos gruesos paneles de madera tallada que forraban todo el muro del comedor y que permitían el paso de la luz; era posible mirar sin ser vista. Y desde abajo, desde el comedor, nadie distinguía aquel falso hueco oculto. Si Candy lo deseaba, podía ir a cenar en aquel pequeño cuarto, a salvo de miradas indiscretas. Se lo pensó durante un instante, y luego aceptó. Sería divertido, una cena en un buen restaurante sin que los demás clientes la viesen. Su condición de viuda de Albert no le permitía asistir a ciertos locales; no estaría bien visto por la tía Elroy, ni por el resto de la gente elegante de la ciudad. Así que aceptó encantada.

Se entraba por la cocina, situada en un callejón de la parte trasera, donde dejaba su automóvil aparcado, y desde otra puerta lateral accedía a un pasillo. En un extremo se hallaba la salida hacia el comedor, y en el otro, arrancaba una pequeña y empinada escalera que conducía directamente al primer piso, donde estaba su rincón. Frente a su puerta, se hallaba el almacén.

La primera vez que lo vio, se llevó una agradable sorpresa. Su comedor privado no era tan reducido como Guido se lo había descrito, aunque tenía razón al afirmar que no podía hallarle un uso comercial. Le había llevado una mesa cuadrada y dos sillas, y en una pared lateral, había instalado un aplique con una bombilla, por si Candy deseaba tener más luz. E incluso, en el pequeño hueco que quedaba entre la mesa y la falsa pared, dos parejas podían bailar con cierto desahogo, sin molestarse la una a la otra.

Tomó la visita al "Local de Guido" casi como una obligación, yendo a cenar unas dos veces por semana, cuando tenía tiempo libre entre el hospital, las aburridas veladas y las fiestas de sus amigos. Pronto entabló amistad con el personal del local, que conocía la existencia de aquel rincón, y era recibida con muestras de alegría. Cenaba sola, mientras sonaba la música y el resto de asistentes bailaba sin saber que una anónima comensal los observaba desde el primer piso. En ocasiones, Guido subía a hacerle compañía, y hablaban amigablemente sobre los más variados temas; y en algún momento, la sacaba a bailar en aquella reducida pista para que la muchacha no se aburriera. Sobre la una de la madrugada, Candy cogía su coche y regresaba a casa.

En un primer momento, Candy pensó en hablarles sobre el hallazgo a sus amigos, pero luego optó por callárselo. Era como su pequeña colina de Pony en Chicago, un refugio para ella, un lugar al que acudir cuando estaba desalentada. Porque, a pesar de sus amigos.... Candy no podía evitar el sentirse sola.

Adam nunca le había preguntado el por qué llegaba tan tarde a casa algunos días. A veces, cuando llegaba, lo encontraba asomado a su ventana y la saludaba con una sonrisa, pero nunca le había hecho mención alguna al asunto de sus escapadas nocturnas: respetaba la intimidad de la joven y sabía que no hacía nada malo: la conocía bien. Candy agradecía el silencio de Adam, y que nunca se lo hubiera comentado a los demás; habría sentido el tener que dejar de asistir a su pequeño rincón. Pícaro la recibía con grandes ladridos de alegría, y cuando su dueña se acostaba, él trepaba hasta su almohada para poder descansar a su lado. Candy se dormía enseguida, acunada por la melodía de la orquesta del local, que seguía sonando en su cabeza...

Cierto tiempo después de su vuelta a Chicago, Candy estaba tan harta de las reuniones de la alta sociedad que casi agradeció el aviso de los hermanos Broderick de una reunión de negocios a la que debía asistir en Nueva York. Así se libraría durante algún tiempo de las invitaciones. Pero.... ¡A Nueva York! La ciudad donde vivía Terry....Candy no había sabido nada de él desde hacía ya varios años, cuando se había ido a trabajar a México. Suponía que Terry se hallaba ahora felizmente casado con Susana.... Una parte de su corazón deseaba verlo: siempre lo había considerado un buen amigo; pero otra parte le decía que no. Tal vez su presencia incomodase a Susana, o incluso al propio Terry. No deseaba ir sola a la gran ciudad, pero Archie y Annie no podían ir: estaban invitados a pasar unos días con los niños en la casa de los Briten, y Patty estaba enfrascada en sus estudios: la habían destinado al laboratorio de Bryan, y parecía muy interesada en desarrollar las largas fórmulas químicas que el "doctor chiflado" le dictaba. No sabía qué hacer... Estar varios días en compañía de los Broderick no era su idea de pasarlo bien...

Una noche antes de partir hacia Nueva York, Candy estaba recogiendo los platos de la mesa, después de haber dado buena cuenta a un guisado. Ella y Adam cenaban juntos algunas veces, comentando lo sucedido en el día en el hospital y haciendo planes para la siguiente jornada. Éste jugaba con Pícaro: había crecido y volvía loca a su dueña: le había destrozado ya varios pares de zapatillas y su mejor par de botas, y por las noches, prefería dormir sobre la cama con su ama a hacerlo sólo en una cesta en el suelo. Pero Candy había tomado mucho cariño al animal: hablaba con Pícaro cuando necesitaba conversar con alguien, y lo abrazaba en las tristes noches en las que el sueño no llegaba. Éste parecía entenderla, moviendo su cabecita de un lado a otro y sacudiendo sus negras orejas. Candy recordó a Adam que debía marcharse unos días de la ciudad.

-¡Ah! Lo que yo daría por conocer Nueva York. Debe ser una ciudad increíble. Yo nunca he estado en ella.

-¿No?

-No, es la verdad. Yo apenas he salido de Monterrey. Ésta es la primera vez que salgo del país.

-No lo sabía...

Una idea cruzó rápidamente por la cabeza de Candy.

-¿Por qué no me acompañas? Así no voy sola y tú puedes visitar la ciudad.

-¿Cómo? No puedo abandonar el hospital así como así. Además, vas a una reunión de negocios, y yo no tengo ropa lo suficientemente elegante.

Candy quedó pensativa. De repente, chasqueó los dedos.

-¡Ya lo sé!

Y se fue corriendo a su habitación, dejando en aquella sala a un hombre asombrado y a un perro comiéndose lo que quedaba de lo que había sido una elegante bota de mujer.

Adam la oyó revolver en su armario. Al minuto, le llamó. Adam entró en su alcoba. Candy estaba estirando sobre su cama un traje de hombre, una camisa blanca y un abrigo de paño.

-Eran de Albert, pero nunca los llegó a estrenar. Creo los pantalones pueden quedarte un poco grandes, aunque erais más o menos de la misma altura, pero yo puedo arreglarte los bajos. Como ves, ya no puedes poner la excusa de que no tienes ropa...

-¿Y qué hago con el hospital?

-Bueno, puedo conseguirte varios días de permiso. Para algo me ha de servir el ser la directora...

-No sé, Candy....

-Por favor....

Adam miró los ojos de Candy. Había en ellos una muda súplica para que la acompañase. Adam suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Está bien, Candy, te acompaño. Sabes que haces de mí lo que quieres....

-Muchas gracias, Adam. Y ahora, pruébate los pantalones. Cuando los tengas puestos, me avisas, para ver si hay que cortar algo.

-Sí.

Candy salió de la habitación. Adam se quitó los pantalones, y observó los de Albert, que reposaban sobre la cama de Candy. "No deberías haber muerto tan pronto, todos te echamos de menos", pensó, con una sonrisa triste en la cara. Lentamente se los puso y llamó a Candy.

La joven entró con un pequeño costurero en la mano. Observó los pies de Adam.

-Habrá que acortar un poco los bajos de los pantalones. Te quedan largos - le dijo-

Preparó varios alfileres y se arrodilló al lado de Adam. Mientras marcaba los  
pantalones, éste no pudo evitar preguntarle:

-¿Aún conservas ropa de Albert, Candy?

Candy no levantó la cabeza de su labor, pero la notó triste.

-Sí. Llámame sentimental, si quieres, pero aún conservo la ropa que Albert usaba cuando estaba en México. Este conjunto fue el último que se compró antes de.... - se calló - ...me lo traje conmigo cuando dejé la casa de los Andley.

-Siento haber hecho la pregunta.

-No, no importa.

Un momento más tarde, después de despedirse de Adam y haber arreglado sus pantalones, Candy se acostó, con Pícaro entre sus brazos. En su mano, tenía abierta la cajita que Stear le había regalado antes de partir para la guerra. Siempre hacía sonar la dulce melodía que encerraba dentro cuando se sentía derrotada. Las lágrimas rodaban libremente por su rostro; sentía su corazón lleno de tristeza, y no sabía muy bien el por qué.

Fue muy comentada en el hospital la noticia de que Adam acompañaba a Candy en un viaje de negocios. Los cotilleos se habían disparado: todo el mundo opinaba que entre ellos dos había algo más que una relación laboral, y esta pequeña escapada parecía confirmar los hechos. Así se lo hicieron saber Ronda y sus compañeras, cuando coincidieron con Candy en un pasillo. Entre ellas se había establecido un lazo de amistad, y Candy procuraba trabajar con ellas cuando sus obligaciones en la zona de heridos de guerra se lo permitían. Ésta trató de quitarle importancia al asunto; Adam era un buen amigo, y la acompañaba a Nueva York para que no se sintiese tan sola. Pero sus compañeras no pudieron creerla: parecían demasiado unidos...

Esa noche partieron hacia la gran ciudad una mujer, cuatro ancianos, un joven y un perro. Candy había decidido llevarse a Pícaro, para que no se quedase solo. El perro había chillado mientras la muchacha trataba de cepillar su negro pelaje; al final, se había rendido. Después de todo, cada vez que lo cepillaban se sentía muy relajado. Y había aceptado con un alegre ladrido un collar con una placa en la que lucía su nombre. "Ahora ya estás documentado", había dicho Candy entre risas mientras observaba como Pícaro daba vueltas sobre sí al sentir aquel objeto sobre su cuello. Elisa se había mofado de él una tarde que se encontraron en el parque. Candy había salido a pasear con Pícaro, e Elisa iba acompañada de su "última conquista"... que por supuesto, no era Stuart. "¡Bonito espectáculo el que ven mis ojos! Una hospiciana y un perro callejero", dijo mientras miraba al cachorro sujeto con una correa. En efecto, Pícaro no pertenecía a una raza definida, era un cruce entre varios perros, tan pequeño como un gato. Sin embargo, era un animal muy inteligente y cariñoso, que en algunas ocasiones hacía gritar a Candy a causa de sus travesuras. "No me importa que sea un perro callejero. Al menos, su alma es noble, que es más de lo que puedo decir de la tuya", le había contestado, mientras se daba la vuelta, seguida de Pícaro. Elisa se enfureció, y su acompañante no pudo menos que mirar a la joven que se alejaba con una sonrisa de aprobación. Candy replicaba sus desplantes de tal forma que Elisa no sabía que contestarle después. Se estaba convirtiendo en un rival odioso. Ahora, la atención masculina que ella había tenido en las fiestas se la estaba llevando Candy. Debía hacer algo al respecto...

Cenaron tranquilamente los seis juntos en el vagón comedor del tren, mientras el resto de viajeros lanzaba furtivas miradas a la joven viuda que cenaba en compañía de cinco caballeros. Candy nunca conseguía pasar desapercibida, y desde que los periódicos habían publicado su fotografía, menos todavía. Su hermoso rostro, su cabello rubio y sus ojos verdes conseguían atraer la atención de todos los que la rodeaban. Pero ella parecía no percatarse de ello.

Después de la cena, se despidieron, y cada uno ocupó su departamento, dispuestos a dormir para la larga jornada que les esperaba al día siguiente.

El compartimiento del tren que Candy ocupaba no era muy grande, pero había suficiente espacio para una persona...y un perro. Tenía una pequeña cama, un perchero, un diminuto baño con espejo, y una silla. Pícaro parecía haberse adueñado de la cama: se había tumbado sobre ella y dormía plácidamente. Gruñó cuando Candy lo colocó en su cesto.

Pero Candy no podía dormir. Se sentía nerviosa, y el sueño parecía haberla abandonado otra noche más. Se acercó hasta la ventanilla y abrió las cortinas. Afuera, la oscuridad de la noche se había tragado todo lo que existía durante la claridad del día. Su mente rememoró otro viaje a Nueva York, años antes, en el cual había partido alegre con la intención de reunirse con Terry...y había vuelto enferma y desolada por la obligada ruptura con el que había sido su gran amor... Candy no había vuelto a saber de él. Nunca leía los periódicos; estaba demasiado atareada cambiando vendas y repartiendo medicamentos. Sus últimas noticias eran que había vuelto a Broadway a seguir con su vocación de actor, y de esto hacía ya cuatro años.

¡Terry! Siempre que evocaba su nombre, sentía una especie de extraña calidez en su corazón. Su amor por él se había transformado en un dulce recuerdo que Candy guardaba con cariño en su memoria. Y Susana... No la odiaba ni le guardaba rencor alguno. Ninguno de los tres hubiera deseado que aquel trágico accidente sucediese, ni que la joven perdiese su pierna derecha por salvar la vida de Terry. En cierto modo, Candy se sentía agradecida porque hubiera salvado la vida al joven.... pero había pagado un precio demasiado alto por ello. En aquel supremo instante en las escaleras, había preferido apartarse del camino de Terry: Susana lo necesitaba mucho más que ella misma... aunque aquello le desgarrase el alma. Albert le había ayudado a superar aquellos amargos momentos...

Sonrió dulcemente al recordar a Albert, mientras se apoyaba en el cristal. En su mano derecha lucía, solitaria, una pequeña alianza. Albert se la había puesto el día de su boda, una soleada mañana, en una sala del ayuntamiento de Chicago. Estaba tan nervioso, que se le había caído al suelo. También ella estaba nerviosa; había colocado el anillo a su marido con dedos temblorosos... Éste estaba impecable y radiante con su traje negro. Ella había escogido para la ocasión un sencillo vestido verde y un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas; la boda religiosa quedaba pospuesta para más adelante. Archie había actuado como padrino, y muy a su pesar, la tía Elroy fue elegida para ser la madrina. Cuando el alcalde anunció a la nueva pareja, Albert le había dado un tierno beso en la mejilla...

Su noviazgo había sido muy corto, y había resultado ser toda una sorpresa para la familia. . . Albert se lo había propuesto una tarde, poco tiempo después de haber regresado al orfanato. Conocía bien sus sufrimientos; sabía que su corazón estaba herido a causa de Terry, y sólo pretendía ayudarla a olvidarlo...y amarla. Candy había leído en sus ojos un gran respeto hacia ella, y un tierno sentimiento de dulzura había invadido su pecho... Ésta lo había aceptado tímidamente.

Candy era menor de edad por aquel entonces. Sus abogados habían resuelto este hecho rápidamente, mediante la firma de varios documentos, y Albert había conseguido la licencia de matrimonio con rapidez, por lo que en menos de un mes había pasado de ser simplemente Candy a convertirse en la esposa de Albert William Andley, dueño de una de las mayores fortunas del país, en una discreta ceremonia. Una semana más tarde, después de hacer una visita al Hogar de Pony, para recibir las bendiciones de la Hermana María y la Señorita Pony, habían partido hacia México, a un pequeño hospital de pueblo: Albert deseaba apartar a Candy de todo lo que podía traerle amargos recuerdos. Habían tenido buenos y malos momentos; al principio, su vida en común fue dura; a Candy le había costado mucho trabajo el tratar de olvidar a Terry. Y cuando le anunció que estaba embarazada, un año y medio después, Albert no cabía en sí de gozo. Hasta que el maldito accidente sesgó su felicidad...

Cuando Candy volvió a la realidad, las lágrimas habían hecho su aparición. Vio su silueta llorosa reflejada en el cristal de la ventanilla. Se dio la vuelta y se miró en el espejo del compartimiento. Hacía ya mucho que no se miraba realmente. Éste le devolvió la imagen de una mujer delgada y llorosa, de largo pelo y demacrada cara. Apenas se reconocía. Tocó su imagen con la punta de los dedos. ¿Dónde había ido a parar aquella niña pecosa que se pasaba todo el día trepando a los árboles? "Estás más bonita cuando sonríes que cuando lloras", sonó una voz dentro de su cabeza. Enjugó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. "Debes dejar de llorar. Las lágrimas no te van a devolver a Albert. Tu vida ha cambiado, no lo olvides. Debes afrontarlo y ser fuerte", se dijo a sí misma.

Forzando una sonrisa, se acostó, mientras Pícaro trepaba a la cama y lamía la salada humedad de su rostro.


	4. EL LARGO Y SINUOSO CAMINO

_**CAPÍTULO IV**_

_**El largo y Sinuoso camino por las calles del Recuerdo**_

Nueva York era una ciudad impresionante ante los asombrados ojos de Adam. Éste, mientras Candy asistía a la aburrida reunión motivo de su viaje, había aprovechado su tiempo libre para visitar algunas zonas turísticas con total libertad. Pensaba en la joven, encerrada en una gran sala con varios ancianos, discutiendo sobre asuntos de finanzas que apenas conocía, y sintió lástima de ella. No podía disfrutar de un día libre en aquella gran ciudad. "No importa, no es la primera vez que vengo, ya he estado aquí más veces", le había contestado escuetamente. Sin embargo, le hubiera gustado pasear con Candy por el puerto...

Cuando se hizo de noche, Adam regresó al lujoso hotel Mellbest donde estaban hospedados. Ante su asombro, cuando habían llegado por la mañana se habían encontrado con la desagradable sorpresa de que el gerente, por equivocación, les había reservado una suite doble, en lugar de dos habitaciones individuales. El hombre se había deshecho en mil disculpas; pero por desgracia, el hotel estaba completamente lleno. Después de un momento de duda, Candy y Adam habían decidido compartir la suite. Contaba con dos habitaciones individuales con sus respectivos baños, y un gran salón en común. Los hermanos Broderick, perros guardianes de Candy en Nueva York no se enterarían: ellos estaban alojados en casa de unos parientes y marcharían en la mañana siguiente.

Adam abrió la puerta de la suite, y encontró a Candy sentada en el sofá del salón. Parecía cansada, pero sonreía.

-¿Y bien?

-Estoy agotada. Nunca pensé que cerrar un trato fuera tan duro. Los números no están hechos para mí: yo me defiendo mejor con las vendas...

-Yo me he dado un gran paseo... He subido hasta la cabeza de la estatua de la libertad. Tiene una vista fantástica.

-¿Estás cansado?

-No

-¿Qué te parece si tú y yo vamos a divertirnos un poco?

-Por mí, de acuerdo...

Candy entró en su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Adam hizo lo mismo. Al cabo de media hora estaba perfectamente preparado, con la ropa que Candy le había dado. Se había preguntado que cuántos sueldos deberían ahorrar él para poder comprarse unas prendas de tal calidad. La camisa era de hilo blanco, el traje de fino paño marrón, y el abrigo de lana negra, con puños y cuellos ribeteados en piel, que se adaptaba a su cuerpo perfectamente. La muchacha le había dejado también una corbata de seda negra, y unos gemelos de oro. Consultó su reloj, y decidió esperarla en el salón.

Candy apareció poco tiempo después. Adam nunca la había visto así vestida. Su traje de noche de organdí negro extendía como un oleaje más de quince varas de tela sobre sus enaguas. El vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a su talle, y el ceñido corsé mostraba un busto bien desarrollado. El escote había sido adornado con puntillas y lazos verdes que hacían juego con el brillo de sus ojos. Había recogido su pelo en un moño alto, trenzándolo con cintas de seda color esmeralda, y alrededor de su cuello desnudo había colocado una hilera de perlas blancas. Estaba increíblemente hermosa y radiante.

¡Vaya! - sólo pudo decir. Estaba muy sorprendido. Nunca hubiera imaginado que bajo el blanco uniforme la joven escondiese un cuerpo tan bien formado. Bien pensado, la imagen de Candy que él tenía desde que había llegado a Renacer de la Sierra hasta este momento había ido cambiando. De joven tímida había pasado a convertirse en toda una mujer.

-¿Te gusta el vestido?

-¡Ya lo creo que sí! Si te vieran ahora en México...

-Bien, podemos irnos.

Candy deslizó una capa de lana negra con un ribete de piel blanca sobre sus hombros, y levantó la capucha.

Al dirigirse a la puerta, Adam oyó un sonido familiar. Sujetó a Candy por un brazo y le preguntó:

-Candy, por favor, ¿podrías enseñarme tus zapatos?

Sonriendo al verse descubierta, levantó el vuelo de su falda lo suficiente como para mostrar unas botas blancas de enfermera.

-Son mucho más cómodas que mis zapatos de noche. Y nadie me las va a ver...

-Candy, eres una caja de sorpresas.

Encontraron tanto bullicio en las calles como si fuese de día. Caminaron lentamente hacia Broadway, manteniendo una animada discusión. Adam le había propuesto ir al teatro: era su primera noche en la ciudad, y deseaba conocer la meca de los grandes actores. Candy prefería ir a cenar a un buen restaurante, porque apenas había podido probar bocado durante el día. Al final, convinieron en asistir a una representación y dejar la cena para después. El problema que se presentaba ahora era decidir qué espectáculo iban a ver. Broadway ofrecía representaciones para todos los gustos: teatro clásico, musical, de variedades, cine mudo... Adam no sabía por cuál decantarse. Corría de un teatro a otro, asombrado de la cantidad de personas que se podían agolpar de noche en varias calles. Gente elegantemente vestida, lujosos coches y fastuosos locales se agolpaban ante sus ojos, haciéndole sentir un poco perdido entre tantas opciones. Candy le seguía tranquilamente, tratando de seguir el ritmo de sus pasos. Finalmente, Adam le señaló el Princess´s theatre, donde se representaba "Hamlet". "Nunca he visto teatro clásico, entremos aquí", suplicó. Candy levantó la vista y observó el gran cartel situado sobre la fachada del edificio. Representaba la imagen de un hombre joven, cuyos rasgos conocía muy bien, con su nombre iluminado debajo: "Terry Grandchester". Adam no podía haber escogido peor. Estuvo a punto de declinar su invitación para entrar, pero unas palabras, hacía ya tiempo olvidadas, resonaron en su mente: "Hay que olvidar el pasado y vivir el presente...". Terry se lo había dicho hacía tiempo, cuando ambos eran estudiantes del colegio de San Pablo... Así que respiró hondo, miró al joven, y le dijo:

-Perfecto.

Adam no se había fijado en el nombre que brillaba sobre sus cabezas. Tal vez si lo hubiese leído, su decisión hubiera sido otra.

Cuando entraron a la gran sala del teatro, la función ya estaba por el segundo acto. Adam se había empeñado en pagar las entradas, pero sólo pudo alquilar dos sillas situadas al fondo, al lado de la salida, detrás de una columna...

-Lo siento, Candy. Me hubiera gustado poder invitarte a verla desde un palco, pero no tengo dinero suficiente. Creo que mi sueldo como médico no alcanza para espectáculos ¡Deberías concederme un aumento!

-No importa. Aquí se está bien. Y la columna no es tan molesta. Y por cierto, ¿acaso crees que recibes un mal sueldo? ¡Eres el jefe del equipo médico! - le dijo en tono travieso.

-Ya lo sé, no me riñas...

Candy sabía que Adam enviaba mensualmente la mitad de su paga a su familia en México. Había dejado allí a sus padres, tres hermanas y un hermano. Las jóvenes estaban cursando estudios universitarios, y los gastos se habían multiplicado. Él, con su trabajo, ayudaba a mantener la economía familiar y a que pudieran costearse los estudios, quedándose sólo con lo justo para mantenerse.

El telón se levantó lentamente, mostrando el decorado y los actores que entraban en escena. Los verdes ojos de Candy se posaron sobre uno en particular...

Allí estaba Terry, impecable en su papel de protagonista, recitando sus frases, mientras todas las miradas de la sala se dirigían hacia él. Candy recordó las veces en que Terry había recitado para ella en privado, un verano en Escocia, haciendo que su imaginación volase hacia otros mundos y otros universos, gracias a su voz cálida y suave. Pero en aquel momento se hallaba recitando para varios cientos de personas, iluminado por potentes focos y dirigiéndose hacia el público. Apenas podía verlo, detrás de la columna, pero se le notaba feliz, contento con su trabajo. "Parece algo más delgado. Me imagino que Susana debe ser una buena esposa", pensó. Candy sintió en ese momento una punzada de dolor en su propio corazón. "¡Vaya!, hay cosas que todavía duelen, a pesar del paso del tiempo. Contente, Candy, recuerda que hay cosas que pertenecen al pasado y que nunca volverán", se dijo a sí misma. Sintió que una lágrima pugnaba por escaparse de sus ojos, y se agachó disimuladamente a recoger el programa que había dejado caer, para poder limpiársela sin que Adam la viera. No quería estropearle la noche.

En el escenario, Terry permanecía callado, mientras sus compañeros pronunciaban sus frases. Se sintió repentinamente inquieto, como si alguien lo estuviese mirando fijamente. Nunca había tenido esa sensación; eran cientos las personas que lo contemplaban en cada función. Pero esa noche alguien lo observaba con especial atención, sentía un extraño cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo. Miró hacia los asientos: los palcos, como un día más, estaban a rebosar de gente, al igual que las sillas. Las fuertes luces lo cegaron momentáneamente. La sensación crecía por momentos, como si unos fríos y largos dedos recorrieran su alma. Paseó su mirada por los asientos generales, tratando de hallar la causa de su nerviosismo. No encontró nada de particular, salvo un joven rubio bien vestido sentado al fondo de la sala, medio oculto tras una columna, en compañía de una joven que se había agachado al suelo, para recoger algo. No vio nada más. Y en ese instante, una amarga sensación de dolor y frustración lo invadió, pero no pudo explicarse el por qué. Un compañero le indicó que debía comenzar a hablar otra vez. Prosiguió con la obra, olvidándose por un momento de lo que le había ocurrido.

Candy siguió la obra con interés, sonriendo cuando Terry conseguía arrancar los aplausos del público. "Ciertamente, se ha convertido en un gran actor". En los momentos más dramáticos, retorcía fuertemente el programa de la obra. El volver a verlo mientras actuaba la emocionaba.

Un instante antes de que terminase, le propuso a Adam el salir de la sala.

-No quiero salir con toda la gente. Hay empujones y patadas, parece que todos queremos salir a la vez. ¡Créeme!, no es muy agradable.

En realidad, Candy quería irse sin que nadie la viera. Probablemente Susana estaría en la sala, y sería una situación bastante tensa el encontrarse de frente otra vez con ella. Y tampoco quería que la viese Terry. Así que suspiró aliviada cuando Adam aceptó. Ambos se fueron silenciosamente. Antes de abandonar la sala, Candy miró por última vez al escenario, y casi imperceptiblemente pronunció mientras sonreía:

-Adiós, Terry....

Y dejó que la puerta se cerrara tras ella.

Cuando la obra finalizó y Terry hubo de salir al escenario a recibir los aplausos del público, volvió a recorrer con la mirada la sala. Sólo veía rostros sonrientes que aplaudían con entusiasmo. Aún se sentía extrañamente alterado. Miró a la columna del fondo de la sala; el joven y su acompañante ya se habían marchado.

Una hora más tarde, el teatro estaba completamente vacío. Los focos se habían apagado por aquella noche, y los encargados del mantenimiento estaban limpiando el suelo, dejándolo preparado para el día siguiente. Terry saludó distraídamente a los obreros y recorrió el pasillo que conducía a la salida. Al llegar a la altura de la columna, se dio la vuelta y miró al escenario. No sabía qué era lo que le había llamado la atención de aquel hombre. Sin darse cuenta, se sentó en su butaca. Tal vez su forma de vestir, demasiado elegante para estar sentado en un asiento general. Sus ojos se posaron en el asiento de su acompañante. No había llegado a verle la cara, pero ésta había dejado olvidado allí el programa de la obra, y Terry lo recogió. Estaba completamente arrugado; parecía que la dama lo había apretado nerviosamente mientras seguía la función. Sonrió. Eso significaba que a aquella joven le había gustado su actuación. Mentalmente le dio las gracias a aquella anónima mujer; era agradable saber que a la gente le gustaba su trabajo. Distraídamente guardó aquel pequeño papel en su chaqueta y salió del teatro.

Adam y Candy escogieron como siguiente destino un restaurante cercano al teatro, que ofrecía una buena mesa, mientras una pequeña orquesta amenizaba la cena. Candy contuvo una risita mientras pensaba "se parece al local de Guido. Me pregunto qué pensaría Adam sobre mis pequeñas escapadas". El local estaba atestado de gente, por lo que hubieron de esperar 10 minutos hasta que un camarero les indicó que tenían una mesa libre. El encargado les trajo una carta para cada uno, y cuando Candy se dispuso a leerla, una mueca de contrariedad apareció en su rostro.

-¡Vaya!

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Los platos vienen escritos en francés. ¡Y apenas lo entiendo!

-No conseguiste aprender francés en el colegio de Londres, ¿no es así?

-No, prefería estar subida a los árboles antes que estudiar... - replicó Candy con una mueca traviesa.

-Pues yo tampoco se francés....

Adam hizo señas al encargado para que se acercase. Candy observaba divertida mientras el muchacho se hacía entender por aquel hombre. Después de una acalorada conversación con éste, consiguió pedir una cena para los dos.

-¿Qué has pedido?

-Consomé de gallina, pescado en salsa, y Saint Honoré de postre.

-Suena delicioso, ¡sobre todo la tarta al final!

-¡Golosa! - dijo Adam, con un guiño, mientras se reía.

-He pedido una botella de vino para beber. ¿Te importa? - Sabía que a Candy no le gustaba el alcohol. La había visto beber sólo en contadas ocasiones.

-No, no pasa nada.

La cena discurrió relajada y tranquilamente. Adam le comentó algunos detalles sobre su pequeño paseo por la ciudad, y más concretamente sobre la estatua de la Libertad. Aquella enorme figura lo había impresionado. Candy lo escuchaba y asentía levemente de vez en cuando.

-¿Sabías que fue regalada por Francia el 4 de Julio de 1884? El guía me dijo que mide 46 metros de alto y pesa 225 toneladas. Y la base fue construida por Eiffel, el mismo que diseñó la torre de París que lleva su nombre. Tienes que visitarla, seguro que te gusta. Desde su cabeza se puede contemplar una vista impresionante de toda la bahía.

Candy le explicó brevemente en qué había consistido su día: había estado encerrada en una habitación, junto a sus abogados, y los representantes de una acería. Los Andley estaban interesados en comprar dicha empresa para poder disponer de su propia fuente de acero y usarla en sus empresas sin tener que comprarla a otras compañías. Tras una larga y aburrida negociación, la compra se había efectuado por una elevada cantidad de dinero. Candy había firmado los documentos, y finalmente, la habían dejado "libre".

Cuando llegó el postre, la conversación giraba en torno a la obra de teatro a la que habían asistido. Candy respondía escuetamente a la avalancha de preguntas que le hacía: No le apetecía hablar del tema, pero temía que Adam se diera cuenta de que se sentía triste. De repente se sintió inquieta, como si una extraña presencia hubiese aparecido en el restaurante. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal.

La música comenzó a sonar. Varias parejas se levantaron para bailar. Candy bostezó ruidosamente.

-¡Perdón! - dijo mientras se cubría la boca con la mano. Se me había olvidado que no estamos en casa.

-Si estás cansada, podemos volver al hotel. Ya tendremos oportunidad de bailar otro día.

-Si no te importa...

-No, de verdad que no. Se te ve cansada.- carraspeó, hinchando el pecho como para darse importancia, mientras guiñaba traviesamente un ojo - Su médico le recomienda que tenga usted una buena noche de descanso, para poder encontrarse bien mañana por la mañana. ¿Qué te parece?

-Sí, doctor, lo que usted diga - replicó Candy entre carcajadas-

Adam se levantó y retiró la silla de Candy con suavidad. El muchacho esperó en la sala, apoyado contra la pared, mientras Candy cargaba la cuenta del restaurante a los gastos del hotel. Se había empeñado en pagar ella la cena. "Tú pagaste el teatro, lo más normal es que ahora la cena la pague yo", le había dicho.

Su mirada vagó entre la gente que estaba cenando y los que bailaban. Pero de repente sus ojos azul grisáceo se posaron sobre un hombre que había visto antes. Era el protagonista de "Hamlet", la obra que acababa de ver junto a Candy. Hacía poco tiempo que había llegado; de otra forma, ellos lo habrían visto desde su mesa. En ese momento, aquel hombre de largos y oscuros cabellos giró la cabeza y lo descubrió.

Terry había acudido, como en muchas otras noches, a cenar solo al restaurante cercano al teatro. Se había sentado en la pequeña mesa que permanentemente tenía reservada, cercana a la puerta, para poder observar a la gente que entraba y salía. El camarero le había servido, como siempre, un whisky doble con hielo, mientras le preparaban la cena. Y como siempre, le había dejado la botella llena al alcance de su mano.

Miró divertido el pequeño vaso tallado que sujetaba entre sus manos. Se había convertido en su mejor amigo, su aliado, el único que sabía cómo hacerle olvidar los problemas de la vida cotidiana... Removió lentamente su contenido. El dorado líquido era como un bálsamo que corría por sus venas, haciendo que todos los músculos de su cuerpo entraran en calor con sus suaves caricias, sintiéndose repentinamente vivo. Lentamente encendió un cigarrillo y observó cómo las ligeras volutas de humo se dispersaban en el aire.

Volvió a sentir la misma sensación de cosquilleo que había sentido en el teatro. Una extraña calidez en el corazón hizo que posara el vaso sonoramente. Los comensales de la mesa contigua lo miraron sorprendidos. Desconcertado, giró la cabeza para todos los lados, pero no consiguió ver ningún rostro conocido. Finalmente, al lado de la puerta de salida, descubrió a un hombre que lo estaba mirando. Inmediatamente lo reconoció: era el mismo que había visto antes en el teatro. Pero estaba seguro de que no lo conocía de nada; es más, de que nunca hasta este día lo había visto. Sin embargo, ¿por qué había captado su atención?

Adam estaba perplejo. Ahora que lo veía más cerca, apenas a unos 10 metros de distancia, trató de recordar su nombre. Lo curioso era que su rostro le era extrañamente familiar; aquellos rasgos evocaban en su mente un nombre que no conseguía traer a la cabeza.

Los ojos azules del hombre le miraban con cierto interés, y Adam sintió repentinamente un vacío en el estómago. "Tal vez Candy conozca su nombre", pensó para sí. Una cierta luz parecía abrirse paso en su cerebro. "¡Candy! ¡Ya sé dónde lo he visto antes! Es el actor del que hablan los periódicos que aparecieron debajo de la cama de Candy. Y su nombre es.... Tony...no... Terry....Terry Grandchester, ¡Terry Grandchester, eso es!". La luz parecía crecer por momentos, hasta que pareció sentir una explosión cegadora dentro de su cabeza. Y en ese preciso momento, la luz reventó en una claridad casi cegadora, y supo QUIÉN era Terry Grandchester, y DÓNDE había oído ese nombre. Hacía ya algún tiempo en México...

El descubrimiento de la identidad de aquel joven lo había dejado pálido. Miró hacia la puerta. ¿Se habría dado Candy cuenta de su presencia en el restaurante? Desde el guardarropa, la joven le hacía señas para poder marcharse. Volvió a mirar al joven de ojos azules, y después salió.

"¿Quién podrá ser? Se ha ido deprisa. Probablemente su acompañante lo estaba esperando fuera. Tal vez sea su novia, su esposa, o...", pensó Terry, mientras Adam desaparecía por la puerta. Fugazmente, el dulce sentimiento que había sentido, desapareció tal como había llegado, dejando en su lugar un corazón desnudo y triste. Terry se sintió desoladamente vacío, perdido entre la multitud que llenaba el local. Cogió bruscamente el vaso y lo empinó hasta que todo el contenido desapareció por su garganta. Mientras se servía otra copa, escuchó distraídamente la canción que la orquesta interpretaba:

Aquellos ojos verdes,

De mirada serena,

Dejaron en mi alma

Eterna sed de amar,

Anhelos de caricias,

De besos y ternuras,

De todas las dulzuras

Que está bien redundar.

Aquellos ojos verdes,

Serenos como un lago,

En cuyas quietas aguas

Un día me miré,

No saben las tristezas

Que en mi alma han dejado

Aquellos ojos verdes

Que yo nunca besaré

No saben las tristezas

Que en mi alma han dejado

Aquellos ojos verdes

Que yo nunca besaré.

Terry rió distraídamente, y una mueca sardónica torció su boca. "Aquellos ojos verdes...", canturreó sin darse cuenta.

Adam y Candy caminaban juntos tranquilamente por la avenida que les conducía al Hotel Mellbest. Las farolas iluminaban débilmente las calles, haciendo que sus sombras se asemejaran a seres grotescos. Adam estuvo a punto de comentarle su descubrimiento, pero algo en el rostro de Candy le indicaba que lo mejor era que no se lo dijese. Parecía triste y cansada, súbitamente derrotada, como si le hubieran echado a la espalda una carga demasiado pesada... pero aún así sonreía. "Creo que no lo ha visto. Lo mejor será que no sepa por ahora que yo lo he visto en el restaurante. Tal vez en Chicago, cuando esté más animada, se lo cuente. Pero ahora ya sé quién es Terry Grandchester".

El cielo estaba despejado, y se podían contemplar las estrellas a simple vista. Candy levantó los ojos:

-Qué bonita noche, ¿no?

-Sí.....

Se acercó un poco más a Adam, lo tomó por el brazo y apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro mientras seguían caminando. Suspiró. Se alegraba de que Terry estuviera bien, pero aún así, no podía evitar tener un cierto sentimiento de tristeza. Adam liberó su brazo y lo pasó cariñosamente sobre sus hombros.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Creo que hoy estoy algo melancólica.

Ambos llegaron a la altura de un parque cercano al hotel, y Adam sugirió que se sentasen un momento en un banco. La noche era agradable y no tenía ganas de volver a encerrarse en su habitación. Candy se apoyó aún más cómodamente en el hombro del joven.

-Era muy agradable el tener a Adam como amigo. Siempre podía contar con él en los peores momentos. "¿Qué pensarían en el hospital si nos vieran ahora? Probablemente lo peor. Como si no pudiésemos ser buenos amigos".

Adam comenzó a cantar en voz baja una antigua canción de cuna, aprendida de su madre. Candy sintió que su corazón se relajaba con el sonido de la dulce voz de barítono del joven. Sabía bien cómo conseguir que su corazón descansase con paz y serenidad.

Ambos perdieron el sentido del tiempo, sentados en total silencio y tranquilidad el uno contra el otro, sin mediar palabras: no les hacían falta. Contemplaron cómo la gente pasaba ante sus ojos de un lado a otro sin reparar en la presencia de aquellas figuras sentadas. Finalmente, una ligera brisa les hizo levantarse del banco e internarse en las abarrotadas calles de Broadway. Candy cerró los pliegues de su capa, tratando de retener su calor. Pero se sentía desapaciblemente destemplada.

Soplaba un ligero viento cuando Terry salió silenciosamente del restaurante, después de haber disfrutado de una cena rápida y sencilla. El alcohol ingerido comenzaba a hacerse notar en la tambaleante forma de caminar del joven actor. Lentamente se dirigió, sin un rumbo fijo, hacia las calles cercanas al parque, por donde aún un río de gente reía y se divertía a aquellas horas de la madrugada. Caló un poco más el sombrero sobre su cabeza, levantó las solapas de la chaqueta marrón y hundió las manos en los bolsillos, cuando sus dedos tropezaron suavemente con un papel olvidado en uno de ellos. Se detuvo en una esquina de la calle, frente a una cafetería con grandes cristaleras débilmente iluminadas, y lo sacó para observarlo a la mortecina luz de la luna, completamente ignorado por las personas y vehículos que aún circulaban. Era el programa que había recogido aquella noche en el teatro, aquel que la acompañante de un joven se había dejado olvidado sobre el asiento. Estaba completamente arrugado, pero Terry creyó notar una suave sensación de calor cuando lo desplegó, sensación que reconfortó ligeramente su corazón. Curioso, lo acercó a su nariz, y creyó oler un ligero aroma a rosas. Aquel perfume le era extrañamente familiar, pero no era capaz de recordar dónde lo había percibido antes. Volvió a doblarlo y lo guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo. Se dio la vuelta y observó distraídamente el interior de la cafetería; apenas quedaban cinco clientes en ella. "Mchree´s", rezaba el rótulo dibujado en el vidrio, y un pequeño cartelito adosado a la fachada que se movía graciosamente al compás del viento, mientras hacía sonar sus oxidadas bisagras. La gente se acercaba rápidamente hacia el paso de cebra cercano. Terry se sumió en sus pensamientos, absorto a todo lo que le rodeaba, mientras las sombras de la noche envolvían su figura...

Adam y Candy dirigieron sus pasos hacia el hotel. Aquella calle estaba atestada de hombres y mujeres que salían y entraban a los bares y cafeterías que a aquellas horas permanecían aún abiertos. Se detuvieron en una esquina, esperando a que el policía que regulaba la circulación a aquellas horas les concediera el paso. Candy observó lo que ocurría cerca de ella. La gente comenzaba a rodearla, para poder cruzar hacia el otro lado de la calle. Sintió un ligero chirriar, y su mirada se posó en un pequeño panel que se movía muy cerca de ella: "Mchree´s", decía. Una extraña corriente eléctrica pareció recorrer su cuerpo durante un segundo, la misma que había sentido en el restaurante, y su cara se volvió pálida.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? - volvió a preguntar Adam, inclinándose hacia ella. Estaba visiblemente preocupado.

-Sí. Es que he notado..... Algo raro. - se encogió de hombros. - Debe haber sido frío.

Terry sintió como el viento recorrió con dedos largos y fríos toda su espalda, haciéndole encogerse y apretar más contra sí su chaqueta. Volvió a posar la vista distraídamente en el cristal, cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Creyó ver el rostro de Candy reflejado en aquel vidrio. Sorprendido, cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a abrirlos. Su reflejo había desaparecido, dejando paso al rostro del joven que había visto en el teatro. Desconcertado, giró sobre sus talones y miró al grupo de gente que comenzaba a cruzar, no comprendía nada. Ante él desfilaron rostros de personas, rostros que no conocía y que probablemente no volvería a ver. Entonces, ¿por qué había visto aquellas dos caras reflejadas en el cristal?

Candy estaba completamente rodeada de personas. Trató de volver a ver el cartel, pero aquella pequeña multitud se lo impedía, haciéndola sentirse perdida. El policía dio paso a los peatones, y se sintió amablemente invitada a cruzar. Candy miró hacia atrás, en dirección al pequeño rótulo. Nadie había quedado en la esquina, sólo pudo ver a un hombre joven oculto bajo un sombrero y una chaqueta marrón con las solapas levantadas que no había cruzado. Debía estar esperando a alguien... Lo observó, hasta que giró en la esquina de la calle que daba a su hotel. Según se alejaba, la sensación se fue difuminando.

-"¡Qué extraño! Es la primera vez que me pasa. Probablemente, haya sido el frío", pensó, quitando importancia al asunto.

Terry observó como aquel pequeño grupo se deshacía y dispersaba al llegar a la otra acera: unos optaron por ir a la derecha, otros a la izquierda, y algunos giraron en la esquina. El vacío volvió a instalarse dentro de él mientras la gente desaparecía de su vista. La vista le había jugado una mala pasada. Ver el rostro de Candy en el cristal había sido toda una sorpresa: "el whisky debe producirme alucinaciones", reflexionó para sí mismo. Decidió entrar en "Mchree´s" y tomar un café antes de irse a casa. Un extraño gesto apareció en su rostro, mezcla de angustia y burla, mientras pensaba: "regresar al hogar...".

Candy caminaba por una extraña senda, un camino que apenas estaba iluminado, y aún así, era capaz de seguir un rumbo determinado. A su lado no había nada: una completa oscuridad la envolvía. Súbitamente, un pequeño punto de luz brilló al final del camino. Candy echó a correr hacia aquella claridad, a la mayor velocidad que sus piernas le permitían. Pero la luz parecía alejarse. Se detuvo agotada y llorando; nunca podría alcanzarla. En ese mismo instante la luz se acercó hacia ella y la envolvió.

Sintió que una voz le hablaba: "Estás más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras". Albert había aparecido repentinamente a su lado. Estaba vestido con su traje escocés de gala, y le sonreía, sosteniendo entre sus dedos una rosa blanca.

-"¿Por qué tuviste que irte?", le preguntó Candy. Albert se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé, pequeña, pero tal vez porque nuestro destino era el no estar juntos. Candy, debes buscar tu futuro, corre hacia él y no te entretengas por el camino: eso sólo te confundiría aún más", le dijo mientras le señalaba hacia el frente. Giró la cabeza. Un pequeño sendero empedrado había surgido de la nada. Al final, entre una espesa niebla, había aparecido la figura de un hombre, que caminaba con paso firme y seguro hacia ellos.

-"¿Es ese mi futuro?", comentó a Albert. Pero éste había desaparecido; tan sólo podía escuchar su risa clara, y su voz que le repetía "no te detengas, corre hacia él". Aceleró su paso hacia aquella figura. Su movimiento y su forma de caminar le eran vagamente familiares, pero no conseguía verle el rostro, la niebla se lo impedía. Tras su espalda, habían comenzado a brotar rosas rojas, inundando el horizonte de un intenso color encarnado e impregnándolo todo con su fuerte olor. Las lágrimas le saltaban de los ojos; se sentía muy asustada, el camino parecía crecer a cada paso que daba, y todos sus esfuerzos por acercarse parecían inútiles. Al cabo de un momento consiguió colocarse muy cerca del hombre; casi podía verle la cara, sentir el perfume de aquellas flores. Y en ese instante, cayó en un profundo abismo que se abrió ante ella. El joven se inclinó rápidamente para ayudarla, pero sólo pudo rozarle los dedos con sus manos.

El pozo parecía no tener fin. La luz quedó arriba, junto al hombre, que aún mantenía su brazo extendido, y le gritaba algo que no podía entender. Luego todo desapareció: las flores, el joven, la luz.... Ella caía y caía, gritando de terror......

-¡Candy! ¡Candy!

Candy abrió los ojos. La luz de la mesilla de noche estaba encendida. Ante ella estaba Adam, en pijama, con el cabello rubio desordenado, mientras la agarraba por los hombros y la sacudía frenéticamente para despertarla. Su cara reflejaba preocupación. Le ayudó a sentarse en la cama. Pícaro los observaba, asustado con los gritos de su dueña.

-Estaba durmiendo cuando te oí gritar. ¿Otra vez la pesadilla?

La muchacha asintió débilmente con la cabeza, todavía asustada.

-L.....l...lo siento, Adam. - susurró.

Aquella pesadilla se había iniciado hacía dos años en México, poco tiempo después de la muerte de Albert. Ella corría hacia alguien, pero nunca había conseguido verlo entero. Y luego.... se precipitaba en aquel pozo... y la oscuridad la envolvía. No era la primera vez que Adam la sentía chillar en la madrugada. Candy le había comentado el contenido de sus sueños, y más de una vez la había despertado en Renacer de la Sierra, cuando la oía gritar desde su casa.

-Otra vez el mismo sueño de siempre. - se tapó el rostro con las manos - ¿Desaparecerá algún día? - lloraba silenciosamente.

-Tal vez desaparezca..... Cuando pase algún tiempo y nos hallemos en el futuro. Candy, creo que ese sueño trata de decirte algo. Quizá esa sea la clave, el descubrir su mensaje.

-Pero, ¿cuál es ese mensaje? ¡Oh, Dios, me siento tan perdida!

Adam le enjugó cariñosamente las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-No te angusties con eso. Lo que tenga que ser, será. Ahora, te vas a volver a acostar, y me voy a quedar aquí hasta que te duermas. Y voy a dejar las puertas de las habitaciones abiertas, por si me necesitas más tarde. ¿De acuerdo? - le dijo, mientras la arropaba sólo como un médico lo sabe hacer con sus pacientes.

Pícaro saltó a los brazos de Candy, y se recostó tranquilamente contra su pecho.

-Gracias, Adam. - dijo, mientras cerraba los ojos.

-De nada.

Adam se quedó allí, sentado en la cama de la joven durante bastante tiempo, hasta que el sueño volvió a vencer a Candy, y su respiración se hizo pausada y regular. Una vez que la vio profundamente dormida, se levantó con suavidad. Pícaro abrió los ojos y se lo quedó mirando. Adam se llevó un dedo a la boca y le hizo una señal para que se estuviera quieto y callado. El perro volvió a acomodarse contra Candy que, murmurando algo en sueños, lo abrazó con más fuerza. Apagó la luz y salió de la habitación en silencio.

Ya en su alcoba, tumbado sobre su cama, con los brazos apoyados bajo su cabeza, estuvo pensando en la pesadilla de Candy. Le preocupaba que no hubiese desaparecido, llevaba mucho tiempo atormentándola. Pero, ¿Cómo hacerla desaparecer? "Es verdad, tal vez la solución esté en el futuro. Quizás algún día,... simplemente desaparezca", pensó, mientras suspiraba.

Adam no consiguió dormir hasta que los primeros rayos de luz iluminaron su dormitorio.

A la mañana siguiente, dos figuritas ojerosas desayunaban en silencio en el salón de la suite, un frente al otro. Candy había conseguido dormir, pero su sueño no había sido reparador. Adam, por su parte, cabeceaba peligrosamente sobre su taza de café, por lo que decidió regresar a la cama a descansar un poco. La joven salió a dar un breve paseo por el centro y regresó pronto para recoger sus cosas y preparar la maleta para regresar en el tren nocturno a Chicago.

Rebuscó por los bolsillos de la capa el programa de la obra a la que había asistido la noche anterior con Adam, pero tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia de que la había perdido. "Es una lástima. Me hubiera gustado conservarla.", suspiró Candy. Estaba segura de haberla guardado antes de salir del teatro; lo más probable es que se le hubiera caído sin darse cuenta. "En fin, ¿qué le voy a hacer? Tendré que conformarme con su recuerdo", pensó sonriendo, rememorando la brillante actuación de Terry. Ciertamente, era un gran actor... y de alguna forma, se sentía orgullosa de él.

La vuelta a casa en tren fue más relajada que la ida. Los hermanos Broderick ya habían regresado, así que Adam y Candy tuvieron una relativa libertad para poder moverse por los vagones. Cenaron en el compartimiento de Candy, a salvo de miradas indiscretas, hablando con tranquilidad de infinidad de temas. Adam siempre parecía tener salida para cada situación; uno nunca podía aburrirse con él. Pícaro se entretuvo mirando el paisaje a través de la ventana desde su posición privilegiada en la cama. Ladeaba su cabeza con curiosidad. ¿Por qué los árboles se movían tan deprisa? Su mente perruna no era capaz de comprenderlo y se mantenía quieto y callado, para beneplácito de su dueña.

Adam permaneció un buen rato despierto en su departamento, atento a los ruidos que se producían en el que Candy y Pícaro ocupaban. Temía que Candy sufriese otra pesadilla, y deseaba estar despierto en caso de que necesitase de su ayuda. Pero, al cabo de un buen rato, el sueño pudo más que él y quedó profundamente dormido. La joven logró pasar toda la noche sin sufrir pesadillas.

-¡Candy! Candy, ¿dónde te has metido?

Adam llamaba de esta manera a la joven enfermera mientras pasaba por el gran jardín del patio central. No podía estar muy lejos. Bryan se levantó lentamente del banco que ocupaba y se acercó lentamente a Adam.

-¡Baja la voz o molestarás a los enfermos! - le dijo, sonriendo.

-Es cierto. Por un momento, olvidé que estaba en el hospital - contestó, algo azorado, a su amigo - ¿La has visto?

-La última vez que la vi, estaba paseando entre la arboleda...

-¿Entre los árboles? Entonces, ya sé dónde está.

Los dos hombres se dirigieron hacia los árboles. Adam acopló su paso rápido al lento y pausado caminar de Bryan. Se acercaron hasta el castaño más alto y levantaron sus cabezas. El hombre moreno enarcó una ceja, intrigado.

-Candy, no te escondas, sabemos que estás ahí. ¿Nunca vas a perder la costumbre de subirte a los árboles? ¡Pareces un mono! - comentó Adam a la copa del castaño.

-Una rubia cabeza asomó entre las ramas, sonriendo.

-Ahora mismo bajo. Estaba durmiendo un poco. ¡Deja ya de gritar!

-Ágil como un gato, descendió rápidamente por el tronco del árbol, situándose entre los dos hombres, a los que tomó por los brazos, mientras los arrastraba hacia el edificio del hospital.

-Bien, bien, Bryan, ¿qué tal te va con tu estudiante de enfermería? Me han dicho que pasan mucho tiempo junto...

Sorprendido ante la pregunta de Candy, el rostro de Bryan se volvió color grana, y sólo fue capaz de tartamudear varias palabras, ininteligibles a los oídos de sus amigos.

Con su brazo libre, Adam esgrimió un pequeño pedazo de papel ante los ojos de Candy.

-¿Me puedes decir qué significa esto? - le dijo, con gesto serio, pero con un tono de voz divertido.

-Una pequeña recepción para esta tarde... Se me había olvidado comentártelo.

-¿Otra fiesta? Desde que volvimos de Nueva York, he tenido que acompañarte a 10 recepciones. ¡Y sólo han pasado 3 semanas! ¿Es que esta gente nunca se cansa de las fiestas?

-Me temo que no. Y recuerda que sólo acepto las imprescindibles, por orden de la tía Elroy. Si por mí fuera, no asistiría a ninguna, no me gusta esa gente. Pero recuerda que ahora soy el cabeza de familia...

Adam leyó el desprecio en la voz de Candy. En efecto, odiaba todo lo que a su familia se refería: fiestas, recepciones, negocios, dinero... Sabía que trataba de sobrevivir mes a mes con su diminuto sueldo de enfermera, y que apenas tocaba el dinero proveniente de los negocios de los Andley...

-Estas fiestas tienen una pequeña ventaja... - comentó Candy.

-¿Cuál? - preguntaron Adam y Bryan, curiosos.

-Pues... que te suelen dar la cena gratis - replicó Candy, haciendo que sus amigos estallaran en carcajadas, riéndose ella misma de la gran tontería que había dicho.

Varios ojos curiosos observaban la escena. Las invitaciones de Candy para que Adam le acompañara a las fiestas de sociedad, no hacía sino más que confirmar el romance que mantenían; su relación estaba clara a la vista de todos. Sin embargo, ¿por qué seguían negándolo?

La recepción estaba resultando tan aburrida como las últimas a las que había asistido. Habían sido presentados a un montón de gente de la que Candy no recordaba ni la mitad de sus nombres. Observó a Adam, impecable con la ropa de Albert, mientras conversaba animadamente con un anciano. Sabía que la tía Elroy no aceptaba el que Candy fuera acompañada de aquel "medicucho", como lo solía llamar, pero la joven no le había hecho caso. Las fiestas resultaban un poco más entretenidas desde que éste la acompañaba.

-¿Te aburres?

-No, sólo lo justo. ¿Y tú?

Adam se encogió de hombros.

-Bastante. ¿No ha venido Elisa?

Candy recordó que también había sido invitada, aunque todavía no la había visto.

-No lo sé. Esperemos que se haya puesto repentinamente enferma. ¿Qué te parece?

Adam se rió. Tomó a Candy por un brazo.

-¿Y si nos movemos un poco? Vayamos a otro salón. Éste ya está demasiado lleno.

-Sí...

Adam la condujo a otra sala...y allí estaba Elisa.

Allí estaba, tan brillante como un rayo de sol, Elisa la hermosa, la alta, la de figura sensacional, con un vestido de seda color amarillo y blanco. Su cabellera se movía graciosamente cada vez que reía. Su rostro aceptaba con agrado los halagos de su corte de admiradores. No había rastro de Stuart. Debía de estar en otra sala, conversando con algún amigo, ajeno a las conquistas de su esposa.

Pero los ojos de Candy no reflejaban la misma adoración que la de aquellos hombres. Sintió que un viejo y familiar pánico se apoderaba de ella. Elisa podía echarle a perder la noche. Siempre lo hacía. Pero no estaba dispuesta a permitírselo.

Oprimió el brazo de Adam como queriendo alejarlo de Elisa y él enarcó una ceja, sorprendido. Candy estaba a punto de decir que se sentía cansada cuando la antena que prevenía siempre a Elisa de la presencia de un hombre atractivo hizo que descubriera a Adam.

Candy guardó silencio. Era demasiado tarde para escapar. En uno o dos segundos más Elisa la vería y la carne sería puesta en el asador. No había más que hacer, excepto afrontar la situación de la mejor forma posible. No tenía que avergonzarse, no había hecho nada malo, y por tanto, no debía huir y esconderse.

Los ojos de Elisa se fijaron por fin en la pareja de Adam. Un gesto de irritabilidad apareció en el rostro de Elisa al verla, y la envidia se reflejó en sus labios instantes antes de que le dedicara una sonrisa hipócrita. "Este hombre no se me escapa", interpretó Candy. Elisa se dispuso a la acción... le dio una disculpa dulce a sus admiradores y se movió con sensual gracia, acercándose a ellos.

-Oh, Candy... - su falsa voz musical hizo que se le contrajera el estómago - ¡Qué raro verte por aquí! Pensé que te desagradaba este tipo de acontecimientos.

Lo cual podía ser traducido a: "preséntame a este hombre"

Candy aceptó, apretando los labios. Lo mejor sería no negarse, temiendo un  
escándalo si recibía una negativa. Elisa solía ser encantadora para presentarse. Forzó  
una sonrisa al hablar.

-Elisa, te, presento a Adam Martín. Adam, ella es Elisa Richardson.

-Encantado de conocerla, señora - contestó Adam, haciendo una ligera reverencia a Elisa.

La sorpresa hizo que aquellos ojos marrones se abrieran aún más, pero el autocontrol de Elisa logró que recobraran su expresión normal. Candy podía adivinarle el pensamiento, la conocía a la perfección. Miraba calculadamente a Adam, pensando en lo fácil que le resultaría atraer a aquel hombre de ojos grises. Candy observó de reojo a Adam, pensando con curiosidad cuál sería el siguiente movimiento del joven ante aquella mujer. Nunca antes se habían visto envueltos en una situación así.

Bien, bien. El secreto de Candy - Elisa movió sus pestañas en un claro signo de coqueteo. Había oído hablar del atractivo médico. - Candy nunca nos ha presentado.

-Deberías haberlo hecho mucho antes, Candy. Adam es un hombre realmente agradable.

Candy sintió náuseas. Había leído en los ojos de Elisa interés hacia Adam. Pero inmediatamente se reprendió. Había puesto al hombre sobre aviso, pero ¿y si a él le interesaba "relacionarse" con Elisa? Adam era libre, podía hacer lo que quisiera, sin preocuparse por nada ni nadie. Este pensamiento hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad.

Candy sonrió apelando a sus buenos modales. "¿Qué demonios puede pasar ahora?". Temía la reacción de la joven.

-Es cierto, hace poco que vivo aquí y no conozco a casi nadie - aclaró Adam - Muchas gracias por tus amables palabras.

-Elisa se sintió orgullosa.

Candy empezó a soltarse del brazo de Adam. Se sentía molesta; Elisa estallaría de un momento a otro, arrastrando todo lo que se le pusiera por delante, y no le agradaba la idea de encontrarse en su camino en ese momento. Los dedos masculinos se cerraron sobre su brazo, impidiéndole que se apartara. Elisa se dio cuenta y la miró con odio.

-Como esta "dama de los establos" es tu vecina, podemos hacer amistad, y vernos con cierta asiduidad - sugirió con coquetería, marcando sus palabras, tratando de desacreditar a la joven ante su acompañante.

A Adam no le pasó desapercibido el maligno brillo de los ojos de Elisa al pronunciar estas palabras. Miró de reojo a Candy; ésta permanecía inmóvil, y su rostro había palidecido. Decidió defender a Candy de la única forma que sabía: hablando.

-Siempre será un placer verte, Lisa.

¡Lisa! ¡Lisa! Candy se conmocionó. Nadie había soñado con alterar el nombre de Elisa. ¡Y mucho menos llamándola Lisa! Estaba a punto de explotar con una risa histérica.

Era demasiado para Elisa. Su encantadora sonrisa se esfumó.

Siempre me han llamado Elisa - su comportamiento cambió claramente.

La mayoría de los hombres se habrían ruborizado ante aquella ofensa, pero Adam E. Martin supo contestarle a tiempo.

-Pero como existe entre ustedes una vieja amistad, me permitirán esa indulgencia. En tanto que Candy siga siendo Dama de los Establos para ti, tú seguirás siendo Lisa para mí. Me gustan mucho estos juegos infantiles de alterar los nombres.

Una gloriosa burbuja de felicidad floreció en el interior de Candy ¡Adam había acorralado a Elisa con sus propias palabras! ¡Y lo mejor de todo era poder ver el rostro de ésta! Los dedos de Candy se oprimieron contra el brazo de Adam en una muestra de agradecimiento. Él le devolvió el gesto. Candy se sentía incapaz de contener su alegría.

La incredulidad estaba descomponiendo el aire de confianza de Elisa. No estaba acostumbrada a que no se cumplieran sus deseos.

-No me gustas, Adam - protestó, poniendo énfasis a sus palabras.

-Lamento mucho oír esas palabras - dijo Adam en un tono solemne - Sin embargo, espero que podamos vernos alguna otra vez; así tal vez cambies tu opinión sobre mí. Pero por ahora me quedo con Candy.

Elisa estaba estupefacta. Su boca se abría y cerraba sin emitir sonido alguno. Elisa la hermosa, orgullosa, adorable y que nunca cometía errores, se movió como un pez al que hubieran sacado del agua.

Candy se debatía entre la felicidad de que Adam la hubiese apoyado y el horror ante la forma poco sutil en que lo había hecho. Era innegable que Elisa se lo diría a la tía Elroy y no habría escapatoria posible.

Adam permitió que Candy le soltara el brazo, pero la rodeó con el otro, en actitud posesiva, posándolo por sus hombros. El hombre apretaba los labios tratando de contener su risa.

-Por favor, discúlpanos, Lisa, pero estábamos a punto de ir a cenar.

Elisa quería decir algo, pues no estaba acostumbrada a que la rechazaran. Y menos aún a que un hombre prefiriera a Candy. Detuvo a ésta por el brazo libre en el momento en que Adam empezaba a alejarla. Sus ojos reflejaban una ira incontenible.

-Esta jugada me la pagas, Dama de los Establos - masculló con veneno en la voz.

-Preferiría que me llamaras Candy.

-Esto se lo voy a contar a la tía Elroy; date por perdida.

Nunca había visto así a Elisa; de alguna manera había perdido su actitud de conquista y de confianza en su belleza.

-Yo no vivo en el bolsillo de la tía, Elisa - le respondió con calma.

¡-No, es evidente que, vivas, en el de alguien más! - las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas, pero inmediatamente recobró su aire de bondad.

-¿Por qué no vuelves al lado de tus amigos... o al de Stuart, para variar?

Adam rió y miró a Candy.

-Por favor, Candy, nos esperan...

Alejó a Candy mientras Elisa seguía abriendo y cerrando la boca. La sensación de histeria volvió a apoderarse de Candy y reía sin control cuando por fin salieron de la sala. Estaba perdida ante los ojos de la tía. E iba del brazo del hombre que la había llevado a eso.

Pero la verdad era que no le importaba, se sentía libre. Adam había sabido colocar a Elisa de tal forma que no se pudo defender. Era lo mejor que podía esperar.

Pararon en un pequeño restaurante camino de su casa. La cena fue divertida. La conversación de Adam no resultó aburrida y la felicidad interna de Candy burbujeaba como el vino espumoso que bebieron con la comida. Le hubiera encantado seguir toda la noche así, pero Adam no lo permitió. Regresaron caminando a sus hogares, mientras hablaban animadamente.

-Tenemos que levantarnos temprano, mañana.- señaló, adoptando un aire de responsabilidad.

-¡Aguafiestas! Si mañana no hubiera trabajo...

Candy le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil.

Muchas gracias por esta velada. Te debo mucho.

-No me debes nada, absolutamente nada. Lo he pasado realmente bien.

La sonrisa de Adam llegó hasta el corazón de la chica, que latió con júbilo.

-Ha sido una noche grandiosa. - suspiró de felicidad - una de las mejores de mi vida. - Impulsiva, le estrechó la mano a Adam -. Gracias por hacer que todo esto sucediera.

-¡Hey, no te pongas tan seria conmigo! - bromeó Adam, devolviéndole un guiño travieso.

-Creo que le has sugerido que mantenemos una relación... La tía Elroy se tirará de los pelos. ¡Me encanta!

Habían llegado al portal, y lentamente subieron las escaleras que conducían a sus departamentos.

-¡Oh! ¡Dios! ¡Lisa! ¿Cómo pudiste llamarla así? Creí que iba a morirse del susto.

Él se quitó la chaqueta, abrió la puerta de su departamento, la arrojó sobre un sillón, y sacudió la cabeza.

-Pobre hombre el que se ha casado con ella. Debe ser bastante infeliz.

-Sí, es cierto... Lo siento por Stuart.

Tomaron juntos una última taza de café, riéndose de los momentos pasados juntos. Después, Adam se despidió y se retiró a sus habitaciones.

Cuando Candy abrió su puerta, fue recibida por una gran algarabía en forma de ladridos. Pícaro estuvo saltando alrededor de sus piernas hasta que la joven lo tomó en brazos

-Yo también te he echado de menos esta tarde, compañerito - le dijo Candy al perrito.

Momentos más tarde, el agudo sonido del teléfono común del edificio rompió la quietud de la noche. Candy aún no se había quitado el vestido de la fiesta, y esperó, sospechando que la llamada iba dirigida a ella. En menos de un minuto, la casera llamó a su puerta anunciando que tenía una llamada. "Se retrasaba demasiado", pensó. "Elisa no ha tardado mucho en hablar con la tía. Me gustaría saber qué mentiras le habrá contado".

Candy bajó hasta el pasillo del primer piso, donde le esperaba un teléfono descolgado. Respiró profundamente antes de responder.

-¿Candy? ¿Eres tú? - la voz de la tía Elroy sonaba chillona y suspicaz.

-"Ahora viene la condena", pensó Candy inmediatamente.

-Sí, soy yo.

-¿Dónde has estado? ¡He tenido que llamar muchas veces! - la voz era acusadora.

-Me detuve a cenar después de la recepción - le respondió Candy; en un tono malicioso preguntó -. ¿Hay algún problema?

-Deja de hacerte la inocente, Candy - advirtió la señora -. Sabes a qué me refiero. Una vez te advertí del comportamiento de una dama. ¿Cómo pudiste arriesgarte a poner en entredicho el buen nombre de la familia? Elisa dice que él sugirió que mantenía un idilio contigo.

-Elisa decía. ¿Por qué nunca creía en su palabra, por una vez, en vez de creer en la de "Elisa"? Candy siempre se había sentido inferior ante palabras como aquellas, pero ya no hacían mella en su persona.

-No creo que eso sea cierto, tía - corrigió con frialdad -. Lo que él dijo fue que estaría encantado de volver a ver a Elisa alguna otra vez para conversar, nada más.

-La dama lanzó una exclamación de horror.

-¡Candy! Empieza a hacer el equipaje y vuelve a la mansión inmediatamente. Una mujer de tu posición social no debe...

-¿Regresar a aquella vida? ¡Nunca! Lamento que esté molesta, tía, pero le aseguro que no hay ninguna razón para ello. Adam es sólo un amigo muy amable y generoso. Únicamente estaba gastándole una broma a Elisa.

No hubo respuesta. Con lentitud y tristeza, colgó el teléfono. En un acto instintivo de decisión se irguió y echó los hombros hacia atrás. Ella tenía valor propio: lo sabía, y Albert se lo había reforzado.

Decidió salir a airear sus penas dando un breve paseo con Pícaro. Se puso su capa y su boina, y en compañía del animalito, se dirigió a la calle.

Afuera apenas había gente ya, a pesar de la buena noche que hacía.

-¿Te apetece que vayamos a ver a Frida?

Pícaro le respondió con un ladrido de alegría, recordando los dulces bocaditos que Frida solía obsequiarle. Era una agradable joven que había instalado una pequeña pastelería muy cerca del edificio donde Adam y Candy residían. Cada vez que entraba en ella, Candy se sentía transportada a su más tierna infancia: la pared que estaba tras el mostrador estaba tapizada con frascos de cristal que contenían todo tipo de caramelos, dulces y chocolates. Y luego estaban sus pasteles.... Candy nunca había comido cosa más deliciosa en su vida. Eran muchos los días en los que desayunaba en el local, en una de las 7 pequeñas mesas que tenía, sola o en compañía de Adam, antes de dirigirse al hospital. Adam y Frida solían burlarse de ella: era la única persona capaz de comerse cuatro croissant en menos de tres minutos. Candy nunca les tomaba en serio, y les hacía muecas de burla, mientras encargaba un cuarto pastel para comerlo de camino al hospital...Frida estaba aseando el local cuando Candy llegó con Pícaro, y decidió ayudarle para que pudiera cerrar antes. Colocó a Pícaro sobre una silla, para que no las molestara, y limpió el suelo con una escoba, mientras Frida sacaba brillo a los mostradores y bandejas para el día siguiente. Candy tenía mucha confianza en aquella joven, y hablaron animadamente de las cosas sucedidas durante el día. Cuando Candy le comentó lo sucedido con Elisa, Frida se retorcía de la risa.

-¿De veras? Aunque no la conozco, me hubiera gustado verle la cara en ese momento. - se puso repentinamente seria, mientras servía a Candy una taza de té caliente - Pero si algún día me encuentro con una mujer como esa, que intenta robarme a mi Charles... no sé lo que haría.

Charles era el prometido de Frida, contable de profesión. Vivía en San Francisco, y la joven pastelera no podía evitar recordarlo a todas las horas del día. Estaba demasiado lejos... Había invitado a Candy y Adam a su boda, y éstos habían aceptado gustosos. Una boda era siempre una fiesta muy divertida... La compañía para la que Charles trabajaba le había dado el traslado a Chicago, y Frida contaba nerviosamente los días que faltaban para volver a reunirse...Pícaro recibió un pequeño bollo dulce, que apenas tragó en dos bocados. Frida se echó a reír.

-¿Sabes, Pícaro? Te pareces mucho a tu dueña. Vosotros no coméis, ¡devoráis!

Candy se sonrojó. Su apetito se estaba volviendo famoso... Dándole las gracias a Frida por el té, regresó lentamente a casa, seguida por su negra mascota. Candy se detuvo a esperar por Pícaro, que se había quedado algo rezagado. Tomó al perrito entre sus brazos y se dispuso a avanzar hacia la entrada del edificio. Un leve gruñido de Pícaro le hizo fijar más su mirada en el portal. Allí, oculto entre las sombras de la noche, se adivinaba la figura de un hombre. Candy apretó aún más a Pícaro contra ella. El muchacho salió de la oscura clandestinidad, y la luz de una farola lo iluminó. Candy reconoció su figura inmediatamente. El joven estaba llorando, su rostro estaba surcado por las lágrimas, y contraído en un duro gesto de dolor. Candy no pudo evitar asustarse, mientras Pícaro volvía a gruñir.

Hola amigas, espero que les haya gustado, les cuento que mi historia la estoy por terminar son un poco más de 40 capítulos los cuales iré subiendo poco a poco, les comento que se vienen cosas muy interesantes no se lo pierdan, espero sus reviews para tener sus comentarios y sugerencias, aun se puede cambiar algo. Saludos Angimar


	5. LA CALLE DONDE VIVES

_**CAPÍTULO V**_

_**La calle donde vives**_

Neil se hallaba de pie ante ella, con los puños apretados y el rictus de la cara torcido a causa de una fría sonrisa que le cruzaba el rostro, fina como la hoja de un cuchillo. Las mejillas estaban húmedas a causa de las lágrimas, y sus turbios ojos indicaban que, una noche más, había bebido más de lo normal. Ante la vista de la joven, su cara se relajó hasta aparecer una fugaz sonrisa en sus labios. Ante la sorpresa, Candy dio un paso atrás, mientras Pícaro saltaba de sus brazos y gruñía amenazadoramente ante la presencia de aquel intruso hostil.

Se sintió repentinamente nerviosa, temiendo la reacción de aquel hombre. Neil le dirigió una sugestiva mirada, y con voz ronca le dijo:

-Una bonita noche para pasear, ¿no te parece?

-Así es... replicó Candy, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Me alegro mucho de verte, Candy. Hacía ya tiempo que no coincidíamos juntos... desde que regresaste de México.

-Siento no poder decir lo mismo, Neil. Me... me has asustado.

Candy trató de entrar en el portal del edificio. Sujetó el picaporte, pero Neil, de un rápido movimiento, colocó su mano sobre la de la joven en ese mismo momento, impidiéndole abrir la puerta. Su contacto era sumamente desagradable.

-¿No me vas a invitar a tomar un café? - dijo, mirándola de frente, mientras un brillo maligno aparecía en sus ojos.

-Es tarde y tengo sueño. Suéltame, por favor.

-No hasta que oigas lo que tengo que decirte.

Candy comprendió que Neil no la dejaría tranquila hasta que no hablase con ella, así que suspiró y cedió.

-Está bien, puedes pasar al portal.

Neil retiró su mano y permitió que la mujer entrase al edificio. Pícaro entró corriendo y se sentó en uno de los escalones de la entrada, mientras observaba cómo el joven penetraba en el portal y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Ella casi pudo sentir tras su espalda cómo la mirada del hombre la desnudaba. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a él.

A la apagada luz de las bombillas pudo observar mejor el rostro del hombre. Estaba pálido y tenía los ojos enrojecidos, probablemente a causa de haber pasado más de una noche sin dormir pegado a una botella... o tal vez, a su llanto anterior. En ese momento, su gesto aparecía tranquilo... demasiado tranquilo, momentos después de la escena presenciada en la calle. Candy arrugó la nariz en señal de desagrado.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso te incomoda mi presencia?- su voz sonaba pastosa a causa del alcohol.

-No es eso. - trató de disculparse. - Es que...

-No me interesa lo más mínimo saber si te molesto o no. Me da igual. Lo que quiero es que me expliques cuál es tu relación con el médico, ese tal...

-Adam - completó Candy-

-Así es, Adam. Exactamente, ¿qué tiene que ver él contigo?

-Neil, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones sobre mi vida privada, pero ya que lo preguntas, te lo diré. Adam es un buen amigo mío. Trabajaba conmigo en México y ahora hace lo mismo aquí en Chicago.

-No es eso lo que me ha contado Elisa.

-¿Y qué es lo que te ha contado Elisa, si puedo saberlo? - ella otra vez. La joven comenzó a enojarse.

-Al parecer, tú y ese médico "amiguito tuyo" son algo más que amigos.

-Lo que diga Elisa me trae sin cuidado, es tu problema si decides creerla. Pero puedes decirle que mi relación con Adam es simplemente de amistad, una buena amistad y nada más. Por culpa de sus cotilleos, la tía Elroy me ha llamado muy enfadada.

-¿Así que sólo es amigo tuyo?- pronunció pausadamente, midiendo sus palabras. Los hombros de Neil, tensos hasta ese momento, se relajaron visiblemente.

-Sí.

-Mejor. Así no tendremos problemas cuando anunciemos nuestro...

-¡Neil! ¿De qué estás hablando? - Candy interrumpió la frase. Pícaro, alerta ante cualquier movimiento de su ama, enderezó las orejas y comenzó a gruñir de nuevo. Candy volvió a callarlo. Neil trató de explicarse, haciendo ademanes con las manos mientras hablaba.

-Bien, Albert ya no está, y has pasado un tiempo prudencial como una respetable viuda, así que ya va siendo hora de que vuelvas a casarte. Y yo soy el más indicado para ser tu marido. Pertenecemos a la misma familia, aunque yo sea de una rama colateral de los Andley, y así se evitaría que la fortuna familiar pasara a manos ajenas. Además, Candy, tu sabes que yo te...

-¡CÁLLATE, NEIL! ,- dijo Candy, molesta al escuchar todo lo que había dicho Neil, los ojos realmente encendidos por la furia y los puños apretados- Te he dicho más de mil veces que no pienso volver a casarme. ¡Y mucho menos contigo!- la muchacha no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Y por qué no? Formaríamos una magnífica pareja. Mis padres están de acuerdo y la tía Elroy no se opone a nuestro matrimonio.

-¡Neil! ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡No quiero casarme! ¡Y no te quiero! - cierto nerviosismo comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, desde los pies a la cabeza. Candy tembló ligeramente.

-Pero con el tiempo sí lo harás, estoy seguro, llegarás a amarme alguna vez. Mientras tanto, hay que pensar en darle un heredero a los Andley. No es bueno que una mujer como tu cargue con todo el peso de la herencia.

-¿Una mujer como yo? ¡Una huérfana, querrás decir! Parece ser que soy una persona indigna para tan ilustre familia. En cuanto a lo de darle un heredero a la familia... - A Candy se le quebró la voz. Tragó saliva y apretó los puños, mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas - sabes que no podré darle un heredero a tu adorada tía Elroy pero, si pudiera hacerlo, ¿quién llevaría las riendas de la familia hasta su mayoría de edad? ¿Quién controlaría todos los negocios familiares?

Una pérfida sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en la boca de Neil. Candy se sintió asqueada, al ver mezclados el amor filiar con los negocios.

-Olvídalo, Neil. Estás borracho y no sabes lo que dices. Y olvídate de mí también. - Dichas estas palabras, Candy giró y se dispuso a subir por las escaleras, pero una fuerte mano la retuvo por un brazo y la obligó a quedarse donde estaba, obligándola a voltearse y verlo directamente a la cara. La tomó de ambos brazos, aprisionándola.

-¿Acaso no soy yo lo bastante hombre para ti? - gritó Neil, mientras la sacudía fuertemente. Estaba a punto de romper a llorar otra vez; su autocontrol frente a la joven se estaba desmoronando por completo. - ¿Qué es lo que tengan ellos que no tengo yo? ¿Qué tuvo Anthony, que se pasaba toda la vida entre rosas, sin pensar en nada más? ¿Qué tuvo Terry, ese actorcillo bueno para nada? ¿Qué tuvo Albert, tan preocupado siempre de sus animales que muchas veces se olvidaba de sus semejantes? ¿Qué tiene este matasanos? ¿Qué tienen, que yo no tenga? ¡Maldita seas, Candy! ¿Soy yo menos que ellos? ¿Qué tienen?

Neil estaba fuera de sí y sacudía fuertemente a Candy, que la tenía agarrada por los brazos, sin darse cuenta de que la estaba lastimando.

A la mente de Candy vinieron varias escenas: la amabilidad y el cariño de Anthony, para con ella y sus rosas; los momentos en los que Terry desnudó su alma y le mostró su verdadero yo y su pasión por el teatro; la inmensa ternura que Albert demostraba al curar una herida, ya fuera de un niño lloroso o del cachorro de un león; la sincera amistad que Adam le ofrecía, sin esperar nada a cambio... las palabras de Neil sólo hicieron que la joven se encolerizase más aún.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Basta ya, Neil!- a duras penas logró que el hombre la soltase, y se encaró a él.

-¿Quieres saber lo que es? Pues escúchame bien, Neil Legan. Humanidad, eso se llama HUMANIDAD- - Sin darse cuenta, Candy acompañaba sus palabras con ademanes de furia, su cara se había sonrojado y su nariz se fruncía en señal de enfado. - Mírate en un espejo. A pesar de tus orígenes refinados, una gran casa, ropa cara y un lujoso coche, no eres mejor que cualquiera de las pobres personas que trabajan duro a diario para poder salir adelante. No eres capaz de apiadarte ni de nada ni de nadie, no sientes pasión por nada, sólo te gusta complacerte a ti mismo. Mírate a un espejo; bajo esa elegante envoltura no existe nada, tu alma está vacía.

-¿Qué es eso?- la voz de Neil rugió como un trueno en la medianoche. - ¡Y eso me lo dices tú, una hospiciana, que nunca tuvo lo bastante para comer!

Esto ya era demasiado. Candy creyó sentir la dulce voz de la señorita Pony regañándola... o alabándola cuando se portaba bien; los desvelos de la hermana María si un niño caía enfermo... Sabía que en la vida existen cosas que no se pueden comprar con dinero, y una de ellas era el cariño. En el Hogar de Pony se respiraba amor... ¡y Neil trataba aquel amor como si fuese basura!

-Neil, eres un ser vil y retorcido, una persona ruin y despreciable, y por eso no soporto verte. ¿Me entiendes? ¡TE ODIO!

Al oír estas palabras, el joven propinó un fuerte empujón a Candy, golpeándola contra la pared, y haciendo que cayera al suelo. Pícaro, al presenciar este gesto de violencia, se removió en su lugar, pero permaneció quieto y a la espera, al ver que el hombre que había empujado a su ama se movía hacia ella. Candy permanecía en el suelo, aturdida por el golpe, mientras Neil se le aproximaba hablando.

-Así que ruin y despreciable, ¿eh? Y me imagino que poco hombre para ti. Pero tú me gustas, Candy, verdaderamente me gustas mucho. Yo podría amarte más intensamente que las "personillas" a las que crees haber amado ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de ello?

Neil clavó sus negras pupilas en los verdes ojos de Candy, dispuesto a hacerle daño en donde sabía que más le dolía a la joven. La tomó por los brazos de nuevo, sujetándola fuertemente para evitar que pudiera levantarse del piso.

-No, ellos no te quisieron, date cuenta de ello. Anthony, ahhhhhhh....el bueno de Anthony. Tan bueno que vivía encerrado en su jardín, sin salir al mundo ni poder enfrentarse a la realidad de que su madre había muerto años antes. Y Albert, el gran amante de los animales, el que descuidó todos sus deberes familiares para dedicarse a vivir su gran aventura, huyendo a África y luego luchando en Italia, donde casi lo matan. Y Terry, el gran y magnífico actor, que dejó que te marchases en vez de retenerte a su lado cuando fuiste a visitarlo a Nueva York. Y Adam, que probablemente esté tan ocupado que no se dé cuenta de que existes como mujer. Tal vez te haría más caso si aparecieses enferma en una de esas camas del hospital que estás empeñada en dirigir ¿Eso es amar a una persona? No, Candy, eso no es amor. Pero yo podría darte todo lo que me pidieras, la luna si tú lo deseases. Serías para mí lo primero al despertarme y lo último antes de acostarme, lo único que me importase.

Los ojos de Neil brillaban febriles en la semi oscuridad del portal, y su cabeza se aproximaba peligrosamente a la suya. El alcohol le impedía el poder actual de una manera correcta. Por el gesto de la cara de la joven comprendió que sus palabras habían causado el efecto que él había planeado, había tocado una llaga abierta en el alma de la muchacha.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, bruto! ¡Me haces daño! - Candy comenzó a manotear para tratar de liberarse de su prisión en el piso. El hombre no contaba con que, criada libremente en el campo, la muchacha había desarrollado una fuerza muscular importante, y Candy se defendía bravamente de la rudeza con la que Neil la estaba tratando, golpeándolo cuando le era posible para tratar de liberarse.

Pícaro, que hasta ese momento había permanecido sentado en las escaleras como un mero observador de la escena, se lanzó rápidamente para ayudar a su dueña. Mordió a Neil en su pierna derecha, el cual aulló de dolor al sentir la dentellada del perrito.

-¡Suelta, bicho! ¡Suelta de una vez!

Sacudió la pierna herida, tratando de liberarse de la dentadura del animalito. Pícaro recibió una fuerte patada y fue a golpearse haciendo impacto contra una de las paredes. Quedó tendido en el suelo, inmóvil, ante los asustados ojos de Candy. Encolerizada ante esta imagen, consiguió liberarse de los brazos de Neil. Alzó una pierna, golpeando el estómago de Neil y trató de rodar hacia un lado. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que el hombre estaba pisando parte de su elegante vestido de fiesta, pero aprovechó esta situación para dar un fuerte tirón a su falda, haciendo que ésta se rasgase en su parte baja debido al peso de Neil. Con esto consiguió hacer que perdiese el equilibrio y que cayese el suelo, para continuar con su lluvia de puñetazos.

-¡Eres un........! ¡Eres un.......! ¡Como le haya pasado algo, lo vas a lamentar muy seriamente!

Neil trataba de esquivar los golpes de Candy cubriéndose con sus propios brazos. La furia que Candy le hacía reír fuertemente, burlándose de la joven, y esto la enfurecía aún más que el propio maltrato al que había sido sometida momentos antes.

-¿Ves cómo yo tenía razón? No eres más que un animal salvaje. - soltó una carcajada - ¡Y yo te voy a domesticar! - de un fuerte empujón consiguió escaparse de la paliza de Candy. Tambaleante a causa del alcohol y de los golpes recibidos, consiguió ponerse en pie, obligando a Candy a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Y luego dices que me quieres? ¿Esto te parece amor? Neil, ¡estás loco! - las lágrimas habían hecho aparición en los ojos de la mujer. Le dolía el cuerpo, a causa del maltrato de Neil, pero dolían todavía más las duras palabras que le había dedicado momentos antes. El hombre, al oírla pareció calmarse de repente. Una sonrisa hipócrita volvió a dibujarse en su rostro.

-Hum.......esto me recuerda a otra pelea que tuvimos tú y yo hace algún tiempo......

Pícaro enderezó la cabeza y vacilante trató de ponerse en pie, dispuesto a atacar de nuevo sobre aquel muchacho. Pero quedó sentado sobre sus patas traseras, demasiado dolorido para moverse.

-Candy... - Neil se acercó a Candy, que permanecía inmóvil, demasiado confusa por lo que acababa de ocurrir. - Estos golpes me los voy a cobrar con un beso...

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron completamente, aterrorizada.

-¡NEIL! ¡NEIL....!

La frase fue cortada, mientras una fuerte mano de hombre lo sujetó por el cuello, arrojándolo luego contra una pared. Se fue al suelo como un muñeco de trapo.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?

La profunda y furiosa voz de Adam llegó hasta el último rincón de la portería del edificio. Había aparecido de improviso, descalzo y en pijama, alertado por los golpes que se oían en el piso bajo, interrumpiendo la escena que allí se estaba desarrollando.

La rabia de Neil pareció acrecentarse y, envalentonándose ante el médico, se levantó de nuevo.

-Así que tú eres Adam. ¡Maldito bastado! ¡Me las vas a pagar!

Con su puño derecho consiguió alcanzar el rostro de Adam, pero el cansancio y el alcohol habían acabado haciendo mella en aquel cuerpo joven e inexperto en cuestiones de peleas, y no fue capaz de ver las manos de Adam que, sujetándolo de nuevo por el cuello, lo elevaron varios centímetros del suelo, golpeándolo contra la pared.

-Escúchame bien. Si la chica te dice no quiere ser besada, es que no quiere que la besen. ¿Queda claro? - Remarcó sus últimas palabras con un fuerte puñetazo al estómago del maltrecho Neil. Éste hizo un gesto de asentimiento con los ojos. Estaba demasiado asustado, y la poderosa mano de Adam amenazaba con cortarle todo el flujo de aire a sus pulmones.

-Y ahora, como yo me entere de que tú o tu hermana volvéis a molestarla, o a tocarle un solo pelo de la cabeza, te juro que apareces en el hospital, ¡pero como cadáver y sobre una mesa de disección! ¿Entendido?

Neil tembló de miedo. Adam parecía hablar muy en serio, así que se limitó a asentir de nuevo. El médico lo expulsó fuera del edificio, con una fuerte patada en el trasero, haciendo que cayese en un charco de agua.

-¡Y no quiero volver a verte por aquí!

El joven Legan se enderezó, llevó la mano a la boca y se limpió; un hilillo de sangre recorría su mentón, manchando aún más la almidonada pechera de su camisa. Miró hacia el portal, y tras el cuerpo de Adam, en el fondo de la portería, vislumbró la silueta de Candy.

-Esto no queda así, Candy - hablaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la muchacha pudiera oírle. - Recuerda que yo te quiero. No serás de nadie, nada más que mía. ¿Comprendes? ¡O ERES MÍA O NO SERÁS DE NADIE!

Dicho esto, salió huyendo hacia el abrazo de la oscuridad, huyendo de los insultos que le profirió el doctor Martín.

Adam observó desde la puerta cómo Neil corría, como si hubiera visto al mismísimo demonio, y no pudo evitar reírse. Luego recordó el motivo por el cual se hallaba a aquellas horas en un portal oscuro, descalzo y en pijama, así que se dio la vuelta y encendió la luz.

Candy estaba en pie y miraba fijamente a la puerta por la que había desaparecido Neil. La palea había sido bastante violenta, a juzgar por el vestido de fiesta, que no había llegado a quitarse, roto por varios sitios, prácticamente inservible. Se acercó lentamente a ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - dijo suavemente.

-Sí. - respondió Candy casi en un suspiro.

-¿Qué ocurre ahí abajo? - la voz de la casera llegó hasta ellos desde el piso superior.

-Nada, señora - se apresuró a contestar Adam. No quería que la mujer bajase y viese a Candy en tan lamentable estado. - Sólo un borracho que pretendía pasar la noche dentro del portal.

-¿Un borracho? Ya les he dicho que hay que cerrarla siempre para que no entre nadie. Debéis tener más cuidado con la puerta de ahora en adelante - su voz tenía tintes de enfado.

-Sí señora. Buenas noches, señora.

Respiró aliviado cuando oyó su puerta cerrarse. Volvió a mirar a Candy. Ésta apretaba los labios, y su barbilla temblaba. Adam comprendió, y extendió los brazos. Candy corrió a refugiarse en ellos, estallando en un mar de lágrimas, un llanto incontrolado que salía de lo más profundo de su alma. Parecía asustada, tremendamente asustada, desoladoramente triste. Su llanto humedecía lentamente la camisa de su pijama, pero no le importó. Abrazó a la mujer con fuerza, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y susurraba: "Tranquila, ya todo está bien; ya pasó todo".

Candy fue relajándose poco a poco, y las lágrimas iniciales dieron paso a un silencio que lentamente envolvió a los jóvenes.

-¿Te encuentras mejor ahora?

La mujer asintió silenciosamente. Adam la sujetó cariñosamente por un brazo.

- Subamos a casa, para poder verte las heridas.

Candy tomó a Pícaro entre sus brazos, que permanecía sentado, y se dejó llevar escaleras arriba, hacia la seguridad de su hogar.

-¡Hey! ¡Ten cuidado, que hace daño! - dijo Adam, bromeando mientras Candy aplicaba una pequeña bolsa con agua fría en el ojo derecho del hombre. Al parecer, Neil había conseguido alcanzarle un buen golpe en la cara, sin que el médico se percatase de ello por los nervios de la situación. Pero ya había aparecido en su rostro, al lado de la nariz, una pequeña muestra de lo que probablemente sería después un hermoso ojo morado. La joven se había quitado los restos de lo que había sido un bonito traje de fiesta y se había enfundado en su viejo pijama. Frotó con suavidad su muñeca derecha; Neil había apretado fuertemente ambas articulaciones, así que se imaginó que en los siguientes días tendría unas marcas muy parecidas a las del ojo de Adam

Miró tristemente a Pícaro, que se hallaba acostado sobre un gran cojín, sin apenas moverse. Temió por su salud; Neil le había dado una patada muy fuerte.

-¿Crees que esté bien? - interrogó a Adam, mientras lo elevada del suelo entre sus brazos.

-Déjame verlo, ahora mismo te lo digo.

Adam sujetó el perrito que ella le tendía y lo colocó en el suelo, con precaución. Luego, con infinito cuidado, fue rozándole la espina dorsal, la cabeza, las patas... Dándole un ligero empujón, le obligó a caminar unos pasos.

-Bien, no creo que tenga nada, sólo está un poco aturdido a causa del golpe. Esto se le curará con una buena comida y una gran sesión de mimos. - dijo riendo el médico.

Candy suspiró aliviada y sonrió levemente, mientras rascaba al perrito detrás de las orejas. Pícaro se dejaba acariciar, y trataba de darse la vuelta entre los cálidos brazos de su dueña para ofrecerle la barriga como un sitio perfecto para que siguiera rascando.

-Tenías razón, Candy. Los Legan son una extraña familia. Elisa se va con cualquiera y Neil... después de ver esto, no tengo palabras para describir a una persona que prefiere beber a enfrentarse a la realidad. - comentó, mientras sujetaba la bolsa contra su ojo malherido.

-Adam... no sé cómo agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí. Si no llegas a aparecer en ese instante... Siento haberte metido en este lío. - tembló, recordando la situación - Muchas gracias por todo - concluyó sinceramente.

-No tiene importancia - contestó, guiñándole un ojo. Para eso están los amigos. ¿Tú estás bien?

Candy asintió.

-Eso es lo que verdaderamente cuenta. - dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa, y miró distraídamente sus manos.

-Candy, si quieres que pase la noche en tu departamento, por si este loco volviese, sabes que no me importa. Sólo tienes que pedírmelo -comentó tímidamente.

Candy se lo quedó mirando.

-Te lo agradezco, pero debo aprender a valerme por mí misma. ¿Y si un día aparece de nuevo y tú no estás para defenderme? No, creo que sea mejor que duermas en casa. Pero... gracias por el interés.

-Está bien - dijo Adam, poniéndose en pie - pero recuerda que si me necesitas, sólo tienes que llamar a la puerta. Ahora descansa, y mañana no vayas a trabajar por la mañana, ya inventaré alguna excusa en el hospital, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí. Buenas noches Adam, y gracias por todo... otra vez.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y obedeciendo a su "médico particular", se acostó, colocando a Pícaro bien envuelto en mantas sobre los pliegues de su colcha.

Pero el sueño tardó en llegar esa noche que tanto lo necesitaba, su mente rememoraba una y otra vez las palabras que Neil le había dicho. "No, ellos no te quisieron", "Anthony, tan bueno que vivía encerrado en su jardín...", "Albert, el que descuidó todos sus deberes familiares...", "Terry, que dejó que te marchases en vez de retenerte a su lado...", "eso no es amor". Las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar a los ojos de Candy, que apretó el rostro contra la almohada en un vano intento por hacerlas desaparecer.

"Es cierto, yo los quise una vez. Pero estoy segura de que ellos también me quisieron. No es cierto lo que Neil dice, pero...", y ese pero daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza. Se sintió humillada por los comentarios de Neil, frustrada, abatida... no, se sentía SUCIA. Neil la había hecho sentirse como un ser inferior, digno de pena y compasión, como un niño por el cual se siente lástima y al que se le da cualquier juguete para que se entretenga. Las marcas que el hombre había dejado marcadas en su piel no eran comparables con la antigua cicatriz que se había abierto de nuevo en su corazón.

Unos instantes antes de quedarse dormida, otras palabras resonaron como un eco lejano, y un repentino frío recorrió su espina dorsal: "¡o eres mía o no serás de nadie! Aquella había sido una amenaza verdadera, y temió por las posibles futuras actuaciones de Neil en su presencia.

Al día siguiente fue muy comentado en el hospital el color del ojo derecho de Adam, casi tanto como que Candy llegase excesivamente tarde a su trabajo... Las mangas de su sencillo uniforme de enfermera fueron incapaces de ocultar los cardenales que los brazos de Candy mostraban a la altura de las muñecas. La joven, viendo la intriga que levantaban entre los enfermos y sus propios compañeros, decidió vendárselas, para mantener los moretones fuera de la vista de los demás. Pero las vendas llamaban todavía más la atención que las propias heridas.

-Candy, ¿tienes luego un momento libre? - oyó que la llamaban por la espalda. La joven enfermera se hallaba en el comedor del personal del hospital, ausente, mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con el puré de patatas que se había servido durante el almuerzo.

-Candice Andley jugando con la comida en vez de comérsela. ¿Te encuentras enferma?

-No, Patty. ¿Ya has comido? Siéntate un rato conmigo. - le indicó Candy, apartando ligeramente su bandeja para dejar espacio a su amiga. La joven se sentó enfrente de la rubia, posó un periódico doblado sobre la mesa, y sus ojos fueron a posarse sobre los vendajes que asomaban bajo las mangas de su compañera.

-Así que el rumor es cierto. ¿Qué te ha pasado? - le indicó, señalando las cubiertas heridas.

-Tuve un pequeño problema ayer por la noche con una persona llamada Neil Legan. Ya puedes imaginarte.

-¿Y tus marcas están relacionadas con el ojo morado de Adam? Es algo que se comenta por los pasillos. ¿En qué nuevo lío te has metido?

Candy le relató brevemente lo sucedido. Patty la escuchaba atentamente, y rió con ganas cuando la joven le comentó cómo Adam se había deshecho del hombre.

-Así es por eso que, según me comentó Annie, esta mañana Neil desayunó sentado sobre un almohadón. ¡Tendría el trasero demasiado dolorido!

Candy sonrió al tratar de imaginarse la situación.

-Bien, ¿y de qué querías hablarme hace un rato? - comentó la mujer, tratando de cambiar de conversación. No le agradaba hablar de Neil Legan.

-Tengo noticias que tal vez te interesen. ¿Te imaginas a qué mujer casada han sorprendido con otro hombre?

Candy se encogió de hombros, en señal negativa.

-Pues agárrate bien a la silla: nada más y nada menos que a Elisa Richardson.

-¿CÓMO? - la mujer abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Patty le tendió el periódico.

-Cuando tengas tiempo libre, has de leer la noticia que viene en los ecos de sociedad.

Candy abrió el periódico por la página que Patty le indicaba. "Mujer de la alta sociedad de Chicago sorprendida en adulterio", indicaba el titular. Observó bien las fotografías que acompañaban al reportaje. Una pareja se despedía efusivamente en la puerta trasera de una gran casa. Candy había visto aquella casa varias veces. No había dudas... un vestido que parecía de seda en dos colores, unos tirabuzones... Releyó el pie de foto de la imagen principal para cerciorarse: "Elisa Richardson aprovecha los viajes de su marido para encontrarse secretamente con un hombre".

-¡Dios mío! Así que por eso no estaba Stuart en la fiesta, estaba de viaje. ¿Cómo se ha tomado la tía Elroy esta historia?- Candy apenas podía creérselo.

-Annie me avisó esta madrugada, antes de que el periódico saliese a la venta. Ya te puedes imaginar cómo se lo ha tomado. Y los señores Legan... el señor Legan se ha enfurecido y ha pasado la noche lanzando gritos e improperios contra su hija.

El rostro de Candy se volvió serio.

-Y Stuart... ¿cómo está?

-Creo que no muy bien. Hacía varios días que había salido de viaje para resolver ciertos negocios. Cuando regresó esta madrugada, encontró a un amigo suyo esperándole en la puerta de su mansión, y le avisó de lo que se iba a publicar al día siguiente en la prensa local. Al parecer, un amante despechado de Elisa avisó a los fotógrafos para que fuera descubierta ante los ojos de Adam. La servidumbre comenta que nunca lo habían visto tan furioso: gritaba como poseído por el demonio y rompiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Elisa tuvo que salir corriendo para irse a dormir a la mansión de los Andley. La tía dice que es una deshonra para toda la familia.

-Pobrecillo... no se lo merece.

-No, es verdad que no se lo merece, es un buen hombre, pero ya sabes cómo es Elisa: siempre ha hecho lo que ha querido y con quién ha querido para que las cosas salgan a su favor, sin importarle lo más mínimo si con sus actos lastima a alguien o no. ¿Oh no recuerdas lo que te hizo pasar a ti en el colegio San Pablo?

Candy asintió silenciosamente; lo recordaba todo muy bien...

-Esperemos que a Stuart no se le ocurra hacer ninguna locura.

-Es muy capaz, Candy. Es uno de esos hombres que anteponen el honor antes que la razón, uno de esos caballeros del siglo pasado que consideran que estas faltas sólo pueden resolverse mediante un duelo de sangre. Verás, Annie me comentó el otro día que...

Patty escuchó atentamente el suave tañer del reloj del hospital, interrumpiendo su plática. Su comentario murió antes de ser pronunciado.

-Candy, debo irme. Mi descanso acaba ya.

La rubia comprobó su propio reloj de enfermera.

- El mío también acaba ahora. Gracias por avisarme. Habrá que volver a trabajar... - Candy suspiró ruidosamente mientras recogía el periódico que su amiga había dejado olvidado sobre la mesa, y la veía alejarse por la sala.

- La joven apretó el paso tratando de entrar en calor. El atardecer se presentaba frío, y las negras nubes del cielo hacían presagiar que en breves momentos dejarían descargar sobre la tierra su húmeda carga. En sus manos llevaba el periódico que Patty le había dado.

- "Me pregunto cómo lo estará pasando Stuart en estos momentos. Tiene que ser muy duro para él, enterarse de la infidelidad de su esposa por un tercero, y encima, verlo publicado en periódico. Después del descanso, de los rumores sobre el ojo morado de Adam han pasado todos a comentar la noticia".

Cuando Candy llegó a la altura de su casa, había comenzado a llover suavemente, así que entró corriendo en el edificio. Sintió los ladridos de Pícaro al oírla acercarse a la puerta. El sonido de unas bisagras llenó el aire, y la figura de la casera se dibujó en el descansillo de la escalera.

-Candy, esta tarde ha llegado un regalo para ti. Lo he recogido yo, espero que no te importe.

-No, no importa. ¿De qué se trata? – indagó la joven, curiosa, mientras tomaba a Pícaro entre sus brazos. Era extraño que Candy recibiese regalos en casa.

-Un segundo, ahora mismo te lo traigo.

Al cabo de un momento, la casera reapareció con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y blancas y un pequeño sobre en la mano.

-Tenías muy escondido a este galán, Candy. Y debe de admirarte mucho, a juzgar por el tamaño del ramo.- le comentó la mujer, mientras la joven abría la misiva y la leía. "Candy, espero que me perdones por lo que hice ayer. Siempre tuyo, Neil".

-No se deje engañar por las apariencias, a veces, las cosas que parecen no son verdaderamente reales. ¿Le gusta el ramo?

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Es una auténtica maravilla!

-Puede quedárselo, si quiere. Yo no tengo suficiente espacio en casa para él, así que tendré que tirarlo. Pero si lo desea, es todo suyo.

-No debería aceptarlo, pero si realmente lo vas a tirar, entonces sí. Muchas gracias.

-No tiene importancia.

Observó cómo la casera desaparecía con las flores. "Neil, nunca cambiarás. Piensas que con todo tu dinero puedes comprar el perdón de los demás, y no es así. No puedes comprar el mío", reflexionó, rompiendo la nota.

Una vez que hubo cenado e instalado cómodamente en su cama, con Pícaro a su lado, se dedicó a leer el periódico que había traído del hospital. La noticia estaba narrada en un tono sensacionalista, y contaba con todo lujo de detalles la última relación extramatrimonial de Elisa, aderezando las líneas con fotografías del último desliz cometido por la joven. Candy conocía al hombre de vista; habían coincidido varias veces en fiestas, y su fama como playboy lo acompañaba adonde él iba.

"Me pregunto cómo habrá llegado la noticia a oídos de la prensa. Probablemente alguien los habrá visto y habrá calculado la cantidad de dinero que se puede sacar por un titular así." Recordó todas las veces que Elisa había levantado calumnias contra ella; la gente las había creído, sin pararse a pensar por un instante si realmente eran ciertas o no. Así que, lo más probable es que ocurriera lo mismo con ella. Además, tenía en su contra las fotografías como pruebas definitivas. "La tía Elroy debe estar realmente furiosa. Por primera vez, yo no soy la causa directa de su enfado. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que va a ocurrir ahora. Espero que a Stuart no le dé por hacer tonterías".

Pícaro se removió ligeramente a su lado. Candy le rascó ligeramente la cabeza.

-El fin de semana tendré un día libre. ¿Te gustaría ir a hacerles una pequeña visita a los gemelos?

El perrito gruñó ligeramente.

-De acuerdo. Me tomaré eso como un sí. Y ahora, descansemos un ratito. Buenas noches, Pícaro.

Depositó el periódico en el suelo y apagó la luz. Se durmió sonriendo, imaginándose una tarde completa de juegos con los niños, olvidándose de todos los problemas de la vida cotidiana. Ninguna Elisa iba a estropear una tarde con su familia, y tal vez Adam quisiera acompañarla. Él también tenía un día libre...

-¡No puedo más! –dijo Candy, dejándose caer en uno de los mullidos sofás de la mansión de los Andley. Las correrías y travesuras de Stear y Anthony la habían dejado exhausta, pero feliz. Annie se sentó a su lado, igualmente agotada.

-Candy, no sé cómo resistes el ritmo de los niños. ¡Te has pasado toda la tarde corriendo detrás de ellos!

-Me recuerdan a nosotras cuando éramos pequeñas. Siempre estábamos corriendo colina abajo, mientras que la señorita Pony y la hermana María nos gritaban y reñían cuando nos hacíamos daño.

-Bueno, más bien eras tú la que corrías, y me llevabas a rastras tras tuyo. Yo siempre fui la cobarde, mientras que tú eras la más atrevida. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que robaste la botellita de vino a la Señorita Pony y nos la bebimos entre las dos?

Candy se rió con ganas. La resaca les había durado un par de días, y se habían puesto tan enfermas, que a sus cuidadoras se les había olvidado castigarlas.

Finalmente, la conversación acabó girando en torno a Elisa y su aparición como noticia en el periódico. En efecto, la tía se había enfurecido y encerrado en sus habitaciones, y Elisa había pasado varios días en casa de una amiga, por temor a la reacción de Stuart. En cuanto a éste, apenas había dado señales de vida en varios días. Se había limitado a regresar a su casa para cambiarse de ropa y realizar varias llamadas telefónicas.

Con estas sombrías noticias, Candy decidió regresar a casa. Observó distraídamente desde una ventana de la mansión de los Andley cómo Adam, parado al lado del automóvil, se despedía de Archie, cuando una furtiva conversación entre dos criadas llegó hasta sus oídos.

-¿Y cuándo dices que es el duelo?

-Creo que hoy a las 6 de la tarde. ¿No te parece algo muy romántico?

-Sinceramente, creo que la señora Elisa no se lo merece, pero ya sabes, la gente de dinero hace cosas como éstas.

Candy interrumpió abruptamente la charla entre las dos mujeres.

-¿De qué duelo están hablando? Contéstenme, por favor.

-Hablábamos del señor Stuart, señora. Ha retado hace dos días al hombre que apareció con la señora Elisa en los periódicos. Los criados de ese hombre nos lo han confirmado.

-¿Y cuándo será? – Candy comenzó a sentirse repentinamente nerviosa. Algo iba mal.

-Está fechado para hoy por la tarde, señora, a las 6 de la tarde, en un claro del bosque cercano a la mansión. Se trata de un duelo con pistolas.

La rubia comprobó su reloj. Apenas faltaban 15 minutos para que diera comienzo.

-¡Muchas gracias! – pronunció, y salió corriendo, dejando atrás a dos sorprendidas mujeres.

-La señora es un poco extraña, ¿verdad?

Su compañera se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-¡Adam! ¡Adam! ¡Sube al coche! ¡Rápido!

El hombre se limitó a sentarse rápidamente en el asiento del acompañante, mientras Candy hacía lo mismo en el de conductor. Maniobró rápidamente, y en unos segundos, se hallaban circulando por la carretera que circundaba la mansión.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas prisas?

-¿Recuerdas a Stuart y todo el asunto del periódico?

-Sí.

-Pues se le ha ocurrido la tontería de retarse en duelo. Y mucho me temo que va a salir perdiendo en todo esto, no creo que tenga pericia suficiente como para defenderse. Y si no ha tenido la suficiente inteligencia para resolver su problema de una manera lógica y razonada...

-Bien, pues entonces, esperemos llegar a tiempo. – se limitó a contestar.

En apenas un par de minutos, Candy estacionó el automóvil ante un bosquecillo, e indicó a Adam que la siguiese, hasta dar con el claro en que se iba a desarrollar aquella escena. La joven corría a toda velocidad entre los árboles, con la agilidad de un gato, y el hombre apenas podía seguirla. El tiempo se les acababa rápidamente y debían actual con rapidez.

De repente, un par de disparos rompieron la quietud de la naturaleza que les rodeaba, haciendo que una bandada de pájaros levantase presurosa el vuelo desde las copas de los árboles hacia el cielo. Un grito se escapó de los labios de Candy, haciendo que corriese más rápidamente todavía.

-¡Dios mío! Adam, ¡date prisa!

Ante ellos, se extendió una zona dentro del bosque donde no crecían árboles. Cuatro hombres se hallaban en ella: dos de ellos, los padrinos, permanecían ligeramente alejados, mientras que un tercero descendía lentamente su brazo derecho, armado con una pistola. El cuarto hombre yacía tumbado en el suelo; era Stuart. El médico se dirigió hacia el hombre que permanecía en el suelo y comprobó sus constantes vitales: estaba vivo. Candy se arrodilló a su lado.

-Quédense tranquilos, no morirá. – la voz del hombre sonó a su espalda, haciendo que se girase sorprendida. - Simplemente le he disparado a una pierna, y se ha desmayado de la impresión. Es un hombre valiente, al haberme retado, pero no lo suficiente como para empuñar un arma. Traté de convencerle de lo absurdo de su idea, pero no quiso hacerme caso. Creo que herirle en su pierna era la solución más factible, dado lo delicado de la situación. Si pueden trasladarlo a un hospital, les estaría muy agradecido.

-Candy observó cómo el hombre le hacía una reverencia, y se alejaba lentamente con los padrinos, desapareciendo entre la espesura del bosque. Volvió a centrar su atención en Adam. En efecto, la pernera derecha de su pantalón estaba teñida de sangre, pero la pérdida no parecía demasiado excesiva como para temer por su vida.

-Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos?

-Lo único sensato, como ha dicho ese hombre, es llevarlo al hospital. Ayúdame a cargarlo a la espalda, Candy, para poder llevarlo hasta el coche.

La enfermera ayudó al médico a hacer lo que le había ordenado. Stuart gimió suavemente al izarlo en el aire, todavía inconsciente. Una vez acomodado sobre los hombros del joven, ambos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el vehículo, deshaciendo el camino que les había llevado hasta el claro. Candy creyó distinguir a lo lejos el sonido de un motor que se acercaba. Dirigió preocupada hacia Adam. Éste le devolvió una ligera sonrisa.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Es una suerte que se haya desmayado; así no sufrirá de camino al hospital.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo al lugar donde habían aparcado el coche, Candy comprendió que no se había equivocado cuando escuchó el motor. En efecto, cerca de su automóvil se hallaba otro, y una figura femenina corría hacia ellos.

-¡Candy! ¿Pero cómo te atreves a meterte en los asuntos de los demás? – la desagradable voz de Elisa levantó apagados ecos en el sendero. - Y tú.... – dijo, dirigiéndose al médico- ¿no te da vergüenza?

-Adiós, Elisa, tengo trabajo que hacer. ¿Querrías ser tan amable y hacer el favor de apartarte del camino? Como verás, llevo a un hombre herido a cuestas – Adam hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y avanzó hasta ponerse a la altura del coche ante la indignada mirada de la mujer. Una vez allí, depositó suavemente a Stuart en el asiento trasero, y se sentó tranquilamente de nuevo en el asiento del acompañante. Candy dio rápidamente la vuelta al vehículo, se sentó y puso el motor en marcha. Elisa se colocó en mitad del sendero, con los brazos extendidos, impidiendo que pudieran pasar.

-No, Candy, no te voy a dejar pasar. Y baja ahora mismo a Stuart del coche. Nuestros problemas no te atañen, ¿Entendido? Si Stuart es tan idiota que decide morir por mí, no te interesa.

Candy comenzó a perder la paciencia.

-Me interesa en el momento que una persona está herida. Soy enfermera, ¿lo recuerdas? Así que, apártate de mi camino.

Los ojos de Elisa brillaron con maldad.

-No seas mentirosa. Lo que tú tienes es envidia de mí. Envidia porque ninguno de tus hombres hizo nunca un gesto tan caballeresco como éste hacia ti.

-Elisa, cállate y apártate del camino. – sus manos se crisparon sobre el volante.

-Envidia, eso es. Dos de ellos se murieron, y el tercero te abandonó por una inválida. ¿Cómo te sientes sabiendo eso?

Candy no quiso escuchar más. Pisó a fondo el pedal de aceleración y se lanzó a toda velocidad sobre Elisa, que apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar hacia un lado del camino para evitar ser atropellada. La joven condujo rápidamente hacia la carretera, dirigiéndose al hospital. Adam contempló su rostro: una solitaria lágrima resbalaba lentamente por su mejilla. Las palabras de Elisa habían vuelto a herirla profundamente.

Pícaro, ¿cómo estás? – dijo Candy, mientras abría la puerta de casa, sintiendo cómo él arañaba ligeramente la puerta al oír su voz. El perrito saltó alegremente alrededor de su dueña.

-Te traigo muchos recuerdos de Guido. Mira lo que me envía para ti – comentó, mostrándole un pequeño paquete que contenía un pedazo de carne asada. La respuesta perruna en forma de ladridos entusiásticos no hizo esperarse.

Candy colocó la carne en el platito de Pícaro, para que éste pudiera darse un banquete tan bueno como el que ella se había dado aquella noche. Lentamente, se desvistió y se puso su pijama, y tras observar sonriente cómo Pícaro la devoraba, tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de la ventana. Hacía una noche magnífica, el cielo estaba despejado y la temperatura era agradable. La joven posó los brazos sobre el marco de la ventana y miró hacia la calle. Su coche estaba estacionado justo delante de la puerta del edificio, y varios gatos habían acampado sobre la plancha que ocultaba el motor, todavía caliente. Stuart llevaba cuatro días en el hospital y mejoraba jornada a jornada. Archie había ido a visitarle varias veces para hablarle de la posibilidad de solicitar el divorcio, y el hombre estaba medio convencido. Además, el hospital funcionaba a las mil maravillas, no podía quejarse de la labor humanitaria que los médicos y enfermeras estaban realizando. Sin embargo... sentía una especie de vacío por dentro que no sabía a qué atribuirlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dice que estaremos parados en Chicago? – interrogó el hombre.

-Toda la noche, señor, hasta que llegue la pieza que hace falta para reparar la locomotora. Si lo desea, mientras tanto puede visitar la ciudad.

-Muchas gracias, así lo haré.

El hombre de oscuros y largos cabellos abandonó lentamente la estación, dispuesto a caminar un rato. La noche era agradable, y la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor sobre su cabeza. Involuntariamente, sus pasos se dirigieron hacia una calle, una dirección que había permanecido casi olvidada en algún oscuro rincón de su mente. Observó a su alrededor. Ante la débil luz de las farolas los árboles comenzaban a poblarse de nuevo con verdes hojas, anuncio que la primavera se acercaba de nuevo.

-"Esta era su calle, tu calle, Candy. Aún se puede notar tu presencia en ella". Terry dirigió su mirada a los edificios que se levantaban a ambos lados de las aceras. "Estas piedras tienen tanto que contar sobre ti.... Desde que creí ver tu reflejo en un bar de Nueva York, tu recuerdo ha vuelto a asaltarme". Se acercó hacia un coche en el cual varias parejas de gatos dormían apaciblemente tumbados panza arriba. Acarició suavemente la cabeza del más pequeño, un gatito gris, que ronroneó de felicidad al sentir la caricia del joven. Se oyó el ladrido de un perro desde el interior de un edificio. Levantó sus azules ojos hacia la Luna. ¿Dónde vivirás ahora? ¿Eres feliz? Son tantas las preguntas para las que no tengo respuestas...Donde quiera que estés, te deseo lo mejor".

Ante el ladrido de Pícaro, Candy se despertó bruscamente. Se había quedado dormida en el alféizar de la ventana. Colocó distraídamente sus cabellos, despeinados ligeramente por la suave brisa que había comenzado a soplar. Elevó sus ojos hacia la Luna; el cielo estaba completamente despejado, y el satélite brillaba, blanco y redondo, con todo su esplendor. Una extraña sensación de quietud y paz recorrió su cuerpo lentamente. Candy suspiró y se llevó las manos al pecho. "Es como si algo quisiese acomodarse en mi corazón, como si las piezas de mi viejo engranaje buscasen su posición correcta. Tengo la impresión que dentro de poco, mi vida va a volver a cambiar". Con estos pensamientos y el alma ligera, se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios.

Terry recorrió la acera, mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la estación. "Debo regresar con los míos, la compañía de teatro ha salido de gira, y el espectáculo debe continuar. No tiene sentido que me aferré a antiguos recuerdos, tratar de vivir mi propia vida. Pero me siento mucho mejor al pasear por la calle donde tú viviste. Porque a pesar de todo... aún te extraño. Quizás, en un futuro, nos volvamos a encontrar...". Su figura se fue desdibujando lentamente a lo lejos, en la calle, hasta desaparecer por completo.

El hospital hervía con el bullicio las primeras horas de la mañana. Había muchos enfermos que atender, vendajes que cambiar y familiares a los que cambiar. Al llegar la hora de la comida, Candy se sentía completamente agotada, y se disponía a descansar en la sala de las enfermeras, cuando un médico de mediana edad la detuvo en un pasillo.

-Candy, han llegado varios heridos procedentes de un accidente ferroviario. ¿Lo sabías?

-Sí, algo había oído.

-Bien. Pues han trasladado uno de esos heridos, concretamente a una mujer, a una de las habitaciones individuales. Es un caso un poco especial, y me gustaría que te ocupases tú de ella. ¿Estás libre?

-En realidad, es mi hora de descanso, pero iré a verla de todos modos. ¿En qué habitación está?

-En la 52, Candy. Muchas gracias por todo.

-De nada, doctor. Ahora mismo la visito.

La joven solicitó los informes necesarios en el control del pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de la enferma. "Es una mujer joven, Candy, pero de mal humor. Desde que ha llegado hace una hora, no ha parado de quejarse por todo. Sé paciente". Despidiéndose de sus compañeras y con la carpeta bajo el brazo, abrió la puerta de la estancia.

-Buenos días. Voy a ser su enfermera. ¿Cómo se encuentra......?

Candy no estaba preparada para aquello. En la cama de aquella habitación, una mujer de largos cabellos rubios la observaba, tan sorprendida como ella misma ante aquel inesperado encuentro. Comprobó el nombre que aparecía escrito sobre la carpeta: no había la menor duda. ¡Susana! ¡Susana Marlowe! La sangre abandonó su rostro "¡Herida en un accidente de tren! Esto significa que Terry...... ¡Dios mío! ¿Terry también está herido?


	6. REENCUENTRO CON UN PASADO DOLOROSO

_**CAPÍTULO VI**_

_**Reencuentro con un pasado Doloroso**_**.**

Un silencio de aproximadamente un minuto se sintió en aquel cuarto, la primera en romperlo fue Susana.

-Candy, eres tú.

-Susana Marlowe. Hace ya tanto tiempo.

-¡Qué bueno que seas tú la que va atenderme! ¡Qué casualidad tan grande!

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bastante bien, creo que no fue nada grave. En comparación con otros pasajeros que iban en el mismo tren.

Candy no se atrevía a preguntar por Terry pero su corazón latía aceleradamente y se angustiaba a la vez, pensando si estaría grave o habría salido ileso. Candy la auscultó y vio que más era el susto que había pasado, a lo mucho tenía unos cuantos golpes sin mucha importancia que desaparecerían en pocos días.

-Estas perfectamente ¡Qué Bueno! Dice Candy con una sonrisa pícara de siempre.

-¡Candy! yo no he olvidado lo que hiciste por mi aquella noche tan fría. Y he querido volver a verte para agradecerte por ello. Debió ser muy doloroso para ti desprenderte de Terruce. Ahora que te tengo frente a mí, te digo: ¡Gracias Candy!

Candy se quedó helada al escuchar esas palabras, sintió como esa herida se volvió abrir, quiso llorar pero resistió fingiendo reír.

-Susana, no tienes nada que agradecerme. Todo fue por nuestra felicidad. Eso es lo que importa. Tú eres feliz con Terry y yo lo soy ahora con Adam.

-¿Por qué habré dicho eso? –Pensó ella- No quiero que se dé cuenta que me están hiriendo sus palabras. Creí que ya había superado esto pero me doy cuenta de que no.

-¿Adam?

-sí. Así se llama el.

-entonces eso quiere decir que te volviste a enamorar.

-¡ya vez! no tienes porque sentirte mal, las cosas salieron bien después de todo.

-Así parece.

-¿te han informado de Terry? ¿Si no sabes cómo está el puedo averiguarlo? Seguro está en algún cuarto.

-no lo creo.

-¿por qué lo dices? Acaso el.......... (Pensando lo peor)

-por que el no viajaba conmigo. Tenía una presentación en Massachusetts y se fue para allá.

Candy se tranquiliza al escuchar esto y le sonríe a Susana.

-¡Ah! Seguro está muy ocupado con lo del Teatro. Ensayará mucho seguramente.

-debe ser, la verdad es que no lo sé porque el y yo no..................

-¡bueno!, ¡bueno!, no quiero ser indiscreta. Ordenaré que te traigan algo delicioso de comer debes estar muerta de hambre.

-¡Candy!

-no te preocupes vuelvo enseguida.

Candy cierra la puerta. Ya no podía seguir conteniendo sus lágrimas y sale corriendo rápidamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina de Adam. Algunas enfermeras entre ellas Ronda y Betty la vieron pasar y no comprendían lo que pasaba pero siguieron con sus actividades.

Candy entra y Adam la ve llorar, se acerca y la abraza fuertemente sin entender lo que le pasaba pregunta:

-¿Qué tienes Candy?

-Yo, yo pensé que ya había olvidado, pero ella, ella está aquí.

-¿De quién hablas?

-De Susana Marlowe. Ella está en el hospital.

-Ten, tranquilízate Candy, seca esas lágrimas. –Adam le ofrece amablemente su pañuelo-

-Gracias Adam

-Cuéntame ¿quién es ella? ¿Por qué estas así?

Es una historia muy larga que no te he contado. Solo te puedo decir que es muy doloroso para mí, recuerdos tristes regresan a mi mente. Creí que la herida había cerrado pero la verdad es que ha vuelto a sangrar.

-No te entiendo Candy. Pero veo que estas sufriendo mucho.

-Perdóname por lo que hice.

-¡Perdonarte! ¿Por qué?

-Le dije que eras mi novio.

Una carcajada invade aquel despacho. Adam no podía creer lo que Candy acababa de decir.

-¿Yo? ¿Tu novio? ¿Cuándo que no me acuerdo?

-No te rías Adam -mirándolo un poco enojada-

-Discúlpame, no quería molestarte con eso. Ya entendí que no es una broma.

-Ella es feliz ahora y no quiero que nada la perturbe, entiendes.

-Está bien, entonces ella tiene que creer que somos novios para sí estar tranquila. Te ayudaré, pero antes tienes que prometerme algo.

-¿Qué?

-Que me contarás todo está noche.

-Está bien Adam está noche sabrás todo, absolutamente todo.

Candy ha secado sus lágrimas y entra con una charola de comida al cuarto de Susana.

-¡Hola! Ya estoy aquí.

-¡Candy! Yo quería preguntarte algo

-¿Eres Feliz con ese chico llamado Adam?

-Pues claro, si no fuera así no andaría con el.

-¡Ah! Ya veo. –Susana un poco desilusionada-

-¿Qué tienes? De pronto te has puesto un poco triste.

-No me pasa nada Candy. Sabes estoy contenta contigo. Cuando me atendían las otras enfermeras estaba de mal humor porque ninguna me quería ayudar.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Si Candy, quiero saber cómo está mamá. ¿Puedes averiguarlo?

-Claro Susana, iré a preguntar.

-Gracias Candy

Está Candy hablando con Betty y le pregunta si sabe algo de la Señora Marlowe. Después de revisar algunas carpetas ella le comenta que fue una de las primeras personas que atendieron.

-Sí Candy, escuché que la tienen en Terapia Intensiva, porqué ella está muy delicada.

-¡Dios mío! Esperemos que no ocurra nada. ¿Qué Doctor la está atendiendo?

-El Doctor Thompson.

Candy corre a buscarlo, lo encuentra saliendo de la sala de operaciones con una cara de profunda tristeza.

-Doctor Thompson ¿cómo está la paciente?

-Candy, esto es lo doloroso de este trabajo, luchar por salvar una vida y que está se te escape de las manos.

-Candy se puso pálida, el Doctor le acababa de decir que su paciente acababa de morir.

-¡No Doctor! ¡No puede ser! La madre de Susana muerta.

-La Señora Daniels vino muy mal y su edad no ayudó en nada.

-¿La Señora Daniels? ¿Usted no me está hablando de la Señora Marlowe?

-La Señora Marlowe estaba en Terapia intensiva porque no reaccionaba, pero ella está en perfecta condiciones, incluso ordené que la trasladen a uno de los cuartos en el segundo piso.

-¿De veras Doctor? ¿Qué susto me llevé? ¿En qué Cuarto se encuentra?

-En la habitación 75, pero en estos momentos debe estar dormida le apliqué un sedante.

-Gracias Doctor es Ud. Muy amable.

Candy sube a la habitación y se cerciora de que todo esté en perfectas condiciones y baja a comunicarle esto a Susana quien ya ha terminado de comer todo lo que la enfermera le había dejado.

-Estaba muy rico Candy.

-¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado!

-¿Cómo está mamá?

-Bien, en estos momentos duerme plácidamente. Le aplicaron un tranquilizante.

-¿Un tranquilizante?

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, estuve revisando su expediente y no tiene nada de gravedad. Solo una pequeña luxación en el brazo izquierdo, pero se recuperará.

-Gracias a Dios.

-Y ¿no ha venido nadie a verte? ¿Ya le avisaron a Terry que estás aquí?

-Le pedí de favor a una de las enfermeras que me ayude enviándole un telegrama. Seguramente vendrá a verme mañana.

-Bueno Susana tengo que dejarte.

-¿Te vas?

-Me gustaría quedarme a charlar un rato pero tengo muchas obligaciones que atender. Son muchos los pacientes.

-Entiendo, debes cumplir con tu deber. ¡Gracias Candy! Espero verte pronto.

-Vendré mañana temprano a ver como sigues seguramente el Doctor te dirá que puedes irte enseguida. La que sí creo que tiene que quedarse unos días más es tu mamá, pero como ya te dije no hay peligro alguno. ¡Hasta mañana! Y que descanses.

La rubia enfermera cierra la puerta y Susana se queda como pensativa, extraños pensamientos giran en su mente. Se nota en su mirada un poco de tristeza.

En el pasillo mientras camina, Candy piensa en lo que está viviendo en esos momentos y se dice a sí misma:

-Mañana, mañana nos volveremos a ver Terry, después de tanto tiempo ¡Terry! ¡Terry! Me pregunto si habrás llegado a querer a Susana tanto como yo lo hice con Albert. Seguramente, porque Susana es buena y dulce. ¿Por qué me siento tan nerviosa, entonces? De pronto sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por Patty.

-¡Candy! ¿Estás bien?

-¡Patty! ¡Sí! ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Ya me enteré de quien está en el hospital. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mal, muy mal. Mañana seguramente veré a Terry y no sé como vaya a reaccionar.

-Tranquila, amiga yo estaré aquí para apoyarte, siempre y cuando no me necesite el Doctor Harris.

-¡Ah sí! Ese Bryan sí que es un despistado. ¿No?

-Pero es linda persona. He aprendido mucho de el. Aunque las formulas que utiliza son un poco complicadas. Creo que tengo que estudiar más.

-Bueno así es al comienzo pero luego serás una experta.

La noche ha llegado, corre un viento helado en todo Chicago, se puede ver como las hojas que caen de los árboles son elevadas por el aire. La gente apresuradamente corre de un lado a otro, parecieran hormigas trabajadoras.

Candy con su abrigo negro, espera afuera del hospital a Adam quien al parecer se ha tardado un poco. Al fin llega y la toma del brazo. Algunas enfermeras que, han terminado la guardia observan la escena y murmuran entre ellas. Seguramente están poniendo en duda que entre Candy y Adam existe solo una buena amistad. Tanta es la aflicción de la joven que no se percata de esto. El Doctor Martín, tampoco se ha dado cuenta y es que los hombres son un poco despistados ¿no es cierto?

-Candy ahora sí, dime ¿por qué te pusiste mal con la presencia de esa mujer en el Saint Albert?

-Ella es la mujer que se quedó con Terry.

Esas palabras lo llevaron a recordar al joven de cabellos castaños que había visto en el restaurante en New York. Ahora entendía ciertas cosas. Terry Grandchester había significado mucho en la Vida de la joven de ojos verdes. Por eso había oído mucho ese nombre en algunas de las conversaciones de Albert y su amiga allá en México.

-Te refieres a Terry Grandchester, el actor ¿no es así?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sospechaba algo ¡sabes! Noté lo nerviosa que estabas cuando asistimos al teatro en Broadway y luego esa ausencia que no tenía explicación para mí. Y ahora creo que hice bien al no decirte que lo vi esa misma noche en el restaurante en el que cenamos. Estaba sentado justo a la puerta.

-¿Terry?

-Sí pero no te preocupes, no te vio.

Las lágrimas de Candy vuelven a brotar y ella agacha la cabeza y Adam se detiene y poniendo sus manos sobres los hombros de la joven, la mira a los ojos y le dice:

-Candy, debiste amar mucho a ese hombre para que todavía te duela algo que pasó hace mucho. Pero no puedes dejar que eso te siga molestando, tú eres joven y luchadora. He visto como has pasado por cosas más difíciles y ¡Mira! Estas todavía en pie, ayudando a la gente.

-Fue muy dolorosa nuestra separación, cuando lo perdí sentí que me arrancaban algo del Corazón. No queríamos separarnos, pero tuvimos que hacerlo. Saber que me amaba igual que yo a el y que sufríamos me martirizaba.

-No entiendo porque se separaron si se amaban tanto, como dices.

-Susana, ella también lo amaba y era más desdichada que yo.

Adam la toma de una mano y la lleva hasta un café cercano donde se sientan a seguir conversando unas cuantas horas. El Doctor escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Candy tenía que contarle y poco a poco iba uniendo las piezas de ese enorme rompecabezas en la vida de la noble enfermera.

-Entiendo Ahora, te casaste con Albert estando aun enamorada de Terry, pero llegaste amarlo de verdad.

-Sí, mucho.

-Y ahora que has vuelto a saber de Terry ¿no sabes lo que estás sintiendo? Tienes miedo de darte cuenta que aun lo amas.

-No puedo decir eso. Más bien creo que es recordar lo mucho que lo quise y que me dolió separarme de el, lo que me pone así.

-Es un poco tarde, creo que mejor nos regresamos a casa, necesitas descansar para mañana.

-Adam me gustaría quedarme un rato más, ¿no te importa si te alcanzo después? –pregunta Candy con un rostro un poco marchito-

-Está bien creo que necesitas estar un rato a solas y ordenar tus ideas. –Sonriendo un poco-

-Gracias.

Candy camina y camina con la mirada un poco perdida y casi sin darse cuenta está en la esquina del restaurante de Guido. Las luces y la música de aquel lugar la sacaron de su extraño trance.

-¡Oh! Debe ser que me siento tan bien viniendo acá que mis pies me trajeron sin yo darme cuenta. Iré un rato, tal vez don Guido tenga alguna historia divertida que contarme. Es tan ocurrido.

Al entrar siente como una extraña sensación recorre su cuerpo. Cierra los ojos y suspira lentamente, luego siente como alguien toca su hombro izquierdo.

-¿Signora Candy come va?

-Signore Guido, ¡tutto bene grazie!

La pequeña risita de Candy mezclada con la fuerte carcajada de Guido la escuchan las personas que están en las primeras mesas.

-Pero Señora ¿cómo así decide entrar por esta puerta?

-Guido, la verdad es que sin querer mis pies me trajeron, pero creo que no hay problema si subo desde aquí a mi rinconcito privado.

-Señora tengo que decirle algo.

-Cuéntame Guido, ¿otra de tus famosas historias? Eh!!!

-Quería que me disculpara por lo que hice ayer.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿No debe ser nada malo?

-Lo que pasa es que ayer poco después que Usted se marchó a la sua Casa vino un joven. El lugar estaba repleto de gente y me pidió una mesa. Le dije que no tenía lugar, pero me dio tristeza verlo tan nostálgico que le ofrecí su rinconcito. Como pude darme cuenta que no era de aquí y solo estaba de paso me atreví a ello ¿no hay problema verdad?

-No Guido, no hay problema, el rinconcito no lo he comprado, además no puedo ser egoísta, si dices que el joven estaba triste a lo mejor necesitaba un poco de soledad para aliviarse.

-Sabía que lo comprendería, pero venga, la acompaño a su mesa.

Suben aquel lugar. El Italiano tenía un paño con el que se puso a limpiar las sillas y la mesa de pronto se dio cuenta que en el piso se encontraba lo que parecía ser un pañuelo. Candy se percata de ello y lo levanta.

-Debe ser del joven que vino ayer, seguramente se le cayó al salir. Le comenta Guido.

Guido la deja a solas mientras va por el café americano que pidió la muchacha. Candy se sienta y escucha la música que toca la orquesta. Es una música muy agradable que hace que ella se sienta un poco relajada, abre los ojos y ve nuevamente el pañuelo.

-Me pregunto de quien será.

El rostro casi adolescente de Candy cambia cuando se percata de las iniciales de aquel bordado. Con letras doradas estaba inscrito _**"T. G.". **_No podía creerlo.

-No puede ser es mucha casualidad. Terry no pudo haber estado ayer aquí. Debe tratarse de otra persona seguramente.

Guido entra con la taza de café y unos bocadillos, le sirve y se sienta junto a ella. Nota la expresión de su rostro y le pregunta si le sucede algo.

-Guido, el joven que estuvo aquí. ¿Te dijo como se llamaba?

-La verdad es que no se me ocurrió preguntarle su nombre.

-¿Cómo era físicamente?

-¡Ah! Se le ha despertado la curiositá.

-Cuéntame por favor –le dice mirándolo con sus ojos brillantes y una expresión de impaciencia-

-De acuerdo, era medianamente alto, de ojos claros y cabello castaño.

-Podría ser él –pensó la joven- ¿seguro que no te dijo el nombre?

-No, y eso que estuvimos conversando un buen rato.

-¿De qué hablaron?

-Me contó que vivía en New York y que el tren que lo llevaba a Massachusetts sufrió un desperfecto que estaban arreglando y que por esa razón había salido a dar una vuelta por la ciudad aprovechando.

-Al escuchar lo que le dijo el Señor a Candy se le vino a la mente lo que había escuchado a Susana, horas antes_: __**"Tenia una presentación en Massachusetts y se fue para allá**_**"**

-¡Dios Mío! Es el. Es Terry.

-¿Lo conoce?

-Sí, el y yo fuimos.......... "Amigos" alguna vez.

-¡Qué bueno! Entonces no fue un extraño al que le cedí su rinconcito. Tengo que irme Il mío bambino me ha pedido su colazione y no lo puedo dejar solo. Con permezzo Signora Candy.

Candy no puede creerlo, acerca el pañuelo a su cara y lo huele.

-Es el perfume de Terry, no lo ha cambiado. Tanto tiempo y pareciera que sigue siendo el mismo. Esto me trae tantos recuerdos de Londres y el colegio, las travesuras con Archie, Annie, Patty Stear y Terry. También mí querido Albert. Tantas cosas que quedaron atrás.

La joven se sumió en sus pensamientos y permaneció así por largo rato moviendo la pequeña cuchara dentro de la taza de café que aun humeaba. Los bocadillos estaban intactos. Reaccionó y cogió una servilleta para envolver los dulces y los guardó en su cartera. Salió del lugar por la puerta trasera como siempre.

El escenario estaba listo, las marquesinas lucían hermosos colores que no contrastaban con los pisos ni las paredes. La voz dulce de una Joven que recitaba los más bellos versos al amor y las flores que decoraban la plataforma armonizaban con la bella escena. Terry aparecía en el siguiente acto. Tanto damas como caballeros aplaudían emocionados al final de la obra, las mujeres lo ovacionaban de mil maneras, lanzaban flores y cartas, tal vez muchas de ellas de amor. Se había convertido en un hombre muy deseado. Esto causaba un poco de envidia para algunos caballeros que se veían relegados por las fotos del actor que las jovencitas acostumbraban a comprar en la entrada del teatro.

El elenco se reúne para hacer la acostumbrada reverencia, mientras multitudes se agolpaban en la afueras para ser los primeros en verlos salir y gritarles cuanto los admiraban.

Terry entra a su camerino, se sienta y saca de su bolsillo aquel programa arrugado mirándolo nuevamente lo lleva hacia su nariz y se da cuenta que la fragancia de aquella dama misteriosa sigue ahí. Después de desternillarse un poco mueve la cabeza negativamente.

-Tú serás mi amuleto, me has dado buena suerte esta noche, pensaba botarte a la basura, pero por respeto a la dama que te tuvo entre sus manos no lo haré. Como me hubiera gustado ver su rostro. Voy a grabar esa fecha en mi memoria, 20 de Enero, el día en que la misteriosa dama del teatro te dejo caer –Haciendo una pausa dice: ¡Candy! ¿Por qué vienes así a mi memoria? Estoy pensando en otras cosas y de pronto tu imagen aparece en mi mente. Quiero Olvidarte, pero no puedo, no puedo. ¿Qué estarás haciendo mi Tarzán Pecosa? ¡Ah! Como me gustaba molestarte.

Candy llega a su casa como de costumbre y Pícaro la recibe como siempre muy efusivo con lamidos cariñosos.

-¿Cómo te portaste hoy? ¿No te habrás comido mis botas nuevas? Eh!!!

-Ten, te traje leche, como todavía estás pequeño necesitas alimentarte bien y la leche tiene mucho calcio para tus huesos...

Mientras le pone su platito en el suelo vuelve a pensar: "Terry Grandchester" regresas a mi vida. No debo ponerme triste, debo levantar la cabeza como siempre lo he hecho, mañana que te volveré a ver voy a saludarte con una gran sonrisa y te felicitaré por tu éxito en el mundo de la actuación. ¿Cómo te saludaré? ¡Hum a ver! Tal vez te diga: ¡Hola Terry, tanto tiempo! No, así no, mejor ¡Que tal Terry!, no tampoco. Ya sé ¡Terry cuanto gusto de verte! No, no, no puedo decir eso que podría pensar. ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto? Ya mañana veré lo que te digo y aprovecharé para devolverte el pañuelo, pensaba dárselo a Susana pero creo que mejor no, podría pensar mal.

-Señor Grandchester trajeron esto para Ud. Es un telegrama desde Chicago.

-Gracias, quien lo habrá enviado.

"_Querido Terry, mamá y yo tuvimos accidente, nada de gravedad, estamos en el Saint Albert de Chicago. Si puedes ven pronto. Susana M_."

-Es de Susana, tuvo un accidente, tengo que ir a verla.

El sol brilla intensamente en la ciudad y la gente sale temprano a sus trabajos. Candy duerme y Pícaro presintiendo que a su ama se le ha hecho tarde comienza a ladrar y a ladrar. Candy se levanta asustada y al darse cuenta de la hora pega un brinco de la cama, en ese momento tocan a la puerta es Adam quien pensaba que Candy ya estaba lista.

-Candy te espero abajo, no demores mucho.

-Mejor adelántate, me quedé dormida. –Le grita la joven-

-Entonces nos vemos en el hospital.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiii

Al rato llega nuestra querida amiga muy agitada y Ronda le entrega algunos expedientes para que los revise.

-¿Cómo está la paciente del 52?

-Mucho mejor, hace rato que pregunta por ti.

-¡Oh! Ya voy entonces.

Candy llega a la puerta toca y antes de entrar pregunta si puede pasar. Al escuchar la voz de Susana que dice adelante, ella abre para encontrarse con la siguiente escena.

Un joven de espaldas con una bufanda en el cuello y boina en su cabeza está frente a Susana. Candy se empieza a poner nerviosa y piensa inmediatamente "Es él", "Es Terry". El Joven gira lentamente su cabeza, pero al ponerse de frente a Candy ella puede percatarse que se había confundido. Este joven no se parecía nada a Terry más que en la estatura.

-¡Ah Candy! Te presento a John el trabaja para mamá y para mí, es nuestro chofer. Ha venido al enterarse de lo que nos pasó y como hoy me dan de alta, vino a llevarme a Casa.

-Mucho gusto Señorita.

-Igualmente. ¿Y Terry no viene a recogerte?

-Candy lee esto por favor. –Mostrándole un telegrama- El chofer se retira dejándolas solas.

La enfermera lo toma con una ligera desconfianza, luego lo lee en voz baja:

"_Querida Susana, lamento no estar con Uds. No encontré pasajes, Funciones terminan hoy, me alegra que estén a salvo, nos vemos en N.Y. Afectuosamente T.G."_

-No pudo venir.

-Yo entiendo ese trabajo, recuerda que también fui actriz.

-Sí, eso implica muchos viajes por las giras que hacen en el país.

-Cierto. Espero que vayas a visitarme a mi casa.

-Gracias, Ojala que pueda, pero los viajes que hago a New York son fugaces. El otro día estuve de paso.

-No, Candy, no digo a New York, sino aquí en Chicago.

-¿Estás viviendo en Chicago?

-En unos cuantos días más, me mudaré. Para eso vine, para arreglar unos asuntos, antes de trasladarme. ¿Iras verdad?

-Tratando de disimular lo incomoda que la hacía sentir el hecho de saber que Terry estaría más cerca todavía, le contesta:

-Pues siendo así claro que iré.

-¡Qué bueno! Así podrás contarme acerca todo lo que has hecho durante estos años que no nos hemos visto incluso podemos llegar a ser buenas amigas.

-Gracias Susana tendré presente tu invitación.

En ese momento entra Adam e interrumpe la conversación entre las dos jóvenes.

-Disculpa Candy, pero es que te buscan los Señores Broderick dicen que tienes que firmar unos documentos muy importantes.

-Deben ser los papeles de la última compra, voy en seguida.

Acercándose a Susana la toma de las manos y le dice: ha sido bueno volver a verte, espero que te cuides mucho, saludos a Terry.

La enfermera sale corriendo del cuarto y se queda Adam en la habitación mirando a la joven que descansaba en la cama, nota lo hermosa que es y le pide disculpas por haber entrado a la habitación sin saludar.

-Permítame presentarme mi nombre es Adam Martín

-Yo soy Susana Marlowe.

-Candy me contó de Usted dice que se conocieron hace más de 4 años.

-Sí, y Usted es el novio de Candy ¿Verdad?

Recordando la petición que su amiga le había hecho el día anterior asintió con la cabeza.

-Debe quererla mucho, porque es una excelente persona. Es muy buena, tan buena que se compadeció de mi estado y me entregó al hombre que amaba en ese entonces.

-Conozco la historia perfectamente y sí, tiene razón, es fácil amar a Candy, ella es tan sencilla, tan noble y generosa. Mire que ponerse este hospital para ayudar a la gente que más lo necesita.

-Eso habla muy bien de ella. Lo felicito por la novia que se ha ganado. ¡Lástima por Terry!

-¿Por Terry?

-Terry Grandchester, ¿no sabe quién es el?

-Si claro, es el hombre que Amó Candy, del que estamos hablando. Pero ¿por qué dice que es una lástima?

-¡Porque aunque el no lo diga, la sigue amando!

-Pero ahora el es su esposo. Está con Ud.

-No, el y yo nunca nos casamos. Yo me hice muchas ilusiones cuando el me dijo que nos casaríamos enseguida, pero después lo pensé mejor y le pedí que esperáramos un tiempo, quería recuperarme emocionalmente y me puse en mente que podría hacer que terminara enamorándose y no fuera un sacrificio el que se uniera a mí. Pasamos como un año comprometidos, pero el sentimiento que tenía al principio se fue apagando al saber que el nunca podría olvidarla, así que rompí nuestro compromiso y quedamos como amigos. Yo le exigí que buscara a Candy que le contara de mi decisión. El iba hacerlo cuando.................

-¿Cuándo qué? –pregunta Adam, extasiado-

-Cuando pasó aquello. Lo recuerdo tan bien como si fuera ayer.

Susana cierra los ojos y vienen a su mente una serie de recuerdos.

Flash Back

Se ve a ella misma sentada frente a una ventana cuando ve llegar a Terry muy enojado, nunca lo había visto así, más que en alguna escena que tuviera que hacer en el teatro.

-Terry ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué vienes así?

-¡Jamás Candy y yo vamos a estar juntos! ¡Jamás!

-Pero dime, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué dices que nunca podrán estar juntos?

-Lee esta noticia en el periódico y te darás cuenta.

Terry extiende el periódico para que lo coja Susana y ella puede leer la nota en El **New York Times**:

"_**Ayer Domingo 20 de Marzo del presente, contrajeron matrimonio civil el distinguido Señor William Albert Andley y la Señorita Candice White Andley mediante una ceremonia sencilla e intima que se realizó en el ayuntamiento de Chicago, la recepción se efectuó en la mansión de la familia en dicha ciudad, la feliz pareja partió en viaje de bodas con destino a Europa durante la noche después de la pequeña fiesta a la cual acudieron solo unos cuantos invitados**_"

-No es posible. La culpa de todo esto la tengo yo. Perdóname Terry, perdóname. (Con lágrimas en los ojos)

-La expresión de furia en los ojos de Terry desaparece y cambian por los de una mirada tierna y compasiva hacia Susana.

-No, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, es el destino que no quiso que estuviéramos juntos. Tal vez mi camino sea otro, voy a entregarme a lo que amo, la actuación, voy hacer mi vida así como ella ya hizo la suya.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Volviendo a la realidad Susana sigue contando a Adam como desde ese entonces Terry no se ha detenido a mirar a ninguna mujer y se ha entregado de lleno a su trabajo.

-Lo último que supimos de Candy fue que dos años más tarde había enviudado y estaba viviendo en México, nunca pensé que regresaría. Por eso cuando la vi, me puse muy contenta al pensar que tal vez la vida me estaba dando la oportunidad de enmendar mi error y hacer que ellos al fin sean felices, pero no contaba que en su vida estuviera Usted.

Adam no sabe que decir se ha quedado pasmado ante dicha revelación y quiere salir corriendo a contarle a Candy, pero no sabe que es lo que lo detiene. En ese momento entra una enfermera quien dice que ha llegado para ayudar a Susana a cambiarse de ropa. Adam se despide con un fuerte apretón de manos y se va a buscar a su amiga.

-Señora Andley mucho me temo que vamos a perder la negociación con Tierra Blanca.

-No pueden decirme eso, Albert deseaba tanto comprar esos terrenos para poner un pequeño zoológico que cuidara de los animales que se haya en peligro de extinción. Yo deseo hacer realidad el sueño de mi difunto esposo.

-El Señor Castellanos no quiere tratar con ninguno de nosotros pidió una entrevista con Usted y el Señor Archibald.

-Entonces así será.

-Pero existe un pequeño problema Señora.

-¿Cuál?

-El Señor se encuentra en Escocia y desea que la entrevista sea allá.

-¿En Escocia? Pero no puedo dejar el Hospital.

-Eso temíamos. Entonces le diremos al Señores Castellanos que desistimos de la compra.

-No, no por favor. Díganle que Archie y yo vamos a ir. Ya veré como arreglo el asunto.

-Como Usted diga Señora entonces nos retiramos que tenga Usted un buen día.

-Gracias, igualmente.

-Candy las abre la puerta de su oficina ellos salen y entra Adam.

-Tengo que contarte algo Candy.

-Yo también. Estoy muy preocupada por un negocio que se puede venir abajo. –Le dice llevándose el puño a la frente dándose suaves toquecitos-

-Sí pero yo.... tengo que.........

-¿Te acuerdas de Tierra Blanca los terrenos que quería comprar Albert?

-Claro, pero..........

-Resulta que el Señor Castellanos dueño de esas tierras se quiere echar para atrás en la venta. Y yo quiero cumplir ese deseo tan grande que tenía Albert. Tengo que viajar a Escocia lo más pronto posible y quiero que te encargues de todo en el Hospital mientras regreso.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí, voy a estar fuera por lo menos unas dos semanas. Viajaré con Archie, ya que el Señor quiere tratar con los dos. Estoy muy contrariada con todo esto que no tengo cabeza para nada más. Pero ¿qué me querías decir?

-Nada, no tiene importancia. Resuelve ese asunto para que puedas estar más tranquila.

-Gracias, ¿sabías que eres uno de mis mejores amigos?

-Sí, lo sé. Y no te preocupes yo te cubriré durante esos días.

-Gracias, voy hablar con la Supervisora Smith para darle algunas instrucciones y con las chicas para que se encarguen de mis pacientes. Luego iré a la casa Andley para ponerme de acuerdo con Archie. ¡Uy! son tantas cosas que hay que hacer que me da flojera. -Suelta una carcajada muy alegre-

Adam la ve sonreír con los ojos brillantes por primera vez después de tanto tiempo que no tiene el valor de contarle de lo que se había enterado. No quería arrebatarle la alegría que le producía cumplir con uno de los últimos deseos de Albert.

Sin duda alguna Adam es un buen amigo, pero que irá a pasar más adelante con él, será este el inicio de un romance?? Podrá Candy encontrarse con Terry??? Conforme vaya subiendo los capítulos los descubrirán.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias Amigas por leer mi primer fic de Candy, a mi primera amiga rubita muchos saludos y gracias por tus comentarios. Besitos…………Angimar


	7. EXTRAÑO ENCUENTRO CON 1 DESCONOCIDO

_**CAPÍTULO VII**_

_**Extraño encuentro con un desconocido**_

Candy está en el Puerto preparada para abordar el buque junto a Archie. Sus amigos han ido a despedirse.

-Cuídate por favor Archie. –Le dice Annie a su esposo-

-Claro y tú cuida de los niños.

-Si mi amor.

-Candy te estaremos esperando, si puedes tráenos algún recuerdo –Patty la abraza igual que Annie-

-Seguro, si ustedes son como mis hermanas. Y Adam te encargo mucho el hospital, nos vemos pronto.

-Hasta pronto Candy. Cuida bien de ella Archie. –mientras le da la mano-

-No te preocupes así lo haré.

Los dos jóvenes suben al barco, al poco rato se empiezan a ver los pañuelos agitándose con la brisa marina.

-¡Adiós, Candy!

-¡Adiós Archie!

El barco pronto estuvo a mar abierto y Candy seguía mirando desde la popa.

-Vamos Candy, te vas a quedar ahí todo el día. Hace mucho frío entra ya.

-Ya voy Archie, ya voy –Grita la joven-

-Hace tanto tiempo que no voy a Europa desde el viaje que hice con Albert. ¡Albert, mi príncipe de la colina! Es como la primera vez que viajé en barco, cuando iba a Londres a estudiar al colegio San Pablo, el me envió allá para ayudarme a olvidar mi dolor por la muerte de Anthony. Ahora viajo para cumplir un sueño que teníamos, son motivos diferentes, no lo hago por olvidarte. Nunca lo haré, así como tampoco lo hice con Anthony.

En New York, Susana conversa con su madre quien tiene vendado un brazo. Los sirvientes están empacando las cosas que habrían de llevarse a su nueva casa en Chicago. Uno de los empleados abre la puerta para sacar unas cuantas maletas y en ese momento llega Terry quien pide permiso y entra. Una de las doncellas lo ve y le dice que va anunciarlo a la Señorita Marlowe.

-No se preocupe quiero darle la sorpresa. ¿Dónde está?

-En la terraza Señor

-Gracias.

Susana le ha contado a su madre toda la historia de su encuentro con Candy en el hospital y la Señora Casi no muestra interés en lo que su hija le dice, pero luego:

-Mamá, no estás escuchándome

-Perdona Hija pero son tantas cosas. Pero si te escuché, me dices que no quieres que Terry se entere de que su antigua novia está en América.

-¿Que Candy está en Norte América? –Entrando Terry-

-¡Terry! nos estabas escuchando. –Expresa Susana-

-Dime la verdad Susana. ¿Candy está en América?

-Terry, no quería que lo supieras, pero es cierto.

-¿la viste?

-sí y hablé con ella.

-¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?

-En Chicago, en el hospital en el que estuvimos mamá y yo. Ella trabaja de enfermera ahí.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Candy en Chicago! Entonces no fue mi imaginación. Creí haberla visto pero aquí en New York hace unos cuantos días.

-Ella me dijo que estuvo de paso por aquí.

-Bueno, los dejo solos para que conversen, con permiso. –Indica la señora Marlowe-

-¿qué te dijo Susana? ¿Te preguntó por mí?

-Sí, me dijo que estaba contenta de que estuviéramos juntos.

-pe... pero no le constate que tú y yo no...

-quise, pero no me dejó.

-entonces tengo que ir a Chicago, tengo que buscarla, tengo que decirle lo que pasó. ¡Oh Candy! Tú en América.

-no quisiera decirlo pero, no te hagas ilusiones.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Candy ha cambiado, ya no es la misma.

-Puede ser que haya madurado un poco debido a lo que ha pasado. Pero sé que en lo demás sigue siendo la misma. Voy a buscarla.

-¡Terry, no vayas! ¡Ella no te ama! ¡Ella ya no te ama!

-¿qué?

-ya no te Ama.

-¿te lo ha dicho, acaso?

-no, pero.......

-entonces como puedes saberlo. Seguro que piensas eso porque estuvo casada con Albert, pero yo sé porque lo hizo. Quiso poner una pared entre nosotros, pero él ya no está. Nada nos separa ahora, más que la distancia, pero eso se puede solucionar.

-Terry, no hizo falta que me dijera que ya no te ama, bastó con que me contara que se siente muy Feliz con el Doctor Adam Martín. Su novio.

-no es cierto Candy no puede estar comprometida. Tiene que guardar luto todavía.

-Terry, tu mejor que nadie sabes cómo es ella. No le interesa lo que los demás piensen.

-no es posible. Quiero que ella misma me lo diga. Iré a ese hospital y le preguntaré.

En el Saint Albert está Adam atendiendo a Stuart quien se haya mucho mejor.

-¡Hombre!, estas mucho mejor.

-Gracias. Estoy que muero por salir de este hospital.

-¿no será para tener otro duelo o para suicidarte?

-no, nada de eso. Estuve pensando en lo que me dijo Archie, sobre el divorcio. Me gusta la idea de exponer a la vergüenza pública a esa mujerzuela que tengo por esposa, pero he cambiado de opinión.

-¿ya no piensas divorciarte?

-no, ahora quiero vengarme de Elisa. Quiero que sufra lo que yo.

-¿cómo lo harás?

-aun no lo sé pero quiero tenerla cerca para destruirla, por eso no me voy a divorciar.

-si yo fuera tú me sentiría igual, pero creo que lo mejor no es vengarse, yo me hubiera divorciado y que la vida se encargue de cobrárselas...

-pero, es que yo pienso hacerlo más adelante.

Han pasado algunos días desde que se fue Candy a Escocia y todo marcha con tranquilidad en el hospital. Adam siente que extraña a Candy y a sus ocurrencias y muchas veces se lo nota distraído.

En la noche con el más grande de los descaros sale Elisa a pasear por el parque junto a una amiga. La gente que la ve murmura, y la quedan mirando, pero a ella no le importa esto y sigue caminando como si nada, la que se ve un poco incomoda es la amiga.

-Elisa, nos están mirando.

-no me importa lo que piense la gente. Porque todo son calumnias, esas fotos no son reales, alguna chica parecida a mi es la que sale en el periódico, esa no soy yo. –lo dice con voz audible para que todos la escuchen-

-pero Elisa, si tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que eres tú. –le dice en voz baja-

-cállate.

Terry va caminando justo en dirección a ellas, se dirige al hospital Saint Albert para sacarse la duda. Elisa lo vio y enseguida lo reconoció.

-Pero si es Terry Grandchester.

-¿lo conoces?

-sí, somos íntimos amigos. Ya sabes.

-Elisa, eres terrible.

-¡Terry!, ¡Terry! ¡Hola soy Elisa! ¿Me recuerdas?

-Hola Elisa ¿cómo estás?

-bien gracias y tú ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Voy al Saint Albert.

-¡Ah! No me digas que vas a ver a la sirvienta.

-no has cambiado en nada Elisa sigues siendo la misma arpía de antes.

-y tú el mismo grosero.

-me importa poco lo que pienses.

-si vas a buscarla para que regrese contigo, déjame decirte que pierdes tu tiempo. Ella tiene una relación con un Doctor llamado Adam. Yo mismo los he visto.

-¡Cállate! Adiós Elisa.

Terry se aleja de ahí caminando más rápido y Elisa está que hierve del coraje. No soporta la idea que la rubia chica llame la atención más que ella.

-¿Qué tiene esa Candy? ¡La odio! ¡La odio!

Terry va pensando en el camino:"Es el mismo hombre que dijo Susana, Elisa también me lo confirma". Al fin llega hasta el edificio y entra. Se queda mirando los pasillos como las enfermeras entran y salen. Los doctores algunos pasan conversando con otros, algunos atienden a los niños.

-"Así que este es el hospital de Candy" según lo que me dijeron, le pusieron ese nombre en honor a Albert"

Pronto ve al Doctor Martín hablando por teléfono y lo reconoce, sabe que es el mismo joven que vio en el teatro, luego en el restaurante y en la calle.

-tú debes ser Adam Martín –piensa-

Adam está sumamente distraído que no lo ha visto y sigue hablando por teléfono. Terry escucha la conversación de tres enfermeras que están paradas junto a una puerta.

-no te creo.

-es verdad yo los he visto algunas veces.

-sí, El Doctor Martín y Candy se entienden.

-el otro día cuando me iba a casa los vi salir abrazados y hasta me pareció que se dieron un pequeño beso.

-¡Ah! En cambio yo me enteré por Laura que si son novios. Ella escuchó cuando el Doctor Martín se lo confirmaba a una paciente.

-entonces es verdad.

-sí, hacen bonita pareja ¿Cierto?

-si se los ve bien.

Las enfermeras se separan y van a distintas áreas mientras Terry no puede creer lo que sus oídos escucharon.

-Es cierto entonces. No hago nada aquí es mejor que me marche antes de que me encuentre con ella.

Con el rostro melancólico Terry se dirige hacia la salida. Patty se tropieza con él, pero él no mira su rostro y solo pide perdón sin darse cuenta de quién es aquella enfermera. Patty se queda un poco sorprendida y ve al joven salir.

-Es Terry ¿qué hará aquí? Tengo que cerciorarme.

Patricia corre a la salida y ve como se sube a un carruaje. Que se aleja pronto de aquella calle.

-Era el, estoy segura. ¿Habrá venido por Candy?

Candy ha solucionado el asunto con el Señor Castellano, la compra es un hecho. Archie se pone igual de contento y deciden ir a dar un paseo por las calles de Londres. Entran a muchas tiendas y compran juguetes y regalos para los niños y sus amigos. Luego van a una cafetería.

-¡La pasamos increíble! ¿Verdad Archie?

-Sí, hace tiempo que no lo hacía. Venir hasta acá me trajo tantos recuerdos. Y Escocia tampoco ha cambiado mucho que digamos.

-A mí también me trajo muchos recuerdos del colegio San Pablo y las vacaciones que pasamos en Escocia.

-Mañana se firman los papeles y pasado mañana estaremos rumbo a América. Vayamos a descansar al "Savoy".

-sí. Tengo un poco de sueño.

Los jóvenes están muy contentos y ríen mientras van saliendo de la cafetería cuando de repente Candy empieza a sentirse mal, se marea y cae desmayada en los brazos de Archie.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy!

Solo se escucha la voz de Archie como un eco que se pierde entre el bullicio de la gente que va y viene y una espesa neblina cubre la ciudad de Londres.

Unas horas más tarde Candy yace dormida en una habitación del Hotel Savoy y Archie conversa con el médico que ha revisado a la joven.

-Lo que tiene ella es mucho estrés acumulado. Debería descansar un poco. ¿Ustedes no son de aquí verdad?

-No. Somos de América. Vinimos de negocios, pero nos marchamos pasado mañana.

-¡Hum! ¿Por qué no se quedan unos días más? Creo que le sentaría bien, así podría recuperar fuerzas para viajar de regreso. Lo que necesita la Señorita Es descansar, distraerse un poco. ¿Hace cuanto que no lo hace?

-Mucho tiempo Doctor Ha estado metida de cabeza en sus asuntos, lleva los negocios de la familia, es directora de un hospital donde además trabaja como enfermera. Hace poco perdió a su esposo y al hijo que esperaba en un accidente. Desde ahí no ha parado de trabajar.

-Entiendo, por ese mismo motivo le recomiendo que no viaje ahora. Hágalo dentro de una semana más, llévela a pasear, al teatro, al campo a que respire aire puro, nada de trabajo y verá como llega renovada a América, lo que necesita es distraerse porque el estrés que tiene es muy fuerte y esto podría deteriorar su salud. Le voy a mandar unas medicinas que la van ayudar.

-Gracias, Doctor Yo me encargaré del resto. Candy va a descansar.

Han pasado dos días desde el desmayo de Candy, ella luce mejor ha recuperado el color de sus mejillas y Archie está más tranquilo.

-Ahora hay que seguir las recomendaciones del Doctor Tienes que distraerte Candy y considera esto las vacaciones que no has tenido en años. ¡Lo mereces!

-Archie, yo quería regresar a América. Tengo tantas cosas que hacer.

-ya no hay marcha atrás, ya mandé un comunicado a la familia que dentro de una semana más zarparemos.

-pero.......

-no hay pero que valga. ¿Te gustaría asistir a una fiesta muy divertida?

-¿Una fiesta? Pero Archie en América asistimos a muchas.

-Tú sabes que esas fiestas son aburridas, la de acá es distinta. Es una mascarada.

-¿Una fiesta de disfraces?

-Por favor di que sí Candy, mañana iremos a comprar los disfraces, la fiesta es en 5 días, sería como la despedida.

-Archie, tu ganas, está bien, iremos...

Una mujer muy elegante baja por las escaleras de su casa, su rostro es conocido. Es Eleanor Baker la actriz. Su rostro aun joven y hermoso evocaba dulzura. En sus manos se encontraba una pieza de papel que decía: _**"Querida Madre, voy ausentarme unos cuantos días, no te preocupes por mí. Voy a visitar a mi padre, sé que no te molesta que él y yo hayamos mejorado nuestra relación, además voy a enfrentarme a los fantasmas de mi pasado. He tomado la decisión de olvidar todo lo que no me deja ser feliz. Te Ama tu hijo..........Terry"**_

Suena el teléfono y la doncella contesta.

-Señora es para Usted.

-¿quién es?

-La Señorita Marlowe.

-Gracias. Aló, Susana ¿Cómo estás?

-muy bien gracias. Y ¿tú?

-extrañando a mi hijo, hace cuatro días que se fue pero me parece mucho.

-te entiendo, yo también lo extraño. Estaba muy triste cuando se fue.

-Lo sé, se fue sin despedirse, me dejo una hoja de papel que leo todos los días y siento como se me parte el alma. El no ha olvidado a esa joven.

-y me temo que nunca lo hará. Porque ella es muy especial, la única dueña de su corazón.

-espero que este viaje alivie en algo ese corazón herido.

En la mansión, de Los Andrew todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Aparentemente el problema entre Stuart Richardson y Elisa se ha solucionado. Están Elisa y Annie en una mesa del Jardín.

-ya ves como mi esposo me adora, no puede vivir sin mí. Ha olvidado el mal entendido.

-sí, debe amarte mucho.

-en cambio Archie parece no quererte tanto.

-si lo dices por el viaje Elisa, déjame recordarte que pocas veces lo hace.

-no lo digo porque haya tenido que viajar sino por Candy. Tu sabes muy bien que él estaba loco por ella y no dudaría de que aun lo esté. ¿No se te hace sospechoso que de un rato a otro estando bien, Candy se haya enfermado? y que extraño que el Doctor Le haya recomendado quedarse un día allá en vez de venir a recuperarse acá.

-no es cierto lo que dices Elisa. Mi Archie no es así, yo se que él me ama, además conozco a Candy y no es una cualquiera como tú.

-Maldita huérfana, como te atreves a decirme una cosa así.

-porque es verdad. Eres una perversa, una envidiosa.

Annie se va corriendo y llorando mientras Elisa ríe maquiavélicamente. Llega hasta la puerta de la mansión y se encuentra con Patty que iba a visitarla.

-¿qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Elisa es una malvada.

-¿qué te hizo?

-insinúa que el retraso en el viaje de regreso de Archie y Candy es porque tienen algo.

-Esa Elisa no cambia. No le hagas caso, tú sabes que el solo te quiere a ti. Si no fuera así, no se hubiera casado contigo. Además Candy nunca estuvo enamorada de él.

-Lo sé, pero tú sabes lo sensible que soy y me da terror de solo pensar que podría perder a Archie.

-No te preocupes eso no pasará.

En el barco que lo lleva hasta Inglaterra está Terry mirando hacia el mar, está como perdido en sus pensamientos y la suave brisa marina despeina sus cabellos. De pronto mete la mano al bolsillo y saca aquel papel arrugado.

-Eras tú la misteriosa mujer del Teatro, no alcancé a ver tu rostro, pero sé que eras tú. Y este perfume es el tuyo ahora lo recuerdo. La última vez que nos vimos lo llevabas impregnado en tu piel. –cerrando los ojos trae a su mente el triste recuerdo de aquella despedida en las escaleras, cuando quiso que se abrazo se hiciera eterno.

-Te fuiste. Dejaste de ser mía, hiciste tu vida y ahora eres feliz. Se cumplió mi deseo. Ahora aquí frente al mar, juro que lucharé por alcanzar mi felicidad. Yo también merezco serlo.

Lleva el papel a la cara, percibe por última vez el aroma y lo arroja al mar, mientras una lagrima rueda en una de sus mejillas.

-¡Adiós Candy!

Se seca esa pequeña lágrima que humedecía su cara, y escucha la voz del capitán llamándolo.

-Señor Grandchester en unas tres horas estaremos llegando al puerto de San Hampton, solo quería comunicarle.

-Gracias.

En la mansión Andley, Elisa está en una de las habitaciones leyendo unas revistas y tomando el té. Cuando la puerta se abre y entra Neil.

-Hermanito. ¿Has venido hacerme compañía?

-No, Elisa solo quería preguntarte ¿por qué la casa está vacía? ¿Dónde están la tía Elroy, Annie y Stuart?

-No lo sé salieron muy temprano.

Elisa se queda mirando a su hermano unos cuantos segundos y nota algo diferente en el.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

-Te ves algo distinto.

-Que poco observadora eres Elisa.

-¡Ah ya sé!, hoy estas sobrio. ¿A qué se debe?

-He decidido que ya no voy a embriagarme más. Tengo una motivación.

-¿qué es lo que te impulsa a cambiar?

-¡Candy! Mi amor por ella.

Elisa suelta una sonora carcajada y Neil frunce el ceño y aprieta los dientes en señal de enojo.

-ya hermanito, no te enojes. Se cuanto quieres a esa sirvienta. Pero te recomendaría a otra chica, yo conozco muchas que se volverían locas por ti si tú les prestaras atención.

-Pero a mí no me interesa ninguna que no sea Candy.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, ella jamás te va hacer caso. No creo que cambie a su medicucho por ti.

-ah te refieres al tal Adam. Ese mentecato no es rival para mí. Yo sé cómo tratar con hombres como ese.

-¡Ja! Pero hay otro rival con el que no vas a poder.

-¿Quién?

-Terry Grandchester.

-El actor. ¡Ja! Ese ya es pasado para Candy.

-Te equivocas, lo volví a ver hace unos días, por cierto está más buen mozo que antes. Iba a buscarla al hospital, me lo dijo. –moviendo su dedo índice hacia arriba-

-¡No puede ser! ¿Sabrá Candy que el nunca se caso con la coja de Susana Marlowe?

-¡Seguramente! esa es una descarada, no le importa andar con dos al mismo tiempo. Que digo dos, tres si contamos a Archie.

-Mira quién habla. Crees que por que tú eres así todas las mujeres lo son. Estas equivocada, Candy es una mujer decente por eso la quiero y está vez no voy a dejar que nadie me la quite.

-Allá tú. Luego no vengas a llorarme.

Neil sale de la habitación dando un portazo que retumba en los oídos de Elisa.

El día del baile ha llegado Candy lleva un hermoso vestido rojo combinado con vino. El cabello recogido hacia arriba y un antifaz de pedrería. Archie toca a la puerta y ella le abre. Archie rechifla, se queda admirado.

-¡Estas Hermosísima!

-Gracias Archie y tu también te vez muy bien. ¡Ojala te pudiera ver Annie!

-¡se aterrorizaría! Te imaginas viéndome del conde Drácula. Jejeje. ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Espera, quiero ponerme el medallón. -Abre un pequeño cofre que tenía sobre el velador-

-Es una moneda.

-Sí, esta moneda es un valioso recuerdo de Anthony.

-¿De Anthony?-La última vez que paseamos juntos el me dijo que la guardara en memoria de aquel maravilloso día. Yo mandé hacer este medallón para llevarlo cerca de mi corazón.

-Nuestro querido Anthony. Pero no hablemos más de cosas tristes, vamos, el carruaje espera abajo.

En la mansión de los Grandchester está Terry conversando con su padre.

-Terruce, no te veo de buen ánimo.

-debe ser el viaje.

-has, de estar muy cansado, voy a ordenar que te preparen la habitación para que duermas un poco.

-No papá, no te preocupes, preferiría que nos quedáramos aquí en la sala juntos, hace mucho que no nos vemos. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte.

-Hijo me encantaría, pero hoy no puedo. Tengo que asistir a un evento social. No pienses que no quiero estar contigo porque no es eso, se trata de un buen amigo mío y he rechazado un sinnúmero de veces sus invitaciones, pocas suelo ir, pero mañana podemos salir a donde tú quieras y hacer lo que tú quieras y si deseas no salir de casa, nos quedaremos juntos a charlar de lo que desees. Ahora que si prefieres puedes acompañarme no habría problema. Es una fiesta de mascaras mi amigo es algo excéntrico y le gustan esas cosas, yo tengo algunas en mi habitación podrías tomar una.

-no, mejor no. Prefiero quedarme.

-entiendo. Si te animas hay una invitación sobre la cómoda. Por error me dieron dos y como a mi esposa no le gustan las fiestas.

Candy y Archie han llegado al baile, la música suena, las damas lucen muy ataviadas con sus disfraces de épocas ya pasadas, los caballeros les hacen compañía. Se ve a grupos conversando y riendo.

-Señora Andrew, luce Ud. muy hermosa, claro que si el Señor Cornwell no me hubiera dicho que el vendría de Drácula no la habría reconocido.

-Gracias Señor Castellano.

-Sean bienvenidos. Pasen y recuerden usar sus antifaces hasta las doce de la noche. Que es cuando todos revelan sus identidades.

Se adentran hacia el enorme salón, muchos caballeros voltean a mirar a la joven que va del brazo de Archie.

Muchos caballeros se acercan con cualquier pretexto a conversar, algunos hablan de las maneras más inusuales de divertirse. Los paseos a caballo, los deportes más sonados, viajes en fin.

De pronto ella se distrae al escuchar como un hombre llama al otro.

-Señor Marco Castellano. ¿Cómo va usted?

-Duque de Grandchester. No lo esperaba. Siempre me dejas como a las novias de pueblo.

Se oyen las risas de los dos hombres de cabellos grises.

-¿Pasa algo Candy?

-Nada Archie, lo que sucede es que ese Señor que está conversando con Castellano es el padre de Terry.

Archie no dice nada, entiende cómo se siente Candy y lamenta dentro de sí haberla llevado a la fiesta, pero quien iba a saberlo, además no se trata del joven actor, es solo su padre. De pronto dos jovencitas se acercaban a nuestra querida pareja de amigos. Una de ellas le hace conversación a la rubia mientras la otra le insiste a Archie para que la saque a bailar.

-Por Favor sé que no es de buena educación, pero me muero de ganas y ningún caballero ha querido sacarme a bailar. Además se nota que Usted es un Señor muy alegre y divertido.

-Anda Archie, por mi no te detengas. –Le dice Candy con una enorme sonrisa-

El accede ante la aprobación de su compañera. El salón se alumbra con los vistosos vestidos que brillaban al compás de la música.

De pronto un joven de cabellera castaña ingresa, muchas damas se preguntan quién es tan apuesto caballero. El se para en una esquina mientras toma una copa de champagne. Y a su mente viene el recuerdo de las palabras que le dijo una de las servidoras de su casa: _**"Joven no se quede aquí, salga a divertirse, si usted dice que quiere olvidar, no lo hará estando aquí sentado y solo con sus pensamientos, además tengo el presentimiento de que está noche se encontrará con una joven mujer que cambiará su vida para siempre. Vaya a ese baile y verá que no me equivoco, pues tengo ese don, nunca me falla"**_

-Nunca le falla, dijo ella, pero ¿por qué vine? Si yo no creo en esas cosas. Creo que mejor me marcho antes de que me vea mi padre.

De pronto la música cambia y la orquesta empieza a tocar aquel viejo vals que había bailado hace unos cuantos años con la rubia pecosa que le rompió el corazón.

-Ese vals es.... el mismo. –Dice Candy, quien empieza a ponerse nerviosa-

Terry siente lo mismo desde el otro lado de la sala mientras las palabras de la doncella martillean su mente: **"**_**se encontrará con una joven mujer que cambiará su vida para siempre".**_

El mira a su alrededor y tantas mascaras oscuras y de colores lo confunden, hasta que se fija en una que es diferente, lleva piedras brillantes incrustadas. Algo extraño lo atrae hacia esa mujer y la invita a bailar. Esa mujer es Candy quien como hipnotizada acepta. La música continúa, sus miradas se encuentran a pesar de estar casi ocultas tras esos antifaces. No se hablaban, solo en sus pensamientos giraban ideas extrañas...

-Esos ojos verdes, son tan brillantes, como los de ella. ¿Será acaso que no puedo mirar a otra mujer sin dejar de pensar en ella? –se decía a sí mismo-

-Su mirada me recuerda tanto a la de Terry. Pero es imposible que sea el, puesto que está en New York junto a su esposa, junto a Susana.

-¿por qué siento esta extraña felicidad en mi interior? Hace tiempo que no me sentía así.

-Siento como si estuviera bailando sobre las nubes, este vals fue el primero que bailé en mi vida. Con Anthony y luego Terry. Son tantos recuerdos maravillosos.

Seguían girando y girando en la sala, era un momento mágico para los dos aunque no supieran quien eran el uno y el otro. La música termina y ellos se separan haciendo una reverencia. El Señor Castellano se acerca.

-Señora la estaba buscando su pareja quiere decirle algo. –la toma del brazo y pidiendo disculpas se la lleva-

Terry queda solo en medio de la sala, baja la mirada y ve en el piso el medallón que usaba la joven, lo toma entre sus manos.

-Debe habérsele caído mientras bailábamos. Pero.... (Mira a su alrededor y ya no la ve) ¿A dónde habrá ido?

Candy está en el jardín junto a Archie quien le comenta lo divertido que estaba bailando y probando los pastelillos. Candy sonríe de una manera especial que el joven se da cuenta.

-parece que tu también te estás divirtiendo mucho.

-La verdad es que sí, pensé que iba a aburrirme, pero no fue así. Hace unos instantes estaba bailando con un extraño y me sentí tan bien. No te imaginas cuanto.

-¿y quién es el?

-no lo sé, ya te dije que era un extraño y no tuve tiempo de presentarme porque llegó el Señor Castellano.

-¡Que cosas! ¡Qué inoportuno! No te dio la oportunidad de hablar con él. Podía ser el hombre de tu vida.

-¡Archie!

-Es broma Candy. Pero creo que mejor nos vamos ya. Mañana regresamos a América y quiero que estés fresca.

-Estoy bien, pero tienes razón no querré desmayarme nuevamente y postergar otra vez el viaje.

Los dos jóvenes se ríen muy animadamente, mientras caen hojas de los árboles que se agitan con la suave brisa de la noche.

En el salón Terry busca a la extraña joven con la que bailó y pregunta a algunos de los asistentes si la conocen o la han visto. Pero nadie da razón de ella, después tropieza de espaldas con un caballero que no es otro más que su padre.

-Terruce ¿eres tú?

-Padre.

-¡Qué bueno que te decidiste! Ven quiero presentarte a unos amigos.

Lo toma del brazo y lo dirige hacia unos caballeros que cabeza blanca. Quienes conversaban de cosas de negocios, la bolsa de valores, inversiones etc.

-Quiero que conozcan a mi hijo mayor. Su nombre es Terruce y es un actor muy famoso en Broadway-

-mucho gusto.

Los respetables señores lo trataban con amabilidad, pero el no estaba de lleno en la conversación ya que buscaba con la mirada a la mujer que perdió el medallón, su padre se percata y le pregunta si sucede algo.

-Nada padre, hace un rato baile con una chica y perdió algo que quiero devolverle, pero no la veo más.

-debe estar por ahí. No te preocupes ya la encontrarás.

La noche continua y la gente se divierte en la fiesta, muchos hacen brindis, bailan, conversan y ríen hasta que son interrumpidos por la voz del anfitrión quien anuncia que la media noche ha llegado y es hora de quitarse los antifaces. Todos se reúnen y comienzan a contar en forma regresiva y sacan sus máscaras. Terry se da cuenta que entre la multitud no está la dama de ojos verdes y empuña el medallón.

Al día siguiente Terry está junto a su padre desayunando y este le comenta que quisiera saber de la misteriosa dueña del medallón.

-Tal vez castellano sepa quién es.

-entonces llévame con él. Quisiera devolverlo inmediatamente.

-está bien hijo nos iremos enseguida.

Candy ya no vestía de oscuro ahora lucía un hermoso vestido amarillo son cintas verdes. Y un sombrero alto que adornaba estupendamente su cabeza. Espera a un lado de Archie mientras subían sus maletas al coche, mira por última vez hacia el enorme letrero del Savoy.

-Vamos Candy, ya es hora.

-si

Se suben al auto y se alejan de aquel lugar muy contentos en el camino van conversando y Candy le cuenta como le apena haber perdido ese valioso recuerdo.

-No fue tu culpa.

-Si no me lo hubiera puesto aun lo tendría conmigo.

-Tal vez esté en buenas manos.

Terry y su padre han llegado a casa del Señor Castellano quien en ese mismo instante se disponía a subir a su carro.

-Ya me iba Grandchester, por poco y no me alcanzas.

-te queremos pedir un favor.

Después de explicarle el motivo de su presencia y dar señas sobre la dueña de aquella joya el Señor asiente con la cabeza y afirma saber de quién se trata.

-¿Podría decirnos donde encontrarla? Quiero devolverle su prenda.

-Es una Hermosa dama, es muy persuasiva, me convenció de venderle unos terrenos que yo quería negociar en otro lado. Pero parece que lo que usted desea es conocerla y ese es su pretexto. No lo culpo porque esa mujer es increíble.

-Necesito saberlo. ¿Por favor dígame como se llama? ¿Dónde vive?

-Su nombre es Andley. Candice White Andley.

Terry no puede creer lo que escucha y se queda como paralizado pero logra escuchar lo que le sigue diciendo el hombre.

-Estaba en El Savoy pero no creo que la encuentre porque su barco zarpaba hoy hacia América.

-¡Lastima hijo!, tuviste la buena intención. Pero es Americana a lo mejor cuando regreses puedas dar con su paradero.

-Era Candy, era ella.

-¿La conoce?

-Sí, fue mi novia hace mucho tiempo. -Mientras se toca la frente y baja la mirada-

-¿Tu novia? Entonces no hay problema sabrás donde encontrarla. –El Señor Castellano levantando las manos-

-Lo que menos quería era volver a verla.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tan mal quedaron cuando rompieron? –Pregunta su padre-

-podría decirse que sí.

-¿Ella es la misma chica del colegio San Pablo? La chica por la que fuiste a interceder y por la que dejaste el instituto ¿Verdad, hijo?

-Sí. Tengo que verla.

-ahora ha de estar en el puerto. –Afirma Castellanos-

- Vamos padre, tal vez la alcancemos

-¡Buena Suerte!

-Gracias, Adiós –se suben en el carro-

Terry conduce a toda velocidad y su padre empieza a ponerse irritable. Finalmente salen de la carretera para llegar a la ciudad. Candy ya está en el barco y miran a la gente que se despide de sus seres queridos. Mientras Terry sigue conduciendo como un loco.

-Terry, ten cuidado ¿no querrás matarnos?

-perdón pero necesito verla. Te juro que necesito verla, aunque sea unos instantes.

-tú dijiste que lo que menos querías era eso.

-me estaba mintiendo.

- Entiendo que quieras verla, esa señorita es muy especial me di cuenta cuando la conocí.

De pronto ven como la calle que estaba cercana al puerto estaba cerrada, minutos antes llegó la policía a desbaratar negocios ambulantes y las frutas y verduras estaban tiradas por toda la calle, así como grandes carretas destrozadas.

-¡Maldición!

-vamos caminando desde aquí.

Terry se baja del auto y sale corriendo, su padre trata de correr a su ritmo pero su edad y físico no se lo permiten, pasa muchos obstáculos, gente que va y viene dificultando su llegada. Candy sigue mirando hacia la multitud y Archie pone su mano sobre su hombro izquierdo le dice al oído que es mejor entrar. Ella se da media vuelta cuando escuchan un grito que la llama:

-¡Candy! ¡Candy!

Archie mira y se da cuenta que es Terry quien grita llamándola en medio del bullicio que emite la gente.

-¡Mira Candy! es Terry, es Terry Grandchester.

Candy voltea y puede verlo, el le sonríe y sigue gritando su nombre. Ella está más que sorprendida no puede creer que sea el. Lágrimas empiezan a correr por sus mejillas y también empieza a gritar su nombre.

-Terry..............Terry..................

Se detienen y se quedan mirando tristemente, el Duque de Grandchester se para junto a su hijo, al verlo ella dice:

-Entonces, el muchacho con el que bailé anoche era Terry. ¡Terry! Por eso sus ojos.

El barco se aleja cada vez más perdiéndose en el horizonte, pronto deja de escucharse el tumulto de la gente que se despedía. Todos empiezan a dispersarse por las calles aledañas y no se ve más el buque.

-Vamos Terry, ya la viste.

-Si la volví a ver después de tanto tiempo. Y no será la última vez.

Candy no ha dejado de llorar y Archie la abraza para darle consuelo uno de los pasajeros es un reportero quien en busca de noticias toma varias fotografías sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Será que Candy y Terry volverán a verse? En esta ocasión estuvieron tan juntos y tan lejos a la vez. En el siguiente capítulo un mal entendido está a punto de dañar una bella amistad ¿Qué pasará?

Gracias a todas por leer mi primer facfiction. Un beso, su amiga Angimar….


	8. MALENTENDIDO EN LA MANSION ANDLEY

_**CAPÍTULO VIII**_

_**Malentendido en la Mansión Andley**_

Ya han pasado varios días y Candy y Archie están de regreso en los Estados Unidos, mientras van viajando en el carro que los llevaría a la gran mansión Andley ella mira por la ventana los paisajes. El joven Cornwell no pronuncia palabra alguna porque sabe que ese breve encuentro en el puerto de San Hampton la había afectado y temía que cualquier palabra pudiera entristecerla más. Ella al darse cuenta de esto empieza a hacerle conversa.

-Se va a poner feliz Annie con el vestido que le compraste.

-¡Ah sí! Muy caro.

-Sí, pero teniendo con que pagarlo no hay problema. Estoy ansiosa por ver la carita de los niños cuando vean los juguetes que les compramos.

-Stear y Anthony son unos niños muy traviesos espero y no los quieran hacer pedazos, porque también nos salieron caros.

-Archie, el dinero no es para tenerlo guardado si no para dar alegría a los demás.

-lo sé, por eso tu ayudas a los que más necesitan. Esa fundación que quedó haya en México, el hospital en Chicago, El hogar de Pony en Lakewood.

-y no me arrepiento. Si se me presentan más oportunidades de ayudar a la gente créeme que lo haré.

-Eres muy buena Candy, siempre lo supe, por eso fue que me enamoré de ti desde el primer día.

-¡Archie! –dice la rubia con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-te pusiste roja. ¡Tranquila! Que no es para que te espantes, tu lo sabías, yo te lo dije, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí pero......

-eso fue hace mucho. Te agradezco que hayas sido sincera al decirme que me querías solo como amigo y por presentarme a Annie. Ahora ella es lo más importante para mí, es la madre de mis hijos, la mujer que amo con todas mis fuerzas y tú eres como mi hermana, la hermana que nunca tuve.

-Gracias Archie.

Al fin han llegado y toda la familia sale a recibirlos incluida la Tía Abuela, Neil y Elisa. Los niños vienen con unas rosas blancas. Aquellas que cultivaba Anthony. La sorpresa emociona a la rubia quien abraza cariñosamente a los niños, les agradece y coge entre sus manos aquel ramillete. Neil no dejaba de mirarla y Elisa lo codeaba para que disimule cosa que al no le importaba si lo demás se dieran cuenta, total ya todos sabían los sentimiento que tenia hacia la dulce enfermera.

Annie y Patty la abrazan también y la Tía Elroy solo se limita a saludarlos desde la entrada.

-Tenemos muchas sorpresas para todos, vengan vamos a la sala. –Dice Candy muy contenta-

Después de abrir los regalos, Candy se acerca a Elisa y le entrega uno. Ella se queda con la boca abierta, no puede creer que eso esté pasando, pero se imagina que debe ser algo caro también, así que se pone muy contenta y sin agradecerle el gesto lo abre apresuradamente. Es un sombrero majestuoso.

-Qué hermoso sombrero. Debe haber costado una fortuna.

-No seas mal educada Elisa y agradécele a Candy el obsequio que te está haciendo. Si yo fuera ella no te hubiera traído absolutamente nada. –Dice Neil con los ojos medio abiertos-

-No puedo negar que es buen regalo, gracias Candy, pero no creas que por este sombrero me has ganado.

-no espero eso. Neil también trajimos un regalo para ti.

-¿Para mí? –Sus ojos se abrieron y brillaron de felicidad-

-Sí. Toma.

Al abrir la caja encuentra un pisa corbata dorado muy bonito y mirando a Candy le agradece el detalle, luego se acerca y toma sus manos y la mira a los ojos sonriéndole. Archie se da cuenta de que esto puede incomodar a su amiga a sí que tomándolo de un brazo lo separa de ella y le dice:

-¡No es para tanto hombre!

Elisa observa la escena y oscuros pensamientos envuelven su mente, su sonrisa reflejaba un orgullo mal sano.

Ya es de noche en Londres y Terry mira desde la ventana de su cuarto, el jardín de la casa de su padre.

-Estas más hermosa que antes Tarzán pecoso, ya no eres una niña. Te has vuelto una bella mujer. Pero tu corazón tiene que ser el mismo. ¡Ojala no te hubieras fijado en ese medico! Quisiera estar a tu lado para siempre, pero mía fue la culpa por dejarte ir aquel día, si te hubiera abrazado mas fuerte ahora estarías conmigo y no con el. Pero de que vale lamentarse ahora -Abre su mano izquierda y mira aquel medallón que su amada perdió-

Candy está en una de las habitaciones de la gran mansión y saca de su maleta un pañuelo, es el que dejó Terry en el restaurante de Don Guido. Suspira y ve por la ventana como la oscuridad envuelve en sombras el portal de las rosas.

-Terry, que felicidad volver a verte y que tristeza al mismo tiempo. Cuando gritaste mi nombre, lo hiciste con una gran sonrisa, que creo que debes ser muy feliz con Susana y me llamabas para agradecérmelo. Estabas con tu padre lo que indica que su relación ha mejorado. ¡Qué bueno!

Candy apaga las luces y se acuesta a dormir, la mansión está totalmente oscura solo se escucha el ruido que hacen los insectos en el jardín y el croar de algunas ranas.

Ya es de día y el sol ha salido, la casa se llena de los alegres juegos de los niños Cornwell, en el Jardín está Elisa sentada junto a su marido tomando un jugo.

-Stuart, estaba pensando en que deberíamos hacer un viaje a Europa.

-No Elisa, un viaje ahora no. Tengo muchos negocios que no puedo abandonar.

-Anda, no seas así mira que Archie y Candy fueron y cuentan que Londres está en todo su esplendor.

-Ellos fueron por negocios.

-Sí, pero no les quito la oportunidad de salir a pasear.

-¡Basta Elisa! No insistas no me vas a convencer.

Su mirada es sumamente fría y se retira muy enojado tirando el periódico que aun no había empezado a leer y este cae abierto a los pies de su mujer, justo en una sección que incluye ciertas fotos de Candy y Archie abrazados.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡No puedo creerlo! Pero si es Candy con mi primo muy bien abrazado. Esto tiene que saberlo Annie.

Elisa se levanta y entra a la mansión, justo en ese momento bajaba Annie quien llamaba a los pequeños Anthony y Stear.

-Annie, que bueno que te encuentro, tengo que decirte algo.

-¿qué quieres Elisa?

-¿Recuerdas como se puso ayer Archie cuando mi hermanito tomo de las manos a Candy?

-Claro ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

-Eres una tonta, como no te das cuenta, Archie sigue enamorado de ella por eso no quiere que Neil se le acerque.

-¡Ya basta de Intrigas Elisa!

-entre ellos hay algo, si no me crees lee esto.

Elisa le entrega el periódico a Annie quien no puede creer las imagines que ven sus ojos. De pronto lágrimas empiezan a rodar por sus mejillas. En letra negrilla el titular de la noticia del **Chicago Times** decía:

**"JOVEN VIUDA, HAYA CONSUELO EN LOS BRAZOS DE UN APUESTO CABALLERO"**

_**La Señora Candice White, viuda de Andley viajaba en el Normandía con un joven que al parecer pertenece a su misma familia, se presume un nuevo romance ya que la pareja se mostró muy cariñosa durante todo el trayecto desde Londres a Estados Unidos.**_

Annie sube corriendo las escaleras y Elisa se ríe a carcajadas, está segura de que la relación entre estas dos amigas, casi hermanas se iba a terminar.

Candy no terminaba de vestirse cuando siente que la puerta se abre, es Annie quien la mira con mucha rabia y dolor.

-¿qué tienes Annie? ¿Por qué entras así a mi cuarto? Y ¿por qué lloras?

-¡Eres una traidora Candy! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

-De que hablas Annie.

-No te hagas. Sabes bien a lo que me refiero.

-no, no lo sé si no me lo explicas.

-Tú y Archie son...........

-¿Somos qué? Habla no te quedes callada.

-Me han estado engañando. Han estado engañándome y a la familia también.

-Explícate mejor, no te entiendo.

-Tú me quieres robar a Archie. ¿Por qué si siempre te he considerado como a una hermana?

-¿de dónde sacas ese disparate? Seguro Elisa estuvo intrigando.

-No fue Elisa, mira esto, ahora no podrás negármelo.

Le lanza el periódico y la rubia empieza a leer el artículo y se pone pálida del susto, eran imágenes que bien se podrían malinterpretar. Annie no paraba de llorar, gritaba desconsolada que Candy era una mala amiga y una traidora, pronto los gritos se escucharon en toda la casa. Candy se acerca a ella y trata de consolarla y explicarle que no es como ella piensa.

-Annie, no es así, yo te juro que....

Annie, no la deja hablar y quita las manos de Candy cuando esta pretendía abrazarla.

-¡Déjame! No me toques traidora.

Annie sale del cuarto corriendo y va al despacho donde está Archie y empiezan a discutir. Archie no entiende la reacción de su esposa y esta le cuenta alterada lo del periódico. La tía Elroy entra y pregunta enojada que está sucediendo. Annie solo la mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sin decir una sola palabra sale del espacio.

Elisa, está en la sala riéndose por el alboroto que acaba de armar, cuando su esposo entra y le pregunta el porque de los gritos.

-Nada querido, lo que sucede es que al fin se descubrió que Candy es una desvergonzada.

Candy sale a buscar a Archie y lo encuentra conversando con la tía abuela.

-los dejo para que aclaren este asunto. No quiero más gritos en mi casa ¿me entendieron? –Dijo molesta la tía abuela-

Candy llora por lo que ha pasado, no quiere perder a su amiga. Archie le dice que eso nunca pasara que el arreglará ese asunto. Y que va a iniciar una demanda contra ese periódico que solo publica noticias falsas para acaparar la atención de los lectores.

Annie está en su cuarto llorando, su esposo entra y muy enojado la levanta de la cama.

-no te comportes como una niña y escúchame.

-no quiero que me hables. No quiero escuchar mentiras. Tu eres un traidor y Candy una mala amiga.

-la mala amiga eres tu Annie.

-¿qué? ¿Pero cómo me dices eso?

-Candy te quiere como si fueras su propia hermana y tú la apartas de tu lado cuando más te necesita. Esas fotos son reales sabes, demuestran lo que siento por ella.

-eres un descarado, te odio.

-esas fotos demuestran el inmenso cariño que siento por ella.

-no sigas, no sigas. No quiero escuchar que nunca dejaste de amarla.

-Yo si pienso ser un buen amigo, un buen hermano con ella. ¿Sabes? Estaba llorando porque acababa de ver a Terry en el puerto.

-¿Terry? –Pregunta Annie tranquilizándose un poco-

-Sí, Terry estaba ahí, y eso la puso muy nerviosa, yo solo quise consolarla por eso la abracé. ¿No hubieras hecho tú lo mismo?

-Sí, pero....... el periódico decía que............

-son inventos de gente que sin importar el daño que puedan causar publican noticias falsas. Es más voy a demandarlos.

-Entonces tú y Candy no.....perdona Archie, soy una tonta, yo me deje llevar por los celos, soy una estúpida. Perdóname, perdóname.

-no me pidas perdón a mí, sino a ella. Y dale todo tu apoyo ahora que es cuando más te necesita, creo que no ha podido olvidar a Terry, de eso me pude dar cuenta aquel día. Pensé que a lo mejor ya no lo recordaría, que Albert la había hecho olvidarlo, pero no ha sido así. Ve y apóyala.

Candy ya se ha vestido como enfermera y está arreglando su maleta pues pensaba regresar a su departamento en Chicago, dejar sus cosas e irse al hospital.

Annie toca la puerta y tímidamente asoma la cabeza preguntando si puede pasar.

-Pasa Annie.

-¡Candy! –dice sollozando-

-no llores, solo fue un mal entendido.

-lo sé, perdóname, no sé que me pasó los celos no me dejaban ver claro. No sé cómo pude dudar de ti que eres mi hermana del alma. Mi amiga, mi confidente. Perdóname por favor.

- no tengo nada que perdonarte, tal vez yo hubiera actuado igual. Ven abrázame.

-nunca más nos pelearemos, ni dudaremos la una de la otra ¿verdad?

-no, nunca.

-yo siempre estaré contigo te lo prometo.

-yo también Annie.

Las dos se abrazan y vuelven a ser las mismas amigas de antes, entra Archie y las ve. Se pone muy contento pero sale sin que ellas lo vieran. En el pasillo está Elisa y tropieza con el.

-¿quería saber cómo está Annie? la oí gritar.

-está mejor Elisa, gracias por preocuparte, ahora está con Candy, están juntas nuevamente como antes, ninguna intriga puede separarlas, ningún deseo malicioso.

Elisa se traga su coraje, su plan no había surtido efecto, ellas volvieron a estar juntas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POR POCO Y ELISA SE SALE CON LA SUYA PERO GRACIAS A ARCHIE CANDY Y ANNIE VOLVIERON A ESTAR JUNTAS, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DOS PERSONAS QUE FORMARON PARTE DEL PASADO DOLOROSO DE CANDY LA BUSCAN CON LA FINALIDAD DE ENTABLAR UNA AMISTAD?? LOS ACEPATARÁ?? LEAN Y LO DESCURIRAN. SALUDOS A TODOS...............ANGIMAR


	9. DOS NUEVAS AMISTADES

**CAPÍTULO IX**

**El comienzo de dos nuevas Amistades**

Candy ha estado pensando en la invitación que Susana le hizo hace unos cuantos días, incluso le ha llegado una carta donde le indica su dirección en Chicago.

Patricia que está junto a ella le pregunta qué piensa hacer.

-no quisiera ir

-pero Susana te va a estar esperando, será mejor que vayas

Su amiga la deja sola y ella sigue meditando en el asunto.

-Pero sería bueno que fuera cuanto antes, para no tener que verlo. Susana es una buena persona y no puedo rechazar su invitación, sospecharía que esto me afecta. Así que hoy mismo iré a visitarla, después del trabajo.

Ya es casi la hora de salida y Candy se prepara para ir a casa de Susana, sale tan rápido que Adam no se da cuenta. En la puerta del hospital está Annie quien ha ido a visitarla y saber cómo le va a Patty con sus clases.

-muy bien, aprende rápido.

-me lo imaginaba Patty es una buena estudiante.

-Si Patty es increíble.

-Candy, yo venía para ver si podemos salir a tomar un café.

-¡Oh Annie! Es que tengo que ir a otro lado.

-¡Oh! No sabía, Pero ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-no veo porque no. Vamos Annie, te encantará conocer a Susana.

-¿Susana? No será la misma Susana que.........

-Si Annie, es la misma. En el camino te explico, pero vamos, mi auto está estacionado más adelante.

-De acuerdo.

Adam busca a Candy para irse con ella como de costumbre pero no la encuentra. Así que le pregunta a Ronda si no la ha visto y ella le dice que salió muy temprano porque tenía que hacer una diligencia.

-No me dijo nada. Ya no me cuenta sus cosas como antes. ¿Qué le estará pasando? Me dijo que nos iríamos juntos y no me esperó. ¿A dónde habrá ido?

Candy y Annie llegan a la dirección indicada por Susana, se bajan de auto y van hasta la puerta de aquella casa.

-Terry, debe estar ganando muy bien. Está casa es una lindura –dice Annie-

-Debe ser. Seguro que piensa en lo mejor para su esposa.

Después de tocar unos segundos, sale la doncella quien las hace pasar inmediatamente después de escuchar el nombre de la enfermera.

-La Señorita Marlowe me dijo que Ud. Vendría. Esperen aquí un momento tomen asiento la Señorita Ya mismo sale. ¿Desean tomar algo? ¿Un té, un café?

-Un café estaría bien, gracias. ¿Y tu Annie?

-Un café también.

-Enseguida se los traigo.

La doncella se retira y Candy observa en la sala las fotos que están sobre la chimenea y nota que solo hay una con Susana y Terry juntos, las demás son de ella con su madre. Llega Susana caminando con la ayuda de sus muletas y pronto se sienta junto a ellas.

-Me alegra tanto que hayas venido Candy.

-gracias. Quiero presentarte a mi amiga Annie de Cornwell.

-Es un gusto Annie.

-Igualmente.

-Ella es como mi hermana, nos criamos juntas en el Hogar de Pony.

-sé de ese lugar, Terry me ha contado muchas veces. Me dijo que hay una maravillosa colina con un enorme árbol al que solías trepar cuando niña.

-Sí, el Padre árbol como Annie y yo no teníamos papá, nos gustaba imaginar que ese enorme árbol era nuestro padre.

-Sí, y la hermana María y la Señorita Pony nuestras madres. –Añade Annie-

-debieron ser momentos muy tristes para las dos.

-Pero pudimos superarlos, nos teníamos la una a la otra ¿no es cierto Annie?

-Así es.

-son afortunadas. Yo nunca tuve alguien cercano a quien decirle hermana. Solo me parezco un poco a Ustedes en lo de no tener padre. Mi papá murió cuando era muy pequeña y no guardo ni siquiera un recuerdo. Solo sé que era actor y que trabajó en Francia, luego conoció a mi madre y al poco tiempo murió. Por eso yo también quise actuar igual que el, porque sentía que así podría estar más cerca de mi padre. Ahora no me queda ni eso. No puedo hacer lo que tanto me gusta. Y me siento muy sola.

-No estás sola, tienes a tu madre y a Terry.

-Terry ha sido tan bueno conmigo durante todos estos años. Eso me da un poco de tranquilidad.

-¡Qué bueno es saber que el te quiere mucho!

-no hablemos de el, cuéntenme de Ustedes. ¿Annie a que te dedicas?

-yo, bueno en realidad mi único trabajo es cuidar de mis hijos y esposo.

-¿y tu Candy? A mas de ser enfermera ¿qué otras cosas haces?

-velo por los intereses de la familia. Ahora me toca llevar las riendas de la casa Andley.

-¡Ah! Debe ser pesado para ti.

-Un poco, pero me he acostumbrado. Antes de morir, mi esposo, me estuvo enseñando muchas cosas que me sirven ahora para esta nueva etapa de mi vida.

-tu difunto esposo era William Andley ¿cierto?

-si

-había oído hablar de el. ¿Fue bueno contigo? Perdona si me entrometo.

-no hay problema. Sí, fue muy bueno conmigo, nosotros fuimos amigos durante muchos años, el era un ser maravilloso, tan especial, muy diferente al resto de la familia, tenía un espíritu libre.

-¡Siento mucho que lo hayas perdido! Debió dolerte mucho su muerte.

-aun me duele.

-Sí, pero ahora tienes al Doctor Martín a tu lado y sé que el te hará feliz, se ve que es una buena persona.

Annie que escucha con atención, no entiende el porque Susana le dice esto a Candy si el doctor y ella solo son amigos, al menos, eso es lo que siempre le ha dicho su amiga, pero decide no hacer ninguna corrección intuyendo que seguramente esto se trata de alguna loca idea de la enfermera por ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Después de conversar de otras cosas triviales, deciden despedirse.

-¿Cuándo vienes a visitarme nuevamente?

-no podría darte una fecha exacta porque como tú sabes soy muy ocupada, pero podríamos hablar por teléfono para ponernos de acuerdo.

-Correcto dame tu numero.

Después de anotárselo en un pequeño cuadernillo, Susana arranca una hoja del mismo y anota el suyo.

-Pueden venir cuando ustedes lo deseen, esta siempre será su casa.

-Gracias. ¡Que tengas buena noche!

Mientras iban en el carro Annie empieza a interrogarla, quiere saber el porque Susana había dicho eso.

-no quería que sufriera pensando que yo.........

-que tú no has podido olvidar a Terry por completo.

-¡Annie! –Dice sorprendida Candy-

-te conozco bien, se que aun te duele aquello y finges tener una relación con Adam para que ella no se dé cuenta de cómo te sientes.

-me duele es verdad, pero eso ya forma parte de mi pasado.

-Aunque lo niegues, se que aun sientes algo por Terry.

-no, no es cierto.

-viste ya empezaste a negarlo.

-no sé porque piensas eso.

-Archie, me dijo que te pusiste muy nerviosa cuando lo volviste a ver. También me contó del baile de máscaras.

-sí, nunca hubiera imaginado que el extraño hombre que mi invitó a bailar fuera él. Me pregunto si el sabría que era yo.

-se está haciendo de noche.

-no te preocupes yo te llevo a la mansión.

-pero se te hará tarde de regreso y es muy peligroso. Mejor tomo una carroza.

-no tengo miedo. Yo te llevaré y regresaré enseguida.

-Candy tu siempre tan valiente.

Al llegar a la mansión ya se ha hecho de noche y Annie se baja rápido del coche a su encuentro va Archie.

-Querida ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Estaba tomando un café con Candy y Susana Marlowe.

-La misma Susana Marlowe que me imagino.

-Si la misma –dicen las dos jóvenes-

-Bueno Annie, Archie, los dejo quiero regresar lo antes posible a Chicago.

-Ya es muy tarde ¿por qué no te quedas? –Pregunta Archie-

-no, no puedo tengo que recoger a Pícaro, Frida lo iba a cuidar hasta mi regreso, me debe extrañar mucho.

-entiendo.

-No se preocupen por mí vengo preparada para cualquier eventualidad. No voy a detenerme por nada del mundo.

-Cuídate mucho Candy.

-Nos vemos pronto.

Los dos esposos entran a la casa mientras Candy se sube a su auto, antes de arrancar recuerda la foto que había visto en la sala de la casa de Susana. Cuando de repente escucha una voz familiar. Era Neil que se había acercado.

-Hola Candy

-Neil.

-es tarde para que regreses sola a la ciudad. ¿Te acompaño?

-no, no necesito compañía.

-vamos, yo puedo escoltarte hasta tu casa. Quiero mostrar un gesto de caballerosidad y agradecimiento por el pequeño presente que me hiciste ayer.

-no es necesario Neil.

-lo que pasa es que me tienes miedo. Crees que voy aprovecharme de ti.

-no te tengo miedo. Suponiendo que yo te permitiera acompañarme, ¿cómo te regresarías? Ya es tarde y no hay carrozas que vengan hasta acá.

-no hay problema puedo quedarme en casa de algún amigo o en la tuya.

-eres un cínico.

-Jajaja, Candy, no seas tonta, no voy hacerte nada, era una broma, es más quiero demostrarte lo arrepentido que estoy por lo de aquella noche. Se me paso la mano.

-querrás decir los tragos.

-Sí, pero ahora estoy sobrio, ¿no lo has notado?

-Sí, ya me di cuenta.

-Quiero cambiar Candy, quiero ser otra persona. Y solo tú puedes enseñarme. Sé que he sido un patán contigo, lo reconozco y me avergüenzo por ello, estoy arrepentido de todo el daño que te he causado. Déjame demostrarte mi deseo sincero de ser tu amigo.

Candy se queda perpleja, jamás había oído hablar así a Neil y con una cara que reflejaba profunda tristeza y arrepentimiento.

-Neil, me cuesta creerte.

-es la verdad. Estuve pensando mucho en estos últimos días, no he vuelto a beber, ni quiero volver hacerlo. Reflexioné en aquellas palabras que me dijiste y tienes razón soy una persona pobre, porque aunque lo he tenido todo no me he preocupado por alimentar mi alma. Quiero hablar con tu amigo Adam y ofrecerle una disculpa. Por favor déjame acompañarte, te juro que no te arrepentirás.

Candy no sabía si aceptar o no pero la mirada de Neil la apenó y terminó accediendo. Ante la respuesta de la chica Neil se sube y sonriéndole le agradece por la confianza. Durante el camino Candy no pronunció palabra alguna y Neil se notaba muy nervioso. Al fin llegaron a la ciudad y ella sintió un alivio.

-Hemos llegado.

-Ahora quisiera que me llevaras al departamento de tu amigo, para pedirle perdón.

-no lo sé, ¿seguro que quieres hacerlo?

-Sí, ya quiero salir de ese peso.

-está bien, vamos.

Suben las escaleras y llegan al departamento de Adam, tocan a la puerta, el Doctor Abre la puerta y al darse cuenta de quien acompañaba a Candy quiso perder el control y abalanzarse contra Neil, pero Candy se lo impidió.

-¿te está molestando otra vez este imbécil?

-no, no, no vayas a pegarle. Solo vino a dejarme a casa y a disculparse contigo.

-¿Disculparse?

-Sí, aunque te cueste creerlo así es. Quiero que perdones lo de la otra noche, estaba borracho y no sabía lo que hacía. Espero sepas disculparme.

Adam no creyó nada de lo que dijo Neil, pero se acercó a estrechar su mano y aceptó las disculpas.

-Se ve que eres un caballero. Gracias por perdonar mi error.

-espero que no vuelvas a equivocarte.

-No Señor, no lo haré, ya me lo prometí a mí mismo y a Candy. Ahora me retiro, que tengan una buena noche.

Neil toma la mano de Candy y la besa tiernamente, para luego bajar por las escaleras rápidamente. Candy no cree aun el cambio del joven Legan.

-Me parece que está montando teatro.

-¿tú crees?

-Estoy casi seguro de que trama algo.

-hay que darle una oportunidad. Todos erramos alguna vez.

-Pero según lo que me has contado el es un desalmado.

-No voy a polemizar contigo Adam, me siento muy cansada para eso. Voy a la esquina y regreso. Tengo que recoger a Pícaro.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-no hace falta, no tardaré tanto.

En cuestión de minutos estuvo en la pastelería y Frida la recibió muy contenta al igual que su fiel mascota, conversaron un rato y luego ella se dirigió al piso, después de darle un poco de comida al perrito se sentó en la cama y metió las manos debajo del colchón, sacando los periódicos viejos donde aparecía Terruce.

-Cumpliste con la promesa de cuidar a Susana y por lo que veo hasta llegaste amarla. Solo yo no pude cumplir con la promesa que te hice de ser feliz. Cuando creí que lo era, una tragedia lo destruyó todo, pero ahora soy más fuerte, casi no queda rastro de la chica que fui.

Al día siguiente están Terry y su padre montando a caballo y dan un largo paseo por el campo, conversando de muchas cosas.

-Ahora que estoy contigo, me siento bien hijo. No permitiré que nadie más te menosprecie, ni siquiera mi esposa y tus hermanos.

-padre, no te preocupes por eso.

-no hijo, tu eres el mayor, ellos te deben respeto y mi esposa tiene que entender que eres mi heredero.

-Ya te dije que renuncio al título y a las propiedades.

-tú tienes igual derecho que los otros, además eres el hijo de la mujer que he amado de verdad. ¡No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberla dejado!

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Si Terruce, esa chica me hizo comprenderlo.

-¿a qué chica te refieres?

-a la que tu amas.

-¿Candy?

-Sí, fue gracias a ella que nos reconciliamos. Ella me hizo entender que lo más importante era hacer lo que uno ama. Que te dejara seguir tu camino, que te dejara ser tu mismo. Pero yo aprendí demasiado tarde, si pudiera regresar en el tiempo hoy estaríamos juntos como una familia, tu madre, tu y yo.

-de nada vale que nos lamentemos, ya no tiene arreglo. Mejor vivamos el presente. Yo estoy contento con tener el cariño de los dos, aunque no estemos juntos.

La Duquesa Grandchester estaba conversando con una amiga a la cual conocía desde hace muchos años.

-Eres muy hábil querida. Mantener engañado a tu esposo durante todos estos años.

-Sí, mi familia estaba al borde de la quiebra, fue una maravilla casarme con un Duque.

-Y lo mejor de todo es que no sospechó en absoluto lo de tu infidelidad, ni se imagina que tus hijos no llevan su sangre. Y que ellos saben que su verdadero padre es un pobre hombre que conociste en un viaje a Francia.

-De veras que tengo mucha suerte, el único hijo de Richard es Terruce y el rechazó el Titulo de Duque, que ahora será de mi hijo.

-Eso es lo que tú crees. –Aparece frente a ella el Duque y Terruce -

-¿Cómo pudo inventar una mentira de esa naturaleza? Ahora entiendo el porque de algunas cosas. –Terry horrorizado por lo que acababan de oír cuando entraron-

-Una mentira, una vil mentira. Pero esto no se va a quedar así. Voy a divorciarme de ti. Quiero que salgas esta misma noche de mi casa y te lleves a tus hijos contigo. –de una manera alterada y casi violenta-

-Richard, estás en un error. Escuchaste mal tienes que entender que........

-¿Qué Señora? ¿Que estuvo burlándose de mi padre todos estos años?

-no creas que soy imbécil que voy a seguir cayendo en tus trampas. Por eso querías lejos a mi hijo Terruce, porque sabías que el era mi único heredero, querías deshacerte de el para que toda mi fortuna pase a manos de unos bastardos.

-Yo, no....... mira que la verdad es que........ (Lo bastante aturdida como para contestar)

-Fuera de mi casa. No quiero volverte a ver nunca más en la vida, todo ha terminado.

-Por favor no me mandes a la calle, el divorcio no, sería un escándalo. Por favor no lo hagas.

-no tengo por qué tener compasión de ti, si tu no la tuviste con mi hijo, mi verdadero hijo. Fuera de aquí que estoy por perder el control.

Dicho esto la Duquesa salió de la habitación y Terruce y su padre se quedaron a solas.

-¡Ves hijo! este es mi castigo por haber dejado a tu madre y haberte arrancado de sus brazos. Todo en esta vida se paga.

-Padre, no sé qué decirte. Lamento está situación, sé que no actuaste bien al separarte de mi madre por los prejuicios, por el qué dirán, pero no merecías esto.

-Sí, lo merecía, fui un cobarde al dejar a la mujer que amaba para casarme con una que aun perteneciendo a la misma clase social se burló de mi.

-Entonces, ¿si amaste a mi madre? Si la amaste ¿por qué no luchaste por ella?

-Era joven entonces y había sido criado con la idea de que no podía existir una relación entre personas de diferente posición, ya sea esta económica o social.

-Papá, tú ¿qué sientes por mi madre? ¿Todavía la amas?

-Terruce ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

-necesito saberlo. –mientras lo decía una leve nostalgia se reflejaba en su rostro y sus ojos se cristalizaban-

-cuando me miras así, me recuerdas tanto a tu madre.

-no me has respondido padre.

-mejor yo te pregunto algo a ti. ¿Has dejado de amar a esa chica?

-no, no he dejado de amarla, pero no entiendo porque desvías la conversación.

-no la estoy desviando hijo, solo dime ¿Por qué amas a Candy todavía? Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ella hizo su vida, ahora quiere a otra persona y tú no la has podido olvidar a pesar de saber eso.

-No sé porque, pero la amo tan intensamente, la amé desde el primer día, cuando la conocí en el Mauritania.

-Terruce, ves lo que trato de decirte, el amor verdadero es el que se siente una vez y para siempre. Yo solo he amado de verdad una vez.

-Entonces, todavía amas a Eleanor Baker, todavía amas a mi madre. Tienes que buscarla y decírselo. –Terry no creía que le estuviera dando ese consejo a su padre-

El Duque solo sonrío y miro tiernamente a su hijo, ahora sabía que lo había perdonado del todo, respondió:

-Terruce, no es posible, han pasado muchos años, tu madre seguramente me ha de odiar por lo que pasó hace tanto tiempo, el no poder tenerte por mi culpa. Además cuando nos despedimos ella, ella me miró con mucha frialdad y creo que hasta con rencor.

-Tal vez no sea como piensas, mi madre ha permanecido sola, no está con nadie. Ella es una mujer muy hermosa y Joven podría aceptar a quien quisiera, pero yo mismo sé que ha rechazado algunos pretendientes. Tal vez ella aun siente algo por ti.

-No, no nos hagamos ilusiones, ninguna mujer podría perdonar algo así. Tu madre es un ángel pero yo le hice mucho daño.

-Porque no te arriesgas, ahora puedes hacerlo, no tienes más ataduras, quedarás libre en poco tiempo.

-Terruce, no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo.

-¿por qué? Es la verdad, no te das cuenta que la vida te está dando una segunda oportunidad, no la desaproveches. Es triste vivir sin amor, yo sé que mi madre no es lo suficientemente feliz, le hace falta algo y ese algo eres tú.

- Hijo, si yo tuviera la seguridad de que ella aun me ama, no dudes que correría a su lado, sin importar ya nada, ni prejuicios ni orgullos. ¿Por qué no corres tú a lado de la mujer que amas? Porque sabes que ahora ella quiere a otra persona. Tu madre nunca más quiso verme.

-Mi caso es distinto papá.

-No es distinto, tu también dejaste ir a la mujer que amabas por cumplir con algo que creíste era tu deber. Te equivocaste y mira ahora no puedes hacer nada.

-Insisto que mi caso es diferente porque Candy está con alguien, pero mamá no. Ella está sola, aun tienes oportunidad, si te ha olvidado como dices, puedes reconquistarla. Luchar por ella.

-En verdad deseas que regrese con ella ¿no es así?

-Sí, me gustaría tanto verlos juntos. Por fin tener una familia, la familia que tanto desee.

-Terruce, hijo mío, no sé qué decirte.

-Si quieres yo puedo interceder por ti. Puedo ayudarte para que mamá te perdone.

-Ahora quieres hacer de Cupido.

-Jajaja

Y así los dos empezaron a reír con ganas como tal vez hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían.

Al día siguiente Candy está en su despacho y Adam entra para informarle que acaba de llegar otra invitación para una fiesta de Gala.

-¿otra más? Ya no quiero saber de fiestas. –Lo dice en un tono despectivo-

-Como que hoy no amaneciste de buen humor que digamos.

-Adam, discúlpame, no se que me pasa. Es que en verdad estoy cansada de asistir a esos eventos, para mí son una pérdida de tiempo.

-Lo sé. Pero tú misma dijiste que tienes que cumplir porque son parte de tus obligaciones.

-claro. ¿Me acompañas nuevamente?

Al escuchar la pregunta que le hizo la rubia, los ojos del joven médico brillaron de emoción.

-Claro que quiero ir.

-Bueno, entonces no se diga más iremos a ese baile.

Luego perdiendo la mirada entre el grupo de papeles y carpetas que había en su escritorio Candy pareciera como si había olvidado que Adam se encontrase junto a ella. Reino un silencio en aquella sala, hasta que Candy alzó la mirada y sonrío a Adam para luego preguntarle:

-¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras tanto? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? –un poco más tranquila-

-no, no pasa nada solo quería saber si podemos almorzar juntos, quiero saber cómo te fue en el viaje ayer no pudimos hablar mucho.

-claro Adam, te espero a las 12:30 en la cafetería.

-está bien nos vemos ahí entonces.

-de acuerdo.

Luego Candy se levantó del escritorio y fue caminando por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la sala donde se impartían clases a las aspirantes a Enfermeras. Mira por la ventana y pudo ver a Patty prestando atención a la clase y tomando muchos apuntes, luego Ronda y Betty la vieron y se acercaron a saludarla.

-Hola Candy ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?

-Bien gracias chicas y Ustedes ¿Cómo están?

-Muy bien.

-¿Alguna novedad?

-Candy ¿es cierto lo que andan diciendo por ahí?

-¿qué cosa?

-que tú y el Doctor Martín son........ Bueno están de.........

-Habla ya Betty ¿qué dicen de Adam y de mí?

-que son pareja –Habló Ronda-

-¿qué? –preguntó sorprendida-

-eso es lo que murmuran por los pasillos.

-bueno chicas, no se crean de esas cosas, son solo chismes. Adam y yo no somos nada de lo que andan diciendo, simplemente somos amigos, casi hermanos.

-ves te lo dije Betty, tú que dudabas de Candy.

-pero si la que dudaba eras tú.

-ya, no importa quien haya dudado. Esta no es la primera vez que me pasa, en México algunos pensaban lo mismo.

-es que se los ve tan unidos.

-somos enfermera y Doctor ¿qué hay de raro en eso?

-es que el Doctor Es muy guapo. ¿No te gusta ni siquiera un poquito? Candy

-no he pensado nunca en si Adam es guapo o no. Pero si, es atractivo, un chico que le quitaría el sueño a cualquiera pero........

-pero no te atrae ¿verdad? Al menos no como hombre. –Ronda-

-exactamente.

-¿quién es el chico que te gusta entonces?

-nadie.

-¿cómo vas a preguntar eso Betty, no ves que no hace mucho perdió a su esposo?

-perdóname Candy no quise hacerte sentir mal. Lo que pasa es que eres una mujer joven y creo que debes rehacer tu vida. –Le decía sinceramente Betty-

-Chicas, tranquilas, estoy bien así como estoy. Les aseguro que soy feliz. Tengo está clínica que lleva el nombre mi querido Albert, tengo unos sobrinos maravillosos, unos hermanos tan queridos para mí sobre todo tengo mi independencia. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

-te hace falta una pareja, una persona que comparta las noches contigo, que te mime, te cuide te diga cuanto te ama. –Betty-

-eso ya lo viví con mi querido Albert

-bueno, ya deja de molestar a Candy y vamos a atender a nuestros pacientes. –interviene Ronda, quien entendía que para ella esa conversación se tornaba un poco embarazosa-

-Nos vemos Candy.

Las dos enfermeras se marchan y en ese momento sale Patty del salón junto a las demás compañeras.

-Candy, ayer a penas si pude hablarte. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Patty, quiero hablar contigo ¿puedes?

-Sí, yo también quiero contarte algo.

-vamos a la cafetería, total en 5 minutos más es la hora del almuerzo.

Las dos jóvenes estaban comiendo un sándwich mientras conversaban, sobre lo que había pasado en Londres.

-y era el Patty

-Terry en Londres.

-Sí, no te imaginas como me puse. Empecé a llorar no sé si de emoción, de pena o de alegría al verlo después de tanto tiempo. Fue algo breve lo vi desde la cubierta del barco, gritaba mi nombre con Alegría.

-Yo también vi a Terry.

-¿también?

-si un día después de que te fuiste a Londres, el estuvo aquí, no se a que habrá venido, pero lo noté un poco triste. El no me reconoció, me imagino que fue por el uniforme de enfermera.

-No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo, Terry aquí en el hospital.

-yo pensé que a lo mejor se enteró de que trabajabas aquí y quiso venir a saludarte ¿no crees, Candy?

-no lo sé.

-Candy ¿Qué sientes por el? ¿Crees que no te afecta el volver a verlo? Yo se que te enamoraste de Albert y que el supo compensarte por todo el sufrimiento que pasaste, pero ¿Cómo te sientes, al volver a verlo después de mucho tiempo?

-Yo, no lo sé. Aun no lo sé.

Las jóvenes se inquietan al ver que el Doctor Martín está entrando al comedor y Candy le dice a Patricia que mejor dejan esa conversación para otro día, ya que no quiere que lo escuché Adam.

-¿Cómo están mis queridas enfermeras?

-Hola Adam

-Buen Día Doctor Martín, Gracias por lo de enfermera, aunque todavía me falta para llegar a serlo, recuerde que soy solo una aspirante.

-cierto, pero llegarás a serlo, de eso no tengo dudas y ¿cómo te va con el Doctor Harris?

-¡ah! con Bryan, muy bien gracias.

-¡Bryan no! ¡Hum! ¿Con que familiaridad lo llamas Bryan a secas?

El comentario de Adam hace que Patty se desubique y bajando la mirada ruborizada le contesta:

-Es que el me pidió que lo llamara así.

Adam suelta una carcajada que enoja mucho a Candy quien lo mira con una expresión de desacuerdo, el se controla y les dice:

-Bueno, perdónenme ustedes. No te preocupes Patty, solo estaba bromeando, claro que puedes llamarle como tú quieras y si el te lo pidió quiere decir que te aprecia mucho, igual que nosotros. Eres una buena chica, el siempre me habla muy bien de ti, dice que eres excelente estudiante.

-Bueno Adam ¿por qué no tomas asiento? –Lo invita Candy-

-Gracias. Ahora si puedes contarme porque retrasaste tu viaje de regreso, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañamos.

-Tuve un simple desmayo y el Doctor Me recomendó descansar un poco. Por eso no pude volver enseguida.

-¡Con que un simple desmayo!

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-¿estás tomando los medicamentos?

-¿qué medicamentos?

-los que te mandó el Doctor

-ya te dije que no fue nada, solo fue un simple desvanecimiento del que ya me recuperé.

-Esta mañana me llamó Archie y me contó todo Candy, no queremos otra enferma en el Hospital, así que voy a tener que regañarte por no cumplir con las indicaciones que te dio mi colega. Puedes recaer querida, yo me preguntó ¿por qué no te tomas tu tiempo y descansas? En México no lo hacías, acá tampoco lo haces, yo se que te gusta tanto tu trabajo, pero todo en exceso es malo.

-pero si ya descansé en Londres. Además te aseguro que estoy en perfectas condiciones, soy como un roble.

-no hay pero que valga, prométeme que vas a tomar tus medicamentos y tomar unas vacaciones.

-no puedo prometerte lo de las vacaciones.

-no entiendo cual es el problema, tu eres la directora de este hospital, por no decir la dueña, puedes hacer lo que quieras y no aprovechas para tomar unas merecidas vacaciones.

-es que no puedo dejar solo mi puesto.

-y ¿para qué estoy yo? Soy tu amigo y puedo suplirte las veces que quieras.

-yo pienso igual que Adam, ¿por qué no aprovechas y te vas una temporada al hogar de Pony? Te hace falta un poco de aire fresco, la brisa del campo te hará bien. Además hace tiempo que no ves a la Señorita Pony y a la Hermana María.

-Es cierto, solo sé de ellas por sus cartas, tienen razón saldré de vacaciones.

-¡Qué bien! –Dicen Patty y Adam-

-pero ahora no, tengo que ponerme al día con muchas cosas.

-¡Candy!

-¡Candy!

-Ya, ya chicos dejen de preocuparse tanto. Voy hacer lo que me piden pero después de unas tres semanas hasta que deje todo en orden.

Candy les sonríe y guiña un ojo, mientras ellos solo suspiran como diciendo, está Candy, nunca cambia.

En la mansión Andley, están Elisa y Stuart bajando por las escaleras con su equipaje, Annie observa la escena y no puede evitar sonreírse.

-Querida Elisa, ¿te vas finalmente a Europa como lo pediste a tu esposo?

Stuart que ha escuchado la pregunta de Annie, contesta antes de que lo haga su esposa.

-No Annie, no nos vamos a Europa. Nos regresamos a nuestra casa.

-La tía abuela esta mejor de Salud y creo que ya no es necesaria nuestra presencia. –Le dice Elisa, con una cara de muy pocos amigos, en verdad estaba muy enojada por el tener que abandonar tan hermosa residencia-

-En realidad nunca fue necesaria tu presencia querida Elisa, Archie y yo cuidamos muy bien de ella.

Stuart se sintió complacido al escuchar a Annie decirle eso a su esposa, disfrutaba el que la hicieran sentir incómoda.

-Vamos Elisa, Annie tiene razón, tu solo has traído molestias a esta casa, regresémonos a Chicago de una vez por todas ¿quieres?

-Claro, además ya extraño mucho las reuniones a las que no he podido ir por encontrarme un poco lejos para asistir.

-Adiós Elisa, que disfrutes de tu querido Chicago.

Annie estaba sumamente contenta por tener que despedirse de ella, era un alivio no verla por lo menos tan seguido. Archie quien se dirigía al comedor notó la felicidad de Annie.

-¡Querida! Que contenta luces hoy.

-Es que ya no tenemos a Elisa en casa.

-¡Ah! Es por eso. Si, la verdad que es un tanto molestosa.

-por fin uno menos en esta casa.

-querrás decir dos.

-¿lo dices por el pobre de Stuart?

-no, Stuart me cae bien. Lo digo por Neil.

-¿Neil también se fue?

-Sí, se regresó con la Tía Sara. Lo que me sorprendió es que lo noté un poco cambiado. Ya no estaba ebrio como siempre. Hace días que lo veo así, Ojala deje ese horrible vicio.

-Ojala Querido. Aunque se fueron esos dos demonios, y vamos a tener un poco de paz, la que si los va a tener que aguantar es Candy.

-es cierto, estando en Chicago lo más probable es que se los encuentre a menudo. Por no decir a diario.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el próximo Capitulo Terry regresa a América, podrá encontrarse con su amada y devolverle el medallón que perdió en la mascarada??

Hola amigas. Gracias por leer, sigo esperando sus sugerencias. Besitos Angimar


	10. CANDY RECUPERA UN VALIOSO RECUERDO

**CAPÍTULO X**

**Candy recupera un Valioso Recuerdo**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Candy regresara de su Viaje a Londres. Es de noche y ella está preparada para el baile de Caridad que han ofrecido las damas de alta sociedad de Chicago.

Como siempre Candy aunque sencilla, luce excepcionalmente bella, lleva un bello vestido de seda azul con unos aretes color plata.

Adam ya se había acostumbrado a verla así, el vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a su talle, un breve escote que no dejaba de ser sensual, el pequeño broche con la insignia de los Andley descansaba sobre su pecho izquierdo y el cabello recogido hacia arriba que soltaba unos cuantos rizos dorados sobre su espalda.

-¡Estas Preciosa!

-Gracias, tú también te ves muy guapo.

-¡Vaya! gracias por el cumplido.

-Vamos no queremos llegar tarde.

En la elegante recepción se encontraban ya, la mayoría de los invitados, entre ellos Archie y Annie, Stuart, Elisa y Neil. Estos tres últimos se hallaban platicando con otras personas, pareciera que a pesar del escándalo que salió en el periódico acerca de Elisa, no hubiera afectado en nada sus relaciones sociales, todo había quedado atrás, seguramente el poder del dinero habría acallado sus conciencias, es más, cuantos de aquellos que se encontraban reunidos no habrían hecho lo mismo.

En ese momento ingresan Candy y Adam que brillaba con luz propia, al verlos Elisa se mordía los labios de la envidia que le producía ver a su enemiga entrando con aquel Doctor Muy guapo, en realidad Adam era mucho más apuesto que su esposo. Eso despertaba en ella el deseo incontrolable de querer quitárselo a la pecosa.

-¿Por qué los hombres más guapos se fijan en ella? ¿Qué tiene esa maldita huérfana, que los trae locos a todos?, si antes pude con ella, ahora no será la excepción. A Anthony no pudiste tenerlo, logré alejarte de Terry y ahora también lo haré con Adam, te lo juro, mientras viva no dejaré que seas feliz. –Pensaba para sí misma-

-¡Qué bien! ha llegado la Señora Andley, vamos a saludarla. Con permiso Señores Richardson, Señor Legan, nos vemos al rato.

Los señores que estaban con ellos se retiraron, para acercarse a la pareja que hacía acto de presencia en ese momento y eso encolerizó más a la malvada de Elisa.

-¡Como la Odio! ¿Por qué todo el mundo le tiene que rendir pleitesía? Es solo una maldita recogida.

-Ya basta Elisa, no voy a tolerar que hables mal de Candy en mi presencia. –Le exige Neil-

-tú también, te pones de su parte, tú, que eres mi hermano.

-ya sabes por qué, no quieras que te lo repita.

-no, no quiero oírlo.

-está bien, no lo diré, yo también quiero saludarla, así que nos vemos hermanita.

Neil se aleja de ella y de Stuart, mientras sigue tratando de controlar las iras que siente al ver que todos tratan a Candy como si fuera una reina. Un mesero pasa cerca y ella toma una copa de champagne que se la bebe de un solo sorbo.

-Elisa es mejor que guardes la compostura, no quiero problemas.

-Stuart, estoy harta de ella, tiene tanta suerte, no entiendo porque no fue ella la que murió en ese accidente y no el Tío William. No me extrañaría nada que fuera ella la que provocó su muerte.

-te estás pasando de la raya Elisa.

Elisa no contesta solo se queda mirando fijamente a Candy y observa como su hermano besa la mano de su eterna rival.

-Es un placer verte de nuevo Candy. ¿Cómo estás Adam?

-Bien Gracias.

-Espero que está noche me permitas robarte a tu pareja, quisiera bailar con ella aunque sea una sola pieza.

Adam no puede evitar inmutarse ante la propuesta de Neil y antes de que el pronuncie algo el joven Legan le pregunta a Candy.

-¿Me concederás un baile, verdad Candy?

Candy mira a los otros invitados que están con ella y no se atreve a decir que no.

-De acuerdo.

-Está bien, más tarde te sacaré a bailar. Ahora si me disculpan caballeros, quisiera saludar a los Cornwell. Con su permiso.

Neil Legan los deja para acercarse ahora a Archie y Annie, ellos se sorprenden al ver la nueva actitud de su primo, pero acceden a conversar con el, incluso Archie empieza a bromear y se ríen. Annie solo atina a mirar a Candy quien parece no haberle afectado la desagradable presencia de Elisa y su hermano.

Al rato Candy conversa con Annie en uno de los balcones y esta le comenta sobre el cambio de Neil.

-¿Crees que sea sincero?

-No lo sé Annie.

-Podría tratarse de una trampa.

-No creo que a estas alturas Elisa sea capaz de ponerme una trampa, ya no soy la misma de antes, se reconocer sus ardides, además recuerda que ahora soy su Tía abuela.

Las dos chicas empiezan a reír animadamente por lo gracioso que se escucha esto, considerando que Candy es de la misma edad que la maliciosa Señora Richardson.

La música empieza y todos salen a la pista. El baile consiste en intercambio de parejas y aunque Candy empieza en brazos de Adam, termina en los de Archie, Stuart y finalmente en los del ansioso de Neil. Mientras Annie baila con Adam y nota como este sigue con la mirada a su querida amiga.

-Presiento que Adam se está enamorando de Candy, si es que ya no lo está –piensa la morena-

El baile termina cuando todos han regresado con sus respectivas parejas. Todos aplauden y los músicos tocan un nuevo vals, en ese momento Neil se acerca nuevamente a Candy y a Adam y le pide a la rubia bailar con el esa pieza.

-no –Contesta Adam, y su mirada electrizante se choca con la de Neil-

-no creo que haya ningún problema, tu accediste anteriormente.

-ella vino conmigo. Además ya bailó contigo.

-no puedo considerar que eso haya sido un baile completo, puesto que apenas fueron unos instantes, además no creo que a Candy le moleste.

-Deja, Adam, yo bailaré con Neil. Es solo esta pieza.

Candy le da la mano al chico quien la lleva nuevamente hasta la pista.

Adam aprieta sus puños y los mira sumamente molesto, en ese instante se le acercan Archie y Annie.

-Adam, noto que te molesta algo. –Archie-

-Ese Neil no me inspira confianza. Creo que se trama algo.

-Nosotros también lo pensamos, pero no podemos hacer nada por el momento.

-bien si me disculpan voy por una bebida.

Adam se aleja de ellos y se dispone a buscar algo de beber. Annie y Archie se miran y se encogen de hombros. Elisa al percatarse de que Adam está solo se acerca a el aprovechando que su esposo está en la sala de fumadores conversando de negocios con unos colegas.

-Adam Martín ¿cómo estás?

-¡Elisa!

-qué bueno que ahora no se te olvide mi nombre y lo pronuncies correctamente.

-bien ¿se te ofrece algo?

-quisiera conversar contigo.

-no creo que tengamos mucho en común, como sabes soy médico, soy cirujano y mis temas de conversación son poco apropiados, especialmente para tratarlos con una dama tan distinguida como tú.

-¡Vaya! Crees que soy una ignorante.

-no ¿cómo crees?

-Adam, no te portes esquivo conmigo. Sé que nuestro primer encuentro fue un poco desagradable, pero me gustaría tanto que empezáramos a tratarnos, no soy como tú imaginas. La verdad no se qué te habrá contando de mi Candy, pero quisiera que nos conociéramos mejor. ¿Qué te parece si salimos uno de estos días por ahí?

Adam solo mira hacia donde está Candy y nota que mientras baila ríe con Neil.

-Está bien ¿cuándo quieres que salgamos?

Elisa no podía creer lo que escuchaba y solo atinó a decir antes de que cambiara de opinión:

-¿qué te parece mañana al medio día?

-hecho.

En realidad lo que Adam quería era sacarse la espina y saber si Neil tramaba algo con su odiosa hermanita.

-¡No te arrepentirás Adam! Entonces yo elijo el lugar. Nos veremos entonces en el café que queda a la vuelta del hospital, para que no se te haga tarde al regreso ¿Qué te parece?

-Bien, como quieras.

-no vayas a dejarme plantada. Nos vemos mañana. Bueno te dejo porque ya se va a acabar la música y tu pareja seguro se pone celosa si me ve contigo.

Los Cornwell quienes han observado de lejos se extrañan de ver como Adam no evadió a Elisa, aun sabiendo cuanto, esta mujer odia a Candy. Pero no le dan mucha importancia.

Neil por su parte, le agradece a Candy que le haya dado una nueva oportunidad de demostrarle que también el puede ser su amigo.

-Candy, Gracias.

-Neil, no te preocupes tanto.

-viene Adam, se que está molesto porque bailaste conmigo así que mejor me retiro y seguimos conversando otro día, tal vez después se dé cuenta que no estoy jugando y que mis intenciones son buenas. Con tu permiso.

-Propio

Adam se acerca a Candy y la mira de una forma un poco fría para luego preguntarle:

-¿Ya terminaste con ese tipo o al rato te va a venir a buscar para que bailen otra pieza?

-cualquiera que te escucha pensaría que eres mi prometido o mi esposo por que pareciera que estás celoso.

Esta respuesta hace que Adam se ponga pálido, tanto se le notaba el hecho de que no soportara verla con Neil.

-¡Perdóname! –Mientras baja la mirada-

-no hay problema, yo se que te preocupas mucho por mí, porque me quieres y no deseas que me lastimen. Pero no soy una niña y se defenderme. Elisa y Neil ya no me hacen ni cosquillas.

Adam se tranquiliza y le sonríe a su amiga, Candy le hace un guiño y también le sonríe.

-Se que sabes cuidarte, pero a veces eres un poquito ingenua. No todas las personas cambian y a mi ese tal Neil no me convence para nada.

-¿Ingenua? ¿Me dices que soy una ingenua?

-a veces, pequeña eres una ingenua.

-ahora me dijiste pequeña.

-sí, una pequeña pecosa.

Al escuchar decir esto no pudo evitar dejar de sonreír. Esas palabras muchas veces las había escuchado de los labios de aquel joven que ahora era uno de los más famosos de Broadway.

-¿qué te pasa?

-Nada, solo que me acordé de algo. ¿Ya se te pasó el coraje?

-Candice, estoy más tranquilo.

-ahora tu dime ¿qué tanto conversabas con Elisa?

Adam, no podía creerlo -como se habrá dado cuenta- se pregunta pero no deja mucho tiempo lugar al silencio y le responde:

-Es que quería bailar, pero le dije que no, porque soy muy malo y después iba a pisar sus hermosos piececillos.

Candy se ríe ante la ocurrencia de su amigo y el le sigue la corriente mientras piensa –No debo decirle, lo que pienso hacer porque lo tomaría a mal-

Así transcurre toda la noche hasta que Candy y Adam regresan al edificio muy agotados por el día de trabajo que tuvieron y por aquella fiesta a la que acudieron. Cada uno se retiró a sus respectivos apartamentos.

Candy miró a Pícaro y lo tomó entre sus brazos mientras le hablaba cariñosamente.

-no te vayas a poner celoso, pero quiero contarte que muy pronto me voy a ir de vacaciones, regresaré al lugar que un día fue mi hogar. Se llama "El Hogar de Pony" ahí viví parte de mi infancia y están todos mis recuerdos felices. Además me espera Klin mi mapache tan querido, según me cuenta la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María todavía vive y sigue tan travieso como antes, pero con la novedad de que ahora también tiene una familia. Le caerás bien, se que sí, y también a Miena. Klin estuvo conmigo en las etapas más difíciles de mi vida incluso me acompañó en mis viajes, por eso significa tanto para mí, pero eso no quiere decir que a ti te quiero menos ¡eh!

Ladrando pareciera que Pícaro la entendiera y ella solo atinaba a acariciar su cabeza. Luego se recostó sobre la cama y se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado esa noche, el extraño comportamiento de Adam la tenía un poco perturbada.

A la mañana siguiente todo transcurrió con normalidad en el "Saint Albert", las enfermeras atendían a sus pacientes y Candy revisaba ciertos archivos, luego hizo una llamada telefónica. Quería una entrevista con el Doctor Robinsón, deseaba concretar el proyecto que tenía sobre las prótesis. Había muchos pacientes interesados, y el dolor de ver como algunos se deprimían por no poder valerse por sí mismos y estar sentados en sillas de ruedas con sus miembros mutilados, la entristecía sobremanera. Los estragos de aquella guerra se veían claramente en los rostros de aquellos que se dolían por su tragedia.

Había llegado el medio día pero ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, mientras corría de un lado a otro por los pasillos.

Adam mirando el Reloj sale del hospital y se dirige hacia la cafetería donde lo esperaba la bella y orgullosa de Elisa Richardson. En el camino solo pensaba en la manera de hacer que ella le confiese sus planes contra Candy. Estaba casi seguro de que Elisa y su hermano tramaban algo. Lo que le había contado Candy anteriormente le pareció una crueldad y no permitiría que volvieran a lastimar a su tan querida amiga.

-¿Qué puedo hacer, para que se delate? Elisa puede ser muy astuta. Lo vi en sus ojos. Es una mujer muy hermosa pero también manipuladora.

Por otro lado en New York en casa de la famosa Actriz Eleanor Baker, se respiraba paz y tranquilidad. La joven señora está escuchando música que tocaba un fonógrafo mientras leía un periódico de pronto una voz familiar llama su atención.

-No se preocupe, yo me anuncio solo.

-¡Terry! ¿Eres tu hijo?

-¡Mamá! te extrañé tanto. -Terry deja las maletas en el piso para acudir a los brazos abiertos de su bella madre-

-ansiaba tu regreso. ¿Cómo te fue con tu padre?

-tengo tantas cosas que contarte.

-yo también.

-lo mío es una historia muy larga así que empieza tu primero mamá.

-Debes tener hambre voy a pedir que te preparen algo mientras te empiezo a contar.

Después de dar órdenes a la mucama empieza a relatarle los últimos acontecimientos.

-Robert ha llamado algunas veces, preguntándome por ti. Quería saber cuando estarías de regreso, la temporada se abre pronto y te necesitan para los ensayos de la nueva obra.

-Entiendo. Pero el sabía que regresaría antes de que empezaran con los ensayos.

-¡Ah! Por cierto Susana ya se mudó a Chicago y lamenta mucho no haberse despedido de ti, pero como estabas en Londres.

-bueno, igual podré despedirme de ella porque pienso ir a Chicago antes de que empiece la temporada.

-¿Irás a Chicago?

-Tengo algo que hacer allá.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Devolver una joya que perdió una dama.

-pero, es necesario que vayas.

-creo que sí. Además quiero ver a Susana, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda estar sin verla, en verdad se ha convertido en una amiga muy querida para mí y quisiera contarle las cosas que hice en Londres así como mis nuevos planes.

-Entiendo, a veces cuando me hablas de Susana con tanta emoción, pienso en si no será, ¿no será que te estás enamorando de ella?

-Ojala y así fuera.

-Terruce, no me digas que sigues pensando en esa joven.

-Siempre, no hay día que no la recuerde, no hay día que no sueñe con ella. Pero sé que es como una estrella, inalcanzable para mí.

-Terry me duele cuando hablas así, con ese tono tan triste en tu voz.

-madre, no hablemos de ella. Mejor te cuento lo que hice en Londres.

-Está bien cuéntame.

Terry se levanta del sillón donde estaba sentado y empieza a buscar entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta, cuando al fin lo encuentra, se trata de un sobre.

-esto es para ti madre.

-¿qué es?

-Una carta para ti.

-¿pero quién? –pregunta asombrada-

-es del Duque.

-¿Me ha escrito? Pero, no entiendo, ¿Por qué?

-Digamos que quiere saludarte mediante esa epístola.

-me parece raro, Richard y yo no hemos intercambiado palabras desde que tenías cuatro años.

-Vamos, el solo quiere hacer las paces contigo y a mí me gustaría tanto que se hicieran amigos, así los tres nos libraríamos de la terrible carga de nuestro pasado.

-Terruce, es imposible que podamos ser amigos, aunque quisiéramos no se podría.

-¿Por qué?

-que dirá su esposa. Seguramente armaría un escándalo, ya imagino y eso no le convendría a tu padre quien siempre se ha cuidado de este tipo de cosas.

-Eso a el no le importaría. Me dijo que ya está harto de los malditos prejuicios y orgullos malsanos que solo le han traído dolores de cabeza y en cuanto a la Ex Duquesa, no te preocupes papá se está divorciando de ella y por eso no habría problema.

-¿Se está divorciando? –Pregunta anonadada-

-sí, ¿no te parece maravilloso madre?

-¿Por qué lo hace? Y ¿tus hermanos? ¿Qué lo motiva a hacer eso?

-son demasiadas preguntas y es justamente de eso que quería hablarte.

En el pequeño restaurante que quedaba a la vuelta de la esquina del gran Hospital Saint Albert, se encuentra una distinguida dama de cabellos marrones esperando la llegada del joven cirujano, se había esmerado en arreglarse y ponerse lo más tentadoramente posible, ella sabía perfectamente lo que enloquecía a los hombres y no descuidaba esto a pesar del problema que había tenido días antes con su esposo.

-Elisa Richardson ¿cómo estás? –Saluda Adam tomando su mano y besándola-

-Hola Adam, por momentos pensé que no vendrías.

-soy un caballero y no dejaría plantada a una bella Dama. –Con una mirada y un tono sugestivo-

-¡Que galante! Pero toma asiento para que podamos seguir charlando.

-disculpa si llegué unos minutos tarde pero no podía liberarme de mis responsabilidades.

-imagino que a un Doctor Tan importante como tú le deben llover muchos pacientes.

-si, en realidad son muchos casos los que se presentan a diario.

-debes terminar exhausto

-sí, pero la recompensa es la satisfacción que me da ayudar a otras personas.

-pero bueno, dime, en las noches no sales a distraerte.

-de vez en cuando

-te he visto en algunas de las reuniones que se celebran en esta ciudad.

-sí, solo cuando acompaño a Candy.

-Candy, debe sentirse afortunada de tener a un chico como tú. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

-¿qué te hace pensar que andamos juntos? –Lo dice con una mirada llena de curiosidad-

-eso es lo que me diste a entender aquella noche en que nos conocimos ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

-Claro, solo estaba jugando contigo.

-pues no me gustó nada ese juego. Pero contéstame esta pregunta ¿te gusta Candice?

-no, para nada, no me gustan las mojigatas y Candy es una mujer muy apagada, no tiene ese brillo especial de las mujeres sensuales como tú.

-Jajaja ¿estás jugando nuevamente no es así?

-no, para nada, te estoy hablando en serio.

-¿Cómo puede alguien hablar así de una amiga?

-a ver, pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa. Si yo estoy con Candy no es porque tenga una cara bonita o sea la chica más dulce de todo Chicago, sino por un interés personal.

-y ¿cuál es ese interés personal si se puede saber?

-El reconocimiento público. Candy es una de las personas más importantes de la ciudad, ¿te parece poco pavonearse con una de las damas más ricas de América? Eso me hará subir de categoría ¿no te parece?

-no creo nada de lo que me estás diciendo. Neil me contó que tu lo habías amenazado con darle una paliza si el o yo nos atrevíamos hacerle algo a ella.

-Jajaja veo que te contó lo de la pelea en la pensión.

-así es y por eso no puedo creer lo que dices.

-no seas tonta Elisa, si lo hice fue por quedar bien con ella. Necesito que piense que en mi tiene al amigo incondicional con el que puede contar para lo que sea.

-sigo sin entender. Hace un rato me hablabas de la satisfacción de ayudar a otros y ahora me dices que está utilizando a la pobre Candy para satisfacer tus deseos egoístas.

-Jajaja contigo no me da pena, pero eso es parte del teatro que he montado. Hacer creer a los demás que tengo deseos altruistas, de verdad que creíste eso de que me satisface ayudar a esa gente. ¡Qué va! Yo lo que deseo es escalar y ser alguien muy importante.

-¡Quien lo hubiera dicho! ¡Adam Martín! Uno de los amigos más queridos de Candy resultó ser todo una fichita.

-Bien, tu tampoco eres una Santa, ella me ha contado todas las maldades que le han hecho tu y Neil.

-Lo que ha recibido de nosotros es simplemente lo que se merece. Esa huérfana arribista. Con su carita de mosquita muerta conquistó a todos los hombres de la familia Andley incluyendo al Tío William y para colmo está maldita porque por su culpa murió mi primo Anthony y luego debido a su mala influencia Stear se fue a la guerra y también murió, pero ahí no terminó todo porque ella fue la que llevó a la muerte a nuestro queridísimo tío.

Al escuchar esto Adam se mordió la lengua para no gritarle a Elisa lo mucho que la detestaba por injuriar a la pecosa, ya que el conocía perfectamente como habían acontecidos los hechos realmente, además le dolía la muerte de su amigo Albert, improperios pasaron por su mente pero no salieron de su boca y con una sonrisa fingida añadió.

-bueno me da igual como hayan ocurrido las cosas. Ya te he contado cuales son mis planes con Candy ahora cuéntame los tuyos. ¿Acaso tú y Neil idean algo para fastidiarla?

-No querido, no tenemos nada en mente.

-Ahora soy yo el que no te cree. ¡Ya sé! lo que pasa es que no me tienes confianza ¿es eso? Pero no te preocupes de mis labios no saldrá nada así que puedes hablar sin miedo. Lo único que busco es saber que le piensan hacer a Candy para que luego que lo hagan, presentarme como su paño de lágrimas, mientras más daño le hagan, más acudirá a mi por consuelo, entonces cuando ya haya depositado toda su confianza en mi me aprovecharé de eso.

-¡Uy! Me das miedo. Nunca pensé que fueras tan malo, pero me gusta que seas así. Entonces te unes al club de los que odian a Candy.

-Te aclaro, yo no la odio solo me es indiferente.

-Como sea, igual quieres sacar provecho.

-Así es.

-Bueno querido por ahora no se me ocurre nada pero si tanto interés tienes en que le hagamos pasar un mal rato porque no inventas algo tu.

Adam se quedó frío pues esas no eran sus verdaderas intenciones así que optó por mover la cabeza negativamente mientras cerraba sus ojos, sentía que había caído en su propia trampa pero reaccionó enseguida.

-No, esas cosas mejor te las dejo a ti. Ustedes las mujeres son más ingeniosas en eso, solo quiero que me informes cuando se te ocurra algo para estar a la expectativa.

-está bien, yo te aviso cualquier cosa.

-Ahora tengo que dejarte Elisa, si me tardó un poco más Candy podría darse cuenta de mi ausencia.

Nuevamente toma su mano y le da un ligero beso con una fingida ternura que derrite a la chica de cabellos marrones.

-Quiero verte en la noche, tal vez para ese entonces se me haya ocurrido algo.

-no puedo hoy, tengo que cubrir turno.

-entonces te llamo mañana.

-Como quieras preciosa. Nos vemos.

De vuelta en la casa de Eleanor, su hijo ya le había contado todo lo acontecido en la residencia del Duque y como su esposa y supuestos hijos habían tenido que abandonar aquella casa. La Actriz estaba más que sorprendida y solo acertaba a tomar lentamente la taza de té que le habían servido, mientras Terry devoraba las galletas de dulce que descansaban en la pequeña mesita de la sala.

-Es una historia increíble.

-Sí, pero me alegro de que papá haya dejado a esa mujer.

-Me da pena por los niños, ¿cómo van a sobrevivir?

-Ah, eso, no te preocupes, mi padre generosamente les asignará una pensión para que puedan cubrir ciertos gastos, lo indispensable, porque todos los privilegios les fueron quitados.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que el próximo Duque serás tú.

-le dije a mi padre que no me interesa el titulo, pero insiste en que como su único hijo debo portarlo con honor y que eso no va a impedir para nada en mi carrera de actor. La verdad es que preferí dejar esa conversación para después, no quiero complicarme la vida por el momento.

-Terruce, aun así no creo que sea conveniente que Richard y yo tengamos mucho trato, me refiero, solo lo indispensable, pues lo único que tenemos en común eres tú y eso que ya eres un adulto.

-Mamá dale una oportunidad y dátela a ti también. Por favor lee la carta y luego me cuentas que piensas. Ahora me voy al teatro, más tarde paso por mis cosas.

-De acuerdo Terry, cuídate mucho.

Candy está almorzando con Bryan y Patty en la cafetería cuando llega Adam un poco agitado.

-Hola

-Hola Adam ¿De dónde Vienes? –Pregunta Candy con una sonrisa Pícara-

-Estaba en archivos buscando unos expedientes.

-si no supiéramos dónde estabas te hubiéramos creído. –Le dice Bryan simulando seriedad mientras juega con el bistec en su plato-

-¿cómo? ¿No entiendo? ¿Por qué dices eso? –Pregunta Adam casi tartamudeando por los nervios-

-El Doctor Stevenson nos dijo que te vio conversando con una chica muy guapa en el café de la esquina. –Patty-

-No te de vergüenza, ¿Qué hay de malo que pretendas a una chica? Me alegro mucho por ti. –Le guiña un ojo Candy-

-Es que..........

-Además, así se acabaron los rumores que se andan esparciendo por los pasillos del Hospital.

-Pero Candy es que no entiendes nada. Esa chica es...... (Se da cuenta que está a punto de cometer una imprudencia y mejor se detiene)

-Bueno ya otro día nos contaras y no te pongas tan nervioso hombre. Toma asiento y come algo no vaya hacer que te nos enfermes también.

En el teatro Stratford está Robert Hathaway conversando con Terry en su despacho, este le comenta que en una semana más empezarán los ensayos de la obra y que el elenco aprovecha esos días libres para aprender los guiones y descansar.

-Solo quería decirte que voy a estar fuera de la ciudad unos tres días a lo mucho.

-y ¿a dónde piensas ir? Pensé que ya no viajarías si acabas de regresar de Inglaterra.

-voy a devolver algo a Chicago, pasaré a saludar a Susana y retornaré inmediatamente.

-Bueno entonces ve, y recuerda darle mis saludos a la Señora Marlowe y a Susana.

-no te preocupes lo haré.

En ese momento tocan a la puerta y es Karen Claise la primera Actriz de la compañía quien se puso muy contenta al verlo.

-¡Terry! Qué bueno verte de nuevo ¿qué tal Londres?

-Todo Bien y tú ¿cómo estás?

-De Maravillas y más contigo aquí, ya se te extrañaba, sobre todo tus gritos y tus sarcasmos.

-Ya lo creo. –Luego dirigiéndose a Robert- Mas tarde hablamos voy a dar una vuelta con Karen-

-aprovechen y pónganse de acuerdo con los personajes.

Mientras caminan por los pasillos del enorme teatro Karen no para de parlotear y Terry solo le sonríe.

-De verás te extrañé.

-Vamos, que tu lo que quieres es otra cosa.

-Me descubriste. Dime que me trajiste de Londres. ¿Por qué me trajiste algo verdad?

-ya lo sabía, amor con interés.

-Anda mi amor dame el obsequio, ¿dónde lo tienes? En el bolsillo de tu chaqueta seguramente.

-No, basta, detente –Pero era tarde ya Karen había introducido una de sus manos en el chaqué y sacando la prenda dorada se queda impresionada por su brillo.

-¡Qué Lindo! Es perfecto para lucirlo la noche después del estreno.

-No, devuélvemelo ya –Con una cara de completa indignación- no seas una atrevida, que no te han enseñado tus padres que es mala educación hurgar entre las cosas de una persona y mucho menos cuando no se ha recibido permiso. –Le arrancha de las manos el medallón- esto no es mío-

-Perdóname, no fue intención molestarte.

-Olvídalo -saca del bolsillo del pantalón un pequeño estuche plateado- ten lo que tanto buscabas-

-Gracias y de verás siento haberte molestado –Karen se ha sonrojado y lo mira muy apenada-

-ya te dije que lo olvides, ven acá –la rodea por la espalda y caminan abrazados.

-¿Me vas a contar de quién es?

-No seas curiosa. Mejor háblame de la obra, ¿qué papel tengo?

-Hamlet por supuesto y yo seré Ofelia.

-Hamlet otra vez.

-Sí, y Jasón será Polonio y Mark interpretará a Claudio. El papel de Gertrudis es un secreto que no me ha querido revelar Robert.

Dos días después Terry se encontraba en Chicago, abandonando la estación toma un carruaje. Mientras tanto Candy en el hospital atiende a sus pacientes. Revisa el pulso de una anciana y luego sale en el camino se encuentra con el Doctor Stevenson, un hombre mayor con la cabeza totalmente blanca, de amplia sonrisa y porte sereno, a pesar de su edad reflejaba una gran vitalidad.

-¿Cómo está la enfermera más guapa del Hospital?

-Bien, Gracias Doctor

En ese momento entran un grupo de enfermeros con una camilla un hombre había sido envestido por un auto y al parecer estaba gravemente herido. Los dos dejan la conversación y corren a preguntar el estado del recién llegado.

-hay que operarlo inmediatamente, este hombre puede morir si no lo intervenimos ya. ¿El Doctor Martín donde está? necesito que venga asistirme. –Pregunta el Doctor Stevenson-

-El Doctor Salió hace unos minutos –Contesta alguien-

-Yo lo asisto Doctor –Ofrece Candy-

-Está bien no hay tiempo que perder vamos.

Al rato ya están los dos listos para la intervención en la sala de operaciones con la asistencia de otros dos enfermeros, en ese momento llega Adam y Betty lo intercepta para contarle lo sucedido.

-Estaba recibiendo los últimos equipos médicos por eso me tardé.

-Igual ya no puedes hacer nada, encárgate tu de los registros Candy los dejó en recepción.

-Muy bien.

En recepción estaba el joven de cabellos castaños preguntando por la rubia.

-Necesito verla podría llamarla por favor.

-lo siento, pero la Señora Andley está en cirugía y no lo puede atender.

-¿Puedo saber? ¿Quién la busca? –Pregunta un poco tirante el joven Doctor De cabellos dorados-

Al voltear para descubrir quién es el dueño de aquella voz, Terry se da cuenta que es el mismo joven que vio en New York. Sus miradas se cruzan y una corriente eléctrica baja por sus columnas dorsales.

-Mi nombre es Terruce Grandchester, soy amigo de Candice y venía a visitarla.

-Por si no se ha dado cuenta este es un hospital no una casa donde se pueda hacer visitas. Mejor búsquela más tarde en su departamento, en este momento no lo puede atender se encuentra ocupada en la sala de operaciones.

-con que este pesado es el prometido de Candy –se decía para sí mismo-

-Este es un lugar que se debe a respeto.

-Eso no me importa, tengo que hablar con ella urgentemente yo la espero

-Pues va a tener que esperar muchas horas porque el tipo de operación es muy complicado, calculo que terminaran al anochecer, y para ese entonces estará cansada que creo no lo podrá atender.

-Mire Doctor Martín –Adam se extraña, ¿cómo es que Terry sabe su nombre?- no me ponga excusas, lo que pasa es que no desea que nos veamos, lo que hay entre Candy y yo es muy especial, independientemente de la relación que tenga Usted con ella. En Londres no pudimos hablar así que vine por eso, para.............

-Londres dice. ¿Se vieron en Londres?

-¡Que extraño!, ¿no le contó de nuestro encuentro?

La cara de Adam cambia y se serena un poco, luego baja la mirada para evadir a esa pregunta:

-bien Señor Grandchester porque no pasamos a la oficina de Candy, como ella no se encuentra, podemos charlar un rato.

Terry no entendía el cambio de humor repentino del joven médico pero asintiendo con la cabeza lo acompañó.

Una vez en el despacho Terry observa con detalle cada uno de los rincones que se encontraban en perfecto orden y luego no pudo dejar de contemplar el retrato de Albert y era como estarlo viendo por una ventana, pronunció como un suspiro su nombre. Muchos recuerdos asaltaron a su mente.

-¡Albert!

-Veo que lo conoció.

-Fuimos grandes amigos, nos conocimos en Londres. Éramos tres amantes de la libertad que luchaban por alcanzar un sueño. Nos considerábamos unos rebeldes.

-al decir los tres, se refiere también a Candy

-Si Tarzán Pecoso era la más encantadora del grupo.

-¿Tarzán Pecoso?

-así la llamaba por su agilidad al saltar de rama en rama, mona pecas también era otro apodo cariñoso que le puse, Albert reía de gusto cuando le conté.

-aun conserva esa costumbre de trepar árboles.

-eso es algo característico de ella, esas fueron una de las cosas que me..... Bueno ya no importa, yo solo quería saludarla, conversar y entregarle esto –le muestra un estuche plateado similar al que le había entregado a Karen-

-Esto ¿qué significa?

-es algo que quiero devolverle, me hubiera gustado tanto dárselo en persona pero dada las circunstancias creo que lo más conveniente sería que Ud. Se hiciera cargo de esto. Dígale por favor que su viejo amigo Terry le manda saludos y le desea toda la felicidad del mundo.

-Se lo diré.

-muy bien entonces espero que sepa hacerla feliz, ella se lo merece. Y lo felicito por haberla conquistado, resulta muy difícil sabe.

Terry pone su mano en la perilla de la puerta y Adam lo detiene con una pregunta:

-¿Todavía la Ama?

Terry voltea para después de sonreírle darle una respuesta:

-eso ya no importa.

-Albert una vez me dijo que la felicidad hay que buscarla como un tesoro y no huir de ella porque ella puede huir de nosotros.

-No entiendo a que viene ese comentario.

-Solo quería que lo supiera.

-gracias, tal vez algún día nos volvamos a ver. Adiós

Terry abandona el hospital y Adam guarda el estuche en uno de los cajones de Candy, pasan las horas y la operación concluye. El Doctor Stevenson ha concluido exitosamente y se ha podido salvar la vida de la persona. Candy por su lado también luce fatigada así que decide ir a cambiarse de ropa para regresar a casa a dormir. Adam no está en el hospital había tenido que salir nuevamente por la llegada de nuevo material para la institución.

-¿te vas Candy? –Pregunta Ronda quien lleva una charola con algodón y frasquitos de curaciones-

-Sí, estoy muy cansada, si vez a Adam le dices que ya me fui a casa.

-Correcto.

Candy conduce su auto hasta su departamento y sube para tumbarse rendida en la cama mientras Pícaro se recuesta cerca de ella.

Terry está en casa de Susana tomando un té con ella y conversando sobre el encuentro fugaz que tuvo con Candy en Londres y sobre la conversación sostenida con el Doctor Martín.

-No pudiste hablar con ella, lo siento Terry

-No te preocupes, tal vez no era conveniente, pero previendo esto escribí una carta para ella y la metí en el estuche donde está su medallón.

-¿le dijiste al Doctor? ¿Esto?

-Le di el estuche, pero estoy seguro que no lo abrirá, si conoce bien a Candy sabe el carácter difícil que se gasta.

-Un Carácter difícil ¿no? Pero mira quién habla.

-Jajaja ya sé, lo dices por mí.

-Sí.

-ah casi lo olvido Robert les manda saludos.

-Gracias

-Bueno Susi, debo irme quiero viajar temprano de regreso a New York, Karen está esperándome para ponernos a ensayar.

-Llévale mis saludos a ella y a los chicos.

-claro, pronto te escribiré para contarte como nos fue en el estreno. Hubiera sido mejor que tú misma lo vieras, pero tuviste que cambiarte

-¡ya! no me regañes, mamá tiene más familia acá que allá y quería estar cerca de ellos. Tú crees que estoy sola porque no conozco a nadie por acá, pero ya he recibido visitas de unas primas que son bien simpáticas aparte de la visita de Candy el otro día.

-Si ya me contaste, bueno ahora si me voy –Se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla-cuídate mucho.

Adam regresa al hospital y Ronda le da el recado que le dejó Candy así que entra a la oficina de ella y saca del cajón el estuche lo mira unos segundos como queriendo abrirlo, pero moviendo la cabeza negativamente sacude esas ideas así que decide ir a entregárselo, cuando llega toca la puerta pero no recibe respuesta. Como veces anteriores alza la pequeña alfombra que está a la entrada y recoge unas llaves de emergencia que Candy siempre ha escondido ahí, abre la puerta procurando no hacer mucho ruido, entra y la ve dormida así que poniendo en la mesita de noche el estuche plateado pretende salir sin ser descubierto pero Pícaro quien ha despertado empieza a ladrar saludando a su vecino, Candy abre los ojos y se levanta.

-Perdona no quería despertarte

-Ya he dormido lo suficiente no te preocupes.

-solo quería dejarte eso –Señalando el objeto sobre la mesita-

-¿qué es?

-no lo sé, me lo dejó un viejo amigo tuyo que estuvo hoy en la oficina.

-Un viejo amigo, ¿será Tom?

-No, no es Tom, se trata de tu amigo el Actor de Broadway.

-¿Terry?

-sí, me dijo que te deseaba que seas muy feliz. Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme, pero ya será mañana, estoy muy enojado contigo por no haberme contado ciertas cosas, nos vemos, que tengas dulces sueños Tarzán Pecoso.

Adam la deja sola y ella se ha quedado fría al escuchar como la llamó Adam, sin duda era cierto puesto que ese apodo solo lo utilizaba Terry, cuanto habrán hablado ellos dos como para que esté molesto el Doctor

-Estuvo en el Hospital, estuvo tan cerca de mí, ahora entiendo porque me sentía tan nerviosa, no era por la operación porque en otras ocasiones no me había puesto así. Estuviste cerca de mi Terry, pero nuevamente el destino no desea que nos reencontremos. ¿Qué habrá en el estuche?

Tomándolo entre sus manos lo abraza y sonríe, después lo abre para encontrar tamaña sorpresa, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

-¡El recuerdo de Anthony! Entonces fue........ Fue en el baile que lo perdí, pensé que nunca lo recuperaría. Gracias Terry por devolverme algo tan preciado para mí. Qué bueno que fuiste tú quien lo encontró, al menos tengo el recuerdo de tus bellos ojos mirándome a través de ese antifaz oscuro que cubría parte de tu rostro.

Después de mirar tanto su tesoro, se da cuenta que hay una pequeña cuerdecita roja que sale del material afelpado del interior del estuche lo hala y al alzarse encuentra un sobre.

-Es una carta, una carta de Terry.

Abre el sobre rápidamente para poder leer el contenido de aquella epístola con aquella letra que hace tiempo no veía.

Empieza a leer:

**Querida Señora Andley **

**Si estás leyendo está carta es por qué ocurrió lo que temía, el destino nuevamente juega con nosotros y solo nos regala encuentros fugaces como el del tren o el del puerto.**

**No voy a desearte que estés bien, porque se nota a leguas que lo estás.**

**Solo quería entregarte lo que perdiste aquella noche mágica en que solo dialogaron nuestros ojos, ¿recuerdas que la melodía, era la misma del festival de Mayo? Nunca hubiera imaginado que la joven tan elegante con la que bailé eras tú, mi queridísima Mona Pecas, pero mientras te miraba a los ojos pensaba en ti y en los bellos momentos que pasamos juntos.**

**Me siento tranquilo al saber que has podido cumplir tu promesa de ser feliz, lamento no poder decir lo mismo, pero no te preocupes por mí porque aun continúo buscando la felicidad y sé que si me esfuerzo tanto como tú, la alcanzaré. Te felicito por tu compromiso con el Doctor, Susana me contó todo, que bueno por ti, me preocupaba mucho saber que estuvieras triste por la muerte de Albert, créeme también me dolió enterarme de esa noticia e imagino como debiste sentirte, pero como te dije una vez hace tiempo en Escocia, tienes que mirar hacia adelante ,nunca mires hacia atrás porque Albert y Anthony están muertos pero nosotros estamos vivos y tenemos que seguirlo estando porque los que estamos vivos debemos honrarlos de esa manera, viviendo. **

**Me hubiera gustado tanto poder hablar contigo sobre mis proyectos futuros y sobre las cosas que me han pasado últimamente, una de ellas como te habrás podido dar cuenta es que me he reconciliado con mi padre y tengo la esperanza de que las cosas entre él y mi madre se arreglen. Todo lo demás está bien.**

**Te pido solo un favor, no descuides a Susana, ella está muy ilusionada contigo dice que quiere ser tu amiga, yo no puedo prodigarle el mismo tiempo debido a la distancia, pero la decisión de mudarse a Chicago es de su madre y la suya y yo no puedo intervenir en esas cosas, te ruego visítala cuando puedas no me gustaría que se deprimiera. Ella tiene muchas cosas que aclararte en cuanto a nuestra relación, creo que has malinterpretado algunas cosas, pero es justo que lo sepas, así que pregúntale.**

**Bueno me despido mi querido Tarzán Pecoso, con un fuerte abrazo.**

**Afectuosamente,**

**Terruce Greum Grandchester**

-¿A que se referirá cuando dice que he malinterpretado algunas cosas? Y ¿por qué permitió que Susana siendo su esposa viva lejos de él? ¿A que se referirá con eso de que no es feliz? No entiendo nada, creo que voy a tener que preguntarle a Susana, mañana iré a su casa. ¡Oh Terry! Si supieras que yo tampoco soy feliz, tú crees que lo soy porque piensas que estoy con Adam, pero no es así. Ahora me siento mal porque tú también sufres, ¿será que nunca llegaste a amar a Susana?, pero si ella es tan buena, te salvó la vida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, en el próximo Adam estará bajo una situación difícil cuando Elisa planee algo. ¿se aclarará el malentendido o Candy seguirá creyendo que Susana y su amado Terry están casados? Esto se develará en el siguiente chapter -.

Saludos a Elhyzha Y Rubita


	11. UNA SITUACION DIFICIL PARA ADAM

**CAPÍTULO XI**

**Una Situación Incómoda para Adam**

Al día siguiente Candy va al hospital sola, se da cuenta que Adam se ha adelantado sin decirle nada, al llegar Patty le comenta que el Doctor Amaneció de muy mal humor y que la estaba esperando en la oficina de ella. Candy se imagina el motivo y va caminando de prisa hacia el lugar, antes de que pusiera la mano en la perilla de la puerta, está se abre y muestra al joven médico con el ceño fruncido.

-Creí que era tu amigo.

-Buenos Días Adam yo también me alegro de verte. ¿Podrías saludar primero?

-Discúlpame pero no estoy de humor para formalidades.

-seguramente no pudiste dormir bien anoche ¿no es así?

-no, no pude dormir bien, pensando en porque si soy tu amigo no me contaste que te habías visto con el Actor cuando viajaste a Londres, claro seguramente por eso tardaste en regresar y Archie te secundó ¿no es así?

-Basta Adam, no grites que te pueden oír, mejor déjame entrar a mi oficina ¿te parece?

Una vez adentro Candy empieza a reclamarle

-no entiendo porque te pones así si no sabes cómo sucedieron las cosas, además me ofendes al insinuar que yo planee todo eso del encuentro con Terry y que mi enfermedad fue solo pantalla. Fueron casualidades, es más ni hablamos porque no se pudo. Además no creo que te deba alguna explicación. Yo no de pido cuenta de tus actos, o ¿acaso te he preguntado quien es la misteriosa dama con la que andas saliendo? ¿No verdad? Así que no me vengas con este tipo de cosas que me disgustan.

Adam se siente avergonzado por haberle gritado a Candy y su expresión de enojo cambia por el de vergüenza, se ha puesto rojo.

-Una vez más lamento tanto haberme portado así contigo, pero me dio miedo de que te lastimaran otra vez.

-ya no soy una niña, no me trates como si no supiera defenderme. Terry solo quiso ser amable conmigo al devolverme algo que había perdido, eso es todo.

-¿No te afecta en algo que haya vuelto a tu vida?

-Después de las cosas que han pasado creo que ya nada puede hacerlo.

-perdóname Amiga.

-Bueno Doctor Pero trate de no volverlo hacer.

-Sí, lo siento tanto Señora Directora

Se ríen animadamente por un buen rato, mientras en la estación de trenes está Terry subiendo al ferrocarril que lo llevaría de regreso a New York.

-Candy, otra vez nos alejamos. En verdad deseo que seas muy feliz.

En el salón de los niños del Hospital están Patty y Candy cantando una dulce canción ellos escuchan muy contentos, después de que otras enfermeras entraron a servirles unos deliciosos panes de maíz con chocolate caliente, las dos amigas salen de la enorme habitación.

-Me da gusto verlos tan contentos.

-A mi también Candy

-me recuerdan tanto a los niños del Hogar.

-son tan activos a pesar de sus dolencias.

-Patty, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a la salida a casa de Susana?

-Te refieres a...

-Sí, quiero hablar con ella.

-claro que te acompaño

-gracias amiga.

Neil está en la oficina de Stuart Richardson, ultimando unos detalles para un negocio que empiezan emprender juntos.

-Gracias por darme la oportunidad.

-Eres mi cuñado Neil, como no iba ayudarte.

-eres un buen hombre, lástima que mi hermana no se cuenta de eso, tu mereces más de lo que ella te da.

-tu hermana es otro asunto, no hablemos de ella.

En ese preciso momento entra la orgullosa Señora Richardson, quien saluda audiblemente.

-Elisa ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Querido me he quedado sin dinero y venía a pedirte porque quiero ir al salón de Arte con unas amigas.

-solo para eso vienes, para pedirme dinero. ¿Por qué no utilizas del capital que tienes en el banco?

-pero tú eres mi esposo debes proveerme

-lo has dicho proveerte de lo necesario, no de excentricidades. Y no voy a darte ni un centavo así que pierdes el tiempo, regrésate por donde viniste.

-Pero Stuart

-ya escuchaste a Stuart, Elisa mejor vete, además estamos muy ocupados con asuntos de negocios.

-Jajaja que gracioso, tu trabajando, no me hagas reír.

-no le hallo la gracia Elisa, mejor te vas.

-Está bien, pero quisiera decirte algo hermanito, creo que te conviene saberlo. –se acerca al oído y le dice en secreto: está noche puedes ir a buscar a Candy a su departamento sin temor de que aparezca Adam Martín ya que el va a estar conmigo, luego te cuento porque.

Neil se queda frío pero no dice nada; la Señora Stuart sale del lugar igual que como entró, no le afectó demasiado el hecho de que su esposo no le quisiera dar dinero para cumplir sus caprichos.

En la tarde Candy busca a Patty para ir juntas a visitar a Susana Marlowe, la encuentra con el rostro sucio producto de una pequeña explosión en el laboratorio del Doctor Bryan.

-¿qué te pasó?

-nada, más fue el susto, es que el Doctor Fusionó dos sustancias incompatibles.

-Ay este Bryan. Pero bueno arréglate rápido para irnos.

-si, en poco tiempo estaré lista.

Adam está en el pasillo y lleva el mandil en sus manos cuando la recepcionista le indica que tiene una llamada importante.

-¿Quién?

-Me dijo que se llama: Elisa Richardson.

-Ok voy atenderla. ¡Alo!

-Hola Martín

-¿cómo estás? ¿Dime tienes alguna novedad?

-Sí, quiero que nos veamos está noche en el hotel que está cerca al Lincoln Park, ya sabes a cual me refiero, tengo que decirte algo que está a punto de hacer mi hermanito. Nos vemos ahí a las, ocho no faltes, adiós.

-¡Elisa!, ¡Elisa! ¡Alo! me colgó, y ahora tendré que ir, necesito saber que planea está loca

-Ahora no te me vas a escapar Adam, no creo que puedas resistir a mis encantos, eres un tonto al pensar que me tragué toda esa estúpida historia de que quieres sacar provecho de Candy, se nota que te gusta la huerfanita, pero ella no se va a igualar nunca a mí, puesto que yo si tengo clase, está noche la saco de tu cabeza a como dé lugar.

Patty y Candy han llegado hasta la Av. State Street, y estacionan el carro y se bajan para llegar hasta la puerta de la casa de Susana.

-Pasen por favor. La Señorita Susana las espera en la sala.

-Gracias.

Ambas entran y al llegar observan a Susana muy sonriente.

-Sabía que vendrías Candy.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Sí, seguramente ya leíste la carta que te dejó.

-Ah sí.

-Quieres las respuestas, te voy a contar todo.

-Antes quisiera presentarte a mi amiga Patricia O'Brien estudia enfermería en mi hospital, es como una hermana.

-Mucho Gusto Patricia.

-El gusto es Mío.

-tomen asiento por favor.

Hubo un silencio de cómo un minuto hasta que Susana habló primero.

-No sé cómo empezar, así que mejor pregunta tú.

-En la carta Terry me decía de un malentendido.

-sí, es que sucede que cuando nos volvimos a ver en el hospital tu creíste que Terry y yo nos habíamos casado.

-y ¿no es así?

-no, no es así. Veras, el estaba dispuesto hacerlo, pero yo quería que todo fuera hermoso, como toda novia ansiaba tener esa etapa tan romántica del noviazgo, pero Terry no pudo olvidarte, yo me desilusioné y poco a poco ese amor se fue enfriando, ya no era el mismo, así que mi cariño se convirtió en otra cosa. El me visitaba todos los días, siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que me pasaba, yo me animé a decirle que estaba libre y que rompía nuestro compromiso para que fuera a buscarte y sean felices los dos, pero fue justamente cuando él te iba a buscar que salió publicado en los diarios que te habías casado con tu protector. Terry se derrumbó en mil pedazos y aunque su madre y yo estuvimos a su lado, esa tristeza en sus ojos nunca se fue, desde ahí ha trabajado duro y se ha entregado de lleno al teatro. Sus ojos recuperaban la luz perdida cuando interpretaba con pasión sus personajes, pero volvía apagarse. El y yo llegamos a ser los mejores amigos, me cuenta sus cosas y yo las mías, pero ahora viviremos lejos y tal vez nuestra amistad termine rompiéndose. No por desinterés, sino por la distancia. Perdona por no haberte contado nada antes, pero cuando iba hacerlo, tú me dijiste que eras muy feliz con el Doctor Martín y no quería empañar esa dicha. No quería que te sintieras mal pensando en que tu sacrificio fue en vano.

Candy no puede creer lo que Susana le había contado pero estaba aturdida, completamente aturdida, no sabía si llorar o reír de felicidad. No sabía que es lo que le clamaba su corazón acelerado.

-Candy ¿Te sientes mal? –Pregunta Patty-

-No, es que me parece, no, no sé, me parece.

-Te parece increíble –Susana-

-Sí, me impresiona lo que has dicho.

-Cuando te volví a ver, creí que la vida me estaba dando la oportunidad de enmendar mi error y hacer que ustedes vuelvan a estar juntos. Pero me equivoqué. Me dolió tanto tener que contarle sobre tu relación con el Doctor Porque cuando se enteró de que habías regresado a América, se puso como loco, quería verte, incluso fue a buscarte pero no te encontró.

-Seguramente fue cuando te fuiste a Escocia, te dije que lo había visto en el hospital. –Comenta Patty-

-Si, después viajó a Londres porque quería distraerse, además su padre lo mandó a llamar.

-y fue ahí que nos encontramos, pero no sabíamos quiénes éramos.

-lo sé, me contó del baile de máscaras y del medallón que perdiste

-Me duele que Terry sufra por mí.

-Por eso dudé en contártelo, pero el me dijo que no valía la pena que creyeras que estábamos casados porque de todas maneras te ibas a dar cuenta tarde o temprano.

-ahora entiendo, se me hacía muy extraño que vivieran separados.

Patty escuchaba la conversación de las dos jóvenes y notó como se hablaban con tanta naturalidad, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre ellas. Después de conversar un buen rato decidieron marcharse, al momento cerca de la misma avenida llegaba Adam quien estacionó su carro y entró al Hotel que le había mencionado Elisa. Mientras tanto en el camino Candy iba muy pensativa así que Patricia la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿qué vas hacer ahora Candy?

-Voy a llevarte a tu departamento.

-no me refería a eso, sino a lo que te contó Susana.

-¿qué puedo hacer? Nada.

-¿nada? Terry es libre, tu también, podrían.........

-Perdóname Patty, pero prefiero no seguir hablando del tema, primero quiero poner en orden mis ideas, hay otras cosas que me preocupan.

-¿cómo qué?

-Adam por ejemplo

-¿Qué pasa con el?

-a estado actuando muy extraño, me reclamó por Terry, a veces pienso que me está mirando de otra manera y a veces creo que no.

-¿te gusta Adam?

-Lo quiero, pero no como a un hombre sino como a un hermano.

-y crees que tu le gustas, pero y ¿la chica con la que lo han visto?

-no lo sé, pero me preocupa igual. Patty, cambiando de tema ¿porque no te mudas conmigo al departamento?, podríamos regresarnos juntas después del trabajo.

-Suena bien, me encantaría.

-pues no se diga más, arregla todas tus cosas y me dices cuando ya estés lista para ir ayudarte con la mudanza.

En la mansión Andley en Lakewood, Archie y Annie están cenando junto a los niños.

-Querida, hace días quería comentarte algo.

-¿qué cosa Amor?

-La tía Abuela sale mucho, y llega tarde. He notado que ahora lo hace casi todos los días y cuando regresa tiene un mal semblante. Le he preguntado a donde va pero no me responde y se encierra en su habitación. ¿Qué crees que sea?

-no lo sé Archie.

-Será que está enferma de gravedad y no nos quiere decir nada para no preocuparnos.

-Archie, eso sería terrible.

-no, no pensemos negativamente.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, yo también he notado algo extraño.

-¿Qué Annie?

-Que la tía Elroy ha estado comprando muchas cosas de comer, ropa y otros objetos, pero no las trae a casa.

-¿cómo sabes?

-el otro día la vi en el centro, ella no me vio porque yo estaba dentro de una tienda y llevaba muchos paquetes que subió al carro, luego cuando llegué a casa ella todavía no volvía y cuando por fin llegó lo hizo con las manos vacías.

-eso me parece más extraño todavía ¿a dónde llevará todo eso?

-no lo sé.

-voy a investigar, hablaré con George para que averigüe, sé que no podrá negarse, es un buen hombre y se preocupa por el bienestar de la familia.

-dile que lo haga con cuidado, no queremos tener problemas con ella.

-tranquila Amor, de eso me encargo yo. Pero no le digas nada a Candy, no queremos preocuparla, mira que tiene los nervios destrozados.

-si lo sé, voy a visitarla mañana para ver como está y exigirle que se tome los medicamentos, estoy segura que no lo está haciendo, es una despistada y se preocupa más por los demás que por ella misma.

Candy ha dejado a Patty en la pequeña pensión en donde vivía y después de comprar unos dulces en la pastelería de Frida decidió regresar a su departamento en el camino se encontró con Neil quien iba en su coche.

-¡Candy!

-Hola Neil

-Me gustaría conversar un rato contigo, es algo importante.

-¿Algo Importante?

-Si se trata de mi hermana Elisa, ¿podemos hablar?

-Correcto, entonces vamos a mi casa.

-yo te sigo

Una vez en el Departamento Neil descansa sobre un pequeño pero cómodo sillón que Candy ha puesto junto a la Ventana.

-¿Qué pasa con Elisa?

-Elisa, no quiere creer que estoy cambiando o que al menos lo estoy intentando.

-y ¿cuál es el problema? Ella siempre ha sido así.

-Esta mañana me dijo algo que me tiene un poco aturdido.

-¿qué te dijo?

-me recomendó que viniera a molestarte, tu sabes, ella cree que mis intenciones contigo son.......... tu sabes.......... no quiero decirlo.

-entiendo

-Me dijo que aprovechara está noche por que ibas a estar sola, ya que no habría quien te defienda, porque tu amigo el Doctor va a pasar toda la noche con ella.

-¿Adam?

-Si

-no puede ser cierto.

-yo tampoco lo creo, más bien puede tratarse de una broma de mal gusto o quiere desprestigiar a tu amigo.

-¿Desprestigiarlo?

-me refiero a que quiere hacerlo quedar mal a tus ojos y hacerte pasar un mal rato, creí que debías saberlo porque si resultara ser cierto lo que ella dice, tu amigo estaría en graves problemas, ya sabes el escándalo que provocó al engañar a Stuart, además no creo que el soportaría dos veces lo mismo y no quisiera enterarme que ella ha provocado un nuevo duelo, además eso dañaría la reputación del Doctor.

-No, Adam no haría algo así.

-tú no sabes cómo es Elisa, ella es experta seduciendo a los hombres, me da vergüenza admitir esto, pero es la verdad, mi hermana es una cualquiera, no sé cómo pudo llegar tan bajo. Pensar que yo estaba al borde de cometer lo mismo contigo, perdóname.

-ya olvídalo. Gracias Neil por venir a contarme yo tomaré cartas en el asunto.

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya, nos veremos pronto.

-Cuídate Neil y gracias nuevamente

Mientras tanto en el Hotel Adam esta en el Lobby esperando a Elisa cuando un hombre se le acerca.

-¿Es Usted el Doctor Adam Martín?

-Si ¿Porqué?

-me pidieron que le entregara esto. Con permiso. –El hombre se retira una vez que le ha entregado un papel doblado-

-y ahora que quiere Elisa

Al leer la nota que decía: **Te espero en la Suite 20 segundo piso apúrate que lo que tengo que decirte es urgente**.

-¿qué tramará Elisa? Tengo que ir para salir de la duda.

Adam ya está en la puerta de aquella Suite y toca, Elisa asoma su cabeza y mira a los alrededores para percatarse que no haya nadie y hala hacia adentro del cuarto a Adam quien está muy sorprendido.

-¿Qué significa esto Elisa? –Sorprendido ya que Elisa estaba vestida solo con una bata muy reveladora en color rojo con encajes-

-nada, solo me puse cómoda, tenía mucho calor.

-mejor dejamos la conversación para otro día, nos vemos. –Mientras se disponía a salir ella se adelantó y se paró en la puerta para no dejarlo ir-

-Déjame Salir –ya un poco molesto-

-No, hasta que hablemos. ¿Será que te pongo nervioso? Solo quiero que hablemos del plan de Neil. No te voy a comer, querido.

-De acuerdo entonces. Habla rápido que tengo un poco de prisa.

-Bien, Neil no me ha querido decir pero sé que su cambio repentino es por Candy, el quiere convencerla de que es otra persona para ganarse su confianza y cuando ella no tenga ninguna duda abalanzarse como león sobre su presa. Conozco sus caprichos y sé que Candy es uno del que no se ha podido saciar ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decirte?

-Eso ya lo imaginaba, no es nuevo para mí. ¿Para eso me llamaste? ¿Me has hecho perder el tiempo?

-si quieres puedo compensarte por ello.

-no necesito nada de ti.

Elisa no quiere perder esta oportunidad así que acercándose nuevamente hacia la puerta la cierra con llave para impedir que el joven Doctor Huyera.

-¿no pensarás que tu y yo vamos a...?

-¿no quieres divertirte un poco? yo te puedo ayudar a sacarte el estrés.

-No, gracias. Además tú eres una mujer casada, así que mejor dame esas llaves porque me voy.

-ven a buscarlas –Mete las llaves en su brasiere-

-Estás loca Elisa

-No, solo que tú me gustas mucho, me gustaste desde que te vi.

-no voy a acceder a tus caprichos

-entonces no podrás salir. Te quedarás aquí hasta mañana

-No creo, porque tienes que regresar a tu casa, tu esposo sospecharía si no llegas y más con el escándalo que salió en los periódicos.

-solo serían unas cuantas caricias. Aunque pienso que me tienes miedo, no entiendo, el Señor Sin escrúpulos, el que quiere aprovecharse de la inocencia de la Señora Andley teme ante cosas insignificantes.

-no es eso, lo que pasa es que no me gusta mezclar el trabajo con el placer y para mi es un trabajo el tener que sacar provecho de la Señora Andley.

-a mi no me importa

Elisa se acerca y tomándolo del cuello lo arrincona a la pared y empieza a respirarle en el cuello, lo que hace que Adam cierre los ojos, ella empieza a besarlo en la nuca y mancha su camisa con el labial, luego lo besa en la boca, el está perdiendo el control y responde a esos besos, pero luego la imagen de unos ojos verdes lo hacen reaccionar y como por un extraño impulso la aleja con ambos brazos y la mira detenidamente de pies a cabeza, para luego meter su mano en la prenda intima y sacar rápidamente las llaves, Elisa se sorprende y se enoja al mismo tiempo. El abre la puerta y le tira las llaves y antes de salir le dice:

-No vuelvas a intentarlo.

Elisa está sumamente enojada, no puede creer que sus encantos no hayan funcionado con el doctor y coge entre sus manos un florero que tira con fuerza al piso haciendo que el agua se derrame sobre la alfombra.

Candy está con Pícaro sentada en las escaleras esperando a Adam y cuando lo ve llegar se levanta, el solo la mira.

-Hola Candy ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?

-no tenía sueño

-ya veo

-Quería conversar contigo pero cuando llamé a tu departamento me di cuenta que no estabas. Puedo saber ¿de dónde vienes?

-Estaba caminando por ahí y luego me dio hambre y fui a cenar.

-¡Qué raro que no me esperaste!

-tu saliste muy temprano hoy

-Es verdad, lo olvidé.

-¿no vino nadie a buscarte?

-¿quién habría de buscarme?

-no sé, tal vez tu amigo el Actor

-no nadie

-¿no me estás mintiendo?

-no, pero tú sí

-¿por qué dices eso?

Candy baja unos cuantos escalones para estar a la altura de Adam y acercándose a el le dice:

-Lo sabía, estabas con una chica.

Ella se había fijado en la marca de labial que estaba en cuello de su camisa y al acercarse pudo constatarlo, además de que el perfume de aquella mujer se había impregnado en su ropa.

-Ese perfume de mujer –mientras olfatea- lo he olido antes pero no recuerdo bien.

-Estas equivocada, yo no estuve con nadie.

-y la marca de lápiz labial ¿qué?

Adam no se había percatado de eso y empezó a ponerse nervioso ante las recriminaciones de su amiga.

-no deberías esconder a esa chica. ¿Por qué no me la presentas? Quiero darle mi aprobación, no me gustaría que te hicieran daño.

Adam tratando de reponerse le objeta:

-si estoy con alguien o no, eso no es de tu incumbencia. Recuerda que tú misma me dijiste que no te meterías en mi vida y que yo no lo hiciera tampoco, que no debes explicaciones, así que yo tampoco tengo por qué dártelas.

Adam sube las escaleras rápidamente dejando a Candy atrás, ella lo sigue muy enojada.

-No puedes evadirme de esa manera, regresa.

-Lo siento Candy pero no quiero seguir hablando, nos vemos mañana.

Ella ve que el entra a su departamento y hace lo mismo, Pícaro se acuesta en su canastita mientras Candy lloriquea.

-Adam, mi querido Adam no te dejes engañar de Elisa, ella puede hacerte mucho daño. Eres como un hermano para mí, no permitiré que Elisa se salga con la suya.

Adam en su habitación está sentado en su cama se ha dado una ducha y se seca el cabello mientras piensa:

-por poco y me descubre pero ¿por qué se habrá molestado tanto? En la mañana hasta me felicitó por mi supuesto romance con una desconocida y ahora parece que está celosa. ¿Será que esta celosa? No, no puede ser que Candy se esté enamorando de mí. Si eso fuera cierto yo...........

Pero ¿qué estoy diciendo? Ella solo es mi amiga yo no podría. La verdad es que Candy me fascina, su forma de ser me atrae muchísimo, quisiera estar todo el día con ella. ¿Será que estoy enamorado y no me he dado cuenta? ¿Por qué me molesta cuando alguien se le acerca? Me molesta Neil pero también Terruce que ha sido especial para ella y ¿por qué no le pude decir la verdad? ¿Por qué no le dije antes de que se marchara a Escocia que Susana me contó que el la sigue amando? Estoy tan confundido. ¡Dios ayúdame a aclarar mis sentimientos! Hoy estuve a punto de caer en la redes de Elisa pero lo que me detuvo fue justamente pensar en Candy.

Al día siguiente Annie, Maggie y los niños llegaban a la mansión de los Andley en Chicago, después de instalarse, Annie salió a buscar a su amiga al hospital y quería aprovechar para hacerles un chequeo a los niños. Al llegar Patty se encuentra con ellos en la entrada.

-Amiga, que bueno volver a verte

-Hola Annie ¿cómo estás?

-bien y veo tu igual se te ve más delgada ¿estás haciendo alguna dieta?

-no, el correr de aquí para allá me tiene en forma.

-Stear y Anthony han venido para un chequeo de rutina.

-si quieres puedo llevarlos para que vayas a saludar a Candy

-Te lo agradecería.

-Entonces déjamelos yo me encargo de todo.

-De acuerdo, Maggie los acompañará.

Annie llega a la oficina de Candy y nota como está hecha un lío, muchos papeles sobre su escritorio, ella piensa apoyando la cabeza sobre un brazo y un bolígrafo en su boca.

-Señora Andley ¿cómo se encuentra Ud.?

-¡Oh! ¡Señora Cornwell que grata sorpresa!

Unas risitas las llevaron a taparse la boca con las manos para luego sentarse juntas sobre un mueble. Candy pasa a contarle a su amiga lo que ha vivido en los últimos días y ella la escucha con mucha atención.

-No puedo creer lo de Adam ¿estás completamente segura?

-Sí. Estoy segura por eso tengo miedo, no sé cómo ayudarlo.

-Habla abiertamente con él y dile lo que piensas.

-espero no se moleste conmigo, ayer salimos peleando. Es que no entiendo su comportamiento, es muy raro.

-Amiga si necesitas que te ayude en algo, si quieres puedo hablar con el.

-No, déjamelo a mí, tendré que encararlo y le voy a exigir la verdad.

-bueno.

Se quedan calladas tan solo un momento hasta que Annie le hace otra pregunta:

-y ¿qué piensas hacer con lo que sabes de Terry?

-no lo sé. Estoy confundida, yo creí que él me había olvidado pero según Susana el me quiere todavía, eso me pone mal.

-Candy, pero ¿no crees que es la vida que les está dando una segunda oportunidad? ¿Por qué no le escribes y le aclaras todo? Dile que Adam y tu son solo amigos.

-¿Por qué habría de escribirle?

-Candy no me hagas enojar. Tú sabes por qué, porque aun lo amas.

-Annie, yo no estoy segura

-No dejes pasar esta nueva ocasión de estar a su lado, como siempre lo soñaste, no sabes lo maravilloso que puede ser estar junto a la persona que uno ama. Archie es todo para mí y ni se diga nuestros pequeños tesoros, esa es mi más grande recompensa.

-Lo que vivimos Terry y yo fue demasiado doloroso y no quiero volver a vivirlo.

-¿Tienes miedo? ¿Tú? ¿Candice White Andley? ¿La chica que no teme subirse a los árboles más altos, la que siempre salía en mi defensa cuando los demás me molestaban, la que era capaz de pelearse con los chicos, la que ha salido airosa de todos los problemas, la que ha sido capaz de llevar las riendas de la familia a pesar de la oposición de la Tía Elroy y de los Legan? ¿la valiente Candy ahora tiene miedo de sus sentimientos?

-Annie –dice un poco avergonzada-

-tú me enseñaste a ser resuelta, a enfrentarme a todo, por eso ahora no temo expresar lo que siento o pienso así me equivoque. Soy fiel a ello, ¿porque no te decides de una vez y lo llamas? o le escribes o como lo harías antes, ir a buscarlo a New York.

-ir, pero es que no podría, yo no sé qué le diría......

-Candy si tanto miedo tienes, podrías empezar por escribirle cosas sencillas como agradeciéndole por haberte devuelto el medallón.

-Tienes Razón Annie lo voy hacer

-así se habla

-voy a escribirle hoy mismo.

-¡Qué bueno Amiga!

En la tarde Candy almuerza junto a sus entrañables amigos del Hospital pero en la mesa, todo está en silencio, solo se escucha el murmullo de las conversaciones de las otras personas que comen en la misma sala. De pronto Bryan menciona algo:

-Candy me encontré con el Doctor Robinsón en la mañana y me contó acerca del proyecto de implantar en el hospital una sala de terapia y entrenamiento para las personas mutiladas y el uso de nuevas prótesis.

-Sí, yo le pedí que me ayudara con eso y el aceptó gustoso. Tengo fe en que esas personas recobraran su autoestima, muchos de ellos se deprimen por su estado por eso también quiero que aparte de terapia física reciban tratamiento psicológico.

-me parece buena idea ¿tú qué opinas Martín? –Dirigiéndose hacia Adam quien casi no había probado bocado-

-Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención, ahora si me disculpan me retiro, recuerdo que no fui a enterarme como estaba el paciente que operé ayer en la tarde y quiero ver como evoluciona. –Se levanta y se retira-

-¿qué le pasa? –Pregunta Bryan-

-déjalo, solo se levantó de mal humor, ya se le pasará. –Dice Candy-

-Primera vez que lo veo así –Patty-

Adam iba por el pasillo cuando una joven enfermera lo alcanza para decirle que tiene una llamada telefónica. El camina hasta la recepción para tomar la llamada.

-¡Alo!

-Hola Adam soy Elisa

-¿qué quieres? Estoy ocupada y no quiero que me vuelvas a llamar al trabajo

-no voy a tolerar lo que hiciste anoche

-hice lo correcto

En ese momento Candy se estaba acercando pero él estaba de espaldas a ella y no se percató de eso. La otra enfermera estaba archivando papeles en los cajones de su escritorio.

-no lo creo me la debes, ¿acaso crees que no soy lo suficientemente atractiva?

-Eres muy hermosa Elisa pero no quiero tener problemas

-no los tendrás

-No quiero arriesgarme

-te iré a buscar más tarde para que conversemos

-no vengas por favor

-entonces ven tu, te estaré esperando en el café del otro día y no me dejes plantada porque soy capaz de ir a buscarte al hospital

-está bien pasaré por ti pero no nos quedaremos ahí, quiero que vayamos a otro lado.

-de acuerdo, como quieras.

-adiós –cuelga Adam y al darse la vuelta se encuentra con la mirada de la pecosa que había estado escuchando-

-¿Con que era verdad? Tu estas saliendo con Elisa.

-¡Candy yo!

-no puedo creerlo de ti Adam. Pensé que eras una persona con altos principios morales, ¿cómo pudiste estar con ella sabiendo qué?........

-déjame explicarte Candy, no es lo que tú piensas.

-¿entonces qué? No me vayas a decir que son solo amigos porque no te voy a creer, ayer llegaste con las pruebas en tu camisa, ya sabía yo que ese perfume me era familiar y ni que decir de la marca de labial en tu cuello y aun así quieres negarlo, perdóname Adam pero me has decepcionado.

-Candy, escúchame yo... yo lo hice por.......

-¿por?

-no podemos hablar aquí, mejor vamos a tu despacho. –La toma del brazo y la lleva hasta su oficina-

-¿qué vas a decirme?

-Yo jamás haría algo que te decepcionara, solo quería protegerte.

-¿protegerme?

-sí, protegerte de Elisa y de Neil. Yo no creo nada de eso que Neil ha cambiado cuando hasta hace poco se atrevió a molestarte. Para mí que traman algo y yo quería averiguarlo.

-¿Saliendo con Elisa que es una mujer casada?

-creo que las cosas no salieron como esperaba y la situación se escapó de mi control, Elisa es muy audaz y quiso seducirme pero pude reaccionar a tiempo.

-¿Entonces?

-por eso viste mi camisa manchada, pero te juro que entre ella y yo no pasó absolutamente nada.

-no tienes que darme explicaciones. Solo que me pareció muy mal que te vieras con ella y ahora ¿qué piensas hacer? Escuché que ibas a buscarla más tarde.

-voy aclarar este asunto

-ah por cierto, creo en Neil, me ha dado razones para creer en su cambio y todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad, además no es necesario que te metas tan a fondo en mis problemas, se que te preocupas por mí y te lo agradezco pero no vuelvas a cometer estupideces. –Candy se veía muy enojada-

-¡Candy! Es que yo.....

-¿tú qué?

-no, nada, olvídalo.

-nos vemos más tarde –Candy sale de la oficina, dejando solo al Doctor-

Adam estaba sintiendo como su corazón no dejaba de latir apresuradamente, lo tenía aturdido la expresión de Candy en su rostro, nunca lo había mirado con tanta indignación y sentía como si estuviera perdiendo la maravillosa amistad de su enfermera favorita.

-No, Candy aun no puedo decirte que yo......pero no quiero perderte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Está más que claro que Adam está enamorándose de Candy pero… ¿y Candy? ¿Estará enamorándose de su amigo? ¿Qué pasará con Terry? Amigas no se desesperen ya pronto lo sabrán, en el próximo capítulo Terry contestará la carta de Candy y una confesión hará que ella acepte lo que en realidad siente por el actor…………ya les adelanté mucho pero tienen que leer para enterarse de que se trata, Jejeje ni se imaginan lo que está por venir más adelante. Gracias a todas por leer mi fic


	12. UNA CARTA DE DESPEDIDA

**CAPÍTULO XII**

**Una Carta de despedida llega a la Colina de Pony**

Han pasado varios días desde la discusión de Adam con Candy, al parecer las cosas se han normalizado entre ellos dos. Elisa no pudo seguir con su plan de conquistar al joven médico porque este le puso un alto, pero no le explicó que todo lo había hecho por ayudar a su amiga. Ya todo estaba en orden para que la dulce enfermera viajara hacia el hogar de Pony. En la estación estaban Archie y Annie quienes han ido a despedirla. Sus otros amigos ya lo han hecho pero no están presentes en ese momento debido a sus actividades. Pícaro la acompañaba, ella lo llevaba en sus brazos, se las había ingeniado para que le dieran permiso que viaje con ella y no en el vagón que llevaba otros animales y cargas.

-No olvides darles un fuerte abrazo de mi parte a la Señorita Pony y a la Hermana María.

-claro que si Annie, cuídense mucho por favor Annie, Archie, recuerden que los voy a extrañar.

-nosotros también

Después de abrazarse por unos segundos se escucha la llamada de abordar y ella se separa de ellos para subir al tren que la llevaría hasta el sur del lago Michigan donde se encuentra el orfanato.

Ya en el cubículo del tren miraba por la ventana el hermoso paisaje, su viaje había coincidido con la llegada de la primavera y los campos estaban cubiertos de flores, el tiempo era agradable, Candy había dejado atrás los pesados abrigos y cambiado por ligeros vestidos de acuerdo a la estación. Llevaba un hermoso sombrero sobre su cabeza el cual estaba adornado con flores artificiales. El sol brillaba intenso en el cielo y su corazón sentía una paz tan grata al saber que pronto llegaría a ese lugar donde había sido tan feliz durante su niñez. De pronto un recuerdo asalta su mente, aquel invierno en que había llegado hasta ahí sin alcanzar a Terry.

-Terry, ¿por qué no habrás contestado mi carta? Seguro no quieres saber nada de mí. ¿Que podía esperar?, ¿Qué siguieras amándome después de creer que yo estaba con Adam? Y ni siquiera te aclaré esto en mi carta, ¿por qué tengo tanto miedo de ti? Que distinto cuando éramos unos adolescentes y corríamos por la segunda colina de Pony.

Terry por su parte estaba en el teatro ensayando para la presentación de la noche, durante el descanso, Karen le traía un vaso con Limonada, necesitaba refrescar su garganta.

-Terry, cuéntame ¿te vas animar a contestar la carta de Candy si o no?

-aun no me atrevo

-pero Terry ¿qué pasa contigo?

-no te entiendo

-la que no entiende soy yo, te mueres por ella y no eres capaz de luchar. Tu espíritu de lucha solo se limita al teatro pero en la realidad no eres más que un cachorro miedoso.

-¡Basta! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme tal cosa?

-porque es la verdad, ni tu carácter ni tu actitud defensiva van hacer que la olvides.

Bajando la guardia, él mira hacia el suelo para que Karen no se dé cuenta que su mirada se está tornando melancólica.

-¿qué podría escribirle?

-que la amas

-no, no quiero que piense que sufro por ella

-pero le estarías diciendo la verdad

-ella está enamorada de otro

-¿estás totalmente seguro? ¿Se lo has preguntado?

-no, pero sé que tiene una relación con el Doctor Que te dije

-Terry, no seas tonto, a veces las mujeres cuando nos sentimos solas buscamos refugio, consuelo, de pronto ella está con ese Doctor Por eso.

-no, Candy no estaría con el si no lo amara

-ella está esperando tu respuesta, que descortés has sido al no contestar inmediatamente.

-tu ganas, voy a escribirle algo, para este entonces debe estar en los linderos del Michigan, me dijo en la carta que viajaría de vacaciones hasta el hogar de Pony, se la enviaré hoy mismo para que le llegue lo más pronto posible.

-me alegro que hayas decidido.

Después de algunas horas de viaje Candy estaba de regreso en aquella colina que guardaba tantos recuerdos, en pocos minutos más llegaría el anochecer, una suave brisa acariciaba sus mejillas, al ver a poca distancia la casa que tanto añoraba no pudo evitar correr como una corderilla y gritando el nombre de las dos mujeres que había conocido como sus madres.

-¡Señorita Pony! ¡Hermana María!

Las dos mujeres estaban atareadas con sus quehaceres pero al escuchar la voz de Candy salieron corriendo a su encuentro, entonces las tres se encontraron en el jardín y se abrazaron muy contentas Candy las tomó de las manos y les daba vueltas y vueltas mientras reía con alegría.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! Nos vas a marear.

-estoy tan feliz de verlas

-y nosotras también pero ya detente

-perdón

-estas muy guapa, Candy –Señora Pony-

-gracias ustedes no han cambiado nada.

Pícaro la había seguido también corriendo y se hallaba agitado al igual que su dueña.

-y ¿quién es este perrito?

-se llama Pícaro y vive conmigo, lo traje con doble intención, pero les explico luego.

-vamos adentro para que nos cuentes lo que has hecho todo este tiempo niña ingrata –Hermana María-

Terry está en la oficina de correos depositando la misiva que sería entrega a Candy en aproximadamente dos días.

-Candy, espero que me respondas también.

Candy les ha narrado todo a las dos buenas mujeres y después de merendar decide ir a contarles cuentos a los niños, nota que uno de ellos está como triste.

-Hola Mi nombre es Candy ¿cómo te llamas?

-John

-mucho gusto John, dime ¿te pasa algo?

-no, es que me siento un poco cansado.

-entonces debes dormir para que mañana puedas tener energías y correr hasta el gran árbol ¿te gusta trepar?

-me da miedo

-yo puedo enseñarte, pero mejor duérmete ya mañana seguimos hablando

Candy hace una llamada telefónica a la mansión en Lakewood y pide hablar con Annie.

-Aquí Candy White reportándose al general Annie Cornwell, le informo que he llegado bien sin ninguna novedad.

-Jajaja Candy tu siempre tan graciosa, que bueno que hayas llegado bien ¿cómo están todos por allá?

-muy bien la Señorita Pony quiere halarte las orejas por ingrata, a mí ya me las haló. Jajaja

-pásamela para saludarla

Candy le pasa la bocina a la Señorita Pony y se sienta a seguir conversando con la Hermana. María.

-¡Qué bueno que finalmente les instalaron el teléfono!

-gracias Candy eres muy generosa, sobre todo con la cantidad mensual que nos envías, no sabes cuánto hemos podido hacer por los niños gracias a tu apoyo económico.

-El otro día quise llamar para avisarles que estaría aquí hoy, pero no entró la comunicación.

-si eso a veces pasa pero el señor que vino a ponerlo dijo que no se podía hacer mucho, la señal no es tan buena para estos pueblos sobre todo por encontrarse un poco lejos. Pero no es siempre.

-menos mal

Así pasan dos días y Candy está muy contenta de ayudar a sus dos madres en la cocina, y sobre todo jugar con los niños, Klin, sus cachorros, Miena y Pícaro. De pronto un hombre mayor llega hasta la casa informando de carta. La Hermana María la toma y se da cuenta que es para Candy.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! Es para ti, la carta es para ti.

Candy deja a los niños y se acerca donde la Hermana María quien le extiende la mano que lleva la carta.

-¿quién la enviará?

-revísala

La toma entre sus manos y no puede creer que el remitente sea Terruce Greum Grandchester.

-Me contestó, no puedo creerlo, es de Terry, es de Terry Hermana. María.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de la religiosa, Candy corrió y corrió hasta el gran árbol y después de trepar se sentó en una de sus ramas para empezar a leer con entusiasmo la primera línea.

**Querida Tarzán Pecoso**

-Terry ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir llamando por ese Apodo? pero espera a que te conteste, ya verás.

**Me siento muy contento de saber que aun me consideras alguien especial en tu vida, perdona si no escribí antes pero he estado muy ocupado con las funciones, los ensayos etc. Ya sabes cómo es la vida de un actor, pero en fin, no sabes cuánto me alegra que me hayas puesto al día en tus actividades, y acepto el trato que me propones, seguiré escribiéndote****, ****hasta que se me hinchen los dedos, Jajaja, lo que puedo contarte ahora no es mucho solo que espero que la obra siga teniendo éxito como hasta ahora, sabes es primera vez que, actúo con mi madre, ella hace el papel de Gertrudis en Hamlet y es extraño que tu madre tenga el mismo papel que en la realidad. Robert dice que este es el momento crucial que tanto hemos esperado para dar a conocer al mundo entero que somos madre e hijo. ¿Tú qué piensas?**

**Ah olvidaba decirte que Karen te envía saludos ¿la recuerdas? Creo que sí.**

**Cuéntame ¿cómo te va en el Hogar de Pony? y dales mis saludos a tus madres.**

**¡Espero noticias, tuyas!**

**Hasta pronto Tarzán Pecas,**

**Atentamente,**

**Terruce G. Grandchester **

-! Terry! me escribiste, estoy tan contenta, te voy a contestar ahora mismo. Pero... ¿qué estoy sintiendo? Es el mismo sentimiento que descubrí en el colegio San Pablo, el mismo que compartimos en Escocia, como te extraño. Nunca pensé que me harías tanta falta, si pudieras estar aquí conmigo.

Candy se levantó y miro hacia el horizonte y el viento acariciaba sus mejillas.

Días más tarde Terry recibiría la carta de Candy, estaba en su camerino limpiando su rostro con un lienzo después de su presentación cuando uno de los muchachos de servició le informó que tenía correspondencia. Estaba estresado pero al tener la carta entre sus manos su rostro se iluminó, cogió su abrigo y salió del camerino para dirigirse a la terraza del edificio y se dispuso a leerla a pesar de la poca luz que recibía del tenue resplandor de uno de los faroles.

_**¡Querido Mocoso Engreído!**_

Leyendo el encabezado de la misiva no pudo evitar reír al recordar como lo llamaba ella cuando se enojaba por sus impertinencias.

**Pues noto que tú también te encuentras de ánimos para hacer bromitas, me alegra tanto que hayas decidido escribirme, por un momento pensé que te habías olvidado de mi o que habías tirado mi carta a la basura. No, mentira, no te estoy reclamando nada, se que debes estar muy ocupado.**

**Te cuento que estoy muy contenta, me siento relajada, los niños son un amor, la Hermana María y la Señorita Pony también te mandan saludos, dicen que te recuerdan perfectamente a pesar de que solo te vieron una vez. ¿Te acuerdas de Klin? Ya tiene familia y corre por todo el campo con su pareja y sus cachorritos, Ojala pudieras estar aquí conmigo para que vieras como florecen los campos, la colina de Pony que ahora me trae tantos recuerdos del colegio en Londres.**

**Si me acuerdo de Karen, como podría olvidarla, le mando saludos y a tu Mamá también, me hace feliz saber que te lleves bien con ella, te felicito, espero leer****pronto en los diarios la noticia de que al fin develaron este maravilloso secreto, les deseo lo mejor.**

**No te olvides de seguir escribiéndome, me gusta tanto saber de ti, y sí, eres especial para mí, no quiero perderte de vista. **

**Con Afecto,**

**Tu querida Tarzán Pecoso**

**Candice White Andley**

-¿Soy Especial para ti Candy? ¿Cuánto?

Haciendo estas preguntas dobló la carta la guardó y sacó la armónica que le regaló Candy en sus días felices, empezó a tocar aquella vieja melodía añorando su pasado junto a la chica de coletas rubias. Mucho tiempo había dejado pasar sin volver tocarla, sentía que si lo hacía estaba más cerca de ella.

Las semanas pasaban rápidamente en el hogar de Pony, las cartas de Terry y Candy iban y venían, él las leía durante los descansos de los ensayos y sus presentaciones, ella en la tarde bajo su querido padre árbol. Él le contaba lo contento que estaba con el éxito obtenido y de cómo pronto la compañía viajaría nuevamente de gira por algunas ciudades de los Estados Unidos, ella en cambio de lo mucho que se divertía jugando con los niños en el campo y aprendiendo a bordar junto a la Señorita Pony.

Cierto día después de enviar una carta a Terry, Candy regresa a la colina de Pony y una pequeña niña corre a llamarla.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy!

-¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

-es John está enfermo, se desmayó y la hermana María lo está cuidando.

-no llores, recuerda que soy enfermera, lo voy a revisar y muy pronto se pondrá mejor, ahora mismo iré a verlo, vamos.

Candy lo revisa ante la mirada preocupada de sus dos madres, la temperatura está muy alta y el pequeño presenta unas pequeñas manchas rojas en su piel.

-¿Será sarampión? –Pregunta la Hermana María-

-no podría asegurarlo para ello es necesario realizarle unos exámenes y que lo revise un Doctor Iré a buscar uno al pueblo, hermana María, Señorita Pony no dejen de aplicarle compresas frías, no debemos dejar que la temperatura siga subiendo podría darle convulsiones, además noto que está muy débil.

-es que no ha querido comer muy bien en estos días.

-pero, ¿cómo no me di cuenta? eso posiblemente era un síntoma.

-no te culpes Candy, es natural que los niños a veces no quieran comer, además son tantos pequeños que a veces no alcanzamos a atenderlos a todos al mismo tiempo.

-debo apurarme, regreso enseguida con el médico.

-vete con cuidado Candy, que nosotras nos encargamos del pequeño John.

Candy sale corriendo y a la salida se encuentra con Tom quien acababa de dejar la leche que siempre entregaba a las dos mujeres para que les dieran a los niños, esta se había convertido en su tarea, estaba muy agradecido por el cuidado que ellas le había dado de pequeño, al ver a su vieja amiga tan agitada le pregunta:

-Candy ¿vas alguna parte?

-necesito ir al pueblo Tom ¿podrías llevarme? Es urgente uno de los niños está muy enfermo y necesito un médico.

-Sube Candy yo te llevaré enseguida.

-gracias Tom

Durante el camino Tom conversa con Candy del pequeño John así como de las vacaciones que está estaba tomando.

-Veo que los enfermos te buscan Candy. Vienes a descansar y ahora tienes que trabajar cuidando a uno de nuestros pequeños.

-Soy una enfermera, esa es mi misión a donde quiera que vaya tengo que ayudar a las personas en especial si se trata de la vida de un niño, el hecho de que me encuentre de vacaciones y fuera de servicio no me exime del compromiso que adquirí al elegir mi profesión.

-tienes mucha razón Candy. Cambiando de tema ¿cuándo regresas a Chicago?

-en una semana a lo mucho. Primero quiero dejar en recuperación al pequeño John.

-se aliviará ya lo verás.

Cuando la aurora boreal teñía el cielo Candy, John y el médico habían arribado al Hogar e inmediatamente el galeno procedió a auscultar al infante quien transpiraba mucho, en el cuarto solo quedaron Candy el pequeño y el doctor ya que se dio estrictas órdenes de mantenerlo en cuarentena para que los demás niños no se contagien.

-Señorita Candy lo que el niño presenta es un cuadro de Escarlatina. ¿Sabe lo que es eso?

-Si Doctor Pero se salvará ¿verdad?

-si sigue al pie de la letra mis indicaciones, claro que sí por lo pronto le voy a dejar un receta que tendrá que surtirla, en el pueblo hay una farmacia donde puede conseguirlos.

-muchas gracias Doctor Le diré a Tom que lo lleve de regreso y aproveche para comprar las medicinas.

-de acuerdo gracias también, recuerde no debe tener mucho contacto con el paciente sobre todo si no ha padecido está enfermedad durante su niñez.

-no se preocupe Doctor

Candy se dirige a la cocina para buscar algo de beber y se sirve un vaso con agua, luego uno de los pequeños entró a buscar galletas.

-Candy ¿podrías darme una galletita? Me gustan mucho las galletas de animalitos.

-Claro pero no sé donde están las galletas

-en el estante, bien arriba, puedes subirte en un banquito.

-bueno pero solo una ¿de acuerdo?

-gracias

Candy sube sobre el banquito pero aun así parece no alcanzar el frasco de pronto pierde el equilibrio y cae al piso llevándose consigo el vaso de vidrio que había dejado en el mesón, este se hace pedazos y ella se hace un corte en su mano derecha.

-¡Oh Candy tienes sangre!

-no, no te preocupes no es nada.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue ese ruido? –pregunta la Hermana. María que acababa de entrar-

-nada Hermana. Me hice un corte pero nada que no se pueda solucionar.

-Candy ¿qué andabas haciendo?

-solo quería alcanzar el frasco de galletas para regalarle una Melanie.

-Está prohibido comer galletas a estas horas, Melanie tú lo sabes bien –dirigiéndose a la pequeña con una cara de disgusto-

-no la regañe hermana, fui yo la que le quise dar una.

-Candy tienes que curar esa herida pronto, no querrás que se te infecte

-Enseguida.

En ese momento escuchan el llanto de John desde el cuarto contiguo, la dulce enfermera corre inmediatamente a lado del enfermo quien tosía y tosía. Candy lo sostiene de la frente y le extiende un pañuelo para que se cubra la boca, al toser John expulsa unas gotitas de saliva que van a dar a la herida abierta de Candy pero ella no se percata de esto y sigue atendiendo al pequeño.

Los antibióticos recetados por el Doctor Fueron aplicados inmediatamente y el paciente presentó mejoría al cabo de dos días, el apetito había vuelto por lo que las dos mujeres del hogar tenían que preparar caldos nutritivos para John quien ya reía de los chistes que le contaba su enfermera particular.

Ahora la que empezaba a sentirse decaída era la rubia, había dormido muy poco desde que tuvo que atender al niño, pero desafortunadamente no era solo cansancio si no la sintomatología de un cuadro de Fiebre Escarlata, tenía las amígdalas inflamadas así como nauseas y una leve calentura, las manchas rojas aun no hacían presencia pero su desmejoramiento era evidente debido a la palidez de su rostro y la grandes ojeras.

-Candy, ahora te nos vas a enfermar tú –dice preocupada la Señorita Pony-

-quisiera decirles que solo se trata de cansancio físico, pero sé que no lo es. El Doctor me advirtió pero....

-como siempre no tuviste mucho cuidado. Mandaré por Tom para que nos haga el favor de mandar a ver al médico y te revise para que te de un tratamiento cuanto antes.

-claro, lamento mucho causarles molestias.

-no te preocupes, de pequeña casi no enfermabas y no tuvimos mucha oportunidad de cuidar de ti, ahora lo haremos y estamos gustosas de tenerte con nosotros porque te queremos mucho.

En Broadway Terry acababa de leer la misiva de su adorada pecosa, pero su rostro no reflejaba la felicidad de otras veces, como siempre estaba en la terraza disfrutando de la soledad hasta que llegó Karen Claise.

-Terry ¿cómo te sientes?

-¿qué haces aquí? Quiero estar solo, ¿no entiendes?

-no me grites, ya no soporto tu mal humor. Eres un arrogante y prepotente que cree que con unos cuantos gritos intimida a cualquiera. ¿Qué te pasa? Pensé que estabas feliz de que ella te escribiera a menudo.

-pues no lo estoy, cada carta que recibo de ella no hace más que confirmarme lo lejos que estoy de tener su amor.

-¿no entiendo?

-pensé que tendría una posibilidad, pero no es así. Ella no me menciona para nada al tal Adam y yo sé porque lo hace.

-según tú ¿por qué?

-porque presiente lo mucho que todavía la amo y no desea lastimarme contándome lo feliz que está con su doctor.

-¡Terry!

-Ella es feliz, me lo dice en sus cartas, por eso he tomado una decisión definitiva.

Karen no podía creer que Terry le estuviera confiando parte de su vida, hace tan solo unos minutos estaba gritando, pero ahora miraba como sus ojos se cristalizaban por las lágrimas que no dejaba caer por sus mejillas.

-¡Terry! ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-he decidido olvidar para siempre que amo a Candice White Andley y para ello voy a escribirle una última carta donde me despediré de ella. Le contaré que todavía la amo pero que no puedo ser su amigo, al menos no por ahora.

-¡Terry! ¿Estás seguro?

-sí, ya no hay marcha atrás

Karen se acerca y pone su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Terry quien estaba sentado arrimado a un muro. No tenía palabras para consolarlo y se sentía igual de triste que él. ¿Por qué a veces el amor duele? Se preguntaba a sí misma. Espero no sufrir algo así jamás.

Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, llega Robert Hathaway para anunciarle a su actor favorito que acababa de llegar alguien que quería hablar con él.

-Terruce es una persona que desea verte.

-Robert si es un admirador ahora yo no me siento con ánimos de dar autógrafos dile que...

-¿podría ser una foto autografiada? –pregunta la persona que aun no había sido anunciada adecuadamente-

-padre

-¡Terry! ¿Es tu padre? –Sorprendida Karen-

-Sí, soy su padre "Duque de Grandchester" para servirla señorita –le toma su mano para darle un ligero beso-

-Karen Claise, un gusto conocerlo Lord Grandchester

-¡Ejem! bueno Karen creo que mejor los dejamos solos para que hablen.

-Tienes razón Robert, nos vemos Terry luego seguimos platicando Ok mientras le guiña un ojo.

Los dos se quedan solos. Richard toma la iniciativa en la conversación.

-He venido a buscarte y también a tu madre.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, tú crees que me perdone si me arrodillo ante ella.

-¿tú? Jajaja

-¿por qué te ríes? Estoy hablando en serio

-perdóname, ¿me decías?

-que si crees que hay alguna posibilidad entre tu madre y yo, recuerda que me dijiste que intercederías por mí.

-cierto

-y ¿qué pasó?

-nada

-nada ¿cómo que nada?

-no me dijo nada

-nada de nada

-nada de nada, la verdad padre es que las mujeres son muy difíciles, ya me di cuenta, pero sabes que tienes mi apoyo si deseas reconquistarla.

-gracias

-dices que has venido a verme

-¿quiero saber si pensaste lo que te dije en Londres?

-¿lo de aceptar el título?

-sí

-no lo sé, creo que no, me gusta actuar y no quiero dejar de hacerlo

-no tendrías, estuve hablando con el parlamento y me indican que no hay ninguna objeción siempre y cuando tengas una buena reputación.

-ahí va a estar lo difícil padre, ser actor es estar también estar en la boca de todos, los falsos rumores, los chismes, los comentarios malintencionados de tus rivales etc. etc. etc.

-Terruce por favor acepta, yo se que hasta ahora los comentarios que la prensa ha dado de ti son muy buenos.

-¡pero te puedes imaginar un Duque actuando! Jajaja. Va a ser un Boom para la prensa.

-entonces ¿aceptas?

-no he dicho nada aún

-por favor di que sí. No pienses solo en ti, piensa en el futuro de tu esposa e hijos, tendrán todo no les faltará nada.

-Mi esposa, mis hijos. ¿Será que algún día yo pueda formar una familia así?

-¿por qué no? Hay muchas chicas lindas y buenas por ahí, ni siquiera te exijo que te cases con alguien que pertenezca a la nobleza.

-Por lo menos

-vamos dime que sí.

-jamás alguien me había rogado tanto, ni siquiera Robert.

-vamos Terruce

-está bien. ¿Cuándo tenemos que presentarnos ante el parlamento?

-cuando tu dispongas, no quiero interferir con tu trabajo. ¡Qué feliz me haces!

-¡ya! no es para tanto. Mira ahora estamos con la última presentación de Otelo y Hamlet, en dos días más nos iremos de gira nacional y tendremos unas presentaciones en el extranjero, estaremos en Londres a más tardar en dos semanas.

-entonces tendré dos semanas para tratar de conquistar a tu madre.

-puede decirse que sí.

-quiero que ella nos acompañe para tu nombramiento.

-nada me gustaría más.

-ahora eres el único príncipe de la casa de los Grandchester.

-"Príncipe" ¿yo un príncipe?

-hasta que tomes el Titulo eres un príncipe.

-nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

Candy estaba recostada y el Doctor La revisaba con no muy buena cara, hacía movimientos negativos con su cabeza.

-Señorita Por lo que veo se dejó contagiar, pero Ud. aparte de eso tiene anemia, los resultados de los análisis que le practiqué lo confirman, sus defensas están bajas, le falta vitamina "C" por eso tampoco ha cicatrizado su herida, no puedo aplicar antibióticos porque estos eliminan gran cantidad de glóbulos rojos, tendré que aplicarle un suero y esperar un poco a ver si eliminamos esa anemia.

-Oh Doctor No creí que estuviera tan mal

-y se va a poner peor, pero no se preocupe, voy a ordenar que le den una buena alimentación para que se recupere rápido y seguir con el tratamiento de la fiebre escarlata.

Los días pasan Terry ha escrito su última Carta dirigida a su pecosa. Las presentaciones van y vienen de ciudad en ciudad. Candy está peor con la Escarlatina y el pequeño John quien ahora está recuperado juega con sus amiguitos en el campo. La Hermana María y la Señorita Pony atienden a la rubia, a quien no le baja la fiebre, el Doctor La ha ido a revisar varias veces, y les indica que debido a que no se pudo dar tratamiento inmediato por la anemia que presentaba esta podría extenderse hasta 2 ó 3 semanas.

-Tanto tiempo

-Así es, por eso no dejen que la fiebre le suba sigan aplicando compresas frías en su cuerpo y que ningún pequeño se le acerque.

-claro.

Las funciones han terminado y los actores celebran con una fiesta en un salón muy elegante de Filipinas. El Duque que ha acompañado a su hijo durante la gira parece llevarse bien con Robert y conversan animadamente mientras Terry baila con Karen.

-¿Podrías dejarme sentar? Ya me duelen las piernas

-no, no voy a dejarte

-Pero Terry hay muchas chicas a las cuales podrías invitar a bailar, no soy la única. Además no sabía que te gustaban tanto los bailes.

-no me gustan

-¿entonces?

-no quiero bailar con nadie más, solo contigo.

Karen se ruboriza al escuchar eso de su compañero de reparto.

-¡te has puesto toda roja Claise!

-¿por qué me dices eso?

-solo te estoy pifiando

-¡Terry!

-Jajaja que divertido es ver tu cara de enojo

-vaya ahora soy tu bufón

-no, no es eso, la verdad es que no quisiera verme en la obligación de sacar a otras chicas a bailar, me desagrada escucharlas, solo hablan de cosas superfluas y sin sentido.

-y ¿yo?

-eres la única a la que soporto.

-ya!!!!!!!! Querido Otelo

-gracias Karen, muchas gracias

-¿por qué?

-por tus consejos, eres una buena amiga

-a pesar de tu mal carácter y de tu pesadez también te considero un gran amigo. Gracias por confiar en mí.

-después de Susana eres mi mejor amiga.

-¿quieres tener dos mejores amigas?

-¿no se puede?

-no lo sé

-yo creo que sí. Antes de ahora solo hubiera pensado que entre un hombre y una mujer no podría haber una amistad sincera, sin dejar de sentirse atraído, ¿me entiendes?

-claro

-Pero ahora sé que la amistad entre hombres y mujeres es posible, mira tengo dos amigas maravillosas tu y Susana, lamentablemente no podemos tener a Susana con nosotros.

-pero le escribes a menudo ¿cierto?

-la llamo por teléfono.

-cambiando de tema ¿Es cierto lo que dice Robert?

-¿qué cosa?

-que vas a dejar la actuación.

-no, solo voy a ausentarme de las tablas por una corta temporada, te voy a contar un secreto.

-¿qué?

-estas frente al futuro Duque de Grandchester

-¿vas a aceptar el Titulo? Pensé que habías renunciado a eso para cumplir con tu sueño de ser actor.

-no he renunciado a mi sueño, seguiré haciendo lo que me apasiona, mi padre me ha insistido tanto, no sabes cuánto me rogó, claro que yo puse mis condiciones.

-nunca hubiera imaginado que tú el rebelde hijo del Duque, que tanto dijo despreciar la vida aristocrática porque es como una cárcel, y ahora me vienes a decir que aceptas convertirte en un noble.

-y en un noble Inglés. ¡Karen que pena decepcionarte!

-no me decepcionas, yo se que de ese Terry Grandchester te queda muy poco.

-Sí, ese murió una noche de invierno hace 5 años.

-Y solo una persona es capaz de revivirlo y esa es.....

-no lo digas por favor

-como quieras

-mejor hablemos de la gira ¿estás lista para viajar por toda Europa?

-Me tienes que llevar a conocer todo Londres

-Esa será nuestra última parada.

-Sí, ya lo imagino te quedarás por lo del título.

-Sí, ¿me extrañaras?

-Mejor invítame a quedarme contigo en Inglaterra

-no puedo, Robert me mataría si le quito a su estrella principal

-tú eres su favorito y te dio permiso porque no habría de darme mis vacaciones, no se las he pedido en mucho tiempo.

-no voy hablar por ti, tendrás que hacerlo tú misma. Si te dice que sí, te llevo conmigo.

-¿de veras?

-si claro

-entonces voy a decirle.

En el hogar de Pony ya entrada la noche las dos mujeres atienden a Candy quien ha empezado a delirar por la fiebre.

-¡Terry! ¡Terry! No quiero dejarte, yo, yo te amo. Albert no te mueras, no me abandones. No, no te subas al caballo Anthony por favor, Adam deja a Elisa, ella es mala. ¡Terry! ¡Terry!

-dice muchas cosas sin sentido. –Hermana María-

-No deja de llamar a Terry.

-y lo que es peor, la fiebre no baja

-pobrecita nuestra niña, no puede ni leer la carta que le escribió ese joven.

Han pasado dos días y la fiebre al fin ha desaparecido, el rostro de Candy está aún pálido y sus labios lucen rojos, después de tomar una sopa caliente, la Señorita Pony ha preparado el baño para que ella pueda asearse y cambiarse de ropa.

Durante el baño la Señorita Pony le indica que ha pasado dos semanas completas ardiendo en fiebre y que por esa razón no habían podido entregarle la carta que como de costumbre le llegaba dos veces por semana.

-Es de Terry

-si lo sé, ahora que te sientes mejor podrás leerla, creo que eso te ayudará a recuperarte más rápido. He notado lo contenta que te pones cada vez que recibes una carta de él.

-Si quiero leerla enseguida, seguramente se ha de extrañar que no le he escrito en días que vergüenza, no le he podido contestar, pero ya le contaré.

Después del almuerzo con los chicos y sus dos queridas amigas Candy va como de costumbre al gran árbol para leer la carta de Terry.

-En verdad me pongo muy feliz cuando me escribes Terry

-En verdad me pongo muy feliz cuando me escribes Terry, creo que lo que dice la Señorita Pony es cierto tus cartas me dan más fuerza, tus palabras serán como una medicina.

La carta decía lo siguiente:

**Querida Candy,**

**Está carta será diferente a las demás, porque sobre estas líneas quiero decirte lo que siento por ti. Tú ya lo sabes, aunque nunca te lo he dicho "Te Amo" sí, te amo tanto que siento que voy a explotar si no te lo digo. Sé que ahora tú amas a otro y no voy a imponerte mi amor, en verdad deseo que seas muy feliz, pero no puedo seguir con esto, no puedo ser para ti solo un amigo, no por ahora. Me voy alejar por un tiempo, el próximo 31 de marzo salgo para Europa, espero, para mi regreso poder llamarte orgullosamente mi amiga, y como el comienzo de esta amistad creo que debo serte sincero por eso no he podido ocultar más este sentimiento, no sabes cuánto he sufrido y sufro hoy por saberte de otro, por saber que nunca pude tenerte, que el cruel destino te arrebató de mis manos, tú que has sido lo más valioso para mí, en parte yo he sido el culpable por no haberte abrazado más fuerte aquel día, por dejarte ir, debí decirte lo mucho que te amaba, me arrepiento tanto por no haberlo hecho. Cuando te conocí mi vida era un desastre y tú llenaste de luz mi existencia, cuantas cosas te debo mi pecosa, gracias a ti he recuperado parte de mi vida, a mis padres que creí perdidos, gracias por darme el valor de enfrentarme al mundo y luchar por ser yo mismo. Te prometo que voy a pelear por ser feliz tanto como tú lo eres ahora. Siempre fuiste más valiente que yo amor mío y esas fueron una de las cosas por las que me enamoré de ti, pudiste salir adelante a pesar de que te destrocé el corazón, mientras yo me hundí nuevamente en ese mundo del que tú me habías sacado, porque tú fuiste la única capaz de ver más allá de lo que otras personas podían ver en mí. Quería esconderme detrás de un escudo de orgullo y arrogancia para que nadie viera mi dolor, mis angustias, para que nadie me lastimara y tú fuiste capaz de romper esa muralla que yo mismo había levantado, te robaste mi corazón pequeña pecosa porque es tuyo desde aquel invierno en el que nos conocimos ¿recuerdas? Me burlé de tus deliciosas pecas luego en Londres fingí no recordarte pero te busqué disimuladamente, quería estar cerca de ti aunque no sabía porque, ahora lo sé, mi corazón ya era tuyo. Volví a levantarme después gracias a los consejos de Albert, no sé si el te contó alguna vez, pero me ayudaron muchos sus palabras y el verte sonreír con esos pequeños niños, estabas siguiendo el camino que elegiste y yo decidí hacer lo mismo. **

**No quiero que mis palabras te hagan sufrir más, solo quiero decirte que tienes que ser egoísta y no preocuparte demasiado por los demás, olvídate de mi y sé feliz con el Doctor Martín, se ve que es una buena persona, seguramente te hará muy dichosa, voy a pedir a Dios por que así sea.**

**Siempre Tuyo**

**Terruce G. Grandchester**

-Nooooo –grita Candy-, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me dejas Terry? No es cierto que yo sea feliz, yo no amo a Adam, yo te amo a ti, siempre lo he hecho, yo también te amo, perdóname por no decírtelo antes.

Candy llora tirada sobre la hierba, no puede aceptar la despedida de Terry, no ahora que sabe que lo ama tanto como él a ella. No puede entender porque la vida ha sido tan injusta, llora no solo por perderlo, sino por todo lo que ha tenido que vivir desde pequeña, el abandono de sus padres, los desprecios de la familia Legan y La Abuela Elroy, la muerte de Anthony y Stear y posteriormente de la única persona que le traía paz, su mejor amigo y esposo Albert.

Una brisa helada recorre toda la colina y las aves vuelan mientras los niños juegan felices bajo las faldas del pequeño cerro, ajenos a todo lo que está pasando en el corazón de la dulce enfermera.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Será que Candy y Terry nunca podrán reencontrarse para decirse cuanto se aman? Bueno pues más adelante lo sabrán….. gracias amigas por leer mi fic y por tener tanta paciencia conmigo……………..


	13. PARTIENDO HACIA UNA NUEVA VIDA

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

**Partiendo hacia una nueva Vida**

Candy se ha quedado dormida sobre el césped verde hasta que uno de los pequeños juega con uno de sus rizos utilizando la ramita de un árbol, ella se despierta y seca sus lágrimas con sus manos, mira a su alrededor, se levanta y corre hacia la casa desesperada, la Señorita Pony abre la puerta y la ve llorando nuevamente, la rubia la abraza fuerte mientras en medio de sollozos le cuenta el motivo de su llanto.

-Tranquilízate mi niña, ven siéntate un rato y descansa yo te traeré un té para los nervios.

-No quiero que se vaya Señorita Pony

- Lo sé Candy, lo sé, espérame un rato yo regreso, recuéstate, voy a buscar a la Hermana María tal vez a las tres se nos ocurra algo.

Candy se queda sola en la habitación y recuerda aquella noche en que se despidió de Terry aquella vez creyó que era para siempre pero ahora la historia volvía a repetirse.

-Mañana es 31 de Marzo, si salgo ahora mismo puedo alcanzarte Terry, puedo evitar que te vayas. No tengo tiempo para perder, es mejor que salga ahora mismo a tomar el tren para New York.

Sin pensarlo más, mete ropa en su maleta rápidamente y escribe una nota para sus dos madres y lo deja sobre la mesa de la pequeña sala, corre por el camino pensando en cómo llegar lo antes posible al pueblo.

Mientras tanto las dos mujeres del Hogar empiezan a buscarla, al percatarse que no están sus cosas se imaginan lo que acababa de hacer la chica y lo confirman al leer la nota: "_Señorita Pony, Hermana. María, discúlpenme por favor por irme así pero no puedo dejar ir al hombre que amo, voy a buscarlo a New York, no se preocupen por mí estaré bien" Candy._

-Está niña tan impulsiva, le puede hacer daño el viaje tan largo. –Hermana María-

-el Doctor Dijo que tendría que descansar y no hacer esfuerzo físico para nada.

-¿Si le pasa algo?

-no diga eso Hermana. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Tom va a venir a dejar la leche como de costumbre podemos pedirle que lleve a una de nosotras al pueblo a buscarla, los trenes no salen hasta la noche.

-tiene razón.

Candy hace parar una carreta en el camino, el Señor Le pregunta a donde se dirige y ella le responde que a la estación, al momento de querer subirse se marea un poco y el Señor La sostiene de un brazo y la ayuda a sentarse.

-¿Le pasa algo?

-Estoy bien Gracias, solo fue un vahído.

-parece que está cansada o enferma.

-no se preocupe, solo lléveme a la estación por favor.

-como diga.

En Nueva York está Archie con George en una junta de trabajo, al salir miran un café, el Letrero decía "Mchree´s".

-¿te gustaría tomar algo? Esa reunión me dejó seca la garganta.

-Como diga Ud. Joven

-¿otra vez Joven? Ya te dije que me llames Archie como todos.

-es que no me acostumbro, discúlpeme.

-vamos Hombre, no hay porque disculparse, tomemos un café, el lugar se ve acogedor.

-gracias.

El lugar no estaba muy lleno había unas cuantas parejas departiendo y bebiendo café.

El joven de cabellos color Arena mira a su alrededor y le llamó la atención una pareja en particular, eran un hombre y una mujer que no conversaban más bien estaban concentrados en unas hojas de papel.

-¿Le pasa algo Archie?

-Al fin me llamas por mi nombre. Si la verdad es que el hombre que está en aquella mesa, creo que es, no, no creo que es, estoy seguro es Terry Grandchester.

-¿El Actor?

-Si el mismo.

Terry siente que alguien lo está mirando y al alzar su cabeza y dirigirla hacia donde estaba la persona que sentía lo seguía con sus ojos descubre que es su viejo compañero de colegio, primo y antiguo pretendiente de Candy.

-¿Terry te pasa algo? –Pregunta Karen al notarlo inquieto-

-Sí, ese tipo que está mirándome es primo de Candy.

-¿de veras?

-Espérame aquí voy a saludarlo.

Terry se levanta y va hacia la mesa de Archie, el al darse cuenta que ya lo tenía en frente se pone de pie al igual que George.

-Señores tengan Ustedes buen día. –mientras extiende su mano para saludarlos-

-Igualmente.

-Archibald Cornwell, así que nos volvemos a ver después de tanto tiempo.

-Así es, Terruce Grandchester, en Londres nos vimos a lo lejos.

-Claro lo recuerdo, estabas con Candy

-Sí.

-y ¿cómo te ha ido? Me enteré que te casaste con Annie.

-Sí y estoy muy feliz sobre todo por mis hijos y ¿tú?

-yo, no tan bien como tú.

-Con gran éxito según sé

-Si aparentemente

-la joven que te acompaña debe ser tu novia

-A te refieres a Karen, no, no es mi novia, somos compañeros estamos estudiando unos diálogos porque mañana salimos para Europa tenemos unas cuantas presentaciones antes de que yo abandone las tablas.

-¿piensas dejar la actuación?

-no es definitivo, solo será por un tiempo.

-Y ¿a qué te vas a dedicar durante ese lapso?

-me voy a quedar en Inglaterra hasta que me entreguen el nombramiento

-¿nombramiento?

-el que heredé de mi padre

-cierto, tu padre es el Duque de Grandchester

-sí, luego voy hacer un tour de algunos meses por toda Europa y después regresaré con nuevos bríos hacer lo que me gusta.

-te felicito

-yo te felicito a ti, salúdame a Annie.

-gracias, lo haré.

-Bueno yo me retiro caballeros, que tengan una buena noche. –Se dispone retirarse cuando Archie lo detiene con una pregunta-

-¿A Candy no le vas a dejar tus saludos?

Terry se voltea y una mirada nostálgica le responde:

-Ya me despedí de ella Archibald, cuídala mucho sí.

Archie se queda sorprendido, en qué momento se habían despedido, si ella estaba en la Colina de Pony tomando sus vacaciones.

Terry se acerca a su mesa, Karen se levanta cuando el joven de mirada Azul Verdoso le dice algo, luego salen del café.

Ya es de noche y Tom llega al Hogar de Pony, la hermana María sale corriendo a encontrarse con él.

-Muchacho ¿por qué has demorado tanto hoy?

-perdón Hermana, lo que pasa es que tuve un negocio que cerrar y se me hizo tarde pero aquí le tengo la leche como siempre.

-no hijo, si no es por la leche, se trata de Candy

-¿se ha puesto peor?

-no, se escapó de la casa y se fue a la estación de trenes, podrías llevarme la quiero alcanzar, no puedo dejar que se vaya así, todavía no está en condiciones de viajar podría pasarle algo.

-Suba Hermana, la llevaré como rayo.

La religiosa sube rápido y Tom corre veloz como el viento.

Candy está sentada en el andén esperando el próximo ferrocarril que la llevaría hasta New York.

-Terry espérame por favor, no te vayas.

El tren ha hecho su arribo así que ella sube al mismo, en ese momento llega la Hermana María y se pone a buscarla entre la multitud que estaba abordando, Candy la ve por una de las ventanas así que decide esconderse porque sabía que si la veía no la dejaría partir viéndola convaleciente y sobre todo porque la fiebre empezaba a aparecer nuevamente.

El tren emprende la marcha mientras la hermana María la busca entre las personas que esperan el próximo pero se da por vencida.

-Oh Candy ¿Por qué eres una imprudente?

Candy duerme durante el camino, pero la fiebre no baja y tiene una pesadilla:

Candy caminaba por una extraña senda, un camino que apenas estaba iluminado, y aún así, era capaz de seguir un rumbo determinado. A su lado no había nada: una completa oscuridad la envolvía. Súbitamente, un pequeño punto de luz brilló al final del camino. Candy echó a correr hacia aquella claridad, a la mayor velocidad que sus piernas le permitían. Pero la luz parecía alejarse. Se detuvo agotada y llorando; nunca podría alcanzarla. En ese mismo instante la luz se acercó hacia ella y la envolvió.

Sintió que una voz le hablaba: "Estás más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras". Albert había aparecido repentinamente a su lado. Estaba vestido con su traje escocés de gala, y le sonreía, sosteniendo entre sus dedos una rosa blanca.

"¿Por qué tuviste que irte?", le preguntó Candy. Albert se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé, pequeña, pero tal vez porque nuestro destino era el no estar juntos. Candy, debes buscar tu futuro, corre hacia él y no te entretengas por el camino: eso sólo te confundiría aún más", le dijo mientras le señalaba hacia el frente. Giró la cabeza. Un pequeño sendero empedrado había surgido de la nada. Al final, entre una espesa niebla, había aparecido la figura de un hombre, que caminaba con paso firme y seguro hacia ellos.

"¿Es ese mi futuro?", comentó a Albert. Pero éste había desaparecido; tan sólo podía escuchar su risa clara, y su voz que le repetía "no te detengas, corre hacia él". Aceleró su paso hacia aquella figura. Su movimiento y su forma de caminar le eran vagamente familiares, pero no conseguía verle el rostro, la niebla se lo impedía. Tras su espalda, habían comenzado a brotar rosas rojas, inundando el horizonte de un intenso color encarnado e impregnándolo todo con su fuerte olor. Las lágrimas le saltaban de los ojos; se sentía muy asustada, el camino parecía crecer a cada paso que daba, y todos sus esfuerzos por acercarse parecían inútiles. Al cabo de un momento consiguió colocarse muy cerca del hombre; casi podía verle la cara, sentir el perfume de aquellas flores. Y en ese instante, cayó en un profundo abismo que se abrió ante ella. El joven se inclinó rápidamente para ayudarla, pero sólo pudo rozarle los dedos con sus manos.

El pozo parecía no tener fin. La luz quedó arriba, junto al hombre, que aún mantenía su brazo extendido, y le gritaba algo que no podía entender. Luego todo desapareció: las flores, el joven, la luz.... Ella caía y caía, gritando de terror......

De pronto cierra los ojos y siente como alguien la sostiene, al abrirlos su mirada se encuentra con la de Terry.

-¿Estás Bien?

-Terry, ¿tú eres mi futuro?

-lo que tu desees.

-quédate conmigo por favor no me dejes.

-siempre, siempre. -_**La**__**abraza fuertemente y ella puede percibir su aroma**_-

-Es tu aroma Terry

Luego Candy despierta por el ruido que hace uno de los vagones que se ha desprendido en la parte de atrás. La gente se asusta pero el tren se detiene y uno de los empleados los tranquiliza.

-No se preocupen enseguida se arregla esto y podremos seguir en marcha, en unas horas más llegaremos a New York

Candy transpira mucho y se seca el sudor con un pañuelo, para volver a cerrar los ojos.

Ya despunta el alba y el tren sigue recorriendo sus caminos mientras en el Hogar de Pony la hermana María trata de llamar por teléfono.

-Siga intentando Hermana, hay que avisarle a los Cornwell para que vayan a recogerla a New York.

-no entra la llamada, la señal está mala. Espere creo que ya está sonando.

-menos mal

Es de madrugada y en la mansión de Lakewood todos duermen profundamente, el teléfono suena y suena hasta que una de las mucamas se levanta para contestar.

-Aló

-Hola, por favor comuníqueme urgente con el Señor O la Señora Cornwell

-¿De parte de quien?

-Dígale que de Hermana María es sobre la Señora Candice Andley

-un momento

La empleada corre rápidamente al cuarto de Annie y toca la puerta.

-¿qué pasa Madeleine?

-Señora Tiene una llamada de la Hermana. María dice que es urgente.

-Gracias en seguida bajo

Annie se pone sus pantuflas y baja corriendo a coger el teléfono.

-Hermana. María soy Annie dígame ¿qué ha pasado?

-Annie se trata de Candy, ha estado enferma durante dos semanas, no les dijimos nada porque ella no quería preocuparlos pero ahora necesitamos que intervengan. Escúchame bien Annie esto es lo que pasó.....

El sol radiante cubre las calles New Yorkinas, y los carteles pegados en los postes empiezan a desprenderse por la brisa mañanera.

Terry, Karen y los demás miembros del grupo Stratford esperan la carroza que los transportara hasta el muelle. El actor de cabellos castaños luce un poco soliviantado y Karen se acerca a él para iniciar una plática.

-parece que estas nervioso por algo.

-no sé, pero es una extraña sensación que no me deja estar tranquilo.

-Es por ella, aun piensas que va a venir a buscarte.

-No sabría si es eso pero la siento tan cerca, debe ser por la pesadilla que tuve anoche.

-¿Qué soñaste?

-Soñé con Albert

-¿El difunto esposo de Candy?

-Sí, fue extraño, el me llamaba, me decía que no huya, que la busque, que ella me estaba esperando. Yo caminaba por una calle que nunca había visto, estaba todo oscuro y había mucha neblina, solo escuchaba la voz de Albert que me pedía que no huyera, luego sentí que alguien me seguía y al darme vuelta era ella, Karen era ella, la tierra se abrió y Candy cayó en ese abismo pero yo me lancé tras de sí y logré tomarla entre mis brazos la abracé lo más fuerte que pude y ella me pidió que me quedara que no la abandonara nunca. Fue tan real.

-Solo fue un sueño.

-Lo sé.

-Listo chicos, ya llegó el carro que nos llevará al puerto. –Los llama Robert, mientras les hace señas a los actores-

-Vamos Terry

-Sí, hasta pronto América.

Los dos suben a uno de los carros que habían llegado a recogerlos, mientras Candy acababa de llegar a la estación y buscaba desesperadamente un carruaje que la llevara hasta Broadway.

-Señorita Veo que necesita un transporte, tengo mi carro a su disposición.

-¿Archie?

-Señora Andley, cuando me llamó Annie para contarme, no podía creerlo, estás enferma y así te aventuraste a venir a New York.

-Archie, por favor ayúdame tengo que ver a Terry antes de que se vaya.

-siempre ese Aristócrata malcriado

-Por favor

-Súbete Candy, tenemos que llevarte a un Doctor Inmediatamente.

-No me subiré si no me prometes que primero iremos a buscar a Terry

-Se que no me vas a escuchar si sigo insistiendo, así que previendo esto averigüé y el trasatlántico zarpa en 15 minutos, súbete rápido si quieres evitar que se vaya.

-Gracias Archie

El camino se le hace muy largo a Candy, ella sentía como su corazón latía tan fuerte que perecía se le iba a salir del pecho, sus labios estaban sumamente rojos y sus mejillas coloradas debido a la fiebre.

-debes amarlo tanto para venir a buscarlo a pesar de tu enfermedad

-Archie, no sabes cuánto.

-No quería decirte esto pero creo que debes saberlo. Terry se va por mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé, por eso quiero verlo para decirle que lo amo y que lo estaré esperando.

-¡Candy!

-Ya no me importa nada más, he soportado tantas cosas, pero perderlo a él no lo soportaría, otra vez más no, ya no.

-Dime Candy ¿Cómo está eso de que Terry se despidió de ti? Ayer lo vi en un café y estuvimos conversando brevemente y cuando le dije si te mandaba saludos me contestó que ya se había despedido.

-Fue por medio de una carta, mientras estuve en la colina de Pony el y yo nos escribíamos.

-ahora entiendo pero... ¿Por qué lo sigues queriendo si te ha hecho tanto daño?

-No ha sido él, ha sido la vida que nos ha separado. Yo sabía que él me amaba todavía y no fui capaz de decirle que yo también lo amo. El cree que estoy comprometida con Adam y que es a él a quien quiero, pero no es así, yo tengo la culpa por no aclararle desde que empezó a contestar mis cartas y ahora puedo perderlo por mi cobardía. El se quiere ir para olvidarme, en su carta me dijo que no puede ser mi amigo y que regresaría solo cuando me pueda llamar orgullosamente amiga. Te das cuenta Archie lo puedo perder para siempre.

-no entiendo algo ¿por qué cree que Adam y tu están comprometidos?

-Es un enredo que yo inventé, esto ya lo sabe Annie, luego te contaré, ahora solo quiero verlo.

-Está bien Candy.

Candy alcanza a divisar la Estatua de la Libertad a lo lejos por lo que se alegra, ya falta poco para llegar piensa.

En el muelle están todos los miembros del grupo de actuación abordando el barco, Terry no deja de mirar a su alrededor mientras lo hace, se detiene por un momento y Karen lo hala del brazo.

-Vamos Terry, no va a venir

-Tienes razón, si tan solo hubiera contestado mi carta.

-vamos

-si

Todos terminan de subir y Terry decide ir de inmediato a su camarote no quiere ver como los demás se despiden de sus parientes o amigos, Karen hace lo mismo.

El auto en el que van Archie y Candy se detiene, al parecer sufre un desperfecto.

-No puede ser ¡Maldición! Se detuvo la máquina.

-No, así no voy a poder alcanzarlo, tengo que ir corriendo.

-No Candy no lo hagas estás muy débil.

Pero la rubia no presta atención a sus palabras y emprende la carrera, Archie reacciona y la sigue tratando de alcanzarla mientras le grita que regrese. Candy recuerda el sueño y piensa en las palabras de Albert "no te detengas, corre hacia él"

-Correr hacia él, correr. No te vayas Terry.

Candy llega al puerto y se abre paso entre la multitud busca a Terry entre las personas que se están despidiendo desde la cubierta del barco pero no lo ve, luego grita tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitieron "Terry" "Terry" al no tener respuesta trata de subir al barco pero un oficial la detiene.

-Señorita Su pase por favor

-No tengo

-No puede subir sin un pase de abordar.

-Es que yo no pienso viajar solo quiero ver a alguien por favor

-Lo siento no está permitido, además ¿no escuchó el silbato? Ya elevaron anclas por favor retírese.

-Por favor ayúdenos –Se acerca Archie- la persona que tiene que ver mi amiga no va a regresar a América en mucho tiempo.

-me gustaría ayudarles pero ya es tarde.

Efectivamente era Tarde el Barco empezó a moverse y Candy cae de rodillas llorando, Archie trata de levantarla, ella lo abraza y luego se separa de el para salir corriendo otra vez a donde estaba la gente que se despedía.

-Por Favor llamen a Terruce Grandchester, a Terry. "Terry" "Terry" –Grita con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ha dicho Terry Grandchester –Dice un chico a otro que estaban en la cubierta-

-Debe ser una admiradora, ese Grandchester sí que tiene suerte.

-Ve a llamarlo

-Ya voy, esa chica es muy linda lástima que no sea yo a quien llama.

El joven se dirige corriendo al camarote de Terry quien estaba sentado en su cama leyendo un libro.

-Grandchester, afuera está una admiradora muy guapa por cierto que grita llamándote, ven a verla.

-¿Quién te dijo que podías entrar? Ni siquiera tocaste la puerta.

-Perdóname es la emoción, es que esa chica es tan linda tienes que verla.

-no gracias, no estoy de ánimos.

-si la vieras no dirías lo mismo, es la chica más linda que he visto en mi vida.

-Te la regalo.

Si Terry hubiera sabido de quien se trataba jamás lo hubiera dicho.

-Grandchester no le quites el privilegio a esa joven, más si piensas retirarte.

-no me voy a retirar definitivamente

-pero si por mucho tiempo

-tu ganas Trent, vamos.

Candy gritaba y gritaba el nombre del actor con todas sus fuerzas, la gente la miraba, asombrada, de pronto empezó a ver todo negro y terminó desvaneciéndose ante la mirada de los curiosos que empezaron a rodearla, Archie se abre paso para tomarla entre sus brazos y la saca de entre la multitud que se había agolpado.

-Dejen pasar le quitan el Aire.

Archie se lleva a Candy y justo en ese momento llega el joven actor, solo ve a la muchedumbre que se dispersaba.

-Llegaste tarde Grandchester, tu admiradora ya se fue, mejor dicho se la llevaron. La pobre se desmayó. Seguramente estuvo a punto de asfixiarse con tanta gente –dice el otro chico-

-Lástima, porque era una belleza Grandchester.

Terry no dice nada solo se queda pensativo mirando hacia el vasto horizonte.

Llega la tarde, luego la noche y así también el otro día, Candy está dormida en un cuarto digno de una princesa, cortinas blancas y mucha luz. Es la mansión que los Andley tienen en New York, alguien vela sus sueños, se trata de Annie quien viajó a dicha ciudad en cuanto le comunicó la hermana María.

La fiebre había cedido pero ella no había despertado, así que Annie la estaba cuidando, los pequeños se habían quedado en Lakewood con su niñera la Señorita Maggie. De pronto Candy empieza a moverse y lentamente abre los ojos, la primera palabra que pronuncia es el nombre de su amado.

-¡Terry!

-Candy al fin despiertas, estábamos muy preocupados, el Doctor Dijo que te excediste al hacer demasiado esfuerzo físico, ¿en que estabas pensando? Querías matarnos de un susto.

-Perdóname Annie, pero yo solo quería........ Estar con Terry –Lágrimas empiezan a rodar por sus mejillas y esconde su rostro entre una de las almohadas-

-Perdóname tu a mi Candy, se que te duele mucho, pero tienes que ser fuerte, no me acostumbro a verte así, tu siempre tan sonriente.

-Hace mucho que no sonrío de verdad, solo falsas sonrisas son las que he mostrado a todos, las verdaderas se fueron con él.

-¡Candy! Vamos haz un esfuerzo.

-Me siento tan sola

-No estás sola, nos tienes a nosotros tus amigos.

-¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz Annie? ¿Por qué?

Annie no sabe que decirle, solo la abraza mientras ella llora en su pecho.

En Chicago Adam está conversando por teléfono con Archie quien se encontraba en la sala de la mansión.

-¿cómo sigue Candy?

-Está mejor, mi esposa la está cuidando.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya para allá?

-No hace falta, todo está bien, en unos días estaremos de regreso, en cuanto el Doctor Nos diga si ya puede viajar.

-Dale mis saludos por favor

-Claro, Adiós

Adam se queda preocupado, Archie no la había explicado muy bien el porqué Candy había ido hasta Chicago estando tan enferma, pero imaginaba el motivo.

-Tiene que ver con ese actor, a mala hora vuelve a presentarse en la vida de Candy. Candy no quiero que sufras más, voy a luchar para que seas feliz.

Archie regresa al cuarto de Candy y encuentra a Annie tratando de hacer que se tome una sopa que acaban de prepararle.

-No quiero, no tengo hambre.

-Ah ya despertaste. Mujer come algo queremos que te recuperes pronto.

-Nooooo

-Candy si no te tomas la sopa no te voy a contar lo que me dijo Terry el día que nos vimos.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Ah no, primero termínate la sopa niña malcriada.

-¡Archie!

-Ya oíste a mi esposo, si quieres saber, tomate toda la sopa, está rica.

-De acuerdo pero me tienes que contar todo.

-sí, sí pero primero aliméntate.

De solo pensar en lo que tendría que contarle su casi hermano, le daba tanta emoción que terminó la sopa en un dos por tres, Annie se quedó sorprendida de ver como se movía sus manos tan rápido para llevar la cuchara a la boca y Archie no paraba de reír viendo lo graciosa que se veía sobre todo por lo despeinada que estaba.

-Ahora sí Archie cuéntame que te dijo Terry

-Hum déjame ver si me acuerdo

-¡Archie! Ya deja eso y cuenta rápido.

-Ah ¿tú también quieres saber Annie?

-¡Archie! –Al unísono-

-Ok no las haré esperar más. Resulta que Terry me comentó que iba a viajar a Europa porque el grupo teatral tiene algunas presentaciones en varios países y que después estaría en Londres para recibir el nombramiento como heredero al Ducado y luego se dedicaría a tomar vacaciones paseándose por toda Europa ¿qué les parece?

-no me dijo que había aceptado el título nobiliario –resiente Candy-

-al parecer fue una decisión que tomó a última hora. De lo que si estoy seguro que me dijo fue que regresaría a seguir haciendo lo que le gusta, pero será después de algunos meses.

-¿No te dijo cuando exactamente?

-no Candy no me lo dijo

-¿Y si voy a Inglaterra a buscarlo?

-Candy ya te dije que antes estaría de gira, después iría a Londres pero no me dijo cuando exactamente.

-Esto parece una pesadilla, quisiera estar dormida y que al despertar nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-Candy si me hubieras escuchado antes...

-si lo sé, ahora estaríamos juntos, pero que cabeza dura soy ¿verdad? –Mientras se da un golpe suave con el puño cerrado en la cabeza-

-pues la verdad que sí. –Dice Archie guiñando un ojo-

Han pasado varios días desde el desvanecimiento que tuvo Candy en el puerto de New York, los tres amigos han regresado a Chicago, al llegar a su departamento, la espera Patty quien se ha mudado durante su ausencia.

-¡Candy!

-¡Patty!

-Que alegría verte. ¿Cómo están Annie, Archie?

-Bien Patty gracias, aquí te traemos a la niña más berrinchuda que hayas conocido, si vieras el trabajo que nos ha dado el tener que alimentarla.

-¡Archibald!

-¡Candice!

-ya chicos, yo me encargo de lo demás, esta niña berrinchuda se va a comer todas las verduras que le voy a dar. –La aspirante a enfermera-

-¿más? Ya no por favor.

Todos empiezan a reír al ver el rostro de Candy, quien como en los viejos tiempos hace una mueca graciosa.

En París Francia está el grupo Stratford comenzando los ensayos de la Obra "Antonio y Cleopatra", Terry lee sus guiones en voz alta mientras los demás escuchan y continúan con sus labores, el escenario estaba casi listo, Karen vestía como la misma Emperatriz Egipcia.

-¿Cómo me veo? –le pregunta a Terry-

-¡Oh mi bella Cleopatra! Debéis saber que mi corazón palpita emocionado con tan solo aspirar el aire que respiras

-Payaso, ya dime ¿qué tal luce el atuendo?

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Robert?

-y ¿porque no me puedes dar tu apreciación?

-Porque no soy tu asesor de imagen.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan irreverente?

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan vanidosa?

-Vamos chicos no peleen tanto que parece que fueran un par de enamorados -Robert quien ha escuchado todo-

Los dos se sonrojan y bajan la cabeza mientras el director se ríe a carcajadas.

-Karen será mejor que vayamos a practicar nuestros diálogos a otro lado -Levanta la cabeza el castaño-

-Vamos a la cornisa mi amor, ahí nadie nos molestará -le responde Karen-

Los dos se levantan y se van mientras Robert se queda helado al escucharlos y la risa se le va al punto.

-No los entiendo, ¿Cómo sería si esos dos se enamoraran?

Ya en la cornisa del edificio Karen empieza a recitar sus líneas:

-Si es de veras amor, dime ¿cuánto? -Interpretando a Cleopatra-

-¿Hay miseria en el amor que puede contarse? -pregunta Marco Antonio (Terry)-

-Pondré un hito hasta donde soy amada.

-Entonces necesitas encontrar más cielo, más tierra.

-¿No puedes ser más apasionado? -interrumpiendo-

-No estamos ante el público.

-lo sé pero estamos marcando, tienes que ser natural.

-olvídalo no tengo muchas ganas

-¿quieres hablar?

-(Suspira hondamente) Me agradaría

-Habla

-Me gustaría que fuera verdad lo que dijo Robert

-¿qué? -pregunta sorprendida la pelirroja-

-¿No te agradaría Karen?

-¿qué estuviéramos enamorados?

-Si ¿Por qué no?

-Nooooo

-tú me gustas mucho ¿y si lo intentáramos?

-¡Estás loco!

-¿Por qué?.......... ¡Ah ya sé! tienes algún pretendiente por ahí y no me has contado

-Mi amor no te pongas celoso, ¡Claro que no! Todavía no encuentro a mi príncipe azul, pero sé muy bien que ese no eres tú querido.

-¡Vaya! ¡Con que tú príncipe azul!

-O verde, rojo, amarillo el color es lo de menos, pero tú ya eres ajeno, jamás pondría mis ojos en ti.

-¿Ajeno?

-jamás estaría con un hombre que ama a otra y tú la vas amar a ella hasta el día en que te mueras

-¿Por qué tienes que nombrarla?

-Porque tengo un fuerte presentimiento en cuanto a Ustedes. Siento que tarde o temprano van a estar juntos.

-no sueñes Claise, eso es imposible ella ama a otro

-llámalo intuición femenina, pero siento que ella también te ama, no se la razón pero algo dentro de mi me dice que tu vida va a cambiar y que en esa nueva vida estará ella.

-Jajaja ahora vas a decirme que eres psíquica o algo así.

-No, solo que ella te cambió la vida.

-¡la mujer que cambió mi vida!, eso me recuerda algo, hace tiempo una de las doncellas que trabaja en el castillo de mi padre me dijo lo mismo, me dijo que esa noche conocería a la mujer que cambiaría mi vida para siempre y con la única mujer que tuve contacto esa noche fue precisamente con ella, pero desde ese día nada ha sido diferente, siempre hay algo que impide que nos encontremos y ahora es hasta mucho más imposible porque está enamorada de otro.

-la vida nos da sorpresas Grandchester

-mejor no sigas alimentando la llama de la esperanza, prefiero que se apague de una vez y para siempre.

-siempre voy a estar contigo Terruce, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, quiero estar en primera fila para ver cumplir mis pronósticos.

-¿Quieres tener voz de profeta mi querida Claise?

La actriz le sonríe y lo mira dulcemente, mientras el le responde de igual manera.

En Chicago Candy está vistiéndose para ir al hospital y Patty al entrar a su cuarto la ve arreglarse el cabello.

-¿a dónde piensas ir?

-¿No ves? Quiero ir al trabajo

-No iras a trabajar de ninguna manera puedo permitirlo, la única forma de que yo te pueda dejar ir es en condición de paciente.

-Pero Patty ya me siento mejor.

-El Doctor Fue claro al decir que tienes que descansar

-No me gusta estar sin hacer nada, no quiero tener tiempo para pensar

-¿Pensar en qué? O ¿En quién?

-Ya lo sabes

-imagino

-Por favor Patty déjame ir, prometo no hacer demasiado.

-No sé

-Vamos solo quiero supervisar

-De acuerdo pero si yo veo que te pones a mover un solo dedo te traigo arrastras hasta la casa niña berrinchuda.

-Gracias Patty, tengo tantas ganas de ver a Adam.

-Por cierto Candy y ¿Pícaro? Cuando vas a mandar por él.

-la verdad es que con tantas cosas en la cabeza hasta lo había olvidado. Mi pobrecillo, debe estar jugando en la colina de Pony, no quiero traerlo, le voy a pedir a la Señorita Pony y a la Hermana. María que se encarguen de él, me da mucha tristeza tenerlo todo el día encerrado el merece libertad y en la colina tiene mucho espacio, además están los niños que han aprendido a quererlo. Yo no puedo hacerme cargo, lo voy a extrañar mucho como a Klin pero sé que estará en buenas manos.

-Es cierto pasamos todo el día en el hospital y el aquí solito. Tienes razón.

En el Hospital Adam está dando órdenes a unas cuantas enfermeras, la supervisora Smith asiente con la cabeza.

-Ya oyeron al Doctor vayan a sus actividades inmediatamente

Todas salen al tropel un poco desorientadas, temían más a la Señora Smith que al propio Adam o la Directora del hospital ósea Candy.

-¿Hoy llega la Señora? -Pregunta la mujer de recias facciones-

-No podría asegurárselo porque estaba muy enferma.

En ese momento entra la rubia y saluda a ambos.

-Pues parece que ya se recuperó -Menciona la Señora Smith-

-Tal parece

-¿Cómo están?

-Eso deberíamos preguntar nosotros ¿no te parece?

-¡Oh! Ya estoy mucho mejor solo venía a ver como siguen las cosas

-Está todo bien la Señora Smith y yo nos estamos encargando

-gracias

-Bueno yo me retiro, es un placer tenerla de nuevo con nosotros Señora Andley

-gracias

La mujer se retira y deja solos al Doctor y a la rubia enfermera

-Dígame Ud. Señora Andley ¿Por qué se porta así?

-Así ¿cómo?

-Debería estar en cama y no aquí.

-Perdóname Adam pero tú no eres mi Doctor

-Lo sé pero soy tu amigo.

-Bueno ya deja eso de querer ser mi nana

-Mejor me callo porque el que va a terminar enfermo soy yo.

-Sí seguro, dime ¿qué puedo hacer para no aburrirme?

-Ja y piensas que voy a darte trabajo

-Vamos algo ha de haber que hacer como por Ej. Darle a tomar sus medicinas a los enfermos del área "C" o ayudarles a los pacientes a ducharse que se yo, algo

-Ve a contarles un cuento a los pequeños del área "F"

-Gracias, al menos me sentiré útil y trabajar con los niños me encanta

-Ya lo sabía

Al querer salir llega Ronda con un ramo inmenso de Rosas Blancas.

-Candy son para ti

-¡Oh que hermosas! Me recuerdan tanto a las dulce Candy que cultivaba Anthony ¿Quien las manda?

-No lo sé pero trae una tarjeta

-la nota dice: "Ni estas bellas Rosas blancas son tan puras y hermosas como tu alma, que te mejores pronto mi dulce enfermera" Neil Legan

-¡Que romántico! -Dice suspirando Ronda-

-¡Que romántico nada! Ese tipo cree que con mandarte un ramo de rosas vas a caer rendida en sus brazos, presta acá yo me encargo de deshacerte de ellas. -Molesto el joven Doctor-

-¿Qué piensas hacer con ellas Adam? -Pregunta Candy-

-Botarlas a la basura claro

-No, no quiero botarlas

-Vas aceptar este ramo

-Neil es mi amigo

-Antes no hubieras aceptado ni siquiera un suspiro no me digas que te está empezando a gustar ese tipo.

-Eso no te importa

-Claro y yo soy el idiota que corrió a defenderte cuando esa alimaña se quiso propasar contigo.

-Adam basta ya, eso ya pasó.

-No sé cómo no abres los ojos Candy -Salió enojado de la habitación, dejando azorada a la rubia-

-¡Candy! ¿Estás bien? -Pregunta Ronda-

-Si no te preocupes ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-Claro dime

-Pon estas rosas en un florero con Agua y déjalas en mi oficina.

-Claro como digas

Los meses pasan, Candy ha recuperado su salud y sigue con sus actividades diarias, algunas veces hasta sale con Neil y permite que este la lleve a algunas reuniones de la alta sociedad de Chicago, actividades que como cabeza de la Familia Andley tiene que hacer, Elisa sigue con sus vanos intentos de llamar la atención de Adam pero él se rehúsa a cumplir sus caprichos, la Tía Abuela no ha vuelto a molestar a Candy pero si sale más a menudo de una forma misteriosa, George la sigue sin que se dé cuenta hasta una casa que queda a pocos kilómetros de Lakewood pero no logra averiguar más del asunto, en el Hogar de Pony se está ampliando la casa por la cantidad de niños que alberga, aun así muchas familias acuden para adoptar algún pequeño. Archie y Annie celebran el tercer cumpleaños de sus pequeños en compañía de sus amigos. Adam hace más evidente el hecho de que siente algo por la rubia pecosa pero ella está tan absorta en sus labores que no se da cuenta, Archie lleva de maravillas los negocios de la familia y las ganancias suben y suben. Elisa pelea más a menudo con Stuart por que este llega tarde a casa y no le ha dado ni un solo centavo para que lo malgaste en sus vanidades. Candy visita más a menudo a Susana y pasan maravillosas veladas juntas.

Terry por su parte ha dejado la actuación y reside una pequeña temporada en su casa de Escocia en compañía de la bella Karen Claise y su vida ahora gira en torno a reuniones sociales y fiestas de la alta sociedad, su padre lo presenta ante otros miembros de la nobleza, su madre la Actriz Eleanor Baker para sorpresa de todos e incluso del propio Terry decide perdonar a su viejo amor y contrae matrimonio con el Duque de Grandchester y ahora viven juntos en el castillo de Inglaterra, esto lo hace muy feliz, al fin pudo recuperar a sus padres.

-Mi Lord el té que pidió. ¿Lo desea con crema o sin ella?

-Con crema por favor. Dígame ¿ya llegó la Señorita Claise?

-Sí, está en su recamara ¿quiere que le diga algo?

-No gracias ya puede retirarse

-Con su permiso -La doncella deja la jarra en la pequeña mesita-

Terry lee un libro, cuando un grito lo hace levantarse abruptamente.

-Edipo Rey -Grita Karen-

-Casi me rompes los tímpanos

-Perdóname amor, ¿me extrañaste?

-Dijiste que estarías temprano para tomar el té conmigo

-y veo que no me esperaste

-No, tú sabes que la paciencia no es una de mis cualidades

-Bueno, pero ya estoy aquí, tal como me pediste me puse el traje de montar que me obsequiaste.

-Si demorabas un minuto más creo que hubiera salido a buscar a una de, las Windsor para que me consienta.

-¿Estas tratando de darme celos mi amorcito?

-¿Estás celosa?

-Un poquito

-Quería mostrarte algo, espero que te guste.

-¿Algún regalito?

-más o menos, ven acompáñame a las caballerizas.

Terry pasa su brazo sobre los hombros de Karen y la lleva caminando en dirección hacia aquel lugar.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que hueles muy rico? -consulta la pelirroja-

-No, nadie ¿Por qué?

-Amor, es que tu aroma es irresistible

-¡No me digas!

-Jajaja pero no te hagas ilusiones conmigo

-¿Contigo? No estés jugando

-¿Sigues pensando en...?

-No hagas que me enoje princesa

-De acuerdo, solo quiero recordarte que ahora que soy tu novia no puedes mirar a nadie más, solo si ese alguien más se trata de la que no quieres que nombre.

-¡Vaya que posesiva eres!

-Es que no quiero compartirte con nadie, solo aceptaría si se tratase de aquella enfermera rubia con pecas.

-si insistes en recordármela, voy a tener que prohibirte ese jueguito que has tomado de que eres mi novia

-Si no fui yo, fue la prensa -haciendo un mohín-

-De acuerdo olvídalo, ahora quiero que cierres los ojos y no abras hasta que yo te diga ¿entendiste?

-¡Que misterioso Lord Grandchester! está bien lo haré.

Terry abre las puertas del establo y luego le pide a su amiga que abra los ojos. Al hacerlo ella se puede dar cuenta que se trata de una hermosa yegua blanca.

-¡Es preciosa! ¿Es para mí?

-Sí, me dijiste que te gustaban mucho los caballos así que compré está para ti.

-Es un hermoso ejemplar ¿Cómo se llama?

-Se llama Karen

-¿Qué?

-Jajaja es broma, no tiene nombre búscale uno pero no te demores que quiero que me acompañes a cabalgar un rato. Voy a sacar a Torbellino (Este caballo es hijo de Teodora la yegua que el aristócrata tenía en el Colegio San Pablo).

-Preciosa no sé cómo llamarte, ¡ah sí! ese debe ser tu nombre te llamarás Preciosa.

Terry sale montando su caballo, es un hermoso equino negro con patas blancas.

-¿Ya decidiste Claise?

-Sí, se llamará preciosa

-¡Que nombre más cursi!

-Me gusta y no lo voy cambiar

-No pretendía que lo hicieras, dicen que los animales se parecen a sus dueños.

-Pues el tuyo seguramente también se parece a ti, debe ser un animal muy peligroso. -Dice mientras monta-

-Bueno pues, no te mentiré Torbellino es muy rebelde nadie ha podido montarlo solo yo.

-¡Ves! se parece a ti, igual de rebelde que tú.

-Será por eso que nos entendemos Jajaja

-Bueno, bueno, bueno ya basta de platica y vamos a la acción, alcánzame si puedes -Sale a todo galope-

Terry le da alcance y trata de hablarle aunque con el viento golpeándolos a la cara se les hace un poco difícil.

-Parece mentira que hace cinco meses salimos de Estados Unidos y míranos hoy corriendo por los prados de Escocia.

-Mi amor no te escucho muy bien ¿Qué me dices?

-Que parece mentira que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que salimos de Estados Unidos.

-Oh sí, me parece maravilloso que nos haya ido tan bien en la compañía que Robert haya decidido quedarse más tiempo en Escocia. Lo malo es que no me gusta actuar sin ti.

-Ya te acostumbraras, además recuerda que no va a ser por mucho tiempo, voy a regresar y no te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente.

-Ya lo sé, tú eres un mal sin remedio.

En el hospital Saint Albert están Adam, Patty, Bryan y Candy comiendo en el comedor del establecimiento.

-Estamos ya a mediados de Septiembre y Archie está planeando un viaje a Escocia para pasar el día de acción de Gracias allá ¿Quiere ir Adam?

-Me encantaría Candy

-Patty también nos acompañará, ¿te animas Bryan?

-¿No será mucha molestia?

-Claro que no, solo será por poco tiempo, podemos dejar encargado de todo a la supervisora Smith, ha demostrado ser una mujer capaz y muy responsable a pesar de su carácter.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo nos vamos? –Pregunta Patty-

-La primera semana de Noviembre para regresar la primera semana de Diciembre y pasar las fiestas navideñas y el año nuevo en América con nuestra familia.

-Será estupendo Candy, me da tanto emoción regresar aquel lugar donde fuimos tan felices junto a Stear.

-Nuestro querido Stear, también quiero visitar su tumba y la de Anthony.

-¿Cómo ellos no fueron sepultados aquí? –Adam mientras se rasca la barbilla-

-Al igual que Albert sus restos fueron trasladados a Escocia al mausoleo de la familia.

-Yo también quiero llevarle flores a Stear –Dice Patty con una mirada muy triste-

-Yo te acompañaré

-Gracias Bryan

-¿Candy hoy también vas a visitar a la Señora Merhedy? –Adam-

-Sí, me parece una persona muy agradable, además quiero ver como sigue su presión, un pre-infarto es algo delicado

- Me pregunto cómo siendo una mujer tan joven pueda sufrir un pre-infarto

-Su alimentación no era tan buena que digamos

-Salúdamela y a su esposo también

-De acuerdo Adam

-Bueno los dejo porque se me hace más tarde y quiero aprovechar para saludar a Susana también, la estoy animando para que se decida a usar una de las prótesis que diseñó el Doctor Robinson, muchos pacientes han salido satisfechos de aquí.

-Lo sé ojala y tengas suerte con ella

-Gracias, nos vemos más tarde, cuídense.

Candy se cambia de ropa y sale en dirección de la casa de los Merhedy, es una pareja joven de ingleses que llevan residiendo en el país aproximadamente cuatro años.

-Candy que bueno que has venido

-¿Cómo estás Angelique?

-Bien gracias Candy

-¿Y tú Adrien?

-Estaría excelentemente si no fuera porque Angelique quiere botar mis cosas a la basura.

-¿Cómo está eso Angelique?

-Es que Adrien tiene muchos papeles viejos que ya no sirven

-Son mis periódicos

-Imagínate Candy tiene unos periódicos viejos de hace meses que manda a traer desde Inglaterra, noticias viejas ¿para qué quiere leer? Igual todas las semanas le llegan más periódicos.

-Es que cuando leo el periódico me siento como en casa.

-Si tanto extraña Escocia ya le dije que en Noviembre iremos para allá pero igual insiste en tenerlos.

-¿También van a Escocia en Noviembre?

-Sí ¿Quiénes más van a ir Candy?

-Tengo una residencia por allá y voy a ir con unos amigos.

-Sería estupendo que nos encontráramos allá ¿no te parece Adrien?

-Claro sería estupendo estar con los amigos.

-Me gustaría tanto ojala que así sea.

-Claro que sí Candy ya verás tenemos una casa preciosa cerca de un lago.

-Nuestra residencia también queda cerca de un lago

-Candy ahora que lo mencionas tu apellido es Andley ¿Verdad? –Pregunta Adrien-

-Sí

-y ¿tu casa está ubicada en la zona de los Highlands?

-Exactamente

-Que coincidencia están a las riberas del mar del norte igual que nosotros

-¡De verás! Que emoción, pero esperen a que les cuente a los chicos se van a poner muy contentos, es agradable estar con personas conocidas.

-Bueno hablar de Edimburgo me produce mucha sed ¿Quieren tomar algo? –Adrien-

-Sí quiero una limonada y tú Candy?

-Limonada está bien gracias.

-Entonces ya regreso, voy a botar los periódicos que le estorban a Angelique

-¿Si gustas puedo hacerlo por ti?

-Oh no Candy es demasiada molestia para ti, tus eres nuestra invitada –Le dice Angelique-

-Oh no, no es molestia para mí por favor déjenme hacerlo sí –Haciendo una cara tan dulce como de una pequeña niña que ruega por un chocolate-

-Con esa mirada cualquiera accede. Gracias Candy.

Candy toma los periódicos y sale al patio de la casa donde está el cesto de basura pero al querer alzarlos unos cuantos caen al suelo así que se agacha para recogerlos, pero algo llama demasiado su atención, no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven, se trata de Terruce Grandchester en el artículo de sociales y farándula.

Una lágrima negra rueda por su mejilla y se dispone a leer lo que se menciona en el periódico.

-¡Oh Terry! Eres tú, amor mío.

El artículo decía lo siguiente:

_**Gran éxito del grupo de Teatro Americano "Stratford" las presentaciones serán de lunes a viernes desde las 20:30 de la noche en las salas del Royal Shakespeare Theatre , Obras como "Antonio y Cleopatra" y "Macbeth" serán representadas por grandes actores como Terruce Grandchester, Karen Claise, Trut Schuderland dirigidos por el famoso director Robert Hathaway. **_

-Me pregunto si habrán más artículos como este en los demás diarios.

Candy se pone a buscar en todos y encuentra otro:

_**Gran éxito con las obras **__**Timón de Atenas**_** y **_**Troilo y Crésida**__** en teatro Francés **__**Molière**_**. **_**Joven actor Terruce Grandchester visitó lugares turísticos de París junto a su compañera de reparto Karen Claise después de concluir las presentaciones de la obra "Antonio y Cleopatra", la próxima semana la compañía de Teatro "Stratford" se trasladará a Viena Austria para continuar con la gira Internacional**__** que concluirá con España e Italia.**_

_Otro:_

_**Terruce Greum Grandchester el actor revelación anuncia su retiro del mundo del espectáculo, se presume que es debido a su próximo nombramiento como Lord de la casa de Grandchester ya que es el único hijo y heredero del Duque Richard Grandchester. **_

-Terry parece que te va muy bien. Estoy contenta por ti, ojala regresaras para decirte que te amo y quiero estar a tu lado siempre. Pero…. si aquí hay otro, este es del mes de julio y sales en la foto con Karen, te ves muy guapo con el cabello recortado, veamos que dice.

_**Hoy en la mañana en la sede del parlamento inglés recibió su titulo como Lord de la casa de Grandchester el ilustre y noble caballero Terruce Greum Fabiola de Grandchester, lo acompañan sus padres el Duque de Grandchester y su esposa la famosa Actriz norteamericana Eleanor Baker así como también su prometida la Señorita Karen Claise. **_

-¿Su prometida? ¿Karen es su prometida? No, no, no puede ser Terry no pudo comprometerse tan pronto. –Más lágrimas cubren su rostro-

¿Cuánto dolor más tendré que soportar? Terry ¿Por qué?

En ese momento recuerda cierto comentario que le hizo Elisa una mañana que se encontraban almorzando en Lakewood por el cumpleaños de la Abuela Elroy.

-He escuchado que a Terry le va muy bien en Europa, y por ahí dicen que hasta se va a casar muy pronto, seguramente con alguien de la nobleza igual que él ¡Que buena noticia! ¿Verdad Candy?

Candy no le había dado mucha importancia puesto que sabía lo intrigosa y malintencionada que podía ser Elisa.

Después recordó el comentario que le había hecho Susana un día que la fue a visitar:

-Me llegó una postal de Terry desde París dice que le va muy bien y que está feliz porque se divierte mucho paseando por los lugares turísticos y riéndose con las ocurrencias de Karen.

-Seguramente eran paseos románticos, ya me olvidaste, lo lograste, hiciste lo que me decías en la carta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te dejé ir amor mío?

¿Debería estar feliz por ti? No puedo si estoy muriendo, ojala no hubiera encontrado estos periódicos nunca. Pero no puedo seguir así, ya no debo llorar mis amigos se preocuparían más por mí.

Candy se seca las lágrimas bota los periódicos a la basura y regresa a lado de de sus dos nuevos amigos.

-Candy te estabas demorando –Dice Angelique-

-Es que me entretuve con algo que vi. Pero sigamos conversando sobre los planes que podemos hacer en Escocia.

Candy ya no tuvo ánimos para ir a visitar a Susana así que se marcha de la casa de lo Merhedy conduciendo lo más rápido que pudo, subió corriendo a su cuarto y se encerró en la recamara a seguir llorando su pena, después de un rato saco de su cajón un retrato de Albert y se puso a hablarle.

-Mi querido Albert ¿Por qué no estás conmigo para consolarme, como antes?

Como te extraño mi príncipe. Desde ese día en el tren no he vuelto a tener más esa pesadilla, aquella vez fue diferente porque al fin pude ver su rostro, era el de Terry pero no pude alcanzarlo como me pedías, no pude Albert, se fue de mis manos para siempre y yo, y yo no sé qué hacer, dame fuerzas por favor, dame fuerzas para luchar contra este sentimiento que ahora es más fuerte que antes. Ni el tiempo y la distancia han conseguido que deje de amarlo.

Candy da un beso al retrato y se recuesta nuevamente con el rostro hacia la pared.

Terry está en Escocia tratando de conciliar el sueño pero el recuerdo de Candy lo persigue y siente que va a volverse loco.

-Eres una maldita bruja, me han hechizado tus ojos verdes, cierro los ojos y ahí estás.

Se levanta y camina de un lado a otro hasta que saca de un cajón la armónica que siempre lo acompañó.

-Ni siquiera me atrevo a deshacerme de ella, es el único recuerdo que tengo de ti.

Patty llega agotada y saca una jarra con agua para tomar, llama a Candy pero ella no responde. Se acerca a la puerta de su cuarto que está medio abierta y ve que duerme plácidamente, así que no la molesta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este capítulo ha sido un poco largo ¿verdad? Ahora viene lo interesante así que no se lo pierdan………………saludos a todas.


	14. ENCUENTRO EN UN DIA SOLEADO

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

**Reencuentro en un día soleado en Escocia**

Es la primera semana de Noviembre, ha pasado más de un mes desde que Candy leyó esos periódicos Londinenses y corre una suave brisa Otoñal, los chicos esperan la orden de abordar el Aquitania un barco no tan lujoso como el Mauritania pero igual de grande.

-Pronto estaremos en Escocia Albert, iré a visitarte –Piensa Candy-

Los chicos suben, Patty lleva al pequeño Stear y Annie a Anthony, Archie conversa alegremente con Bryan y Adam, Candice está muy hermosa, la nueva moda se imponía ese año, las mujeres usaban vestidos más cortos y atrevidos, el Charleston era el ritmo de moda para aquella época. Ese día lucía radiante, un sencillo vestido verde sin mangas y a la altura de la rodilla zapatos negros y un bolso del mismo color, su peinado también era diferente una larga trenza y el cabello un poco abultado en la parte de adelante.

Annie había cortado su cabello y se veía muy bien, su esposo no dejó de adularla durante el trayecto que duró el viaje.

Adam buscaba conversar con Candy pero ella se mostraba un poco retraída.

Patty y Bryan conversaban mucho en la cubierta y los niños jugaban con Maggie quien también los acompañaba en su viaje.

Al fin habían llegado a Escocia y los empleados de la casa los recibieron alegremente.

En casa de Terry se escuchaba Jazz, era Karen quien estaba fascinada con ese ritmo.

-Apaga eso por favor

-No, me gusta mucho y no quiero dejar de oírlo.

-Es que quiero decirte algo.

-¿Qué? –Mientras detiene la música-

-Un viejo amigo de la infancia ha llegado a Escocia y nos invita a pasar la tarde con él y su esposa, dice que quiere presentarnos a unos amigos de él que también vienen de América.

-Suena Interesante

-Entonces cámbiate de ropa

-No me tardo nada

Candy y sus amigos están listos para pasar la tarde en casa de los Merhedy y suben al coche que conduce Archie.

Al llegar Angelique sale a recibirlos muy contenta, todos empiezan a saludarse y Adrien los invita a pasar cuando en ese momento también llegan Terry y Karen.

-Perdonen amigos pero acaban de llegar mis otros invitados, esperen un momento quiero presentárselos. –Les dice Adrien-

El chofer les abre la puerta y la primera en bajar es Karen a quien no reconocen por el sombrero, después baja Terry.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos al verlo y antes de que el aristócrata se diera cuenta todos dicen: "Terruce Grandchester" menos Candy que se ha quedado como un tempano de hielo.

-Por Favor diríjanse a él como Mi Lord -recomienda el Chofer de Terry-

Terry siente que el corazón se le va a salir del pecho al ver nuevamente a Candy después de tanto tiempo, ahora está más hermosa piensa.

Sus miradas se encuentran por varios segundos hasta que el fija su vista en Adam quien intuitivamente ha puesto su brazo sobre los hombros de Candy.

-No es necesario que se dirijan a mí de esa manera Peter, ellos son unos viejos amigos.

-Disculpe Ud. Señor No lo sabía

-no hay problema

-Entonces ¿Ya se conocen? –Pregunta Adrien-

-Si -dice Terry mientras aprieta la mano de Karen quien también está sorprendida- pero no conocen a Karen, quiero presentarla.

Karen ellos son Archibald Cornwell y su esposa Annie y Patricia O'Brien, ellos fueron mis compañeros de colegio, a Candy ya la conoces y él es –refiriéndose a Adam que no lo deja terminar-

-Doctor Adam Martín, soy el prometido de Candy, mucho gusto Señorita

Los demás se quedan estupefactos al escuchar eso, Archie quiere decir algo pero Annie le aprieta la mano como haciéndole entender que no debía intervenir.

-Al Señor No he tenido el gusto de conocerlo –Terry Fija su mirada en Bryan-

-Soy Bryan Harris un placer conocerlos.

-Igualmente –Karen-

-Ellos son otros amigos de los que te comenté querida, son Angelique y Adrien Merhedy. Ella es Karen Claise mi futura esposa –asiente Terry apretando aun más la mano de Karen como para hacerla entender de que debía ayudarlo-

-Es un placer para mí también conocer a los viejos amigos de mi querido Terry. Amorcito no me dijiste que la reunión sería tan agradable –Se acerca a su mejilla y le da un tierno beso a Terry, luego dirigiéndose a la enfermera- Candy estás más guapa que la última vez que nos vimos.

La rubia que hasta ahora no había pronunciado palabra alguna, trato de hablar con naturalidad y disimular el cruce de sentimientos.

-Tú también te ves muy bien Karen, me da gusto volver a verte. Terruce los felicito a los dos por su compromiso.

-Gracias igual a ti Candy.

Bueno ya que todos estamos completos entremos a la casa mi esposo ha preparado una deliciosa barbacoa.

Todos entran a la casa y se sientan en una mesa grande que han dispuesto los Merhedy en el enorme jardín.

-Terruce ¿Cuéntanos cuando te casas? –Pregunta Adrien-

Terry usando su carácter histriónico le contesta:

-La verdad es que no hemos fijado la fecha pero te aseguro que será muy pronto ¿Verdad Princesa?

-¡Terry!

-Bueno en todo caso lo sabrás cuando te llegue la invitación Adrien

-¿Y ustedes Candy? No nos habías dicho que estabas comprometida con el Doctor Martín.

Terry la mira de reojo y presta mucha atención, quiere escuchar lo que va a contestar la rubia.

-Lo había olvidado perdónenme por no haberles dicho nada

-No hay nada que perdonar Candy, no queremos ser unos entrometidos, tu vida privada es eso, privada. Además, no le hagas caso a mi esposo le encanta molestar. Bueno voy a preparar la ensalada, ya regreso, con permiso.

-Bueno no me han contestado ¿Cuándo es la boda Doctor?

-También muy pronto.

Terry se siente un poco incomodo así que se levanta y le pregunta a Adrien si tiene Whisky para beber.

-¿No es muy temprano Terruce?

-No lo creo, a Terruce le gusta beber sea temprano o tarde ¿No es así? – Menciona Archie con una cara de presumido-

-Sí Archibald me gusta tanto beber como a ti mirarte en un espejo –Contesta Sardónicamente Terry-

-¡Ah! No has perdido esa vieja costumbre Grandchester –Archie-

-¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso Cornwell?

-No me apetece

-¡Oh! Perdona había olvidado que no estás acostumbrado y podrías marearte enseguida.

-Yo…. (Dice Archie con un aura de ira)

-Ya Archibald no te enojes, no quiero pelearme contigo, mucho menos con damas presentes aunque no te niego que me gustaría, para recordar los viejos tiempos.

-Claro, pero ya habrá oportunidad.

-veo que se llevan muy bien ustedes dos. Terruce si tenemos Whisky, si me esperas un poco te sirvo un vaso.

-No te molestes yo puedo servírmelo dime donde está y listo

-Bueno entra a la casa sigue al fondo y gira a la derecha ahí está el bar, puedes servirte lo que quieras.

-Gracias.

Candy se levanta también pero se acerca a Patty y Annie para proponerles el ayudarle a Angelique con la ensalada.

-Vamos entonces -dice Annie-

-¿Dónde está la cocina? –Pregunta Patty-

-Queremos ayudarle a Angelique -Dice Candy-

-Bueno querrán conversar cosas de mujeres, pasen por favor la cocina está entrando a la izquierda.

-Gracias -las tres se dirigen hacia la cocina, dejando a Karen, Archie, Adam y Bryan junto a Adrien quien sigue atizando el fuego de la parilla-

-Cuéntenos Señorita Karen y disculpe el atrevimiento ¿Hace cuanto tiempo es novia de Terruce? -Interroga Archie-

-Veo que el único curioso aquí no soy yo –Dice Adrien-

-Bueno, los hombres son más indiscretos que las mujeres aunque digan que no. Pero voy a satisfacer su curiosidad. Terry y yo nos conocemos hace tiempo pero es solo hasta hace poco que nos adjudicamos ese derecho.

-Yo lo leí en el periódico –Dice Adrien-

-Sí los periódicos se encargan de divulgar tantas cosas hasta las que no son.

-Eso es verdad –Bryan- el otro día leí que………..

Adam permanece callado, solo escucha la conversación entre ellos.

En la cocina Candy y las demás están ayudando a Angelique y conversando, Patty les cuenta como en una barbacoa en casa de su abuela Martha se había quemado la carne y Angelique le cuenta como su esposo se cree el mejor chef del mundo solo por azar la carne. Annie le dice algo en el oído a Candy pero ella le mueve la cabeza negativamente.

-Olvidé desempacar las servilletas, Candy ya que eres la única con las manos secas podrías por favor sacarlas de un cartón que dejé en el recibidor.

-De acuerdo ya vuelvo.

Candy se dirige hacia el recibidor y al atravesar la enorme sala se encuentra con Terry, los dos se quedan mirando por breves minutos hasta que Candy baja la mirada y trata de seguir su camino pero Terry la toma de una de sus muñecas y la detiene.

-Espera

-¿Qué quieres Terry? –mientras se suelta de la mano del joven-

-¡Qué bien, vuelves a llamarme así! Hace rato te dirigiste a mí por mi nombre de pila, pensé que estabas enojada. –Mientras vuelve a tomarla de la mano-

-Podrías soltarme

-¿Y si no quiero?

-¿Por qué no habrías de soltarme?

-Porque quiero que hablemos

-Pudiste hacerlo cuando estábamos afuera

-No porque hay demasiada gente.

-No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar. Al menos nada de importancia.

-Solo quería decirte que espero que no te sientas incómoda con mi presencia, lo digo por la última carta que te envié hace algunos meses, te juro que todo lo que decía era verdad.

-Lo has dicho era… tiempo pasado, ahora es ahora y lo importante es que pudiste salir adelante, te felicito por ello, se ve que Karen te quiere mucho, debes estar contento y ahora que tus padres están juntos mucho más, me enteré al leerlo en un periódico Inglés que tenía Adrien en su casa.

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a los Merhedy?

-Hace pocos meses, son buenas personas y nos llevamos muy bien.

-yo solo quería decirte que… (Dudaba en lo que quería decir) me alegro mucho por ti y por el Doctor.

-Gracias y ahora discúlpame pero las chicas me están esperando en la cocina (Saca el paquete de servilletas del cartón que estaba sobre la mesa) nos vemos luego Terry.

Terry regresa al patio y se acerca a Adrien para decirle que tiene un buen Whisky.

-Lo sé Terruce.

-¿Te demoraste mucho para ir solo por un whisky? –Pregunta Archie-

-Tienes una casa muy grande Adrien, casi me pierdo. –Respondiendo a todos-

-Siento curiosidad de algo –dice Karen-

-Y hablando de la gente más curiosa –Archie-

-Tú amiguito sí que es chistoso –Refiriéndose a Archie- mi querido Terry. Lo que quería saber era ¿Desde cuándo el Señor Merhedy y tú son amigos?

-Bueno, nos conocimos en la infancia –Contesta el aristócrata-

-Sí recuerdo perfectamente el día en que vi a Terruce, el se escondía detrás de su padre porque era un niño muy miedoso.

-Jajaja no lo hubiera creído -dice Archie-

-Era solo un niño, además no es que tuviera miedo lo que pasa es que no quería estar en la cárcel.

-¿En la Cárcel? –Pregunta extrañada Karen-

-Sí el Colegio San Pablo era como una prisión –asegura Terruce-

-Ya, ahora lo recuerdo, le sacaste la lengua a la directora –Dice Adrien-

-Por lo visto siempre fuiste un malcriado Terry –Añade Archie-

-Entonces eso quiere decir que Ud. También estudió en el colegio San Pablo, ¿cómo es que no se conoció con Candy y los demás? –Interviniendo por primera vez Adam-

-Porque yo soy mayor, cuando Terruce entraba al colegio yo estaba a dos años de salir.

-Entiendo

-Y adivinen a quien aprendí eso de faltar a clases -dice Terry-

-Vamos Terruce, ya vas a sacarme los trapitos al sol

-Jajaja

-Admito que faltaba a algunas clases pero es que me gustaba mucho tocar mi instrumento favorito, la guitarra y me alejaba un poco en el bosque donde nadie pudiera oírme ni encontrarme.

-Sí, y yo me le escapaba a las maestras, aun recuerdo la cara que puso una de ellas cuando me le perdí por algunas horas. Mi padre hizo un escándalo cuando se enteró, pero como siempre nunca me castigaron.

-Sí y te encantaba ir a escucharme tocar.

-¡Qué tiempos aquellos!

-Bueno chicos ya está lista la ensalada –Entra Angelique con las demás-

-¡Qué bueno! Porque el asado también. –Afirma Adrien-

Las chicas ponen los cubiertos en la mesa y todos se sientan a comer. Mientras lo hacen la conversación gira en torno a cosas triviales como el viaje, las próximas fiestas, las experiencias de los Merhedy y la reciente enfermedad de Angelique.

Terruce está sentado justo en frente de Candy y en algunas ocasiones sus miradas se encuentran, Adam está sumamente encrespado por lo que casi no habla y la situación es muy tensa para él. Candy quiere salir corriendo de ahí en especial cuando observa como Karen usa sus manos para dar de comer en la boca a Terry los bocaditos que están sobre la mesa.

-Amor abre la boca –Le dice en varias ocasiones-

Candy siente que va a explotar así que antes de que eso suceda pide disculpas y solicita a Adam que la lleve a casa.

-Perdónenme Adrien y Angelique pero estoy muy cansada por el viaje y quisiera dormir un poco, me gustaría verlos mañana, yo me retiro, pero los chicos pueden quedarse –Se refiere a sus amigos-

-¡Oh Candy! Lo imagino. –Dice Angelique comprensivamente-

-Será mejor que descanses, no queremos que te pase lo mismo que hace meses –Dice Annie-

Lo mismo que hace meses -¿Qué habrá sido? – se pregunta Terry preocupado por la salud de la pecosa.

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos luego que tengan una excelente tarde todos.

Los dos se retiran y Terry solo mira hacia la puerta por donde salieron las dos almas.

En la noche están todos cenando en la casa de los Cornwell, menos Candy que se haya dormida.

-Bien entonces, ahora ¿Puedes decirme por qué razón dijiste que estás comprometido con mi prima? –Pregunta molesto Archie a Adam-

-No te das cuenta, cuanto le afectó a Candy ver a ese Aristócrata con su novia, tenía que hacerle ver a ese mequetrefe que Candy no está sola y que de ella no se puede burlar, que tiene quien la defienda. Además el siempre ha pensado eso, ¿porque íbamos a aclararle eso ahora?

-Terry tampoco es santo de mi devoción, pero creo que está mal engañarlo así aunque no se haya portado bien con mi prima se que siempre la quiso de buena manera.

-Habrá sido antes, porque ahora anda con esa chica.

-En todo caso, creo que eso es problema de ambos, no nuestro.

-Candy podía haberlo aclarado pero no lo hizo.

-Ya olviden eso, a Candy no le gustaría verlos pelear.

-Tienes razón Annie, no me gusta verlos pelear.

-¡Candy! –Dicen todos al unísono-

-Pensábamos que estabas dormida –Bryan-

-Sí pero ya descansé lo suficiente, gracias. ¿Podría por favor poner otro lugar en la mesa? –Ordena a la Doncella-

-Enseguida Señora

Candy se sienta a la mesa y toma una pieza de pan la parte por la mitad y empieza a comerlo mientras les dice.

-Se que a todos les preocupa el que haya visto a Terry con Karen, pero quiero decirles que no me sorprende en nada.

-¿Ya lo sabías?

-Me enteré hace meses y déjenme decirles que no me afecta en nada. Agradezco que Adam haya improvisado, aunque creo que no hacía falta. Y ya olvidemos el tema ¿Quieren? Ahora conversemos de cosas agradables como por ejemplo a donde vamos a pasear mañana o cuando vamos a ir a visitar las tumbas de Albert, Anthony y Stear.

Nadie le creyó por supuesto pero fingieron que sí para no mortificarla más de lo que seguramente ya estaba.

-Eso es lo que todos queremos –dice Archie-

-Y Eso es lo que ansío –Patty-

Siguen conversando mientras cenan luego todos se van a sus recamaras a dormir.

Terry está en la sala de su casa, no ha podido conciliar el sueño pensando en lo tan cerca que estuvo su pecosa y no pudo abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que todavía la amaba y más de solo pensar en que ella se había creído toda esa farsa de que Karen y él estaban comprometidos.

-Candy quisiera buscarte, secuestrarte y llevarte lejos de ese tipo. ¿Por qué tuviste que enamorarte de él? Cuando supe que te habías casado con Albert pude soportarlo porque sabía que él te protegería siempre y estarías segura con él. Pero no puedo tolerar esto, por más que lo intento no puedo olvidarte pecosa, no puedo.

-¿Hablando solo amor?

-Karen ¿estabas espiándome?

-No, y tampoco oí lo que decías pero no hace falta, se que te estás muriendo de celos por tu querida enfermera.

-Sí, a ti no tengo porque engañarte.

-Lo sabía y ella también lo está

-¿Qué dice? Eso no es cierto.

-Pero que poco observadores que son los hombres. ¿A poco creíste eso de que estaba cansada y quería dormir un poco? Que bah!! Ella estaba celosa, me di cuenta lo incomoda que se puso cuando te acariciaba el rostro y te decía amorcito. Claro tú sabes que lo hice a propósito, quería cerciorarme de su reacción-

-No, seguro lo imaginaste.

-No, estoy segura que ella siente algo por ti.

-Mejor me voy a dormir

-No creo que puedas querido

-Hasta Mañana

Al día siguiente los chicos salieron a saludar a los Merhedy como había acordado Candy y luego fueron al mausoleo de la familia a dejar flores a sus seres queridos, después regresaron a casa cansados a tomar limonada en el jardín mientras conversaban y veían a los niños Cornwell jugar.

Hacía mucho calor así que cada uno decidió ir a darse una ducha para luego tomar una siesta reparadora.

Candy no quiso dormir como el resto de sus amigos así que decidió salir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores cuando se encontró con Mark.

-¿tú eres Candy, verdad?

-Si soy yo y tú eres Mark

-Qué bueno que me recuerdas, ¿Estás aquí por mi hermano? –Refiriéndose a Terry-

-No, oye y dime ¿Cómo está tu mamá? –Desviando la conversación-

-Bien Gracias, está en la villa de Terry ¿Quieres venir a saludarla?

-Otro día, ahora tengo que irme, nos vemos luego, cuídate mucho y llévale mis saludos. –Se aleja corriendo no quiere encontrarse con él-

Luego llega hasta aquel lago en el que una vez conversaron juntos y recuerda cuando él le ató en el brazo aquel pañuelo perfumado.

Se sentó a contemplar el lago y el sol pegaba tan fuerte que no podía subir la mirada, así que miró hacia abajo, de pronto escuchó unos pasos cerca por, el ruido de la hojas secas y vio unas botas frente a ella, al subir sus ojos descubrió que se trataba justamente de la persona en la que estaba pensando. El vestía traje de montar.

-¡Terry! –Se le escapó casi como un suspiro-

-Nos volvemos a encontrar pecosa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno amigas, lamento haberlas hecho sufrir tanto pero como ven ahora Terry y Candy están más cerca que nunca y a pesar de los malos entendidos ellos se siguen amando, ahora solo hay que esperar a ver qué pasa cuando en el próximo capítulo gracias a las fuerzas de la naturaleza estos dos enamorados revelen sus verdaderos sentimientos. El secreto está a punto de descubrirse. Gracias a LadyAnnalise, Elhyzha y a Maat sacmis y a mis otras amigas anónimas. Gracias a todas por leer mi fic , un beso amigas………..Angimar.


	15. REVELACION EN UN DIA DE LLUVIA

**CAPÍTULO XV**

**Revelaciones en un Día de lluvia**

-¡Terry! –Se le escapó casi como un suspiro-

-Nos volvemos a encontrar pecosa.

-¡Terry! –Vuelve a pronunciar Candy-

-Es raro verte sentada bajo el árbol y no subida en el, ¿Desde cuándo Tarzán Pecoso no se sube a uno?

-Ya basta, sabes bien que no me gusta que me digas Tarzán pecosa.

-Perdón Pecas, no fue mi intención ofenderte, no te molestes conmigo, es solo que verte aquí me hace retroceder el tiempo –Dice mientras se sienta a su lado y recuesta su espalda en el árbol-

-A mí también me trae muchos recuerdos maravillosos, los paseos con los chicos.

-Te acuerdas que estábamos conversando justamente en este lugar cuando a Elisa se le antojó darse un baño. Debí dejar que se ahogara, creo que hubiera sido un gran aporte a favor de la humanidad.

-¡Terry!

-No hablo enserio, pero sigue siendo una serpiente venenosa, no ha cambiado a pesar de los años.

-¿La has visto?

-Un par de veces. Compadezco al pobre hombre que se casó con ella, debe ser horrible vivir con alguien como Elisa, tan superficial, tan egoísta y maliciosa.

-Sí, el pobre Stuart ha sufrido mucho con ella.

-lo imagino, debe ser, no tiene muy buena reputación que digamos, leí en un periódico que engañó a su esposo, no entiendo cómo puede seguir casado con esa bruja después de lo que le hizo. Por su culpa nos pasaron muchas cosas, por ella nosotros......... bueno ya no importa. No entiendo porque siempre te odió tanto.

-Ella siempre fue así aunque yo traté de que nuestra relación mejorará fue imposible.

-y ahora que eres la dueña de todo, te ha de odiar más.

-Pues sí.

-¿Ya no han intentado hacerte daño?

-No, creo que ya entendieron que no pueden conmigo.

-Jajaja ¿Quién se va atrever con una mona como tú?

-¡Terry! Vas a seguir embromándome ¿No es cierto?

-No puedo evitarlo pecosa.

-Debes saber que a diferencia de Elisa, Neil si ha cambiado.

-No lo creo

-de verdad, ahora nos llevamos bien

-¿Qué pasó para que cambiara ese gandaya?

-No le digas así, en verdad a cambiado mucho y me lo ha demostrado. Hasta se ha puesto en contra de Elisa.

-Para mí que lo que busca es otra cosa, no puedes confiar en él Candy, debes cuidarte muy bien. Si no mal recuerdo quiso obligarte a que te casaras con el.

-y tu ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Albert me lo contó en una carta que me envió poco después de que se presentara como el cabeza de los Andley.

-Ya veo, pero no creo que sea como tú dices, además Neil me ha ayudado mucho con Adam, hace algún tiempo tuvimos una fuerte pelea por culpa de Elisa y si no hubiera sido por él tal vez quien sabe que sería de nosotros ahora.

Terry sentía que le estaban clavando una espina en el corazón, escuchar sobre la relación que tenían Adam y Candy le dolía y como por instinto activa su mecanismo de defensa.

-Al menos yo no tengo problemas con Karen, resulta que ella es muy cariñosa y solo tiene ojos para mí. Seguramente te habrás dado cuenta.

Al decir esto el joven no se da cuenta que la está lastimando con la misma daga que hiere su propio corazón, la daga de los celos. La rubia finge que no le afecta y continúa con la plática.

-Bien por ti, mi querido Terry, pero yo creo que en una relación siempre deben existir diferencias reconciliables, porque si no las hay, no habría el deleite que produce la dulce componenda.

-A mi no me hace falta eso, soy feliz con Karen porque cada día vivimos muchas emociones juntas sin necesidad de recurrir a esas tácticas.

Candy quería pegarle a Terry, como es posible que la haya olvidado tan pronto si hasta hace solo 8 meses decía amarla tanto.

-Bueno, no vamos a discutir por eso. Sea como sea somos felices a nuestra manera ¿No es cierto?

_No, no es cierto _–quería decir Terry_- _ Claro –le contesta-

Ambos se quedan callados hasta que Terry decide hablar, dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

-Creo que ya es tarde el sol se ha empezado a ocultar.

-Así es

-Será mejor que nos vayamos – Terry se levanta y le extiende la mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Dejé a mi caballo cerca de Aquí y podría.......

-No te molestes Terry puedo ir caminando.

-¿Caminando? Ah lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de que tu noviecito nos vea llegar juntos. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora se te prohíbe salir con un viejo amigo? –con un tono ya molesto-

Lo había dicho, había dicho esa palabra "Amigo", Candy recordó que en su última carta él le decía que no podría ser su amigo, no hasta que pudiera dejar de amarla y poder llamarla orgullosamente "Mi amiga".

-No es eso, sino que prefiero contemplar los paisajes y caminando se los puede apreciar mucho mejor.

-Como quieras pecas, ¡Adiós!

Terry se marcha dejándola sola y al fin pudo soltar las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo. Terry llega hasta donde está su caballo y abandona el lugar a todo galope. Mientras Candy se levanta y una brisa arranca las hojas secas de los árboles, su vestido empieza a flamear como si se tratase de una bandera, se queda inmóvil mirando hacia el lago que se ha teñido de color rojizo debido a los colores del atardecer que se reflejan en el.

Terry llega a casa muy enojado y Karen quien lo ha visto llegar desde el balcón sale a recibirlo.

-Amorcito te estaba esperando para contarte que....

-No estoy de humor para tus juegos infantiles Claise, así que mejor olvídate de seguirme llamando así.

-Lo siento Otelo, esto ¿A quién tengo que atribuírselo? A una rubia de ojos verdes o será que Torbellino se rebeló y te lanzó por los aires.

-Ya déjame en paz.

-Que traducido significa "Candy me trae Loco", no sé porque sufres tanto si ella también te ama.

-¡Maldición! Será ¿qué me puedes dejar en paz?

-Está bien, mejor me voy odio el olor a tabaco y alcohol. Seguramente vas a ponerte a fumar como siempre cuando te pones así.

Terry se queda solo y se dirige hacia su despacho donde abre el cajón de un escritorio y encuentra una caja de tabacos pero solo la mira no se atreve a coger ninguno, después se sienta junto a la ventana y mira hacia fuera, ve como los árboles se agitan y se están quedando casi desnudos. El viento sopla fuertemente.

Candy está caminando, ya le falta poco para llegar a la villa Andley, el viento golpea con mucha fuerza, y pequeños remolinos levantan polvo. Cuando toca a la puerta para que le abran, sale Adam y halándola de un brazo la lleva rápidamente hacia adentro.

-¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido?

-Suéltame, me lastimas.

-Perdóname, pero es que me tenías muy preocupado.

Candy tenía la nariz un poco roja y Adam la observa por un rato.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Te pica la nariz y la garganta?

-Un poco ¿Porqué?

-Parece que has pescado un resfriado. Y ¿cómo no va a ser?, con el viento que está corriendo afuera.

-Lo que pasa es que quise dar una vuelta y me fui hasta el lago, después de la nada apareció esta corriente de aire tan fuerte.

-Será mejor que te abrigues y tomes algo bien caliente.

-A decir verdad se me antojaba un delicioso té helado con unas galletas de vainilla ¿Qué te parece?

-¿por qué mejor no tomas un analgésico y te vas a la cama?

-Doctor Me está regañando

-Así es.

Al día siguiente, todos están desayunando y Annie propone algo.

-Chicos ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo en Bote al lago?

-Me parece buena idea –Acepta Patty-

-Claro, entonces vamos todos.

-Un momento, Candy no puede salir. –Dice Adam-

-¿Por qué?

-Estás a punto de resfriarte, otro ventarrón como el de ayer y caerás en cama. Mejor recupérate hoy y mañana vamos todos a pasear.

-Pero si está haciendo sol, no creo que llueva –Bryan-

-Vamos hoy, mañana tenemos que salir a comprar las cosas para la casa, ya saben las velas, los aromas, los arreglos etc. –Replica Annie-

-Si quieren vayan sin mí, puedo quedarme leyendo un libro, pero no me quiero perder mañana el día de compras.

-Entonces me quedo contigo –Asegura Adam-

-No, mejor ve y tráeme un bello ramo de flores.

-Estás loca ¿Dónde voy a encontrar? Si todos los árboles están secos.

-No todos y hay flores silvestres que crecen en esta temporada, anda tráeme un ramito.

-Está bien como quieras, todo sea por que te recuperes pronto y por favor no tomes cosas demasiado frías.

-De acuerdo Doctor

Ya en la tarde los chicos se embarcan en el carro y Candy desde la ventana de su cuarto los despide agitando un pequeño pañuelo blanco.

Después baja a la sala y al observar lo vacía que está la casa decide cambiarse de ropa para dar un paseo a caballo.

-se que Adam me prohibió salir, pero está haciendo sol y además voy a ir a caballo si veo que empieza a correr brisa regresaré enseguida, además no me voy a demorar mucho, llegaré antes que ellos y no se darán cuenta.

Candy llega a los establos pero no encuentra a ninguno de los sirvientes ahí así que monta uno cualquier caballo.

-Todos son lindos así que tú estarás bien conmigo lindo caballito.

El caballo es blanco muy parecido a Preciosa la yegua que Terry le había regalado a Karen.

El caballo trota tranquilamente, ella ve a Mark y a su madre que iban en una carreta.

-Amigos ¿Cómo están?

-Mamá es Candy, te dije que estaba aquí.

-Señorita Candy que alegría.

-Igualmente ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Bien gracias, ahora vamos al pueblo a comprar cosas para la cena el Señor Terruce salió hace mucho rato y aun no regresa, queremos comprar algo rico para sorprenderlo.

-Ah ya veo, entonces no les quito más tiempo porque conociendo a Terruce se enojará si no los ve pronto de regreso, cuídense mucho y que les vaya bien.

-Gracias Señorita Candy nos vemos pronto.

-¡Adiós Candy!

Candy sigue su camino y más adelante se encuentra con su peor pesadilla, la actriz pelirroja que le había robado el amor de su Romeo, si ella estaba ahí seguramente él también andaría cerca.

-Candy que agradable sorpresa, no sabía que te gustaban los paseos a caballo.

-Hola Karen, si me gusta.

-¿Estás sola?

-Si

-¿Y tu prometido?

-Tuvo que salir a otro lado.

-Yo también estoy sola, Terry salió desde la mañana y aun no regresa entonces como estoy aburrida quise montar a Preciosa.

Esto fue un alivio para la rubia, escuchar que Terry no estaba con ella y que por ende no lo iba a ver, la tranquilizaba un poco.

-¡Oye! Tu caballo se parece al mío.

-Si los dos son completamente blancos.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-No lo sé.

-La mía se llama preciosa –Viendo la oportunidad de observar la reacción de la rubia dijo- Me la regaló Terry.

Candy se desubicó un poco –Debe quererla mucho para que le haya regalado un caballo-

-Está Preciosa como su nombre

-Gracias Candy. ¿Te gustaría cabalgar conmigo por un rato?

-Está bien

Las dos empezaron a correr en sus caballos lo más rápido posible y llegaron a un lugar alto desde donde observaron todo el valle y el lago que se veía a lo lejos, después siguieron más adelante y cruzaron un río. Siguieron un poco más y luego se detuvieron a descansar un rato.

-Estoy un poco exhausta pero adoro estos paseos a caballo, Terry lo sabe por eso fue que me regaló a Preciosa. El siempre me acompaña pero yo sé que este jueguito se va a terminar muy pronto.

-¿Jueguito?

-Solo yo me entiendo. Mira se está nublando, creo que va a llover, además está haciendo mucho frío y nos hemos alejado demasiado, será mejor que regresemos enseguida.

-A pasado mucho tiempo y no puedo mojarme estoy por pescar un resfriado y si Adam se entera que salí me va hacer picadillo.

-Entonces vayámonos ya

Las dos cruzan el río y cerca de una roca aparece una serpiente asusta a los caballos, el de Candy da dos vueltas y se enloquece, por lo que se regresa corriendo encabritado y cruza el río, Candy trata de detenerlo pero es en vano.

El caballo de Karen también está fuera de control pero solo salta, ella grita aterrada.

Terry estaba cerca de ahí también había salido a cabalgar y se había pasado todo el día trepado en un árbol que estaba en un bosque cercano, así que al escuchar los gritos de auxilio bajó inmediatamente, subió a su caballo y fue a ver qué sucedía cuando encontró a Karen luchando por controlar a su yegua.

Terry corrió rápidamente y entre los dos lo pudieron controlar, luego Karen le grita desesperada

-corre por favor Terry y cruza el río, Candy estaba conmigo y su caballo salió corriendo sin control-

Empezó a llover torrencialmente, pero eso no lo detuvo, Terry no podía creerlo, la vida de su pecosa corría peligro no había tiempo para preguntar por qué estaba ella ahí con Karen.

Cabalgó lo más rápido que pudo y afortunadamente pudo localizarla, su caballo seguía unos metros más adelante, segundos después le dio alcance y se puso a su lado.

-Candy, dame la mano.

-Nooooo

-Vamos confía en mi

-Me da miedo

-Hazlo pecosa, dame tu mano

A Candy le aterraba soltarse pero al ver la seguridad en los ojos de Terry decidió soltarse. Terry la sostuvo con sus brazos y la pasó a su caballo, el potro blanco se detuvo al no sentir el peso de la rubia. Candy se abrazaba fuertemente al pecho de Terry y lloraba asustada.

-Ya pasó pecosa, estás a salvo. Tranquilízate, ahora tenemos que regresar antes de que el río se desborde o no podremos cruzar. ¿Por qué estará lloviendo tan fuerte, si estamos en otoño?

-Se está acercando el invierno, ¿Será por eso que hace mucho frío?

Terry amarra el caballo blanco al suyo para poder irse mientras Candy no deja de abrazar a Terry, la lluvia sigue con mayor intensidad. Karen está esperando a que regresen pero el río ha crecido en tan poco tiempo y se puede notar que la corriente es demasiado fuerte.

-No lo lograrán ¿Qué hago Dios mío? ¿Iré por ayuda?

Los Cornwell y los demás están en el carro, camino de regreso a la villa, todos empapados.

-Les dije que Candy no podía venir, se imaginan si estuviera con nosotros ya estaría estornudando.

-Pero si hacía mucho sol –Annie-

-Como dicen en mi tierra, cuando sol arde con intensidad es porque lluvia caerá. –Bryan-

-Menos mal que Candy te hizo caso Adam. –Archie-

-Sí, se imaginan tener que cuidarla con lo berrinchuda que es –Patty-

Todos ríen a carcajada sin imaginarse que la rubia ya estaba toda empapada y en una difícil situación.

Terry seguía el camino de regreso, cuando de pronto se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y el cielo se encendió con un relámpago.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Tormentas eléctricas debió caer algún rayo cerca de aquí

-¡Oh no Terry! tengo miedo que nos caiga uno encima.

-No pasará, confía en Dios

¿Confiar en Dios? ¿Desde cuándo Terry se había vuelto religioso? recordó aquella vez que entró en la Iglesia e hizo un escándalo que molestó mucho a la Hermana Gray. Nunca imaginó que lo escucharía decir algo así.

-¡Terry! Vayámonos rápido por favor.

-Eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer pero mira.

Le hace fijar su mirada hacia el frente. Un enorme árbol había caído y obstaculizaba el paso.

-Seguramente el estruendo que escuchamos fue el rayo que lo derribó.

-¿Qué haremos?

-Ir por otro camino

-¡Terry!

-No te preocupes demasiado pecosa, conozco todo el sector porque ya he cabalgado antes por aquí. Si nos vamos por el Oeste llegaremos al río antes de que anochezca.

-Es demasiado tarde, y mi familia debe estar preocupada por mí. No le dije a nadie a donde iba.

-ya habrá tiempo para explicarles todo. ¡Jo! ¡Vamos Torbellino!

Terry cambia de dirección. Mientras en la villa Cornwell todos han llegado y se han secado, prenden la chimenea porque hace mucho frío.

-¿Han visto a Candy? –Pregunta Patty- la he buscado por todas partes y no la encuentro.

-Debe estar en alguna parte, no pudo haber salido. –Adam-

Annie baja las escaleras corriendo acababa de dejar a los niños en su cuarto después de abrigarlos muy bien.

-Chicos, me acaba de decir Maggie que uno de los empleados le comentó que vio a Candy montando a caballo con Karen Claise.

-¿qué? –preguntan todos sorprendidos

-Eso me acaban de decir.

-No puede ser, pero si le dice que no saliera, que chica más imprudente –Adam-

-Si está con Karen, seguramente fueron a refugiarse a casa de Terry –Patty-

-Hay que ir a buscarla, voy por el carro –Archie-

Toc, Toc, Toc.

-Están tocando a la puerta –Bryan-

-Debe ser Candy –Adam-

Al abrir la puerta quien estaba detrás de ella era Karen quien toda mojada había ido a informarles lo sucedido.

-¡Karen!

-Perdonen ustedes pero......

-¿Dónde está Candy? –Pregunta Archie un poco angustiado-

-de eso he venido a hablarles.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Candy y yo estábamos cabalgando cerca del río cuando una serpiente asustó nuestros caballos y.......

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasó a Candy? –Casi llorando Annie-

-¿Acaso se cayó del caballo? –Bryan-

-No, no lo sé

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Dinos que pasó –Adam-

El caballo de Candy se descabritó y salió corriendo, cruzo el río y se perdió con ella al otro lado. Afortunadamente apareció Terry le dije lo que había pasado y fue a buscarla.

-¡Oh Dios! Que no le haya pasado nada a mi hermana –Annie-

-No hay tiempo que perder muéstranos el camino. –Archie-

-Voy con Ustedes –Annie-

-No Annie, tú estás muy nerviosa quédate con Patty por si acaso vuelve –Archie-

-Iremos los tres –Bryan-

Los hombres salen en compañía de Karen se suben al auto y marchan rápidamente hacia el río.

Terry y Candy han llegado a orillas del río pero este no se puede cruzar debido a las fuertes corrientes y el caudal que ha crecido en tan solo pocos minutos debido a la pertinaz lluvia.

-¿Qué vamos hacer Terry?

-Definitivamente no podremos cruzar Candy si nos atrevemos corremos el riesgo de morir ahogados.

-¿Entonces?

-En el camino vi una choza de pronto alguien nos pueda ayudar o por lo menos nos dejen quedarnos hasta que pase la lluvia. Vamos Candy.

Al rato llegan los tres amigos de Candy y Karen y al observar el río se dan cuenta que es imposible que alguien lo pueda cruzar.

-Esto es terrible –Archie-

-No puede ser mientras siga lloviendo no podremos cruzar. –Adam-

-Terry está con ella, no debemos desesperarnos tanto. –Karen-

Adam no puede evitar sentirse mal, en esos momentos quien está a su lado es el actor y no él. Además la lluvia podría hacerle daño, estaba a punto de resfriarse.

-¿Qué haremos? –Bryan-

-Solo nos queda esperar -Archie-

La enfermera y el actor han llegado a la casucha, Terry toca varias veces la puerta y llama pero nadie contesta.

-No hay nadie Candy

-No podemos quedarnos aquí parados todo el tiempo

-Voy abrir

Terry da una patada a la puerta y esta se abre, los dos entran y notan que todo está cubierto por sábanas viejas y polvorientas.

-Es un lugar abandonado

-Pero nos sirve ¿no es cierto? –Mientras abre la puerta de un cuarto- Mira Candy aquí puedes sacarte esa ropa que está toda mojada.

-¿Sacarme la ropa? –Se sonroja-

-Vamos pecosa no creerás que yo voy a verte. Cierras la puerta y ya. Además creo que esas sábanas te pueden servir para cubrirte. ¿No querrás pescar un resfriado?

-de acuerdo

Terry encuentra una silla vieja y la hace pedazos para prender la chimenea que seguramente hace mucho tiempo no se la encendía. Prendió fuego para calentar el ambiente, luego se sacó el chaleco y la camisa y los tendió cerca del fuego para que se secaran, agarró una de las sábanas, la sacudió y se la envolvió. Se veía como cuando interpretó a Marco Antonio en la obra que protagonizó junto a Karen.

Al rato sale Candy envuelta también por las sábanas y al observar a Terry igual se sonríe.

-¿Qué te causa gracias pecosa?

-Te ves muy gracioso

-¡Ah! Pues yo tampoco había visto a una mona pecosa vestida de Diosa Romana.

-¡Terry! Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas mona

-pero si lo eres

-Ven acá te voy a grabar en la mente que no me llamo mona pecas, ni Tarzán pecosa.

-Si prefieres puedo decirte Mona Romana o Mona Mojada

-Ya verás

Por un momento olvidan que no son los mismos adolescentes que se conocieron en el Colegio San Pablo y corren por toda la sala, hasta que caen rendidos en uno de los muebles, se sientan y siguen riendo a carcajadas, luego Terry mira a Candy y le dice que no ha cambiado en nada, que sigue siendo la misma chiquilla de hace 6 años.

-Tú tampoco has cambiado mucho que digamos.

-¿Te parece?

-Sí.

De pronto Terry cambia de expresión y desvía la mirada, ahora se lo nota como lleno de dolor y de iras, pero no dice nada.

-¿Por qué se habrá puesto así? Hace un rato reía alegremente, como antes y ahora sus ojos se ven tan tristes como aquella ocasión que lo vi por primera vez –Piensa Candy-

-¡Terry! No te has sacado los pantalones, tú también podrías pescar un resfriado, dámelos para colgarlos junto a la demás ropa.

-No, estoy bien

-Vamos, no seas así, ¿ahora vas a ser tu el que sienta vergüenza?

-¡Candy!

-la sábana es larga no te voy a ver si es por eso

-Está bien como digas pecas.

Terry se saca los pantalones y se los entrega a Candy, ella lo sacude un poco y mete la mano en los bolsillos y encuentra algo que no esperaba hallar ahí. Se trataba de la vieja armónica que ella le regaló hace varios años.

-¿Tú, tú todavía conservas esto? –Decía un poco nerviosa por eso tartamudeó un poco.

Terry había olvidado que en su bolsillo llevaba aquel instrumento, así que no sabía que responderle.

-¡Candy! Yo........

-¿Te gusta mucho tocar esa pieza?

-Sí, me gusta mucho, porque me trae recuerdos que no quiero olvidar

-¿Qué recuerdo no quieres olvidar?

-todos, porque todos fueron maravillosos

-Para mí también los fueron. ¿Qué es lo que más recuerdas?

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?

-Si

-No te lo voy a decir

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero, no tiene sentido que te lo diga.

-si es un recuerdo hermoso tiene sentido

-No podría decir que se trata de un recuerdo hermoso al menos no para...

-No ¿para quién?

-Ya te dije que no tiene sentido

-Pero tiene que ver con la armónica ¿Verdad?

-Querrás decir que tiene que ver contigo, ¿eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué te diga que mis recuerdos tienen que ver contigo? ¿Qué lo que más recuerdo son los momentos que pasé contigo? ¿Eso es lo que quieres oír?

-¿Es eso acaso?

-¿por qué me haces esto Candy?

-¿Por qué te hago qué?

-¿Por qué me torturas?

-¿Yo?

-si tú

-no he hecho nada

-Si has hecho mucho, te has metido dentro de mi cabeza y no puedo sacarte de ahí.

-¡Terry!

Terry se acerca y alzando la barbilla de ella con sus manos le dice mirándola a los ojos.

-Estoy tratando de fingir que no me afecta estar contigo, pero no puedo. Te juro que lo que decía esa carta era verdad y que lo sigue siendo, porque nada en mí a cambiado, porque yo.......

-¡Terry!

-Yo te Amo

Ella se libera de él y le da la espalda para que no vea que sus ojos se han llenado de lágrimas. Mientras el continúa expresando sus sentimientos.

-No puedo más, cuando estoy contigo todo cambia, no me importa nada, no me importa si estas comprometida con ese Doctor, no me importa que ahora lo ames a él. Yo solo quiero estar contigo.

Terry se acerca y la abraza igual que aquella noche, puede sentir su cuerpo cálido y el perfume de sus cabellos aún húmedos. –Déjame estar así, solo un momento por favor-

-¡Terry!

-No digas nada, no estropees este momento, quiero guardarlo como un nuevo recuerdo, algo que llevaré siempre conmigo, porque sí, sí Candy todos mis bellos recuerdos tienen que ver contigo.

-Terry, no entiendo nada, ¿por qué estás con ella si dices amarme? yo pensé que tú me habías olvidado.

Terry se separa de ella para ponerla frente a él y mirándola con tanta pasión le dice:

-¿Creíste que sería tan fácil que yo te olvidara como tú lo hiciste conmigo? Creo que quien más ha amado de los dos he sido yo, tu amor no fue tan fuerte para soportar la distancia y el tiempo. Fue fácil para ti decidir por los dos ¿No es cierto? A lo mejor ya te habías enamorado de Albert y yo te estorbaba por eso me pediste que me quedara con Susana para tú irte tranquila. Tu amor no ha sido fuerte como el mío.

-¡Basta! –Dice la rubia con lágrimas rodando en sus mejillas-

-El mío ha sobrevivido a pesar de todas las tormentas, a pesar de saber que tú ya no le correspondes. Y ahora que te estoy abriendo mi corazón, que me hallo descubierto ante ti, no tiene caso que siga con esta farsa, Karen es solo mi amiga, nunca hemos estado comprometidos, es más ella sabe que a quien amo muy a mi pesar eres tú.

-¡Terry! no sigas por favor

-querías saberlo, te lo estoy diciendo ahora.

-¡Basta! No puedo seguir escuchándote más.

Candy vuelve a soltarse y quiere salir corriendo pero Terry la detiene nuevamente, la toma por la cintura y acerca su rostro al de ella, sus respiraciones agitadas se encuentran y la mirada del actor es igual a aquella vez junto al lago, Candy no pudo reaccionar de pronto sintió como los labios de Terry estaban sobre los suyos, ella temblaba, no de frío sino por la proximidad del cuerpo del joven. Candy cerró los ojos y se entregó a aquel beso tan apasionado y posesivo pero dulce y tierno a la vez. Después de unos minutos se separaron y ella se puso a llorar tanto que él se confundió.

-Perdóname Candy, debí controlarme. Lo que menos deseo es que sufras y peor por mí que no lo merezco. Pero es que no podía más con esto que estoy sintiendo. Karen tiene razón, no soy tan buen actor como muchos piensan porque no fui capaz de controlarme ante ti. No quiero que llores por favor.

-¡Terry!

-No me gusta que sufras, perdóname por lo que hice pero como te dije no pude controlarme, te amo demasiado y el tenerte tan cerca es tan difícil para mí. Olvida lo que hice por favor. Olvídalo. –Mientras pones sus manos sobres los hombros de ella-

-No podré.

-¡Candy! Tienes que olvidarlo, recuerdo que en una de mis cartas te dije que tienes que ser egoísta y no sufrir por los demás. Haz sufrido mucho y ahora que estás a punto de ser feliz no quiero ser yo quien lo arruine todo.

-Tú, también has sufrido mucho Terry

-Te dije que lo olvides

-No puedo olvidar, no puedo.

-¡Candy! –Dice y se acerca, la abraza, él puede sentir claramente como Candy tirita-

-Estás temblando, debe ser el frío que hace, ven vamos a sentarnos junto al fuego, no querremos que pesques un resfriado –Terry acerca a Candy a la chimenea, pero nada parece calentarla-

-Sigues temblando pecosa –Sin dejar de abrazarla-

-No te preocupes Terry, te aseguro que no voy a enfermar.

-El hecho de que seas enfermera no te exime de un romadizo

-Ahora vas a decirme que sabes más que yo de enfermedades.

-No, pero tienes los síntomas de una gripe, tienes las mejillas rojas, estás temblando y creo que también te está dando fiebre.

-y ¿No adivinas por qué?

-¿Por qué?

-Estos no son síntomas de una enfermedad

-No te entiendo

-Esperaba que tú lo supieras

-Sigo sin entender, sino es gripe entonces ¿Qué es?

-No importa. ¿Sabes que puedes hacer para que me sienta mejor?

-¿Qué?

-toca la armónica

-¿En verdad lo deseas?

-Si por favor Terry. Cuando Elisa nos puso esa trampa y me castigaron encerrándome en ese lugar horrible, tú fuiste a darme fuerzas ¿Recuerdas? Tocaste aquella melodía durante toda la noche. Eso me reconfortó y me dio valor para soportar esa injusticia.

-Lo recuerdo. Y voy a tocar para ti.

El empieza a entonar la triste melodía y los recuerdos de aquellos días felices regresan a la mente de los dos. Candy quien se ha separado del actor para sentarse frente a él y mirarlo tocar, sonríe, mientras Terry abre sus ojos y la mira con intensidad. Ella se pierde en esa mirada verdiazul y están como en una especie de trance mientras dura la música.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

-Un poco

-¿Desea algo más su majestad, la Reina de las Pecas?

-¡Terry! Tú no dejas de ser un majadero

-Ya pecas no te enojes.

Después de un minuto de silencio Candy se levanta y mira por la ventana, ya ha oscurecido y continúa lloviendo fuertemente, el viento sopla con fuerza y golpea fuertemente el tejado de la rústica vivienda.

-Terry –Se animó a decir-

-Dime

-Perdóname

-pero si la que tiene que perdonarme eres tú

-Perdóname por ser una tonta llorona

-Candy tú no eres una llorona, eres sensible que es diferente

-Es que no soy como tú dijiste en tu última carta, no soy más valiente que ti porque yo no fui capaz de decirte que...

Terruce se contrista un poco y su mente no puede imaginar lo que estaba a punto de revelarle la rubia.

-Terry yo también te Amo. Y estoy molesta contigo y molesta conmigo misma–confiesa sin dejar de mirar por la ventana-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-¿Quieres que lo repita?

Terruce se acerca y la vuelve a tomar por los hombros para volverse a fundir en su mirada verde.

-Te Amo Candy pero no juegues conmigo

-No estoy jugando, te estoy abriendo mi corazón como tú hiciste con el tuyo.

-Pero si tú estás con Adam, ¿Cómo es posible?

-Eso fue algo que yo inventé, por lo visto hemos tenido la misma idea.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que.....

-Tonto, yo siempre te he amado y tampoco es cierto eso de que mi amor no ha sido tan fuerte como el tuyo, porque no es así.

-Pero ¿Por qué? –Un poco sorprendido-

-¿Por qué no contesté tu carta? Si no lo hice no fue porque no quisiera, fue porque no pude. Leí tu carta un día antes de que vinieras a Inglaterra, estuve enferma por dos semanas y por esa razón no pude enterarme sino hasta ese día, corrí inmediatamente a detenerte pero llegué demasiado tarde tu barco estaba zarpando en ese momento, tú no estabas en la cubierta y yo grité tu nombre con todas mis fuerzas hasta que perdí el sentido.

-Entonces ¿Eras Tú? Eras tú la chica que se desmayó, no lo hubiera imaginado nunca. Creí que era una admiradora y no presté atención cuando me fueron a avisar.

-si ves como el destino ha buscado separarnos

-No Pecosa, ya no será así, porque ahora que se que tu también me amas, no voy a permitir que te separes de mí. –La toma nuevamente por la cintura y esta vez con una sonrisa en los labios la vuelve a besar con una ternura infinita-

Ella corresponde a ese beso y siente que todo flota a su alrededor, Terry está en las mismas condiciones, embriago por el aroma de su encantadora rubia, ella acaricia los cabellos castaños del joven, miles de sensaciones transitan por sus pieles húmedas, están a punto de perder el control dejándose llevar por el fuego de la pasión, todo lo que habían reprimido durante tantos años estaba por salir a flote, hasta que en un momento, el da por terminado aquel beso y separándose lentamente quedan con sus rostros juntos separados solo por sus narices, sus miradas se vuelven a encontrar y él le dice:

-no sé lo que me pasa. . .solo sé que pierdo la cabeza cuando estoy a tu lado. Te Amo Candy, pero será mejor que nos detengamos si no queremos cometer una locura.

-Tienes razón. –Ella entendía perfectamente a que se refería, y le alegraba saber que su amado se comportaría con ella como todo un caballero Inglés-

-¿Qué te parece, si mejor descansas un poco? Yo te aviso cuando haya parado la lluvia y podamos irnos, aunque no creo que sea hoy porque al parecer va a continuar lloviendo toda la noche.

-Como digas Terry, nos vemos mañana. –Se acerca y le da un fugaz beso en los labios-

Candy se dirige al pequeño cuarto y se recuesta en la cama con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad. Terry se queda en la sala y aun no puede digerir completamente la idea de que su amada también correspondía a ese cariño, aun tenía ciertas dudas, así que se quedó pensando sentado junto a la chimenea.

Archie y los demás seguían mirando por la ventana del automóvil y se dieron cuenta que de nada servía que estuvieran esperando porque la lluvia no pararía.

-Será mejor que regresemos a casa, es muy tarde y nada podemos hacer. Ya mañana se nos ocurrirá algo –Archie-

-Creo que es lo mejor, además la Señorita Claise podría enfermar no se ha quitado esa ropa mojada –Bryan-

-Gracias por ser el único considerado del grupo –Karen-

-¡Vaya! entonces nosotros somos unos mal educados, no hemos llevado a la princesa a su castillo. – Dice sarcásticamente Adam-

-Ustedes se creen los muy graciosos. No me digan princesa.

-¡Ah! Ya veo, solo te puede decir así tu Romeo, el aristócrata malcriado –Archie-

-si van a llevarme a mi casa, háganlo ahora porque siento que estoy congelándome.

-Tiene razón Archie, llevémosla ahora mismo –Bryan-

-Ud. Si es un verdadero caballero Doctor Harris

-Ante una dama tan hermosa como Ud. Cualquiera lo es.

-Gracias por el cumplido, ¿pero qué diría su novia si se enterara de que lanza piropos a otra?

-¿Novia? Yo no tengo novia

-¿Y la Señorita de lentes que siempre está con Ud.?

-Jajá jajá

Estalla una risotada en el auto. Adam y Archie no pudieron contener la risa ante la ocurrencia de Karen quien inocentemente creía eso.

-¿Por qué se ríen tanto? –Pregunta Bryan muy enojado-

-Cálmate hombre no es para tanto –Adam-

-Karen tiene razón, si Patty estuviera aquí ya te hubiera dado una paliza –Archie-

-Ja Ja muy graciosos los dos, bien saben que a Patricia y a mí solo nos une una bella amistad. No es mi novia pero si mi mejor estudiante.

-¿Ella también es enfermera?

-Aun no pero le falta muy poco.

-Ya veo, pero es muy linda, no creo que se le haga difícil a nadie enamorarse y creo que si usted pasa todo el tiempo con ella eso sucederá tarde o temprano.

-Jajaja –se vuelve a escuchar las risas y Bryan hace una mueca de descontento-

Karen solo los ve y mueve negativamente la cabeza mientras mira de reojo a Bryan quien se ha puesto rojo por el comentario de la actriz.

Mientras en algún lugar de Australia está una mujer muy anciana tomando el té en compañía de una dama de aproximadamente 45 años, cabello rojo ondulado, tez blanca y ojos azules.

-Mi querida niña ¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunta la anciana-

-Madrina, estoy muy preocupada por mi hija

-con qué es eso, tranquila ya verás que regresará sana y salva

-No es por eso que temo, es que siento que no me queda mucho tiempo y quisiera morir tranquila viéndola casada y feliz con un hombre que la merezca.

-Mi niña ¿sigues teniendo esa idea de que vas a morirte?

-Madrina Ud. Sabe muy bien la enfermedad que padezco y quisiera que la menor de mis hijas se case pronto. Cuando estudió en Suiza conoció a unos jóvenes encantadores, los hijos del Conde Harcourt pero no se interesó en ninguno de los dos, ahora me he enterado de que Francis el hijo menor va a casarse muy pronto con la Señorita Mary Anne Hamilton ¿Te acuerdas de ella Madrina?

-Claro es una jovencita adorable

-Sí.

-lo que más recuerdo fue el escándalo que se originó hace años cuando acusaron al joven de ser ese bandido llamado Rosa Negra. ¡Qué error más grande confundir a un noble con un vulgar delincuente!

-El hijo mayor del Conde Harcourt apareció después de unos cuantos años más y se casó con la nieta del Duque Preminger ¿La recuerdas también a ella?

-Nadja Preminger, claro que sí como olvidarla si estuvimos invitados a su matrimonio, es tan dulce y buena, recuerdo perfectamente esa fiesta porque fue muy diferente a las que he asistido. Quien se imaginaría, presentar un espectáculo de esa naturaleza en un himeneo. Leones acróbatas, músicos y ella bailando como integrante de ese grupo, todo me pareció tan alegre y divertido.

-Si fue inolvidable, yo me divertí mucho aunque no me agradó en nada la cara de desprecio que pusieron algunos invitados.

-Siempre es lo mismo, por eso acepté venir con ustedes a Australia porque acá es todo más tranquilo, no todos piensan en que el dinero y la posición social sea tan importante.

-Si Madrina.

-Cambiando de tema ¿Dónde está mi ahijado?

-No lo sé, Abel ha estado un poco ocupado con unos negocios y haciendo los preparativos para su viaje a Viena. Yo hubiera querido ir para estar con mi hija lo más pronto posible.

-Abel quiere tanto a Kate que la complace en todo.

-Después de todo ella ha recibido lo que la otra no.

-Ojala Dios nos de la dicha de volver a ver a nuestra pequeña

-Es lo que más deseo Madrina pero no hemos tenido noticias en años. Y no quisiera morir sin volver a ver sus ojos que me recuerdan tanto a los valles de Sídney.

-mi corazón me dice que algún día volveremos a verla

-Dios te oiga Madrina

En ese momento entra Abel esposo de la Señora De cabellos rojizos, este es un hombre alto, cabellos castaños y de una mirada profunda y azul.

-Victoria, amor mío ya estoy de regreso ¿Me extrañaste?

-Como todos los días Abel

El caballero se acerca y después de darle un beso a su amada esposa, pasa y se inclina a donde está la anciana sentada, le da un beso en la mano y después le dice:

-A tu merced

-Aun sigues siendo todo un caballero Inglés.

-Madrina ha llegado alguna carta para ti, me la acaba de entregar Michelle, toma.

-¡Oh! ¿De quién será?

-También me ha llegado una carta que es del Señor Pearson, a veces ya no quiero ni abrir el sobre porque siempre encuentro el mismo contenido.

-Querido, yo tengo la esperanza de que un día será diferente, léela por favor.

-De acuerdo

El hombre rompe el sello del sobre saca el papel y empieza a leer en voz baja:

Michigan, Viernes 15 de Octubre de 1920

Estimado Señor:

_**Abel Buttman Conde de Gerald**_

Sídney Australia.-

El motivo de la presente es para saludarlo y desearle que tenga usted un feliz día de Guy Fawkes en compañía de su respetable familia, a la vez quiero aprovechar para informarle que he tenido éxito en la exhaustiva y difícil investigación de años..............

-¡Dios mío! ¡No puede ser!

-¿Ocurre algo Abel? –Pregunta la Señora De edad-

-Dinos ¿Qué pasa? –Victoria-

Archie y los demás dejan a Karen en la villa de Terry, salen la Señora Katherine y su hijo Mark a recibirla y con la ayuda de unos paraguas la conducen hasta la entrada. Los jóvenes desde el auto se despiden haciéndole de las manos.

-Señorita Karen ¿Y el Joven Terry?

-Dios quiera que se encuentre bien, ya mañana lo sabremos.

En casa de los Andley, Annie y Patty están sentadas en un buró con los ojos cerrados y sus rostros hacia arriba. Estaban orando por su querida amiga cuando de repente escuchan la puerta, al dirigirse a la sala encuentran a los jóvenes con cara de resignación.

-¿La encontraron? –Pregunta Annie-

-No, porque es imposible cruzar el río. –Archie-

-¡Oh Dios! –Exclama Patty-

-A mi algo me dice que Candy está bien, confío en que Dios la protegerá.

-Mañana la buscaremos y te aseguro que de esta no se salvará –Adam-

-Será mejor que vayamos a descansar para salir temprano a buscarlos –Bryan-

-Tienes razón. Chicas ustedes también tienen que descansar –Indica Archie-

-No sé si podré pegar los ojos –Patty-

-Vamos –Adam-

Todos se dirigen a sus habitaciones, pronto se ve como las luces de la vivienda se apagan, mientras en la cabaña donde están los dos jóvenes desaparecidos la rubia enfermera dormía plácidamente, tal vez como hace tiempo no lo hacía sobre el pequeño camastro que se hallaba en la única habitación de ese lugar. Terry la observaba detenidamente mientras con una sonrisa de medio lado pensaba:

-Eres hermosa mi pequeña Tarzán pecosa, podría pasar toda la noche contemplándote.

La noche se desvanecía rápidamente y la lluvia había cesado. Terry dormía sentado en una vieja silla al pie de la cama de su pecosa. Candy despierta y al verlo se sonríe.

-¡Dios! No puedo creer tanta felicidad. Se ve tan dulce así dormido, pero debe estar incómodo. Lo tengo que despertar ¿cómo? ¿Si le doy un beso? Nooooo ¿Qué cosas piensas Candy? Aun no te ha pedido que seas su novia. Pero ayer me besó dos veces, mejor espero a que él me lo pida.

La rubia se levanta y acercándose le susurra al oído: ¡Amor despiértate! El actor abre sus ojos y le responde con una sonrisa: Pecosa ¿Por qué me despertaste? Estaba soñando con una chica hermosa.

-¿Cómo? –Pregunta medio molesta-

-No te enojes pecas, que estaba soñando contigo.

-¿De veras?

-Si –Mientras la hala por la cintura y la acerca a él, mirándola con picardía- ¿Quieres que te cuente que estaba soñando?

-No, mejor no –Soltándose de él, su rostro está rojo como una grana-

-Te has puesto roja, no seas mal pensada Candy

-Será mejor que nos vistamos rápido ha parado la lluvia y tenemos que aprovechar. –Desviando la conversación-

-Como digas Candy –regalándole la sonrisa que ella amaba-

En la villa Andley todos dormían menos Adam quien ya se había cambiado de ropa y dirigiéndose al cuarto de los Cornwell toca la puerta.

-Archie levántate tenemos que ir por Candy, la lluvia ya se detuvo.

Annie se despierta y sacude a su marido para que abra los ojos, mientras el coge la almohada y se acuesta de lado nuevamente. Ella insiste hasta que rindiéndose a los pedidos de su esposa se levanta y desperezándose se mira al espejo.

-¡Qué horror Annie! Mira mis ojeras.

-Este no es momento para preocuparse por la apariencia sino por Candy

-Tienes razón por un momento pensé que lo de ayer lo había soñado

Bryan se encuentra con Archie en los pasillos de las habitaciones y Patricia sale en ropa de dormir con una taza de café bien caliente.

-¡Cuidado chicos! No quiero quemarlos

-Patty también te has levantado temprano –Adam-

-Sí, esté café es para Ud. Doctor Harris ¿Tú deseas también Adam?

-No gracias Patty ya desayuné

-Gracias por el cafecito tú siempre tan pendiente de mi Patricia.

-No es nada Doctor Sé lo despistado que es y si se lo hubiera preparado usted mismo de seguro que le hubiera puesto sal en vez de azúcar.

-Jajaja –ríe animado Adam-

-No me molesto contigo Patricia solo porque sé que tienes razón, soy muy despistado.

-Disculpe Doctor

Candy se ha puesto su ropa y Terry también, el toca la puerta del pequeño cuarto y la rubia lo invita a pasar.

-¿Estás lista para irnos?

-Si Terry –Candy coge la cinta que había dejado en la cama y sufre un mareo-

-¿te sucede algo?

-Estoy un poco mareada

Terruce se acerca, la ayuda a sentarse y la mira con preocupación tomándola de la mano.

-No es nada, debe ser el susto que pasamos ayer, las emociones y también porque no he probado bocado desde el desayuno de ayer.

-Entonces descansa un rato, recuéstate hasta que se te pase el mareo.

-Quédate conmigo Terry, recuéstate a mi lado.

-De acuerdo pero en cuanto te sientas mejor nos iremos rápido, necesitas comer algo y descansar.

Los dos se descansan en aquel camastro y se ponen a conversar de algo que tienen en común y les causa sorpresa.

-Cuando fui a buscarte –Comienza Candy- tuve un sueño donde Albert me mostraba un camino y me decía que corriera hacia mi destino. Seguía tras de un hombre al que al principio no reconocí pero que luego después de tantas veces haber soñado lo mismo pude ver su rostro, eras tú, tú que me salvabas de caer en un hoyo profundo y pude reconocer tu aroma.

-Me pediste que nunca te dejara y yo te dije que jamás lo haría.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque yo he soñado lo mismo. Albert me gritaba que no huyera mientras caminaba por una calle desconocida para mí, la presencia de una mujer que me seguía hizo que volteara y te vi caer en un abismo, quise tocar tu mano pero no la alcancé así que me arrojé detrás de ti y te tomé entre mis brazos.

-Si eso fue lo que pasó en mi sueño. Desde ese día no lo he vuelto a soñar.

-Albert nos quería decir algo y nosotros no lo entendíamos.

-Creo que el siempre quiso que estuviéramos juntos.

-¿Cómo fue que tú y el? –Pregunta tímidamente Terry-

-Ahora que estamos juntos y que siento que puedo confiar en ti, te lo contaré.

El sabía que estaba muy triste por nuestra separación y no había día que no buscara la forma de hacerme sonreír, me buscaba para llevarme de paseo de compras, hacíamos picnic con los chicos, cuando el viajaba y regresaba me contaba de todas sus aventuras y decía que quería llevarme con él a conocer todas esas maravillas. La tía Elroy insistía tanto en que Neil debía casarse conmigo porque no permitiría jamás que me enamorara de alguien que no fuera digno de pertenecer a la familia y cierto día que estaba de visita en el Hogar de Pony me propuso que fuera su esposa. Con él me sentía tranquila y en paz, me sentía protegida y al ver sus ojos tan llenos de ternura pensé que solo él, mi amigo, mi confidente podría llevarme a la felicidad, después de todo siempre estaba esforzándose por ello. Acepté convertirme en su compañera con la idea de llegar a amarlo algún día, yo sabía que el tampoco estaba enamorado de mi y que solo quería cuidarme pero teníamos tantas cosas en común que pensé que eso no sería imposible. El amor llegaría algún día llegaría.

-Entonces ¿Te enamoraste de él?

-El amor es otra cosa, que puedo decirte por él llegué a tener un afecto mucho más fuerte que una simple amistad pero no era ese amor que te apasiona, que lo llevas en la sangre y que te es difícil olvidar. Al principio fue un tormento para los dos, creo, nos embarcamos con destino a Europa pero nos regresamos ni bien pisamos un puerto, las noches eran un infierno para mí, tú estabas en mi mente y él lo sabía, mi cuerpo era suyo pero mi alma aun vagaba en tus recuerdos, por eso mientras estuvimos en el barco de regreso tomamos la decisión de irnos a vivir lejos y fue por esa razón que nos marchamos a México luego de despedirnos de la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María, los demás lo sabrían después cuando les llegara nuestra carta. Al año y medio recibí una noticia que me llenó de mucha alegría, estaba esperando un hijo, un hijo que nunca pudo venir al mundo porque, porque..... (Cambia de posición y queda sentada)

-¿Qué pasó?

-Mi hijo murió al igual que su padre, en ese accidente tan terrible –Sus ojos tan llenos de lágrimas-

Terry la abraza para que llore en su pecho, no sabía que decirle, la pérdida de un hijo debía ser terrible para una madre.

-Perdóname no quise que revivieras momentos tan difíciles Amor, ahora estoy contigo, yo te cuidaré.

-Me duele tanto Terry

-Lo sé, pero piensa que cuando tú y yo nos casemos tendremos todos los hijos que quieras.

Candy deja de llorar pero se le vienen a la mente otros recuerdos aun tormentosos. Después de pasar semanas hospitalizada el Doctor Le indicó que había sufrido ciertas lesiones internas y que no podía asegurarle el que volviera a quedar embarazada.

-¡Oh no! Terry –separándose un poco de él para ver su rostro-

-¿Qué pasa Amor?

-No sé, no sé si pueda darte hijos. Después del accidente no me dieron esperanzas. Yo, yo estoy marchita, no querrás estar con una mujer como yo.

-¡Candy!

-Será mejor que te olvides de mí

Terry no puede evitar su rostro de sorpresa pero luego cierra los ojos y sonríe.

-Candy, podremos tener los hijos que queramos. No te niego que me hubiera gustado tener uno propio, pero, están los niños del Hogar de Pony, podríamos adoptar uno o dos o los que sean.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-En serio pecosa y ya no vuelvas a decir que me olvide de ti porque me enojo.

¡Oh Terry! Te amo tanto

En Sídney Australia la mujer de cabellos rojos está sentada en un columpio del enorme jardín de su residencia, cerca de ella se encuentra la Señora de edad quien está tejiendo un abrigo.

-Victoria estás muy contenta desde la buena noticia.

-Sí, estoy muy feliz porque tengo la posibilidad de volver a ver a mi pequeña antes de irme.

-Sigues con esa absurda idea de morirte

-Madrina Ud. sabe que no son solo ideas el Doctor Lo ha confirmado.

-Ya olvida eso y mejor pensemos en las cosas bonitas que están por venir

-Sí, tienes razón. Pronto podré ver nuevamente a mi pequeña Sofía.

-y al fin estarán juntas las hermanas.

-Si mis dos niñas, ojos de los prados de Australia.

-Ahora debe ser toda una dama, tal vez esté casada y tenga hijos.

-No lo había pensado, pero si es así me gustaría tanto conocer también a mis nietos y besarlos y mimarlos.

En eso llega una doncella e interrumpe la conversación.

-Señora Condesa afuera está un hombre que dice que es pariente de la Señora Katherine

-¡Oh es mi nieto! ¿Te dijo como se llamaba?

-Si Señora Katherine –Dirigiéndose a la anciana- me dijo que se llama Oscar Lenuar

-Si es él, por favor déjalo pasar

-De inmediato Señora

Cerca del río están Archie, Annie y los demás incluida Karen quien les ha dado alcance y se disponen a cruzar.

-Chicos seguramente están en una cabaña que se encuentra a unos 2 kilómetros de aquí. Puedo asegurarlo ya que he cabalgado en muchas ocasiones por este sector y la he visto –Asegura Karen-

-Entonces llévanos –Adam-

-vamos

Los jinetes cruzan sin ninguna complicación debido a que el caudal ha disminuido considerablemente.

-Buenas Tardes

-Oscar hijo mío. Leí tu carta donde me decías que vendrías pero no pensé que tan pronto.

-¡Abuelita Katty!

-Mi muchacho ¡Que grande que estás!

-gracias ¿Cómo está tía Victoria?

-Muy bien Oscar gracias por preguntar

-Ansiaba tanto volverlas a ver después de tanto tiempo. Y ¿Cómo está Kate?

-Bueno en estos momentos no se encuentra, está en Austria, unos amigos la invitaron a pasar unos días en una casa de campo. Pero la próxima semana estará de regreso.

-Muero por verla, me han contado que se ha vuelto toda una dama, bella y distinguida. El patito feo que se convirtió en un hermoso Cisne.

-Pero ¿Qué cosas dices? No seas maleducado Oscar –Lo regaña la anciana-

-Perdone Usted tía Victoria, no fue mi intención –palideciendo de la vergüenza-

-No te preocupes Oscar, se que tu y ella han sido buenos amigos desde que eran niños y se la clase de trato que hay entre los dos.

-Aunque no me gusta mucho la idea –replica la abuela-

-Éramos unos niños abuelita. Es verdad que me gustaba halarle las trenzas y fastidiarla por sus pecas pero eso ya pasó. Además no la he visto en muchos años y no tenemos la misma confianza.

En la cabaña los dos jóvenes se preparaban para salir de regreso, volvieron a colocar las sabanas donde estaban.

-ya los caballos están listos

-Entonces vayámonos Terry.

-De acuerdo pero antes me gustaría....

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedo darte un beso antes?

-¡Terry!

-Creo que no debo ni pedirte permiso si eres mi novia ¿Cierto? –Se acerca sigilosamente la toma por la cintura y la besa-

Ella pasa sus manos por su cuello y corresponde al beso de su amado, cuando de repente la puerta que estaba medio abierta se abre en su totalidad.

La presencia impactada de seis jóvenes los interrumpe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LES GUSTO ESPERO QUE SI. AL FIN TERRY Y CANDY ESTAN JUNTOS…. BUENO AHORA HAY MAS INCOGNITAS PENDIENTES POR REVELAR. SIGAN DIA A DIA ESTE FIC. ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.

ANGIMAR


	16. CAMINOS QUE SE VUELVEN A CRUZAR

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

**Dos caminos que se vuelven a Juntar**

-¿Puedo darte un beso antes?

-¡Terry!

-Creo que no debo ni pedirte permiso si eres mi novia ¿Cierto? –Se acerca sigilosamente la toma por la cintura y la besa-

Ella pasa sus manos por su cuello y corresponde al beso de su amado, cuando de repente la puerta que estaba medio abierta se abre en su totalidad.

La presencia impactada de seis jóvenes los interrumpe.

-¿Qué significa esto? – Pregunta indignado y gritando Adam-

Los demás simplemente no pueden articular palabra alguna debido a la sorpresa. Karen sonríe disimuladamente mientras piensa para sus adentros "Lo sabía, esos dos no podrían estar más tiempo separados"

Los dos jóvenes se separan abruptamente pero sin dejar de soltarse las manos miran a todos con gran estupor, hasta que Terry recuperándose suelta una carcajada y mostrando su arrogancia de siempre le contesta al médico.

-¿Qué Significa? Pues te lo voy a decir, cuando dos personas unen sus labios quiere decir que se están besando.

-Pero ¿cómo te atreves, besar a mi prometida? Te voy a romper la cara, eres un desgraciado –Adam quien ha perdido el control se acerca para darle un puñete a Terry-

El aristócrata suelta la mano de la muchacha e impide que el golpe de en su cara tomando su puño.

-Eres un, eres un...............

-No dramatices, ya lo sé todo. Candy me ha contado que no es cierto que ustedes dos estén comprometidos. Aunque, si me he dado cuenta que tu también la amas.

Archie y Bryan se acercan para controlar al rubio y lo toman de ambos lados por los brazos mientras Terry lo mira con disgusto.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme!

-Tranquilízate Adam –Le dice Bryan-

-La culpa la tienes tú Terry ¿Qué no puedes dejar en paz a mi prima? –Pregunta Archie también enojado-

-¡Basta! Candy y yo somos lo suficientemente maduros y sabemos lo que estamos haciendo y creo que no tenemos que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

-Eres un descarado Terry, si bien es cierto que mi prima no está comprometida con Adam, tú si lo estás y ni siquiera tienes consideración con tu novia aquí presente ¿No te avergüenza que ella se haya enterado de esa manera?

-A mi no me afecta en lo mínimo –Responde Karen- antes, estoy muy contenta de que mi querido Terry se haya decidido recuperar el amor de Candy.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? –Interroga el Doctor-

-Yo sé cuanto se aman estos dos y por mí no hay ningún problema. Además Terruce y yo somos amigos simplemente. Lo del compromiso fue solo un mal entendido.

-Karen dice la verdad, eso lo inventó la prensa y nunca nos preocupamos en desmentirlo, pero como dijo ella Candy y yo nos queremos y no vamos a permitir que nada nos separe nunca.

-Candy no te dejes engañar por este aristócrata. –Aconseja Adam-

-Lo siento, pero yo también amo a Terry y no me voy a separar de él, tienes que entenderlo Adam.

-Pero, pero Candy es que yo te amo.

Esto es como un balde de agua fría para Candy, ella lo sospechaba pero se negaba a creerlo y ahora su mejor amigo se lo estaba confesando. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante las declaraciones del médico.

-Adam, lo siento. Pero yo solo te puedo ver como a un hermano, siempre te lo he dicho, me negaba a creer que tú ya no me mirabas igual, por esa razón yo.......

-Lo sé, empezaste a portarte distante conmigo y ya no me pedías que te acompañara a los elegantes bailes de sociedad a los que te encantaba ir y preferías ir con el imbécil de Neil Legan.

-No me grites Adam Martín, en primer lugar, tú sabes muy bien cuanto me disgustan esas fiestas, en segundo lugar Neil no es un imbécil es mi amigo y en tercer lugar yo tengo derecho de invitar a quien yo quiera.

-Claro ya entendí Madame, nunca más volveré a preocuparme por ti y cuando éste aristócrata te vuelva a romper el corazón no olvides que te lo advertí.

-Jamás pasará eso Martín, porque mi meta principal en la vida es cuidar y amar a Candy.

-Eso es lo que tú dices ahora, pero todos los actores como tú, cuando se cansan de una mujer buscan a otra y a otra para divertirse.

-Te extralimitaste y no voy a tolerar tal insulto. -Terry se propone a darle un golpe pero la rubia lo detiene-

-Déjalo, está ofuscado y no sabe lo que dice, por favor no quiero problemas Terry, lo que importa ahora es que estamos juntos.

-Tienes razón pecosa

-Candy ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No estás resfriada? –Pregunta preocupada Annie-

-Estoy bien gracias ¿Nos vamos a casa?

-Sí, que bueno que esto no pasó a mayores. –Patty-

-Vamos chicas –Mirando a Terry- me tengo que ir pero nos veremos más tarde, pasa por mi casa a las 5 te estaré esperando.

-De acuerdo pecosa.

Adam se suelta y sale furioso de la cabaña monta su caballo y se marcha de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible. Los demás también suben a sus caballos pero más tranquilos antes de que Terry se marchara con Karen, Archie le advierte que no juegue con Candy porque si no le va a pesar. Terry solo le sonríe y se va.

Adam quien ha llegado primero a la vivienda campestre entra a su cuarto se cambia de traje y empieza a guardar su ropa rápidamente en sus maletas, luego mira su reloj de bolsillo, toma su sombrero y baja las escaleras.

En ese momento se abren las puertas y entran todos quienes lo ven bajar y al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía le preguntan:

-¿Pero que se supone que estás haciendo? –Archie-

-Lo ves, me voy de esta casa, creo que mi presencia está de más

-No es así –Candy-

-Sí lo es, así que Adiós.

-No te irás hasta que hablemos –Candy lo toma del brazo-

-No hay nada, ya todo está dicho –Se suelta-

-Tienes que escucharme, no seas intransigente, hazme ese último favor ¿Quieres?

-Está bien

-Entonces nosotros nos retiramos para que puedan resolver sus problemas –Dice Bryan-

Los demás se marchan y ellos pasan a un pequeño despacho después de sentarse, por un minuto no se dicen nada la situación era un tanto tensa.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Sé cómo te sientes

-Claro, seguro -Sarcásticamente-

-Jamás te había visto así

-Tal vez porque no me conocías muy bien

-Cuando te digo que sé cómo te sientes, lo digo en serio. Yo también he pasado por eso y créeme sé que es difícil por eso no voy a detenerte. Si quieres marcharte puedes hacerlo, pero antes quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y que no deseo perder tu amistad.

-¡Candy! No sé cómo pudo pasar, te juro que no me di cuenta cuando empecé a sentir esto por ti, me comporté como un energúmeno, ¡lo siento tanto! ¡Perdóname! Sé muy bien que has sufrido por no poder estar con él, pero si es tu felicidad, yo me hago a un lado. Ahora no puedo quedarme, me regreso a los Estados Unidos y seguiré apoyándote en todo, seguiremos siendo amigos, pero no puedo quedarme porque no estoy preparado para verte con él, necesito pensar y poner en orden mis ideas ¿Lo entiendes verdad?

-Sí, perdóname tú también por no corresponderte.

-No tienes la culpa, bien dicen que en el corazón no se manda

-Entonces ¿Te marchas?

-Si pequeña, regreso a Chicago, me encargaré de todo en el Hospital, el mantenerme ocupado me ayudará. Solo quiero pedirte un favor.

-Lo que sea

-Deja que sea yo quien se encargue de echar andar el proyecto que dejaste pendiente, sé que no es mi especialidad, pero he aprendido mucho de ti, además el Doctor Robinsón podría asesorarme perfectamente y yo creo que puedo hacerlo.

-Te refieres a lo de las prótesis

-Si por favor Candy

-Está bien puedes hacerlo

-Gracias –Se acerca y le da un fuerte abrazo-

-¿Estarás bien?

-Seguro

-Cuídate mucho

-Lo haré no tengas pendiente. Despídeme de los chicos y por favor discúlpame con todos por mi comportamiento.

-Lo haré –Vuelve a abrazarlo

Adam se pone su sombrero coge las maletas que había dejado en el piso y sale de aquella habitación.

Candy regresa a su habitación y estaba dispuesta a tomar un baño para luego bajar a comer algo, cuando tocan a la puerta y son los chicos quienes querían saber que había pasado con el doctor.

-Se fue

-¿Lo dejaste ir?

-Sí, no podía retenerlo en contra de su voluntad. Creo que es lo mejor, ya nos reconciliamos pero necesita su espacio y me pidió que lo despidiera de Ustedes y que lo disculparan por su comportamiento.

-Bueno si fue su decisión ¿qué le vamos hacer? Yo me voy a tomar una siesta. –Archie-

-Yo haré lo mismo –Bryan-

-Nosotras nos quedamos con Candy –Dice Annie-

Una vez que se fueron los dos hombres las tres chicas se sentaron en la cama de Candy y empezaron a llenarla de preguntas.

-Tienes que contarnos ¿Cómo fue? –Annie-

-¿Qué te dijo?

-¿Paso algo entre Ustedes dos?

-¿Cómo llegaron ahí?

-Dinos todo

-Chicas, se que están felices por mí y me gustaría contarles todo pero no he comido desde ayer y me muero de hambre, permítanme ducharme y bajo enseguida.

-Está bien, te prepararemos algo delicioso mientras esperamos, pero tienes que contarnos con lujo de detalles.

-Claro, claro, ahora bajo.

En Australia, la familia Buttman se prepara para despedir al Conde Gerald quien se dirige a América.

-Querido en cuanto tengas noticias házmelo saber

-Claro que si Victoria por favor despídeme de Kate y dile que lamento mucho el no haber ido a verla. Siento tanto no poder pasar el día de acción de gracias con ustedes pero prometo regresar para navidad.

-Ella entenderá

-Tío que tenga buen viaje –Oscar-

-Gracias Oscar por favor te encargo mucho a mi esposa y a Lady Catherine

-Pierda cuidado tío que así lo haré

-¡Ah! lo olvidaba trata de llevarte bien con Kate, me haría tan feliz que ustedes dos se enamoraran y por fin mi hija me diera el nieto que tanto deseo.

-Abel, pero ¿Qué cosas dices? Me vas a espantar al muchacho –Dice la Anciana-

-Madrina, Oscar es el más indicado para Kate, es un buen muchacho. Es culto, refinado amable y caballeroso. Me haría feliz tenerlo como yerno.

-Le Agradezco su cariño tío, no puedo decirle que va a pasar en el futuro pero si puedo asegurarle que su hija y yo seremos los mejores amigos.

-Eso es algo muchacho.

-Bueno Abel será mejor que te apresures o llegarás tarde al puerto –La Condesa-

-Es verdad, tengo que apurarme.

-Cuídate Amor

-Tú también querida

El hombre sube al carruaje y por la ventana se despide de su familia, pronto se aleja y se pierde en el verde paisaje.

En Escocia, Candy ya ha bajado y se encuentra en la cocina con sus amigas degustando deliciosos pasteles y frutas.

-¿Te gusta Candy? Es lo único que aprendimos a preparar sin que se nos queme. –Annie-

-Jajaja Annie es verdad, para la cocina sí que somos malas ¿Cierto?

-Cierto, ¿recuerdan cuando los chicos estaban arreglando el avión que tenía Terry en su casa y les preparamos el almuerzo?

-Sí, tenían tanta hambre que no se dieron cuenta del mal sabor –Candy guiñando un ojo-

Las tres jóvenes ríen a carcajadas por un rato y después se tapan la boca, no querían despertar a los chicos y menos a los niños.

-Unas damas como nosotras, no deberían reír tan fuerte –Annie-

-Si nos viera la Abuela Elroy pegaría el grito al cielo. Ya lo imagino, diría: "Candice White Andley, una dama no almuerza en la mesa de las criadas, una dama no ríe grotescamente ni come con las manos, mucho menos deja los platos limpios"

-Es cierto, imitaste perfectamente a la Abuela. Pero cambiando de tema, dinos ¿Cómo se reconciliaron tú y Terry?

-Fue doloroso al principio, él pensaba que yo había dejado de amarlo y yo también creí que él me había olvidado. Pero estando solos nos pusimos a recordar lo que habíamos vivido y fue ahí que el me declaró su amor y me besó.

-¿Te besó? ¡Qué romántico! –Suspira Patty-

-¿Qué sentiste Candy? –Annie-

-Muchas mariposas en el estómago

-Eso es normal –Afirma Annie-

-Sí, luego, él pensando que yo estaba comprometida me dijo que lo perdonara, que no debió hacer eso, yo le expliqué como habían sido las cosas y que todavía lo quería como al principio. Entonces todo se aclaró y nos dimos cuenta que nuestro amor es tan grande que ha soportado el paso de los años e incluso la separación. Me volvió a besar pero de otra manera.

-¿Cómo?

Candy se sonrojó al recordar aquel beso tan cargado de pasión y las chicas al notarlo se sonrieron.

-Ya lo imagino ¿No pasó nada más?

-¿Qué podría haber pasado Annie?

-Bueno, me refiero a si tú y él......... ya sabes

-Nooooo, él es todo un caballero aunque no lo parezca, aunque estando en sus brazos y por el calor del momento yo no sé si......

-¿Si hubiera pasado?

-no lo sé. Pero Annie ¿Qué preguntas haces? ¿Donde está la chica tímida que creció conmigo?

-Ya Candy, olvídalo. Ahora dime, ¿Cuándo piensan casarse? ¿Cuántos hijos quieren tener?

-Annie no seas tan acelerada, no hablamos de esas cosas, solo me dijo que ahora soy su novia y algo que me hizo quererlo aún más.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-No se los había contado pero, creo que como mis amigas, mejor dicho, mis hermanas, deben saberlo. Cuando tuve ese accidente donde perdí a mi querido Albert y a mi bebé, los doctores me dijeron que sufrí un grave daño que me imposibilita ser madre.

-No es posible –Dice sorprendida Patty-

-Ya lo sabía –Cuenta Annie-

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Hace tiempo, fue sin querer oí una conversación entre tú y Adam

-Bueno, es verdad tal vez nunca sea madre

-¡Oh Candy cuanto lo siento! –Dice apenada Patty-

-lo sé

-¿qué te dijo Terry?

-Que no le importaba eso, que si le hubiera gustado tener un hijo propio pero que si no se puede, podríamos adoptar los hijos que queramos, que en el Hogar de Pony hay muchos niños que necesitan de padres.

-Es muy generoso y comprensivo –Dice Annie-

-Terry es maravilloso, por eso me enamoré de él. Aunque fingía ser alguien duro e insensible yo llegué a conocer su verdadera identidad. El fue dulce y bueno conmigo, Ustedes le tenían miedo ¿Se acuerdan?

-Sí, pero tú siempre buscabas estar a su lado. Creo que la única que lo conoció realmente fuiste tú, él siempre tan hermético. –Patty-

-Mi querido aristócrata rebelde, al fin de cuenta éramos iguales. Lo único que nos diferenciaba es que, él pertenece a una familia noble y yo no, pero somos iguales.

En Viena Austria, Mansión de la familia Harcourt Preminger, una mujer muy hermosa de cabello rubio platinado se encontraba regando las flores en su invernadero, cuando su esposo regresa después de montar a caballo.

-Mi Nadja ¿Cómo estás?

-Keith, regresaste rápido

-No podía estar más tiempo sin ti –Se acerca y le da un beso apasionado-

-Mi amor, nos pueden ver nuestros invitados.

-¿Y eso qué? Que nos tengan envidia entonces.

-Keith deja eso para más tarde. Francis está dando un paseo por los alrededores junto a Mary Anne y Kate pero en cualquier momento podrían entrar y no me gustaría que nos sorprendieran –Haciendo un puchero-

-De acuerdo, pero más tarde me la voy a robar querida dama.

-¡Oh no! El ladrón rosa negra me está advirtiendo que me va a robar.

-y tú sabes que el siempre cumple

-¿Cuándo parte el último trasatlántico?

-En la noche caballero

Adam pasó a tomar un café en un pequeño restaurante que quedaba a los alrededores del puerto de Southampton y mientras recordaba lo que había vivido recientemente no podía evitar su mirada perdida y melancólica.

-¡Ojala que seas muy feliz!

Mientras abordaba el barco que lo llevaría a su destino el Conde Abel Gerald no dejaba de leer la carta que había recibido del Señor Pearson en donde le explicaba que había encontrado una pista muy importante para dar con el paradero de su hija desaparecida, al parecer ésta había sido abandonada en un orfanato cercano a Michigan. El Conde Gerald recordaba como hace 22 años una de sus hijas había sido secuestrada por Elisa Grey antigua rival de su madre la Condesa Bárbara Gerald, ella le había contado como en su pasado antes de enamorarse de su padre Abel Buttman Sénior, había tenido un largo y tormentoso romance con Lowell Grey quien después se casara con Elisa Dangering una distinguida dama perteneciente a la aristocracia Inglesa, ésta al descubrir que su esposo no había dejado de amar a la Condesa juró vengarse de ella. Bárbara estaba destrozada por la muerte de Abel y Lowell la había ayudado a recuperarse ofreciéndole su amistad, meses más tardes tuvo a Abel Júnior y poco después de que su hijo cumpliera los tres años regresó a Australia donde había crecido, en aquel lugar se reencontró con Arthur hermano del fallecido padre de su pequeño con quien más adelante contrajera matrimonio, la Señora Grey fue a buscarla para advertirle que tarde o temprano pagaría por haberse interpuesto entre ella y su esposo Lowell, aún sabiendo que ellos dos estaban comprometidos desde niños. La Condesa vivía atemorizada por ello, pero ese temor se disipó cuando se enteró que la Señora Gray y su esposo se marcharon a vivir a los Estados Unidos, por ese entonces su hijo tenía 8 años, Bárbara y Arthur decidieron establecerse en Londres con la seguridad de que sería ahí donde el pequeño recibiría la mejor educación. Cuando Abel cumplió los 23 se casó con Victoria y para cuando tenía los 25 esperaba ser padre, y a finales del año 1898 en diciembre para ser más exactos Victoria dio a luz dos preciosas niñas de grandes y hermosos ojos verdes iguales a los de su abuela. Bárbara estaba contenta y fue ella la que eligió sus nombres, a la Mayor le puso Sofía y a la menor Kate, pero su felicidad duraría muy poco porque fue a las dos semanas de nacidas que se apareció en sus vidas esta vieja enemiga, aduciendo que estaba arrepentida, que la muerte de su esposo la había hecho cambiar y que quería reparar su error. Se acerca a la familia aprovechándose de la nobleza de corazón de la Condesa para en el menor descuido robarse a la hija mayor de Abel y Victoria. Los detectives estuvieron investigando pero parecía que se la había tragado la tierra, después de unos años la noticia de que al fin habían podido encontrar a la Señora Grey alegró a la familia. Ésta, pensando que ya todo estaba olvidado y que se cansaron de buscarla, surge de la clandestinidad, queriendo volver a New York y sale desde Inglaterra. Las autoridades la esperaban en el puerto New Yorquino pero por desgracia había muerto un mes de Abril, en el trasatlántico llamado "Titanic "que se hundió al chocar con un Iceberg siendo el año de 1912, con ello las esperanzas de encontrar a Sofía eran casi nulas. Un año después en invierno de 1913 una fuerte opresión en el pecho acabó con la vida de la Condesa de Gerald dejando el título nobiliario a su nuera Victoria.

-Sofía hija mía, espero que a mi llegada el detective tenga más pistas y podamos encontrarte pronto, si estuviera viva mi madre estaría tan contenta. Dios quiera que puedas estar pronto contigo y convivas con Victoria antes de que la muerte la alcance.

La tarde ha llegado y el viento sopla fuerte, Terry llega a la villa Andley, desmonta su caballo y toca a la puerta. Una de las doncellas le abre y lo invita a pasar a la sala. Archie llega y lo saluda dándole la mano.

-¿Cómo estás Grandchester?

-Ya me ves

-Imagino que has venido a ver a mi prima

-Imaginas bien

-Ella no tarda debe estar arreglándose para impresionarte

-Candy no necesita arreglarse mucho para impresionarme, me gusta tal y como es.

-¡Vaya! No imaginaba que tú pudieras exteriorizar tus sentimientos abiertamente

-No tengo porque ocultarlos, ya todos lo saben. Todos saben que quiero a Candy desde que estudiábamos en el Colegio.

-¡Ja! siempre lo supe, cuando estudiábamos en el colegio me molestaba sobremanera que te prefiriera a ti aun sabiendo como eras, hasta ahora no logro comprenderlo, no sé cómo pudo fijarse en un tipo tan arrogante y engreído como tú.

-Debe ser que soy más irresistible

-¿En verdad lo crees? Tienes el ego muy elevado

-No tanto como el tuyo

-Siempre me caíste mal

-Aprecio tu sinceridad

-Pero ahora solo quiero advertirte algo

-Dime

-Espero que no hagas llorar a mi gatita porque si no, te parto la cara

-Ya hemos llorado mucho los dos, y no tengo la intención de que mi princesa vuelva a derramar una lágrima.

-Jajaja Ahora le dices tú princesa, si no mal recuerdo así es como llamabas a Karen cuando nos hicieron creer que eran novios.

-Era actuación meramente

-¿y ahora?

-Es lo que siento Cornwell y por favor no trates de poner en tela de juicio mis sentimientos.

-No te enojes Terry solo quería hacer tiempo hasta que llegue mi gatita. Pero mira ahí viene.

-¡Candy!

-¡Terry!

-Bueno, creo que estoy estorbando así que los dejo solos para que conversen y recuerda lo que te dije Terry.

Cuando Archie se hubo retirado de la sala, Terry se acerca rápidamente a Candy y la besa como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera.

-¡Terry! Podrían vernos

-No me importa, no pienso desaprovechar los momentos que estemos juntos. Además tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-¡Hum! Entonces ¿Quieres pasar a la biblioteca? Ahí estaremos más tranquilos.

-De acuerdo pecosa

En la casa de Terry, Karen estaba sumamente aburrida, se había cansado de escuchar música y pasó al despacho.

-Creo que es una buena oportunidad para escribir una carta a mi madre, debe pensar que soy una hija ingrata y malagradecida. En el despacho debe haber papel.

Karen llega al lugar y busca en los cajones un esferográfico y papel para empezar a escribir su epístola.

-¿Dónde habrá dejado el papel? –Revisando en los cajones se encuentra algunos sobres un poco extraños-

-¿Qué es esto? Parecen ser cartas para Terry y las envía un tal Aba ¿Quién será Aba? Mejor las dejo ahí mismo, ya se, el carácter que se gasta Terry si se entera que anduve entre sus cosas, pero ¿por qué temer? Fue de forma accidental que me topé con ellas, además no he leído su contenido.

En la Mansión de los Harcourt-Preminger se escuchaba una bella melodía de Chopin en piano, los sirvientes realizaban sus múltiples actividades y en una bella sala de descanso se encontraban los hermanos Francis y Keith Harcourt jugando ajedrez.

-Parece que voy perdiendo –Francis-

-Sabes que soy mejor que tú en este juego

-Toca muy bien Kate ¿No te parece?

-No trates de distraerme

-tú eres todo un experto, se que aunque lo intente no podría igualarte, ganabas las partidas de ajedrez en todos los festivales de Suiza.

-cierto

-¡Qué lástima que ya se tenga que ir!

-¿Quién?

-Kate, Mary Anne le tiene mucho aprecio

-Nadja también la quiere mucho, pero así es la vida. Además no deberían ponerse tan tristes porque la veremos de nuevo en Inglaterra. –Sin dejar de mirar a la tabla, analizando su próximo movimiento-

-Es verdad no recordaba que regresaría, no quiere volver a Australia

-Está molesta porque su papá no la, vino a buscar, ya mandó una carta explicándoles que se adelantó a los planes que tienen de volver a su patria.

-Bueno por lo menos Mary Anne la va a tener más a su alcance y ¿Cuándo piensa marcharse?

-Hoy en la noche –Haciendo su nuevo movimiento-

-¿Tan pronto? –Colocando su pieza en un punto estratégico-

-Tú sabes cómo es ella, siempre tan impulsiva y decidida

-¡Es verdad! siempre ha sido así

-Jaque Mate hermanito

-Creo que el que se distrajo demasiado fui yo. –Dice Apenado pero con una sonrisa Francis-

En casa de los Condes Gerald, un mensajero lleva un telegrama y la doncella la recibe, luego sube hasta una de las habitaciones donde se encontraba Victoria quien de pronto se había puesto mal y tosía sin parar.

-Señora ¿Quiere que llame al Doctor?

-No, deja, ya se me está pasando, sírveme un vaso con agua por favor.

-Como diga

La doncella le sirve de una jarra que se encuentra en una pequeña mesa de la habitación, Victoria lo bebe y se sienta en la cama.

-¿Qué me querías decir Michelle?

-Lo que pasa es que le llego esto –Mostrándole el papel-

-Gracias –toma el papel en las manos- puedes retirarte.

-¿Estará bien?

-Si Michelle, gracias por preocuparte, en cuanto llegue el joven Oscar me vienes a decir inmediatamente.

-Como diga Señora

La Condesa se queda sola en la habitación y lee el telegrama que dice:

Madre he decidido regresar a Londres. Los espero allá. Su hija Kate.

-Solo esto me faltaba, Kate se ha vuelto una chica muy difícil de manejar, es muy impulsiva, pero la culpa de todo la tiene Abel siempre cumpliendo cada uno de sus caprichos.

Tocan a la puerta y es la Señora Catherine quien entra caminando ayudada por un bastón.

-Mi niña, me dijo Michelle que hace un rato te vio muy pálida y que tosías, ¿No quieres que te venga a revisar un médico?

-No Madrina, ya me siento mejor, tu sabes porque estoy así.

-Victoria querida

-Madrina he recibido un telegrama de Kate donde dice que no a regresar sino que se va directamente a Londres.

-Pero ella sola en Londres, eso es inaudito, como una jovencita va a vivir sola. No podemos permitirlo.

-Con lo rebelde que siempre ha sido.

-Hija hay que viajar inmediatamente

-pero Abel no lo sabe como haremos para avisarle que lo esperamos allá.

-Tranquila, conozco bien a mi ahijado y sé que va a llamar antes de embarcarse.

No había terminado de hablar cuando entra Michelle y le informa a Victoria que su esposo está al teléfono. La condesa baja las escaleras hasta el recibidor donde se encontraba el receptor.

-Abel

-Victoria, en 1 hora sale el barco estimo que estaré en América el 30 de Noviembre

-Abel qué bueno que llamas quería decirte que nosotros también vamos a viajar a Londres porque tu querida hija, que es una rebelde ya se nos adelantó y tu sabes bien que una Señorita en edad casadera no puede vivir sola.

-Vamos Victoria deja esos formulismos, Kate es una buena chica, tu sabes que siempre le ha gustado ser independiente.

-Tú la has complacido en todo y me has desautorizado frente a ella por eso no obedece mis reglas porque sabe que puede contar contigo.

-No digas eso Victoria

-No voy a discutir por eso ahora. Solo quería informarte de nuestra decisión.

-De acuerdo entonces cuando llegue a los Estados Unidos te llamo a Londres

-Exacto

-Cuídate mucho amor y por favor no la regañes tan fuerte.

-Solo le voy a exigir que se comporte como una verdadera Dama.

-Como quieras, Adiós Amor.

En la Biblioteca seguían conversando los dos enamorados acerca de sus planes para el futuro.

-No quiero esperar mucho tiempo. ¿Ya te dije que te extrañé?

-Un millón de veces Terry

-Después que resuelva unos asuntos quiero que tú y yo nos casemos inmediatamente.

-yo también deseo que sea pronto

-¡Hum! Ya sé que soy irresistible, me quieres atrapar a como dé lugar. Tal vez tus miedos puedan tener fundamento, podría arrepentirme mañana.

-¿No hablarás en serio? –Con un gesto de molestia-

-Me encanta cuando te enojas. Las escasas pecas que te quedan me fascinan.

-¿Te fascinan mis pecas?

-Siempre me gustaron tus pecas

-Entonces ¿Por qué me molestabas todo el tiempo con ellas?

-¿No has escuchado que cuando alguien te gusta, buscas la manera de llamar su atención?

-¿Y por eso lo hacías?

-Sí y lo conseguí ¿verdad? Pensabas en mí todo el tiempo

-No es cierto –mirando a un lado fingiendo demencia-

-Vamos Pecosa no lo niegues que yo se que pensabas en mí, recuerdas cuando te sorprendí diciendo mi nombre.

-Eso fue porque estaba preocupada por la forma en cómo tratabas a tu madre

-Oh si claro, igual usaste ese pretexto para pensar en mí

-Sigues siendo un engreído, pretencioso.

-y tú la más bella Julieta del colegio San Pablo

Candy se sonroja al escuchar a Terry decirle bella, muchas veces no se consideró bonita, pues Elisa en muchas ocasiones se había encargado de hacérselo creer.

-Bueno tú también eres, eres.........

-Ya lo sé

-Bueno, sigamos en lo que estábamos ¿qué me querías pedir?

-Quiero que me acompañes a Londres al castillo de mi padre, deseo que se enteren de la noticia.

-Está bien ¿Cuándo?

-Mañana, porque seguramente querrás pasar el día de acción de gracias con tus amigos, y no quiero acaparar toda tu atención, sería egoísta de mi parte.

Cuando te escucho hablar así me parece mentira

-¿Qué te parece mentira?

-Que finalmente estés a mi lado, que ya no hay nada, ni nadie que nos separe

-¡Shhhhhh! No digas nada pecosa, no ves que el destino puede ponerse celoso nuevamente y pretenda alejarnos.

-No, eso no pasará

-Si algo o alguien pretendiera hacerlo, lucharía con todas mis fuerzas para no separarme de ti.

-Te Amo

-Ya no podría vivir sin ti Candy –con la voz enronquecida por el deseo de unir sus labios a los de su pecosa-

Se acercan lo suficiente para materializar ese deseo de entregarse en un contacto pero son interrumpidos por dos pequeñas voces infantiles que entran corriendo y gritando de alegría.

-¡Tía Candy!

-Pero si son los gemelos. Mira Terry ellos son mis sobrinos Anthony y Stear. Niños saluden a Terry

-¡Hola Terry! –Dicen los pequeños gritando lo más fuerte que le pueden permitir sus pulmones-

Terry y Candy se llevan las manos a sus oídos para aplacar un poco el impacto de aquellos gritos.

-Hola Niños ¿Qué pretenden hacer con eso? –Pregunta Terry a los infantes, ya que se ha percatado que llevan en sus manitas un carrete de hilo y papel de colores-

-Queremos hacer un cometa y queríamos que tía Candy nos ayude

-Pero yo no sé hacer cometas ¿Por qué no le dicen a papi y a mami?

-No, ellos no están porque se fueron a comprar fuego

-¿Fuego? –Pregunta el aristócrata a su novia-

-Así le dicen a la velas

-¡Ah! Ya entiendo, pero van a necesitar palos y pegamento para hacer la base.

-Tu ¿Sabes? –Pregunta uno de ellos con una carita que inspiraba ternura-

-Claro de niño jugaba con las cometas que yo mismo hacía.

-¿Puedes enseñarnos? –Dice el otro-

-Por supuesto –Regalándoles una sonrisa amigable a los chiquillos-

Salieron al jardín y Candy observaba la escena sentada en una banca a poca distancia estaban los niños jugando con Terry y tratando de construir el tan querido cometa. Terry sonreía en todo momento y trataba con cariño a los gemelos.

La joven simplemente se limitó a observar a su ahora novio reír alegremente con los niños, quienes al parecer ya le habían tomado confianza ¿Quién se imaginaría que el arrogante y a veces hasta prepotente de Terruce pudiera ser tan dulce? –se preguntaba- y mucho más tratándose de los hijos de Archibald Cornwell quien un día fuera uno de sus contrincantes en las peleas que el había protagonizado en el colegio San Pablo.

-¿Tú aprendiste solo? –Pregunta el inquieto Anthony-

-Sí, yo solo

-¿Nadie te ayudó? –Stear-

-Nadie –contesta el aristócrata mientras desordena los cabellos del pequeño friccionando con una mano su suave y delicada cabecita-

Candy sonríe al notarlo así –Se ve tan tierno y nunca hubiera imaginado que pudiera ser tan paciente con los niños, sin duda alguna será un buen padre- piensa para sí la rubia -¡Cuánto me gustaría poder darle un hijo! ¡Un hijo de los dos! Pero eso es casi imposible, aunque el me diga que eso no le importa y que podemos adoptar a uno, yo me siento como una flor marchita. ¿Porqué está vida es tan injusta? Hay tantas mujeres que pueden concebir y sin embargo no quieren a sus hijos y los abandonan como a mí, como a Annie o los chicos del Hogar de Pony. Mientras que mujeres como yo que desean tanto ser madres y no podamos tener uno propio. Pero me dedicaré a hacer feliz a Terry y al o los niños que adoptemos, los querré como si fueran mis propios hijos, les daré la familia que tanto hubiera querido para mí.

-¡Pecosa! Ven ayudarnos –la llama el joven-

-Ya voy –contesta son una semi sonrisa-

La noche ha llegado y los pequeños se han quedado dormidos en el enorme sofá de la sala después de haber jugado casi todo el día con su improvisado juguete de colores. Los Cornwell han regresado y encuentran la siguiente escena:

Terry y Candy dormidos en el suelo junto al sofá donde descansaban los infantes, el suelo lleno de piezas de un rompecabezas, papeles multicolores, una pelota entre otros objetos que son de uso exclusivo para menores.

-Pero ¿Qué es esto?

-¡Shhhhhh! Archie vas a despertarlos

-Pero mira el desorden que han armado

-Me parece conmovedor, han dedicado tiempo a nuestros diablillos.

En ese momento sale Maggie la institutriz, quien se pone pálida al observar la cara de enfado de su patrón.

-Lo lamento señor pero es que la Señora Candy me pidió que la dejara a ella encargarse de los niños y yo pensé que....

-No hay problema –Le dice Annie-

-Annie lleva a los pequeños a su habitación y que te ayude Maggie, yo despierto a los niños más grandes.

-De acuerdo querido –Mientras sostenía una risita-

Las dos mujeres abandonan la sala con los niños en brazos mientras el siempre elegante de Archie al verse solo con los durmientes suelta una grave carcajada que casi hace brincar a los dos enamorados.

-¿Qué pasó? –Pregunta Candy mientras frota sus ojos quitándose el sueño-

-Eso quiero saber yo. ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? Miren el desbarajuste que han causado.

-Archie no es para tanto, solo entreteníamos a tus hijos –contesta Terry-

-Bien entonces ¿Quién se supone que va a limpiar esto?

-¿Qué hora es? –Pregunta el actor-

-Quince minutos para las siete –le contesta el joven de cabellos color Arena- y no has contestado a mi pregunta

-¿Qué? Es demasiado tarde. Candy no olvides lo de mañana paso por ti a las 8, tengo que ir a empacar.

-Nos vemos Terry. Cuídate mucho.

-Tú también pecosa –Le da un fugaz beso a su novia para dirigirse velozmente a la puerta- Nos vemos Archie

-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿No te quedas arreglar lo que...?

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú? ¿Son tus hijos? Adiós –mientras cierra la puerta-

-Pe... per.. Pero es que no...

Candy se ríe al ver como Terry lo deja con las palabras en la boca y vociferando una serie palabras ininteligibles producto del coraje que acaba de pasar.

-Bueno creo que me voy a mi cuarto, nos vemos más tarde Archie

-Señora Andley usted se queda porque tiene que explicarme ¿a dónde piensa ir mañana con el Señor Grandchester? Si se puede saber por supuesto.

-En la cena te cuento Archie, en la cena.

En Austria Viena en la estación de trenes acababa de marcharse un ferrocarril y parados en el andén los amigos de Kate Buttman observaban como este se alejaba.

-Voy a extrañarla mucho –Dice la joven de cabellos platinados-

-Por lo menos, yo la veré después, cuando regresemos a Londres.

-¡Que afortunada eres Mary Anne! Seguro te invitará a tomar el té en su casa y conversaran de muchas cosas interesantes.

-Mis distinguidas damas, es tarde tenemos que regresar a casa –Keith-

-Mi hermano tiene razón, será mejor que nos vayamos ya.

-Francis, ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo por ahí? –Pregunta su cuñada-

-Nadja no te das cuenta que tu esposo está desesperado por abandonar la estación y llegar a casa a descansar.

-¿Keith? El no tiene esa intención ¿Verdad querido?

-Pues está vez te equivocaste porque Francis tiene razón, además mañana será un día muy largo para mí y quiero estar despabilado para entonces.

-Te salvaste por hoy porque están nuestros amigos presentes porque sino...

-¡Que!

-ya sabes Keith no voy a decirlo

-Uy que miedo

En un barco que zarpa desde Australia viajan Oscar, Victoria y la Señora Catherine Barnes, las estrellas pueblan el cielo y los tres conversan arrimados a un barandal.

-No veo la hora en la que estemos otra vez en Londres –Victoria-

-No te desesperes hija

-Kate estará bien tía, ya lo verá

-Es que a veces su testarudez me aflige

-Ojala y pronto se comprometa para que deje de comportarse como una chiquilla malcriada.

Terry acaba de arribar a su villa y Karen se encuentra en el recibidor tomado una taza de café.

-Ya es tarde, has pasado todo el día con ella y me estoy poniendo celosa

-A penas y fueron dos horas Claise

-Es cierto pero es que me aburro mucho aquí sola

-Pronto volverás a los ensayos y...

-¡Corrección! volveremos querido, tú y yo somos las estrellas de Stratford no lo olvides

-Pero es que yo tengo planeado otra cosa, ahora que Candy está conmigo todo es diferente.

-No lo creo, tienes que ser responsable, recuerda que firmaste un contrato por 6 meses y Robert cuenta contigo para esa gira, tú se lo prometiste.

-Tienes razón hablaré con él para decirle que es la última gira que haré antes de casarme con Candy

-Piensas renunciar a la actuación

-Sí

-Pero si actuar es tu vida

-mi vida es Candy

-Estás muy enamorado ¿no es así?

-muy, muy enamorado

-Bien sé que eres testarudo y no cambiaras de opinión así que no voy a decirte nada más.

-gracias Karen, voy a darme una ducha y a arreglar mi equipaje

-¿Te vas algún lado?

-Si mañana parto para Londres con Candy, quiero darle las nuevas a mis padres

-te deseo lo mejor

-Gracias

El joven se disponía a subir las escaleras que lo llevarían hacia sus habitaciones cuando la actriz lo detiene con otra pregunta.

-¿Quién es Aba?

-¡Aba! ¿Acaso estuviste revolviendo mis cosas?

-fue sin intención, estaba buscando papel para escribir una carta a mi madre y me encontré con esas cartas, pero despreocúpate que no leí ninguna de ellas. Pero tú sabes lo curiosa que soy y......

-¡ya sé! quieres que te diga quién es él

-Sí, ¿Quién es Amorcito?

-Un amigo

-¿Un amigo? Nunca me hablaste de él

-Lo conocí hace años en mi primer viaje de regreso a América

-¿Cuándo fuiste en busca de tu madre?

-Si ese invierno

-Pero ¿Por qué no lo mencionas?

-Porque no lo creí necesario, además es una historia un poco triste

-Cuéntame

-Otro día, ahora voy a dormir

-¡Terruce Grandchester! Me dejaste con las ganas –Dice la pelirroja mientras lo ve desaparecer-

Ya es temprano en la mañana y Terry espera a Candy en el jardín mientras conversa con Bryan y Archie.

-¿Quién diría? De la noche a la mañana cambiaron las cosas y ahora Candy se ve radiante –Bryan-

-Espero que sepas cuidar muy bien a mi gatita y no la hagas sufrir. Se cuanto te ama Candy y solo te pido que cuides mucho de ella por favor. –Archie-

-Ya les dije que yo solo quiero su felicidad

-Ok te creo. Por cierto Grandchester ¿Podrías hacerme otro favor?

-¿Dime en que te puedo ayudar?

-Ya Candy nos contó tu historia y sé que la maravillosa y talentosa actriz Eleanor Baker es tu verdadera madre. ¿Podrías pedirle de mi parte que me envíe un autógrafo?

-No sabía que admiraras a Eleanor, pero te voy hacer el favor solo por Candy y porque vamos a ser familia cuando nos casemos.

-Gracias primo

-¿Primo?

-tu dijiste, vamos a ser familia

-Jajaja Archie me has hecho reír

En ese momento salen los pequeños hijos de Archie en bata de dormir y descalzos corriendo hacia donde Terry.

-¡Terry! ¿Vas a jugar con nosotros hoy? –Pregunta Anthony-

-No puedo pero les prometo que otro día con mucho gusto

-Niños no molesten a Terry y ¿Quién les dijo que podían salir sin zapatos? Vayan a lavarse los dientes y a calzarse los pies.

-Pero Papito queríamos jugar con la cometa que hicimos con Terry.

-Háganle caso a papá, el frío los puede enfermar, otro día jugamos ¿Si?

-Está bien pero tú lo prometiste –Dice Stear con un puchero-

En ese instante salen Annie y Patty acompañada de Candy que lleva su maleta, un ligero vestido color rosa, y una bufanda que cubre su cuello.

-Candy ¿Nos vamos?

-Si

-Nos vemos Archie –Terry dándole la mano-

-Cuida mucho a mi gatita

-Hasta pronto Archie, Annie, Patty.

-vayan con cuidado

-Adiós Terry, Adiós tía Candy no te olvides de los chocolates –Pregonan los pequeños-

-Está bien pero tú lo prometiste –Dice Stear con un puchero-

En ese instante salen Annie y Patty acompañada de Candy que lleva su maleta, un ligero vestido color rosa, y una bufanda que cubre su cuello.

-Candy ¿Nos vamos?

-Si

-Nos vemos Archie –Terry dándole la mano-

-Cuida mucho a mi gatita

-Hasta pronto Archie, Annie, Patty, Bryan –Se despide la rubia-

-vayan con cuidado –Annie-

-Adiós Terry, Adiós tía Candy no te olvides de los chocolates –Pregonan los pequeños-

Los dos suben al auto del aristócrata y se marchan del lugar mientras los demás los despiden desde lejos.

Cae la tarde en Edimburgo y los chicos toman té mientras conversan sobre las próximas fiestas navideñas.

-Archie ¿Qué me vas a regalar este año? –Pregunta la morena-

-Bueno, eso se supone que es una sorpresa querida

-¿No podrías darme una pista?

-Nooooo

-Doctor Harris ¿Dónde piensa pasar Usted la navidad y el año nuevo? –Pregunta la joven de anteojos-

-Si me lo permites, contigo Patricia

La respuesta abochorna a la joven y los Cornwell se ríen ante la ocurrencia del Doctor chiflado.

-Este... yo...

-Lo que pasa es que tengo mucho trabajo y necesito una ayudante, los días que estamos gastando aquí tenemos que recuperarlos, pero no estás obligada hacerlo, solo si tú lo deseas. Estaba pensando en que si aceptas podríamos cenar en el hospital junto a los niños del área "F".

-Bryan ¿y tu familia? –Annie-

-No tengo familia todos están muertos

-Lo lamento

-No te preocupes Annie ya estoy resignado.

-Yo aun no me resigno a la muerte de Stear, aun sueño con él, con sus locos inventos y tratando de hacer reír a todo el mundo. –Patty-

-Yo tampoco he olvidado a mi hermano mayor, si estuviera aquí seguramente estaría haciendo algún juguete para sus sobrinos.

-Bueno, olvidemos las cosas tristes. Sé que todos hemos perdido algún ser querido pero ellos no estarían felices si nos vieran todo el tiempo lamentando su partida. –Annie-

-Tienes razón querida

-Entonces sigamos haciendo la lista de las cosas que vamos a comprar –Archie-

-Procuren que el pavo sea el más grande porque me gusta repetir –dice guiñando un ojo Bryan-

Todos ríen alegremente mientras siguen tomando su té.

En un pueblo al sur de Francia se halla ubicado un pequeño monasterio. Muchos religiosos entran y salen, otros realizan diferentes actividades como cocinar, lavar y limpiar. En un despacho del lugar se encuentra la máxima autoridad "Monseñor Jedediah Qinsong" quien revisa unos papeles. Tocan a la puerta y un joven monje entra.

-Permiso Usted monseñor

-¿Averiguaste algo?

-Aquí tengo los datos que pude conseguir

-Dámelos quiero leerlos enseguida

El joven obedece y se retira mientras el religioso comienza a leer en voz baja la información.

-Hum ¡Qué lástima! –Expresa-

Luego toca la campanilla que tenía en su escritorio y el mismo joven que había salido vuelve a entrar.

-¿Llamaba Usted señor?

-Trae al joven Higgins por favor

-Enseguida Señor

Al rato vuelve a entrar el monje acompañado de otro joven de cabello castaño oscuro con anteojos negros y vestido de forma similar al novicio, el muchacho no puede ver pues es ciego por eso lo llevan del brazo.

-Mathew mandé a llamarte porque te tengo buenas y malas noticias

-Diga Usted su excelencia

-Empezaré por darte la mala noticia. Resulta que mandé a investigar sobre ti y el ejército norteamericano te dio por muerto hace más de 5 años. Desaparecido en combate. Sobre tu familia hijo, pues solo tenías una esposa y ella murió el año pasado debido a la fiebre amarilla. Debes tener resignación.

-No se preocupe padre, igual no recuerdo nada de mi vida pasada por lo que no me afecta demasiado.

-Ahora vienen las buenas noticias.

-Y ¿qué puede ser bueno para mí?

-Hijo tienes que olvidar ese pesimismo. El Doctor Gavin me dijo que no tienes ninguna lesión grave en la cabeza y que tu ceguera es por un problema psicológico, que con un buen tratamiento puedes recuperarte.

-Es un problema Psicológico dice, pero entonces porque he estado ciego durante años.

-Creo que todo tiene relación con las pesadillas que tienes durante las noches.

-La maldita guerra

-Si esa guerra que solo trajo destrucción y muerte

-Entonces ¿qué piensas? ¿Te someterás al tratamiento?

-Sí, quiero ver lo antes posible. Necesito regresar a América, pensaba quedarme con ustedes pero mis raíces están allá, además creo que si estoy en mi patria seguramente pueda recobrar mi pasado.

-Entiendo, le diré al Doctor Gavin que venga a verte mañana mismo.

-Gracias Monseñor

-Dale gracias a Dios por tenerte vivo.

En Londres Terry conduce su auto tan veloz como siempre y Candy quien confía plenamente en el, solo mira en distintas direcciones los parques, las avenidas los hoteles y restaurantes.

-Hace algunos meses que no vengo –comenta la rubia-

-Yo sí, con Karen hemos venido un sinnúmero de veces.

-Hum –Hace un puchero fingiendo molestia-

-Pecosa ¿No estarás celosa de ella verdad?

-Un poco, Karen me cae bien, pero no me gusta que viva contigo y mucho menos cuando te toca el rostro.

-Entonces sí estás celosa. Ella es como una hermana y por naturaleza es un poco atolondrada y coqueta, pero es inofensiva. Además ella es muy seria cuando se trata de actuar, lo hace muy bien. Hacemos buena pareja ¿No lo crees?

-¡Terry!

-Jajaja me gusta cuando te enojas se te ven más las pecas

-Terry ¿no hablarás en serio cuando dices que hacen buena pareja?

-Estás celosa se te nota. No te preocupes mi amor, ella, vuelvo y repito es solo mi amiga y si está viviendo conmigo es porque yo la invité.

-Pero ¿no te parece que no es muy correcto que un hombre y una mujer vivan solos en la misma casa? lo digo por lo que dirá la gente.

-¿Desde cuando te importa eso? ¿Acaso tú no viviste sola con Albert por algún tiempo? ¿Te importó acaso lo que pensaran los demás? No ¿Verdad? En ese tiempo yo también me puse un poco celoso porque no podía creer que mi novia viviera con alguien que no fuera yo, pero lo entendí perfectamente porque se trataba de Albert y sabía que entre tú y él no pasaría nada porque solo eran amigos.

-Perdón tienes razón casi lo olvido

-Olvidémonos de los convencionalismos ¿Quieres?

-Estamos en pleno siglo XX y yo hablando como una viejita anticuada. Es que me puse celosa, un poco, pero tus palabras me han hecho entrar en razón.

-Jajaja Candy aun pareces una niña, no puedo creer que seas tú la cabeza de los Andley.

-Y una cabeza dura.....

Terry se detiene al observar un lugar muy conocido para los dos.

-¡Mira pecas! el "Blue River" creo que aún es temprano ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

-Me encantaría

-Bien, voy a estacionarme tú puedes adelantarte si lo deseas

-Está bien Terry te espero adentro, no tardes. –Candy baja y camina en dirección a la entrada-

Al pararse frente a la entrada del enorme Zoológico muchos recuerdos acuden a su mente.

-¡Albert! No sabes cuánto te extraño mi querido príncipe de la colina.

Imágenes donde el rubio reía animadamente, los animales a los que, le gustaba cuidar y su agradable personalidad.

-Viniste a Londres solo para cuidar de mí. Siempre fuiste tan bueno y yo no pude amarte lo suficiente para agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste. Llegaste amarme tanto, me lo dijiste y yo........ ¿Qué te di yo? La muerte.

**Flash back**

La familia Andley está vestida toda de negro un enorme féretro acaba de ser conducido a la sala de velaciones. Candy lloraba en la entrada del establecimiento mientras Annie trataba de darle consuelo. Miles de flores eran llevadas por el personal de la funeraria.

-Vamos Candy tienes que ser fuerte. Tenemos que entrar.

-Annie, se fue Albert me he quedado sola, ni siquiera puedo tener el consuelo de tener a nuestro hijo.

-tienes que tener resignación, además a Albert no le hubiera gustado verte derrumbada.

-Entremos ya.

La Señora Elroy se encoleriza al ver a la rubia entrar y empieza a gritarle a la joven viuda.

-¡Maldita! ¿Qué haces aquí? Asesina, tú eres la culpable de todas nuestras desgracias, tú y solamente tú, maldigo la hora en que te cruzaste en nuestro camino, por tu culpa se murió mi querido Anthony, por tu mala influencia Stear se fue a la guerra y lo mataron y ahora también por tu culpa ha muerto mi sobrino William ¿Quién sigue maldita recogida? ¡Fuera de aquí! Desaparece de nuestras vidas de una vez por todas, ya nada tienes que hacer aquí, ¡muerta de hambre!

Los amigos de la familia que han asistido se quedan sorprendidos ante tal escándalo y murmuran entre sí.

Lagrimones cubrieron el rostro pálido de la rubia, Annie se aferraba a ella tratando de sostenerla ya que había notado que las piernas le temblaban por el sobrecogimiento y el dolor.

Archie entra en su defensa apoyado por George y el abogado de la familia.

-Tía Abuela Usted no tiene derecho a tratar así a Candice porque ella fue la esposa del cabeza de esta familia.

-La ley ampara a la Señora Andley, y según lo estipulado por el fallecido, es la única heredera universal de todos sus bienes. Pero eso lo sabrán con detalle el día de la lectura del testamento del Señor William. –El abogado-

-Es imposible, esa sirvienta no puede ser la heredera de todo –Lanza Elisa-

-Como legitima esposa del Señor William lo es –Afirma George-

La Señora Elroy solo se desmaya producto del coraje tan repentino y Sara y Elisa la sostienen mientras la ayudan a sentarse en uno de los muebles del gran salón de descanso.

Candy también se desvanece y Archie y Annie tratan de reanimarla.

**Fin Del Flash back**

-¿Habrá sido mi culpa? ¿Será que sobre mi pesa alguna maldición? Anthony perdóname si fue mi culpa. Albert y Stear perdónenme –Decía Candy mientras lloraba-

-¿Todavía no entras? –Pregunta Terry sin percatarse de sus lágrimas, puesto que ella le estaba dando la espalda-

-No

Terry la toma de los hombros y la voltea para ver su rostro humedecido por el llanto.

-¡Estás llorando! Perdóname Candy no debí traerte a este lugar es por Albert que estás así.

-No Terry, no me hagas caso, lo que pasa es que soy muy sentimental y estoy llorando de felicidad porque nunca pensé que regresaría a este lugar contigo a mi lado. Eso es todo.

-¡Candy! –casi en un susurro dice el Aristócrata quien sabe que ella solo trata de no hacerlo sentir mal-

-Entremos muero de ganas de ver a los animales –Le dice recuperando su sonrisa habitual y entra corriendo como una chiquilla traviesa-

-¡Candy espera!

Candy camina muy rápido y se pasea observando rápidamente mientras el castaño camina un poco más despacio.

-¡Terry ven a ver! Hay Koalas

-Candy todavía te duele lo de Albert aunque trates de disimularlo, te conozco pecosa y admiro tu fortaleza pero yo me voy a encargar de que éstas, sean las ultimas lagrimas que derrames, voy hacerte feliz lo prometo –Pensaba Terry-

-¡Ven Terry!

-ya voy –Le contesta mientras camina en dirección hacia ella-

Mientras en una calle aledaña al "Blue River" circula un carruaje perteneciente a la familia Buttman Gerald. Una joven dama viaja en el mismo, es Rubia cabello ensortijado de tez blanca y ojos verdes a penas se puede visualizar su rostro debido al sombrero que porta puesto que tiene un velo azul del mismo color de su vestido.

-¿Cuanto falta para llegar? –Pregunta la mujer-

-Unos minutos Señorita –Responde el cochero-

-Dese prisa por favor

-Cómo diga Madame

Candy y Terry salen del Zoológico comiendo helados y galletas de vainilla.

-Están deliciosas Terry

-Bien ahora si vayamos a otro lugar todavía nos sobra tiempo

-¿a dónde? -pregunta la rubia-

-Eso es una sorpresa

-¡Hum! dame una pista

-No porque adivinarías enseguida.

Los jóvenes bromeaban entre ellos y no se percataban que en la calle del frente dos muchachas los observaban.

-¡Mira Emily!

-¿Qué cosa?

-La chica que está al frente, yo la conozco

-¿De veras?

-Si estudiamos juntas. Pero que descarada se ha vuelto mira que salir a pasear sin chaperona.

-y ¿Quién es el guapo que la acompaña?

-No lo sé, pero su cara se me hace familiar. El esposo no creo que sea porque no veo ningún anillo en su mano y tampoco he escuchado que se haya comprometido.

-Tienes razón Alexandria

-Pero esto lo va a saber su familia porque yo me voy a encargar de que así sea.

-Pobre no sabe lo que le espera

-Ella siempre se salía con la suya en el colegio pero no todo es eterno. Se le acabó la fiestita.

-Sube Candy –Terry le abre la portezuela del auto-

-Gracias mi amor –le da un beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse-

-¿Te fijaste Emily? La sin vergüenza se atrevió a besarlo en plena vía pública

-¿a dónde irá a parar este mundo?

-Siempre supe que era una ordinaria.

Las dos jóvenes siguen criticando mientras ven alejarse el auto de ahí.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ME PARECIO INTERESANTE APLICAR EN ESTE FIC PERSONAJES DE OTRAS SERIES DE ANIME AMBIENTADAS EN LA MISMA EPOCA QUE SE DESARROLLA LA HISTORIA DE CANDY CANDY, COMO LO SON LADY GEORGIE Y ASHITA NO NADJA (NO SE SI LAS CONOZCAN) ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO. HABRA MAS SORPESAS EN ESTE FIC SIGANLO NO SE LO PIERDAN…. BESOS A TODAS……


	17. UNA CHICA MUY ELEGANTE

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

**Una chica muy elegante **

El carruaje donde viaja la misteriosa dama se detiene en la entrada de una enorme mansión. El cochero se baja y abre la puerta para ayudar a la Señorita a descender. Mientras en la mansión los sirvientes se hayan acelerados corriendo de un lugar a otro.

-¡Es ella! ¡Es ella ha llegado! –Grita una Señora de cachetes regordetes-

-¡La Señorita Kate ha vuelto! –Repite una de las doncellas-

-Rápido tengan todo listo –vuelve a decir la mujer con sobrepeso-

-¡Las Flores! traigan las flores –ordena el mayordomo- las cortinas remuevan las cortinas, tiene que entrar luz-

Las enormes puertas se abren y los empleados se quedan paralizados como por algún extraño encantamiento. Los rayos de sol ingresan por la puerta y las ventanas y el salón se ilumina no solo por el resplandor del astro rey sino por la presencia de la joven que acaba de pararse en la entrada. Todos la miran detenidamente, ella levanta el velo que cubre su rostro y al hacerlo todos comienzan a moverse y formarse ordenadamente desde el más pequeño hasta el más grande. El Mayordomo es el único que no se forma, él se mantiene parado justo al frente de la Dama.

-Bienvenida Señorita Kate

-Gracias Raymond. Gracias a todos por tan caluroso recibimiento –Dice mientras pasa en medio del camino que han formado los empleados quienes le hacen reverencia- y digo caluroso porque es una tarde soleada. No es necesario tanto protocolo ya dejen de inclinarse que no soy ninguna santa y eso me molesta sobre manera.

-Pero Señorita, a nosotros nos han instruido de esa manera usted es una Condesa y.......

-Condesa de Arden. Pero ¿de qué sirven los títulos? cuando hay tanta gente afuera muriéndose de hambre ¿De qué sirve? si ni todo el dinero del mundo te trae la felicidad.

-Señorita Kate ¿Es usted la que está hablando? –Pregunta la mujer regordeta-

-¡No! Fíjese soy mi hermana gemela –Dice Sarcásticamente- pues claro que soy yo Magda ¿quién más podría ser?

-Disculpe pero es que su forma de hablar nos ha sorprendido a todos.

-Se supone que Usted fue a Suiza a uno de los mejores colegios. Que ha sido educada para ser una Dama y....

-¿Y no lo soy Raymond? Te diré algo. Una dama no es la que trata mal a sus empleados sino la que los trata con dignidad. Una dama no es la que se sienta a esperar a que otros le sirvan sino que busca como enriquecer su alma con el trabajo de sus propias manos. Una Dama no es la que se queda callada y observa estrictamente un protocolo sino la que decide el camino que desea seguir. Estoy harta de escuchar todos los días lo mismo, comentarios vacíos y sin sentido que hablan de la diferencia de clase social o el linaje al que uno pertenezca, mi familia no es así y yo tampoco tengo porque serlo. Mi abuela rompió con todos los convencionalismos sociales y fue una mujer madura y sencilla. Así quiero ser yo, nada me hará cambiar, ni muchos años de estudio en el extranjero ni un apellido ilustre. Ahora rompan filas que no estamos en el ejército, la guerra ya acabó.

-Sin duda alguna es usted una verdadera Dama la felicito Señorita Kate

-Gracias Raymond

-María, Anthonella por favor lleven las maletas de la Señorita a su habitación –Ordena Raymond-

-Gracias a todos –les dice la joven-

-¿Desea algo de tomar? ¿Tiene Usted hambre? –Pregunta Magda-

-No ya comí en el camino, lo que voy hacer ahora es darme una ducha y descansar un rato, que nadie me interrumpa a menos que sea de urgencia ¿De acuerdo?

-Como diga Usted Señorita

-Gracias –Kate se dirige a su habitación-

El cuarto de Kate era el más ordenado y bellamente decorado de toda la casa, sin duda alguna la joven tenía un gusto exquisito. Los colores de las cortinas combinaban con la de las paredes y piso, al igual que las sábanas y las almohadas. Sobre su cama descansaban media docena de muñecas de porcelana que lucían hermosos vestidos confeccionados por su propia dueña.

Sobre su tocador se encontraba un cepillo para el cabello, binchas, delicadas cintas de colores y otros objetos de uso personal como las fragancias, maquillaje y joyeros, además de una caja musical que habría sido obsequio de su abuela Bárbara.

Kate se saca el sombrero, y las orquídeas que sujetaban sus cabellos y se mira al espejo. Su reflejo es idéntico al de otra joven de su misma edad, podría decirse que son como dos gotas de agua. Ella ni imaginaba que su hermana desaparecida se encontraba en la misma ciudad en ese momento.

Por otro lado Candy y Terry estaban por llegar al lugar que él le había mencionado antes.

-Este camino es.....

-Veo que lo recuerdas a la perfección

-Sí, eso quiere decir que vamos al........

-Exactamente pecosa

-¡Terry!

-Quiero que visitemos el lugar donde tú y yo nos enamoramos.

-El Colegio San Pablo

-¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gusta mi idea?

-No sé qué decir, son tantos años. 7 años desde que abandonamos el colegio.

-Lo sé.

-y ¿Crees que la hermana Gray nos deje recorrer el colegio?

-¿Por qué no? Mi padre nunca dejó de enviar su ayuda, aun cuando yo no estudia más en el.

-osea que piensas utilizar tus influencias

-¿Por qué no? Y en el caso de que se nos negara el paso podemos saltar los muros que están detrás del colegio.

-Terry no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo rebelde de antes.

-tú tampoco has cambiado mucho que digamos

Al llegar al instituto, abandonan el auto para tocar a la puerta y una monja los hace pasar.

-Queremos ver a la hermana superiora –Pide Terruce-

-de acuerdo veré si puede atenderlos pasen por favor

La religiosa los conduce hasta el despacho de la Superiora pero ella no se encuentra ahí.

-¿A quienes debo anunciar?

-Dígale que somos antiguos estudiantes de esta prestigiosa institución. Soy Lord Terruce Grandchester y la dama que me acompaña es la Señorita Candice White Andley.

-Esperen un momento enseguida vuelvo.

Los dos están un poco nerviosos, después de, todo esa mujer con el carácter tan frío y difícil les habría traído tantos disgustos en el pasado y no sabían cómo iban a reaccionar cuando los viera.

-¡Terry! –Rompe el silencio Candy- y si nos hecha de aquí

-No lo creo, voy a decirle que hemos venido porque queremos que nuestros futuros hijos estudien aquí.

-¡Qué! –Dice sorprendida-

-Será una pequeña mentira, nunca metería a mis hijos a la cárcel.

-¡Terry!

En ese momento entran las dos religiosas y la sorpresa de ambos es que la Superiora era nada más y nada menos que la Hermana Margaret.

-Cuando me dijeron que eran ustedes dos no podía creerlo. Candy estás muy guapa y tú Terruce eres todo un caballero, me enteré que aceptaste el Título nobiliario, felicitaciones.

Los dos se habían quedado mudos de la impresión, después de mirarse a la cara, Candy da unos cuantos pasos y toma la mano de la hermana.

-Hermana Margaret ¡Qué Alegría volver a verla!

-Candy a mí también me da gusto verlos.

-Es una sorpresa para nosotros, esperamos ver a la hermana Gray ¿Cómo está Hermana? –Pregunta Terry-

-Bien Gracias. Pero por favor tomen asiento. ¿Desean algo de tomar?

-Si gracias, un vaso con Agua estaría bien. Esos helados me dejaron sedienta.

-¿Y tu Terry?

-Lo mismo gracias.

-Hermana Luz ¿podría por favor traernos tres vasos con Agua?

-Como usted mande Reverenda

-Hermana podría decirnos ¿Qué pasó con la Sor Gray? ¿Por qué está usted en su lugar? Acaso ¿Se retiró?

-La hermana Gray estuvo muy enferma y murió hace dos años.

Los ojos de ambos jóvenes se desorbitaron ante tal noticia, aunque la Superiora no había sido la persona más dulce y cariñosa y tuviera pocas virtudes tampoco era como para merecer la muerte.

-¡Que terrible! –Menciona Terry-

-Es una noticia muy triste –Solloza Candy-

-Así es pero nos queda la esperanza de volver a verla algún día ¿no es así?

-Por supuesto –Contesta la rubia-

-Ahora díganme chicos ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita? ¿No me dirán que se casaron y que desean que sus hijos estudien aquí?

Terry recuerda que hasta hace unos pocos minutos le había propuesto a Candy decir tal mentira, pero lo negó inmediatamente.

-Aún no hermana, porque recién tenemos dos días desde que Candy me honró con el Honor de ser su prometido.

-Ya veo, pero han dejado pasar demasiado tiempo ¿Qué sucedió? Cuando se marcharon del colegio creí que estarían juntos.

-hemos pasado por muchas cosas para poder estar juntos –Dice Candy-

-Fue una batalla de casi 6 años, una batalla donde triunfó finalmente el amor –Dice Terry tomando la mano de su pecosa-

-Siempre lo sospeché. Sospeché que ustedes dos se querían. Recuerdo tanto aquella noche en que los encontraron en el establo.

-Hermana eso fue una trampa, nosotros nunca nos encontrábamos por las noches ahí. –Refuta la joven-

-Sí después lo supimos. Pero no me refería a eso.

-¿Entonces? –Pregunta curioso el aristócrata-

-Esa noche yo me di cuenta de la desesperación en los ojos de ambos y luego confirmé mis sospechas cuando tú dejaste el colegio para que no expulsaran a Candy. Solo alguien enamorado podría hacer algo así. Después vino lo otro, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Candy también se marchara a América, así que supuse que se encontrarían allá.

-Pues nuestro reencuentro fue un tanto traumatizante –Candy-

-Ni lo digas, yo casi me vuelvo loco.

-¿Tan mal les fue?

-Fue muy doloroso, porque, aunque ninguno de los dos quería, nos tuvimos que separar –Recuerda Terry-

-Cuéntenme

Candy busca la mirada de su novio como solicitando su autorización y Terry mueve afirmativamente la cabeza.

Al sur de Francia en un pequeño dispensario se encuentra el joven Mathew Higgins. Un Doctor de mediana edad lo examina.

-Bien ya me dijo el reverendo que estás dispuesto a seguir el tratamiento.

-Si quiero volver a ver Doctor

-Bueno quiero explicarte en qué consiste el sistema que quiero aplicar contigo. Se llama hipnosis.

-¿Quiere decir que me va a dormir?

-Exactamente, quiero explorar tu mente, saber qué cosas son las que originan tu trauma, que es lo que bloquea o impide a tu cerebro dar la orden a tus ojos.

-¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Ahora mismo si lo deseas

-De acuerdo por mí no hay problema

-Muy bien me gustan las personas resueltas a enfrentarse a sus miedos. Veamos, primero tienes que recostarte en este sillón, yo te ayudo. –El Doctor toma su mano y lo sienta- bien Mathew ahora quiero que cierres los ojos y visualiza lo siguiente: No estás aquí, estás en un enorme prado lleno de flores, una brisa suave te acaricia el rostro. ¿Lo puedes ver?

-Si lo veo

-Relájate y desconéctate del mundo. Solo concéntrate en el paisaje. Voy a contar hasta 10 y empezaré hacerte preguntas. Tienes que contestarme rápido pero sin dejar de mirar el paisaje de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo.

-uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis.........................

En la mansión Gerald Arden, Kate seca su cabello sentada frente al espejo. Tocan a la puerta.

-Adelante

-Con permiso Señorita Le traigo la limonada que pidió

-Gracias

La doncella deja la bandeja en una pequeña mesa y se disponía a salir de la habitación.

-No te retires aun. Hazme compañía.

-Como diga Señorita

-¿Podrías ayudarme secando mi cabello?

-Claro que sí.

La muchacha empieza hacer su tarea mientras Kate usa su espejo para mirarse el rostro, después de esparcir un poco de polvo, usa colorete en las mejillas para finalmente acabar pintando sus labios con un lápiz labial.

-¿Va a salir Señorita?

-No ¿Por qué?

-Preguntaba porque como la veo arreglándose.

-¡ah! Me gusta verme bien

-Tiene usted una bonita figura y su cabello también es muy bello debería soltarlo de vez en cuando.

-Tienes razón gracias por tu consejo.

-Es usted tan bella como su madre. Perdone mi atrevimiento pero quería preguntarle algo.

-con toda confianza

-¿Por qué Usted siendo tan guapa no se ha casado todavía?

Esto sonroja a Kate y ella contesta tímidamente con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Es que todavía no ha aparecido él. Tú sabes, la persona ideal para mí.

-Entiendo y ¿cómo tiene que ser su hombre ideal?

-Bueno, pues debe ser un caballero, amable, respetuoso y bondadoso. Que le guste sonreír, que no tenga la cabeza hueca como la mayoría de los hombres que conozco. Que sea detallista y sensible y sobre todo que no se fije en mi físico, en mi apellido o en mi título sino en la persona secreta del corazón. Que me ame por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo.

-Suena muy lindo. Yo creo que todas las mujeres soñamos con un hombre así.

-Si encuentro a un hombre así te juro que no lo dejo ir. Pelearía por él contra quien sea.

-¿Las chicas que estudiaron con Usted en Suiza tienen la misma forma de pensar?

-No, lamentablemente me tocaron de compañeras una sarta de engreídas y pretenciosas con la cabeza llena de aserrín que en lo único en que piensan es en conseguir un marido rico que pueda mantener el estilo de vida al que están acostumbradas: viajes, reuniones sociales, diversiones caras. Si todo ese dinero que gastan lo invirtieran en ayudar a los huérfanos o los damnificados, que dejó la guerra, pero no, poco les importa, son personas superficiales y sin corazón. Por eso yo he tomado una decisión.

-¿Cuál Señorita?

-Me voy a valer de mi persuasión y mis encantos femeninos para sacar provecho de las relaciones que tengo con esta clase de gente para conseguir donaciones y ayudar a los que lo necesitan, claro que también yo voy a contribuir en cuanto pueda disponer de mi fortuna. Estuve hablando con unos amigos, ellos se encargan de llevar a cabo está misión y llevan años ayudando a los demás de esta forma.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ellos son de las pocas personas que quedan en el mundo. Nadja, Keith, Francis y Mary Anne pertenecen a la aristocracia inglesa cumplen con su "Noblesse Obligué".

-¿Noblesse Obligué?

-Es la obligación que tiene todo miembro de la nobleza por ayudar a los desfavorecidos. Claro que los más altos aristócratas lo han olvidado.

-¡Qué suerte tiene de tener amigos, tan buenos como ellos!

-Sí la verdad es que he tenido buena suerte. ¿Podrías por favor pasarme un vestido del armario?

Está solicitud la hacía debido a que ella se encontraba en ropa interior. La mucama abre la puerta del ropero y se sorprende al ver la cantidad de vestidos que este guarda.

-¡Son preciosos Señorita! ¿Cuál desea que le pase?

-Me da igual pásame cualquiera.

-Es difícil decidir son todos tan bellos, seguramente son los que compró en París o en Viena.

-No, esos ya los tenía. Si te gustan tanto elige los que quieras, te los regalo.

-¿Está Usted hablando en serio? Deben ser carísimos.

-Sí, pero tengo más, mamá siempre me compra en sus viajes y algunos no alcanzo a estrenarlos.

-Me da pena Señorita

-Anda, escoge los que más te gusten, en mis maletas traigo más vestidos.

-Pero ¿Qué dirá la Condesa si se entera? No mejor no, le agradezco de todas formas Señorita.

-He dicho que te los regalo, no tendrás problemas, le diré a mi madre en cuanto llegue.

-Muchísimas gracias Señorita es Usted un Ángel.

-No es para tanto. Ahora pásame cualquier vestido de aquellos y luego puedes llevarte los que hayas elegido.

-Si Señorita

Candy y Terry caminan por uno de los pasillos del Colegio San Pablo conversando animadamente.

-La Hermana Margaret ha sido muy buena al dejarnos pasear libremente por el colegio. –Expresa la rubia-

-Ella no es tan estricta como lo era la Hermana Gray

-En eso tienes razón, gracias a ella me libré de algunos castigos –Mientras hace una mueca alegre-

-Caminar por aquí me hace sentir que el tiempo no ha pasado. Parece que fue ayer que caminábamos por los mismos pasillos.

-Yo siento igual.

-Vayamos a la otra Colina de Pony Candy me gustaría tumbarme sobre la hierba y mirar el cielo como lo hacíamos antes.

-Claro, vamos Terry

Los dos salieron del edificio y corrieron en dirección al pequeño bosque mientras lo atravesaban a Candy se le ocurrió jugar a las escondidas.

-¿Dónde te has metido Mona Pecas? Seguro que trepaste algún árbol, pero te voy a encontrar, ya lo verás.

-Buuuu –Candy sale por detrás y trata de asustarlo-

-No te escaparás está vez –La sigue tratando de alcanzarla pues la rubia ha salido corriendo-

Así avanzan por todo el lugar hasta que Terry le da alcance y la agarra de la cintura. Se detienen para tomar aire.

-Te dije que no escaparías

-Porque yo te deje alcanzarme

-Ya dices, si no podías dar un paso más

-pues para tu informa..........

-Shhhhhh silencio, ¿no escuchas algo?

-¿Qué?

-Escucha

A Parte del murmullo del viento se lograba escuchar las voces de dos jóvenes que provenían justamente del lugar añorado, en la segunda Colina de Pony había gente, ¿pero quiénes?

-Terry no vamos a poder disfrutar del paisaje, ni veremos caer la tarde subidos en aquel viejo árbol.

-Veamos de quienes se tratan, seguramente se irán pronto recuerda que ya mismo suena la campana.

-Es cierto

Los dos se acercan silenciosamente y se esconden tras unos arbustos mientras observan la escena. Dos jóvenes estudiantes del colegio discuten.

-Eres una entrometida

-y tu un malcriado, ya sabes de sobra que me molesta que vengas acá. Este es mi lugar favorito y no voy a tolerar que un vago como tú.......

-¿Vago yo? Y qué me dices de ti, no eres precisamente un hato de virtudes, me he enterado que saltas los muros los viernes por la noche.

-Eso no es cierto, el que se escapa eres tú

-Yo te he visto

-Pues, yo también te he visto y sé que fuiste tú el que reventó los petardos en la sala de música en el festival de mayo.

-¿Con qué estuviste espiándome?

-No precisamente, de casualidad te escuché cuando se lo decías a tu amigo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no me acusaste?

-El castigo que te hubieran dado no habría sido suficiente porque tú nunca vas a cambiar, seguirás siendo un desadaptado.

-tu tampoco cambiarás pequeño conejo

-¿cuántas veces quieres que te repita que no me gusta que me llames conejo?

-Eres un conejo entrometido.

-Mi nombre es Sarah grávatelo bien en esa cosa que tienes por cabeza.

-Mejor vete de aquí que se está acabando mi paciencia.

-El que se va a ir eres tú.

Candy y Terry se miran a la cara y se ríen de lo que ven y oyen luego el castaño le pregunta a su novia.

-¿Qué te recuerda esto?

-Cuando tú y yo nos peleábamos aquí mismo.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

-Creo que sí

Los dos salen de su escondite y se ponen aplaudir, los jóvenes están tan asustados al verse descubiertos por un par de extraños.

-¡Bravo! Excelente actuación –Señala el actor-

-Pensé que no habría quien nos reemplace pero me equivoqué.

-No solo tenemos un reemplazo Candy sino que hasta nos superaron. Reventar petardos en el festival de mayo y saltar los muros todos los viernes es demasiado.

-Por lo visto el Colegio San Pablo siempre tendrá rebeldes estudiando aquí.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Pregunta el joven, medio atemorizado-

-Pues somos (pensando en que decir) somos ex alumnos de este colegio y............ también somos inspectores, venimos a verificar el comportamiento de los estudiantes. Y ustedes han roto todas las reglas –Menciona Terry con aires de superioridad-

Candy sonríe al percatarse de la idea que cruzaba la mente de su prometido.

-Exactamente y esto lo vamos a registrar en el informe que estamos emitiendo. La pregunta es ¿Qué dirán sus distinguidos padres cuando se enteren?

-No solo eso Candy ¿Qué hará la hermana Margaret cuando se entere?

-Es cierto, seguramente los enviara al cuarto de meditación por muchos, muchos días, que digo cuarto de meditación, al cuarto de castigo, ese lugar ¡sí que es horrible! y luego los expulsará.

-Tienes razón

-¡No Dios Mío! –Exclama la jovencita-

-Esto es tú culpa –Amenaza el muchacho-

Una sonora carcajada de parte de los supuestos inspectores los deja aun más sorprendidos.

-Jajaja ¿Se creyeron todo lo que les dijimos?

-Terry te sale muy bien el papel de inspector.

-Para que veas que soy buen actor

-¿Quiénes son en realidad? –Pregunta la chica un poco desconcertada-

-Como dije anteriormente fuimos estudiantes de este colegio –Contesta el Castaño-

-Solo estábamos recordando viejos tiempos –Agrega la Rubia-

-¿Entonces? Nos tomaron el pelo –asiente el estudiante-

-Podría decirse que sí. Hubieran visto sus rostros. –Terry-

-Pero Terry, esto es grave, tenemos que decirle la verdad a la Hermana Margaret.

-Tienes razón, vamos ahora mismo.

-No por favor no nos delaten –Suplica la jovencita- si me expulsan del colegio mis padres me enviarán a un monasterio en Roma y me obligarán a tomar los hábitos.

-Ella no tiene la culpa, en todo caso solo acúsenme a mí yo hice peores cosas, confesaré, diré que fui yo el que encendió los fuegos artificiales dentro del salón de música pero perdónenla por favor.

-¡Hum! No nos convencen en nada –Terry-

-¿Por qué quieres que solo te acusemos a ti y no a ella? –Pregunta Candy-

-Porque sé lo que es estar encerrado y que te obliguen a hacer lo que no quieres. Ella es como un ave libre no merece estar encerrada.

-¡Danny! Tú tampoco mereces un castigo tan terrible

-No importa Sarah, lo máximo que podría pasarme si me expulsan de este colegio es inscribirme en otro, mis padres no son tan estrictos como los tuyos, lo único que lamentaré es no volver a verte. No tendré un conejo a quien molestar.

-¡Danny!

-Hagamos una cosa, nosotros no diremos nada pero con una condición. –Terry-

-¿Cuál? –Preguntan al unísono-

-Que prometan que compartirán la segunda Colina de Pony -dice Candy-

-¿La segunda Colina de Pony? –Danny-

-Perdón olvidaba que ustedes no la conocen así. Esta es la segunda colina de Pony para mí porque se parece a una que está en mi tierra natal.

-De acuerdo –Danny-

-Pero hay algo más que deben cumplir –Terry-

-¿Qué cosa? –Sarah-

-Que prometan que ya no se pelearan más porque después lo lamentarán por el resto de sus vidas. –Terry-

-Vamos a confiarles un secreto. Los mejores amigos son los que más se pelean.

-Y ustedes no son la excepción. Candy y yo nos hicimos amigos cuando estudiábamos en este colegio y empezamos así como ustedes, peleándonos todo el tiempo.

-Pero luego nos dimos cuenta de que nos preocupábamos el uno por el otro y que estábamos dispuestos a cubrirnos si era necesario así como lo están haciendo ahora ustedes dos.

-Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que lo nuestro podía ser una amistad mucho más fuerte, pasó algo terrible que nos separó.

-Algo que lamentamos por muchos años.

-No cometan los mismos errores que nosotros.

-Dense una oportunidad

Los dos jóvenes se miran y se dan cuenta que sus palabras son muy ciertas.

-Estoy de acuerdo en compartir la Segunda Colina de Pony contigo siempre y cuando dejes de llamarme conejo, Danny.

-Si tú dejas de decirme desadaptado.

-No hay problema

-¿Ven como así está mejor? –Candy-

En el pequeño consultorio francés un Doctor había terminado la terapia con su nuevo paciente.

-Mathew ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco liviano

-Es normal ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que te pregunté?

-No Doctor dígame usted

-Me hablaste de una mujer seguramente debe ser tu esposa.

-Tal vez

-Lo que te afecta en sí, es la guerra, tienes gravada en tu mente imágenes impactantes, pasaste mucho tiempo en brazos de la muerte. Afortunadamente estás con vida y si seguimos con la terapia te recuperarás.

-Pero podría decirme ¿Por qué no recuerdo quién soy?

-Todo es producto del trauma que sufriste

-¿Eso quiere decir que si soy capaz de vencer mis temores puedo volver a ver y recordar quien fui?

-Gradualmente sí. Pero también tendrías que estar en contacto con las cosas que podrían ayudarte a eso.

-Soy americano si regreso a mi país puede ser que recupere mi pasado.

-Ten paciencia Mathew

-La tendré Doctor porque tengo todos los deseos de recuperarme.

Candy y Terry han salido del colegio y se encuentran en el carro rumbo al castillo Grandchester.

-La situación de esos chicos se parecía un poco a la nuestra ¿Verdad Terry?

-Sí, Ojala y no cometan los mismos errores que nosotros.

-Estoy segura de que no lo harán

-¿Estás nerviosa? –Pregunta Terry al ver como ella miraba sus manos-

-¿Porqué?

-Porque vamos a visitar a mis padres.

-Bueno, un poco

-Verás que todo saldrá bien.

-Confío que sí

-No te preocupes mi amor, mamá se pondrá contenta cuando te vea y mi padre sabe que te amo y no se opondrá. Ha cambiado bastante.

La noche ha llegado y en la Mansión Gerald Arden, la doble de Candy se encontraba en la enorme sala tocando el piano, mientras las doncellas colocaban jarrones con flores recién cortadas en los aparadores. Termina de interpretar su pieza favorita de Chopin y la misma doncella que la había peinado en la tarde se acerca a felicitarla.

-Toca Usted maravillosamente

-Gracias

-Mi madre me ha contado que también sabe tocar el violín ¿Es cierto?

-Sí pero me gusta más el piano.

-También me dijo que es usted una excelente bailarina

-Bueno digamos que no piso a nadie, al bailar.

-Es usted muy modesta

-No lo creas, no me has visto en mi otra faceta.

-¿Cuál?

-Te diré, suelo ser como me ves ahora, con personas agradables y sinceras como tú, pero si me encuentro con alguien alzado, prepotente, ególatra o con ínfulas de grandeza me coloco más arriba de ellos.

-no entiendo

-Perdóname he usado palabras rebuscadas, trataré de explicarte de forma sencilla. Soy humilde con los humildes pero arrogante con los arrogantes, con los que se creen superiores y tratan de pisotear a los demás, me coloco por encima de ellos y actúo como ellos lo harían con alguien a quien desprecian o consideran menos.

-No la veo en ese papel

-Ya lo he hecho

-¿De veras?

-Si, por eso algunos no me soportan

-Señorita Kate eso quiere decir que usted es de armas tomar.

-Podría decirse que sí. No me gustan las injusticias, eso lo aprendí de mi abuelita la Gran Condesa Bárbara Gerald.

Las calles londinenses se han vestido de muchos colores debido a las luces que alumbran la ciudad por la noche.

-¿Sigues nerviosa?

-Estando contigo me siento segura.

-¿Quieres ir al Ritz o prefieres que vayamos primero a ver a mis padres?

-Me gustaría refrescarme un poco antes de ir a visitarlos

-Entonces primero vamos a registrarnos al Hotel.

-De acuerdo

Mientras en Edimburgo Escocia la familia Cornwell y sus amigos Bryan y Patricia siguen discutiendo sobre el menú para la celebración del día de acción de gracias.

-Pienso que aparte de las patatas dulces podríamos incluir la salsa de arándanos –Opina Annie-

-No me gusta mucho esa salsa porque me llena de gases –Bryan-

-No te preocupes Bryan porque habrá muchas opciones para que puedas comer a gusto el Pavo.

-Bien gracias por pensar en mí.

-Lo que más va haber ese día es comida, yo pienso preparar la tarta de calabaza que me enseñó mi abuela Marta –Patty-

-Y yo le voy a pedir a Maggie que nos ayude con el pastel de manzana, dice que le sale muy buena.

-Hum ya quiero que llegue ese día –Archie-

-Para los niños prepararemos pudín de chocolate y pan dulce.

-¡Lástima que no va a estar Adam acompañándonos! –Bryan-

-sí pero esa fue su decisión y nuestro deber como amigos es apoyarlo, no debe ser fácil para él ver a Candy con otro. –Archie-

-Le tomará tiempo poder olvidarla –Patty-

-Ojala conozca una chica linda que lo quiera y le ayude a olvidar –Annie-

-¡Ojala! Cuando conocí a Martín pensé que él sería el hombre que lograría sacar a Terry del corazón de mi gatita, pero me equivoqué –Archie-

Candy y Terry llegan al Hotel Ritz y después de registrarse el botones los conduce a sus respectivas habitaciones.

La rubia se dirige al baño, minutos más tarde sale de el y empieza a vestirse. Utiliza un hermoso y sencillo vestido verde que resalta sus ojos, el cabello recogido y el medallón que mandó hacer con la moneda que guarda de recuerdo de su primer amor "Anthony". Terry toca a la puerta.

-¡Candy! ¿Estás lista?

-Sí, ya salgo, espera un momento.

La enfermera se coloca un chal y tomando su cartera abre la puerta. Terry entra y no resiste la tentación de volver a abrazar a su pecosa.

-Me gusta que estés conmigo. Y me gusta aspirar tu aroma a rosas.

-¡Terry! Se nos hace más tarde

-Tienes razón, vamos.

Mientras van por el pasillo de las habitaciones del enorme Hotel, el actor se puede dar cuenta que ella usa el medallón que él le devolvió.

-¡Me alegra haber sido yo quien lo encontró!

-¿Te refieres a lo cuelga de mi cuello? –Dándose cuenta que su prometido lo observaba-

-Sí

-Olvidaba darte las gracias Terry, es un valioso recuerdo, no te pondrás celoso, pero se trata de una moneda que me dio Anthony. Gracias por devolvérmelo.

-No estoy celoso, se que Anthony fue alguien muy especial en tu vida.

-Gracias, temía decírtelo porque….

-Si lo sé, me enojaba mucho cuando lo mencionabas, es que pensaba que nunca ibas fijarte en mí, si seguías pensando en él.

-Pues ya ves que eso no fue impedimento para que yo me enamorara

-Bueno pecosa

-Yo también tengo que devolverte algo

-¿Ah sí?

-Si –saca de su bolso el pañuelo que Terry había dejado caer en el Restaurante de Guido-

-Eso es…

-Es el pañuelo que olvidaste en el Restaurante de Guido.

-El restaurante Italiano, ¿pero cómo es que tú lo encontraste?

-Porque tú estuviste ahí, en mi rinconcito privado.

-¿Entonces tú eras la dama que había reservado ese lugar? El Señor que me atendió se portó muy amable conmigo y me comentó que una mujer muy hermosa gustaba cenar oculta de las demás personas, esto es demasiada coincidencia.

-¿Ves que siempre estuvimos juntos?

-Sí ya me di cuenta. Tú eras también la misteriosa dama que dejó olvidado en el asiento del Teatro, el programa arrugado. Fuiste a verme en Hamlet el 20 de Enero.

-Sí ese día estaba muy nerviosa pero nunca imaginé que ese papel iba a llegar a tus manos.

-¿Por qué no me fuiste a buscar después de la obra?

-Porque pensé que era mejor que no me vieras, pensé que estabas casado con Susana y que sería incomodo para los tres volver a vernos, además estaba Adam y el era ajeno a todo lo que había pasado.

-Entiendo.

Kate se encontraba en su cuarto pintando sobre un lienzo el retrato de su abuelita sentada en una de las praderas Australianas, al fondo se encontraban unos canguros.

-Australia la tierra que amó mi abuela ¿Cuándo será el día en que vuelva para allá? Seguramente mi madre debe estar embarcada en un buque de regreso, lo malo de esos viajes es que son demasiados días y resultan muy cansados y con la mala salud que tiene. Espero le haya asentado el clima, ¿Cómo estará Lady Barnes?

-Señorita acaba de llegar esto para usted –Interrumpe sus pensamientos la doncella que minutos antes había conversado con ella-

-¿Qué es Mercy?

-Parece una invitación

-Veamos entonces –Tomando el sobre en sus manos lo abre- Efectivamente es una invitación para el próximo matrimonio de Rose Becket con Jacques Cooper.

-¡Qué bueno un boda!

-Será dentro de tres meses. El 22 de febrero del próximo año.

-¿Por qué envían la invitación tan pronto?

-Eso se acostumbra ahora. Resulta que algunos hacen planes para viajar o realizar algún negocio, si se envía con anticipación es para que no los realicen para esa fecha, los posterguen o los cambien.

-Ya veo y ¿quiénes son ellos? ¿Son sus amigos?

-Unos conocidos, Jacques es primo lejano del Conde Shaftesbury y Rose es hija de un banquero muy importante de Londres que a demás trabaja en el parlamento Inglés.

-¡Gente importante!

-¡Supuestamente!

-Y Usted está rodeada de todos ellos

-Tendré que comprarme un vestido nuevo

-¿Y los que trajo? Son todos lindos ¿No podría usar uno de ellos?

-Son lindos cierto pero da la casualidad que no son adecuados para asistir a un baile de Gala. Son vestidos para salir a pasear y otros para la tarde o como el que estoy usando ahora. A menos que mi madre me haya comprado alguno en Australia, aunque lo dudo mucho.

-Si fuera un matrimonio sencillo como el que hacemos nosotros los pobres no tendría necesidad de ello, el vestido que está usando sería perfecto es más, creo que sería demasiado elegante.

-Ya lo creo

En el Castillo Grandchester uno de los sirvientes abre la puerta de la carroza que lleva a Terry y a Candy.

-Mi Lord bienvenido a su casa

-Gracias

-Buenas Noches bella Dama –Saluda el Hombre ayudando a la rubia a bajar-

-Buena Noches -Contesta-

Terry le ofrece su brazo y los dos entran, cruzan el enorme jardín y caminan por toda la estancia. Candy queda admirada al observar lo majestuoso y elegante que era todo, el piso era de mármol aunque si bien era cierto que las mansiones y casas de los Andley todas tenían columnas y suelos marmoleados la decoración de aquel lugar no se asemejaba en nada a lo que antes hubieran visto sus ojos, el mobiliario era de estilo imperio estaba basado en los estilos clásicos y se caracterizaba por largos trazos curvos y adornos de marfil, bronce dorado y cobre, además de trofeos que guindaban de las paredes de aquella fortaleza, era como estar en un sueño, llega al salón donde los esperaban el Duque y su esposa.

-¡Candy querida! –Corre Eleanor hacia la joven y la abraza emocionada-

-¡Terruce! Hijo mío viniste –Saluda el Duque-

-Padre, ella es la mujer que amo

-Lo sé, la recuerdo perfectamente, aunque ahora está mucho más bella.

-Gracias Señor –Dice Candy- es un placer para mí volverlo a ver

-El placer es todo mío, sobre todo porque sé que al fin mi hijo será feliz

-Es una gran sorpresa Terry, no me habías dicho que vendrías con ella. –Eleanor-

-Perdón pero todo fue tan rápido, nos encontramos en Escocia.

-Pero ¿Ahora están juntos? ¿Cierto?

-Si madre, Candy y yo pensamos casarnos lo antes posible, solo quería que lo supieran.

-Felicidades hijo –El Duque-

-Muchas Felicidades a los dos –Eleanor abrazándolos fuertemente-

-Gracias Madre, Gracias Padre.

-Tienen que contarnos todo, absolutamente todo –les dice la ex actriz-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOS PADRES DE TERRY ESTAN CONTENTOS CON SU FUTURA NUERA. EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO TERRY LE DARA UNA SORPRESA A SU PECOSA ¡COMO ME GUSTARIA ESTAR EN SU LUGAR! LO QUE TODOS ESTABAN ESPERANDO. NO SE LO PIERDAN…..


	18. DIA DE ACCION DE GRACIAS

**Capítulo XVIII**

**El Día de Acción de Gracias**

Las conversaciones sostenidas entre las cuatro personas que se encontraban en el castillo Grandchester giran en torno a la relación de los jóvenes así como de los próximos planes en los siguientes meses.

- Tengo que cumplir con un compromiso que adquirí antes de saber que Candy regresaría a mi

- ¿Cuáles son los compromisos, hijo? – Inquiere el Duque-

- con la compañía Stratford, firmé un contrato de 6 meses

- ¿tanto tiempo? – Pregunta Candy-

- ¡perdóname amor! Pero cuando firme estaba muy emocionado, es la primera vez en toda la historia de la compañía que alcanzamos un éxito tan grande. Europa nos ha recibido muy bien, los teatros han estado a reventar y Robert confía en mí. Además no sabía que el destino nos tenía preparado algo diferente, pecosa. Pero no te preocupes, regresare por ti para casarnos inmediatamente.

- ¡Terry! - casi en un suspiro-

- bien, creo que ya tenemos que irnos en un poco tarde – anuncia el Castaño-

- ¡pero hijo! Esta es tu casa, quédense por favor

- padre hicimos reservaciones en el Ritz y ya nos registramos

- no importa, podemos mandar a retirar su equipaje

- pero padre es que no… (No termina de hablar y su padre lo interrumpe)

- no hay pero que valga

- pero señor no queremos molestar – dice la Rubia-

- he dicho que se queden, no voy a permitir que mi hijo y su prometida anden afuera hasta horas de la noche, Terry recuerda que ahora eres un Lord y es peligroso para ti exponer tu vida de esa manera, además debes pensar en tu futura esposa.

- hazle a tu caso a tu Padre, el tiene razón al decir que corren peligro, ahora eres una de las personas más importantes de Inglaterra, todo saben que serás el próximo Duque y podrían intentar un secuestro. Hay tanta gente mala en este mundo y la delincuencia ha crecido bárbaramente. Además me gustaría tanto que se quedaran con nosotros estos días, compláceme por favor hijo – suplica Eleanor-

- si no hay más remedio

- muy bien, mandare a que preparen sus habitaciones – indica el aristócrata mientras se dirige al enorme pasillo-

- mientras nosotros podemos conversar un rato

Eleanor se vuelve a sentar y los jóvenes la acompañan.

Ha llegado la hora en que todos se retiran a sus habitaciones, Eleanor se ofrece acompañar a su futura nuera hasta la alcoba. Terry y su padre ya se encuentran en sus respectivos aposentos.

- ¡querida! No sabes cuánto te agradezco el que hagas feliz a mi hijo. También quería agradecerte porque de no haber sido por ti el nunca me habría perdonado.

- no tiene nada que agradecerme puesto que todas las cosas que he hecho por Terry son porque lo amo – dice un poco ruborizada-

- lo sé, gracias por amarlo. Sobre la cama dejé una bata de dormir no la he usado, considéralo un regalo - le a un beso en la mejilla- ¡que tengas dulces sueños!

- igualmente y muchas gracias

La habitación que le dieron a Candy era grande y tenía ventana desde la cual se podía observar el inmenso jardín y más allá de los muros debido a la altura a la que se encontraba. Abrió los ventanales y a lo lejos pudo divisar algunas residencias que mantenían sus luces encendidas. En una de ellas, una joven perteneciente a la nobleza miraba desde la misma dirección pero era inidentificable por la distancia.

- el castillo de los Grandchester todavía iluminado. Recuerdo que años anteriores a esta misma hora, todas las luces estaban apagadas.

Tocan a la puerta de su habitación y es la señora Magda la ama de llaves una de las personas más confiables para la familia Buttman Arden.

- señorita Kate, quería saber si no necesita algo más antes de retirarme a descansar.

- no, Magda solo me asomé a la ventana para ver las estrellas

- esta noche no hay muchas

- tienes razón lo que llamó mi atención fue el observar luces en el castillo del Duque Grandchester

- ¡ah! El Duque Grandchester tiene visita

- visita

- sí, se trata de su hijo Terruce quien ya recibió su nombramiento como Lord

- había escuchado que la dignidad la recibiría su segundo hijo porque el rechazó el titulo

- ¡ay mi niña! Usted está más desactualizada que el corsé (a partir del año 1920 la mayoría de las mujeres dejó el uso de aquella prenda ajustada) esa noticia le llegó en tortuga es demasiado vieja.

- ¿ah sí? Y entonces ¿Qué paso? – Pregunta la joven con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

- permítame contarle – mientras se sienta a su lado en la cama- resulta que hubo un escándalo tan grande, mas grande que el Támesis.

- ¡ah! ¿De veras? No te creo - Kate fingiendo admiración pues sabía que el chisme era uno de los pequeños defectos de aquella mujer regordeta, además se encontraba aburrida y necesitaba de algún entretenimiento y que mejor que noticias calentitas como acostumbraba a decir Magda-

- pues si figúrese que la ex - esposa del Duque lo engaño durante muchos años y…

Al cabo de media hora de platica la joven aristócrata ya estaba enterad de casi todo lo relacionado con los Grandchester.

- entonces dices tú que finalmente el Duque se casó con la verdadera madre de Terruce.

- así es señorita

- interesante

- el joven es muy apuesto yo lo he visto varias veces de lejos, decían que estaba comprometido con una joven actriz de la compañía a la que él patrocina pero según me contó una de las doncellas que trabaja en el castillo solo era rumores sin fundamentos y que él está completamente libre, sería una buena opción un buen partido, ¿no lo crees señorita Kate?

- tal vez

- usted está en edad casadera ¿Por qué no trata de conocerlo? Podríamos hacer una fiesta e invitarlo, claro cuando vengan sus padres por supuesto

- no me interesa

- ¿Por qué si no lo conoce no puede descartarlo?

- no me interesa tratarlo, seguramente es igual a todos los que he conocido, arrogante, pretensioso y prepotente.

- su madre es una mujer muy dulce y buena según sé además de que no pertenece a la aristocracia (Magda sabia que para Kate no eran importante los títulos ni el linaje) ¿no cree que pueda parecerse a ella?

- por ahora no me interesa conocer a nadie

- ¿está segura?

- segurísima

- más bien yo pienso que ud le tiene miedo al amor

- no, no es eso Magda y ahora discúlpame por favor pero quisiera dormir, mañana seguimos platicando ¿te parece?

- como diga señorita

La, ama de llaves se retira y Kate se deja caer sobre su cama, y toma una de sus muñecas y la mira a los ojos y como si esta le pudiera responder le pregunta:

- ¿Qué piensas Josefina? ¿Crees que le tengo miedo al amor? ¿Crees que deba interesarme el tal Terruce?

Candy se levanta temprano y abre las cortinas de su cuarto para observar desde la ventana que Terry esta en el jardín conversando con su padre, viste ropa de montar por lo que seguramente piensa salir un rato a cabalgar. Se cambia y arregla rápidamente cuando tropieza en la puerta con Eleanor.

- buen día Candy

- buen día Eleanor ¿Cómo esta?

- bien gracias, venía a buscarte porque Terry quiere salir a cabalgar y me dijo que te avisara por si querías acompañarlo.

- me encantaría pero no tengo ropa apropiada

- puedo prestarte, yo casi no acostumbro a montar

- gracias

Es un día radiante el astro rey brilla con todo su esplendor, Candy baja lentamente los peldaños de las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones. Terry la esperaba en el salón de té, mientras reía con su padre de ciertas ocurrencias propias. La joven llega al lugar y saluda al Duque y al joven actor.

-Veo que estás lista ¿Nos vamos entonces?

-si

-correcto, entonces nos vemos más tarde padre

-que se diviertan mucho

-gracias –al unísono-

Terry conduce a Candy por el pasillo hasta la salida, luego suelta su mano para pasar el brazo por su espalda y caminar semi abrazados. La rubia reconoce el perfume enmaderado que usa. Caminan en dirección a las caballerizas en completo silencio disfrutando de la proximidad del uno y del otro hasta que….

- ¡Terry! ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que hueles rico?

- ¡hum! –saliendo de aquel trance en el que se encontraba-

- ¿Qué si te he dicho que me gusta como hueles? Es el mismo perfume, no lo has cambiado en años.

Terry no podía creer lo que escuchaba, tiempo atrás Karen le había dicho lo mismo en cuanto a su fragancia.

- no, no me lo habías dicho

- me relaja, me da tranquilidad

- ¡ah Ya veo! Por eso me quieres a tu lado

- ¡Terry!

- si quieres te regalo el frasco para que lo huelas todos los días y pienses mas en mi

- ¡Terry! No bromees

- jajajaja

- ¡ya! No te rías de mi seguramente piensas que soy cursi

- no he dicho eso

- pero lo pensabas que es igual

- cálmate, solo estaba jugando

- pues ya no somos unos niños

- no pensé que fueras tan gruñona

- no lo soy

- bueno no quiero enojarme contigo por tonterías, en verdad me complace que pienses que mi aroma es agradable, el tuyo también lo es y despierta en mi los mismos sentimientos que en ti

- ¿de veras piensas eso?

- pues si

- no te creo

- ¿ah no?

- no

- ¡qué falta de confianza! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?

- no sé, ¿que se te ocurre a ti?

- ¿Qué te parece, si te doy un beso?

- ¡hum! No creo que sea suficiente

- entonces dos

- aun es muy poco

- tres y es mi última oferta

- ¡que malo eres! Mi confianza vale muy poco para ti

- para ganar tu confianza solo me basta dos palabras sinceras que valen por mil besos y mil abrazos

- ¿Cuáles son esas 2 palabras?

- ¿quieres que las diga?

- si

- "Te Amo"

- Terry, yo también

- ¿también qué?

- también te amo

- ya lo sabia

- sigues siendo un engreído

- hay cosas que no cambian nunca.

Mientras en la gran mansión Buttman Arden la joven Kate baja corriendo las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina, donde se encontraban las doncellas realizando sus tareas habituales. Una estiraba la mas con rodillo otra vigilaba la sazón del caldo que hervía en la estufa mientras Magda daba órdenes a Mary de lo que tenía que hacer y Raymond tomaba una taza de café bien caliente.

- buen día a todos

Todos se enderezaron al escuchar la voz de la joven mujer.

- buen día, señorita Kate – contestan-

- ¿me podría alguien servir un vaso de leche por favor?

- enseguida se lo llevo señorita –Mary-

- no, lo quiero ahora mismo, estoy de afán

- ¿no va usted a desayunar? – Pregunta el ama de llaves-

- con la leche me basta quiero salir a cabalgar un rato

- enseguida - dice Mary mientras toma un vaso del aparador y sirve de la jarra que tenía el blanco y espumoso líquido-

Kate lo toma de un sorbo se seca los labios con la servilleta que le entrega Magda y sale corriendo mientras le grita su agradecimiento.

Candy y Terry se encuentran en las caballerizas eligiendo el equino que montarían el joven ayuda a su prometida a subir a un caballo café con blanco, mientras el monta uno completamente negro. Los 2 salen del establo, los caballos solo trotan lo que les permite conversar más a gusto.

- ¿recuerdas cuando me ayudaste a superar la muerte de Anthony?

- sí, tenias mucho miedo a los caballos

- gracias por sacarme de ese mundo tan triste

- y tu por sacarme del mío

Los 2 sonríen y al mismo tiempo se dirigen por una senda de verdes pastos. En ese preciso momento en una propiedad cercana, la doble de Candy corría rápida y libremente por toda la comarca, los padres de la joven sabiendo el amor que sentía por la equitación habían mandado a poner una serie de obstáculos para que ella los sorteara como tanto le encantaba, lo cierto era que, la joven había resultado ganadora de campeonatos internacionales durante los 3 últimos años. Necesitaba practicar para el próximo torneo ecuestre que se realizaría el siguiente año en primavera en la ciudad de Francia. La muchacha disminuye la velocidad al percatarse de la extraña silueta de un hombre que la esperaba a lo lejos. Al acercarse lentamente donde se encontraba la persona, baja del caballo de un salto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunta con el seño fruncido-

En Edimburgo Escocia, la actriz pelirroja llegaba a la residencia de Terry y la recibía la señora Katherine.

- demoro mucho señorita Karen estaba muy preocupada e iba a mandar a Marck por usted.

- no paso nada, me entretuve viendo vitrinas, hay tantas cosas lindas pero no tengo dinero para comprarlas

- ¿Cómo así? Yo creía que lo actores ganaban bien

- sí y no

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- bueno, la compañía nos paga muy bien, pero eso no es suficiente para mí son demasiados gastos los que tengo

- pero ¿Qué puede gastar una mujer joven y soltera como usted?

- como actriz tengo que verme bien así que todo lo gasto en vanidad, ropa, perfumes, maquillajes, accesorios y sin contar con otros gastos, además envío el 50% de mi sueldo a mi madre que vive en Florida

- ¡qué buena hija!

- ni tanto, porque seguramente que piensa que soy una ingrata, no le he escrito en todo lo que llevo viviendo en Europa, justamente vengo de la oficina de correos le envío unas cuantas líneas a mi madre después de tanto tiempo y coloque también una carta que manda Terry a un tal Aba ¿por si acaso sabes quién es el?

- ni idea nunca he escuchado hablar de él

- ¿Quién será? No me ha querido contar, solo me dijo que era un amigo que conoció hace años y con el cual solo ha tenido contacto mediante correspondencia pero por la dirección que indicaba el sobre vive en los Estados Unidos.

En Inglaterra un joven alto de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules con porte elegante y distinguido observa con una sonrisa sardónica a la joven que había detenido su cabalgar.

- ¿te pregunte qué haces aquí?

- he venido por ti

- recuerdo haberte dicho que no quería saber más de ti

- no te hagas nena, que sé muy bien que ansiabas verme

- no es cierto y mejor lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te mande a echar

- ¿esa es manera de recibir tu novio?

- tú y yo no somos nada, nunca lo hemos sido, ni lo seremos

- Kate por favor dame una oportunidad

- te he dicho mil veces que me dejes en paz, no quiero hablar contigo, no niego que una vez me interesaste pero eso era antes de saber cómo eras en realidad

- ¿Cómo soy según tu?

- eres un sinvergüenza desalmado, frio y poco altruista. Podrías seguir describiéndote pero me tomaría toda la tarde y ahora estoy ocupada así que me voy, no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo

- Kate tu me amas lo sé y te lo voy a demostrar

- no me interesa nada de lo que digas – monta nuevamente a su caballo-

- no huiras porque esta vez vengo preparado

- ¿ah sí? ¡No me digas! Dudo mucho que puedas correr más rápido que mi Alazán

- ¿y quien dijo que iría a pie? – Ante la sorpresa de Kate el joven dio un silbido y de pronto apareció ante sus ojos un hermoso ejemplar-

- es un pura sangre

- sí y te aseguro que corre más rápido que el tuyo así que no podrás escapar así seas la mejor amazonas del mundo.

- eso está por verse – dando unos suaves golpes emprende la carrera-

El hombre monta rápidamente su caballo un precioso equino bruñido, a pesar de no estar apropiadamente vestido el joven estaba próximo a alcanzar a la rubia quien se esforzaba porque no fuera así.

Salta magníficamente una gran cerca, el individuo hace lo mismo y pronto se encontraban en tierras ajenas.

- ese estúpido se atrevió a cruzar pensé que no lo haría. Ojala los guardias no nos disparen.

- Kate detente no querrás que nos disparen, estamos en las tierras del duque de Grandchester- le grita-

- maldita sea no puedo seguir adelante pero tampoco puedo regresar

- vamos nena no te pongas así podemos solucionar nuestras diferencias

Kate se detiene y lo mira con tanta rabia que parecía que lo iba a fulminar con el coraje que hacia.

- amor, no te enojes conmigo, te juro que esa chica no significa nada para mi

- ahórrate tus explicaciones ya te dije que no me interesan y te aclaro algo. No soy tu amor ni tu nena, así que te prohíbo que te dirijas así de esa manera ¿está claro?

- Kate la única que me interesas eres tú

- ¿no hay manera de que entiendas que ya no me interesas?

- no, yo sé que me amas

- nunca te amé es más, ahora estoy segura de eso porque me interesa otra persona

- ¿Quién? Eso es mentira ¿Quién dímelo?

Lord Grandchester y su prometida observan la escena desde lejos.

- ¿Quiénes serán? No pueden estar en estas tierras sin permisos. Menos mal y no cruzaron la franja amarilla que está del otro lado porque si no los guardias hubieran disparado

- ¿los habrían matado? – la rubia a su novio-

- no, solo habrían lanzado unos cuantos disparos al aire para amedrentarlos

- parece que están discutiendo

El joven de cabellos oscuros se acerca y toma del brazo a Kate para insistirle en la pregunta.

- ¿Quién dímelo?

- no quiero

- mientes lo sé – mientras la sacude con fuerza lo que hace que la aristócrata pierda el equilibrio y caiga a tierra-

- eres un bruto – le grita mientras se levanta-

Terry y Candy reaccionan ante lo que siguen viendo y la enfermera le pide intervenir.

- Terry parece que esa mujer tiene problemas, ese tipo la está molestando vamos a ayudarla

- tienes razón, pero quédate aquí mejor voy yo

- pero Terry no quiero dejarte solo en esto

- no pasara nada están en mis tierras, lo voy a echar de aquí pronto, ya lo verá.

Terry avanza con su caballo, Kate observa que alguien se acerca y se levanta inmediatamente.

- ¿Quién dímelo? – vuelve a preguntar sin importarle la persona que se acerca-

- estas parado en sus tierras

- jajajaja el Duque de Grandchester está casado

- pero su hijo no – este comentario hizo que al moreno se le terminara la risa- ahora me voy, ya lo sabes no quería lastimarte pero tú, te lo buscaste, adiós, espero no tengas problemas creo que viene la guardia jajajaja – monta inmediatamente-

Kate corre velozmente en dirección al joven de cabellos castaños, cruza por su lado y da la vuelta como rayo. Esto lo hizo para tomar velocidad, se aleja rápidamente y salta la verja. El actor a penas y pudo distinguir que la mujer era rubia más no pudo percatarse del parecido que tenía a su novia. El moreno en cambio no salía del estado de shock que le había producido escuchar quien era el supuesto pretendiente de Kate.

- ¡Hey usted! ¿Me podría explicar que está sucediendo? ¿Por qué invade territorio privad? – Le grita a Terry al moreno mientras se acomoda la bufanda que llevaba en el cuello-

- disculpe usted – volviendo a la realidad, da la vuelta con su animal y emprende la carrera de regreso-

Candy se acerca a su prometido al ver que los extraños se han marchado y le pregunta que ocurrió, pero el le comenta que esta mas intrigado que ella.

- créeme que no lo sé, pero no importa, ya se fueron

- ¡ojala y ese hombre no le haga nada a esa mujer!

- no creo, se ve que esa chica es una excelente jinete

- lo note en su postura y el correcto manejo de las riendas. Además le llevaba mucho de ventaja, así que dudo que la alcance

- si tu lo dices

Kate está de regreso deja su caballo en la cuadra y entra a su casa, se saca el chaleco y lo pone en uno de sus hombros, estaba de mal humor así que no miró a nadie solo subió las escaleras que la llevaban a su cuarto. Afuera estaba el chico de ojos azules tocando la puerta, la joven al darse cuenta le pide al mayordomo quien en ese momento se dirigía hacia la puerta que no iba a recibir a nadie.

- buen día, ¿podría usted decirle a la señorita Buttman que estoy aquí?

- lo siento pero la dama no está en condiciones de recibir a nadie

- dígale a Kate que no me voy a ir hasta que acepte hablar conmigo, a que la voy a esperar – aparta al hombre con su brazo y entras sin invitación, se sienta en uno de los muebles del recibidor-

Raymond lo sigue y le ordena que se retire puesto que ha entrado abruptamente y sin consentimiento lo que molesta más al sujeto.

- pero ¿Qué se ha creído? Usted es simplemente un criado y yo soy un caballero

- ¡déjalo Raymond! Yo me encargo – dice la rubia que ha llegado a la sala y el joven se pone de pie-

- por fin aceptas hablar conmigo

- eres un atrevido estas en mi casa ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a Raymond? ¿Ves porque me desagradas? Esa forma prepotente que tienes de tratar a las demás personas

- pero Kate, si es solo un criado

- para mi Raymond no es un simple empleado, es una persona de confianza y mejor persona que tu

- no puedes compararme con él, yo soy un noble ingles

- de noble no tienes nada. Por favor Raymond déjanos a solas

- ¿está segura señorita?

- sí, no hay problema yo te llamo si llego a necesitarte

- compermiso – mirando al joven con una cara de satisfacción-

El mayordomo se marcha y quedan los dos a solas. Kate le invita a tomar asiento pero ella no lo hace.

- bien, voy aceptar escucharte porque soy una persona educada y quiero ser justa no te he permitido presentar una defensa ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

- gracias qué bueno que te das cuenta. Me he portado mal contigo quería decirte que te amo, te amo muchísimo, eres la única mujer que me ha interesado de verdad. Lo que pasó con Joyce fue un error una estupidez si hubiera sabido que tú estabas enamorada jamás le habría hecho caso

- nunca te lo dije porque esperaba que tú dieras el primer paso aun así yo siempre te demostré mis sentimientos

- fui un tonto lo sé pero eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo éramos solos unos chiquillos, no puedes juzgarme por ese pasado

- tú lo has dicho bien, éramos solo unos chiquillos por lo tanto eso fue solo una ilusión hemos crecido, madurado, cambiado

- sí pero el amor sigue ahí

- no, eso ya pasó

- Kate no he podido olvidarte

- pero si nunca hubo nada entre los dos y lo que podía haber sido tú mismo te encargaste de acabarlo

- déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo, déjame reconquistarte, sé que no hay en el mundo ninguna mujer que se parezca a ti eres única

- estoy dispuesta a que empecemos desde cero pero de acuerdo a mis condiciones

- ¿Qué condiciones? – pregunta emocionado-

- estoy por renunciar a mi título nobiliario y a la herencia que me corresponde, solo me quedare con el dinero suficiente para subsistir y trabajar de voluntaria en una asociación para ayudar a las personas de escasos recursos, claro, esta fundación no es mía si no de unos amigos. Si quieres estar conmigo te pido que también renuncies a tu titulo y me acompañes. Además de que tendrías que pedirle disculpas a Raymond por tu comportamiento de hace un rato

- no, estas mal. ¿Cómo se te ocurre renunciar a tu titulo? Y es mas ¿trabajar? Nosotros no nacimos para eso, nuestro linaje, nuestra estirpe ¿Dónde queda?

- sabia que me responderías así no me amas lo suficiente como para renunciar a esas cosas que nada valen. Ni todo el oro del mundo, ni la posición aristocrática pueden dar la verdadera felicidad y eso es algo que tú nunca entenderás

- no es que no te ame lo que pasa es que me parece demasiado exagerado, si tanto quieres ayudar a las personas desafortunadas, puedes hacerlo sin necesidad de renunciar a la nobleza. Además ¿Qué pensarían nuestros padres si lo hiciéramos?

- ¡La gente! ¿Qué dirían todos ellos? Nos despreciarían

- si te importa el qué dirán eres igual que todos ellos, acabas de perder tú oportunidad, será mejor que te vayas

- Kate, tienes que entrar en razón ¿Quién te está metiendo esas ideas absurdas en la cabeza? El juntarte con los Harcourt, te está afectando

- no te metas con mis amigos y ahora márchate de una vez por todas "Lord Henry Warwickshire de Devereux"

- me marcho porque sé que si sigo hablando no vas a escucharme pero te juro que tú serás mi esposa no me daré por vencido mi querida "Condesa de Arden"

Kate toca una campanilla y el mayordomo regresa inmediatamente.

- Raymond acompaña al Señor hasta la puerta – ordena-

- no, no es necesario, conozco perfectamente la salida, gracias

El joven sale acelerado dejando a Kate aun enojada por la conversación que habían sostenido.

- ¿desea algo más madame? – Pregunta Raymond-

- sí, que no se aparezcan más hombres como este en mi vida

Lo acontecido entre Kate y Henry pasó casi desapercibido para los Grandchester puesto que solo se menciono una vez durante una cena. Los días transcurren rápidamente entre paseos a caballos, visita a los museos entre ellos el de arte natural, picnic, caminatas por el puente de Londres etc. Pronto llega la hora de regresar a Escocia, Terry y Candy suben al auto unos empleados les ayudan con las maletas. Debido a que se aproxima el invierno los vientos otoñales enfrían el ambiente por lo que se ven obligados ropas más abrigadoras.

Kate por su parte se encuentra en el puerto de Southampton esperando el arribo del buque que tare de regreso a su madre y a la dulce "Lady Catherine", ella no imaginaba que en el mismo navío también regresaba su amigo de la infancia "Oscar Lenuar" nieto de la mejor amiga de su difunta amiga Bárbara.

En América en cambio ya hacia varios días desde que Adam regresó, el proyecto estaba dando sus primero frutos, muchas personas se hallaban agradecidas por las prótesis que recibían, sobre todo las personas de escasos recursos económicos.

- Doctor Martin hoy hemos entregado y colocado 10 prótesis de piernas y 2 de brazo - comenta el doctor Robinson-

- esto es una maravilla, muchas personas podrán volver a caminar

- sí ha sido una gran idea la que ha tenido la Señora Andley

- sí, la Señora Andley es excepcional – dice con tono un poco melancólico que pasa inadvertido para su colega-

- Señores, tengan ustedes buenas tardes – saluda la supervisora Smith-

- buenas tardes – contestan los galenos-

- Doctor Martin en su consultorio lo espera una nueva paciente, dice estar interesada en las prótesis. Lo raro es que no luce como el resto de los pacientes a no ser por la silla de ruedas

- voy enseguida

El Doctor se dirige a su consultorio, al pasar pueden percatarse que son 2 mujeres las que lo esperaban.

- Buenas tardes Doctor

- buenas tardes

- ¿me recuerda Doctor? – Dice la joven que se encontraba sentada en la silla de ruedas-

- como no, aunque solo nos vimos una vez usted es la señorita Marlowe

- veo que tiene buena memoria

- no es tanto eso, un rostro tan bello como el suyo es difícil de olvidar

El comentario sonroja a la joven y alegra a la madre de ésta hace tiempo que nadie había halagado la belleza de su hija y el escuchar a Adam le daba una esperanza.

- gracias Doctor

- no tiene porque, solo he dicho la verdad

- Doctor mi hija ha escuchado buenos comentario sobre las prótesis artificiales y queríamos ver si es factible que…

- madre yo no quería venir

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunta el doctor-

- es que me apenan que otros vean mi estado

- yo la veo perfectamente bien

- no doctor, porque no soy una mujer completa

- no diga eso, el hecho de haber perdido una pierna no la hace menos que nadie. Le diré algo, hay tantas personas que nacen sin algún miembro y otras que al igual que usted lo han perdido desafortunadamente por algún accidente no obstante han llegado a ser grandes personalidades, el impedimento físico no ha sido un obstáculo para que persigan y alcancen sus sueños. Además no dudo que usted sea un ángel con un noble espíritu, hay tanta gente que es inválida del alma y eso es más triste

- pero Doctor

- dígame Adam

- no podría

- por favor

- está bien, Adam, yo no tengo el valor suficiente he escuchado que puede resultar muy doloroso acostumbrase a usar esas cosas sin contar que no podría dejar las muletas

- lo de las muletas es temporal y en cuanto al dolor todo está en la mente y si doliera piense en que es algo que vale la pena

- hija por favor anímate

- mamá me da miedo

- anímese señorita le prometo que yo personalmente supervisare todo

- ¿me lo promete?

- seguro

- anda hija decídete

- está bien acepto

- entonces ¿Cuándo empezamos? – Pregunta Adam-

- yo puedo ahora mismo, porque si no podría arrepentirme

- de ninguna manera, entonces déjeme revisarla, tengo que saber la magnitud del daño para mandar hacer la prótesis con las medidas exactas

- pe… pero ¿usted me va auscultar?

- si ¿Por qué?

- es que me da vergüenza

- vamos, no tiene porque soy médico conozco a la perfección el cuerpo humano solo que tiene que levantar un poco su vestido

- yo te ayudo hija

Susana siente un poco de vergüenza y todo los colores suben a su cara el doctor la revisa y toca parte de su pierna luego toma medidas. El rose de sus manos provoca hormigueos en el estomago de Susana, nunca ningún hombre había tocado parte tan intimas.

- ok entonces me gustaría verla mañana para que conversemos sobre el tratamiento extra

- ¿tratamiento extra?

- sí, estamos ayudando no solo a recuperar parte fundamental de la vida del paciente como es el poder moverse si no también su autoestima, mediante la Psicología podemos ayudar a superar traumas en el caso de nuestro pacientes más difíciles están los heridos de guerra pero su caso es algo más sencillo

- no lo crea Doctor con Susana no es tan fácil como parece

- aceptare el reto

- entonces nos vemos mañana Adam

- hasta mañana

Terry va manejando su auto cuando pasa por una chocolatería junto a ella también esta una florería el detiene su vehículo y se baja para comprar bombones para los pequeños sobrinos de Candy.

Frente a la dulcería se encuentra un gran edificio donde se realizan varios negocios bursátiles, del cual sale Henry se acerca a su coche enciende un cigarrillo y se pone a fumar. Terry sale de la chocolatería y pasa a la florería Candy mira el reloj de bolsillo que ha dejado Terry sobre la guantera y se percata que es tarde, van a ser las 12:30 Terry sale de la florería y la rubia se baja del auto para ayudarlo con los paquetes, Henry está por subir a su carro cuando observa la siguiente escena, el próximo Duque de Grandchester abre la puerta para guardar las cosas que llevaban Candy juega con él quitándoles las llaves él se las arrebata para darle un beso prolongado en una de sus mejillas y luego ayudarla a subir esto encoleriza a Henry pues piensa que es Kate la que se está subiendo al vehículo, se disponía a cruzar la calle cuando tropezó con un vendedor de periódicos se levanta pero es demasiado tarde el auto acababa de partir.

- ¡maldita sea! Era verdad entonces. Estas saliendo con el hijo del Duque Grandchester y según tengo entendido el acaba de aceptar el título nobiliario, me mentiste, querías deshacerte de mí para poder estar con él, con que ibas a renunciar a la nobleza ¡hipócrita! Pero esto no se va a quedar así, vas a saber quién es Henry Warwickshire de Devereux, te vas arrepentir Kate Buttman por haberme depreciado.

En Escocia los preparativos para el día de acción de gracias en la casa de la familia Andley, iban viento en popa, habían decorado tanto el jardín como el interior de la casa con muchas flores artificiales ya que debido a la época era casi imposible de encontrar ramilletes naturales.

Karen estaba ensayando para la última obra de temporada y Robert mostraba mucho entusiasmo había concedido dos días de licencia para que celebraran el día de acción de gracias.

- este es el primer año que no paso, al lado de mi familia – piensa la pelirroja-

En el puerto Southampton un barco acababa de arribar la gente se hallaba impaciente esperaban la orden de desembarcar de pronto Kate vio descender entre los pasajeros a su madre corrió a buscarla llego hasta ella y la abrazó.

- hija mía pero ¡Cuánto has crecido! Estás más alta y más guapa

- madre si tan solo han sido unos meses

- me parecieron años

- ¿y Lady Catherine?

- aquí estoy pequeña – dice la anciana quien venía del brazo de su nieto Oscar-

- Lady Catherine, que bueno que ya estás aquí

- sí ¿recuerdas a mi nieto Oscar?

- claro ¿Cómo estás enano?

- por si no lo notas ya he crecido señorita pecas, ahora si soy más alto que tú

- y por si tampoco lo has notado, ya casi no tengo pecas – todos se ríen-

Las horas pasan y llega la noche, Terry se encuentra muy cansado por el largo trayecto que tuvo que conducir por lo que deja a Candy a su casa y se marcha a la suya a descansar.

Al día siguiente en Chicago Susana llega al consultorio de Adam para conversar sobre el tratamiento psicológico y antes de marcharse la madre de la joven pregunta:

- disculpe usted mi atrevimiento Doctor pero ¿Dónde piensa pasar el día de acción de gracias?

- bueno, es una fiesta que yo nunca conmemoré por el hecho del que soy mexicano, en mi país realizamos reuniones parecidas pero con otros motivos este año pensaba pasarlos con mis amigos en Escocia pero decidí volver por el trabajo y aunque tengo libre ese día creo que vendré a laborar

- no sabía que era mexicano por su acento pensé que era ingles – dice la señora-

- mi padre lo era seguramente se me pego algo ¿no cree?

- seguramente. Mi hija y yo hemos pensado en que…

- mamá no seas imprudente

- no es eso hija. ¿Doctor nos honraría usted aceptar la invitación a cenar con nosotras ese día?

- me agradaría mucho, así puedo conocerlas mejor

- ¡qué alegría! Viste hija y tú que pensaba que no aceptaría

- es que yo pensaba en Candy ¿no se pondrá celosa de que su prometido cene con nosotras?

Al rubio se le borra la sonrisa que tenía en los labios pero se recupera enseguida y contesta.

- no, ya es pasado, Candy y yo no estamos comprometidos

- no sabía que hubieran terminado – dice Susana-

- es una larga historia que me gustaría contarles ese día ¿Qué les parece?

Al fin llega el día tan esperado por todos, Terry lleva a Karen a la reunión familiar que se celebraría en la casa de los Andley por la invitación de su novia. Todos están sentados en la mesa degustando de los deliciosos manjares preparados especialmente para la ocasión.

En chicago el Doctor Martin toca a la puerta de la residencia Marlowe, lleva en sus manos una botella de vino blanco y 2 ramos de rosas rojas. Lo invitan a pasar al comedor donde los esperaban las 2 damas, se acerca a saludar con beso en mano y les entrega las flores pone el vino en la mesa, luego se sienta e inician una agradable conversación.

En casa de Kate las cosas son diferentes puesto que los ingleses no acostumbran a celebrar esa fiesta que es exclusivamente norteamericana por lo que cenan normalmente


	19. UN INSOPORTABLE PRETENDIENTE

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

**La gran Sorpresa. Un Insoportable Pretendiente**

En casa de la familia Buttman la cena concluye en un silencio absoluto, hasta que Oscar inicia una conversación.

-Abuela, creo que hemos abusado de la hospitalidad de mis tíos ¿Qué te parece si regresamos a nuestra casa?

-No es molestia alguna para nosotros, antes, es un placer ¿verdad Kate? –Victoria-

-Claro madre. Por favor quédense unos días más, sin ustedes aquí, está casa parece un cementerio

-Hijo por favor quedémonos un poco más, no quiero regresar tan pronto, tal vez a ti no te afecte tanto pero a mí sí. –Lady Catherine-

-No creas abuelita, aunque hace años que no piso esa casa, me trae muchos recuerdos.

-Yo no he podido superar aun la muerte de tus padres

-Lo sé abuelita, lo sé.

Lady Catherine había perdido a su única hija y a su yerno cuando las tropas Alemanas hundieron el Lusitania en el año de 1915, fecha en que la primera guerra mundial había cegado muchas vidas de gente inocente. Oscar se encontraba estudiando en Francia cuando ocurrió aquel lamentable incidente y ya hacía muchos años que no pasaba con sus padres a no ser por las cortas vacaciones de verano, ahora al haber concluido sus estudios universitarios regresaba a Londres para hacerse cargo del negocio familiar y de su abuela.

-Hijo ahora que estás aquí, no me siento tan sola, pero tus padres no merecían una muerte así.

-Todo es por culpa de la maldita guerra, sentí tanta rabia que estuve a punto de enrolarme en el ejército Francés para acabar con todos esos malditos Alemanes.

-No te expreses de esa manera, no todos son como tú piensas. Tengo varios amigos Alemanes que son buenas personas y no estaban de acuerdo con la guerra. –Aclara Kate-

-Tienes razón, disculpa si herí tu susceptibilidad, pero es que cuando te llenas de rabia no sabes cómo actuar.

-Afortunadamente desististe de esa locura de ir a la guerra. –Victoria-

-Sí tía, lo pensé muchas veces y no fui al frente por mi abuela, creo que habría sido muy cruel para ella perder a su único pariente vivo.

-Menos mal, porque si te hubiera pasado algo, te juro que moría. –Lady Catherine-

En la villa de los Andley en Escocia, los niños eran llevados por la institutriz a sus habitaciones mientras los adultos se encontraban en la sala blanca. Los hombres jugaban póquer mientras las damas conversaban sobre las próximas fiestas navideñas.

-Yo quiero comprarle un camafeo a la tía Elroy ¿y tú Candy? –Pregunta Annie-

-No lo sé aún, creo que el mejor regalo que a ella le gustaría recibir, sería que yo me esfumara de su vida.

-Candy no digas eso. –Annie-

-Sabes que no me soporta

-Mejor sigamos conversando de los regalos que vamos hacer –Patty, retoma el verdadero motivo de la conversación-

-Sí, yo pienso darle a Archie un par de corbatas y un sombrero nuevo –Annie-

-Yo le voy a regalar una esencia parisiense que le compré en Londres, la vi en una perfumería y recordé lo mucho que le encanta esa loción, a tu querido esposo.

-¿No se puso celoso Terry? –pregunta su casi hermana-

-No, te confieso que no se dio cuenta porque ese día me acompañó Eleanor, él estaba en otra tienda comprando con su papá.

-Comprendo, Patty ¿Tú que vas a regalar?

-Bueno pienso enviarle a mi abuela unos pendientes, a mi madre un juego de cubiertos de plata que tanto me ha pedido y a mi papá un par de mancuernas de oro.

-Son regalos costosos. –Candy-

-Lo sé, pero he estado ahorrando y este año puedo darme ese lujo.

-yo pienso hacerle muchos regalos, como juguetes a los chicos del Hogar de Pony y a la hermana María y a la Señorita Pony les voy a enviar unos escapularios.

-Esos pequeños la van a pasar increíble. –Patty-

-Yo también quiero hacerles un regalo –Annie-

-Como primer año del Hospital Saint Albert también los pequeños y los ancianos van a ser agasajados.

-Imagino cómo se pondrá la tía Elroy cuando se entere –Annie-

-No tiene porque decir algo, el hospital era un proyecto de Albert y mío, yo solo estoy cumpliendo la voluntad de mi difunto esposo.

-Tienes razón, aunque últimamente no se ha estado metiendo en los negocios, con eso de su enamorado secreto.

-¿Enamorado Secreto? –Patty-

-no te habíamos contado Patty, pero parece que la Señora Elroy tiene un secreto que no hemos podido descubrir. Anda toda misteriosa, casi no pasa en casa y ha tenido muchos gastos que se reflejan en sus estados de cuenta, pero lo raro es que nada de lo que ha comprado es para la ella.

-Por eso Candy y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que tiene un enamorado secreto.

-Pero a su edad y con el genio que tiene ¿Quién se habrá fijado en ella? –La aspirante a enfermera-

-No lo sabemos, tal vez se trate de algún viejito interesado en la fortuna de los Andley –La rubia-

Las mujeres estallan en risa mientras los caballeros juegan animadamente en una mesa cercana, la única mujer en ese grupo de varones es la actriz pelirroja.

-Está mesa también la gano yo. –Dice emocionada Karen-

-No puede ser que una mujer nos esté ganando –Acomete Archie-

-No seas un machista Cornwell –exclama la actriz- Esto es para que sepan que las mujeres somos tan capaces como los hombres, por no decir más inteligentes.

-¡Que no se te suban los humos Claise! Si nos has ganado dos partidas, no quiere decir que nos ganes las demás -Indica Terry-

-Mi amorcito, se que siempre has ganado cuando jugamos con los chicos del teatro, pero esta vez es diferente, es mi noche de suerte y dudo que puedas derrotarme, porque tu cabeza no está 100% en el juego.

-Es verdad Terry nos hemos dado cuenta de que miras mucho el reloj ¿Será que ya quieres irte? –Archie-

-No es eso

-¿Entonces?

-Lo que sucede es que...

El aristócrata no termina de hablar cuando tocan a la puerta, una doncella se acerca y al abrir son El Duque de Grandchester y su esposa Eleanor.

-Al fin llegaron –Dice Terry-

-Buena Noche tengan todos. Les rogamos nos disculpen pero se nos hizo tarde porque el automóvil sufrió un desperfecto, pero lo importante es que ya estamos aquí. –Señala el Duque-

-Un gusto tenerlo con nosotros Señor Duque –Se acerca Archie a saludarlo- mi nombre es Archibald Cornwell-

-Mucho gusto, no sé si conozca a mi esposa, Eleanor Baker.

-No he tenido el placer de conocerla personalmente pero me declaro su fan numero uno. Es usted una excelente actriz. –Le dice mientras deposita en su mano un beso-

-Muchas gracias Señor Cornwell, también es un honor para mí conocerlo.

Terry toma la iniciativa de presentarlos a todos y después se sientan en la enorme sala a seguir conversando de cosas tal vez poco importantes, hasta que el Duque se levanta y llama su atención.

-Disculpen la interrupción, pero creo que es hora de que mi hijo les diga a todos el verdadero motivo de nuestra presencia.

Terry se levanta y se acerca a su novia para tomarla de la mano, después de mirarla con infinita ternura le dice:

-Candy está noche quiero aprovechar para decirte ante todos que "Te Amo" y deseo que seas mi esposa. Por eso –Ahora dirigiéndose a Archie- Archibald, tú como el único hombre de la familia, te solicito me concedas la mano de tu prima-

Todos están sorprendidos, incluso el propio Archibald quien parece haberse petrificado, Bryan quien está sentado a su lado le da un codazo para que reaccione. Este se pone de pie y luego le sonríe a quien una vez, él consideró su rival.

-Bien, lo que puedo decirte Terruce es que tomo concederte la mano de mi prima siempre y cuando ella esté de acuerdo en casarse contigo.

Todos miran a Candy quien se encuentra muy nerviosa, Terry la toma nuevamente de la mano y mirándola a la cara le pregunta:

-Candice White Andley ¿aceptas ser mi esposa? –Mientras saca una cajita que contenía un solitario de oro con un bello brillante, alrededor estaba adornado de pequeñas piedrecillas de color verde y zafiro- di que sí por favor.

-Claro que acepto ser tu esposa Terruce Grandchester

El noble coloca la sortija en el dedo de su prometida, las alianzas que le había puesto Albert ahora las tenía en su muñeca guindaban de una cadenita dorada que había mandado hacer hace algunos meses. Sus amigos se acercan a felicitarlos y tanto Eleanor como el Duque se muestran muy contentos, sentían que su dicha era completa al ver concretado el amor de su hijo.

En Chicago las cosas eran un tanto diferentes, Adam conversaba animadamente con las damas que lo habían invitado.

-No puedo creer lo que me ha contado, parece de obra romántica, mezclada con misterio y fantasía.

-Pues es la Verdad Señorita Susana

-Me alegro por Terry y por Candy aunque usted no ha de estar pasándola muy bien

-Siempre supe que algún día eso iba a pasar, así que estoy resignado y tranquilo por que aprendí que amar a una persona es también dejarlo ir.

-Es lo mismo que yo pensé cuando le dije a Terry que estaba libre de nuestro compromiso.

-Ustedes son jóvenes y tienen la vida por delante, ya encontrarán a alguien que los ame como ustedes se merecen –Señora Marlowe-

-Sí, seguramente –El Doctor Martín-

La Condesa Gerald sale de compras con su madrina Lady Catherine mientras Kate sigue practicando para su próxima participación en el Torneo Hípico. Oscar se dedica a cuidar de los negocios. El conde Gerald está próximo a llegar a América, el viaje ha sido sumamente largo y cansado debido a la gran distancia entre Australia y dicho continente.

Justamente a la entrada de un almacén la condesa se encuentra con una joven de alcurnia a quien no reconoce.

-Su excelencia ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!

-Perdone usted ¿Nos conocemos?

-Claro, seguramente no me recuerda mi nombre es Alexandría Carminiani

-la verdad que no la recuerdo

-Estudié con su hija en Suiza en el internado de Yverdon

-¡Oh! Ya recuerdo ¿Usted es hija de Sir Waldo Carminiani?

-Así es, mi padre es el Barón de Tierra Blanca

-Encantada de saludarla y ¿Cómo está la familia?

-Muy bien, gracias –negros pensamientos giran en la mente de la joven- permítame felicitarla por el compromiso de Kate

-Debes estar en un error jovencita, mi hija aún no está comprometida

-pero ¿Cómo? ¡No entiendo! Entonces ¿Quién era el joven de cabellos castaños con el que la vi hace días?

-¡La viste! ¿Dónde?

-Fue en una avenida circundante al zoológico "Blue River", pensé que era su prometido puesto que se dieron un beso

-¿Un beso?

-Perdón creo que estoy entrometiéndome en algo que no debo, disculpe usted

-No te preocupes, por favor dime ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

-Es que no podría contarle, soy una dama y esas cosas son muy intimas ¿Por qué no le pregunta mejor a ella? No quiero parecer una intrigante

-por favor te lo ruego, dime ¿Qué pasó con Kate? La reputación de mi hija está en riesgo. Te invito a tomar un café y me cuentas todo

-No es necesario lo que le tengo que contar no es mucho, lo que sucede es que estoy de apuro solo estoy esperando a una amiga que está comprando algo

-Entonces dime rápido –Victoria se muestra impaciente-

-Mi amiga Emily y yo estábamos esperando por un coche cuando la vimos con un joven de cabellos castaños, no sabría decirle quien era, pero seguro que pertenece a una buena familia lo digo por la forma en cómo vestía y el auto que conducía. Se besaron en la boca y luego ella se marchó con él en su carro, Kate siempre ha sido un poco liberal ese es el carácter que demostró tener en el colegio. No quiero que tenga problemas por mi culpa.

-No te preocupes, yo sé cómo entenderme con ella

-Por favor no le diga que fui yo quien le contó, no me gustaría perder su amistad

-No lo sabrá pierde cuidado

-No sea severa con ella, si actuó así debe ser porque está enamorada

-Una última pregunta

-Claro

-¿Alguien más los acompañaba?

-No, solo estaban los dos

-Gracias eso es todo. Otra cosa más que quiero pedirte es que por favor seas discreta y no le cuentes a nadie más lo que viste

-No tiene ni que decírmelo, yo quiero mucho a Kate, prácticamente crecimos juntas, jamás pondría en peligro su reputación.

En ese momento sale Lady Catherine con su doncella quien llevaba los bolsos de la compras. La joven se despide inmediatamente al encontrarse con su amiga. La Condesa queda contrariada ante la confesión que le había hecho la chica.

-¿Te sucede algo Victoria?

-Tengo que hablar seriamente con Kate, se está saliendo de la raya

-No te entiendo ¿De qué hablas?

-Esta rebelde se atrevió a salir con un hombre si chaperona y encima…

-¿Qué?

-No digo más porque de solo acordarme me da rabia. Claro se aprovecha porque no está su padre, pero ya va a ver esa jovencita.

-Seguro es un mal entendido

-Tendrá que decirme quien era ese hombre con el que la vieron

Alexandría va por la calle comentando con su amiga Emily sobre la conversación que mantuvo con La Condesa de Gerald

-Cómo quisiera ver la cara de Kate cuando la reprenda su mamá ¿Te imaginas? El escándalo que seguramente le armará su padre, él tan orgulloso de su hijita adorada y no sabe la clase de mujerzuela que es.

-No sé, ¿No habrá sido demasiado? ¿Y si no salen las cosas como las planeaste? A lo mejor y hasta le hiciste un favor

-¿Cómo?

-Pues, de pronto ella se quiere casar con él y tú lo que hiciste fue acelerar todo

-No creo, y, si no, por lo menos la hice pasar un mal rato

En Francia el joven Mathew duerme en una improvisada cama sobre el suelo en una de las habitaciones del claustro, al parecer está teniendo una pesadilla que no lo deja en paz, transpira mucho, efecto que le causa el mal sueño que tiene. La misma alucinación lo persigue noche tras noche, en el ve como un hombre es acribillado por miembros del ejército contrario, en sus manos no está el poder salvarlo, ya que el mismo se encuentra herido mortalmente, se escuchan explosiones cercanas y como desde del cielo cae una lluvia de misiles destruyendo todo a su paso. El humo empieza a invadirlo todo quejidos, llantos y desesperación se escuchan y ven por todas partes.

- ¡está muerto!, ¡está muerto!, ¡está muerto!

- ¡auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme! mi pierna he perdido mi pierna

- no puedo moverme ayúdenme

De pronto todo se vuelve oscuro y solo logra escuchar la voz de una mujer que le pide que regrese con vida, también puede escuchar la voz de su Psicólogo pidiéndole que se enfrente a sus miedos

- ¡Nooooo! – grita y despierta raudamente-

Mathew toma la ligera sabana que lo cubría y seca el sudor de su cuerpo mientras abre los ojos y ve pequeñas manchas oscuras que poco a poco se iban desvaneciendo, luego alcanza a distinguir lo que parece ser la puerta de aquella habitación, esta se abre y muestra a un joven cubierto por un habito

- otra vez esa pesadilla te he traído un poco de té de hierbas para que te tranquilices

- gracias Teodoro

- ¿te noto algo diferente?

- debe ser porque te estoy viendo

- ¿me puedes ver?

- algo borroso pero te veo

El joven se alegra y asomando su cabeza al pasillo grita a sus compañeros que Mathew puede ver. Todos llegan casi al instante de enterarse

- dinos ¿en verdad puedes ver? – Pregunta Teodoro-

- he dicho que sí, un poco borroso pero los veo a todos

Llega el Fraile y ordena guardar la compostura a todos los aspirantes a monjes que se encontraban en el cuarto, los jóvenes dejan de murmurar y el religioso se acerca a Mathew que se ha puesto de pie

- veo que el tratamiento está surtiendo efecto – dice el monseñor Jedediah-

- sí, estoy contento porque ahora no voy a ser una carga para ustedes

- nunca fuiste una carga, cuando te ayudamos lo hicimos gustosos

- gracias a todos por ser tan buenos conmigo y haberme acogido aun sin saber nada de mi

Candy se encontraba con los pequeños Cornwell quienes jugaban encantados con una pequeña rueda de maderas. Terry se acerca a las rejas de la villa cuando su prometida lo ve deja a los niños y va hasta la entrada.

- Terry no te esperaba tan temprano

- ¿no puedo venir a visitar a mi futura esposa?

- claro pero me hubiera gustado prepararte algo delicioso

- Tarzán pecoso en la cocina

- ¡hum! Me pregunto si habrás mejorado

- ¡Terry! Te aseguro que sí. En México aprendí a preparar algunas delicias

- entonces tengo que probarlas

- cuando estemos casados voy a prepararte lo que tú quieras

- ojala y pase el tiempo volando porque no solo quiero probar las delicias que tu preparas sino también otras cosas

- ¡Terry! – Exclama un poco abochornada-

- mírate, te has puesto colorada

- a veces eres imposible

- y tu pareces una niña

Kate saltaba las vallas colocadas en todo el perímetro de las tierras de sus padre, mientras en la casa acababa de llegar muy molesta por lo que le había dicho Alexandría

- ¿Dónde está mi hija, Magda?

- salió a montar señora ¿quiere que la vaya a buscar?

- no, déjala más tarde hablo con ella

La condesa se dirige al despacho cuando de repente alguien toca a la puerta, Mary abre y es nada más y nada menos que Henry Warwickshire

- por favor dígale al conde que Lord Warwickshire solicita verlo

- el conde no se encuentra

- mi esposo está de viaje pero me encuentro yo ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

- condesa, un placer volver a verla – Deposita un beso en su mano en señal de respeto-

- igualmente

- se preguntara el motivo de mi presencia

- así es

- quería hablar con su esposo sobre Kate. Estoy enamorado de su hija y deseo convertirla en mi esposa

- ¿mi hija sabe de sus intensiones?

- se lo he dicho pero no está muy de acuerdo que digamos y creo saber la razón

- he sido descortés con usted. ¿Le gustaría tomar algo mientras me cuenta?

- un té estaría bien

- muy bien, me espera un momento por favor, voy a ordenar que preparen dos tazas

- siga usted

Es una tarde soleada en Chicago, los mercados están abarrotados de gente que se dedican a comprar y vender, en el Saint Albert todo sigue su curso. Ronda inyecta a una pequeña que llora mientras Betty le toma la presión a una anciana. El doctor Adam Martin se encuentra en la sala de rehabilitación supervisando las tareas de algunos médicos, ciertos pacientes hacen una serie de ejercicios para aprender a manejar sus miembros artificiales. El doctor Robinson camina de un lado a otro animándolo. De pronto una enfermera muy alta se acerca al rubio para informarle que afuera lo solicita alguien. En la sala de espera lo aguardan Susana y su madre.

- buenas tardes bellas damas

- ¿Cómo está Doctor? – pregunta la señora Marlowe

- bien gracias y ¿ustedes?

- bien. Doctor mi hija está lista para empezar hoy con las terapias

- ¡qué bueno!

- Doctor espero no haya olvidado su promesa de ser usted personalmente el que supervise todo – dice Susana-

- ¡claro! No lo he olvidado. Una promesa es una promesa

- entonces estoy lista para volver a caminar

- me da mucho gusto verla tan entusiasta

En el despacho de la residencia de los Condes Gerald se encuentra Henry y la madre de Kate tratando del asunto de cierta joven inglesa de cabellos claros y mirada de esmeralda.

- quise que conversáramos aquí porque no me gustaría que se entere la servidumbre. Usted dijo que cree saber que Kate no está de acuerdo en comprometerse con su persona

- verá usted lo que tengo que decir es muy delicado pero lo he pensado bien y creo que es necesario que ustedes como sus padres lo sepan Kate me conto que piensa renunciar su titulo de condesa para ir a servir de voluntaria en una sociedad de beneficencia y además con el respeto que ustedes se merecen permítame decirle que el comportamiento de su hija deja mucho que desear

- ¿Por qué dice eso?

- seré claro porque no me gusta andar con rodeos dígame usted

- el otro día tuvimos una fuerte discusión porque yo le dije que quería casarme con ella y lo que me respondió es que estaba interesado en otro hombre, al principio no le creí porque sé cómo es su hija pero luego la vi en la calle con un hombre en una situación muy comprometedora y apuesto a que es él quien le está metiendo ideas en la cabeza

- no puedo creer lo que me está diciendo y… ¿Cómo era el joven que la acompañaba? Y ¿Por qué dice usted que era una situación comprometedora?

- pues verá usted digo que era una situación comprometedora porque él se acercó a besarla en la mejilla que poco difiere de una simple amistad. El caballero, si es que a ese hombre se le puede decir así, porque de caballero no tiene nada puesto que si lo fuera hubiera venido a hablar con ustedes para solicitar le sea permitido cortejarla y no a dar espectáculos en la vía pública sabiendo que esto puede afectar la reputación de una dama, físicamente puedo decirle que era un hombre medianamente alto y de cabellos castaños

- es el mismo – piensa la condesa- ¿Quién será ese hombre? No puedo permitir que manche el nombre de nuestra familia, si tanto quiere salir con él ¿Por qué no me ha solicitado permiso? ¿Por qué sale sin chaperona?

- se ha quedado usted callada

- perdón es que se me hace un poco difícil digerir esa idea

- yo pienso que Kate puede estar actuando así por despecho ya que hace algún tiempo atrás ella estuvo enamorada de mi, bueno puede ser que todavía lo esté, alguien no puede olvidar en tan poco tiempo. La cuestión es que se enojó conmigo porque no me di cuenta de que yo le interesaba

- fue un error haberla enviado a Suiza, estar lejos de la familia le ha afectado mucho y luego está que su padre ha sido muy permisivo y la ha complacido en todo. Este va a ser un duro golpe para él

- no fue mi intensión preocuparla, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ella

- le creo siempre me pareció una buena persona y no lo dudo ahora así que cuente con mi aprobación, voy a hablar con mi esposo en cuanto regrese del viaje para que apruebe su compromiso con la fierecilla indomable

- no le diga así sé que es un tanto vivaz y espontanea pero no indomable con mi afecto recapacitará ya lo verá usted

La tarde cae y la joven rubia regresa a casa su madre la esperaba en la sala principal su rostro reflejaba serenidad, estaba tratando de controlarse para que ésta no se diera cuenta

- madre ¿Qué haces?

- te esperaba porque quiero que conversemos

- lo que digas – se sienta en el mueble al lado de su madre-

- ¿Qué hiciste durante nuestra ausencia?

- fui a cabalgar un rato

- lo sé, no me refería a eso si no a cuando estábamos de viaje a Australia

- ¡ah! Pues nada estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera me atreví a salir mentira, ahora recuerdo que Salí un par de veces con Mary fuimos a comprar mi nuevo traje de montar el que usé el año pasado estaba desgastado en los hilvanes y se le cayó un botón al saco

- ¿Por qué me mientes? ¿No confías en mí? Soy tu madre sabes que deseo lo mejor para ti dime la verdad

- madre no sé porque me hablas así no te estoy mintiendo, si quieres ve y pregúntale a Mary

- me he enterado por personas respetables que te han visto a solas con un hombre en la calle en una situación comprometedora

- con qué es eso prefieres creer los chismes que a mí que soy tu hija

- creo saber quien es una de las personas respetables que te llenó de intrigas, seguramente se trata de Henry, claro quiere vengarse de mí porque lo rechacé como pretendiente

- hija ¿Quién es ese chico de cabellos castaños con el que te estás viendo? Si es una persona responsable y quiere pretenderte ¿Por qué no ha venido a casa a hablar con nosotros?

- ja ahora hasta con descripción del individuo y todos, mira madre te aclaro que no estoy interesada en ningún hombre, le mentí a Henry para que me dejara en paz, pero de ahí que me vea a escondidas con alguien ¡imposible! Tú sabes perfectamente que yo no haría algo así

- entonces ¿Por qué piensas a renunciar a tu titulo?

- ¿te lo dijo él verdad? Con eso me confirmo que fue él quien me vino a indisponer contigo. Eso también lo invente porque me di cuenta de quién era en realidad y quise probarlo, no me interesa los hombres que tienen la cabeza hueca y que solo ven lo superficial, los que piensan que pueden pisotear a los demás por el simple hecho de portar un apellido o un titulo honorable. Jamás renunciaría al título porque recuerdo perfectamente que la promesa que le hice a mi abuela antes de morir. Recuerdo perfectamente el porque tengo que conservarlo, para valerme de eso y ayudar a los que menos tienen

- hija no me hagas enojar mas

- ¿es acaso que a ti también te importa el nivel social que tenga una persona?

- mejor dejamos esta conversación para después cuando regrese tu padre. No quiero que me duela la cabeza por el disgusto

- creo que es lo mejor sabes que te hace daño. ¡Ah! Y por cierto antes de que me olvide, te advierto que no voy a casarme con él solo porque haya venido a pedírtelo

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- lo conozco perfectamente y sé cómo se maneja. Algún día te contaré la verdadera historia y comprenderás – dice la muchacha mientras sujeta con fuerza el látigo que tenía entre sus manos y resopla de coraje- no soporto que me difamen

Karen se encuentra sentada frente a la chimenea observando el fuego mientras bebe una taza de café bien caliente de pronto aparece frente a sus ojos Terry quien la mira con una enorme sonrisa

- te ves muy contento – le dice la pelirroja-

- lo estoy

- ¿vienes de ver a Candy?

- sí

- me alegro por ti ¿estás listo para cumplir con el contrato?

- sí lo estoy

- ¡excelente! Ahora que todo está tranquilo ¿podrías contarme quien es Aba?

- insistes que no tendré más remedio que contarte la historia, pero quédate sentada que es un tanto larga

- tengo todo el tiempo del mundo así que habla

- resulta que hace algunos años ya cuando tenía 15 años emprendí mi primer viaje de regreso a América, en el barco en el que viajaba conocía a Aba…

Así Terry empieza a relatarle como una noche en la que él se acercó a la cubierta pudo observar a un joven de blonda cabellera sentado en una silla de ruedas mirando hacia el mar y el esfuerzo tan grande que hizo esté por tratar de suicidarse. Terry le había salvado la vida al aferrase a él como pudo, el joven a pesar de su invalidez, tenía mucha energía y gritaba rogándole que le suelte

**Flash Back**

- suéltame deja que me quite la vida, para mí ya no tiene sentido

- no lo haré, estas a punto de cometer una locura

- ¿no entiendes? no quiero seguir sufriendo

-No se cuales sean tus problemas, pero no permitiré que te arrojes al mar

-Eres un entrometido, no entiendes mis sufrimientos

-Si lo dices por la silla de ruedas, imagino lo frustrante que debe ser para ti, pero tienes que pensar en tu familia, ¿no crees que sería un duro golpe para ellos?

-Estoy completamente solo, no tengo a nadie en el mundo, lo que más amaba lo he perdido.

-Lamento tu situación pero tienes que abrir los ojos, mira hacia adelante siempre hacia adelante, comprende que tú no eres el único que padece en este mundo. Todos sufrimos y unos más que otros, aún así somos privilegiados porque estamos vivos y tenemos que seguir viviendo, así honraremos a nuestros seres queridos que ya no están con nosotros.

-y ¿Qué? Me vas a decir ¿Qué tu también sufres? Yo te veo en perfectas condiciones

-Tal vez yo no me encuentre sentado en una silla de ruedas pero preferiría estarlo, quién sabe, tal vez así mis padres me presten atención, como ves, no eres el único que se siente solo.

-Pero al menos tú si puedes caminar no eres un inútil como yo

-Me he sentido más inútil por no poder hacer algo que mitigue mi dolor, tener un padre al que no le importas y que te encierra en un internado para no tener que verte, una madre que no te reconoce como su hijo y una mujer con cara de cerdo que vive recordándote que eres un ilegítimo, un bastardo, que no merece las atenciones de nadie, me refiero a mi madrastra la que me restriega cada vez y cuando que soy hijo de una americana sin apellido. Luego está el hecho de que tu padre te obligue hacer alguien quien no deseas, queriéndote encerrar en la jaula de la aristocracia y él mismo que te mantiene alejado de tu verdadera madre, esa madre que no sabes si te recibirá con los brazos abiertos o te rechazará porque un escándalo tan grande puede afectar su carrera como actriz.

-Es una vida un tanto complicada –Dice el rubio quien se ha quedado escuchando con atención-

-Lo es, para mi corta edad he tenido que ver tantas cosas que te aseguro te horrorizarías, vi como asesinaron a mi abuelo, solo tenía 5 años, eso fue espantoso, era la única persona que de verdad me amaba, a veces siento lo mismo que tú, quisiera desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no nos arrojamos juntos?

-No creo que se buena idea, el agua debe estar congelada considerando que este invierno es uno de los más fuertes, además no me toca baño todavía –Lo dice con una sonrisa sarcástica-

-A mi tampoco

El par de Jóvenes empiezan a reír a carcajadas, olvidándose por un momento de sus problemas.

**Fin Del Flash Back**

-Nos hicimos compañía durante el viaje él me dijo que regresaba a América después de estar algún tiempo en Escocia, yo le conté de mis planes de quedarme con mi madre en New York siempre y cuando ella me aceptara. Nos dimos cuenta que teníamos mucho en común, le di una serie de consejos.

-¿Tú? ¿Dando consejos?

-Bueno, tal vez no hayan sido los mejores, pero creo que él necesitaba de un amigo en quien confiar.

Terry empezó a narrarle una serie de acontecimientos que ocurrieron en el barco, desde peleas entre miembros de la tripulación hasta el aspaviento que pasaron los pasajeros al confundir un navío no identificado con el de piratas. Los jóvenes habían estado observando todo y nada de eso los asustaba, ¿que más les podría pasar después de lo que ya habían vivido? El rubio le contó la triste historia de su madre la cual había abandonado este mundo siendo él apenas un pequeño y como años después conoció a una joven que se la recordaba en especial por el color de sus ojos y la pureza de su alma convirtiéndose en la única criatura que ilumino su vida, llenándola de alegría, también como aprendió amarla porque a pesar de haber recibido insultos y desprecios era tan optimista y no perdía su sonrisa así como del triste día en que la perdió en un terrible accidente, accidente que no solo se llevó a esa bella joya sino que además lo había postrado en una silla de ruedas. Acordaron escribirse para contarse de sus respectivas vidas y así iniciaron una amistad por medio de cartas que iban y venían desde Inglaterra a Estados Unidos y viceversa.

-¿Cómo que cosas le cuentas? Digo, porque son tantos años los que llevas escribiéndole.

-Al principio le conté sobre mis problemas con Eleanor, después los que tuve con mi padre, las cosas que viví en el colegio San Pablo. Cuando me fui a New York le escribí dándole mi nueva dirección pero no recibí respuesta inmediatamente, resulta que estuvo enfermo pero se recuperó y desde ahí no hemos dejado de comunicarnos, le he contado sobre casi toda mi vida.

-y él ¿Qué te cuenta?

-Casi nada, solo que le gusta escribir poemas, me ha enviado algunos muy buenos, le sugerí que los publique pero no ha querido. También me cuenta que en su casa tiene un enorme invernadero donde cultiva y cuida un sin número de flores, hortalizas y verduras. En la tarde le gusta tocar su instrumento musical favorito. Le gusta coleccionar monedas de todos los países del mundo, algunas, se las he enviado yo. Sus ratos libres los pasa leyendo junto a un lago.

-¿Dónde Vive?

-Aunque me ha dado su dirección nunca he ido a visitarlo. Vive en Cleveland, que por cierto ahora que lo pienso, queda cerca de la mansión de los Andley en Lakewood. Tal vez algún día lo visite, cuando regrese por Candy.

Al día siguiente Kate se encuentra sentada debajo de un gran árbol que está afuera de su casa, Oscar llega y se sienta a su lado.

-Mi abuela me contó sobre la discusión que tuviste ayer con tía Victoria

-Ni me digas, se enojó conmigo por gusto. No sé porque tuvo que reaparecer en mi vida el odioso de Lord Henry

-¿Estás hablando de Henry Warwickshire de Devereux?

-Exactamente ¿Lo conoces?

-Lo he visto un par de veces en Francia, le gustan las fiestas pero resulta un tanto pesado, el tipo

-Lo sé

-¿Qué tienes que ver con él?

-Hace tiempo me gustaba, pero luego me decepcionó tanto y más cuando empezó a perseguirme.

-Con que te perseguía, pero no eres la única a la que persigue

-¿Lo dices por algo?

-Claro, él siempre estuvo detrás de todas las chicas hermosas de París.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Recuerdo tanto que unos compañeros de la Universidad organizaron una fiesta de despedida a la que él asistió acompañado de una mujer despampanante. Y a la salida se fue con dos más que conoció en la fiesta era un tipo impredecible, no se sabía cuando y cuanto tiempo iba a estar con alguien, le conocí algunas novias.

-Tal como imaginé, pero ya no hablemos de ese tipo, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la Galería Nacional? Quiero ver los óleos de Rembrandt y Botticelli.

-Está bien, porque a decir verdad estoy aburriéndome aquí sentado.

-¿Estás tratando de decir que te aburre estar conmigo?

-No trenzas, de ninguna manera, lo que pasa es que me está doliendo la sentadera, no estoy acostumbrado a colocarme así de esta manera.

-¿Con que trenzas? No olvido como me llamabas pedazo de animal

-Y tú no has aprendido a ser una dama, tanto estudio en un colegio tan caro de Suiza y nada aprendiste, si supiera mi tío que ha tirado el dinero a la basura.

-Soy una dama, querido. A ti no tengo que demostrártelo, si me da la gana actúo como tal y con las personas que se lo merecen.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué arrogante que te has vuelto!

-Ya sabes conmigo hay que andar con cuidado

-Discúlpeme usted mi bella dama

-Disculpas aceptadas, ahora ¿Tendría la amabilidad el caballero, de conducirme a mi humilde morada? Tengo que cambiar mis ropas por unas presentables. –Le dice en son de broma a Oscar quien le ha extendido su mano-

Candy conversa con Annie sobre su compromiso con Terry y le dice que no sabe si soportará estar lejos de él por tanto tiempo

-El tiempo pasará en un santiamén ya lo verás

-Son seis meses Annie

-Si has podido soportar más tiempo sin él ¿qué te cuesta seis meses más?

-Tú lo dices porque no has tenido que pasar por lo que nosotros

-Lo sé, pero ahora hay una enorme diferencia a lo de antes, ya que estás comprometida con él.

-Es cierto, eso me alivia un poco

-¿Te imaginas cuando se enteren Elisa y la abuela Elroy?

-¡La abuela Elroy! Lo había olvidado por completo, pondrá el grito en el cielo

-No lo creo, recuerda que siempre le ha importado el prestigio y Terry es un buen partido, considerando que será Duque, eso la callará.

-Puede que tengas razón

-De quien debes cuidarte mucho es de Elisa

-No te preocupes Elisa ya no puede lastimarme, recuerda que ahora soy su tía abuela –Le dice mientras sonríe- puedo desheredarla si lo deseo.

-¡Candy! Eres temible

-No lo soy, solo bromeaba

En Chicago el joven médico de cabellos dorados se encuentra en su departamento leyendo una carta que le ha llegado desde México.

Monterrey, miércoles 17 de noviembre de 1920

Doctor:

Adam Martín

Chicago.-

Querido Hermano,

Espero que te encuentres bien de salud, que irónico decirle esto a un doctor, el motivo de la presente es para comunicarte que dentro de tres meses voy a iniciar mis exámenes finales y espero poder ir a visitarte para mis vacaciones, te cuento que mis hermanos ya están trabajando, así que no es necesario que envíes tanto dinero, sé que por allá tienes muchos gastos, considerando el estilo de vida que mantienen, así que utilízalo en ti mismo. Nuestros padres y hermanos te mandan muchos saludos.

Te quiere mucho,

Tú hermana Rocío

En la Galería de Arte mucha gente de la alta sociedad admiraban las obras de magnos pintores así como cuadros de personajes poco conocidos entre ellos Picasso quien para ese entonces tenía pocos seguidores pero que con el tiempo y como todos sabemos llegó a ser uno de los más grandes exponentes del arte moderno. Kate estaba embelesada con un boceto que contrastaba con los demás que se exhibían en aquella sala amplia, cuando siente la presencia de alguien detrás de sí.

-Ese Hombre no tiene sentido del arte, no sé cómo permiten que sus cuadros se expongan junto a los valiosos

-El que no tiene sentido del arte eres tú. Yo no tengo dudas de que ese hombre llegue a ser famoso algún día, que sus maravillosas obras se muestren no solo en Europa sino en el mundo entero, mientras que tú no pasarás a ser de un simple hombre sin escrúpulos a uno cuyo nombre repose olvidado en un viejo libro aristocrático.

-¡Como siempre! Tratando de herir a los demás, tus palabras no hacen mella en mí.

-¿Acaso estás siguiéndome?

-¿No crees en las coincidencias?

-¿Se le puede llamar coincidencia al hecho de que estuvieras en mi casa azuzándome con mi madre?

-No lo tomes así, solo fui a pedir permiso para poder pretenderte, actué como todo un caballero a diferencia del tal Grandchester que te saca a pasear sin consentimiento y sin chaperona ¡ah por cierto! ¿Dónde está tu dama de compañía? ¿Acaso vienes con tu madre? Porque no la veo por ningún lado.

-Si quieres saber si vengo acompañada, pues déjame decirte que sí. Vengo con un hombre y sin guardaespaldas, porque no me gusta que me anden cuidando como si fuera una niña pequeña que puede perderse, además eso me parece anticuado, estamos en pleno siglo 20 y la gente actúa como si estuviéramos aún en la época del protectorado. Además si salgo con Terruce Grandchester o no, no es de tu incumbencia.

-¡Sigues con esa inconsecuencia! Yo sé que me has mentido para que me aleje de ti

-¡Al fin te das cuenta! Pensé que te faltaba sentido común para darte cuenta que me molesta tu presencia.

-Cuando las mujeres dicen no, quiere decir que sí. Por lo tanto, aunque digas que no quieres verme, se que te mueres por mí.

-No seas un engreído

-Sé que estás loca por mí, soy irresistible ante las mujeres.

-¿Estás consciente de lo que me estás diciendo? Acabas de mencionar a las mujeres, y ¿Así pretendes que yo me fije en ti? Un hombre que anda detrás de cuanta mujer se le cruce en frente no es precisamente un buen partido, debes estar loco si piensas que yo podría...

-¿Estás celosa?

-¿Celosa yo? ¡Por Dios! ¡De un hombre como tú! Estás mal, si una vez dije que te amaba me arrepiento, seguramente debí estar perturbada, cuando lo dije.

-Vamos Kate, ya olvida ese viejo rencor y acepta que me amas, harás las cosas más fáciles, podremos comprometernos lo más pronto posible.

-¿Qué parte no entiendes? Te he dicho que no te amo, no quiero estar a tu lado, si me fui a Viena fue por dejar de verte y tú sigues persiguiéndome.

-Kate tú eres mía y lo sabes. Nadie en el mundo me va a robar tu amor, ni el Grandchester ni ningún otro.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Por qué me andas difamando?

-¿Yo?

-Si tú y no te hagas el desentendido

-No entiendo de que hablas ¡de veras!

-Hipócrita. Sé muy bien que estuviste inventándole a mi madre que me viste con un hombre en la calle en una situación vergonzosa.

-No le mentí. En realidad te vi

-Si antes creía que estabas loco, ahora estoy segura. Eres un mitómano

-No voy a permitir que me insultes –La agarra de ambos brazos y la acerca a su rostro-

-¿Qué haces? Suéltame

-No voy a permitir que me menoscabes, conmigo vas a aprender

-Suéltame nos están viendo

-No me importa, tal vez otro escándalo más sea beneficioso para ti, ¿no crees?

-basta ya estúpido, o si no...

-¿Qué?

-O si no se las verá conmigo. –Oscar llega a su rescate, Henry suelta a Kate-

-¿Quién se supone que me lo ordena?

-Oscar Lenuar y Kate es mi acompañante, así que le ordeno que no moleste a la dama.

-¿Te he visto en alguna parte? Me parece conocido –le contesta Henry a Oscar con una cara de desconfianza-

-Pues tiene usted razón, en Francia el verano pasado. ¿Le dice algo la juerga de Bourse?

-Los graduados de la escuela de Finanzas

-Exactamente, pero eso no es lo que interesa ahora, sino el hecho de que usted está molestando a la dama que viene conmigo.

-Es que ahora ¿Andas con este Francés también? –Pregunta dirigiéndose a Kate-

-No permito ofenda a la Señorita –Molesto Oscar-

-¡Kate! esto es inaudito ¿Cómo es posible que un día salgas con un hombre y al otro te exhibas con uno diferente?

-Si sigue con ese juego de palabras ofensivas contra la dama me veré en la penosa necesidad de partirle la cara

-¿Tú y cuantos más?

-Me basto yo y nadie más

-¡Con que te has conseguido un gallo de pelea mi querida Kate!

-Oscar por favor marchémonos, no le hagas caso a este pelafustán

-No princesa, este sujeto tiene que saber que tienes quien te defienda

-y ¿Quién se supone que eres, para creerte con derecho a intervenir a favor de ella? Con una vez que salen y ya te crees su dueño. Pues déjame decirte que yo hablé con su madre y ella me dio autorización de visitarla, así que pierdes tu tiempo francesito

-Jajaja no me haga reír. Veo que está bien desinformado.

-Oscar por favor no le sigas la corriente –Un poco angustiada Kate quien teme haya un enfrentamiento-

-Tranquila Kate, que lo voy a bajar de la nube a la que se subió. Mire Señor Warwickshire, El Conde Gerald me ofreció la mano de su hija hace ya algunas semanas cuando nos encontramos en Sídney así que el que sale sobrando aquí es usted.

-Eso no es posible

-Pues lo es, lamento que la Condesa le haya dado falsas esperanzas pero no lo hizo adrede, resulta que ella desconoce esto y hoy pienso hacérselo saber.

-¡Oscar! ¿Qué dices? –Se sorprende la rubia-

-Eso es una mentira –Henry empieza a ponerse algo nervioso y arruga el folleto que llevaba en la mano-

-Es verdad no tengo porque mentir en algo tan delicado, si gusta puede esperar a que regrese el Conde y él mismo se lo corrobore. Además ya Kate me ha contado que usted la ha estado molestando en varias ocasiones y no voy a tolerar esas confianzas que se quiere atribuir.

- pero entonces ¿Si el está contigo? ¿Por qué también sales con el hijo del Duque de Grandchester?

-Eso es mentira, nunca he salido con él, ni siquiera lo conozco.

-Kate no mientas yo los vi el otro día cerca del edificio en donde trabajo

-Pues viste mal

-No siga con el plan de desprestigiar y poner en duda la pureza de la Señorita

-No miento, estoy seguro de lo que vi

-Seguramente se confundió, porque según tengo entendido Lord Grandchester está comprometido con una joven actriz Americana muy famosa por cierto.

-¡Ya ves! si está comprometido porque habría de andar con él, seguro te sugestionaste porque te mentí la primera vez.

El joven de ojos azules no atina a decir nada más, solo se queda pensativo recordando aquella ocasión en que le pareció ver a su amada subir al auto del noble caballero. Kate aprovecha el despiste y toma de la mano a Oscar para sacarlo de la galería corriendo.

-Kate un momento, no tenemos prisa

-No quiero que sigas inventando cosas para protegerme

-Solo quería darle una lección.

El chofer les abre la portezuela, ambos suben cubriéndose un poco el rostro debido al intenso sol de medio día. Henry sale pero solo alcanza a ver como el carro se aleja. Ya en el auto la joven pareja conversa sobre lo acontecido en la Galería.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué inventaste todo eso?

-En realidad fue mitad mentira mitad verdad

-No entiendo

-Mi tío me dijo que lo haría muy feliz el que tú y yo termináramos casándonos

-¿Eso te dijo?

-Pues sí. Pero no te preocupes, yo le contesté que no podía asegurarle el que tu y yo nos enamoráramos pero que si trataría de que fuéramos los mejores amigos. Me encargó mucho que te cuidara y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

-No sé si con lo que le dijiste a Henry enredaste más las cosas.

-perdóname, pero ese tipo se excedió con lo que te estaba diciendo

-Gracias por ser un caballero y ayudarme eso es un punto a tu favor

-¿Puedo considerarme un amigo?

-Tú sabes que eres más que eso, eres prácticamente de la familia

-Gracias querida prima

Terry está almorzando en la villa Andley junto a sus amigos, todos comparten maravillosas experiencias sobre su juventud vivida en ese mismo país años atrás. Al terminar todos se levantan de la mesa, la feliz pareja decide dar un paseo en el jardín mientras los demás van a tomar una siesta.

-Candy hoy es nuestro últimos día, juntos, te voy a extrañar mucho

-Yo también, pero ahora será diferente

-Ahora estamos más unidos que antes

-Terry ¡No sé cómo vaya a tomar la noticia la Abuela Elroy!

-Eso es lo de menos, tu y yo estaremos juntos así se oponga el mundo entero. Quiero proponerte algo.

-Dime Terry

-Puedes decirles a todos que estás comprometida pero no les digas que tu futuro esposo seré yo. Quiero que cuando regrese por ti, la Señora Elroy, Elisa y los demás se sorprendan.

-Pero eso es...

-Por favor quiero ser yo quien les dé la noticia, ¿me darías ese gusto?

-Terry no van a creerme

-Tienes como testigos a los Cornwell y a tus otros amigos, además está el anillo que no deja mentir

-Terry tienes unas ideas locas

-¡Quiero disfrutar! Imagínate la cara que pondrá Elisa cuando vea que su viejo plan por separarnos no dio tanto efecto como ella pensó. Será una venganza saludable.

-¡Eres increíble! Pero habría que hablar con los chicos para que nos apoyen

-Con tal de martirizar a Elisa yo creo que si nos tenderán la mano

-Voy a Extrañarte mucho

-Yo también pecosa, pero esta es la última prueba si soportamos seis meses más estando lejos, nuestro amor será invencible y tan fuerte como hasta ahora.

-Mucho más

-Mucho más

Ha llegado el 30 de Noviembre, Candy y sus amigos están en el puerto a punto de abandonar Inglaterra Karen y Terry han ido a despedirlos, apretones de manos, besos y abrazos se dan entre los jóvenes adultos.

-Candy te deseo mucha suerte –Karen-

-Gracias Karen, te encargo mucho a Terruce

-No te preocupes no voy a dejar que ninguna admiradora trate de quitártelo

-Eso espero

-Adiós Cornwell fue un gusto jugar póquer contigo

-Nos veremos Karen, la próxima vez te pediré la revancha

-Cuídense mucho Annie y Patty, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos podamos ir de compras juntas

-Seguro -Dice la Morena-

-Tú también cuídate Karen –Patty-

-Lamentamos no poder estar con ustedes en las próximas fiestas navideñas pero recuerden que están en nuestros corazones y que les deseamos lo mejor del mundo –les dice la actriz-

-A ustedes también les deseamos lo mismo, mucha paz, felicidad y que el año que viene reciban muchas bendiciones.

-Candy ese día voy a estar pensando mucho en ti –Terry-

-Yo también

Se abrazan fuertemente y el actor la besa en la frente, con la seguridad de que esta no será la última vez que lo haga.

-Cuídate mucho pecosa, no hagas tantas locuras y por favor salúdame a Susana.

-Lo haré, despídeme por favor de tus padres

-Claro y por favor cúbranse bien porque este invierno parece que será más crudo que otros.

Al cabo de unos minutos el barco parte con rumbo a América y los actores contemplan desde un puente como este se aleja, muchos deseos y esperanzas abrigan aquellos corazones que un día lloraron de tristeza.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, AUNQUE CANDY Y TERRY SE HAN VUELTO A SEPARAR ESTA VEZ NO ES PARA SIEMPRE YA QUE LA PROMESA ESTÁ HECHA SOLO LES PUEDO ADELANTAR QUE ALGO INESPERADO ESTA POR SUCEDER………


	20. UN REGRESO CARGADO DE ESPERANZA

**CAPÍTULO XX**

**Un regreso cargado de Esperanzas**

New York 30 de Noviembre de 1920 12:30 PM. Dos hombres muy distinguidos se bajan de un carruaje mientras los botones llevan sus maletas al interior del Hotel. En el lobby tropiezan con un caballero de bigote y traje negro.

-Disculpe usted caballero venía un poco distraído

-Pensando en negocios seguramente –comenta el Conde Gerald, al darse cuenta de que en sus manos lleva una serie de documentos-

-Exactamente, acabo de hacer unas inversiones muy buenas.

-Manhattan sigue tal y como lo recordaba en cuanto a los negocios, me refiero, porque se nota que ha progresado mucho, las calles son las que han cambiado un poco, se ven algo diferentes.

-Usted no es de aquí ¿verdad? Lo digo por su acento británico.

-Efectivamente, somos de Inglaterra

-¿vienen a invertir en la bolsa de valores?

-No, en realidad son otros motivos los que nos traen a Norteamérica, solo estamos de paso en New York mañana salimos para Chicago.

-Qué casualidad, yo también parto mañana para allá. Tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar, mi nombre es George Johnson

-Abel Buttman un placer conocerlo, mi secretario el señor Frederick Boutchard

-Un placer señores. Me dijo que usted se llama Abel Buttman ¿Acaso estoy hablando con el Conde de Gerald?

-Veo que me conoce

-He oído de usted y la verdad es que conozco los nombres de muchos nobles de Inglaterra, mi antiguo jefe era uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos de América y yo lo ayudaba con todos los negocios que él tenía por allá.

-¿Qué pasó con su jefe? ¿Acaso lo despidió?

-No, el siempre fue muy amable conmigo, he estado al servicio de la familia por muchos años, lamentablemente el murió hace tres.

-Lo lamento

-Si todos lamentamos mucho la pérdida del Señor Andley y más considerando que se trataba de alguien con toda una vida por delante. Ahora estoy bajo el servicio de su esposa quien también es una buena persona, lo triste es que haya enviudado tan joven apenas tiene 22 años

-Tiene razón es muy joven, tengo una hija de esa edad.

-Bien caballeros lamento interrumpirlos pero el Conde necesita descansar ha sido un viaje muy largo. –Interrumpe el secretario-

-Tiene razón, lamento haberlo distraído señor Conde.

-No se preocupe, fue un placer para mí conversar con usted que tenga buen Día

-Igualmente a Ustedes caballeros –Se retira George sacándose el sombrero y haciendo una leve reverencia-

En Chicago en el Hospital Saint Albert una joven rubia es ayudada por su médico a caminar lentamente con la ayuda de su nueva prótesis de pierna.

-¿Te duele? –Pregunta el Doctor mientras la sostiene de un brazo-

-No mucho

-Eres muy valiente ¿Lo sabías?

-Gracias

-Eres la primera paciente que no se ha quejado demasiado, a este paso vas a salir caminando de aquí en menos tiempo que los demás.

-Usted es muy paciente conmigo

-Se hace lo que se puede

-Quisiera preguntarle algo

-Adelante dime ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Usted extraña a Candy, y perdóneme por ser indiscreta

-No te preocupes, está bien, tengo todo bajo control. La extraño, no voy a negarlo, hemos sido amigos y nunca nos habíamos separado por tanto tiempo.

-Pero usted la ama y debe sufrir mucho por....

-La verdad es que nunca pensé que podría enamorarme y menos de ella, siempre la vi como a una hermana menor a la que debía proteger, no sé como cambió todo, pero aún tengo mis dudas.

-¿Dudas?

-Si tengo ciertas dudas –Dice mientras la ayuda a sentarse-

-¿Cómo cuales?

-No estoy seguro de que es lo que realmente siento, cuando nos molestaban en México me causaba risa, cuando tú apareciste y ella me pidió de favor que me hiciera pasar por su novio también me dio risa, pero después cuando Terruce o Neil se le acercaron empecé a repelerlos. No toleraba que se le acercaran, pero no sé si lo hice por querer proteger a Candy, por temor de que alguien le hiciera daño. Sé que Terry no es malo y la ama sinceramente, pero puede ser que tengo miedo de que vuelva a sufrir por estar a su lado, luego está Neil, según él ha cambiado pero recordar todas las maldades que le hizo junto a su hermana Elisa me hace desconfiar.

-Entiendo, tal vez lo que tú estás es, deslumbrado por la bondad de Candy y no deseas que la lastimen. Puede ser un cariño fraternal.

-¡Qué bien!

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Al fin! Pensé que nunca cruzarías esa barrera

-No entiendo ¿Qué barrera?

-Al fin me hablas con familiaridad

-Perdóneme yo...

-Vamos está bien, me agrada que me hables así.

-Es que no me di cuenta, no quiero parecer una atrevida

-No lo eres, somos amigos ¿Verdad? ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

-¿Yo?

-Claro

-Pero es que yo... la verdad, me da mucha pena

-¿Por qué?

-El único amigo que tengo es Terruce, pero él está lejos

-Entiendo, no quieres extender tu círculo de amigos

-No, no he dicho eso, al contrario, me gustaría tener más amigos porque a veces me siento sola, nadie me visita ahora no puedo ir a fiestas, no salgo a pasear, desde que me ocurrió esto los que se decían mis amigos me dejaron. –Dice con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-

-Entonces, déjame ser tu amigo –La toma de las manos mientras se inclina ante ella para mirarla mejor- ya no llores.

-Perdóname, estoy haciendo un drama

-Tranquila no estás sola, Candy y los demás estamos contigo.

-Ustedes son muy buenos, Dios los debe premiar por eso.

En la mansión de los Legan en Lakewood se encuentran los padres de Elisa sentados cerca de la enorme alberca que mandaron hacer meses atrás.

-Querido, tienes que considerar a Elisa, su esposo ya la ha perdonado, no puedes hacer lo mismo tú.

-No. Yo no la eduqué para que sea una cualquiera, ha mancillado el nombre de la familia y eso no pienso pasarlo por alto. Ni siquiera Neil se ha comportado así, por lo menos el reaccionó y dejó la borrachera, pero en lo que es a esa mujerzuela que tienes por hija no ha cambiado en nada, contraté a un detective para que vigile sus pasos y sigue en las andadas.

-No puede ser

-No sé qué pecado he cometido para merecer esto.

-Voy a hablar con ella

-¿Para qué? Si esa libertina no tiene cabeza

-Tal vez me escuche, soy su madre.

Mucha gente vestida de negro se encuentran de pie en un panteón mientras el Sacerdote dice rezos en Latín, un ataúd descansa sobre una base, ramos de flores alrededor de él, muchos de los presentes son miembros de la Iglesia Anglosajona y otros sacerdotes Ortodoxos, entre algunos de los monjes se encuentra Mathew Higgins con una mirada triste y desencajada.

-¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? –Se pregunta a sí mismo-

-Era una persona tan buena –Comenta un joven a su lado-

-Él iba ayudarme, ahora no sé cuando podré recuperar mi vida, aunque hubiera preferido quedarme amnésico para siempre con tal que una persona tan humana como él no partiera así tan pronto.

-Mathew nadie sabía lo que iba a pasar, su corazón lo traicionó

-Al menos no fue una muerta tan dolorosa y ahora descansa en paz

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Tal vez regrese a América

Se escuchan fuertes campanadas mientras en medio de sollozos se ve descender el féretro al hoyo que sería cubierto por tierra y flores. Al poco tiempo la gente empieza a dispersarse y abandonan el cementerio, a la entrada unos autos muy viejos los esperaban, se separaron en grupos y subieron a los respectivos medios de transportes que los conducirían de regreso al convento. El grupo de Mathew se halla en completo silencio, en la parte delantera del carro a lado del chofer se encontraba Monseñor Jedediah Qinsong quien era el único que pronunciaba palabra, pues estaba dando indicaciones al conductor por donde tenía que regresar, de pronto a lo lejos se alcanza a divisar una columna de humo negro que al parecer provenía en dirección del monasterio.

-¿Qué estará pasando? Por favor vaya un poco más rápido. ¡Dios mío que no sea lo que estoy pensando!

-¿Sucede Algo? –Pregunta uno de los chicos-

-Espero que no

Los jóvenes se quedan intranquilos pero no puede imaginar que en esos momentos el claustro se estaba incendiando y los religiosos que se habían quedado en el lugar estaban tratando de apagarlo con la ayuda de la gente del pueblo quienes traían cubetas de agua.

En Inglaterra Kate se está cepillando el cabello en su recamara cuando una alguien toca a la puerta y pasa, es nada más y nada menos que Mary Anne Hamilton.

-Adelante

-¡Querida Kate! Disculpa que entre así pero tu madre me dijo que podía pasar.

-¡Mary Anne! ¡Qué alegría volver a verte! –Se acerca a darle un abrazo-

-Ahora si puedes invitarme a tomar el té

-¿cuándo llegaste?

-Ayer en la tarde, pero no he venido sola, te tengo una sorpresa

-¿sí? ¿De qué se trata?

-La sorpresa te está esperando abajo

-Entonces vamos –Coge una cinta para amarrarse el cabello y salen de la habitación-

En la sala está una joven de la misma edad de Kate tiene ojos y cabellos marrones de finas facciones y tez muy blanca. Viste un hermoso vestido color rosa, se puede apreciar en ella un porte alto y distinguido, lleva un bolso del mismo tono del atuendo y un sombrero fino descansa sobre su cabeza. La Condesa de Arden ingresa a la sala en compañía de su amiga, cuando se sorprende al darse cuenta de quien la esperaba.

-¡Oh Dios! No puedo creerlo eres tú, de verás que es una sorpresa. Evelyn ¡Qué linda que estás!

-Kate amiga mía, no sabes cuánto te extrañé

-Y yo a ti

-Regresé la semana pasada pero no había podido venir porque estábamos comprando los regalos para navidad y año nuevo

-Lo importante es que ya estás aquí y has venido a verme.

-Kate disculpa que las interrumpa pero quería invitarlas el próximo fin de semana a Wolverhampton, mi abuela tiene una casa allá y me dio las llaves, sería un fin de semana solo de mujeres. ¿Qué opinan?

-Suena muy bien, pero tendría que pedirle permiso a mis padres –Evelyn-

-Cuenta conmigo Mary Anne –Kate-

-Entonces está hecho. Mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo, ahora van a tener que disculparme pero tengo que ir con Francis quedamos en ir a la joyería a elegir los anillos y ya se me está haciendo tarde, a él no le gusta esperar.

-Cierto se acerca la fecha de tu matrimonio

-Sí y por supuesto ustedes serán mis damas de honor. Nos vemos mañana –Se acerca a despedirse de sus amigas con un beso-

Mary Anne se retira y las dos jóvenes se sientan para seguir conversando sobre lo que han hecho en los últimos meses en los que no se han visto.

-Kate tu cabello crece rápido

-Sí, creo que está más largo que cuando antes de cortarlo

-Pero fue una locura

-¿Qué lo recortara?

-Pues sí, parecías un chico

-No es cierto

-Por lo menos fue para una buena causa

-Sí, esos chicos estaban encantadísimos con la ropa que le compramos

-¿Recuerdas cuando las maestras del colegio nos regañaron por subirnos a los manzanos?

-Claro, considerando que tú y yo no somos buenas trepando árboles y que no subíamos precisamente por las manzanas sino por saltar la barda y escaparnos a la plazoleta, si que era divertido ese lugar.

-Pasamos una semana limpiando ventanas

-Pero valió la pena.

-¿Recuerdas cuando bañaste a Alexandría con el balde de agua jabonosa?

-Sí, se lo merecía por delatora

-tú hubieras hecho lo mismo

-pero sabes la verdadera razón porque lo hizo

-Sí sé que lo hizo porque te detesta y porque nunca te perdonó que todas las atenciones de Henry fueran para ti.

-Ni me hables de ese engreído

-Kate, te cuento que está mañana me llegó... -Es Oscar quien en ese momento iba entrando a la sala- perdón, no pensé que estuvieras acompañada. Mary me dijo que te encontraría aquí pero nunca me especificó que tuvieras visita. Buena Tarde.

-¡Oh si! permítanme presentarlos. Evelyn él es Oscar Lenuar es nieto de Lady Catherine ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

-Sí claro que la recuerdo

-El es como un primo para mí. Oscar ella es Evelyn Moritz

-Un placer señorita –Gentilmente rosa su mano con un beso-

-Igualmente

Kate puede percatarse de la chispa que se encendió entre los dos, debido a que no dejaban de mirarse, incluso pudo notar que su amiga se había ruborizado.

-Bueno ¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos y charlamos los tres?

-De acuerdo –Dice Oscar mientras toma asiento-

-Le decía a Kate que en el colegio se ganaba el premio por ser la chica más osada y atrevida –Suelta con una tímida sonrisa Evelyn-

-No lo dudo siempre ha sido una aventurera –añade sin dejar de mirar a la joven quien no puede mantener su mirada en alto-

-¿van a empezar hablar mal de mí?

-No, Señorita Pecas

-¿Tú también la llamas así? –Pregunta Evelyn-

-Sí ¿Por qué? ¿Quién más la llama así?

-Yo la molestaba en el colegio de esa manera

-¡Pero qué coincidencia!

-Ya, no me gusta que hagan mucha alusión a mis pecas.

-Pensé que te gustaban –Le dice su amiga-

-Claro que me gustan

-¿Entonces por qué te molesta? –Pregunta Oscar-

-Es que ya no somos unos chiquillos y prefiero conversar de otras cosas más interesantes.

-Bien, entonces déjame contarte lo que me pasó está mañana –señala Oscar- resulta que estaba en la oficina cuando un hombre...

En el pequeño pueblecito al sur de Francia la gente se amotina por lo que está sucediendo, el monasterio se está incendiando y las llamas cada vez son más grandes. Aunque todos los religiosos están afuera, no han logrado salvar sus pertenencias que seguramente ya se han hecho cenizas.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo ha sucedido? –Pregunta Monseñor-

-Fue una cortina que se rasgó y calló sobre unos quinqués –le responde uno de los religiosos-

-Tratamos de apagar el fuego inmediatamente pero se extendió tan rápido que a penas y pudimos salir corriendo. –Contesta un sacerdote-

-No hay ningún afectado.

-Solo uno de los monaguillos que casi se asfixia pero ya está bien, solo fue el susto.

-Al menos no hay vidas que lamentar, lo malo es que nos quedamos sin recinto en este pueblo y seguramente nos enviaran de regreso al pontificado en la capital.

-Eso quiere decir que ¿nos van a separar? –Pregunta Teodoro-

-Es lo más probable –Responde el Monseñor-

Pasó como una hora para que los bomberos llegaran y controlaran el incendio que no llegó a propagarse a las casas contiguas.

-Esto es una verdadera desgracia, se ha perdido todo. –Mathew-

-Hay que tener resignación –Teodoro-

Candy se encuentra en su camarote leyendo un cuento a los pequeños Cornwell cuando entra su amiga querida a sentarse a su lado.

-Candy, gracias por cuidarlos, pero ya es tarde y tengo llevarlos a dormir.

-Claro yo te ayudo –Le dice con una amplia sonrisa-

-Estoy contenta por ti Candy hace tiempo que no te veía sonreír con ganas.

-Es que ahora soy muy feliz Annie, muy feliz.

-Terry es muy afortunado al tenerte

-y yo por tenerlo a él.

-Bueno niños vamos a dormir –Le dice su madre a los pequeños-

-Hasta mañana tía Candy –Se despiden los pequeños-

-Hasta mañana Anthony y Stear, que tengan lindo sueños.

-Que descanses Candy

-Tú también Annie

La morena sale del compartimiento y Candy se recuesta en la cama cruza las piernas y alza las manos para ver su anillo de compromiso, aun se le hace difícil de creer que estuviera comprometida con Terruce, nunca se había sentido tan feliz como hasta ahora ni siquiera cuando se casó con Albert.

-Esta es la verdadera felicidad. Gracias Dios por darme este regalo maravilloso.

En Londres Terry tenía pensamientos similares, estaba en un tren junto a Karen y mientras miraba por la ventana pensaba en lo feliz que era de saber que en unos cuantos meses más se reuniría con su amada para fijar la fecha de su matrimonio.

-¡Terry! ¡Terry! -¡Teeeeerryyyyyy!

-Perdón Karen, me decías...

-Estás reconcentrado, llevo rato llamándote. Seguramente estas pensando en tu querida enfermera.

-Me has descubierto

-Te preguntaba si ya leíste la carta de tu amigo misterioso.

-¡Ah! Te refieres a Aba

-Si el mismo

-Sí, me cuenta que está cansado de recibir las visitas de la misma persona todos los días y que ante sus ojos han desfilado cualquier cantidad de Doctores y enfermeras.

-¿Sigue enfermo?

-No realmente, su abuela quiere que se recupere de la invalides, al parecer le han dado esperanzas, pero el no tiene ninguna motivación. Me gustaría ayudarlo, pero estando tan lejos. Lo que se me ocurre es ir a visitarlo cuando regresemos a América.

-Es una buena idea, tal vez lo que necesita es compañía. Debe estar muy aburrido, porque seguramente no sale de casa.

-Es verdad, tal vez Candy y yo podamos sacarlo a pasear, ella es muy buena reanimando a los enfermos.

-Con que no vaya a poner sus ojos en tu querida enfermera. Va todo bien.

-Ni lo digas, le conté en mi carta acerca de ella, le dije que pronto voy a casarme con la mujer de mi vida. El me manda sus felicitaciones. No creo que se enamore de ella sabiendo que es mi prometida.

New York, miércoles 1 de diciembre de 1920 una mañana muy fría y sin sol, el otoño y apenas hay rastro, ya hace varios días que la gente empezó a usar ropa mas abrigadora, las estaciones y las avenidas lucen un ambiente invernal. Los escaparates de las tiendas promocionan las compras navideñas, las últimas novedades en decoración manteles, porcelana, bajilla, así como la venta de enormes pinos recién cortados. Los mercados también son hervideros, la gente se pasea observando y comprando los productos de primera necesidad, algunas canastas están llenas de frutas, pan, leche, patatas incluso las panaderías están a reventar de personas que se apuntan para la reservación de cakes y el tradicional pavo al horno, hay que reservar con tiempo sino se quieren quedar sin cena, pues la gran demanda puede ser un obstáculo. Niño pequeños venden flores a las afueras de los almacenes, otros ganan unos cuantos centavos lustrando zapatos a los señores que trabajan en las oficinas ubicadas en Manhattan. El río Hudson empieza a dar señales de helamiento.

Las estaciones ferroviarias también están llenas 2 caballeros se ubican en sus respectivos lugares en el vagón de primera clase. De pronto aparece ante sus distraídas miradas, un rostro que les resulta familiar.

- buen día caballeros, como dije ayer, que tal vez nos volveríamos a encontrar ¿les molesta si me siento?

- buen día no nos molesta de ninguna manera, puede usted sentarse

- muchas gracias

- ayer nos contó que regresaba a Chicago

- sí, resido allá, solo viajo a New York por los negocios de la familia, por lo general ayudo al señor Cornwell que es quien lleva los negocios directamente, pero el se encuentra de vacaciones con la señora Andley

- ¿son esposos?

- no, son casi como hermanos, crecieron juntos y estudiaron en el mismo colegio el señor está casado y su esposa está con ellos

- ahora recuerdo la señora Andley es su patrona, la joven mujer que enviudo

- así es, es una mujer luchadora y gran defensora de sus ideales

- ¡ojala y algún día tenga el gusto de conocerla a ella también!

- le caería muy bie, es muy agradable

- no lo dudo por como usted habla de ella

- usted está yendo a Chicago a visitar a alguien supongo

- ¿lo dice usted por la temporada?

- bueno lo imagino, en estas fechas es cuando uno aprovecha para reencontrarse con familiares y amigos

- pues en parte tiene usted razón este viaje a América enciende en mi una llama de esperanza, la esperanza que creí perdida. Voy en la búsqueda de alguien que la vida me arrebató hace ya muchos años, una de mis hijas

- ¿se perdió una de sus hijas?

- la secuestraron a los días de nacida y la persona que lo hizo la trajo a América para dejarla abandonada en un orfanato cercano a Michigan, aun no sabemos cual exactamente pero tengo la corazonada que pronto voy a dar con ella

- pues le deseo que tenga éxito en esa búsqueda y si alguna vez necesita ayuda, no dude en llamarme, me gustaría entregarle mi tarjeta – dice mientras se le entrega- la familia Andley tiene residencia por ese sector y yo conozco algunos orfanatos

- muchas gracias

- no tiene porque agradecer cualquiera en mi lugar haría lo mismo

- presiento que esta no será la última vez que nos veamos

- yo también lo creo

En ese momento llega el mozo quien les ofrece un pequeño aperitivo los señores se disponen a desayunar mientras observan el paisaje por la ventana.

En una propiedad de los Andley cercana a Lakewood se encuentra una casona que es atendida por unos cuanto empleados las muchachas de servicio se encuentran en la cocina desayunando cuando entra una de muy mal humor con una bandeja de comida.

- ya estoy harta de este trabajo, creo que un día de estos renuncio – dice la joven que entró-

- pero tienes un buen sueldo yo que tu, me aguantaría – dice otra-

- ese niño rico pone de malas a cualquiera casi me tira la bandeja en la cara

- ¿no se comió nada? ¿Ni siquiera la fruta? – Pregunta la cocinera-

- no, no quiso nada

- el joven debe estar estresado – afirma la señora-

- no, si ya salió al patio ya mismo empieza con su serenata matutina.

Ni bien termina la joven de hablar cuando se escucha el estruendo de una música tocada con un instrumento de viento, la muchacha se tapa los oídos mientras las otras siguen con sus labores

- no sé como ustedes pueden soportar tanto ruido ¿a eso le llaman música?

- ya estamos acostumbrados además suena mejor que cuando quiso tocar el piano

- pareciera que quisiera torturarme, el sabe muy bien que me disgusta escuchar ese instrumento

- pero tienes que aguantar porque aquí se hace lo que él manda, recuerda que él es el patrón – dice la cocinera-

- nunca me había tocado trabajar con gente tan pesada y engreída como ese niño rico

- algo bueno debe tener

- nada, siempre está de mal humor

- pero no nos vas a negar que sea, muy guapo – le comenta la muchacha mientras seca los platos-

- lo guapo no le quita lo grosero y prepotente

- no lo culpo yo en su lugar actuaría igual – dice un muchacho-

- hay personas que están en las mismas condiciones y no se comportan así. Lo digo porque no es la primera persona con la que me ha tocado lidiar

La música se termina y la muchacha se sienta mientras juega con su mandil, la cocinera le sonríe y la anima diciendo.

- Soraya, debes tener paciencia con él

- todo lo que hago que le parece mal es como lanzarle perlas a los cerdos. Me porto lo más condescendiente que puedo, pero al él parece no importarle

- tal vez sea eso lo que le molesta ¿no será que lo miras con demasiada lastima?

- ¿tú crees?

Se vuelve a escuchar la melodía pero con más fuerza, la joven lleva sus manos a sus oídos nuevamente pero sigue con la conversación

- a lo mejor si lo tratas como a una persona normal cambie de actitud

En ese preciso instante se deja de escuchar la música y las dos mujeres interrumpen la plática al oír la campanilla de llamada

- creo que tienes razón Marión ahora mismo voy a poner en práctica tus consejos me voy antes de que se enoje por la demora

Horas más tardes en la estación de chicago están los 3 caballeros despidiéndose George toma un carruaje de alquiler mientras los otros esperan un auto contratado para que los lleve al centro de la ciudad

- Frederick ¿abra recibido el telegrama el señor Pearson?

- seguramente, debe estarlo esperando donde usted indico

- estoy ansioso por tener noticias de Sofía ¿mandaste la carta a Victoria?

- tal como me lo rodeno debe estar en camino

Un auto negro se estaciona cerca de ellos y un hombre asoma la cabeza por la ventana para preguntar si son ellos lo que solicitaron el servicio. Los caballeros responden afirmativamente el chofer se baja para ayudarlos con el equipaje.

En Francia los jóvenes seminaristas lamentan tener que separarse pero la respuesta del pontificado fue que se asignara a cada uno a un convento diferente. Monseñor Jedediah está igual de triste que sus pupilos. Aquella noche habían tenido que dormir a la intemperie, con los vientos helados que anunciaban la llegada del invierno. Las reparaciones del monasterio tomarían mucho tiempo considerando que la iglesia Anglicana no contaba con los recursos suficientes para solventar la reconstrucción de dicho establecimiento ya que la guerra había acabado con gran parte de esos fondos.

- Monseñor quiero solicitarle algo

- dime Mathew

- no quisiera dejarlos, he tomado la decisión de entrar al seminario para convertirme en un sacerdote igual que usted y ayudar a las personas que más lo necesitan

- tienes un buen corazón pero para ayudar al prójimo no es necesario que tomes los hábitos, hay personas en todo el mundo que se dedican a ayudar a los demás y no son miembros de la iglesia

- yo no tengo a nadie en el mundo quiero estar al servicio de Dios

- ¿Por qué no regresas a tu patria? Tal vez te encuentres con alguna sorpresa

- no lo se

- sé que tienes algunas dudas pero tú mismo dijiste que te gustaría saber quién eres en realidad

- me da un poco de temor indagar en mi pasado

- te aconsejo que dejes ese temor a un lado y empieces a buscar tus raíces. Mañana todos nos marcharemos de aquí y tú tienes que hacer lo mismo

- pero ¿Cómo regreso a casa? No sé como regresar a América

- te espera un largo viaje muchacho. Ten es lo único que puedo ofrecerte – le extiende la mano y le da unas cuantas monedas-

- no, Monseñor no puedo aceptarlo

- tómalo hijo, es poco, pero te alcanzara para el carro que tienes que tomar para Saint Germain, es una plaza cercana a Sabornne y la plaza Saint Michel, muchos turistas se reúnen ahí también hay negocios podrías solicitar un empleo para pagar el pasaje en un buque carguero.

- le agradezco Monseñor aunque siento que me voy a perder

- eres muy inteligente sabrás salir adelante

- gracias

- ahora tienes que marcharte cuanto antes, no querrás que te alcance la noche

- tiene razón voy a despedirme de todos, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto mi partida

Mathew le da un fuerte apretón de manos y un abrazo a su consejero espiritual para luego correr al encuentro de sus amigos quienes se encontraban sentados en el suelo junto a una improvisada fogata.

En Chicago el automóvil ha llegado a una esquina del State Street se estaciona para esperar unos minutos para esperar al detective Pearson quien no tardaría en llegar. El conde Gerald se baja está algo impaciente su secretario sale a hacerle compañía.

Al otro lado de la calle se encuentra el detective quien al percatarse que su cliente está en la otra cuadra le llama la atención a gritos

- ¡Señor Buttman!, ¡Señor Buttman!

- Frederick es el señor Pearson. Al fin podre tener un indicio de donde esta mi otra hija.

El detective dar unos pasos y al querer cruzar la calle un auto fantasma aparece el Conde se da cuenta y trata de advertirle pero es demasiado tarde, el ruido de los neumáticos frenando a raya paralizan al resto de transeúntes y el noble no puede asimilar esta idea y se queda inmóvil. Todos sus planes se venían abajo su secretario se movió rápidamente pidiendo ayuda. Al cabo de unos minutos ingresaba el herido en una camilla al hospital Sain Albert. El conde correría con todos los gasto, lo importante era que el hombre salvara su vida, años de investigación podrían estarse tirando al caño además estaba el hecho de que él era único que podría sacarlo de aquella intranquilidad a la que se hallaba sometido desde hacia 22 años. Uno de los doctores ingresaba a la sala de emergencia donde se encontraba el recién ingresado paciente.

- ¡Dios no ahora por favor!

- tranquilícese señor ¿quiere que le traiga algo?

El conde no contesta solo permanece sentado con ambas manos en su rostro apoyándose entre sus piernas, 2 personas observan la escena mientras pasan por ahí se trata de Susana y Adam quien ayuda a la rubia a dar paso por los pasillos como parte del tratamiento que lleva la joven

- ¿te fijaste Adam?

- sí, todo los días contemplo la misma escena

- ¿no se te estruja el corazón?

- claro, pero es inevitable, todos los días suceden accidentes o personas enfermas y sus parientes no hacen más que esperar un milagro, milagro que a veces no llega

- ¡qué bueno que no fui enfermera o Doctora!

- ¡ah! ¿Por qué?

- no podría soportar el tener que perder a un paciente

- todos los días perdemos pacientes

- ¡ojala y no se muera la persona por la que sufre ese hombre!

- ojala

En la mansión de Lakewood está George tocando a la puerta una doncella le abre y lo hace pasar.

- ¿llegaron los señores Cornwell?

- aun no, pero mandaron un telegrama donde indican que llegaran en 4 días

- entiendo ¿y la señora Elroy?

- estaba en su alcoba descansando

- muy bien, entonces vuelvo dentro de 4 días más para informarle al señor como me fue con las inversiones de la familia

Se escuchan unos pasos y es la Matriarca de la familia que baja por las escaleras lentamente

- George es usted, buenas tardes, dígame ¿Cómo van los negocio?

- buenas tardes señora, los negocios van muy bien como siempre

- eso es bueno ¿sabe usted si ya hicieron mi deposito correspondiente en este mes? Voy a tener muchos gastos y necesito disponer de ese dinero

- puntualmente como todos los meses su depósito fue realizado el día de ayer

- gracias, ahora si me disculpa estoy de salida

- yo también, tengo mi coche afuera si desea puedo llevarla

- no gracias ya le pedí a mi chofer que lo haga

La señora sale de lo más apresurada mientras George la mira con un aire de desconfianza espera unos segundos lo suficiente como para que no se diera cuenta que empieza a seguirla con su auto. La señora Elroy llega hasta la casona que se encuentra algo alejada de la mansión, le tomó más de 45 minutos llegar. George se estaciona a 100 metros y esconde el auto detrás de unos matorrales, avanza discretamente y observa como la anciana entra a dicha propiedad mientras su chofer aguarda afuera. Él la había seguido anteriormente pero sin conseguir nada, esta vez no se daría por vencido y descifraría el misterio de la dama ¿será algún enamorado secreto como dicen los señores Cornwell y la Señora Andley? ¿Qué puede estar ocultando? ¿A quien estaría hospedando en dicho caserón? Había mandado a investigar y esa propiedad la gozaba la Señora Elroy como porción de su herencia recibida desde hace ya muchos años por parte de William Andley A. padre de Albert. Consiguió una entrada secreta por la parte trasera de la vivienda y mirando por medio de unas rejas cubiertas por enredaderas de flores a poca distancia, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Un jardín muy hermoso parecido al portal de las rosas que se encontraba en la mansión de Lakewood. Un joven de cabellos dorados descansaba sobre una silla de ruedas, su rostro casi pálido y lánguido con la mirada perdida en su extraño mundo. La Anciana llega y saluda.

-Anthony, hijo mío, he venido a visitarte ¿Cómo estás?

-Tía Abuela no tiene que preguntar usted lo sabe de sobra

-Me contaron que no has querido comer, estás enflaqueciendo, además no deberías estar afuera, empieza a helar y eso puede hacerte daño.

George seguía impávido, se había recuperado de la primera impresión y no perdía ningún detalle, era imprescindible que le diera información completa al señor Archibald cuando llegara, éste no lo iba a creer cuando se lo contara. Su primo a quien creía muerto hace más de 10 años vivía. Pero ¿Por qué se había ocultado una verdad como esta? ¿A quien habían sepultado esa triste mañana de otoño? Y un sin número de preguntas más acudían a su cabeza.

-tía, quiero que le pida a los médicos que ya no vengan a molestarme.

-Anthony, es por tu bien, el doctor dijo que hay una posibilidad de que te recuperes si…

-No siga, yo sé que no volveré a caminar, no insista

-hijo por favor escúchame

-Lo siento pero no estoy de ánimos para sermones

-te has vuelto un irrespetuoso y grosero, antes no eras así

-Antes… ahora soy diferente

-Si al menos permitieras que te revise el médico

-No lo deseo, soy feliz así como estoy

-no mientas Anthony

-Tía no quiero que me siga perturbando con esa idea

-Y tú tienes que hacer lo que yo diga, estas a mi cargo y si yo digo que va a venir el doctor a auscultarte tienes que recibirlo

-siempre lo mismo, siempre me quiso manejar a su antojo, a mí, a Candy a mis primos y ahora se aprovecha de mi estado.

-No me estoy aprovechando de nada, tus primos y tú han sido tan importantes para mí y siempre busqué lo mejor para todos.

-Sí, lo mejor para todos menos para Candy. Ella siempre sufrió por su culpa, prefirió a Elisa que a ella y mire como le pagó mi primita, tremendo escándalo. Una verdadera vergüenza para la familia Andley. Si al menos le hubiera dado una oportunidad a Candy, ella nunca hubiera hecho algo así.

-¿Es por ella que estás así? Siempre tiene que ser ella

-Y yo sigo sin entender porque siempre que la menciono usted se refiere a ella como si estuviera viva, además nunca me dejó visitar su tumba ni la de Stear.

-Ya te dije que fueron sepultados en Escocia por órdenes de tu difunto tío Abuelo

-¿Por qué no me trae a Archie, entonces?

-Está estudiando en el extranjero ya te lo he dicho mil veces.

-Si al menos me dejara escribirle

-Imposible, en el instituto donde reside no permiten que reciban correspondencia, solo que ellos envíen comunicado a sus familiares de vez en cuando. Es un instituto muy estricto, tal vez más adelante.

-Me parece muy raro eso de que no les permitan mantener correspondencia con sus familiares. Recuerdo que tengo un amigo que estudió en un colegio muy estricto de Inglaterra y siempre recibió mis cartas sin ningún problema.

-Has dicho colegio y eso es muy diferente a las universidades.

-¡Hum! Usted oculta algo, lo sé

-Siempre terminamos en la misma discusión

-Yo solo quiero la verdad y usted no me la quiere decir

-Anthony, no cambies la conversación, estábamos hablando de tu salud

-Es usted la que evade el tema Tía Abuela, me trata como si todavía fuera un chiquillo y ahora soy yo el que no quiere hablar, así que con su permiso, tengo que practicar un poco de Jazz con el saxofón que me ha regalado, además creo que a Soraya le encanta como suena, así que voy a complacerla –Le dice el rubio mientras empuja las ruedas de su silla y se dirige al interior de la casa-

-Anthony ¿No me dirás que te gusta esa sirvienta? Porque sino la hecho de aquí

-Haga lo que quiera tía, me da igual –Le responde-

George se retira de aquel lugar y llega hasta su auto, sube y se aleja rápidamente perdiéndose entre el escaso paisaje.

En Saint Germain se encuentra Mathew Higgins, solo lo acompaña un pequeño bolso con ciertos víveres que le habían preparado sus compañeros del claustro. El viento golpeaba su cara agitando desmesuradamente sus cabellos oscuros mientras el miraba a su alrededor, las calles se hallaban un poco desoladas, de pronto recuerda que en su bolsillo guardaba un pequeño croquis que le había proporcionado gentilmente Teodoro, dicho papel contenía indicaciones precisas de cómo llegar hasta cierto lugar donde podría pasar la noche en caso de que no encontrara trabajo inmediatamente. Vagó por las calles durante horas, así que la noche lo encontró en las márgenes del rio Sena desde donde pudo observar lo inmensa que era la torre Eiffel. En las orillas del Sena había muchos restaurantes con menús muy interesantes aunque los precios eran altos.

-apenas y me alcanza para un mendrugo de pan, no pensé que las calles de París fueran tan grandes.

El joven ingresó a cada uno de los establecimientos y usando su escaso francés trató de conseguir un empleo. En todos los lugares le decían lo mismo **"il n'y a pas chambre à louer" ** es decir "No hay vacantes", se sentó en una vereda a mirar la gente pasar hasta que decidió no seguir perdiendo el tiempo e ir a donde le había recomendado Teodoro. Le tomó algo de tiempo encontrar el pequeño Hostal que se encontraba cercano al palacio de Louvre. Tocó a la puerta y un hombre con un semblante de muy pocos amigos le abrió.

-Buenas noches mi nombre es Mathew me dijo Teodoro que aquí podrían hacerme un lugarcito para pasar la noche, no sé si ¿podría usted ayudarme?

-je ne parle l'inglese

-Excuse mua

-Je me apelle Mathew Higgins

Empezaron un diálogo un poco complicado de entender debido al mal francés de Mathew, por fin el portero pudo concluir que lo envió un viejo amigo de su hijo. Lo hizo entrar y le dio una manta y una almohada para que se acostara en el piso ya que el lugar estaba lleno de turistas extranjeros que dormían en las mismas condiciones que el lo haría. Ya recostado, se puso a pensar en lo que sería de su vida de ahí en adelante, si Dios lo permitía pronto encontraría un empleo que le permitiera reunir el suficiente dinero para costearse el pasaje en barco hasta América.

----------------------------------------------------------------EL PAPÁ DE CANDY ESTÁ EN AMÉRICA ¿PODRÁ DAR CON EL PARADERO DE SU HIJA? CANDY TAMBIEN ESTÁ POR REGRESAR JUNTO A SUS AMIGOS…. EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO MIENTRAS DAN UN PASEO POR LA GRAN MANZANA ALGO MISTERIOSO LES SUCEDE A LAS TRES AMIGAS INSEPARABLES CANDY, ANNIE Y PATTY… NO SE LO PIERDAN….. SALUDOS.


	21. EL SECRETO QUE NO PUDO MANTENERSE OCULTO

**Capítulo XXI**

**El secreto que no pudo mantenerse oculto **

Las bajas temperaturas impedían que los turistas disfrutaran de su estancia en París. Las chimeneas de las casas expulsaban humo denso blanquecino. Mathew había sacado una bufanda que guardaba en el bolso y caminaba por las calles consumiendo un pedazo de bollo caliente que había comprado en una panadería.

-Tal vez si no hubiera aceptado el dinero que me dio Monseñor Jedediah me estaría muriendo de hambre.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió una pequeña mano halando su pantalón.

-¿Puedo probar tan solo un poco del panecillo que está usted comiendo? –Pregunta un pequeño-

Mathew observaba al pequeño niño con la cara sucia de carbón y sonríe, mientras le extiende el pedazo de pan que le quedaba.

-Debes tener mucha hambre, ten, puedes comértelo todo

-Gracias Señor

-¿Y tus padres?

-Trabajando Señor

-Tú no eres de aquí, tu acento es…

-Soy australiano y mis padres también

-Entiendo, dime ¿Por qué estás solo?

-Adentro hace mucho calor, así que salí a refrescarme

-dices que tienes calor, pero si está por granizar, hace mucho frío acá afuera

-la caldera es como un horno enorme

-tú trabajas en una caldera por eso tienes la cara llena de tizón

-Sí, pero ya mismo tengo que trabajar porque mi jefe es un grandulón que se enoja mucho, ya nos hubiéramos salido de ahí, sino fuera porque estamos reuniendo dinero para regresar a Australia

-Yo también necesito dinero para regresar a mi patria

-¿Por qué no viene conmigo? Ayer escuché que necesitaban una persona más

-¡Qué suerte! No pensé en encontrar trabajo tan pronto. ¡Ojala y no haya contratado a alguien más!

-seguro que no

-Mi nombre es Mathew y ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

-Eric

-Bueno, pues te sigo Eric

En casa de los Buttman se hallaba encendida la chimenea, la joven leía un libro junto al fuego, el fragmento era una pieza de teatro muy conocida en el reino unido, decía lo siguiente**: **_**Y aún añadirá:  
"Con esto me despido; que igual que he muerto a mi mejor amigo por la salvación de Roma, tengo el mismo puñal para mí propio cuando plazca a mi patria necesitar mi muerte" (Macbeth)**_

-extraño ir al teatro, me pregunto si a Mary Anne, le gustaría ir está noche a la función de las 8, voy a llamarlas a ver qué opinan.

Kate se levanta y toma el auricular que se encontraba en la misma sala, sus dedos se deslizan en los pequeños agujeros que marcan los números.

-Aló, Buen Día ¿Tendría la gentileza de comunicarme con Mary Anne? Habla Kate Buttman, Ok yo espero muchas gracias.

-he dicho que no, Usted me parece un blandengue y yo lo que necesito es un hombre fuerte, no alguien que se desmaye con el trabajo pesado.

-No lo entiendo señor, entonces ¿Por qué emplea a niños tan pequeños como este? -Señalando a Eric-

-Eso, es otra cosa, a él no lo he empleado, solo acompaña a sus padres

-Por favor deme el empleo, soy una persona muy responsable y trabajadora, necesito el dinero

-No, y ya salga de aquí o lo mando echar

Mathew estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, se mordió la lengua para no decir algo impropio.

-De acuerdo no me interesa perder el tiempo, tengo que ir a buscar alguna plaza con alguien a quien si le interese mis servicios. ¡Lamento haberlo molestado! –Acomoda la bufanda de su cuello y al hacerlo se ve una medalla que cuelga en su pecho-

-¿Es usted un héroe de guerra?

El joven de cabellos oscuros alza la mirada y afirma con la cabeza.

-Estuve sirviendo de voluntario en el ejército francés, pero soy americano y deseo regresar a mi patria

-¿pero cómo es posible que Francia no lo haya devuelto a su país y más siendo usted un héroe?

-No me considero un héroe, como secuela de la guerra sufro de amnesia y no recuerdo mucho de lo que hice, ni cuando me dieron esta medalla, además me dieron por muerto y la guerra acabó hace dos años.

-Pues lamento mucho, y acepte mis disculpas, el trabajo es suyo, un sobreviniente a la guerra merece respeto y consideraciones, si mi país no le dio nada a cambio, permítame ayudarlo de esta manera, además alguien que estuvo en la guerra debe ser muy valiente y no temerle al trabajo

-¿Está usted hablando en serio?- pregunta emocionado-

-En serio muchacho

-gracias no se arrepentirá

-Muy bien pues entonces empieza hoy, que Eric te lleve a las calderas, enseguida envío a alguien para que te explique lo que tienes que hacer

Mathew entra y se encuentra con unos enormes cuartos donde se almacenaba el carbón, llamas inmensas eran alimentadas por los trabajadores quienes lanzaban enormes troncos de árboles secos, algunos hombres estaban sin camisa, otro se la habían amarrado en la cabeza, las mujeres hacían el trabajo menos pesado, como era el llevar baldes con combustibles y pasárselas a los hombres, también ellas estaban encargadas de preparar los alimentos y repartirlos.

-¿Tú eres Higgins?

-Matthew Higgins para servirle

-bien, aquí está tu uniforme, póntelo y empieza enseguida, utiliza esas herramientas que están en la esquina y no pares hasta que termines de echar esa madera ¿Entendiste? –Mientras le muestra una columna grande de troncos-

-de acuerdo, pero este uniforme no es de mi talla además está sucio

-Jajaja no me hagas reír, con qué muy delicado ¿No? A trabajar

Los que estaban escuchando echaron a reír a carcajadas, menos uno que se le acercó a saludarlo.

-Me llamo Aarón Orson, soy el padre de Eric, él me ha contado que usted fue generoso al dale un pan

-No es nada

-Para mí sí lo es, este lugar es un asco y la comida muy escasa, mi hijo no está acostumbrado a sufrir demasiadas privaciones

-¿Cómo llegaron acá?

-Unos parientes no estafaron y nos dejaron en la calle, nos quitaron lo que teníamos a base de engaños, nos garantizaron que aquí íbamos a encontrar una casa y un trabajo seguro, así que vendimos lo que teníamos en Australia y viajamos con la meta de ponernos un negocio en las riveras del Sena. ¡Pero ya ve usted donde estamos!

-¡Cuánto lo siento!

-Así es la vida, escuché que es americano

-Así es de Norteamérica

-y según lo que me ha dicho Eric también busca regresar a su tierra

-Exactamente

-¿y ya tiene donde dormir?

-Aun no

-nosotros dormimos debajo de un puente

-¡Con este frío!

-Dormimos cerca de una estación, en las veredas has salidas de aire caliente, por el subterráneo, usted sabe, el tren subterráneo.

-¡Entiendo!

-Nos sale más económico que dormir en una pensión. Si gusta puede dormir con nosotros, al menos que tenga un lugar mejor

-No, claro que no. Dormiré con ustedes gracias.

La idea de dormir en la calzada o debajo de un puente le parecía mejor que dormir con una sarta de hombres gordos que no hacían más que roncar toda la noche y que para colmo sufrían de flatulencias.

Kate continúa hablando por teléfono pero ahora tiene en sus manos el periódico, el "London Daily".

-Evelyn escucha lo que dice el periódico: _"La propuesta de Stratford respetará el concepto sobre la época y el texto original en contraste con una escenografía abstracta. Antonio y Cleopatra, Hamlet, Otelo, Macbeth, La fierecilla domada, Las alegres comadres de Windsor y un Sueño de una noche de verano, son las obras seleccionadas por el grupo de teatro, dirigido por Robert Hathaway quien también participa como actor._

_El reparto está integrado por Karen Claise, Emma Thompson, Alexander Bristol, Trent Morris y la actuación especial de Lord Terruce Grandchester patrocinador de dichas obras._

_La temporada de estreno se llevara a cabo durante el mes de diciembre los jueves y viernes a las 20:30 horas. Durante el mes de enero, la obra estará presentándose los sábados a las 20:30 horas y los domingos, __a las 18:00 horas en el "Royal Alhambra Palace__" _

-¿Qué te parece si vamos en grupo el viernes? Hace tiempo que no voy al teatro, además quiero saber cómo es el tal Terruce, nunca lo he visto en persona.

-Me parece estupendo

-Entonces voy a pedirle a óscar que nos acompañe

-¿tu primo?

-Si el que estaba aquí ese día, ¿Qué ya te olvidaste de él?

-no, no es eso

-Me di cuenta como te miraba

-No inventes

-Tú también lo mirabas

-Son ideas, tuyas

-Bueno, dejemos eso para otro día, entonces Óscar y yo pasamos por ti el viernes en la noche y nos encontramos con Francis y Mary Anne en la entrada del teatro.

-Está bien

Mathew llevaba al hombro un saco de carbón, todavía le faltaba 99 que meter a la caldera. La fábrica de alabastro y mármol necesitaba que las maquinarias no dejaran de funcionar por lo que habían dos turnos de trabajadores, los que empezaban en la mañana y terminaban en la noche y viceversa. El calor era intenso y el rostro blanco del joven se había tornado rojo a más de tenerlo sucio, varias veces había pasado sus manos negras por la frente tratando de secar el sudor.

Ha llegado el viernes por la noche, la Condesa de Arden viste encantadoramente un traje de terciopelo azul claro, con un breve escote, guantes blancos y bisutería de plata elaboradas con delicadas piedras resplandecientes, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en lo alto, soltando solo unos pequeños rizos dorados.

Óscar usa un esmoquin negro, con un corte preciso y elegante, la carroza los lleva hasta la casa de Evelyn, la joven es ayudada por el conductor a subir, su vestido en cambio es de corte imperio, color rojo con randas negro brillante, su cabello es sostenido por peinetas del mismo tono de su atuendo.

-Me van a envidiar esta noche un centenar de caballeros cuando me vean entrar del brazo con estas dos princesas

-¡Que galante caballero! –Le dice con una sonrisa picara Kate-

-Gracias por el cumplido –Añade Evelyn-

-No tienen por qué agradecer, solo digo lo que mis ojos ven, eso es todo

El camino se hace corto, debido a la entretenida conversación de los jóvenes, al darse cuenta ya estaban llegando al teatro en el West End en la avenida Shaftesbury. Las luces alumbran la entrada y en letras grandes y resplandecientes se encuentra el nombre de la obra y sus protagonistas, gente de la alta sociedad se saludan, otros ingresan directamente, entre los que esperan están Francis Harcourt y Mary Anne Hamilton, los jóvenes se encuentran y después de saludarse entran para ver en la bitácora el anuncio de las próximas puestas en escena. Las entradas reservadas son para las salas vip, exclusivos para las grandes personalidades, la mayoría gente rica que no deseaba ser molestada.

Pronto se acomodan en sus lugares, luces tenues rodean el ambiente, de repente se abre el telón y empieza el primer acto de "Medida por Medida de Shakespeare"

La actuación de Terry era magistral, pasaron varios minutos observando con atención, Kate pensaba en lo guapo que era el actor.

-Con razón me decía Magda que muchas chicas están detrás de él ¿Será cierto lo del romance con la actriz que lo acompaña? –Se pregunta a sí misma-

-¡La muerte es una cosa terrible! –Terry interpretando a Claudio-  
-¡Y una vida en la vergüenza, despreciable! –Karen Interpretando a Isabela-  
-¡Sí!… Pero morir e ir no sabemos adónde; yacer en frías cavidades y quedar allí para pudrirse; este calor, esta sensibilidad, este movimiento, convertirse en un puñado de blanda arcilla; esta inteligencia deliciosa, bañarse en olas de fuego, o residir en alguna región escalofriante, de murallas de hielos espesos; estar aprisionado, en vientos invisibles y arremolinarse, con violencia sin tregua, en derredor de un mundo suspendido en el espacio; o volverse más miserable que el más miserable de esos seres que imaginan aullando pensamientos inciertos y desarreglados. ¡Es demasiado horrible! La vida terrenal más penosa y más maldita que la vejez, la enfermedad, la miseria o la prisión puedan imponer a una criatura, es un paraíso en comparación a lo que tememos de la muerte.

-Sin duda alguna es un buen actor –Se decía a sí mismo-

Pronto concluyo el último acto, la gente se hallaba en los corredores haciendo excelentes cometarios sobre la obra. Los jóvenes estaban complacidos con el espectáculo que aun continuaba.

-Me pareció excepcional, el hijo del duque Grandchester es un buen actor ¿Qué piensan ustedes? –Le pregunta Kate a sus amigos-

-Sí, ¿Quién diría que un noble, participe en este tipo de eventos? –Oscar-

-Es un trabajo respetable siempre me encanto Shakespeare y el interpretó muy bien el papel de Claudio –Mary Anne-

-lo bueno es que ha servido de más entretenernos viniendo a ver la función. Los fondos recaudados son para obras de caridad.

-No lo sabía, me alegro –Francis-

-Lord Grandchester ha hecho algunas donaciones según escuché –Dice Evelyn-

-¡Ojala y no sea como esas personas hipócritas que les gusta jactarse de que ayudan a los demás! –Oscar-

-No podemos juzgar sin saber –Francis-

-Si me disculpan voy un rato al tocador de damas, enseguida vuelvo –Kate-

-Nosotros te esperamos aquí, queremos ver si salen los actores, para felicitarlos por su presentación-

-Muy bien, no me tardo

En Paris Francia, un grupo de indigentes duermen en la calle, está haciendo frio y algunos tratan de cubrirse con periódicos. Cerca de ellos se encuentra una familia que reposa sobre la calzada cercana a los conductos de aire caliente que salen de la estación del metro. Mathew o ha podido conciliar el sueño, solo piensa en que llegue el día de pago para ver si el dinero es suficiente para su regreso a América.

Mientras tanto en el Royal Alhambra Theatre, la joven condesa de Arden sale del tocador de damas y en la entrada se encuentra con Henry quien la había estado siguiendo.

-¿tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pensé que te alegraría verme

-pues te equivocas, así que con permiso, me están esperando

-no te irás, tenemos una conversación pendiente –la hala de un brazo y ella lo sacude tratando de soltarse pero es inútil, él tiene más fuerza-

-¿puedes soltarme? Me estas lastimando

-lo haré pero después que hablemos, así que vienes conmigo

-No iré contigo a ninguna parte

-tranquila, no pienso secuestrarte, iremos a un lugar donde estemos solos y nadie nos interrumpa

-he dicho que no

-No te hagas de rogar -la lleva casi a rastras hasta una suite del inmenso teatro-

Ya en la suite, Henry empieza a bombardearla con preguntas que ella se niega a responder.

-¿has venido a ver a Grandchester? ¿El francés está contigo? ¿Por qué me has mentido? ¿Quién eres en realidad?

-basta, no pienso responder a ninguna de tus preguntas, porque no tengo que rendirte cuenta de mis actos, así que déjame en paz de una vez por todas

-No te conformas con Grandchester ¿No es cierto? Ahora también quieres estar con el francés ¿Qué tienen de bueno ellos que yo no? Yo también soy de buena familia. Puede tenerte como una reina, tú lo sabes

-no me interesa tu proposición

-¿Sigues molesta? ¿Quieres probar hasta dónde puedo llegar? Tú me amas lo sé, un amor así no se acaba de un día para otro.

-estaba equivocada, eso fue solo una ilusión, ya olvídate de mi, hay mujeres de buena familia, elige una y cásate

-¿me estás hablando en serio?

-de todo corazón

-¿te enamoraste del Grandchester o del francés? Te advierto que de ser mentira lo que dijo el francesillo te vas arrepentir

-no me amenaces

-es solo una advertencia –la acerca y trata de besarla a la fuerza por lo que ella se resiste con todas sus fuerzas-

-suéltame, suéltame

-Apuesto a que si fuera Grandchester o el Francés no pusieras resistencia –le dice al oído-

-Eres un patán, un grosero ¡Te Odio! –Le da un golpe con la rodilla en su parte más sensible para salir huyendo del lugar-

-Te vas arrepentir de esto –le grita mientras se dobla del dolor-

Terry está tras bastidores cambiándose rápidamente, sale del lugar un poco acelerado, cuando Karen lo ve.

-¡Terry! ¿A dónde vas?

-Creí ver a Candy en una de las salas VIP, ya vuelvo

-Terry estás alucinando, espera

Justo en ese momento pasa un tramoyista con una pieza muy grande que impide el paso a Karen, Terry se dirigía hacia los corredores.

Kate llega corriendo a donde sus amigos y les pide marcharme inmediatamente del lugar.

-por favor salgamos de aquí –Toma de las manos a sus dos amigas y las saca corriendo de ahí-

-esperen chicas, no corran tanto –Francis-

-Mujeres ¿Quién las entiende?

En ese instante sale Terry y un par de admiradoras lo detiene para pedir un autógrafo. Karen le da alcance y más fanáticos se acercan. Mientras están firmando las tarjetas de los fans Karen habla con el protagonista de la obra.

-¿Qué pasa Terry? Candy debe estar en el barco rumbo a América, es imposible que la hayas visto aquí en el teatro

-te juro que la vi

-Dices que estaba en VIP a lo mejor se trataba de alguna chica parecida, en la oscuridad no se puede distinguir bien a las personas

-Tienes razón, si fuera ella ya me hubiera buscado

Afuera del teatro Kate y las chicas tomaban un poco de aire por la salida tan precipitada.

-¿Qué pasa Kate? ¿Por qué nos sacaste corriendo? –Mary Anne-

-hay una persona desagradable ahí dentro

-¿Ese hombre te está molestando otra vez? –Oscar-

-No tiene importancia vayámonos de aquí

-Es él, cuando venga mi tio voy a contarle todo, no puede seguir amedrentándote –Oscar-

-¿Qué les parece si para tranquilizarnos un poco y que Kate olvide ese mal rato nos vamos a tomar un café?

-Si por favor necesito algo caliente, empieza a helar –Kate-

-En el carruaje estaremos cálidos, suban por favor bellas damas –Francis-

-Gracias

Todos suben al medio de transporte y se alejan del teatro mientras en el interior Terry y Karen caminan hacia la taquilla.

-Preguntemos quien reservó esa VIP

-Señorita ¿Podría decirnos quien reservó la Suite del ala oeste?

-Si señor Grandchester, deme un minuto y le averiguo –revisando en su carpeta encuentra los nombres- bien aquí dice que las reservaciones las hizo la Condesa de Arden. Ahora los, recuerdo, era un grupo bien animado, hace un rato que salieron.

-¡Ves Terry! Fueron imaginación tuyas

-Creo que estoy verdaderamente hechizado por esa pequeña bruja pecosa

-Jajaja vayámonos al camerino

Sábado 4 de diciembre, al puerto New Yorquino ha arribado un barco procedente de Southampton, en él regresan Candy, Annie, Patty, los pequeños, Archie y Bryan.

-a pesar de que hace mucho frio el sol brilla intensamente –Candice-

-¡Qué bueno que llegamos un día antes de lo previsto! Así podemos ir a dar una vuelta por la quinta avenida ¿Verdad Archie?

-Claro Amor, pero solo un rato, recuerda que los niños tienen que dormir temprano.

-debe haber muchas cosas bonitas en vitrina –Patty-

-yo lo que quiero es comer, tengo un hambre de lobo –Dice Bryan-

-Yo también papi, quiero comer un helado gigante de vainilla –Dice el pequeño Anthony-

-Yo quiero un pastel de cerezas con jarabe de chocolate - pequeño Stear-

-hagamos una cosa, tú y las chicas pueden ir a pasear por la avenida y nosotros y los niños los esperamos en la cafetería –Archibald-

-De acuerdo –Annie-

-Pero tengan mucho cuidado por favor –Bryan-

-De todos modos no vamos a ir lejos –Candy-

El coche de alquiler los llevó hasta la quinta avenida y Archie Bryan y los niños entran en un pequeño café mientras las chicas empezaron a caminar por la calle, entraron algunos locales comerciales, vieron algunas vitrinas y compraron pocas cosas. Cada una llevaba un par de bolsas. De pronto observaron una extraña tienda llamada "Madame Pompandour"

-¿Qué venderán ahí? –Patty-

-Da miedo, mejor no entremos –Candy-

-Vamos Candy, no dirás que temes entrar a una simple tienda –Annie-

-no, no es eso, lo que pasa es que yo no creo en esas cosas –mientras les señala con un dedo lo que dice el cartel pegado en la puerta-

El cartel decía lo siguiente "Madame Pompandour, le ofrece toda clase de elixires para el amor, dinero, trabajo, se vende toda clase de amuletos e inciensos para limpiar tu aura, se adivina además el futuro"

-Entremos, siempre quise que una adivina me lea el porvenir –Patty-

-No sé, a mí también me da un poquito de miedo –Annie-

-Vamos no sean cobardes, yo tampoco creo en eso solo tengo curiosidad

-no, yo no voy a entrar si quieres ve tú Annie

-¿Por qué no quieres entrar Candy? –Annie-

-Es que la verdad yo…

La rubia había cogido cierto temor a esas cosas debido a que una adivina sacó en una de sus cartas a la muerte poco antes del deceso de Anthony, así que le traía malos recuerdos.

-Prefiero esperarlas aquí vayan ustedes

-vamos Annie, Candy no tardaremos mucho

-Yo las espero chicas no se preocupen por mi

Ambas jóvenes entran al local con un poco de timidez, la señora sale a atenderlas.

-Entre niñas que quieren que les venda ¿vienen por algún amuleto?

-No –contestan-

-Ya sé, quieren una poción de amor

-No, tampoco –dice Patty-

-Hemos venido para que le lea el porvenir a mi amiga –Dice Annie-

-Está bien, tomen asiento –Dice la Señora-

La mujer era mayor, estaba maquillada exageradamente, sobre su pecho guindaban cualquier cantidad de collares en tonos demasiados fuertes, sus dedos también portaban anillos en cada uno. Se sientan y la adivina toma la mano de Patty.

-Veo en tu vida a un hombre, es un hombre muy guapo, los años han sido benevolentes con él, regalándole un bue físico. Ha sufrido mucho porque estuvo en la guerra, pero sigue siendo bueno y generoso, le gusta ayudar a los demás, viene de un largo viaje, de un país extraño para él pero no desconocido, las sombras lo persiguen y tú eres la única que puede ayudarlo, su destino es estar juntos.

-¿Quién podrá ser? –Se sonríe-

-Pues seguro que se trata del Doctor Harris –Comenta la morena- él viene de un país extraño pues estuvo en México, y concuerda con todo ya que le gusta ayudar a los demás y según se estuvo en la guerra.

-¡Vaya! No saques conclusiones apresuradas, puede tratarse de cualquier otro

-¿y Tú? ¿No vas a querer que te lea el porvenir?

-No. Yo no

-Vamos no tengas miedo. ¿No te gustaría saber si hay un hombre en tu vida así como el de tu amiga?

-No, yo sé que hay un hombre en mi vida y ese es mi esposo

-Eres casada, con razón ¿No te gustaría saber si te engaña con otra mujer? ¿O si de pronto hay alguna mujer que te lo quiera quitar?

-Yo…

-Vamos Annie, anímate

En la calle Candy se pone nerviosa al ver a un hombre un tanto extraño en la otra esquina que la mira desde hace rato. El hombre empieza a acercarse, así que ella ingresa rápidamente a la tienda.

-¡Candy! Pensábamos que nos esperarías afuera

-Es que yo estoy… bueno quise ver como les iba

-Bien

-¡Silencio! Que me desconcentran –Pide la adivina-

-Perdón

-Como te decía, tu hombre te ama mucho, tienes dos hijos con él.

-Increíble, yo no le hablé de mis hijos

-Calla, déjame seguir viendo, estás en estado y vas a tener una hija en 8 meses más

-¿Qué?

-Vas a ser muy feliz, tu esposo recibirá una gran sorpresa por partida doble

-¿Será posible que esté esperando una hija?

-Lo es. Y tú rubia ¿No deseas que te diga tu futuro?

-No gracias

-Anda Candy, nos han salido cosas muy buenas.

-Rubia tienes un hermoso futuro, lo sé porque en tus ojos se puede leer

-Yo…

-Voy hacerlo fácil, partiré las cartas en tres y leeré solo lo que quieras saber, esto puede ser tu pasado, tu presente o tu futuro, tú eliges.

-Yo…

-Candy apúrate que nos morimos de ganas por saber

-Mi futuro –Un poco temerosa-

La mujer reparte en tres grupos los naipes y empieza a descubrir uno por uno.

-Un hombre que tu amas y te ama están por unirse en matrimonio, pero no será fácil para ustedes dos porque se presentan complicaciones.

-No, ya no quiero saber más, siempre es lo mismo

-Otro hombre que te ama con la misma intensidad va a interferir en sus planes, es un hombre que regresa de la muerte.

-¿Un hombre que regresa de la muerte? –Pregunta la rubia-

-Es extraño, nunca antes me había pasado esto. Un hombre que regresa pero que tiene relación con…otro hombre que también regresa, es raro, algo que no está muy claro, dos caminos que se cruzan varias veces, es como una especie de laberinto ininteligible. Creo que estoy muy cansada, perdónenme, no estoy bien, si regresan otro día tal vez pueda resolver este dilema. –Dice la mujer-

-Es algo incoherente lo que está diciendo –Annie-

-Ni yo mismo entiendo, las cartas nunca me habían jugado una mala pasada como está, niña rubia tu vida es como una especie de crucigrama difícil de resolver, son varios caminos, varios encuentros, el pasado vuelve como una ola salvaje que arrasa con todo, veo un espejo, eso significa que tú tienes otro yo andando por ahí, mejor cuídate mucho porque hay alguien detrás de ese otro yo, un peligro que la acecha y te acecha a ti.

-Basta, será mejor que me vaya –Candy sale enojada del local y Patty corre tras ella-

-¡Candy! Espera

-Señora gracias por todo, aquí tiene –Annie le deja un billete grande sobre la mesa y sale-

En París, los trabajadores de la fábrica de mármol están parados afuera mientras esperan que abran la caldera para empezar con sus labores. El dueño se presenta ante ellos con un rostro un poco apagado.

-Lamento tener que darles esta mala noticia, pero voy a tener que cerrar, mi cliente más importante ha decidido ya no comprar debido a la crisis financiera por la que está atravesando su país y los pocos clientes que tengo compran esporádicamente. Les pido de favor que formen una columna, se les va a reconocer por los días que estuvieron laborando.

-¡No puede ser!

-Nos quedamos sin trabajo

Mathew no puede creer lo que acababa de escuchar, unos hombres murmuraban, otros se hayan contrariados, los demás empiezan hacer columna para recibir su paga.

En New York, Candy está sentada junto a sus amigos en un café, Annie les ha contado lo sucedido con la adivina a Archie y Bryan.

-Jajaja

-¿Por qué te ríes Archibald?

-Perdón Annie, pero es que les han tomado el pelo

-Noooo, esa mujer de verdad tiene un don, me dijo que tú y yo teníamos dos hijos y yo nunca los mencioné.

-Pero si le dijiste que estabas casada, debió deducirlo; esas charlatanas se las saben todas, tratan de dar en el clavo y si se equivocan le echan la culpa a la Bola de cristal, diciendo que estaba sucia o algo así.

-A Candy le dijeron que está por casarse –Patty-

-Lógico, la mujer debió ser muy observadora y se fijó en el anillo de compromiso que lleva puesto –Archie-

-Tranquila Candy, seguramente dijo esas cosas para llamar la atención, olvida esas charlatanerías –Bryan-

-Nunca más entraré a un lugar como ese

Mathew ha recibido su paga y son unos cuantos francos insuficientes como para comprar un pasaje a América.

-¿Cómo te fue a ti? –Le pregunta Aarón-

-No muy bien ¿Y a ustedes?

-Nos faltan unos 60 francos, tal vez si pedimos limosna terminemos por reunirlos

-Me pagaron 80 francos, tengan les doy los 60 que les falta para que puedan volver a casa

-No Mathew, no podemos aceptarlos, tú también necesitas el dinero para regresar.

-Esto no me alcanza más que para pasar unas noches en una pensión, tómenlo por favor, yo buscaré otro trabajo. Háganlo por el niño, el necesita estar bien.

-Pero Mathew no…

-Vamos hombre tómalo sin temor –dice mientras deposita las monedas en su mano y hace que las empuñe-

-Dios te pague lo que haces por nosotros y te conceda mucho más

-Bien ahora tomaremos caminos diferentes, les deseo que tengan buen viaje

-Muchísimas gracias muchacho, Dios te guie y te guarde –Le dice la madre de Eric con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Gracias Mathew, voy a pedirle a Dios que te lleve pronto a América –Dice el pequeño Eric-

-Gracias Eric por ayudarme a encontrar este trabajo, al menos gané experiencia, creo que eso me servirá

-Nunca te olvidaremos

En el hospital Saint Albert, le comunican a Frederick que el señor Pearson está en coma y que tienen que esperar a que reaccione, esto puede tomar días, meses o nunca. Él se dirige hasta donde está su amo para informarle.

-Señor Conde, tenemos que prepararnos para lo peor

-No, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso nunca voy a encontrar a Sofía?

-Hay que ser positivos, por lo menos sabemos que la dejaron en un orfanato de Michigan, no estamos muy lejos

-¡Dios Ayúdanos! No puedo continuar aquí, vayámonos al hotel, dales el número de la habitación, para que nos llamen si se presenta alguna novedad.

-Como ordene señor

Candy y Patty han regresado a su departamento en Chicago, mientras los demás a la mansión Andley en Lakewood.

-Señor Archibald, hace unos días estuvo por aquí el señor Johnson dijo que quería hablar urgente con usted –Dorothy-

-Gracias Dorothy, ahora mismo lo llamo

Archie llama por teléfono a George y este le explica que los negocios marchan de maravillas, pero que necesita contarle algo más.

-Señor, tiene que ser en persona

-Entiendo, entonces nos vemos en dos horas, dame la dirección ¿Dónde quieres que nos encontremos?

Dos horas más tarde, Archie y George están en un automóvil negro y se dirigen hacia la casona, adonde acostumbraba ir la Señora Elroy.

-¿Puedes decirme de que se trata todo esto?

-Señor, será mejor que usted mismo lo vea

-Dices que la tía abuela va muy a menudo por allá

-Sí, visita a alguien

-Las salidas misteriosas tienen que ver con esto ¿Verdad?

-Así es señor

Después de varios minutos, llegan hasta el mismo lugar donde se había estacionado la vez anterior.

-¿Por qué tenemos que escondernos?

-Es un secreto que al parecer la señora Elroy no quiere que se descubra, por eso tenemos que llegar sin ser vistos

-Esto es todo un misterio

-Venga joven por acá no nos verán –Señala un camino lleno de arbustos que los conduciría a la parte trasera de la casa-

Mientras en el interior de la casa Anthony tocaba el saxofón y Soraya estaba sentada cerca de él por si se le ofrecía algo. Luego se detiene y mira a la doncella.

-¿te gusta cómo suena, Soraya?

-Es usted un artista señor

-¿Por qué me mientes? Yo sé perfectamente que te desagrada oírme tocar

-No señor

-Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo

-Disculpe usted señor –Mientras alza la mirada-

-Jajaja

-El señor Anthony está riendo, es la primera vez que lo veo así, siempre está de mal humor y hoy… ¿Será que se está burlando de mi? –Piensa Soraya-

-dime la verdad, detestas como suena ¿Cierto?

-Sí señor, la verdad es que me molesta demasiado, perdóneme usted

-¡Lo sabía! Cuando me dejabas solo era por eso

-Sí pero no lo volveré hacer

-de acuerdo, y yo tampoco volveré a tocar el saxofón

-No, no tiene que hacerlo por mí

-No lo hago por ti, lo hago por mí, yo tampoco me soporto

-¡señor!

-Voy a sacar otro instrumento que si puedo tocar, pero antes quiero que me lleves al jardín, quiero ver las últimas rosas que quedan, parece que este invierno va a ser más frío.

-Pero señor afuera está enfriando

-Solo un rato, voy a ponerme algo abrigador

-Pero la señora Elroy me dijo que…

-No importa lo que te haya dicho ¿No querrás verme enojado?

-No señor, enseguida lo llevo

En el jardín trasero de la casona se hallaban escondidos Archie y George esperando.

-¿Qué quieres que vea?

-He estado viniendo los dos últimos días y el señor A… (George se da cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir pero no completa el nombre) el señor que está hospedado aquí sale todos los días a esta misma hora a practicar con el saxofón.

-¿Un señor? ¿Es algún viejito pretendiente de mi tía abuela?

-No precisamente, esperemos un poco y se dará cuenta

Soraya empuja la silla de ruedas en la que estaba sentado Anthony y mientras van en dirección al patio posterior, él pregunta:

-Soraya ¿Has escuchado tocar la Gaita alguna vez?

-No señor ¿es algún instrumento musical?

-En mi cuarto hay un retrato mío con dos jóvenes más

-¿Se refiere a una foto sonde usted está con una falda de a cuadros?

-Jajaja me has hecho reír, me has recordado a alguien, déjame decirte que el atuendo que llevo en aquella foto, no se llama falda, se llama Kilt, y es un traje típico escocés, y lo que llevamos sobre los hombros es la gaita un instrumento musical de viento, lo llevo aquí, vas a ver qué bien suena –Anthony saca la Gaita que llevaba escondida debajo de la frazada que cubría sus piernas-

Empieza a tocar una melodía, una pieza antigua muy conocida para él. Afuera Archie está impaciente, no tolera tener que esperar demasiado.

-Creo que me estoy cansando George ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez quién es?

-Espere un poco más, seguro ya sale

La melodía empieza a llegar hasta el jardín y la pueden oír claramente los dos hombres.

-Estoy escuchando una Gaita, es una Gaita no un saxofón, George alguien está tocando esa melodía ¿Pero quién? –Impresionado a la vez que se da cuenta de que George ha empezado a sonreír-

Soraya termina de empujar la silla hacia afuera y Anthony continúa con la música, los ojos de Archie se abren de par en par al ver que la persona que tocaba ese viejo instrumento era su primo Anthony Brown Andley, lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos color miel.

---------------------------------------------------------------bueno amigas, ya Archie ha descubierto la verdad ¿Qué pasará ahora? Pronto lo sabrán. Tengan paciencia. Un besito a todas y gracias por leer mi fic.


	22. NOCHES DESENFRENADAS EN FOLLIES BERGERE

_**Capitulo XXII**_

_**Noches desenfrenadas en el Follies Bergére**_

París suele ser una ciudad cálida, en invierno pocas veces llueve o nieva, lo que predomina es una neblina espesa y los vientos helados de vez en cuando. Es una ciudad muy alegre; durante las noches la gente suele divertirse de una u otra manera, algunos caballeros aprovechan la oscuridad para entretenerse en centro nocturnos como el Moulin Rouge ubicado en la elevación del Montmartre o el también famoso Follies Bergére, lugares poco apropiados para la gente que se considera estrictamente decente, en algunas regiones de Europa, eran censurados los espectáculos donde se exhibía a mujeres con poca ropa, pero en París era algo muy normal, la gente era más liberal que en otra partes.

Han pasado algunos días desde que Candy y sus amigos regresaron a América, Archie ha ocultado, lo que ha visto pero Annie se da cuenta de que algo anda mal, su esposo suele ser bromista, pero últimamente no ha reído nada, más bien se lo nota con un semblante apagado. Se encierra con George en el despacho durante horas y no sale hasta bien tarde. Candy y Patty han retomado sus actividades en el hospital, Bryan ha comenzado nuevamente a encargarse del laboratorio clínico, Adam continúa cargo del proyecto de discapacitados atendiendo personalmente a Susana, por lo que su puesto como jefe médico del hospital lo ha delegado temporalmente al doctor Stevenson. Candy camina alegremente por la arboleda en los patios del Saint Albert, su uniforme ahora lo complementa con una gabardina del mismo color de su vestido "Blanco", lleva las manos metidas en su bolsillo.

-Señora directora, sabía que la encontraría aquí ¿Me puede decir que hace afuera? ¿No debería estar en su despacho revisando los últimos informes?

-¡Adam! ¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes una visita

-¿Quién?

-Yo… (Aparece ante sus ojos una rubia conocida)

-¡Susana! ¡Qué alegría verte! Y ¡Caminando!

-Si por mí misma y gracias a la ayuda de Adam

-¡Que felicidad!

Las dos se abrazan emocionadas mientras el doctor Martin las observa satisfecho por su obra.

-Aun tiene que continuar en terapia, así que veremos por aquí a su amiga, señora directora

-Adam ya deja de decirme señora directora que haces que me sienta como una anciana

-Jajaja no soportas ni siquiera una bromita

-¡Candy! ¿Es cierto lo que me escribió Terry?

-Bueno…

-Debe ser, ¿Ese es el anillo que te dio?

-Si

-Es precioso, Terry siempre ha tenido un gusto exquisito, felicidades Candy

-Gracias Susana

Adam se encuentra un poco incomodo con la conversación de las damas y se sienta en una de las bancas que se hallan en el patio.

-Bueno Candy ha sido agradable verte, espero me visites en mi casa para seguir conversando

-El próximo lunes estaré por allá

-Muy bien te estaré esperando. Adam ¿Te importaría acompañarme hasta la salida?

-con mucho gusto Susana –Mientras se levanta y sacude su mandil-

Archie está en el despacho conversando con George sobre lo ocurrido en la casona

-No entiendo como la abuela pudo hacer algo así

-Señor yo tampoco me explico

-debe estar mal de la cabeza ¿Cómo pudo hacernos esto? Toda la familia sufrió por la supuesta muerte de Anthony y ahora resulta que está vivo.

-Señor, el joven Anthony tiene conocimiento de algunas cosas pero otras las ignora

-No te entiendo, explícate

-La primera vez que vi al Señorito Anthony, discutía con la señora Elroy porque no le había permitido escribirle a usted. El cree que usted está estudiando en el extranjero

-Con que eso dijo la abuela

-Además, parece que la señora le ha contado de la muerte del señor Aliestear y del señor William pero también le ha hecho creer que la señora Candice está muerta

-Eso sí que es imperdonable ¡Que egoísta!

-Señor ¿Cuándo va a contárselo a la familia?

-Después, antes quiero entrevistarme con él ¿Tú crees que pueda ser posible?

-Muy difícil, no podemos entrar sin ser vistos

-Por la puerta de atrás, creo que nadie se daría cuenta, tú vigilarías si alguien se acerca y me haces señas.

-Podría ser algo arriesgado

-No tenemos nada que perder, intentémoslo. Lo haremos mañana a la misma hora

-Como diga señor Archie

En la entrada del hospital aguarda el chofer de Susana. Adam ha hecho reír a la rubia con una de sus ocurrencias.

-Adam, eres muy divertido

-Me gusta verte reír, tienes una sonrisa preciosa

-no me digas esas cosas que me ruborizan

-Debes considerarte afortunada

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no a toda mis pacientes les digo lo mismo

-¿Acaso estás flirteándome?

-¡Hum! No sería ético de mi parte hacer eso –con una sonrisa de lado-

-Entonces estás siendo amable, gracias por todo, ¡Ah! Por cierto no olvides que aceptaste la invitación de mi madre de ir a cenar el jueves que viene

-Seguro, ahí estaré

-Nos vemos

-Cuídate y no hagas mucho esfuerzo

-Adiós –Mientras sube al coche con la ayuda de su chofer

Candy está en su despacho leyendo los informes que le dijo Adam, cuando entra Betty.

-Con tu permiso Candy, te ha llegado correspondencia

-Betty muchas gracias, déjalas aquí en mi escritorio ¿Has visto a la supervisora Smith?

-Hace un rato estaba en la sala de terapia intensiva

-¿Qué hacía por allá?

-No lo sé

-Cuando la veas dile que venga a verme

-Como digas, si no necesitas nada más puedo retirarme

-No necesito nada, gracias, puedes retirarte.

Candy toma uno de los sobres, se trata de una carta de la Señorita Pony quien le cuenta del progreso del orfanato y a la vez le agradece por las ultimas donaciones que les ha permitido agrandar el lugar, hasta cuentan con la ayuda de una secretaria, varias maestras e institutrices para los pequeños.

-Señorita Pony, esto no es nada, ni se imagina lo que les tengo preparado, se van a llevar una sorpresa

Candy fija su mirada en el otro sobre y es de su amado actor, con mucha ilusión rompe el sello y empieza a leer.

_¡Mi Amada Candy!_

_Espero que estés bien, no sabes cuánto te extraño. No hay día en que no piense en ti pequeña pecosa, vas a decir que estoy loco pero empiezo a alucinarte, ayer creí verte en el teatro, corrí a buscarte pero Karen me hizo volver a la realidad, estás en América, el océano nos separa, pero no será por mucho tiempo amor, me sentiré dichoso el día en que tenga que cruzar el atlántico para estar contigo y ya nunca separarnos._

_Las funciones siguen teniendo éxito, la obra de ayer fue exclusivamente benéfica, los fondos serán destinados a la construcción de un centro de atención a los desfavorecidos, me siento contento de apoyar tan noble causa. Pronto nos iremos de gira, es posible que viajemos a Francia dentro de unas semanas más, escríbeme pronto por favor, quiero saber de ti antes de partir, luego será más difícil comunicarnos. Karen y mis padres te envían sus saludos. Me despido mi dulce Julieta con la eterna ilusión de estar a tu lado._

_Con todo mi Amor,_

_Terruce Grandchester B._

- ! Oh Terry! Me gustan tus cartas, pero no me gusta estar lejos de ti, yo también te extraño. Voy a escribirte inmediatamente.

La dulce enfermera toma una pieza de papel y un bolígrafo y empieza a escribir.

La Oscuridad ha llegado a París, Mathew busca un lugar donde pasar la noche, días antes unos gendarmes habían echado a las personas que dormían en las estaciones del metro así que se había resignado a dormir en los callejones, acomodó su mochila en el piso y se recostó. Muchos pensamientos giraban en su mente, el dinero se le estaba acabando y pronto no tendría que comer, hasta ahora no encontraba trabajo y eso estaba por desesperarlo. De pronto escucha voces, eran tres hombres.

-Dame la cartera y todo lo de valor que tengas si no quieres que te perfore la cabeza –Uno de los hombres estaba amenazando a otro con un revólver-

-Rápido, que no tenemos toda la noche –Le dice el otro-

-Ya les dije que no tengo dinero –Contesta la víctima-

-Eres un cantante, debes ganar bien, así que no mientas, porque te va a ir peor

-Mátenme si quieren ya les dije que no tengo nada de valor

La victima empieza a forcejear con los dos individuos, Mathew estaba detrás de una muralla por lo que no lo habían visto, fija su ojos en un hierro que estaba tirado, lo toma con ambas manos y se levanta tan veloz para ayudar a la persona valiente que se enfrentaba con esos bandidos. Le da un fuerte golpe en la espalda al que estaba armado lo que hace que suelte la pistola, Mathew aprovecha la situación y patea el revólver lejos de su alcance. El otro quiso golpearlo en el estómago pero él lo esquivó y le dio fuertemente con el hierro, el otro quien había observado todo cogió también un palo para defenderse, los cuatro hombres pelearon duramente por algunos minutos, uno de los malhechores trato de alcanzar el arma para propinarle unos tiros al vagabundo que intervino, pero es tarde este se le adelantó y los amenaza con el mismo.

-¡Quietos o aprieto el gatillo!

-No, no, no. Nosotros ya nos íbamos –dice asustado uno de los delincuentes-

Ambos tipos salen corriendo y se quedan Mathew y el otro hombre a solas.

-Gracias, fuiste muy valiente al intervenir podrían haberte matado

-Da igual si lo hubieran hecho o no

-¿Tienes algún problema?

-No, solo estoy desempleado, tengo que dormir en la calle, ya mismo se me termina el dinero y encima no puedo regresar a mi patria.

-¿Americano?

-Sí

-Un gusto conocerte mi nombre es Maurice Chevalier

-Mathew Higgins

-¿De qué parte de América eres?

-De Estados Unidos

-Siempre he querido conocer Estados Unidos, tal vez vaya algún día. Estoy en deuda contigo, yo solo no hubiera podido con esos ladrones, así que quiero ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo?

-Si me acompañas a Saulnier número 8, lo sabrás

-Si se trata de algo que pueda ayudarme a regresar te acompaño

-Entonces vayámonos de aquí, ¡Ah! Tira esa arma no querrás que nos arresten

-Tienes razón

Los dos hombres se alejan del lugar caminando por la calle apenas alumbrada por unas bombillas, a lo lejos se escuchaban ladrar a unos canes.

-Escuché que eres cantante

-Sí, pero también me gusta la actuación, te va a encantar el lugar donde trabajo hay muchas...

Candy y Patty salen del hospital y se dirigen en el carro de la rubia a la oficinas de correo, después pasan por la pastelería de Frida, cuando llegaron encontraron a la joven dueña del negocio con un rostro melancólico.

-Hola Frida ¿Por qué tan triste?

-Hola Patty, Hola Candy, es que Charles me ha escrito y me cuenta que nuevamente han retrasado su traslado.

-Lo siento

-Yo tenía mucha ilusión, pensé que esta vez si volvería, pero mira tú.

-Yo también tengo que esperar 6 meses antes de volver a ver a mi prometido

-¡Candy! No me habías contado ¿Vas a casarte?

-Sí y estoy muy contenta

-¿Con quién?

-No lo conoces, es mi novio del colegio

-Ya veo, y yo que siempre pensé que terminarías casándote con el Doctor Martín

-Yo pensaba igual –Dice Patty-

Muchos pensaron eso, pero yo siempre dije que a Adam solo lo podía ver como a un hermano.

-Pero él si estaba enamorado de ti, yo me di cuenta de eso –Frida-

-Pobre Doctor, se le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos cuando se enteró –Patty-

-Ni tanto, porque creo que ha puesto sus ojos en alguien más –Candy-

-¡Ah sí! ¿Quién? –Pregunta Patricia-

-Susana Marlowe

-no te puedo creer

-pues así parece y me daría mucho gusto porque ambos son muy buenos y merecen ser felices.

-Pues ¡Ojala!

En ese momento suena el claxon de un pequeño auto, un hombre de cabellos oscuros, gabardina café y gorra del mismo color se estaciona afuera de la pastelería.

-¡Frida! ¡Frida!

-Esa voz es de mí, es de mi Charles. ¡Charles! ¡Charles!

El joven se baja del auto y retira la bufanda que cubría parte de su cara, la muchacha se acerca y él la toma por la cintura y la levanta dándole incontables vueltas, mientras reían felices.

-He vuelto y nos casaremos pronto mi Frida

-Charles ¡Qué emoción! ¡Te extrañé tanto!

-y yo a ti mi bomboncito

El joven deposita muchos besos en su frente y mejillas mientras musitaban palabras de amor.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos, no queremos molestar –Dice la rubia-

-Es lo mejor, seguramente tienen mucho que hablar –Patty-

Las chicas se retiran silenciosamente, los dos enamorados ni se percatan de lo que pasa a su alrededor, solo tiene ojos y oídos para sí mismos.

Maurice ha llevado a Mathew a un lugar muy concurrido, se trata del Follies Bergére, una especie de Teatro ubicado en el noveno distrito de París. Luces brillantes alumbran la entrada desde donde se escuchaba claramente la voz del anfitrión.

-Los artistas entramos por la entrada posterior, allí están los camerinos, donde nos cambiamos de ropa y descansamos, los ensayos los hacemos durante el día y en la noche divertimos al público.

-¿Qué se supone que voy hacer?

-Voy a hablar con el dueño. El Señor Derval me debe algunos favores, así que ya tienes trabajo seguro. ¿Tienes algún talento?

-¿Talento?

-Sí, me refiero a si ¿cantas, bailas, actúas o haces algo sorprendente que nadie más pueda hacer?

-Pues, creo que no

-No importa, igual puedes trabajar de lo que sea aquí, eso te lo aseguro, además vas a hacer muchos amigos, te van a caer muy bien.

-Si tú lo dices

-Entremos de una vez.

Dan la vuelta a la calle para entrar por la parte de atrás del edificio, un enorme pasillo con poca luz, tuvieron que atravesar hasta llegar a un mundo diferente para Mathew, plumas, lentejuelas, trajes de vivos colores, mujeres vestidas con atuendos provocativos y maquillaje recargado, bailarinas del cancán, magos, contorsionistas y malabaristas, el ambiente era un poco circense, incluso algunos hombres lucían maquillaje en la cara.

-Hola Maurice –le grita una bailarina

-Hola Joshepine –Contesta el hombre-

-Esto es... es un cabaré –Dice sorprendido el americano-

-No lo digas así, suena mejor "Centro de entretenimiento nocturno"

-Las mujeres están casi... casi...

-Buenas Noches Maurice –Saluda una mujer vestida provocativamente-

-Hola Helen –Contesta-

-Casi desnudas quieres decir –Retomando la conversación después de la pequeña interrupción- ¿Pues en que planeta vives? ¿Acaso nunca has visto a una mujer desnuda? Si es así, siempre hay una primera vez.

-No lo sé, es que no lo recuerdo, tal vez a mi esposa

-¿Cómo que no recuerdas?

-Tengo Amnesia, producto de un trauma llamado neurosis histérica, debido a la guerra.

-Estuviste en la guerra, ¡que pesadilla! No quiero ni recordarlo

-Así que tú también estuviste en la guerra

-Sí, estuve prisionero durante dos años en Alemania y si no fuera gracias a la intervención del rey Alfonso XIII de España ahora estuviera muerto.

-Menos mal y saliste con vida

-y tú también así que eso hay que celebrarlo, está noche vamos a divertirnos mucho, pero antes quiero que conozcas a alguien, ven conmigo.

-Hola Maurice –Saluda una cortesana- hola Guapo –mientras acaricia fugazmente con su mano el rostro de Mathew-

-No te sorprendas Mathew aquí casi todas son así

-¿Así de coquetas?

-Así de atrevidas, eso no es nada en comparación con lo que suelen hacer.

-¿Dónde he venido a caer? –se pregunta mentalmente-

Pronto llegan hasta la puerta de un camerino, el nombre de "Mistinguette" está pegado en la entrada. Maurice toca y llama.

-¡Jeanne! ¿Se puede pasar?

-Adelante –Contesta la persona-

Una mujer rubia y muy guapa de 40 y tantos años pero que aparentaba unos 30 estaba sentada frente al espejo arreglando las ondas de su cabello.

-¡Maurice! Has traído visita ¿Acaso alguno de tus admiradores?

-No, se trata de un superviviente, permíteme presentártelo, su nombre es Mathew Higgins es de Norteamérica.

-Mucho gusto Mathew -mientras lo saluda a través del espejo-

-El gusto es mío

-Mistinguette, 5 minutos para empezar –grita el apuntador desde afuera-

-Maurice, deberías estar cambiado para la presentación

-5 minutos bastan para mí. Mathew ¿Podrías esperarme en el corredor? Después de mi acto iré a buscarte para llevarte con Derval.

-Como digas

Candy y Patty atraviesan el portal de su edificio, cuando ven a Adam sentado en las últimas gradas de las escaleras que dan a los cuartos.

-¡Adam! Pensé que tenías que cubrir turno –Dice la enfermera-

-Hoy no, las estaba esperando

-Gracias

-¿Les gusta la comida china?

-No mucho ¿Por qué? –Candy-

-Quería invitarlas a cenar, compré comida china y pensé que podrían venir a mi departamento para conversar un rato.

-Yo nunca he probado, así que acepto, necesito distraerme un poco ¿Qué dices Candy?

-Está bien, luego te alcanzamos Adam, nos cambiamos de ropa y enseguida estamos contigo.

-Correcto, voy a calentar la comida –Adam se levanta y se dirige a su departamento-

Candy y Patty se disponían a hacer lo mismo cuando una voz conocida se los impide.

-¡Candy!

Las dos mujeres voltean para darse cuenta que en portal está parado con una enorme sonrisa el joven Legan.

-¡Hola Neil!

-Hola Candy ¿Cómo estás Patricia?

-Bien, gracias

-Candy hace días quería venir a verte, pero el trabajo me lo ha impedido ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro Neil dime

-Me gustaría que fuera a solas, sino tienes inconveniente

-Yo voy a estar en el departamento –Patty entiende y decide adelantarse-

-ya estamos solos ¿Qué es eso que me tienes que decir?

-Candy yo... quiero decirte que

Neil mira a Candy con mucha ilusión y la toma de las manos, al hacerlo se puede dar cuenta del anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es un anillo de compromiso Neil

-Pero este anillo no es el mismo que te dio el tío Albert

-No, este anillo me lo dio...

-Te lo dio Adam Martín –Su rostro cambia, ahora se muestra más que enojado-

-No Neil, no fue él

-¿Quién entonces?

-No puedo decírtelo Neil, no por ahora, pero si te puedo adelantar que se trata de alguien que conocí durante mi estadía en Escocia.

-Yo venía a decirte que esperaba que me dieras una oportunidad y ahora tú me sales con esto

-¡Neil!

-De nada sirvió todo lo que hice, me siento el hombre más ridículo del mundo. No pude tenerte a las malas y creí que a las buenas lo conseguiría, pero soy un imbécil.

-¡Neil! Lo siento yo no sabía que tu seguías abrigando ese sentimiento, pensé que lo habías superado.

-Dime Candy ¿Por qué no has podido quererme? ¿Por qué?

-Neil en el corazón no se manda

-¿Cómo pudo un desconocido ganar tu amor? Ni siquiera el doctor pudo conquistarte pero si aceptas el amor de un extraño.

-No es como piensas, es...

-Ya no me sigas hablando más, lamento haber perdido mi tiempo contigo de esta manera, te odio Candy, no sabes cuánto te odio.

-¡Neil! No me digas eso, yo he llegado a tomarte cariño

-Y yo no quiero migajas

-¡Neil! Por favor tienes que entender

-Te odio, te odio así como te amo, nunca pensé que se pudiera tener esos dos sentimientos tan contrarios por la misma persona, pero ahora veo que todo es posible, gracias Candy me has enseñado algo nuevo –le grita Neil y se va enojado que no voltea a mirar a la enfermera-

-¡Neil! –Alcanza a mascullar la rubia-

En el Follies Bergére, el ritmo de la música mantiene bailando a hermosas mujeres sobre el escenario, la algarabía se siente a flor de piel entre los asistentes. Entre las grandes Vedettes se encuentra Colette, una divina mujer de 47 años, rostro de porcelana y manos delicadas, su vida gira en torno al espectáculo y su pasión es la pluma, autora de algunas novelas con gran éxito y con un divorcio a cuestas, aún sigue siendo una de las mujeres más deseadas de París.

El anfitrión anuncia a Maurice Chevalier y su partenaire Mistinguette, la gente aplaude emocionada y escuchan con alegría al dúo, Maurice es menor a Jeanne sin embargo la diferencia de edad no es notoria debido a la lozanía del rostro de ella quien parece mucho más joven. Años atrás después de la primera guerra mundial Jeanne Bourgeois o como todos la conocen en el mundo artístico "Mistinguette" descubrió a Maurice mientras trabajaba en el Moulin Rouge y lo introdujo en ese mundo tan atrayente, dos años antes Maurice estuvo ejerciendo el servicio militar cuando empezó la guerra y tuvo que ir al frente a cumplir con su patria, durante esos años Jeanne cantaba sola y ahora había decidido seguir ese mismo camino de solista que siguió en el pasado por eso le ha propuesto a Maurice disolver el dueto. La música concluye y ambos se retiran del escenario con una reverencia, tras bastidores se encuentra Mathew quien ha estado observando.

-Mathew ¿Qué te pareció nuestro número? –Pregunta Maurice-

-Son fantásticos

-Gracias

-Ahora vayamos a buscar a Derval para decirle que necesitas un trabajo.

-Vamos entonces

En el departamento de Adam están los tres tomando un café después de haber ingerido los alimentos. Candy se halla en silencio y Patricia no se ha atrevido a preguntar lo ocurrido una hora antes en la entrada del edificio.

-Candy estás callada ¿te sucede algo? –Pregunta el doctor-

-Nada, estoy bien

-¡Candy! ¿Por qué no nos dices lo que te pasa? –Insiste Patty-

-Me puso mal la vista de Neil

-¡Lo sabía! Ese estúpido te está molestando otra vez

-No Adam, me siento mal por lastimarlo

-¿Qué pasó Candy? –Patty-

-Vino a decirme que me amaba y se puso my mal cuando le dije que estaba comprometida con alguien más.

-¿No intentó nada?

-No Adam, solo estaba perturbado, alzó un poco la voz pero no me tocó siquiera, salió sin mirarme, dijo que me odiaba pero sé que sangraba por la herida, no lo dijo de corazón, Neil ha cambiado mucho.

-¡Pobre Neil! –Lamenta Patty-

-Sé cómo se siente –Añade Adam-

-¡Adam! –Exclama Candy-

-Perdóname, pensé en voz alta.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos Candy, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

-Tienes razón. Gracias Adam por la invitación.

-De nada, cuando tengan ganas de ir a dar una vuelta avísenme para ver si las puedo llevar.

-El jueves tenemos el día libre ¿Podemos ir a algún lado, con los demás? –Pregunta Patty-

-¿Qué dices Adam? ¿Tienes el día libre también? –Interroga la rubia-

-Sí, pero ya tengo un compromiso

-¡Oh! Bueno tal vez otro día ¿qué compromiso?

-Candy no seas indiscreta –La regaña Patty-

-Déjala, ya estoy acostumbrado, voy a cenar en casa de una paciente

-¡Uy! Ya imagino que paciente

-¿A sí? ¿Quién según tú? –Sonríe Adam-

-Susana

-¿por si acaso no eres adivina? –Le dice el rubio alzando una ceja seductoramente-

-No lo soy, pero no hace falta serlo para darse cuenta que ustedes dos andan muy juntos últimamente

-Jajaja, Candy ella solo es una paciente más, no imagines lo que no es.

-Delegar tus responsabilidades al doctor Stevenson por atenderla a ella dice mucho

-¡Hum! Le hice una promesa y estoy cumpliéndola, claro que si te molesta puedo hablar con ella para que la atienda otro médico.

-No, no he dicho eso

-Bueno, solo te aclaro algo, tú me conoces, sabes que soy un profesional y mi ética me impide enamorarme de una de mis pacientes

-Pero no impidió que se enamorara de una enfermera –se le escapa a Patricia- Perdón, creo que Candy me contagió su indiscreción –dice un poco avergonzada-

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez –Le hace una mueca Candy-

-Que descansen –Dice el doctor un poco rojo por la vergüenza-

Mathew está sentado junto a Maurice sobre una pequeña butaca, el dueño del local se llama Paúl Derval, su oficina es un tanto agradable, tiene afiches de las bailarinas pegadas por todas partes, una colección de sombreros de todos los tamaños tapizan las paredes, sobre su escritorio se encuentra una caja de puros y una botella de ron.

-Justamente estoy necesitando un chico joven como tú que se encargue de la limpieza y hacer uno que otro mandado. Acabo de despedir a Braulio porque descubrí que estaba llevándose de mi despensa unas botellas de licor de buena marca y tú sabes Maurice que yo no tolero la falta de honradez

-¿Braulio estaba robando? –Pregunta Maurice-

-así como oíste y al parecer no es la primera vez que lo hace, ya había notado que se estaban acabando tan rápido las botellas

-¡Qué pena! Parecía un buen muchacho –Dice el cantante-

-Por eso dicen caras vemos corazones no sabemos. Ahora volviendo a lo que estábamos, dime muchacho –dirigiéndose a Mathew- ¿tienes referencias o recomendaciones?

-¿Que mejor recomendación que la mía señor Derval?

-si tú me lo recomiendas no tengo más remedio que aceptar. Muchacho, estas contratado, puedes empezar cuando gustes.

-Gracias Señor

Al cabo de un rato Maurice lleva a Mathew a la fiesta que se organizaba después de las presentaciones, muchos hombres bebían hasta embriagarse completamente, las muchachas les hacían compañía mientras otras bailaban desenfrenadamente. Derroche de lujo, elegancia y máscaras de diversos materiales, caracterizaban los bailes de fantasía que se celebraban en dicho teatro, muchos acudían al salón principal con gran cantidad de mixtura, serpentina y el infaltable lanza perfumes, para conquistar a la cortejas. Los dos hombres se hallaban rodeados de preciosas cortesanas que los atendían con demasiado empalago. Mathew no desea beber, pero la presión que recibía de su nuevo amigo y del grupo enloquecedor de la noche lo hicieron ceder, pronto el licor empieza a recorrer su torrente sanguíneo y a embotar sus sentidos haciendo que él también participe de las locas ideas de los fiesteros. Era una noche fuera de control como muchas otras noches que le sobrevendrían. Una mujer observa sentada desde uno de los bares al recién llegado.

-¡me encanta ese chico! ¿Es amigo de Maurice? –Pregunta la dama al hombre que le servía una copa-

-No lo sé, es la primera vez que lo veo –Le responde el mesero-

-Pues tiene que ser mío, nunca me obsesiono con nada, pero desde que lo vi me fascinó, es algo que no puedo describir

-¡Que tenga suerte! –Le desea el hombre a la mujer-

La mujer se llama Colette es una de las vedettes del Follies Bergére y lo que ella quiere, siempre lo consigue ¿Podrá conquistar el corazón del joven Americano?

Mientras todo es algarabío y jolgorio en el teatro francés, en las calles de Chicago un pobre hombre decepcionado se pasea con una botella de alcohol, llorando su pena

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! Te odio y te quiero

---------------------------------------------------------------------pobre Neil!!!! La decepción lo ha llevado a caer nuevamente en el vicio ¿podrá recuperarse? ¿Se querrá vengar de Candy? ¿y Anthony? ¿Archie se encontrará con él cara a cara? Bueno ya pronto lo sabran……..


	23. UNA MELODIA QUE SALE DEL CORAZON

**Capítulo XXIII**

**Una vieja melodía que sale del corazón**

Los primeros copos de nieve descienden cuantiosamente, las calles de Chicago lucen húmedas y frías. Las cafeterías están a reventar debido al clima, en el hospital Saint Albert todo continúa como de costumbre, las enfermeras realizaban sus labores organizadamente gracias a la dirección de la supervisora Smith. Candy estaba en la sala de descanso conversando con Ronda, Betty, Rose y Martha con quienes se llevaba muy bien.

-El concierto de Jazz estuvo increíble, los diarios han sacado buenos comentarios del Saxofonista Coleman Hawkins. –Indica Rose a quien le chiflaba dicho género musical-

-A mí también me apasiona escucharlo –Ronda-

-Candy, ¿Qué música te gusta? –Le pregunta Betty-

-Bueno pues, no lo sé. Creo que todas

-Debe haber alguna en especial –Martha-

-Tal vez la música escocesa. Mi esposo solía tocar la Gaita y mis primos también. Yo traté un tiempo de imitarlos pero me fue imposible sacar una sola nota, sonaba como un saco de grillos. Hace años que no escucho esa vieja melodía que le dio calidez a mi corazón. –Dice apenada la rubia-

-Imaginamos que debe ser muy especial para ti, tratándose de que era algo característico de tu esposo.

-Sí, hemos notado el retrato que está en tu despacho, lleva el atuendo de esa región.

-¿Era Escocés tu esposo?

-Era de descendencia escocesa pero nació aquí, sus abuelos eran de allá.

-Entendemos

En Londres Inglaterra, la señora Buttman lee la carta que le envió su esposo informándole que llegó bien y que en cuanto tuviera noticias sobre la búsqueda de su hija le mandaría un telegrama. La mujer de cabellos rojos luce un poco desmejorada, un rostro casi cadavérico producto de su estado de salud que la ha acompañado los últimos días.

-Madre ¿puedo entrar? –Pregunta su joven hija-

-Kate, pasa por favor

-Te veo muy pálida ¿Quieres que llame al doctor?

-No, estaré bien, solo necesito descansar.

-No estás tomando tus medicamentos y eso me preocupa

-Los medicamentos no hacen ningún efecto en mí, pero si quieres puedo tomarlos para complacerte.

-Mamá, tienes que recuperarte pronto para que cuando regrese papá podamos disfrutar de la noche buena y navidad.

-Voy a estar mejor para ese día

-Yo sé que sí.

La puerta se abre lentamente y Lady Catherine entra ayudada por un bastón.

-Mis dulces niñas, sabía que las encontraría aquí.

-Lady Catherine ¿Cómo está usted?

-Muy bien hija, tengo que hablar con tu madre ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas un momento por favor?

-Como usted diga, solo pasaba a ver como se encuentra mi madre y a comunicarle que voy a pasar todo el fin de semana con Evelyn y Mary Anne en Wolverhampton.

-¿Otra vez? Pero si ya fueron el fin de semana pasado –indica la pelirroja-

-Es que queremos el tiempo libre aprovecharlo al máximo, además pretendemos preparar una fiesta de bienvenida para Nadja y Keith que vienen a pasar las fiestas con nosotros.

-Siendo así puedes ir

-Gracias Madre –Se acerca a dar un beso en la mejilla a su madre y a Lady Catherine-

Una vez a solas la anciana le pregunta a la Condesa como se ha sentido últimamente.

-Muy mal madrina, siento que las fuerzas me abandonan.

-Hija mía es necesario que te vea un médico

-Yo sé lo que me va a decir. No le temo a la muerte, la espero con resignación.

-Admiro tu fuerza

-Solo hay dos cosas a las que temo

-¿Cuáles Victoria?

-A que Kate se entere de que mi enfermedad es mortal y a cerrar los ojos sin llegar a conocer a mi otra hija.

-La encontraremos estoy segura

-¡Dios te oiga!

Archie está en su recamará cambiándose de ropa, mientras Annie lo observa sentada en la cama.

-¿a dónde vas?

-A una reunión de negocios, George me está esperando –arregla su corbata y revisa su reloj de bolsillo-

-¿Vas a tardar?

-No lo sé

-A ti te pasa algo y no me lo has querido decir. ¿Será acaso que van muy mal los negocios y temes por los intereses de la familia?

-No te preocupes Annie, no es eso, lo que pasa es que hay demasiado trabajo atrasado, tú sabes, por los días que estuvimos en Escocia.

-Espero que no me estés mintiendo

-Nos vemos Annie, no me esperes a almorzar tal vez no llegue.

-¡Archie! –dice la morena mientras ve que su esposo sale sin siquiera darle un beso-

El hombre de confianza de la familia se paseaba por el jardín de la gran mansión mientras el joven de cabellos color arena sale a su encuentro.

-Buen Día señor Archie

-Buen Día George ¿Estás listo?

-Nos podemos ir cuando usted diga

-De acuerdo entonces vamos inmediatamente

En un hotel de Chicago el Conde Gerald prepara un telegrama para su esposa comunicándole que se ha iniciado la búsqueda de Sofía y que Frederick se quedaría en la ciudad para aquella misión ya que él se disponía a embarcarse en el siguiente buque de regreso a Inglaterra.

-Frederick que envíen inmediatamente este telegrama, está misma noche me regreso a casa, no tiene sentido que esté esperando sin saber si Pearson va a reaccionar o no. Te encargo todo, confío plenamente en ti. Sabré recompensarte muy bien por lo que haces.

-Gracias señor

El secretario se retira mientras el noble observa por la ventana la ciudad centelleante por las primeras luces que anuncian el final del atardecer. A pocas cuadras de ahí, está Candy comprando víveres para llenar su despensa.

-Recuerdo que en este mismo mercado me entregaron a Pícaro, seguro que está bien con los niños del Hogar. Será mejor que me de prisa parece que va a empezar a nevar.

En la casona donde se encuentra Anthony, Archie y George esperan en el mismo escondite a que el rubio salga como de costumbre pero hasta el momento no se ha aparecido.

-Señor Archie, hemos pasado aquí toda la mañana y toda la tarde y el Señorito Anthony no ha salido, dudo mucho que lo veamos hoy.

-No pienso regresar a casa sin hablar con él.

-El día no está como para salir al jardín

-Entonces sino sale él, voy a entrar yo

-Pero señor lo van a ver

-No me importa, Anthony es mi primo y tengo que averiguar qué es lo que ha pasado todo este tiempo en que no nos hemos visto.

Archie se quita el saco y la corbata y trepa la reja para saltar al otro lado, resbala por el piso mojado pero se levanta enseguida mientras se da un masaje en las posaderas adoloridas. George no puede creer la osadía del joven, pero mira alrededor cuidando que nadie se haya dado cuenta de aquello.

Ingresa cuidadosamente y encuentra la sala, afortunadamente no hay nadie por lo que pasa corriendo y busca en los cuartos de abajo.

-Por la silla de ruedas deduzco que Anthony debe estar en los cuartos de abajo y no arriba, pero ¿Cuál será su habitación?

De pronto escucha voces y se esconde detrás de un pilar, desde donde ve pasar a unas doncellas con toallas en las manos.

-Al fin hemos terminado con los quehaceres de la casa –Le dice la una a la otra-

-Sí y el señor Anthony dejó que Soraya le diera su baño. En estos momentos debe estar dormido. ¿Y Soraya?

-Ya se fue a casa

-¡qué pena! Quería darle un pedazo del Cake que preparé.

-Será mañana

Las empleadas siguen de largo y el aprovecha para seguir buscando, abre lentamente puerta tras puerta hasta que ¡Bingo! Encontró el cuarto que buscaba. Anthony estaba sentado de espaldas escribiendo sobre un pequeño escritorio en lo que parecía un libro. Los nervios se apoderaron del joven Cornwell haciendo que por un momento se quede paralizado. Luego se anima a entrar con las piernas temblorosas da unos cuantos pasos, trata de articular alguna palabra pero la voz no sale de su garganta.

-Soraya pensé que ya te habías marchado –Le dice, creyendo que se trataba de su doncella personal- ¿podrías servirme un poco de agua?

Archie mira alrededor, ve sobre una mesita una jarra con agua le sirve y pasa el vaso. El rubio no ha despegado sus ojos del librillo en el que escribe y solo agradece el favor.

-Gracias, ahora podrías por favor sacar la gaita que guardo en el armario, después que termine con esto pienso tocar un rato. No es necesario que te quedes hasta tarde, ya te lo he dicho varias veces.

Archie abre la puerta del armario y nota el ejemplo de pulcritud que es su primo, todo se encontraba en perfecto orden, la Gaita estaba en un atril en la parte superior del armario. Se empina para alcanzar el objeto, al tenerlo entre sus manos, se sintió un poco triste y a la vez emocionado. Recuerda la última vez que tocó para su hermano, el día de su funeral, esa tarde de otoño fue una de las más tristes cosas por las que había pasado en toda su vida.

-Veo que está intacta, sigues siendo tan cuidadoso Anthony

Esto sobresaltó al joven de cabellos dorados, quien no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, deja a un lado el lápiz y trata de sobreponerse a la sorpresa, él recordaba perfectamente el timbre de voz de Archibald Cornwell, aunque habían pasado algunos años y este ya era todo un hombre, su voz no había cambiado tanto. Gira su silla de ruedas lentamente para ponerse de frente a su querido primo, compañero de juegos en la infancia. De los ojos de ambos brotan inexorables lágrimas que oprimen sus corazones.

-Ar... Archie –balbucea Anthony-

-Anthony, al fin volvemos a vernos

Archie cae a los pies del rubio y luego de secarse las lágrimas y mirar más de cerca su rostro, le sonríe.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? –pregunta el rubio-

A Archie no le extrañó en nada esa pregunta, pues supo por George que su tía abuela le había mentido al decirle que estaba estudiando en el extranjero.

-hace unos días, Anthony no sabes cuánto te extrañé

-Y yo a ti. ¿Porque no me habías escrito?

-Lo que pasa es que…

-sí, Ya me lo dijo la tía abuela, las cartas están prohibidas en tu universidad

-Más bien diría que fue la tía abuela la que no quería que se me distrajera

-lo intuía

-Anthony, no puedo creer que te esté viendo me parece mentira

-A mi también

-Stear estaría contento si estuviera aquí con nosotros ¿lo recuerdas? Los tres mosqueteros

-Sí, Ya la tía abuela me contó de su muerte, fue una verdadera tragedia, lamento mucho no haber podido estar contigo cuando ocurrió. Lloré mucho ese día.

-ya pasó, solo nos quedan los momentos felices

-¿recuerdas sus locos inventos?

-Sí, aún en el cuando estuvimos en el colegio san Pablo se las arreglaba para seguir construyendo aparatos que solo funcionaban poco tiempo

-cuéntame más Archie

-En el colegio pasamos buenos y malos momentos. Stear consiguió novia y yo también

-Jajaja veo que no perdieron el tiempo y ¿Cómo eran ellas?

-como son querrás decir

-¿Cómo son?

-Patricia la que fue novia de Stear es una chica muy parecida a él, inteligente, un poco tímida pero muy buena. Ella también sufrió mucho cuando mi hermano falleció, ahora está trabajando en un hospital donde también estudia para ser enfermera. A Annie Briten la conociste, hasta ahora ella es la mujer más importante en mi vida.

-Annie Briten, ella era amiga de Candy ¡Candy! La dulce Candy que muere cada invierno y vuelve a nacer más bella en primavera –dice muy triste Anthony-

-¿Aún la quieres verdad?

-¿Cómo olvidarla? ¿Cómo?

Archie quería gritarle a su primo que ella estaba viva, viva y más hermosa que nunca, pero se contenía de hacerlo porque sabía que otro amor ocupaba el espacio que el había dejado en su corazón adolorido.

-¡Candy! Nuestra querida y siempre soñadora Candy –Añade Archie-

-Su muerte me causó un enorme vacío, quise morir, me sentí tan mal sabiendo que prácticamente yo la llevé a la muerte, ojala y hubiera sido yo el que murió aquel día y no ella.

-No digas eso Anthony. Yo sé muy poco ¿Cómo sucedió todo?

-Estábamos montando, lo recuerdo perfectamente, fue el día de su presentación como hija de la familia Andley, ella y yo nos separamos del grupo, quería que estuviéramos a solas para contarle algo que había descubierto.

-¿Qué descubriste?

-Muchas veces Candy me llamó su príncipe de la colina

-Me acuerdo

-Yo descubrí quien era ese príncipe, no era yo al que ella amaba

-¡Anthony!

-Días antes busqué en el despacho de la Abuela Elroy y encontré varias fotografías de mi madre y de su hermano menor, es decir mi tío William. El tío Abuelo William o mi tío William eran la misma persona, comprendí entonces porque razón adoptó a Candy y pude notar que él y yo nos parecíamos mucho. Por eso nos confundió.

-lo sé, yo conocí al tío William y ahora que te veo, si tienen mucho parecido sobre todo ahora que llevas el cabello un poco más largo.

-Obra de Soraya, la muchacha que me cuida, le da miedo cortarme una oreja con la navaja.

-¿Cómo fue lo de Candy?

-Yo caí del caballo, lo demás no lo pude ver porque quedé inconsciente por varios días, al despertar la tía abuela me contó todo. Al parecer por los nervios perdió el control del caballo y cayó golpeándose en una roca.

¡Qué infame ha sido la tía abuela! –Dice Archie en su mente-

-cuando entré noté que escribías ¿es tu diario personal?

-No, hace mucho que no tengo uno, son solo pensamientos

-¿Podría leerlos?

-Solo si prometes no burlarte de mí

-Seguro, jamás lo haría

-Está bien, pero solo unos cuantos

Anthony toma el librito y se lo da a su primo.

Tú eres mi dulce aurora

De mirada centelleante que enamora

A la magia nocturna y

Siempre taciturna

Mi única estrella siempre refulgente

Entregarte quiero mi alma ardiente

-Es muy bueno, parece sacado de un libro de literatura

-No son tan buenos, me hace falta mucho ritmo y medida

-Para mí son buenos ¿Qué te inspira?

-Cualquier cosa que frente a mis ojos se posa

-Osea que ahora eres un poeta

-Jajaja Archie, solo soy un aficionado a las letras, es lo único que me entretiene, estar sentado en esta silla de ruedas me aburre –Lo dice un poco molesto-

-¿Por qué no estás en la mansión Andley? –Tratando de sacar algo de información-

-La tía abuela me tiene prisionero, dice que no me va a llevar de regreso porque hay muchos recuerdos dolorosos, sin embargo me deja aquí solo, no viene a vivir conmigo. ¿Tú si vas a quedarte? ¿Verdad?

-No puedo Anthony, he venido a escondidas, la tía abuela no lo sabe

Una de las empleadas pasa por el cuarto donde conversan los muchachos y escucha las voces. Toca a la puerta varias veces antes de preguntar.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien, señor Anthony?

Archie le hace señas de que no le diga que está acompañado

-Sí, solo estoy leyendo en voz alta

-¿Necesita algo?

-No gracias, estoy bien

-Volveré más tarde para ver si necesita algo

-Gracias

La mucama se retira sin hacer más preguntas y Archie puede respirar tranquilo.

-¿entonces te metiste a escondidas?

-Como un vulgar ladrón

-Ahora estoy mucho más intrigado ¿Por qué la tía abuela no quiere que me veas?

-No he dicho eso

-Tus palabras me lo confirman ¿Qué pasa hay algo que no deba saber?

-Anthony, no puedo decirte, pero te prometo que todo se va aclarar y cuando eso ocurra te daré una gran sorpresa.

-También tienes secretos, pensé que podía confiar en ti

-puedes confiar en mí, voy hablar con la tía abuela para llevarte conmigo a casa, pronto volverás, lo prometo. Ahora tengo que irme pero volveré pronto.

-¿Vendrás mañana a verme?

-Lo intentaré, tengo que irme ya, George debe estarse congelando allá afuera.

-Has venido con él, salúdalo de mi parte

-gracias

-trata de venir mañana, quiero que me cuentes más cosas, como lo de Elisa y Neil

Archie se acerca a la puerta y se da cuenta que en el pasillo hay algunos empleados.

-¡Oh Dios!

-¿Qué pasa?

-no podré salir todavía, tus empleados están en el pasillo

-entonces, sal por la ventana

-es cierto, gracias

-Cuidado con los perros

-¿Tienen perros? –pregunta asustado-

-Sí pero son mansos

-¿Entonces por qué me adviertes?

-Siempre quise decir eso desde que lo leí en un libro

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos pronto y por favor no le digas a la abuela que nos hemos visto

-Ok duerme bien Archie

-tú también Anthony

El joven Cornwell sale por la ventana y corre a lo largo del jardín cuando se encuentra con dos enormes canes de raza galgo, todos negros y con miradas esplendentes, empezaron a gruñir y esto atemorizó al joven haciendo que él retroceda unos cuantos pasos, luego se ve a los perros ladrando y corriendo detrás de Archie. Este llega hasta la reja sube rápidamente y George lo ayuda a saltar al otro lado.

-Joven Archie le dije que era peligroso

-Anthony me dijo que eran mansos ¡Imagínate como serán de feroces!

Elisa está en su casa arreglándose para salir como de costumbre sola, ya que su esposo se queda trabajando hasta tarde.

-Hoy tengo ganas de probar algo diferente, veamos que sorpresa me depara la noche

En la residencia de las Marlowe se escucha tocar una guitarra, es el doctor Martín quien toca una melodía de flamenco, al concluir las damas aplauden agradecidas por el improvisado concierto

-¡Maravilloso Doctor! Toca usted como los ángeles

-Gracias, no me salió tan bien como hubiera querido, pero me alegra que les haya gustado

-¿Te gustó lo que preparó mi madre?

-Estuvo realmente exquisito ¿Cómo se llama esa receta?

-Maíz dulce en salsa de calabaza y pavo gratinado

-Le quedó como de Gourmet señora Marlowe, la felicito es usted una excelente cocinera

-Muchas gracias, pero mi hija lo prepara mejor

-¡Mamá!

-¿de veras? Entonces serás una excelente esposa

La actriz se ruboriza y no puede sostenerle la mirada al médico quien al darse cuenta de la reacción que provoca su comentario en ella desvía la conversación.

-Noté que en la entrada está colgado un muérdago atado a una cinta de color lila me parece muy original

-A papá le gustaba ese color y es una forma de tenerlo con nosotras durante estas fechas

-entiendo deben extrañarlo mucho

-Si más porque estamos solas en esta casa, hace falta un hombre –Dice la señora-

¿Será acaso que la señora Marlowe, le está tirando una indirecta al doctor?

-Bueno algún día su hija encontrará al hombre adecuado, formará una familia y le dará nietos, así la casa no estará vacía y contaran con la protección de un cabeza.

-¡Usted habla muy bonito! Como me gustaría alguien tan fino y educado como usted como para mi Susana

Ahora es el médico quien tiene la cara color grana, pero sale de la situación comentando algo que pone fin a la embarazosa conversación en la que se encontraban él y Susana

-Me halaga su cometario, pero su hija merece alguien mejor que yo ¿Les agradaría que toque algo más alegre que lo anterior?

-¡Oh Sí! Por favor –dice la rubia desesperada por cortar la plática-

Adam empieza a tocar y a cantar una ranchera, aunque no entienden el español, disfrutan de la melodía.

Elisa está en el parterre de su casa cuando llega Stuart de muy mal humor

-¿A dónde vas ramera de cuarta?

-Veo que estás enojado, conmigo no te desquites, voy a jugar canasta con mis amigas, ya sabes que los jueves siempre salgo

-Querrás decir todos los días

-Tengo una activa vida sexual… perdón… Social

-Nada que diste de una señora de la alta sociedad –dice sarcásticamente Stuart-

-Pues claro soy toda una dama

-No pienso discutir más, estoy muy cansado. ¿Sabes dónde diablos se metió tu hermano? Hoy no se presentó a trabajar y teníamos muchos asuntos que atender, ni siquiera ha tenido la delicadeza de llamar a la oficina a disculparse

-yo que voy a saber dónde anda, no soy su nana, además desde que cambió casi no nos hablamos

-No importa, si llegas a verlo dile que lo ando buscando

-Como quieras

En el viejo cabaré francés ya se empieza a escuchar la música aunque las puertas todavía no se han abierto. Mathew está barriendo por los pasillos con un pedazo de lienzo envuelto en la cabeza. Una de las bailarinas del cancán está en su camarote maquillándose. El joven de cabellos oscuros toca a la puerta.

-¿puedo pasar?

-Claro, adelante

-Disculpa es que tengo que asear un poco

-Lo sé, no tengo inconveniente de que lo hagas

-Gracias

-Matti ¿sigues con dolor de cabeza?

-Sí, he pasado todo el día con malestar

-Es la falta de costumbre, pronto estarás como si nada. Está noche vamos a divertirnos más que ayer.

-No. Hoy yo paso

-No seas aburrido, si ayer la pasamos increíble, hoy pareces otro

-¿Cómo se supone que era ayer?

-Divertidísimo, no imaginaba que tuvieras tanto potencial

-No recuerdo nada ¿qué fue lo que hice?

-Hiciste striptease y sedujiste a cuanta mujer se te puso en frente

-¡Estás loca! Yo jamás haría algo así

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿No dices que no recuerdas nada?

-No recuerdo, pero sé hasta dónde puedo llegar, tengo la moral fuertemente atrincherada

-¡Ja! Veo que no puedo engañarte ¡Eres tan puro e inocente! ¿De dónde saliste? ¿De un convento? Jajaja

-Pues si y no me da vergüenza decirlo –Contesta Mathew medio enojado, pero con una seguridad imponente en sus ojos-

La bailarina atinó sin darse cuenta y se sorprende ante la determinación en los ojos de Mathew.

-Discúlpame no quise molestarte, nunca hubiera imaginado que estuviste en un lugar así.

La muchacha se acomoda la crinolina y sale del cuarto dejando solo al joven que se dispuso a limpiar con una franela los lugares por donde se colaba el polvo

Adam está caminando por las calles mientras sujeta fuertemente los pliegues de su gabardina, la guitarra descansa sobre su espalda.

-Hace demasiado frío acá afuera- piensa-

De pronto al girar en una esquina tropieza con alguien haciéndolo caer pesadamente sobre el pavimento, se trata de una mujer

-¿Qué no tienes ojos?

-Perdóname, no te vi

-¡Adam!

Limpiar los baños de hombres había sido el trabajo más pesado que tuvo que hacer, ahora tenía que guardar las escobas, trapeadores y baldes en el cuarto de trebejos. Pasó por una habitación un poco diferente a las demás, ya había estado ahí en la mañana. La habitación estaba llena de escritos y rollos de papel maché, la obra de una escritora empedernida. La puerta estaba medio abierta y una luz muy débil alcanzaba a salir por el pequeño espacio.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –Una voz de mujer que sale del cuarto-

-Soy yo señora, el chico de la limpieza

-¿puedes venir un momento por favor?

El americano deja a un lado los utensilios de limpieza y pasa para ver que se le ofrece a la señora.

-¿tú eres Mathew?

-Si señora, Mathew Higgins para servirle a usted y a Dios

-Eres más bello de cerca que de lejos ¿Tienes novia?

-No señora

-Mejor. No quiero tener complicaciones

-No la entiendo

-No importa ¿Podrías ayudarme?

-Claro ¿Qué desea?

-Por favor ayúdame bajando la cremallera de mi vestido, creo que se atascó y necesito cambiarme para el siguiente acto

-Es que yo…

-Vamos no seas tímido, querido

El joven se acerca a cumplir con el favor de la mujer mientras esta subió la pierna en un taburete, levanta un poco el vestido dejando al descubierto la entrepierna forrada por una pantimedia oscura. El joven no puede evitar ver su bien torneada extremidad, trata de mirar hacia otro lado. Aunque era una mujer madura tenía una figura de una jovencita de 16

-Estoy un poco acalorada y estas medias me molestan, creo que están muy ajustadas ¿Tú qué opinas?

-No sabría decirle madame, ya liberé su cremallera, ahora si me disculpa tengo que ir a guardar unas cosas.

-No te vayas, me has caído muy bien y quiero que seas mi inspiración para una novela que estoy escribiendo –mientras da un masaje sugestivamente en el pecho del joven-

-Para eso no hace falta que me quede –Mientras quita la mano de la mujer y se aleja-

-Vuelve querido, vuelve –repite nuevamente pero no recibe respuesta alguna-

Mathew toma los utensilios y se dirige rápidamente al cuarto de trebejos. El muchacho siente un gran alivio al llegar al lugar, se quita la venda de la cabeza.

-Grande fue el susto que hasta se me fue la jaqueca. Esa mujer se me estuvo insinuando ¿Pero que se habrá creído? Si podría ser mi madre o mi hermana. Debo tener cuidado, me siento como dice la biblia en medio de Sodoma y Gomorra. Para todos es tan normal mantener una clase de vida así. No sé cuánto tiempo más pueda soportar estas condiciones, no quiero caer en tentación, apenas pueda me marcho de aquí.

Candy está cocinando cuando llega Patty toda húmeda debido a la nieve que ha empezado a caer por la ciudad.

-¡Candy! Me tardé porque Bryan se puso un poco histérico. Se le perdieron unos exámenes, pero finalmente los encontramos en el bolsillo de su mandil

-¡que despistado que es Bryan! Ve a lavarte las manos la cena está casi lista

-¡Oh que bien porque muero de hambre!

En una cafetería se encuentra Adam con la mujer con la que tropezó en la calle.

-¿Qué se supone que hacías por ese sector?

-Nada solo caminaba igual que tú

-Elisa, estás completamente desequilibrada, como se te ocurre, una mujer como tú no debería salir de noche y peor sola ¿Dónde está tu marido?

-En casa trabajando, porque ahora hasta lleva el trabajo a la casa, eso me parece de lo más aburrido

-Aún así, esa no es excusa

-Pero me alegra haber salido sola porque pude encontrarme contigo

-No vuelvas con lo mismo

-¿Por qué eres tan difícil?

-Ya te lo he explicado mil veces

-¿Acaso soy fea?

-Ya te dije que no. Eres una mujer bellísima pero estás casada y yo respeto mucho eso. El vínculo matrimonial es sagrado y no quiero ser el responsable de una separación.

-Stuart no me ama y yo necesito a alguien a mi lado

-Pues te equivocaste de persona

-Tú eres el hombre ideal para mí

-Lo siento Elisa no insistas

-Sé que te gusto eso se nota ¿Y si me divorcio? ¿Estarías dispuesto a estar conmigo?

-Elisa al parecer no te rindes

-No lo haré por favor dime que aceptarías

-Será mejor que vayas a casa se está haciendo tarde, y una dama como tú tiene que esta a buen recaudo. Voy a llamar a un taxi para que te lleve.

-Yo quiero seguir hablando contigo

-Otro día, tengo que descansar para levantarme temprano mañana

-El doctor y sus responsabilidades

-Vamos Elisa-Adam se levanta y deja un billete en la mesa-

Mucha gente baila al ritmo del carnaval que se vive en el teatro francés, las mujeres cubiertas por escaso material brillante y plumas de vistosos colores, son la sensación de cientos de caballeros. Mathew observa escondido detrás de una cortina como todos parecen divertirse mientras piensa:

-Defiendo la moral y los buenos principios que digo tener, pero ¿Cómo habré sido antes de la guerra? ¿De verdad habré sido una persona buena? ¿Quién soy? ¿Por qué no recuerdo?

-Kate y Evelyn escribían sobre una pieza de papel los nombres de los que serían invitados a la reunión que organizarían para dar la bienvenida a sus amigos los Harcourt. Mary Anne ingresa al cuarto con una charola de té inglés y galletas para acompañar.

-tengo mucha hambre –no puede evitar decir Kate-

-Pues lamento decepcionarlas pero solo encontré galletas en la cocina

-No importa con tal de llevar algo al estómago –Evelyn-

-ya terminamos con la lista de invitados -dice la rubia-

-tenemos que mandar a imprimir las invitaciones -dice Mary Anne-

-Sí, pero tenemos que recordarles a los que vayan a asistir que será una fiesta sorpresa –Evelyn-

Candy y Patty terminan de cenar y la chica de anteojos se ofrece a lavar los platos

-gracias Patty

-después de que tú cocinaste es lo menos que puedo hacer

-voy a darme una ducha caliente y a enterrarme en la cama

-Yo haré lo mismo después

Archie llega a casa cansado, mojado y sucio, su esposa sale a recibirlo y no puede creer que su siempre elegante esposo venga hecho un guiñapo de hombre, hasta despeinado luce.

-¿Qué te pasó acaso te asaltaron?

-No precisamente, unos perros me siguieron y por casi me muerden

-¿A dónde te fuiste a meter Archie? –Pregunta la morena medio enojada-

-Fuimos a visitar a unos inversionistas y la casa donde estuvimos tenía perro guardianes a los que no les caí nada bien parece

-¡Pobrecito! Voy a ordenar que te sirvan la cena debes estar muerto de hambre

-Si por favor

-pero antes debes tomar una ducha caliente, estás todo empapado

-Voy corriendo porque el hambre me está matando. No almorcé

Elisa y Adam están parados en una esquina, esperando que pase el primer auto de alquiler.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? ¿Es lo que parece?

-Es una guitarra

-¿Tú tocas guitarra?

-Sí mi padre me enseñó

-¡pero si eres una caja de sorpresa! ¿Cuándo tocaras para mí? Tiene que ser una canción romántica

-Elisa ¿no te da pena estar conmigo y que alguien te reconozca y vaya con el cuento a tu marido de que te vieron con un hombre en la calle?

-No estamos haciendo nada malo

-No, pero estamos solos y eso basta para que la gente cocine un nuevo chisme y más con la fama que te ganaste en el último escándalo que provocaste

-Eso fue un mal entendido

-¡Elisa! a otro puedes irle con ese cuento, a mi no

-Puedo decir la verdad, que te ofreciste a hacerme compañía mientras esperaba un auto, además si te casas con Candy serás como de la familia y no pueden decir nada de un pariente

-Estás muy atrasada de noticias, es imposible que Candy y yo nos casemos

-¿Qué ya se te fueron las ganas de ganar prestigio?

-Jajaja ¿sigues creyendo eso?

-sabía que solo querías sacarme información. Eres un mentiroso

-Pero reconoce que al principio me creíste

-No lo niego ¿Por qué no fuiste actor en vez de doctor?

-No lo sé, me gusta actuar en la realidad que arriba de un escenario

-como sea me utilizaste

-Tú también quisiste hacerlo conmigo

-bueno mejor cambiemos de tema. Dime ¿cómo está eso de que nunca te casarás con ella?

-lo que pasa es que ella está comprometida con alguien más

-No me digas que aceptó a Neil porque yo la…

-tranquila, tu hermanito no es el afortunado. Ella se comprometió en Escocia con un caballero ingles

-¿un caballero inglés? ¿Quién?

-No lo sé, él está arreglando unos negocios por allá y vendrá a pedir formalmente su mano dentro de unos meses más

-¿Es algún hombre de negocios?

-Podría decirse que sí, es el benefactor de una importante empresa y pertenece a una de las familias más ricas de Europa

-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunta la mujer con una chispa de envidia en los ojos-

-¡Hum!- Fingiendo que trata de acordarse se rasca la barbilla- tiene un nombre muy raro y difícil de recordar

-Esa Candy si que tiene suerte ¿Por qué siempre lo mismo? Ella termina quedándose con todo y yo…

-No te enojes tanto que tu rostro se puede llenar de arrugas. Olvídalo

-Es que no tolero que ella parezca mejor que yo. Ella solo es una huérfana del hogar de Pony

-No sigas Elisa porque si no te dejo sola conversando con el viento

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Pensé que te morías por ella

-no lo sé, yo mismo me sorprendo, al principio me dolió, pero luego lo acepté y ya después todo volvió a ser como antes

-¿Así de fácil?

-tal vez nunca estuve enamorado

-y luego que porque no entienden a las mujeres. Ustedes los hombres son igual de impredecibles.

En ese preciso instante un joven trata de cruzar la calle pero uh auto casi lo embiste

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas borracho!-le grita el automovilista al muchacho-

-¡Es Neil!-exclama Elisa-

-Está completamente borracho

Neil se acerca a su hermana y quiere abrazarla, pero ella lo rechaza estirando sus manos.

-Hermanita ven a mis brazos

-¡Qué asco! Hueles a alcohol y estás completamente ebrio, ni siquiera lo intentes

-¿Qué pasa Elisa? Soy tu hermano ¿No te agrada verme?

-¿y quién quiere ver a un borracho como tú? Stuart estuvo preguntando por ti, porque no has ido a trabajar, pero ya veo donde andabas metido en las cantinas

-Fueron solo unas cuantas copitas –le dice mientras se tambaleaba-

-¡Qué pena me da tu caso le dice el médico!

-Yo estoy celebrando que Candy se casa ¿Por qué no me vienes a acompañar? Tú también perdiste ante ese extraño recién llegado a la vida de nuestra queridísima enfermera

-si supieras de quien se trata –piensa él-

-Ven, vamos a celebrar –Lo invita Neil-

-No voy a ser el cómplice de tu perdición

-No molestes al Doctor –regaña Elisa-

-¿No me digas que estas buscando consuelo en los brazos de mi hermana?

Adam solo atina a mover negativamente la cabeza y con una expresión de indignación y pena dibujada en su rostro.

-Tómate un traguito conmigo no te hagas de rogar –Vuelve a decir al doctor, mientras se arrima a su hombro-

Adam trata de apartarlo pero ante él se desploma y queda inconsciente.

-¡Neil! ¿Qué tienes? –Pregunta asustada su hermana-

-se ha quedado dormido

-Ahora ¿Qué hacemos?

-Será mejor llevarlo a su casa

-No, yo no puedo llevarlo, papá está enojado conmigo no puede verme

-Entonces ¿Qué sugieres?

-Llevémoslo a mi casa

Adam llama a un carro que pasa en ese momento y entre él y el chofer lo suben al auto mientras su hermana se nota angustiada. En el camino siguen conversando.

-cuando se entere Stuart, no va a querer que trabaje más con él

-tranquila Elisa, podemos decir que está un poco enfermo. Soy médico ¿Recuerdas?

-¿y qué enfermedad se supone que tiene? ¿Mal de amores?

-No es mala idea

-¡Adam!

-Está bien digamos que tiene una descompensación de glóbulos rojos

-Olvida los términos médicos

-Elisa me sorprende que no sepas algo así, esto lo dan en clase de ciencia. Cuando digo que tiene descompensación de glóbulos rojos, me refiero a que tiene anemia

-no me recordaba hace tiempo que salí del colegio

-bueno olvídalo

-me complace que mientas por mí

-Solo te estoy haciendo un favor no malinterpretes

Archie está en su habitación, después de haber cenado en compañía de su esposa e hijos. Decide ir a su recamara, su mujer lo acompaña.

-te noto algo extraño

-Sigues pensando en eso, no es nada ya te lo dije

-Tal vez sea porque estás sintiendo los estragos

-¿Estragos de qué?

-de mi embarazo. Dicen que los padres también pueden manifestar los síntomas cuando la esposa está en estado. Por ejemplo mareos, nauseas, apetito, antojos, cambios de humor etc. Eso lo he leído en el artículo de una revista

-Jajaja Annie, no seas ingenua ¿vas a creer en lo que diga una adivina? ¿De dónde sacas que estás embarazada?

-lo sé, tengo antojos y un poco de nauseas

-eso es porque te estás sugestionando a ti misma

-No, ya verás que dentro de 9 meses tendremos a una linda nena con nosotros

-Cariño, me conmueve tu inocencia

-Y a mí me da rabia tu actitud

-Ya mi amor, no te enojes, para que se te pase el coraje voy a dedicarte una vieja canción escocesa que aprendí cuando era niño

-¿Vas a tocar la gaita? Hace tiempo que no lo haces desde que…

-Si lo sé, desde que murió mi hermano

Archie saca una caja de madera que guardaba debajo de la cama y al abrirla encuentra su instrumento musical limpia la boquilla con un paño impregnado en alcohol y empieza a tocar esa vieja melodía, lo que él ignoraba era que en ese mismo instante, su primo Anthony también lo hacía. Para ambos era un vínculo muy especial, un vínculo de hermandad que nunca se había roto.

Candy mira por la ventana mientras piensa en los días felices que están por venir.

En Francia un joven de cabellos oscuros duerme plácidamente en los cojines de una guardilla en la parte alta del gran teatro de París. Desde ahí se podía apreciar la ciudad en todo su esplendor si alguien se asomara por la ventana


	24. LA TERRIBLE DECISION DE NEIL

**CAPÍTULO XXIV**

_**La terrible decisión de Neil**_

Mientras Anthony y Archie tocan la gaita Candy piensa en todas las cosas por las que tuvo que tuvo que pasar desde que era una niña y se da cuenta de que todo ello ha tenido un propósito, hacer de ella una mujer valiente y decidida. Lo peor ya había pasado ahora tenía que prepararse para ser feliz.

-Albert tenía razón

-¿Qué dices Candy? No estaba escuchando- la joven de anteojos estaba cepillando su cabello mientras miraba a su amiga-

- decía que Albert siempre tuvo razón. Él me dijo una vez que a pesar de todas las tormentas de la vida siempre sale el sol de la felicidad.

- ¿te sientes feliz Candy?

- si inmensamente feliz, aunque me entristece que otros no lo sean por ejemplo Neil

- Neil lo superará pronto conocerá a una chica y se olvidará de ti ¿no ves a Adam? Tu misma lo dice que está entusiasmado con Susana

- ¿y tu recuerdas lo que dijo la ultima vez ese mexicano tan testarudo que tengo por amigo? Que es demasiado profesional como para enamorarse de alguna de sus pacientes

- cuando el amor llega no hay barrera que lo impida

- en eso tienes razón, nada pudo evitar que me enamorara de mi querido Terry ¡ay Patty! Como me gusta pronunciar su nombre – suspira Candy-

Elisa abre la puerta de su casa mientras Adam lleva a Neil a cuesta después de entrar, la mujer guía al hombre hacia una habitación y acuestan al joven en la cama, entre los dos logran sacarle los zapatos y la chaqueta dejándolo solo en camisa y pantalón, luego lo arropan con una frazada.

- ¿estará bien? – pregunta Elisa aun preocupada-

- claro, ahora solo duerme pero mañana se levantará con un fuerte dolor de cabeza

- ya me estaba acostumbrando a verlo sobrio

- esperemos que no vuelva a caer en lo mismo

- es lo más probable si hoy lo hizo mañana también lo hará. Le dije que no se fijara en Candy que ella nunca le iba a corresponder, pero él, necio se empeño en conquistarla

- ¿lo quieres mucho verdad?

- es mi hermano como no voy a preocuparme ¿crees que soy de palo?

- lo siento no quise decir eso lo que pasa es que…

- sí ya lo sé, como Candy no es mi persona favorita y nunca la he tratado bien, crees que soy así con los demás

Adam solo sonríe y Elisa frunce el seño como muestra de su enojo, de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abre y aparece Stuart vestido en ropa de dormir.

- ¿Qué significa esto?

- ¡querido!

- Elisa, estoy esperando una explicación

- tú querías encontrar a mi hermano pues ahí lo tienes

- ya lo estoy viendo, pero no entiendo ¿Qué hace este otro señor aquí?

- veo que no me recuerda señor Richardson, mi nombre es Adam Martin jefe médico del hospital Saint Albert, hemos traído a Neil porque está un poco indispuesto de salud

- ¿Qué le ha pasado?- pregunta más intrigado el hombre-

- tiene una descompensación de glóbulos rojos- contesta la esposa-

- ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?

- se desmayó en la calle

- no es grave, solo tiene que guardar reposo y seguir al pie de la letra el tratamiento, ya le dije a su esposa las vitaminas que le tiene que comprar

- ¡oh pobre Neil! Nunca pensé que no estuviera alimentándose bien

- siempre fue un quisquilloso en cuanto a la comida – le comenta Elisa a su esposo-

- bueno, habiendo cumplido con mi deber yo me retiro

- gracias doctor y disculpe la molestia

- no se preocupe

- permítame cancelar la cuenta

- no será necesario, tratándose ustedes de la familia de Candy se les hace una exoneración

- ¡no! Doctor ¿Cómo va a creer? El hecho de que seamos familia de la señora Andley no nos exime de pagar nuestras cuentas

- la señora Andley ya canceló la cuenta no se preocupe, ella aprecia mucho a Neil

- siendo así tengo que ir mañana mismo a agradecérselo

- ¡noooo! - dice Elisa-

- ¿Cómo que no?

- perdón Stuart quise decir que iré yo misma a Candy

- ¿tú? Pero si no la puedes ver ni en pintura

- Neil es mi hermano y aunque Candy y yo no seamos las mejores amigas del mundo tengo que reconocer que se ha portado bien con nosotros

- me parece bien, así puedo ir tranquilo al trabajo. Entonces le daré a Neil unos cuantos días libres hasta que se reponga

- bien, ya que todo está en orden me retiro, que tenga buena noche

- yo lo acompaño hasta la puerta doctor – dice Elisa finiendo cordialidad-

- gracias

Al día siguiente mientras Patty preparaba el desayuno Candy leía el periódico para enterarse de los últimos acontecimientos, una taza de café bien caliente estaba sobre la mesa de la pequeña pero acogedora sala.

- ¿Qué hay de bueno Candy? – Pregunta Patty a su amiga-

- nada, solo malas noticias como siempre. Aquí dice que el contrabando de bebidas alcohólicas va en aumento y hasta la fecha las autoridades no han podido dar con las grandes mafias que la promueven

Mientras Candy está hablando alguien toca a la puerta.

- voy a ver de quien se trata

- soy yo Adam ábreme

- hola Adam ¿vienes a desayunar con nosotras?

- ya que insistes – dice Adam hecho el gracioso mientras pasa a la sala-

- estoy haciendo huevos revueltos con tostada francesa y para tomar café caliente pero sin leche porque se nos termino- comenta Patty-

- no hay problema por mí, yo como lo que sea

- ¿hasta un búfalo? – Dice bromeando la rubia-

- que se venga el búfalo

Los 3 se ríen por unos cuantos minutos, Adam toma asiento y le quita la taza de café a la rubia.

- Candy tengo que contarte que pasó ayer en la noche – mientras bebe un sorbo de líquido negro-

- dime Adam

- ayer después de salir de la casa de Susana me encontré en la calle con Elisa

- ¿Elisa? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Solo estuvimos charlando, pero no es que te venia a contar sino lo que paso después

- ¿Qué?

- cuando la acompañaba mientras esperaba un coche apareció Neil Ligan completamente ebrio casi y lo mata un carro, se desvaneció en mis brazos y tuve que llevarlo a casa de Elisa para que no lo vieran así sus padres

- ¡Neil! Cuánto daño se está haciendo así mismo

- a sufrido una fuerte recaída, según me contó Elisa no fue a trabajar ayer

- yo pensé que nunca más volvería a beber

- cuando uno entra a ese mundo es difícil salir de él sobre todo cuando no se tiene una correcta motivación

- yo era su motivación, por eso había cambiado, al enterarse de que me voy a casar con otro se desmoronó por completo, ¡pobre Neil!

En casa de los Richardson se vive un ambiente de aparente paz. Elisa y su marido están desayunando en la sala.

- mamá se tranquilizó cuando le dije que Neil estaba con nosotros

- ¡qué bueno!

- hoy iré para agradecerle a Candy

- muy bien ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- dime

- ¿Por qué no llevaron a Neil a su casa?

- porque se nos hacia más rápido traerlo acá además no quería encontrarme con mi papá, recuerda que sigue enojado conmigo – le recuerda mientras junta la mantequilla al pan-

- ¿en qué momento le hicieron los análisis de sangre para saber que tenia anemia?

- fue en cuestión de minutos el doctor Martin es muy eficiente. Lo llevaron al hospital lo revisaron, le sacaron sangre y a los 10 minutos ya sabíamos lo que tenia-dice con tanta naturalidad que termina convenciendo a su esposo-

- bueno, en cuanto termine de desayunar pasaré a su cuarto a saludarlo

Elisa se levanta intempestivamente para luego mirar a su esposo y decirle que va a ver si su hermano está despierto, cuando llega al cuarto donde estaba Neil, lo encuentra sentado sobre la cama, y con ambas manos en su rostro

- ¡buen día Neil!

- Elisa ¿Qué hago aquí?

- ayer estabas tan borracho que te tuve que traer a casa, por fortuna estaba Adam conmigo y me ayudó. Le tuve que mentir a Stuart, le dije que te habías desmayado porque sufres de anemia

- siento que la cabeza me va a estallar

- lo imagino, ya estabas perdiendo la costumbre

- ¿Por qué le mentiste a Stuart? Podías haberle dicho la verdad

- ¿para qué te corriera?

- tienes razón Stuart no merece que le haga algo así ha sido buena persona conmigo me ha enseñado todo lo que sé

En ese instante aparece Stuart con una pequeña canasta de frutas

- Neil que bueno verte despierto te he traído un poco de fruta, dicen que son buena para la anemia

- gracias Stuart tu siempre tan amable

- no es nada, como mi colaborador más importante necesito te recuperes pronto, bueno y ¿Cómo te sientes?

- un poco mareado todavía pero mejor que ayer gracias por preguntar

- bueno ya me voy y Elisa por favor llévale mis saludos a Candy

- no te preocupes se los daré

Una vez que el hombre sale los dos hermanos se quedan solos y siguen conversando sobre lo ocurrido.

-¡Neil! Pensé que te habías curado pero veo que sigues igual que antes

-No ocurre nada solo que se me pasó la mano, estaba conversando con unos amigos que hace tiempo que no veía y sin darme cuenta yo…

-Sí, amigos con los que no te veías hace tiempo, claro te creo, el vaso y la botella, que son tus únicos amigos Neil.

-Elisa por favor

-Ya sé que te pusiste así por lo de Candy

-por favor no me la nombres

-te dije que nunca te haría caso

-ya cállate

-mejor te dejo a solas para que te des un baño, luego bajas a desayunar y me esperas porque tenemos que seguir hablando

-¿A dónde vas?

-A buscar a Candy

-¿A Candy?

-¡oh perdón! Olvide que no querías que la nombre

-¿Qué vas hacer allá?

-en realidad no voy hablar con ella sino con Adam

-¡hum! Tú también andas detrás de alguien que nunca te va hacer caso

-eso es lo que tú crees

-no me digas que ya calló el pajarito

-pues ya casi hermanito, así que voy a ver cómo andan las cosas, ya regreso

Candy se pasea por los pabellones para ver cómo están los pacientes en las diferentes áreas, muchos la saludan con alegría desde niños a mayores. Después regresa a su despacho muy contenta para revisar el informe de área. Patricia toca a la puerta y pasa para comunicarle algo importante.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy!

-dime Patty ¿sucede algo?

-los exámenes para sacar el diploma de enfermera empiezan la próxima semana y tengo mucho que estudiar

-¡Qué emoción!

-Sí Candy yo también estoy muy emocionada

-Voy a darte licencia de una semana para que estudies mucho y te gradúes con excelentes notas

-Gracias Candy, pero y ¿Quién va a ayudar al doctor Harris?

-Le voy a asignar a otra enfermera

-Bueno

-Justamente hoy llegan tres enfermeras que han sido transferidas desde Florida

-¡Oh Florida! ¡Cuánto la extraño!

-Para las vacaciones puedes ir a visitar a tú abuela

-Lo haré Gracias

-Entonces… ¿Qué esperas? Ve a estudiar

-¿Ahora?

-Si mientras más rápido mejor

-gracias Candy, eres mi mejor amiga

Susana ha terminado la sesión del día y le pide a Adam que la deje salir sola para irse acostumbrando a caminar con su prótesis. En la salida se tropieza con Elisa quien iba de lo más apurada a ver al doctor Martin.

-Perdón –se excusa Susana con una voz tímida-

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas, lisiada! –le dice con aires de superioridad-

Elisa pasa desplegando su cuello orgullosamente mientras se pierde por el pasillo de la recepción. A Susana parece no afectarle tanto el maltrato que le dio la mujer tan orgullosa que pasó sino otra cosa, su rostro le parece un tanto familiar pero no recuerda de donde.

-¿Dónde he visto antes a esa mujer?

Neil está solo en la habitación, se ha dado un ligero refrescamiento y está con la bata de baño, después de ponerse las pantuflas, sale del cuarto y se dirige al mini bar que está en la sala, toma una botella de whisky y un vaso, después regresa al cuarto para disponerse a beber, sirve un poco del líquido y toma un sorbo para luego arrepentirse. La rabia se apodera de él y termina estrellando el vaso contra la pared.

-Odio tener que estar enamorado, nunca más me enamoraré, nunca

Neil deja la botella a un lado en el pequeño velador que está junto a la cama. Se queda observando hacia el piso por unos momentos y fija la mirada en los cristales del vaso que quebró.

Adam estaba saliendo del cuarto de rehabilitación, cuando reconoce el rostro de la mujer que lo había estado esperando.

-¡Elisa! ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Vine a saludarte y a recompensarte por el favor que me hiciste

-Estoy ocupado

-Entonces quedemos para almorzar otro día

-No puedo –dice mirando inquieto a todos lados-

-No me iré hasta obtener una respuesta favorable

-No quiero que te vean aquí por favor evítame problemas

-¿Con Candy? Acaso ¿Le tienes miedo?

-no es eso

-Estamos en un lugar público no temas

-Vete ya

-Solo si nos vemos el domingo al medio día en el mismo café de siempre

-Tú ganas pero ahora vete rápido

Elisa sale contenta de haber logrado su objetivo y se dispone a regresar a casa.

Candy sale de su despacho y se encuentra con Adame quien luce un poco alterado

-¿te sucede algo?

-No, nada, disculpa tengo algo que hacer nos vemos luego –se aleja apretando las manos-

Elisa llega a la casa y pregunta si Neil ha salido de la habitación a lo que la empleada quien sacudía el polvo en la sala le dice que no lo ha visto para nada.

-¡Neil! –Grita la joven al abrir la puerta de la habitación-

El joven Legan yace en medio de un charco de sangre, al parecer había tomado uno de los cristales del suelo y se había abierto las muñecas.

-¿Qué has hecho hermanito? –Llora la muchacha quien se ha dejado caer al suelo para recostar entre sus piernas a su hermano que está sin sentido-

Minutos más tarde Neil ingresa en una camilla al Hospital Saint Albert mientras Elisa llora desconsolada y manchado de sangre su fino vestido de tafetán azul. Adam Martin la ve llegar junto al cuerpo de enfermeros que moviliza al paciente y se acerca rápidamente a la afectada mujer.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Se está desangrando, mi hermano se quiso quitar la vida cortándose las venas, sálvalo Adam, salva a mi hermano te lo ruego.

Ronda ingresa al despacho de la joven directora del hospital para informarle que ha llegado uno de las 3 enfermeras que ha sido transferida desde Florida.

- Candy, aquí tienes la carpeta de la enfermera que acaba de llegar

- ¿esta tarea no la tiene la supervisora Smith?

- sí, pero ella está con permiso por enfermedad parece que pescó un resfriado y el Doctor Haynes la mandó a su casa, hasta tuvieron que llamar un taxi porque la pobre estaba muy mal

- no me digas, bueno entonces hazla pasar por favor

- enseguida

La enfermera abre la puerta a su colega y le indica que puede pasar que la directora la está esperando

- gracias – dice la joven-

Candy se pone de pie con el expediente de la recién llegada, la sorpresa es grande cuando se da cuenta de quién es la nueva enfermera

- ¡Candy White!

- ¡Flammy Hamilton!

- ¿tú eres la directora de este hospital?

- sí, no puedo creer que te esté viendo, no has cambiado en nada

- al parecer tú sí

- no tanto, ¡qué emoción verte! Ven déjame darte un abrazo, pensé que nunca más te vería

- ¿creíste que me matarían en la guerra? No soy tan torpe como tú

- eres como un hueso duro de roer Flammy

Las 2 enfermeras se abrazan y ríen con ganas por unos minutos hasta que recuperan la seriedad.

- ¿Cómo llegaste a ser la directora de este hospital? Me dijeron que la directora era una señora viuda e imaginé a una mujer mayor

- es una historia muy larga Flammy, me casé y me fui a trabajar a México donde perdí a mi esposo en un accidente de transito

- lo siento

- gracias, mi esposo y yo siempre quisimos poner un hospital y regresé para cumplir ese sueño, así que, aquí me ves, como la directora del Saint Albert y ¿tu donde estuviste todo este tiempo que no nos hemos visto?

- después que terminó la guerra regresé a casa, y me fui a vivir con unos parientes a Florida donde estuve trabajando hasta ahora. Solicité el traslado para estar más cerca de mi familia porque mamá ha estado un poco enferma y pensé que estando acá me sería más fácil atenderla

- ¿Por qué no la traes para que la revise un médico?

- gracias, lo haré y ¿Qué tengo que hacer Candy?

- primero quisiera mostrarte las instalaciones y después llevarte a conocer el despacho del doctor Harris con quien trabajarás asistiéndolo en lo que más puedas, es una buena persona te caerá bien

En ese momento la interrumpe Adam quien entra un poco agitado.

- ¡Candy! ¡Candy! Perdón que te interrumpa pero tengo que comunicarte algo

- ¡Adam! Estoy con una amiga, ella va a trabajar con nosotros a partir de hoy su nombre es Flammy Hamilton

- un gusto señorita y disculpe usted que no la haya saludado pero es que tengo que decirle algo a Candy

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué vienes tan asustado?

- se trata de Neil Legan, acaba de ingresar como paciente al hospital

- ¿Qué le pasó?

Intentó quitarse la vida cortándose las venas

¡Oh Dios! ¡Neil! Perdóname Flammy tengo que irme, pero dile a Ronda que te lleve a conocer el hospital y te presente al doctor Harris, nos vemos más tarde

- no te preocupes por mí Candy, ve tranquila

La enfermera y el médico salen corriendo mientras van por uno de los pasillos Adam le cuenta como ha sucedido todo.

- ¡Dios! Que no se muera – suplica Candy-

Al llegar a la sala donde se encontraba el paciente uno de los 2 le informa que ya todo está bajo control.

- no se preocupe señora directora, afortunadamente no perdió mucha sangre su hermana lo encontró a tiempo y amarró rápidamente sus muñecas. Además es un muchacho fuerte, se repondrá pronto

- ¡qué alivio! Me llevé un gran susto

- vamos hay que comunicarle a Elisa que todo está bien –indica Adam-

Los 2 salen de ahí y se dirigen a la sala de esperas donde estaba Elisa sumamente nerviosa

- ¡Elisa!

- Adam dime que no se ha muerto

- no ya pasó todo, está fuera de control. Hiciste muy bien en amarrarles sus muñecas para detener la hemorragia

- menos mal

- voy a ordenar que lo pasen a una habitación para que puedes entrar a verlo aunque aun está dormido - agregó Candy-

Elisa solo la mira llena de rabia como gritándole con los ojos que todo era culpa suya.

- avisé a la familia, en unos minutos más han de estar aquí

- bien yo me retiro

Flammy está con Ronda terminando el recorrido por el establecimiento y llegan hasta la puerta del laboratorio donde trabaja el Doctor Harris.

- bien, hemos llegado. Le voy a decir al doctor que tú vas a suplir a Patricia

- ¡Ronda! ¡qué bueno te encuentro! El doctor Stevenson nos quiere ver en su oficina ahora mismo, es de urgencia – le dice Betty quien acaba de llegar –

- y ¿ahora qué? Estoy ocupada

- sí, quieres puedes ir, yo me presento sola – le dice Flammy –

- no, esto me lo encargó Candy y…

- anda, por mí no hay ningún problema, yo puedo explicarle al doctor

- es que…

- no digas más ahora vete, yo entraré sola, no soy una niña a la que tengan que cuidar, Candy me conoce muy bien, sabe como soy, así que no tendrás problemas con ella si es lo que te asusta

- gracias Flammy

Las 2 enfermeras se marchan y Flammy toca la puerta del laboratorio.

- adelante

- buen día doctor, mi nombre es Flammy Hamilton, me asignaron para ser su enfermera asistente

- hola Flammy un gusto conocerte. Al parecer me persiguen las chicas con anteojos. ¡Otra chica con anteojos!

- ¿algún problema con ellos? – pregunta Flammy medio enojada –

- no, ninguno

- dígame, ¿en qué puedo asistirlo?

- ¡hum! Veamos, para empezar tráeme una taza de café bien caliente y un sándwich de jamón y queso, pero rápido, antes de que se termine

- ¿Qué?

- lo que escuchaste o ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres sorda mijita?

- Doctor, yo estoy aquí para asistirlo en sus tareas no para servirle la comida

- Jajaja ¿Cómo crees que puedo trabajar con el estomago vacío? Ve rápido y no pongas pretextos

- sigo sin entender, aquí debe haber alguna persona que se encargue de eso

- Patty me traía lo que yo le pedía sin chistar y tú en cambio me estás haciendo problemas, al parecer ella es más eficiente que tú y eso que solo es una aspirante

- por eso, porque ella solo es una aspirante y tiene que ganarse su aprobación. Yo en cambio soy una enfermera titulada y me he quemado las pestañas estudiando para llegar a serlo, además de que tengo muchos años de experiencia, mis esfuerzos y sacrificios no los voy a echar a la basura solo porque a usted se le ocurre que yo trabaje como su sirvienta

- modestia aparte ¿no? ¡Vaya! Que genio se gasta. Seguramente es soltera y no tiene novio por eso es tan grosera y mal educada

- ¿Cómo se atreve?

- ya, ya, ya no discutamos más, sino puedes solo dime que no estás dispuesta a trabajar conmigo y te mando de regreso a Florida

- ¿Qué? Usted no puede hacer eso

- claro que puedo

- hablaré con Candy y ella no lo permitirá

- ¡ah! Ya comprendo, ¡con que conoces a Candy!

- sí, estudiamos juntas y trabajamos en el mismo hospital

- ya veo, entonces tu eres unas de las personas que creen poder hacer lo que les da la gana por el hecho de tener amistad con los dueños

- no es cierto

- ¿ah no? entonces ve y tráeme lo que te pedí

- lo haré pero le advierto que esto no se va a quedar así – reniega Flammy mientras sale a cumplir con el deseo del doctor –

En el cuarto de Neil se encuentra el joven, su hermana y sus padres

- ¿hijo por que lo hiciste? – pregunta la madre –

- ya, no me recrimines, detesto esto

- yo sé porque lo hizo. La única culpable de todo esto es la huérfana de Candy

- ¿Candy? – pregunta el señor Legan –

- sí, él no pudo soportar otro desprecio de ella

- ¡basta Elisa!, Candy no tiene la culpa de nada

- ¿y todavía la defiendes? De veras que estás loco

- no le hagan caso a Elisa. Discúlpenme por haberlos asustado

- hijo si tienes problemas tienes que decírnoslo somos tus padres y te apoyamos en todo – el padre –

- gracias papá. Ahora si me disculpan quiero dormir me siento un poco débil

- sí es lo mejor, dejémoslo solo para que descanse, ya hablaremos mañana

Todos salen de la habitación y el joven a solas se mira las manos lastimadas y recuerda el momento en que se le cruzó esa idea por la cabeza.

**Flash Back **

**- **mejor estaré muerto que vivo así no me dolerá más aquí – dice mientras se toca el pecho –

Se arrodilla y toma un pedazo de vidrio y empieza a cortar lentamente su piel

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Candy ni siquiera ha venido a ver como estoy. No le importa lo que me pasa, debió decepcionarse de mí al caer en la trampa del alcohol. Tiene razón en no haberse fijado en mí ella merece alguien mejor no a un borracho como yo.

Neil se empieza a deprimir y se levanta de la cama para mirarse al pequeño espejo que guindaba en la pared.

- ¿Quién te va a querer Neil Legan? Nadie se va a fijar en un alcohólico como tú – se contesta a sí mismo –

Candy se encuentra en el pasillo con la familia Legan y el señor se acerca para pedirle que por favor este al pendiente de su hijo. Las otras 2 mujeres la miran con desagrado pero no dicen nada. Luego los 3 se retiran y la joven enfermera se dirige hacia la habitación de Neil, toca la puerta pero no recibe respuesta así que trata de entrar pero se da cuenta de que está asegurada por dentro.

- ¡Neil! Ábreme soy yo Candy ¡Neil! ¡Neil! – grita desesperada pero sigue sin recibir respuesta –

Asustada va a buscar a alguien que le ayuda con la puerta, mientras la familia Legan estaba saliendo del edificio cuando ven a un grupo de enfermeras mirando hacia arriba.

- ¡Dios Santo! Pero si es un hombre – dice una de las que se encontraba en el grupo –

- ¡Es Neil! Mamá es Neil – grita aterrorizada Elisa –

- no puede ser, no debimos dejarlo solo – se reconviene el padre –

Neil se había salido por la ventana y estaba caminando por la cornisa del edificio

- se va a suicidar, rápido llamen a los bomberos – dice un doctor que ha llegado a ver lo que pasa –

Adam ha conseguido un hacha para romper la puerta, Candy entra y ve la ventana abierta, las cortinas se movían al, compas del viento. Candy se asoma y ve a Neil agarrándose de las paredes y alejándose de ahí

- no, Neil no lo hagas – le ruega la rubia –

- es lo mejor para todos, déjame en paz – le contesta –

- no digas eso, si tú mueres vas a destrozar muchos corazones

- le estoy haciendo un favor, ya no tendrán que ver mi repudiable cara nunca más

- Neil no te desprecies a ti mismo, regresa por favor, tenemos que hablar

- no lo haré

- vamos Neil, no me hagas ir hasta allá

- no serás capaz estamos en un decimo piso

- sabes que soy capaz o ¿es que ya sé te olvidó que soy buena trepando?

- hace tiempo que no lo haces Candy puede ser peligroso – dice mientras sigue avanzando –

-Candy ya llamaron a los bomberos déjale ese trabajo a ellos –le recomienda Adam-

-no, Neil se ha vuelto terco y puede matarse sino hago algo. Voy a ir tras él

-No Candy por favor no lo hagas podrías caer

-¡Que poca fe que tienes Adam! Yo sé que si hablo con el puedo convencerlo de que no cometa esa locura

Candy recoge su cabello y revisa sus botas después se sienta en la ventana y sin mirar hacia abajo empieza a caminar, Adam trata de persuadirla para que regrese aunque sabe que es inútil.

-un mal paso que dé y puede caer. ¡Dios protégela! ¡Protégelos!

Neil sigue avanzando y Candy está próxima a alcanzarlo, abajo la gente sigue aglomerada. La familia Legan se muestra verdaderamente angustiada, pronto llegan los reporteros del Chicago Time y empiezan a tomar fotos.

-Esto es inaudito, los reporteros llegan antes que los bomberos, hasta que ellos lleguen mi hijo puede estar muerto –Dice el señor Legan-

-miren arriba, es una enfermera, parece que va a ayudarlo –dice un doctor-

-¡Que valiente! –dice otro-

-Pero si es ¡Candy! Se escucha de otra joven que observaba

-Neil vuelve conmigo a tú habitación -le dice con una voz imperativa-

-Candy, estás arriesgando tu vida por salvar la mía. No comprendo ¿Por qué lo haces? No merezco vivir, soy una escoria humana

-No te trates tan mal, tú no eres ninguna escoria, tú eres un amigo al que he llegado a querer mucho, eres bueno Neil, lo sé

-No Candy, no soy una buena persona, nunca lo he sido. Si cambie fue solo por conseguir tu amor pero ya no sirve de nada ese cambio, soy un desastre me odio a mi mismo por haber caído otra vez, por depender de un liquido dorado para estar bien.

-Fue un momento de debilidad pero no volverá a pasar, yo estaré a tu lado siempre, porque sabes que puedes contar conmigo

-Eres muy buena Candy

-No lo soy

-si lo eres

-No lo soy porque sobre mi pesa una maldición. Todas las personas que quiero sufren por mi culpa, les traigo mala suerte a todos. Primero Anthony sino se hubiera empeñado en darme una sorpresa ese día no hubiera caído del caballo, luego esta Stear, debí darme cuenta que algo andaba mal cuando fue a despedirme a la estación, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta de sus intenciones de enrolarse al ejercito hubiera hecho algo para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, después Terry se empeñó en regalarme su mejor actuación y paso ese terrible accidente que nos separó, después mi querido Albert, nunca debí casarme con él tal vez ahora estaría vivo viajando por todo el mundo muy contento con sus animales ya ahora tú también ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que algún día tú y yo pudiéramos ser amigos? Y que ahora quieres quitarte la vida porque no puedo amarte como tú quisieras –dice Candy con lágrimas en los ojos-

-No llores por favor, no te sientas culpable por lo que pretendo hacer, no lo hago porque tú no me quieras lo hago porque siento que todos estarán mejor sin mí, soy un alcohólico que decepciona a su familia, traicioné la confianza de Stuart porque gracias a mi vicio no fui a trabajar ayer y encima tuvieron que mentir por mí para sálvame de una corrección. Soy un maldito cobarde.

-Esos no son motivos suficientes para querer quitarse la vida, pero ya no t e voy a insistir más, si quieres hacerlo hazlo, decepcióname una vez más y decepciona a toda tu familia, desaprovecha la oportunidad que te da la vida de llegar a conocer a más gente, de llegar a enamorarte de alguien que sí te corresponda como te mereces. No soy la única mujer en el mundo ¿lo sabes?

-¿y tú crees que eso pueda ser posible? ¿Crees que pueda poner mi vida en orden y salir de este mundo tan sucio al que he entrado?

-Sí Neil, porque tú me has demostrado que puedes cambiar. Reacciona de una vez por todas por favor. Piensa en tus padres en tu hermana y en todos los que te queremos.

-¡Candy!

-Vamos Neil, regresa conmigo, dame la mano y volvamos juntos, te prometo que todo estará bien, seremos amigos otra vez y empezaras una nueva vida.

Neil se acerca a Candy y toma su mano temblorosa y juntos empiezan a caminar lentamente hasta la ventana más próxima, de repente uno de los bloques se afloja y hace que pierdan el equilibrio y la rubia resbale. Neil la sujeta con fuerza con un brazo, mientras que con el otro se sujeta a una barandilla.

La gente que observa desde abajo y Adam desde arriba temen que ocurra una desgracia.

-¡Candy!

-¡Candy! ¡Candy!

-¡Neil! ¡Neil!

Se escuchan los gritos de terror de Adam, otros miembros del equipo médico del hospital y los miembros de la familia Legan.

-perdóname Candy esto es mi culpa –le dice el joven asustado a la rubia-

-No te preocupes Neil, vamos a salir de esto

En la cafetería del hospital se encuentra con la bandeja lista para llevarle al doctor Harris.

-¿tú eres la nueva verdad?

-Sí, nueva en este hospital pero vieja en el oficio

-¿En qué área estas asignada?

-Soy asistente del Doctor Bryan Harris

-¡Ah! Del doctor chiflado

-¡Ah! Con que así le dicen

-Sí, está loco de remate

-ya me había dado cuenta

En ese instante entra otra enfermera a la cafetería, gritando a todos lo que está pasando afuera.

-¡Una tragedia! ¡Una tragedia!

Inmediatamente se oye el murmullo de los que estaban almorzando, muchos dejan de comer y desvían su mirada hacia la joven que traía malas noticias.

-La directora está entre la vida y la muerte

-¿Qué pasó? –Pregunta alguien-

-Un paciente loco, trató de suicidarse lanzándose del 10mo piso y ella fue a salvarlo y ahora están colgando de una barandilla que en cualquier momento puede romperse por el peso de los dos.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Candy! –Tira la bandeja Flammy-

Afuera los Legan gritan desesperadamente pidiendo ayuda, mientras los reporteros siguen tomando fotografías.

-Esto sí que es noticia –dice uno de ellos buscando el mejor ángulo para tomar la foto que saldría publicado en el periódico de la tarde-

-¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo! –Grita la madre-

Las muñecas de Neil empiezan a sangrar debido a la fuerte presión que ejerce con sus manos para no caer, gruesas gotas de sudo resbalan por su frente y el frío de la mañana no ayudaba en nada.

-¡Candy! Te prometo que si salimos de esta nunca más cometeré una locura igual

-y yo que nunca más comeré huevos revueltos para el desayuno. Siento que el estómago se me va a salir

-Sujétate fuerte voy a tratar de subirte, tienes que ayudarme

-Sí

Neil se impulsa hacia atrás y trata de subir a Candy, ella se ayuda con los pies y pronto se incorpora nuevamente parándose de frente a la pared.

-Lo lograste, ahora camina despacio hacia la ventana ya falta poco, Adam te está esperando

-¿y tú?

-Yo estaré bien, te seguiré, no te preocupes por mí.

Candy avanza despacio hacia la ventana donde Adam estaba esperándola, ya cerca el doctor la toma por la cintura y la carga llevándola hacia adentro.

-¡Neil! Todavía está afuera –Le dice al médico con el rostro afligido-

Neil se estaba empezando a marear debido a la pérdida de sangre, la fuerte presión y la altura.

-no mires hacia abajo Neil, sigue adelante –Le grita la rubia asomada por la ventana-

Neil continúa sujetándose hasta con la uñas, pronto está cerca de la ventana, Adam le extiende su brazo, el lo toma y cae desmayado hacia adentro de la habitación.

-¡Neil! ¿Qué tienes?

-Solo fue un desmayo, llama a una de las enfermeras para que le lleven a suturar las heridas que se han abierto. –Mientras le muestra las manos casi moradas y las vendas empapadas de sangre-

Los curiosos y preocupados espectadores, dan un aplauso al ver que el incidente no pasó a mayores. Los Legan salieron corriendo hacia la habitación del joven. Flammy recupera el aliento después de los minutos de angustia que pasó y recuerda que tiene que llevar la bandeja con lo que pidió el doctor. Todo el personal que estaba afuera ingresa mientras los reporteros se marchan del lugar.

Los Legan encuentran a una Candy despeinada y aun doctor un poco aliviado.

-¿Dónde está Neil?- pregunta Elisa-

-Acaban de llevarlo a primero auxilios –Candy-

-¿Cómo? – La madre-

-Se le abrieron los puntos, lo están curando en estos momentos

-¡Candy! Necesito hablar contigo a solas –Dice la señora-

- Mamá ¿Qué tienes que hablar con Candy?

-Eso solo nos incumbe a ella y a mí

-Está bien, en mi despacho podemos hablar sin que nos interrumpan

-Yo quiero ver a mi hijo –dice el papa de Elisa-

-En unos minutos más lo regresan a la habitación, si gusta puede esperarlo aquí señor. Ya asignamos a una enfermera para que lo vigile por si acaso vuelve a intentar lo de hace un rato –dice Adam-

-Yo me regreso a casa en unos minutos más, tengo que darme una ducha y botar este vestido sucio.

En la casona donde vive Anthony se encuentra Archie quien ha ingresado a escondidas nuevamente con la diferencia que está vez lo ha hecho por la ventana por donde salió la primera vez.

-¿En qué colegio estudiaste Archie?

-En el Real Colegio San Pablo

-Lo sabía, un amigo estudió en el mismo colegio

-¿Un amigo?

-Sí un amigo al que conocí hace años. Cuando regresaba de Escocia. En ese tiempo estaba muy deprimido y casi cometo una locura

-no me digas que quisiste…

-Si el no me hubiera detenido, hoy tendrían que arrojar flores al mar porque dudo mucho que hubieran encontrado mi cuerpo en el inmenso Atlántico.

-¡Dios mio! ¿Eso lo sabe la tía abuela?

-Nunca se lo dije

-ahora que lo sé, tengo más armas para defender tu regreso a casa

-¿Crees que eso sirva?

-Sí yo sé porque te lo digo

-cuéntame ahora ¿Cómo son las universidades en Europa?

-Es hora de que empieces a saber la verdad Anthony

-¿Qué verdad?

-Yo no estudié finanzas en el extranjero sino en una universidad de Chicago y estoy casado con Annie Briten además eres tío de dos preciosos diablillos

-¿Qué? Es una broma ¡verdad?

-no, no lo es

-¿pero entonces?

-la tía abuela te estuvo mintiendo todos estos años, si yo hubiera sabido que tú estabas aquí te juro que hubiera venido antes

-¡Dios! ¿Por qué habrá hecho algo así?

-creo saberlo pero tengo que hablar con ella antes

-Archie llévame contigo esta vez

-No puedo ahora, primero tengo que exigir explicaciones a la abuela

-¿vendrás mañana?

-mañana no puedo pero te prometo que el otro martes si falta estaré aquí

-¿Qué llevas en la mochila?

-Un espanta perros, tienes unos galgos ingleses muy fieros ¿lo sabías?

-¡Qué raro! Suelen ser muy mansos conmigo

-Contigo porque te conocen porque lo que es a mí, me ven como un pedazo de carne con patas

-Jajaja Archie que gracioso eres

-Nos vemos el martes Anthony

-¿te vas tan rápido? Y no me cuentas de mis sobrinos

-la próxima vez será y prometo que te traeré fotos

-gracias –le dice mientras lo ve desaparecer por la ventana-

Ladridos de perro se escuchan a lo lejos y Anthony arquea la ceja imaginando que su primo estaba luchando por llegar a la cerca antes que los canes lo ataquen.

Archie ha sacado un viejo invento de su hermano llamado el espanta perros. Se trata de un pequeño robot en miniatura en forma de perro Doberman que mueve las extremidades y la cola.

-cuando Stear lo inventó no tuvo oportunidad de probarlo me pregunto ¿Qué hará? No creo que espante en nada a esos perros.

Archie deja el robot en el piso y después de darle cuerda corre rápidamente antes que los perros le den alcance. Los animales tropiezan con el robot y después de olerlo lo destruyen a punta de mordiscos mientras Archie salta la reja hacia el otro lado.

-No los espantó Stear –dice mirando al cielo- como siempre otro fallido invento, pero por lo menos los distrajo.

Candy y la mamá de Neil llegan a la oficina y después de tomar asiento, la mujer empieza a decirle cosas a la rubia que la hacen incomodar un poco.

-como tú bien sabes mi hijo te ama desde hace mucho tiempo, jamás pudo olvidarte. Elisa y yo siempre procuramos presentarle a jovencitas de buena familia con la ilusión de que alguna fuera de su agrado pero no se interesó en ninguna, luego vino ese horrible vicio y pasaba encerrado todo el santo día en las cantinas bebiendo y no haciendo nada de provecho, su carrera universitaria quedó inconclusa y su padre estuvo a punto de echarlo de la casa, hasta que regresaste y todo cambió.

-Señora yo…

-Déjame terminar

-Lo siento

-Tú sabes que no eres de mi agrado en lo absoluto, no tengo porque ser hipócrita y jamás pienses que voy a rendirte pleitesía solo porque fuiste esposa de mi primo hermano William.

-Jamás he esperado eso de usted y de ninguno de la familia Andley

-¿No te han enseñado que no debes interrumpir cuando una persona está hablando?

-Perdón nuevamente pero pensé que había concluido

-lo que quiero decirte con esto es que necesito de tu ayuda, eres la única persona a la que Neil escucha. En este momento te pido que olvidemos los rencores y diferencias que hayamos tenido en el pasado, te lo ruego como madre, como una madre desesperada que por favor aceptes a Neil, solo tú puedes salvarlo

-Señora lo siento pero no pudo aceptar

-por favor Candy estoy desesperada ponte en mi lugar, no quiero perder a mi único hijo varón –le dice la mujer sumamente afectada y con los ojos humedecidos-

-yo sé lo que es perder a un hijo, yo esperaba con tanta ilusión al mío y la muerte me lo arrebató sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de conocer su rostro

-Entonces me entiendes por favor ayúdame

-Ya le dije que no puedo

-Se que no amas a Neil pero el amor puede llegar con el tiempo

-Es que no es por eso, lo siento pero no puedo

-¿Por qué no quieres ayudarme? ¿Acaso estás vengándote de mí por todos los desprecios que te hicimos en el pasado?

-No soy rencorosa, jamás haría algo así, ustedes me hicieron mucho daño por el hecho de ser una huérfana del hogar de Pony pero eso no significa que quiera cobrarles mis sufrimientos, eso ya pasó y el amor de Albert cubrió y curó las heridas que ustedes pudieron haberme hecho.

-¿entonces?

-La razón es que le he dado mi palabra a otro hombre al cual amó mucho y no pienso renunciar a mi felicidad nunca más

-¿Cómo? –dice sorprendida la señora Legan-

La mujer no puede creer lo que está escuchando, todas las esperanzas de ver a su hijo recuperado se estaban derrumbando ante las declaraciones de Candy ¿Qué pasará con Neil?


	25. LA ESPERANZA

**CAPÍTULO XXV**

**La Esperanza es lo último que se pierde**

La tarde está por caer y la mujer de cabellos castaños no puede creer lo que está escuchando. Candy ¿comprometida? Pero ¿Cómo es esto posible?

-La razón es que le he dado mi palabra a otro hombre al cual amó mucho y no pienso renunciar a mi felicidad nunca más

-¿Cómo? –dice sorprendida la señora Legan- nunca pensé que tú podrías comprometerte con alguien más después de la muerte de William

-Soy una mujer joven

-Es cierto, debí suponerlo ¡Dios! ¿Qué voy hacer?

- señora no se angustie tanto, Neil está pasando por una crisis de identidad, pero estuvimos hablando y creo que ha comprendido, voy a convencerlo para que asista a unas terapias con uno de los Psicólogos que trabajan aquí, son muy buenos

- mi hijo no está loco – empieza discrepar por la sugerencia de la rubia –

- nadie ha dicho que lo esté ¡esa maldita idea que tiene la gente de que los Psicólogos solo atienden a personas que han perdido la razón! Ellos son buenos doctores que pueden ayudar a vencer los miedos, traumas e inseguridades que puedan tener una persona. Neil se repudia a sí mismo por su problema con el alcohol, teme volver a caer y es eso que lo deprime hasta el punto de querer morir. Con un tratamiento adecuado puede llegar a superarlo y tener una vida plena

- ¿crees que funcione?

- estoy segura

- gracias Candy

Elisa y su padre se encuentran en el cuarto esperando a que traigan a Neil, los dos están en silencio ninguno se ha atrevido a decir palabra alguna de pronto Elisa toma la iniciativa.

- papá, quiero decirte algo

- sí es para pedirme perdón te advierto que…

- sé que todavía estas enojado conmigo pero no es de eso que quiero hablarte sino de Neil

- ¿Qué me quieres decir?

- que por favor no le digas nada a Stuart sino va a echarlo de su lado, yo le dije que tiene anemia aguda y si se entera que ha tratado de suicidarse va a creer que está loco y lo despedirá, Neil ama ese trabajo si lo pierde va sentir que lo está perdiendo todo y eso podría retardar su recuperación

- Elisa me dejas sorprendido tu siempre fuiste egoísta con Neil y ahora se preocupa su bienestar

- aunque no lo parezca quiero mucho a Neil, es mi único hermano y no quisiera perderlo

- no diré nada aunque dudo que no se entere ya que saldrá publicado en los periódicos de la tarde

En ese instante ingresa Neil sentado en una silla de ruedas que empuja una enfermera

- Neil ¿Cómo te sientes?

- mareado papá

- sí me permiten un momento voy a buscar unas vitaminas que tiene que tomar el señor – dice la enfermera –

- Neil, nos tuviste con el alma en un hilo

- perdónenme no sé que me pasó

- Neil, vas a salir en el periódico y Stuart se va a enterar

- sé que decirle, no te preocupes Elisa, ya no es necesario que mientas

- pero Neil te echará

- sí lo hace espero que papá me acepte como su asistente

- claro que sí hijo cuenta con eso

- sé que te gustaba trabajar con él

- me gusta pero no es sido honesto con él, debimos decirle la verdad desde el principio, no debí permitir que mintieras diciéndole que estaba anémico en vez de contarle que me encontraste borracho, estoy dispuesto a dar la cara y asumir las consecuencias de mis actos, pero nunca más mentirle a Stuart, lo aprecio mucho y gracias a él he aprendido tantas cosas por eso en cuanto lo vea le contaré todo y le pediré disculpas

- no será necesario – entra Stuart quien ha escuchado todo detrás de la puerta que estaba semi abierta –

- ¡Stuart! – exclaman todos sorprendidos –

- Neil, debes estar sintiéndote muy mal para que hayas hecho algo así, pero antes que mi empleado eres mi mano derecha, mi amigo, y los amigos se dan la mano en buenos y malos momentos, así que no te preocupes tu trabajo te va a seguir esperando toma estos días como vacaciones y recupérate pronto

- Stuart no sabes cuánto agradezco tu confianza, te prometo que no volveré a fallar

- eso me basta confió en ti

- gracias Stuart – le dice su suegro –

- no hay nada que agradecer todos debemos apoyar a Neil para que se recupere lo antes posible

La enfermera regresa con una charola pequeña que contenía unos frasquitos de colores

- bien es hora de que tome estas vitaminas ya verá que pronto podrá irse a su casa

- gracias

- Neil hijo mío ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunta la madre que acaba de entrar –

- mamá perdóname por darte semejante susto

- no lo vuelvas a ser por favor hijo, porque si a ti te pasa algo me muero

- mamá no llores, te prometo que no volveré atentar contra mi vida

- Candy me dijo que un doctor te va ayudar tienes que verlo

- ya sé de qué se trata, es un Psicólogo no te preocupes hablaré con él

- gracias hijo

- ¡pero mamá Neil no está loco!

- ¡Elisa! No me van a encerrar en un manicomio si es lo que te preocupa

Archie llega a la mansión con el saco rasgado por un lado pero no se ha dado cuenta

- mi amor, ya llegué – saluda a su esposa –

- Archie otra vez no viniste a almorzar ¿Qué está pasando?

- nada mi cielo ya te dije que son ideas tuyas

- ahora traes el saco todo sucio y roto

- son esos sabueso que tienen mi cliente en su casa ya te dije

- pues debería tener a esos perros bien amarrados para que no ataquen a las visitas

- sí, ya lo sugerí

- estaba esperándote porque tengo que mostrarte algo

- ¿Qué pasa?

- mira lo que salió en el periódico de la tarde

El titular decía:

Hombre desquiciado intenta quitarse la vida y casi se lleva con él, al más allá a una valiente enfermera que acudió en su auxilio. Más en la página 15

- ¡por Dios! ¿Qué es esto?

- Neil quiso saltar de un décimo piso y Candy lo fue a salvar, afortunadamente todo salió bien y Candy está todavía entre nosotros

- ¿la abuela lo sabe?

- no, le dije a los empelados que escondan todos los periódicos de la tarde que nos suelen llegar

- mejor, necesito que esté relajada porque tengo que hablar con ella de lago muy importante

-¿Qué tienes que hablar con ella?

-Es un asunto muy delicado que por el momento no puedo decirle

-Archie, en verdad que andas muy misterioso

-Annie solo te puedo adelantar que las cosas van a cambiar en esta casa, muy pronto todos sabrán una gran verdad

-¿Qué verdad Archibald? Me estás asustando

-Annie ten paciencia ya lo sabrás, prometo que esta noche te contaré todo pero será después que hable con la tía abuela

-¿Qué tenemos que hablar Archibald?

-Abuela, que bueno que está despierta tengo que hablar seriamente con usted –Le dice con una expresión de arrebato-

-no me gusta el tono en el que estás dirigiéndote a mí

-tampoco le va a gustar lo que tengo que decirle tía

-¡Archie! –Lo mira sorprendida su esposa quien no puede creer que se comporte así con la señora Elroy-

-vamos al despacho entonces, para que me aclares porque estás envalentonándote contra mí

-ya lo sabrá tía

Los dos se retiran y dejan a una Annie contristada y con un mal presentimiento.

-¡Dios! ¿Qué estará pasando? Archie no es así. Pareciera que siente odio hacia la señora Elroy.

Archie y la señora Elroy llegan al despacho y después de encender la chimenea se sientan en un gran sofá que estaba junto a la ventana.

-Dime ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hablar conmigo Archibald?

-no puedo creer que usted, a quien yo creí una dama, sea una mentirosa

-Archibald me estás ofendiendo y faltando al respeto

-usted es la que nos ha faltado el respeto tía

-No entiendo, ¿qué tratas de decirme?

-Qué usted nos ha estado mintiendo todos estos años, es una egoísta y manipuladora, no le importó el sufrimiento de los demás. Siempre supe que usted sentía un amor desmedido hacia Anthony, pero esto ya rebasó los límites de lo justificable.

-pe…pe…pero ¿Qué cosas dices?

-ya sé que Anthony vive

-No es cierto ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

-No es ninguna idea tía Elroy, lo sé porque lo he visto y he hablado con él ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así? ¿Cómo pudo mentirnos a todos y mentirle a él? Le dijo que Candy había muerto

-Archie ¿le dijiste acaso que está viva?

-No pero se va a enterar tarde o temprano ¿Por qué lo hizo? Dígame ¿por qué?

-lo sabe ella

-No, no lo sabe pero yo se lo voy a decir

-No Archibald, te lo ruego no le digas nada

-lo siento pero todos se van a enterar porque pienso traerlo a casa de regreso, acá podemos atenderlo mejor, allá se siente solo y se deprime

-No Archibald por favor no lo hagas –le dice llorando y arrodillándose a los pies del joven-

-ya deje de humillarse, que así me los siga pidiendo no voy a dar marcha atrás

-yo lo hice por el bien de Anthony, esa chiquilla iba a matarlo, estaban estrechando demasiado esa relación que tenían y no podía permitir que mi niño terminara casándose con ella, era demasiado con que William la hubiera adoptado como miembro de la familia, no iba a permitir esa unión nunca.

-está mal, muy mal tía abuela, por su egoísmo nos hizo sufrir a todos, ahora entiendo porque no quería que abriéramos el ataúd ¿a quién enterramos ese día? ¿Qué era lo que enterramos? ¿Un montón de piedras acaso?

-Archibald por favor

-pero todo salió mal porque sino quiso que se casara con Anthony lo hizo finalmente con mi tío quien era el cabeza de los Andley y le dejó una posición mucho más elevada que la que tendría si se hubiera casado con mi primo

-Archibald entiéndeme por favor

-Mañana mismo le diré toda la verdad a Anthony y a Candy

-No Archie vas a matarlo, si lo haces vas a matarlo

-No, yo creo que se va a poner muy contento cuando lo sepa, la que no la va a pasar muy bien es usted por habernos mentido de esa manera

-No Archie, es que no entiendes

-¿Qué no entiendo? A ver dígame ¿Qué usted es una infame?

-No me sigas insultando hijo, por favor

-No tiene perdón lo que hizo abuela. Anthony pudo haber muerto de verdad, él nunca se lo contó pero intentó suicidarse y si no hubiera sido por una persona que lo impidió ahora no tendría usted que estar mintiendo.

-No, nunca me lo dijo pero por favor no le digas nada a Anthony tiene un corazón muy frágil una impresión así podría matarlo de un infarto

-Mi primo está perfectamente bien no mienta

-No es mentira, tengo en mi cuarto los resultados de los últimos análisis que le practicaron, hay una posibilidad de que Anthony vuelva a caminar con una cirugía pero para ello tiene que estar en perfectas condiciones y lamentablemente su corazón no está muy fuerte para resistir una operación de ese tipo, el doctor me dijo que debe seguir un tratamiento antes de pensar en operar y también me dijo que debe estar lo más relajado posible que no debe tener disgustos o fuertes impresiones y si tú le dices ahora que Candy está viva su corazón no podría soportar una impresión así.

Archie vira su rostro y un gesto de rabia e impotencia se dibuja en su cara ¿Por qué ahora que había encontrado a su primo vivo tiene que pasar algo así?

- no le creo tía es otra mentira más

-espérame aquí ahora mismo te traigo los resultados que arrojó su electrocardiograma que le practicaron en el hospital la semana pasada.

Annie está hablando por teléfono con Candy sobre el susto que recibieron en la mañana y tarde de aquel día.

-el corazón casi se me sale del susto

-me lo dices a mí que pensé que moría cuando resbalé por la cornisa

-¿Cómo está Neil?

-más tranquilo

-Candy tengo que contarte algo que está pasando con Archie

-¿Qué pasa Annie?

-A estado actuando muy extraño y en estos momentos está hablando con la Señora Elroy en el despacho. Cuando llegó lo hizo muy enojado y creo que hasta están discutiendo, me da miedo Candy, siento que algo malo está pasando

-¿Qué será?

-no lo sé pero debe ser algo muy grave porque Archie me dijo que iban haber muchos cambios en esta casa y que pronto se sabrá toda la verdad ¿verdad de qué? No lo sé pero suena terrible

-voy para allá Annie espérame

-No Candy no te llamé para que vinieras sino para informarte, yo después te cuento seguro que Archie me lo va a decir además es muy tarde

-me dejas preocupada

-yo también lo estoy pero ya es tarde así que será mejor que te quedes en Chicago no es buena hora para que vengas hasta acá

-De acuerdo Annie entonces nos veremos mañana

La señora Elroy regresa al despacho con un pequeño sobre blanco con la insignia del hospital Santa Juana

-Ten Archibald léelo y confirma tú mismo que lo que digo no es otro invento mío

Archie le arrebata el sobre y después de abrir y leer el contenido del papel su semblante cambia del enojo al completo abatimiento

-Anthony enfermo ¿Por qué?

-ya ves que no es mentira, si le dices que Candy vive podría ser fatal para él

-no le diré a él pero a ella si se lo haré sabe

-no Archibald, tu sabes perfectamente como es ella de obcecada, va a querer verlo y podría cometer una imprudencia. Espera un poco más, veamos que nos dice el doctor, esta semana irán a revisarlo nuevamente.

Candy se ha cambiado de ropa y se pone su abrigo y su boina pues afuera hace mucho frío, Adam y Patty se han marchado hace horas así que el viaje de regreso a casa lo tiene que hacer sola, mientras conduce recuerda las palabras de Annie y no puede evitar sentirse preocupada.

-será que andan mal los negocios y Archie no me lo quiere decir paro no preocuparme, no me quedaré con la duda, iré inmediatamente para allá –Decide la rubia-

Kate está leyendo un libro en su recamara cuando llega la doncella con una taza de té

-señorita le traje su té de tila para los nervios ¿Cómo se siente?

-mejor ya no tengo los nervios alterados

-nos dio un gran susto

-no te preocupes es normal lo que me sucede

-¿normal dice? Como va a hacer normal que se ponga pálida así de repente y casi se nos desmaye

-era una angustia, está angustia no se la puedo atribuir a algo en sí pero la tengo desde que era una niña

-¿Cómo?

-te explico, cuando era una chiquilla jugaba en los campos de Australia y me sentía muy pero muy feliz. Oscar mi único amigo me hacía rabiar pero los dos nos llevábamos bien y nos reíamos mucho de pronto venía esa especie de angustia que me oprimía el corazón. De la risa pasaba al llanto, era como si estuviera sufriendo una gran pena, como si me estuvieran causando un gran dolor, hay días en los que me he deprimido sin causa alguna. Mis padres creyeron que estaba enferma pero los doctores siempre me encontraban en buenas condiciones y le atribuyeron los diferentes estados de ánimo a los cambios propios de la adolescencia, crecí y estos no se han apartado de mi, a veces me siento en cambio que soy muy feliz y quiero saltar correr gritar, subirme a un árbol y ver el atardecer, pero hoy sentí como si estuviera a punto de caer a un enorme vacío y tuve miedo.

-¿Qué puede ser? Y ahora ¿Cómo se siente?

-mejor, estoy un poco más tranquila y ya me voy a dormir

-que descanse usted señorita

-gracias Mary tu también

Candy prácticamente vuela en su auto por la carretera que solo es alumbrada por las luces de la parte delantera del automotor. Pareciera que de un momento a otro los neumáticos fueran a resbalar en el pavimento pero no sucede nada, la joven distingue la casa a los lejos debido a lo iluminada que aún está la mansión de los Andley.

-ya no tengo nada más que decirte Archibald

-Yo tampoco, espero que esta situación se resuelva lo antes posible tenemos que esperar las indicaciones del medico

-Nos veremos mañana hijo

-hasta mañana tía

La señora Elroy sale del despacho y camina hacia su recamara mientras Candy ha llegado a la casa pero nadie la ve, porque ha usado sus propias llaves para abrir la puerta

- me pregunto si todavía estarán ahí en el despacho

Archie también ha regresado a su cuarto y busca a su esposa para contarle todo, después de unos minutos Annie no puede creer lo que le dice su marido

- ¡eso es imposible Archie!

- no lo es, yo mismo lo he visto y he conversado con él

- pero ¿cómo? No entiendo bien, dices que la señora Elroy les mintió durante todos estos años

- si por eso nuestra discusión

- entiendo

- y no estuve en casa de unos inversionistas sino donde Anthony

- ¡Oh Archie!

- quería decirle a Candy pero no podemos todavía

- ¿Por qué?

- ven conmigo al despacho tengo que mostrarte algo

- sí

Candy está tocando la puerta del despacho pero como nadie contesta decide entrar

- pero si no hay nadie, seguro ya se fueron ¿Qué hora es? Seguro y son las 9 – mientras se acerca al escritorio en donde estaba el sobre del hospital Santa Juana – han dejado la chimenea encendida y estos papeles se han caído al piso

Candy se agacha para recoger unos papeles que están detrás del escritorio cuando entran los señores Cornwell hablando de lo ocurrido.

- ¿Por qué no se debe enterar Candy? – pregunta Annie –

Candy se sorprende pero no se levanta prefiere escuchar lo que están diciendo.

- porque sé como lo tomaría ella, se enojaría con la tía abuela, además es muy impulsiva no sé que podría pasar si lo ve, seguramente saldría corriendo a comprobar si es cierto o no y no es conveniente que lo vea ahora

- ¿A quién no quieren que vea? - se dice a sí misma la enfermera que se mantiene oculta –

- ¿Por qué no es conveniente que Candy lo vea?

- mira esto – toma el sobre y se lo da a Annie –

La mujer se entera del contenido y después mira a su esposo a los ojos

- entonces es por eso y ¿Dónde lo tienen?

- está en una casa a unos kilómetros de aquí, según sé esa propiedad se la heredó el papá de Albert a la tía abuela hace algunos años

- ¿Qué te dijo cuando te vio?

- se sorprendió al igual que yo, vamos a la habitación para seguirte contando

Los 2 se marchan después de apagar las luces y el fuego de la chimenea. Candy no sabe qué hacer, si salir a pedirle explicaciones o irse sin que nadie la vea y averiguar por su cuenta finalmente se decide por lo segundo, conocía tan bien a sus amigos que sabía que no le confesarían nada que no quisieran y hasta que le terminarían mintiendo para no herirla.

- ¿a Quien tiene la señora Elroy en esa casa? Mañana le voy a pedir a la señora Louis Broderick que me consígala dirección de esa casa.

Candy se levanta y se dispone a salir pero se da cuenta que la puerta está con seguro.

- Archie la aseguró y ahora ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?

Fija su mirada en la ventana y ve el enorme árbol.

- tendré que saltar como en los viejos tiempos.

La joven temblaba de frio su abrigo había quedado en la antesala y no podía arriesgarse a que la vieran entrar nuevamente así que subió a su coche y emprendió el regreso.

Annie estaba sentada sobre la cama cuando escuchó el ruido de un motor

- ¿Archie escuchaste eso?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- como el motor de un carro

- debe ser el viento querida, ya duérmete

Annie obedece y después de apagar las luces se recuesta junto a su esposo y siguen hablando sobre el secreto descubierto

- cuando Candy se entere no lo va a poder creer – le dice Annie –

- yo estoy pensando en otra cosa que puede ocurrir

- ¿Qué?

- Candy siempre estuvo enamorada de Anthony ¿Qué pasaría si ese amor revive?

- no había pensado en eso, sería terrible para Terry

- no lo digas, no quiero imaginar cómo se pondría, de todas formas está comprometida con él. Conociéndola jamás rompería ese compromiso

- tienes razón pero y ¿Anthony?

- el nunca llegó a olvidarla, me lo dijo

- ¿Qué va a pasar el día en el que se tengan que ver?

- no lo sé

Candy estaciona el auto y Patty la ve llegar desde la ventana y antes de que pudiera sacar las llaves la chica de antojos le abre la puerta

- te tardaste mucho Candy, empezaba a preocuparme

- me quedé en el restaurante de Don Guido

- entonces ya comiste, yo te había guardado la cena

- en realidad no comí nada me puse conversar que no me di cuenta de la hora así que estoy dispuesta a devorar lo que hayas preparado

- bueno entonces voy a servirte

- ¿tendrás un poco de chocolate caliente?

- no pero puedo preparar

- gracias porque me muero de frio

Al día siguiente Candy está lista para ir al trabajo pero ates decide pasar por el bufete de los abogados Broderick, mientras subía en el ascensor pensaba en lo que había escuchado la noche anterior ¿Qué podría ser? Se pregunta. El elevador se detiene en el piso en el que se encuentra las oficinas de los abogados de la familia en la saleta se encuentra la señora Louis quien se levanta a saludarla.

- señora Andley ¡qué gusto de verla!

- ¿Cómo está Louis?

- bien gracias, ¿quiere hablar con uno de los señores?

- no, más bien vengo a hablar con usted

- dígame ¿en que puedo ayudarla?

- necesito una dirección

- ¿una dirección?

- sí, de aquella propiedad que heredó la señora Elroy del papá de mi esposo, una casa que queda a unos cuantos kilómetros de Lakewood ¿podría conseguirla?

- pues claro, pero me tomará algo de tiempo porque tendría que buscar en las copias de los archivos

- no hay problema puede buscar esa información con calma, no la necesito de urgencia pero si es importante

- como diga señora

- ¡ah! Otra cosa por favor que no se enteren los señores Broderick ni los señores Cornwell y Johnson, por favor sea discreta, se trata de un asunto delicado

- como diga señora

- gracias, sabré recompensarla bien por este favor, le voy a dejar el número de teléfono del hospital para que me llame en cuanto sepa algo

- muy bien señora pierda cuidado, le tendré esa información cuanto antes

- gracias me retiro antes de que alguien me vea aquí. Hasta luego

- hasta luego señora

Susana está acostada sobre un diván y un Psicólogo le hace preguntas para saber cómo se encuentra de ánimos

- muy bien señorita, usted tiene que comprender que su impedimento no la hace menos que nadie, usted es joven, bonita, e inteligente. Expréseme ¿Qué es lo que le hace sentir mal?

- es que antes del accidente yo era actriz en Broadway y me iba muy bien, pero después de eso yo, yo no volví a ser la misma, quise aferrarme a un amor no correspondido y me interpuse entre dos personas que estuvieran dispuestas a sacrificar su felicidad por mí. Luego yo le devolví la libertad a él para que pueda ser feliz con la mujer que ama pero nuevamente por mi culpa estuvieron separados por 2 años, ahora al fin serán felices, pero yo siento que nunca seré feliz como ellos, siento que jamás encontraré a alguien para mí y me da un poco de envidia por ellos aunque deseo de verdad que sean felices, no sé qué me pasa doctor dígame

- ya veo donde está el problema

- ¿Qué pasa doctor?

- usted se siente culpable por lo que pasó con esas dos personas e inconscientemente se está castigando a sí mismo con la idea de que no será feliz. Usted piensa que no merece ser feliz pero lo que hizo en el pasado y por eso se siente así. Pero recuerde algo señorita, todos somos imperfectos y podemos equivocamos pero también hay que pensar que de los errores se aprende. Usted maduró y comprendió que no se puede arrebatar el amor de otras personas y por eso lo dejó ir, aun así vio que la decisión que había tomado no pudo reparar el error que creyó causarles entonces su sentimiento de culpa se hizo más fuerte, pero no se bloquee piense que ahora esas 2 personas serán felices y con el tiempo ni recordaran lo que pasó, ahora dígame que de positivo a sacado de esta conversación

- tal vez tenga razón doctor, voy a luchar contra ese sentimiento

- muy bien, dígame, esas personas que usted menciona ¿le han reprochado por lo que pasó?

- no, nunca al contrario somos muy buenos amigos

- entonces no hay motivos para sentirse culpable, le voy a mandar a hacer algo que le va ayudar a sentirse mejor, hable con ellos y cuénteles como se siente y después viene nuevamente para ver cómo le fue

- Doctor uno de ellos está en el extranjero es imposible que pueda hablar con él

- bueno entonces hable con la que se encuentre aquí

-Está bien doctor como usted diga, entonces nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana señorita Marlowe

La joven se levanta y sale del consultorio del doctor, afuera está esperando Neil quien sería el siguiente paciente en entrar.

-Buen Día

-Buen Día

Neil se levanta e ingresa a donde el doctor quien estaba revisando su expediente.

-Buen Día Doctor

-Buen Día Señor Legan, con que usted es el protagonista del incidente de ayer

-Sí doctor –le contesta con la mirada hacia el piso-

-Tome asiento por favor, vamos a tener una conversación bastante larga.

Candy va llegando al hospital cuando se encuentra con Annie a la entrada, ésta lleva el abrigo que Candy había dejado en el recibidor de la mansión.

-Hola Candy

-¡Annie! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien y ¿tú?

-Preocupada

-Sí, tan preocupada estás que ayer no te aguantaste las ganas y estuviste en la mansión –le dice mostrándole el abrigo-

-Me descubriste Annie –le dice con una sonrisa pícara-

-¿Cómo es que no te vimos?

-Es que...

-¿Qué?

-Me arrepentí y me fui rápidamente antes de que me vieran

-y ¿saliste tan rápido que olvidaste tu abrigo y con el frío que hizo ayer?

-Sí, es que si regresaba por él, seguro se daban cuenta y no quería molestarlos.

-Candy tú nunca molestas. Ahora entiendo el motor que escuché anoche fue el de tu auto.

-Annie ¿puedes contarme que está pasando? ¿Te lo dijo Archie?

-Bueno, sí

-Cuéntame por favor

-Es que lo que pasa…

-Vamos Annie no te quedes calladas, somos amigas ¿Me vas a contar todo verdad?

-Candy es un problema que tiene la tía abuela con Archie pero no es de gran importancia, ya arreglaron sus diferencias.

-Archie debió aleccionarla bien para que no me diga nada, voy a tener que investigar yo misma porque seguro que tomaran precauciones si se enteran que escuché parte de su conversación en el despacho -piensa-

-Entiendo Annie, nosotras preocupándonos mucho para nada

-Así es Candy

-¿y solo viniste para traerme el abrigo? Me hubieras dicho eso por teléfono, además tengo muchos abrigos.

-No vine solo por eso sino por practicarme unos exámenes

-¿estás enferma?

-No, pero creo que estoy esperando otro hijo

-¿De veras?

-Sí

-¡Oh qué emoción! Voy a ser tía otra vez

-Sí, y creo que esta vez será una nena como dijo la adivina

-la adivina, no creas en esas tonterías

-Candy ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo?

-No tengo miedo

-la adivina te dijo algo negativo y tu temes, no escuchaste que todo estaba enredado, tal vez no se sintió bien en ese momento

-Annie, tengo que contarte algo

-¿Qué?

-Que hace tiempo cuando Anthony todavía vivía...

Pobre Candy, ella cree que Anthony está muerto y yo no puedo decirle nada todavía. Perdóname Candy –piensa la morena-

La rubia continúa con el relato.

-Nos fuimos de paseo y como no teníamos en que gastar el dinero hicimos muchas cosas, entre ellas visitamos a una adivina que sacó una carta, esa carta mencionaba a la muerte y días después Anthony estaba muerto. ¿Entiendes ahora porque no quiero saber nada de esas cosas?

-¡Candy!

-Esta adivina me dijo ahora lo contrario, me mencionó a un hombre que viene de la muerte, eso es imposible, nadie puede regresar de la muerte ¿No es cierto Annie?

-Sí Candy tienes razón

Annie, ahora no cree que sea imposible el que alguien regrese de la muerte considerando que Anthony nunca estuvo muerto como todos creyeron.

-Y menos que un muerto vaya a venir a interponerse entre Terry y yo, es como si se me ocurriera pensar que Anthony va a bajar del cielo a pedirme que no me case con él ¿Verdad Annie?

En ese momento una tos nerviosa se le presenta a la morena y la rubia le da ligeros golpecitos en la espalda.

-¿qué te pasa? ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

-No gracias ya se me pasó, creo ¿qué me decías?

-que es como si se me ocurriera pensar que Anthony o Stear revivieran

-Sí tienes razón es una locura, ¿cómo se le ocurre a esa señora inventar algo así?

En Francia está Mathew sacándole brillo a los muebles de madera que se encontraban en el salón principal del teatro. Las jóvenes se paseaban siguiendo las órdenes de su instructor. Los ensayos previos a la presentación de la noche habían comenzado y los equipos de sonido y efectos especiales están siendo probados mientras los tramoyistas colocan un columpio en forma de media luna sobre el escenario.

-¿qué le pasará a esta porquería? –Pregunta enojado uno de los encargados de la música-

-Apúrate arreglando eso que queremos salir a almorzar, tenemos mucha hambre –Reclama una de las bailarinas-

-Eso intento pero no se qué pasa. Al parecer se ha soltado uno de los circuitos, estoy tratando de conectarlo pero no se con cual va.

Mathew pasa por ahí cuando ve lo que el hombre está haciendo y le parece tener cierta noción de electricidad.

-Creo que ya sé que es lo que no funciona –se atreve a decir Mathew-

-¿Qué cosa? –Pregunta el hombre-

-Está haciendo resistencia porque lo estás conectando mal, así va a quemarse lo mejor será que conectes ese cable rojo junto al amarillo y el blanco no con el verde.

-A ver si tienes razón

El hombre sigue la sugerencia del americano cuando de pronto empieza a funcionar.

-Eres bueno ¡Eh! ¿Dónde aprendiste?

-No lo sé, por ahí supongo

-Mathew ¿podrías ayudarme? tengo un fonógrafo descompuesto tal vez puedas arreglarlo –le pide una de las muchachas del cancán-

-A mí se me dañó una cajita musical que me regaló mi novio, ¿podrías verlo? Por favor –le ruega otra-

-Ya que están solicitando que se les reparen esas cosas por lo menos piensan pagarle ¿No? –Dice Maurice-

-Claro y no sabes cómo pensamos pagarle

-No molesten a Mathew, él no va a participar en ninguno de sus jueguitos absurdos

-¿Acaso ha hecho voto de castidad? No lo creo –expresa burlonamente una de las chicas-

-No estoy para perder el tiempo, tengo mucho que hacer, así que si me disculpan voy a limpiar los camerinos. –les indica Mathew mientras se retira lo más rápido que puede-

-Ven lo que les digo muchachas, él no es como todos los hombres a los que ustedes se les regalan

-Maurice por favor ¿qué es esa falta de respeto a unas damas como nosotras?

-¿Damas? No me hagan reír, si todos aquí sabemos que muchas de ustedes antes de venir a trabajar en el Follies Bergére eran simples bailarinas de cabaré que se ofrecían al mejor postor, aunque no es mucha la diferencia trabajar aquí.

-Cállate Maurice si no quieres que le digamos a Paúl –Le grita una-

-El señor Derval es muy amigo mío, si quieres dile, no creo que haya algún problema

-No te metas con ninguna de nosotras Maurice, ni me subestimes porque así como hice que botaran a Sídney puedo hacerlo contigo también.

-Ya veo por donde va la cosa, pero ahórrate tus amenazas que no te tengo miedo. Derval sabe que pierde mucho si me voy, así como sabe que hizo mal en despedir a Bechet por tu culpa, era uno de los mejores músicos de aquí.

-Claro un saxofonista de cuarta

-Uno de los mejores, mucha gente se quejó porque no lo vieron presentarse más. Nadie sabe tocar jazz como él lo hacía.

-Escuché que lo están buscando para deportarlo

-Sí gracias a ti, pero no dudo que si lo llegan a deportar a Estados Unidos seguro y alcanzará fama en su patria. Y si en determinado caso me llegaran a botar también, no creas que has ganado porque tengo muchas ofertas detrás de mi incluso no descarto ir a New York a filmar películas, ese es mi gran sueño y sé que algún día lo haré realidad.

-Dicen que soñar no cuesta nada

-Yo tengo la firme convicción de que lo haré y no importa si tú no lo crees, algún día veras mi nombre escrito en las marquesinas de los grandes cines de New York, y te tragarás tus palabras.

Mathew escucha la discusión desde los corredores y mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-Cada día me convenzo más de que no pertenezco a este mundo loco ¡Ojala y pronto pueda regresar a América! aunque igual me sentiré desorientado como ahora.

Anthony está sentado mirando por la ventana cuando de repente ve a lo lejos una silueta familiar.

-Es Archie, pero dijo que no vendría hasta el martes

Su primo se acerca y entra rápidamente dando un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Qué paso Archie? Dijiste que no vendrías hasta el próximo martes

-Lo sé, pero quise venir a verte para decirte que ya hablé con la Tía y que me contó de la posibilidad que tienes de volver a caminar

-Tú has dicho, es una posibilidad, no es totalmente seguro

-Yo confío en que si pones de tu parte podrás ponerte en pie y andar nuevamente. La ciencia avanza a pasos agigantados, no hay que perder las esperanzas, dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Anthony aun tenemos esperanza.

-Repites muchas veces la palabra esperanza, confías plenamente

-¿No te gustaría que fuéramos juntos a muchas partes?

-Sí, pero sería más feliz si estuvieran Candy y Stear con nosotros, incluso si no pudiera caminar nunca, sería feliz si estuvieran ellos.


	26. LA EXTRAÑA VISION

_**CAPÍTULO XXVI**_

_**La Extraña Visión de un Ángel**_

Las entradas de las casas se encuentran emblanquecidas por la húmeda nieve, los niños juegan en las calle haciendo pequeñas borlas que se arrojaban unos a otros y en cada vivienda se puede apreciar si se mira desde afuera hacia adentro por las ventanas, enormes, medianas o pequeños árboles adornados con frutas, flores, campanillas, castañas, pinos secos, guirnaldas y una brillante estrella en la copa y salvo excepciones un ángel. La colina de Pony está totalmente vestida de blanco y los pequeños juegan con sus trineos mientras sus institutrices los vigilan de cerca.

Han pasado unos cuantos días desde que el Conde Gerald decidió regresar a Londres junto a su familia, quería pasar las próximas navidades en compañía de sus seres queridos, además ya eran algunos meses desde que no veía a su hija que había estado estudiando en Suiza hasta su mayoría de edad y de ahí las vacaciones en Austria y las practicas de equitación que la mantenían alejada del hogar. Frederick el secretario particular y hombre de confianza del Conde se había quedado en Chicago investigando por su propia cuenta sobre el paradero de la hija desaparecida de la familia. Gentilmente George Johnson le había facilitado las direcciones de algunos de los orfanatos que se hallaban cercanos al lago Michigan y el hombre se había tomado la tarea de visitar cada uno de ellos buscando información al respecto.

La campana suena y los pequeños empiezan a formarse con la ayuda de sus maestras quienes les indican que el recreo ha terminado y es hora de ir a clases.

La nueva secretaria del Hogar de Pony llamada Christine es una joven de aproximadamente 18 años cabello largo negro y pequeños ojos color café, a penas y lleva trabajando un mes para la institución que ha llegado a crecer desde que Candy envía su ayuda mensual. La muchacha quien es muy alegre y extrovertida observa desde una de las puertas del lugar.

-¡Christine! Te busca un señor –le dice una de las jóvenes maestras-

-Gracias, debe ser alguien interesado en adoptar a uno de los pequeños

El hombre que lleva puesto un sombrero negro y gabardina del mismo color espera sentado en una de las salas del edificio.

-Buen día caballero ¿en qué puedo servirle?

-Buen día, quisiera información sobre las niñas que fueron recibidas por la institución a finales del año 1898 y principios del 1899.

-lo siento pero no estoy autorizada a dar ese tipo de información

-lo sé pero se trata de la hija desaparecida de una de las personas más importantes de Europa

-Sí es la hija de esa persona que usted dice, entonces ¿Por qué la entregaron a un orfanato en vez de conservarla?

-Se trata de un asunto muy delicado. La niña fue víctima de un secuestro y la persona que la robó la dejó en un orfanato. La familia tiene derecho a recuperarla ¿no le parece?

-pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, esa niña debe de ser ahora una mujer, debe tener otra familia.

-Por favor ayúdeme solo quisiera saber los nombres de las personas que las adoptaron, del resto me encargo yo. Estoy seguro de que el Conde no la apartará de su otra familia, lo que él desea es conocerla, que sepa que no la abandonaron y que vea a su verdadera madre antes de que muera la señora está muy enferma y no le queda mucho tiempo de vida y su último deseo es conocer a su hija perdida ¿entiende la situación?

-Me gustaría ayudarle, créame pero no puedo pasar por altos las reglas de la institución. Eso ya no me compete a mí sino a la señora directora.

-¿podría entonces hablar con ella?

-Está de viaje y no regresa sino hasta la próxima semana fue a arreglar unos asuntos a Illinois.

-Entonces vendré la próxima semana, pero antes por si acaso ¿no ha visto a esta joven antes?

El hombre saca del bolsillo de su saco una fotografía de Kate.

-No para nada

-Ella es la hermana gemela de la chica que estoy buscando, si llegase a verla por favor ¿podría llamarme a este teléfono? –mientras le entrega una tarjeta con su nombre y el teléfono del hotel en el que se hospeda-

-De acuerdo yo lo llamo si llego a saber algo

-Gracias, ahora solo me queda visitar los otros orfanatos, hasta la próxima semana y que tenga usted un buen día.

-Igualmente gracias y suerte en su búsqueda

Annie regresa a casa con los resultados de su examen, su esposo acababa de salir para la oficina y la señora Elroy llevaba varios días sin salir de su recámara pero no consentía en ver a nadie salvo la doncella que la atendía.

Candy está en su despacho tipiando algo en su máquina de escribir, parece un oficio. De pronto alguien llama a la puerta y pasa Susana.

-¡Susana! ¡Qué alegría verte!

-Vine a saludarte y a ver si podemos conversar un momento

-Sí claro, siéntate ¿deseas algo de beber?

-No gracias, así estoy bien

-bueno y que es lo que me quieres decir

-quería contarte como me va con las terapias psicológicas

-El doctor es muy bueno espero y te haya ayudado mucho

-Sí pero me mando como terapia que hablara contigo

-¿A sí?

-Quiero pedirte perdón Candy, por haberte robado el tiempo que pasé con Terry. Yo fui muy egoísta y por mi culpa sufrieron mucho.

-Tú no tenías la culpa Susana, fuiste victima de las circunstancias, no tengo nada que perdonarte.

-¡Candy! Eres muy buena pero tengo que desahogarme –le dice la ex actriz con el rostro mojado-

-¡Susana! –dice Candy apenada

-Fui muy mala porque desde el principio quise alejarte de él. Yo sabía quién eras tú cuando fuiste a verlo en su primera presentación por eso te mentí para que te fueras del hotel y no lo vieras cuando llegara, no quería que se encontraran, te odiaba por ser la dueña del corazón de Terruce.

-¡Susana! –Dice sorprendida ante la revelación-

-Luego cuando tú le escribías a Terry, varias veces me sentí tentada en romper esas cartas para que el no las leyera.

-¿Qué dices?

-Sí, fui muy mala contigo, me aproveché de la situación para retenerlo a mi lado, aun sabiendo que era a ti a quien amaba. Pero te juro que estoy arrepentida y te pido que me perdones Candy. Candy perdóname.

-Susana tú no eres mala, eso ya quedó en el pasado, ahora tú y yo somos amigas. Terry también te quiere mucho me lo ha dicho además se preocupa por ti, él me encargó que siempre estuviera pendiente de ti y yo lo hago con mucho gusto.

-Gracias por hacerlo, pero lo que más quiero de ti es escuchar que me perdonas

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor, sí, te perdono.

-Gracias Candy

La joven mujer se acerca a abrazarla aún con lágrimas corriendo por sus sonrosadas mejillas. Mientras las dos se demostraban afecto se escucha nuevamente la puerta.

-Adelante –dice la enfermera-

-Buen Día

-Buen día -contestan las dos mujeres-

-No pensé que estuvieras ocupada vuelvo más tarde.

-No Neil, entra, así de paso te presento a mi amiga Susana Marlowe. Susana él es un gran amigo mío su nombre es Neil Legan Andley

-¿Un Andley? Como tú

-Sí, un placer conocerla señorita –mientras besa su mano-

-Igualmente, y disculpe si parezco descortés pero necesito regresar a mis terapias físicas, tal vez en otra ocasión podríamos intercambiar palabras.

-Por supuesto, y no se preocupe señorita Marlowe, pase usted

-Gracias, nos vemos entonces Candy, hasta pronto señor Legan

La ex actriz sale del despacho dejando solos a la rubia enfermera y a Neil.

-¿Cómo te va Neil?

-Muy bien gracias, venía a contarte que hoy regresé a trabajar con Stuart y también quería despedirme de ti no sin antes darte las gracias por todo.

-¿te vas acaso?

-En unas semanas más viajo para Inglaterra por negocios, solo que tengo que dejar al día todo y voy a estar muy ocupado, así que no podremos vernos por eso vengo a despedirme ahora.

-Neil te deseo lo mejor

-Gracias igual a ti y perdona cualquier daño que te hayamos hecho Elisa y yo en el pasado, creo que todo fue producto de nuestra inmadurez.

-Me alegra escucharte decir eso, cada día me convenzo más de que no me equivoqué contigo. Muchos dudaban de que tú hubieras cambiado pero yo sabía que lo que decías era con sinceridad.

-Lo es Candy, Lo es.

-me siento orgullosa por el esfuerzo tan grande que has hecho

-gracias, creo que ahora si voy a dejar ese vicio, no he tomado una sola gota desde ese día y me siento más tranquilo. Bueno creo que ya me voy, parece que estas un poco ocupada.

-¡Ah! ¿Lo dices por la máquina de escribir? Solo estoy llenando unos formularios y ya casi termino

-Bien Candy, ya tengo que irme, hoy es mi última consulta con el doctor. Me permites que me despida de ti con un beso en la frente.

-Está bien Neil

El joven se acerca y suavemente deposita un tierno beso en la frente de la enfermera mientras le dice casi en un susurro "gracias, eres un ángel" luego se aparta de ella y se va de la sala con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Candy se ha quedado muda, nunca antes alguien la hubiera comparado con un ángel, había sido objeto de odio por parte de Elisa y sus amigas en el colegio San Pablo y todas se encargaban de recordarle que no tenía nada absolutamente para ser una dama, que su perfil era de una hospiciana torpe sin normas de etiqueta y que cuyo origen seguramente se remontaba tal vez a un par de campesinos pobres y muertos de hambre que no tuvieron más remedio que deshacerse de ella "que lejos estaban de la realidad aquellas chicas" si tan solo hubieran sabido quienes eran los verdaderos padres de aquella muchacha rebelde a la que pretendieron maltratar con sus insultos, no se hubieran atrevido a molestarla, pero el mundo es como una rueda gigante que gira y gira dándonos nuevas sorpresas cada día, nuevas ilusiones, nuevas decepciones, un sin número de acontecimientos que pueden marcar el ritmo de nuestra existencia y eso es lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Candy estaba absorta en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de quien había entrado a la oficina.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy!

-Flammy ¡Hola! Perdón estaba un poco distraída

-lo sé ya me había percatado de ello

-¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Ya te acostumbraste a trabajar con Bryan?

-Justamente de eso venía a hablarte

-Soy toda oídos

-tú sabes cómo soy Candy así que voy a ir directamente al grano. Quiero que me asignes a otra área el doctor Harris y yo no somos compatibles, nuestros temperamentos chocan. No nos soportamos, él me ve como a una sirvienta que tiene que cumplir con todos sus caprichos, desde limpiarle los zapatos hasta darle de comer, eso no va conmigo yo soy una enfermera y si me asignaste como su asistente creo que fue para que lo ayude en el trabajo y no para servirle de doncella particular.

-¿estás hablando en serio?

-Sí ¿por qué? ¿Dudas de mi, acaso?

-No, lo que pasa es que me parece increíble lo que estás diciendo, por lo general Bryan no suele comportarse de esa manera.

Vuelven a tocar a la puerta y cuando Candy autoriza la entrada, él que se pone frente a ellas es quien es objeto de la conversación de las dos enfermeras.

-Candy, no sabía que esta jovencita estuviera contigo, justamente venía a hablarte de ella

-pues al parecer ella se te adelantó. No entiendo ¿Por qué no pueden llevarse bien?

-Ella no me comprende, además todo lo hace a regañadientes, no es como Patty que sí me entendía. Quiero que la cambies o me devuelvas a Patty

-¿Ves Candy? Hasta me compara con otra

-No es que te compare pero ella tiene mejor carácter

-¡Pero miren quien habla! El rey de los disgustos

-¿Ves Candy lo osada que es al hablarme?

-Lo que yo veo es que ustedes dos están mal, si piensan que los voy a separar, de ninguna manera, en mi hospital nadie se pelea con nadie, todos somos compañeros y aprendemos a trabajar en equipo por el bien común de los pacientes

-pero Candy es que…

-ella no es…

-¡Basta! Nada hará que cambie de opinión, tendrán que aprender a llevarse bien. Bryan se que te acostumbraste mucho con Patty pero te recuerdo que ella es solo un aspirante aun no se titula y si la puse contigo fue para que aprendiera no para que se quedara por siempre contigo, no sé qué te está pasando pero me extraña que actúes así, siempre fuiste independiente y hacías las cosas tú mismo ¿Por qué quieres ahora que Flammy te atienda? Ella es tu asistente y tiene razón en quejarse porque la tengas ocupada en tus cosas personales en vez de hacer lo que vino a hacer "trabajar como enfermera" Flammy fue la mejor alumna en la escuela de enfermería de Mary Jane y tiene mucha experiencia ya que se fue a servir al frente como enfermera de guerra.

-Gracias Candy –le dice Flammy-

-Jajaja no puedo creer como esta niña te lavó el cerebro, yo nunca la he considerado mi sirvienta, solo le he pedido favores, nada más. Si tanto le molesta no volveré a pedirle nada a no ser que sea por trabajo. Por mí, no hay problema Candy, puedo seguir trabajando con ella, te prometo que las cosas cambiaran.

-¡Bryan! Ella no me ha lavado el cerebro pero agradezco que hayas comprendido

-Candy yo no le creo a este señor

-voy a hacer de cuenta que no oí nada –dice el doctor-

-usted cambia de opinión constantemente doctor o acaso ya se le olvidó que me hizo un problema cuando me pidió un sándwich de jamón y queso y luego dijo que solo lo quería de queso.

-Un error lo comete cualquiera

-¡Ah! Por lo menos lo reconoce

-No dije que fuera yo el equivocado

-¡Uy! Usted ¿acaso insinúa que fui yo la del error?

-Ya, olvidémoslo ¿quieres? Empecemos desde cero

-Sí Flammy olvídalo –le pide Candy-

-Está bien Candy, lo haré porque tú me lo pides

-Bien entonces vayámonos Flammy, tenemos que hacer mucho en el laboratorio el día de hoy

-Nos vemos Candy

-espero que logren llevarse bien chicos

Doctor y enfermera se retiran y Candy se sienta a seguir escribiendo en su máquina. Ya en la tarde Adam y Candy conversan mientras almuerzan juntos en la cafetería.

-y dice que Bryan molestaba a tu amiga

-Me pareció raro

-A mí no. ¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando?

-¿Qué?

-a lo mejor y a Bryan le gusta esa chica

-¿tú crees?

-puede ser, no contaste una vez que así empezaste con…

Candy piensa que Adam no es capaz de pronunciar el nombre de su prometido considerando el hecho de que quizás el rubio siga sintiendo algo por ella, así que lo ayuda a terminar con la frase.

-Con Terry

-Exacto

-¡Hum! Pudiera ser, pero lo cierto es que Flammy siempre ha tenido un mal carácter

-Bryan también suele cambiar de humor de un momento a otro y no hay quien lo aguante

-No imagino a esos dos juntos

En ese preciso instante en uno de los laboratorios del hospital se encontraban el doctor Harris y la señorita Hamilton lavando algunos tubos de ensayo, probetas y balones entre otros implementos del laboratorio.

-Flammy ¿sabes utilizar un microscopio?

-Claro que sé doctor

-Bien, entonces quiero que examines unas muestras que se encuentran en el mesón, todas están separadas por nombre, ten mucho cuidado y cubre tu rostro con una mascarilla por favor.

-como usted diga doctor

En la casa de los Buttman se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad, Kate tocaba una pieza de Mozart en el piano, mientras su madre tejía junto a Lady Catherine y Oscar leía el diario vespertino sentado en el marco de la ventana que estaba justo al enorme piano en el que se encontraba la joven. De pronto la presencia de alguien más en la sala llama la atención de ellos.

-¡Hogar dulce Hogar! Al fin en casa junto a mí amada familia

-¡Papá! Has vuelto al fin, te extrañé tanto

La joven deja a un lado el piano y corre a los brazos de su amoroso padre quien la recibe con mucho embeleso.

-Mi pequeña Kate, yo también te extrañé tanto

Su esposa también suelta las agujas de tejer y los ovillos de lana blanca para acercarse a abrazarlo. El conde suelta suavemente a su hija para recibir a la condesa con un breve beso en la frente.

-¡Amor mío! ¿Cómo estás?

-Contigo a mi lado mucho mejor

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto papá? ¿Qué fuiste a hacer a América?

-Unos negocios hija, pero dejé todo en manos de Frederick para llegar a tiempo para la navidad

-gracias papá

-Tío ¿Cómo está usted? Bienvenido –extiende su mano y el conde lo abraza dándole una palmadita en la espalda-

-¡Hola Oscar! Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Lady Catherine usted cada día más hermosa –le dice mientras besa delicadamente su mano-

-muchacho mentiroso, ¿Cómo voy a estar más hermosa si soy una vieja llena de arrugas y achaques?

-Pero Madrina, aunque la piel se arrugue, el espíritu se mantiene siempre joven, ¿acaso no ha leído en la biblia que las canas son corona de hermosura?

-¡Vaya! Tú siempre tienes un buen pretexto para quedar bien. Gracias por tus galanterías, saliste igual a tu padre.

-Aún faltan unas cuantas semanas para la noche buena ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos unos cuantos días a los Highlands?

-¿quieres que vayamos a Escocia? –Pregunta su esposa-

- Hace años que no vamos para allá

-Pero el tiempo no está muy bueno que digamos Papá, además mamá no se ha sentido muy bien que digamos.

-¿es cierto eso Victoria?

-Bueno

-Entonces es cierto

-Querido solo es un pequeño malestar, creo que es el cambio brusco del clima, sabes que estaba acostumbrada a la calidez de Australia

-Deberíamos regresar

-No papá yo quiero estar aquí en Londres, tengo tantas cosas que hacer y además están mis amigos

-Pero se trata de la salud de tu madre

-Sea cual sea el clima, mi salud siempre será la misma, lo sabes perfectamente Abel, así que no te esfuerces tanto por mi recuperación, además ya me estoy sintiendo mejor.

-Pero Victoria

-Abel tenemos que hablar, quiero que me cuentes como te fue en América.

-Claro, vamos al despacho

-Papá yo también quiero hablar contigo

-Tío, y yo...

-Veo que estoy muy solicitado ¿por si acaso usted también quiere hablar conmigo Lady Catherine?

-No hijo, yo no. Más tarde me conversas sobre cómo te fue en tu viaje.

-bien, entonces primero hablaré con mi querida esposa y después con ustedes chicos.

-gracias papá

-con permiso

El matrimonio se retira cogidos del brazo mientras los demás vuelven a sus lugares. Kate empieza a tocar magistralmente el piano y los demás escuchan, de pronto la joven interrumpe su interpretación de Schubert y mira a Oscar.

-¿Qué tienes tú que hablar con mi padre?

-Nada que te incumba

-¿cómo te atreves a dirigirte de esa manera tan irrespetuosa hacia mí?

-Con la misma desfachatez con que tú preguntas primita

-Si pregunto es porque me interesa saber todo lo relacionado a mí

-Y ¿Quién te dijo que voy a hablarle de ti?

-Solo lo sé y ya

-Pues te equivocas, quiero pedirle un favor a tu padre

-Eso es solo un pretexto, apuesto a que vas a contarle lo que pasó hace unos cuantos días con cierto hombre desagradable

-Jajaja ahora te la das de adivina

-No te burles de mí

-Jovencitos, silencio que me está dando jaqueca de oírlos pelear

-Perdón abuelita solo estábamos jugando

-¿Jugando? Pues que manera más extraña de jugar, además ustedes ya no son unos niñitos para que jueguen al gato y al ratón.

-Es una manera de fastidiarnos Lady Catherine, perdone usted si la hemos molestado.

En América un hombre de cabellos rubios se encuentra solo en su alcoba recordando las palabras de su querido primo.

Flash Back

- Yo confío en que si pones de tu parte podrás ponerte en pie y andar nuevamente. La ciencia avanza a pasos agigantados, no hay que perder las esperanzas, dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Anthony aun tenemos esperanza.

-Repites muchas veces la palabra esperanza, confías plenamente

-¿No te gustaría que fuéramos juntos a muchas partes?

-Sí, pero sería más feliz si estuvieran Candy y Stear con nosotros, incluso si no pudiera caminar nunca, sería feliz si estuvieran ellos.

Fin Del Flash Back

-¡Candy! Si tú y Stear estuvieran aquí sería más fácil para mí esta situación.

Anthony apoya ambas manos en los brazos de la silla de ruedas y trata de ponerse de pie pero un fuerte dolor en la espalda se lo impide.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que estar atado a esta maldita silla? Soy un inútil, no sirvo para nada, lo único que inspiro es lástima.

Anthony siente rabia y dolor, más que el sufrimiento físico que le produce tratar de levantarse es el dolor de sentirse completamente solo y sin fuerzas para seguir adelante.

-¡Archie! ¡Archie! No quiero ser una carga para ti. No quiero que me tengas lástima, si me voy contigo solo voy a estorbarte.

El rubio deja rodar por sus pálidos pómulos negras lágrimas de dolor angustia y desesperación. Trata de levantarse nuevamente y la rabia se apodera de él.

-Es inútil, inútil nunca me levantaré de esta silla.

-Señor Anthony ¿puedo pasar? –Pregunta Soraya después de tocar a la puerta-

Anthony seca las lágrimas con el puño de su camisa y luego le da el permiso a la doncella.

-Señor Anthony quería saber ¿si desea tomar el té?

-Está bien tráemelo.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien? –Le pregunta la doncella al percatarse de la palidez de su rostro-

-¿Qué te importa? Solo tráeme el té y listo. Para eso se te paga ¿No es así?

-¡Señor Anthony!

-Ve rápido que odio la demora

-Si señor –dice la joven un poco contrariada-

Candy está terminando su jornada laboral cuando Rose le dice que tiene una llamada telefónica del bufete de los abogados Broderick.

-Gracias enseguida voy

La rubia llega hasta la recepción donde se encuentra el transmisor, la llamada es de la señora Louis quien, ya había conseguido la dirección que días antes le había solicitado.

-Señora Andley tengo lo que me pidió

-De acuerdo entonces espere necesito algo para anotar

La enfermera busca un esferográfico y apunta la dirección que la mujer le dicta.

-Muy bien ya lo tengo, es en Cleveland queda cerca de la mansión en Lakewood. Mañana le envío una gratificación por su favor. Gracias.

-Señora no es necesario, lo hago con mucho gusto

-Lo sé, pero considérelo como parte del regalo de navidad que voy a darle este año

-Muchas gracias señora

Candy no se cambia de ropa solo toma su capote blanco y sale corriendo del hospital, se sube a su auto y conduce en dirección a Cleveland, si estaba con suerte llegaría antes del anochecer.

-¿Quién será esa persona? ¿Será algún familiar de los Andley que yo no conozco?

Anthony ha salido de su habitación y ha dejado una pequeña nota en el buró para que su doncella lo lea.

_Soraya,_

_Me cansé de esperarte, llévame el té al invernadero._

_Aba._

La muchacha de servicio deja la charola a un lado, lee la nota y vuelve a tomar la bandeja en la que llevaba la infusión para dirigirse al lugar donde su patrón la esperaba. Al llegar al lugar el hombre se encontraba observando sus pequeñas obras, un sin número de flores de todos los colores y tamaños que lucían perfectamente cuidadas, también algunas hortalizas y legumbres crecían en aquel lugar. La flor más bella coronaba la parte más alta del invernadero, era una Rosa Blanca, tan bella que parecía resplandecer.

-Señor le he traído su té

-Tardaste demasiado –le dice a la muchacha, casi sin salir de su trance-

-Perdone usted

-Dámelo

La joven extiende la charola y él toma la taza entre sus manos para beber un pequeño sorbo.

-Esto está helado Soraya. Sabes perfectamente que me disgustan las cosas demasiado frías.

-Perdón señor debió enfriarse mientras lo traía hacia acá, afuera hace mucho frío y...

-No hay pretextos ya estoy arto de tu ineptitud ¿Acaso no se te paga bien? Dímelo ¿Es poco el sueldo que recibes?

-No señor

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué eres tan torpe y tan lenta? Pensé que tenías experiencia, eso decían tus referencias pero veo que no eres más que una inútil, buena para nada. Tráeme rápido las galletas que te pedí antes de que te corra de aquí.

La joven estalla de la rabia y le contesta a su patrón.

-Es usted un idiota. En primer lugar nunca me pidió que le trajera galletas y en segundo lugar no merezco que usted me trate de esa manera, no puede humillarme solo porque le da la gana, nadie ha tenido más paciencia que yo. Ya estoy cansada de usted ¿Qué se ha creído? ¿Que porque tiene mucho dinero puede pisotear a los demás?

-Estás gritándome

-Sí, lo hago porque ya me cansé de que me viera la cara, si piensa que voy a tenerle lástima solo porque no puede caminar está muy equivocado, he atendido a personas que han estado en peor estado que usted y son personas alegres y con ganas de vivir no como usted que siempre vive amargado, de mal humor y desquitándose con los demás. Me largo de esta casa.

-¿Acaso estás renunciando?

-Sí, renuncio señor prepotente y búsquese a alguien más paciente que yo. Adiós.

La joven sale corriendo y Anthony se queda algo confundido por las palabras de ella.

-¡Soraya! ¡Soraya! ¡Vuelve por favor!

El joven la llama a gritos pero es inútil la muchacha se ha marchado dejándolo solo.

-Es verdad, soy un completo idiota, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que me pasa.

La doncella llega a la cocina y deja la bandeja sobre el mesón y se quita el delantal y la diadema.

-He renunciado amigas, hasta hoy trabajé con ustedes –les dice a sus compañeras-

-¿Qué dices?

-Que ya me harté de esta situación. Salgo ahora mismo para mi pueblo, menos mal que nunca desbaraté mi maleta.

-Pero Soraya, reflexiona

-No, ya me he decidido y me marcho de esta casa. Que alguien le lleve sus galletas a ese engreído y prepotente de Anthony Brown.

A los pocos minutos sale la muchacha y se aleja de aquella casa mientras sus compañeras salen a despedirla.

-Te extrañaremos

-Escríbenos cuando llegues

-Así lo haré, cuídense mucho y cuidado con el ogro

La joven se cubre la cabeza con su capote y camina alejándose en medio del blanco paisaje. En la carretera a pocos kilómetros de ahí, se encuentra Candy quien conduce con cautela debido a la nieve que cae gradualmente.

Anthony aun se encuentra en el invernadero y un doctor está tomándole la presión.

-Anthony, tienes que poner de tu parte

-Doctor no sé porque pierde el tiempo conmigo, yo no volveré a caminar

-Hombre de poca fe, claro que hay posibilidades

-No tengo ganas de nada

-Vamos Anthony tienes que hacer un esfuerzo, piensa positivo. Voy a enviarte a una enfermera para que te saque sangre, se te van a realizar otros exámenes.

-¿Más?

-Si son necesarios, quiero ver cómo está tu flujo sanguíneo, no estás alimentándote bien y eso me preocupa.

-Ya doctor no empiece otra vez con sus sermones de cómo debo alimentarme

-Has sido uno de los pacientes mas melindrosos que me ha tocado en la vida, tienes que colaborar con nosotros.

-Le advierto de una vez que no voy a acceder a esa operación que piensan practicarme. No soy un conejillo de indias para que me abran como a una rana en laboratorio.

-Muchacho ¿quién te ha dicho que serás un experimento?

-Estuve investigando un poco y la operación que piensan practicarme no ha obtenido buenos resultados, incluso supe de un caso en el que el paciente quedó peor que como estaba.

-Anthony no es así, no sé donde habrás conseguido esa información pero te aseguro que es errónea.

-¿Me lo puede asegurar?

-Claro, mañana te traeré detalles del tipo de cirugía a la que te tienes que someter para recuperar la movilidad de tus piernas, está clase de operación ya se practica en Inglaterra.

-¡Hum! –Masculla el joven con un dejo de duda entre sus labios-

-Bien Anthony nos veremos mañana

-Hasta mañana Doctor

-Voy a procurar enviarte a una linda enfermera para que recrees la vista –le dice el médico con picardía-

-Da igual si viene una chica linda o una horrorosa

-Anthony no tienes sentido del humor

-Lo perdí hace mucho tiempo creo

Candy conduce despacio, realmente no sabe donde se encuentra parece que está perdida. De pronto ve a lo lejos la imagen de una mujer que camina con una maleta y decide detenerse para preguntarle por la dirección.

-Buen Día

-Buen día

-Disculpe usted pero creo que estoy perdida ¿Conoce está dirección? –La enfermera saca el papel donde tiene anotada la dirección-

-¡Oh claro! Usted busca la casa de la Señora Elroy

-Sí, así es

-Pues justamente salí de ahí

-¿de veras?

-sí pero ya me voy y jamás volveré a pisar esa casa acabo de renunciar

-¡Oh! ¿le pasó algo ahí?

-Sí, el señor es un amargado que piensa que puede maltratar verbalmente a sus empleados y hasta hoy llegó mi paciencia.

-Lo siento

-no se preocupe, siga recto hasta encontrar una casona Blanca con tejados Rojos, esa es la casa.

-Muchas gracias. ¿No desea que la lleve algún lugar?

-No gracias, la casa de mi tía está a poca distancia de aquí.

-Bueno entonces espero que le vaya bien.

-gracias

Candy vuelve a poner en marcha el motor de su vehículo mientras en el invernadero aun continúa el joven floricultor leyendo una carta de un viejo amigo.

Mi muy Estimado Aba,

La presente es para saludarte y desearte unas feliz navidad y un prospero 1921. Ahora que tienes a tu primo a tu lado no vas a decirme que no piensas celebrar ¿eh?

La gira por Europa ha sido todo un éxito y espero regresar en mayo próximo, estoy ansioso por volver a América, tú sabes porque. Cuando eso ocurra prometo que iré a visitarte, para que nos contemos en persona todas las cosas que hemos hecho durante todos estos años en que no nos hemos visto.

No recuerdo si te conté que mi prometida tiene una casa en Lakewood cercana a tu propiedad, espero llevarla conmigo para que la conozcas, te va a caer muy bien, estoy seguro.

Gracias por tu apoyo, siempre te tengo presente amigo, no lo olvides.

Un fuerte abrazo a la distancia,

Atentamente,

Terruce G. Grandchester

Pdta.: Adjunto encontrarás una postal de Venecia Italia en donde nos presentamos recientemente.

-Terry, me alegra que sigas escribiéndome.

La rubia ha llegado al lugar, se baja del coche y trata de abrigarse lo más que puede con su capa blanca. Se acerca al hombre que cuida la puerta y le habla.

-Señor ¿es esta la casa de la Señora Elroy Andley?

-Así es y usted debe ser la enfermera que viene a revisar al señor –le contesta el señor fijándose en la boina que lleva en la cabeza con el símbolo del hospital-

-Bueno yo...

-Pase, el doctor me dijo que si llegaba usted la hiciera pasar de inmediato, aunque el me indicó que usted vendría mañana.

-Es que mañana no puedo

-ya veo, pero pase

-gracias

Candy es guiada por el hombre hasta la cocina donde se encontraban las doncellas de la casa.

-es por aquí

-gracias

Las muchachas discutían quien iba a llevarle el té y las galletas al señor Anthony.

-llévale tú

-no, mejor llévasela tú

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –Pregunta el hombre que acababa de entrar con Candy-

-es que no nos decidimos quien le va a llevar la bandeja al señor

-¡hum! Pues tienen que decidir pronto porque el señor no le va a gustar nada que se demoren

-ella ¿Quién es? –Pregunta una de las muchachas-

-mi nombre es Candy y soy enfermera

-¡Ah! Vienes por el señor, pero el doctor dijo que vendrías mañana

-es que se me dificulta un poco por la distancia y como estaba cerca de aquí me decidí a venir hoy

-entiendo, entonces ¿quieres pasar a verlo hoy?

-claro para eso he venido

-bueno, entonces ¿Quién le va a llevar el té y las galletas? –Pregunta la cocinera-

-Yo no –dice una-

-yo tampoco –dice la otra-

-si me permiten, puedo llevárselo yo, al fin de cuentas tengo que ir hacia allá –se ofrece Candy-

-pero Candy es que tú no conoces al señor, es un energúmeno a veces y hoy no se levantó de muy buen humor que digamos –le comenta otra-

-no importa, estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con personas como esa todos los días, no olviden que soy enfermera y les aseguro que mi paciencia no termina fácilmente.

-bueno si tú lo dices

-¿Dónde está él?

-en el invernadero

-bien denme la bandeja

-pero Candy…

-Deje que se la lleve a lo mejor y al ver un rostro distinto haga que baje la guardia ¿no les parece?

-¡Ojala!

Candy lleva la bandeja en sus manos y el hombre le muestra el camino al invernadero. La joven camina lentamente hacia el lugar, cruzando el inmenso jardín.

Anthony se ha quedado observando la bella rosa que descansa en su lindo pedestal, está sembrada en una pequeña maceta blanca.

-¡Dulce Candy! ¡Bella Candy! ¡Mi ángel blanco! Está melodía es para ti

Anthony saca su Gaita y empieza a tocar, Candy se encuentra en la puerta y escucha la melodía, su corazón empieza a latir muy fuerte.

-¡Dios! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién está tocando? Esa música es…

De sus hermosos ojos verdes empiezan a nacer pequeñas lágrimas que bañan sus mejillas. A pesar de eso sigue caminando en medio de ese camino verde y multicolor, buscando al responsable de hacer entristecer su corazón.

-¿Quién será Dios mío? ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?

Sus manos tiemblan y pareciera que en cualquier momento suelta la fuente. Anthony detiene la música y deja la Gaita a un lado para tomar otro sorbo del té que le había dejado Soraya minutos antes.

-Ahora sí que está helado, ¡pobre Soraya! Espero y me perdones

Candy escuchó la voz del hombre que hablaba y sigue caminando dejándose guiar por aquella voz. Da algunas vueltas en medio de las enredaderas de orquídeas, rosas y claveles que guindaban desde las partes más altas.

-Ya sé que lo voy a hacer ahora, voy a escribirle un gracioso acróstico a Archie para que la próxima vez que venga se ría mucho.

Candy camina casi como hipnotizada hasta donde está el joven de espaldas. El siente los pasos al llegar y asume que se trato de alguna de las muchachas de servicio.

-Soraya renunció y lamento tanto que se haya ido así, me hubiera gustado pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento. Ella tenía razón al reclamarme, no la culpo por querer irse, si la ve por favor dígale que me perdone.

Candy aun no ha reconocido al rubio, su voz ha madurado mucho ahora es un poco más varonil.

-Señor le he traído su té

-gracias

Anthony se voltea para ver a la joven que está detrás de él y al hacerlo puede percatarse de que es una mujer medianamente alta de figura estilizada y brillantes ojos verdes, su atuendo es totalmente blanco de pies a cabeza y sus cabellos dorados brillaban a pesar de los débiles rayos de sol que se colaban por encima de la superficie vidriada.

-¡Por Dios! Eres Anthony… (Suelta la charola, pero esto no interrumpe el cruce de sus miradas sorprendidas)

-¡Candy! Tú…

Los dos se quedan mirando fijamente y el joven alcanza a esbozar un sueño: miles de rosas blancas que sucumben ante el débil latir de un corazón herido, aquellas flores casi marchitas vuelven a la vida con una sola gota de lágrima que cae del rostro de un ángel blanco.

-¿acaso estoy muerto ya, y se me concede la dicha y la gloria de ver a un hermoso ángel Blanco? ¡Dulce Candy! ¡Bella Candy! ¡Mi Ángel Blanco! Te he llamado con la voz de mi corazón que te anhela fulgurante en un deseo vehemente. Si he muerto ¡bienvenida sea la muerte que me trajo hasta ti! ¡Oh tómame prisionero en tus brazos y nunca más me dejes ir!

Candy no puede creerlo se encuentra en estado de shock, pálida e inmóvil solo sus labios se mueven temblorosos y lágrimas continúan brotando de la fuente de sus ojos y bañan su rostro. Las palabras de una mujer regresan a su memoria.

-Otro hombre que te ama con la misma intensidad va a interferir en sus planes, es un hombre que regresa de la muerte.

-¿Un hombre que regresa de la muerte? –Pregunta la rubia-

-Es extraño, nunca antes me había pasado esto. Un hombre que te ama con la misma intensidad, intensidad, intensidad….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------LAS PALABRAS DE LA ADIVINA SIGUEN RESONANDO EN LA MENTE DE CANDY ¿Qué PASARÁ AHORA QUE SE HAN VISTO? Y ¿TERRY? ¿LOS ANDLEY Y LA SRA. ELROY?... NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. BYE!!!!


	27. LAS CRONICAS DE UN PASADO

_**CAPÍTULO XXVII**_

_**Las Crónicas de un Pasado inolvidable.**_

El sonido de caballos al tropel después del tocar de una trompeta y miles de hojas muertas que caen de los árboles son fieles testigos del inicio de la cacería de zorros en Lakewood. Una pareja de jóvenes se separa del grupo corriendo por una campiña, de pronto un terrible accidente termina con la vida del adolescente de cabellera dorada.

-¡Anthony! ¡Anthony!

Una niña de 12 años que llora desconsolada sobre el cuerpo inerte de quien fuera su primer amor.

-¿Será un sueño como muchos que he tenido a lo largo de mi existencia? ¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿Acaso un espectro? –Pregunta la joven cayendo de rodillas al suelo-

-Eso debería preguntar yo

-¿Estoy hablando con Anthony?

-Anthony Brown Andley y... ¿yo? ¿Con quién estoy hablando? ¿Eres tú mi ángel guardián?

-No, mi nombre es Candice White

-¡Candy! Te acercas bastante a la realidad

-Soy real y ¿tú?

-Ya no sé, no estoy seguro.

Candy se levanta y se acerca al hombre para tomar sus manos.

-Tus manos están tibias. Puedo tocarte Anthony ¿No eres un sueño?

El joven no puede creer que aquella joven de mirada tan triste sea su tan añorado sueño de juventud.

-¿Estás viva?

-Sí, Anthony estoy viva y tú también lo estás. ¿Cómo es posible? Es un milagro

-Creo que Dios se apiadó de mis sufrimientos

-Pero si yo he visitado tu tumba

-¡Dios! ¿Cómo pudo ella ser tan...?

-¿Ella?

-La tía Abuela, ella me dijo que habías muerto aquel día de la cacería, incluso se me permitió ver a la distancia tu funeral.

-Mintió, a mi me hicieron creer que el que murió fuiste tú, estuve varios días inconsciente y cuando desperté ya te habían sepultado. Archie y Stear lloraban mucho por ti.

-Ahora voy entendiendo

-¿Qué?

-La abuela nunca me permitió volver a verlos, debí sospechar que algo andaba mal

-Los mandaron a estudiar al Real Colegio San Pablo mientras yo me fui a vivir al hogar de Pony por algún tiempo antes de Albert me enviara también a Inglaterra.

-Finalmente lo conociste, conociste a tu príncipe de la Colina

-Sí, siempre estuvo a mi lado solo que yo desconocía que el tío abuelo y Albert fueran la misma persona.

-No importa ya, solo déjame verte Candy, nunca creí que pudiera volver a verte más que en mis sueños. Eres una mujer hermosa, estás más hermosa que antes.

-¡Anthony! No sabes cuánto sufrí cuando te creí muerto

Candy no puede sujetar más su llanto y como una pequeña niña llora sobre las piernas del joven.

-¡Anthony! ¡Anthony!

El rubio acaricia suavemente los cabellos de la mujer que descansaba sobre su regazo.

-No llores Candy, recuerda que eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

-Perdóname Anthony pero es que todavía no puedo creerlo

-Yo tampoco. Sabes que Archie me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa pero creo que la sorpresa llego antes

-Archie no me dijo nada

-Tal vez quería que la sorpresa sea para los dos

-El sabía que la Abuela tenía un secreto y estuvo investigando.

-Entonces el tampoco sabía que yo estaba vivo

-No, no lo sabía. Nadie lo sabía.

-Ahora entiendo el enojo de Archie hacia la señora Elroy.

-Seguramente fue eso, él me dijo que me llevaría de regreso a Lakewood y me aclaró que la abuela me había estado mintiendo en algunas cosas, pero nunca imaginé la magnitud del engaño.

-Voy a hablar con ella y le voy a exigir una explicación. Debería castigarla por lo que ha hecho pero me abstengo porque es una mujer de edad.

-¡Candy! ¿Cómo es eso de que la podrías castigar? No veo la manera

-¡Hum! Anthony, hay cosas que desconoces y que me gustaría contarte pero será después.

-¿Qué has hecho durante todos estos años?

-Ahora soy enfermera

-Te ves bien de blanco pareces un Ángel

-Gracias. Después que creímos que habías muerto nos enviaron a Londres a estudiar en el colegio San Pablo, Albert quería que aprendiera a ser una dama así que mandó una carta con George diciéndome que tenía que irme para allá. En el colegio me reencontré con Annie ¿La recuerdas?

-Sí, ella ahora está casada con Archie

-Sí y tienen dos hermosos hijos

-Anthony y Stear

-Veo que Archie te ha informado

-Así es

-Les pusieron así en tu honor y en el de Aliestear

-sígueme contando

-bueno fue allá que Annie y Archie se enamoraron y fue allá también que conocimos a Patty

-La novia de Stear

-Sí, yo actué de Cupido ¡sabes! –Le dice mientras le hace un guiño-

-Sí ya lo imagino

-Pasamos momentos maravillosos así como también amargos. Elisa y Neil siempre molestando y tratando de aguarnos la fiesta.

-Elisa y Neil, siempre ellos

-Recuerdo tanto que una vez Neil me puso una trampa pero no se salió con la suya porque llegó Te... (Candy interrumpe, Anthony no sabe de Terry si le dice que está comprometida con alguien, no sabe como lo va a tomar)

-¿Quién?

-Llegaron los chicos y me salvaron la campana

-¡Ah!

-Una vez me castigaron en el cuarto de meditación porque le dije vieja cabeza dura a la directora

-¡Candy! –Exclama Sorprendido-

Candy se ríe animadamente y Anthony cree estar en medio de un sueño.

-Perdón Anthony, debes pensar que soy terrible

-No, para nada

-Es que me indignaba que no le gustaran los animales y como quería que botaran a la tortuga que tenía Patty le dije así. Ahora la hermana Gray está muerta, me da mucha tristeza porque creo que no era tan mala después de todo.

-¿No hiciste más amigos?

-Unos pocos, el colegio era muy estricto ¡sabes!

-Un amigo mío estudió ahí

-¿Un amigo?

-Sí, lo conocí mientras regresaba de un viaje a Escocia

-¿Estuviste en Escocia?

-Sí, un tiempo

-Escocia es maravillosa, pasamos un verano increíble durante las vacaciones después de las clases. Y hace poco también estuvimos en Edimburgo para el día de acción de gracias.

-Como me hubiera gustado tanto haber compartido todas esas cosas que me cuentas junto a ustedes.

-Lo siento Anthony no quiero que estés triste

-No lo estoy, ahora no. Estoy muy contento de haber recuperado a mi musa

-¿Ah?

-Ahora no nos separaremos ¿verdad?

-Así es

-quiero que veas algo Candy ¿me acompañas a mi habitación?

-Me encantaría pero primero tengo que recoger los destrozos que hice

Candy le hace fijar su mirada en la fuente de plata que se encontraba tirado en el suelo junto a las galletas y el té que había llevado.

-No te preocupes enviaremos a alguien más a recogerlo

-Está bien

Candy lleva a Anthony hasta su cuarto y una vez ahí el joven abre uno de los cajones que estaba bajo llave y saca un cofre de madera donde guarda unas monedas y toma una en especial.

-¿Lo recuerdas Candy?

-Es la moneda que guardaste como recuerdo de nuestro paseo, juntos

-Sí y espero que tu también hayas guardado la tuya

-Siempre junto a mi corazón

Candy introduce su mano en su pecho para sacar el medallón que colgaba de su cuello.

-Lo tienes

-Siempre

Anthony sonríe y mira la moneda que está en el medallón pero también observa algo que le borra la sonrisa de los labios.

-Candy tú estás.....

-¿Qué pasa Anthony?

-Tú te has casado

Candy se queda perpleja ante el descubrimiento que acaba de hacer Anthony ¿Cómo pude olvidar que las alianzas también colgaban de mi cuello? –Se pregunta a sí misma-

-Anthony yo...

-Debí suponerlo, una chica tan linda como tú no podría mantenerse soltera para siempre

-Anthony es que...

-¿Quién es el afortunado? –Dice con los ojos llenos de pesadumbre-

-Anthony, yo me casé, es cierto pero el hombre que fue mi esposo ya no está entre nosotros.

-Eso quiere decir que...

-Enviudé hace más de dos años

-¡Candy! No sé qué decirte, debe ser muy difícil para ti

-Sí, lo fue pero ya no hablemos más de cosas tristes

-Tienes razón

-Sigamos recordando los momentos más felices que vivimos

-Sí, ¿recuerdas cuando participé en el rodeo montubio?

-Claro, la señora Elroy no podía creerlo.

-Al principio pensé que se enojaría mucho pero me equivoqué

-¿Recuerdas cuando Elisa se enteró que había sido adoptada por la familia Andley?

-Sí, estallaba de la rabia, no olvido la expresión en su rostro por fin nos habíamos salido con la nuestra

-Sí

-¿Te acuerdas cuando juntos celebramos tu nuevo cumpleaños?

-Sí, la dulce Candy

-Mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti

-Eso me recuerda algo que viví en el colegio

-Cuéntame

-Durante el mes de mayo se celebra un festival en el Colegio san Pablo. El festival de Mayo, es un día muy especial donde todas las nacidas en ese mes desfilan en carros alegóricos llenos de flores y escoltadas por elegantes caballeros.

-Debiste verte hermosísima rodeada de flores

-No, lamentablemente no se me permitió participar porque estaba castigada por el problema de la tortuga.

-¡Oh!

-Pero de todas maneras me las arreglé para estar presente sin que se dieran cuenta.

-¿Cómo?

-Me salí por la ventana disfrazada de Romeo y nadie se dio cuenta, bueno Elisa si me descubrió y me andaba buscando pero no contaba con que yo tenía también el disfraz de Julieta por casi me descubre la hermana Gray pero gracias a los chicos pude salvarme.

-¡Candy! ¡Fuiste terrible!

-Aún lo soy no sabes lo que pasó hace poco

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Me subí a la cornisa de un edificio

-¿Qué?

-Sí, en el decimo piso

-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Para evitar que Neil cometiera una locura

-¿Qué pasó?

-Es una historia bastante larga así que te la voy a resumir. Neil se enamoró de mí y sufrió mucho porque lo rechacé así que se dio a la bebida y estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida dos veces. La segunda vez que lo intentó quiso arrojarse desde el décimo piso pero lo hice reflexionar y entender que no soy la única mujer en el mundo.

-¿Neil enamorado de ti? Pero si te odiaba

-No sé cómo ni cuando pero sucedió incluso hace algunos años armó un plan diciendo que por ordenes del tío abuelo tenía que casarme con él.

-¡Qué imbécil!

-No, Anthony, Neil ha cambiado mucho, creo que está madurando. Se comporta mejor que Elisa

-Elisa, esa desvergonzada

-¿Lo sabes?

-Algo escuché

-Neil está trabajando con Stuart el esposo de Elisa y se llevan muy bien, esta semana fue a despedirse de mí porque se va a Inglaterra.

-Me parece sorprendente

-Lo que se me hace sorprendente a mí es el poder verte y hablarte, poder tocarte y sentir que eres real

-¡Candy! Mi corazón jamás se resignó a perderte y hoy estás aquí conmigo, dime que me extrañaste tanto como yo a ti

-Siempre te extrañé Anthony, creí que nunca podría superar tu muerte

-¡Candy!

-Me sentí tan sola sin ti, ahora quiero tenerte a mi lado y cuidarte Anthony, cuidarte como tú lo hiciste conmigo.

-Ahora soy un inútil, lamento que hayas tenido que verme así

-No Anthony, no digas eso

-No puedo caminar, y tal vez nunca más lo haga

-¿Has visto a algún especialista?

-A muchos

-y ¿Que te dicen?

-Que hay posibilidades

-Entonces es posible ¿Por qué te muestras tan pesimista?

-No lo sé

-Voy a hacer que te revisen en el Saint Albert

-¿Saint Albert?

-Es el hospital donde yo trabajo como enfermera

-Bueno Candy lo que tú digas, yo te seguiré a donde tu vayas

Candy se ruboriza al escuchar al rubio decirle esas cosas, pero también se sentía un poco mal por ocultarle que estaba comprometida con Terruce Grandchester.

-¡Candy! Llévame contigo ahora por favor. Llévame a Lakewood con los demás

-¡Anthony!

-No digas lo mismo que Archie, no digas que no puedes

-Yo no vivo en Lakewood, vivo en Chicago y no tengo muy buenas relaciones con la Señora Elroy, ella todavía cree que puede mandar en mí.

-Estoy harto de estar aquí quiero regresar a casa

-Pero Anthony....

-Te lo ruego Candy sácame de aquí esté lugar me aburre y me deprime

-Pero si está casa es muy bonita y el invernadero que cuidas está tan bello

-Lo sé pero no es suficiente para mí

-Es que yo no sé

-Tienes miedo de tener problemas con la Tía abuela

-No, no es eso

-Lo sé, eres muy valiente, por favor sácame de aquí

-Anthony yo quiero que seas feliz

-Entonces llévame a Lakewood al lugar donde crecí, donde tuve tantos sueños maravillosos. Quiero dormir tranquilo hoy, después de tantas noches de desasosiego.

-Tienes razón tú lo mereces

-¿Me llevarás entonces?

-Si Anthony, esta noche dormirás en la mansión de los Andley

-¡Genial! Gracias Candy

-No tienes nada que agradecer

-Entonces ahora tenemos que ver cómo salir de aquí, no será nada fácil, la señora Elroy ha dado instrucciones estrictas de no dejarme salir de esta cárcel.

-No te preocupes Anthony, te sacaré de aquí como sea y nos iremos en mi coche, está afuera, en menos de una hora estarás conmigo en la mansión

-¿No estoy soñando?

-No Anthony no lo estás

-¡Que emoción tan grande embarga mi corazón!

-No puedo esperar ver la cara de sorpresa de la tía Elroy y los demás cuando te vean entrar.

-Bueno entonces ayúdame a empacar unas cuantas cosas, lo demás lo enviaré a retirar después.

Candy abre los cajones de la cómoda y saca las camisas que se hayan impecablemente dobladas, así como también pañuelos y otros objetos personales. Anthony en cambio abre una maleta para empezar a guardar las cosas que la enfermera coloca en la cama.

En París, la noche ha llegado y la vida bohemia es sinónimo de diversión desenfrenada. El alcohol era el dios para cientos de paladares de hombres que acudían en busca de placer desmedido en los grandes teatros cabaré como el Follies Bergére y el famosísimo Moulin Rouge. Una mujer con aires de socarronería se encuentra en su habitación vestida con una bata larga color rosa palo y vuelos de encaje blanco, ella cepilla su cabello lentamente, cada movimiento lo hace con suma sensualidad y en sus ojos se puede ver brillar el deseo que se apodera de su piel. A la puerta está un hombre mucho más joven que ella, un hombre cuya ingenuidad no le permite ver más allá de sus ojos.

-Adelante Joven Higgins

-Buena Noche tenga usted madame

-Mathew te estaba necesitando

-¿En que la puedo servir?

-Tú me dejaste sola el otro día

-Señora creo que hice lo correcto

-Te he llamado porque quiero que me hagas un favor muy especial, un favor del cual podemos salir beneficiados los dos

-No entiendo

-Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir.

-Diga usted

-He escuchado que estás reuniendo dinero para regresar lo antes posible a tu país, así que yo puedo ayudarte.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo estoy dispuesta a darte el dinero que te haga falta esta misma noche

-¿Va a prestarme dinero? Le advierto que yo no podría luego devolvérselo porque...

-No he dicho que te voy a prestar dinero, te dije que te pediría un favor, pienso pagarte por ese favor.

-¿de qué se trata?

-Yo te doy el dinero si tú accedes a pasar una sola noche conmigo

-¿Qué? ¿Está usted loca?

-Pero cariño, es tu oportunidad de regresar a tu patria

-No me interesa su propuesta, olvídelo yo no tengo la mente podrida como usted

-Es solo una noche querido, solo una, no he dejado de pensar en ti desde que te vi la primera vez.

-Ya cállese

-Al menos dime que vas a pensarlo

-No, y ya déjeme en paz

Mathew sale del cuarto con mucho enojo, tanto así que da un solo portazo que hace caer algunos objetos que se encontraban en una mesilla junto a la puerta.

-Sé que volverás querido, lo sé

En un restaurante de la ciudad de Chicago una joven pareja ríe despreocupadamente mientras otros clientes los observan haciendo murmuraciones entre ellos.

-Eres muy ocurrida Elisa

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Sí

-¿Te diviertes mucho conmigo?

-La verdad es que sí

-Yo también

-Creo que es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí

-¿No quieres ir a un lugar donde tú y yo podamos estar más solos?

-Nooooo

-Me tienes miedo

-Elisa, tú y yo solo podemos ser amigos ¿cuándo vas a entenderlo?

-Cuando la luna se caiga del cielo

-Elisa, mejor olvidemos eso

-Sabes bien que si tú me lo pides puedo solicitar la disolución de mi matrimonio

-No, no, eso no va a pasar

-Por ti haría cualquier cosa, eres el chico más lindo que he conocido en toda mi vida

-gracias pero no me convences

-Adam creo que estoy enamorada de ti

-Es una locura, tú estás casada y yo...

-y ¿Tú qué?

-Nada, mejor ya no sigamos hablando de eso, me siento incómodo, además presiento que esas personas nos están mirando desde hace rato y creo que están farfullando sobre nosotros.

-Déjalos, son gente que no tienen nada que hacer

-Me voy de aquí –El doctor se levanta de la mesa y Elisa hace lo mismo-

Mathew está sentado en un tejado mirando hacia las estrellas y piensa en aquella mujer que prácticamente se le brindó.

-Es una mujer demasiado bella y solo sería una noche, una sola noche y mi vida cambiaría para siempre. Pero no, no debo si lo hago yo...

Tengo miedo de descubrir que no soy quien yo imagino ¿Cómo soy en realidad? Habré sido un buen esposo o alguna vez engañé a mi pareja. Ni siquiera tengo una foto tuya querida esposa, no recuerdo tu rostro y no tengo una tumba donde llorarte. ¡Qué noche más funesta!

El joven Americano de cabellos oscuros decía esto porque debido a su amnesia no recordaba nada absolutamente nada de la mujer a la que se unió. No tenía una tumba donde llorarla porque la peste de la fiebre amarilla había acabado con ella y como nadie se había acercado a reclamarla la incineraron para evitar contagios.

-¡Que desgraciado que soy!

Anthony luce una prenda abrigadora y junto a Candy se dirige hacia la cocina donde estaba el personal de servicio de aquella vivienda.

-Buenas Noches tengan todos

-Buenas Noches Señor Anthony

-He venido a informarles que me voy de esta casa

-¿Qué? Pero Señor Usted no puede irse la señora Elroy dijo que usted no puede salir de esta casa sin su consentimiento. Ella no nos ha dado ninguna orden –dice una de las mujeres-

-Ella no ha dado ninguna orden pero yo si la doy –habla Candy-

-Pero usted es solo una enfermera y no tiene la autoridad para llevárselo

-Sí la tengo porque yo soy la cabeza de los Andley, soy la que dirige a la familia y mis órdenes tienen que ser acatadas por todos, yo estoy por encima de la señora Elroy y de cualquiera de los Andley

-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué está diciendo está mujer? –Dice uno de los hombres-

-Mi nombre es Candice White viuda de Andley, mi esposo fue William Andley el patriarca de la familia y a su muerte me cedió todos sus derechos. La señora Elroy sabe perfectamente quien soy y no creo que tengamos problemas si yo me llevo a mi primo de aquí.

Anthony y los demás se han quedado sorprendidos al escuchar las palabras de aquella joven tan decidida. El rubio no sabía que el difunto esposo de Candy fuera su tío Albert.

-También debí imaginarlo, siendo mi tío el primer amor de Candy era lógico que terminara casándose con él –pensaba para sí-

-Quiero que lleven las maletas de mi querido primo a mi auto que está esperando afuera. Es una orden.

-Pero es que....

-Puedo echarlos de aquí si es mi gusto, así que no se nieguen

Sin duda alguna Candy ya no era una niñita desprotegida, Albert se había encargado de hacerla sentir segura de sí misma cuando las circunstancias lo ameritaran.

-Háganle caso, es cierto lo que ella dice –asegura Anthony-

-Pero ¿porque no se presentó como tal? cuando vino dijo que solo era una enfermera que venía a revisarlo

-Si no dije nada, es porque desconocía quién era el paciente. Al volverlo a ver supe que se lo ha retenido en este lugar casi a la fuerza, en casa todos lo dan por desparecido, es un delito muy grave el que ha cometido la Señora Elroy y si no me lo llevo de aquí levantaré cargos contra ella y contra ustedes por figurar como cómplices.

-No por favor

-Entonces hagan lo que les estoy diciendo ¡ah! Antes de que me olvide, por favor que uno de los hombres me acompañe para poder subir y bajar al señor de mi auto.

-Yo iré señora –Se ofrece un joven-

-Muy bien les agradezco su colaboración, les aseguro que no tendrán problemas.

Ya en el auto Candy y Anthony conversan sobre lo que estaban haciendo y sobre cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante.

-Candy me sorprendió tu entereza y decisión

-Gracias, lo aprendí de Albert

-No se me pasó por la mente la idea de que el fuera tu difunto esposo. ¿Es cierto que ahora eres la cabeza de los Andley?

-Pues sí

-¡Vaya! No puedo creerlo. Por eso dijiste que podías castigar a la tía abuela si lo deseabas

-Así es

-Imagino como debió haberse puesto cuando se enteró

-no se lo esperaba, fue una sorpresa y más cuando se dio lectura del testamento. Intentó impugnarlo pero no le resultó.

-Aun no digiero bien la noticia, son muchas cosas las que tienen que contarme

-Ya habrá tiempo Anthony

Los ligeros pasos que dibujan mediante sombras la silueta de un hombre en el frío piso de cerámica de un amplio pasillo es lo único que se puede apreciar, se abre la puerta y detrás de ella se encuentra una exquisita mujer francesa que no tenía nada que envidiar a una quinceañera.

-Has venido, sabía que recapacitarías

El hombre se queda parado frente a ella sin hacer movimiento alguno, la mujer extiende sus dos brazos y lo rodea por el cuello, mientras le habla seductoramente al oído.

-¡Querido mío! Voy a procurar que está noche sea inolvidable para ambos

El Hombre cierra los ojos para no verla a la cara, sus mejillas están tan rojas y su pulso ha empezado a acelerarse.

-Bon Amour, pero si estás temblando, no debes tener miedo ¿Acaso es tu primera vez? No lo creo puesto que me he entrado que estuviste casado.

La mujer se separa de él y le pide que abra los ojos, él lo hace y la mira con ojos de miedo, miedo a lo que está a punto de suceder. La mujer deja caer la prenda femenina en el suelo dejando al descubierto su blanca desnudez. El joven voltea la mirada y luego un fuerte impulso lo hace desistir.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo

-¿Acaso no te gusto?

-Es una mujer bellísima pero siento, que alguien, que alguien no merece que le haga esto. Yo estoy enamorado de alguien que no logro recordar, ahora lo sé y quiero con más ganas regresar a América para buscarla porque mi corazón me dice que está allá pero no voy a tomar ese camino. Por un momento pensé que podría hacerlo pero ahora estoy seguro que no puedo. Cúbrase por favor, yo no pienso complacerla.

-¿te estás haciendo el difícil?

-No, no es eso. Olvídese de mí y no vuelva a proponerme algo así porque no conseguirá nada.

-No me rendiré, te quiero para mí

-No me obligue a hacer algo que no quiero

-yo sé que lo deseas

-lo único que deseo es salir de este infierno, buscaré otro trabajo y me iré lo más pronto posible

-No querido no te vayas

-Lo siento señora –Mathew toma el cobertor que está sobre la cama y se lo arroja a la mujer- Usted es hermosa y no dudo que pueda tener al hombre que desee menos a mí.

-Querido no me dejes

-Adiós

Mathew sale del cuarto tal y como entro con ligeros pasos, mientras afuera se escucha el barullo acostumbrado de aquel teatro.

En la mansión de los Andley en Lakewood, están cenando en el comedor Archie, Annie y la Señora Elroy quien después de días ha decidido dar la cara. Los sirvientes le sirven la cena mientras ellos conversan sobre el próximo viaje de Neil a Inglaterra.

-Tanto espero que mi sobrino conozca a alguien por allá y por fin siente cabeza

-Neil siempre fue una persona inestable, de pronto con la responsabilidad del trabajo y el conocer de más gente le ayude a cambiar –Comenta Archie-

-Candy dice que ha cambiado mucho pero todavía le falta seguridad en sí mismo, tiene la autoestima un poco baja.

-Mi sobrino es muy inteligente y no creo que se le haga difícil

En ese momento una de las mucamas abre la puerta a la joven señora Andley que llegaba acompañada de un hombre en silla de ruedas.

-Buenas Noches

-Buenas Noches Señora Candice, buenas noches señor, pasen adelante

-¿Se encuentran Archie y Annie en casa?

-Si señora están en el comedor

-Gracias, por favor ayuda al hombre que está en mi coche a llevar las maletas del señor a la recámara principal de abajo.

-Muy bien Señora

-Candy nunca te imaginé como a una señora dando órdenes, me parece inverosímil.

-Vayamos a darles una sorpresa al comedor

Candy empuja lentamente la silla y antes de llegar al comedor deja a Anthony detrás de un cortinaje que estaba en el vestíbulo.

-Buenas Noches mis estimados

Al escuchar la voz de la joven enfermera todos voltean a mirarla incluso la señora Elroy quien la ve con suma indiferencia y algo de desprecio disimulado.

-¡Candice! ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación entrar a un lugar sin ser anunciado antes por la servidumbre?

-Olvidémonos de formalidades, usted sabe muy bien que no he nacido para ser el tipo de dama que usted prefiere. Además no creo que sea necesario que se me anuncie puesto que esta es la casa de mi difunto esposo y por lo tanto mía también, así que voy a ir directo al grano, he venido a informarles que muy pronto me mudaré nuevamente a esta casa.

-¡Hasta que al fin entendiste que una dama de tu posición social no puede vivir sola en un departamento!

-No lo hago por eso sino por razones de mucho peso. Déjeme corregirle tía y escuche bien lo que voy a decirle. Dentro de unos meses más regresará mi prometido de Europa y después de contraer matrimonio me iré de esta casa, pero antes tengo que cuidar de alguien que va a vivir aquí.

-¿Comprometida? No me lo habías dicho y ¿quién va a vivir aquí? No entiendo

Los Cornwell están confundidos ¿A quién piensa Candy llevar a vivir ahí? ¿Será acaso que se enteró de algo?

-Archie y Annie ya saben a quién pienso traer a casa

Confirmado, esas palabras demostraban que sus pensamientos no estaban errados.

-No le dije de mi compromiso porque mi futuro esposo espera ser él mismo en persona quien se lo diga pero si quiere una prueba aquí está.

La rubia se saca uno de los guantes de algodón que llevaba puesto y le muestra la sortija.

-Entonces es cierto

-Así es, eso también lo sabían Archie y Annie, ellos estuvieron presentes el día en que mi prometido colocó la sortija en mi dedo.

-Dice la verdad Tía –Apoya Archie-

-Por lo menos habrás escogido a alguien con una buena posición económica, no vas a decirme que piensas casarte con ese doctor sin apellido

-Sabía que iba a hacerme ese tipo de comentario, pues para su alegría sí, se trata de alguien de muy buena posición económica y un apellido ilustre.

-¡Que buena Noticia!

-Sí y como estamos con buenas noticias voy a darle otra más que sé que la va a alegrar mucho –dice con un tono sarcástico- ya regreso voy por mi invitado especial.

Candy sale del comedor y regresa al minuto con el rubio. Anthony no había escuchado la conversación puesto que el lugar donde lo había dejado la mujer lo dificultaba. Los Cornwell se sorprenden y la señora Elroy se levanta y casi se va para atrás al ver a su sobrino favorito.

-¡Anthony!

-¿No les parece maravilloso? –Pregunta Candy-

-Pero ¿cómo te enteraste? –Indaga Archie-

-Eso es lo de menos primo

-Buenas Noches Archie, Buenas Noches Annie, está usted más hermosa de cómo la recordaba

-Gracias Anthony –dice la morena un poco incrédula ante lo que ven sus ojos-

-Bueno Señora Elroy ahora usted y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar

-Yo... yo...

-Veo que la noticia le ha impactado, la estaré esperando en el despacho, nos veremos ahí en una hora. Anthony voy a llevarte a tu habitación necesitas descansar ha sido un día muy largo para ti y sobre todo cargado de sorpresas.

-Archie, cuando termines de cenar ve un momento a mi habitación tenemos mucho de que conversar

-De acuerdo Anthony

La enfermera se retira y la Señora Elroy toma una copa con agua para luego sentarse con los ánimos por el suelo.

-Tía ¿Ha escuchado ese viejo refrán que dice que más rápido se coge al mentiroso que al ladrón?

La Señora Elroy no contesta la pregunta de Archie, su mente está en otra parte, pensaba en cómo era posible que Candy se hubiera enterado y sobre lo que tendría que decirle a ella más tarde cuando se tuvieran que ver en el despacho.

Maurice Chevalier y Mathew platican en la buhardilla del edificio, sentados sobre unos cojines en el suelo.

-¿Eso te dijo?

-Sí, no te niego que me sentí tentado pero...

-¿Pero qué?

-Pero hubiera sido una locura de la que estoy seguro me hubiera arrepentido luego. Es cierto que estoy desesperado por regresar a Estados Unidos pero no tanto como para perder mi dignidad.

-Yo en tu lugar no se que hubiera hecho

-Es una fuerza poderosa la que evitó que perdiera el control. Siento algo dentro de mi corazón, es un viejo sentimiento hacia alguien a quien debo respetar.

-Pero si dices que no recuerdas nada de tu pasado

-Nada, pero lo siento aquí –le dice tocando su pecho-

-El amor

-Sí, el amor

-Tal vez todavía ames a tu esposa

-Mi esposa muerta, yo siento que amo a alguien que está con vida

-Tal vez tengas algún hijo

-No lo sé, pero quiero averiguarlo

-Mathew quiero ayudarte, tengo un dinero ahorrado y puedo dártelo

-No, no quiero parecer abusivo ya me has ayudado mucho trayéndome hasta acá

-Estaba en deuda contigo, sino me hubieras ayudado aquella noche tal vez ahora estaría muerto

-Solo hice lo que creí mi deber

-No, cualquier persona no hubiera hecho lo que tú por mí, arriesgar su vida por un completo desconocido, te estoy muy agradecido. Así que voy a darte ese dinero.

-No, entiende por favor, estarías lastimando mi orgullo

-Será un préstamo, cuando puedas me devolverás ese dinero. O quien sabe puede que algún día me hagas un favor tan grande que compense lo que voy a prestarte.

-Es que...

-Cuando ya te establezcas en los Estados Unidos y tengas un trabajo seguro que te permita devolverme ese dinero podrías enviármelo de regreso ¿qué te parece?

-Yo...

-Anda no seas tonto y acepta mi ayuda

-Gracias, haré como me dices a penas consiga un trabajo estable te enviaré el dinero

-Vamos a mi camarote tengo el dinero guardado en una pequeña caja bajo llave.

El tic tac del enorme reloj que formaba parte de la decoración del despacho de la mansión era lo único que se escuchaba, afuera corría una brisa gélida que arrancaba las últimas hojas de los árboles, el descenso de temperatura se sentía en toda la casa por lo que era necesario se encendieran todas las chimeneas con las que esta contaba y las ventanas se mantuvieran cerradas.

Candice descansaba sobre un enorme sillón de piel color negro, la señora Elroy estaba sentada sobre una silla frente a la rubia, separadas solo por el gran escritorio.

-¿Por qué me odia tanto? Dígame ¿Acaso yo he hecho algo para merecer su desprecio? Siempre me humilló solo por el hecho de no pertenecer a su misma clase, por tener un origen incierto, por no ser tan fina y educada como lo es Elisa que al fin y al cabo no le sirvió nada tanta educación pues mancilló el buen nombre de la familia, me maltrató, me humilló y permitió que otros lo hicieran. Usted sabía cuánto amaba a Anthony, lo amaba porque junto a Archie y Stear eran los únicos que verdaderamente me querían y me apoyaban sin importarles mi condición social, no sé y hasta ahora no entiendo como es que en la misma familia pueden haber personas tan malas y sin corazón como usted y Elisa y personas tan buenas como Anthony y Archie pero eso no era lo que quería decirle, lo que quería decirle es que sé porque hizo lo que hizo, usted siempre me odió y sabía que Anthony me quería por ese planeó separarnos fingiendo su muerte ¿no es así?

-Yo...

-No le importó hacerle daño a sus otros sobrinos, a mí y hasta el propio Anthony con sus mentiras, es usted una infame. Nunca creí que pudiera decepcionarme tanto, sabía que no me quería pero esto que hizo sobrepasó los límites de lo permitido.

-¿Acaso vas a retirarme tu apoyo económico?

-Debería castigarla por eso, pero yo no soy como usted y no le voy a decir más nada, allá usted con su conciencia sucia

-Candy yo quería pedirte ...

-Que la perdone Dios porque yo todavía no estoy lista para ello

-No iba a pedirte eso

-debí suponerlo, usted no es de esa clase de personas que se retrae fácilmente

-quiero que por favor no pongas a mi sobrino en mi contra

-Yo no haré nada de eso, solo le advierto que las cosas van a cambiar, me mudaré de nuevo acá solo por Anthony y yo misma supervisaré las atenciones médicas que se le hagan, lo llevará a una revisión en el Saint Albert y lo someteré a nuevos exámenes para ayudarlo a recuperarse.

-Como quieras

-Entonces no tenemos nada más que hablar puede retirarse

La mujer se levanta y se retira sin mirar a la joven que deja rodar una lágrima de rabia e indignación.

Archie ríe y conversa con Anthony sobre sus pasados felices, las risas se escuchan hasta en el pasillo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Candy bailó con Stear y lo pisó varias veces?

-¡Ah sí! y se quejó porque contigo bailó sin cometer ningún traspiés

-Aquellos tiempos tan felices

-Sí, días inolvidables

-Hicimos muchas travesuras

-No olvido cuando Stear hizo su experimento de fuegos artificiales y por casi incendia la casa

-Jajaja como olvidarlo si la tía abuela se asustó muchísimo y más cuando el torillo que me gané en el rodeo montubio entró a la sala.

-Ah sí y creo que hasta le pasó la lengua por la cara ¡Qué asco!

-Me pareció muy divertido

-Jajaja a mí también

Una pareja de esposos descansa en su recámara mientras conversan sin reparos en medio de la oscuridad.

-Creo que Kate debe comprometerse pronto con algún joven de buena reputación, están empezando las habladurías.

-Tú sabes que no quiero obligar a nada a mi pequeña

-Ya no es una niña, es una mujer de muy buen ver, elegante, refinada culta y sobre todo de buen corazón. Muchos caballeros estarían contentos de desposarla.

-Pero Kate no gusta de ninguno hasta ahora, me había hecho a la idea de que se fijara en Oscar y él en ella pero noto que solo hay una buena amistad entre los dos.

-Ese joven que te mencioné, Henry Warwickshire de Devereux está interesado en ella.

-Ya me contó Oscar con detalle lo que pretende ese hombre con nuestra hija y no me parece correcto que se valga de una difamación para obligar a Kate a unirse a él. Además ella me contó cual fue su relación con él mientras estuvo en Suiza y mi pequeña sufrió mucho por su culpa, así que olvidémonos de ese sujeto.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si socializamos más? de pronto algún joven de buena familia llegue a interesarle

-Tal vez, escuché que al baile de compromiso de los Foster van a asistir muchos jóvenes que trabajan en el parlamento, hombres de negocios amigos de la familia por supuesto. Quién sabe si nuestra dulce hija pose su vista en alguno de ellos.

La pequeña llave dorada abre la gaveta y debajo de papeles desordenados se encontraba un fajo de billetes de diferentes denominaciones. El hombre toma el dinero y lo entrega al otro que lo miraba con gran admiración.

-No tengo palabras para expresar como me siento

-¡Hombre! No es para tanto

-Con este dinero más el que llevo ahorrado podré regresar a América

-y me da mucho gusto poder ayudarte, algún día nos volveremos a ver en los Estados Unidos cuando me decida a actuar en cine.

En un Gran Hotel de Francia una pareja de famosos era fotografiada por los reporteros mientras se dirigían al Lobby del hotel, la multitud los seguían de cerca mientras la joven cubría parte de su cara con un abrigo de piel color beige, el hombre sonríe ante las cámaras y tras ellos aparece el promotor de dicho acontecimiento, el Señor Robert Hathaway quien entraba a registrarse con los miembros del elenco de las obras puestas en escena. Los actores ingresaron junto a su director al salón de eventos donde iban a ofrecer una rueda de prensa. En una de las suites de aquel elegante establecimiento se encontraban El Duque de Grandchester y su esposa disfrutando de un pequeño entremés.

-Terry debe estar abajo

-Sí querida pero ya tendremos tiempo de verlo, ahora debe estar muy ocupado con la prensa.

-Me siento orgullosa de él

-Yo también –le dice el hombre mientras enciende uno de sus puros-

Colette estaba muy triste por el rechazo de parte de Mathew y no paraba de llorar. Maurice la escucha y toca a la puerta.

-¿Estás bien Sidonie?

-No, porque estoy obsesionada con ese hombre que no me quiere. Se parece tanto a la obra que escribí, tal vez quise hacerla realidad con él.

-¿te refieres a tu nuevo libro?

-Sí el que se titula "Querido"

-Aun no me has dado los panfletos para llevarlos a la editorial

-te agradezco mucho pero ya lo hice yo, espero que dentro de una semana salga publicado con las correcciones debidas.

-serás una gran escritora

-La fuente de mi inspiración me rechaza

-Mathew es un buen hombre, de principios morales muy bien definidos no es correcto que trates de desviarlo de su camino.

-El quiere regresar a su país

-Sí, mañana se va a marchar de aquí

-¿Qué?

-Así como oyes, mañana se despedirá del Follies Bergére

-¡Oh no! Esto es mi culpa

-No, él ya lo había decidido.

-Tengo que verlo

-Salió, así que no vas a encontrarlo

-¿a dónde fue?

-A entregar unos pases de cortesía a unos hombres que se están hospedando en un Hotel cercano a Saint Eustache.

-Va a llegar tarde y no podré verlo

-Lo siento, pero creo que es lo mejor

El hombre se retira dejando a la dama un poco contristada, camino al pasillo estaban las bailarinas del Cancán discutiendo sobre cuál sería la primera en desflorar al joven necio americano.

-Ustedes no tienen remedio

-Maurice tú otra vez

-¿No se cansan de hacerle la vida imposible al pobre de Mathew?

Las risitas de aquellas mujeres molestan más al cantante quien se resuelve a no dar más comentarios. Esto sería lo último que hiciera por su nuevo amigo, darle un poco de tranquilidad antes de que se marchara.

El joven Higgins se encontraba en el Lobby del Gran Hotel pidiendo información sobre unos caballeros que se habían registrado horas antes.

-Si gusta puede dejar esos sobres aquí, nosotros se los haremos llegar en cuanto regresen.

-Mercy Beacoup–dice el Americano-

Una elegante Dama camina del brazo de su flamante esposo, juntos se dirigen hacia el bar del Hotel cuando de repente un ligero tropezón hace caer a la mujer sin que su esposo alcanzara a sujetarla, casi de inmediato el joven la ayuda a incorporarse.

-comment allez vous?

- tre bien, Mercy

-Querida, ¿seguro que no te lastimaste?

-Seguro, pisé el pliegue de mi vestido y por eso caí

-est-ce que vous etes Americain? –Pregunta el joven-

-¡Oh! Mi esposa sí pero yo soy Inglés.

-¡Que alegría me da haber tropezado con ustedes! Yo también soy americano madame y no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con alguien de mi continente ¿Qué país si puedo preguntar?

-Soy de Los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica

-Yo también ¡Qué casualidad!

-Bueno querida tenemos que irnos

-Excuse mua madame, por haberlos distraído

-No te preocupes, gracias por ayudarme.

-No fue nada Señora, fue un placer, con permiso –El joven hace una reverencia y se marcha del lugar-

La pareja sigue hacia delante cuando escuchan la voz de su único hijo quien los llamaba.

-Es Terruce

-Papá, Mamá estábamos esperándolos

Juntos entran al enorme bar que estaba lleno de personas de la misma clase social que ellos, personas que mostraban derroche de elegancia y distinción.

En una mesa se encontraba Karen sentada junto a Robert, después de saludarse toman asiento y conversan sobre el próximo estreno de la obra "Las Alegres comadres de Windsor" y sobre el grandioso éxito obtenido durante los meses pasados.

-Terruce es fenomenal, parte del gran éxito se lo debo a él

-Gracias Robert pero yo creo que no solo es por mi sino gracias al esfuerzo que todos han mostrado. Karen es excepcional, multifacética y tiene gran paciencia no solo conmigo sino con los demás.

-Trent no se queda atrás y Emma también es muy buena

-Todos son buenos, han crecido mucho como actores. Lo que voy a lamentar mucho es cuando me abandones Terry, tú mi actor principal

-Robert, tú sabes que empieza una nueva etapa en mi vida, el teatro es y siempre será parte de mi existencia por eso aunque dejaré de actuar no pienso abandonarlo por completo

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –Pregunta su madre-

-Seré dramaturgo

-¡Hum! Suena bien –dice Robert mientras se acaricia la barbilla-

-No imagino a Terry sentado detrás de un escritorio con una máquina de escribir, un par de anteojos y a su lado una taza de café bien cargado para mantenerse despierto y terminar su obra maestra. –Comenta la joven actriz-

-A Terruce desde pequeño le llamaron mucho la atención las letras –Cuenta el Duque-

-Seguro y tendrás mucho éxito hijo –lo alienta su madre-

Unas pequeñas botas rojas y negras que descansaban a la orilla de un riachuelo y las dulces risas de dos pequeñas que jugaban con el agua que corría. Aves que sobrevolaban el cielo azul y miles de flores que vestían el campo, eran parte de los agradables recuerdos de Annie y Candy.

-Annie siempre fue una llorona

-Candy siempre fue tan valiente y traviesa

-Fueron unas niñas muy felices –Dice Anthony mientras les sonríe-

-Todos tenemos recuerdos felices –dice Archie-

-Todos recordamos algo especial

Mathew se tendía cansado en su estrecho camastro mientras acariciaba el anhelo de regresar a ese mundo del cual había salido.

-Pronto, pronto seré yo mismo, tendré recuerdos, recuerdos y personas con las cuales compartir mis recuerdos.


	28. CAPRICHOS DEL DESTINO

CAPÍTULO XXVIII

Los Caprichos del Destino

El agradable aroma del chocolate recién hecho invade a la cocina del Orfanato, los niños se encuentran sentados en el comedor esperando que las personas encargadas de servirles el desayuno lleguen con las canastas llenas de Croissant y las jarras del delicioso líquido espeso. Los pequeños platican entre sí cuando de repente la voz familiar de la hermana María los hace callar.

-¡Silencio Niños! Ha llegado el desayuno.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiii!

-¡Qué bien!

-¡Yupiiiiiiiiiiii!

-¡Silencio Niños! Antes de empezar primero tienen que hacer sus oraciones

Los infantiles rostros se iluminan y después de seguir en silencio la oración que dirige la religiosa sus pequeñas manitas toman rápidamente una pieza de pan para luego untar con el cuchillo la mantequilla o mermelada según su gusto.

La señorita Pony se para junto a la hermana María a observarlos comer, después del desayuno los niños pasarían al salón de música para que su maestra de Canto les ayudara a ensayar los villancicos. Las dos mujeres abandonan el lugar y llegan al despacho donde se encuentra Christine esperándolas.

-Buen Día

-¿Cómo están?

-Bien Gracias –contesta la religiosa-

-¿Alguna novedad?

-Si Señorita Pony. Un hombre estuvo aquí la semana pasada y quería información sobre las jóvenes que llegaron al Hogar entre 1898 y 1899

-¿Se la diste?

-No, le dije que no estoy autorizada a dar ese tipo de información

-Hiciste muy bien

-Sí, pero el señor estaba un tanto desesperado. Me contó que una pequeña fue secuestrada hace 22 años y que la persona que lo hizo la abandonó en un Orfanato de esta región y que recién después de varios años de investigación encontraron una pista.

-¡Dios! ¿Quién habrá sido capaz de hacer algo así? Separar a una pequeña niña de su verdadera familia.

-¡Ah! Me mostró la foto de una joven que es su hermana gemela y me dijo que si llegaba a verla le informara.

-¡Oh! –Exclama la señorita Pony-

-También dijo que vendría esta semana si es que no la encontraba antes.

-¿Cómo era la joven?

-Muy bonita, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes

-¿Cabello rubio y ojos verdes? –pregunta asombrada la hermana María

-Sí, así es

-Señorita Pony podría tratarse de Candy, ella es rubia y tiene los ojos verdes, además coincide con las fechas en que nos fue entregada.

-¿Qué más te dijo el hombre?

-Que es hija de uno de los hombres más ricos de Europa, un Conde me dijo.

-¡hija de un Conde! ¿Se imagina eso hermana María? Nuestra Candy, hija de un Conde.

-No podemos asegurarlo, hay que esperar a que regrese el hombre y nos muestre esa foto. ¿Dijiste que era su hermana gemela, Christine?

-Sí, el hombre me dijo que seguramente se vería igual que su hermana.

-¡Oh Dios! Será posible.

-La mujer de la que están hablando ¿Se trata de la misma que ha prestado su ayuda económica al hogar?

-Si muchacha, así es

-Me gustaría tanto conocerla, tal vez si la veo podamos salir de dudas

-Tienes razón, si ves a Candy puedes juzgar si tiene o no parecido con la otra joven –Dice mientras mueve su cabeza afirmativamente la hermana María-

-Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo como hacer para que la veas, pero no hay que decirle nada aún, no queremos que se vaya a hacer ilusiones pensando que ha encontrado a su familia para después confirmar que solo fue mera casualidad.

-Tiene razón Señorita Pony, no hay que alarmarla.

Anthony se pasea por la sala de la mansión cuando Dorothy le lleva una taza de café.

-Señorito Anthony, su café

-Dorothy, hace mucho tiempo que quería que tú me sirvas el café

-Señor, estoy muy contenta de verlo con vida, esta casa no volvió a ser lo mismo sin usted y la Señorita Candy.

-Ahora será diferente, Candy volverá a esta casa también

-¿De veras?

-Así es

-¡Que buena Noticia!

-Sí, es una maravillosa noticia

Archie sale impecablemente vestido con su maletín y saluda a su primo quien no puede disimular la expresión de felicidad que enmarca su rostro.

-Buen Día Primo, luces un mejor semblante el día de hoy.

-Gracias, debe ser las atenciones de cierta enfermera de ojos verdes.

-Bueno, yo me retiro señores, con su permiso. –Les dice Dorothy-

-Propio

-Te ves muy bien con ese traje Archie, ahora sí que eres todo un ejecutivo

-gracias, en la tarde viene Candy a visitarte ya hablamos por teléfono.

-Estoy contando las horas

-¡Hum! Pues no seas impaciente.

-Es que todavía me parece mentira que ella esté viva

-Bueno, hablamos en la tarde, nos vemos Anthony.

-conduce con cuidado Archie

-Lo haré gracias por preocuparte

Patty conversa con Candy en la entrada del Hospital y a la chica de Anteojos le parece sorprendente lo que su amiga le cuenta.

-Parece una novela dramática, anoche cuando me lo contaste por teléfono no podía creerlo.

-Regañé a Archie y Annie por querer ocultármelo, pero luego entendí que era por el bien de Anthony, resulta que su corazón está algo débil y una fuerte impresión podía ser mortal, no me hubiera perdonado que por mi culpa esta vez sí se hubiera muerto mi querido Anthony

-¡Candy! ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que él está vivo? ¿Qué pasará con Terry?

-El hecho de que Anthony esté vivo no cambia en nada mis planes de matrimonio con Terry, yo amo a Terry, Anthony es...

-¿Es qué?

-Es alguien especial, muy especial pero no siento por él lo mismo que siento por Terry.

-y ¿él que siente por ti?

-No lo sé pero... pero me da miedo descubrirlo, yo solo quiero que Anthony se recupere, vuelva a tener una vida normal y sea feliz como se merece.

-¡Candy! Ten cuidado, no dejes que se ilusione contigo porque sino la decepción podría matarlo

-No digas esas cosas, Anthony no se puede morir.

-Su corazón está delicado y un sufrimiento así puede hacerle mucho daño.

-Estuve revisando su electrocardiograma y creo que tienes razón, es un milagro que la impresión de verme no le haya causado un infarto.

-Dios es tan bueno y lo protegió

-Debe ser porque creyó que yo era un ángel y no me vio como alguien real al principio.

-Tal vez, bueno Candy ya me voy te espero en casa

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en la noche.

Candy camina muy contenta, saludando a todos los que encuentra a su paso, Adam y Bryan llevan en sus respectivos mandiles un pequeño gafete en forma de Águila con el símbolo de los Andley.

-Buenos Días señora directora

-Buenos Días, Adam y Bryan ¿cómo están?

-No tan bien como tú, se nota que estás muy contenta hoy

-Sí, estoy muy feliz chicos

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene feliz? –Pregunta el doctor chiflado-

-Algo que me gustaría contarles esta noche

-¿Esta noche?

-Sí, hoy vamos a comer a un restaurante muy querido para mí, iremos al restaurante de Guido y comeremos pasta italiana para celebrar que Patty concluyó sus pruebas con buena notas. Es una de las mejores por eso se ganó una beca para ir a New York a un seminario en el City Hall Park.

-¡Maravilloso! yo sabía que Patricia tenía un gran potencial –comenta Bryan-

-Sí quiero que vayamos todos y estoy pensando en invitar también a Flammy para que los conozca mejor.

-Ya dañaste todo

-¡Bryan!

-Esa mujercita me pone de cabeza, estoy esforzándome por cumplir mi promesa pero ella lo hace difícil.

-¡Bryan! Sé que Flammy no tiene muy buen carácter pero es buena.

-Tendré paciencia

-Bryan no te hagas el que te disgusta estar con ella porque me he dado cuenta como la haces trabajar hasta tarde para pasar más tiempo, juntos. –Dice Adam-

-¡No es cierto!

-Sí, sí lo es

-Adam no hagas que me enoje contigo

-Yo solo digo lo que ven mis ojos

-No sigas porque sino....

-¡Ya Basta! Estamos en un hospital, hay enfermos en los cuartos, ellos merecen consideración.

-Perdónanos Candy –dice avergonzado Adam-

-No vuelvan a hacerlo, no está bien que unos profesionales como lo son ustedes anden peleando como si fueran dos pequeños malcriados.

-No volverá a pasar –Promete Bryan-

-Bueno, entonces no olviden que está noche le daremos la sorpresa a Patty.

-Ok, nos vemos más tarde Candy –le dice Bryan quien se retira-

-¿Vas a contarme que te tiene tan feliz?

-¡Hum! Ya lo dije

-No, Patty no es la única razón

-Odio que me conozcas tanto

-y yo, que no me tengas confianza. ¿A dónde se fue toda la confianza que nos teníamos? Hemos dejado que nuestra amistad se vaya al caño.

-No, Adam no digas eso, tú y yo seguimos siendo amigos

-No tanto como antes, ya no me cuentas tus cosas ni pides mi opinión para nada y yo...

-Adam

-Sé que te mantienes al margen porque te expresé mis sentimientos.

-Adam yo...

-Quiero que olvides ese bochornoso incidente en Escocia, fueron los celos y el temor de que te hicieran sufrir una vez más lo que me impulsó a decirte que te amaba. Pero ahora entiendo que te amo pero con un amor de amigo y de hermano y te extraño mucho y quiero que estemos juntos como antes.

-Adam yo también te extraño

Candy lo abraza y se quedan unidos por unos cuantos segundos hasta que algunos médicos y enfermeras se detienen a mirarlos, ellos se separan lentamente se miran a la cara y se sonríen.

-Aun imaginan lo que no es... será mejor que hablemos más tarde

-Nos vemos en la cafetería a las 12

-Correcto ahí estaré

Con una chaqueta de cuero color negra, una bufanda en el cuello y una bolsa de piel oscura a los hombros Mathew abandonaba el centro de entretenimiento nocturno como solía llamarlo Maurice Chevalier su amigo, el cantante quien años más adelante se convertiría en uno de los íconos del cine Francés.

Las Bailarinas salieron a despedirlo y hondeaban sus pañuelos al viento para que él pudiera verlos a lo lejos, Maurice por su parte lo observaba desde la ventana de la vieja buhardilla mientras Colette en su habitación escribía sobre un pedazo de servilleta la palabra "Querido". Una hora más tarde ya se encontraba caminando por la Plaza de la Concordia y admirando el obelisco que se encontraba en el centro rodeado de cuatro hermosas fuentes de agua, se detuvo un rato para leer un papel que tuvo que acercarlo a sus ojos para tratar de distinguir lo que decía.

-Tendré que comprar un par de anteojos porque si sigo así voy a quedarme ciego.

En una galería cercana a la Plaza se encontraba Eleanor Baker disfrutando de ciertas obras de pintores contemporáneos, en la entrada había una mujer con una niña que pedían caridad a los que entraban al local, de repente la pobre mujer empieza a sentir fuertes dolores abdominales que la tumban al suelo, la gente se amontona pero nadie hace nada, el americano escucha los gritos de la pequeña pidiendo ayuda y se abre paso entre la multitud para ver la desagradable escena. Mientras en el interior de la galería los empleados escuchan de la bulla que hay afuera pero no se atreven a salir, la famosa Actriz también escucha el barullo que proviene del exterior y decide ir a averiguar, un hombre se para en frente y trata de hacerla desistir de la idea.

-Madame, será mejor que se quede adentro puede tratarse de delincuentes, adentro estará más segura.

Eleanor escucha los gritos desgarradores de una pequeña y apartando al hombre con su brazo, sale y ve a la gente amontonada, le pregunta a una mujer que está sucediendo y esta le cuenta, después la mujer pide permiso y ve al mismo joven americano que vio la noche anterior tratando de ayudar a la infortunada.

-¡Por favor! alguien llame pronto a un doctor o a una ambulancia, esta mujer está muy mal –ruega el hombre-

-Tengo mi auto estacionado a una cuadra podemos llevarla –le dice la Actriz-

Mathew asiente con la cabeza y tomando a la mujer en sus brazos la saca de en medio de la multitud, Eleanor toma a la niña de la mano y salen en dirección al coche, lamentablemente el chofer de la actriz no estaba en él por lo que Mathew tuvo que conducir hasta el hospital más cercano, después de parar y preguntar en algunas ocasiones por la dirección, llegaron al centro donde pasaron a atender rápidamente a la paciente, pero se presentó un problema.

-La mujer tiene peritonitis si no operamos de inmediato puede morir –dice un doctor-

-Opere doctor, salve la vida de esa pobre mujer –ruega la actriz-

-primero tienen que cancelar, aquí todo es por adelantado

-le pagaremos después, pero ayúdela doctor

-lo siento no puedo ir en contra de las políticas de la institución

-¿qué clase de hospital es este? ¿No se supone que el deber de todo medico es salvar la vida de un paciente sin importar si tiene dinero o no?

-Está no es una beneficencia pública así que pagan ahora o no se la puede atender

-Soy esposa de un alto noble Inglés, le prometo cancelarle todo, mi cartera se quedó en una galería voy a verla y regreso pero opérela por favor.

-No, no, no señora

-pero si ya le dije soy la esposa de un alto noble Inglés su nombre es Richard Grandchester no tienen que preocuparse por el dinero, se les pagará todo.

-Su esposo podrá ser lo que quiera pero aquí se paga por adelantado

Mathew ha desaparecido de la escena y el médico se da cuenta de ello y le sigue negando la ayuda a la dama.

-¿Por qué es tan inhumano?

-Son las políticas del hospital

-Voy a levantar una queja contra este hospital por negarse a atender a los pacientes. Los voy a acusar de dejar morir a la gente.

-Así trabajamos nosotros, mire hasta su amigo se fue dejándola sola con el problema.

-¡Dios Mío! Ayuda a esa pobre mujer, no dejes que esta pequeña se quede sin madre. –La actriz derrama una lágrima negra mientras abraza a la niña quien no ha dejado de llorar-

-No morirá, la señora no morirá. –dice Mathew quien ha regresado-

-¡Oh! Has regresado

-Sí, y aquí traigo el comprobante de pago, así que doctor no tiene más pretextos intervenga ahora mismo y no siga utilizando su ética profesional de forma distorsionada.

El doctor se sorprende, pero toma la orden y corre de inmediato hacia la sala de operaciones.

-Gracias –le dice la actriz-

-Si ellos no tienen conciencia, nosotros si la tenemos

-Eres un buen hombre ¿cómo te llamas?

-Mathew señora

-Mucho gusto Matt

-Es la primera persona que me llama así

-¡Oh! Lo siento perdona si te molesté

-No, al contrario, me gusta cómo suena

-Es que a quienes aprecio mucho no los llamo por su nombre de pila, procuro darles un trato más cariñoso por ejemplo mi querido hijo se llama Terruce pero me gusta llamarlo Terry

-Terry Grandchester

-¿Lo conoces?

-No, lo que pasa es que escuché el apellido de su esposo cuando se lo decía al doctor, pero también me parece haberlo escuchado antes.

-Tienes buena retentiva

-Así parece. Entonces usted dice que me aprecia, pero creo que no es cierto

-¿Dudas de mí?

- No es eso madame, lo que pasa es que se me hace difícil creer que una mujer tan fina y distinguida como lo es usted pueda sentir aprecio por alguien que apenas conoció por casualidad, un hombre muy inferior a usted

-No te menosprecies, eres un buen hombre, me bastaron estos pocos minutos para darme cuenta de eso. No cualquier persona hace lo que tú acabas de hacer.

Mathew se queda pensando en que lo mismo le había dicho Maurice un día antes.

-Bueno Señora agradezco su consideración –le dice mientras la mira detenidamente con un poco de extrañeza-

-¿Sucede algo? –Pregunta la mujer-

-Es que... me parece haberla visto antes

-Sí, ayer me ayudaste cuando tropecé por mi vestido

-Sí, lo recuerdo pero es...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ahora que la veo mejor, usted me recuerda a alguien pero no se a quien, es como si la hubiera visto antes, mucho antes de ayer, tal vez hace años.

-Dijiste que también eres de los Estados Unidos tal vez fue allá que me viste. Fui actriz de Broadway mi nombre es Eleanor Baker ¿Ahora me recuerdas?

-Usted es famosa

-Digamos que sí

-Lo lamento pero no logro recordarla lo que sucede es que soy amnésico

-lo siento

-No se preocupe, estoy seguro de que si regreso a América recuperaré mi pasado pero ahora tendré que esperar más tiempo para ello.

-¿Más tiempo?

-Sí, utilicé todo mi dinero para pagar el ingreso de la señora al hospital

-Yo puedo devolverte ese dinero

-No, por favor no se preocupe, sé arréglamelas solo. No necesito de nadie

-Veo que eres orgulloso debe ser que lo llevas en la sangre

-¿por qué piensa eso?

-Tu forma de hablar me dice que no eres cualquier persona ¿sabes quiénes son tus padres?

-No, ya le dije que no recuerdo nada

-Pareces de buena familia ¿Cuál es tu apellido Matt?

-Higgins

-No tienes un apellido ilustre pero tu forma de hablar me parece conocida, ya sé, me recuerdas a alguien.

-¿Sí?

-A un amigo de mi hijo

-ya veo ¿Cómo se llama?

-Archibald Cornwell

-No, no lo conozco ¿A qué estado pertenece?

-Vive en Chicago

-Yo soy de Minnesota. ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

-Claro dime

-Es que tengo que buscar trabajo y no puedo quedarme ¿Podría usted encargarse del resto?

-¿vas a buscar trabajo?

-Para reponer el dinero

-¿Y a donde irás?

-No me queda más remedio que regresar a un lugar al cual no planeaba volver pero creo que vale la pena.

-¿y si te ofrezco un empleo?

-¿Me habla en serio?

-Claro, justamente estaba necesitando un asistente, el secretario de mi esposo solo tiene tiempo para él y quiero alguien que lleve mi agenda y me recuerde las citas importantes.

-Entiendo, pero ¿Usted cree que yo sea la persona indicada para ese puesto?

-Estoy segura ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

-No sé, usted seguramente quiere a alguien que esté a su lado por mucho tiempo y yo quiero volver pronto a América, si acepto será hasta haber reunido lo que necesito para mi pasaje de regreso.

-No hay problema acepto tus condiciones

-Es usted muy amable ¿pero está segura?

-Muy segura

-¿No sería más conveniente que contratara a una mujer para ese puesto?

-Los hombres y las mujeres tenemos el mismo derecho a trabajar.

-Equidad de Género

-¿Qué es eso para ti?

-Algo justo y magnánimo.

-Exactamente lo que pensé. ¿Ves porque digo que eres la persona idónea para el puesto? Se nota que eres una persona preparada intelectualmente.

-Señora no es que sea poco dogmático pero ¿Está segura de que quiere que yo la asista?

-¡Hum! ¿Quieres regresar a Estados Unidos o no?

-Sí, es lo que más deseo

-Entonces no discutas más.

-Está bien señora acepto, no quiero parecer como a alguien que le encanta que le rueguen, perdone usted mi desacierto es que aun estoy confundido, son tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

-Entiendo, entonces eres mi asistente entonces, esta misma noche te presentaré a mi esposo.

-Espero que no se moleste por su decisión

-No, Richard es muy comprensivo

Adam acompaña a Candy hasta la mansión de los Andley, al entrar en medio de la sala se encontraba Anthony con una mirada que reflejaba serenidad.

-Hola Candy, te estaba esperando, pensé que no venías

-Hola Anthony, disculpa pero es que mis obligaciones no me permitieron llegar antes.

-Entiendo, lo importante es que ya estás aquí

-Bueno, quiero presentarte a un amigo muy querido, su nombre es Adam Martín es cirujano y jefe médico de mi hospital.

-Un gusto conocerle Anthony

-El gusto es mío

-Cuando Candy me contó de usted, por un momento creí que había perdido la cordura, pero ahora que lo veo me doy cuenta de que no estaba alucinando. Me da tanto gusto de que esté con vida, ahora se podrá unir al club de amigos.

-Sí, Anthony y podremos charlar todos juntos. Conocerás a Patty, Bryan, Flammy y al resto de la familia.

-Gracias, ahora me siento mucho mejor, era esto lo que me hacía falta.

Los tres sonríen cuando se escuchan los pasos de dos personas llegar, se tratan de Neil y Elisa quienes al enterarse de que su primo vivía, no podían esperar más por verlo.

-¡Anthony! ¡Anthony! ¡Querido Anthony! Esto es como un sueño, no podía creer cuando me lo dijo mi madre.

La joven mujer se acerca a abrazarlo afectuosamente, mientras Neil se queda contemplándolos.

-Es un milagro –balbucea Neil-

-Así parece –Añade Elisa-

-Primo me da tanto gusto que estés con vida

-gracias Neil, Elisa podrías por favor soltarme siento que me estás asfixiando

-Elisa compórtate, ya no puedes seguir a Anthony como cuando éramos niños, recuerda que ahora eres una mujer adulta y además casada. –Le dice Neil a su hermana-

-Tienes razón, creo que es la emoción.

Adam cambia la expresión de su rostro por uno de ardor pero pasa inadvertido.

-Tenemos que hacer una fiesta a lo grande para celebrar el regreso de Anthony –dice la mujer de bucles marrones-

-No creo que sea conveniente Elisa, una fiesta sería el final para la Abuela Elroy ¿Se imaginan el escándalo que esto originaría? –Neil-

-Ya de por sí es un escándalo, igual la gente lo va a saber tarde o temprano ¿qué? ¿Piensan tenerlo en la clandestinidad toda la vida?

-No es eso Elisa, Anthony tiene que recuperarse primero, una vez que esté en perfectas condiciones podrá salir a la luz pública. –Candy-

-Candy, eres una egoísta, lo que pasa es que quieres a Anthony para ti sola. No es justo ¿por qué te quieres quedar con todos los hombres de la familia?

-¿Qué cosas dices Elisa? Cállate, no ves que incomodas a nuestro primo. Hemos venido a saludarle y expresarle nuestros sinceros sentimientos de que esté con vida y tú no haces más que amargarnos el momento con tus comentarios fuera de lugar.

-No Neil, lo que pasa es que como todavía estás enamorado de ella la defiendes.

-¡Elisa! Ya basta. Ven conmigo quiero decirte algo –le dice Adam y se la lleva del brazo-

-¡Qué pena con ustedes! Perdonen a mi hermana, a veces es un poco intolerable

-No te preocupes Neil, ya sabemos lo conflictiva que puede ser Elisa –le contesta Anthony-

-Gracias Anthony tú siempre tan noble y generoso, he venido a saludarte y a la vez quiero aprovechar para desearles felices fiestas. Salgo mañana para Inglaterra. Me hubiera gustado más compartir con ustedes pero el deber me llama. Anthony para mi regreso espero encontrarte recuperado y podamos tratarnos mucho mejor que antes. Te pido disculpas por las cosas del pasado.

-No tiene importancia, fueron cosas de niños.

-Seguro. Candy cuídate mucho.

-Lo haré Neil, gracias por preocuparte

-Muy bien, me despido entonces. Hasta pronto

-¡Que tengas buen Viaje Neil! Y Felices fiestas

-Igualmente para ustedes mucha prosperidad.

Elisa y Adam estaban en el jardín de la mansión discutiendo sobre lo que había pasado adentro.

-¿Estás mal de la cabeza? O ¿qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre dar ese tipo de comentario delante de una persona que se encuentra delicada de salud?

-yo veo a Anthony en perfectas condiciones, a no ser por la silla de ruedas

-Anthony está mal del corazón Elisa, no le digas cosas desagradables, tu sabes muy bien que el quiere mucho a Candy, tal vez siga enamorado de ella y no sería bueno para el desilusionarse tan bruscamente.

-Me da rabia solo de imaginar que lo que dices sea cierto

-¿te da rabia pensar que Anthony pueda estar enamorado de Candy?

-Sí, y mucha

-¿Te gusta Anthony?

-Fue el primer amor de mi vida

-¿Y se te removió todo al verlo? –Pregunta alzando una de sus cejas-

-Lo que se me removió fue el coraje. Anthony y yo nos queríamos mucho, la tía abuela y mi madre siempre decían que hacíamos buena pareja, hasta planeaban nuestro matrimonio, luego vino ella y me robó su cariño, por eso nunca pude perdonarla.

-¡Elisa! Así no sucedieron las cosas, no quieras engañarme, tú siempre fuiste mala con Candy, y Anthony llegó a quererla mucho por lo que ella vale, sabía que tú la despreciabas y por eso procuró hacerla sentir querida y protegida.

-Está vez no voy a dejar que se quede con Anthony

-¡Elisa! De verdad que estás muy mal, Candy está comprometida con otro hombre, además si no mal recuerdo hace unos días dijiste que dejarías a Stuart por mí y ahora quieres pelear con Candy por tu primo. Eres una mentirosa, me molesta que hayas querido jugar conmigo de esa manera. Pero te advierto que no soy tú cachivache Elisa Richardson, así que olvídate de que somos amigos.

-¿Estás celoso de Anthony?

-No, no lo estoy

-Me parece que sí

-piensa lo que quieras, me da igual

-No Adam, no te pongas así, yo no estoy enamorada de Anthony, lo que siento por él es muy distinto a lo que siento por ti. El fue solo mi primera ilusión y lo que te dije de dejar a Stuart es cierto.

-Pues ya te he dicho que no lo hagas porque sería en vano que te separarás de él, nunca voy a seguirte

-Eso dices ahora pero sé que cuando esté libre vendrás a mí, porque lo que sientes es más fuerte que tú.

-Mejor me voy, Candy me está esperando.

-¿Ves, como tratas de escapar de mí? No quieres reconocer lo que estás sintiendo Adam Martín –le grita mientras lo ve alejarse-

El tiempo empieza a correr, Neil se embarca rumbo a Inglaterra, Anthony es llevado al Saint Albert para una revisión física y para que le practiquen ciertos estudios. Candy cuida con fervor al joven de cabellos dorados mientras Elisa lo visita con frecuencia en la mansión, a partir de ese momento empieza la guerra entre Elisa y Candy por tener la aprobación de su querido primo. Adam vuelve a tomar las riendas de su puesto como jefe médico del Hospital y Susana ya casi recuperada en su totalidad suele visitar a los enfermos y a la vez aprovecha para brindarles su ayuda económica. El doctor se siente orgulloso de su obra y por las tardes en su hora de descanso conversa con la joven sobre sus proyectos futuros, la relación de amistad entre ambos se vuelve más fuerte mientras que Bryan y Flammy se la pasan discutiendo por todo, aún así hacen su trabajo. Anthony está cada día mejor gracias a los cuidados de su querida familia. Los pequeños Cornwell se familiarizan más con su nuevo tío y llenan de alegría la casa con sus risas y travesuras mientras Elisa sigue insistiendo con Adam y su esposo cada vez la trata peor por lo que podría decirse que su vida se está convirtiendo en un verdadero infierno. Llega la navidad, la familia Andley, Cornwell, Legan y Richardson festejan en la mansión de Chicago, todos los amigos de Candy están presentes menos el doctor Martín quien ha sido invitado por la familia Marlowe a pasar la noche buena en su casa. La emoción se siente cuando los presentes se reúnen alrededor del enorme árbol para abrir sus regalos.

En Europa pasan muchas cosas, aparte de los preparativos de invierno la familia Buttman cena también y abren regalos incluso hasta el personal de servicio es llamado a la enorme sala para recibir los obsequios de la propia mano de sus patrones quienes los saludan con mucha alegría. En Francia en una hermosa casa que el Duque había adquirido días antes la familia Grandchester hace lo mismo, después de pasar un buen rato escuchando música y conversando deciden retirarse a sus habitaciones. La Señora de Grandchester es la primera en retirarse del salón con un pequeño regalo en sus manos se dirige hacia una de las habitaciones toca a la puerta y Mathew la recibe.

-Feliz Navidad Mathew

-Feliz Navidad Señora

-Te he traído tu obsequio, lamento que no hayas podido compartir la cena con nosotros ¿cómo sigue tu resfriado?

-Estoy un poco mejor señora muchas gracias

-Quiero que conozcas a mi hijo, Ojala y mañana ya puedas salir de la habitación.

-Si señora a mí también me agradaría mucho conocerlo, dicen que es muy buen actor

-No es que sea mi hijo pero me atrevo a decir que es muy bueno

-Debió salir a usted

-Podría decirse que sí. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Arreglando unos artefactos

-Eres hábil con las manos también, ya me lo había dicho uno de los muchachos

-No es nada, solo compuse unas cuantas cosas que no funcionaban bien.

-Bueno no quiero molestarte más, si te sientes mejor puedes bajar a desayunar con nosotros. ¡Qué descanses Matt!

-Igualmente señora

Annie deleita a todos con una pieza muy alegre que toca en el pianoforte que se encuentra en el salón de la mansión. Al concluir sus amigos aplauden.

-¡Todo un concierto! –Flammy-

-Annie estuviste fantástica –Candy-

-Has tocado como nunca –añade Bryan-

-Mi esposa es inigualable –dice orgullosamente Archie-

-Siempre quise tocar el piano, espero que más adelante puedas darme unas cuantas lecciones –le pide Anthony-

-Claro que sí Anthony y espero que seas mejor alumno que Candy. Ella siempre martiriza al pobre de Adam con sus conciertos.

-¡Annie! No me hagas quedar mal delante de Anthony

-¡Ups! Perdón.

Todos se ríen alegremente mientras en una de las habitaciones de la mansión se encuentran Stuart durmiendo en una cama y Elisa arreglando su cabello frente a un espejo.

-Adam no vino, prefirió cenar con la coja de Susana Marlowe que conmigo. Esa mojigata no me lo va a quitar, yo tengo un arma infalible. Pronto Adam estará comiendo de mi mano.

En casa de la familia Marlowe, Adam se dispone a retirarse pero ellas lo invitan a pasar la noche ahí.

-No quiero molestar

-No sería ninguna molestia, antes es un placer para nosotras disfrutar de su compañía ¿no es cierto Susi?

-Sí, es cierto

-¿Lo ve? Mi Susi no quiere que usted se vaya

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué dirá él?

-Que me aprecian tanto como yo a ustedes

-Gracias. Entonces ¿Qué dice? ¿Acepta?

-Les agradezco mucho y...

-¿Y?

-Me quedo

-¡Qué bueno! Venga conmigo le voy a mostrar sus habitaciones –le indica la señora-

Susana sonríe y se lleva una mano al corazón, un pequeño rayo de esperanza se filtra en su alma.

Al día siguiente Mathew se anima a desayunar junto a los Grandchester, en la mesa del comedor se encuentran Eleanor y Richard quienes saludan cortésmente al joven.

-Toma Asiento Matt

-Gracias Señora

-¿Cómo estás con tu malestar? –Pregunta el Duque-

-Mucho mejor Señor gracias por preguntar

-Terry ya mismo baja, verás que agradable es, sé que le caerás muy bien

-Buen Día –llega Terry radiante como un sol-

-Buen Día –responden todos-

-Hijo que bueno que ya estás aquí quiero presentarte a Mathew Higgins mi asistente

-Un placer conocerte Matt

-El placer es mío Señor

-¡Vamos! somos casi de la misma edad dime Terry por favor

-Claro Terry

-Así está mejor, me dijo mamá que eres de América

-Sí, de Minnesota

-Ahora que te veo mejor, no sé porque tengo la impresión de que ya te conozco.

- Tal vez coincidimos en algún lugar

-Puede ser

-Matt es un buen trabajador, me ha ayudado mucho

-Gracias por ayudar a mamá

-No tiene nada que agradecer solo hago mi trabajo

-Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero Terry no me has dicho a donde piensan ir de gira después de Año Nuevo

-Regresaremos al punto de partida

-Estupendo porque nosotros estamos pensando en regresar a Inglaterra

-Muy bien entonces en dos semanas a mas tardar estaremos partiendo para Londres

-Matt, tú nos acompañarás

-¿Yo?

-Claro, eres mi asistente

-¿Has estado en Inglaterra? A lo mejor te vi allá -pregunta Terry-

-No sabría decirle

-¿Cómo?

-Olvidé decirte que Matt sufre de Amnesia –le confiesa Eleanor-

-¡Oh lo lamento!

-He aprendido a vivir con ello, pero no me he resignado por eso quiero regresar a mi Patria

-Podríamos regresar juntos

-¿Ustedes también van a regresar?

-En unos 5 meses

-¡Oh! Es mucho tiempo

-Pero si prefieres podemos enviarte de regreso antes –le dice el joven actor-

-Solo me iré cuando haya cumplido con mi trabajo

-Eres muy responsable, eso me agrada –le dice el Duque-

-Bueno me gustaría seguir conversando pero quiero escribirle una carta a Candy

-Por cierto ¿cómo está ella?

-Muy bien papá, me cuenta que está muy contenta porque Annie y Archie van a ser padres de su tercer hijo.

-Un niño siempre es una bendición para el hogar –le dice Eleanor a su vástago-

-Eli tiene razón, espero que cuando tú y Candy se casen nos den por lo menos un nieto.

-Sí papá –Terry se descompone pero usa sus dotes de gran actor para que no se den cuenta, no les ha contado a sus padres del problema de la dulce enfermera-

-¿Qué más te cuenta nuestra querida nuera? –Pregunta su madre-

-Qué Patricia O' Bryan, su amiga de lentes ¿la recuerdan?

-Sí

-Bueno, ella ya se tituló de enfermera y con las mejores calificaciones, se ganó una beca para asistir a un seminario en New York.

-Patty es una niña tan dulce y tan buena como Candy, bien por ella

-También me cuenta que Susana está muy contenta con su prótesis y que ya camina sin ayuda.

-¡Oh qué emoción! ¡Qué buena Noticia!

-Sí, bueno luego les sigo contando quiero dejar la carta en el correo hoy mismo. Un gusto platicar contigo Matt, nos vemos más tarde.

Terry se retira y los demás continúan desayunando en silencio. Mathew siente un pequeño dolor de cabeza los nombres que había escuchado le resultaban sumamente familiares. ¿Dónde los habrá escuchado antes? En un sueño tal vez. ¿Será acaso una revelación?


	29. TRAS LA BUSQUEDA DE UN PASADO

**CAPITULO XXIX**

**Tras la búsqueda de un pasado**

Una semana ha transcurrido desde la cena de noche buena y Navidad, Mathew disfruta de su día libre y decide dar una vuelta por París como despedida. Después de caminar por largo rato llega hasta la basílica del Sagrado Corazón en la cima del Montmartre, decide entrar y cerca de la puerta se encuentra un atril de madera sobre el que se encontraban los nombres de los desaparecidos en combate durante la pasada guerra mundial, un sinnúmero de letras pasaron ante su vista, la misa se celebraría aquella mañana en honor a los héroes nacionales e internacionales que entregaron su vida a favor de su Patria.

Mathew continuaba leyendo los nombres, algunos de ellos le llamaron mucho la atención: Dominique Lefranc, Abraham Clarke, Mathew Higgins.

-Aún no he aclarado esto, yo estoy vivo.-piensa mientras continúa leyendo-

Joseph Random, Aliestear Cornwell A...

-Otra vez ese apellido ¿Quién habrá sido? –En ese momento escucha una voz familiar que lo llama-

-¡Mathew! ¡Mathew!

Un grupo de jóvenes ingresa a la Iglesia, se trata de seminaristas que acudían para la ceremonia, los acompañaba su guía espiritual Monseñor Jedediah.

-Eres Tú, pensé que no volveríamos a verte –le dice Teodoro-

-Hola Teodoro, Buen Día Monseñor, amigos.

-¡Qué alegría volver a verte muchacho! ¿Qué haces por acá?

-Me despedía de París, salgo mañana para Inglaterra y después viajaré a América.

-Me da mucho gusto por ti.

-gracias.

-Entonces te ha ido muy bien

-Si gracias a Dios, conseguí trabajo casi de inmediato, estuve en algunos lugares pero finalmente encontré un empleo más acorde a mis expectativas.

-¡Felicitaciones! entonces y dime ¿En que trabajas ahora?

-Soy asistente personal de la Duquesa de Grandchester

-Suena un puesto muy importante

-Pues es mucha responsabilidad, llevar la agenda de alguien tan significativo

-Pero tú eres muy inteligente y seguro que no has quedado mal

-Hasta ahora todo marcha bien

-Mathew, ¿Sabías que una mano caritativa dio una donación muy generosa para la reparación de nuestro monasterio?

-No, ni idea, pero que bueno por todos

-Pronto estaremos de regreso.

-¡Que buenas noticias!

-En el convento en el que me estoy quedando hay un hombre que dice conocerte. Le conté de ti y me dijo que estuvieron juntos en el mismo destacamento, desafortunadamente él también quedó ciego pero no es por causa de un trauma como lo tuyo sino más bien por una fuerte explosión que quemó sus ojos. Nunca más podrá volver a ver.

-¡Qué terrible! ¿Cómo se llama?

-Pierre Dupley

-Francés por lo que veo

-Sí

-Me gustaría tanto verlo

-Claro, si quieres puedes venir conmigo después que termine la remembranza de los héroes. –Le dice Teodoro-

-Me parece bien, iré contigo a verlo.

En la casa de los Grandchester el ambiente es agradable, la Duquesa se encontraba en su habitación buscando un vestido adecuado para salir, su esposo entra y le da un beso en la cabeza.

-Amor ¿qué haces? ¿Vas a salir otra vez?

-Sí querido, quiero visitar por última vez a los niños del orfanato. Hubieras visto sus caritas, como se iluminaban de gozo cuando les entregamos los juguetes y ropa.

-¡Imagino!

-Fue increíble, me sentí tan bien ayudándolos y además son muy cariñosos

-Eleanor, eres tan buena que creo Dios perdonó todos mis pecados al permitirme tenerte otra vez a mi lado

-¡Richard!

-No digas nada mi amor, para mí eres un ángel. Quería decirte que ya me enteré lo que hiciste ayer y estoy orgulloso de ti.

-¿de veras? Pensé que te enojarías cuando lo supieras

-No, sé que lo hiciste por una buena causa. Ayudar a un convento no es nada malo.

-Matt me había contado del incendio y cómo habían tenido que resignarse, me contó que el monasterio ayudó a muchos heridos de guerra.

-¿El ya lo sabe?

-No, no le quiero decir nada, mi colaboración la hice anónimamente

-Eso vale más todavía, eres una joya inigualable. Bueno y cambiando de tema ¿ya estás lista para regresar a Londres?

-Sí ya empaqué todo

-Terry debe estar cansado con tanto ensayo

-Pero es lo que le gusta hacer

-Sí, salió igualito a ti.

-Pero también se parece a ti

-Bueno, al fin y al cabo es hijo de los dos

En un teatro, el arduo trabajo de los actores los tenía sumamente agotados, aquella noche sería la clausura de las presentaciones del grupo Stratford en París y la obra tenía que ser igual o más exitosa que las noches anteriores.

- He aquí la excelente estupidez del mundo; que, cuando nos hallamos a mal con la Fortuna, lo cual acontece con frecuencia por nuestra propia falta, hacemos culpables de nuestras desgracias al sol, a la luna y a las estrellas; como si fuésemos villanos por necesidad...

-Paren y tomen un descanso de 20 minutos seguiremos después con los ensayos –les dice Robert a los miembros del Elenco que se mueven rápidamente sobre el escenario-

-Estoy exhausta, me duelen mucho las piernas –le dice Karen a su compañero-

-Me lo dices a mí, que siento como si me hincaran los dedos de los pies –le comenta Terry-

-Al menos tú te sabes a la perfección tus líneas

-Puede ser pero...

En ese instante el alboroto de sus compañeros los distrae, algunos salen corriendo a ver qué ha sucedido.

-Es un accidente –dice por ahí alguien-

-Vayamos a ver qué pasa Claise

-Sí

Los dos se acercan y ven como sus compañeros apagan un pequeño incendio en el cuarto de vestuarios.

-Se cayó una de las lámparas y se prendieron los trajes.

-No, no puede ser cierto, estamos a pocas horas de la función –Dice Terry medio enojado-

-Tranquilízate Terry, fue un accidente, estás cosas pasan.

-Claise ¿dónde vamos a conseguir trajes nuevos para esta noche? ¿Dónde?

-Silencio ¿Qué pasa aquí? –Pregunta Robert-

-Ya no habrá función Robert los trajes se acaban de quemar

El hombre frunce el ceño en señal de enojo y después de dar un fuerte golpe con su puño sobre una pequeña mesa de utilería, se voltea y le grita a todos:

-Esta noche daremos un espectáculo con o sin trajes pero no vamos a quedar mal con el público que espera vernos.

El sacerdote termina la misa y los concurrentes abandonan la iglesia lentamente, en la entrada están Mathew y los demás despidiéndose.

-Me alegró tanto volver a verte, te deseo mucha suerte en tu nueva vida.

-Gracias Monseñor

-Nosotros también te deseamos lo mejor –le dice otro compañero-

-Gracias a todos, yo también les deseo lo mejor del mundo y que Dios los bendiga siempre.

-Es hora de irnos –dice Teodoro-

-Sí, Au Revoir

-Au Revoir Mathew

Los dos jóvenes se apartan del grupo y continúan caminando solos y conversando sobre la vida del Americano.

-Cuéntame, ¿te recibió bien el tío de mi amigo?

-¡Hum! Fue amable hasta donde pudo, no entendía mi francés

-Jajaja, siempre fuiste mal alumno

-Querrás decir que siempre fuiste mal instructor

-¿Acaso estás insinuando que soy un mal maestro?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Ven acá cabezón, te voy a dar tu merecido –Teodoro agarra la cabeza de Mathew y la despeina con su brazo mientras se le ríe-

En los Estados Unidos la mansión Andley luce esplendorosa debido a los arreglos que se han hecho para la cena de fin de año. Candy lee un libro a Anthony los dos se encuentran en una de las terrazas aprovechando que no ha caído nieve durante ese día.

-¿Qué contiene el cerebro y qué escribe la tinta  
que no te haya expresado mi alma fiel? ¿O qué cosa  
queda aún por decir, qué más hay que hacer ver  
que declare mi amor a tu mérito amado?  
Nada, dulce muchacho; pero igual que oraciones  
debo todos los días decir siempre lo mismo

-detente

-dime Anthony

-Me gusta como lees pero creo que en esta ocasión no te estoy prestando atención

-¿Cómo?

-Es que te ves tan linda, que no puedo dejar de mirarte ni un solo momento

-¡Anthony! Dices cada cosa

-Candy yo quería decirte que...

-¡Oh ya es tarde! Será mejor que vayamos adentro ya mismo empezará a nevar

-Pero Candy es que yo quisiera...

-Vamos, vamos, además ya mismo está el almuerzo y no queremos perdérnoslo ¿no es cierto?

Candy no lo deja hablar, sospecha lo que el rubio le quiere decir y por eso está dispuesta a toda costa a que no se toque el tema.

-¡Candy! Escúchame por favor

-Sé que tienes hambre, te voy a preparar un emparedado mientras está listo el almuerzo. Soy experta haciendo emparedados con mantequilla de maní, en la escuela de enfermería mis pacientes me pedían que les llevara emparedado y como era lo único que me salía perfectamente bien entonces yo...

-Sí, veo que tienes muchas ganas de contarme esa parte de tu vida, está bien dejaremos lo que te iba a decir para otro día. Sígueme contando entonces.

-Está bien, te decía que...

Adam estaba en su consultorio pensando en cierta joven de cabellos marrones y mirada color Ámbar.

-Elisa Richardson, estás completamente loca si piensas que yo puedo... No, ni siquiera debo imaginarlo, pero es que hay algo en ti que me inquieta demasiado. Me gusta cuando sonríes y me miras con esos ojos tan, tan seductores que tienes. Eres una mujer que vuelve loco a cualquier hombre. Pero eres una desvergonzada, mentirosa e intrigante. Ni pienses que vas a lograr algo conmigo, no voy hacer uno de tus juguetes, antes de que eso pase yo voy hacer el que juegue contigo. –Dice en voz alta medio enojado-

El doctor no se da cuenta que alguien lo ha estado observando desde hace unos pocos minutos.

-Doctor Martín lo invito a tomar un café después de las 6

-¡Bryan! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-Lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que estás pensando en una mujer e imagino de quien se trata.

-¿Ah sí? –tragando en seco-

-Seguramente piensas en la dulce Señorita Marlowe ¿Verdad?

-No, como crees, ella es mi paciente

-Ya no

-Tú sabes que la sigo ayudando, aún no termina sus terapias físicas y yo le prometí estar a su lado siempre.

-Igual, eso no impide que tú te enamores de ella

-sabes que soy muy profesional y no mezclo ambas cosas

-¡Hum! Pero igual aceptas sus invitaciones a comer

-No me gusta despreciar la gentiliza que tiene conmigo.

-Está bien, si no es ella entonces ¿quién?

-Ella es alguien que no debe importarte

-¡Vamos! me conoces bien y sabes que soy discreto

-Lo sé pero no creo que deba decírtelo, vas a empezar a juzgarme

-No lo haré

-Está bien, te lo diré porque necesito sacar esto que llevo adentro

-Cuéntame

-Es una mujer bellísima que le roba el aliento a cualquiera, pero...

-¿Pero qué?

-Pero tiene un compromiso

-¿Un compromiso? ¿Qué? ¿Va a casarse?

-No, es algo peor que eso

-No me digas que...

-Sí, está casada

-¿Acaso es Elisa Richardson?

-debiste ser adivino en vez de Doctor

-Entonces di en el clavo, pero ¿Acaso se te aflojó un tornillo o qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre fijarte en una mujer casada? ¿Dónde están tus principios, tu moral, tu formación?

-Dijiste que no me juzgarías

-Perdón, es que me sorprende

-No he dicho que estoy con ella cuidado ¡eh!

-Pero estás pensando en eso no creas que no te oí

-Es que ella es tan bella que yo... no sé me trae loco. ¿Sabes que me dijo el otro día?

-¿No? ¿Qué te dijo? –Diciendo con una cara de aburrimiento-

-Que por mí estaría dispuesta a soportar el escándalo del divorcio

-Y tú como muy ingenuo se lo creíste

-No digas eso, no soy ingenuo, sé que no me está mintiendo pero ya le dije que ni se le ocurra hacerlo porque no le voy hacer caso

-Si lo hiciera seguro que correrías a sus brazos

-Nooooo

-¿cómo que no?

-Sería una tentación demasiado grande para mí.

-¿ves lo que te digo?

-Tienes razón debo estar mal de la cabeza

-Ten cuidado amigo, no sigas alimentando tus pensamientos con la figura de esa mujer prohibida

-Voy a esforzarme

Matthew y Teodoro llegan al convento, unas religiosas le abren la gran puerta de madera. Ellos saludan y pasan, el patio es grande en el, hay algunos animales de granja como patos y gallinas que pasean de un lado a otro comiendo el maíz que una de las muchachas riega en el piso, también se pueden apreciar palomas en los tejados y una pequeña fuente donde se paran las aves a beber del agua.

-Pierre está en uno de los cuartos de arriba, tienes que subir como 150 escalones

-Tenemos, querrás decir

-Pensaba ahorrarme la fatiga, pero tienes razón tengo que ir contigo para presentarlos

Después de entrar al santuario caminan por el pasillo y llegan hasta la sala donde se encontraban las escaleras que conducían a los pisos superiores. Después de subir llegan un poco agitados y se detienen a descansar apoyándose de los pasamanos.

-Creo que estoy fuera de forma

-Necesito hacer más ejercicio –Matthew-

-Bueno no perdamos más tiempo pasemos de una vez

La habitación es pequeña pero acogedora, las cortinas son blancas y tienen apliques de flores bordadas a mano, obra de las novicias y demás religiosas. Una cama perfectamente arreglada un pequeño velador sobre el que descansaba una lamparilla de cristal cortado y una mecedora a un lado es lo que se podía observar en aquel cuarto. Un hombre de mediana estatura, de tez pálida y cabellos oscuros que tenía una venda blanca que cubría sus ojos se hallaba parado junto a la ventana.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo Pierre

-Eres tú Teodoro y dime ¿Con quién vienes? Me parece que no estás solo

-Tienes razón vine con un amigo, ¿te acuerdas cuando me contaste de que en el regimiento conociste a dos Americanos?

-Sí ¿Por qué?

-Bueno pues resulta que la persona que está conmigo es Matthew Higgins

-¿De veras? Matt ¿eres tú?

-Hola si soy yo, Pierre

-¿Cómo has estado?

-bien gracias

-Te noto algo distinto

-¿cómo?

-¿Seguro que eres tú?

-Sí, me dieron por muerto tal vez lo escuchaste

-Sí, pero siempre suelen haber equivocaciones, así que no me sorprende, pero no es eso hay algo en ti que me parece diferente

-Tal vez sea porque no nos hemos visto en años

-Puede ser y dime ¿cómo es que no has vuelto a tu país?

-Es que estuve mucho tiempo imposibilitado y es recién ahora que puedo regresar, mañana salgo para Inglaterra y luego iré a los Estados Unidos.

-Debes estar ansioso por ver a tu hija, ya debe tener 8 o 9 años

-¿Mi hija?

-Sí, tú me contaste que tenías una hija ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Es que no, no...

-Yo te explico Pierre, Matthew como consecuencia de la guerra perdió la memoria y no recuerda nada de su vida pasada.

-¿De veras? Lo siento tanto. ¡Esta maldita Guerra! ¡Esta maldita Guerra! que solo nos ha traído sufrimientos.

-Dime por favor ¿qué te dije de mi hija? Necesito saber

-Me dijiste que se llamaba Margaret, lo recuerdo tanto porque hablabas mucho de ella y también porque una novia mía se llamaba igual.

-¿Qué pasó con ella?

-¿Con mi novia? Ella murió hace años

-No, no digo tu novia sino mi hija

-Está en América viviendo con tu abuela en no recuerdo como se llama ese Estado que dijiste.

-¿Minnesota?

-No estoy seguro pero creo que sí

-Debe ser porque soy de allá. Así que tengo una hija y una abuela

-Debes sentirte afortunado, a mí nadie me sobrevive

-Lo siento

-No lo sientas, no tienes la culpa de nada

-¿Qué más sabes?

-Recuerdo que tu esposa estaba también en Francia, vino siguiéndote

-Ella murió hace unos años debido a la fiebre amarilla

-¡Que tragedia!

-Ni siquiera recuerdo su cara, pero ahora que me dices que tengo una hija, las ganas de regresar han crecido. No sabía porque me retraía de hacer algunas cosas, sentía que había alguien especial en mi vida, alguien que no merecía que la hiciera sufrir. Ella existe, ella existe, mi corazón me lo gritaba, me decía que había alguien a quien amaba. Es mi hija, mi hija –dice emocionado Matthew-

-Felicitaciones –le dice Teodoro-

-Gracias, gracias –dice con lágrimas en los ojos-

-debes darle gracias a Dios quien es el que te ha mantenido con vida y te da la oportunidad de regresar con los tuyos, muchos murieron y dejaron corazones rotos. Me acuerdo tanto de Dominique y Stear tan amigos los dos y murieron en los aires dejando a su familia sumidos en el dolor, pensé que contigo había pasado igual. Si recordaras podrías contarme como es que sobreviviste a un ataque aéreo, me parece algo increíble.

-Dominique Lefranc y Aliestear Cornwell

-¿Recordaste?

-No, pero leí en el atril de la iglesia los nombres y como me suenan tan familiares no los he olvidado.

-Lefranc y Cornwell fueron nuestros compañeros seguramente es por eso que te llaman la atención, después que me enteré de sus muertes me asignaron a otro destacamento y ya no supe más de los otros. Solo me llegaban noticias de que algunos habían desertado, otros habían sido tomados prisioneros y los más desafortunados habían dejado este mundo.

El francés se llevó las manos a la cabeza y los dos muchachos corrieron a sujetarlo.

-Creo que necesito descansar me duele un poco la cabeza y estoy mareado.

-Te dejaremos para que descanses, gracias por tu ayuda y espero que te mejores pronto.

-gracias a ti por venir a visitarme

-gracias a ti por recibirme

Karen y las demás mujeres de la compañía ayudan a los encargados del vestuario a terminar con los trajes para la obra. Entre carretes de hilos, tijeras, agujas, botones y telas de colores preparan todo para la gran noche. Los tramoyistas colocan los últimos implementos para la primera puesta en escena.

Terry en cambio aprovecha unos minutos para descansar sobre un catre, cierra los ojos e imagina a Candy a su lado. Tan alegre y jovial como siempre, cada vez que la recordaba sentía una gran paz en su corazón y la ilusión renace.

-Candy, te amo tanto. Quiero que el tiempo se vaya volando para volver a tenerte en mis brazos y aspirar tu aroma tan delicado.

En la mansión de los Andley la familia se reúne a la hora del almuerzo en el comedor, los pequeños Cornwell han recortado papelitos de colores que hacen un camino de la sala hasta el comedor, su padre los reprende por aquella travesura mientras todos defienden a los pequeños.

-Son niños, ellos merecen divertirse –Candy-

-Les he dicho que no ensucien la casa, da mal aspecto, les enseño a ser pulcros eso es todo.

-Pero no los regañes tan fuerte ¿acaso no recuerdas que nosotros también fuimos niños? Y muy traviesos por cierto –le dice Anthony-

-Lo éramos, pero recuerda que también recibimos disciplina, no se nos dejó andar descarriados por ahí como animalitos sin dueño.

-Espero y no seas así de severo cuando nazca nuestra hijita –le dice Annie-

-y tú estás tan segura de que va a ser una nena, solo porque te lo dijo una adivina. –Patty-

-Pues estoy segura porque lo siento, mi instinto me lo dice.

-Yo también creo que será una niña

-¿Tú también Candy? Pero si dijiste que eras escéptica

-A lo que dijo la adivina, ahora no estoy tan segura mira que algunas cosas se han hecho realidad

-a ver ¿cuáles? –Pregunta Archie-

-Ella dijo que alguien regresaba de la muerte y todos pensábamos que Anthony estaba muerto cuando ¡Zas! y aparece vivo, es como si hubiera regresado de la muerte.

-Solo es coincidencia, tuvo suerte eso es todo –dice Archie con aires de incredulidad-

-Bueno, hablemos de cosas más agradables ¿Por qué no hacemos planes para ahora después de la cena? Candy podría tocar el piano.

-Nooooo Anthony ten compasión de nosotros. –Archie-

-Está bien entonces tocaré el saxofón para entretenerlos

-Ni creas que no sé qué tocas horrible –le dice Archie a su primo-

-Mejor toquen la Gaita, Candy puede acompañarlos –dice Annie-

-¿Aprendiste a tocar la Gaita? –Pregunta el rubio a Candy-

-Albert tuvo mucha paciencia conmigo, no lo hago a la perfección pero me defiendo.

-Entonces más tarde después de la medianoche podemos tocar los tres

-Muy bien para recordar los viejos tiempos

Susana está escribiendo en su diario sentada cerca al fuego de la chimenea, su rostro se haya iluminado por una amplia sonrisa.

-Está tarde he vuelto a pensar en él, no puedo apartar de mi mente su cálida presencia, la profundidad de su mirada azul, el eco de su risa, su buen sentido del humor, su positiva forma de mirar la vida. Hace tanto tiempo que pensé que no podría volver a sentir lo que hoy siento por él. ¿Qué sentirá el por mí? ¡Ojala Dios, me pudiera amar! Sería tan dichosa.

Por la ventana se ve caer los finos copos de nieve y la música de los villancicos coreados por los monaguillos de las iglesias más próximas.

En Francia la alegría de Matthew era tal que se podía descubrir esta en sus ojos color miel.

-¡Que felicidad! No estoy solo en este mundo, hay alguien que me espera. Hija mía, Margaret prometo que cuando te tenga de nuevo conmigo voy a quererte y a darte todo mi amor.

El joven siente como la brisa despeina sus cabellos pero no le importa, el desea llegar rápidamente a la casa de los Grandchester para contarles lo que ha descubierto de su vida pasada. La mujer era tan compresiva con él que se había convertido en lo más cercano a una madre. El Duque era tan amable y Terry tan alegre que sentía que estaba como en familia, aún así nunca sobrepasó los límites de la confianza a la que era expuesto.

Kate conversa con su Padre sobre las vacaciones en Austria, se ve muy animada ya que tuvo tiempo para montar a caballo y pasear por las plazas de Viena.

-El próximo campeonato comenzará en Mayo y estoy preparada para ganar nuevamente.

-Estoy seguro de que así será

-Sí, y este triunfo se lo dedicaré a mamá.

-Claro que sí hija, yo me voy a encargar de que te compren el mejor equipo de montar

-gracias papá

-¿Has pensado en lo que te dijimos tu madre y yo?

-Sobre casarme

-Sí

-Padre, aún soy joven, ya aparecerá alguien que me agrade no te preocupes no me voy a quedar soltera si es lo que les preocupa.

-Me hubiera gustado que tú y Oscar se entendieran

-El siempre será mi primo y mi amigo de la infancia

-Ahora lo sé

-Mary Anne me invitó a tomar el té en su casa ¿me das permiso de salir? Regresaré antes del anochecer para celebrar en familia la llegada del nuevo año.

-Claro hijita pero no olvides despedirte de tu madre, voy a dar la orden para que tengan listo el carruaje.

-gracias Papá

La Noche llega y en Chicago todos están muy contentos cenando, después de escuchar algunos chistes que no le causaron gracia en lo absoluto la señora Elroy se retira a sus aposentos mientras los miembros más jóvenes de su familia se dedican a contar anécdotas y tomar rompope, la institutriz también se despide y lleva a los pequeños a su dormitorio.

Las risas inundan una de las salas de la mansión. Archie y Anthony deciden jugar damas y las mujeres conversan sobre sus propósitos de año nuevo.

-Este año voy a trabajar tan duro para llegar a ser una buena enfermera como lo eres tú Candy.

-Y yo voy a tomar clases de cocina, quiero ser yo misma la que le prepare la comida a mi esposo

-Yo voy a dedicarme a ser muy feliz, ahora que he encontrado a Anthony y que me he reconciliado con Terry creo que no hay otra cosa que pueda hacerme más feliz.

-Felicidades Candy

-Gracias amigas

-Estuve revisando los regalos que me dio mi abuela Martha, me envió su viejo violín y la cajita de música que hizo Stear. –Dice Patty mientras se oscurece su mirada-

-¡Oh!

-Vamos Patty no te vayas a poner triste ahora, a Stear no le hubiera gustado verte así.

-Lo sé perdónenme por ser tan sentimental

-si Bryan estuviera aquí seguro no permitiría que te pusieras triste, él es tan divertido. Adam también lo es.

-Son los mejores amigos que una persona pueda tener, me da tanto gusto haberlos conocido, gracias a ti Candy he podido ampliar mi círculo de amistades.

-Yo también me siento contenta de conocerlos –añade Annie-

En el Hospital Saint Albert los niños esperan sentados en la sala de recreación a que suenen las doce campanadas para recibir al nuevo año. Adam y Bryan están en la cafetería tomando una taza de café mientras conversan.

-Me hubiera gustado ir a la casa de Candy

-A mi también pero primero están las obligaciones –le dice Adam-

-Extrañaré a Patty cuando se vaya a New York

-¡Hum! Pero tienes a su reemplazo ¿no es así?

-Sí una mujer de lo más enojona, no tiene paciencia pero sé que voy a lograr mi objetivo

-¿Qué objetivo?

-Que se le ablande el carácter

-Jajaja ¿y cómo piensas hacerlo?

-no pienso rebelarte mis tácticas, mejor dime ¿Cómo va lo tuyo con la señora Richardson?

-Bueno, no la he vuelto a ver desde ese día en casa de Candy

-¿Y de la dulce Susana?

-Susana, me invitó a su casa para hoy, pero tuve que declinar su invitación en vista de que tenemos mucho trabajo, pero pienso pasar mañana por su casa para disculparme.

-¿Por qué mejor no la llamas por teléfono?

-ya lo hice, pero igual quiero ir mañana, pienso llevarles flores para disculparme

En la villa Francesa se encuentra Karen Claise, Robert y demás compañeros de teatro de Terry disfrutando del banquete que ofrecieron los duques debido a la celebración del año nuevo. Matthew está sentado en una de las mesas junto al joven aristócrata de cabellos castaños.

-No has bailado ni una pieza ¿por qué no invitas a Karen? Ella es muy alegre y sabe hacer que otros se diviertan.

-Gracias, tal vez luego

-Eres un tanto reservado

-No, no es eso, sino que aun no puedo creer de lo que me enteré esta mañana

-Mi padre ya se ofreció a ayudarte a averiguar el paradero de tu hija, estoy seguro de que la encontrarás

-Gracias Terry

En ese momento la primera Actriz de la compañía se acerca a la mesa y toma del brazo a Terry.

-Perdona que te lo robe unos minutos pero tengo que vengarme de Lord Grandchester en la pista.

-Quise evitar mi martirio diciéndole a Matt que te invite a bailar pero el me dijo que no porque temía que fueras a pisarle los pies

-¿En serio dijiste eso Matt?

-No señorita Claise, el señor Grandchester solo juega con usted

-¡Ah! Pero por si lo estabas pensando voy a sacarte a ti también

-No señorita tal vez más tarde

-No señor, de ninguna manera usted va a quedarse sentado calentando el puesto. Esta noche es para divertirse, además quiero que las demás chicas me envidien por estar bailando con los hombres más guapos de la fiesta.

Termina la frase y la pelirroja arrastra a la pista a los dos caballeros mientras a ritmo de Jazz los invita a moverse.

Matthew solo sonríe pero sus movimientos corporales son casi nulos, Terry aprovecha para separarse de ellos con el pretexto de sacar a bailar a su madre.

Anthony y los demás están en el balcón contando en forma regresiva los segundos que quedan para finalizar el año. Al sonar la última campanada pueden observar el cielo encenderse con las luces artificiales. Todos empiezan a abrazarse y a darse los buenos deseos, lo mismo sucede en Francia e Inglaterra.

-¡Feliz Año Candy! –Piensa Terry, mientras abraza a su madre-

-Feliz Año Terry! –Piensa Candy mientras abraza a Anthony-

-Feliz Año 1921 a todos

Los Buttman también se abrazaban entre ellos y en los pensamientos del Conde y la Condesa de Gerald estaba los enormes deseos de reencontrarse en este año con su desaparecida hija mayor.

Matthew miraba por la ventana y soñaba con pronto regresar a su Patria y poder estrechar entre sus brazos a su hija, el reencuentro con su pasado estaba cerca, solo un poco más de tiempo y podría regocijarse de tener de vuelta a su familia, tal vez hasta sería posible que recuperara su pasado, la esperanza era una llama que daba calidez a su corazón.


	30. ENCUENTRO EN EL SUBTERRANEO

_**CAPÍTULO XXX **_

_**Reconociendo El Camino, Un Encuentro En El Subterráneo.**_

Rumbo a Inglaterra se encuentran Matthew y los Duques de Grandchester, Terry y sus compañeros se quedaron para recibir menciones del gobierno Francés debido a su participación en funciones de Caridad que tuvieron mucho éxito.

Solo un día más y estarían en Londres, Eleanor se paseaba por la cubierta cuando se encuentra con su asistente.

-Debí imaginar que estabas aquí

-Sí, quería que el viento helado golpeara mi cara

-No es muy bueno para tu salud, deberías estar adentro

-Gracias Señora

-¿Por qué?

-Por preocuparse por mí

-No es nada

-Me siento afortunado de encontrar en mi camino a gente tan buena como usted o su esposo.

-Es que tú también eres bueno

Maurice Chevalier se encuentra en la entrada del gran teatro francés cuando un mensajero le entrega un sobre.

-gracias

Al abrirlo encuentra una cantidad de dinero y una carta de Matthew.

Querido Amigo

¡Feliz año nuevo!

Estoy muy agradecido contigo por haberme ayudado, encontré un buen trabajo que me permite devolverte lo que me prestaste y regresar a mi país. En cuanto me establezca te enviaré mi dirección para que también puedas escribirme.

Saludos cordiales,

Matthew Higgins

-¡Qué bueno! Al fin podrás reencontrarte contigo mismo Matt, espero y seas feliz.

Patty camina por el pasillo cuando se encuentra con Flammy quien va de muy mal humor hacia el laboratorio.

-¡Hola Flammy!

-Hola Patty

-Te noto un poco enojada

-Es tu jefe que va a sacarme canas verdes

-¿Bryan?

-Si ¿quien más?

-No le hagas caso, él es así por naturaleza solo debes aplicar un poco de paciencia

-La paciencia con él se agota

-Al principio es un poco molestoso pero deja que te coja confianza ya verás cómo se le quitan sus caprichos

-Candy quiere que nos llevemos bien pero se está haciendo muy difícil.

-El es buena persona solo que a veces no lo demuestra

-trato de pensar en eso cada vez que lo veo

-Ya verás que tu esfuerzo tendrá su recompensa.

-Eso espero

-Bueno, tengo que irme, nos vemos más tarde

-Nos vemos luego

Flammy camina hasta el laboratorio para encontrar a su jefe de lo más concentrado en el microscopio.

-Ya estoy aquí doctor ¿necesita algo?

-Sí Flammy, por favor tráeme un paquete que está en recepción es urgente que lo tenga ahora en mis manos, hubiera ido yo mismo pero tengo que entregar los resultado de estos exámenes hoy mismo.

-Enseguida doctor

-No te demores que ese paquete viene grabado con un tiempo límite.

-ya voy

La muchacha corre por todo el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor que no se abre por lo que decide bajar las escaleras hasta el primer piso donde está la recepción, son como 100 escalones desde el 3er piso. En recepción está el pequeño paquete oscuro, la encargada se lo entrega y Flammy corre nuevamente hasta el ascensor pero no llega a tiempo y las puertas se cierran, nuevamente toma el camino de las escaleras que sube rápidamente. Al llegar al laboratorio llega hecha un guiñapo, le entrega al doctor el paquete.

-Lo traje lo más pronto que pude doctor ¿se trata de alguna muestra perecible?

-En realidad se trata de...

El médico abre el paquete y saca un sándwich de queso y le da un mordisco. Flammy está a punto de estallar de rabia.

-¿Quieres uno? Mandé a ver dos, no quiero comer solo

-Usted, usted es...

-Ya Flammy tranquilízate, no te dije de que se trataba porque no ibas a querer hacerme el favor. Siéntate voy a pedir dos tazas de café para que comamos juntos, ya regreso.

La enfermera se queda muda, pero no puede evitar el coraje de parecer una tonta corriendo por todo el pasillo por unos simples Sándwich de queso.

Candy ingresa al hospital con Anthony quien sería sometido a unas radiografías, todas las enfermeras que pasan por su lado se quedan admiradas de ver a un hombre tan elegante y bien parecido.

-Candy, este hospital me gusta mucho

-Me alegra porque así no vas a quejarte tanto cuando tengamos que internarte

-Siempre que seas tú mi enfermera estaré a gusto en donde sea

-¡Anthony! No me avergüences

-Perdóname Candy

-No te preocupes, ahora voy a llevarte a radiología, prométeme que vas a colaborar en todo lo que te pidan los doctores

-lo prometo

-Bien entonces vamos

Con la ayuda de unos cuantos enfermeros colocan a Anthony sobre una especie de cama, él solo lleva puesta una bata color verde agua.

Candy afuera se nota nerviosa e impaciente, Adam pasa y trata de tranquilizarla, de pronto sale uno de los médicos.

-Colega, que bueno que lo encuentro, justamente iba a buscarlo porque queremos tener su opinión sobre este caso que nos trajo la Señora Andley.

-Muy bien, entonces veamos de que se trata. Candy ya regreso no sigas mordiéndote las uñas por favor.

El rubio entra a la habitación donde lo esperan los otros doctores. El paciente estaba recostado.

-Vea esto colega –le dice otro doctor-

Adam toma la radiografía y la coloca frente a la luz para ver de qué se trata.

-¿qué piensa doctor?

-Ya veo, creo que este caso va a pasar a mis manos. Ven la mancha negra en la tercera vértebra lumbar. Seguramente se trata de un tumor.

-¿Un tumor? –Alza la cabeza Anthony-

-No te muevas Anthony, hablaré contigo después, no te asustes. –Lo tranquiliza el joven médico-

-Es un caso delicado ¿no es cierto? –Dice otro doctor-

-Ciertamente, al parecer la caída que tuvo hace más de 10 años le produjo un derrame interno que le causó un tumor que se alojó en la tercera vértebra lumbar si lo extraemos es posible que recupere la movilidad de sus piernas.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –dice el paciente un poco emocionado-

-¡Anthony! Te dije que no te movieras

-Perdón, pero me pareció escuchar que podré volver a caminar

-Anthony no quiero asustarte pero seré realista contigo, este tipo de operaciones resultan muy complicadas. Tenemos que hacerte otros estudios para comprobar que no tengas otros problemas como presión baja, si no eres alérgico a las sustancias que vamos a usar para la antisepsia etc.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tomará saber eso?

-Unos meses, tenemos que programar el día de la cirugía. Necesito hablar con Candy al respecto, por favor hagan un informe y colóquenlo en el expediente del señor Brown mientras yo voy a hablar con la señora Andley. Anthony ya regreso.

-está bien te espero pero no tardes tanto

En el pasillo continúa Candy caminando de un lado para otro pensando en los resultados de los últimos exámenes de su querido Anthony.

-Candy, tenemos que hablar vayamos a tu despacho –le dice Adam a su amiga-

-Por fin saliste, pensé que estos minutos se harían eternos

-Vamos rápido que lo que tengo que decirte es delicado

-No me asustes

-No es lo que quiero

Doctor y enfermera se dirigen hacia el despacho, mientras en el mismo hospital pero en una planta distinta se encuentran el doctor chiflado y su asistente tomando una taza de café.

-¿Ya se te pasó el coraje?

-Sí, debo reconocer que usted es muy astuto

-Ya lo sabía

-y nada modesto por cierto

-Bueno, así como uno tiene sus virtudes también tiene sus defectos

-¿Considera usted que la astucia es una virtud?

-¿por qué no? Hay que ser audaz, intrépido o astuto de vez en cuando y más cuando quieres alcanzar algo en la vida. No lo considero algo malo, malo sería que utilizaras estas cosas para hacerle daño a los demás.

-Bueno, permítame corregirlo, usted dice que no le hace daño a los demás, estamos de acuerdo pero y ¿el hecho de que los use no constituye un daño así sea este ínfimo?

-No lo creo, muchas de las cosas que hago han resultado no solo beneficiosas para mí sino para el que lo hace.

-¿Cómo?

-Por ejemplo lo que hiciste hace unos minutos, le beneficia a mi estomago pero también te benefició a ti

-¿en qué sentido? ¿En que no fue mezquino y por lo menos me ofreció uno de sus sándwich?

-Bueno, sí pero también te ayuda a mantenerte en forma. Correr hace bien para la salud

-Usted es verdaderamente incorregible, ahora insinúa que estoy gorda

-No he dicho eso

-pero seguro que lo pensó

-no estás en mi mente así que no sabes lo que está pasando por mi cabeza en estos momentos, no saques conclusiones.

-Mejor voy a dejar estos trastos a la cafetería antes de que se haga más tarde

En el condado de Rochdale se encontraba Neil Legan ultimando los detalles de su última negociación.

-Esperamos tener todo listo para el lunes en la mañana

-Muchas gracias, ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted

-El placer ha sido todo mío señor Legan.

-hasta el lunes entonces

-Hasta el lunes

Neil coloca el sombrero sobre su cabeza y se despide en la entrada de la casa de aquel hombre para subir inmediatamente en el auto que aguardaba por él. Mientras el carro se ponía en marcha, él pensaba en su familia y en Candy.

-¿Cómo estarán papá y mamá? mañana les escribiré deben estar preocupados por mí. Elisa no me preocupa, ella sabe cuidarse muy bien, Stuart se pondrá muy contento cuando le diga que conseguí nuevos inversionistas.

Candy ¿cómo estás tú? Seguro que bien y más con Anthony a tu lado. Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estúpido al principio tal vez ahora...no, no tengo porque lamentarme, a lo hecho pecho. Después que termine con los negocios regresaré e ingresaré a la universidad de Chicago para terminar mi carrera, así podré ayudar más a Stuart y mis padres se sentirán orgullosos de mí. ¡Ojala y Elisa cambiara así como pienso hacer yo! Pero mi hermanita es tan orgullosa y prepotente que dudo mucho que lo haga, aun así no pienso perder las esperanzas tal vez suceda algo que la haga cambiar.

El carro da vuelta en una esquina y se pierde en la siguiente avenida, el joven sigue sumido en sus pensamientos mientras el chofer le pide la dirección a la que desea llegar.

-Al hotel por favor

El retrato de Albert pareciera estar más sonriente que de costumbre, la rubia se ha sentado en su sillón y Adam se mantiene de pie mientras juega con pisapapeles que estaba en el escritorio de la joven directora del hospital.

-Anthony puede ser sometido a una operación pero esta es sumamente riesgosa, así como podría recuperar la movilidad en sus piernas también podría quedar parapléjico para siempre

-¡Dios, no puede ser!

-Lo que trato de decirte es que ese tipo de operaciones son muy complicadas, se necesita de muchas horas de labor, además el paciente tiene que estar en las condiciones adecuadas y Anthony no está muy bien que digamos.

-¿lo dices por el problema de su corazón?

-Sí Candy, necesitamos que mejore en este aspecto, hemos notado que gracias a tus cuidados, su ritmo cardiaco ha mejorado, eso lo demuestran los últimos electrocardiogramas.

-¿Entonces?

-Hay que esperar a ver como evoluciona, mientras podemos practicarles otras pruebas, pero todo va a tomar tiempo.

-Tomate el tiempo que sea necesario pero ayuda a Anthony

-Haré todo lo humanamente posible

-Gracias Adam

Los días pasan y los Duques de Grandchester han llegado a su castillo de Londres, Matthew tiene una habitación tan grande que hasta cuenta con un pequeño estudio con biblioteca incluida donde puede deleitarse de las más selectas obras inglesas, libros de ciencias, matemáticas, física etc.

Eleanor espera regiamente vestida, en la antesala a su asistente, Matthew pronto se aparece ante sus ojos, tan elegante que de no haber sido por que se encontraba en su casa y él saluda pensaría que era algún noble caballero.

-Ese traje te queda estupendo

-Gracias Señora ¿nos vamos?

-Sí

El joven le ofrece llevarla del brazo hasta el coche que esperaba en la entrada del castillo.

-¿A dónde iremos señora? La reunión con Doña Margot de Monterubio es a las dos y a penas son las 11

-Primero iremos de compras. Jasón llévanos al centro de la ciudad por favor –le dice al chofer-

-Como usted diga señora

En unos cuantos minutos el automóvil arriba al centro llegando a una de las tiendas más concurridas por la aristocracia inglesa. La duquesa y Matthew bajan del coche mientras dos mujeres muy distinguidas salen de una galería.

-Kate, el vestido que acabas de comprarte es precioso

-también me gusta, voy a usarlo la próxima semana en la fiesta de compromiso de Michael Foster y lo Julián Bennedict.

-Te vas a ver preciosa, lástima que no pueda verte

-Nadja, y ¿te vas en serio a Francia?

-Sí, mi madre encontró la antigua casa de mi padre y queremos conocer el lugar donde nació y creció.

-Entiendo, entonces no te olvides de traerme algún recuerdo de allá. Hace años que no voy a París.

-Bien lo prometo. Ahora disculpa que no te siga acompañando pero tengo que ir a casa a empacar, Keith debe estar esperándome.

-Entiendo, gracias por venir, eres una gran amiga

-Ya sabes, cuándo necesites algo no dudes en recurrir a mí.

-gracias, salúdame a tu esposo y a Francis

-Muy bien y tú salúdame a Mary Anne si llegas a verla, dile que ya compré su regalo de bodas.

-Muy bien, nos vemos entonces.

La Duquesa de Grandchester se encuentra en una joyería comprando un par de pendientes de brillantes.

-¿Qué te parecen estos pendientes Matt?

-Son preciosos, seguramente se verá bien con ellos

-No son para mí sino para mi nuera pienso enviárselos como regalo de navidad atrasado.

-No conozco a su nuera pero seguro que le gustaran mucho.

-Gracias.

La vendedora se acerca y Eleanor le pide le facture los colgantes mientras ella observa otra bisutería.

-Mi lady aquí está la cuenta

-perfecto. ¡Oh! Dejé la chequera en el asiento de atrás del auto ¿podrías ir por el Matthew mientras yo busco algo más para mí?

-Como diga Señora

Matthew sale de la joyería y en la entrada tropieza con la Condesa de Arden.

-Disculpe usted Madame

-No se preocupe

Kate se queda observando al joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos color miel y se encandila con la profunda mirada de él.

-¿nos conocemos?

-No lo creo señorita

-Debe ser una especie de Deja Vú

-No se ofenda pero no creo en ese tipo de cosas

-Es gracioso, yo tampoco. Mi nombre es Kate Buttman

-Un gusto Señorita Kate, mi nombre es Matthew Higgins

-Y ¿Estás comprándole, algo tu novia?

-No, ¿por qué piensa eso?

-Por que acabas de salir de la joyería

-¡Ah! En realidad estoy acompañando a alguien

-Soy curiosa ¿a quién?

-A Eleanor Baker

-¿La duquesa de Grandchester? Entonces tú debes ser...

-Soy su asistente personal

-¡Oh! Entiendo. Me has caído bien, me gustaría que nos volviéramos a ver otro día

-Pues no conozco muy bien Inglaterra, tal vez quieras ser mi guía turística

-Seguro, te voy a dar mi número telefónico para que me llames cuando quieras salir por ahí a dar una vuelta.

La joven saca de su bolso una pequeña libretita y anota el número telefónico con su nombre.

-De acuerdo entonces espera mi llamada

-Bien así lo haré, nos vemos pronto –le dice mientras se acerca a su auto-

El chofer le ayuda con las bolsas de compras que coloca en el portamaletas, Matthew le abre la portezuela para que pueda subir.

-gracias, no olvides llamarme

-Descuida así lo haré.

La joven se marcha y Matthew recuerda que tenía que ir por la chequera de su patrona.

-Casi lo olvido, es que no se ¿por qué me sentí tan bien hablando con ella? como si la conociera, creo que voy a llamarla, no me hará mal dar una vuelta en mi día libre.

Eleanor se prueba un fino collar de perlas cuando regresa su asistente.

-Señora lo que pidió

-Gracias Matt ¿podrías ayudarme llenando el cheque?

-¿Cómo no? Con todo gusto

-Después me acompañarás al sastre quiero mandarte hacer más trajes, ese te sienta de maravilla

-Pero Señora no se moleste tanto en mí

-Quiero hacerlo, así que no trates de convencerme de lo contrario, luego iremos a comprarte unas fragancias, unas corbatas y más ropa.

-Me apena que usted gaste en mí

-Quiero que cuando regreses a los Estados Unidos y encuentres a tu hija, ella se sienta orgullosa de tener a un padre tan guapo como tú.

-Gracias, no sé cómo pagarle tanta generosidad, estoy en deuda de por vida con usted.

-No es para tanto Matt, no es para tanto

Candy se encuentra en su despacho ordenando algunos papeles y firmando otros, Betty y Martha le informan que ha llegado la nueva maquinaria para el área de cirugía y que el doctor Martín no está para recibirlo.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Adam? Ya tengo que irme

-No lo hemos visto desde la hora del almuerzo Candy

-¿dónde está Bryan?

-Está en junta médica

-¿Stevenson? ¿Richardson?

-También Candy ¿quieres que los interrumpamos para que alguno de ellos reciba los instrumentos?

-No, lo haré yo, pero díganle a Adam que me debe una explicación

-Como digas Candy

La rubia se dirige hacia la entrada para encontrarse con el conductor del camión que traía las máquinas, mientras en un restaurante cercano se encontraba su rubio amigo conversando con Elisa Richardson.

-Mis padres decidieron que debía estudiar en España, pero yo preferí seguir en México. Ahora quiero especializarme, tal vez más adelante me vaya a Francia, sus universidades son muy buenas.

-Si decides irte ten la seguridad que iré detrás de ti

-Sigues pensando en lo mismo

-Estuve insinuándole a Stuart que debemos separarnos pero él se muestra reacio.

-Es mejor así

-No, ya veré la forma en que me dé el divorcio, no sabes cuánto deseo ser libre, antes no lo pensaba, ahora lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas, nunca me había interesado tanto un hombre como me interesas tú.

-¿Ah no? Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mí?

-No lo sé, no eres el típico hombre al que yo miraría, tal vez no tengas un título nobiliario, una mina de oro o un palacio pero me fascinas. Me gusta como hablas, me encanta cuando puedo percibir tu aroma. –Le dice la mujer mientras se acerca a su rostro-

-Estamos en público, olvídalo –le dice haciéndose hacia atrás-

-¿Quieres decir que no me apartarías si estuviéramos en privado?

-No, no he dicho eso, no pongas en mi boca palabras que no he dicho

-quisiera que me besaras como aquella vez en el hotel

-Estuve a punto de perder la cabeza, además fue una trampa tuya ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Sí, creíste que yo caería en tu trampa pero fue al revés

-Me quisiste enredar con tus encantos, eres muy audaz

-No sabes las cosas que puedo hacer ¿me gustaría conocerte íntimamente?

-Estás siendo osada y demasiado atrevida

-Por naturaleza soy así

-No querida Elisa, yo no puedo ser para ti más que un amigo

-¿Aún te gusta Candy? ¿O es que ahora prefieres a la lisiada de Susana Marlowe? No creas que no me he enterado de que vas a menudo a su casa, cuando a mí solo me dedicas pocas horas.

-¿Estás siguiéndome los pasos? Eso sí que es el colmo. Además no voy a permitirte que llames tan despectivamente a Susana.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿A qué viene tu pregunta?

-Dime si te gusta y ya

-No te voy a responder

-Entonces si te gusta ¿Verdad? Esa actorcilla no me a robar tu amor

-¡Basta! Esto es intolerable, mejor me voy –Adam saca su reloj de bolsillo y su rostro cambia cuando se percata que ya es tarde- he pasado demasiado tiempo contigo, se me ha hecho tarde, adiós.

Elisa se queda enojada en la mesa y persigue con la mirada al rubio mientras este se marcha del lugar.

-No permitiré que te alejes de mi lado, voy a conquistarte como sea.

Una semana después Matthew llama por teléfono a la casa de la familia Buttman para hablar con Kate. La doncella toma la llamada y después de preguntar ¿quién es? se dirige al saloncito donde se encontraban las condesas y Lady Catherine tomando el té.

-Señorita Kate, al teléfono está el Señor Matthew Higgins

-No lo puedo creer, me llamó, pensé que no lo haría

-¿Quién es ese señor hija?

-Un amigo mamá

-Yo no lo conozco ¿Acaso tu padre sabe de él?

-No, lo conocí la semana pasada pero puedo pedirle que venga para que lo conozcan.

-Sería lo correcto antes de que empieces a salir con él.

-Mamá ¿Cómo sabes que quiero salir con él?

-Por tu mirada, estabas tranquila hace un momento y ahora se te ve más que radiante.

-Exageras. Voy a ver que quiere

Kate corre y alza el auricular para hablar con el americano.

-Aló

-Hola Kate ¿cómo estás?

-Bien y ¿tú?

-Muy bien gracias, te llamaba para saber si sería factible que nos viéramos hoy, tengo el día libre.

-¡Hum! Me agradaría pero antes ¿Podrías venir a mi casa? Mis padres quieren conocerte.

-De acuerdo no hay problema ¿dónde vives?

-Soy tu vecina Matt, mi casa está justo frente a dónde estás.

-¿Quieres decir que vives en casa de los Condes de Gerald?

-Sí ¿puedes venir?

-Está bien, voy para allá entonces

-Bien entonces voy a decirle al guardia para que te deje pasar

-gracias

La joven Condesa cuelga y se dirige al saloncito donde se encontraba su madre.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Mamá eres curiosa

-¿Qué te dijo? –Preguntando con más autoridad-

-Que va a venir para que lo conozcan

-Bien ¿A qué hora?

-Viene para acá en estos momentos

-Pero niña, no estamos presentables, debiste concedernos más tiempo –Dice Lady Catherine-

-El vive en el castillo de frente, y así como visten están muy bien. Voy a decirle a papá.

Kate se retira haciéndoles reverencia y con una sonrisa de lado. En el despacho se encontraba el Conde leyendo el periódico.

-Papá, necesito decirte algo

-Habla hijita ¿qué se te ofrece?

-Un amigo va a venir a visitarnos y quiero que ustedes lo conozcan

-¿Acaso es lo que estoy pensando?

-No papá, a penas lo conozco, no podría decir que he pensado en él como mi futuro esposo.

-¿Cuándo viene?

-Ya está en camino, es más ya ha de estar en la puerta

-Pues hazlo pasar al recibidor y en unos minutos voy para allá

-Bien entonces te esperamos papá

Matthew entra al castillo la doncella lo hace pasar a la sala de visitas, él toma asiento y desde ahí observa que el lugar está lleno de cosas valiosas, la decoración es exquisita. Al escuchar unos pasos se pone de pie. Ingresan a la sala Lady Catherine y Lady Victoria.

-Buen día

-Buen día caballero –dice la Condesa- ¿Es usted el amigo de mi hija Kate?

-Si señora y es un placer conocerla. Matthew Higgins para servirla –mientras besa su mano-

-Victoria Arden de Buttman y ella es una amiga muy querida de la familia, Lady Catherine Barzón

-Un gusto mi Lady

En ese momento entra Kate y saluda alegremente con la jovialidad que la caracterizaba.

-¿Cómo estás Matt?

-Bien Kate, vine como solicitaste y he tenido el privilegio de conocer a tu madre y a Lady Catherine

-Solo falta mi padre

-Que debe ser una persona igual de agradable que ustedes

-Es muy amable jovencito –Le dice la anciana-

-Buen Día –Saluda el conde entrando a la sala-

-Buen día señor Conde

-Papá, él es Matthew Higgins trabaja como asistente personal de la Duquesa de Grandchester

-Mucho gusto señor Higgins, sea bienvenido a esta casa

-Gracias Señor

-Bueno papá, mamá, ahora que conocen a Matt ¿Puedo salir con él a dar una vuelta? El no conoce muy bien Londres y quiero llevarlo a los lugares más concurridos ¿Puedo?

-De acuerdo, llévate a Mary y no vuelvas muy tarde

-Gracias papá, vamos Matt

La joven toma de la mano a Matthew y lo saca casi corriendo de la sala mientras él solo alcanza a despedirse.

-Un placer conocerlos a todos que tengan buen día

Los tres se quedan quietos e inmóviles hasta que Lady Catherine toma asiento ayudada por su bastón.

-Estos chicos de ahora son tan acelerados –les dice la anciana-

-Kate tiene mucha energía, eso me alegra tanto –dice la Condesa quien siente que las fuerzas la abandonan-

-Querida has hecho mucho esfuerzo, será mejor que te sientes.

-Gracias Abel, pero será mejor que me recueste un rato, voy a mi recamara

-Yo te acompaño hijita

-No, Lady Catherine quédese usted haciendo lo que quería, puedo llegar a mi recamara sola

-Nos vemos más tarde

-En unos minutos estaré contigo querida

-Gracias cielo

La Condesa se retira y tanto la anciana como el Conde tienen la mirada triste, saben que la salud de Victoria se está deteriorando más cada día.

-Temo que el final se acerque madrina

-Hay que ser fuertes y no perder la esperanza

-Cada día que pasa me angustió más, mi otra hija sigue sin aparecer y temo que Victoria nos deje antes de que eso suceda

-Ten fe Abel, ten fe

Matthew y Kate se bajan de la carroza y caminan por una plaza cercana al puente de Londres.

-Cuando era niña mi papá me llevaba a pasear y me tomaban muchas fotografías en el Trafalgar Square.

-Debiste ser una niña muy feliz

-Sí lo fui y ¿tu? Cuéntame ¿cómo eras de niño?

-Como todos, ya sabes travieso y ocurrido

-¿de veras? ¿Qué travesuras hiciste?

-Pues una vez yo... (Piensa mientras se rasca la cabeza tratando de recordar) fuego, si creo que casi se quema la casa por mi culpa estaba trabajando con pólvora, quería fuegos artificiales para...

-¿Para?

-No recuerdo, no recuerdo más, perdóname, no logro recordar

-¿qué te pasa?

-Yo no logro recordar mi pasado, tuve un accidente que borró mi memoria, a veces siento que estoy a punto de recordar pero cuando eso pasa la sensación desaparece, así como ahora.

-Lo siento

-no te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrado

-Y eso que te ocurre ¿te pasa a menudo?

-No mucho, pero mejor olvidémonos de este asunto vamos al Picadilly Circus

-Ok como quieras. Luego podemos ir a una galería de arte muy buena y de paso me acompañas a comprar un libro.

-Claro

Candy se despide de Adam y sube a su coche, pronto se aleja y el doctor se despide a la distancia agitando su mano.

-Nos vemos, saluda a Anthony

El doctor ingresa a las instalaciones del hospital se saca la gabardina y la guinda en el porta sombrero de su consultorio. Un minuto más tarde una enfermera entra al consultorio.

-¿Qué ha pasado señorita?

-Doctor, quiero que me cure estoy muy enferma

-¿Qué tiene? Le recuerdo que soy cirujano primero debe hacer una consulta con un médico de medicina general para que le mande a hacer unos exámenes.

-No la enfermedad que tengo solo la puede curar usted

-Pero ¿qué? Si tú eres...

Susana está sentada cerca de la ventana mirando hacia la puerta de entrada. Su madre la observa silenciosamente.

-Hoy tampoco va a venir mamá

-Cariño, debes recordar que es médico y tiene muchas obligaciones

-Lo extraño mamá

-¿Lo quieres mucho verdad?

-Lo amo mamá

-Susi, me siento tan contenta de que me reveles tus sentimientos.

-Pero él no me quiere

-No digas eso, él siente algo por ti, sino fuera así no viniera a verte a menudo, además ustedes dos se han hecho muy unidos.

-Solo somos amigos, él no me ha dicho nada

-Tal vez está esperando el momento indicado

-No quiero que me pase otra vez mamá, no quiero amar y no ser correspondida

-No pasará esta vez mi cielo

-tengo miedo mamá, mucho miedo

-hija, no me gusta verte así

-No puedo imaginar que él, llegue a amar a otra persona

-por favor hija no te pongas triste, si lo quieres debes tomar medidas pronto

-¿qué dices mamá?

-Sí hija, tienes que ser más coqueta, si él no viene a ti, tú ve a él.

-Pero es que se daría cuenta y yo...

-Si conservas esa actitud no vas a conseguir nada

-¿Cómo hago?

-Pues, primero tienes que...

Una mujer vestida de enfermera con largo cabello oscuro mira al médico que se ha quedado mudo al percatarse de quien se trata.

-dígame doctor ¿cómo puedo curar este mal?

-Estás loca ¿cómo se te ocurre venir hasta acá?

-Te extraño, hace una semana que no nos vemos

-Elisa ¿Quién te dio ese uniforme? Y ¿por qué estás usando peluca?

-No quería que me vieran entrar, así que robé uno de los uniformes de Candy y compré esta peluca para que nadie me reconociera.

-Mejor te vas

-No, hoy quiero ser tu enfermera particular –se acerca hacia el escritorio del doctor-

-¡Elisa! Por favor vete

-No quiero –se coloca detrás de él y le da un pequeño masaje en la espalda-

-Me has venido a seducir ¿no es así?

-No me voy a ir hasta conseguir algo que quiero de ti

-¿qué?

-Esto –le contesta para inmediatamente robarle un beso-

El beso se torna apasionado, Adam se deja llevar por la fogosidad de Elisa Richardson y no piensa, no piensa en lo que está haciendo.

En Londres Kate y Matthew caminan por una avenida, de repente la rubia se detiene en una librería.

-Entremos, quiero ver si tienen "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de Jane Austen.

-¿Te gustan muchos los libros, verdad?

-Me fascinan, amo la lectura, es una forma de enriquecer el alma ¿No te parece?

-Sí, yo disfruto mucho leyendo los libros que se encuentran en la biblioteca privada del Duque de Grandchester. Tiene unos muy buenos de física, pero en lo particular me gusta el de Einstein. La teoría quántica también me llama la atención y he leído unos cuantos de Nicolás Copérnico. ¿Y tu libro de que trata?

-Haces que me avergüence, el libro que pienso comprar es una novela dramática, no tiene nada que ver con teorías de ciencia o física. Esas asignaturas nunca me llamaron la atención, yo prefiero los idiomas.

-¿De veras? ¿Cuántas lenguas hablas?

-Cuatro a parte del inglés

-¿Cuatro? ¿Cuáles?

-Alemán, ruso, Francés y algo de Italiano.

-¡Guau! Debes conocer todos esos países

-Sí, he viajado mucho, conozco España, Alemania, Austria, Francia, Italia, Australia y otros más que para que los menciono si son algunos y me tomaría la tarde entera contándote

-Dijiste que conoces España ¿No hablas español?

-No, ese idioma no lo domino

-Yo solo hablo un poco de Francés porque viví un tiempo en París

-París es maravilloso, hace años que no voy a París, desde antes de la guerra, mis padres me enviaron a Suiza a estudiar en un internado

-Un internado

-Sí como los que hay aquí, por ejemplo El Real Colegio San Pablo y El William Wallace.

-Si aquí también hay internados ¿por qué no te inscribieron en uno de esos y te mandaron tan lejos?

-Eso es lo que me he preguntado tantas veces, mi padre siempre dice que en Suiza están los mejores internados del mundo. Lo bueno que saqué de esa experiencia fue el haber conocido a mi amiga Evelyn y a los gemelos Keith y Francis Harcourt.

-Me ha dado hambre ¿quieres comer algo?

-Sí, hay una cafetería cerca de aquí donde preparan unos postres deliciosos

-Entonces vayamos allá

Unas voces se oyen en el pasillo del hospital, esto sirve de interrupción para la pareja que se encontraba un tanto exaltada en el consultorio.

-¡Basta! Ya no más –ruega Adam a la ardiente de Elisa-

-Pero Adam, tú también lo disfrutabas

-Ya, será mejor que te marches. No sabría que decir si te encuentran aquí.

-Por favor Adam, no me rechaces

-No quiero tener que ver contigo, eso va en contra de mis principios, en contra de la moral y la decencia. En contra de todo.

-No puedo seguir así, hoy mismo voy a hablar con Stuart y le voy a decir que quiero el divorcio, solo así vas a hacerme caso.

-Vete Elisa, no hagas más difícil esto

-¿No me das un último beso?

-Nooooo –El médico la toma del brazo, abre la puerta y la saca casi a la fuerza-

En el pasillo no hay nadie, Adam cierra la puerta con seguro tras de sí y no escucha los ruegos de la mujer.

-Ábreme

-No, eres como el demonio, ya vete de una vez por todas

-Voy a divorciarme Adam, mañana tendré noticias y te llamaré

Elisa se arranca la peluca y sale caminando por el pasillo muy enojada, Ronda ha escuchado parte de sus gritos pero no entiende nada de lo que está pasando.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería de Londres una pareja se ríe animadamente mientras beben café.

-¡Pobre hombre!

-Se lo merecía

-Eres muy divertida, creo que me recuerdas a alguien pero no se a quien

-Cambiando de tema, ¿qué tanto conoces a los Grandchester?

-Lo suficiente como para saber que son buenas personas

-¿De veras?

-Sí, son tranquilos y tienen un espíritu altruista.

-¿cómo es el tal Terry?

-¿Terruce? Es muy alegre, dicen que antes tenía un carácter muy difícil pero que ha cambiado mucho, más desde que se comprometió.

-¿Cómo es su prometida?

-No lo sé, a ella no la conozco porque vive en América, solo sé que se llama Candy

-Debe ser alguien especial esa tal Candy

-¿por qué lo dices?

-Para que haya cambiado a un hombre tanto como dices es porque ella tiene ese don.

-Puede ser, tal vez se me presente la oportunidad de conocerla ahora que regrese a América

-¿Te vas?

-Sí, posiblemente dentro de 15 días

-¿tan pronto?

-¡Hum!

-Entonces no vamos a conocernos más

-Podemos ser amigos, te prometo que te escribiré a menudo

-¡Oh!

-Y te mandaré fotos de mi hija

-¿Tu hija? ¿Eres casado?

-Viudo

-Pensé que eras soltero, luces muy joven para ser padre

-Que puedo decirte, así es la vida. ¿Te desagrada tener amigos con hijos?

-No, no es eso ¿cómo crees? Si a mí me encantan los niños

-¡Qué bueno!

-Cuando me case pienso tener dos o tres

-Eso suena bien

-Yo no conozco Estados Unidos, tienes que enviarme una postal

-¿Has viajado tanto y no conoces Estados Unidos?

-No, nada de América

-Bien, pues cuando puedas viajar a América yo seré tu guía como hoy lo has sido tú

Ronda entra a la sala de descanso donde están otras enfermeras conversando. Betty y Martha se dan cuenta de que su amiga está un tanto pensativa.

-Ronda, Ronda

-¡Ronda! Reacciona

-Perdón ¿me decían algo?

-¿qué tienes? ¿Por qué vienes toda reconcentrada?

-¡Ah! Es que no saben lo que pasó allá afuera

-¿Qué?

Ronda aparta a sus dos amigas para que las otras que estaban conversando en la misma sala no escuchen.

-Yo iba para el consultorio del doctor Stevenson a dejar unos certificados y vi a una enfermera que nunca había visto aquí en este hospital ¿Será nueva?

-No creo, no he escuchado de que haya ingreso de nuevo personal, pero síguenos contando.

-Bueno, esta mujer estaba parada en la puerta del consultorio del doctor Martín y le rogaba que abriera y él le contestó que no porque era como el demonio, luego ella le dijo que iba a divorciarse ¿qué habrá querido decir eso?

-Tal vez el doctor está casado y se está divorciando

-No creo, el doctor nunca ha dicho que está casado

-Hay que averiguar este chisme amigas –les dice Betty-

-Sí esto hay que saberlo a como dé lugar

Adam está todavía ensimismado cuando alguien toca a la puerta.

-Adelante

Susana ingresa con una canasta de fruta caminando con la ayuda de su bastón.

-¡Susi! ¡Qué alegría verte! –Cambia de cara el doctor-

-Hola, venía a traerte un poco de fruta

-Gracias ¿cómo está tú mamá?

-Bien, te manda saludos

-Perdona que no haya ido a tu casa en estos días pero he tenido mucho trabajo

-Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña viene a Mahoma

-Pero tú tampoco has venido a hacer tus terapias

-Es que no me siento de ánimos desde que tú no estás a mi lado

-¡Vamos! los demás doctores son tan buenos como yo

-Es que me había acostumbrado

-Es hora de que te liberes de mí.

-¿tú quieres eso?

-Debes ser independiente, sé fuerte Susana, tú puedes seguir adelante

-Mejor come la fruta que te traje, no son de la estación, por cierto las trajeron de México

-¿México está exportando?

-No lo sé, una tía estuvo de visita y trajo mucha, hay manzanas, uvas, peras y una que me dijo se llama maguey.

-Gracias Susi, me gusta mucho comer frutas.

-Bueno ya me voy solo pasaba a dejarte esto y saludarte. Nos vemos pronto. –la rubia se da la vuelta para salir-

-¡Susana!

-Dime –contesta sin voltear a mirar atrás

-Prométeme que vas a seguir viniendo a las terapias

-Está bien, vendré a mis terapias

-Muy bien

Susana sale del consultorio y Adam se sienta, por unos minutos se mantiene pensativo hasta que se percata que el bolso de Susana se ha quedado olvidado sobre una silla.

-El bolso

Adam lo toma y sale corriendo a buscarla, Susana está en la vereda esperando un taxi. Uno pasa por la vía contraria y se detiene. Ella quiere cruzar rápido pero su pierna se lo dificulta por lo que un carro está a punto de embestirla, Adam que lo ha visto todo se lanza a ayudarla y los dos caen al otro lado de la calle. Susana se sonroja al tener al médico tan cerca, y lo mira directo a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? –Le pregunta el médico-

-Sí

-te falta dominarlo, por eso tienes que venir Susana

-Lo sé

-Ven, te ayudo –Adam la toma en sus brazos y la lleva hasta el taxi-

-Gracias Adam

-No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera, menos mal que dejaste olvidado tu bolso sino no se que habría sido de ti.

-Perdón

-Ya pasó el susto, será mejor que vayas a casa, tomes algo para los nervios y descanses, voy a llamar a tu madre para que esté al pendiente de ti.

Candy está conversando con Anthony sobre cosas triviales, los pequeños Cornwell juegan cerca de ellos.

-No pude arreglarlo por más que intenté, así que me di por vencida, después llegó Adam le dio un golpecito y volvió a funcionar como antes.

-debe tener manos mágicas

-quizás

-¡Candy! Yo quería decirte que tú y yo

-Tú y yo somos muy unidos como antes

-Sí, pero también...

-Somos más felices porque estamos juntos de nuevo y están Annie, Patty y Archie. Somos como una familia con los pequeños.

-¡Candy!

-Anthony, te quiero llevar a la colina de Pony, cuando el invierno se haya ido quiero llevarte a la colina de Pony

-Me agradaría Candy

-quiero que veas el lugar donde crecí y viví feliz junto a Annie, la hermana María y la Señorita Pony

-Iremos juntos Candy

-Sí

El sonido de una vieja máquina de contar se escucha en la Oficina de Stuart Richardson. Elisa entra sin permiso y se para delante de su marido.

-¿qué quieres Elisa? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

-Quiero que me des el divorcio

-¿De veras? Pues no lo tengo

-No estoy para bromitas absurdas

-Bueno, entonces sin bromear te digo que no pienso dártelo.

-Tú ya no me amas

-Es cierto ¿quién podría amar a una mujer infiel que se revuelca con cualquiera?

-No me ofendas

-Solo estoy diciéndote las verdades, eso es lo que eres, una cualquiera que solo se casó conmigo por mi dinero. Una prostituta disfrazada de dama. Voy hacerte vivir un infierno Elisa Legan.

-Stuart, esto es absurdo ¿para qué quieres tenerme unida a ti? De nada te vale

-Si me vale, porque puedo vengarme de ti a mi manera

-Te parece que estoy sufriendo

-¿ah no? ¿Entonces porque suplicas por el divorcio?

-Solo quiero hacer mi vida aparte

-Jajaja, no Elisa, nunca, óyelo bien, jamás te daré el divorcio. Ese será tu castigo, estar atada a un hombre que solo siente desprecio hacia a ti.

-Puedo demandarte Stuart, puedo decir que no me das nada para cubrir mis gastos y tendrás que darme el divorcio.

-hazlo, te llevarás una gran sorpresa

-Ya verás Stuart, esto no se va a quedar así.

-Por supuesto que no, has encendido la llama de tu destrucción

Elisa sale de la oficina de su marido hecha un ogro, tira todas las puertas, pronto está en casa y llama por teléfono al hospital, quiere hablar con su amor prohibido.

-Dígale al doctor Martín que la Señora Louis Haynes quiere hablar con él

Adam se estaba despidiendo de unos pacientes cuando la joven le indica que tiene una llamada.

-¿Señora Haynes? No la recuerdo, pero pásamela

-Aquí está doctor

-¡Aló!

-Hola, soy Elisa

-¡Ah! ¿Cómo está señora Haynes? Ya le dije que no tenía que molestarse en llamarme de nuevo su caso está terminado, no necesita más.

-Hablé con Stuart y me negó el divorcio pero yo tengo otra manera de que me lo de

-No señora no tome ese medicamento le va a hacer mal, no va a obtener los resultados esperados, ya se lo he dicho

-Detesto que me hables en clave

-Perdón Señora ¿qué me decía?

-Voy a divorciarme, te lo juro

-Bueno si no va a tomar la medicación que le prescribí ¿entonces para que llama? Busque a otro médico que le acepte sus caprichos, no insista más conmigo señora Haynes. –el rubio cuelga el auricular y se marcha de ahí-

-¿Pasó algo doctor?

-Es una paciente que me tiene mareado con lo mismo y lo mismo, insiste en que yo la atienda pero no acepta mis consejos.

Adam se marcha enojado de ahí y tropieza con otros doctores que se quedan sorprendidos de verlo así, ya que él suele ser muy alegre.

Los días comienzan a transcurrir pronto llega la fecha en que Patty tiene que marcharse a New York para asistir al seminario de enfermería aplicada. Todos la abrazan y le desean lo mejor, Candy le ha regalado un fino abrigo pera la temporada y Annie una bufanda de algodón. Bryan y Flammy también están ahí para despedirla. La locomotora enciende sus máquinas y pronto empieza su marcha. Candy corre unos segundos tras el ferrocarril gritando el nombre de su amiga quien se despide asomada desde una de las ventanas.

-¡Hasta pronto Patty!

Candy regresa a donde sus amigos y juntos regresan a casa en el carro de los Andley. En cambio en el puerto de New York arriba un barco Inglés con un joven que añoraba tanto ese regreso.

-¡Al fin Dios! ¡Gracias! ¡Hola América! ¡Tierra Querida! –Grita el joven muy contento, pronto estaría con su familia-

El joven baja del barco y solicita a una de los empleados que le consiga un taxi. Al rato están subiendo las maletas al carro.

-Tal vez cuando salí del país lo haya hecho con pocas cosas, pero ahora regreso con un buen trabajo, un buen sueldo y con grandes posibilidades de reencontrarme con mi familia. –Piensa el joven mientras mira por el cristal las grandes avenidas-

-¿a dónde lo llevo señor?

-A esta dirección por favor –le dice Matthew extendiéndole una pieza de papel-

En la mansión Andley todo marcha como de costumbre, las empleadas se encargan del aseo de la casa mientras Archie conversa por teléfono con George.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? Esos meses serán más que suficientes para buscar a otra persona. ¡Hasta mañana! –Dice Archie y cuelga-

-¿con quién hablabas cariño? –Le pregunta su mujer-

-con George

-¿cómo está él?

-bien, estábamos hablando de cosas del trabajo, me decía que mi secretaria piensa jubilarse, así que tendré que buscar a otra persona.

-Archie, quería hablar contigo sobre la señora Elroy

-¿qué pasa con ella?

-Casi no la vemos, se la pasa encerrada todo el día en su cuarto

-son los remordimientos que la tienen así

-¿tú crees?

-Sí, es lo más probable, pero si quieres puedo ir a hablar con ella

-Sí, por favor, trata de arreglar los asuntos, somos una familia y debemos llevarnos como tal

-como quieras amor, pero no puedo asegurarte que consiga algo de ella, es demasiado orgullosa, un orgullo mal sano que no la lleva a nada bueno pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer? ¡Ojala y entienda!

-Dios quiera que sí

Candy estaba en su habitación descansando un rato, se levanta de la cama y va hacia su joyero, en el se encontraba su anillo de compromiso.

-Perdóname Terry, pero no puedo usar el anillo que me diste, no hasta que Anthony esté lo suficientemente fuerte como para enterarse de que tú existes. ¡Dios! Menos mal que el día que me reencontré con Anthony llevaba puestos los guantes y no lo vio sino no sé que hubiera hecho.

En otro lado de la casa se encontraba Anthony leyendo una carta de su amigo tan querido, las cartas llegaban a la otra residencia por lo que un empleado se encargaba de hacérselas llegar a la mansión en Lakewood.

Aba, te prometo que en cuanto pueda iré a visitarte, una vez que termine la gira regresaré a los Estados Unidos para fijar la fecha de mi boda, a la que por supuesto tú estás invitado, te encantará conocer a mi novia, es tan linda y tan buena ¿te dije alguna vez que le gusta ayudar a los demás? Es enfermera y vive también en Chicago. Aba, aun no me has dicho tu apellido, a veces se me hace difícil enviarte las cartas, no me gusta usar el nombre de tu empleado. Siempre quise preguntarte ¿por qué no has querido dar tu nombre completo? Tú sabes casi todo de mí ¡No es justo! Somos amigos ¿no es cierto? Escríbeme pronto.

Saludos cordiales,

Terruce Grandchester

El rubio sonríe y mueve la cabeza afirmativamente, guarda la carta en el sobre y la esconde en uno de sus cajones, luego toma papel y bolígrafo para empezar a escribir:

Mi estimado Terry

Perdona que no te haya dado mi nombre completo, tienes toda la razón, mereces saber quién soy. A ti te debo la vida, sino hubieras estada aquella noche en el barco tal vez ahora estuviera muerto y no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de reencontrarme con la mujer que amo...

El auto se estaciona afuera de una residencia ubicada entre la 14th. St. Houston y Broadway Avene.

-¿Es usted un artista? –Pregunta el taxista-

-No ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Lo digo porque aquí en Greenwich Villaje reside mucha gente así. Le va a gustar el barrio, tiene un carácter alegre y bohemio.

-No me diga, muchas gracias.

El taxista le ayuda a bajar las maletas y el joven toca a la puerta, una mujer de aproximadamente unos 50 años le abre.

-Buen Día. Usted debe ser la Señora Downy

-Buen Día, si soy yo ¿qué se le ofrece?

-Vengo de parte de la Señora Eleanor Baker, me dijo que le entregara esto –le da un sobre con una carta-

-¡Oh! Mi Señora

-Sí, soy su asistente, tenga la fineza de leerla, en la carta menciona algo de mí, así que tendré que esperar a que termine.

La mujer empieza a leer las líneas que le había dedicado su patrona.

Mi Querida y Fiel Amiga

No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, te cuento que estoy muy feliz con mi esposo y en unos cuantos meses más regresaré a América, mi hijo se ha comprometido en matrimonio con el amor de su vida y es necesario que estemos allá con él dándole nuestro apoyo. El joven que te acaba de entregar la carta se llama Matthew Higgins, trabaja como mi asistente, lo he enviado para que ultime algunos detalles en lo referente a la casa y el pago del alquiler así como de otros gastos. Por favor recíbelo bien y dale una de las habitaciones, se quedará a vivir con nosotros por un buen tiempo, es de mi absoluta confianza.

Esperando que sepas cumplir con esta petición, me despido.

Con afecto

Eleanor

-¿Con que usted va a vivir con nosotros?

-Así parece

-Bueno pase adelante por favor

Matthew atrapa entre sus manos dos de las 6 maletas que traía. La mujer da un chiflido y pronto sale otro joven.

-Por favor, ayuda al señor con su equipaje, es un invitado de la Señora.

-Como diga señora Downy

Matthew entra a la casa y la señora le da órdenes al muchacho de que lleve las maletas a la habitación asignada y le pide al invitado que tome asiento.

-debe estar cansado y tener hambre. Si gusta puede darse una ducha caliente, voy a ordenar que le preparen algo de comer.

-Muchas gracias, es usted muy amable

Patricia llega a New York y se registra en un hotel cercano al teatro donde acostumbraba actuar el grupo Stratford. Al llegar a su habitación se tira en la cama.

-Estoy exhausta, esas horas en tren son matadoras, creo que dormiré un poco. El primer día de clases es mañana así que debo renovar mis fuerzas.

Patricia da un largo bostezo y abrazando la almohada se queda profundamente dormida.

Matthew está cenando en el comedor mientras la señora Downy lo acompaña.

-Veo que ha tenido gran apetito

-Lo que sucede es que en el barco, dan poca comida

-Cuénteme ¿cómo es el castillo donde vive mi ama?

-Pues le diré. Esta casa es muy bonita, pero el castillo es mil veces más hermoso, sin dudas es majestuoso

-Debe ser como estar en un cuento de hadas

-Puede decirse que sí

-y mi señora ¿Es feliz como me dice en la carta?

-Sí, se la ve radiante

-Gracias al cielo

La nieve se hace más copiosa, las avenidas están totalmente blancas, el frío se ha prolongado por varios días en la ciudad de New York. Matthew ha abandonado la ciudad para ir hasta el estado de Minnesota en búsqueda de su hija. Patricia lleva varios días en el seminario y le va muy bien, todos los días hace el mismo recorrido, va a la estación del metro y paga su boleto para pasar al andén de espera, toma el convoy que la lleva hasta el centro cívico donde impartían las charlas, luego retorna por la misma vía, a veces aprovecha para dar una vuelta por la quinta avenida o la también famosa calle 42. Durante las noches se dedicaba a revisar los apuntes que había tomado durante el día y después de cenar dormía plácidamente.

En Minnesota las cosas eran distintas, gracias a la investigación de un detective contratado por el Duque Grandchester habían dado con la vieja casa donde vivían la abuela y la hija de él. Lamentablemente la anciana se había mudado a un pueblito cercano pero se desconocía de su paradero por lo que el joven había tenido que viajar cientos de kilómetros de regreso a New York, el detective había empezado de nuevo la búsqueda, con las pistas obtenidas de la gente del vecindario.

-¡Ojala y te encuentren pronto hijita mía!

Aquel día las estaciones estaban totalmente atiborradas de gente, Matthew se había bajado una estación antes de llegar a su destino y se puso a caminar por las calles, con las manos metidas a los bolsillos, llevaba casi el rostro cubierto por la bufanda y la boina, después de algunas horas decide ir a casa por lo que baja por una de las entradas del subterráneo, cancela su boleto y pasa al andén, junto a él está parada una joven que llevaba puesto el abrigo que le había regalado una de sus mejores amigas.

Las puertas del metro se abren y muchas personas suben, no hay asientos libres por lo que los dos van parados. En la siguiente parada ambos se bajan, las personas salen al tropel empujándose unas a otras. Patricia da unos cuantos pasos cuando tropieza y todos sus libros caen desparramados en el piso. Matthew se acerca y le ayuda a recogerlos.

-Es usted muy amable, gracias.

-de nada

Patricia y Matthew se levantan al mismo tiempo, él le devuelve los libros y se percata que son de anatomía.

-¿Estudia el cuerpo humano?

-Sí soy enfermera

Patricia se queda mirándolo, hay algo en él que le resulta familiar, Mathew también la observa detenidamente.

-Me parece que la he visto antes

-¿Quién es usted?

Mathew se saca la bufanda y la boina y Patricia se sorprende al verlo bien, se queda muda de la impresión y no puede articular palabra alguna. Finalmente desata el nudo de su garganta y pronuncia un nombre.

-¡Stear! ¡Stear! Ste....

No termina de pronunciar nuevamente dicho nombre porque se desmaya en los brazos del joven por el fuerte sobresalto recibido.

-¡Señorita! ¡Señorita!

Matthew está casi en el suelo sosteniendo a la joven mientras los libros vuelven a caer desparramados. La gente pasa por su lado sin prestar la más mínima atención.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------BUENO AMIGAS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO ESTUVE ACTUALIZANDO ESTOS DIAS PORQUE DESAFORTUNADAMENTE UN VIRUS INGRESÒ A MI MÀQUINA Y ME BLOQUEÒ EL INTERNET Y ALGUNOS ARCHIVOS SE BORRARON. GRACIAS A DIOS NO EL FANFIC QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO. GRACIAS A TODAS POR ESPERARME Y POR LEER MI FIC. UN BESO SUPER EXTRA GRANDE Y MUCHOS SALUDOS.


	31. EL BAILE REAL

**Capítulo XXXI**

**El Baile Real y un Joven desconcertado**

Una enfermera atiende a Patricia quien está inconsciente todavía, Matthew está sentado en la sala de esperas y en la silla a su lado están los libros que la joven dejó caer en la estación.

La enfermera termina de revisar a la joven y sale al encuentro del hombre que estaba esperando.

-¿Cómo está ella? –Pregunta el hombre-

-Fue un simple desmayo, solo hay que esperar a que recupere la conciencia.

-¿Entonces está bien?

-Sí, señor no tiene porque preocuparse

-Yo tengo que irme pero ¿puedo dejar con usted estos libros? Son de la señorita

-Claro, no hay problema

-Muchas gracias

Un importante hombre de negocios y perteneciente a una de las familias más pudientes de Londres conversa con Neil Legan.

-Me parece un excelente negocio, cuente conmigo para ello

-Muchas Gracias Señor

-¿Tiene algo que hacer este viernes en la noche?

-no ¿porqué?

-Es que quisiera pedirle un favor si no es molestia

-¿de qué se trata? Si está en mis manos poder hacerlo con todo gusto lo ayudaré

-Lo que sucede es que tengo una hija de 17 años llamada Agnes, hemos sido invitados al Baile que ofrecen el Rey y la Reina en el castillo de Windsor, por motivos de viaje no puedo estar presente y mi hija no desea ir sola, yo pensé que como usted es una persona culta y educada perteneciente a una buena familia, podría llevarla.

-¿y su esposa? ¿No podrían ir juntas?

-Ella falleció hace más de 10 años

-disculpe no lo sabía

-No hay problema ¿entonces va a ayudarme?

-Como no, llevaré a su hija al baile el viernes por la noche

-No sabe como se lo agradezco.

Patricia abre los ojos lentamente para observar el rostro de la joven que la atendía.

-Al fin despertó, ha estado inconsciente por mucho tiempo

-¿Dónde está Stear?

-¿Se refiera al joven que la trajo?

-Sí ¿dónde está él?

-dijo que tenía que irse, canceló la cuenta y se marchó

-¿No dijo a donde iba?

-No Señorita, solo me indicó que le entregara estos libros

La enfermera los toma de una pequeña mesita que estaba en aquel cuarto.

-¿por qué se fue Stear? Stear, Stear –Dice llorando la muchacha-

-¿Usted lo conocía?

-Si es Stear

-El me dio otros datos, me dijo que su nombre es Matthew Higgins

-¿Matthew Higgins?

-Sí

-No puede ser

-Aquí dejo su recibo, se marchó olvidándolo.

-Pero ¿cómo? ¿Por qué dijo que se llama así?

-El señor no me dijo que la conocía, cuando llegó ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba usted, buscamos en su cartera alguna cosa que la identificara, ahí nos dimos cuenta que se llama Patricia O' Bryan, gracias a su carné del hospital Saint Albert de Chicago, es enfermera como yo ¿cierto?

-Yo me desmayé cuando lo vi, creí que era mi novio muerto

-Debe parecerse mucho entonces, para que le haya causado tremendo desmayo

-Es que se le parece mucho, solo que él no usaba anteojos y mi novio sí

Dicen por ahí que uno siempre tiene un doble en algún lugar del mundo, tal vez eso fue lo que pasó. Usted se encontró con el doble de su novio o de pronto estuvo pensando mucho en él y vio a este joven y creyó verlo en él.

-Tal vez

Patricia aun no puede creerlo ¿habrá sido solo su imaginación? ¿Será que puede haber dos personas totalmente idénticas sin tener alguna relación de consanguinidad?

-¿Estaré perdiendo el juicio? Tal vez estoy demasiado cansada, no he parado de estudiar estos últimos días.

Matthew acaba de llegar a Greenwich Villaje y después de cenar se refugia en su cuarto.

-Ella me llamó Stear ¿quién será ese Stear? ¿Me pareceré tanto a ese hombre como para que me haya confundido con él? De pronto tengo algún hermano que no conozco. Pero según sé, solo tengo una abuela y una hija, aunque al principio desconocía esto, a lo mejor y me llevo una sorpresa cuando las encuentre.

Pero cuando la vi, algo pasó dentro de mí, fue como si hubiera querido abrazarla muy fuerte. No sé por qué ella me hace recordar mucho a los rayos del sol. Patricia O' Bryan me recuerdas a un atardecer resplandeciente. Es extraño esto que me pasa, primero fue con Kate, la sensación de conocerla de antes y ahora esta chica.

Candy empuja la silla de ruedas y Anthony empieza a narrarle la historia de la familia Andley cuyo origen se remonta a un clan escocés. Por generaciones los Andley vivieron en territorios cercanos a lagos y vegetación, su sello o símbolo significativo era las alas desplegadas de un águila y en el centro la letra inicial del apellido, así como el tartán característico de la región, de su linaje.

Candy escucha con mucha atención cada una de sus palabras, Albert ya se lo había narrado antes pero no quería desilusionar a Anthony así que fingía sorpresa cada vez que le mencionaba algo que parecía interesante. Pasaron por el cuarto donde solían guardar las piezas antiguas como viejas armaduras, muebles y cuadros y decidieron entrar para seguir hablando del pasado de la familia.

-Cuando éramos niños Stear, Archie y yo solíamos escondernos en este cuarto. La abuela nos buscaba por toda la casa con los libros en mano, nosotros preferíamos jugar que estudiar, este era nuestro rinconcito secreto.

-Debieron ser momentos muy felices

-Sí, fueron días maravillosos Candy ¿tenías un lugar así en tu colina de Pony?

-No tenía un lugar especifico donde esconderme pero si un lugar favorito

-El viejo árbol

-Sí, creo que ya te había contado

-Recuerdo cada cosa que pasamos juntos Candy y cada cosa que me has dicho

-¿recuerdas la dulce Candy que me regalaste?

-El día que fijamos tu cumpleaños

-Ese también fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida

-Me alegra Candy, yo nunca dejé de cultivarlas ¿recuerdas el día que nos reencontramos en el invernadero?

-Sí

-Voy a mandar a que traigan esa dulce Candy, quiero regalártela

-Gracias Anthony

-quería preguntarte otra cosa

-¿qué cosa?

-¿y Klin? ¿Dónde está? ¿Todavía vive?

-Sí, ya está muy viejito pero tiene mucha energía, sus hijos se parecen a él

-¡Qué bueno!

-lo llevé conmigo cuando fui a estudiar a Londres, fue difícil conservarlo, las monjas eran muy estrictas

-Lo imagino

Candy da unos cuantos pasos atrás y tropieza con una meza, cae al piso algo parecido a dos pesados libros, todos llenos de polvo.

-¿qué es esto?

-Esos libros contienen nuestra historia, además de nuestro árbol genealógico. ¿Quieres ver?

-Sí

Candy arrastra una silla cercana y después de sacudir un poco el polvo que estaba encima de la cubierta de los libros se sienta junto a Anthony a examinar página por página quienes eran sus ancestros y que grado de importancia pintaban en la historia.

Los Días pasan y la condesa de Arden recibe una carta cuyo remitente es un amigo que se marchó recientemente a los Estados Unidos.

-Me alegra que estés bien, Ojala y pronto encuentres a tu hija

-Señorita Kate, le acaba de llegar un paquete de la tienda de "Madame Mc Klein" –le informa una de las muchachas de servicio-

-Gracias ahora voy para mi recamara

La joven sube y encuentra los paquetes sobre su cama, después de abrirlos todos encuentra un precioso vestido, unos zapatos de ensueño así como otros accesorios.

Mary la doncella particular de Kate ingresa al cuarto y se maravilla al ver tan preciosas prendas.

-Señorita, ese vestido es hermosísimo ¿a dónde piensa ir tan bonita?

-Al baile real en Windsor

-Debe ser como un sueño estar ahí ¿es la primera vez que asiste a un baile de esos?

-No en realidad, en Francia estuve en muchos bailes parecidos.

-¡Qué afortunada es usted!

-Asisto solo por cumplir con el protocolo, y voy como representante de la familia. Mi madre ya no tiene fuerzas como para asistir a ese tipo de ceremonias y mi padre me ha pedido de favor que vaya, si estuviera en el extranjero tendría pretexto pero no queremos ser fuente de las habladurías.

-¿va a ir sola?

-No, me va a acompañar Oscar

-Con ese vestido tan precioso parecerá una princesa. ¡Ay! Pero que cosas digo, si usted siempre ha sido una princesa.

-Gracias

Terry va llegando al castillo de su padre y su madre sale a recibirlo cariñosamente.

-¡Terry! Hijo te extrañé mucho

-Ya estoy de regreso

-¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar en Londres?

-Una semana

-¡Qué bien! Entonces podrás acompañarnos al baile del Rey y la Reina

-¿Cuándo?

-Este viernes, será el momento indicado para presentarte como el futuro Duque de Grandchester.

-¿Es necesario que asista?

-Claro, tú sabes lo importante que es para tu padre que vayas, por ser primos en segundo grado son los parientes más cercanos, no pueden faltar y más ahora que aceptaste el título.

-Está bien ¿puedo llevar a alguien?

-irás con tu prima Elizabeth

-Elizabeth es solo una niña

-tiene 15 años, es hora de que haga vida social

-¿cómo quieran? Ojala y Candy estuviera aquí, me hubiera gustado tanto llevarla

-Ya habrá otras oportunidades, cuando tú y ella estén casados

El día viernes llegó, Kate luce hermosísima en un elegante vestido color lila con piedras de brillantes, su cabello recogido en lo alto y la bisutería de plata fina.

Oscar también se ve muy bien, los dos van en la carroza en perfecto silencio.

Mientras en el castillo de Windsor todo era derroche de lujo y elegancia, en una de las salas decorada al estilo rococó se encontraban ya los primeros invitados, todos miembros de la alta sociedad Inglesa, la mayoría portaba titulo nobiliarios ya sea por nacimiento o por concesión. Los demás eran miembros cercanos a dichas familias que gozaban de ciertos privilegios por pertenecer a la nobleza.

El rey Jorge V y la Reina María solo serían anunciados una vez que hayan llegado casi todos los invitados. Era una falta de respeto llegar más tarde que los soberanos así que la mayoría de los invitados ya se encontraba en el castillo.

A la entrada del gran salón está el anunciador, los príncipes, Condes, Duques y demás miembros empiezan a ser nombrados al entrar.

-El honorable caballero Oscar Lenuar y su acompañante Lady Kate, Condesa de Arden

Gran parte de los invitados se encuentran más que anonadados con la belleza de la joven.

Continuaron desfilando ante sus ojos los múltiples asistentes, después de 4 parejas más son anunciados los siguientes invitados:

-El Duque de Grandchester y su acompañante la Duquesa de Grandchester

-Lord Terruce Grandchester y su acompañante Lady Elizabeth Rodelfer

Kate puede ver más de cerca al joven de cabellos castaños aunque este no se ha percatado de su presencia debido a la multitud que empieza a formar grupos de conversación.

Kate admite en sus pensamientos que se trata de un hombre muy guapo, Oscar busca con la mirada a Evelyn quien seguramente ya se encontraba entre los demás concurrentes.

-Terry, quiero tomar algo ¿podrías conseguirme una bebida? –Le pregunta la jovencita a su primo-

-Está bien Elizabeth, regreso en un momento

Entre los últimos invitados en ser anunciados se encuentra Neil y la hija del hombre de negocios que le pidió el favor.

-El señor Neil Legan Andley y su acompañante Lady Agnes Vizcondesa de Geiger

La música es agradable, los invitados disfrutan de la velada, una hora más tarde son anunciados los reyes.

-Sus majestades El Rey y la Reina

Ante la presencia de ellos todo es silencio y los presentes hacen una pequeña reverencia.

Después de esto la reunión continúa y luego del gran banquete los invitados se dirigen nuevamente hacia el salón de Baile. Los reyes observan sentados en la parte de arriba del paraninfo.

Ni Kate, ni Neil, ni Terry se han encontrado frente a frente, todos disfrutan del ambiente sin imaginarse que tan cerca están de conocer una gran verdad.

-Hijo, solicité audiencia con el Rey y se nos ha concedido. Acompáñenme para presentarlos. –Le dice el Duque-

-Vayamos entonces

La familia Grandchester pasa junto a Kate quien conversa con unas personas, pero ni siquiera la ven porque está de espalda a ellos.

-Señorita Kate, nos han contado que usted es una excelente bailarina –Le dice una de las joyas del salón-

-Pues le contaron bien, bailar es una de las cosas que mejor sabe hacer –le dice Oscar-

-Bueno pues modestia parte no lo hago nada mal.

-Entonces, me gustaría que me haga el honor de concederme una pieza –le dice uno de los caballeros-

A la pista salen a bailar Kate y el caballero, cerca de ellos está Neil con Agnes también conversando con otras personas.

-¿Cómo va la bolsa de valores en Estados Unidos? –Pregunta un hombre-

-Hasta ahora está todo bien, es buen tiempo para ser inversiones –le responde-

-Señor Legan ¿qué le parece la fiesta? ¿Ha estado alguna vez en un baile como este? –Pregunta una jovencita, que no es otra más que Evelyn la amiga de Kate-

-Con miembros tan distinguidos como ustedes no.

-Gracias

-Señor Legan ¿piensa quedarse mucho tiempo en Londres?

-Solo estaré unos cuantos días más

En ese momento Evelyn se percata de que su mejor amiga está bailando con un caballero.

-Pero si es Kate, que bien baila

-¿La condesa de Arden?

-Sí, siempre dije que parecía un ángel, en los bailes del colegio sobresalía por sus gloriosos bailes.

Neil la observa, pero debido a sus movimientos no podía verle muy bien la cara aunque no negaba que tenía cierto parecido a una Americana de ojos verdes que había sido su primer y único amor hasta el momento.

Oscar se da cuenta de que Evelyn está al otro extremo y decide acercarse a platicar con ellos por lo que se excusa con sus acompañantes.

-Buenas Noches

-Buenas Noches

-¿Cómo están todos?

-Muy bien Gracias

-Señorita Moritz es un placer volver a verla

-Igualmente Señor Lenuar. Le presento al Señor Neil Legan y a la Señorita Agnes Geiger

-Un gusto conocerles

-Igualmente

-¿Ha visto a Kate señorita Evelyn?

-Sí, hace un momento les comentaba a los señores que mi querida amiga es una experta en bailes de salón.

-Los caballeros deben estar ansiosos por sacarla a bailar –dice Oscar-

-Su amiga se parece a alguien que conozco –dice Neil-

-Con todo gusto se la presentaré –dice Evelyn con doble intención, ya quería ver a su amiga enamorada-

Candy se ha retira temprano a sus habitaciones, los demás se hayan conversando en la sala.

-¿Qué nombre le van a poner a su próximo hijo? –Pregunta Anthony-

-Si es varón quiero que se llame Albert como el tío

-Archie, ya te dije que va a ser mujer, se llamará Lilia

-Bueno como quieras

-Cuando yo tenga hijos dejaré que sea mi esposa la que elija sus nombres. Las mujeres son más delicadas en ese asunto. Además así tendré a quien echarle la culpa si el niño reclama porque no le gusta el nombre.

-Es una buena táctica Anthony, creo que la pondré en práctica

-¡Archie! –Exclama Annie-

-Era broma

Los tres se ríen de aquellas ocurrencias mientras Candy duerme y sueña con su amado Terry.

Una música conocida vuelve a sonar Terry aparece frente a ella, vestido como un gallardo príncipe, los dos empiezan a bailar y en cada paso que dan se elevaban hasta el cielo, traspasaban las nubes. Seguían girando en medio del espacio sideral, estrellas fugaces cruzaban el firmamento haciendo de aquel momento el más feliz de sus vidas de pronto el sonido de los cascos de un caballo los devuelve a la realidad, es Anthony quien se acerca. También hermoso con su atuendo escocés, pareciera un dios Griego con su cabellera dorada ondeando por el viento del cierzo.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¿Por qué me haces esto, Candy? Candy yo te amo, tú no puedes estar con él.

-Anthony yo no quiero que sufras pero amo a Terry, siempre lo amaré.

-Ella me ha elegido Anthony, por favor deja que seamos felices

-No, nunca dejaré que ustedes sean felices, llevaran el peso de mi muerte en sus conciencias.

-¡Anthony!

-Si tú no puedes quererme no vale la pena vivir sin ti

Anthony emprende la carrera sobre su fiel corcel blanco y se lanza al abismo perdiéndose entre la niebla mientras los gritos desgarradores de Candy se escuchan como un enorme eco.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! Despierta –le dice Dorothy-

Candy abre los ojos y asustada se abraza a su amiga, quien le da consuelo.

-te escuché gritar y vine enseguida, los señores están todavía abajo conversando. Ya pasó Candy, solo fue una pesadilla.

-Al principio era un sueño hermoso, estaba bailando con el hombre de mi vida y de pronto aparece Anthony y...

-Tranquila, ya pasó.

-No le digas nada a los chicos por favor, no quiero preocuparlos

-No te preocupes Candy, voy a prepararte un té para que te relajes y puedas volver a dormirte.

-Gracias Dorothy

El duque de Grandchester y su familia han subido hasta donde están los Reyes, al momento de pasar el Rey Jorge V le hace la señal correspondiente para que pueda dirigirse hacia él.

-Buenas noches sus majestades, he traído a mi hijo Terruce y a mi esposa Eleanor

-Buenas Noches

-Buenas Noches, que pasen por favor los miembros de su familia a quienes ha mencionado.

-Gracias

El duque les hace pasar y después de hacer una reverencia, el Rey se dirige hacia Terry.

-¿Usted será el próximo Duque de Grandchester? –Pregunta el rey-

-Así es su majestad

-Escuchamos que se ha comprometido en matrimonio, espero que la afortunada sea digna de llevar el título que ostentará.

-Sí su majestad

-¿Es cierto que la nueva Duquesa es de América?

-Sí su majestad

-¿Cómo pudo elegir a una actriz para su esposa? –Le dice la orgullosa Reina María de Teck-

Eleanor se siente incómoda ante tal pregunta, prácticamente la estaba despreciando por ser americana y por ser actriz. ¿Acaso la actuación es algo vulgar? Si los mismos reyes solían entretenerse con las presentaciones que hacían muchos actores británicos y extranjeros. Terruce estaba que le hervía la sangre, se mordía la lengua para no perder el control y volver hacer el mismo rebelde de siempre y gritarle unos cuantos improperios a la Reina, pero se contuvo por sus padres.

-Mi reina, aprecio mucho la labor de los actores. ¿Pensáis diferente? –Le dice su esposo-

-No mi señor, de ninguna manera, solo preguntaba. Me pareció algo poco común.

-Vosotros seis bienvenidos, disfrutad por favor de estas celebraciones.

-Gracias su majestad

-Ahora podéis retiraros tranquilamente –le dice el rey muy amablemente-

Los tres salen haciendo una reverencia y mientras caminan por el pasillo, Terry empiezan a hablar.

-¿ya ves por qué no quería aceptar el título? Para evitar a gente como esta

-Tranquilízate Terry tienes que entender que el pensar de ellos es distinto al nuestro.

-No tolero que hayan ofendido a mi madre

-Hijo no le des importancia, yo estoy contenta porque estoy con ustedes, no me importa lo que digan o piensen los demás. Si ustedes dos están conmigo yo soy feliz. –Les dice Eleanor-

-¡Mamá!

-Además piensa que si los traje fue solo por cumplir con el protocolo, no tendremos que verlos más, al menos no por ahora porque somos parientes lejanos.

-Menos mal porque no hubiera soportado el hecho de tener que invitarlos a mi boda.

Siguen caminando hasta que llegan a una pequeña salita de estar donde se encontraba Elizabeth esperándolos.

-Tío, ¿cómo les fue? ¿Cómo es la Reina? ¿Es muy guapa?

-Sí Elizabeth es muy guapa –le responde el Duque-

-pero díganme ¿qué les dijo?

-Nada, solo nos presentamos.

-No sigas preguntando más cosas Elizabeth por favor guarda la compostura. –La regaña Terry-

-Ya que estamos aquí porque no aprovechamos para dar una gira por los salones hay muchas cosas antiguas que podríamos ver. –Les dice el Duque con la finalidad de que olviden aquel incidente-

Mientras en el salón después de haber bailado tres piezas Kate regresa con el primer grupo de personas con las que se encontraba.

-Su pareja está conversando con los Moritz y con las otras dos personas que no identifico bien.

-Dejaré que se divierta un rato sin mí, debe estar hostigado de llevarme a todos lados.

-Perdone si soy un tanto indiscreta ¿pero no están comprometidos? Hacen una linda pareja

-No, el y yo somos como hermanos. Mi abuela y la suya fueron grandes amigas, casi como hermanas.

-Entiendo, veo de donde viene tanta afinidad

El otro grupo ríe de las ocurrencias de Óscar, Neil sigue mirando a la rubia que le ha llamado la atención, Evelyn se percata de eso y le dice al joven:

-Señor Legan veo que está muy interesado en conocer a mi amiga, no la he podido saludar así que con ese pretexto puedo acercarme a ella y presentarlos.

-No se moleste

-No es molestia, ella y yo somos como hermanas crecimos juntas.

Evelyn se acerca a Kate y a los demás y después de saludar a su querida amiga.

-Kate hay unas personas que quieren conocerte ¿podrías venir un momento?

-Sí claro, si me disculpan

-Por supuesto, pase usted

-Gracias, nos vemos más tarde

Las dos amigas sonríen y al llegar al grupo Neil no puede creer lo que está viendo, esa chica es exactamente igual a Candy. ¿Acaso será una visión? Se pregunta así mismo.

-Kate Buttman condesa de Arden

-El señor Neil Legan y la Señorita Agnes vizcondesa de Geiger

-Olvídate de los títulos Evelyn. Mi nombre es Kate Buttman pero puede decirme Kate, un placer conocerlos.

Neil se queda en silencio por unos cuantos segundos hasta que toma la mano de la joven para depositar un delicado beso.

-Es un placer Señorita Candy

-¿Cómo me llamó?

-Perdón, es que se parece mucho a alguien que conozco, se trata de una prima, tiene los mismos ojos verdes que usted.

-Entonces debe ser tan linda como yo

-¡Que modestia! –Le dice sarcásticamente Oscar-

-¡Qué! Todas las mujeres somos bonitas ¿no cree usted señor Legan?

-Sí, claro que sí. Me dijo la señorita Evelyn que ustedes son amigas de la infancia.

-Sí, las dos estudiamos en Suiza

-¿Tiene hermanos o parientes en los Estados Unidos?

-No ¿por qué?

-No, por nada

Los meseros pasan ofreciendo champagne y algunos toman una copa.

-Señor Legan ¿por qué no invita a mi querida amiga a bailar? hace un rato me dijo que le agradaría

-Evelyn no incomodes al señor Legan –le dice Kate-

-No me incomoda, en realidad me gustaría bailar con usted si me lo permite claro está.

-Pues, para luego resultaría tarde

Neil le extiende su mano y los dos salen a la pista, mientras bailan Neil no deja de mirar a la rubia como examinando cada milímetro de sus facciones. Aun no puede creer que esté bailando con una mujer que sea exactamente igual a Candy. Kate siente su mirada intensa y no puede evitar sonrojarse.

-Usted no ha dejado de mirarme y me estoy poniendo roja

-perdóneme, es que no puedo creer que existan dos personas tan idénticas, ahora estoy seguro usted se parece mucho a ella

-¿A quién?

-A Candy

-¿quién es Candy?

-Es una prima, bueno en realidad no somos primos, somos amigos. Es como si ustedes dos fueran hermanas

-¿por eso me preguntó si tenía familia en Estados Unidos?

-Sí

-¿Tanto se parece a mí?

-Son como dos gotas de agua

-¿Quiénes son sus padres?

-No los conozco, ni ella misma

-No entiendo

-Es que...

-Dígame

-Es algo delicado

-Sé que no me conoce y es lógico que no confíe en mí, pero ya que menciona que ella y yo somos idénticas.

-Idénticas físicamente hablando, usted es un poco diferente en cuanto al hablar, el movimiento de sus manos, sus expresiones, tal vez lo sea hasta en su forma de pensar y aunque Candy se ha refinado bastante, usted la supera en muchas cosas en cuanto a lo que la etiqueta me refiero, además ella es mucho más sencilla y a pesar de que ha heredado una enorme fortuna no ha perdido su humildad.

-Esa tal Candy debe ser alguien especial, es la segunda vez que lo digo y también es la segunda vez que me mencionan a una Candy

-¿Alguien más la confundió con ella?

-No, lo que pasa es que un amigo que trabaja para la Duquesa de Grandchester me...

-Un momento ¿dijo usted Grandchester?

-Sí ¿la conoce?

-Conozco a Terruce Grandchester, estudiamos juntos en el colegio San Pablo

-Entonces tendrá conocimiento de que el está comprometido

-He escuchado algo

-Mi amigo me contó que la prometida de Lord Terruce se llama Candy y que estaba en América ¿No será la misma?

-Sí, es la misma, entonces finalmente Candy y Terry se comprometieron. Ahora entiendo algunas cosas. Candy vino a Inglaterra hace como dos meses, seguramente ahí es que se reencontraron y comprometieron

-Y creo que yo también empiezo a entender algunas cosas –dice la joven mientras salta a su mente una serie de recuerdos-

Flash Back

-Tranquila Kate, que lo voy a bajar de la nube a la que se subió. Mire Señor Warwickshire, El Conde Gerald me ofreció la mano de su hija hace ya algunas semanas cuando nos encontramos en Sídney así que el que sale sobrando aquí es usted.

-Eso no es posible

-Pues lo es, lamento que la Condesa le haya dado falsas esperanzas pero no lo hizo adrede, resulta que ella desconoce esto y hoy pienso hacérselo saber.

-¡Oscar! ¿Qué dices? –Se sorprende la rubia-

-Eso es una mentira –Henry empieza a ponerse algo nervioso y arruga el folleto que llevaba en la mano-

-Es verdad no tengo porque mentir en algo tan delicado, si gusta puede esperar a que regrese el Conde y él mismo se lo corrobore. Además ya Kate me ha contado que usted la ha estado molestando en varias ocasiones y no voy a tolerar esas confianzas que se quiere atribuir.

- pero entonces ¿Si él está contigo? ¿Por qué también sales con el hijo del Duque de Grandchester?

-Eso es mentira, nunca he salido con él, ni siquiera lo conozco.

-Kate no mientas yo los vi el otro día cerca del edificio en donde trabajo

-Pues viste mal

-No siga con el plan de desprestigiar y poner en duda la pureza de la Señorita

-No miento, estoy seguro de lo que vi

-Seguramente se confundió, porque según tengo entendido Lord Grandchester está comprometido.

Fin Del Flash Back

-Entonces Henry no estaba mintiendo, a quien vio ese día fue a Candy y no a mí.

-¿Cómo?

-Es que alguien dijo que me había visto con Terruce Grandchester y yo pensé que lo hacía para dañar mi reputación. Hasta la fecha no conozco al hijo del Duque, ahora imagino lo que pudiera pasar si él me ve.

-Se sorprendería igual que yo

-Señor Legan, pensándolo bien, creo que hay una gran posibilidad de que usted tenga razón. Puede que Candy y yo seamos hermanas

-¿Cómo?

-Es algo que me gustaría tratar con usted

La música se termina y la gente aplaude, el final del baile ha llegado, sus amigos se acercan para despedirse.

-Kate, es hora de irnos

-Sí. Señor Legan quisiera invitarle a tomar el té en mi residencia en Londres, usted sabe para seguir tratando el tema

-Será un placer, solo dígame cuando

-El lunes a las 4 de la tarde ¿le parece?

-Ahí estaré

-Muchas gracias, no le será difícil dar con mi dirección, tenga usted –Kate le da una tarjetita que el guarda en el bolsillo de su saco

-Hasta el lunes Señorita Buttman

-Hasta el lunes

Oscar conduce a la rubia hasta la salida, el cochero les abre la puerta y ella se sienta junto a la ventana, mirando hacia la entrada donde se veía a la gente saliendo del castillo.

El carruaje emprende la marcha y Kate sigue con la mirada perdida en el escaso paisaje, la noche casi imposibilita ver lo que hay fuera, pasan por un bosque y se escuchan los ruidos que hacen los búhos y demás animales que ahí habitan.

-¿No te parece algo tenebroso? –Le dice Oscar con una voz fingida tratando de hacerle dar miedo a la joven, pero no recibe respuesta alguna-

Así continua por unos cuantos minutos más, solo mirando hacia fuera con sus pensamientos quien sabe dónde, su mirada se torna un poco melancólica.

-¿Te sucede algo Kate?

-¿Me decías algo? –reacciona ella-

-Es que veo que te has puesto triste

-No es nada, es solo que recordé algo que me hizo poner así

-Si quieres puedes contarme

-Solo quiero dormir un poco estoy cansada, discúlpame

-Está bien

Kate cierra los ojos y recuesta su cabeza en el hombro del joven quien la abraza delicadamente.

Candy se ha quedado dormida después de beber la infusión que le llevó Dorothy, las luces de la mansión empiezan a apagarse. Todo queda en completa oscuridad. Candy duerme sin imaginar que al otro lado del mundo está su hermana gemela tan contrariada como estaría ella si supiera de su existencia.

Terruce y su familia viajan de regreso a casa en un auto, la prima Elizabeth se ha quedado dormida en los brazos de la duquesa, el padre de Terry va a lado del conductor, Terry solo piensa en lo terrible que hubiera sido que humillaran a Candy si él la llevaba al baile.

Neil también va en un coche junto a la Señorita Agnes que no ha parado de hablar cosas sin importancia en cuanto a la fiesta. Neil finge escucharla pero en su mente sigue la confusión. ¿Podría ser posible, que Candy sea hermana de la Condesa de Arden? Si esto fuera cierto, Candy sería hija de unos nobles ingleses y no una simple huérfana como todos creen.

En América esta Matthew en su cuarto cuando la ama de llaves lo despierta tocando a la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede Señora Downey?

-Tiene una llamada telefónica

-¿A esta hora?

-Sí, es el detective que contrató

-Gracias, ahora mismo voy

Matthew se pone las pantuflas y sus anteojos nuevos para salir corriendo hacia la sala en donde se encontraba el receptor.

-Aló

-Señor Higgins disculpe que lo llame a esta hora pero es que ya encontré a su hija

-¡Santo dios! ¿Está hablando en serio?

-Sí, acabo de llegar de Forest un pueblito cercano y quise avisarle de inmediato

-Ahora mismo salgo para allá

-Señor no se apure tanto puede salir en el tren de la mañana

-Necesito ir ahora mismo, quiero abrazar a mi hija cuanto antes

-Como quiera señor

Matthew llama a la Señora Downey para decirle que tiene que salir de viaje urgente.

-¿A esta hora señor?

-Sí, es urgente

-Enseguida le ayudo a empacar

Matthew corre a cambiarse de ropa y a tomar ciertos papeles que guardaba en el cajón de un escritorio que estaba en su cuarto. Toma algo de dinero de un sobre, la Señora Downey le da la maleta y el chofer lo lleva hasta la estación de trenes.

El Conde Gerald no puede dormir, mira desde la ventana de su habitación hacia el jardín y recuerda las palabras escritas de su fiel servidor Frederick donde le comunica que el Señor Pearson ha salido del coma pero ha perdido la movilidad de más de la mitad de su cuerpo y a penas y puede emitir sonidos, las investigaciones han sido infructuosas, pero le da la esperanza de poder dar con la verdad en la última visita que haga a Michigan ya que solo le falta la información que le puedan proporcionar en un Orfanato donde no le quisieron dar razón la primera vez que estuvo ahí.

-¡Ojala Dios mío! Y pronto aparezca Sofía, mi esposa está cada día más débil y temo que madre e hija no puedan reencontrarse. –Piensa el Conde mientras su esposa duerme sobre su lecho-

¿Qué está por suceder dentro de poco? ¿Podrán reencontrarse madre e hija ahora que Kate está a punto de descubrir la verdad?

-----------------------------------------------------------------HAN DE QUERER GUINDARME PORQUE STEAR Y PATTY TUVIERON UN FUGAZ ENCUENTRO PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN CHICAS QUE DE QUE SE VUELVEN A ENCONTRAR SE VUELVEN A ENCONTRAR. UN BESO INMENSO A TODAS.


	32. LOS RECUERDOS DE PATTY

**Capítulo XXXII**

**Los Recuerdos de Patty**

El hombre se ha quedado parado en la entrada del establo cuando una figura femenina cubierta por una larga capa llega hasta ahí.

-¿Dónde andabas?

-Fui a cabalgar por los linderos

-Pero está haciendo mucho frío acá afuera ¿acaso quieres pescar una pulmonía?

-No, solo necesitaba pensar un poco

-¿Pensar? ¿En qué?

-En algo que está martillando mi cabeza por mucho tiempo

-¿Qué es eso que está molestándote?

-Papá quiero preguntarte algo

-Pregunta lo que sea

-¿Sigues buscando a mi hermana?

-Kate ¿por qué preguntas eso?

-Es que ha pasado ya mucho tiempo ¿crees que la encontrarás algún día?

-Tengo la esperanza de que así será

-¿Qué te dicen los investigadores?

-Que estamos cerca

Kate baja la cabeza y no dice nada más, su padre le pide que baje del caballo.

-Kate, te has puesto triste de repente

-Es que me hubiera gustado tanto crecer con ella, siempre me sentí sola, aunque tenía a mis amigos, siempre supe que me faltaba algo.

-¡Mi niña! Perdóname por haber sido tan injusto contigo y haberte enviado tan lejos de nosotros, perdí a una de mis hijas y no me di cuenta que por mi culpa casi pierdo a la que me quedaba –le dice su padre mientras se acerca a abrazarla-

-Papá te quiero mucho

-Yo también

-Algún día voy a devolverte la felicidad que les robaron, a ti y a mamá. Lo prometo.

Matthew llega en una carreta a Forest un pequeño pueblito cercano a Minnesota, cerca de una pequeña tienda de abarrotes se encuentra el investigador.

-Señor Higgins, por acá por favor

El se acerca y después de estrechar su mano, lo sigue por el camino al cual lo conduce.

-Señor Higgins, gracias a los datos que me entregó de su difunta esposa y a las pistas que conseguí por medio de los antiguos vecinos de su abuelo pude dar con el paradero de su hija. Al parecer después del gran incendio acaecido en 1918 su abuela se mudó a Forest junto a una prima lejana ahí estuvo por algunos años hasta su muerte el año pasado.

-¿Mi abuela murió?

-Sí, lamentablemente

-¿y mi hija?

-Una vecina se ha estado haciendo cargo de la niña desde entonces

-Gracias a Dios

Los dos hombres caminan por vías polvorientas y llegan hasta una pequeña casita algo vieja y destartalada. Afuera está una mujer dando de comer a los cerdos y en las viviendas contiguas unos niños jugando a la perinola y a las canicas en la tierra.

El investigador saluda a la señora, una mujer de unos 40 años, contextura gruesa y cabellos finos desordenados, llevaba un delantal muy pobre de colores oscuros.

-Señora buen día ¿se acuerda de mí?

-Sí señor, usted vino por la niña

-Sí, el caballero es el padre.

-Mucho gusto señora, Matthew Higgins

-Griselda Collen

-Señora Griselda, como seguramente le habrá contado el Señor Morris, estuve algunos años fuera debido a la guerra, acabo de llegar hace unas semanas y deseo estar con mi hija.

-Margaret se pondrá contenta cuando lo vea, pero por favor pasen

La mujer los invita a pasar y si afuera el domicilio se veía en ruinas por dentro no era la excepción. Una mesa de madera desgastada y apolillada con tres sillitas en igual estado, unos pocillos guindaban en la pared, algunas de las vasijas estaban agujereadas, en la pequeña estufa dentro de una olla se estaba cociendo algo que parecía ser un calducho.

-¿Desean una taza de café? Está recién hecho, para el pacheco está bien algo caliente –les dice la mujer-

-Muchas gracias –responde Matthew-

Matthew se saca los anteojos y los guarda, en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, luego mira disimuladamente el entorno que había rodeado a su hija durante ese último año.

-¿Dónde está la pequeña? –Pregunta el detective-

-Ya mismo viene está jugando afuera con sus amiguitos

Matthew no habla, solo piensa en cómo es posible que su hija haya quedado sola durante tanto tiempo y en las condiciones tan precarias en las que estaba viviendo, llena de privaciones, en una casa que se caía a pedazos y por donde el frío se filtraba fácilmente. Ni siquiera dormir debajo de un puente en París se veía tan mal considerando que la capital francesa tenía las calles llenas de lujo, adoquines tipo mármol, columnas iluminadas y hasta estaba más cálido que en aquella casa.

-¿Le ocurre algo señor Higgins?

-Es que estaba pensando en si mi hija querrá irse conmigo.

-No lo dude señor y aunque no quisiera tendría que llevársela porque mi hijo no quiere hacerse cargo de ella, yo le he cogido cariño pero como usted ve nuestras condiciones son paupérrimas.

-Entiendo

-¡Señora Collen! ¡Señora Collen! –Dice una voz infantil-

-Margaret ¡Qué bueno que llegas! Saluda a los señores

-Hola

-Hola pequeña

Matthew se inclina ante la pequeña y con sus manos toca su rostro. Sus ojos son café y su cabello castaño claro peinado en una sola coleta, el cerquillo cubre su frente y su carita está un poco sucia debido a los juegos en el polvo.

-¿Sabes quién soy pequeña?

La niña mueve negativamente la cabeza y Matthew le sonríe y da la respuesta.

-Soy tu padre

-¿Mi papá? –Pregunta sorprendida la pequeña mirando a la cara a la mujer que la había cuidado-

-Sí Margaret este señor es tú padre y ha venido por ti

-Mi papá, mi papá ¿Tú eres mi papá?

-Sí Margaret

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! Al fin viniste a verme, quería verte. Mis amigos no creían que volverías, ellos me decían que habías muerto en la guerra pero yo sabía que estabas vivo papito. Papito por favor no te vayas nunca más. –Llora la niña abrazada a su padre-

-Nunca más, te lo prometo, no llores Margaret ahora estaremos juntos

La señora seca sus lágrimas de emoción con el viejo delantal mientras el detective se siente satisfecho de haber ayudado a un reencuentro tan emotivo.

Después de un buen rato, la señora le pide a la niña que se lave la cara y cambie de ropa porque su papá se la llevaría.

La chiquilla sale con un pequeño bulto de ropa envuelta en una sabana.

-Margaret, despídete de la señora Collen y espérame con el señor Morris afuera por favor

-Sí papá

La niña le da un gran abrazo a la mujer quien suelta unas cuantas lágrimas de tristeza.

-Voy a extrañarte Margaret. Sé una buena niña y obedece en todo a tu padre ¿De acuerdo?

-de acuerdo. Adiós señora Griselda y gracias por todo, despídame de Peter

-Sí, así lo haré –le promete la señora secándose las lágrimas-

-Un placer señora Collen –se despide el detective, dándole un fuerte apretón de manos-

Ahora que se han quedado solos Matthew le agradece a la mujer por los cuidados que le había proporcionado a su hija.

-Quiero entregarle esto –le dice extendiéndole un fajo de billetes verdes-

-No, no señor, se lo agradezco pero no puedo aceptarlo

-Por favor tómelo, considérelo como pago a todas las molestias que le hemos causado mi hija y yo

-No, no podría.

-Es una ayuda para que pueda mejorar su casa

-Es que...

-Mi hija está viva gracias a usted, yo he padecido cosas similares a la que usted está pasando. Sé lo que es el hambre y la necesidad

-Me da mucha vergüenza

-vergüenza ¿por qué? Ser pobre no es pecado, con este dinero puede arreglar su casa o ponerse un pequeño negocio.

-Yo...

-Vamos acéptelo por favor –Matthew coloca en dinero en su mano-

-Señor es usted generoso

-La generosa ha sido usted al darle techo y comida a Margaret, y según tengo entendido también apoyó mucho a mi abuela muerta, eso vale para mi más que todo el oro del mundo.

-gracias señor Higgins

Candy se encuentra escribiendo en su diario, lo fabuloso que ha sido ese día, ya que Anthony y ella pasaron todo el día con los niños Cornwell, cantando, jugando y tomando chocolate caliente. Anthony había escritos unos preciosos versos en su honor y eso la halagaba muchísimo aun así sentía miedo de que el rubio se aferrara más a ella, tendría que buscar un pretexto para alejarse y no lastimarlo pero no sabía cómo. Luego estaba el temor de escribirle a Terry contándole la verdad, como lo tomaría él, considerando el hecho de que tenía un carácter explosivo, años atrás había manifestado unos celos terribles hacia Anthony y eso creyéndolo muerto como sería ahora que se entere que está vivo y que encima siga enamorado de su amada. Se estaba constituyendo en una carga demasiado pesada y eso hacía que algunas veces se sintiera cansada emocionalmente.

Terry en cambio quería que los meses pasaran volando para correr al encuentro de su amada y unirse a ella bajo los lazos irrompibles del matrimonio.

El té estaba caliente, Neil bebe un poco y deja la taza, sobre la mesa, Kate hace lo mismo.

-Señorita Kate, he traído pruebas de lo que le decía la otra noche

-¿pruebas?

-Sí, tengo unas fotos que nos tomaron cuando estudiábamos en el colegio San Pablo

-¿Candy también estudió en ese colegio?

-Sí solo un año antes de que se escapara para regresar a América y estudiar enfermería

-¡Oh!

-Mire usted –le extiende unas fotografías-

Candy estaba con el uniforme del colegio junto a sus dos inseparables amigas Patty y Annie.

-Es cierto, ella es igual a mí

-Como se lo decía

-Si mi padre me hubiera inscrito en ese colegio tal vez nos hubiéramos encontrado antes.

-Usted me dijo aquella noche que pudiera haber una posibilidad de que fueran parientes

-Tiene que ser ella, es la única explicación

-¿podría contarme?

-No soy hija única, mi madre tuvo dos hijas, Sofía mi hermana mayor y yo. Las dos nacimos el mismo día, pero nadie me dijo que fuésemos gemelas, sabía que tenía una hermana desaparecida pero no creí que se pareciera físicamente a mí.

Una enemiga de mi difunta abuela, secuestró a mi hermana y desapareció con ella, pensé que nunca la encontraríamos y ya me había hecho a la idea de que así sería.

-El destino quiso que se volvieran a encontrar

-Quiero verla Neil, quiero abrazarla, contarle tantas cosas

-Ella vive en Chicago en la mansión de los Andley

-Debo decirle a mis padres, pero antes quisiera asegurarme, quiero hablar con ella primero.

-¿Cómo piensa hacerlo?

-No lo sé aún debo pensarlo

-¿Si viene conmigo a Chicago?

-Con que pretexto, mis padres no me dejarían viajar sola a un continente en el que nunca he estado.

-Entonces puedo traerla

-¿Podría?

-Sí, pero tengo que decirle algo para convencerla. Tendré que contarle la verdad

-Con tal que no lo sepan mis padres todavía

-Este viernes salgo para América y cálculo que a mas tardar en 3 o 4 semanas estaré de regreso con Candy.

-Por favor regrese cuanto antes

-Eso procuraré

-¿Puedo quedarme con la foto?

-Sí claro

-Gracias, por favor dígale que venga que mi madre está muy enferma y que yo tengo muchos deseos de conocerla.

-lo haré

Terry está sentado leyendo la última carta de su amigo "Aba", en la cual le revelaba su verdadero nombre.

Mi estimado Terry

Perdona que no te haya dado mi nombre completo, tienes toda la razón, mereces saber quién soy. A ti te debo la vida, sino hubieras estada aquella noche en el barco tal vez ahora estuviera muerto y no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de reencontrarme con la mujer que amo, porque está viva Terry, "Viva". Parece un milagro, pero es cierto, mi abuela me lo estuvo ocultando todo este tiempo, no quería que estuviéramos juntos pero no pudo evitar nuestro reencuentro y gracias a eso he recuperado las ganas de vivir, de soñar, de ser feliz. Está más hermosa que nunca, parecía un ángel, se ha convertido en la mujer más bella que haya visto.

Me cuida con mucha dedicación, siento que podemos tener una vida juntos por eso he decidido aceptar todo lo que diga el médico para mi recuperación.

Ahora que te he contado lo feliz que me siento puedo decirte mi verdadero nombre. No me llamo Aba, "Aba" es sola la unión de las iniciales de mi nombre y apellidos, mi nombre es Anthony...

-Terry ¿qué haces?

-Estoy leyendo

-Sí ya lo vi, te traje café caliente, está haciendo frío –Karen se aproxima con la bandeja del café pero tropieza con la alfombra y cae derramando el liquido caliente sobre el actor-

-¡Ayayay!

-Perdóname Terry, lo siento tanto ¿te arde mucho?

-Me quemé los brazos y....

Terry ve que la carta está empapada y la coloca cerca del fuego para que se seque.

-¡Perdóname! Soy una torpe

-No te preocupes tanto, voy a cambiarme y a ponerme crema para las quemaduras

-Yo tengo que decirle a tú mamá que arruiné su alfombra turca, espero no se enoje ¿cómo cuánto cuesta un tapiz como ese?

-Como 60

-60 libras

-60.000 Libras

-¿Qué? ¿Tanto?

-Sí ¿por qué?

-Tú mamá va a matarme, yo no tengo como pagar tanto dinero

-No digas nada, mi madre ni se dará cuenta, mejor ven ayúdame a buscar la crema

La pequeña Margaret está feliz de poder estar con su papá, pero también de salir de aquel pueblucho lleno de hambre y miseria, sus ojos se abren al ver tanta belleza, las montañas cubiertas por la blanca nieve. El vagón en el que viajan los dos hombres y la niña es de primera clase, los demás pasajeros se extrañan al ver a dos hombres elegantes viajar en compañía de una chiquilla que tenía fachas de ser una pordiosera, muchas ideas malsanas pasaban por su cabeza. Algunos pensaban que a lo mejor eran filántropos y deseaban ayudar a una huérfana, otros que la llevaban para ponerla a trabajar en sus casas como sirvienta, en fin tanta podredumbre mental viajaba en el mismo ferrocarril.

-¡Papá! ¿Falta mucho para llegar?

-Solo unas cuantas horas

-¿cómo es tú casa?

-Aún no tenemos pero en cuanto lleguemos buscaré una para los dos, por lo pronto nos quedaremos donde estoy ahora, en casa de mi patrona.

-Y esa casa ¿tiene patio?

-Sí, un patio muy grande con columpio

-¡Genial! ¿Me mecerás?

-Sí

-y ¿jugaremos juntos?

-Sí

-¡Yupiiiiiiiiiiii!

Patricia sale del seminario y camina lentamente por la acera hasta que llega al Central Park y se sienta en una banca

Las personas lucían alegres, muchas parejas caminaban abrazadas disfrutando del paisaje invernal. Patricia saca del bolsillo de su abrigo un pequeño artefacto que le había entregado Candy años atrás, se trataba de la cajita de la felicidad que inventó Stear y que le regaló a su amiga un triste invierno antes de marcharte a Francia para enlistarse en el ejército y luchar por su Patria. Candy sabía que sería un consuelo para Patty tener algo tan especial como eso y se lo entregó antes de que decidiera volver a Florida, desde ese momento ella lo llevaba consigo a todas partes, pero cuando decidió emprender una nueva vida pensó que debía dejar atrás las cosas que la entristecían y dejó la cajita musical en casa de su abuela Martha hasta que en diciembre pasado le vino una gran nostalgia y deseo de volver a escuchar aquella melodía, era como si Stear reviviera en el momento en que la escuchaba. Las risas, los momentos felices que vivieron juntos en Londres junto a sus amigos regresaban a su mente.

Flash Back

La música sonaba y las parejas danzaban al ritmo de esta, Candy se había disfrazado de Romeo y trataba de no ser descubierta por las hermanas mientras Elisa la buscaba. Al fin se hacía realidad el sueño de Patricia de conocer a Aliestear Cornwell, el era su pareja de baile y en un descuido se tropiezan y caen al piso perdiendo sus anteojos.

-Te ves muy linda sin lentes

-Tú también te ves buen mozo sin ellos

La joven se sonroja y Stear se siente bien al lado de Patricia, este era el comienzo de un amor muy tierno.

Fin Del Flash Back

-Stear, no sabes cuánto te extraño, no sé porque ahora te extraño más. ¿Por qué tuviste que ir a la guerra? Tal vez ahora estaríamos juntos en este mismo parque.

Luego vino a su mente la amplia sonrisa en el rostro del doctor Bryan Harris, como él le había regalado momentos de grata compañía, sus ocurrencias, sus ideas de nuevos inventos le hacían admirarle, pero muy en el fondo sabía que lo que le atraía de él, era el parecido que tenía con su difunto novio.

-Tal vez te estoy buscando en él. Stear, te busco en él pero no te encuentro porque tú eras único y no encontraré a nadie como tú.

Matthew tiene a la dulce Margaret dormida en su regazo y piensa en el futuro con ella, dentro de unos meses más Eleanor regresaría con su esposo para establecerse una buena temporada en Estados Unidos, por lo menos hasta después de la boda de Candy y Terry y le había encargado que buscara una casa de alquiler en Chicago para estar más cerca de la novia de su hijo y ayudarle en cuanto empezaran los preparativos de tan memorable ocasión.

-¡Querida Margaret! Te prometo que te daré todo lo que no has tenido hasta ahora.

Patricia se ha levantado y decide ir a dar una vuelta por los lagos y nota como unos jóvenes con anteojos se ríen mientras comen un delicioso algodón de azúcar.

Las lágrimas empiezan a poblar sus ojos y nuevamente los recuerdos le vienen a la mente.

Flash Back

-Stear ¿qué haces?

-Un nuevo invento, se trata de una máquina que va a ser la revolución del siglo xx

-¿qué es Stear?

-Una máquina del tiempo

-¿Una máquina del tiempo?

-Sí, ¿quieres ver cómo funciona?

-¿Cómo?

Stear destapa una bicicleta que lleva varios engranajes incluidos entre ellos se encuentras unas esferas con manecillas similares a la de los relojes.

-¿No es peligroso?

-No, voy a probártelo, primero tienes que subirte a la bicicleta luego das vuelta a esta perilla, aquí hay un panel donde pones el año al que quisieras ir y luego halas la palanca.

-¿y luego?

-Bueno, es que aún no lo he terminado –le dice con una cara de frustración-

-¿tú crees que funcione?

-Según mi teoría sí. Cuando ya esté lista te llevaré a la prehistoria para que conozcas a los dinosaurios.

-No, los dinosaurios me dan miedo

-Podemos ir al futuro también, ¡Te imaginas! Nosotros dos los primeros viajeros en el tiempo, conoceremos los avances científicos, los grandes progresos de la humanidad y muchas cosas más.

-Y podrías ganar un premio Nobel

-Sí Patty, pero antes de hacer todo eso, quiero que tu rostro se ilumine con el sol naciente, quiero que surquemos juntos el inmenso firmamento y el color dorado tiña nuestros rostros.

-¡Stear!

-Volaremos juntos un día

-¿Lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo Patty

Fin Del Flash Back

-Volaste sin mí Stear, me dejaste sola y no cumpliste la promesa, aún espero por el sol naciente.

Más parejas aparecen ante sus ojos y ve como algunos juegan con bolas de nieve.

-Matthew Higgins ¿por qué te pareces a Stear? Estoy volviéndome loca, ¡Stear! ¡Te extraño!

Mas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, la cajita continúa sonando y ella añora aquellos momentos.

-¡Ojala y tu máquina del tiempo funcionara! Tal vez podría rescatarte de la muerte al impedir que te marcharas de mi lado.

Matthew se ha quedado dormido abrazado de su hija cuando tiene un sueño, en él está volando en una avioneta. Los proyectiles impactaron el tanque de gasolina y una bala atravesó su cuerpo. Siente como si estuviera flotando y con sus ojos entre abiertos mira el resplandor del sol.

-Patty... la puesta del sol es tan bella...espero que algún día... Algún día te la pueda enseñar...

De pronto es de noche y distingue a dos hombres que corren rápidamente hacia él.

-Tenemos que huir, corre por tu vida –le grita uno-

La sangre empieza a brotar por un costado de su cuerpo y en cada paso que da siente como si miles de cuchillos atravesaran su vientre.

-¡Matt!, ¡Matt! –alcanza a escuchar débilmente antes de desplomarse-

Patricia continúa con su recorrido por el Central Park y llega hasta una pista de patinaje sobre hielo, la gente se divierte y ríe pero el corazón de Patty está hecho pedazos.

-Me gustaría un día venir a patinar acá –dice en voz alta-

-Puede hacerlo, puede alquilar un par de patines –le dice un hombre alto de ojos expresivos-

-¡Oh no! Yo solo miraba

-¿por qué mirar, cuando se puede estar allá? Si no tiene dinero puedo invitarla

-Es que...

-Ya sé no habla con desconocidos

-No es eso lo que pasa es que...

-Mi nombre es Matthew McGregor, trabajo cerca, en el Museo de historia Natural

-Mucho gusto señor McGregor, me llamo Patricia O' Brian

Patricia se queda pensando que este hombre se llama igual que el chico que se parece a Stear y por un momento recuerda cuando lo vio en la estación del metro.

-¿Ha ido alguna vez al museo?

-¡Oh! Perdón me distraje un momento ¿me preguntó usted algo?

-Le preguntaba si había ido al museo de Historia Natural

-No, nunca

-Es impresionante, la invito a que vaya algún día

-Sí. Usted me dijo que trabaja ahí

-Soy Arqueólogo y trabajamos con piezas arcaicas, algunas veces me toca viajar a otros países en busca de antiguas civilizaciones, hace poco encontramos unos huesos en África que parecen ser de dinosaurio, un Tirano saurio para ser exactos.

¿Le gustaría hacer un viaje en el tiempo y conocer a los dinosaurios?

Era como si la vida se empeñara en recordarle a Stear ¿por qué este hombre tenía que llamarse igual que el chico que se parecía a Stear? ¿Por qué le pregunta si quiere viajar en el tiempo a conocer a los dinosaurios? Un nudo en su garganta empieza a formarse y sostiene sus lágrimas para no dejarlas caer.

-¿Viajar en el tiempo? –Le dice dándole la espalda fingiendo que mira a los patinadores-

-Sí, me refiero a dar un paseo por el museo

-El museo

-Ahora no, desde luego, porque está cerrado ya, pero tal vez pueda ir mañana en la tarde

-Es que yo estudio y salgo a las 6

-No hay problema, el museo cierra a las 8

-Tal vez vaya un rato mañana

-Si es así, no olvide preguntar por mí, con gusto le haré un tour por las instalaciones y seré su guía.

-Muchas gracias lo tendré presente

-¿Va a patinar?

-No, prefiero ir a descansar

-¿Vive cerca?

-Estoy quedándome en el Astor

-Está muy cerca del museo, no olvide visitarnos pronto

-Seguro lo haré

-Que tenga una excelente noche

-Muchas gracias, igualmente

Patricia usa las llaves para abrir la habitación y después de entrar se recuesta sobre la cama tratando de olvidar.

-Tengo que ser valiente ahora, ¡Stear te amé mucho! pero estás muerto y yo estoy viva y soy joven y tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida, no voy a llorarte para siempre. Pero te guardaré en mi corazón como el más dulce de mis recuerdos.

Un grito despierta a la joven pelirroja que dormía sobre uno de los sillones de la sala.

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!

La mujer se levanta y se dirige hacia donde esta está el hombre gritando.

-¡Terry! ¿Qué pasa?

-La carta se echó a perder con el café que derramaste y ahora no se ve el nombre de mi amigo, solo sé que se llama Anthony

-Terry, te juro que fue un accidente

-Lo sé, ya no voy a preocuparme, en mi próxima carta le diré lo que pasó y que me escriba nuevamente su apellido

-Perdóname –le dice muy afligida-

-Ya no es tan grave, tranquilízate, mejor ve a descansar

Candy está tarareando una canción mientras suelta sus cabellos antes de irse a la cama. Annie toca a la puerta.

-¡Annie!

-¡Candy! Venía a conversar un rato contigo

-¿Qué me quieres contar?

-Sobre Archie

-¿qué le pasa a Archie?

-Es que he notado que mi embarazo no lo pone tan contento como la vez que lo estuve de los mellizos

-y eso te tiene preocupada ¿verdad?

-Sí, no lo veo tan efusivo como la primera vez

-Tranquila Annie, cuando un padre es primerizo siempre se pone nervioso y está al pendiente de todo, su alegría es inmensa, pero una vez que ya se tiene experiencia es distinto, Archie ahora es una persona madura y responsable ha crecido y cambiado como todos, es natural que no demuestre tanta efusividad como hace años ¿qué llegaste a pensar? ¿Qué ya no te quería?

-Bueno, es que estoy demasiado sensible creo

-Archie te ama, te ama mucho Annie, jamás dudes de él

-¡Oh Candy! ¡Cuánto bien me hace hablar contigo! Por eso digo que eres como mi hermana.

-Tú también lo eres para mí y lo sabes

-Sí

-Cambiemos de tema ¿cómo le estará yendo a Patty en el seminario?

-Ayer hablamos por teléfono pero la noté algo triste. Le pregunté pero me dijo que hablaríamos cuando regrese

-Aun le falta una semana para que termine las clases, cuando regrese vamos a averiguar qué es lo que la pone triste

-Tal vez se sienta sola

-Es lo más probable

La nieve se ha derretido pero a pesar de todo hace mucho frío así que la gente igual sale a la calle con sus abrigos y botas.

Patricia es la primera en llegar al aula de clases, los maestros charlan en la cafetería mientras los demás estudiantes charlan en la puerta del salón.

En la estación de Ferrocarriles están Matthew, su hija y el detective. El chofer los ha estado esperando y después de ayudarles con las maletas los conduce hasta la casa.

La Señora Downey atiende a la pequeña y los dos hombres se quedan conversando un rato en la sala.

-No sabe cuánto le agradezco su ayuda

-Era mi trabajo señor Higgins

-Esta misma tarde le cancelo sus honorarios, pasaré por su oficina a las 6 ¿le parece?

-Perfecto, entonces me despido señor

-Hasta la tarde, gracias nuevamente

-De nada, señor

El detective se retira y Matthew se sienta a recordar el sueño que tuvo durante la noche.

-¿Habrá sido un sueño o un recuerdo? Me parece recordar que dije Patty, pero ¿quién es Patty? ¿Será por la chica que vi en la estación, la chica que me llamó Stear? Ella se llama Patricia y Patty se le dice a las Patricias, debo estar sugestionándome con esto de querer recordar.

-Señor, la niña no tiene ropa decente –le dice interrumpiendo sus pensamientos la Señora Downey-

-¿Qué pasa?

-Su hija, no tiene ropa decente, la que trajo se cae a pedazos

-¡Oh mi pobre hija! Hoy mismo saldremos de compras

Matthew y Margaret recorren toda la ciudad comprando en los mejores almacenes de la gran manzana, la niña lleva un precioso vestido color melón, y un abrigo de color castaño de indias y solapas de piel de castor. Guantes de lana del mismo color, la señora Downey se había tomado casi toda la mañana en bañar a la pequeña y cortar y arreglar su cabello que lo tenía hecho un nudo. Después pasaron por la oficina del señor Morris y luego a la salida decidieron ir a dar un paseo al pequeño zoológico del Central Park hasta que dieron las 6 de la tarde. Patricia está llegando al hotel cuando se acuerda de la invitación que le hizo aquel hombre la noche anterior.

-¿por qué no? No me haría mal distraerme un rato

Después de ver a los animales, se deciden visitar los museos y entran al de Historia Natural. Es un mundo fascinante para la pequeña y ella camina mirando las vitrinas, las diferentes formas le llamaban demasiado la atención, su padre estaba igual de embelesado mirando algo que parecía un sarcófago y tratando de descifrar la extraña inscripción que estaba grabado en el, con símbolos ininteligibles.

Cerca de ellos pasa Patricia y pregunta a uno de los guardias por el Señor McGregor.

El hombre sale a su encuentro y la lleva al salón donde se encontraban los huesos de lo que parecía ser un dinosaurio.

-Estás piezas según las pruebas de carbono datan de hace más de 160 millones de años

-¡Oh!

La pequeña sigue mirando hasta que alcanza a leer en una puerta que dice "Piezas delicadas" la niña ingresa y ve a las dos personas conversando. El hombre se percata de su presencia y desvía la mirada hacia ella. Patricia sigue su mirada y se encuentra con la de la chiquilla.

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola pequeña! ¿Estás perdida? –Pregunta Patty-

-No, mi papá está afuera esperándome

-Pues no deberías separarte de él. Ve a buscarlo

-Está bien

La niña sale corriendo y Matthew se encuentra con ella y agitado le pregunta que donde estaba, ya que llevaba rato buscándola.

-Perdón papá es que fui a ver a los dinosaurios

-Está bien mi amor pero la próxima vez iremos juntos, prométeme que cuando estemos en la calle no te separarás de mí, me angustié cuando no te vi a mi lado.

-Te lo prometo papá

-Bueno ahora regresemos porque en una hora más la señora Downey servirá la cena

-Pero yo quería ver los dinosaurios

-Te prometo que otro día

Los dos salen tomados de la mano, en ese momento Patricia y el señor McGregor regresan al amplio pasillo para dirigirse hacia donde estaba el sarcófago que hace unos minutos estaba viendo Matthew.

-Esta pieza la trajimos desde Egipto

-Es como un ataúd

-Sí, los antiguos egipcios embalsamaban a sus muertos y los metían en sarcófagos como estos y los órganos los guardaban en pequeños receptáculos que colocaban junto al cuerpo y...

Después de la cena Matthew lleva a la pequeña a la cama y le lee un cuento usando sus anteojos.

-Papi -pregunta la pequeña- ¿cuándo crezca usaré anteojos como tú?

-No necesariamente

-¿Por qué a veces los usas y a veces no?

-Por costumbre, además hace poco me sometí a un tratamiento y ahora solo debo usarlos para leer.

Después de dos días llega a la ciudad de Chicago, Neil y luego de darse un baño sale de su casa para ir a la mansión en Lakewood.

En la salita de estar se encuentran Anthony, Candy y los demás, después de saludar amablemente a todos le pide a Candy hablar con ella a solas. Todos se quedan sorprendidos, pero no dicen nada.

-Está bien Neil, vamos a mi despacho

Los dos se retiran y después de acomodarse en unos sillones se disponen a conversar.

-Candy, lo que tengo que decirte es algo delicado y después de que te lo diga puedo asegurarte que tu vida cambiará para siempre

-¿Qué pasa Neil?

-Mientras estuve en Londres conocí a una mujer llamada Kate Buttman hija de uno de los hombres más ricos de toda Inglaterra.

-Me alegro de que estés haciendo nuevas amistades

-No es de las amistades que he venido a hablarte sino de ella

-¿estás enamorado de ella?

-Nooooo

-Perdóname, no te agites

-No hagas conjeturas antes de que empiece a explicarte

-Está bien

-Esa mujer es exacta e increíblemente parecida a ti

-¿Qué?

-Candy esa mujer se parece a ti en todo y creo que ella y tú son hermanas

-No Neil, eso no puede ser, debes estar confundido ¿hiciste todas las terapias con el doctor?

-Candy no me trates como si estuviera loco porque no es así

-Neil, creo que quererme te ha hecho mucho daño

-No, Candy hablé con ella y me contó su historia, me dijo que tenía una hermana que desapareció poco después de nacida, la secuestraron y no se supo más de la niña, le enseñé una foto tuya y ella también se sorprendió muchísimo. Me dijo que te llevara a Londres que quiere conocerte y que su madre está muy enferma, que vayas.

-No puedo creerte Neil

-En cuanto lo supe quise venir de inmediato a decírtelo

-No Neil, lo soñaste, no puedo creer eso que dices

-Es en serio, por favor ven conmigo a Londres para que te cerciores que no es mentira, ven a conocer a tu familia. Candy tienes una familia.

Candy no puede creer lo que Neil está diciendo, debe ser una locura, tal vez Neil esté desequilibrado mentalmente, puede que esté inventando todo con el afán de llevársela lejos de Anthony. Empezaba a darle miedo estar con él, sentía que estaba en frente de alguien que había perdido la razón pero aún así sus palabras sonaban convincentes ¿sería verdad lo que estaba diciendo?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------¿Qué PASARÀ AHORA? PACIENCIA CHICAS………………YA LO SABRÀN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO


	33. EL MALVADO PLAN DE HENRY

_**CAPITULO XXXIII**_

_**El Malvado Plan de Henry**_

De lo más alterada Candy se pone de pie y le pide a Neil que no vuelva a mencionar el asunto. El joven no se da por vencido e insiste en afirmar lo que le ha dicho anteriormente. La rubia niega con la cabeza y su rostro refleja lo incómodo que es para ella hablar del asunto.

-Tú sabes –le dice a Neil con mucha indignación - que he sido una niña despreciada por sus padres y que por eso me abandonaron sin importarles cual fuera mi futuro. No me vengas a decir ahora que siempre sí, tengo una familia. La única familia que poseo han sido los Andley y no por todos apreciada.

-Candy no es como piensas, las personas que he tenido el gusto de conocer no son así, al contrario son tan buenas y generosas como lo eres tú, ahora entiendo tu forma de ser, la nobleza la llevaste siempre en la sangre muy a pesar de la crianza y la poca educación que recibiste.

-¿Ahora tratas de ofenderme por mi falta de educación?

-No Candy, no es eso lo que traté de decir, yo solo quería darte a notar que tú no eres tan distinta a como son ellos.

-¡Neil! Termina de una vez, dime la verdad, ¿cuál es tu propósito con todo esto? ¿Qué ganarás inventando algo así?

-Ahora la que está ofendiendo eres tú, no he venido a discutir, he venido a ayudarte.

-¿A ayudarme?

-¿qué necesitas para creerme? ¿Una carta tal vez? ¿Vas a obligarme a regresar hasta Londres solo para traerte alguna prueba de lo que estoy diciendo?

-Neil –le dijo un poco más tranquila- creo que necesitas ayuda

-Otra vez lo mismo ¿crees que estoy loco verdad? –Le pregunta tratando de guardar la compostura- puede que haya hecho muchas cosas que una persona en su sano juicio no haría, pero eso ya pasó.

-Neil, déjame ayudarte, confía en mí, somos amigos ¿verdad?

-Si somos amigos como dices, entonces cree en mí por favor

-Neil eso que dices es algo no creíble, sería demasiada coincidencia

-Escúchame bien, solo te pido que escuches lo que tengo que contarte, si después de eso no me crees entonces me marcharé y solo vendré cuando tenga pruebas que te demuestren la verdad.

-Está bien dime

El joven de cabellos castaños empieza a narrarle como conoció a Kate y a la familia de ella, así como la otra mujer le confió que tenía una hermana mayor a la que no conocía debido al infortunio del secuestro cuando esta tenía poco tiempo de nacida. También le confirmó el hecho de que sus padres la han estado buscando durante años sin resultado alguno.

-Tú y ella tienen que ser hermanas puesto que ambas son como dos gotas de agua

-Neil -Vacilando aún- no lo sé

-Candy, si todo lo que digo es cierto, mi hermana ha de envidiarte mucho puesto que serías una Condesa. Antes de regresar a América me tomé la libertad de investigar un poco sobre tu supuesta familia. El Conde Abel Buttman de Gerald y su esposa la Condesa Victoria Arden de Gerald forman parte del círculo social aristocrático más grande de Europa su hija se llama Kate Buttman y tomó el título de su madre pasando a ser la Condesa de Arden y según tengo entendido tú también tienes derecho a ese título por ser la hija mayor de los Condes. Kate me dijo que ansiaba entrevistarse contigo antes de darle a conocer a sus padres de tu existencia y yo he respetado su decisión, pero si aún así no quieres acompañarme le diré a ella que me ofrezca una prueba para traértela, no sé si te baste una carta o una fotografía suya para que puedas asegurarte. Con todo te entrego los detalles de lo expuesto –le dice mientras le entrega un sobre-

-Neil no sé –vuelve a repetir la rubia-

-Te veo confundida pero si deseas puedes investigar tú misma de que se trata, yo trataré de traerte las mencionadas pruebas. Ahora me voy Candy, veo que es inútil tratar de convencerte tan solo con mis palabras y en parte te doy la razón porque yo soy el culpable de que desconfíes de mí. Pero te probaré que he cambiado y me he de reivindicar ayudándote a reencontrar con los tuyos. Nos vemos después Candy que tengas buen día –Neil esperaba que Candy reaccionara y le pidiera que no se marchara y le dijera que estaba dispuesta a hacer ese viaje con él, pero ella no se inmutó siquiera-

Neil se sentía tan mal, en parte se creía un parásito incapaz de hacer algo a beneficio de los demás pero estaba decidido a sí mismo a demostrarse lo contrario, salió del despacho y en el pasaje se encontró con sus primos.

-Queridos primos, me hubiera gustado compartir un rato ameno con ustedes pero la urgencia que me trajo hasta acá me apremia y debo partir inmediatamente, os ruego me sepáis disculpar, después os contaré lo ocurrido. –dicho esto, se apresuró a salir de la casa con la misma rapidez con que entró-

Candy ya sola no se decidía a abrir el sobre, pero al escuchar la puerta lo guardó para que no lo vieran sus queridos amigos.

Annie fue la primera en hablar

-¿Qué quería Neil?

-Solo pasaba a saludarme

-Candy, no podemos creer lo que estás diciendo, Neil nos habló sobre algo urgente que lo había traído hasta acá. ¿Qué es eso urgente? –Pregunta Archie-

-No, nada Archie, es algo que... que pasó en Londres

-No entendemos nada explícanos –exige Anthony-

Candy no quería preocupar a los demás así que se vio tentada a mentirles, su explicación se basó en que Neil se había encontrado con cierto hombre de Negocios que quería apropiarse de las tierras que había comprado Candy meses atrás en Escocia con la finalidad de crear un centro de protección para los animales en peligro de extinción.

-Si se trata de eso, yo mismo me puedo encargar –le dijo Archie-

-No te preocupes Archie, no hay nada de qué alarmarse, las propiedades son legítimamente nuestras así que no pasará nada, pero le pedí a Neil que si se enteraba de algo más me viniera a informar en cuanto pudiera, eso es todo.

-Pero le vimos muy afectado

-Es que estaba muy cansado por el viaje, le pareció importante venir a contarme el asunto enseguida y vino directamente para acá.

-Podría ser

-No saquen conclusiones apresuradas, mejor vayamos al saloncito para que Annie nos deleite con su música, ya saben que si toco yo los puedo perturbar ¡Eh!

-Está bien, pero no se te ocurra cantar tampoco –Bromea Archie-

-No, no queremos que se rompan los cristales de la sala –añade Anthony-

-Creo que voy a tener que darles una lección par de bribones –sonríe Candy tratando de disimular lo apesadumbrada que la había dejado Neil-

Candy se levanta y pide la disculpen unos momentos, una vez en su cuarto procede a ojear el contenido del pequeño sobre que puso en sus manos Neil. En el se encontraban los nombres de sus supuestos padres así como de otros detalles. El símbolo de la familia y su árbol genealógico incompleto.

-¿Será verdad? –se preguntaba a sí misma-

No daban las 4 de la tarde cuando en una calle cercana al Puente de Londres se encontraba Henry y un amigo dando una vuelta en su coche, de repente el uno le llama la atención al otro.

-¿Aquella no es la chica que te gustaba? –Mostrándole por la ventana que a la entrada de una tienda se encontraba Kate junto a su doncella-

-Sí es ella

Después de ordenarle al chofer se detenga, se baja del auto para ir tras la rubia quien se disponía a subir al carruaje.

-¡Kate! –La llama-

-¿Tú?

-Amor mío, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado. Estuve en París por eso no nos habíamos visto, pero ya regresé y está vez estoy más decidido que nunca. Hablaré con tu padre para solicitar me conceda tu mano.

-Insistes en lo mismo. Te he dicho que no deseo convertirme en tu esposa

-Eso dices debido al resentimiento que sientes o al deseo que tienes de que mi interés por ti crezca.

-Que errado estás.

-Te amo Kate y no descansaré hasta convertirte en mi esposa

-Ni que estuviera loca para aceptar tal unión, solo he de casarme enamorada y mi afecto por ti hace tiempo que desapareció. No ínsitas, porque no lograrás nada, solo conseguirás que te desprecie más de lo que ya te desprecio.

-Estás humillándome y todavía delante de tu criada, eso es imperdonable

-Mary es mi amiga y ella puede escuchar todo lo que tenga que decirte porque para nadie es un secreto que no te amo. Todos lo saben y lo ven, solo tú estás ciego y te empeñas en advertir algo que no existe ya. No tengo nada más que exponerte, adiós. Vamos Mary.

Las dos se proponían a subir al carruaje cuando Henry toma del brazo a la rubia sacudiéndola tan fuerte que le hace caer algunos paquetes y su cabello se suelta.

-Eres mía, nadie más te tendrá, eso te lo juro Kate, o dejo de llamarme Henry Warwickshire de Devereux.

-Suéltame, eres un grosero, no sabes tratar a una mujer con delicadeza. –Grita la rubia-

El chofer se baja para ayudarla, lo mismo hace el amigo de Henry al percatarse de lo que está ocurriendo. La doncella recoge las bolsas con las compras y la guarda en el interior del vehículo.

-Henry, contrólate, no maltrates a la dama. Considera que además estamos en la vía pública.-le dice el amigo-

-Este rufián no es ningún caballero por lo que es natural que se comporte así, que se puede esperar de semejante mequetrefe.

-Señorita, usted también debe guardar la compostura, no atice la fogata

-Tiene razón no vale la pena perder el tiempo de esta manera. Dígale a su amigo que se dé por vencido, que no soy una chica desprotegida y que además sé defenderme muy bien.

-Eso está por verse querida Kate –le dice Henry-

-No me amenaces

-Vayámonos ya, Henry, no perturbes más a la Señorita

Los dos se miran directamente a los ojos con un haz de electricidad

-Está bien vamos –le dice Henry a su amigo recuperando la compostura-

Las mujeres suben al carruaje mientras Henry y su amigo al coche.

-¡Que hombre más prepotente! –Menciona Mary-

-Es un pesado, no puedo creer que alguna vez me gustó

-¿Ese hombre?

-Sí, ahora hasta me da vergüenza admitirlo.

-¿va a contárselo a su padre?

-No, ahora no, no deseo preocuparlo más, ahora no tiene cabeza para mí, mamá está muy enferma.

En el otro vehículo los hombres también conversan sobre lo ocurrido.

-No soporto que me rechace de esa manera

-Amigo, no estuvo bien lo que hiciste

-Esa mujer me saca de mis casillas

-Es que tú la provocas

-Te juro Mark que ella será mía, tengo un plan que no puede fallarme, ya lo verás

-No cometas una locura

-Me la voy a robar

-¿qué? ¿Acaso has perdido el juicio?

-Estoy profundamente enamorado de esa mujer y no voy a dejar que nadie me la quite, así que la voy a raptar y me la voy a llevar muy lejos, donde nadie nos encuentre

-¿No estarás hablando en serio, o sí?

-No, quería ver tu reacción ¿te asustaste verdad?

-Sí, no creo que seas capaz de algo así

-Se está haciendo la difícil porque quiere vengarse de mí

-No comprendo

-Es que cuando nos conocimos en Suiza ella estuvo enamorada de mí, pero por ese tiempo yo estaba saliendo con una amiga suya, cuando se enteró se puso muy celosa porque yo nunca le conté que estaba con alguien más.

-Pero ese no es motivo para que te odie de esa manera

-No, pero es que mi comportamiento hacia ella la confundió. Tal vez tuve la culpa, pero tú sabes que no puedo dejar de ser como soy, irresistible a las damas, ellas me persiguen y eso enoja a Kate.

-No me pareció eso, más bien creo que se siente acosada por tí

-Lo es, sé que me ama todavía, pero está dándome guerra para que me encapriche más con ella

-Dijiste bien, encaprichamiento, eso es lo que sientes por ella, mejor olvídala, hay tantas chicas bonitas dentro de nuestro círculo con la que podrías formar una familia.

-La quiero a ella y a nadie más

-Eres un obstinado

Matthew tiene que salir de viaje a Chicago para realizar los trámites del alquilar de la casa para los Grandchester que pensaban pasar una buena temporada en dicha ciudad, deja a la pequeña Margaret encargada con la señora Downey, la infante se prende de su padre y no quiere dejarle ir, pero finalmente se separa de él cuando este le promete traerle algún obsequio de su viaje.

Candy ha regresado a la sala pero casi no presta atención a la conversación que le hacen sus amigos. A las 6 de la tarde se ha cambiado para salir de la mansión con rumbo a Chicago, y a las 7 en punto llega a las oficinas de los señores Broderick con la finalidad de comprobar que tan ciertas eran las palabras de Neil.

En la antesala de la oficina se encontraba la señora Louis quien la recibió con suprema alegría, justamente los abogados estaban ocupados en una reunión que se había prolongado por lo menos durante dos horas. De repente sale George quien también se encontraba en dicha reunión y había salido excusándose por un momento, al ver a Candy se sorprende.

-¡Señora Andley! ¿Usted aquí? ¿Sucede algo?

-¡Oh George! ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

-Como no, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

-¿A escuchado hablar alguna vez de los Condes de Gerald?

-¡Oh si! no solo he oído hablar de ellos sino que también he tenido el placer de conocer al conde en noviembre pasado.

-¿De veras? ¿Dónde?

-Aquí en Chicago pero ¿por qué me pregunta por él?

-Es que me hablaron de esa familia y tengo curiosidad

-Ya sé, seguramente le contó la hermana María o la señorita Pony que los condes están buscando a su hija desaparecida. ¿Es eso verdad?

Candy se queda pasmada al escuchar esto, ya que coincidía con lo que le había dicho Neil pero ¿qué tienen que ver la Señorita Pony y la hermana María en todo esto?

George continúa hablándole sobre el tema

-Le facilité direcciones de algunos orfanatos que se encontraban alrededor del lago Michigan, al parecer de acuerdo a sus investigadores, su hija fue abandonada por una enemiga de la familia en un orfanato cercano.

-¿Hace cuantos años?

-Más de 22 me dijo

-Entonces es cierto

-Sí, veo que ya pasaron por el Hogar de Pony pero ¿por qué tanta preocupación señora?

-No, por nada. Es que soy un poco desconfiada, eso es todo

-Entiendo pero esté tranquila, el conde es una persona muy respetable, pertenece a una de las mejores familias de Inglaterra, lástima que haya perdido a una de sus hijas y que encima de todo su esposa esté en agonía.

-¿Su esposa está enferma?

-De muerte, tengo entendido que no le queda mucho tiempo, eso me contó el secretario del Señor Buttman

-¡Oh Dios!

Candy se arrepiente de no haber creído en Neil, todo concuerda. Su familia, tenía que tratarse de su familia, no podía esperar más así que se despidió de George un poco azorada.

Estuvo caminando por varios minutos hasta que decidió ir en busca de Neil para contarle de lo que se había enterado. Era demasiada coincidencia que solo se animaba a conferírselo a una obra del cielo. George había hablado con su supuesto padre, no podía creer lo cerca que podía estar de su familia. Aun recordaba las lágrimas que había derramado durante su infancia y las veces en las que se había sentido desprotegida. Amigas y buenas maestras no es lo mismo. Yo solo quiero tener una mamá, había dicho una vez a Terry y a la madre de él.

-Mi madre, y enferma de muerte ¿por qué no lo pude saber antes? Tengo que saber si es cierto o no.

Después de subir a su auto condujo hasta la casa de Neil, Sara Legan la recibió y le explicó que su hijo acababa de marcharse rumbo a New York porque tenía algo urgente que hacer en Inglaterra, que a penas y estuvo unos minutos en casa y que ni bien llegó y ya estaba fuera nuevamente.

-Neil se fue a buscar las pruebas. Debo alcanzarlo o sino yo misma me presentaré con esa familia. Tienen que decirme si yo soy su hija o no.

Candy condujo hasta la mansión en Lakewood y no paraba de llorar en el camino, sentía como su corazón se comprimía de dolor.

Kate en su habitación sentía lo mismo, irremediablemente no paraba de llorar, sacó la foto de su hermana y la abrazó contra su pecho.

-¡Candy! ¡Ojala que nos veamos pronto!

Matthew estaba sentado junto a un hombre de mediana edad que no paraba de examinar un reloj que parecía un poco antiguo.

-Es antiguo parece –le dice al hombre mientras lo mira curiosamente-

-Sí muchacho es una pieza muy antigua, perteneció a un obispo que residía en Roma, data del siglo XV, la máquina se ha detenido y ya no marca las horas, aunque soy un experto no he conseguido encontrar la falla, me lo encargó un importante hombre de negocios que lo compró en una subasta el año pasado.

-¿Me permite verlo?

-No veo porque no

Matthew observa un pequeño símbolo y después de darle tres ligeros golpecitos descubre que el grabado es a la vez una tapa que cubre la máquina.

-Uno de los pequeños engranes se ha desprendido

-¿Qué sugiere?

-Si consigue soldarlo podría funcionar nuevamente

-Veo que sabe del tema

-Algo aprendí

-Ni yo sabía lo que tenía este artefacto. Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Charles Fox de Chicago

-Un placer, Matthew Higgins de Minnesota

Los dos se ríen por la ocurrencia de nombrar a los estados a los que pertenecen después de mencionar sus nombres.

-¿Le interesaría trabajar para mí? Tengo un pequeño taller en Chicago y estoy necesitando un asistente.

-Me encantaría pero ya tengo trabajo

-¡Oh! Debí imaginarlo una persona tan fina como usted no puede trabajar en un taller como el mío

-No, no diga eso, si yo soy como usted, si me ve vestido así es por mi trabajo, soy asistente de una señora muy importante.

-Entiendo

-Ahora mismo voy a cumplir un encargo que ella me ha hecho, necesito encontrar una casa de alquiler

-Yo conozco una en Villa Foster

-¿En serio? ¿Y es grande?

-Parece una mansión, tiene algunas habitaciones un patio amplio, un gran garaje, cancha de tenis, Piscina y todo lo que una buena casa debe tener.

-Suena interesante, me gustaría visitarla, tomarle unas cuantas fotos y enviárselas a la señora para ver si le agrada.

-Claro, yo mismo puedo llevarle

-Se lo agradezco mucho

Candy ha llegado a la casa son casi las nueve de la noche y sus amigos se encontraban muy preocupados por su ausencia.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Le pregunta Annie un poco enojada-

-Es que fui al hospital a dejar algo y me entretuve conversando con las chicas

-No lo vuelvas hacer, nos tenías con pendiente –le indica Archie-

-Anthony te está esperando arriba

-Ya mismo subo, tengo que hacer algo más en el despacho.

-¿No vas a cenar? –Pregunta Annie-

-No, ya comí un refrigerio

Candy se retira y los esposos se quedan desconcertados, la rubia siempre ha gozado de excelente apetito y era raro verla sin deseos de probar alimento.

Anthony está mirando el reloj, van a dar más de las 10 de la noche y Candy sigue sin aparecer, aunque Archie le dijo que ya estaba en casa, él aún se encontraba preocupado, como si pudiera presentir lo que le estaba ocurriendo a la rubia. Al poco rato sube la enfermera con un vaso con leche para Anthony.

-¡Hola Anthony! Disculpa que te haya hecho esperar es que tenía asuntos pendientes del hospital.

-¡Candy! Estaba muy preocupado por ti ¿por qué demoraste tanto?

-Es que tenía que revisar unos papeles, sabes que soy la directora del Saint Albert y es mi obligación mantener el orden en la institución.

-¡Qué responsable la Sra. Andley! ¡Cómo has cambiado Candy! Me da gusto por ti

-Gracias. Y bien, ahora ¿qué tienes para leerme?

-Las mil y una noches

-¡Suena interésate!

-Lo es, se trata de un compendio de fantásticas historias ocurridas en occidente

-Empieza

-De acuerdo. En cierta ocasión, el sultán de....

Candy aprovechaba la lectura del joven para concentrarse en lo que debía hacer o no de ahora en adelante. Aunque el rubio lee se percata de que ella no está escuchándolo puesto que en su mirada se nota que está en un mundo de cavilaciones.

-¡Candy! Noto que estás ausente, deberías ir a descansar y mañana te leo con calma

-Sí Anthony, perdóname por favor, este ha sido un día muy largo

-No te preocupes por mí Candy, mañana hablaremos

-Gracias Anthony, que descanses

Candy le ayuda a Anthony a guardar el libro en un cajón y después de cubrirlo y darle un beso en la mejilla apaga la luz para que pueda dormir. Una vez en su propia habitación decide hacer una maleta, al amanecer saldría inmediatamente para el puerto, necesitaba regresar a Inglaterra para solucionar el asunto que la tenía mal. Una vez listo su equipaje se dispone a escribir una carta que dejaría en el despacho.

Aquella noche no pudo cerrar los ojos tratando de imaginar cómo serían sus padres y que tan cierto era lo del parecido entre ella y la otra muchacha.

Al fin amaneció y con ella todos los deseos de reencontrarse con su verdadera familia. Puso el anillo de compromiso en su dedo, tomo el abrigo y salió inmediatamente sin ser vista, aun dormían los demás y ella no quería perturbarlos con sus preocupaciones.

Kate en cambio estaba muy nerviosa, todo había pasado tan rápido, la noticia de Neil, el encuentro desagradable con Henry, la enfermedad de su madre, la próxima competencia ecuestre a la cual estaba pensando abandonar debido al estrés que le ocasionaban los otros asuntos, en fin todo la tenía muy perturbada.

Patricia estaba triste desde aquel día en que se encontró con Matthew en la estación y por las noches no hacía más que llorar. En el día era diferente porque distraía su mente con los estudios y los pequeños paseos que daba por la quinta avenida.

Otros en cambio la pasaban mucho mejor Adam visitaba después de su jornada a Susana y sabiendo que le encantaban los bombones con relleno de licor le llevaba una caja cada semana. Ella lo recibía con suma alegría y el participaba del gozo de arrancarle una sonrisa a su paciente favorita.

Terry daba su mejor actuación en el centro de Londres en uno de los teatros ubicados en el West End. Las fanáticas siguen el carruaje en el que viaja con la finalidad de aunque sea verlo fugazmente y comprobar por ellas mismas lo guapo que es.

Elisa está indignada porque no ha recibido un solo centavo de parte de su marido y los honorarios profesionales del abogado que contrató para los trámites de su divorcio son muy altos, sin considerar la mediocridad del individuo.

Archie está vestido aún en su salida de cama cuando se dirige a buscar el periódico para leerlo. Después de examinar con detalle las últimas noticias, se dirige al despacho, se sienta en el escritorio y continúa leyendo la página de sociales, después deja el periódico a un lado sin percatarse que ha cubierto la carta que dejó Candy.

Candy está abordando el barco que la llevará hasta Inglaterra y los empleados del buque la ayudan con su única maleta.

Neil le lleva un día de ventaja a Candy en tres días y medio llegará a Londres para buscar a Kate e informarle.

Henry está en su casa sentado en su sala pensando en el último encuentro con su fierecilla indomable.

-¿De quién habrás heredado ese espíritu fiero e indómito? Tu mamá es la más razonable persona que he conocido. A tu padre no lo conozco pero sé que también lo es, aunque con los informes que le habrás dado tú y tu dizque novio francés, me ha de tener en un mal concepto. Si sigo insistiendo me rechazarás, pero yo nunca me doy por vencido, así que voy a tener que hacer un plan. Voy a robarte y a llevarte muy lejos, después tendrás que casarte conmigo, siendo ambos de la nobleza el escándalo que se originará al principio se terminará en unas cuantas semanas y finalmente serás solo mía.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibuja en su rostro y sus cejas oscuras parecen remarcarse más.

En la mansión Andley nadie ha desayunado, todos están buscando a Candy. Anthony sale a buscarla en el jardín, Annie y la doncella la buscan en todas las habitaciones, incluso la abuela Elroy sale por primera vez después de tanto tiempo estar confinada en su cuarto.

-No está en la mansión, es inútil seguir buscando

-Voy a llamar al hospital –indica Annie-

-Esa muchacha es terrible, como es posible que salga sin informar a donde va –replica la abuela pero nadie la escucha-

Anthony entra a la sala y se entera que no hay noticias de ella.

-Adam dice que no está en el hospital

-¿a dónde habrá ido? –Se pregunta Anthony-

-Ayer estaba muy rara, y todo fue después de la visita que le hizo Neil

-Tal vez esté con él, voy a su casa –sugiere Archie-

Justo en ese preciso instante sale una doncella con la carta de Candy en las manos.

-Señor Archie, Señora Annie, esto estaba en el escritorio del estudio, es de la Señora Candy

Archie lo toma y se dispone a leer en voz alta

Querido Archie,

Cuando leas esta carta, estaré rumbo a Londres, surgió un imprevisto y creo que es necesario que yo misma resuelva este asunto, no te preocupes por mí estaré bien, a mi regreso les contaré que fue lo que sucedió, no es nada de que temer así que dile a mi querida Annie que no se vaya a poner triste porque esto puede afectarle a mi sobrinita, cuiden de Anthony, salúdenme a Patty, Bryan y Adam y cuiden mucho de mis sobrinos. Les prometo que a mi regreso les traeré recuerdos. A más tardar regresaré dentro de dos semanas, en todo caso les enviaré un telegrama cuando llegue, me pondré en contacto con nuestros amigos queridos con los cuales pasamos el día de acción de gracias, así que pueden estar tranquilos.

Con amor a todos,

Candy

Archie se tranquiliza un poco al leer la carta porque al decir: amigos con los que pasamos el día de acción de gracias, sabía que se refería a los Grandchester y estando con Terry estaría a salvo, sabía que empleaba ese lenguaje porque suponía que la leería en voz alta delante de Anthony quien desconocía el hecho de su compromiso.

-¿Por qué se fue así de repente? –pregunta el rubio-

-Este, lo que sucede es que Candy siempre ha sido impulsiva, seguramente no se quedó tranquila con la noticia de que alguien se quería apropiar de tierra blanca y fue a ver porque se originó el falso rumor. Voy a hablar con George para que investigue esto, ahora que sabemos que Candy estará con nuestros amigos, podemos estar tranquilos.

-¿Qué amigos? –Vuelve a preguntar Anthony-

-Este son los...

-Los Merhedy cielito, no recuerdas bien sus apellidos, siempre pasa lo mismo –ayuda Annie-

-Cierto, los Merhedy

-Son unos amigos –añade Annie- que conoció en el hospital, se trata de un matrimonio. Son tan encantadores, nos invitaron a una parrillada en su casa de Edimburgo.

-¡Ah! Ya veo

Victoria ahora tiene un mejor semblante al parecer la nueva medicación que le prescribió el doctor estaba haciendo efecto. Kate se había pasado todo el día en su habitación conversando con ella. Su padre salía eventualmente a resolver ciertos negocios mientras Oscar pasaba todo el día fuera debido a la remodelación de su casa, quería cambiar el menaje por uno nuevo y cambiar el color de las paredes, para ello había contratado a una experta en decoración de interiores y se tomaba toda la tarde en hacer sugerencias, debido a su exquisito gusto no discrepaba en absoluto con la señora que le hacía el trabajo.

Patricia regresa a Chicago y después de instalarse nuevamente en el departamento toca la puerta de al lado.

-¡Patty!

-Hola Adam

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue en el seminario?

-Bien y por acá ¿cómo andan las cosas?

-Igual, aunque me dejaron preocupados los Cornwell

-¿Les pasó algo?

-No, se trata de Candy

-¿qué ocurrió?

-Viajó a Inglaterra de un momento a otro y solo dejó una carta explicando los motivos

-¡Hum! No me extraña que haga eso, ya lo ha hecho anteriormente, la diferencia es que ahora es una persona adulta.

-Candy es una gran mujer, Ojala y Grandchester la haga feliz

-Ellos dos se quieren, estoy segura de que serán felices

Patty le sigue preguntando sobre las cosas en el hospital y de cómo le va al doctor Bryan con Flammy.

Durante la tarde Patricia visita a su amiga Annie y le cuenta con lágrimas en los ojos que le pareció ver a Stear en New York. Su amiga la abraza muy fuerte y trata de aliviarla, después para distraerla la invita a cenar y ella acepta.

Terry está tomando un refrigerio junto a Karen en una cafetería cercana al edificio del parlamento, desde la ventana se puede ver el Big Ben, Kate camina junto a su doncella particular y deciden entrar al establecimiento para tomar algo.

Toman asiento y piden la carta, después de solicitar dos capuchinos se ponen a conversar. En una mesa cercana están el actor y su amiga discutiendo sobre la última puesta en escena.

La rubia sigue hablando tranquilamente hasta que se fija en quien es la persona sentada en una de las mesas próximas.

-¡Dios! No puede verme, creerá que soy Candy –piensa-

-Señorita ¿Le sucede algo? se ha puesto toda pálida

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora mismo –le dice mientras trata de cubrirse el rostro con una de sus manos.

-Pero si no se ha terminado su café

-Es que recordé que debo hacer algo

Kate se levanta, deja unas monedas en la mesa y camina rápidamente hacia la salida mientras su doncella la sigue. Terry no se ha dado por enterado de quien era la persona de la mesa contigua, estaba tan concentrado en la conversación con su compañera que no miraba a nadie más.

-Pensé –comenta Karen a su compañero- que los estilos góticos estaban pasados de moda

-Pues que puedo decirte yo, no sé de esas cosas, ustedes las mujeres son más conservadoras que nosotros los hombres.

-Maite me dijo que tanto las cortinas como los cojines tienen un aspecto medieval y yo concuerdo con ella

-Puede ser, recuerda que Londres es una ciudad muy antigua y sus habitantes se esfuerzan por conservar sus tradiciones y costumbres y una de ellas es justamente el gusto por los objetos arcaicos y con historia.

Las dos mujeres caminan a toda prisa sin dirección alguna hasta que se detienen en una calle.

-Señorita ¿a dónde vamos?

-A buscar un taxi

-Esperemos aquí entonces

-Sí, si –notándose un poco nerviosa-

-Señorita es usted un manojo de nervios

-No pasa nada, ya me tranquilizaré

Un taxi se detiene y ellas suben, Kate le ordena al chofer que las lleve al Green Park.

Kate se tranquiliza y después de dar unas cuantas vueltas en el Green Park se decide regresar a casa, a la entrada espera un joven bien vestido que le entrega un sobre que no tiene remitente.

-Gracias ¿quién la manda?

-No dijo Señorita, solo me dieron órdenes que se la entregara

El hombre se marcha y ella entra con Mary, después de pasar por la sala saludando a su madre y a Lady Catherine, sube a su habitación para enterarse del contenido del misterioso correo.

Mi amadísima Kate,

Soy un admirador secreto, desde hace algún tiempo estoy loco por ti, me gusta tu forma de ser. He venido observándote por largo tiempo y sé que eres una persona encantadora, dulce, delicada, bondadosa, amable y generosa, todas las cualidades que debe poseer una buena esposa. Tú no me conoces pero me complacería que me dieras esa oportunidad, quisiera que llegáramos a tratarnos, pienso que podríamos llevarnos bien. Dentro de dos días más será la fiesta de compromiso de los Foster y yo también estoy invitado y quisiera revelarte mi verdadera identidad, para ello quisiera nos viéramos en el jardín de la residencia para que conversemos. Te estaré esperando, no faltes por favor, te tengo una agradable sorpresa.

Tuyo siempre,

Tu admirador Secreto

-¿Crees que soy estúpida? Henry te conozco tan bien que sé que esto es obra tuya, ni creas que voy a caer en tu trampa. Trataste de disimular la letra pero sé perfectamente que eres tú. Te quedarás esperando porque no pienso ir a tu encuentro.

Kate rompe la carta y la tira al fuego de la chimenea.

El tiempo pasa rápidamente y nos encontramos ya en el día en que Kate iría a la fiesta de compromiso de los Foster, Victoria y Abel estaban listos solo faltaba su hija. Neil llega a Londres y toma un taxi para dirigirse hasta la casa de la rubia quien se encontraba arreglándose en ese momento.

Kate parecía una princesa, llevaba un largo vestido de seda color concho de vino con brocado francés y guantes de muselina blanca. Los tres suben al carruaje y se dirigen hacia el lugar del baile.

El auto en el que iban los Buttman y el taxi en el que iba el joven Legan se cruzan pero nadie se da cuenta.

Neil ya en casa de los Condes Gerald pregunta por la hija del matrimonio y los sirvientes le explican que se han marchado todos al baile de los Foster. El vuelve a subir al coche y se dirige al hotel donde estaba hospedado mientras al puerto de Southampton llega el vapor que traía a Candy, este llega el mimo día que el de Neil porque al capitán le urgía llegar a la Inglaterra y había hecho que aumentaran la velocidad.

Candy toma un carruaje y pide la lleven al Ritz donde se estaba hospedando Neil. El se había ido a cambiar de ropa para seguir a Kate al baile de gala, conocía a los Foster, justamente estaba haciendo negocios con ellos poco antes de marcharse y lo habían invitado a la ceremonia. Una vez listo baja hasta la recepción y le indica al encargado que le suban el resto de equipaje porque iba a salir.

-¿Va a la fiesta de los Foster?-pregunta curioso el hombre-

-Sí, tengo que ir por ley

El auto que había pedido esperaba por él afuera, en un minuto ya estaba en camino y el carruaje de Candy se cruza con el coche donde iba Neil. La vida a veces es un laberinto donde no sabes con quien puedes encontrarte solo que hay que saber cómo jugar las piezas correctas para dar en el blanco.

Candy pregunta por el joven en la recepción y el encargado le comunica que recién se acababa de ir a una fiesta.

-¿A una fiesta?

-Sí, el compromiso de los Foster y los Bennedict

-¿Sabe dónde queda el lugar?

-Sí todos conocen a los Foster

-¿Podría decirme como llegar? me urge hablar con el señor Legan

-Está bien, déjeme anotarle la dirección.

El hombre le entrega una pieza de papel

-Gracias, ahora mismo voy para allá

-Señorita disculpe pero ¿piensa ir vestida así?

Candy se mira y la verdad es que estaba un poco desaliñada el correr detrás de Neil la tenía así, además de que el atuendo que llevaba puesto no era precisamente adecuado para un baile de gala y seguramente no la dejarían entrar.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero si desea hablar con el señor Legan va a tener que ir más presentable.

-Tiene razón, son capaces de echarme si me ven vestida así ¿no es cierto?

La rubia se pone a pensar y luego recuerda que si metió en su maleta un vestido lo bastante elegante.

-Creo que tendré que cambiarme, voy a solicitar una habitación.

-Muy bien le daré una suite ¿o prefiere un penthouse?

-No, no un cuarto sencillo, no pienso quedarme muchos días, lo más seguro es que me quede en casa de mi prometido.

-Está bien le daré una habitación sencilla

Los Buttman ingresan al recinto y son recibidos por los anfitriones quienes los reciben con toda la cordialidad requerida.

Neil llega minutos más tarde y busca entre los invitados a la rubia pero una multitud de rostros poco familiares lo confunden.

En el hotel, Candy ya se ha cambiado, su vestido es sencillo pero elegante, el color verde resalta sus ojos y un lazo del mismo color sujeta parte de sus rizos.

-Menos mal que empaqué esto, estaba tan apurada que ni me di cuenta de lo que metía en la maleta.

Después de tomar su cartera sale del cuarto y se dirige hacia la calle en busca de un taxi.

Neil ve a Kate conversando con los novios y no sabe si interrumpir o no la conversación, de pronto ella alcanza a verlo y pide disculpas para acercarse a él.

-Señor Legan ¿tan pronto aquí? No me lo esperaba ¿tiene noticias de Candy?

-Le conté todo pero no me creyó.

-¡No puede ser!

-Es mi culpa, en el pasado me porté como un canalla con ella que ahora no confía en mí.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?

-Le prometí que le llevaría pruebas

-Será mejor que hablemos a solas ¿puede acompañarme? Conozco un lugar perfecto, detrás del jardín.

-de acuerdo la sigo entonces

Candy acaba de llegar, el portero le abre las puertas y ella camina por el amplio jardín desde donde puede escuchar las melodías que tocan los músicos y los aplausos de las personas.

-Estoy tan nerviosa, que no me atrevo a entrar. ¿Y si espero a que termine la fiesta? No, no, sería muy tarde y aquí fuera hace mucho frío.

Candy se pasea sin decidirse a entrar y ni siquiera alcanza a imaginar que unos ojos azules la siguen de cerca desde un escondite.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------lograran encontrarse la dos hermanas?? Pues en el próximo capitulo lo averiguaran… bye!!! Besos.


	34. EL COMIENZO DE UNA FARSA

_CAPÍTULO XXXIV_

_El comienzo de una farsa_

Parecía que la rubia iba a perforar el piso con sus pasos que iban y venían por el mismo lugar, no estaba segura de entrar, su corazón latía muy fuerte, estaba a punto de descubrir su pasado.

Candy voltea y se encuentra con el dueño de los ojos azules que la habían estado observando.

-¡Kate! –la llama el hombre-

-Buenas noches señor, creo que me confunde con alguien más, mi nombre es Candy

-Jajaja ¿qué clase de broma es esta Kate?

-No es ninguna broma

-¡Basta! Quieres confundirme porque ya te diste cuenta que te puse una trampa. En la carta decía que nos veríamos aquí pues yo soy tu admirador secreto.

-¿Admirador secreto?

-Sí, sí, sé que no soy secreto pero si te decía que era yo, no hubieras venido. Kate yo te amo y no me importa si tuviste que ver con ese francés llamado Oscar o Lord Grandchester o quien sea.

-¿Terry?

-Veo que lo llamas con familiaridad ¿cuánto intimaron tú y el? –pregunta enojado, con una rabia inmensa en sus ojos mientras aprieta uno de sus brazos- dímelo.

-Suélteme, suélteme, me está lastimando

-No voy a soltarte Kate, tú eres solo mía ¿lo entiendes?

-Déjeme en paz, no soy quien usted piensa

-Vas a venir conmigo –mientras trata de llevarla a la fuerza-

-No, déjeme, tengo que ver a alguien

-te vas a poner difícil ¿cierto?

Después de hacer unas señales dos hombres grandes salen de su escondite y la sujetan de ambos brazos.

-no quería hacerlo Kate pero tú me obligas

-¿qué quiere decir?

Henry saca un pañuelo impregnado en cloroformo y duerme a la rubia quien cae inconsciente en los brazos de los guaruras del malicioso aristócrata.

Los hombres la levantan y la colocan en los brazos del joven quien se dirige a la calle. Los guardias que lo ven salir no se extrañan por que el le comenta que la joven se excedió en una bebida.

-la llevaremos a casa a descansar –decía en voz alta-

Kate y Neil llegan hasta el jardín y se detienen para conversar.

-Candy duda de lo que le he dicho

-Ya veo pero yo le daré pruebas.

La música empieza a sonar más fuerte y no les permite escucharse.

-Vayamos a la calle un momento, casi no logró escucharle

-está bien –contesta Neil-

Los dos van saliendo, en ese momento Henry colocaba en la parte trasera a Candy pero no se percata que la rubia está despertando. Kate y Neil salen y se paran en la entrada a poca distancia está el auto negro en donde metieron a la otra muchacha igual a la Condesa de Arden.

-Neil, usted tiene que ayudarme, tiene que darle una carta a mi hermana.

-En eso estaba pensando pero además...

Candy abre los ojos y ve junto a ella al malicioso de Henry y trata de abrir la puerta para bajarse, pero él la detiene, empiezan a forcejear dentro del carro.

-Suélteme, suélteme.

-No, no te escaparás

-¡Auxilio! –grita Candy-

Neil y Kate alcanzan a escuchar los gritos y después de fijar su mirada hacia donde venía el llamado de auxilio, ven como una mujer trata de salir del auto pero es retenida por alguien, Candy saca la cabeza por la ventana y ve a Neil junto a su hermana, por un momento las dos jóvenes se miran fijamente, su sorpresa es mutua, ambas son idénticas. Luego la mayor reacciona y le pide ayuda a Neil.

-¡Neil! Ayúdame por favor –vuelve a gritar, pero una mano saca un pañuelo que cubre su cara y la hala hacia adentro-

Neil corre para ayudarla pero el carro se pone en marcha y no logra alcanzarlo.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! –Solo alcanza a gritar Neil-

Kate corre tras el inútilmente, el carro ha desaparecido, los guardias se acercan pero no pueden hacer nada.

-¡Dios Santo! No puede ser –murmura Kate con lágrimas en los ojos-

-¡Candy! –Vuelve a gritar Neil-

-¿quieren que llamemos a la policía? –Dice uno de los guardias-

-si por favor, necesitamos ayuda

-No, no –pide Kate-

-¿por qué no? Es Candy a la que se llevaron en ese auto

-creo saber quien la tiene

-¿en serio? ¿Quién?

-Henry

-y ¿quién es ese?

-alguien que está obsesionado conmigo, seguro la confundió y pensó que era yo

-Vamos a casa de ese tal Henry

-Sí, pero espéreme un momento, debo ir a despedirme de mis padres. Por favor les ruego, no comenten nada de lo que acaban de ver por favor.

Kate se seca las lágrimas y corre hacia el interior de la casa mientras Neil conversa con los guardias.

Después de unos minutos aparece la rubia y los dos suben a un taxi para dirigirse hasta la mansión Warwickshire.

La mansión estaba completamente a oscuras solo un guardia se encontraba en la garita vigilando todo. Kate se acerca y le pregunta por el dueño de la residencia.

-Salieron de viaje esta mañana para Francia, el joven Henry se fue hace unas cuantas horas.

-¿no dijo a donde iba?

-Escuché decir que iría a América

-¿A América?

-Sí, mando a que tuvieran listo su avioneta personal

-¿se fue en avioneta? ¿Desde donde salían?

-desconozco

-no puede ser, se va a llevar a mi hermana, lejos

-Tranquilícese, debe haber alguna solución. Vayamos a poner la denuncia

-si denunciamos a Henry, el podría desaparecerse por mucho tiempo con mi hermana. Además esto sería gravísimo para mis padres. Mi madre está enferma Neil, sin querer me enteré de la enfermedad de mi madre, ellos me lo habían estado ocultando para no preocuparme, pero sé que a mi mamá no le queda mucho tiempo de vida y si se entera que mi hermana apareció y volvió a desaparecer sería mortal. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué hacemos?

-Dijo el guardia que se fue a América, tengo que buscarla allá

-Neil, tengo que irme con usted a buscarla

-pero y ¿sus padres?

-Yo me arreglaré con ellos, pero le juro que me iré con usted

-Entonces ¿que hacemos?

-Mañana voy a averiguar a donde exactamente se fue Henry

-La llevo a su casa, ya es tarde y seguramente sus padres han de estar por llegar

-Gracias, pero mañana temprano nos veremos, yo siempre salgo a cabalgar, espéreme a las 7:00 a.m. en los linderos

-Ahí estaré

En un puerto se encuentra un barco, Henry lleva en sus brazos a Candy y la sube a la embarcación.

-Mi querida Kate, de aquí a Estados Unidos y después a México, muy lejos de todos, nadie sabe que tengo una propiedad allá, así que no nos encontraran, allá estaremos perfectamente bien mi princesa. Hice bien en inventar que viajaría en avioneta si me buscan eso los despistará.

Kate llega a casa y después de darse un baño recuerda los escasos segundos que vio a su hermana gemela.

-¡Existes Candy! Mi hermana mayor, la verdadera Condesa de Gerald "Sofía Pauline Bárbara Buttman Arden" voy a rescatarte de las garras de Henry, voy a encontrarte.

Aquella mañana no había nevado y Kate estaba afuera cabalgando desde las 5:00 a.m. el insomnio no le había permitido cerrar los ojos, no hacía más que pensar y pensar en que sería de su hermana al lado de ese desalmado de Henry Warwickshire. Neil la esperaba cerca de gran tronco.

-Buen Día Señorita Kate

-Buen Día Señor Legan

-Me gustaría que me llamará solamente Neil

-Está bien Neil y tú llámame solo Kate

-de acuerdo

-Estuve pensando toda la noche en como salir de Inglaterra para buscar a Candy y se me ocurrió una idea.

-¿cuál?

-Hace poco escuché que papá quería comprar una casa en los Estados Unidos, imagino que ha de ser para seguir buscando a Candy, voy a decirle que quiero hacerme cargo de eso.

-Pero dijiste que no te dejarían viajar sola

-Le diré que tú vas a acompañarme

-Pero no me conocen muy bien, además no creo que te dejen viajar sola con un hombre

-Llevaré a Mary

-Bueno, pero hay otro detalle que estamos olvidando

-¿Cuál?

-Los Andley

-¿la familia de Candy?

-Sí ¿qué vamos hacer con ellos, cuando vean que Candy no aparece?

-Debe haber alguna forma de que no sospechen

-Sospecharán y lo peor es que me acusarán a mí de su desaparición

-¿por qué?

-porque yo estuve visitándola y si ella me siguió hasta acá es porque finalmente creyó mis palabras, pudieran pensar que le tendí alguna trampa para quedarme con ella

-¿por qué?

-hay algunas cosas de mí que no sabes, será mejor que te cuente

-Sí por favor

Kate se baja del caballo de un solo salto que deja impresionado a Neil.

En alguna parte del vasto Atlántico iba navegando el barco que más que un barco parecía un trasatlántico por su gran tamaño y longitud. En uno de los cuartos sobre una cama yacía dormida Candy. Henry estaba sentado cerca de ella. La rubia empieza a despertar y al ver esos ojos azules por un momento creyó estar con su adorado aristócrata malcriado.

-¡Terry! –Pronunció mientras esbozaba una sonrisa-

Un grito la sacó de su ensoñación dejándola más turbada que antes.

-No, no soy Terruce Grandchester

-¿dónde estoy?

-Estamos en mi barco y nos dirigimos hacia México

Candy se paró de un brinco y se puso a la defensiva.

-Es usted un delincuente voy a tener que darle una lección.

-¡Vaya! No pensé que supieras luchar como los hombres

-Sé eso y muchas cosas más, va a arrepentirse de haberme secuestrado, cuando Terry se entere de lo que acaba de hacer va a hacerlo papilla

-No veo como, estamos a millas de Inglaterra

-¿qué? –pregunta sorprendida-

-Sí, estamos a muchos nudos de Londres

-le ordeno que regrese

-no lo haré Kate, tú sabes lo obstinado que soy

-no me llamo Kate mi nombre es Candice White Andley

-Sigues con el mismo tema de que eres otra persona

-Es que no soy quien usted cree, Kate es mi hermana, somos gemelas, no lo sabía pero me enteré hace poco y fui a Londres para conocerla

-Jajaja esa si que es buena. Ya deja de mentir y no me hables fingiendo acento americano

-Soy Americana, de la familia de los Andley de Chicago

-Kate, tú nunca has estado en Chicago y ya deja de fingir que no te va a resultar

-Voy a regresar a Londres así sea lo último que haga

Candy toma un jarrón que encuentra cerca y quiere lanzárselo por la cabeza a Henry.

-No te pongas así, ya deja eso, siempre supe que eras una fierecilla pero eso es el colmo, ¿quieres matarme?

-Solo quiero salir

-No hasta que lleguemos a México

-Se darán cuenta en el próximo puerto que usted me está reteniendo a la fuerza

-no pasará, tengo todo perfectamente planeado. Te dejaré a solas para que pienses y recapacites de una vez. Somos de la misma clase social, casémonos y vivamos como lo que somos unos príncipes.

Candy no suelta el jarrón por lo que Henry sale del cuarto y lo cierra con seguro.

-Abra la puerta, déjeme salir –implora inútilmente la enfermera-

Neil ya le ha contado todo a Kate y está se ha sorprendido, no puede creer que él hubiera sido tan malo con su hermana.

-Ese es mi pasado. Yo quiero mucho a Candy y no deseo que le pase nada malo, no me lo perdonaría nunca.

-no tienes la culpa ¿cómo íbamos a saber que esto podía pasar?

-Será mejor que regrese a su casa, van a dar las 8

-Sí, veámonos más tarde para informarle como me fue con mi padre.

Adam estaba desayunando junto a Bryan en su consultorio, tomaban una taza de café con dos piezas de Croissant. Él le contaba ciertos detalles de la noche anterior, la puerta estaba entre abierta y Susana iba a tocar antes de entrar pero al escuchar lo que decía se retrajo.

-otra vez

-es que esa mujer es deliciosa, no sabes como se comporta conmigo. Nunca había conocido a alguien como ella, ayer se pegó a mi pecho y no me quería soltar y...

-¿qué pasó?

-pues lo que tenía que pasar

-No me digas que tu y ella...

-Nos besamos, esa mujer es apasionada Bryan, tú sabes que me encanta

Susana sintió como un frío recorría su espina dorsal, las piernas empezaron a flaquear y por casi pierde el equilibrio, sus lágrimas empezaron a correr resbalando por sus rosadas mejillas, nuevamente una desilusión golpeaba duro, fuerte en lo más profundo de su endeble y frágil corazón. Como pudo salió de ahí antes de que alguien la viera.

Los doctores continúan con su plática sin siquiera imaginar quien estuvo escuchando parte de su conversación.

-Estás loco Adam, esa mujer puede ser peligrosa

-No te preocupes ya no la voy a volver a ver

-eso dijiste hace días

-Bueno, pero ahora es cierto

-mientras tú revoloteas sobre nido ajeno no te has dado cuenta de quien te quiere

-¿qué dices Bryan? Eso no es cierto

-Sí, hay una dulce muchacha que está perdidamente enamorada de ti

-No manches ¿quién? ¿A ver quien según tú?

-Susana Marlowe

-No, no es cierto, Susi y yo solo somos amigos

-Tal vez para ti lo sea pero ella te ve con otros ojos. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta como le brilla la mirada cuando te le acercas? Los detalles ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta que los detalles que tiene contigo son los de una mujer que desea conquistar a un hombre? Las invitaciones a comer, las frutas que te trae, el que siempre esté pendiente de ti, todo son señales de su amor por ti, todo el equipo medico lo sabe, solo tú no te has querido dar cuenta. Cuando hemos podido conversar con ella no hace otra cosa más que alabarte Adam, esa mujer te quiere y te quiere de verdad. Acepta un consejo mío, fíjate más en ella, esa es la mujer que te conviene.

-No podría yo...

-¿tú que?

-¿Dónde estaría mi ética profesional? No puedo enamorarme de una de mis pacientes.

-olvídate de la ética, en estos casos no es malo que te olvides de ella, se trata de tu felicidad

-Yo sé que ella es dulce y buena, pero es mi amiga

-no será que te estás bloqueando al amor ¿qué sacas con estar con una mujer exuberante, hermosa, si es mala, interesada, no le importa pisotear a los demás y encima casada?

-Tienes toda la razón, pero no puedo olvidar mi ética entiende, si me llego a enamorar será de alguien que no sea mi paciente.

-¿por eso te enamoraste de Candy? Ella es una enfermera y debía estar incluida en tu manual de ética ¿no es así? Sin embargo eso no te impidió que te enamorases. Si a mi me llegara a pasar, no tengas dudas de que no dejaré que se me escape, así sea enfermera, paciente o doctora. Si es mi felicidad la que está en juego, lucharé por ello.

-Bryan, es que no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo. Voy abrir más los ojos y voy a seguir tu consejo.

Susana se seca las lágrimas y continúa caminando apoyándose con su bastón, lo hace lo más rápido que puede y siente como en cada paso le duele más el corazón que sus piernas de pronto frente a ella viene una joven alta de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, llevaba un vestido que resaltaba su figura y su maquillaje hacía resaltar la profundidad de su mirada, en sus manos llevaba un paquete que parecía un regalo. De pronto se miran y la muchacha que era un poco más alta que Susana le hace una pregunta.

-Buen día ¿podría usted ayudarme? Estoy buscando al doctor Adam Martín

Muchas ideas empiezan a pasar por su cabeza, esa mujer tan alta de figura espigada y fino rostro seguramente es la mujer de la que estaban hablando, piensa ella.

-Sí

-¡Que bueno! He venido a traerle un obsequio a mi querido Adi

-¿Ustedes se llevan muy bien? ¿Se conocen?

-claro, no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro. ¿Cómo puedo llegar a su consultorio?

Susana no podía creerlo, estaba parada frente a una bella mujer, quien luce tan bella, fina, delicada y sobre todo sana. Ella si tiene dos piernas –pensó- es la mujer perfecta para él.

-por favor, me muero de ganas de encontrarlo, no sabe cuanto necesito verlo, abrazarlo y besarlo. Por favor dígame.

-El, el –casi tartamudeando- está en uno de los consultorios al fondo, en la puerta está escrito su nombre, no se perderá si sigue recto.

-Muchas gracias, que tenga un buen día

La joven sigue de largo, su caminar y su porte la hacían parecer a alguien de buena familia.

-Es ella seguramente, es tan bella, no se compara conmigo.

Bryan le destacaba las cualidades de Susana y ponía en una balanza las cosas negativas de Elisa.

-ya cállate, me vas hacer enojar

-Jajaja estás mal, mal, mal

Tocan a la puerta y al abrirla se encuentran con la bella joven que se acerca inmediatamente a abrazar al rubio.

-Mi amor, no sabes cuanto te he extrañando –le dice mientras besa sus mejillas y frente-

Bryan por un momento se queda quieto hasta que sin querer se escapa una frase de sus labios.

-¡Si que tienes suerte! estás rodeado de mujeres hermosas que se mueren por ti

Adam se sonríe sin dejar de abrazar a la joven y le dice a su amigo

-No saques conclusiones apresuradas, ella es mi hermana menor Rocío.

-¡Oh perdón! Mucho gusto señorita Rocío, mi nombre es Bryan Harris médico laboratorista.

-un placer conocerle

Candy está tratando de romper los vidrios del camarote con una silla cuando entra Henry con los mismos hombres que la sujetaron la noche anterior además de una doncella.

-¿qué haces?

-Voy a salir de aquí

-Tranquilízate Kate

-¡Que no me llamo Kate! Mi nombre es Candy

-está bien, si quieres que te llame Candy no hay problema, te llamaré como gustes

-Déjame en paz, quiero regresar a mi casa, mi familia debe estar preocupada por mí.

-Se calmarán cuando sepan que estás bien, en cuanto lleguemos a Estados Unidos, les escribiremos y les contaremos que nos fugamos juntos para casarnos

-Estás loco, yo no pienso casarme contigo, estoy comprometida con Terry

-Eso es mentira

-No, no lo es, mira llevo el anillo que el puso en mi dedo

-¿qué? Eso es imposible, pero si tú me lo negaste, dijiste que no tenías nada que ver con él, que ni siquiera lo conocías.

-Eso te dijo Kate no yo

-Me estoy enojando

-la que se está enojando soy yo

Candy se abalanza sobre él y lo golpea con ambas manos, los hombres la vuelven a sujetar.

-pareces un tigre o un león, pero voy a domarte. Denle de comer, esperaré afuera –les dice a los empleados-

Victoria lee una revista junto a Lady Catherine, el conde está leyendo cartas de negocios cuando entra Kate.

-Papá, necesito hablarte

-¿qué pasa cielo?

-Quiero saber si vas a comprar esa casa en Chicago

-¿cómo te enteraste?

-te escuché decírselo a mamá el otro día

-Hija, no molestes a tu padre con esas cosas

-No mamá, necesito saber

-Está bien hija, sí, si quiero comprar una casa ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

-es que quiero ir a América

-¿Qué?

-quiero ir a comprar esa casa, deja que sea yo la que me encargue de buscarla

-no puedo permitir que vayas

-¿por qué no?

-Porque una jovencita como tú no puede viajar sola

-Anteriormente no has dicho eso. En Francia viví sola por algún tiempo

-Allá estaba tu institutriz

-También estuve en Viena

-te dejé ir porque estabas invitada por tus compañeros y amigos que conociste en Suiza y porque sé que los Harcourt tienen buena reputación

-Está vez también tengo una invitación de una de las familias más importantes de Chicago. Los Andley.

-¿Los Andley te invitaron?

-Si ¿por qué? ¿Los conoces?

-Conocí a un hombre que trabaja para la señora Andley. ¿Quién exactamente te invito?

-Me invitó Candice

-Creo que el me la mencionó, ella es la señora Andley, es una mujer joven como de tu edad.

-Sí, es una buena amiga que conocí por correspondencia y quería aprovechar para ir con el señor Legan que es su primo y viaja este fin de semana. Papá por favor déjame ir por favor, ya le dije que sí.

-Pero hija es que...

-Por favor, llevaré a Mary

-Déjala ir muchacho ¿a que le tienes miedo? –Pregunta Lady Catherine-

-Yo buscaré la casa perfecta para todos y la decoraré, cuando vayan se quedaran fascinados con mi obra

-No dudamos de tu buen gusto, si vas acompañada de tan noble caballero y por supuesto de Mary no veo porque haya problema –le dice la mamá-

-Papá por favor –vuelve a insistir-

-Está bien cariño, puedes ir, pero antes quiero hablar con ese joven

-claro papá, gracias

Kate sale corriendo de la sala, había tenido que recurrir a mentiras para sacar el permiso, sentía un alivio, saber que podía ir ella misma a buscar a su hermana. Con la foto de ambas no le sería difícil dar con ella.

Aquella misma tarde Kate le contó a Neil que había conseguido el permiso, él aún se notaba preocupado, no solo por la desaparición de su amiga sino también por la salud de su primo Anthony.

-Mi primo Adora a Candy, según tengo entendido el sufre del corazón y una noticia de esa naturaleza podría ser mortal

-¡Qué terrible!

-No sé como lo vayan a tomar los demás cuando se enteren de que Candy ha sido secuestrada.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo estando allá

Mientras tanto en América las cosas se ponían color de hormiga, la familia estaba preocupada porque no habían recibido el telegrama que prometió Candy.

-¡Ya debía habernos llegado el mensaje!

-Tranquilicémonos todos –les dice Archie- seguramente está tan feliz con Terry que se olvidó de nosotros

-Entonces, enviémosle un telegrama a Terry para que nos diga cómo está Candy.

Anthony estaba en el comedor desayunando, Dorothy le servía un plato de avena pero él lo miraba con desagrado.

-Señor Anthony, tiene que comérselo, sé que no es de su agrado pero la Señora Candy me dijo bien claro antes de irse, que le sirviera su desayuno, tal como ella lo haría.

-¿Ella te dijo que iba a irse?

-No, solo me dio instrucciones, lo único que supo decirme es que en el caso de que por alguna razón estuviera ausente, yo debía suplirla hasta su regreso, pero nunca me dijo que planeaba irse y menos al día siguiente.

-Eso está muy extraño

Archie pasa a saludar a su querido primo y a informarle que iba a mandar un telegrama a sus amigos para preguntar como llegó Candy.

Candy no quería comer lo que le había servido la doncella, estaba tan enojada y no podía creer que estando tan cerca de encontrarse con su verdadera familia surgiera este molestoso inconveniente.

-Al menos sé que era cierto lo que dijo Neil –pensaba mientras movía con la cabeza negativamente ante el plato de comida que le ofrecía la empleada- ella es igual a mí.

-Señorita por favor coma sino el señor se enojará conmigo

-No quiero, que se lo coma él

-Por favor, no quiero perder mi trabajo, lo necesito tanto, tengo dos padres ancianos a los que mantener

Candy se conmueve y decide alimentarse solo por esa razón, sino se declararía en huelga de hambre.

Terry está almorzando en un restaurante cercano al Royal Alhambra Theatre donde hacían las presentaciones durante las noches. Al llegar después de sortear un gran número de admiradoras que se habían agolpado en la entrada principal del teatro así como de la prensa pudo entrar a su camerino, un empleado le entrega el telegrama de Archie.

"Saludos, Terry. ¿Cómo llegó Candy? Esperamos noticias suyas, estamos preocupados contesta rápido. Atentamente, Archie Cornwell"

-¿Candy está en Inglaterra? Pero ¿por qué no ha venido a verme? Tengo que contestarles que ella no está conmigo. ¡Dios! Ayúdanos, que no le haya pasado nada a mi pecosa.

Kate está sentada frente a la ventana en su cuarto y mira hacia el castillo de los Grandchester.

-Candy, tu prometido está tan cerca de mí y ni siquiera sospecha lo que está pasando y menos que te han secuestrado. ¿Qué hago Dios mío? Ilumíname, no quiero equivocarme.

Henry entra al cuarto de Candy y se sienta junto a ella sobre la cama.

-Quiero que hablemos

-Déjame ir ¡por favor!

-No, antes debes casarte conmigo

-no entiendes que yo no soy Kate, ella está con Neil en Londres, yo la vi cuando quise bajarme del auto en el que tu me retuviste. Ella también me vio y Neil, así que a esta hora deben estarnos buscando.

-Creo que utilicé demasiado cloroformo para dormirte, te está afectando el cerebro.

-No, yo no estoy loca, ni estoy bajo los efectos de ese adormecedor, soy enfermera para eso me especialicé y estoy completamente cuerda como para saber que el que está loco aquí eres tú. Solo a un loco se le ocurrir tener retenida a una persona en contra de su voluntad.

-Es que yo te amo

-¡Bonita manera de amar! pobre Kate, debo imaginar lo mucho que ha de detestarte

-No sigas hablando como si fueras otra persona

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que mi nombre es Candice White Andley?

-No sigas inventando eso, no te dejaré ir

-No invento nada, mira el anillo, estoy comprometida con Terruce Grandchester, mira también lo que llevo en mi pecho, estás alianzas son de mi primer esposo "William Andley"

-¿De donde sacaste esos anillos?

-Te estoy diciendo que me los dio mi primer esposo que en paz descanse.

-Tienes mucha imaginación, pero sea como sea no voy a creerte, es más para que desistas de esa absurda idea de que estuviste casada con ese tal William y que ahora vas a unirte a Grandchester, voy a quitarte esas cosas.

-Nooooo

-Jamás, nunca te lo permitiré, son mis más grandes tesoros

-Dámelos

-No, si tu me los quitas te juro que nunca te perdonaré y que te odiaré para siempre

-Está bien no voy a quitártelos, pero cuando seas mi esposa tendrás que deshacerte de ellos

-Nunca me casaré contigo

-cuando lleguemos al lugar al que te pienso llevar cambiarás de opinión porque te tengo una sorpresa.

-No, nunca cambiaré de opinión. Yo solo amo a Terry, hemos pasado muchas cosas para estar juntos y esta nueva prueba nos unirá más.

-Jajaja ese tal Terry, quisiera ver la cara de él cuando se entere que nos fugamos juntos

-El nunca creerá eso, sabe cuanto lo amo y que jamás lo traicionaría

-Tú no puedes amarlo –la toma de un brazo- porque eres solo mía

-Suéltame, suéltame

-Solo eres mía, ahora te lo voy a demostrar

-Nooooo

-Eres mía

-No, no me toques

Henry la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas y trataba de besarla pero ella giraba su cabeza impidiéndolo, luego utilizando uno de sus pies lo pisa fuertemente y le da un golpe en la cara.

-Te dije que no quiero que me toques

-vas a ser mi mujer

-primero muerta

Henry vuelve a sujetarla pero ahora la arrincona contra la pared y aprieta fuertemente sus muñecas.

La rabia se había apoderado de él y mientras la rubia más luchaba por liberarse, él más la aprisionaba contra sí. Candy lo muerde en un brazo y consigue soltarse, trata de correr lejos de Henry pero cuando menos lo piensa, él la hace caer al halar con fuerza de su vestido. El aristócrata consigue colocarse sobre ella y la mira con las pupilas dilatadas y la respiración agitada.

-No puedo esperar más para hacerte mía

-No, suéltame animal, bruto.

Henry no escucha sus palabras y trata una vez más de robar un beso de la que cree es su amada pero no lo consigue. Candy le da fuertes manotones en el rostro consiguiendo que este se enoje más.

-No puedo creer –le dice gritando Henry- que te hayas vuelto toda una salvaje –ríe sarcásticamente burlándose de ella-

-¡Malo! ¡Eres muy malo! ¡Te Odio!

La pelea continúa, aunque Candy utiliza todas sus fuerzas no puede detener los avances del chico quien ha conseguido besar una de sus mejillas, al sujetarla de la cabeza.

-¿Por qué dices que me desprecias? Si yo te amo apasionadamente –le susurra al oído-

-¡Suéltame! –Le grita empujando su dorso con uno de sus brazos- ¡Eres un desalmado! ¡Te Odio! ¡Te Odio! –Repite varias veces-

-¡Cállate! –grita Henry mientras le da una cachetada tratando de tranquilizarla-

Las lágrimas empiezan a correr por las rojas mejillas de Candy, el llanto no la deja hablar y el sonido de sus sollozos empieza a intensificarse de manera que molesta al hombre. Nunca había golpeado a una mujer y menos había visto llorar a Kate por lo que, ver así a la rubia lo asustó.

-Pareces una chiquilla, no voy a lastimarte, me he cansado de jugar contigo

Dicho esto Henry se levanta dejándola tirada en el suelo envuelta en un mar de lágrimas.

-Espero que te calmes, en la noche estaré en el comedor, quiero que cenemos juntos y aclaremos algunos asuntos.

Al acercarse a la puerta, vuelve a mirarla y agrega:

-Ponte hermosa para mí sino quieres que se vuelva a repetir la misma escena durante la noche.

Candy consigue incorporarse lentamente y se sienta en la cama, no ha dejado de llorar y llevando su mano a la mejilla adolorida la acaricia, después toca su anillo de compromiso.

-¡Terry! ¡Terry! Ven a salvarme Terry

La rubia recuerda como en el colegio San Pablo la había salvado en varias ocasiones y ahora era casi imposible esperar una proeza de su parte debido al desconocimiento de este.

Terry se encuentra en la oficina de telégrafos enviando un mensaje a Archie.

-por favor es urgente

-No se preocupe Señor, hoy mismo llegará

-Es importante

-Lo sabemos señor, pierda usted cuidado

Kate y Neil están tocando la puerta de una casa y en unos minutos más se encuentran en la sala conversando con Mark el amigo de Henry en busca de alguna pista que les pudiera ayudar a encontrarlo.

-¿Sabes a donde se fue Henry?

-Bueno, no estoy seguro, sus padres se iban a recorrer toda Europa pero él me dijo que estaba cansado de viajar a los mismos lugares y que quería irse a América porque estaba por concretar un negocio muy importante.

-¿No te dijo que parte de América?

-Creo que Estados Unidos

-Entonces es posible que haya ido allá

-Sí, me alegro que estés bien

-¿por qué habría de estar mal?

-Es que me asusté un poco cuando Henry me dijo que planeaba robarte –le dice sonriendo- sé que lo dijo en broma, pero en ese momento lo vi tan seguro que le creí

-¿El te dijo eso?

-Sí, pero me aclaró que solo era por ver mi cara de pánico

-Ahora estoy más que segura, fue él quien lo hizo

-¿De que hablas? –pregunta ahora confundido-

-No puedo decirte nada, se trata de un asunto sumamente delicado, por favor si llegas a saber de él, avísame.

-Claro Kate yo te aviso pero dime ¿No se habrá metido en un gran lío mi amigo, verdad?

-Eso estoy tratando, de que no se meta en un lío más grande, así que por favor si el llega a comunicarse contigo, no le digas que lo estoy buscando

-Está bien

-¡Ah! Por cierto necesito otro favor

-Encantado

-Cuando sepas de él, mándame un mensaje a esta dirección –le entrega un papel con la dirección de Neil-

-¿Te vas a América?

-Sí, voy a buscar al loco de tu amigo

-Señor, por favor le rogamos que guarde absoluta reserva sobre este asunto, cuando todo se aclare, usted nos dará la razón. –solicita Neil-

-Muy bien, pueden confiar en mí, si es por evitar que Henry se meta en un problema y por ayudarles a ustedes no diré nada, mis labios están sellados.

-Muchas gracias Mark –reconoce Kate-

Archie recibe el telegrama y al enterarse de que Candy no se ha reportado tampoco con él lo asusta tanto que sale corriendo sin decir nada en dirección a las oficinas de Stuart.

Una vez ahí le pide la dirección de Neil para tratar de comunicarse con él y preguntarle por la rubia.

En la noche Neil llega al Ritz para preparar su equipaje cuando un empleado del hotel le entrega la misiva.

"Neil, ¿está Candy contigo? Te fue siguiendo por el problema de las tierras por favor darnos noticias, no sabemos de ella, pronto estamos preocupados atentamente Archibald C."

Terry también recibía un telegrama de Archie en el que le pedía que busque a Neil en el Ritz porque seguramente el sabía algo de la rubia.

-Neil Legan ¿qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

El castaño salió inmediatamente subió en su coche y se dispuso a salir en busca de él.

Neil en cambio llamó por teléfono a Kate para contarle lo que estaba ocurriendo así que quedaron en encontrarse en un restaurante cercano al East West.

Cuando Terry llegó ya se había marchado Neil pero uno de los camareros le informó que el hombre había indicado que estaría en uno de los restaurantes del East West.

Kate salió a escondidas de la casa en vista de que era una hora poco apropiada para que una joven saliera, así que se cubrió la cabeza para evitar ser reconocida en la calle.

Ya en el restaurante se ponen a hablar de lo grave del asunto y Neil le consultaba, qué podría contestar al telegrama recibido.

-Diles que Candy está contigo que pronto regresará a América

-Pero cuando vean que no es así me meteré en un problema grande ¿qué les voy a decir?

-Para salvar la situación por ahora solo diles eso

-Está bien

Kate alza la mirada cuando sus ojos se desorbitan al notar la presencia del prometido de su hermana en el restaurante.

-¡Neil! Terry Grandchester está aquí no puede verme –le dice asustada mientras trata de cubrir su rostro-

Terry pregunta algo al mesero y Kate se pone de pie y escondiendo su rostro se marcha después de decirle a Neil que por nada del mundo le diga al castaño lo que está pasando. El joven Legan se queda muy nervioso, conocía el carácter del actor pero después de tomar un trago trata de serenarse. Kate pasa por el lado de Terry rápidamente pero el no se da cuenta de quien es debido al manto en su cabeza. El mesero le indica en que mesa se encuentra la persona que busca y el se acerca.

-¡Neil Legan!

-¡Oh! ¡Terruce Grandchester! –Fingiendo asombro- ¡Qué sorpresa! No esperaba encontrarme contigo, ha pasado tanto tiempo.

-¿Has visto a Candy?

-Con tantos años sin verla, debes estar desesperado por saber de ella

Neil le dice eso disimulando puesto que él ya conoce que Candy y el próximo duque están comprometidos.

-dime ¿la has visto?

-Muchas veces Grandchester, pero déjame decirte algo, pierdes tu tiempo buscándola porque ya me contó que se había comprometido con alguien muy importante que conoció en Escocia y hasta me enseñó el anillo, un diamante carísimo –le dice con una sonrisa lacónica- mejor olvídala

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero el prometido de Candy soy yo

-¿Qué? –Fingiendo nuevamente sorpresa-

-Pues sí, soy yo

-¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Finalmente se van a casar, pobre Elisa le va a dar algo cuando se entere, bueno ya es tarde tengo que regresar al hotel –expresa mientras se levanta-

-No irás a ningún lado –lo detiene, sentándolo nuevamente- dime ¿dónde está Candy?

-¿por qué piensas que yo lo sé?

-Porque Archie me dijo que tú sabías

-Está bien, voy a decírtelo

-habla

-Candy vino a Londres porque tenía unos asuntos que arreglar pero como ya lo hizo se marchó de regreso a América, eso es todo.

-¿No estarás mintiéndome? Porque te advierto que si es así, tendrás que vértelas conmigo

-No me amenaces Grandchester, ya no soy el mismo chiquillo que tenía miedo a enfrentarse a ti

-Veo que te han crecido las agallas

-Sí, la gente cambia con el tiempo ¿qué te parece? Además, déjame decirte algo, yo quiero mucho a Candy, ella me ha perdonado por mis errores del pasado y lo único que deseo es su felicidad, jamás le haría daño, si es lo que estás pensando.

-Me cuesta creerte

-es la verdad

-entonces ¿por qué no fue a verme? ¿Por qué se fue tan rápido?

-Es que no quería molestarte, sabía que tenías algunas presentaciones, además le urgía regresar pronto, como todo fue tan rápido pues creo que olvidó informarles a los Cornwell.

-Aún así me parece extraño

-Tú sabes como es Candy, muy impulsiva

-Voy a escribirle una carta para pedirle que me explique bien como estuvo eso de que vino a Londres y no me buscó

Al día siguiente Archie recibe dos telegramas que lee en voz alta para la tranquilidad de la familia uno es de cierto noble inglés y el otro de Neil Legan, en ellos se informaba que Candy estaba bien y que había resuelto el pequeño problema que había, así como que pronto estaría de regreso.

-¡Qué alivio! –Suspira Annie-

-Ni se imagina lo que le espera, se va a arrepentir de habernos hecho pasar un susto –dice aliviado Archie-

-ya quiero que esté aquí porque la otra semana tengo cita con el doctor y según como me encuentre me dará la fecha de la operación. –Explica Anthony-

Kate está alistando su equipaje para ir a los Estados Unidos su doncella le ayuda a empacar, ella baja para conversar con su padre.

-Querida, cuando llegues comunícate con mi secretario el señor Boutchard, el te ayudará con lo que sea, voy a mandarle un mensaje para que esté al pendiente de tu llegada y te busque el mejor hotel de Chicago.

-Papá ¿olvidas que soy invitada de los Andley?

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado

-No te preocupes papá todo estará bien, si voy a necesitar el hotel pero solo por un día hasta que pueda adaptarme bien al ambiente.

-¿Alistaste tu chequera y tu tarjeta de crédito?

-Sí papá

-¿llevas suficiente ropa de invierno?

-Sí papá, además allá puedo comprarme más ropa si es que llegase a necesitar

-El señor Boutchard te ayudará a encontrar la casa, pero por favor no lo mantengas todo el tiempo ocupado porque me está ayudando con algo más

-Con la búsqueda de mi hermana seguramente

-Sí por favor, cuídate bien hija

-Descuida papá estaré bien, voy a hablar con mamá

Susana está sentada frente a la ventana mirando como los niños corren despreocupadamente sobre el pavimento mojado por la nieve. Su madre lleva horas observándola sin decirle palabra alguna, el silencio se rompe cuando la joven pronuncia dos palabras.

-¡Tengo Sueño!

-¿quieres que te ayude a llegar a la habitación o prefieres dormir en el sofá?

-Puedo llegar sola a la habitación, no te preocupes por mí, no soy totalmente lisiada

-¡Hija! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué no me cuentas?

-No me pasa nada mamá

-entonces ¿por qué no quieres ir al hospital?

-no tengo ganas

-pero, necesitas hacer tus ejercicios de rehabilitación

-no tengo fuerzas mamá, no insistas porque no conseguirás nada

-sé lo obstinada que puedes llegar a ser pero es por tu bien, tienes que ir

-No puedo mamá, no podría

-¿Por qué?

-Porque allá está Adam

-y ¿qué pasa con él? ¿No dijiste que querías pasar más tiempo a su lado?

-ya no, ahora solo quiero olvidarme de que existe

-hija ¿por qué dices eso?

-El nunca me va a querer mamá

-no digas eso, yo pienso que le gustas mucho

-no, no es eso, lo que el siente por mí es lástima

-no es cierto

-sí mamá, yo escuché cuando el decía lo mucho que le encanta otra mujer, yo escuché cuando dijo que ella le fascinaba porque es bella y apasionada. Y él la besó mamá, lo dijo, dijo que había besado a otra y yo me quiero morir...

La señora Marlowe no sabía como consolar a su hija, solo se limitó a abrazarla y a llorar junto a ella, se le partía el corazón verla sufrir ¿por qué la vida había sido tan injusta con ambas? Primero tener que vérselas solas sin un padre y esposo que las cuidara y quisiera, después el accidente que confinó a la bella actriz a una silla de ruedas, la triste desilusión de saber que nunca podría tener el amor de Terry y ahora nuevamente el desengaño con el doctor Martín.

Pasan los días y Kate y Neil llegan el viernes 28 de Enero a la ciudad de Chicago, la rubia había quedado fascinada con New York, le había causado tanta emoción contemplar la estatua de La Libertad, tan imponente que parecía y luego estaban las luces de neón que daban a la ciudad un toque Bohemio, habían llegado al final del atardecer por lo que se podía apreciar mejor la ciudad, durmieron en un hotel y en la mañana tomaron el tren hasta su destino.

Decidieron pasar primero por la casa de Neil, ella lo esperó en el taxi para que no la viera la señora Legan y de ahí fueron hasta el hotel donde se hospedaría la rubia.

Bajaron por un refrigerio y se sentaron a conversar sobre lo que debían de hacer para encontrar a Candy. De pronto una mano toca el hombro del joven Legan.

-¡Neil! ¡Candy!

Neil sintió un escalofrío cuando volteó vio a dos hombres conocidos parados frente a ellos.

-¿Cuándo llegaron? –Pregunta Stuart-

-Candy, estábamos muy asustados porque no llegabas pronto ¿qué pasó? –Le dice Archie-

-¡Dios mío! –Piensa la rubia-

-Archie, todo tiene una explicación –dice Neil-

-Le estoy hablando a ella Neil

-Es que ella no es...

-Archie, lo que pasa es que me entretuve en Londres, como hace tiempo que no estaba por allá me dio mucho entusiasmo

-Claro, te entusiasmaste tanto que te olvidaste de tu familia y hasta de tu prometido que estando tan cerca no fuiste a saludar, pensé que lo querías mucho.

-Es que yo...

-Es que ella no quería molestarlo porque escuchó que tenía algunas presentaciones

-¡Ah! Veo que le contaste a Neil quien es tu prometido

-Sí ¿algún problema?

-Candy ¿por qué me contestas de esa manera?

-Perdóname Andy

-Querrás decir Archie, Candy – la corrige Neil, mirándola con desconfianza-

-¡Oh si! estoy en las nubes, discúlpenme es que estoy tan cansada por el viaje

-Vayamos a casa entonces, Anthony te está esperando.

-Es que...

-Candy tu querías regresar pronto no hagas esperar a tu familia

Neil vuelve a mirarla como diciéndole con lo ojos que debía aceptar si no quería levantar sospechas.

-Este, claro pero tengo que retirar algo que se me quedó en...en...

-En el hotel –agrega Neil-

-¿Qué hotel? –Pregunta Archie-

-Lo que sucede es que Candy no había desayunado y como tenía mucha hambre dejamos el equipaje encargado en un hotel porque no disponíamos de carro propio –explica el joven Legan-

-Sí, exactamente –afirma la rubia-

-Bueno, pero puedes enviar por tu equipaje después

-No te preocupes Candy yo paso por ellos y te los llevo más tarde a la mansión –se ofrece Neil-

-gracias Neil, pero ¿no vienes con nosotros? –le dice preocupada-

-Vamos Neil ¿por qué no vienes a casa a almorzar? –Lo invita Archie-

-Sí por favor –suplica Kate-

-De acuerdo, vamos

Todos salen del restaurante y suben al auto de Archie, Stuart se sienta adelante con Archie mientras Kate atrás con Neil.

En medio de susurros el joven Legan empieza a recriminar a su compañera de viaje.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Nosotros no quedamos en que te harías pasar por Candy

-Quise probar cuanto nos parecemos ella y yo

-Hay que decir la verdad

-No, tal vez, no sea conveniente ¿no dices que te podrías meter en un lío?

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-hasta que aparezca Candy

-y si no aparece nunca ¿vas a tomar su lugar para siempre?

-No seas pesimista, confío en Dios que mi hermana aparecerá y que esta farsa no será por mucho tiempo.

-¡Ojalá y Dios te oiga! Porque lo veo muy difícil

Archie los observa a través del espejo retrovisor y le extraña verlos hablar en voz baja.

-¿qué pasa Candy? –Pregunta-

-Nada Archie es que me está contando algo privado

-¡Hum! –Masculla el joven de cabellos color arena-

-No es nada Archie, tranquilízate

Stuart le hace conversación al conductor y por momentos se olvida de lo que le había parecido poco peculiar. Neil se preocupaba en describirle a cada miembro de la familia para que no fuese a cometer algún error que la delatara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------¿qué pasará ahora? ¿Candy podrá escapar de Henry y volver a los brazos de su amado Terry? Muy pronto lo sabrán un beso enorme a todas. Bye!!! Gracias por leer mi fic.


	35. EL DIARIO DE CANDY

**Capítulo XXXV**

**El Diario de Candy**

Al fin habían llegado a la mansión, todos bajaron del auto. Kate alzó la mirada y observó detenidamente cada detalle de la entrada, ciertamente los Andley habían tenido buen gusto en la construcción, la residencia denotaba gran esplendor aun a pesar de la nieve que cubría ciertos ventanales.

Los demás ya estaban en la puerta mientras ella continuaba mirando hacia su alrededor.

-¿Vas a quedarte afuera? –Pregunta Archie-

-Perdón, me distraje

Si por fuera la mansión era hermosa por dentro lo era mucho más, aunque el casi palacio en el que vivía poseía tres veces más esplendor que aquella residencia, ésta le llamaba la atención debido a que admiraba demasiado las obras de arte, siempre estuvo rodeada de cosas hermosas, por ello se había convertido en una ávida coleccionista de piezas antiguas, incluso se había encargado de la mayor parte de la remodelación de su casa durante la época de vacaciones.

Se quedó parada en medio de la sala mirando los bellos cuadros y cada mobiliario perfectamente conservado, se notaba que eran del siglo pasado, el piano era lo más moderno de aquel lugar, acarició lentamente sus teclas sumida en sus más tristes pensamientos.

-¡Kate! –la llama Neil- Digo Candy

-¿Hum?

-¿qué pasa? –Pregunta Neil-

-esta casa es bellísima –le responde-

-¡Ah sí!

-Me doy cuenta que tiene muchos adornos escoceses

-Sí

-Candy ¿qué pasa? Ves todo como si fueras una extraña –comenta Archie-

-Es que extrañaba mucho estar aquí eso es todo

A la sala llegan Annie y los pequeños Cornwell acompañados de su institutriz.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! –Dice emocionada Annie quien se lanza a sus brazos-

La rubia está muy confundida, no sabe si corresponder o no a aquel abrazo pero finalmente cede.

-¡Hola!

-Me preocupé muchísimo cuando no llegó tu telegrama, me puse tan nerviosa, incluso esos nervios los seguí teniendo y solo ahora que te veo bien se me han quitado, pensé que la angustia podría perjudicar mi estado –le cuenta mientras toca su vientre- ¿por qué te fuiste así tan de repente y sin avisar? ¿Resolviste el problema de tierra blanca?

-Bueno –sin saber que responder pues desconocía a lo que se refería Annie-

-En sí solo fue una falsa alarma –explica Archie- me comuniqué con unos contactos y ellos me dijeron que nunca habían escuchado tal comentario, ¡Ah! Por cierto Neil ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea de que un hombre quería apropiarse de esos terrenos?

-¡Eh! Este yo... la verdad es que... lo escuché a unos hombres de negocios pero... creo que solo fue un chisme

-Seguramente, y luego dicen que las chismosas somos las mujeres –espeta Annie-

-Sí es cierto, los hombres dicen que nosotras las mujeres tenemos ese defecto pero en probidad nuestra conocemos que ellos no son precisamente un dechado de virtudes –comenta Kate-

-¡Ah! Eso no es cierto, somos tan virtuosos que ustedes las mujeres no pueden vivir sin nosotros los hombres ¿verdad Stuart? –Le pregunta a su amigo-

-Ciertamente –responde con una sonrisa de lado-

-No es cierto –refunfuña la morena-

-No quiero parecer molesta pero ¿no les parece que estamos haciendo una tormenta en un vaso con agua? Además están los pequeños presentes –dice Kate mientras se pone en cuclillas para acariciar sus frentes-

-Tía Candy ¿nos vas a llevar a patinar? –Pregunta el pequeño Stear-

-Claro

-y ¿nos vas a comprar barquillos?

-Como quieran

-Candy no los consientas demasiado –le dice Annie sonando más bien a una broma que a un regaño- Mejor sube a ver a Anthony, no sabes cuanta falta le hiciste

-Está bien, lamento muchos haberlos preocupado tanto, Annie he sido una ingrata contigo –mientras la toma de sus manos-

-No, todo está bien querida hermana

Kate sube las escaleras un poco nerviosa, los demás continúan con la conversación y todos empiezan a interrogar a Neil.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Candy está tan distinta? –Pregunta Archie-

-¿Qué cosas dices? ella está igual que siempre

-Tal vez físicamente sí pero en cuanto a su forma de hablar y moverse, se la ve un tanto diferente, además ¿porque habla con ese acento como si fuera británica?

-Jajaja –ríe nervioso Neil- eso ¿te refieres a eso?

-Sí y no le veo la gracia

-Yo tampoco –dice Annie-

-Perdón, es que...

Neil estaba pensando perfectamente lo que iba a decir, se le había olvidado por completo que Candy y Kate aunque eran muy parecidas físicamente en cuanto a sus expresiones corporales y forma de expresarse eran distintas y más todavía el acento Inglés que era notorio en la menor de las hermanas.

-Lo que pasa es que ella está tratando de refinarse más, como ahora se va a casar con un noble inglés y sobre todo va a ser su duquesa quiere estar a la altura de tan importante rango, es por eso que ha decidido cambiar un poco.

-¿también en su forma de vestir? –Interroga Annie-

-Tú, como mujer debes saberlo perfectamente bien querida Annie, yo de esas cosas casi no sé mucho.

-A Candy siempre le ha gustado vestir sencillamente y el atuendo que lleva me hace recordar más bien a Elisa, es demasiado elegante y su bisutería también. –Explica la morena-

-Bueno en todo caso es a ella a quien deben interrogar y no a Neil –sale en su defensa Stuart-

-gracias cuñado, es verdad ¿por qué tengo yo que estar respondiendo por ella? ¿Pregúntenle ustedes mismos?

-Si te preguntamos a ti es porque no nos atrevemos a decírselo, se ve tan diferente que hasta inspira un poco de temor. Sino mira como me contestó hace rato cuando la regañé por su desconsideración, además el cambio se originó después de que viniste a visitarla aquel día.

-Entiéndela está cansada por el viaje –Stuart-

-puede ser pero es muy extraño

En el hospital Saint Albert todo transcurre con aparente normalidad. Un doctor y dos enfermeras trabajan en el laboratorio.

-Patty, pásame la probeta y los tubos de ensayo

-Flammy ¿quieres ayudarme con las muestras?

-Como diga doctor

-Aquí está lo que pidió doctor –dice Patty-

-muy bien Patty, gracias ya puedes retirarte, sé que hoy llegaba Candy y has de querer verla después de tanto tiempo

-Sí, muchas gracias doctor

Patricia se despide dejando solos a las dos personas que se disponían a guardar las muestras en pequeños porta tubos.

Flammy está un poco molesta porque durante el tiempo que estuvo Patricia con ellos, el solo tomaba en cuenta a la de menor experiencia.

-¿te pasa algo Flammy?

-No, nada

-pareciera que estás enojada

-no doctor, no pasa nada

-Yo creo que sí –asegura el médico-

-no, no lo estoy

-¿segura?

-segura

-¿no me mientes?

-Nooooo –explota la muchacha-

-¿ves? Si estás enojada

-Es que usted me....

-¿yo qué?

-Es que usted me irrita tanto

-¡Claro yo te irrito! –le dice irónicamente-

-Sí, en otras palabras usted

-Yo te caigo mal, no me soportas, quieres que Candy te cambie de puesto, piensas que es más tolerable tu antigua maestra que yo.

-Yo....

-Vas a volver a decirme lo mismo de siempre, ya me lo sé de memoria, ¿sabes qué? mejor déjame trabajar solo y vete hacer lo que te dé la gana –le dije medio enojado-

-¿Qué?

-lo que oíste, ya me cansé de tratar de ser agradable contigo, he querido hacerte reír, que nos llevemos bien pero tú eres una amargada, me he dado cuenta de que contigo no se pude hablar en buenos términos porque no entiendes.

-Me está insultando

-tú también lo haces con tus pensamientos retorcidos, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta que te molesta que me lleve muy bien con Patty? Seguramente piensas que me gusta o algo así

-¿Cómo puede decir que conoce mis pensamientos? Usted no sabe nada de mí

-No, no lo sé porque tú no me dejas

Bryan se acerca al lavamanos y después de destapar bruscamente un recipiente, este expide un gas que parece haberle afectado a los ojos. El doctor lanza un grito que preocupa a Flammy quien corre con una toalla húmeda en la mano.

-¡Doctor! ¡Doctor!

-¡Ahhhhhhh! Estoy ciego Flammy no veo nada, ayúdame

-Sí, si doctor

Flammy se acerca para auxiliar al médico cuando este se descubre los ojos y la mira despreocupadamente y por un minuto en silencio hasta que cambia su expresión y le dice.

-Creo que si te importo un poquito, corriste rápidamente. Jajá creíste que era verdad

-Usted es un....

-Vamos, ya olvídalo

-¡Uy! Que pesado, casi me mata de un susto

Kate camina lentamente a través del pasillo sin saber a cual habitación entrar, toca en una y al abrir la puerta descubre a una mujer de edad profundamente dormida, se trataba de la abuela Elroy, por lo que vuelve a cerrar. Lo mismo hace en otras puertas, hasta que descubre una muy bella, desde el balcón se podía contemplar el portal de las rosas, claro para esta época no había ni una pero debía verse preciosa en primavera.

Al entrar pudo percatarse que esa habitación correspondía a su hermana ya que sobré un buró estaba su fotografía junto a dos mujeres una de ellas era una religiosa, a los lados estaban un montón de chiquillos sonrientes, aquella foto se la había tomado en el hogar de Pony meses atrás.

Estuvo mirando con lágrimas en los ojos cada objeto que seguramente su hermana había usado, desde un cepillo hasta un vestido, notaba que su forma de vestir era más sobria pero sin dejar de ser distinguida. Acomodó unos cojines que se encontraban en un canapé y después corrió las cortinas para que entrara la luz.

Las acostumbradas botas fueron reemplazadas por unos zapatos forrados en muselina y con apliques dorados, un vestido lila con bordado brillante y una cinta en el mismo tono que sujetaba sus casi perfectos rizos, parecería una verdadera diva a no ser por lo triste de su mirada. Con pasos lentos se acerca a la mesa.

-¡Qué bueno! Pensé que me desobedecerías, siéntate en un minuto nos sirven el almuerzo, mandé preparar lo que tanto te gusta.

-No sabes lo que me gusta porque no me conoces

-Sé cuál es tu comida favorita, te gusta el Fricassée de champignons,

-¿qué es eso?

-Un plato francés

-¡Hum! Nunca he ido a Francia y mucho menos hablo o entiendo el idioma

-¡Mon Amour! no mientas hace como 5 años nos vimos allá

-debe ser bonito pasear por los campos Elíseos o subir a la gran torre Eiffel

-ya basta de bromas

-Estaba a punto de conocer a mis verdaderos padres, nunca hubiera imaginado que serían unos condes. Yo siempre pensé que eran unos pobres campesinos que debido a su falta de posibilidades económicas me habían tenido que abandonar en un hogar de huérfanos, Elisa se burló muchas veces de mí, me hizo sentir inferior, quiso pisotearme y causarme mucho daño porque creyó que usurpaba el lugar que le correspondía, si supiera ahora, seguro se le acabarían las ganas de despreciarme o quien sabe tal vez llegue a odiarme más.

-¿Quién es Elisa? Y ¿por qué dices tantos disparates?

-Elisa Legan la hermana de Neil el chico que me vio cuando tú me secuestraste

-No sé quien sea ese, seguro que es otra figura de tu imaginación

-Ya no voy a esforzarme para que me creas, eres muy peligroso

-¿de verdad lo crees?

-Sí

-Discúlpame, te asusté, pero es que me has estado provocando todo el tiempo, solo quiero pedirte que vuelvas a quererme como antes, te prometo que cambiaré. Si nos casamos, nunca tendrás queja de mí, seré fiel, te lo prometo. Sé que tuve muchos deslices en el pasado pero desde que supe que me querías fui cambiando, ahora no puedo mirar a ninguna otra, lamento haberte causado daño y en cuanto a lo del problema con el empleado, pues déjame decirte que lo retribuí económicamente y si tú quieres puedo hasta pedirle perdón por haberlo ofendido. También he pensado mucho en tus palabras y creo que tienes razón la posición aristocrática que uno pueda tener no da la felicidad, porque mi dinero, mis posesiones, mi linaje, nada de esas cosas te importan ¿verdad? Si quieres renunciar al título nobiliario lo acepto y si quieres entrego toda mi fortuna para que crees esa fundación que deseas, pero por favor, acéptame. Te amo Kate.

-No puedo darte una respuesta porque tiene que ser la verdadera Kate la que te diga si se quiere casar contigo o no.

-¡Basta! Ya me estoy cansando de ese juego

-No es ningún juego

-Bueno, dejemos ese tema para más tarde, mejor disfrutemos del almuerzo

Mathew ha conseguido la casa perfecta para que vivan los Grandchester, es grande y tiene un patio muy amplio. En unos cuantos días más se la entregarían amoblada, también se había encargado de comprar todo lo necesario para ello, así como de conseguir el personal que se encargaría de mantener el orden en aquella residencia. El relojero le había ayudado y en sus ratos libres acudía al taller para conversar y auxiliarlo en cuanto podía, sus manos eran diestras se movía ágilmente sobres las piezas.

-¡Se ve que sabes mucho!

-Gracias pero la verdad es que algunas cosas las aprendí los Frailes allá en Francia

-¿Estuvo en algún monasterio?

-Sí, ellos me ayudaron después de que fui herido en la guerra

-ya veo

-pero mejor hablemos de otras cosas

-está bien, iba a comentarte que me he dado cuenta que también te gustan mucho las ciencias, la física ¿lees algún libro?

-Por ahora no, pero cuando estaba en Inglaterra sí

-Francia, Inglaterra ¿cuántos países conoces?

-solo esos dos

-Por un momento pensé que estaba frente a un hombre de mundo

-Jajaja ¡Yo un hombre de mundo! –Dice mientras se toca el pecho y hace una expresión sarcástica- no, nada que ver

-Pero podrías pasar por uno

-gracias

-¿cómo está tu hija?

-Bien, llega mañana, le pedí a la señora Downey que me la envíe, como mañana me entregan la casa y llega el personal de servicio, no hay más necesidad de que esté allá.

-¿la quieres mucho?

-Sí, es una niña encantadora y aprende muy rápido, la señora Downey me estuvo ayudando a educarla, es obediente, escucha todo lo que le digo y yo le digo mi pequeña mujercita porque a veces me cuida tanto.

-y ¿no has pensado en darle una madre a tu hija?

-¿Una madre?

-Sí, una madre, a ella le hace falta una figura maternal, alguien en quien ella pueda confiarle sus cosas más intimas, conforme vaya creciendo no todas las cosas te las va a contar a ti, las mujeres son más reservadas que los hombres a pesar de que estamos en una era distinta y la mujer se ha liberado un poco.

-Bueno, no lo había pensado, tienes razón, mi hija necesita de una madre pero no sé si yo esté listo para volver a casarme, ni siquiera recuerdo a mi difunta esposa y a veces tengo sueños extraños que me confunden, no sé si esté preparado mental y psicológicamente.

-¿por qué no buscas la ayuda de un profesional y terminas el tratamiento que me dijiste no pudiste terminar?

-otra vez tiene usted razón, iré a visitar a un psicólogo. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar uno?

-Pues aquí en Chicago hay muchos hospital que brindan ayuda psicológica, uno de ellos es el Saint Albert aunque es nuevo tengo muy buenas referencias, su dueña es una de las personas más importantes de la ciudad.

-Pues iré a visitarlo pronto

Kate mira detenidamente el retrato de su hermana y mirándose al espejo toca su cara como si estuviera contando las pocas pecas que le quedaban. Después dirigió su mirada hacia algo que descansaba en el mismo buró donde encontró el retrato, era el diario personal de Candy, lo tomó entre sus manos y abrió una página cualquiera y empezó a leer mentalmente.

"Hoy empecé mi primer día como dama de compañía de Elisa Legan, lo que había imaginado se fue a los suelos cuando los hermanos Legan me arrojaron agua desde el balcón de la casa, se rieron de mi hasta cansarse, ahora estoy durmiendo en un pequeño cuarto, no es bonito y además está un poco húmedo y sucio pero igual estoy contenta porque nunca había tenido un cuarto propio, siempre dormí con los demás niños del hogar"

Después abrió otra página al azar y leyó:

"Soy tan feliz, Anthony, Stear y Archie son tan buenos conmigo, que diferente son a Neil y Elisa y eso que son todos primos, bailamos y comimos muchos dulces, la señora Elroy me regañó dos veces, pero no me importa, tal vez nunca llegue a ser una dama"

Otra página:

"Estoy segura de que Anthony es mi príncipe de la colina me pregunto si él me querrá tanto como yo lo quiero a él, espero que sí. Anthony es tan fuerte y varonil, ¡Me encantas Anthony!

La voz de un hombre la hizo asustar, sintió un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, era Anthony quien al enterarse de que la rubia estaba en casa fue inmediatamente a buscarla.

-¡Candy! Se me hizo una eternidad

Kate se voltea, su mirada verde se cruza con la azul del joven y deja caer el diario al piso, sorprendida y nerviosa no deja de mirar al joven.

-¿qué tienes Candy?

Con una voz entrecortada le responde

-Eres tú, el mismo que vi en mis sueños

Anthony le sonríe y se acerca con su silla de ruedas, realmente estaba muy guapo esa tarde, se acababa de dar un baño y aún tenía sus cabellos húmedos, el perfume que usaba embriagaba los sentidos de Kate, nunca se había sentido como hasta ahora.

-¿Qué te pasa Candy? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Yo...este...

Era la primera vez que sentía esos extraños cosquilleos en su estomago, las manos le empezaban a sudar y no podía coordinar bien sus ideas, en toda su vida siempre había sido una mujer decidida y segura pero ahora un montón de ideas empezaron a girar en su cabeza y no sabía cómo actuar.

-Te has puesto pálida, como si hubieras visto un fantasma

-No...

-¿no vas a venir a saludarme? Mira que te fuiste sin despedirte y no pude leer la historia que quería

-¿Historia?

-Sí, la de las mil y una noches ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Sí, es que tenía la cabeza en otro lugar –contesta mientras se inclina para recoger el diario-

-¿Cómo está Londres? Hace años que no voy para allá

-Está bien

-¡Hum! Noto que estás algo nerviosa, ¿no será que me ocultas algo?

-No, es que estoy un poco cansada, el viaje fue agotador

-debe ser

-¡Anthony! –se anima a decir-

Ella sabía que él era Anthony debido a las explicaciones que le estuvo dando Neil, es el único rubio en la casa y además está en silla de ruedas, fue lo que le dijo.

-dime Candy

-¿cómo te has sentido?

-bien, ahora que te tengo en frente, permíteme decirte que estás más bella que nunca, si antes parecías un ángel ahora pareces...

El color tiñó sus mejillas y no se atrevió a continuar con lo que iba a decir, Kate también adquirió color y miró hacia otro lado porque no podía mantenerle la mirada al joven.

-"Mi bello Ángel Blanco, ilumina con tu resplandor, el frío invierno de mi corazón, saca el dolor que un día dejó la decepción y llénalo con tu dulce amor"

-Es muy bello poema –le responde-

-¡Candy! No es lo suficiente, tú mereces las palabras más hermosas

-¡Anthony! Muchas gracias

-Aún espero

-¿Esperas qué?

-mi abrazo, te has quedado inmóvil ahí

-perdona –la rubia se acerca y lo abraza, aspirando más su deliciosa fragancia-

-Perdona que te haya recibido así, eran tantas mis ganas de verte que no alcancé a peinarme

-Te ves bien así con el cabello desordenado –Kate no podía creer que le estuviera diciendo eso a un hombre-

-¿Sí? Entonces voy a dejarlo así siempre

-¡Hum! No sería buena idea, puede que a los demás no les agrade

-con que te agrade a ti basta

Los colores vuelven a subir al rostro de la Condesa pero ahora estaba más tranquila porque había entrado en confianza, en este momento no podía quitar de su cabeza un sinnúmero de preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Qué relación existe entre Candy y él si ella está comprometida con Terruce Grandchester? ¿Cómo será su hermana en realidad? ¿Dónde estará ahora?

-En unos minutos más estará listo el almuerzo, bajemos Candy

-Sí

Fuera de la habitación estaban dos empleados que ayudarían al joven a bajar hasta el comedor donde ya se encontraban los demás.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y reinó el silencio, los presentes se habían quedado mirando a Kate porque cada movimiento lo hacía con mucha sutileza. Después que sirvieron y empezaron a comer, hicieron algún comentario referente al clima para volver a quedarse callados. Kate llamó nuevamente su atención, la señora Elroy no estaba presente sin embargo actuaba como si estuviera porque no comía deseosamente como siempre lo hacía y los platillos nunca los dejó completamente vacíos como solía hacerlo.

-¿qué os pasa? ¿Por qué miráis así?

-Es que al parecer el apetito lo dejaste en Londres –le dice Archie-

-¡Oh! Bueno es que estoy tratando de no comer demasiado

-Pero siempre dijiste que eso no te importaba –agrega Annie-

-Lo que pasa es que ahora es distinto

-Neil, nos dijo que es porque tu pronto te vas a...

Annie casi comete una imprudencia pero Archie la sujetó disimuladamente de la mano y le susurró al oído que no se olvidara de Anthony.

-¿Pronto qué? –pregunta el rubio-

-Nada, solo que Candy quiere finalmente ser una dama –trata de tapar su error la morena-

-¿qué significa para ustedes ser una dama? –Pregunta Kate-

-Bueno, tú sabes. Caminar con porte elegante, mostrar buen gusto y distinción, tener modales refinados, buenos hábitos y todos esos pequeños detalles que gustan a la burguesía. –Contesta Annie-

-Yo tengo otro concepto diferente –les dice Kate-

-¿Cuál es tu concepto Candy? –Pregunta ahora Archie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿trepar de los árboles como los monos? ¿Fugarse del colegio para ir de paseo? O ¿escaparse de un colegio inglés para aventurarse a cruzar el atlántico, completamente sola? O lo que hiciste ahora, marcharte sin avisar.

Kate se sorprende puesto que ella había hecho algunas de las cosas mencionadas durante su adolescencia pero en vez de avergonzarse sonríe y contesta:

-No niego que todas esas cosas las hice, no obstante eso no ha hecho que yo deje de ser una dama. Aun conservo mi espíritu altruista y no lo digo por jactarme porque no es mi intención, lo digo para ilustrar lo que es ser una verdadera dama. Los vestidos bonitos, los buenos modales son agradables a los ojos de cualquiera pero no son motivos suficientes para llamar a alguien "dama", hay muchas que dicen serlo pero sus actos demuestran lo contrario –a todos se le vino a la mente lo ocurrido con Elisa- Una dama no es la que se sienta a esperar a que otros le rindan pleitesía sino que busca como enriquecer su alma con el trabajo de sus propias manos. Una Dama no es la que se queda callada y observa estrictamente un protocolo sino la que decide el camino que desea seguir. Estoy harta de escuchar todos los días lo mismo, comentarios vacíos y sin sentido que hablan de la diferencia de clase social o el linaje al que uno pertenezca. Mi esencia es la misma de siempre y nada me hará cambiar, ni un apellido ilustre ni ningún otro motivo parecido.

Nadie puede creerlo, todos se han quedado sorprendidos ante el pequeño discurso de Kate. ¿Ésta es nuestra Candy? ¿Qué le ha pasado? Se preguntan a sí mismos, sigue igual de valiente pero se nota un aire de arrogancia en su forma de hablar, Candy es mucho más sencilla de espíritu noble, tan noble que muchos se habían aprovechado de esa nobleza. La rubia se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y para romper la tensión que había causado se ríe.

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravísimo! –ovaciona Stuart mientras aplaude!

-¡Creo que exageré un poco! ¿Estoy sobre actuando, verdad? –Pregunta mientras guiña un ojo-

Los demás se ríen junto a ella y todo vuelve a la normalidad, solo Neil sabía que esa era su verdadera personalidad y que no se trataba de una actuación, ahora tendría que mostrarle cual es el carácter de su hermana mayor para que pueda reemplazarla hasta su regreso.

-Nos gustó tu forma de hablar, Candy –le dice Annie-

-Sí, no tienes porque disculparte, es solo que nos dejaste impresionados –Archie-

-Parecías otra persona –comenta Stuart-

-Pero tus palabras son ciertas, siempre supimos que eras así, solo que nunca te habías atrevido a decirlo en voz alta, nos sentimos contentos por ti porque se nota que estás creciendo como persona –le dice Archie-

-Gracias

-no titubeaste ni un momento al hablar, parecía como si hubieras tomado clases de oratoria –le dice Anthony-

Lo cierto era que sí había tomado clases de oratoria porque esa era una de las asignaturas que impartían en el colegio de Suiza en el internado de Yverdon.

-Bueno, tal vez he visto algunos discursos por ahí

Después del postre, todos pasaron a la sala para tomar un poco de té, las doncellas ingresan con las bandejas. Dorothy le trae a Kate un té ya servido, se trataba de una infusión de hojas de canela con una gota de limón, esto le encantaba a la hija mayor de los Buttman pero no a Kate así que cuando se dispuso a tomarlo, no pudo evitar su rostro de desagrado.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Su té Señorita Candy –contesta Dorothy-

-Perdóname, pero es que está horrible ¿qué le pusiste?

-solo el limón

-te agradezco pero ¿podrías servirme té Ingles como a los demás?

Dorothy se contraría, a Candy no le gustaba el té Inglés y ahora le estaba pidiendo que se lo sirva y además con un poco de crema. Los demás se volvieron a extrañar pero no le dieron mucha importancia.

-Candy ¿Ya no te gusta el té de canela con limón? –le pregunta por lo bajo Dorothy a la rubia-

Kate se sorprende de que la llame con familiaridad pero recordó que si ella era así con Mary porque no podría serlo con esta muchacha que se notaba era buena y hacendosa. Seguramente Candy era mucho más sencilla que ella y le había dado cierto grado de confianza –me alegra que piense igual que yo en cuanto a las personas, todos somos iguales, ante Dios- pensó.

-Lo que pasa es que me hostigué de tomar siempre lo mismo, sírveme el té inglés quiero probar algo diferente –le dice murmurándole, mientras le guiña un ojo-

-Está bien Candy como digas –le contesta más tranquila-

Candy está por probar lo que le sirvieron, hubiera preferido tanto comer un pescado en salsa o un cake de chocolate pero miraba con desagrado el platillo sobre todo porque le sirvieron muy poco, esta era la obra de un Chef que estaba al servicio exclusivo del próximo barón de la casa de Devereux.

-parece que no les alcanzó para cubrir el plato –dice Candy-

-¿qué dices Kate?

-Mira, tan poquito, con esto no voy a llenarme, además no me gusta el aspecto que tiene

-Pero si es tu platillo favorito

-preferiría un Mouse de Chocolate, una tarta o un pastel de fresas

-Los pasteles no son mucho de tu agrado ¿por qué los preferirías más que al Fricassée de Champignons?

-¡Que nombre más difícil! Si quieres usar el francés entonces ordénales que me traigan un Saint Honoré

-hasta que reconoces que sabes francés

-no, nunca fui amante de aprender lenguas extranjeras, como solo viajo a Londres no necesito aprender más idiomas. Si te dije que pidieras eso fue porque recordé que hace tiempo un amigo me invitó a comer y ordenó eso de postre.

-¿quién te invitó a comer?

-Adam Martín, él y yo trabajamos juntos en el hospital que lleva el nombre de mi difunto esposo

-¿o tienes mucha imaginación o estás tratando de hacerme sentir culpable por secuestrarte?

Candy introduce el tenedor en su boca pero al probar el Fricassée lo expulsa y los residuos van a dar en la cara del caballero.

-¡Kate! –Grita Henry mientras toma una servilleta para limpiarse el rostro-

-perdón –dice Candy mientras trata de cubrirse la boca porque empezaba a reírse-

Que gustos tan diferentes que tienen estás hermanas, son tan iguales y tan distintas a la vez.

-En primavera podemos salir a cabalgar como lo hacíamos antes –dice Anthony-

-Pero en tu estado –resiente Archie- no sería conveniente que te subiéramos a un caballo y más considerando que fue producto de la caída que ahora estés delicado de salud

Kate solo escuchaba ya que no podría comentar nada, desconocía muchos detalles del accidente de Anthony.

-Candy no se recuperó enseguida, el trauma le impedía acercarse demasiado a los caballos –cuenta Annie-

-¿de veras Candy? –pregunta el rubio-

-Sí pero... ahora amo a los caballos, me encantan

-qué bueno que te recuperaste

-Sí, todo fue gracias a Te...

Annie se tapa la boca antes de terminar con la frase, Archie la mira enojado y habla antes de que se den cuenta.

-Gracias a los terrenos quiso decir mi esposa, a unos terrenos o campos abiertos que estaban en Escocia.

-Sí, exactamente, fue un verano –añade Annie-

-y ¿cómo fue? –Inquiere el rubio a la supuesta Candy-

-Fue... fue un día que yo estaba muy triste entonces vi a un bello caballo decidí que debía perder el miedo y lo monté y fue ahí que recuperé la confianza.

-ya veo

La conversación luego giró en torno a las próximas vacaciones de verano, ella rogaba que para ese entonces ya esté la verdadera Candy de regreso porque aquella mentira no podía durar mucho tiempo puesto que sería difícil llevar una doble vida. La tarde está por caer cuando llega Patricia con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas y rojas, las favoritas de Candy.

-¡Hola a todos!

-Hola Patty

-Candy querida, estás rosas son para ti

-gracias Patty están preciosas –le dice mientras se acerca para abrazarla-

-No debes agradecérmelas a mí sino a Adam, él te las envió como regalo de bienvenida y pide que lo disculpes pero tiene que encargarse de muchas cosas del hospital, promete que vendrá mañana a verte.

Después de unos minutos más Neil y Stuart señalan que tienen que retirarse lo que pone muy nerviosa a Kate.

-¿tan pronto?

-Es que Stuart y yo tenemos que hablar de negocios

-Nos vemos pronto Candy, prometo traerte el equipaje mañana

Después de despedirse como es debido se marchan con Patricia quien también regresaba a la ciudad los demás deciden ir a hacer otras actividades, Kate y Anthony se quedan a solas en la sala.

Anthony no deja de mirarla y Kate no puede hablar, no se le ocurre nada hasta que ve el piano.

-¿quieres que toque algo para ti?

El niega con la cabeza y ella baja la mirada, no puede verlo a los ojos, es electrizante –piensa- ni siquiera las miradas lascivas de Henry la incomodaban tanto como las de aquel.

-Siento que no puedes mirarme a los ojos ¿Por qué? Nunca has sido tímida conmigo ¿qué pasa ahora?

-No, nada, no sé porque dices eso

-mírame entonces

-Está bien –sus verdes brillaban-

-Así está mejor

Kate no sabe que más hacer y recuerda las rosas que le trajo Patty.

-¿Te gustó el ramo que me trajo Patty?

-Sabes perfectamente que me encantan las rosas yo las cultivo

-Cierto

-¿quieres que te pida algo para tomar?

-No

-Entonces ¿qué hacemos?

-Nada

-¿Nada? ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu habitación?

-No

-¿entonces?

-Solo quiero mirarte mi ángel hermoso

-No me digas esas cosas

-¿por qué?

-Porque me pongo nerviosa –le decía mientras sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente-

-¿te pongo nerviosa? –le dice con una alegría que no se podía ocultar-

-Es que esas cosas solo las dicen...

-¿por qué no terminas? Dilo, tú sabes lo que estoy sintiendo. Di que esas cosas solo las dicen los hombres cuando están enamorados

-Prefiero no hablar de ese tema

-¿por qué?

-porque ahora no quiero, estoy cansada por el viaje y si tú no quieres ir a tu habitación, yo sí, nos vemos a la hora de la cena.

Kate sale corriendo de la sala, dejando a un Anthony aturdido.

-Soy un tonto, es demasiado pronto para decirle lo que siento, la asusté

Kate llega a la habitación de su hermana y toma el diario entre sus manos.

-Tengo que saber más de Anthony ¿por qué me dijo esas cosas? ¡Candy! Mañana mismo me voy a Chicago para encargarle al señor Boutchard que contrate un detective privado y te busque. Ese malvado de Henry me las va a pagar, cuando todo esto termine le voy a contar la verdad a mis padres y tu perderás tu ansiado título antes de recibirlo porque te van a caer muchos años de cárcel por secuestrar a mi hermana mayor.

Kate se sienta en la cama y empieza a leer la primera página, mientras en el barco las cosas siguen igual.

-¿Vas a comerte eso?

-No

-Entonces yo sí –le dice Candy a Henry mientras retira su plato y empieza a comer de él-

-¿qué haces?

-Tengo mucha hambre –le contesta con la boca llena y mientras mastica-

-eso es grotesco

-mas fachoso te veías tú hace rato con la comida en la cara –le dice mientras ríe a carcajadas-

-ya sé cuál es tu plan, pretendes parecer vulgar para que me arrepienta de casarme contigo

-¿Cómo lo supiste? Debí suponer que no eres tan tonto como pensaba

-¿ves? No puedes engañarme

-Te ruego que me dejes regresar a Inglaterra, quiero ver a mis padres, me acabo de enterar que mi madre está muy enferma y no me gustaría que dejara este mundo sin haber compartido con ella, quiero ver sus ojos, quiero abrazarla y escucharla decirme hija, quiero percibir su aroma y dormir bajo su regazo como tantas veces soñé. ¡Por favor!

-No me mientas más

-¿por qué no me crees?

-Supongamos que tú no eres Kate, entonces ¿por qué ella nunca me dijo que tenía una hermana gemela?

-A lo mejor no lo sabía, yo tampoco lo sabía

-No, nunca escuché que el Conde Gerald tuviera otra hija aparte de Kate

-me separaron de mis padres al nacer, tal vez lo ocultaron por alguna razón

-mejor ve a descansar un rato y nos vemos en la noche, ya no comas demasiado –Henry se levanta y se va-

-Este tipo sí que es raro, espero que llegando a América me pueda escapar

Terry está muy enojado, Candy no le ha escrito y eso le pone de mal humor

-¡Querido Otelo! Ya cálmate, seguramente está ocupada con algo

-Karen, ella no me ha escrito y sabe que estoy en Londres, estuvo aquí y no me fue a buscar

-sus motivos ha de tener

-Voy a escribirle, no solo estoy resentido por eso sino por algo más ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo?

-¿qué cosa?

-tú también, me voy de aquí porque si no estallo

Karen se sonríe ella recuerda perfectamente que día es y le tiene guardada una sorpresa al caballero inglés.

Kate ha terminado de leer unas cuantas páginas y está rendida, ahora quiere dormir un rato antes de la cena y al abrir un cajón de la cómoda se encuentra con un sobre y un paquete llamativo.

Al ver encuentra una notita pegada en él que dice:

"A mi dulce amor en su cumpleaños al 28/01/1921" En el sobre se indicaba la dirección de la familia Grandchester.

-Dios, ella tenía que enviar este sobre a su prometido y hoy estamos 28 tengo que hacer algo y pronto.

Kate toma un bolso y baja corriendo en las escaleras tropieza con Archie.

-Archie, necesito un favor urgente

-dime Candy

-llévame a la oficina de correos, tengo que enviar algo a Londres

-¿de qué se trata?

-hoy es el cumpleaños de Terruce y con tanta cosa lo he olvidado

-Terry, cierto yo también olvidé informarle que llegaste bien

-Vamos entonces

Los dos salen rápido de la casa y se dirigen a la oficina de correos en Chicago mientras en el hospital Adam camina de un lado a otro.

-¿qué te pasa? –Pregunta Bryan-

-estoy preocupado por Susana

-¿le pasó algo?

-no ha venido a las terapias, he ido a visitarla a su casa pero siempre está indispuesta y no desea que nadie la vea.

-no será más bien que no desea que tú la veas

-¿por qué no habría de querer verme?

-porque no quiere enamorarse más de ti, tal vez se dio cuenta de que en tus pensamientos no está ella

-no seas egoísta conmigo, claro que está en mis pensamientos

-¿de verdad?

-sí, somos amigos y los amigos se cuidan los unos a los otros

-entonces tráela para que continúe con su rehabilitación, no queremos que se pierda todo lo que hemos avanzado

-voy a buscarla, si no viene en esta semana, entraré a su cuarto y la traeré si es posible a rastras

Terry está entrando al teatro y se dirige a su camerino cuando un mensajero le entrega un telegrama.

"Amor mío. Perdona sino me comuniqué contigo antes. Estoy bien. No he olvidado que día es hoy, felicidades y bendiciones. Pronto estará llegando mi presente y carta explicándote todo. Espero que te guste. Te Ama Candy"

-Mi pecosa, pensé que la distancia te estaba alejando de mí. Soy un tonto al enojarme contigo, sé que amas como yo a ti.

Terry abre contento la puerta de su camerino cuando al prender la luz.

-¡Sorpresa! –El barullo de sus compañeros-

Todos los amigos se habían reunido para felicitarlo y compartir con él un momento ameno. Aquel día Terry cumplía 24 años y estaba contento no solo por el telegrama de su amada sino por el detalle que habían tenido sus compañeros de reparto.

Kate está en la habitación cambiándose de atuendo para bajar a cenar, aun seguía alterada, el solo hecho de pensar que estaría compartiendo la mesa con un hombre tan guapo como Anthony le ponía la piel de gallina pero no iba a dejar que por ningún motivo se dieran cuenta de su nerviosismo así que tomó uno de los vestidos de Candy que estaban en el armario y luego de ponérselo bajó al comedor donde nadie había llegado, aun.

Después de unos segundos aparece Anthony acompañado de Annie solamente al parecer Archie salió después de que George le hiciera una llamada. Tomaron asiento y después de conversar un buen rato sobre caballos, rosas y música clásica terminaron la cena. Annie no hacía otra cosa más que hablar de su elegante esposo y las travesuras de sus pequeños diablillos, la institutriz de los niños vino a decirle que sus hijos la estaban reclamando porque querían que fuera su madre la que les contara un cuento. Annie se retira dejando solos a Kate y al rubio.

-¡Candy!

-¿Sucede algo Anthony?

-Tuve un sueño anoche y quería contártelo

-¿qué soñaste?

-Soñé que tú y yo paseábamos por la colina de Pony y que nos trepábamos al gran árbol a mirar el atardecer, solos tú y yo, Candy.

-Es un sueño muy hermoso, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que descanses, voy a llamar a los empleados para que te suban

-¿No vas a hacerme compañía como todas las noches?

-Es que estoy cansada pero te prometo que mañana lo haré

-Está bien. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si, por supuesto Anthony

-¿Para quién era el regalo que llevabas? te vi desde mi ventana cuando subías al auto de Archie con un paquete envuelto

-Era para mis amigos de Londres, olvidé que me habían encargado algo y fui a dejarlo al correo –dijo rápidamente como si su lengua tuviera voluntad propia-

-¡Ah! Por un momento pensé que era para alguien especial

-Bueno mejor te vas a tu habitación a descansar

-¿Por qué eres tan cortante? Parece que no quieres hablar conmigo

-No es eso, ya te lo dije

-Sí es, estás así por lo que dije después del almuerzo

-no

-Creo que fui muy rápido, esperaré un poco más hasta que puedas tenerme confianza nuevamente.

-¡Anthony! Eso no es cuestión de confianza

-¿Entonces?

-Ahora no quiero hablar, mejor otro día

-Está bien, no quiero presionarte

Al día siguiente Neil sale del hotel con las maletas, un empleado le ayuda subiéndolas al coche mientras esto pasa el recuerda algo.

Flash back

-Señor Legan ¿pudo conversar con la Señora Andley?

-¿La señora Andley estuvo aquí?

-Sí pero ¿acaso no se encontró con ella? Me dijo que iría a buscarlo al baile de los Foster

-la vi pero no pudimos hablar

-dijo que era urgente

-¿en qué habitación se hospedó?

Fin del flash back

Neil había solicitado le dieran el equipaje de Candy puesto que ella no iba a regresar, después demostrar que era pariente de la joven el personal del hotel había accedido a entregarle la única maleta que la mujer había portado.

En la estación de trenes estaba Mathew esperando a la dulce Margaret que llegaba en compañía de la Señora Downey, la pequeña al bajar del ferrocarril se echa en los brazos de su flamante padre. ¡Qué orgullosa se sentía! Su padre era todo un caballero, estaba vestido con traje negro, se veía tan bien que la ama de llaves no pudo evitar darle un cumplido, después de tomar algo en un café se dirigieron a la casa rentada. La señora estuvo muy contenta de ver aquella residencia pues era muy acogedora, el personal de servicio esperaba formada en la sala, Mathew les presenta a su superiora y después de entregarle una muñeca a su hija la lleva a su habitación.

Neil llega a la Mansión en Lakewood y Kate sale corriendo a verlo, lo lleva al despacho para hablar a solas con él quiere contarle lo que está pasando con Anthony.

-¿Qué dices?

-Anthony prácticamente me está acosando

-No lo creo, Anthony no es así

-es que está enamorado de Candy

-y como piensa que tú eres ella

-Cuéntame sobre ellos ¿qué relación existe?

-Hace muchos años Anthony estuvo enamorado de Candy pero luego sucedió la tragedia y...

-¿y?

-Es una historia muy larga pero para resumirte, voy a decirte que Anthony creyó que Candy había muerto y ella creyó que el que había muerto era él. Estuvieron mucho tiempo así, durante ese lapso Candy conoció a Terry y se enamoró de él. Ahora no sé cuales sean los sentimientos de ella.

-Esto es un caos

-¿por qué no lees su diario?

-Sería violar su privacidad

-pero ya habías leído parte de él ¿no dijiste eso hace un rato?

-Sí pero me prometí no volver a hacerlo

-Es un caso de emergencia, además así podrás conocer y entender mejor a tu hermana.

-tienes razón tengo que hacerlo si no quiero cometer algún error

-así es

En los días posteriores Kate se pasaba callada, temía decir algo que la descubriera, pero leyó algunos pasajes del diario de Candy y no podía evitar dejar caer unas lágrimas por la suerte que había tenido su hermana.

Mathew acudió al hospital Saint Albert para sacar cita con uno de los psicólogos para ello se registra en recepción. Cerca de ahí está Patricia con el semblante un poco decaído, había tomado el turno de la madrugada y tenía mucho sueño, Flammy la ve y se acerca.

-¡Patty! Te ves cansada ¿por qué no regresas a casa?

-Eso iba a hacer

-Será lo mejor, tienes que recuperar fuerzas para más tarde

-Es cierto, voy a cambiarme para irme al departamento, nos vemos más tarde Flammy

-Chao Patty

Patricia se marcha y Flammy es interceptada por el joven de anteojos.

-Señorita ¿podría decirme cuál es el consultorio del doctor Peterson?

-Claro, sígame que le muestro

Annie está contenta tocando su vientre mientras platica con Kate sobre su estado, pero al percatarse del silencio de su supuesta amiga cambia de conversación.

-¿qué tienes?

-Nada Annie

-últimamente no hablas mucho

-es que estoy pensando en algunas cosas

-¿qué cosas? Cuéntame ¿o ya no me tienes confianza?

-No Annie no es eso, tú eres muy especial en la vida de Candy White, eres su mejor amiga, su única confidente, su hermana

-¿por qué hablas así?

-Tal vez algún día me entiendas

-algo te preocupa

-Voy a decírtelo

-dime

-Es Anthony

-lo sé, temes que se encariñe más contigo

-No se puede dejar de amar a una persona y llegar a amar a otra al mismo tiempo

-¿qué tratas de decir?

-Que Anthony pudiera esta albergando alguna esperanza y que no entiendo ¿por qué no se le ha dicho la verdad?

-Tú sabes, es por su estado

-Estoy pensando ¿qué pasaría si el llegase a enterarse por otro lado? Quiero decir ¿qué pasaría si se enterara del compromiso con Terry? No quiero imaginarlo. Y Terry ¿qué pasaría si se enterará que Anthony está vivo? Él siempre tuvo celos de Anthony aun sabiendo que estaba muerto. Seguramente habría un enfrentamiento

-¿Con Anthony?

-No, conmigo

-¡Candy! ¿Temes que te deje?

-Terry debe amarme mucho para aceptarme con mi pasado

-¡Candy!

-Debe ser muy fuerte su amor para aceptar a una mujer que estuvo casada con otro y que además para desgracia suya nunca podrá darle hijos –dice con lágrimas en los ojos-

-¡Candy! Eso ya lo habíamos hablado. Tú dijiste que estabas contenta porque él te propuso adoptar

-Ahora sé que cosas nobles y buenas hay en el corazón de Terruce Grandchester

-No llores Candy, mejor olvidemos eso y piensa en los días maravillosos que pasamos cuando éramos niñas y jugábamos en la colina de Pony ¿recuerdas como la hermana María y la señorita Pony nos querían?

-quiero ir Annie, quiero conocer, digo quiero regresar allá, vayamos Annie

-¿ir al hogar de Pony?

-Sí

-está bien voy a decirle a Archie...

-No, vayamos tú y yo solas Annie, sin Archie y sin Anthony

-pero Archie no querrá

-Yo lo convenceré, necesito unos días lejos de aquí para pensar en lo que está pasando

La doncella toca a la puerta y Kate se seca las lágrimas con su pañuelo.

-Señora Candy, el señor Anthony quiere verla

-en un momento estoy con él, gracias

-Candy, piensa bien en lo que vas a decirle a Anthony

-No te preocupes sé que él no dirá nada

Annie, no sabe lo que le está pasando a su amiga y se asombra de algunas cosas que ha visto en ella.

-Aquí estoy, mandaste a buscarme

-Candy, ya han pasado algunos días y no me has querido venir a hacerme compañía, además quiero saber cuándo me vas a llevar al hospital

-Este... yo lo olvidé perdóname

-Me sorprende oírte decir eso, ya no te intereso ni siquiera como paciente

-No, no es eso

-¿entonces?

-te llevaré pronto lo prometo

Vuelven a tocar a la puerta y la doncella le dice que abajo está el doctor Adam Martín esperándola en la sala de visitas. Kate había leído en el diario quien era el doctor y sabía la afinidad que existía entre ambos así que trató de parecer lo más natural posible.

-¡Hola Adam!

-Hola Ingrata

-¿no me digáis así?

-¿y cómo queréis que te llame? Después de que me gasto parte de mi diminuto sueldo en comprarte un ramo de rosas para ver si te dignas a aparecer por el hospital y nada.

-perdóname he tenido otros asuntos

-Callad ingrata, que no he venido a reclamarte eso, estoy haciéndote una broma. Dime ¿por qué no has llevado a Anthony al hospital?

-Es que yo...

-Si ya me dijiste, has estado ocupada

-Sí

-¡Ah! Por cierto porque hablas medio raro

-¿raro yo?

-Si con ese acentito medio Inglés

-Es que...

-bueno olvídalo, quiero contarte algo que me está pasando ¿puedo?

-sí

-Estoy preocupado por Susana

-Susana

-si no ha ido al hospital cuando llamo a su casa me la niegan y ya son algunos días que no hace su terapia

-¿por qué no vas a verla a su casa?

-tienes razón iré hoy mismo, gracias Candy sabía que podía contar contigo, entonces ¿cuándo llevas a Anthony al Saint Albert?

-¿te parece mañana? Lo dejo en el hospital, me voy hacer una diligencia que tengo y lo recojo en la tarde ¿te parece?

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos mañana

-Sí, salúdame a Patty

-¿Y a Bryan y a Flammy, no les mandas saludos?

-Sí también a ellos

Mathew sale del hospital y sube al auto que conducía, la Condesa le había facilitado el que se comprara un auto para que pudiera movilizarse rápidamente. Patricia está esperando a que pase un carro de alquiler, Mathew sale del estacionamiento y el policía de tránsito lo detiene para que la gente pueda cruzar al otro lado. Patricia no se ha percatado de quien era uno de los tantos choferes pero poco antes de que el oficial les diera luz verde a los conductores ella alza la mirada y se encuentra con un rostro tan familiar, era la misma persona con la que se encontró en la estación del metro en New York.

En la noche Kate continuó leyendo el diario de su querida hermana para conocer más detalles que la ayudaran a hacerse pasar por ella mientras duraba esa farsa, las hojas estaban llenas de lágrimas secas, la rubia no había podido contenerse, Candy había sufrido tanto, tan inocente, tan buena y dulce, sufrir desde que la separaron de sus padres hasta ahora ¿por qué todas las cosas malas siempre le suceden a ella? ¡Como hubiera querido compartir parte de sus sufrimientos para que la carga hubiera sido menos pesada!

El reloj de péndulo marcaba las horas y el sonido del tic tac era lo único que se escuchaba en el despacho.

-¡Esto es una locura! Creo que he cometido un grave error al hacerme pasar por Candy, esta familia merece saber la verdad pero luego está el pobre de Anthony y el embarazo de Annie. No sé qué hacer, estoy volviéndome loca.

Patricia se había quedado parada sobre la acera como una fría estatua de cera, hace algunos minutos que se habían pasado los autos en cuyo grupo circulaba el joven de anteojos. Aquella visión la había dejado turbada. El oficial de tránsito se percata que la joven no ha hecho ningún movimiento y se acerca a ella.

-¿le sucede algo señorita?

Con la voz un poco ronca le responde negativamente mientras con un brazo hace la señal a un taxi.

La cena estaba servida, Candy llevaba puesto otro vestido, tal vez más elegante que el primero, su cabello sujetado con orquídeas y zapatillas de cristal en sus pies.

-¡Hum! ¡Estás hermosísima!

-¿cuándo llegaremos a América? ¡Ya hace días que debimos haber llegado!

-No comas ansias, mejor siéntate que están por servir

-espero que el menú no sea algo mediterráneo

-¿cómo que apeteces?

-Quiero un consomé de gallina y un arroz con pollo frito

-¿qué? Eso es comida de pobres

-Yo estoy acostumbrada a comer así

-no me digas que tu servidumbre te ofrecía eso, pensé que tenías a un cocinero francés entre tus empleados

-La abuela Elroy contrató a un cocinero hace cierto tiempo y el prepara de todo, pero cuando puedo le pido a Dorothy que me complazca con algo más sencillo, como lo que estoy deseando ahora.

-¿quién es la abuela Elroy? ¿Tu ama de llaves acaso?

-Nooooo, si te estuviera oyendo se pondría histérica. Ella es la matriarca de los Andley, bueno era, mientras vivía mi querido Albert, porque ahora la albacea de todos los bienes soy yo.

La sirvienta empieza a servirles la sopa mientras ella continúa hablando, Henry piensa que su amada está viviendo una fantasía.

-Ella hizo un escándalo cuando procedieron con la lectura del testamento, quería correrme a escobazos pero gracias a mi abogado, a George y a los chicos pude salir bien librada.

-Bueno querida, será mejor que olvides eso tan desagradable para ti y disfrutes del momento conmigo.

-¿cuándo llegamos a Norteamérica?

-ya pasamos por ahí

-¿qué?

-estamos rumbo a Centroamérica, vamos a ir a unas tierras magnificas, una gran hacienda que compré, con muchos caballos, reses, ovejas y un pura sangre como el que viste hace tiempo, ideal para el salto de obstáculos, podrás practicar todo lo que quieras y más ahora que se acerca la primavera.

-No es posible ¿por qué no desembarcamos en Estados Unidos?

-No soy tan tonto, estando allá seguramente hubieras tratado de escapar

-Eres un malvado

-no empieces Kate

-Ahora entiendo porque ella no te quiere, solo a la fuerza podría estar contigo, eres un ser insoportable

Candy se levanta de la mesa y sale corriendo a su camarote mientras escucha los gritos de Henry llamándola.

Patricia llega hecha un manojo de nervios al edificio de apartamentos, Adam bajaba las escaleras cuando la vio en ese estado parada frente al portal.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué tienes?

La tocó en la frente y se pudo percatar que tenía un poco de fiebre mientras veía como sus labios tiritaban. La ayudó a subir y una vez en el departamento la recostó en un sofá y fue a la cocina por algo caliente.

-Estás enferma, debiste coger un resfriado

-No conseguí taxi y me vine caminando

-la próxima vez, llámame, no es bueno que andes por ahí sola

Patricia se puso a llorar tan fuerte que Adam tuvo que dejar la olla en la estufa y correr a darle su apoyo aunque no entendía el por qué de su llanto.

-¿te duele algo Patty? –Preguntó mientras apoya la cabeza de la muchacha en su pecho-

-El corazón, me duele –le respondió entrecortadamente-

El teléfono sonaba insistentemente pero al parecer nadie lo había escuchado, Kate salía del despacho cuando escuchó el interceptor así que tomó la bocina para contestar.

-¡Aló!

-¡Candy! Soy Adam

-¿pasó algo Adam?

-Es Patricia, hoy llegó muy mal a casa. Tenía un poco de calentura y estaba temblando pero lo que más me preocupó fueron sus nervios, estaba muy alterada. Mañana que vienes a Chicago me gustaría que hables con ella contigo tiene más confianza y te puede contar que es lo que le pasa.

-Gracias por avisarme, mañana iré a verla

Terry leía una y otra vez el telegrama que había recibido de parte de su amada, así como el regalo, Candy se había tomado la molestia de mandar a enmarcar un retrato de los dos en un paseo que hicieron por Picadilly Circus donde estaban abrazados.

-¡Candy! Te extraño tanto

Al día siguiente Kate y Anthony llegaban al Saint Albert, la gente la saludaba amablemente pensando que la joven era la directora del hospital, ella desconocía el camino pero andaba por el pasillo como si estuviera en su propia casa, se dejaba guiar por los pequeños letreros pegados en la pared.

Adam salía de su consultorio cuando ve a la rubia y corre de inmediato a su encuentro.

-¡Candy! ¡Anthony! ¿Cómo están?

-Bien gracias –contestan al unísono-

-¡Qué bueno! Candy me llevo a Anthony para hacerle los últimos estudios, puedes pasar a ver a Patty si lo prefieres, está en la sala de descanso.

-de acuerdo entonces la buscaré, después me iré a hacer unas diligencias y pasó por Anthony más tarde.

-Candy, no tardes tanto

-Haré todo lo posible por regresar cuanto antes

Después de vagar durante algunos minutos por todo el hospital buscando la sala de descansos, Betty la ve y se acerca a saludarla.

-¡Candy! ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola, estoy bien gracias Betty –le dice fijándose en el gafete de la enfermera-

-¿buscas algo? Te veo desorientada

-estoy buscando a Patty

-vamos te llevo, yo sé donde está

La rubia sigue a la muchacha y llegan justamente a la sala de descanso, cuando la chica de anteojos la ve entrar se lanza a sus brazos.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! Diles que no estoy loca, díselos –le dice llorando-

-¿qué pasa aquí? –pregunta a las demás-

-es que Patricia está alucinando con su novio muerto, dice que lo vio afuera del hospital

-¿es cierto eso Patty? –Volviéndose a Patricia-

-Sí Candy, lo vi, Stear vive Candy

-pero si él murió en la guerra

Kate ya se sabía en parte la historia de los amigos de su hermana y conocía por lo que había leído que Patricia fue novia del hermano de Archie y que este había fallecido hace unos cuantos años atrás victima de la guerra mundial.

-Patricia, debe ser un error, tal vez era alguien que se le parecía mucho

-Era él, Candy, eran sus mismos ojos y usaba anteojos

-Estás muy nerviosa, debes conservar la calma

Kate la estuvo reconfortando, luego le explicó que Stear aunque ya no estaba con ellos físicamente, no había muerto del todo por estar aun en el corazón de la joven, que luchara por aprender a vivir con su recuerdo.

Después de tranquilizar a Patricia, Kate salió a encontrarse con Neil y juntos fueron hasta el hotel donde se hallaba hospedado el Señor Boutchard, el secretario de su padre. Después de unas horas de conversación, Kate explicó el problema por el que estaban pasando y que guardara absoluta reserva, que consiguiera un detective profesional para encontrar al secuestrador y a su hermana. Después Kate regresó por Anthony al hospital y lo llevó a la mansión.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Las cosas no tienen que ser tan fáciles para Candy y Terry es por eso que estás nuevas experiencias los ayudaran a madurar no solo a nuestros queridos protagonistas sino también a los demás. Un beso a todas siempre las tengo presente, si me demoro un poco en actualizar después de este capítulo es porque tengo unos cuantos problemillas con la compu pero ya los estoy arreglando, además tengo que seguir escribiendo como ven mis capítulos son largos……besitos..Angie


	36. LA JAULA DE ORO

**Capítulo XXXVI**

**Una Jaula de Oro**

Candy lloraba en el camarote y no hacía otra cosa más que nombrar a Terry, ahora estaba lejos de todos.

-¡Annie! ¡Archie! ¡Anthony! Deben estar muy preocupados por mí, a estas alturas Neil debió contarles todo. Tengo que buscar la forma de escapar de aquí pronto y regresar a Estados Unidos.

Kate no se animaba a salir del cuarto pero no podía permitir que sospecharan algo, necesitaba sacar un poco de la angustia que llevaba dentro, así que bajó al salón de música donde se encontraba el piano y acariciando lentamente sus teclas recordaba que tan solo hace unos cuantos días estaba en casa bajo la protección y el cariño de sus padres y ahora se sentía tan sola y vacía, sentía como si ella fuera la causante de la desaparición de su hermana. Se sentó sobre la butaca y empezó a tocar una pieza suave y delicada, sonaba reconfortante. Anthony llega solo empujando por sí mismo la silla y se queda sorprendido al ver a la rubia tocar.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! –la llamó varias veces pero ella estaba concentrada en las teclas que no escuchaba-

Anthony siguió observándola hasta que ella terminó.

-¡Candy! –la volvió a llamar-

-¡Anthony! Te has levantado muy temprano. ¿Ya desayunaste?

-No

-Entonces vamos a desayunar, tienes que estar bien alimentado para la próxima operación.

-Me alegra que vuelvas a preocuparte por mí

-vamos

Archibald se encontraba realizando unos negocios en compañía de George cuando vieron que era necesaria la firma de la señora Andley para concluir con estos.

-Candy tiene que revisar estos papeles, estoy seguro que los firmará, ha sido uno de nuestros mejores negocios

-Si señor no olvidé traerlos mañana

Voy a la mansión ahora mismo, deduzco que a más tardar a las 10 A.M. de mañana estarán en las oficinas de los señores Broderick, se necesita llevarlos a la notaría

Los dos salieron a la calle y vieron a un hombre con una niña que se subían a un coche, Archie se restregó los ojos, por un momento se imaginó que el hombre se parecía mucho a Stear Cornwell, luego ya no lo vio más por lo que atribuyó dicha visión al cansancio físico y mental.

En el comedor estaban Annie, Anthony y Kate desayunando bajo un sepulcral silencio, ni siquiera los cubiertos sonaban, sorpresivamente apareció la mujer de cabellos plateados quien después de saludar toma asiento.

-Me he enterado –dice la anciana a los demás – que mi querido Anthony va hacer intervenido quirúrgicamente dentro de poco. ¿Es cierto eso Candice?

-Sí señora

-También he pensado mucho en estos días por eso no he salido de mi habitación y creo que ahora que ya todos saben que Anthony vive y siendo él, el único familiar directo de mi sobrino William debería ser el nuevo cabeza de los Andley, no es correcto que una mujer lleve las riendas de la familia habiendo un hombre y sobre teniendo un grado alto de consanguinidad.

Todos se sorprenden ante el comentario de la anciana y la supuesta Candy se altera un poco.

-Abuela, yo no estoy en condiciones de ser el cabeza –afirma Anthony- además Candy fue la esposa del tío, es quien tiene más derecho.

-Eso ya lo sé

-Señora –replicó la rubia- yo opino que...

-No hables Candice, aun no he terminado

-Abuela –defiende con pasión Anthony- Candy tiene toda la autoridad y el derecho que le confiere ser una Andley. Ella es una Andley, tal vez no por sangre pero si por amor, por reconocimiento, por la ley y porque se lo merece.

-Anthony, no me hables en ese tono. No voy a permitir que me falten al respeto, soy mayor que ustedes. Puede ser que Candy sea una Andley ante la ley pero tú eres más Andley que ella y mereces, si no toda la herencia al menos parte de ella por no decir la mitad.

-Yo no quiero nada Abuela.

-Es cierto que si yo no me hubiera casado con William y si se hubiera sabido antes de la existencia de Anthony la herencia toda le correspondería a él, pero olvida que fue gracias a usted que pasó todo esto.

Hablaba con seguridad porque cuidadosamente había meditado en lo leído del diario de Candy, ahora se sentía más segura y estaba dispuesta a defender la posición de su hermana con mucho valor.

-Tú siempre fuiste una arribista, seguramente en el hogar de Pony las educan para ser ese tipo de personas y robarles lo que a otros les corresponde

-Así como usted no tolera que le falten el respeto yo tampoco tolero la falta de idiosincrasia, usted resulta ser más frívola que cualquier persona a la que haya conocido en mi vida. Sus nietos resultan ser más austeros y maduros que usted misma. No permitiré que levante una sola ofensa en contra de mi familia –refiriéndose a los miembros del hogar- porque lo que está diciendo no es más que una calumnia, bien sabe que desde un principio yo lo único que deseaba era la felicidad de todos y la mía propia, poco me interesan los bienes materiales, yo pudiera decirle tantas cosas de mí que se sorprendería pero me las reservo para más adelante, así que mejor prepárese porque lo que viene después la va a sorprender tanto que va a tragarse sus irreflexivas palabras. No tengo más que decir así que mejor me retiro.

Kate se levanta y tira la servilleta sobre la mesa y se retira de lo más enojada mientras los demás se quedan azorados.

-Siempre supe que era una vulgar

-Abuela usted la ha ofendido y si la ofende a ella a mi también porque usted sabe de sobra lo que siento por ella.

-cállate, no quiero oírte –dice la anciana mientras cubre sus oídos-

-Será mejor que se tranquilicen los dos, estamos en la mesa –habla por primera vez Annie-

-Tú también eres una de esas, tú no eres una verdadera Briten, también fuiste recogida por lástima.

La Morena se sorprende aunque bien es cierto la Abuela Elroy no estuvo muy de acuerdo con el matrimonio de su sobrino nieto Archibald con la joven, siempre había conservado cierta distancia que hacía más llevadero el asunto, por primera vez se refería a ella de esta manera tan hiriente, la mujer de cabellos negros dejó rodar unas cuantas lágrimas y el rubio se turbó tanto que lo único que atinó a decir fue que era mejor retirarse de la mesa.

La mujer de edad quedó sola en el comedor y los platos de comida medio llenos, algo pasaba por su cabeza pero no se podía descifrar que a ciencia cierta.

Matthew ayudaba al señor Fox a reparar un viejo reloj de péndulo con tanta rapidez que el hombre de más experiencia se sorprendía de su agilidad, cerca de ambos estaba sentada sobre una humilde silla la pequeña Margaret quien jugaba con los rizos de su muñeca nueva.

-¡Hombre más despacio! Vas a terminar cansándote

-Me gusta hacerlo

-lo sé ya me di cuenta. ¿Cómo te fue en el hospital?

-muy bien, empiezo mañana

Los dos siguen distraídos arreglando relojes y buscando piezas que no se percatan que la niña se levanta y toma una botella que contenía cierta sustancia química, la niña creyó que era una gaseosa y probó un poco.

-¡Está mala! –Dijo la pequeña-

La menor siguió jugando con su muñeca por el lapso de algunos minutos cuando de repente empezó a sentirse muy mal, fuertes retorcijones empezaron a molestarla, los quejidos eran tan fuertes que los dos hombres dejaron todo a un lado para ir a ver qué era lo que le ocurría a la infante ella solo se tocaba el estómago.

-¡Me duele! ¡Me duele mucho papi!

Matthew se angustió tanto que no sabía qué hacer, el hombre de más experiencia le preguntó a la niña que qué había desayunado.

-Huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja –contestó el padre por ella-

-Eso no puede ser, ¿alguna otra cosa que hayas comido pequeña?

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! –Se quejaba la niña- solo tomé un poco de refresco-

-¿qué refresco Magy si no te compré ninguno? –Le pregunta Matthew-

-Ese –señalando con su dedo índice sin dejar de quejarse-

-Eso no es refresco, es un limpiador de engranes, tenemos que llevarla urgentemente al hospital.

Matthew toma a la niña en brazos, el hombre a la muñeca y los tres salen disparados hasta el hospital más cercano que era justamente el del Saint Albert.

Candy estaba asomada en la cubierta cuando a lo lejos alcanzó a divisar algo que parecía una isla.

-Ya falta poco para llegar, tengo que hacer algo para escapar, no puedo estar más tiempo con este loco. Tengo tantas cosas que hacer, cuidar de Anthony, reencontrarme con mis padres, mi hermana. No puedo creer que tenga una, siempre cuidé de Annie y la he querido como a una pero no era lo mismo, ahora tengo una familia. Debo regresar como sea.

Los doctores habían llevado a la pequeña a la sala de urgencias, Adam tropieza con Matthew y lo nota preocupado.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo?

-Gracias Doctor, pero ya me atendieron, estoy esperando a que salgan sus colegas y me digan cómo está mi hija. Bebió accidentalmente un limpiador de engranajes.

-Tranquilícese, todo saldrá bien, nuestros médicos son excelentes.

-Yo debí ser más cuidadoso con mi pequeña

-Los niños pequeños siempre son así, si usted viera la cantidad de críos que recibimos todos los días. Que golpes, fracturas, quemaduras, envenenamiento accidental, como en el caso de su hija, cortaduras etc.

-¿Usted es pediatra?

-No, soy cirujano y el jefe médico de este hospital

En ese preciso instante salen de la sala de urgencias los galenos con una cara fresca, se sacan los guantes mientras vienen conversando entre ellos.

-¿Cómo está mi hija doctor? –pregunta Matthew a uno de ellos-

-Su hija está bien, no fue mucha la cantidad que ingirió, ya le hicimos un lavado intestinal, en un par de días estará como nueva.

-Muchísimas gracias doctor –le dice conmovido-

-no tiene por qué, es nuestro deber ¿verdad muchachos? –Le dice el médico a sus compañeros-

-Así es

El señor Fox llegaba con un vaso de café para Matthew y él lo tomó de un sorbo pues en el camino se había enfriado.

-Ya pasó el susto ¿por qué no se va a descansar? Sería bueno que se diera un baño y regresara a ver a su hija más tarde, ahora está dormida. –Le aconseja el médico a cargo-

-tiene razón, ella no puede verme así –la ropa estaba sucia de grasa-

-Vamos Matt, el doctor tiene razón –asiente el señor Fox-

-Yo voy a dejar a una enfermera al cuidado de su hija

-gracias

Candy continúa en la cubierta, de pronto llega Henry con dos copas de vino dulce en la mano.

-Mi princesa, celebremos que estamos próximos a desembarcar, bebe una copa conmigo

Candy lo miraba con desconfianza pues sospechaba que en la copa hubiera alguna sustancia extraña que la durmiera para evitar que ella se escape así que la rechazó.

-Kate, toma tan solo un poco ¿no te alegra que después de tantos días en alta mar por fin lleguemos a tierra?

-Si fuera Inglaterra o Estados unidos lo estaría

-Kate, bebe un poco –insiste el hombre-

A Candy se le ocurre una idea

-¿Tómate las dos copas que yo me sirvo la mía?

-pero... acaso desconfías de mí

-Sí ¿dónde está la botella?

-en el bar, pero no hace falta si tanto desconfías bebe de la mía

-No

Candy busca la botella en el bar que se encontraba en el interior del barco y se sirve un poco, Henry llega con las dos copas llenas.

-Eres una obstinada

-y tú ¿crees que soy una tonta? ¿Pensaste que iba a caer en tu trampa? –lo mira desafiadoramente después de beber un sorbo de lo que ella se sirvió-

-Sé que no eres ninguna tonta al contrario eres muy inteligente pero esta vez te equivocaste, si hubieras tomado de cualquiera de estas dos copas no hubiera pasado nada –le dice mientras se bebe las dos de golpe- ahora solo queda esperar a que el somnífero surta efecto

-¿Somnífero?

-El que puse en la botella, sabía que desconfiarías de mí y te negarías a beber de lo que yo te sirviera así que tú misma te has condenado princesa.

Candy empieza a ver doble y después de que todo se ha nublado cae inconsciente en los brazos del próximo Barón de la casa de Devereux.

-Sabía que mi plan no fallaría –sonríe maliciosamente el joven mientras sostiene a la rubia-

Kate trataba de distraerse leyendo un libro cuando Anthony llegó a buscarla para que fuera a consolar a Annie.

-La tía abuela le dijo cosas muy feas

Kate se levanta y deja el libro en el mueble y se va en busca de Annie mientras el rubio se acerca para ver qué libro era el que leía la rubia. "Orgullo y Prejuicio" por Jane Austen. Al abrirlo se encuentra con una dedicatoria y una letra familiar. "Para mi querida Amiga que siempre voy a recordar con cariño" le seguía una firma ininteligible.

-Se parece a la letra de Stear, seguramente él le regaló este libro antes de morir.

Kate estaba en la recamara de Annie y la abrazaba consolándola mientras le decía.

-Esa mujer me va a Oír, no nos puede tratar como si fuésemos basura

-No Candy, por favor, no le digas nada después de todo es la abuela de Archie, no quiero que haya más problemas –le dice con su vocecita medio apagada de siempre-

-Entonces hagamos otra cosa

-¿qué cosa Candy?

-Vayámonos a vivir a la mansión de Chicago

-¡Chicago!

-Sí ¿no te gustaría?

-si Candy pero la abuela se quedaría sola

-No estará sola, se quedará con los empleados. Además tengo muchas cosas que hacer en Chicago

-Será más fácil cuidar de Anthony y velar por los intereses de familia estando allá ¿verdad Candy?

-Sí

La verdadera intención de la rubia era comprar la casa que le habían encomendado sus padres y estar más en contacto con Neil y el investigador privado que llevaba el caso de su hermana.

-Pero primero iremos al Hogar de Pony a pasar unos cuantos días

-Sí, el aire de las montañas me hará bien

El doctor estaba terminando de dar las instrucciones a la enfermera que se encargaría de la pequeña niña.

La pequeña dormía plácidamente y al pie de la cama estaba la placa identificadora de la niña así como del caso que se trataba.

-Margaret Higgins –leyó en la lámina-

Rápidamente vino a su mente, es el mismo apellido del hombre que conoció en la estación de trenes.

Se sentó cerca de ella, luego le tomó la temperatura y acomodó las almohadas, estuvo mirándola por largo tiempo hasta que escuchó la puerta, alguien acababa de entrar.

A un puerto mexicano llegaba el barco de propiedad de Henry, la gente se movía de un lado para otro, algunos pensaban que se trataba de algún comerciante de telas finas u otras mercancías. El porte elegante del caballero que alzaba orgullosamente su cabeza y caminaba erguidamente impresionó a muchos.

-Cuidado con eso que es muy delicado –les decía a sus empleados-

La rubia seguía inconsciente, uno de los guaruras la llevaba en brazos, parecía un ángel dormido, vestida toda de colores pasteles y el cabello bucles casi perfectos que caían como cascada.

-Mi esposa está cansada por el largo viaje, súbanla con cuidado al coche.

Un elegante auto negro se estacionó cerca, las cosas las llevaban en carretas más grandes, la gente seguía gritando los nombres de los diferentes productos de la pesca.

-Hace mucho calor aquí

-Así es México señor –le decía un hombre-

-Es preferible, podemos usar ropa más holgada. Me gusta porque mi querida esposa podrá cabalgar a sus anchas sin el peligro de la nieve.

-Perdón -se excusa el hombre- ¿cómo está mi hija?

Parecía como si los anteojos de Patty se hubieran empañado así de repente, muda ante la figura masculina que tenía enfrente, era él, el hombre que tanto se parecía a Stear, estaba ahí parado frente a ella, esta vez no iba a permitirse el desmayarse como en aquella ocasión.

-le pregunté qué ¿cómo está mi Magy?

-Perdón señor...

-¿nos conocemos? Su rostro se me hace familiar

-En la estaci....

-¡Ah ya! Usted es la chica que se desmayó –interrumpiéndola-

-Sí

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Matthew Higgins aunque creo que se lo dije ese día, pero usted me confundió con alguien más

-yo creí que era Stear

-debo parecerme a él

-mucho

-bueno ahora estamos a mano señorita Patty

-¿por qué dice eso? –Pregunta sin dejar de examinar la geografía de su rostro-

-Porque yo la ayudé cuando se desmayó en la estación y ahora usted cuida de mi hija

No es él –se decía así misma- pero se le parece mucho, se llama diferente y tiene una hija por lo tanto tiene esposa.

-Gracias por ayudarme aquel día

-De nada

-Su hija está bien, no tiene temperatura y su curso es regular

-Eso me da un gran alivio

-Su esposa debe estar angustiada ¿por qué no la llama? Dígale que la pequeña está bien

-No puedo

-¿por qué?

-Está muerta

Patricia se queda nuevamente callada, no imaginó nunca que un hombre tan joven pudiera ser viudo.

-Lo siento –le dijo con hilo de voz-

-No se preocupe

-Bueno señor Higgins lo dejo con su hija, yo regreso en unos minutos, con permiso.

Patricia quería salir corriendo de ahí antes de que el hombre se diera cuenta que estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso. Caminó como Zombi hasta que llegó a la sala de descanso donde se encontró con Flammy.

-¿qué tienes Patty? Parece que hubieras visto a un muerto

-Más o menos Flammy

-¿te pasó algo?

-Vi al hombre que te conté el otro día

-Al que se parece a tu novio

-Sí

-¿dónde?

-está aquí y acabo de hablar con él. Su hija se intoxicó con algo

-¡Oh! Imagino como debes sentirte, te daré un poco de agua

A pocos minutos del puerto se encontraba la hacienda que meses atrás había comprado Henry, eran grandes hectáreas donde se cultivaba maíz, caña de azúcar, mandioca, así como muchas hortalizas. Para esta época del año llovía mucho y hacía calor, lo contrario a Estados Unidos e Inglaterra donde el clima era muy frío. Las doncellas vestían diferente por encontrarse en dicha región, los campesinos trabajaban muy duro para darle gusto a su patrón quien se daba ínfulas de superioridad a cada instante, lo único que compensaba al duro esfuerzo era el buen salario que pagaba ya que por sus tratos no era muy querido, más si respetado y temido.

Llegaron a la hacienda y recostaron a la dama en un sillón cómodo que se encontraba en la sala, la decoración tenía detalles ecuestres, habían trofeos y menciones que colgaban de las paredes y a pesar de todo el ambiente era agradable pues la luz del día se colaba por las ventanas y el paisaje que se contemplaba desde las mismas era simplemente atractivo por el color del follaje y la flora.

-Un par de horas más -decía el hombre- y despertarás percibiendo el aroma de la tierra húmeda, espero que te agrade.

Patricia bebía lentamente del vaso con agua que le había dado Flammy, su amiga solo la miraba pero no se atrevía a decirle nada.

-Flammy ¿podemos cambiar de lugar?

-¿Qué?

-tengo miedo de volver a verlo

-Yo cambiaría mi lugar contigo pero no puedo, hoy es el examen físico y tienen que revisarme, nunca llegó el informe del hospital Santa Juana ni el de hospital de Florida.

-Entiendo

-Tienes que ser fuerte Patty y vencer a tus fantasmas, yo no conocí a tu novio y no puedo juzgar cuanto se parezca ese hombre a él pero lo que si te puedo decir es que hay que aprender a vivir con el pasado, cosas nuevas se presentaran en tu vida y si no puedes luchar contra esto ¿cómo será cuando vengan tiempos más difíciles? ¡Animo Patty! Dios y tus amigos están contigo para darte fuerza.

-Gracias Flammy, tienes razón, voy a levantarme y a ver hacia delante, el pasado debe quedar atrás.

-Así se habla

-Ahora mismo regreso a esa habitación y atenderé a ese señor como a cualquier otra persona

Kate iba saliendo del cuarto de Annie y en la puerta estaba Anthony con el libro en mano.

-Candy, este libro ¿te lo regaló Stear?

-¿Stear?

-Es que esta es su letra

-No, me la dio un amigo que conocí en Inglaterra

-¿cuántos amigos tienes? Me sorprende, hay muchas cosas que desconozco de ti, ven a mi cuarto esta noche y conversemos más de ti, quiero que me cuentes de todos tus nuevos amigos.

-Hoy no puedo tengo que hablar con Archie, voy a pedirle que deje a Annie ir conmigo al hogar de Pony

-¿y yo? Tú prometiste que iríamos juntos

-no es buen tiempo para que vayas, será mejor después de que te recuperes de la operación.

-para eso falta mucho tiempo

-debes tener paciencia Tony

-¿Tony?

-¿No te gusta? Estaba pensando en que Anthony es muy largo, mejor te diré Tony

-Me gusta, puedes llamarme así si lo deseas. Ahora que lo pienso sería lo correcto, creo, ya que a Aliestear y a Archibald pocas veces los llamaban así, siempre fueron Archie y Stear

-Me alegra que te guste, bueno ya me voy nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo

-¡Candy! Olvidé decirte que tocaste maravillosamente el piano

-gracias

Candy estaba aun medio dormida pero el olor a tierra húmeda la hizo sentir como si estuviera en aquel pequeño pueblito de cierta zona montañosa mexicana, Renacer de la sierra, donde pasó momentos felices junto a su esposo, por segundos creyó estar en aquel tiempo y llamaba a Albert.

-¡Despierta! -le dijo Henry-

Pero por lo adormitada que estaba, no diferenció la voz del hombre a la de su difunto esposo.

-¡Albert! Aún es temprano, déjame dormir un poco más

-¿quién es Albert? -preguntó-

Candy terminó de despertarse y vio que la sensación de tranquilidad que solía darle Albert se esfumaba como lo que era, un simple sueño.

-Princesa al fin despiertas, mira tú reino, todo esto te pertenece, serás la dueña y ama de todo a tu alrededor si te casas conmigo, te daré la tranquilidad y el sosiego que necesitas.

-¿dónde estamos?

-En el país de los chiles picantes y los frijoles -esto lo dijo en español-

La rubia se extrañó, Henry estaba hablando en español, de todos los lugares del mundo jamás se imaginó que México sería el país al que regresaría.

-Te sorprende ¿no es cierto? Te traje a un lugar donde nadie habla inglés, ni ningún otro idioma que tu conozcas, cuando estudiaste todas esas lenguas olvidaste incluir el español, el único que no se te ocurrió aprender.

Henry creía que había ganado, Kate no sabía ni un poquito de español lo que desconocía debido a su confusión era que Candy si hablaba un poco, sus años sirviendo en aquel pueblito la habían obligado. Pero esta vez no sería tonta como para decírselo, eso acabaría con las pocas posibilidades que tuviera de escapar de ahí.

-ya ves, pienso en todo, aquí los empleados solo hablan en español, nadie te entenderá ni te ayudará a escapar

-Eres insoportable, no te aflige verme mal. En realidad lo que sientes no es amor sino obsesión y una muy mala por cierto

-Kate, que te cuesta decirme que sí

-No voy a casarme contigo

-Te haces la difícil pero sé que te mueres de las ganas de ser mi esposa

-No es cierto, jamás me casaría contigo, así fueras el único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra

Patricia entra al cuarto y ve al padre sentado al pie de la cama de su hija leyendo un libro titulado "Teorías de Nicolás Copérnico" la muchacha se acerca a tomar la temperatura nuevamente y el joven deja a un lado el libro y la mira.

-Ella se ve tan... tan maternal, así es como debe ser una madre -pensaba Matthew-

-Es muy linda, parece un angelito así dormida.

-¿le parece?

-Sí

-En realidad es un ángel, se porta muy bien, me obedece en todo

-debe quererlo mucho

-Si me adora

-Es natural faltándole su madre, usted se convierte en lo único y más preciado para ella

-tiene razón y más al haberme tenido lejos tanto tiempo, creció sin conocerme, extrañando, soñando con algo que muchos le decían era una fantasía.

-¿Estuvo lejos mucho tiempo?

-Sí, viví en Francia algunos años

Francia, ese nombre le traía malos recuerdos, era aquel país en el que había muerto su amado ¿por qué todo se relacionaba?

-¿Por qué se alejó tanto tiempo de su hija?

-Las circunstancias fueron las que me alejaron, perdí la visión un tiempo, después no podía regresar por falta de dinero, la vida es muy cara por allá, no se imagina las cosas por las que tuve que pasar.

-debió ser muy difícil

-así es, pero ya pasó y sé que todas las cosas que viví en Francia e Inglaterra fueron con un solo propósito y ese es el de refinar mi carácter. He crecido como persona, me he hecho más fuerte y además he aprendido que si damos sin esperar nada a cambio la vida le da a uno su recompensa. Ahora no solo tengo un buen trabajo, un buen sueldo, lo que me fue difícil conseguir estando allá, sino que además ahora estoy con mi hija, gozo de la compañía de personas agradables y buenas como son mis actuales patrones y además me siento tranquilo.

-lo felicito

-Gracias

La pequeña Margaret empieza a despertar y lo primero que hace es llamar a su papá y los dos van rápido a donde la niña.

-Papá, tengo hambre -dice la niña-

-¡Amor! Déjame preguntarle a la señorita si puedes comer algo

-Su hija se recupera muy rápido, voy a pedir que le traigan algo suave. ¿Te gusta la gelatina Magy?

-Sí

-Entonces ya vuelvo

Candy aprovechó la ausencia de Henry para salir en busca de una salida, pero todo fue en vano corrió por el amplio paraje y lo único que encontraba era matorrales. El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, se sentó sobre una roca a descansar y notó como sus zapatos de cristal estaban hecho trizas, incluso se había lastimado los pies. De pronto escuchó un caballo acercarse y vio a Henry aproximarse.

-Pequeña, si querías salir a ejercitar un poco no debiste salir vestida así, para eso te he comprado ropa adecuada. ¡Mira cómo estás! ¡Estás sangrando!

-No tengo nada

Henry se baja del caballo y la levanta en brazos para subirla al equino, el ocaso había llegado y la aurora boreal teñía el cielo de una amplia gama de colores.

En la noche ya le habían quitado cada una de las espinas que se le habían clavado en la piel y tenía vendada las partes afectadas.

-Eres una tonta, jamás podrás salir de aquí

-Yo nunca me rendiré

-ya di órdenes para que mis empleados te vigilen las 24 horas del día, incluso puse un guardia en la puerta de la habitación, él te acompañará a todas partes.

-Eso es inaudito, no tendré privacidad para nada

-Lo siento pero tú te lo has buscado

El hombre se marcha dejándola sola en aquella enorme habitación, las ventanas tenían rejas por lo que por ahí no podría salir aunque quisiera.

-Él es igual a Elisa y a Neil cuando era malo, pero creo que es hasta peor que los dos juntos

Todo era bello en aquel cuarto y ahí encerrada ella se sentía como un pajarito herido y atrapado en una jaula, triste por no poder emprender el vuelo e ir a cielos más azules.

-El brillo del sol y el color azul del cielo me recordaron a Anthony ¡Pobre! Debe estar sufriendo por mí y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada, he perdido la fuerza, no soy la misma Candy de antes ¡Qué vergüenza! Debo ser astuta y armar un plan de escape.

Kate conversaba con Archie y Annie sobre el pequeño viaje que querían hacer las dos mujeres al hogar de Pony, el esposo de la morena no se hallaba muy de acuerdo debido al embarazo.

-Ya tiene tres meses

-Pero no quiero que les pase algo

-Yo la cuidaré

-Candy siempre lo has hecho pero...

-Pienso que el viaje le hará bien, además la Señorita Pony y la hermana María hace mucho tiempo que no la ven

-Está bien, pero por favor tengan mucho cuidado

-Lo tendremos

Aquella misma noche las mujeres se pusieron hacer planes para salir en dos días más mientras Archie y Anthony conversaban sobre lo solos que se sentirían sin sus dos compañeras.

-Podemos jugar cartas, ajedrez o cualquier otra cosa -le decía Archie a su primo-

Al día siguiente Candy estaba comiendo en la cocina junto a los criados pero aunque entendía parte de sus conversaciones fingía que no, de alguna manera tendría que enterarse cuál era la forma más factible de salir de ahí.

Su carcelero la había estado buscando por toda la casa pero nunca se imaginó que iba a encontrarla en aquel lugar y menos desayunando con los empleados.

-¿qué haces aquí?

-Desayunando ¿qué no ves?

-claro que veo, pero ¿por qué no en el comedor?

-porque es mejor aquí

Luego el hombre les dirige unas palabras severas a los empleados y ellos piden disculpas moviendo la cabeza.

-No los regañes tan fuerte, ellos no tiene la culpa yo pedí que me sirvieran aquí.

-¿cómo sabes que los estoy regañando? Tú no entiendes el español o ¿sí?

-No, pero el tono que usas me indica que eso es lo que haces

En la tarde Candy estaba mirando a su alrededor y paseando por la arboleda, muy de cerca la seguía su guardián y eso la molestaba mucho. Ahora llevaba puestas botas debajo del vestido y se sentía más cómoda pero no feliz.

-Estoy como en una prisión, me siento como en una jaula de oro, todo es bello pero me deprime. "Terry" ven pronto por mí

El doctor le acababa de dar el alta a la pequeña Margaret y Patricia la ayudaba a vestirse para que pueda irse con su papá.

-Está lista señor -le dice Patty al caballero presentándole a la infante-

-Muchas gracias, ha sido muy buena con mi hija, me gustaría pagarle este favor de alguna manera ¿nos haría el honor de comer con nosotros un día de estos?

Patricia no sabía qué hacer pero quería estar más cerca de él, ahora había perdido el miedo y deseaba que él no se fuera en ese momento.

-Sí claro -aceptó gustosa y con las mejillas sonrosadas-

-Muy bien ¿le parece el lunes?

-El lunes tengo doble turno

-¡Oh! Entonces ¿El miércoles?

-Sí, el miércoles es mi día libre, mejor ese día

-Entonces deme su dirección para que mi hija y yo pasemos por usted

-claro

Patty arrancó una hoja de su libreta y anotó rápidamente la dirección

-de acuerdo entonces pasaremos por usted a las 12 ¿le parece bien?

-a esa hora está bien, no hay problema

-Entonces nos vemos el miércoles, que tenga usted un buen día

Matthew le da la mano a la muchacha y ella siente como una fuerte corriente eléctrica que recorre su cuerpo, él siente lo mismo por eso la suelta enseguida.

-Buen día -le vuelve a repetir y sale con la niña de la habitación-

Patricia siente como su corazón se quiere salir del pecho, era la misma emoción de años atrás.

Kate estaba comprando en una tienda de la ciudad y por ahí pasan Matthew y su hija cuando el alcanza a verla a través del cristal.

-Es ella, es Kate, ahora entiendo porque no me respondía las cartas

Kate sale despreocupadamente cuando se encuentra con su nuevo amigo y le sonríe.

-Matt

-Kate ¿qué haces aquí?

-Este vine a América

-Si lo estoy viendo pero ¿cómo así?

-Es que mis padres quieren comprar una casa aquí

En ese preciso instante sale Annie de la tienda y ve a los dos juntos, se sorprende al ver al doble de Stear.

-¡Dios mío!

-¿qué tienes Annie? -pregunta la rubia-

-¡Stear!

-¿Stear? -dicen los dos-

Los tres se quedan en silencio y la pequeña empieza a halar a su papá del saco y a decir que tenía frío.

-Kate me dio gusto volver a verte pero tengo que irme, discúlpame -dijo algo nervioso-

-Stear ¿a dónde vas? -pregunta la morena-

-No me llamo Stear mi nombre es Matthew y discúlpenme por favor pero mi hija está un poco delicada de salud

-Ella es tu hija ¡Qué bueno que la encontraste! ¡Felicidades! -le dice la rubia-

-Gracias Kate, ahora que sé que estás aquí te buscaré otro día para conversar, adiós Kate. Señorita -dirigiéndose a Annie- pase un excelente día

Matthew sale corriendo con la pequeña y se suben al coche, las dos mujeres se quedan perplejas, todo era confusión.

-¿por qué te dijo Kate?

-¿por qué lo llamaste Stear?

-yo te pregunté primero Candy, además ¿por qué nunca dijiste que habías conocido a alguien idéntico a Stear?

-Este es que yo...

Ella no sabía qué hacer, ¿le diría que no era Candy y que desconocía este nuevo hecho?

-Yo lo conocí en Londres en mi último viaje relámpago y me dijo que se llamaba Matthew y que tenía una hija perdida

-¿por qué no contaste que se parecía a Stear?

-Es que él no es Stear

-Sí pero tenías que contar algo así de importante

-no quería que sufrieran, pero ¿en verdad te parece que sea idéntico a Stear? Tal vez un poco pero no es él.

-Candy ¿desde cuándo te falla la vista? es igualito a Stear, ahora entiendo a Patty

-tal vez me cegué

-Ahora dime ¿por qué te llamó Kate?

-debe ser algún error, se confundió seguramente

-Esto me parece muy raro

-mejor regresemos a casa

Annie sigue a su amiga y se suben al coche que las estaba esperando, Kate estaba nerviosa, un nuevo acontecimiento podría poner todo al descubierto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------definitivamente las cosas empiezan a complicarse ¿Cuánto tiempo más Kate podrá ocultar la verdad? Gracias chicas por esperarme pero por motivos de trabajo no había podido actualizar. Un beso a todas……….


	37. LA CONFUSION DE MATTHEW

**Capítulo XXXVII**

**La confusión de Matthew y la cita con Patty**

Patricia estaba muy emocionada, saldría con ese joven que se parecía tanto a su primer amor pero temía que si sus amigas se enteraran creyeran que había perdido el juicio así que había decidido contarles solo parte de la historia. Annie miraba a Kate como buscando una respuesta pero no decía nada, seguía armando maletas igual que la rubia.

-Candy ¿Cómo estaba Klin la última vez que lo viste?

-muy bien, te manda saludos –hablando sin pensar las cosas-

-¿cómo? Klin no habla

Sin inmutarse le responde:

-Bueno me lo dio a entender –le dice sin alzar la mirada y con la mayor naturalidad-

-Jajaja Candy si que eres ocurrida

-¿Qué está pasando por tu cabeza? Ahora que vayamos al hogar de Pony vas a ver a Klin

-Sí

Matthew está pensando en lo ocurrido hace poco y recuerda la primera vez que vio a Patricia en la estación del metro. Luego como la morena también lo llamó Stear.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Quién es Stear? Tengo que averiguarlo esto me pone demasiado nervioso ¿podría se que yo fuera? No, no puede ser ¿o si? no, no puede ser.

Candy no sabía como distraer al hombre pero al acercarse a la arboleda recordó que al saltar de árbol en árbol no había quien la alcanzara, trepó por uno y desde ahí observó el panorama, todo el maizal brillaba por la luz del sol, la brisa era deliciosa y el cielo estaba tan azul como los mismos ojos de Anthony.

-¡Anthony! ¿Qué estarás haciendo? Y ¿cómo estarán Archie y Annie? También mi querido Terry, debe estar angustiado buscándome ¿cómo puedo decirles que estoy bien? Si al menos pudiera escribirles.

Kate estaba en el despacho tratando de imitar la letra de su hermana así como su firma pero se le estaba complicando un poco las cosas. Archie entra y ve como tiene un montón de papeles hecho bolas.

-¿qué ocurre Candy? ¿Ya firmaste los documentos que te dí? Me los están pidiendo.

-perdón Archie lo que pasa es que no he terminado de leerlos

-Ya te vas mañana al hogar de Pony debes dejar todo listo

-Lo siento

-no es necesario que los leas a menos que ya no confíes en mí

-no, no es eso

-¿entonces?

-ahora mismo te entrego esos papeles firmados, tan solo dame un minuto

Kate toma los documentos y se encomienda a Dios silenciosamente, toma el bolígrafo y empieza a firmar. Archie se extraña de ver como Candy usa su mano izquierda en vez de la derecha, ella no es zurda se dijo así mismo.

-Aquí están, toma Archie

Archie revisó los papeles pero la firma era idéntica a la de Candy por lo que no supo que pensar aun así no quiso quedarse con la duda.

-Candy, quisiera preguntarte algo pero no sé como lo tomes

-pregunta sin miedo Archie

-¿por qué escribes con tu mano izquierda si siempre lo has hecho con la derecha?

Kate no supo que responder en ese momento así que empezó a reír mientras pensaba que decir.

-Archie, soy ambidiestra, puedo escribir tanto con la mano izquierda como con la derecha. Me cansé de escribir siempre con la derecha, mira todos estos papeles arrugados, estaba haciendo una carta para Terry y no sabía que ponerle y mi mano derecha se cansó por eso usé la izquierda.

Esta explicación no convenció mucho a Archie por lo que volvió a preguntar.

-y ¿por qué nunca nos dijiste que eras ambidiestra?

-lo olvidé pero ¿por qué te extraña tanto Archie?

-No solo que me pareció raro

-Está bien, si te parece raro que una persona pueda escribir con las dos manos es porque no has aprendido a ser abierto.

-¿qué?

-perdón no quise decir eso, es que a veces mi lengua se mueve más rápido que mi cerebro. –Le dice mientras le hace una mueca-

-¡Candy! Has vuelto a ser la misma, me tenías preocupado

-¡Archie! No estoy loca solo un poquito chiflada

Los dos se ríen y después Archie se marcha dejando sola a la rubia quien respira aliviada.

Patty está en la sala tomando un café junto a Annie y conversando de la próxima visita que harán la morena y su amiga al hogar de huérfanos, de pronto la conversación toma otro rumbo.

-¿qué ibas a contarme Annie?

-Bueno quería decirte que...

Annie no estaba segura de decirle que ella también había visto al joven que se parecía a Stear, pero cuando se había animado aparece Kate.

-¡Hola Patty!

-¡Hola Candy!

-Te veo particularmente alegre el día de hoy ¿pasó algo que no nos hayas contado?

-¿por qué piensas eso Candy? –le dice con un leve color en sus mejillas-

-te has puesto roja, debe ser un hombre ¿cierto?

-¡Candy! –Exclama un poco avergonzada-

-di en el clavo ¿verdad? Cuéntanos

-Es que ayer conocí a un hombre en el hospital y me invitó a almorzar

-¡Vaya! ¿Y es guapo?

-¡Candy! –Prorrumpe Annie- no la apenes más

-Sí, es muy guapo y muy agradable –dijo, pero no quiso entrar en detalles-

Annie vio muy entusiasmada a Patty que creyó no sería conveniente no contarle nada de lo de Stear, así que decidió callar. Kate felicitó a Patty y le deseó suerte, Annie hizo lo mismo. La chica de anteojos se despidió de sus amigas y se marchó a Chicago para llegar antes del medio día.

Candy buscó una rama lo suficientemente fuerte y se asió de ella mientras el guardaespaldas pedía que bajara de ahí.

-No se preocupe, no voy a caerme soy muy hábil trepando árboles –le gritó-

Candy recordó como solía balancearse como los monos y rió recordando a Terry cuando la llamaba Mona pecas y Tarzán pecas. Quiso repetir esas viejas hazañas, al principio le salió bien que el guarura se sorprendió y corría tras ella tratando de alcanzarla poco después tropezó con una rama no tan fuerte que no soportó su peso y calló raspándose los brazos.

-Señorita ¿está usted bien?

-¡Ay! –Se quejó- creo que he perdido práctica.

Matthew había adquirido un compromiso y no podía faltar, salió de la casa en su coche y condujo hacia la dirección indicada. Patricia estaba radiante, los años transcurridos habían sido generosos con ella, la habían dotado de una esbelta figura que difícilmente se podía apreciar bajo el uniforme de enfermera, para esta ocasión llevaba puesto un elegante vestido color turquesa y un abrigo gris, su cabello sujetado por una cinta en el mismo tono del vestido. Ella estaba sentada mirando el reloj ya habían pasado diez minutos de la hora acordada y se encontraba un tanto nerviosa. Tocan a la puerta y ella corre a abrirla pero su desilusión fue notoria cuando vio a Adam parado frente a ella.

-¡Patty! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Adam y ¿tú?

-muy bien ¿tienes un minuto?

-claro, pasa por favor

-Sí, pero antes quiero que conozcas a alguien –haciendo señas llama a alguien-

Una rubia alta y muy bonita se acerca, se trataba de Rocío, hermana de Adam.

-Ella es Rocío mi hermana, Rocío te presento a Patricia O'Brien

-Mucho gusto

-Hola Patricia, un placer conocerte, le he pedido a mi hermano que me presente a todos sus amigos, tengo algunos días en la ciudad pero recién hoy se ha dignado a sacarme a la luz pública.

-Adam tienes que presentarle a los demás

-Sí, lo que pasa es que he tenido mucho trabajo y se me hacía imposible, hoy es mi día libre y quise aprovechar.

-Pero hoy te va a ser imposible recuerda que Candy y Annie se van al hogar de Pony

-Es verdad lo había olvidado

-No importa –dice Rocío- total hoy no tenía planeado salir, quería arreglar mi equipaje

-¿no pensarás que me quede en casa contigo, verdad?

-No, por mi puedes perderte todo el día si quieres

-¿Vas algún lado Patty?

-Bueno yo....

Por las escaleras venía subiendo alguien conocido que interrumpió la plática amena que tenían.

-Buen día

-Buen día –contestan todos-

-Señorita O'Brien, disculpe usted la demora pero el tráfico está terrible

-No se preocupe, permítame presentarle a unos amigos. Ellos son el Doctor Adam Martín y su hermana Rocío

-Un placer

Después de saludarse brevemente la pareja se marcha de ahí para cumplir con su cita, la rubia se había quedado deslumbrada con el hombre que había llegado por la chica de anteojos.

Una vez en el estacionamiento Patty se percata que la pequeña Margaret no estaba en el interior.

-¿y la pequeña?

-¡Oh! Pido mil disculpas por eso, pero es que se quedó dormida después de jugar toda la mañana y me dio pena despertarla.

-Entiendo

-Pero como una promesa es una promesa, aquí estoy para cumplirla

-¿nunca ha faltado a una promesa?

-No, creo y ¿usted?

-no, al contrario, me han fallado a mí. No me han cumplido –lo dice con un dejo de desilusión-

-noto que se ha puesto triste

-perdóneme es que recordé algo que me entristeció

-podría desahogarse contándomelo, claro, si lo desea

Patricia mira a Matthew y ve en sus ojos la misma desilusión que en los de ella, había algo que lo atormentaba también.

-Siempre es bueno –añadió- tener alguien que nos escuche, yo también he necesitado que alguien comparta conmigo mis penas.

-¿ha sufrido mucho?

-Tengo algo que me abruma, me gustaría contárselo, pero será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí si queremos encontrar un restaurante abierto

-es cierto

Se suben al auto y salen del estacionamiento.

Adam se ha cambiado de ropa y se mira al espejo antes de disponerse a salir, su hermana lo mira con unos ojos llenos de picardía.

-¿a quien vas ver hoy?

-a nadie

-y para ver a nadie ¿te arreglas tanto?

-¿qué insinúas?

-tú vas a ver a una mujer, estoy segura

-te equivocas

-soy tu hermana ¿acaso olvidas que te conozco bien?

-crees conocerme

-estás enamorado

-no es cierto y ya deja de molestar

Adam toma su saco y sale de la habitación, lo cierto era que se había citado con Elisa para verse en un café medio clandestino debido a su ubicación cerca de un callejón.

Patricia y Matthew llegan a un restaurante muy lujoso y concurrido por la alta sociedad de Chicago.

-Espero le guste el menú que ofrecen aquí, hacen un pato a la naranja muy delicioso

Patricia piensa en que es imposible que este hombre sea Stear, a él no le gustaba el Pato porque decía que su carne era muy simple.

-Estoy segura de que tiene buen gusto

-El pato a la naranja es uno de los platos franceses que más me agrada

-mi plato favorito es el Filete mignon

El mesero los lleva hasta su mesa y les ofrece la carta, ambos piden lo mismo, el pato.

Mientras esperan, les sirven un vino blanco.

Matthew mueve la copa y percibe su aroma y le dice que es de una buena cosecha.

-¿sabe tasar vinos?

-Sí, entre algunas cosas

-Mi Stear era sencillo –piensa- era de buena cuna, pero muy sencillo.

-¿por qué no bebe un poco? le gustará, este vino tiene siquiera unos 25 años si no es más.

-cuénteme más de usted

-no hay mucho que decir así que mejor hábleme primero de usted y luego yo le cuento mi vida. Dígame ¿quién es Stear?

¿Por qué tenía que mencionarlo? Stear Cornwell era parte de su pasado, estaba haciendo comparaciones mentales entre él y su amado para olvidarlo y ahora este hombre se interesaba en remover algo que le dolía.

-¿En verdad se parece a mí? –Pregunta con suma curiosidad-

-A primera vista, un poco

-Un poco

-Sí, es que yo lo extraño tanto que creo verlo en cualquier persona

-Lo extraña dice, ¿está de viaje?

-Un viaje, sí, un viaje del cual nunca regresará. El es la persona que no me cumplió su promesa.

-Lo siento

-No me pudo cumplir porque murió hace más de 7 años

-¿Murió?

-Sí, murió en la guerra

-¿en la guerra?

-Sí –le respondió tristemente-

-Lo siento –le dijo confundido- lo lamento

-no sabe cuanto he sufrido por su muerte. Cuando lo vi a usted en la estación del metro en New York creí que había resucitado, pero ahora que estamos hablando noto que son diferentes.

-¿Somos diferentes?

-Sí, él era un poco más sencillo que usted, no le gustaba el pato a la naranja y tampoco tenía una hija.

-pero hay algo en lo que si me parezco a esa persona y le puedo asegurar

-¿qué? –pregunta sorprendida-

-Los dos estuvimos en el mismo lugar

-¿cómo? No entiendo

-Usted dijo que él estuvo en la guerra ¿verdad?

-Sí

-¿a dónde lo asignaron?

-Estuvo peleando en el ejército francés

-creo que se lo mencioné anteriormente, viví unos cuantos años en ese país

-Es cierto usted lo dijo

-quiero preguntarle algo ¿usted vio el cuerpo?

-¿qué?

-que si lo vio, ¿lo vio muerto?

-no, desapareció simplemente, que me está tratando de decir, usted me quiere decir que es...

-No, no soy Aliestear Cornwell

-¿cómo sabe que ese es su nombre?

-Lo leí en el atril de una iglesia en el Montmartre y no lo he olvidado, así como tampoco he olvidado los de otros que murieron en aquella terrible guerra. Según me contó un hombre, Aliestear Cornwell y Dominique Lefrac eran compañeros y amigos, murieron en un ataque aéreo, nunca imaginé que él y yo pudiéramos parecernos tanto, ahora entiendo la confusión.

-¿qué confusión?

-nada de importancia, sígame contando como era él

-yo quisiera saber ¿de que confusión habla?

-otra persona que me vio en la calle hace unos cuantos días me llamó por ese nombre y alguien más me dijo que le recordaba a alguien

-¡Ah! Es eso

-Sí, pero sígame contando ¿cuáles eran sus gustos, sus aficiones, sueños?

-¿por qué le interesa saber de él?

-perdone mi atrevimiento pero es que me quedé pensando en él desde el día que la vi en la estación y me llamó por ese nombre. ¿Cree en las casualidades? Es una casualidad que yo haya escuchado de él antes y que encima me parezca.

-él era una especie de genio, un inventor, si algo necesitaba arreglo, el lo tomaba entre sus manos y lo reparaba, claro que se volvía a dañar al minuto –sonríe- le gustaba leer libros de ciencia, física y matemáticas, siempre estaba ayudando a Candy con sus locos inventos. Archie decía que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero él nunca se rendía, siempre tenía un propósito en la vida, era noble, generoso y nunca se metía en problemas.

-dijo usted que era inventor

-Sí, siempre se le ocurría algo. Conmigo traigo uno de esos inventos, el único que nunca se dañó.

-¿puedo verlo?

-¡Uhumm!

Patricia saca la cajita musical de la felicidad, la que le había regalado Stear a Candy poco antes de que esta se marchara a New en busca de Terry.

-Es una cajita de música

-Sí, el único tesoro que dejó Stear

-ya veo

-¿se parece a usted?

Matthew no sabía que decirle, no podía estar seguro de eso, ya el empezaba a dudar de quien era en realidad pero no podía afirmarlo, si resultara ser solo una casualidad estaría haciendo que aquella mujer abrigue una esperanza falsa.

-Me encanta el pato a la naranja y a él no

-sí, lo sé

-Me gusta leer pero no puedo decir que soy un inventor.

-Además él no sabía tasar vinos como usted

Matthew había tomado una decisión, no diría nada hasta no estar completamente seguro, pero no iba a alejarse de ella, tenía que relacionarse más con los que la rodeaban, iba a comentarle esto a su medico cuanto antes.

-Se ha quedado pensativo

-Pensaba en que me gustaría tratarla con más afinidad ¿puedo?

Patricia le sonríe y le dice que sí.

-Entonces puedo decirte Patty

-Sí

-tú llámame Mat

-Está bien

El mesero llega con los platos de comida y se disponen almorzar tranquilamente, lo más difícil había pasado.

Candy estaba adolorida y caminaba rápidamente quería llegar cuanto antes a la casa para ponerse alguna pomada.

-a este paso voy a parecer una mártir llena de cardenales

El hombre la seguía de cerca, en el camino se encontró con una niña que lloraba porque su mamá estaba enferma.

-¿qué tiene? –le preguntó bajito para que no escuche el hombre-

-tiene mucha fiebre

-espera aquí, yo la voy ayudar pero tú tienes que fingir que yo no sé español ¿de acuerdo?

Candy se acerca al guardia y le pide que le traduzca lo que la niña dice, después de unos minutos está pidiéndole permiso a Henry para ir a visitar a la enferma y de paso ver si la puede atender ella misma.

-podemos mandar por un médico para que la revise ¿por qué tienes que ir precisamente tú?

-Soy enfermera puedo asistirla

-y si te contagia, no, no quiero que vayas

-Henry por favor déjame ir

-No, Kate no quiero que enfermes

-Si no me dejas ir te juro que viviré hasta la próxima semana

-¿qué dices?

-me suicidaré

-No, eso no es cierto, no lo harías

-pregúntale a tu perro guardián que hice hoy y te convencerás

Henry mira al guardaespaldas y le pregunta con un gesto a lo que el responde que se lanzó de un árbol grande.

-¿y para eso te pago? ¿Para que dejes subir a mi futura esposa a un árbol, aun a riesgo de que pierda la vida? –le reclama-

-Yo soy más ágil que cualquiera de tus guardaespaldas así que no le regañes

-Está bien Kate, voy a dejarte ir

-gracias, no eres tan malo después de todo

Candy sale contenta y se va de la mano con la pequeña mientras el esbirro la sigue.

Kate y Annie se despiden de los hombres de la casa, ellos las acompañan hasta el coche.

-No olviden llamar cuando hayan llegado –les pide Archie-

-denle nuestros saludos a la hermana María y a la Señorita Pony –dice Anthony-

-Claro, nos vemos pronto

Las mujeres suben al auto y se despiden por la ventana los chicos las ven alejarse muy apenados. Mientras van por el camino, Annie le pregunta a Kate si ha extrañado el hogar de Pony.

-Sí y ¿tú?

-también, Candy

-tengo un extraño presentimiento que no sé a que atribuirlo

-¿qué puede ser?

-no lo sé, pero olvidemos eso. Dime ¿le contaste a Archie sobre mi amigo, el que se parece a Stear?

-No, ha estado estresado por el trabajo y me daba pena decírselo

-Se lo diremos al regreso

-Sí

Adam y Elisa habían tomado el café y se habían retirado hasta un lugar más privado, era la casa de una amiga que le había dejado las llaves.

-¿qué hacemos aquí? ¿Dónde está tu amiga enferma?

-no lo sé, creo que ya se fue –le dice mientras besa el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndole cosquillas-

-ya deja eso –le pide Adam- no he venido a satisfacer tus bajos instintos

-sabes que me vuelves loca –le dice para después besarlo sin que el se resistiera-

Elisa estallaba de felicidad, por un momento creyó que al fin tenía al médico comiendo de su mano, esta vez no escaparía de sus trampas de seducción. Se besaron por unos minutos, cuando de repente él la toma de los brazos y la separa.

-No, no puedo llegar hasta ese punto ¿qué estoy haciendo? Bryan tiene razón, estoy jugando con fuego y estoy a punto de quemarme.

-Adam no hagas caso a nadie, solo piensa en ti y en mi –le dice mientras trata de acercarse nuevamente-

-No –dice el doctor alejándose más- esto nunca estuvo bien. Escúchame Elisa, eres bellísima y no sé en que momento llegaste a gustarme, aun sabiendo lo calculadora y maliciosa que eres, pero es solo eso lo que siento, deseo, no amor, no quiero que te ilusiones conmigo. Será mejor que me vaya.

-No –ruega la chica- no te vayas

-déjame, no quiero estar más contigo

-yo te amo

-no, no me amas, como yo tampoco te amo a ti, tú solo me deseas

-no es cierto

-solo quieres llevarme a la cama para satisfacer tus deseos sexuales, no conozco a Stuart lo suficiente pero no se merece esto

-El no me ama y yo tampoco a él

-entonces ¿por qué se casaron?

-Por interés, por unir nuestras fortunas, por todo, menos por amor

-No creo eso, según tengo entendido Stuart se moría de amor por ti y tú lo traicionaste, no eres una mujer confiable, no eres la mujer indicada para ser mi esposa

-¿no lo soy? Entonces ¿quién es la indicada? ¿La coja de Susana Marlowe, acaso?

-Esto es el acabose –señala Adam- no voy a permitirte ni un solo insulto a Susana

-Susana, ella si es la indicada para ti ¿verdad? La típica mujer simple, sin fuego en las venas. ¿Qué apasionada puede ser ella? Una mujer gris, vacía, que solo vive lamentándose su mala suerte.

-¡Ojalá! Nunca estés en circunstancias parecidas, no estarías diciendo lo mismo, déjame agregar algo más Elisa. Ella no es como tú dices, a pesar de su desgracia es una mujer completa, mucho más mujer que tú porque es íntegra y luchadora. Y sí Elisa Richardson, Susana es la mujer indicada para mí.

-no puedes estar diciendo eso, no puedo creerlo

-lamento que esto haya acabado así, pero mi propósito al verte hoy era ese, despedirme de ti y decirte adiós para siempre, por un momento lo dudé pero ahora estoy seguro de que no quiero seguir teniéndote cerca, eres como un veneno.

-¡Me estás insultando!

-si quieres verlo de esa manera

-No puede ser que te guste ella

-¿por qué no? Es linda, buena y sobre todo soltera

-¡Te odio!

-gracias

Adam abre la puerta y sale dejando a Elisa sola y colérica, ni siquiera puede desquitarse tirando algo porque nada de esa casa le pertenecía y tampoco tenía dinero para pagar algún daño o desperfecto que hiciera. Tenía que tragarse su rabia, lo único que podía hacer, era llorar de furia.

Patricia y Matthew habían terminado de almorzar pero seguían conversando, ahora el tema era la vida del hombre.

-Mi esposa murió hace cuatro años de fiebre amarilla, ni siquiera tuve una tumba a donde llevarle flores.

-Lo siento

-No te preocupes, ya no me afecta.

-¿qué es lo que te angustia? dijiste que tenías algo que te inquietaba

-Tengo un problema Psicológico muy fuerte debido a la depresión que me produjo perder la visión, fue algo temporal, pero ¿te imaginas estar más de dos años sin poder ver a las personas que te rodean? Es horrible y luego estaban las pesadillas que no me dejaron ni una sola noche.

-¿qué clase de pesadillas?

-Unas muy terribles que no quisiera recordar

-No me las cuentes entonces, pero dime ¿estás recibiendo ayuda profesional?

-Sí, en el hospital que trabajas

-¿de veras? No lo sabía

-me verás más seguido por ahí ¿puedo buscarte?

-Si no tengo mucho trabajo te atenderé

-Espero que sí

-quería contarte algo

-dime

-El día que vi a tu hija en el hospital, recordé que ya la había conocido antes en un museo

-¿Los dinosaurios?

-Sí ¿cómo lo supiste?

-Ella me contó que te había visto antes ahí.

Se quedan callados por un momento, hasta que Matthew le dice que le gustaría hacer más amigos y que esperaba que ella pudiera presentarle a los suyos.

-claro, tal vez pronto

Adam condujo hasta la casa de Susana recordando las palabras insultantes que había dirigido Elisa hacia su amiga.

-Ella no tiene ningún derecho a insultarte Susana. Pero ¿por qué no has ido al hospital? ¿Qué tienes? Espero que quieras verme.

Elisa en cambio juraba vengarse de Susana por robarle el amor de Adam, estaba tan histérica que por poco se lleva a unos transeúntes que cruzaban la calle.

La señora Marlowe abrió la puerta y vio al rubio parado con una mirada de preocupación.

-Buen día Señora –saludó el hombre- ¿está Susana?

-Muchacho, si está pero no quiere verlo

-¿por qué?

-no quiere ir más al hospital, dice que no quiere seguir el tratamiento

-por favor le ruego que me deje pasar si hablo con ella estoy seguro de que va a regresar

-Yo quiero que le diga algo, estoy preocupada por ella, no quiere comer y se la pasa llorando todo el día, ella lo aprecia mucho, aunque diga que no quiere verlo estoy segura que es lo que más desea.

-¿dónde está?

-En su cuarto, que para colmo está muy oscuro, no enciende la luz ni permite que abramos las cortinas.

-Eso está mal, ahora mismo voy a verla

Adam toca a la puerta y Susana creyendo que es su madre le pide que por favor no la moleste, que quiere estar sola.

Adam entra y ella se da cuenta que alguien entró pero sigue pensando que es la señora Marlowe.

-te dije que quería estar sola

Adam prende la luz y ve a la rubia sentada en su silla de ruedas.

-¡Adam! –Dice sorprendida la rubia-

-Susana ¿por qué no quieres verme y por que no quieres seguir con las terapias?

-No quiero volver a ese hospital, odio los hospitales y todo lo que tenga que ver con eso

-osea que a mi también me odias

-Sí

-¿por qué? Dame una razón

-porque sí, porque si y punto, no tengo porque darte más explicaciones, vete, no eres bien recibido

-te desconozco

-vete de aquí pronto –Susana trata de sacarlo de su habitación empujándolo como podía-

-no, no me iré hasta que me des una razón valedera quiero saber la verdadera razón

-no, no te lo voy a decir, ya vete, vete Adam

-Susana tranquilízate

-déjame en paz quiero estar sola

-Somos amigos, nuestra amistad no puede terminar así, además por tu bien debes continuar el tratamiento, hablemos, cuéntame que te molesta o preocupa, desahógate conmigo por favor.

-no, no quiero, ya vete

-Susana –le dice mientras se acerca- escúchame

-No, no, déjame en paz, no quiere que te acerques, no voy a volver, hagas lo que hagas no volveré a ese hospital

-dame una razón, solo una razón valedera y me marcho ¿por qué no quieres volver al hospital?

-No voy a decírtelo, vete

-¿a que le tienes miedo Susana? –Insiste el joven-

-a nada, ya vete, vete –grita desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos- no quiero verte más

-¡Susana! ¡Estás llorando! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Alguien te lastimó? Dímelo por favor

-no, no, ya no

-Susi por favor dime ¿alguien te hizo daño?

-Eres tonto o te haces, he dicho que no quiero verte ¿qué no entiendes?

-entonces está claro que se trata de mí

-Sí, vete ya

-¿qué te hice Susana?

-lárgate de una vez y déjame en paz –sigue gritando la joven-

Los gritos se escuchan hasta en la sala, la madre de Susana está angustiada, quisiera intervenir pero se detiene.

-¡Te Odio! ¡Te Odio! –Le dijo la muchacha al médico- ¡Te Odio!

-debe haber una razón para que me odies tanto, tus palabras están hiriéndome, yo te quiero Susana y me duele que me odies tanto y sin darme un motivo. Si te he lastimado, perdóname, tal vez no me di cuenta. Yo te quiero. Te quiero –vuelve a repetir-

-No es cierto, no me quieres, solo sientes lástima por mí

-creí que ya habíamos aclarado ese tema, yo no siento lástima por ti, te lo he dicho

-no tienes que mentir

-no lo hago, te quiero de verdad

-Pero no me amas –estalla Susana- Ni me amarás, así como nadie nunca me amará. Ni tú, ni Terry ni nadie nunca me amará.

Adam se queda estupefacto no puede creer lo que está escuchando, Bryan se lo había dicho pero no había aceptado sus suposiciones.

-¡Yo te Amo Adam! Te amo y no puedo estar cerca de ti nunca más, por eso ya no quiero ir al hospital porque saber que estás cerca de mi y que amas a otra me hiere y me lastima tanto que prefiero morir, sé que nunca te tendré, que nunca escucharé de tus labios una frase de amor hacia mi.

-¡Susana! –Casi suspirando- No sé que decirte, yo...

-No me digas nada, ya lo sabes, ya tienes una razón, ahora márchate y déjame sola de una vez.

-No, no me iré

-¿Acaso quieres atormentarme más?

-no –Adam se acerca y la besa-

Susana se sorprende por el atrevimiento del joven cirujano pero finalmente termina cediendo y corresponde con la misma intensidad.

La señora Marlowe ya no escucha los gritos por lo que supone que las cosas se han calmado, la puerta está abierta y ella sin querer ve la escena de su hija besándose con el doctor por lo que se marcha tal como llegó, silenciosamente pero con una sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios.

Adam se separa a penas unos cuantos centímetros para decirle:

-Prometí no enamorarme de una de mis pacientes por mi ética profesional pero ya no me importa –mientras la vuelve a besar- al diablo todo.

Candy pone compresas de agua fría sobre la frente de la campesina, mientras la niña la ayuda con la jarra de agua y la palangana.

-¿Se recuperará? –Pregunta-

-Sí –le contesta-

El doctor había indicado que la fiebre se debía a una fuerte infección pero que con los medicamentos adecuados se restablecería en cuestión de días.

Candy se cuidaba de no pronunciar alguna palabra en español, solo con la jovencita se atrevía pero estando a solas.

-Señora, el señor desea que vuelva a casa –le dice el guardián-

-muy bien, ya voy –contesta Candy-

Había empezado a llover por lo que le facilitaron un paraguas, al llegar se sacó la ropa húmeda y fue al comedor donde estaba sentado esperándola Henry.

-Mandé a preparar muchos platos típicos, espero que te gusten

-La lluvia hizo que me diera mucha hambre

-entonces siéntate de una vez y empieza a comer

Entre los platillos se encontraba un guajolote al horno, maíz dulce, patatas en salsa así como una serie de ensaladas. Todo se veía delicioso.

Candy empezó a comer apresuradamente, parecía que no hubiera comido en mucho tiempo, Henry solo la miraba y sonreía.

-Creo que es más delicioso comerlo así –le dice a Henry mientras sostiene una presa con sus manos y la desgarra con sus dientes-

-Pareces una salvaje –le dice riendo-

-¡Que bueno! Ahora sonríes, antes hubieras criticado porque estoy comiendo con las manos.

-Tú sabes que no es correcto, va en contra de las buenas costumbres

-¿por qué no lo intentas?

-No quiero ensuciarme las manos

-Es comida, ni que fuera fango, anímate come con las manos ¿para que están las servilletas entonces? Te puedes limpiar y después te lavas las manos con jabón perfumado.

-No, no podría

-¡Mira! Voy a decirte algo, nadie nos está viendo, solo estamos tú y yo aquí en la mesa. Estoy de acuerdo en que debemos comportarnos ante las demás personas y seguir todo lo que dice el manual de etiqueta pero en este momento estamos en confianza ¿verdad?

-No puedo creer que tú me estés diciendo eso, siempre te preocupaste por conservar una fina postura y ahora tiras todo eso por la borda

-No sé como será Kate, seguramente es muy fina y elegante y puede que hasta más bonita que yo. No sé cual es su forma de pensar, sus costumbres y anhelos pero pienso que no debe parecerse más a mí que lo que ya se parece físicamente, quien sabe, tal vez si hubiéramos crecido juntas pensaríamos igual.

-Me da miedo cuando hablas de ti como si fueras otra persona

-Henry, yo no soy Kate ya te lo he dicho, me llamo Candy White aquella noche que me secuestraste estaba a punto de encontrarme con mi hermana.

-Es que no puedo creer esa historia

-Soy Candy ¿cómo quieres que te lo demuestre? Debe haber alguna manera

-No la hay pero me da igual si eres Candy o Kate me gustas y me voy a quedar contigo

-Eres muy obstinado y un cabeza dura

La pareja sale del restaurante y sube al auto, en el camino siguen conversando.

-¿cómo aprendiste a tasar vinos?

-fue durante el tiempo que estuve ciego, desarrollé el sentido del olfato

-ya veo, la cuenta salió bastante alta, debes ganar una fortuna

-más o menos

-me dijiste que tus patrones son personas muy buenas

-sí, pertenecen a la aristocracia inglesa pero son personas amables y muy bondadosas, pero ya no hablemos de mi, tú no me has contado de ¿donde eres? ¿Qué te gusta?

-Soy de Florida, viví allá con mis padres hasta lo 13 después entré al colegio San Pablo en Inglaterra donde conocí a Candy, Annie, Archie y Stear, por la guerra regresamos a América, estuve en Chicago algunos meses hasta que volví a Florida después de la muerte de Stear, luego impartí clases de música en una escuela. Mis padres pertenecen a una de las familias más acomodadas de mi ciudad y querían que me casara con un magnate dueño de grandes industrias en no sé que parte del mundo, rechacé la propuesta y salí huyendo, después tomé la decisión de ser enfermera igual que mi mejor amiga y aquí estoy trabajando para el hospital de Candy.

-¡Que valiente! Te rebelaste contra tus padres

-No me quedó más remedio que hacerlo, lo único que lamento es haber tenido que dejar sola a mi abuelita

-La quieres mucho supongo

-Sí, ella se encargó de mi cuando era pequeña, mis padres siempre estuvieron ocupados como para atenderme.

-y la relación con tus padres ¿mejoró o siguen resentidos contigo por haber despreciado semejante partido?

-Ya están más tranquilos, me han escrito algunas cartas y en diciembre pasado les envíe de regalo algunas cosillas que me pidieron

Al fin llegan al departamento de Patricia, ella se despide y quedan en verse la próxima vez que él vaya al hospital.

Después del beso, Susana se pone a llorar con más sentimiento que antes, siente como si Adam se estuviese burlando de ella o si la hubiera besado por lástima. Recuerda la conversación entre él y Bryan.

Flash Back

Adam y Bryan conversaban sobre la noche anterior.

-otra vez

-es que esa mujer es deliciosa, no sabes como se comporta conmigo. Nunca había conocido a alguien como ella, ayer se pegó a mi pecho y no me quería soltar y...

-¿qué pasó?

-pues lo que tenía que pasar

-No me digas que tú y ella...

-Nos besamos, esa mujer es apasionada Bryan, tú sabes que me encanta.

Susana se marcha sin ser vista y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Fin del flash back

-¿cómo? –Pregunta la rubia- ¿como pudiste hacerme esto?

-Susana, si te he besado es por que lo sentí, quise besarte

-A ella también la besaste

-¿de que hablas?

- A la mujer que te encanta, a la mujer apasionada y deliciosa

-no entiendo

-te escuché, sin querer te escuché cuando se lo decías al doctor Harris. Dijiste que hay una mujer que te encanta y a la cual besaste.

-¡Me escuchaste!

-Sí, por eso no voy a creerte. No es necesario que hagas ese sacrificio tan grande de tener que relacionarte con una lisiada como yo

-Para mí no es ningún sacrificio, yo... yo... yo te Amo Susana Marlowe, te amo.

-¿cómo puedes pronunciar esas palabras con tanta facilidad cuando no son ciertas?

-¡Porque son ciertas!

-¡Basta Adam! –Sonriendo sarcásticamente pero con tristeza a la vez- ya deja el teatro, a este paso voy a creer que eres mejor actor que Terruce.

-¿por qué no me crees?

-si me quisieras como dices, no hubieras buscado a otra mujer, me hubieras buscado a mi.

-Es verdad, he estado con otra mujer, es verdad eso que dije que es apasionada, hermosa, deliciosa y cuantos adjetivos recuerdes que haya pronunciado pero ella no me interesa para nada. Justamente hoy la vi y se lo dije, le dije que no era la mujer indicada para ser mi esposa porque la indicada eres tú, le dije textualmente "Susana es la mujer indicada para mí" y te lo puedo jurar por dios.

-¿no me mientes?

-No –le responde- no te miento mi amor, yo te amo

Susana ahora no sabe que hacer con esa declaración de amor y se queda sin palabras, su rostro está rojo.

-Esperaba ser yo el que te lo dijera, pero te me adelantaste. Me haces tanta falta, quiero que vuelvas a las terapias porque quiero verte, tenerte cerca. Me negué tantas veces a mi mismo lo que estaba sintiendo por temor, por sentido de profesionalismo, creía que si me enamoraba de una de mis pacientes iba a faltar a mi ética, pero veo que el amor va más allá que cualquier instrucción, convencionalismo social o cualquier otra cosa que parezca obstáculo.

-Entonces ¿si me amas?

-muchísimo

-yo también –Adam la abraza-

Matthew se sentó en el enorme sillón que estaba en la sala y recordaba cada palabra de Patty, ahora no estaba seguro de que Higgins fuera su verdadero apellido, Margaret tampoco sería su hija y tal ves él sea en realidad un Cornwell.

-No soy un inventor, le dije, pero mentí, me gusta crear nuevas cosas, me gusta leer le dije pero no le aclaré que mis libros favoritos son los de física y ciencias igual que los de Stear, ese hombre se parece a mi en todo menos en una cosa, lo del pato. Pero ahora que recuerdo yo vine a comer pato durante el tiempo que pasé en el convento. ¡Por Dios! Puedo ser Aliestear Cornwell, tengo que asegurarme.

La confusión de Matthew era evidente, la cabeza empezaba a dolerle, pero tenía que controlarse sino quería entrar en una crisis neurótica.


	38. SOY UNA ENFERMERA

**Capítulo XXXVIII**

**Soy Una enfermera**

Annie y Kate acababan de llegar al hogar de Pony, la rubia había quedado encantada con el paisaje invernal de aquellas montañas, las pequeñas casitas que lucían tan acogedoras y cálidas, los grandes pinos cargados de frutos secos y los animales que buscaban alimentos entre la nieve, los ciervos le habían llamado especial atención.

Lo que era el pequeño orfanato ahora lucía como una gran casa, las dos mujeres salieron al encuentro de sus queridas niñas, las únicas de todas las adoptadas que no las habían olvidado.

-¡Candy! ¡Annie!

-¡Señorita Pony! ¡Hermana María!

Se fundieron en un largo abrazo, Kate sentía un inmenso agradecimiento hacia esas dos damas que habían sido tan especiales y reconfortantes para su hermana mayor.

-¡Quería Verlas! –Dijo Kate- necesitaba verlas

-nosotras también, necesitábamos verlas y abrazarlas –decía la hermana- están tan guapas

-gracias

-Candy, luces un poco diferente, se te ve más jovial, más elegante

-debe ser que le asentó el compromiso con Terry –comenta la morena-

-¿Terry? –pregunta la Señorita Pony?

-perdón, lo siento Candy, siempre meto la pata

-No te preocupes Annie de todas formas iba a decírselos

-Cuéntanos hija ¿cómo es que ahora estás comprometida con ese joven tan guapo y fino?

-Es una historia un poco larga

-Entremos para que descansen y tomen un poco de chocolate caliente.

Las mujeres entran al interior de la enorme casa y ven lo bella que está, en la sala había dos columnas sobres las cuales descansaban unos jarrones tipo oriental. Los muebles eran sencillos pero bonitos con detalles florales, después de tomar asiento, la señorita Pony se retira para ir a pedir a las muchachas que ayudaban en la cocina que traigan una jarra de chocolate y galletas, las favoritas de Candy y Annie mientras las demás conversaban sobre los tres meses de gestación que llevaba el bebé de la morena.

Al regreso de la Señorita Pony volvieron a la conversación sobre el compromiso de Candy con el joven actor de Broadway sin omitir ningún detalle, Kate estaba empapada del asunto así que no le fue difícil fingir que era su hermana.

-¡Felicidades Hija! -le augura la hermana María. Al fin podrás estar a lado del hombre que siempre amaste.

-gracias

En ese momento entra Cristhine a la sala y ve a las mujeres, saluda y se disculpa por la intromisión pero al ver a la rubia recuerda la fotografía que le enseñó el detective unos dos meses atrás.

-¡Dios! Es ella –dice la muchacha- es la chica que están buscando

-¿Cómo que es ella? ¿De que hablas Cristhine? –Pregunta la señorita Pony-

-La chica de la foto, la hija desaparecida del hombre rico que dijo el detective que estuvo aquí. Me enseñó la fotografía y yo memoricé su rostro, es ella.

-Cristhine ¿estás segura? –Pregunta la religiosa-

-Sí, segura, no podría olvidar ese rostro tan bonito, además era rubia y de ojos verdes tal como ella

Kate se queda paralizada, era como si todo se le viniera encima, todo se volvió negro y sintió un vahído tan fuerte que cayó sobre el mueble pero no perdió la conciencia.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¿Estás bien? –Pregunta Annie-

-Sí Annie, solo fue un mareo

-Es ella, la hija del conde, a la que secuestraron –vuelve a insistir la muchacha- el hombre me dio su teléfono para que lo llamara en caso de llegar a verla, voy ahora mismo.

-No, Cristhine por favor no lo hagas todavía –pide la hermana- tenemos que hablar primero con Candy.

La señorita Pony y la hermana maría se ponen a contar a Kate y a Annie toda la historia del hombre que estuvo buscando a Candy así como las señas que había dado, las fechas de su nacimiento concordaban a la fecha en la que fueron recibidas ambas en el orfanato, también que el hombre era una de las personas más importantes de Europa con titulo nobiliario.

-¡Candy! ¿Te imaginas? Hija de unos Condes, cuando se entere Elisa, la señora Elroy y todos los que te humillaron amiga, se volverán locos de la vergüenza. –Dice contentísima Annie-

-Candy, sabemos que te ha tomado por sorpresa todo esto, hasta ayer pensaste que eras hija de unos campesinos o de alguien que no tuvo otro remedio que dejarte con nosotros y hoy descubres que eres hija de unos nobles de Inglaterra, eso es nuevo para ti, ahora tienes una familia que te ha estado buscando por muchos años, es hora de que regreses a tu seno. –Le dice Pony-

-Hija, has sido tan buena que Dios te ha premiado –afirma la hermana María-

-¿qué vas hacer Candy? –Pregunta la morena-

-Nada por ahora. ¿Annie te puedo pedir un favor?

-Dime Candy

-Hemos olvidado llamar a casa para informar que llegamos sin ninguna novedad ¿podrías llamarles?

-Está bien

Annie se levanta y se disponía ir hasta el vestíbulo donde estaba el teléfono pero antes de que llegara a la puerta Candy le aconsejó:

-No digas nada de lo que te has enterado hoy por favor, no todavía

-Está bien como quieras Candy

Annie se retira y las tres se quedan solas en la sala por lo que Kate aprovecha para hablarles rápidamente.

-Esto no me sorprende tanto porque ya lo sabía, les ruego que por favor no se lo digan a Annie, tengo que hablar más tarde a solas con ustedes es sobre algo muy grave

-Candy no nos asustes

-No las quiero asustar, pero es sumamente delicado lo que tengo que decirles que no lo puede saber nadie, ni siquiera Annie.

-Está bien hija pero acláranos algo ¿tiene que ver con tu verdadera familia?

-Sí, tiene que ver con eso

Annie entra y ellas se quedan en silencio.

-Ya les dije que estábamos bien, se quedaron tranquilos

-¡Que bueno!

Candy y Henry van en un carruaje, el hombre de ojos azules quería darle una sorpresa a la rubia, hizo que se vistiera adecuadamente para montar a caballo. Después de pocos minutos se encontraban en un amplio campo, bajaron y caminaron un poco hasta un establo donde habían muchos animales entre ellos un hermoso caballo de origen Alemán, un Hannover.

-Este animal me costó una fortuna, puedes montarlo cuando quieras, hice que te prepararan una pista de gran dimensión, mandé a traer arena blanda de España para eso y también hice poner 15 obstáculos.

-No entiendo

-Es para que te prepares para la competición de salto de obstáculos en Francia

-No, no, yo no me voy a subir a ese animal

-¿por qué?

-porque yo no soy tan buena montando a caballo y peor para dar saltos

-Pero si eres una excelente amazona

-No soy amazona, soy enfermera y no me voy a subir a ese semental

-¡Kate! Tú querías competir en primavera

-Ni loca me subo a ese animal, se lo ve nervioso, la última vez que monté uno estuvo a punto de lanzarme por los aires de no haber sido por Terry no sé que habría pasado.

-¡Terry! Otra vez ese

-Ese como tú le dices es mi novio y vamos a casarnos

-ya no lo menciones que me crispas los nervios

-entonces no me exijas que suba a uno de esos

-¿por qué? Es un inofensivo animal

-Entonces móntalo tú

-Está bien, lo haré, te demostraré mis dotes de buen jinete, no por algo gané 4 años consecutivos sin ninguna penalización.

El hombre sube ágilmente al caballo y de un momento a otro está recorriendo la pista, Candy lo ve arrimaba a una cerca, ya no intenta escapar porque a todos lados que ve hay gente de Henry observándola.

El hombre salta un muro de 1 metro y medio y después salta un oxer vertical de casi dos pero al tratar de saltar uno de más de 2 metros el caballo se rehúsa, la trata de obligar al animal a saltar pero este se va para atrás haciéndolo caer.

Candy y los trabajadores del establo corren al ver lo ocurrido y el hombre estaba conciente pero con un fuerte dolor en el brazo.

La rubia se acerca y al revisarlo se percata que se trataba de una luxación en el hombro izquierdo.

-Tenemos que llevarte a un médico pronto, te has desviado el hombro.

-Me duele mucho

-Es lógico, un hueso fuera de lugar duele mucho, yo me encargaré de inmovilizarte el brazo hasta que llegue el doctor. Por favor –ahora dirigiéndose a los empleados- manden a buscar al médico.

Nadie hacía nada porque no entendían el Inglés, Candy mira a Henry y el entiende por lo que les pide que busquen uno.

-Menos mal que hablas el español

-no puedo moverme

-No seas un niño, yo voy ayudarte –le dice Candy-

En la noche el médico había aplicado un calmante y le había dado la receta a la enfermera.

-hizo un buen trabajo

-gracias, soy enfermera titulada

-pues señor, no va a tener de que preocuparse, no solo tiene a su lado la novia más bonita de la región sino a la mejor enfermera para cuidarlo.

-No soy su novia

-Sí, es mi novia doctor no le haga caso

Annie se había dormido y Kate se levanta y se dirige a la salita donde la estaban esperando las dos mujeres que se hallaban intrigadas por lo que tenía que contarles la joven mujer.

-Al fin llegas –le dice la de más edad-

-Es que Annie no se dormía rápido

-Ahora cuéntanos ¿cómo es eso de que ya sabías de tus padres?

-Voy a empezar desde el principio y con la verdad, mi verdadero nombre es Kate Buttman condesa de Arden hija de los condes de Gerald y hermana de Sofía o como ustedes la conocen Candice White.

-¿qué dices Candy?

-No soy Candy, he tomado su lugar porque ella, la verdadera ha sido secuestrada.

Las mujeres se quedan atónitas mientras ella les explica como ocurrieron los hechos y después de la larga narración, les cuenta como secuestraron a Candy y los planes que tienen para recuperarla.

-Entonces tú no eres nuestra niña

-No, perdónenme por mentirles, pero una vez que empecé ya no pude detenerme. No quise preocupar a nadie, en parte es mi culpa que ese malvado de Henry la haya confundido conmigo.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo estará nuestra niña?

-Lo único que puedo decirles para tranquilizarlas es que Henry no la lastimara, lo conozco perfectamente, cuando se de cuenta de que cometió un error y que no fue a mi a la que secuestró la dejará ir y vendrá a buscarme.

-¿qué hacemos entonces?

-Esperar, tener paciencia, ya contratamos a un detective para que busque a Henry

-Esto nos angustia mucho

-por favor guarden el secreto, no se lo digan a nadie, Anthony está delicado de salud y si se entera de que mi hermana está secuestrada no querrá operarse hasta que ella aparezca, Annie también podría preocuparse demasiado y eso la afectaría en su estado, no hay porque alarmarlos tanto, sé que pronto la tendremos de regreso, es cuestión de tiempo.

-Esto es increíble

-Lo sé, yo tampoco lo creí al principio

Elisa estaba cenando junto a su esposo con una cara de muy pocos amigos cuando Stuart le dijo algo que la amargó mucho más.

-¡Querida! Tengo que informarte que en un par de semanas más, tendremos audiencia para finiquitar lo de nuestro divorcio, cabe mencionar que además de acuerdo al contrato prenupcial que firmaste no tendrás ni un céntimo de mi fortuna ya que nos casamos con cláusula de matrimonio por bienes separados.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo?

-No ¿acaso no recuerdas los papeles que firmamos? Mi madre me dio esa sugerencia y aunque en ese momento no lo tomé en serio seguí su consejo, claro pensando en luego anular dicha cláusula, menos mal que no lo hice.

-¿no pensarás dejarme en la calle?

-tu tienes tu propia fortuna, el dinero que me dieron como dote lo deposité en tu cuenta bancaria, así que no te debo nada.

-pero eso no me alcanzará

-si simplificas tu vida, sí

-tú sabes perfectamente que mi nivel de vida exige más que unos cuantos dólares en el banco

-lo siento pero no me pidas nada porque si sigues exigiendo más de lo que mereces me veré en la penosa obligación de remover el caso de adulterio, recuerda que fue un escándalo.

-tú no puedes hacerme esto

-lo que ansiabas era la separación, ya la tienes, antes deberías agradecerme por tramitar todo rápido, así podrás caer rendida en los brazos de tu amante.

Stuart se levanta y retira de la mesa sin despedirse siquiera, Elisa no acepta la idea de quedarse pobre y menos ahora que Adam la había rechazado.

-¿qué voy hacer? –se preguntaba-

Susana estaba muy contenta conversando con su madre sobre lo ocurrido en la tarde, aun no podía creer que su sueño se hiciera realidad.

-¡Mamá! soy tan feliz

-lo sé mi amor, yo también estoy contenta por ti

-Me dijo que me quería mamá

-yo lo sabía, su interés por ti era grande

-es que aun me parece que estoy soñando

-es real hija, ahora dime ¿dijo algo sobre la boda? ¿Cuándo se casan?

-¡Mamá! es muy pronto, recién acaba de decirme que me ama y tu ya estás pensando en la boda

-En estos tiempos no hay que dejar pasar mucho, sobre todo porque los hombres están escasos.

-El me ama, me lo dijo, ya no tengo miedo de que otra me lo quite

-hay muchas mujeres que no tienen escrúpulos y están siempre al acecho, debes cuidar a tu novio, es muy guapo hija, es una tentación para cualquier mujer.

Susana se queda pensando en esto mientras en el departamento de Adam, Rocío prepara una cena ligera cuando llega el médico.

-¡Rocío! Tengo mucha hambre ¿qué preparaste?

-Buenas Noches, ante todo

-Perdón, tienes razón no te he saludado hermanita

Después de darle un beso en la frente se recuesta en una mecedora cierra los ojos y recuerda el beso que le dio a Susana, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y su hermana lo observa también sonriendo.

-por lo visto te fue bien con esa chica ¿verdad?

Adam abre los ojos y vuelve a sonreír para contestarle a su hermana.

-Sí, me fue increíble

-¿de veras? ¿Qué pasó?

-Salí con el propósito de encontrarme con alguien pero luego me di cuenta de que esa persona no me convenía, así que me fui de ahí a buscar a Susana y descubrí lo valiosa que es para mí. Nos besamos y fue maravilloso, fue el beso más tierno que he dado en mi vida.

-¡Ah! La chica de la que siempre hablas, la que tiene un problema en su pierna

-sí, se trata de ella

-Tengo que conocerla, darle mi aprobación

-pronto, pronto la conocerás

-¿estás enamorado de ella o solo te gusta?

-la amo, ahora estoy seguro

-¿qué antes dudabas?

-Sí, es que no quería fallar como médico

-¡Hummm....! Ya sé, lo que siempre repites: "No es correcto establecer una relación sentimental con uno de tus pacientes" "no es ético"

-¡Rocío!

-Eso siempre lo has repetido, ya vez lo que pasa por ser demasiado exigente contigo mismo, pero ya no importa, me alegro por ti, te deseo que seas feliz, aunque hubiera preferido a Candy como cuñada, pero que más da, con tal que estés contento.

-gracias

La luz en el cuarto de Henry era tenue, Candy estaba sentada en una silla velando los sueños del hombre pero a la vez recordando a su amado Terry.

-¿qué estarás haciendo? ¿Habrás dejado el teatro por buscarme? Terry mi amor ¿cuál habrá sido tu impresión al conocer a mi hermana? ¿No te habrás enamorado de ella, verdad? ¿Pensarás que es más guapa que yo? No, no, tú solo tienes ojos para mí, podrán venir mil Candis pero yo seré la única para ti.

Terry sí estaba pensando en ella, acostado en su cama después de un largo día, tocaba la armónica y miraba sus fotografías.

-¡Candy! ¡Te extraño! Ojalá pasé el tiempo rápido para volver a vernos, es un tormento estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti.

Al día siguiente en el hogar de Pony los pequeños se levantaron muy temprano a desayunar, solo las dos mujeres de ciudad seguían dormidas, Cristhine ya no insistía en llamar al detective porque la señorita Pony y la Hermana María le habían dicho que ya eso quedaba en manos de ellas.

Annie fue la primera en despertar acariciada por los débiles rayos solares que pasaban a través de la ventana. Enseguida volteó a ver a su compañera y sonrío al recordar su infancia juntas sin imaginar que la que estaba a su lado no era su querida amiga.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! –la llama- ¡Despierta! Nos quedamos dormidas

-Annie, déjame dormir un ratito más

La morena se levanta de la cama y se dispone a cambiarse de ropa para salir hacia el comedor. Mientras tanto como de costumbre llegaba Tom con los cilindros de leche.

-¡Buen Día Tom!

-¡Buen Día!

-gracias por la leche

-no es nada. ¿Cierto que Candy y Annie están de visita?

-¿cómo sabes? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Un pajarito por ahí ¿puedo saludarlas?

-En este momento están durmiendo

Annie quien ya está lista sale y se encuentra con su viejo amigo y emocionada lo abraza.

-¡Tom!

-¡Annie! ¡Que gusto me da verte!

-a mi también

-¿y Candy? Seguramente durmiendo como siempre

-te equivocas, ya estoy despierta

Kate sale impecablemente vestida y todos la quedan mirando.

-¡Buen día!

-¡Candy! Hermanita –le dice Tom- deja darte un abrazo

Kate lo abraza y por lo que dice el diario supone que es Tom, a él también le debía mucho ya que si no fuera por que el escuchó el llanto de la pequeña Candy, ésta hubiera muerto congelada.

-Hola

-¿cómo has estado?

-bien Tom gracias

-cuando te veo me acuerdo mucho de las travesuras

-¿cómo está tu papá?

-Bien gracias

Las mujeres de edad suspiraron tranquilas, por un momento creyeron que se descubriría todo.

Candy se había despertado temprano y había preparado el desayuno para Henry, eran unos huevos estrellados y pan tostado con un vaso de leche con chocolate.

-¿Cómo está el enfermo?

-debes estar burlándote de mi

-¿por qué piensas eso?

-te dije que era el mejor jinete y mira lo que pasó

-yo te dije que ese animal se veía muy nervioso

-debí confiar en tu intuición, conoces más de caballos que yo

-bien, aunque me sigas creyendo una loca, necesito que me digas como es Kate

-¿qué tratas de hacer?

-conocer mejor la personalidad de mi hermana, por lo poco que sé es una dama fina, le gustan los caballos, su comida favorita es el Friscassé de Champignone pero no sé más, háblame ¿qué cosas le gustan? ¿Dónde estudió? Todo lo que sepas.

-voy a seguir tu juego. Kate es amable, bondadosa, sociable, le gusta vestir bien, toca el piano maravillosamente, también es como una pluma bailando, sabe algunos idiomas menos el español, le gustan mucho las rosas rojas, cuando esta feliz le brillan los ojos y cuando está triste se le ponen opacos. Es amante de las obras de Shakespeare, le gusta leer, ir al teatro, es sumamente orgullosa y altanera cuando se lo propone pero me encanta cuando se comporta así porque me hace desearla más. Estudió en uno de los mejores colegios de Suiza hasta que a su mayoría de edad regresó a Londres junto a sus padres.

-¿qué te disgusta de ella?

-se lleva con la servidumbre

-ese no es motivo de disgusto

-ella tiene demasiada consideración con esa gente, debería conservar la distancia, nuestro rango, nuestra cuna nos pone sobre ellos, si les das demasiada confianza se pueden creer con derechos que no les corresponden

-yo no lo creo así, trabajar de sirviente es un trabajo honrado no es algo que avergüence, además la amistad entre nobles y personas sin cultura no me parece imposible. Apoyo esa idea de Kate y me doy cuenta que después de todo si nos parecemos en algo.

-ya me cansé de ese juego

-no es ningún juego, algún día te darás cuenta y espero que ese día llegue pronto. Ahora voy a aplicarte una inyección

-¿qué?

-no, no lo hagas, odio las agujas

-tengo que hacerlo, es para desinflamar y evitar el dolor

-no, no me la pongas, el doctor no se dará cuenta

-Soy una enfermera y mi deber es seguir con las indicaciones del doctor

-No

-Ya no te comportes como un chiquillo, ahora mismo te inyecto

Candy tomó el brazo derecho e introdujo la aguja en su piel, instintivamente Henry cerro los ojos y volteo la cara, en cuestión de segundos terminó el susto para el hombre de mirada azul.

-ya está

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó él- no sentí nada

-Soy buena colocando las inyecciones

-¿de verdad eres enfermera?

-Sí, estudié en la escuela de enfermería de Mary Jane cerca de Michigan.

Pasan algunos días desde que Kate y Annie se han ido al hogar de Pony y todo parece seguir su curso normal, Patricia se ha vuelto a encontrar con Matthew en el hospital, Margaret tiene un maestro particular que le imparte clases, Archie recibe en su oficina a su nueva secretaria, una muchacha muy guapa de unos 20 años, cabello negro azabache, largo y lacio, ojos grises y abundantes pestañas, era alta, de figura espigada y nariz respingada, su piel era blanca. Todos los hombres de negocios del edificio se habían quedado impactados ante tanta belleza, hasta el mismo Archie había quedado boquiabierto más que todo porque tenía un excelente currículo a pesar de su corta edad. Estar cerca de la joven le producía un poco de nerviosismo al hablar.

-¿Me podría sacar, sacar un informe? –Pregunta Archie-

-con todo gusto señor –contesta la chica, acariciando su larga cabellera-

Anthony iba continuamente al hospital para su revisión, la fecha de la operación ya había sido establecida por Adam, su corazón presentó notable mejoría, el ritmo cardiaco era normal que le extrañaba al médico que los estudios practicados anteriormente hubieran revelado algún problema.

Kate le había pedido un poco de tiempo a Annie antes de informar la verdad sobre el parentesco con los Buttman aduciendo que no quería nerviosismo en la familia y más ahora que Anthony estaba por operarse. Flammy peleaba más con el doctor Harris por las bromas que este le hacía y más que todo por las explosiones que causaba en el laboratorio. Neil se encontraba de vez en cuando con el detective para saber si había alguna noticia de Candy pero hasta ahora todo había resultado inútil. Candy trataba de ganarse la confianza de Henry como parte de su plan para escapar de ahí, obedecía a todo lo que pedía, lo cuidó muy bien durante el tiempo que estuvo convaleciente y hasta bromeó con él como lo hacía con sus queridísimos amigos.

Terry por su parte seguía actuando a la vez que mantenía una agitada vida social, compromisos, reuniones y fiestas a las que asistir ahora que era un Lord, su madre estaba encantadísima de tener a sus dos hombres juntos y trataba de sacar mayor provecho al tiempo que pasaba con ellos.

La primavera había traído de vuelta a Kate y a Annie a su casa, Archie había mandado a limpiar y arreglar la mansión de Chicago, todos se trasladarían a la ciudad para la operación de Anthony, la abuela Elroy no quería moverse de Lakewood pero aseguró que iría a visitar a su nieto predilecto a diario. Elisa ya se había presentado a la primera audiencia en el tribunal de la familia y había firmado la demanda de divorcio. Stuart estaba contentísimo de poder liberarse de semejante arpía. Adam y Susana estaban tan enamorados que no podían estar un solo día sin verse, Rocío conoció a su futura cuñada y ambas rieron cuando se aclaró el mal entendido cuando ella creyó que era la mujer con la que Adam salía.

A Annie se le empezaba a notar la barriga y Kate se encargaba de cuidar muy bien de ella y de Anthony, las preocupaciones de la rubia giraban en torno a esta y al joven Brown quien se notaba sumamente impaciente por la próxima operación.

-Candy –le dijo un día Adam- estás dejando de ejercer, porque no aprovechas que estás en Chicago para regresar al hospital, lo tienes muy abandonado, Albert te estaría regañando.

La rubia no sabía que contestar, ella no sabía nada de primeros auxilios y si se metía de cabeza en el hospital se podrían dar cuenta, pero era hábil así que utilizó a Annie y a Anthony de excusa.

-¿Cuándo vas a decir la verdad? –Preguntó otro día Annie- Ya quiero ver la cara de Elisa cuando se entere de que eres de descendencia británica.

-Después que Anthony se recupere –le respondió Kate-

Kate pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo cuidando al rubio y en su corazón empezaba a nacer un nuevo sentimiento, muy diferente al que un día sintió por Henry. ¿Podría ser lástima? ¿Amor? ¿Agradecimiento por haber sido una de las personas que más amó a su hermana? No podía explicárselo pero tenía miedo de descubrirlo.

-Cuando ya pueda caminar –decía con optimismo Anthony- prometo que voy a montar a caballo y a pasear por todo Lakewood

-¿No sientes miedo, después de que fue por una caída que tienes este problema?

-No, me gustan los caballos y si caí fue por imprudencia mía más no del animal que en nada tuvo la culpa

-Me alegra que piense así Tony

El día de la cirugía ha llegado, el 15 de Marzo de 1921, la familia Andley está reunida en la capilla del hospital, Anthony acababa de entrar al quirófano, no había soltado la mano de Kate en ningún momento hasta que entró a la sala de operaciones. Elisa y los Legan también estaban presentes, al principio Adam se sintió incomodo con la presencia de la pelirroja pero supo reponerse enseguida y entró sereno a hacer su labor.

Durante 4 horas la familia estuvo sufriendo nerviosa hasta que salió el doctor exhausto pero con buena cara anunciando que todo había sido un éxito, habían logrado extirpar completo el tumor que se encontraba alojado en la tercera vértebra lumbar, ahora todo dependía del tiempo que dedicara a las terapias de recuperación, lo tendrían en observación durante las próximas 24 horas para ver como evolucionaba.

Al día siguiente Kate se encontraba sola en el despacho que era de su hermana observando el retrato de Albert.

-¿Con que tú eres Albert, el esposo de Candy? Ciertamente eras muy guapo, te pareces a Anthony un poco. ¡Anthony! –en un suspiro- ojalá te recuperes pronto.

Una de las enfermeras entra y le avisa que el rubio ya despertó, ella va hasta la habitación y encuentra a toda la familia reunida y riendo de alguna ocurrencia que acababa de decir el enfermo. Elisa como siempre mirando desde arriba a la que creía era Candy.

-¡Tony! ¿cómo te sientes?

-bien Candy, contigo cerca mucho mejor

La señora Elroy hizo una mueca de descontento al igual que Elisa cuando Anthony dijo esto pero nadie lo notó porque en ese instante entró el doctor Martín.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno –repitió- por favor si quieren visitar al paciente les ruego que no entren todos de golpe y solo unos pocos minutos porque Anthony necesita descansar, la cirugía fue un poco complicada.

-Esta bien –dijo Elisa mirando a Adam- vamos a salir, haremos lo que tú dices.

-Como Candy recién acaba de entrar –sugiere Archie- podría ser ella la que se quede con él estos minutos, mientras los demás vamos a tomar algo

-Yo estoy de acuerdo –dice Annie- Nosotros ya llevamos más de 10 minutos aquí y como dice Adam es mejor que descanse.

-Hijo más tarde, vendré a verte –le dice la señora Elroy- voy hacer unas compras y regreso

-Yo vuelvo mañana primo –dice Neil- dejé a Stuart solo y ya debe estar extrañándome sobre todo porque hay mucho trabajo

-Está bien Neil, entonces espero tu visita mañana

-Candy –se dirige Neil a Kate- hoy visito nuevamente al señor Boutchard ¿le llevo tus saludos?

-sí y no olvides lo que te dije

-lo tengo presente, bueno con el permiso de ustedes me retiro

-yo también –dice Elisa-

-Todos venimos luego Anthony –dice Archie-

Adam y los demás salen de la habitación y solo quedan Kate y el joven Brown.

-¿Dónde andabas? Cuando desperté lo primero que hice fue buscar tus ojos verdes pero no los encontré.

-Estaba en mi oficina

-Candy, cuando entré a la sala de operaciones, soñé contigo

-Tony yo quería decirte que estoy muy contenta de que hayas decidido operarte, a pesar de lo riesgoso que era

-tú sabes, que fue lo que me impulsó

-No me digas nada por favor, yo te aprecio mucho, eres muy especial para mi pero...

-¡Candy! –la interrumpe- tampoco me digas nada, sigamos como hasta ahora, somos amigos ¿verdad?

-Sí, Tony

-Mejor hagamos planes para cuando ya pueda dar un paso

Susana iba llegando al hospital cuando Elisa salía pero prefirió ignorarla, la pelirroja quiso decirle algo horrible para lastimarla por estarle robando el amor de Adam pero no pudo.

-Es mejor dejar que se confíe un poco –se dijo a si misma- antes de asestarle el golpe de gracia. Me las vas a pagar maldita coja.

Adam conversaba con un médico cuando Susana robó su atención.

-¡Mi amor! Viniste

-Sí y acabo de ver salir a Elisa Richardson ¡que mujer más altiva! Siempre que tropiezo con ella me mira mal, está vez fui yo la que ni la miró.

-bien hecho, esa mujer no se compara contigo mi amor, olvídala, vamos para que hagas tus ejercicios.

Adam se sentía mal, no le había contado que la mujer con la que estuvo saliendo era Eliza, era mejor que no lo supiera por ahora, pensó, ya después le contaría todo, ahora solo importaba su tratamiento.

Anthony continuaba bajo los efectos de la anestesia por lo que volvió a dormirse, Kate sale del cuarto y ve al médico con su novia.

-¡Candy! –dice Susana- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

Kate sonríe y se fija en que la chica lleva una muleta por lo que asume que se trata de Susana Marlowe la mujer que salvó la vida del prometido de su hermana, pero para no cometer errores solo le devuelve el saludo.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien ¿por qué no me has ido a visitar?

-disculpa es que yo...

-Susi, lo que pasa es que Candy ha estado ocupada cuidando de su amiga Annie que está embarazada y también a su primo Anthony

-Sí, ya me lo contaste, solo estaba molestando a Candy. Candy eres una excelente amiga, te felicito

-Gracias Susana –ahora ya convencida- me da gusto que estés aquí

-vine por mis terapias pero ya que nos hemos vuelto a ver quisiera contarte algo

-claro

-Adam y yo...

-Estamos juntos –completa Adam- ¿qué te parece Candy?

Kate trata de armar el rompecabezas, había leído en el diario que Susana estuvo enamorada de Terry y que Adam de Candy entonces se alegró de que esta pareja hubiera encontrado la felicidad.

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Felicidades! –les dice emocionada-

-Gracias Candy, te lo debo a ti –le dice Susana- porque gracias a ti conocí a Adam

-No, a mi no me lo agradezcan, mejor agradézcanle a dios por unirlos. Ustedes son personas buenas y han recibido su premio.

Cerca de ahí estaba Matthew conversando con Patricia quien lo miraba con mucha admiración.

-El doctor dice que con el tiempo dejaré de tener pesadillas

-Esa es una buena noticia

-Sí, el doctor me inspira confianza y me siento a gusto con él

Kate quien ya había terminado de hablar con Susana y Adam busca a Patricia y la encuentra hablando con el joven.

-¡Patty!

-¡Candy! –se asusta la muchacha de anteojos-

Patricia no sabe que Kate conoce a Matthew por eso teme que noté el parecido.

-Pero si eres tú –dice Kate- ¡Mat!

-¿cómo? –Pregunta la enfermera- ¿ustedes ya se conocen?

-Sí, nos conocimos en Londres ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien Mat ¿y tú?

-Bien Kate, gracias

-Mat ella no se llama Kate se llama...

-Mat –interrumpe la rubia- ahora que te veo, tengo que hablarte de algo muy urgente. Patty yo le aclaro lo de nombre no te preocupes, después te cuento todo, perdona que me lo lleve.

Kate lo hala del brazo y se lo lleva corriendo de ahí antes de que diga algo que pueda delatarla, Patricia se queda sorprendida y no entiende nada.

-¿qué pasa Kate? ¿qué tienes que decirme?

Kate no le dice nada hasta que llegan a la oficina de su hermana, una vez ahí después de tomar un poco de aire se sientan.

-¿qué pasa Kate?

-Te tengo que pedir un favor

-claro, dime

-No me vuelvas a llamar Kate, aquí todos me conocen como Candy

-No entiendo

-es una historia muy larga, pero como tú estas relacionado con todo esto tienes que saberlo.

Kate empieza a contarle lo de su hermana, toda la historia y el enredo en el que se haya metida, Matthew no puede creerlo, nunca hubiera imaginado que su amiga fuera idéntica a la prometida de Terruce Grandchester el hijo de su patrona.

-Ahora tú te estás haciendo pasar por la verdadera Candy

-Sí

-Y no quieres que le diga a nadie que te conocí como Kate, entiendo pero entonces ¿qué digo, cuando pregunten como nos conocimos?

-diremos que fue coincidencia en una cafetería que me acerqué a ti porque te pareces mucho a mi primo Stear.

-¡Otra vez Stear! Estoy pensando que tal vez hubo un error y no soy Matthew Higgins sino Aliestear Cornwell

-Con tantas cosas que han pasado podría ser una posibilidad, estuve viendo las fotos de la familia y en verdad que te le pareces.

-tengo que descubrirlo, tienes que ayudarme

-claro, pero ayúdame tu a mí

-Hagamos un trato entonces

-Sí

Quedaron en que no iban a revelar las dudas de Matthew y que él no diría quien era ella en realidad.

Luego van a buscar a Patricia para inventarle algo y no sospeche en nada, después de decirle algunas mentiras la enfermera queda convencida.

-Así fue como nos conocimos, no te dije nada porque no quería que sufrieras pensando en Stear

-Candy nunca me dijo nada, nunca me dijo que me parecía a tu novio porque no quería que pensara que estaba loca.

-él me contó de su hija perdida y yo creí que podía ayudarlo pero ya me contó que la pudo encontrar y yo de bruta no me acordé que la vi hace unos días que salí con Annie, no te contamos nada porque pensábamos que te pondrías nerviosa pero ahora que se que ya lo viste y que además lo estás conociendo no me preocupa más.

-Candy, eso era todo

-Sí

-gracias por preocuparte

-eres mi amiga, es natural que me preocupe, tu también lo harías ¿cierto?

-tienes razón

-Bueno yo los dejo para que sigan platicando, voy a ver a Anthony –le dice a Patty mientras le guiña un ojo-

Archie regresa a la oficina después de dejar a su esposa en la mansión y al abrir la puerta lo primero que ve es a esa escultural mujer sentada en un escritorio escribiendo a máquina.

-Señor Archibald, no pensé que llegaría usted tan temprano

-Es que.. hay mucho trabajo atrasado...y vine por eso

-¿cómo está su primo? ¿salió bien de la operación?

-Sí, muchas gracias

-¿desea que le prepare un café?

-no gracias

-Entonces déjeme darle los recados que dejaron los señores del banco

Annie estaba en casa tejiendo unos escarpines para su hija, soñaba con verla ya en su cunita, muy cerca de ella estaban los pequeños jugando con unos carritos de madera que les había regalado Patty.

Elisa había ido a Lakewood junto a la tía abuela y las dos empezaron a planear como hacer que Anthony vuelva a la luz pública.

-lo ideal sería hacer una fiesta, por todo lo alto y que salga en los periódicos.

-invitaremos solo a personas de nuestro circulo social, nada de proletariados, tal vez alguna jovencita de buena familia se enamore de mi Anthony

-ojalá para que así se olvide de la pueblerina de Candy

-ya lo creo, estoy pensando muy bien en como quitarle a Candy la herencia, ahora que Anthony está legalmente vivo y que pronto estará en perfecta condición física no hay motivo alguno para que ella continúe al frente de la fortuna.

-tiene razón tía no lo había pensado

Henry estaba casi recuperado gracias a los cuidados de Candy, ahora debido a que tenía inmovilizado un brazo la enfermera le había dado de comer en la boca salvo los alimentos que si podía tomarlos con la otra mano. Cierto día le hizo comer una presa de pavo con su mano derecha que era la que si podía mover muy a pesar de que el se había resistido hacerlo, acostumbrado desde niño a comer solo con cubierto y a no ensuciarse las manos.

-¿qué diría mi mamá si me viera ahora? –le había dicho a Candy-

-que estás en una situación favorable, hay muchos heridos de guerra que perdieron algún miembro, lo tuyo es pasajero.

-Sin duda alguna eres mejor de lo que pensaba

-¿por qué?

-me enseñas muchas cosas

-¿buenas o malas?

-buenas, muy buenas, me estás educando ¿quieres moldearme a tu manera?

-no, cada persona tiene su propio estilo, personalidad, unos forjados por los avatares de la vida, otros por la educación, otros por la experiencia ¡que se yo! Por tantas cosas

-mi personalidad no es atrayente, al menos no lo es para ti ¿por qué te gusta Terruce Grandchester?

-Será porque el y yo nos parecemos

-¿en que?

-En muchas cosas, ambos nos sentíamos solos, éramos unos rebeldes, apasionados, soñadores, impulsivos y vivíamos pensando en los demás. Al principio el me mostró una máscara, quería disfrazarse de alguien quien no era pero yo le fui quitando ese disfraz y vi dentro de él a una persona maravillosa

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí

-¿y yo como soy?

-tu eres un ególatra, egoísta, orgulloso, altivo pero a veces puedes ser agradable, solo a veces.

-¡Hum! ¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera?

-Tal vez si fueras más humano, más bondadoso

-Es difícil para mí, he sido criado de esa manera, me han enseñado a comportarme así, es lo que creo, no puedo despertar un día y ver las cosas diferentes como las ves tú

- Estamos en una nueva era Henry, ya el tiempo de la esclavitud terminó, tus empleados te temen no te aprecian. Yo creo que si les dieras mejor trato ellos estarían contentos y trabajarían con más ganas.

-yo les doy un buen salario

-no basta con eso, debes aprender a mandar, eres autoritario no hay duda, pero a veces te crees un dios y eso no está bien, actúas como si lo mereces todo.

-¿y acaso no?

-¡No!

-¿cómo que no? La clase a la que pertenezco...

-La clase a la que perteneces –lo interrumpe Candy- es una clase opresora, que se aprovecha de los demás, que deben su posición y sus riquezas a la clase a la que pisotean

-Eres de temer. Tú también perteneces a esa clase opresora que pisotea a los demás.

-Yo no utilizo mis riquezas para satisfacer mis necesidades, yo me preocupo por cumplir el sueño de muchas personas, pienso en los demás tal como me han educado en el hogar de Pony, amando a dios y al prójimo.

-vuelves a la misma historia

-Soy Candy White Andley y soy enfermera de profesión, no es por jactarme pero el hospital que mandé construir y fundé es sin fines de lucro, exclusivamente para personas que lo necesitan. Si tu fundaras un organismo igual dudo mucho que te resignarías a perder parte de tu fortuna en algo como esto.

-Sin duda pensaría que se trata de un desperdicio, pero ahora creo que me estás lavando el cerebro, me haces sentir como el peor de los hombres.

-no lo digo para que te sientas mal, sino para abrirte los ojos, el dinero no hace a las personas. Me recuerdo unas palabras que dijo cierto emperador romano, el pidió que cuando muriera el médico que lo atendió ayudara a llevar en sus hombros el ataúd para que todos vieran que la ciencia por lo muy avanzada que estuviera no era capaz de vencer a la muerte, también pidió que regaran sus joyas y pertenencias a lo largo del camino para que todos supieran que lo que posees en vida no lo tendrás a tu muerte y por último que su mano estuviera guindando fuera del ataúd para que todos vieran que tal como viniste al mundo te irás sin nada, desnudo y desprovisto. No es un desperdicio ayudar a los que no tienen, al contrario estás anotando puntos, acumulando riquezas en el cielo ¿no te parece eso mayor riqueza que lo que posees ahora?

-ciertamente, olvidaba que hay un dios arriba en los cielos

-¡ves! Olvidabas lo más importante

-Ciertamente te necesito a mi lado para que me lo estés recordando a cada instante.

-No, así no tendría ningún sentido. Dios no quiere que lo recordemos solo cuando lo necesitamos sino siempre.

-Entonces así será, espero que el me tenga paciencia como tú

-él tiene más paciencia que yo te lo aseguro

Matthew seguía platicando con Patricia, ahora la conversación se trataba sobre los progresos estudiantiles de la pequeña Magy como cariñosamente la llamaba su padre.

-Es una niña muy inteligente y despierta

-Eso se nota a leguas, con un padre tan inteligente como no tendría que serlo

-te lo agradezco, bueno ya tengo que irme, me dio gusto saludarte, tal vez nos veamos pronto

-Sí Matthew, cuídate mucho y salúdame a tu hija

-claro

Kate vigilaba el sueño de Anthony y recordaba la primera vez que lo vio cuando entró a la casa de los Andley.

-En ese momento creí que estaba soñando, es como si te hubiera visto antes.

Adam entra y llama con una señal para no hacer ruido, ella sale y habla con él.

-Susana ya tiene que irse y pidió despedirse de ti ¿puedes ir a verla? Está en tu despacho.

-Claro, ya voy

Susana quería hablar en privado con ella para volver a agradecerle.

-¡Candy! Deja que te de un abrazo y un beso, no sabes lo feliz que me siento

-Yo también lo estoy, por los dos

-quiero que seas muy feliz con Terry, él y tú lo merecen, son mis amigos especiales.

-gracias, tú también eres importante para los dos

Archie seguía examinando unos papeles pero en momentos no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a su secretaria, ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo sentir a su jefe por eso cada vez actuaba con mayor audacia.

Annie seguía tejiendo y por ratos acariciaba el rostro de sus pequeños, veía el reloj, faltaban pocas horas para que su esposo llegara a casa, aun guardaba la misma emoción que sentía cuando recién casados, ella adoraba a su esposo, y siempre se lo recordaba.

Pasan los días y Anthony es dado de alta y llevado a la mansión de Chicago, la casa estaba llena de flores blancas y rojas que Kate había mandado a comprar en una florería cercana, esa tarde hicieron un almuerzo digno de un rey, comieron todos juntos y en la tarde fueron a conversar en la sala de música donde Annie los deleitó con una pieza delicada de Chopin.

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Maravilloso! Annie no hay duda que tienes un ángel para tocar el piano –dice Neil-

-Siempre tan delicada querida Annie –le dice Patricia-

-¿Por qué no tocas algo Candy? –sugiere Anthony, recordando como lo había hecho antes-

-No creo que Candy pueda superar a Annie, después de todo siempre ha sido una torpe –dice intencionadamente Elisa-

-También sé tocar el piano Elisa –le refuta- tal vez lo hayas olvidado

-Sí pero…

-Déjala Elisa que nos deleite con su arte –dice Stuart-

-Está bien que toque, seguramente será algo tan fácil que un niño de 7 años podría hacerlo mejor

Kate se sienta y empieza a tocar la parte más rápida del concierto número 3 de Rachmaninoff, tan espléndidamente que no solo superó a Annie sino que dejó más que sorprendido a todos en especial a Elisa quien pensó que quedaría en vergüenza, aún así cuando hubo terminado no pudo evitar criticarla a pesar de que no tenía por qué.

-¿Ahora también compones Candy? Es una pieza espantosa, nunca la había oído.

-Podría componer algo si me lo propusiera pero lamentablemente estás partituras las escribió Sergei Rachmaninoff, pero veo que no lo conoces en lo absoluto.

-¿No conoces a Rachmaninoff, Elisa? Pensábamos que eras muy culta –le dice maliciosamente Archie con una sonrisa-

-Es uno de los exponentes más grandes de la música contemporánea –dice Annie-

-lástima Elisa que no estés tan informada, una dama de la alta sociedad como tú, debería saber estas cosas. -dice Kate-

Elisa hervía de la rabia, la abuela Elroy estaba muda no sabía que Candy tuviera esos dotes, Adam se extrañó tanto pero no dijo nada.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste a tocar así Candy? La última vez aporreaste las teclas del piano del señor Jasón. –Dice Archie-

-Sí Candy ¿en qué momento aprendiste? –Pregunta Annie-

La rubia se puso pálida, ella recordaba que había leído en alguna parte del diario de Candy que ella tocaba el piano, pero nunca imaginó que tan mal.

-Fue en México queridos amigos –intervino Adam- aprendió allá solo que no quiso demostrarles lo bien que lo hacía para no destronar a Annie ¿verdad Candy?

-¡Ah! Con que era eso, no importa Candy, si tocas mejor que yo está bien, no soy celosa ni envidiosa como otras personas. –Mirando a Elisa-

-Candy quiere parecer una dama tocando el piano así y hablando como si fuera británica pero nunca lo logrará porque para ello uno tiene que ser de buena cuna, eso se lleva en la sangre.

-ciertamente la cigüeña debió equivocarse contigo querida Elisa a ti debió depositarte en la cuna de una serpiente, de un león o de un buitre porque tienes una lengua sumamente venenosa. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Hasta esas bestias son mejores que tú!

-Siempre tan vulgar Candy

-Sí, es mejor serlo que parecerlo ¿no crees?

-eres una tonta, no sé cómo es que pudiste comprometerte con un hombre de alcurnia siendo como eres

-Perdón, ¿Cómo que comprometida? –Pregunta extrañado Anthony-

Claramente estaba, que Elisa lo había hecho a propósito para mortificar a Candy pero rápidamente intervinieron sus amigos antes de que se viera en un aprieto.

-Está hablando de Albert –dijo Archie- Elisa todavía no acepta que Candy es nuestra tía política- esto último añadiendo un poco de picardía-

-Yo no me refería a…

-Elisa ¿Por qué no tocas el piano? Trata de superar a Candy con tus dotes musicales –le dice su todavía esposo-

-Sí ¿Por qué no tocas algo para nosotros? –Solicita Annie-

-No, yo estoy un poco cansada

-Jajaja –rió Archie- Lo que pasa es que no puedes

-Lo único para lo que sirves es para salir a la calle a encontrarte con tus amantes –le dijo sin vergüenza Stuart-

-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo pueden dañar la tarde de esta manera? ¿Han perdido la cordura acaso? –Cuestiona la abuela Elroy-

Elisa estaba avergonzada se había puesto toda roja y Adam mentalmente se lamentaba haber tenido que ver con esa mujer.

-¡Dios! Pensar que casi me convierto en uno de esos amantes que dijo Stuart –piensa-

-Será mejor que me marche, me retiro a Lakewood, esto es intolerable pero la culpa la tienes tú Candy, eres una mala influencia. –le dice mientras se levanta y se va-

-la acompaño tía –dice Elisa corriendo tras la señora-

-Yo también me marcho, gracias por la velada ha sido maravillosa –dice Stuart- que tengan buen día

Todos se quedan más tranquilos al no tener la presencia de Elisa y la abuela Elroy.

-¡Candy! Le ganamos a Elisa otra vez –dice Annie-

-Hace tiempo que quería verla así como ahora –dice Patty-

-Ella nunca se cansó de hacernos la vida de cuadritos –añade Annie-

-Pero esta vez le dimos una cucharada de su propio chocolate –dice Kate sonriendo-

-Lo que me pareció de mal gusto es que tratara de indisponerte diciendo que no eres una buena candidata para ningún caballero –Dice Anthony-

-Olvídalo Tony, Elisa es una resentida social –le dice la rubia-

-¡Candy! Ya tengo que irme podrías darme unos minutos quisiera decirte algo

-claro

Kate y Adam salen de la sala y en alguna parte del pasillo conversan en voz baja.

-¡Tú no eres Candy! ¿Quién eres?

Kate sintió como un frío helado recorría todo su cuerpo, se sentía perdida, alguien la había descubierto.


	39. UNA VERDAD AL DESCUBIERTO

**Capítulo XXXIX**

**Una verdad al descubierto**

Adam se había percatado de que Candy nunca tuvo tiempo de aprender a tocar el piano porque en Renacer de la Sierra siempre estuvo muy ocupada cuidando de los enfermos.

-¡Tú no eres Candy! ¿Quién eres?

-¿qué cosas dices Adam? ¡Claro que soy Candy!

-No, no lo eres, te pareces muchísimo a ella pero no eres Candy

-¡Adam! no juegues conmigo

-no estoy jugando, conozco perfectamente a mi amiga, si te apoyé allá adentro fue porque lo mismo hubiera hecho por ella, ahora quiero que me digas ¿quién eres? y ¿dónde está ella?

-creo que bebiste mucho vino

-no estoy borracho

-lo pareces

-Tengo una forma de probar que tú no eres Candy, he venido observándote desde que llegaste de Londres y me he dado cuenta que no llevas algo que ella siempre cuida.

Todos en la sala siguen conversando sobre como Elisa quedó muy mal parada pero Neil se haya un poco retraído y nervioso así que se levanta.

-¡Por favor! Dispénsenme un momento tengo que ir a tomar un poco de aire

Kate continúa platicando con Adam.

-Será mejor que salgamos, vamos al jardín ahí podremos hablar sin que alguien nos interrumpa –pide Kate-

-Está bien como quieras

Una vez en el jardín Kate le pregunta al amigo de su hermana porque piensa que no es Candy.

-No llevas en tu cuello las alianzas de Albert ni en tu dedo el anillo de compromiso de Terry

-Es por Anthony

-del anillo puedo creerlo pero ¿las alianzas? Tú nunca te despegaste de ellas ni siquiera cuando Anthony regresó a casa. Si eres ella, muéstramelas

-Adam, yo las perdí

-no mientas

-me robaron en Londres pero no quise decir nada para no preocuparlos

-no sigas mintiendo, si eres ella regresa al hospital y atiende a tus pacientes

-no sigas

-insisto ¿dónde está ella? ¿Qué le hiciste a Candy?

Neil había estado buscando a Kate y a Adam porque sospechaba que algo andaba mal, cuando escuchó la voz imperativa del doctor.

-¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo ahora mismo! –Tomándola por los hombros-

-No, y suéltame

-déjala –le grita Neil-

-¡Tú! Tú debes ser su cómplice, dime ¿dónde la tienes?

-¿a que te refieres?

-a Candy

-Ella está frente a ti

-Esta mujer no es la verdadera Candy

En ese momento se inicia una discusión entre los tres, Adam seguía afirmando que ella no era su amiga y que si no le decían la verdad llamaría a la policía.

-no por favor –dijo finalmente angustiada Kate-

-¿vas a decirme donde está Candy?

-no, no lo sé

-no mientas

-es que no lo sé

-déjala, ella no lo sabe –le dice Neil-

Neil se pone a explicarle el caso detalladamente lo que le toma algunos minutos, Kate interviene cuando es necesario y le pide de favor que guarde el secreto pero Adam se rehúsa y dice que tiene que saberlo la familia para que se de parte a la policía y se inicie la búsqueda lo antes posible.

-Ya hemos contratado a un detective para que los busque –le dice Kate-

-Eso no es suficiente

-Sí les dices a todos lo que está pasando no ganaras nada, antes complicarás las cosas porque Henry se escondería mejor y tardaríamos más tiempo en encontrarlos

-Además piensa, la tensión podría perjudicar el embarazo de Annie y retardar la recuperación de Anthony –añade Neil-

-pero no está bien mentir

-danos tiempo Adam, danos al menos dos meses, si en dos meses Candy no aparece yo mismo diré la verdad –se compromete Kate-

-no lo sé

-La señorita Pony y la hermana María también lo saben y ellas quedaron en guardar el secreto, mis padres tampoco lo saben no quiero que se preocupen porque mamá está muy enferma y algo así la mataría. Por favor Adam ayúdanos

-pero es que Candy corre peligro y tenemos que hacer algo

-ya se lo está haciendo, lo más probable es que Henry la haya traído a América, el detective está tras la pista solo hay que tener un poco de paciencia, es cuestión de tiempo

-Me parece increíble todo lo que me estás diciendo

-En nombre de mi hermana te pido que no digas a nadie lo que te hemos contado

-Les daré el tiempo que me piden pero si Candy no aparece tendrán que decir la verdad

-Está bien

Candy está cenando sola en el comedor pero casi no ha probado nada está desesperada por salir de ahí y no sabe como.

-Si tan solo pudiera deshacerme de estos guardaespaldas pero parece imposible

Kate regresa a la sala acompañada de Neil y le dicen a Patty que el doctor está esperándola afuera para llevarla a casa. Patricia se despide de todos y sale en busca de Adam.

-ha sido un día muy largo, creo que iré a descansar, lo mismo deberían hacer ustedes –dice Kate-

-la verdad es que si me gustaría dormir –Pide Anthony-

Los días empiezan a transcurrir, Anthony es llevado diariamente al centro de rehabilitación que tiene el Saint Albert y gradualmente empieza a recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas, ayudado por unos doctores especialistas da sus primeros pasos para alegría de toda la familia, un mes ha transcurrido e increíblemente Anthony camina con unas muletas. Elisa y la abuela Elroy han planeado la fiesta y han invitado a casi toda la sociedad de Chicago. Kate quiso oponerse pero era demasiado tarde las invitaciones ya habían sido entregadas y confirmadas.

Unos días antes de la recepción en la mansión, todos salieron a pasear y a ver la exposición de una galería en el museo de arte contemporáneo. Elisa había asistido haciendo derroche de elegancia, usando un vestido sumamente provocativo y un sombrero llamativo. Kate no había ido menos elegante pero no exageraba como la pelirroja. Anthony estaba también muy guapo con su traje negro al igual que Archie y Annie a quien se la veía muy dulce con su vientre.

En el estacionamiento se encontraba Matthew quien había hecho el favor de ir a dejar a Patricia y Adam.

-¿Seguro que no quieres entrar? –Le pregunta el médico-

-No gracias, tengo que ir a otro lugar

-gracias por traernos –le dice Patty-

-no hay de qué, cuando quieran

-nos vemos pronto y gracias nuevamente –Adam-

Matthew se marcha y los dos entran en busca de sus amigos, se reúnen con ellos y continúan con el tour. Mucha gente se había congregado entre ellos algunos extranjeros que estaban de visita en el país.

-Este cuadro es horrible –dice Elisa- debió pintarlo algún aficionado

-Elisa se ve que no sabes nada de arte –dice Archie- no entiendo para que has venido

-quedé en encontrarme con unas amigas

-Debimos suponerlo –dice Anthony- ¿por qué no las buscas?

-¿quieres que me vaya Anthony?

-Tú lo has dicho

-Esto es intolerable, mi propio primo me hecha de su lado

Kate estaba distraída mirando un cuadro y prestando atención a la explicación que daba el guía que no estaba escuchando los berrinches que hacía Elisa, de pronto una pareja de forasteros no entendía lo que le estaban diciendo y se preguntan en su idioma que significaba dicha pintura.

-¡guten tag! Kannich ihnen helfen?

Kate empezó un diálogo con estas personas que de casualidad eran de Austria, les estuvo explicando que significaba cada detalle de la obra pictórica y luego se despidió de ellos.

-grub gott –les dijo-

Todos se habían quedado mirando a Kate pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada, Elisa no pudo guardar silencio por mucho tiempo y quiso saber.

-¿desde cuando Candy habla Alemán?

Todos miraron a Adam como buscando una respuesta a lo que el médico contestó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-En México -les dijo- aprendió un poco en México, con unos heridos de guerra.

Kate estaba un poco confundida, estaba a punto de darse por vencida, la farsa no duraría más tiempo, si seguía cometiendo errores algún día se darían cuenta.

Neil se le acerca y le dice casi en un susurro que tiene que mostrarle algo, la separa del grupo y empieza a decirle que tenga más cuidado.

-lo sé, me equivoqué otra vez, pero prometo poner más atención.

-Lo del piano hubiera sido catastrófico sino hubiera intervenido Adam

-te juro que había leído en el diario de Candy que ella tocaba el piano, luego volví a leer y me di cuenta que no lo hacía tan bien que lo poco que sabía era gracias a unas clases que le había dado Annie, eso me pasa por acelerada, es que no soporto a tu hermana, perdóname Neil.

-Te entiendo, ni yo mismo la soporto a veces

Los dos vuelven a integrarse al grupo y siguen admirando los cuadros en exposición, luego todos deciden ir a la sala de esculturas.

La señora Elroy pasa por el taller de relojería y le pide al señor Fox que entregue el reloj en la tarde a la dirección que indica el papel que le entrega.

-Es un regalo que quiero darle a mi sobrino ¿podría hacerlo llegar a las dos de la tarde?

-claro señora

-que pregunten por mí, yo voy a estar ahí

-como usted diga señora Elroy

La anciana se marcha y al minuto llega Matthew a visitar al señor Fox.

-¿puedo ayudarlo¡

-hijo ¡que alegría me da verte! Estaba esperándote porque quería mostrarte algo que estoy reparando.

Todos habían ido a la mansión después de un paseo por Chicago, almorzaron y pasaron a la sala a conversar. La abuela Elroy los acompañó y les pidió que no volvieran a repetir la escena de hace poco tiempo atrás.

El señor Fox vio que faltaban 15 minutos para las dos y se preocupó, había olvidado que la señora Elroy quería el reloj a esa hora.

-¡Dios! ¡Que cabeza la mía!

-¿pasa algo? –Pregunta Matt-

-necesito me hagas un favor ¿podrás?

-claro, usted dígame

La señora miraba impaciente el reloj de péndulo y notaba que faltaban cinco minutos para las dos, quería darle la sorpresa a Anthony.

Matthew llega a la mansión y toca a la puerta la doncella más joven lo atiende y lo hace pasar al vestíbulo mientras ella va por la señora.

El mira a su alrededor y siente como si ya hubiera estado en aquel lugar poco se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de suceder. La doncella regresa y le pide que la siga que la señora está en la sala esperándolo.

Todos estaban muy contentos riendo cuando de repente la risa se esfuma al escuchar el saludo de quien entraba.

-¡Buenas tardes!

Nadie responde, todos se quedan helados al verlo incluso quienes ya lo conocían, Adam es el único que habla.

-¡Hola Matt! ¡Que casualidad!

-Hola, venía a traer el reloj que encargó la señora

La abuela Elroy se levanta, se acerca a Matthew y tomando el reloj de sus manos cae al suelo desmayada.

Elisa y Neil levantan a la señora y la recuestan sobre el mueble, por la mente de Annie, Patty y Kate pasan muchas ideas. Archie en cambio sufre un malestar debido a la fuerte impresión.

-¡Aliestear! –alcanza a pronunciar-

-Candy, Patty ¿es lo que me imagino? –Les pregunta Matthew-

-Sí –responden las dos-

-Stear, hermano, estás vivo

Archie se suelta del brazo de su esposa y sin pensarlo mucho abraza al otro joven tan afectivamente y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Stear! ¡Stear!

-No, Archie, él no es Stear –le dice Patty-

-¿cómo que no? –Pregunta separándose de quien cree su hermano-

-El se llama Matthew Higgins, se parece a Stear pero no es él –le dice Kate-

-Stear, por favor diles que eres tú, díselos –le ruega Archie a Matthew-

-¿qué está pasando aquí? –Pregunta Adam-

-tú deberías estar aquí auxiliando a la abuela –le dice Elisa-

Adam se acerca para tomar la mano de la anciana y comprobar si su pulso es regular o no mientras Archie discute con su esposa, Kate y Patty en que el hombre que está frente a ellos es Stear.

-Es él

-no Archie, no te confundas –le dice Kate-

-Candy, yo conozco a mi hermano, crecimos juntos, fuimos muy unidos ¿acaso lo olvidas?

-Yo... no sé, lamento haberlos molestado, será mejor que me vaya –dice un poco confuso Matthew-

-no Stear, no te irás

-Yo no soy Stear

-también tú lo niegas

-es que...

-yo les voy a demostrar que es Stear

Archie desata el nudo de su corbata se saca la camisa y desnuda su espalda para dejar al descubierto un lunar en el hombro izquierdo.

-Este lunar lo tenemos todos los hombres de la familia Cornwell, incluso mis hijos lo tienen ¿verdad Annie?

La morena mueve la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Este lunar es especial, miren su forma parece un triangulo

Kate y Patricia lo miran de cerca.

-Ya lo vieron, entonces si él no es Stear que nos muestre su espalda, si no tiene el lunar creeré que no es mi hermano.

-Esto ya se está saliendo de la raya, será mejor que me vaya cuanto antes –dice Stear-

-por favor, déjanos ver tu espalda –dice Kate-

Patricia está nerviosa pero en el fondo de su corazón desea que sea cierta la suposición de Archie. Matthew mira a los ojos de Patricia y puede leer su deseo. Kate en cambio asiente con la cabeza y él no tiene más remedio.

-Está bien, veamos si soy o no Stear –dice Matthew-

Se saca la gabardina que lleva puesta, la corbata y la camisa, Kate se acerca para ver si tiene el mismo lunar de Archie.

Patricia no puede ni moverse, el corazón parece que va a salir de su pecho, Elisa y Neil han volteado a verlo y Adam deja a un lado a la anciana para también ver la escena. Archie está casi temblando por los nervios y su esposa lo abraza.

-¿qué pasó? –Dijo Archie-

-lamento decirles que no se puede saber porque tiene una cicatriz muy grande que cubre esta parte de su espalda –les dice Kate-

-quería decírselos pero ustedes no me dieron otra opción –les dice Matthew-

-¿cicatriz? –Pregunta Archie-

-¿dónde y cuando te la hiciste? –pregunta Adam

-me la hicieron, hace unos años

-¿tenías el lunar? Debes recordarlo –le dice Kate-

-no lo sé –le dice por lo bajo- no lo recuerdo

-¡Dios mío! Una cicatriz

La anciana empieza a despertar y lo primero que hace es preguntar por Stear.

-Abuela, descanse no se ponga nerviosa –le dice Neil-

-Entonces no eres Stear –dice decepcionado Archie-

-no puede descartarse esa idea –dice Adam- ¿no estuvo en la guerra? pudieron hacérsela allí

-Es verdad, tú estuviste en la guerra –dice Kate-

-¿estuviste en la guerra Matt? –Pregunta sorprendida Patty-

-Yo... la verdad es que... sí, si estuve en la guerra

Patricia al escuchar esto se desmaya y cae en los brazos de Neil quien justamente se había acercado.

-Estuviste en la guerra igual que mi hermano, llevas una cicatriz en el lugar donde debería estar el lunar.

-Yo no lo recuerdo, no recuerdo si tenía el lunar antes de que me hirieran

-¿cómo que no recuerdas? –Pregunta Archie-

-El perdió la memoria –dice Kate-

-entonces debes ser tú, mi hermano Aliestear

Elisa, Neil y los demás no pueden creer lo que está pasando, primero Anthony ahora Stear cuantos muertos que vuelven a la vida.

-Ya pasó una vez, todos me creyeron muerto, ahora pudo pasar lo mismo con Stear –dice el rubio-

Era la primera vez que Anthony hablaba, al principio igual que todos se había quedado mudo tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, por fin pudo mover los labios para decir algo.

-Si eres Stear ¿por qué no lo dices? –Pregunta Anthony-

-Tal vez sea quien ustedes dicen pero no puedo asegurarlo. Cuando me encontraron, mis documentos decían Matthew Higgins, mi placa igual, sin mis recuerdos no sé si soy o no Stear.

-¡Dios mío! Tienes que ser tú, tienes que serlo

-ya ha sido suficiente por hoy, miren a Patty, se ha desmayado, esto era lo que quería evitar –dice Matthew-

-Tenemos que salir de la duda, no pueden haber dos personas exactamente iguales y que para colmo hayan ido a la misma guerra –Dice Anthony-

Después de recostar a Patricia y utilizar sales para despertarla todos se sientan a escuchar a Matthew. La abuela está tomando un tranquilizante mientras mira al chico de anteojos.

-Por muchos años he estado sin memoria, estuve ciego también pero recuperé la vista hace unos cuantos meses. Me informaron que había sido dado por muerto que mi esposa también había muerto y que tenía una hija perdida en alguna parte de Minnesota. Trabajé muy duro para poder regresar a América y buscarla, ahora que creí recuperar mi vida, aparecen todos ustedes diciéndome que soy Stear, esto es muy confuso para mí.

-¿por qué no dijiste que estuviste en la guerra? –Pregunta Patty-

-porque no quería que sufrieras como ahora

-las pesadillas que dijiste que tenías ¿eran por?

-Si, son mellas que me ha dejado la guerra, son recuerdos que quisiera olvidar, es como una muralla inmensa que me impide ver hacia el otro lado de mi vida. Sufro de neurosis histérica, es un trauma que estoy tratando de superar, si lo logro, si logro superar el trauma, podré recuperar mi pasado.

-¡Que cosas más horribles debiste pasar! –dice Archie preocupado- ojalá y te cures pronto para que nos saques de estas dudas, aunque mi corazón de hermano me dice que eres tú

La lluvia no había parado en días y Candy no había podido salir a pasear para sacarse el estrés que le daba el permanecer encerrada.

-Si sigo aquí voy a volverme loca. Terry ¡cuanto te extraño! ¡Ven a buscarme! ¡Por favor!

Su habitación tenía balcón, ella sale a llorar desesperada, la lluvia la moja inmediatamente.

-¡Que va hacer de mi! ¡Dios ayúdame! Quiero estar con mi familia, los extraño tanto.

Se lleva las manos al rostro ocultando su dolor, el tiempo pasa y ella se siente atada de manos al no poder salir de la hacienda, ni siquiera sabe en que parte de México están.

-¡Ilumíname Dios! para saber que debo hacer, como puedo salir de aquí.

Matthew se sentía incomodo con las miradas inquisidoras de los demás así que se levantó dispuesto a marcharse como fuera.

-Debo irme, gracias por todo

-no te vayas, quédate con nosotros –dijo la abuela- ¡por favor!

-no gracias, tengo mi casa debo regresar, mi hija está esperándome

-ni siquiera sabes si es tuya o no –dice Elisa- si eres un Cornwell tendrás que devolverla

-ese es mi problema, no el de usted señorita, con permiso que tengan una buena noche

-¡Stear! Espera ¿puedo darte un abrazo? –Pregunta Archie-

Matthew lo mira con simpatía y asiente con la cabeza a lo que Archie acude con alegría a abrazarlo.

-sé que eres Stear, lo siento, eres mi hermano mayor, mi querido hermano –le dice al oído-

Matthew sale de la casa dejando a todos conmocionados, Kate trata de hacer que se repongan mencionándoles algo concerniente a la próxima fiesta pero no dio resultado. La abuela Elroy salió de la casa hecha un mar de nervios y los demás simplemente no pudieron continuar en aquel lugar, cada uno se dispersó por la mansión. Adam se ofreció a llevar a Patricia quien parecía estar en estado de Shock.

-¡Patty! Amiga debes ser fuerte –le dijo Kate antes de despedirla-

Archie se encerró en su cuarto a mirar la única fotografía que había en esa casa de su hermano mayor. Annie trataba de consolarlo pero nada de lo que le dijera podría liberarlo de esa nueva angustia.

Una semana después Kate sintió como una fuerte presión la molestaba, era una sensación de estar atrapada sin poder escapar, así que pidió al chofer que la lleve al hipódromo para ver correr a los caballos. Después de solicitar información le indicaron que podía practicar su deporte favorito en las mañanas siempre y cuando llevara el equipo necesario, así que decidió que lo haría todos los días, con la esperanza de que si aparecía Candy antes de que terminara la primavera podría competir como siempre lo hacía.

Se levantaba muy temprano por las mañanas y salía en dirección al centro hípico, Anthony la había estado observando desde la ventana y siempre se preguntó a donde iba tan temprano por lo que un día decidió seguirla sin que se diera cuenta.

Kate se había cambiado de ropa y se dirigía hacia los establos, luego salió con un caballo, después de cepillarlo unos minutos lo preparó para montarlo, luego estuvo recorriendo la pista velozmente como calentamiento y acto seguido se dispuso a saltar todas las vallas que encontró, parecía volar en el viento. El rubio la miraba sentado desde una tarima a lo lejos y pensaba en que Candy se había convertido en una mujer no solo hermosa sino también audaz, temeraria y muy interesante, que llamaría la atención de cualquier hombre. La pequeña niñita con pecas había quedado atrás para convertirse en una mujer, la más bella ante sus ojos, la única para él.

-ya no eres mi pequeña pecosa, ahora eres una dulce rosa

-¡Buena! ¡Muy buena! –Dice un hombre acercándose al rubio- esa chica es como una pluma, muy ágil.

-sí es una maravilla

-¿la conoce?

-sí, su nombre es Candice White Andley

-¿la señora Andley?

-Así es

-no sabía que la señora Andley fuera una experta en salto de obstáculos, debería animarla para que se inscriba en el próximo torneo, el ganador podrá representar al país en la competencia en Francia.

-No creo que quiera pero se lo diré de todas formas

-gracias

El hombre se retira y Anthony decide acercarse a la rubia por lo que baja lentamente las escaleras con la ayuda de su bastón. Pronto se encuentra en la cerca que los separaba.

-¡Candy! –grita el rubio-

Kate se voltea para encontrarse con la mirada azul del joven por lo que se sorprende mucho.

-¡Anthony! –pronuncia sorprendida-

-¡Candy! Nunca imaginé que fueras una excelente amazona

-¿qué haces aquí?

-te seguí, perdóname por descubrir tu secreto

-¿Estás siguiéndome? Eso es imperdonable Anthony Brown –le dice con un tono burlesco-

-¿he de ser castigado por esto?

-sí señor, irás directo al paredón

-¿quién me va a ejecutar? ¿Usted señora Andley?

-podría ser

-¡Candy! Baja de ese caballo y ven conmigo

-¿me estás dando una orden?

-no, te lo estoy suplicando

-espera un momento

La rubia da una última vuelta y salta una barra para luego regresar. Después de dejar al animal en las caballerizas, camina junto a Anthony por un terreno lleno de flores.

-¡Me encantan las flores!

-lo sé

-¿ya no te duelen mucho las piernas?

-un poco, pero el doctor dijo que es normal

-¿y la espalda?

-también un poco

-¿a que se deberá?

-no sé, tú eres la enfermera

-si claro

-Me gustaría correr pero aun es muy pronto para hacerlo

-pero cuando puedas haremos una competencia, correremos por todo Lakewood

-mejor por toda la colina de Pony, recuerda que tienes una promesa pendiente

-Así será

Kate parecía una chiquilla cortando flores y percibiendo su aroma, estaba tan distraída contemplando sus colores cuando volteó a ver al rubio que lanzaba miles de pétalos sobre su cabeza, por un momento duró la magia; Anthony olvidó su bastón y perdiendo el equilibrio fue a dar sobre la Condesa.

-¡¿Qué es esta felicidad tan grande?! –se preguntaba a si misma- Anthony es tan dulce que me paraliza.

Anthony la miraba con sus hipnotizadores ojos azules como escudriñando en las lagunas verdes de Kate cuales eran sus más íntimos sentimientos.

-¡Candy! ¡Te amo! –se atrevió a decirle-

La rubia se asustó y lo apartó de su lado, esas palabras no esperaba escucharlas de labios de Anthony.

-¿qué te pasa? ¿No sientes lo mismo?

-¡Anthony! Yo...

-quiero creer que si

-Es que yo...no sé que decirte

-¿me amas?

-primero respóndeme a esta pregunta ¿me amas por lo que soy ahora o por lo que fui en el pasado?

-no entiendo a que viene esa pregunta pero mi respuesta es que te amo por lo que siempre has sido

-No Anthony, yo no soy la misma Candy que tú has conocido, soy una diferente, muy diferente –dice haciendo énfasis- tal vez tenga los mismos ideales, pero no la misma forma de ver la vida. La Candy que tú conociste era sencilla, buena, sin malicia, demasiado ingenua, en cambio la que estás viendo ahora es distinta. Yo no soy tan dócil y manejable como otras personas, a mi nadie me lastima, si alguien quiere hacerlo, salto como una serpiente y muerdo primero.

-lo he visto con Elisa

-Eso no es nada Anthony, suelo ser peor

- no exageres, siempre has sabido defenderte de Elisa

-No, si hubiera sabido jamás hubiera permitido semejante atropello de su parte, la hubiera denunciado por calumnia.

-¿a que te refieres?

-a lo que pasó en el colegio San Pablo

-¿te refieres a la mentira que dijo de ti? ¿La causa de tu expulsión?

-si. Sabes Anthony, yo soy vengativa, me cobro todas las que me hacen ¿la Candy que tu amas es así?

-Ella siempre confió en dios y lo dejó todo en sus manos

-Yo soy más impaciente y prefiero actuar y hacer justicia yo misma, tal vez ese sea mi defecto

-tu defecto ahora ¿qué te ha hecho cambiar?

-Es mejor que no lo averigües, solo te diré una cosa, ten paciencia y espera para que esta confesión se la hagas a la Candy que tú amas, no a mí.

-Tú eres la chica que amo, no importa si ahora te vistes de arrogancia, presunción, si luces menos sencilla que antes o si eres vengativa. Amo tu nueva fuerza y tu espíritu emprendedor, se que eres buena que tienes un corazón muy noble por eso no voy a esperar a que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes para decirte que te amo, porque te amo por lo que fuiste, eres y serás.

-¡Anthony! No me has entendido

-no me lo expliques

-mejor hablemos de otra cosa

-está bien seré paciente y esperaré hasta que estés preparada para conversar de ello.

-gracias

-si tú no hubieras creído que yo estaba muerto talvez habríamos estudiado juntos en el colegio San Pablo

-seguramente

-y habría conocido a Terruce Grandchester

-¡Terry!

-¿conociste a Terry?

-estudió también en el colegio San Pablo, es hijo del Duque de Grandchester y de Eleanor Baker ¿tú lo conoces?

-sí, nos hicimos amigos hace años

-no tenía idea que ustedes fueran amigos

-¿cómo era él en el colegio?

Kate no tenía la más remota idea, el diario de Candy le había revelado que ella no quería que Anthony supiera de su compromiso con Terry, pero no decía por ningún lado que ambos se conocieran.

-Era como todos –le respondió-

-Ahora es un actor famoso de Broadway

-Sí algo he escuchado

-En mi última carta le escribí mi verdadero nombre

-¿él no sabía como te llamabas?

-no, solo le di mis iniciales, le dije que me llamaba Aba

Kate recordó que en ciertas líneas Candy hacía alusión a los celos que sentía Terry cuando ella le hablaba de Anthony a quien entonces creía muerto.

-Si él se entera que Anthony está vivo y que Candy no le dijo nada, se va armar un grave problema del que mi hermana no va a salir bien parada –pensó- ¿en que lío te has metido Candy? Es que tú no te imaginas que estos dos son amigos.

-¿te sucede algo? –pregunta el rubio al notarla pensativa-

-Sí es que me dio ganas de desayunar un rico omelet de huevos ¿se te antojan?

-está bien, algo que no has perdido es tu apetito según veo

Candy estaba tomando una taza de café cuando llegó Henry de muy buen humor.

-Kate ¿te gustaría dar un paseo por el pueblo?

Candy se levantó de la mesa muy contenta con la ilusión de ver gente, ver otro ambiente y no sentirse como prisionera.

-Sí, si quiero

-Entonces cámbiate de ropa porque iremos a dar una vuelta

La idea de Candy era conocer el pueblo y tener una noción de en que parte de México se encontraba.

Patricia estaba atendiendo a una señora cuando vio pasar a Matthew, se afanó en terminar lo que estaba haciendo para poder ir en su búsqueda.

Cuando fue hacia el lugar donde solía encontrarse con el hombre no vio a nadie así que decidió esperarlo en la salida. Después de unos minutos lo vio salir y lo siguió hasta el estacionamiento.

-¡Matthew! –Lo llama de un grito-

-¡Patricia!

-¿por qué? ¿Por qué te estás escondiendo de mí? ¿Por qué me has estado evitando estos días?

-¡Lo siento! Es que estoy muy atareado

-no me mientas, lo que pasa es que ya no me quieres ver porque te da miedo saber quien eres en realidad

-¡Patty! ¡Te ruego que me comprendas! Esto es difícil para mí

-lo sé, pero no te alejes así

-¡lo siento!

-si estás cerca de los Andley y tú resultas ser en realidad Stear podrías recordar

-Es verdad pero temo que si no soy quien creen se lleven una gran desilusión

-Es un riesgo que correremos

-¿te has puesto a pensar que si yo soy Stear, podríamos...?

-¿podríamos qué?

-podríamos... quiero decir, seríamos... ¿novios?

-Sí –dice Patty un poco apenada-

-Entonces si eres mi novia yo podría...

Matthew se acerca a Patricia y con una mano levanta su mentón para mirarla a los ojos muy de cerca, todo pareciera que va a desenlazar con un beso pero no nace.

-tengo que irme –le dice Matthew, soltándola lentamente-

El hombre se sube al auto y se retira dejando sola a Patricia en el estacionamiento, ella se pregunta por qué razón no se atrevió a besarla.

-Tal vez no le resulto atractiva –se decía a si misma mientras una lágrima rodaba por su cara-

Matthew iba conduciendo y a la vez recordando lo que había pasado hace tan solo unos momentos.

-pude haberla besado pero ¿por qué no lo hice? Patricia es muy linda, me gusta pero... me da miedo herirla.

Annie ha notado que su esposo ya casi no pasa en la casa, ni siquiera llega a almorzar como todos los días y por las noches llega tan cansado que se acuesta a dormir inmediatamente.

Kate y Anthony llegan y la ven cabizbaja por lo que se sientan junto a ella a conversar.

-Candy, Anthony, estoy preocupada por Archie; desde que vio a Stear digo a Matthew está medio raro

-es la impresión que recibió Annie, no te preocupes tanto, ya se recuperará y volverá a ser el mismo Archie sonriente de siempre

-Candy tiene razón –afirma Anthony-

-tendré paciencia

La verdadera Candy camina del brazo de Henry por el pueblo, su vestido es sencillamente lindo, fresco y juvenil, utiliza una sombrilla para cubrirse de los intensos rayos del sol, ellos miran las pequeñas casas y los mercados llenos de frutas y legumbres, algunas personas de clase media se quedan admirados de ver a una mujer tan guapa acompañada de ese joven caballero Inglés, la pareja perfecta dirían muchos. De pronto ella fija su vista en el anuncio pegado en un poste, lo lee disimuladamente y se percata que se trata de la novedad del año "El festival de las Flores y las frutas" el baile del pueblo amenizado por un grupo de cantantes de música ranchera.

-¡Mira Henry! ¿Qué dice el anuncio? ¿Es una fiesta verdad?

-Sí

-¿de que se trata?

-es un baile de pueblo

-¿cuándo?

-Mañana

-¿por qué no venimos? Henry parece divertido, vengamos al baile

-No, eso es muy poco apropiado para ti

-he estado en cientos de bailes así, por favor vengamos, me siento mal estar encerrada en esa casa, compláceme.

El chico de cabellos oscuros estaba empezando a sentir que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por complacer a la rubia.

-Está bien, vendremos pero solo un rato

-gracias Henry

Archie estaba tomando un café y leyendo un informe cuando en frente se para la hermosa secretaria a decirle que ya estaba a punto de retirarse y que si no se le ofrecía algo más, el negó con la cabeza. La muchacha salió y se encontró con una amiga en un restaurante, la amiga no era otra más que Elisa Richardson.

-Elisa, tu primito es más duro que cualquiera que haya conocido

-ten paciencia ya caerá

-¿cómo vas con lo de tu divorcio?

-la otra semana es la audiencia final

-¿qué piensas hacer con tu libertad?

-disfrutarla, por supuesto

-¿con tu mediquillo?

-sí ¿con quien más? Es el único que me interesa, sé que inventó todo eso de que le gustaba la lisiada para poner un muro entre nosotros porque cree que nuestro amor es prohibido pero en cuanto vea que soy libre volverá a mi, lo tengo comiendo de mi mano, además soy mucho más mujer que esa incompleta de Susana Marlowe.

-Eso si es verdad

-En cuanto a ti, ya te he dicho que es lo que le gusta a Archibald aprovecha ahora que está melancólico por lo de su hermano

-si, ya veré que hago, pero ese bombón no se me va a escapar

Candy busca emocionada el vestido que llevaría al baile, debía ser sencillo para no desentonar con el ambiente rupestre de aquel pueblo.

-Siento que está muy cerca mi libertad, voy a ganarme su confianza y cuando menos lo espere saltaré por los tejados si es necesario pero me voy a Estados Unidos, ya se que estoy en Montemorelos, no me será difícil cruzar la frontera por tierra.

En Londres la llegada de la primavera ha mejorado en algo la salud de la Condesa de Gerald, esto es aprovechado por su esposo quien la lleva a hacer visitas a sus amigas. Conversando en casa de los Lenuar con Lady Catherine sale el tema de la casa en Chicago.

-Estamos haciendo todos los preparativos para viajar este fin de mes, queremos darle la sorpresa a Kate –dice entusiasmada la Condesa-

-Sí Madrina, y queremos invitarla a usted y a Oscar para que vengan con nosotros

-Les agradezco su invitación pero preferiría quedarme, un viaje así de largo no le haría muy bien a mis cansados huesos pero pueden decirle a Oscar, ha estado muy triste desde hace unos días y me preocupa tanto, la alegría de Kate lo animaría.

-Esta bien Madrina, hablaré con él

Kate estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro antes de dormir cuando alguien toca a la puerta, al abrirla se encuentra con el rostro de Anthony.

-¿qué haces aquí? –Pregunta casi en un susurro-

-no puedo dormir

-¿qué pasa?

-estoy pensando mucho en ti y no puedo más

El rubio empuja la puerta y entra a la habitación.

-no es correcto que entres así al cuarto de una dama y a mitad de la noche sin pedir permiso

-Necesito de algo para poder dormir

-¿qué quieres?

-Esto

Anthony se acerca y sujetándola de la cintura no le da oportunidad a nada, la rubia recibe su primer beso.


	40. FIESTA EN LA MANSION Y BAILE DE PUEBLO

**Capítulo XL**

**Una Fiesta en la Mansión Andley y diversión en el viejo Pueblo**

Anthony empuja la puerta y entra al cuarto de Candy con la intención de algo más que ver a la rubia.

-no es correcto –le dijo ella- que entres así al cuarto de una dama y a mitad de la noche sin pedir permiso

-Necesito de algo para poder dormir

-¿qué quieres?

-Esto

Anthony se acerca y sujetándola de la cintura no le da oportunidad a nada, la rubia recibe su primer beso.

La puerta está semi abierta, Annie iba en busca de su amiga porque tampoco podía dormir cuando se encuentra con aquella escena por lo que sorprendida se regresa inmediatamente a su habitación.

Tanta es la impresión de Kate que se suelta de los brazos de Anthony empujándolo con ambas manos.

-¿qué hiciste? –Le pregunta enojada- ¿por qué me has besado?

-Porque te amo, ya lo sabes

-Yo no te he dado la confianza suficiente para que entres así a mi cuarto y encima me robes un beso, debería haberte dado una bofetada por tal atrevimiento.

-¿por qué no lo hiciste?

-porque con el golpe podrías haber caído ¿por qué me has hecho esto?

-Es que necesitaba hacerlo

-No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido, yo pensé que eras...

-¿tímido acaso?

-no tímido pero si sensato, has perdido el control de ti mismo

-cuando un hombre está enamorado no se mide, no piensa, solo actúa

-será mejor que salgas de mi cuarto ahora mismo –le dice con su cara roja de la vergüenza y el coraje-

-¡Candy! No te enojes conmigo

-¡Vete ya!

-Ahora menos podré dormir pensando que estás enojada, perdóname

-Ese es tu problema, ya sal de mi cuarto –trata de sacarlo a empujones-

-nunca te había visto así

-pues ya conociste mi parte negra, sal de una vez o me voy yo

-¡ya! no te sulfures, saldré de aquí ahora mismo, mañana hablaremos

Anthony sale del cuarto y Kate se sienta en la cama aún sorprendida y se lleva las manos a sus labios.

-¡Dios! Mi primer beso, mi primer beso y me lo ha dado Anthony, fue como un fuego que me quemaba los labios, no pensé que un beso pudiera ser así ¿qué me pasa con Anthony? Sentí que el corazón iba a salírseme por la boca.

Anthony había regresado a su recámara y recostándose volvió a rememorar aquel breve instante en el que besó a Kate.

-No pude resistirme más, Candy te has vuelto una mujer sumamente irresistible, ahora entiendo porque Neil quiso lanzarse desde ese quinto piso, debió desesperarse al no tenerte a su lado. Tal vez no sientas nada por mí pero voy a conquistarte, estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, te he amado desde siempre y no voy a descansar hasta que te enamores de mí.

Al día siguiente, todos bajan a desayunar, desde muy temprano la servidumbre ha estado preparando todo para la gran noche, ese día Anthony sería presentado en sociedad. A pesar del ambiente alegre de los empleados, en la mesa todo era lo contrario, los miembros de la familia llevaban cara de preocupación y enojo.

Kate estaba muy elegante pero su semblante no era muy bueno, no alzaba a mirar a Anthony aun se veía enojada, Annie estaba contrariada, la mente de Archie volaba por la quinta dimensión y Anthony estaba avergonzado por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Nadie se atrevía a decir una sola palabra. Kate termina de comer y se levanta rápidamente.

-Discúlpenme tengo que salir un momento

Annie se preocupa y decide ir tras ella por lo que también se disculpa y va en busca de su amiga, la encuentra en el jardín.

-¡Candy! Tenemos que hablar

-¡Annie! ¿Sobre qué?

-¿qué está pasando entre tú y Anthony?

-¿por qué la pregunta? ¿Pasa algo?

-dime, ¿ya no amas a Terry?

-¿de dónde sacas esos disparates? Voy a casarme con él

-Entonces ¿por qué estabas besándote con Anthony anoche?

-¿qué?

-Los vi, iba a tu cuarto cuando los vi.

-¡Annie!

-no digas que vi mal porque yo sé que lo vi

-si viste bien pero no estábamos besándonos, estaba besándome. Me robó un beso

-dime la verdad ¿estás enamorada de él?

-No

-porque sería terrible para Terry una noticia así

-Terry tiene quien lo ame, Candy será su esposa ya lo verás

-¿qué vas a hacer con Anthony?

-No lo sé, es muy complicado, no quiero lastimarlo

-no quisiera estar en tu lugar

-¡Annie! Ayúdame

-ven –le dice extendiendo sus manos-

Las dos se abrazan fuertemente buscando el consuelo a sus almas abatidas y cansadas.

En la hacienda, Henry leía un periódico que le habían llevado el día anterior, se trataba del Chicago Times, donde la noticia del momento era la fiesta que se celebraría en la Mansión de los Andley.

"La prestigiosa familia Andley celebrará por todo lo alto la recuperación de uno de sus miembros más importantes, el Señor Anthony Brown Andley a quien se creía muerto desde hace unos 10 años, a dicho evento asistirá toda la alta sociedad de Chicago"...más información en la página 12.

Al remitirse a dicha página sus ojos saltaron de sorpresa al ver entre las fotos de los miembros de la familia a una rubia muy elegante que no es otra más que Kate. Bajo una de las fotografías se daba la siguiente descripción:

De izquierda a derecha, La Señora Candice White Andley, Anthony Brown, Archibald Cornwell y su esposa Annie de Cornwell en una exposición de cuadros en el museo de arte contemporáneo.

-¡Dios mío! Ella tenía razón, son dos gotas de agua, pero entonces ¿a quién tengo conmigo? ¿A Kate o a Candy?

En ese momento entra su mayordomo con un par de cartas que le acababan de llegar desde Londres. El las recibe y empieza a leer una detenidamente.

La familia Gerald está tranquila, su hija Kate está de viaje en América, no hay noticias que indiquen que ha sido secuestrada, la familia recibe cada semana una carta de la Condesa de Arden.

Luego lee otra carta de su amigo Mark que decía:

¡Qué bueno que escribes! Henry ¿en qué problema te has metido? Estuvo por aquí Kate buscándote la noche en que te desapareciste, me dijo que necesitaba saber a dónde te habías ido, yo le dije que a América, estaba muy preocupada, vino con un tal señor Legan y dijo que iba a tratar de que no te metieras en ningún lío porque lo que habías hecho era muy delicado y se podía convertir en algo grave. Por un momento llegué a pensar que la habías secuestrado pero al verla aquí en mi casa me sentí aliviado porque me di cuenta de que me había equivocado contigo, pensé que eras capaz de cometer una locura por esa mujer. Cuídate, ahora debe estar en Estados Unidos buscándote. Me pidió que le informara si sabía algo de ti pero tú sabes que somos amigos y estamos para cuidarnos las espaldas, aunque no se aún que es lo que hiciste. Escríbeme pronto.

-Esto lo aclara todo, la chica de la foto no es Candice sino Kate quien debe estar buscándome y la mujer que ahora está conmigo es su hermana gemela. Por eso son tan distintas, me equivoqué de persona, pero es que no sabía de esto. Entonces a la que vi en Londres con Terruce Grandchester es a la que está ahora está conmigo pero no entiendo ¿Por qué Kate está haciéndose pasar por su hermana?

Candy aparece frente a Henry con un ramo de flores que piensa poner en un jarrón que se encuentra en la sala.

-¡Henry! Las flores del patio trasero están preciosas, estuve cortando unas cuantas para ponerlas en la sala, así alegraran el ambiente, espero no te moleste que las haya cortado.

-No en lo absoluto

-¡Qué bueno!

-¿podrías decirme quien es el Señor Legan?

-¿El señor Legan? Creo que ya te hablé de él. Neil Legan es un pariente de la familia de los Andley, él fue el que me dijo lo de mi hermana Kate, al principio no le creí pero después cuando la vi supe que era verdad lo que decía. Pero ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso has sabido algo de él?

-No, solo que me sonaba ese nombre pero no sabía quién era

-¿cómo vas a ir vestido al baile?

-Como siempre

-sí

-Tengo que marcar la diferencia

-sigues pensando Igual

-¿Y qué esperabas que con el discurso que me diste ayer dejara de ser quién soy? Una persona no cambia de la noche a la mañana, deja que por lo menos conserve algo de mi antigua personalidad

-pues yo pienso ir lo más sencilla que pueda para no desentonar con el ambiente

-como quieras

Anthony y Archie se han quedado solos en la mesa cuando inician una conversación de carácter delicado.

-No puedo esconderte nada Archie, debo decírselo a alguien o estallo

-¿qué pasa Anthony?

-Estoy enamorado de Candy

-Eso ya lo sé, no es un secreto para nadie

-está bien, todos saben que amo a Candy, pero nadie sabe lo que pasó anoche en su recámara

Al escuchar esto Archie deja caer de sus labios una pieza de pan y se queda con la boca abierta. Después reacciona.

-Creo que no escuché bien ¿qué dijiste que pasó en la recámara de Candy?

-Pasó que la besé

-¡¿qué?!

-lo que oíste, no pude contenerme y la fui a buscar para darle un beso pero se enojó mucho conmigo

-Ya veo por eso ni te miró mientras desayunaba

-¿Qué hago Archie? ¿Crees que hice mal?

-Sí, muy mal, no debiste hacerlo

-creo que cometí un error muy grande pero al menos pude darme cuenta que no le soy indiferente

-¿qué dices?

-Mientras la tenía en mis brazos sentí como su cuerpo se estremeció con cada roce de mi piel

-¡Anthony!

-Si no está enamorada aún, te aseguro que lo estará porque voy a luchar por su amor

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, Candy y tú, eso es imposible, no, no puede ser –dice un poco desencajado-

-¿por qué no? Dime Archie ¿por qué no puede ser?

-Es que no puede ser, no me preguntes pero no puede ser

-Archie no te entiendo, Candy es joven, hermosa y buena, tiene derecho a rehacer su vida, no puede estarle guardando luto al tío Albert tanto tiempo

-Si no es por eso

-¿entonces? –Preguntó-

Archie no sabía que más decirle cuando apareció Annie diciéndole a Archie que afuera estaban unos señores buscándolo.

-Lo siento Anthony, son los negocios, después hablamos

Annie se iba a ir tras su esposo pero Anthony la detuvo preguntándole por Candy.

-Salió y no dijo a donde

-seguramente fue al hipódromo

-no sabría decirte, con tu permiso tengo que ir a ver a los niños

Kate había ido a la oficina de Stuart para hablar con Neil porque estaba muy preocupada por algunos asuntos, después de contarle lo que había pasado la noche anterior y de que el hombre se sorprendiera pasó a decirle que tendría que mudarse a la casa que rentó para sus padres porque seguramente dentro de poco viajarían hasta aquel país.

-Neil, esto se está complicando, Candy sigue sin dar señales de vida y están pasando muchas cosas que están fuera de mi control

-Lo sé, no debimos haber mentido

-pero si no lo hacíamos Anthony no se hubiera recuperado

-Ahora Anthony se ha enamorado de ti

-No, de mi no, de Candy, él cree que soy ella

-¿qué vas hacer con lo de la casa de tus padres?

-no se me ocurre nada

-yo tengo una idea

-¿cuál?

-puedes decir que tienes que cuidar de una mujer que está enferma, en este caso no sería una mentira porque se trata de tu madre y puedes decir que tienes que vivir con aquella familia por un tiempo hasta que se recupere, diles que eres la única enfermera en quien confían, así no sospecharan, Anthony está mucho mejor y no tendrá porque negarse, esa es la profesión de Candy, cuidar de los enfermos

-No es mala idea, Adam podría ayudarnos

-Hay que decirle, yo hablo con él esta noche en la fiesta

-gracias Neil, eres un amor

Durante toda la tarde los empleados estuvieron arreglando la mansión, llenándola de flores, la música estaría a cargo de un grupo de expertos en la materia. El menú era exclusivamente francés, frutas, pastelillos y otros manjares para paladares finos. No podía faltar el paté de Hígado de Pato y otras delicias.

Durante la tarde y noche Elisa estuvo arreglándose lo más que pudo ya que quería impresionar al joven médico, Kate no estaba de ánimos, había estado evitando a Anthony durante todo el día y aún no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarlo, Anthony y Archie estaban listos, Annie también, la única que faltaba era Kate quien aun continuaba en la habitación reuniendo el valor suficiente para salir.

Annie toca a la puerta y ella decide salir, al hacerlo sus amigos quedan impactados, Kate parecía una princesa, se notaba a simple vista su elegancia y donaire.

-¡Estás bellísima! –Le dijo Archie-

-Sin duda serás la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta –se atrevió a decirle el rubio-

-gracias

Annie iba del brazo de su esposo y Anthony llevaba a Kate del suyo, la pareja bajó en el momento crucial, todos los invitados así como algunos miembros de la prensa se habían dado lugar en el amplio salón de aquella residencia, la música que se había detenido con su presencia volvió a sonar una vez que las parejas hubieron bajado, los periodistas sacaban fotos de todos los miembros de la familia, Elisa estaba muy molesta porque su eterna rival lucía más bella que su persona por muchas horas que hubiera pasado acicalándose nunca hubiera podido igualarla.

-¡Esa dama de establo! ¡Cómo la odio! No puede ser que sea el centro de atención, ¿por qué todos la miran?

Anthony no la había soltado para nada, con tantos hombres jóvenes no quería que fueran a robársela.

-¡Candy! –Le dijo- la primera pieza la bailarás conmigo

-Lo siento Anthony pero ya empeñé mi palabra a Neil, además tu todavía tienes que utilizar bastón y bailando podrías tropezar, no queremos que te lastimes.

-¿bailarás con él?

-Sí y ahora suéltame

Anthony se entristece pero accede a soltarla, ella se acerca a un grupo de jóvenes y él la mira con desilusión.

Aunque la rubia conocía a pocos de los asistentes, su naturalidad y belleza eran atrayentes, los hombres se acercaban a ella con sus acostumbradas galanterías, todos con el deseo de llamar su atención.

-Señora Andley. ¡Luce usted encantadora! –Le dijo un caballero de mediana edad dueño de unas refinerías mexicanas-

-gracias

-¿Me recuerda? Soy Joseph Smith.

Se inicia un diálogo largo y poco interesante para Kate sobres negocios, tierras y viajes. Anthony la continúa observando sentado desde una esquina hasta que su poco candorosa prima se sienta a su lado.

-Anthony, la fiesta es una maravilla, hemos recibido halagos de casi todos los asistentes

-¿te parece?

-claro ¿acaso lo dudas?

El rubio no le responde porque seguía concentrado mirando a la mujer de sus sueños conversar con algunos caballeros, de pronto se acerca Neil a saludarla también y Elisa que ya se había dado cuenta del interés que estaba mostrando su primo por la mujer que odiaba quiso emitir un comentario negativo para indisponerla ante él.

-Candy no es la misma que conociste hace años, Anthony. Ahora es una mujer muy guapa e interesante pero no te conviene enamorarte de ella y menos ahora.

Anthony voltea a mirar a la chica de cabellos marrones, la chica se sintió satisfecha había por fin captado la atención de su primer amor.

-¿por qué lo dices? –preguntó el rubio-

-Ella sigue enamorada de un hombre que conoció hace algunos años

-¿cómo? –pregunta extrañado-

-creo que he hablado demasiado, se supone que no debes saber nada, olvida lo que dije –fingiendo angustia-

-Elisa, ya abriste la boca, no te dejaré en paz hasta que me cuentes

-no puedo, es un secreto de Candy, bueno un secreto solo para ti porque los demás si lo saben

-Elisa, sé que lo estás haciendo a propósito, odias a Candy y quieres hacerle daño inventando algo así

-no es invento mío, yo puedo contarte la historia completa delante de ella y no se atrevería a negarlo

-entonces habla de una vez

-Cuando el tío abuelo William nos envió a Inglaterra después de tu supuesta muerte, ella conoció a un chico de buena familia que también estudió con nosotros en el San Pablo, era el más bello del colegio –dijo ella suspirando- todas nos moríamos de amor por él, pero nunca le prestó atención a nadie ni siquiera a Candy pero ella empezó a perseguirlo hasta que consiguió hacerlo su amigo, luego tú ya sabes cómo es Candy, no supo adaptarse al ambiente estricto del colegio y siempre se estuvo rebelando y por supuesto arrastró consigo a este noble chico logrando que lo expulsaran. Ella estaba tan enamorada que se escapó del colegio para irse con él pero fue inútil porque por más que ella hizo el terminó comprometiéndose con otra. Nunca pudo olvidarlo y con el corazón destrozado se casó con el tío abuelo William.

-No te creo

-Pregúntales a Annie, Patty o a Archie, ellos conocen mejor que yo la historia, pregúntales ¿a quién ama Candy todavía? ¿A quién no ha podido olvidar? ¿Y cómo poder olvidar a un hombre así? ¡Tan bello! ¡Tan distinguido como él! Yo me peleé muchas veces con Candy por ese hombre de maravillosos ojos verdiazul.

-¡Ojos verdiazul!

-Ella todavía lo ama y él, pues no lo sé, hace algunos meses vino a buscarla a Chicago fue poco después de que regresara de México.

-¿qué pasó?

-no lo sé

-¿los demás lo saben?

-no sé tampoco, trata de averiguar tú mismo pero no me menciones, no quiero tener más problemas con Candy ni con los otros.

Anthony se queda mudo mirando a Candy y tratando de engullir lo que acababa de contarle Elisa. Neil toma de la mano a la joven y juntos salen a bailar la primera pieza, un vals con movimientos armoniosos llenos de gracia y elegancia. Sin duda Kate era una excelente bailarina y esa noche lo estaba demostrando.

-cuando te vi bailar en Londres aquella noche que nos conocimos, lo hiciste tal y como lo estás haciendo ahora, eres muy buena –le dijo Neil-

-gracias esto me recuerda a parte de mi niñez

Flash Back

La Condesa Bárbara Gerald tomaba las pequeñas manitas de su nieta de tres años y la hace girar en si misma tratando de hacerla bailar.

-¡Baila Kate! Muévete como las hojas que caen de los árboles, suavemente y de manera natural.

-Abuelita, quiero ser como las hojas de los árboles

-si sigues moviéndote así, lo conseguirás

-Abuelita ¿por qué las hojas de los árboles se caen?

-Porque son sueños que quieren volar, vive los sueños Kate

Fin Del flash back

-Cuando era niña –le dijo a Neil- mi abuelita jugaba mucho conmigo y me hacía bailar, después por su enfermedad ya no pudo moverse tanto y mis padres me enviaron a una escuela de baile. ¡Qué momentos aquellos!

Flash Back

Los Condes de Gerald están de pie frente a una maestra muy enojada que no paraba de darles queja de su peor estudiante.

-La señorita Kate no presta atención a mis clases, no practica con sus compañeritos y se escapa al jardín cuando estamos ensayando.

-Maestra, lo sentimos mucho –dijo apenado el noble caballero- no creímos que nuestra hija le diera tantos problemas

En ese momento ingresa a la sala la pequeña Kate acompañada de otra maestra que la llevaba de la mano.

-señorita Buttman, sus padres han venido por usted, ya le hemos informado acerca de su comportamiento.

-¿es eso cierto Kate? –pregunta el Conde enojado-

-Padre yo...

-¿Cómo es posible que nos hagas esto? –Interroga su madre-

-¿por qué no prestas atención a las clases? –Vuelve a interrogar su padre-

-Es que yo sí sé bailar, no necesito de clases

-¿Cómo? –Pregunta la maestra-

-pruébenme –dijo la niña-

-Entonces pondremos música y bailarás con mi mejor alumno, demuéstranos que sabes bailar - desafió la maestra- ¡Jeremy! Baila con Kate

La maestra llamó al niño y prendieron el gramófono, la música empieza a sonar, se trataba de las rosas del sur un vals de Strauss, la niña se movía con perfecta galanura que la maestra no podía creerlo, la miraba esperando que cometiera algún error o se tropezara pero nada de eso pasó.

Después de concluido el baile, sus padres aplaudieron emocionados y la maestra se ruborizó tanto que no supo donde esconder la cara.

-¿Cómo? Alguien debió enseñarle –dijo luego la profesora-

Fin del flash back.

La música concluye y ni bien acaban de separarse y hacer la reverencia después del baile que Kate siente como alguien la toma del brazo.

-¡Perdona Neil! –Le dijo Anthony- pero tengo que hablar con Candy ahora mismo

La rubia está sorprendida, Anthony se nota enojado y sus ojos brillan más de lo normal.

Candy se ha vestido para la fiesta del pueblo, ella se ve sencilla pero muy bonita, en sus cabellos lleva una diadema de flores, Henry en cambio se ha vestido como un caballero normal, no lleva frac pero aun así no deja de lucir elegante.

-¡Eres una reina! Esta noche me van a envidiar todos los hombres del pueblo

-gracias

Ambos suben al carruaje y en cuestión de segundos están escuchando el alboroto de la gente y las melodías que los músicos entonan con sus instrumentos.

Al bajar del transporte ven todo decorado con banderillas de colores, muchos puestos de comida, pistas de tiro al blanco, juegos de diversiones, niños y grandes comiendo manzanas bañadas en caramelo y algodón de azúcar, más adelante se ve la gente bailando en una gran pista hecha de madera, la gente se divierte bailando un estilo antiguo de Country. Moviéndose de un lado a otro, asidos del brazo y alzando las piernas.

-¡Mira Henry! Bailemos

-No –dice el hombre- yo no me voy a subir ahí

-es divertido

Candy se suelta del brazo y se sube a la tarima y empieza a bailar sola muy animada, llama a Henry repetidas veces pero no quiere subir.

-¡Ven Henry! ¡Ven!

Los demás que lo estaban viendo lo alientan gritando su nombre y llamándolo con sus manos, al no hacer caso unos vaqueros lo cogen en sus hombros y lo suben a la tarima. Candy lo toma de la mano y lo arrastra hacia el centro.

-Baila Henry, baila

-no, no sé bailar esto

-vamos no es difícil

Candy hace que se mueva y después de unos segundos el hombre baila imitando los movimientos. Las risas de la gente, la algarabía que era contagiosa, los sombreros mexicanos de paja que pasaban de cabeza en cabeza y el famosísimo tequila doble eran la fuente de diversión de aquellas personas.

Después de bailar un rato, se fueron a ver las diferentes atracciones, Candy prácticamente lo obligaba a subirse a casi todos los juegos, la montaña rusa, la rueda de la fortuna y muchos más, después de comer algunas golosinas pararon en una taquería.

-Comamos unos tacos con chile piquín –le pidió la rubia-

-está bien como digas. Deme dos tacos con chile picante por favor –le pide a la señora que los preparaba-

La mujer coloca los tacos en sus manos y el joven hace una expresión de sorpresa cuando pasa esto.

-¿no nos van a servir en un plato? –Le pregunta a la mujer-

Una carcajada se escucha de parte de los otros comensales que se encontraban sentados sobre unos banquillos.

-¡Henry! ¿Qué preguntaste? –pregunta Candy fingiendo no entender-

-les pregunté porque no nos sirvieron en platos

-No, Henry los tacos se comen con las manos, no se usan ni cuchillo ni tenedor

-¿pero cómo? Así vamos a ensuciarnos las manos y la ropa

-No importa, comamos, yo tengo mucha hambre –le dice mientras le da un mordisco a su taco-

Henry quien nunca había comido un taco después de coger confianza pidió dos más, le había fascinado ese sabor picante y sobre todo el guacamole que llevaba dentro.

-¡Es lo mas delicioso! –le había dicho a Candy- nunca había probado algo igual

-claro, solo caviar y más caviar cansa

-¿tú ya los habías comido antes? ¿Verdad?

-una de nuestras cocineras era mexicana

-ya veo

Después vieron a un grupo de jóvenes apuntando con un revolver a una malla con muchos dulces y juguetes.

-¡Qué lástima! No tengo buena puntería –le dijo la rubia al hombre- me gustaría esa muñeca de trapo, tiene mi nombre.

La muñeca era rubia y tenía un vestido que decía "Candy", Henry pagó su turno y tomando la carabina apuntó directamente hacia ella dando en el blanco. Un pequeño dardo había salido del arma y se había incrustado en parte del vestido de aquel juguete.

-¡Felicidades Señorita! Su novio tiene buena puntería, tenga su premio –le dice un veterano mientras le entrega la muñeca-

-¡Hum! ¡Soy el mejor! –dijo Henry orgulloso-

Henry tomó la muñeca y unas fundas que llevaba Candy en sus manos pues eran algunas y no iba a permitir que una dama llevara tanto peso.

-¡Eso solo fue un tiro de suerte! –Lo detuvo un vaquero- un niño rico como tú no puede tener tan buena puntería.

Henry se indignó y le dijo:

-¿a qué no? Pues claro que tengo buena puntería, ya verás –le dijo mientras entregaba los paquetes a Candy-

-Jajaja no lo creo, yo soy el mejor pistolero de Monterubio, nadie ha podido ganarme antes, ni siquiera igualarme.

-Pues yo si lo haré

Candy empezó a asustarse no quería que pasara una tragedia así que le dijo a Henry que ya quería irse a casa.

-No, princesa, no voy a huir como un cobarde

-te desafío, pero no a juegos infantiles como el de disparar dardos a una muñeca, sígueme

-de acuerdo

-No lo hagas Henry

-¡tranquila! Nada va a pasarme. Será mejor que te quedes

-no, yo no te dejaré solo, podrían lastimarte

-¿te preocupa lo que pueda pasarme? –pregunta contento-

-No quiero tener que cuidar de ti nuevamente, eres muy quisquilloso

-¿quisquilloso yo?

-Sí, parecías un chiquillo de 5 años

-no es cierto

-sí, sí lo es

-que no

-pues si

-silencio, ¿el encuentro es conmigo o con la dama? –pregunta el hombre-

-no habrá encuentro, ya dije que no quiero heridos –repite Candy-

-¡Ah! Es por eso, bueno, si llega a pasarme algo, no serás tú la que me cuide, contrataré a otra enfermera

-¡Que obstinado eres!

-El encuentro será, dime ¿a dónde tengo que ir?

-sígueme niño rico

Los dos hombres caminan hasta un campamento un poco apartado, donde están otros hombres libando y jugando póquer. Candy los sigue con dificultad pero los alcanza en aquel lugar.

-Estos son mis amigos –le dijo el vaquero al caballero- El tuerto, el sacamuelas y el rompe huesos

-buenas noches señores

-¿qué has traído Panza de León? ¿Carne fresca? –le dice el rompe huesos-

-Un muñequito de torta para divertirnos un rato

-¡Óyeme! Yo no soy ningún muñeco de torta

-¡cállate! Aquí el que manda soy yo

Después los hombres se ríen un poco y el que llamaban Panza de León le muestra una reja donde hay paradas cinco botellas. Después le dice que si es capaz de derribar esas cinco botellas al primer intento habrá demostrado que no fue un golpe de suerte.

-Pero para hacerlo más interesante, apostemos algo, si tu pierdes me darás a tu chica y si yo pierdo te daré mi rápida –le dice mostrándole su pistola-

-No, deja en paz a la señorita, ella no tiene nada que hacer en todo esto

-La señorita va a ser el premio ¿verdad muchachos? –Dice Panza de León-

-Siiii –contestan los otros quienes se acercan y agarran a Candy de la cintura-

La muchacha tira las cosas al piso para tratar de defenderse pero es inútil.

-¡Suéltenla! –Henry quiere acercarse para ayudarla pero el hombre se lo impide-

-No, muñequito de torta ni siquiera te acerques –le dice sacando la pistola y amenazándolo-

-no te atrevas a tocarla

-primero lo primero, tienes que derribar las cinco botellas y la soltaremos

-¡Lo haré!

Candy está asustada, si Henry no puede derribar las botellas ella será presa fácil para esos desalmados. Panza de león dispara y hacen trizas las botellas, luego le ofrece el rifle a Henry.

Henry toma la carabina que el hombre le facilita y ágilmente termina con las siguientes cinco botellas.

-¡¿qué?! No me lo esperaba, has tenido suerte otra vez

-no lo creo, siempre he tenido buena puntería, ahora suelta a mi novia.

-no, veremos si es verdad que no fue suerte, otra vez más pero ahora será el que de aquí dé en el blanco que colocaremos en aquel árbol a 100 metros.

-no creo que seas tan buen tirador, a menos que tengas vista de búho, en la noche es muy difícil que uno pueda dar en el blanco.

-¿te dio miedo no es así?

-No lo digo por mí sino por ti

-¿qué te has creído niño rico? Ya verás me quedaré con tu novia

-no lo permitiré

El hombre se coloca en posición después de haber colocado en el árbol un círculo blanco con un punto negro en el centro.

El disparo de panza de león dio unos pocos milímetros fuera del centro negro.

-Casi en el blanco niño rico, mejora eso –le dijo desafiante-

-¡Kate! No te preocupes, no voy a permitir que estos maleantes se queden contigo

Henry se saca el saco y dobla sus mangas para mayor comodidad, observa fijamente el blanco y después de unos segundos dispara. Uno de los hombres se acerca para ver donde ha impactado la bala y con una cara de sorpresa le dice a Panza de León que dio justo en el blanco.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No puede ser! –Exclama el hombre mientras tira de los pocos pelos de su cabeza-

Los otros dos hombres sueltan a la mujer y ella corre a los brazos de Henry quien la abraza aliviado.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡Me asusté mucho!

-te dije que no perdería

-¿cómo lo hiciste?

-¿no pensarás que revelaré mi secreto?

Después de tomar un trago el hombre se acerca a la pareja y le ofrece disculpas por las molestias causada así mismo le ofrece el arma de fuego como había acordado.

-¡No gracias! no necesito una

-¡Acéptala! Has sido el ganador

-no quiero privarte de algo tan preciado como es tu rápida

-¡Hombre! Te subestimé, nunca pensé que un hombre tan fino como tú supiera disparar y mucho menos dar en el blanco.

-bueno, no todos los aristócratas somos iguales ¿cierto? –Le dice mirando a Candy y guiñándole un ojo-

Kate y Anthony estaban arrimados a uno de los balcones de la mansión, desde ahí se podía ver las luces de la ciudad.

-¿qué quieres decirme Anthony? -Pregunta sin dejar de mirar hacia las luces nocturnas-

-quiero preguntarte algo

-si es lo que estoy pensando déjame decirte que yo...

-solo quiero saber si aparte de mi tío Albert hubo alguien más a quien amaras, alguien que no soy yo

-¡Anthony! ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Yo no puedo decirte

-¿es un secreto?

Kate no pensaba en su hermana en ese momento sino en sí misma y lo que se le vino a la mente fue en el corto enamoramiento de Henry.

-Es algo de lo que no quiero hablar

-¿te duele?

-no importa ya, quedó en el pasado, fue algo pasajero

-Entonces es cierto lo que suponía

-Olvídalo Anthony, volvamos a la fiesta

-No, yo quiero que me digas si todavía lo amas

-no, no lo amo –le dice segura- y ya deja de mover el tema

-si ya no lo amas entonces, podrías...

-por favor

-¡Candy! Déjame demostrarte que yo si puedo amarte como ningún otro hombre lo hará

-¡Anthony!

-déjame quererte como nunca nadie te ha querido

-Es que yo no soy quien tú piensas, Anthony yo... (No termina de hablar porque el joven coloca su mano en la boca de ella)

-Shhhhhh no digas nada

Anthony la miraba con una dulzura tan grande pero sus ojos parecían dos lagunas que en cualquier momento se saldrían de su caudal.

-Déjame curar tus heridas y quererte y quererte mi dulce y bella Candy

Anthony se estaba acercando demasiado y Kate estaba como hipnotizada cerró los ojos dispuesta a recibir un segundo beso pero cuando el rubio estaba ya casi rozando sus labios con los suyos ella reacciona y voltea la cara.

-¡No puedo Anthony! ¡Lo siento!

-¡Candy! No quiero presionarte, seré paciente y sabré esperarte

-debo irme

Kate salió despavorida de ahí y corrió tanto como pudo hasta que llegó al jardín.

-¡Dios Mío! Debo estar loca, no puedo permitir que Anthony... yo no puedo enamorarme de él, él quiere a mi hermana no a mí.

Candy estaba con Henry participando de los juegos de la feria, vieron como coronaron a la reina del festival y bailaron con la gente que se mostraba alegre. Henry parecía otro, participó en casi todos los juegos, en el brazo más fuerte, lanzamiento de pelotas, atínale al charro. Candy por su parte se llevó el premio a la mejor en lanzar con la soga. A su regreso a casa prefirieron hacerlo a pie a pesar de la lluvia. Ambos estaban muy contentos, el mayordomo casi y no reconoce a su patrón pero por la voz supo que era él, la corbata, chalecos y saco habían quedado a mitad del camino y solo llevaba puesta la camisa con las mangas recogidas, las botas llenas de lodo y empapado de pies a cabeza, Candy también estaba sucia en el camino habían resbalado y ese era el motivo de sus risas.

-Me duele el estómago de tanto reír –le dijo a la rubia-

-¡ojalá no pesquemos un resfriado!

-nos pondremos cerca del fuego

-¡Me he divertido muchísimo! y ese taco estaba delicioso

-gracias por la muñeca y por salvarme de esos hombres

-por la muñeca acepto las gracias pero por los maleantes no, antes yo debo disculparme contigo, no debí dejarme llevar por el desafío de ese hombre

-¿cómo aprendiste a disparar así?

-cazando animales

-¿cazando animales?

-sí, me avergüenza decirlo pero mi familia cazaba pájaros en Nedherfield, mi abuelo lo hacía, mi padre y también yo. Pero no solo eran pájaros, también cazábamos antílopes y venados, mi abuela preparaba un guisado delicioso con carne de venado

-¡Pobres Animales!

-¡Candy no seas tan sentimental! Son solo animales, además eso fue hace tiempo atrás.

-¿cómo me llamaste Henry? ¿Me dijiste Candy?

-Ese es tu nombre ¿no?

-¿cómo? ¿Ahora lo aceptas?

-Sé que no eres Kate, ya me di cuenta

-¿de veras? Entonces ¿me dejarás ir? –le pregunta emocionada-

-No

-¿por qué?

-porque me he enamorado de ti

-¡¿qué?!

-Esta noche lo he comprobado

-No, no puede ser, tú ni siquiera me conoces

-Eres capaz de cambiar a cualquier persona, ¿o no te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho conmigo? ¡Mírame! Yo el próximo barón de la casa de Devereux sucio y mojado. Hoy me he divertido de a de veraz, no he tenido que fingir que me divierto como siempre hago en todas las reuniones sociales a las que asisto. Te puedo decir que hoy he sido feliz, muy feliz y todo te lo debo a ti, eres una mujer maravillosa. Me has cambiado en tan poco tiempo, solo te ha bastado dos meses para hacer de mí un hombre nuevo.

-Gracias Henry pero yo no puedo decirte que sea feliz, extraño mi casa, mis amigos, mi profesión y sobre todo extraño a Terry

-No lo menciones

-tú estás enamorado de mi hermana no de mí, abre los ojos

-Kate también es alegre pero no muy divertida, se toma las cosas muy en serio en cambio tú, todo lo iluminas

-¡Henry! Por favor déjame ir

-No, no hasta que te olvides de Grandchester y te enamores de mí

-Eso será imposible

-No lo creo, te la has pasado bien conmigo el día de hoy lo que demuestra que hay cierta afinidad

-afinidad no es lo mismo que amor, además el amor es cosa de dos no de solo una persona y mucho menos si la otra persona ama a alguien más y es correspondida.

-me niego a pensar que es un imposible, voy a luchar por ti pequeña.

-Yo amo a Terry hemos sufrido mucho para estar juntos y esta vez no pienso renunciar a ese amor así que pierdes tu tiempo conmigo Henry.

Candy se va a su cuarto muy enojada mientras Henry se sienta en una silla a sacarse las botas y piensa:

-Tú no te me vas a escapar si no he podido tener a Kate al menos puedo tenerte a ti

Kate estaba sentada sobre las gradas de una de las entradas de la mansión cuando se acerca alguien a sentarse a su lado.

-¿estás preocupada? –Le preguntó Neil-

-No sé qué hacer con Anthony

-Sí y Candy sigue sin aparecer, ya me estoy preocupando

-Dios tiene que ayudarnos

-será mejor que entremos antes de que alguien más note que no estamos

-si tienes razón

Anthony está tomando una copa de champagne y pronto la tía abuela llega con Elisa y ciertas jóvenes para presentarlas a su sobrino nieto favorito.

-Anthony Brown Andley

-Kathleen y Jane Jones –dijo la abuela- ambas son sobrinas del embajador de Australia

-Mucho gusto

Kate llega del brazo de Neil y Anthony no puede evitar sentirse celoso de su primo puesto que casi toda la noche habían pasado juntos y con él ni siquiera quiso bailar así que movido por estos sentimientos se puso agradable con las jovencitas que le habían presentado.

Adam estaba tomando una copa y conversando con Archie cuando Elisa quien ya se había separado del grupo de su primo se acerca a saludar.

-Doctor Martín ¿cómo está usted? ¿Disfrutando de la fiesta?

-Buenas Noches Señora Richardson, si el ambiente resulta muy agradable

-no me diga señora, dígame solo Elisa el Richardson ya no va conmigo están por entregarme el certificado de divorcio

-como quiera señora Legan

-Por favor no te dé pena dime solo Elisa

-Adam quiero presentarte a alguien ¿podrías acompañarme? –le dice Archie-

-Sí claro

-con tu permiso prima nos vemos más tarde

Elisa se sintió frustrada, no había manera de acercarse a su médico así que se fue a tomar algo.

Anthony reía con las jovencitas que le habían presentado y Kate se sentía incómoda con esto pero usando su mejor cara ocultó el disgusto, pronto llegó Annie a hacerle compañía.

-¡Qué bueno que viniste Annie!

-Estaba arriba durmiendo a los niños

-Bueno, las dejo para que conversen a gusto, luego hablamos Candy –le dice Neil-

-Annie estoy por contarte algo que no te había dicho, con todo esto de la fiesta no me ha dado tiempo

-¿qué pasa?

-voy a ir a cuidar a una señora que está enferma y me quedaré a vivir en su casa hasta que se recupere

-¿vas a retomar tu profesión?

-nunca pensé en dejarla, ahora es el momento preciso, Anthony ya no me necesita para nada, míralo está contento con esas chicas.

Annie sintió un fuerte resentimiento en las palabras de la rubia, algo que no le agradó mucho, tal vez su amiga estuviera, confundida en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

-¿Estás celosa?

-Si –se le escapó-

-¿de verdad?

-quiero decir como amiga Annie, no pienses mal, tú sabes que existe Terry

-Lo sé pero eso no impediría que vuelvas a fijarte en Anthony, él es agradable, guapo, sensible y está loco por ti. Con él convives a diario mientras que a Terruce no lo has visto desde hace algunos meses.

-El verdadero amor no se termina de un día para otro

-¿estás segura de lo que estás sintiendo?

-claro que sí Annie, no trates de confundirme

-bueno si tú lo dices

Anthony salió a bailar con una de las jovencitas claro que sus movimientos eran un tanto torpes pero eso no importaba dentro de unos meses más eso sería cosa del pasado. La abuela Elroy sonreía emocionada, creía que al fin Anthony se olvidaría para siempre de Candy.

-Perdona que no te siga correctamente pero estoy aun recuperándome –le dijo Anthony a la muchacha-

-no te preocupes Anthony, entiendo y te agradezco la invitación a bailar

Kate conversaba aun con Annie pero no le quitaba los ojos de encima al rubio, Archie sacó a bailar a su esposa y Candy se quedó sola hasta que llegó Elisa.

-Anthony está emocionado, fue una buena idea lo de la fiesta, parece que ya hizo una nueva amistad

-¿qué quieres Elisa?

-conversar contigo

-no creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar

-tenemos algo en común

-¿qué?

-las dos estamos solas

-estás mal yo no estoy sola

-¿dónde está tu prometido?

-¿qué te importa?

-pero mírenla sacó las uñas la gata

-Mira Elisa no me estés provocando porque no respondo

-¿qué me vas a hacer? ¿Vas a golpearme?

-no, yo no utilizo esa clase de métodos aunque no sería mala idea darte un escarmiento chica material

-ya sé en qué consiste tu método y déjame decirte que en mi no tiene ningún efecto

-Claro a una víbora como tú no debe hacerle daño nada

-¡Esto es inaudito! No sabes cómo deseo aplastarte como a una cucaracha

-veo que te gustan esos bichos ¿los incluyes en tu dieta? Por eso debes tener el alma tan negra y podrida como la tienes, esa no es una buena alimentación querida, por eso te estás convirtiendo en una bruja

-recogida, muerta de hambre, no te vas a salir con la tuya

-Elisa, Elisa, algún día te tragarás tus palabras ya verás

Kate la deja sola y se va a conversar con Adam quien está tomando un poquillo de más.

-¡Adam! ¿Qué haces?

-No ves que estoy divirtiéndome, hace tiempo que no asistía a un evento como este, habías dejado de invitarme a los bailes porque preferías traer a Neil

-¿cómo?

-perdón quise decir que Candy porque tú eres la otra Candy –todo esto lo dice con un tono alto-

-¡Baja la voz! Que van a oírte

-perdóname –le dice mientras ríe sin motivo- pero es que me parece gracioso

-has bebido mucho, ya deja esa copa–quitándole el objeto de vidrio- lo mejor será que te vayas a casa a descansar, mañana tienes que trabajar, si Candy te viera así seguro se enojaría

-No, deja que me quede otro ratito, además el que me invitó fue Anthony no tú

-voy a pedirle a Neil que te lleve a casa

-No, no y no

-ven conmigo –le dice ella mientras lo toma de la mano-

-no –le dice soltándose- no iré con él

-¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Qué diría la pobre de Susana si te viera en ese estado?

-Mi Susi, tan linda ella, porque ella es linda ¿sabes? Es la más bella de todas –dice en voz alta-

Neil se acerca viendo que la rubia está en una difícil situación y se ofrece a llevar al doctor hasta su casa.

-gracias Neil te debo otra

-no te preocupes

Neil sube al auto al doctor quien se queda dormido inmediatamente sobre el asiento trasero, cuando el joven de cabellos oscuros se proponía a subirse recuerda que se le quedaban las llaves de su casa por lo que regresa a buscarlas a la mansión, este hecho es aprovechado por la pelirroja quien observaba escondida y se subió para sentarse a lado de Adam.

-¡Mi amor! Despierta, despierta y dame un besito

Adam estaba entre dormido y despierto, por el efecto del alcohol le pareció ver a Susana en Elisa.

-¡Qué linda te ves!

-mi amor dame un beso

-sí, sí, los que tú quieras

Elisa lo besa cuando llega Neil y abre la puerta para sorprenderlos.

-¿qué está pasando aquí Elisa?

-¡Neil!

-baja de ahí inmediatamente

-Neil yo estaba...

-no necesitas decírmelo, lo he visto

Adam se había vuelto a quedar dormido con una sonrisa en sus labios, estaba soñando con su amada.

-Eres una descarada –le gritó a su hermana- aprovecharte de un hombre que no es consciente de lo que hace

-él me ama Neil

-no te equivoques hermana, él tiene novia y ama a su novia

En ese momento se escucha como Adam hablaba dormido y llamaba a Susana Marlowe, esto enojó a la pelirroja.

-¡Susana! ¡Susi!

-¿ves? Él ama a Susana, ya bájate de ahí

-Esa maldita coja me las va a pagar

-No seas tan mala Elisa, ya olvídate de Adam y búscate a otro no creo que te sea difícil conseguirlo con tus encantos

-yo no quiero a otro, solo quiero a Adam

Neil pierde la paciencia y tomándola de un brazo la saca del auto, cierra la puerta y se sube a la parte delantera para irse lo más rápido posible.

-¡Traidor! ¡Eres un traidor y un perro de esa maldita de Candy! –Grita mientras ve alejarse el automóvil-

Un muchacho se acerca para invitar a bailar a Kate, ella acepta al observar que Anthony continúa con esas chicas de las cuales no se había separado ni un solo momento.

Mientras bailaban Anthony conversaba y ni siquiera la miraba aparentemente ella pasaba inadvertida para él.

-hace un rato quiso besarme y ahora ni siquiera me mira –dijo bajito-

-¿decía algo Candy?

-No Michael, solo que me parece que la fiesta ha sido todo un éxito

-Sí, la felicito ha sido una velada maravillosa

-gracias pero todo esto se lo debemos a la señora Elroy y a mi queridísima prima Elisa quienes fueron las encargadas de organizar todo.

Candy se había cambiado, ahora llevaba puesta una bata larga y blanca con un lazo color rosa en el cuello. Estaba sentada sobre la cama recordando lo que le había dicho Henry hace unos minutos.

-¡No importa lo que diga! Yo voy a salir de aquí porque ya tengo todo planeado. Lo siento Henry pero no puedo quedarme contigo, me divertí mucho hoy pero no por eso voy a quedarme, tengo que regresar con mi familia, deben estar desesperados buscándome, seguramente Anthony dejó el tratamiento, Terry también debió dejar la actuación, Annie mi pobre hermana, la hermana María, la señorita Pony, Archie. Tal vez Terry ya vio a Anthony, seguramente ya sabe que está vivo y que no le dije nada ¿qué estará pensando? ¿Y Anthony? Seguro se llevo una fuerte decepción ¡Dios! No había pensado en eso, ayúdame a salir de aquí, necesito aclararlo todo.

Los anfitriones despedían a los invitados en la entrada de la mansión una vez que se hubieron ido todos se dispusieron a marcharse a sus habitaciones mientras iban subiendo Archie le hizo un comentario a Anthony.

-Te vi conversar toda la noche con esas agradables jovencitas

-Sí son encantadoras, me tomé el atrevimiento de invitarlas a tomar el té esta semana

Kate sintió que la cara le hervía mientras Anthony comentaba lo interesantes que resultaron las conversaciones que había tenido con ellas y de lo muy guapas que eran.

-¿qué Anthony? ¿Ahora andas en plan de Don Juan? –le pregunta Archie pícaramente-

-no, me parecen una buena compañía, noté que tenemos ciertos gustos en común y me pareció correcto invitarlas. –Luego volteando a ver a Kate pregunta- ¿no tienes ningún problema en que las haya invitado verdad Candy?

-Anthony, puedes invitar a quien tú quieras porque esta también es tu casa, además no tengo porque meterme en tus asuntos, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y ahora si me disculpan todos me adelanto estoy muy cansada y mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer, nos vemos.

Kate subió más rápido y se metió en su habitación mientras los demás se quedaron fríos menos Anthony quien esbozaba una cálida sonrisa.


	41. REENCUENTRO CON LA FAMILIA BUTTMAN

**Capítulo XLI **

**Reencuentro de la Familia Buttman, continúan los malos entendidos**

Kate estaba desvistiéndose para meterse a la regadera cuando Annie entra sin tocar a la puerta lo que la asusta.

-¡Annie! Me asustaste por un momento pensé que eras...

-¿qué era Anthony? Él es quien te visita por las noches

-¡Annie! Por favor no digas esas cosas, cualquiera que te escuchara pensaría que soy una cualquiera

-perdóname Candy no quise decir eso

-Está bien, olvidemos eso ¿querías decirme algo?

-sí, Candy no deberías ser tan obvia

-¿cómo no entiendo? ¿A qué te refieres?

-a tus celos, digo a tus celos de amiga como dices tú, claro

-sigo sin entender

-pues que es obvio que estás celosa, todos nos dimos cuenta hasta el propio Anthony

-no estoy celosa, no sé porque piensan eso

-el tono con que dijiste que Anthony era libre de hacer lo que quisiera sonó a que estabas celosa de esas chicas

-no para nada, debieron ser imaginaciones de ustedes yo solo estoy cansada

-Candy me preocupas

-no pasa nada Annie

Anthony estaba contento, sentía que se estaba acercando más a la rubia, eso de darle celos había dado resultados, algo que no se esperaba. Annie regresa a la habitación donde la estaba esperando Archie.

-¿qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo?

-nada, que solo fueron imaginaciones nuestras y que ella sigue queriendo a Terry

-no me convence en nada Annie, más bien creo que se está enamorando de Anthony y olvidando a Terry, deberíamos escribirle a Terry para que vuelva cuanto antes

-no pensé que te preocupara Terry

-¿Ese aristócrata malcriado? No, para nada

-¡Archie!

-bueno, tal vez un poco, no quisiera estar en sus zapatos

-como sea, no podemos hacer eso ¿con que motivo lo llamaríamos? O ¿piensas contarle que el primer amor de Candy está vivo? Eso solo le corresponde a ella contárselo.

-tienes razón pero entonces ¿qué podemos hacer?

-dejárselo al tiempo que es el mejor consejero

Al día siguiente Kate salió temprano de la mansión y fue a ver como estaba la casa que había rentado, todo estaba en orden, les dio instrucciones a la servidumbre y luego pasó por el despacho de Neil para informarse como iban las cosas con el detective, justamente el señor Boutchard le explicaba que ya no habría forma de engañar a su padre el Conde ya que el detective encargado del caso había despertado del coma en el que se encontraba y ansiaba decirle que ya sabía dónde estaba su hija mayor, esto fue sumamente angustiante para ella puesto que todo parecía apuntar que muy pronto se descubriría la farsa. Kate le rogó que por favor le diera tiempo y que le permitiese entrevistarse con el detective para pedirle personalmente que no abra la boca aun. Después de que el señor Boutchard le dijo que el s Pearson estaba recuperándose en el Saint Albert, ella le pidió a Neil que la llevara de urgencia, en la entrada se encontró con Patricia quien le solicitó disculpas por no haber asistido a la fiesta ya que la noche anterior estaba de turno, después de aceptar las disculpas pidió que le ayude con el numero de cuarto del detective y fue a buscarlo en cuanto lo tuvo.

Después de horas hablando con el hombre logró su objetivo, un poco más de tiempo, se despidió y fue inmediatamente al consultorio de Adam quien se encontraba tomando un analgésico por el fuerte dolor de cabeza que le había producido el pasarse de las copas.

-¡Estoy en un lío muy grande!

-Sí, no sé cómo puedes dormir tranquila sabiendo que tu hermana está desaparecida

-tengo muchas noches de insomnio, pienso y pienso y siento que la cabeza me va a estallar

Neil la estaba esperando abajo cuando vio que llegaba Matthew con su hija por lo que decidió interceptarlo.

-¡Hola!

-Hola ¿tú eres...?

-Soy Neil Legan primo de Stear

-¡Ah ya veo!

-¿y esta pequeña?

-Es mi hija

-no sabía que tuvieras una. Hola princesa ¿cómo estás?

-bien señor muchas gracias

-¿vas a buscar a Patty?

-no, voy a una consulta con el doctor

-entiendo

-y tú ¿esperas a alguien?

-A Candy

-bueno tengo que irme, salúdame a Candy y que tengas un excelente día

-igualmente

Matthew se fue con la pequeña y Neil pensó en que ese hombre podría ser su primo, ya tantas cosas extrañas habían pasado que nada podía ser imposible.

En la hacienda Candy no había querido desayunar con Henry porque continuaba enojada con él por la negativa que recibió devolverla a su familia.

-¡Esta pecosa! Pero ahora mismo me va a oír –dijo Henry levantándose de la mesa después de haber desayunado-

Candy se había puesto unas botas y se estaba amarrando los cordones cuando entró el hombre que en vez de enojado lucía radiante.

-¡Querida! ¿Por qué no has venido a desayunar?

-No tengo apetito

-¿sigues enojada?

-Sí

-Hoy iremos de picnic ¿mandé que preparen todo? Hay un lugar muy bonito cerca de aquí con árboles grandes frondosos y por esa región hay unos coatíes de diferentes especies.

-¿coatíes?

-¿te gustan los mapaches?

-Sí mucho

-¡Qué bien podemos ver algunos!

Kate sale del hospital y encuentra a Neil esperándola por lo que se sorprende.

-¡Neil! Pensé que te habías marchado, me he demorado mucho

-Me fui a comer algo por ahí y regresé ¿cómo te fue con el detective?

-bien, pero al principio fue difícil convencerlo

-lo importante es que haya accedido a ayudarnos

-Sí, ahora vamos a casa estoy muy cansada

Anthony se había vestido lo más elegante que pudo porque se disponía a salir cuando se encuentra con Neil y Kate en la puerta de la mansión. El sol hacía que sus cabellos se vieran más dorados y que el brillo del broche con la insignia de los Andley que llevaba en su pecho fuera más notorio.

-Unos llegan y otros se van –dijo Anthony-

-Así parece –pronunció Neil- ¿de paseo?

-Más o menos –le contestó- voy a visitar a las hijas del embajador de Australia, me invitaron a tomar el té y no quiero desairarlas

Kate ni siquiera miró al rubio solo se limitaba a jugar con su bolso de piel, cuando de repente alzó la cabeza.

-¡Neil! Será mejor que entremos, él sol molesta mis ojos

-Está bien Candy, como quieras

-¡Que te vaya bien Anthony! ¡Ojalá y te diviertas mucho! -le dijo Kate mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-

-¡Nos vemos en la cena!

Annie estaba sentada en la sala y cuando ve entrar a la rubia le pregunta donde estaba ya que le había preocupado la demora.

-Tuve algunos asuntos que resolver y se me hizo tarde

-pero qué bueno que estés aquí porque quería pedirte un favor

-si claro los que quieras

-mañana tengo revisión con el médico ¿podrías acompañarme?

-Sí Annie no te preocupes yo iré contigo me interesa mucho la salud de mi sobrina

-Tú también crees que se trata de una niña ¿verdad?

-sí el corazón me lo dice

-Seguramente será una niña igual de linda que tú Annie –le dice Neil-

-gracias Neil

-¿quieren tomar una taza de café o de té?

-sí Candy, yo quiero café –pide Neil-

-yo un té de manzanilla, no puedo tomar café en mi estado porque altera mis nervios

-bueno ya regreso voy a pedir que nos traigan café y té

Candy estaba corriendo por toda la campiña gritando de felicidad, aquel lugar le recordaba tanto a la colina de Pony que por un momento se sintió libre.

Henry muy en el fondo estaba cansado de la vida palaciega que llevaba y por esa razón conocer a Candy una mujer tan libre y espontánea lo hacía sentir libre también. Ahora que había encontrado a la mujer de sus sueños no deseaba separarse de ella pero se sentía mal retenerla en contra de su voluntad, una parte de su ser le decía que debía dejarla ir pero su corazón se rebelaba.

Kate se había quedado profundamente dormida sentada sobre el diván de la sala, Neil se había marchado hace rato y Annie estaba con los pequeños en el jardín. El cartero llegó y entregó una remesa de cartas a la joven señora, la mayoría eran cartas de negocios para Candy y su esposo.

Archie en cambio se encontraba en la oficina leyendo ciertos documentos cuando recordó a Matthew y su extraordinario parecido con Stear.

-¡tienes que ser tú! Mi corazón me dice que eres mi hermano, tengo que hacer algo para demostrarlo.

Su secretaria lo observaba como esperando el momento oportuno para sacar provecho de la situación y conquistar de una vez por todas al ejecutivo.

¡Señor! Lo noto tenso ¿no quiere que le dé un masaje? Soy buena en eso

-¿un masaje?

-no piense que soy una atrevida, pero en verdad creo que lo necesita

-Tal vez no sea mala idea pero...

-no diga nada más, voy a darle un masaje que va a dejarlo como nuevo

La pelinegra se acerca y empieza a acariciar su espalda de una manera que eriza al joven hombre de negocios.

-¡relájese! Olvídese de todos los problemas.

-gracias, en verdad me estoy sintiendo mejor

-lo sé, es lo que necesitaba para sacarse el estrés

Anthony había salido de la casa de las señoritas Jones y quiso ejercitar un poco sus piernas por lo que quiso caminar de regreso a casa de pronto llega hasta un parque y se sienta a descansar en una banca mientras veía a los niños jugar. De pronto le llamó la atención de un hombre que jugaba con una niña de rizos castaños, se trataba de Matthew quien ido al parque también.

-Estoy tan encaprichado con Candy –se dijo- que olvido otras cosas que también son importantes. Ese hombre que juega con la pequeña podría ser en verdad mi primo Aliestear. Archie está preocupado y yo soy un mal amigo no le he brindado mi apoyo, y a este hombre tampoco me he preocupado en investigar quien es en realidad.

Matthew se separó de Margaret al ver que sus amiguitas llegaban a hacerle compañía, distraídamente fue a sentarse en la misma banca que el rubio.

-¡Está precioso el día! ¿no le parece señor Higgins?

-¡Perdón! ¿lo conozco?

-claro

-ahora recuerdo lo vi en casa de Candy

-así es, soy Anthony Brown Andley también fui primo de Aliestear Cornwell

-va a decirme lo mismo que todos

-¿permítame preguntarle algo?

-pregunte señor Brown

.¿cómo sabe que no es mi primo sino recuerda nada? Está claro que usted es él. Se nota a leguas

-si yo soy su primo lo recordaré, ahora solo puedo ser quien soy

-me gustaría contarle como era Stear

-no lo detengo, si quiere decirme no tengo problema en escucharlo

Anthony se pone a contarle todas las cosas que vivieron durante la niñez, sus vacaciones en Edimburgo, la primera vez que se tuvieron que poner Kirt y como aprendieron a tocar la gaita, luego como conocieron a Candy, las travesuras que hicieron por ayudarla y todos los momentos felices. Matthew escuchaba con atención y a su mente subían una serie de imágenes que más que recuerdos parecían parte de su imaginación. Después de hablar de muchas cosas, de preguntas y respuestas se pusieron a hablar de otras cosas, como la economía del país y muchos otros asuntos de interés nacional.

Los niños terminaron de jugar y la dulce Margaret se acerca a su padre.

-¡Papá! Tengo mucha hambre

-Magy ¿qué te he enseñado? Primero saluda al señor

-Buenas tardes Señor

-¡Hola pequeña!

-bien, creo que ya es un poco tarde. Anthony ha sido un gusto platicar con usted

-digo lo mismo, espero que acepte mi invitación de almorzar un día de estos

-claro

-bueno ¿podría ser mañana?

-está bien

-a las 12 ¿le parece? ¿Podríamos encontrarnos en el Lincoln Park?

-de acuerdo entonces nos veremos mañana a las 12

-bueno no lo detengo, hasta mañana

Kate estaba dormida aun cuando llegó Anthony, Annie estaba en su recamara también durmiendo por lo que la rubia estaba sola en la sala.

-te ves tan bella aun cuando duermes –dijo en silencio Anthony- tan fresca y apacible.

Permaneció así por algunos minutos hasta que decidió despertarla, se acercó y acarició su rostro casi con temor, Kate estaba soñando con sus padres, Lady Catherine y Oscar, por lo que emitía pequeños sonidos con sus labios.

-¡Oscar! No seas malo –dijo-

Anthony, no pudo evitar sentir celos ¿quién era ese tal Oscar? ¿Sería, acaso el hombre del que se enamoró Candy? No podía saberlo pero no permitiría que ella siguiera soñando con él.

-¡Despierta Candy! ¡Despierta! –La llama sacudiéndola por los hombros-

-Anthony ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué me despiertas así?

-si tienes tanto sueño ¿por qué mejor no vas a tu recamara?

Kate no le dice nada solo se pone de pie y mira el reloj que iba a marcar las 7 en punto, recordó que el joven había salido como al medio día, eran más de 6 horas las que había estado fuera, le molestó saber que le hubiera dedicado tantas horas a las hijas del embajador.

-El que debería irse a descansar eres tú, eres un desconsiderado, ¿pretendes preocuparnos? Tú no puedes estarte excediendo físicamente, aún no estás lo suficientemente fuerte como para andar por ahí solo.

-no estaba solo, recuerda que fui a visitar a las hijas del embajador, que por cierto, me atendieron a cuerpo de rey

-¡bueno pues! –Le gritó- haz lo que te dé la gana, si tanto quieres andar flirteándole a las hijas del embajador puedes hacerlo, luego no digas que te sientes mal, y no me busques para que te atienda porque voy a estar muy ocupada con mis pacientes.

Kate se retira y deja solo al rubio quien no entiende la reacción de la mujer aunque era obvio que estaba celosa pensó que a lo mejor la ponía de mal genio que interrumpieran su sueño abruptamente.

Annie se había despertado recién cuando Kate tocó a la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Pasa Candy!

-gracias

-no te desperté porque te vi durmiendo tan plácidamente que me dio pena

-lo hubieras hecho porque no sabes quien sí se atrevió de una manera que me dio mucho coraje

-¿quién? ¿Archie?

-No, Anthony, me despertó solo para decirme que la pasó muy bien con las hijas del embajador, ¡imagínate eso Annie! Interrumpir mi sueño solo para decirme tonterías.

-Candy ¿no será que estás celosa?

-¡Qué Annie! ¡Celosa Yo! ¡Por favor! Como crees eso, nunca podría sentirme celosa por ese par de chicas, yo soy mucho más bonita que ellas dos juntas, además te puedo asegurar que no estoy celosa por él, yo solo pienso en alguien "Terruce Grandchester", el único y verdadero amor de Candice White.

-¡Candy! –Pronuncia sorprendida la morena- no pensé que tuvieras el autoestima tan elevada nunca te consideraste lo suficientemente bonita aunque bien sabemos que lo eres.

-Muchas cosas van a cambiar Annie, algún día te darás cuenta de ello, perdona si te asustó mi comportamiento, no fue mi intención, creo que no terminaba de despertarme, voy a darme una ducha para bajar a cenar

-yo haré lo mismo

Candy llegaba extenuada a casa, después de andar corriendo todo el día por el campo, se sentó despreocupadamente sobre un sillón de la sala y miró por la ventana, Henry hizo lo mismo, se sacó las botas y las tiró en medio de la pieza.

-¡Uf! Estoy cansado ¿y tú?

-también

-¿quieres tomar algo?

-quiero comer algo, me muero de hambre

-Está bien voy a pedir que preparen algo delicioso para ti

Henry se levanta y Candy lo detiene.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! Quiero decirte algo

-dime

-estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste anoche y creo que tienes razón, nos llevamos bien, podríamos intentarlo

-¿me estás hablando en serio?

-Sí

-pero y tu amor por Terry, tú dijiste que...

-Yo dije, sí pero también estuve pensando en mi relación con él y lo cierto es que la vida de Terry es muy ocupada, ser un Duque y pertenecer además al mundo del espectáculo le deja poco tiempo para mí. Llevamos más de 4 meses sin vernos, además nunca me escribe ni nada. Nuestra relación no es muy buena que digamos, lo más probable es que terminemos, es más pienso que él quiere terminar conmigo porque ya escuché el rumor de que tiene un romance con Karen Claise.

-¿de veras?

-Sí, solo que yo no quería aceptarlo

-entonces eso quiere decir que me darás una oportunidad

-sí Henry te lo has ganado, me has demostrado que eres un hombre que quiere cambiar

-no sabes, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir esto, te amo tanto.

Henry se acerca y trata de darle un beso en la boca pero ella vira la cara.

-perdóname, solo dame un poco de tiempo para llegar a quererte, creo que no será difícil, por favor tenme paciencia

-está bien, no voy a pedirte nada, cuando estés lista será

-gracias por comprender

-Ya vuelvo voy a pedir la comida

Candy le había inventado todo eso con el propósito de que el bajara la guardia y así tener una oportunidad para escapar. Terry seguía siendo su verdadero amor y no iba a cambiarlo por nadie en el mundo ni siquiera por Anthony que había sido su amor tierno de infancia.

Los días pasan y la familia Buttman llega al puerto de Chicago, habían tenido que contratar a más de 10 personas para que les ayudaran con el equipaje, además de que el Conde traía su propio auto desde Inglaterra, él consideraba que tenía mejor máquina que los de Norteamérica aunque no descartaba la idea de comprar otro en el país para la familia. Oscar Lenuar los acompañaba, la melancolía no desaparecía de su rostro pero el saber que pronto estaría con Kate su mejor amiga hasta ahora, a quien podría contarle sus penas lo reconfortaba un poco. Kate se había mudado a la casa rentada dos días antes para preparar todo para la llegada de sus progenitores.

El sol y la suave brisa marina habían mejorado el aspecto de la Condesa, el yodo hacía muy bien a las personas débiles y el aire limpio que respiró durante el viaje habían tenido un buen efecto.

El conde estaba tan cansado pero feliz porque pronto vería a su hija, mientras le pagaban a los empleados que habían ayudado a embarcar sus cosas en grandes camiones, aparece Kate, tan elegantemente vestida como siempre, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios corrió a abrazar a sus padres. Oscar también la abrazó fuerte necesitaba hacerlo para sentir un alivio. Kate se sentía igual era una de las pocas personas a las que quería realmente, también necesitaba de alguien a quien contarle sus problemas y no dudaba de que el francés supiera guardarle el secreto.

-¡Estás hermosísima! ¿Qué te han hecho acá en América? ¿Acaso estás enamorada? Te veo radiante y más bella que nunca

Este comentario de Oscar hizo que se ruborizara tanto que sus padres se dieron cuenta pero solo rieron.

-¡Oscar! No digas eso, yo no estoy enamorada.

-pero entonces ¿por qué te has puesto roja?

-por nada, debe ser que no esperaba un comentario así

Kate los condujo hacia su nueva casa, la entrada estaba perfectamente cuidada, llena de enredaderas con flores multicolores incluso se había encargado de que colgaran un columpio para su madre, sabía cuánto le agradaba mecerse bajo la sombra de los árboles.

Por dentro era sumamente acogedora, se sentía la calidez de un hogar sobre la chimenea estaba colocada una foto de la familia y rosas rojas decoraban la sala.

-¡Mamá! ¿Te gusta?

-mucho hija

-¿y a ti papá?

-también

-me alegro. Oscar quiero conversar contigo ¿puedes venir conmigo al jardín? Necesito enterarme de las últimas noticias de Londres.

-claro, con gusto te pondré al día

-papá, mamá será mejor que descansen, el viaje debió agotarlos

-tienes razón, ya no tenemos la misma vitalidad que ustedes los jóvenes

Kate y Oscar se sientan sobre unas bancas y se toman de las manos quienes los vieran pensarían que son un par de enamorados, pero las miradas que se dirigían no eran precisamente de amor sino de tristeza. La mujer empezó primero, le contó todo sin omitir un solo detalle y después le pidió que guardara absoluta reserva.

-¡Dios mío! Es increíble

-ahora estoy metida en ese problema, necesito tu apoyo incondicional

-desde ahora lo tienes puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea

-gracias, y ¿cuál es tu problema?

-se trata de Evelyn

-¿mi amiga? ¿Qué pasó?

-recuerdas que la última vez te dije que me gustaba

-sí

-después de tu viaje tuvimos muchas oportunidades de vernos y le dije que me gustaría que fuera mi novia

-¿de veras? ¡Qué emoción! pero ¿cuál es el problema? ¿No te aceptó?

-al contrario, me dijo que sí, pero luego las cosas cambiaron. Al principio se mostraba alegre y contenta conmigo pero solo estaba...

-por favor habla

-no sé cómo decirte esto porque sé que ella es tu amiga y que es casi como tu hermana pero créeme, me duele contarte esto, no debería, porque no es correcto de un caballero hablar mal de una dama, así sea que esta haya actuado mal pero tú eres mi mejor amiga, la única y si no te lo cuento a ti, estallaré.

-¿qué pasó? Dime lo que sea

-ella se comprometió con otro hombre

-¿qué?

-me dijo que él le convenía más que yo

Flash back.

Las tertulias de la tarde eran muy acostumbradas en Londres, la mayoría de la gente de clase alta se reunía en clubes, hipódromos o centros de entretenimiento para disfrutar de esparcimiento en compañía de sus vecinos o amigos.

Evelyn estaba sentada junto a un par de jóvenes que conversaban de cosas poco atrayentes para los hombres. Oscar llega y ve a la chica de ojos marrones y ella le sonríe tímidamente. Con una disimulada señal la invita a salir del salón a lo que ella acepta, se excusa con sus compañeras y va hasta donde la esperaba el joven que era en la antesala.

-¡Evelyn! Vayamos a otro lugar donde podamos conversar a gusto

-Me gustaría pero es que estoy esperando a alguien

-¿a quién?

-pues a...

La muchacha no terminaba de hablar cuando un hombre con acento extranjero, alto, de profundos ojos negros y cabellera oscura que llevaba una pequeña coleta sujetada por una cinta se acerca a la pareja.

-¡Evelyn! Cariño, te he buscado porque me interesa que hablemos de los preparativos, pero ¿quién es este caballero? Y ¿qué haces aquí?

-perdón no los he presentado, él es Oscar Lenuar un amigo

Esta parte de la presentación sorprendió a Oscar pero lo que más lo asombró fue lo siguiente que dijo.

-Oscar, él es mi prometido Antonio Fabiani –dijo la muchacha con la cabeza abajo-

-Mi amor, sigues siendo tan tímida. Mucho gusto señor Lenuar, ojalá podamos hacer negocios algún día, ahora disculpe si me llevo a mi prometida pero tenemos muchas cosas pendientes y tan poco tiempo, usted comprenderá. Organizar un matrimonio es cosa seria.

-Sí entiendo –dijo Oscar, su mirada estaba llena de resentimiento- felicidades

-gracias

Una semana después se encontró en la calle con la muchacha y ella solo voltio la mirada y fingió no verlo. El tomó la iniciativa y se acercó.

-¿cómo está Señorita Moritz?

-¡Oscar!

-Señor Lenuar para usted por favor

-¡Oscar! Yo te debo una explicación

-¿cuál? Vas a decirme que solo estabas jugando conmigo

-no, no, yo no estuve jugando contigo

-¿Ah no?

-no

-entonces ¿por qué estás comprometido con ese hombre? Dímelo

-Esto fue decisión mía y de mis padres

-¿tus padres?

-sí, yo no quería pero tuve que hacerlo, era lo mejor créelo

-esperas que acepte esto, ¿por qué no les dijiste a tus padres que tú y yo nos queríamos?

-Oscar te juro que todo fue tan rápido, no pude negarme, no pude

-¿por qué?

-porque me di cuenta que Antonio me conviene más que tú

-pero ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Por qué habría de convenirte él más que yo?

-Oscar, sé que tú tienes una buena posición económica pero yo necesito alguien que a más de eso me de seguridad y confianza y Antonio tiene todo eso.

-¿acaso no te he demostrado con mi amor que puedes confiar en mí? Yo también puedo darte seguridad

-Oscar te quiero, pero eres muy joven, Antonio en cambio es un hombre maduro.

-¿estás diciendo que lo prefieres a él porque es mayor que yo?

-Sí, perdóname, no quería lastimarte

-y luego dices que no estabas jugando conmigo, si ese era tu modo de pensar debiste rechazarme desde el principio y no tenerme engañado hasta ahora, aunque déjame decirte dos cosas. Primero, que la inmadura e inexperta eres tú por no saber lo que quieres en realidad y hacer las cosas sin pensarlas y segundo, que te equivocas en eso de que soy muy joven para ti porque a pesar de mi edad yo jamás hubiera hecho lo que tú acabas de hacer conmigo, he tenido que pasar por muchas cosas que me han hecho madurar más rápido que cualquier otra persona de mi edad, no pienses que voy a rogarte porque no lo haré, tengo mi orgullo y mi dignidad y esto aunque me hiere es parte de mi crecimiento como persona, te lo agradezco en parte, no me hubieras convenido como mujer. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta de eso antes. Ahora solo me queda desearte que seas feliz con ese hombre. Adiós Señorita Moritz.

-¡Oscar!

El joven se aleja sin siquiera mirarla, la muchacha deja rodar algunas lágrimas y la doncella que la acompañaba y que había escuchado todo se limitó a ofrecerle un pañuelo para que secara su rostro.

-¡Oscar! Yo te amo, perdóname, perdóname por no decirte la verdad. No merezco tu amor.

Oscar ya no la escucha por lo lejos que está, pronto se pierde dando la vuelta en una esquina, saca del bolsillo de su traje una orquídea, percibe su aroma y luego la deja caer, para continuar con su camino.

-como dejo esta flor tras de mi así dejaré tu recuerdo.

Fin Del flash back

-me parece que estuvieras hablando de otra Evelyn –le dice Kate- esa no es la Evelyn que yo conozco.

-No te miento Kate, te juro que todo lo que te he dicho es verdad

-te creo, pero siento que hay algo raro en todo esto ¿no será que sus padres la están obligando?

-¿por qué habrían de obligarla?

-no lo sé, a lo mejor ese hombre tiene mucho dinero, influencias, que sé yo

El joven de cabellos negros se ríe a carcajadas y la rubia no entiende la actitud de su amigo.

-perdóname Kate, pero si fuera por eso, los Moritz hubieran hecho hasta lo imposible porque me casara con su hija, mi fortuna es mayor a la de ellos.

-eso es verdad pero a lo mejor este hombre es más rico que tú

-no, no, no, nada que ver, ese hombre es un caza fortunas, lo mandé investigar y tiene unas cuantas propiedades pero que sea más rico que yo imposible. Lo más probable es que haya estado enamorando a Evelyn para hacerse de una buena dote.

-Entonces hay que decírselo

-Ya lo sabe y le importó un cacahuate

-no me digas

-todos en Londres saben quién es él, un viajero que vive haciendo negocios, tiene muchos contactos por todas partes, seguramente eso fue lo que le atrajo al señor Moritz, un hombre que pueda representar su firma en algunas partes del mundo.

-tú también podrías hacer eso

-Sí pero quien sabe que clases de negocios manejen ellos

-los Moritz no hacen negocios sucios

-¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Te consta acaso?

-No pero según tengo entendido ellos tienen un grado alto de la moral y las buenas costumbres que...

-Eso puede ser una simple fachada para ocultar lo que en realidad son

-A penas pueda voy a escribirle a Evelyn para que me dé una explicación

-Por favor no le digas que me nuestra separación me ha afectado

-descuida no te mencionaré, solo diré que me he enterado que va a casarse, si me sigue teniendo confianza va a contarme la verdad

Anthony está tomando el té con las señoritas Jones pero no escucha casi nada de lo que ellas hablan porque su mente vuela hasta donde se encuentra la joven de ojos color esmeralda. La puerta de la sala se abre y precisamente la rubia en la que había estado pensando aparece.

-¡Perdón! No quise interrumpirlos, no sabía que estuvieran aquí, quedé en encontrarme con Neil en este cuarto pero mejor lo espero afuera.

-¡Candy! No te vayas, mejor pasa y haznos compañía hasta que llegue Neil, además no nos hemos visto en días

-Está bien, gracias

Kate se acerca y se sienta junto a él y frente a las dos jovencitas.

-¿De qué hablaban? –Pregunta curiosa Kate-

-ellas me comentaban de sus últimos viajes

-Sí- dijo una- precisamente de la última primavera en Francia

-¡Oh! Debieron pasarla "magnifique " ¿visitaron el Pont des Arts?

-¡No! ¿Qué es eso?

-Es un puente peatonal muy famoso cerca de ahí hay un restaurante donde servían un petit dejeuner delicioso y de diner mi favorito, Fricase de Champignons y Saint Honoré.

-¿qué es todo eso? –Pregunta una-

-¡Oh perdón! Mezclé el inglés con el francés perdóneme, suele pasarme cuando recuerdo Francia, es un país maravilloso, las luces, la magia, todo me gusta.

-¿ha estado alguna vez en Francia?

-Muchas veces, he visitado París, es una ciudad increíble sobre todo su infraestructura, los edificios, los monumentos, las calles, todo es una obra de arte.

-Candy, esa parte no me habías contado, no sabía que conocieras Francia

-Anthony, algún día te contaré

-¡Buen Día! –Entra Neil-

-¡Neil! Estaba esperándote, quería contarte que llegó alguien de Europa que quiere verte

-¡Ah sí! ¿Quién?

-¿te acuerdas de Oscar?

-Oscar –Neil se soba la barbilla tratando de recordar-

-Oscar Lenuar, recuerda bien, en Londres mi acompañante al baile donde nos encontramos cuando fuiste a buscarme.

-¡Ah! cierto como pude olvidarlo

Anthony recordó que días antes había escuchado ese nombre cuando la rubia lo llamaba en sueños y se sintió muy celoso pero siguió escuchando la conversación de ambos sin inmutarse.

-Oscar acaba de llegar hoy con los Buttman ¿los recuerdas?

-Sí claro, como olvidarlos si tienen una hija preciosísima

-¿quién es ese tal Oscar, Candy? –Pregunta Anthony-

-Es... es un amigo mío de Londres

-un amigo –dice el rubio asintiendo con la cabeza pero con un poco de duda en su mirada-

-bueno, los dejamos, sigan disfrutando de su platica

Kate se levanta, Neil les hace reverencia y se marchan juntos, Anthony recuerda la conversación que tuvo con Elisa en la fiesta que hicieron en su honor.

Flash Back

Elisa le explicaba a Anthony que Candy amó a alguien más y que era posible que no lo hubiera olvidado todavía.

-Cuando el tío abuelo William nos envió a Inglaterra después de tu supuesta muerte, ella conoció a un chico de buena familia que también estudió con nosotros en el San Pablo, era el más bello del colegio –dijo ella suspirando- todas nos moríamos de amor por él, pero nunca le prestó atención a nadie ni siquiera a Candy pero ella empezó a perseguirlo hasta que consiguió hacerlo su amigo, luego tú ya sabes cómo es Candy, no supo adaptarse al ambiente estricto del colegio y siempre se estuvo rebelando y por supuesto arrastró consigo a este noble chico logrando que lo expulsaran. Ella estaba tan enamorada que se escapó del colegio para irse con él pero fue inútil porque por más que ella hizo el terminó comprometiéndose con otra. Nunca pudo olvidarlo y con el corazón destrozado se casó con el tío abuelo William.

-No te creo

-Pregúntales a Annie, Patty o a Archie, ellos conocen mejor que yo la historia, pregúntales ¿a quién ama Candy todavía? ¿A quién no ha podido olvidar? ¿Y cómo poder olvidar a un hombre así? ¡Tan bello! ¡Tan distinguido como él! Yo me peleé muchas veces con Candy por ese hombre de maravillosos ojos verdiazul.

-¡Ojos verdiazul!

-Ella todavía lo ama y él, pues no lo sé, hace algunos meses vino a buscarla a Chicago fue poco después de que regresara de México.

-¿qué pasó?

-no lo sé

-¿los demás lo saben?

-no sé tampoco, trata de averiguar tú mismo pero no me menciones, no quiero tener más problemas con Candy ni con los otros.

Fin del Flash Back

-Será ese tal Oscar el mismo que me dijo Elisa, tengo que averiguarlo –pensó-

-Anthony, ha sido agradable pasar esta tarde contigo pero también tenemos que irnos –le dice una de las muchachas-

-está bien, las acompaño hasta la puerta

Los tres se dirigen hacia la salida y al llegar al Jardín pueden ver que cerca están sentados Neil y la rubia conversando. Aun celoso por lo que había escuchado momentos antes Anthony decide mostrarse lo más atento con las damas por lo que les sonríe demasiado y se despide dándoles beso en las manos. Kate lo miraba de reojo y quiso desquitarse por lo que le dijo a Neil que le dolía un poco la garganta y que tocara su cuello para ver si no tenía las amígdalas inflamadas.

-No tienes nada

-¿Seguro? Si pero me duele también la cara ¿no tengo hinchadas las mejillas?

-creo que no

-tócame y siente si no hay alguna protuberancia

-ninguna –le dice mientras acaricia su rostro-

Anthony ya se había fijado en esto pero no creía que entre Neil y ella hubiera algo, aún así le molestó el que la estuviera tocando.

-Neil mejor vayamos a buscar a Oscar

-¿no quieres mejor ir a un doctor?

-no, creo que ya se me está pasando el malestar, debe ser que me va a dar gripe

-Entonces vayámonos

Las muchachas suben al coche que las estaba esperando y Neil ayuda a Kate a subir al suyo mientras Anthony regresa a la casa con mal humor.

Archie ajeno a todo eso trabajaba en su oficina, los abogados estaban diciéndole que era necesario que los papeles los firmara Candy pero que la última vez tuvieron un problema en el banco al hacer el préstamo porque no querían validar la firma ya que era un poco diferente.

-Hablaré con Candy y le contaré del problema, lo que pasa es que ella ha estado muy ocupada últimamente y casi no la he visto.

-que sea lo más pronto posible porque sino empezaran a correr los días y tendremos que hacer otra transacción para que nos desembarquen ese material.

-yo me encargo, no se preocupen

Los caballeros salen de la oficina y la secretaria le trae algo de tomar a su jefe.

-me adivinaste el pensamiento

-Es que soy mitad bruja

-Jajaja ¡Qué gracioso!

-¿desea algo más señor Archibald?

-no nada, después que regreses del almuerzo quiero que pases a limpio estas cartas que quiero enviar a unos inversionistas.

-como usted ordene señor –le decía con una voz seductora- siempre haré lo que me pida

-gracias

Archie se estaba inquietando demasiado con la presencia de la mujer de cabellos negros y ojos grises.

-¡Esa mujer! ¡Esa mujer es bellísima! Me pone nervioso, mejor lo olvido. Archie, Archie, piensa en Annie, ella debe ser la única mujer para ti, la única. –se repetía mentalmente-

Candy había ido a visitar a unos niños que eran hijos de algunos empleados de la zona, Henry le había dado permiso, estaba tan contento con lo que le había dicho ella que no le negaba nada.

En una de las pequeñas casitas estaba ella sentada en una mesa comiendo queso y conversando con una señora.

-Creí que solo el señor hablaba español

-yo también hablo español pero no se lo diga es un secreto

-como diga señora

-¿usted sabe cómo puedo llegar hasta Río Bravo?

-Eso está a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí podría tomar una carreta en el pueblo

-¿podría conseguirme unos dos metros de soga?

-¿para qué quiere usted eso?

-es que estoy haciendo algo y necesito la soga ¿podría ayudarme? se trata de mi vida. Voy a escaparme de aquí

-Señora, ¿quiere escaparse de su esposo?

-Henry y yo no estamos casados, eso es lo que le ha hecho creer a todo el mundo, en realidad el me tiene aquí en contra de mi voluntad, mi familia debe estar desesperada buscándome.

-señora ¿nos gustaría ayudarla para si el señor se entera nos manda a correr a todos?

-yo tengo mucho dinero, podría recompensarlos muy bien si eso llegara a pasar, por favor ayúdeme, tengo unos parientes enfermos que necesitan de mi ayuda.

-pero es que...

-por favor solo consígame la soga de lo demás yo me encargo

-prométame que no dirá que fui yo la que le ayudó

-sí se lo prometo

-la soga no la tenemos aquí tendría que ir al pueblo a conseguirla pero se la puedo tener para mañana

-gracias, entonces vendré mañana en la tarde, por favor no le comenten a nadie que se español, así será más fácil para ustedes negar que me han ayudado ya que ustedes no saben hablar el inglés.

-si señora

Candy sale de la casa y camina hasta donde la estaba esperando el guarura y mientras lo hace piensa en la segunda parte de su plan.

-debo conseguir que Henry me cambie de habitación, la del tercer piso está perfecta podría deslizarme sin problema.

Kate, Oscar y Neil conversan en la sala de la casa Buttman cuando aparecen los Condes.

-¡Buenas Tardes!

-¡Buenas tardes!

-Papá, mamá, ¿recuerdan al señor Legan?

-por supuesto que lo recordamos, fue con él que viniste a América

-sí padre y me ha resultado de gran ayuda, el señor Legan me ha enseñado toda la ciudad, ahora puedo salir sin temor a perderme, es más puedo guiar a Oscar.

-Eso me parece muy bien, gracias señor Legan es usted muy amable

-no es nada señor conde

-También me gustaría dar una vuelta por la ciudad –dice la condesa-

-claro madre, durante las tardes podemos dar un paseo por el Lincoln Park, tomarnos fotos y pasear en bote.

-suena fantástico –dice Oscar-

-se van a divertir mucho. Bueno yo los tengo que dejar, hay trabajo que terminar en el estudio, nos vemos pronto Kate, señor Conde, señora Condesa ha sido un honor saludarlos.

-gracias

-Oscar, cuando tengas tiempo te reto a una partida de polo en el hipódromo de la ciudad

-cuando quieras

-¡Buenas tardes!

-¡Buenas tardes!

Terry está escribiendo una carta para Candy, está emocionado porque al fin regresará a América solo que de New York irán directo a una gira nacional que terminará justamente en Chicago para el mes de mayo cumpliendo así los 6 meses de prueba que se dieron.

"Mi amada Julieta"

Shakespeare se queda corto es sus frases de amor, no soy poeta pero puedo decirte que eres como la sangre que corre por mis venas, tan necesaria para la vida. Estos meses de espera han sido largos y los que faltan se me harán una eternidad, quisiera estar contigo Candy y abrazarte y no soltarte nunca. Si por mi fuera correría ahora mismo a tus brazos, pero una promesa es una promesa, y voy a cumplirla.

Regresó a América este fin de semana, estaré tan cerca de ti pero tan lejos a la vez, solo sé paciente y espérame, podrás verme en los anuncios del periódico y yo seguiré soñando contigo todos los días hasta nuestro reencuentro, el secreto se mantendrá oculto hasta que vaya por ti y les digamos a todos que estamos comprometidos, espero que no te hayas arrepentido. "Es una broma pecosa" sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti.

Nos veremos en dos meses. Un beso a la distancia.

Siempre tuyo,

Terruce G.

-Candy pronto cruzaré el océano, estando allá poco será lo que nos separe.

-¿pensando en Candy? –le pregunta Karen quien acaba de entrar-

-Hola Karen

-Hola ¿estás listo para tú última actuación de la noche señor Otelo?

-Sí, un poco nervioso pero sé que todo saldrá bien

-¿estás nervioso? No lo creo, el gran Terruce Grandchester nervioso.

-Es nuestra última función en Europa y estoy ansioso por llegar a América

-lo sé

-Karen, he estado tanto tiempo lejos de ella que ya no aguanto más las ganas que tengo de verla

-si yo fuera tú no esperaría los meses que faltan iría ahora mismo por ella

-qué más quisiera yo pero tengo que cumplir la promesa que le hice

-Entonces sé paciente, después que todo esto haya pasado tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para quererla

-ese es mi consuelo

Annie mira el reloj, otra vez Archie no llegó para almorzar y ya son las 7 de la noche y tampoco llega así que decide llamarlo por teléfono.

-¡Aló Archie!

-¡Aló! el señor Archibald está en una junta ¿de parte de quien disculpe?

-soy su esposa

-¡Ah! ¿Cómo está señora Cornwell? Soy Helen Henderson la secretaria de su esposo

-Mucho gusto Helen, podrías decirle a mi esposo que lo estuve llamando

-claro con mucho gusto

-gracias

-hasta luego señora

-hasta luego

Annie, pudo percatarse por la voz que la secretaria de Archie era joven, no pudo evitar un sentimiento de inseguridad, a su mente vino la idea de que de pronto le gustaba pasar más tiempo con ella porque últimamente llegaba tarde por las noches, además cabía la posibilidad de que además de joven fuera bonita, por un momento se sintió fea.

-estoy tan gorda que seguramente ya no le gusto a Archie -pensó-

Oscar quiso salir por la noche a dar una vuelta por la ciudad así que Kate se sujetó de su brazo y salió con él.

Primero quiso mostrarle el hospital que fundó su hermana, quería que viera lo buena y caritativa que era su gemela. Las enfermeras que los vieron saludaron y se quedaron impresionadas al ver a hombre tan guapo, inmediatamente empezaron las murmuraciones. Unos comentaban que el hombre que coincidentemente tenía los ojos verde azules, era la nueva conquista de la rubia.

-¿No te parece que nos están mirando demasiado? –Pregunta Oscar-

-No, son idea tuyas, vayamos a saludar a Adam Martín, una eminencia de cirujano, operó a Anthony y todo fue un éxito.

-tienes que contarme quien es ese tal Anthony, Neil también te hablaba de él

-después te contaré, mira ahí viene Adam

Adam venía caminando a su encuentro junto a Bryan y a Flammy.

-¡Candy! ¿Cómo has estado? Ya casi no te vemos por acá –le dice Bryan-

-pronto, pronto estaré de vuelta, ahora estoy cuidando a una persona que se encuentra delicada de salud.

-¡Candy! Vemos que vienes bien acompañada –expresa Flammy-

-Sí, quiero presentarles a Oscar Lenuar un amigo. La señorita Flammy Hamilton, Bryan Harris y de quien te hablé el Doctor Adam Martín.

-Un placer conocerlos, Oscar Lenuar.

-el placer es nuestro

-¿y Patty donde está? También quiero presentarla

-Está acompañando al doctor Stevenson en una cirugía

-¡Oh! Entonces la veré mañana, ahora seguiré mostrándole el hospital a mi amigo y de ahí nos iremos a tomar algo y a escuchar una banda de Jazz ¿alguien quiere unírsenos?

-No podemos Candy, hay mucho trabajo

-Me siento avergonzada, yo hablándoles de paseos cuando es verdad, hay mucho trabajo y no he venido en mucho tiempo, soy una enfermera irresponsable.

-No, Candy no tienes porque sentirte así, eres la directora de este hospital y puedes faltar cuanto tú quieras –le dice Adam-

-No, el que sea la directora no me exime de mi deber, no ha llegado mi relevo puesto que soy muy joven pero les prometo que pronto estaré de regreso y todo volverá a ser como antes.

-Lo sabemos Candy no te preocupes tanto –la tranquiliza Flammy-

Después de platicar brevemente dieron una vuelta por las instalaciones y se fueron a un club donde se sentaron a ver el espectáculo, cantantes y bandas de Jazz.

Archie llegaba a casa eran las nueve de la noche y Annie lo recibió en el vestíbulo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Annie! Amor ¿por qué estás llorando?

-Estaba preocupada porque no llegabas

-mi amor –le dice mientras la abraza- estaba trabajando, no tenías porque estar asustada

-¿por qué ahora te tardas tanto?

-hay más trabajo

-¿no puedes decirle a George que te ayude?

-lo hace pero ahora está en New York arreglando otros asuntos

-te extraño tanto, ahora no vienes ni a almorzar

-prometo que mañana vendré más temprano

-está bien ¿te dio mi recado tu secretaria?

-Si Helen me contó que habías llamado

-Archie ¿cómo es ella? ¿Es bonita?

-Annie ¿por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Acaso importa? Yo solo veo su perfil profesional no su belleza.

-entonces si es bonita

-Sí es bonita pero no tanto como lo eres tú

-no es cierto me estás mintiendo, ahora estoy gorda y no te gusto

-¿de dónde sacas eso? Me encantas, tú sabes que me gustas, te ves más bella con nuestro hijo en tu vientre

-dices eso para que no me sienta mal

-estás sensible amor, pero te voy a consentir para que te des cuenta que eres la única para mí

-¡Archie! Te amo tanto, nunca me falles por favor

-no, nunca amor, te lo prometo

Anthony no quería que lo vieran de mal humor así que le pidió al chofer que lo llevara al lugar donde se presentaría Sídney Bechet recién famoso Saxofonista que estuvo trabajando en Europa en los famosos Teatros Moulin Rouge y Follies Bergére.

La música de la nueva estrella se escuchaba desde la entrada, hombres y mujeres muy bien vestidos ingresan al establecimiento. El valet estaciona sus lujosos automóviles.

El chofer abre la puerta y Anthony baja apoyándose en su bastón y entra, el mesero lo lleva hasta una mesa, después de pedir un Whisky en las rocas observa el espectáculo. En una mesa muy cerca de él se encuentran Kate y Oscar conversando.

-Gracias Kate

-Gracias ¿por qué?

-por ser mi amiga y por querer ayudarme para que olvide mi pena

-Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo mi enano

-señorita pecas, mi amiga de la infancia, recuerdas cuando te molestaba halándote tus trencitas

-sí recuerdo

-a veces extraño tanto eso, mis padres estaban con vida, mi abuela aun no enfermaba y yo...

-No te pongas triste –Kate toca su rostro y lo toma de la mano con la que se hallaba libre-

Lo mira a los ojos tratando de consolarlo en ese momento Anthony voltea la mirada y los ve. Su corazón empieza a palpitar aceleradamente, se queda frío al observarlos, el mesero le lleva el vaso de Whisky y él lo toma de golpe sin importarle nada.

-Tráigame otro igual –le dice al mesero- no, mejor tráigame la botella

-como usted diga caballero

La rubia ni por enterada de quien los estaba mirando seguía dándole palabras de aliento a Oscar.

-Evelyn es mi amiga pero si llegara a ser verdad que no te ama, tendrá que olvidarse de nuestra amistad. No es justo que te haya hecho eso.

-No seas tan dura por favor

-No lo soy, yo he sido amiga de Evelyn Moritz, la muchacha buena, cariñosa y sobre todo leal. Si ha cambiado no me interesa más su amistad. Si veo que puedo ayudarla y ella se deja ayudar entonces no pasará nada.

-Eres tan buena ¿por qué no me enamoré de ti?

-¡Oscar! No digas eso

Kate se ruboriza mucho y Anthony lo nota, se estaba llenando de coraje y de dolor, no podía aceptar que ella quisiera a otro.

-debe ser él, se ha puesto roja, seguro le está hablando de amor. Y sus manos están juntas; no puedo creerlo, yo pensé que a lo mejor ella podría quererme.

Kate suelta sus manos y baja la mirada, de pronto se ha puesto triste.

-¿qué te pasa Kate?

-no te he contado

-dime

-me gusta alguien pero no debo fijarme en esa persona

-¿quién te gusta? ¿Es ese tal Anthony?

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-podría decir que heredé parte de la buena intuición de mi abuela

-sí, pero él quiere a mi hermana. Me ha hablado de amor pero es porque piensa que soy Candy

-entiendo

-pero Candy no lo quiere ella ama a Terruce Grandchester

-entiendo

-y yo no puedo aceptarlo porque cuando llegue la verdadera Candy ella lo rechazará

-Sí

-no sé qué hacer ¿qué me aconsejas?

-Estás metida en un gran lío, esto del amor es sumamente complicado. Soy el menos indicado para hablarte de esas cosas, mira lo que me pasó a mí.

-ahora que no estoy viviendo bajo el mismo techo puede resultarme de gran ayuda

-Y la grata compañía de tu gran amigo también

-¡Cherrie!

-¡Mon Amour!

Los dos bromean y se ríen el chico empieza halar suavemente su cabello y ella pellizca su nariz.

Anthony no aguanta más y poniéndose de pie se dirige hacia donde está la pareja.

-¡Buenas Noches!

-¡Anthony!

El rubio fija su mirada en el hombre que la acompañaba y al ver sus ojos y percatarse de su color no tuvo más dudas debía ser él. Las palabras de Elisa martillaban en su cabeza.

-Yo me peleé muchas veces con Candy por ese hombre de maravillosos ojos verdiazul.

Anthony vuelve a la realidad y se dirige hacia la rubia.

-¡Candy! No te quedes mirándome. ¿No vas a presentarme a tu amigo?

-Sí, perdón. Él es Oscar Lenuar creo que ya habías escuchado hablar de él

-Sí cuando le hablabas a Neil

-Mucho gusto ¿usted es?

-Anthony Brown Andley primo de Candy

-Al fin tengo el gusto de conocerlo, pero tome asiento, será grato para nosotros compartir la mesa con alguien tan querido para Candy como lo es usted.

-gracias le tomo la palabra porque la verdad vino solo y siempre es mejor estar acompañado ¿no te parece Candy?

-Sí claro

-¿le gusta el Jazz?

-es un género musical que se oye bastante en estos tiempos

-yo tengo un saxofón en casa, no soy experto pero también aprecio esta clase de música es por eso que estoy aquí para escuchar a Sídney Bechet dicen que es muy bueno

-yo tuve la oportunidad de escucharlo en Francia

Anthony recuerda que en las conversaciones anteriores Kate comentó que conocía Francia y después se le vino a la mente las palabras de Elisa:

-Ella estaba tan enamorada que se escapó del colegio para irse con él pero fue inútil porque por más que ella hizo el terminó comprometiéndose con otra. Nunca pudo olvidarlo y con el corazón destrozado se casó con el tío abuelo William.

-Seguramente fue hasta allá que Candy lo siguió –piensa el rubio-

-¿También estuvo en Francia? –Pregunta el Rubio-

-de hecho soy Francés pero crecí en Inglaterra

- ya veo, no diga que pregunto mucho pero ¿se conocen bien no es así?

-Sí bastante diría yo ¿por qué?

-Anthony ya no sigas ¿qué es lo que deseas saber? –Pregunta ahora Kate-

-Como se conocieron

-Nos conocimos en Inglaterra, luego nos volvimos a ver en Francia, estuvimos separados por mucho tiempo hasta hace poco que el regresó de allá.

-Humm ya voy entendiendo

-¿qué más quieres saber Anthony? ¿te interesa saber si entre el y yo hay algo? –le pregunta enojada-

-Por favor Candy tranquilízate, no es para tanto, Anthony solo está tratando de conocerme ¿verdad?

-Así es Candy no te molestes, yo si me intereso por tus amigos mientras que tú eres poco cortes con los míos

-¿de qué hablas?

-de mis nuevas amigas las señoritas Jones, eres tan parca con ellas, casi ni les diriges la palabra, es más a veces hasta pienso que las miras con desprecio

-No es así

-¿entonces porque tratas de hacerlas quedar mal? No creas que no me di cuenta. La última vez quisiste elevarte hablándoles en francés y casi te mofaste de ellas porque aunque visitaron Francia no conocían ciertos lugares que tú sí y también el tonito que empleaste al decir que sentías expresarte de una forma que no entendían.

-Eso no es cierto, si ellas lo quisieron ver de esa manera pues es su problema, lamento que no tengan un amplio vocabulario siendo hijas de un embajador deberían hablar correctamente. No basta con ser bonita para llamar la atención de alguien, también hay que ser culta.

-tienes el ego del tamaño de la torre Eiffel

-Kate, digo Candy ya no discutas más con tu primo

-El que quiere discutir es él no yo

-¡Candy! Es cierto lo que me dijiste el día de la fiesta, ya no eres la misma de antes, ahora te defiendes con clase.

-Te lo he dicho Anthony

-Mejor hablemos de otras cosas ¿qué piensan de la interpretación de este cantante? –cambiando de conversación el francés-

-hay mejores –le dice Anthony a Oscar-

-pues a mí me parece que es muy bueno –dice la rubia-

-no sé, yo siento, que le falta estilo –añade Anthony-

-bueno, los dejo por un momento, voy al tocador

Kate se levanta y se dirige hacia el tocador, Anthony toma del vaso de Whisky que acababan de servirle y le pregunta algo más a su acompañante.

-¿puedo preguntarle algo más?

-claro pregunte lo que desee

-¿Existe alguien? Quiero decir si hay alguna...

-¿alguien que me interese?

-si

-me interesaba alguien pero ya no. Ahora estoy aquí visitando a Candy, disfrutando de su amistad como antes, tomándome un whisky con usted y viendo un gran espectáculo de Jazz.

-Candy debe quererlo mucho

-Pues sí siempre fue muy cariñosa conmigo, a veces nos peleábamos pero es natural entre dos chiquillos que empiezan la vida. Recuerdo todas sus ocurrencias.

-yo también lo recuerdo, le encantaba subirse a los árboles

-Sí claro

-recordé que tengo que hacer una llamada, permítame un momento voy al Lobby a pedir que me concedan el teléfono. Ya vuelvo, con su permiso.

-Siga usted

Anthony corrió inmediatamente hasta el pasillo que conducía a los tocadores de damas y se quedó esperando hasta que saliera la rubia.

Kate había ido a refrescarse un poco porque sentía un poco de calor en sus mejillas, la situación en aquella mesa era un tanto embarazosa. Al salir se encuentra frente a frente con quien menos imaginaba.

-¿qué haces aquí?

-vengo a que me digas la verdad

-Anthony por favor no sigas haciendo las cosas más difíciles

-¿quién es él en realidad?

-un amigo ya te lo dije

-no te creo

-pues no me importa, será mejor que regresemos a la mesa

La rubia trata de pasar por su lado pero él la toma del brazo y la hace girar arrinconándola contra la pared, está no era la primera vez que Kate se encontraba en una situación así, la vez anterior había sido Henry el que la puso en esa posición.

-¿qué estás haciendo ahora?

-Candy, hace muchos años te amaba, te amaba con una amor adolescente, pero ahora, te amo, te amo como un hombre ama a una mujer, ya no eres la chiquilla que conocí pero siento cosas por ti muy fuertes, tan fuertes que a veces siento que no podré controlarme.

-déjame ir por favor

-dime que él no significa nada para ti, dime que tú no has podido olvidar el beso que nos dimos aquella noche

-olvídalo, no voy a decirte eso

-entonces él...

-es el hombre que me gusta Anthony, Oscar es el hombre que me gusta.

-no, no es cierto.

-Sí lo es, ahora ya lo sabes, déjame tranquila

-no, no es cierto

-Anthony por favor

-Voy a demostrarte que no es cierto lo que dices

Anthony se empeña en demostrárselo y aprisiona sus labios con un beso, al principio ella pone resistencia pero luego cede, siente como sus brazos se vuelven flácidos y pierda toda su voluntad pareciera que en cualquier momento va a caer desvanecida pero los brazos de Anthony la sostienen, el bastón está a un lado en la pared. Anthony podría seguirla besando si no fuera por un terrible dolor en las piernas.

-¡Ahhh! –se queja él-

-¿qué tienes?

-me duelen mucho las piernas

-eres un tonto, tú tienes la culpa, sabes que no puedes estar mucho tiempo parado, aun sigues en tratamiento.

-no importa, valió la pena el sacrificio, ahora no puedes negar que sientes algo por mí, correspondiste a ese beso

-Anthony, eso no significa nada –le dice volteando la mirada-

-sé que te gustó que te haya besado

-eres un testarudo

Anthony toma su bastón con una de sus manos y se apoya fuertemente en él y haciendo ademán de irse se da media vuelta pero regresa y vuelve a besar a la rubia.

Kate se separa de él y ya no soporta más, no había podido en todas las ocasiones que el rubio había tomado la iniciativa en resistirse a sus besos. Recordó las veces en que Henry había intentado besarla y ella se lo impidió, Anthony se estaba adueñando de su boca.

-¡Dios no!

-¡Candy!

-Esto no puede estar pasándome

-me quieres, dilo

-no

-¿por qué no puedes decirlo?

-no puedo y no debo

-¿por qué?

-déjame –le dice ya con lágrimas en sus ojos-

-No puedes quererlo a él

-ya no me sigas atormentando Anthony

Kate se va corriendo de ahí y en el camino se seca las lágrimas en la mesa continúa Oscar distraído con una pareja que baila charlestón. La rubia se sienta y él la nota extraña.

-¿te pasa algo?

-nada, creo que me cayó mal la bebida

Candy estaba sentada junto a Henry escuchando música y decide emplear la primera parte de su plan de escape.

-¡Henry!

-dime

-estuve viendo que el cuarto de arriba es más grande y espacioso, me gusta ¿podría mudarme allá? Desde el balcón se puede apreciar la noche maravillosa.

-el cuarto que tienes también posee balcón

-sí pero mientras más alto mejor

-si tanto lo deseas por mí no hay problema

-¿de veras?

-sí, puedes mudarte cuando desees

-gracias Henry

Candy sale corriendo y coge sus cosas que ya las tenía listas y las cambia al cuarto de arriba, el patio estaba más a su alcance.

-No sospechará nada, podré bajarme en medio de la noche sin que se den cuenta. Terry espera por mí, pronto estaré de regreso.

Matthew se había quedado dormido a lado de Margaret con el cuento abierto entre sus manos. Un sueño venía a su cabeza al principio era algo agradable. Mucha hierba verde una enorme colina llena de flores, una vieja melodía escocesa se escuchaba salir de tres gaitas.

Tres muchachos mientras tocaban la música con sus instrumentos miraban a cierta distancia una carreta que se alejaba.

-¡no nos olvides Candy!

-¡Candy!

Después se ve parado junto a otro joven conocido en el puerto de Southampton, de un barco baja una rubia también conocida.

-¡Stear! ¡Archie!

-¡Candy!

La rubia llega corriendo a abrazarlos, después esa imagen desaparece y viene otra, un baile una linda jovencita de anteojos que le sonríe, un día de campo con sus amigos, una triste despedida en la estación del tren en Chicago. Luego viene el recuerdo de su llegada a Francia.

La muerte de su amigo Dominique y el momento en el que su avioneta perdía altura.

- "Patty... la puesta del sol es tan bella...espero que algún día... Algún día te la pueda enseñar..."

Luego ve a unas enfermeras curándole las heridas, escucha los gemidos de otros heridos, después de ve a sí mismo levantándose de su cama y vistiéndose para regresar al campo de batalla. Los disparos de un lado a otro. Su compañero le grita:

-¡Animo Cornwell! ¡Ánimo!

Una bala entro en su pecho, el dolor es intenso, la pérdida de sangre es grande, se desploma aun con sentido y su compañero se acerca.

-¡Cornwell! ¡Cornwell! ¿Estás bien?

-Higgins, creo que estoy muriendo por favor dile a Patty que la amo y también dile a mi hermano Archie y a Candy que me perdonen por dejarlos.

-No Cornwell, tú vas a vivir, vas a vivir.

El hombre revisa su herida y trata de detener la hemorragia presionando con la camisa de Stear. La noche llega y Higgins se saca su camisa al percatarse que su amigo mal herido temblaba por el frío y se la pone. Después escucha una fuerte explosión y Stear abre los ojos para ver como alguien se acercaba a él arrastrándose.

-¡Cornwell! ¡Cornwell! Ten, quiero que le des esto a mi esposa

Matthew Higgins extiende su medalla de honor y se la pone en la mano del soldado herido.

-Creo que el que abandonará este mundo soy yo. Me hubiera gustado morir en el aire como el resto del escuadrón.

El hombre suspira hondamente y muere, Stear se desmaya y después despierta en un hospital de Francia.

Lo que seguía eran recuerdos más impactantes, unos hombres lo llevaban casi a rastras hasta una celda donde se encontraban soldados de su ejército todos golpeados y sangrando, la celda era húmeda y fría. Las palizas eran frecuentes, luego a penas y podía distinguir a sus atacantes quienes se ensañaban contra él golpeándolo en sus heridas aun no cicatrizadas. Como prisioneros de guerra eran abandonados de la peor manera, muchos días sin comer, ni beber agua, llenos de piojos y picados por chinches, algunos enfermos de tuberculosis, débiles sin servicios sanitarios, todos sucios.

La guerra termina y en un monasterio al sur de Francia después de estar varios días inconscientes despierta un joven sin pasado cuya identidad se limitaba a dos nombres "Matthew Higgins".

-Señor ¿cómo se siente?

-¿quién es? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no puedo ver?

-¿no puede ver?

-no y no sé quien soy

-su nombre es Matthew Higgins, señor

Lo demás eran sucesos recientes, Kate, Terry, Eleanor Baker, la pequeña Margaret, el momento en el que estuvo a punto de besar a Patty, ahora todo se veía más claro que el agua. La cicatriz había ocultado el lunar que llevaba en el hombro pero ahora sabía que su verdadera identidad era "Aliestear Cornwell Andley".

Aun permanecía dormido pero los recuerdos habían llegado a su mente, su pasado, estaba devuelta y la confusión se había resuelto. Solo quedaba un nuevo problema ¿qué pasaría con la pequeña Margaret?

Anthony regresa a la mesa y se sienta pero ahora no puede evitar el sentimiento de culpa, era el causante de que la que él creía Candy estuviera con el semblante decaído.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos Oscar, recuerda que la señora Buttman necesita de mis cuidados

-está bien

-yo también me voy, Candy quería decirte que perdones todo lo de esta noche, no quise parecer pesado. Usted también disculpe señor Lenuar.

-no se preocupe

La función había concluido, todo había salido estupendamente bien, la despedida a Londres se había acercado. Mientras los actores hacían su reverencia al público el castaño recordaba el rostro de su amada Julieta y pensaba:

-¡Pronto Candy! ¡Pronto estaremos juntos!

-¡Pronto Terry! ¡Pronto estaremos juntos!

Candy y Terry estaban pensando positivo, no sabían lo que estaba pasando en Chicago, el mar de confusiones que se había formado.


	42. LOS CELOS DE ANTHONY

**Capítulo XLII**

**Los Celos de Anthony y el regreso de Stear**

Una suave brisaba había estado despeinando sus cabellos pero eso no importaba ahora, necesitaba llegar a un lugar y sabía que la única forma de hacerlo era caminando ya que así podría pensar mejor lo que iba a decir a la persona con la que se encontraría. Al llegar a su destino se detiene y toca a una gran puerta, cerca de ahí había un lago de aguas casi cristalinas cubiertas por pétalos de flores y hojas que caían de los árboles. En sus manos llevaba un bulto que parecía algo pesado. La sirvienta le abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar, estuvo esperando por unos cuantos minutos cuando apareció la mujer de cabellos grisáceos y mirada autoritaria.

-¡Buen Día Señora Andley!

-Pe…pero si eres tú

La mujer se volvió pálida, parecía que acababa de ver a un fantasma, el joven no se turbó al contrario siguió hablando.

-El señor Fox me pidió de favor que le trajera este paquete, usted no volvió más por el taller

-¡Stear! –Dijo la mujer mientras dejaba caer una lágrima-

-El señor Fox le envía sus saludos –dijo fríamente- y le agradece su confianza.

-¡Stear! –Volvió a repetir la mujer – ¡hijo mío!

-Tiene una casa sumamente encantadora, tal vez yo viví en una tan linda como esta

-¡Stear! Desde que te vi, no he podido estar tranquila. He soñado contigo, mis tres sobrinos nietos juntos nuevamente, es como un milagro.

-¿qué le hace pensar que yo soy un sobrino nieto de usted? Aquel día aclaré que mi nombre es Matthew Higgins

-No, yo sé que tú eres Stear, eres tan parecido a tu padre, al esposo de mi sobrina.

-puede ser, pero ¿no ha escuchado usted que todos tenemos un doble en alguna parte del mundo?

-¡Stear! –la mujer se acerca y acaricia su rostro pero él se aparta-

-Señora, estoy un poco apurado, la veré luego. ¡Qué tenga un buen día!

El joven hombre de cabellos oscuros sale de la sala dejando sola a la inconsolable Elroy, salió apresuradamente, la mujer se asomó por la ventana y lo vio alejarse.

-¡Perdóneme Tía abuela! Pero aun no puedo aceptar lo que me ha pasado, aun no.

El tráfico en la ciudad era normal, el sol brillaba intensamente sobre Chicago. En un restaurante al aire libre se encontraba Kate desayunando con Oscar y conversando lo ocurrido la noche anterior. De pronto llega el señor Boutchard quien estaba invitado a comer con ellos.

-¡Señorita Buttman! ¡Señor Lenuar! Tengan ustedes una buena mañana

-¡Buen día!

-Tengo que informarle urgentemente algo

-puede hablar sin temor, el señor Lenuar es de mi entera confianza

-de acuerdo. He tenido noticias del investigador y me indica que el señor Henry Warwickshire no desembarcó en este puerto, hizo una parada y siguió de largo con destino a México.

-¿entonces mi hermana no se encuentra aquí en los Estados Unidos?

-no señorita Kate, su hermana fue llevada a México

-¿y qué más dice el detective?

-ayer salió para México, a penas tenga noticias nos lo hará saber

-gracias señor Boutchard

El hombre siguió conversando un rato más y después de beber una taza de café se despidió de ellos.

-¡No pierdas la fe querida Kate! –le dice Oscar tratando de animarla-

Oscar sentía que debía darle todo su apoyo y aprieta su mano, justo en ese momento aparece Elisa quien al ver la escena quiere estorbar a la rubia.

-¡Candy! ¡Mi querida dama de establo! Tú sí que no pierdes el tiempo ¿quién es tu nueva conquista? ¿Acaso el novio secreto que tienes? ¿El hombre importante con el que te comprometiste en Escocia?

-¡Elisa! ¡Querida dama de las sábanas ajenas! Poco debería importarte mi vida sentimental, si estoy comprometida y él es mi novio lo sabrás más adelante, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que te vas a llevar una verdadera sorpresa.

Elisa salió mal parada de aquella situación, Candy estaba ganándole nuevamente la partida pero aún así no se quedaría con la duda de saber quién era ese hombre. La cara le hervía de la vergüenza ¿cómo se había atrevido a insinuar que era una cualquiera? Eso lo iba a pagar bien caro.

-¡Ay! ¡Querida prima! Olvidemos las bromitas pesadas con las que siempre jugamos, preséntame a tu amigo.

-Por supuesto querida, él es Oscar Lenuar, Oscar te presento a mi prima más querida, Elisa Richardson.

-Mucho gusto Señorita

-El placer es mío, pero permíteme corregirte querida Candy, ya no soy Richardson ¿lo recuerdas?

-¡Oh cierto! Olvidaba que fracasaste en tu matrimonio, Ella es Elisa Legan hermana de Neil

-¡Ah! Hermana de Neil, no se parecen mucho que digamos –comenta Oscar-

-Bueno debe ser porque yo salí más guapa que él y que todos mis otros primos –dice riendo fríamente-

-Bueno es cierto que usted es guapa –le dijo Oscar, a lo que la pelirroja casi brinca de alegría- pero sin menospreciar lo presente Candy supera cualquier otra belleza que haya conocido.

Elisa no podía creer que la estuvieran insultando disimuladamente así que decidió marcharse de inmediato no sin antes dejar una cuña para su eterna rival.

-Sin duda usted la aprecia mucho, bueno ya tengo que marcharme, ha sido un gusto saludarte prima y también conocerlo a usted.

Elisa se acerca para besar la mejilla de Kate y al estar cerca de su oído le dice:

-veo que te gustan los hombres con el mismo color de ojos

Al principio Kate no lo entendió pero luego llegó a la conclusión de que se estaba refiriendo a Terry, aunque no lo había visto de cerca, el diario de Candy hacía alusión al color de sus ojos que eran los mismos de Oscar.

-¿qué fue todo eso? –Pregunta Oscar-

-Esa es una de las personas que más detesto, no puedo perdonar lo que le ha hecho a mi hermana. Por su culpa Candy sufrió las peores injusticias.

-Ahora entiendo porque tanto cariño –le dice sarcásticamente-

Ellos se ríen despreocupadamente mientras al otro lado de la calle está un hombre de cabellos dorados quien había estado mirándolos desde hacía mucho. Vio al investigador que se sentó con ellos, cuando el chico de cabellos oscuros le tomó la mano a la rubia y cuando llegó la pelirroja a interrumpir el momento, agradeció al cielo que haya aparecido, por primera vez tenía algo que agradecerle a la odiosa de Elisa.

-¡Candy! ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí parado mirándote de lejos? Me estoy volviendo loco por culpa de este amor que siento por ti, hago cosas disparatadas, no debería estarte siguiendo como si fuera tu sombra, será mejor que me marche de aquí porque si sigo viéndote con ese hombre creo que no soportaré más y haré alguna locura.

Elisa se había metido en un almacén de ropa femenina y trataba de sacarse el coraje comprando, Anthony pasó y la vio a través del cristal por lo que decidió entrar, tal vez podría enterarse de algo.

-¡Elisa! ¡Elisa!

-¡Anthony! ¡Qué sorpresa!

-Hola ¿comprando?

-Sí, estoy sacándome el estrés, esto del divorcio me pone mal

-Lo imagino pero creo que algo más te perturba

-Acabo de encontrarme con Candy y como tú sabes, ella y yo no congeniamos

-Lo sé de sobra ¿qué te dijo que te hizo poner así?

-Acabo de encontrarla con su...

-¿con?

-Con un amigo, y me insultó delante de él, lo vulgar no lo ha olvidado, tal vez se vista mejor y hasta hable mejor pero sigue siendo quien es, sé que la quieres pero mejor olvídala.

-¿lo dices por el hombre del que me hablaste el otro día?

-Sí ¿quién más?

-Elisa dime la verdad. El amigo con el que estaba ella ¿es el mismo hombre que me contaste que ella amó?

-¿lo conociste?

-¡por favor contéstame!

-Veo que ya lo has conocido ¿por qué piensas que se trata de él?

-tú dijiste que tenía los ojos verdiazul

-¡Ah! Ya veo que tienes buena retentiva

-entonces ¿es él?

-Pregúntaselo mejor a ella

-ya lo hice

-¿y qué te contestó?

-me dijo que es él, que el hombre que le gusta es él

-¿eso te dijo?

-sí

-¿y quieres que yo te lo confirme?

-por favor, dímelo

-pues....

La pelirroja se queda pensando en si valía la pena sacarlo del error o dejarlo creer que ese hombre era el mismo del que le había hablado pero recordó que tal vez nunca conocería a Terry y una manera de molestar a Candy era poner a Anthony en su contra.

-¿Por qué lo piensas tanto?

-Es que aunque me caiga mal Candy, yo prometí guardar el secreto pero si ella ya te lo dijo no veo porque tenga que seguirlo ocultando.

-¿Entonces él es el mismo chico que conoció en Inglaterra?

-Sí Anthony, y según pude ver ella está loca por él, cuando me los encontré hace un rato él la estaba tomando de la mano.

-no entiendo algo

-¿qué cosa Anthony?

-Tú me dijiste que él había preferido a otra

-A lo mejor se arrepintió y decidió volver por ella, ya te dije que anteriormente la había venido a buscar a Chicago

-Si lo recuerdo

-Bueno Anthony, voy a comprar algo y luego voy a tu casa quiero platicar con Annie

-tengo un carro esperándome si lo deseas podemos regresar juntos

-Sí, gracias

Matthew quien no es otro más que Stear se encuentra parado en la plataforma principal del puerto de Chicago, la gente que arriba desde Inglaterra pasaría por ahí. A lo lejos alcanza a divisar a una pareja muy distinguida que venían caminando cogidos de la mano.

-¡Matt! ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás?

-muy bien señora ¿y ustedes? ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-un poco cansado –le responde el duque- pero pudimos disfrutar de los hermosos paisajes marinos

-¡Qué bueno! ¡Me alegra tenerlos aquí!

-Me muero de ganas de conocer a tu hija

-¡Mi hija! Claro señora, ya la conocerá

El hombre se quedó pensando que esa dulce pequeña que le había robado el corazón no era nada suyo, le dolía tener que aceptar su pasado. En el habían cosas buenas como malas pero su presente un poco diferente le atraía.

Un auto grande casi como una limosina aguardaba por ellos, que los llevaría hasta su nueva residencia.

Elisa entró a la mansión y buscó inmediatamente a Annie, necesitaba salir de la duda y saber quién era ese hombre que acompañaba a Candy. Anthony por su parte se había sentado en la sala a tratar de leer un libro para olvidar lo que había visto.

Annie estaba acomodando las rosas de un florero en la pequeña salita de estar cuando escucha la voz chillona de su prima política.

-¡Annie Querida!

-¡Elisa!

-¡Hola! Vengo a conversar contigo

-¿Conmigo? Elisa creo que estás en un error ¿qué podemos conversar tú y yo?

-De Candy

-¿qué quieres con Candy?

-¿cómo se llama el prometido de Candy?

-No esperes que te lo diga

-no hace falta que me lo digas porque sé quien es

-¿Ah sí? y ¿según tú quien es él?

-Un chico muy guapo de ojos claros, azules, no miento verdiazul

Annie no se esperaba eso ¿cómo era posible que se hubiera enterado? Se quedó callada sin saber que decir y Elisa creyó haber confirmado sus sospechas.

-¡Ves lo sabía! Ahora solo quiero decirte algo más

-¿qué quieres?

-saber ¿por qué razón lo ocultaron?

-eso pregúntaselo a Candy

-No, ya sé lo pregunté y no me quiso decir nada. Estoy preocupada por el pobre de Anthony

-¡Anthony!

-Sí ¿qué pasará con él cuando se entere que está comprometida?

-No tiene porque enterarse

-Pues se va a enterar tarde o temprano

Anthony se había aburrido de leer y se levantó con la intención de ir a la salita de Estar para escuchar un poco de Swing. Iba a tocar la puerta cuando escuchó sin querer lo que las mujeres estaban hablando.

-No tiene porque ser así –le dijo Annie a Elisa- y en todo caso, no nos corresponde a nosotros decírselo.

-Anthony tiene derecho a saber que Candy se comprometió durante la temporada en que ustedes se fueron a Escocia

-Candy es la única que puede decírselo

-Él está sospechando algo

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-él me lo contó, me dijo que Candy le había dicho que le gustaba ese hombre

-No creo que Candy le haya dicho la verdad, no seas mentirosa Elisa.

Anthony no pudo escuchar más así que mejor se apartó de ahí, no podía creer que Candy estuviera comprometida con alguien más ¿por qué no se lo había dicho desde un principio? Luego recordó que él desde la primera vez que la volvió a ver estuvo insinuándole que la amaba todavía, a esas alturas Archie le habría contado de su intento de suicidio y seguramente Candy temía por su vida, sabiendo que ella era el incentivo para su recuperación, era natural que quisiera guardar el secreto hasta que él estuviera repuesto totalmente sin embargo ¿por qué estando enamorada y comprometida con otro hombre, no le habían sido indiferentes sus besos? No sabía que pensar al respecto, seguía metido en sus cavilaciones mientras se apoyaba con fuerza en su bastón, de pronto las risas conocidas lo sacaron de su mundo. Kate entraba con Oscar porque la rubia tenía el deseo de presentarle a Annie, la mejor amiga de su hermana. Anthony por un momento pensó en esconderse pero luego decidió que sería mejor verlos juntos para así irse desilusionando.

-¡Hola Candy! –Anthony fue el primero en saludar- su mirada era un tanto melancólica.

-¡Hola Anthony!

-¿cómo está señor Lenuar?

-bien gracias ¿y usted?

-no muy bien, creo que se me ha bajado un poco la presión, voy a la cocina por un poco de agua azucarada

Kate se preocupó así que se acercó a él para asegurarse de su estado.

-¿te has mareado?

-no te preocupes por mí, atiende a tu visita, yo llegaré bien a la cocina

Kate se queda preocupada y Oscar se da cuenta, después pasan a la sala de estar y se encuentran con Annie y Elisa.

-¡Nos volvemos a encontrar!

-¿qué haces aquí Elisa?

-vine a visitar a Annie, pero ya me iba, disculpen que me vaya tan rápido pero tengo a alguien más a quien visitar.

-¡Que le vaya bien! –Le dice Oscar-

-gracias

Elisa se va y Annie mira al joven desconocido así que Kate se apresura a presentarlo.

-¡Annie! Él es Oscar Lenuar un amigo que conocí en Inglaterra, es sobrino de la señora a la que estoy atendiendo.

-Mucho gusto, Annie Cornwell

-un placer bella dama

Annie se dio cuenta que a quien se refería Elisa era Oscar así que sintió un alivio al no haber mencionado el nombre de Terry. La conversación sostenida resultaba muy agradable debido a la soltura del francés, Kate seguía preocupada por Anthony, en verdad lo había visto muy pálido cuando llegaron así que con el pretexto de ir por algo de beber para todos se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró a Anthony recostado sobre el mesón, a su lado estaba el vaso con agua azucarada que el mismo preparó, ya que las muchachas del servicio no se encontraban en ese momento ahí.

-¡Anthony! –Lo llamó la rubia- ¿estás bien?

Anthony no respondió lo que alarmó a Kate, estuvo sacudiéndolo por algunos segundos pero él no reaccionó, así que salió corriendo a buscar a Annie y a Oscar.

-¡Oscar! ¡Annie! ¡Ayúdenme! –Grita desesperada la rubia- ¡Anthony está como muerto!

En ese preciso instante iba llegando Archie a la casa y escuchó los gritos por lo que fue rápidamente a ver qué pasaba.

-¡Candy! ¿Qué está pasando?

-Es Anthony, está sin sentido en la cocina, le he tomado el pulso y lo tiene muy bajo, hay que llevarlo al Saint Albert

Todos fueron hasta la cocina y se percataron de que lo que decía Kate era verdad, Anthony tenía el rostro pálido, sus labios estaban casi morados y a penas se escuchaba su respiración.

-Rápido carguémoslo hasta el auto –dijo Archie a Oscar-

Kate le pidió de favor a Annie que llamara al hospital y le avisara a Adam que iban para allá con Anthony.

A los 10 minutos estaban llegando al hospital, Adam ya había preparado una camilla que estaba en la entrada esperándolos. Le pusieron oxígeno y lo llevaron a primeros auxilios.

Era la primera vez que Kate se sentía tan inútil, si su hermana estuviera ahí ya lo hubiera ayudado, pensó ella.

Candy por su parte muy ajena a lo que estaba ocurriendo, almorzaba tranquilamente en la hacienda. La muchacha le servía un refresco de Jamaica mientras ella devoraba un plato de enchiladas. Henry se había vuelto adicto a los tacos y sin importarle el ensuciarse las manos o la cara comía con buen apetito.

-Henry, estaba pensando en que sería bueno que mañana fuéramos a dar un paseo a caballo

-está bien

-pero no me voy a subir al que te tumbó

-Ok, entonces montaremos dos yeguas mansas

-muy bien, pero no vamos a saltar ningún obstáculo tampoco ¡eh!

-como diga usted señorita maestra

La casa había dejado anonadados a los duques de Grandchester, era más de lo que ellos esperaban. Estaban muy satisfechos con el trabajo de Matthew y después de saludar a la señora Downey y divertirse con las ocurrencias de Margaret salió a relucir en la conversación el paradero de Terry.

-Terry va a quedar fascinado con la casa

-¿cuándo llega él? –Pregunta Stear-

-Dentro de dos días, pero no va a venir a Chicago sino hasta dentro de dos meses, tiene una última gira con la cual cumplir, visitaran algunos estados y el último será este. –Comenta el duque-

Stear se preocupa un poco porque ahora que recuerda todo sabe que su querida amiga está desaparecida y encima su nueva amiga Kate está en un grave problema, ella no conoce a los Duques y no sabe que va a pasar cuando se encuentren.

-Terry está contento de regresar a América, se muere de las ganas de ver a Candy y nosotros queremos ir mañana a verla porque tenemos una carta de él que entregarle. –Dice Eleanor-

-Si gustan yo podría llevarle la carta –se ofrece Stear-

-¿la conoces?

-sí, he tenido el gusto de conocerla y nos hemos hecho buenos amigos

-¿cómo la conociste? –Pregunta curiosa la duquesa-

-Fue en el hospital donde ella trabaja, hace poco mi hija bebió accidentalmente un liquido para frenos, pasé un terrible susto.

-entiendo

-Bueno mañana nos llevarás a verla

-Sería bueno avisarle que ustedes están aquí para que ella los pueda recibir tranquilamente, insisto, déjenme llevarle la carta y de paso le aviso que ustedes van mañana a su casa.

-tienes razón, llévale la carta a Candy –aprueba el Duque-

Stear fue a casa de los Andley pero solo encontró a Annie quien le informó que Anthony se había puesto mal y tuvieron que llevarlo de urgencia al hospital. Stear se subió al auto y voló hasta el lugar, encontró a Kate en el pasillo abrazada a Oscar y a Archie sentado.

-¿Cómo está Anthony? –Pregunta Stear-

-¡Matthew!

Archie lo mira y olvidando lo demás le contesta que no saben nada ya que lo llevaron a la sala de urgencias y aun los médicos no salían.

-Te he traído una carta de Terry –le dice a la rubia-

-¿de Terry?

-Sí, los duques de Grandchester ya llegaron y quieren verte, mañana van a ir a tu casa y Terry llega en dos días más

La rubia está asustada no sabe qué hacer, se abraza más a Oscar, la hora de la verdad se acerca ¿qué pasará? ¿Se descubrirá que Candy está desaparecida?

Archie se sorprende, no imaginaba que Stear conociera a los padres de Terry y casi de inmediato le pregunta:

-¿de dónde conoces a los duques de Grandchester?

-trabajo con ellos, Archie

-¡Me llamaste Archie!

-Así te llamas ¿o no?

-Sí, pero...

-Candy, necesito hablar contigo sobre esto, ¿crees que puedas?

-Está bien, vayamos al despacho, no tardaré mucho, si tienen noticias por favor me buscan allá

Una vez en el despacho se sientan, Stear le entrega la carta y empieza a hablar.

-¡Kate! Primero que nada quiero decirte que ya recuperé la memoria y que mi familia son los Andley

-¿de veras?

-Sí, finalmente siempre fui Aliestear Cornwell y ese hombre que está allá afuera es mi hermano menor

-¡Me alegro por ti! ¿Cuándo vas a decírselos?

-Esperaré un poco, hasta que aparezca Candy, no quiero añadir más cargas de las que ya tienen. ¿Qué pasó con Anthony?

-No lo sé, perdió el conocimiento

-Ahora que recuerdo todo, me parece increíble que él esté vivo, yo estuve en su funeral, ahora mismo quisiera preguntarle a Archie, qué pasó, pero mejor lo averiguo después, ahora lo que importa es la salud de él.

-Es verdad

-¡Kate! Esta es la carta de Terry

Ella la toma entre sus manos y rompe el sello rápidamente, tenía que enterarse pronto de lo que él le escribía a su hermana. Después de enterarse del contenido se sentó y trató de conservar la calma.

-¿es lo que imagino?

-Sí, está en camino, pero no lo veremos sino hasta dentro de dos meses

-Por favor dime, ¿qué has sabido de Candy?

-Está en México, Henry se la llevó para allá

-Confío en la inteligencia de Candy, si logra escapar, como ya lo ha hecho otras veces, podrá regresar

-¡Ojalá! Dios quiera que sí

Los dos siguen conversando y Stear le cuenta como son los duques y sobre la visita que le harían en su casa al día siguiente, ella los recibiría sin ningún problema, todo siempre y cuando Anthony no empeorara, además no podía estar todo el día fuera ya que tenía que darle tiempo a sus padres o sospecharían que algo andaba mal, ya mucho era el tener que convencer a los detectives que no dijeran nada de lo que sabían y el peligro de que ellos descubrieran la verdad era latente debido a que Candy era una persona pública y muchos en la calle podrían llamarla por ese nombre, no podía arriesgarse tanto. Habían terminado de hablar cuando Archie llega a decirles que Adam estaba esperándola para darle noticias sobre la salud del rubio. Estaban todos parados en la sala de espera y Adam llega a informarles.

-¡Candy! ¡Archie! Les voy a dar una sugerencia, cuando una persona pierda el conocimiento tal como le pasó a Anthony no deben moverla bruscamente, lo primero que deben hacer es tomarle el pulso y controlar su respiración, si existe dificultad en esto se debe, acostar al paciente de forma inclinada levantando el mentón para que le sea más fácil respirar.

-Bueno Candy no nos dijo nada de eso, ella es la que sabe.

Kate se avergüenza, pero Adam salva la situación comentando que seguramente debido a los nervios no supo cómo actuar.

-pero hicieron bien en traerlo de inmediato

-¿Qué tiene Anthony? –Pregunta ahora la muchacha-

-Es un caso de Hipotensión

-¿Hipotensión? ¿Y qué es eso? –Indaga Archie-

-Es un descenso en la presión arterial, estuvimos haciendo unos estudios para descartar cualquier anomalía en su corazón, no olvidemos que hace tiempo presentó un problema en su ritmo cardíaco.

-¿a qué se debe ese problema? –Pregunta Stear-

-No soy perito en los problemas del corazón pero según me indican mis colegas y por los antecedentes de Anthony esto se debe a un Shock emocional. ¿Ha sufrido alguna impresión? ¿Mala noticia o disgusto?

-que yo sepa no –contesta Archie-

Kate recuerda la noche anterior y no puede evitar sentirse culpable, tal vez la agitación del momento lo puso así.

-¿ya despertó? –Inquiere la rubia-

-Sí, ¿quieres verlo?

-por favor

Adam la conduce hasta el cuarto donde lo trasladaron, Anthony está despierto pero con la misma mirada que tenía antes del desmayo.

-¡Anthony! Mira a quien te traje

Anthony les sonríe y Kate siente un poco de alivio, se sienta cerca de él.

-Los voy a dejar a solas unos cuantos minutos, Candy recuerda lo que te dije

En el pasillo Archie continúa mirando a su hermano mayor quien ha adquirido un porte recio y elegante. Oscar estaba sentado cerca de ellos pero no hablaba.

-Aunque digas que no, yo sé que eres Stear, tal vez te veas un poco diferente a como te recordaba, pero es natural, creo, han pasado años y has madurado. Has heredado la elegancia de los Cornwell, nunca creí que pudieras parecerte tanto a nuestro padre.

-¡Archibald!

-Dime que es verdad mi presentimiento

-No sé lo que pienses pero, Stear murió hace mucho, eso puedo asegurártelo.

-¿por qué dices eso?

Stear no pudo contestarle porque en ese momento salió Adam y los interrumpió.

-¡Archie! Quiero preguntarte algo

-pregunta

-¿tú sabes algo del estado de ánimo tan cambiante de Anthony? Recibimos los expedientes del hospital Santa Juana, donde le hicieron los estudios y vimos su historial, al parecer Anthony sufría de depresión, imagino que debió ser por su estado de paraplejía pero ahora no encuentro razón para una recaída, puesto que se está recuperando muy rápido.

Archie recordó que él le había contado que una vez quiso auto eliminarse arrojándose al mar.

Flash Back

Archie y Anthony conversaban sobre sus cosas en los pocos encuentros en la casona donde lo tenía escondido la abuela Elroy.

-¿En qué colegio estudiaste Archie?

-En el colegio San Pablo

-Lo sabía, un amigo estudió en el mismo colegio

-¿Un amigo?

-Sí, un amigo que conocí hace años cuando regresaba de Escocia. En ese tiempo estaba muy deprimido y casi cometo una locura.

-No me digas que quisiste...

-Si él no me hubiera detenido, hoy tendrían que arrojar flores al mar porque dudo mucho que hubieran encontrado mi cuerpo en el inmenso Atlántico.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Eso lo sabe la tía abuela?

-Nunca se lo dije

-Ahora que lo sé tengo más armas para defender tu regreso a casa

-¿Crees que eso sirva?

-Sí, yo sé porque te lo digo

Fin Del Flash Back

-Ahora recuerdo algo que podría estar pasando, tengo que hablar de esto con Candy pero me gustaría que tú estuvieras presente para que nos des tu apreciación.

-me parece bien

-Bueno yo me marcho –dijo Stear- ¡que tengan buen día!

Archie se sorprendió de su forma tan fría de despedirse, parecía que no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que le estuviera pasando a Anthony.

En el cuarto Kate trataba de animar a Anthony contándole cosas que parecían chiquilladas pero él no había vuelto a sonreír.

-¡Tony! Quiero decirte que lamento lo de ayer, me porté mal contigo, no tomé, en consideración tus sentimientos, fui una egoísta.

-el que tiene que disculparse soy yo

-No Tony, tú actuaste por impulso por amor y yo no comprendí eso

-¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

-¿qué cosa Anthony?

-¿por qué no me dijiste desde un principio que estabas comprometida con otro? Yo jamás hubiera hecho lo que hice ayer y no te hubiera insistido.

-¡Anthony! ¿Quién te dijo que yo estaba comprometida? ¿Acaso fue la intrigante de Elisa? ¿Estuvo llenándote la cabeza de mentiras?

-No fue Elisa, ya no vale la pena que sigas negándolo, lo sé todo, no importa cómo pero lo sé

-¡Anthony yo!

-Ahora está claro, tú solo sientes lástima por mí

-¡no es cierto!

-sí, es lástima, y yo no quiero que sientas lástima por mí

-¡Anthony! Escúchame

-No, escúchame tú a mí. Ya no es necesario que sigas mintiendo, olvídame de una vez y haz tu vida con ese hombre. Cumple con lo que me dijiste hace poco, que cuando me sintiera mal, no te buscara para que me atiendas porque estarías muy ocupada. ¿Lo recuerdas? –Expresa con un brillo de rabia y de dolor en los ojos-

-¡Anthony! Yo no quise decir eso, en realidad yo me preocupo por ti, tú lo sabes

-Mejor preocúpate por tu novio y déjame en paz de una vez –le dice gritándole-

-¡Anthony! Por favor no te dirijas a mí de esa forma que me lastima

-Yo estoy más lastimado que tú, no sabes lo que estoy sintiendo, es horrible, es horrible amar y no ser correspondido. Tal vez antes sufría menos porque te creía muerta, ahora que sé que estás viva me duele más por saberte ajena.

-¡Anthony! No quiero que sufras

-será mejor que me dejes solo –le dice Anthony un poco fatigado-

-¿te sientes bien?

-mejor vete, quiero estar...quiero descansar un poco

-voy por un médico, ya regreso

Kate sale y le dice a Adam que Anthony se ha vuelto a poner mal, el doctor entra al instante y le toma el pulso que es un tanto irregular.

-¿cómo te sientes Anthony?

-un poco mareado

-Estás sudando frío y noto que tienes fatiga, se te ha vuelto a bajar la presión voy a darte un medicamento.

-Ya se me está pasando, creo que me extralimité y le exigí a mi cuerpo más de lo que podía dar, no hice caso a las sugerencias del médico, después de tanto tiempo estar sentado en una silla de ruedas es complicado volver a tener una vida agitada como la de antes.

Una enfermera de turno entra y el médico le pide que controle su pulso y lo vigile hasta que el regrese.

-Está bien solo descansa ya se te pasará, voy por la medicina, Candy ven conmigo.

Los dos salen de la habitación y Adam le pide a Archie y a Kate que lo esperen en su consultorio hasta que le dé el medicamento al paciente, tenían que hablar de lo ocurrido.

Después de poco tiempo ya estaban platicando sobre lo que había pasado con Anthony.

-Se ha quedado dormido, ya está más sereno ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste a Anthony que le alteró los nervios?

-Estábamos conversando de cosas nuestras cuando de pronto se alteró de la nada y me gritó, me dijo que saliera del cuarto porque no quería que le tuviera lástima.

-Lo que sospechaba, Anthony lo que tiene son problemas emocionales

-¿problemas emocionales? –Sorprendida Kate-

-Creo que Adam tiene razón Candy, no te lo había contado pero creo que ya es hora de hacerlo, esto ya me está preocupando.

-¿qué pasa Archie?

-resulta que hace algún tiempo Anthony me contó que había intentado suicidarse

-¿Qué? –Se asusta Kate-

-Es más grave de lo que suponía –comenta el médico-

-Intentó arrojarse al mar y si no hubiera sido por un alma noble que lo vio y lo detuvo a tiempo hoy no estaría entre nosotros.

-¡Dios mío! –Exclama la rubia-

-pero no entiendo ¿por qué ha vuelto a deprimirse tanto? –Pregunta el joven-

-fue mi culpa, se puso mal desde que nos vio a Oscar y a mi juntos y creo que le afectó que le dijera que me gustaba mucho, pero es que yo no quería que se haga ilusiones conmigo porque cuando vuelva Terry....esto, yo no sé qué haré

-¡Candy! Anthony está enamorado de ti, me lo ha dicho –aseguró Archie- y tenía la idea de que tú sentías lo mismo, aunque yo estuve diciéndole que no era posible

-¡Dios! Anthony se enteró del compromiso, cuando estuvimos hablando en el cuarto me lo dijo, fue antes de volver a ponerse mal

-no hay duda entonces, su problema de Hipotensión se debe a la impresión que debió causarle, saber de tu compromiso.

-¿pero no es grave que se ponga en ese estado o sí? –Indaga preocupado el joven de ojos color ámbar-

-No voy a mentirles, solo les puedo decir que ante un choque emocional el organismo de una persona puede responder de diversas maneras. Los choques emocionables a la larga pueden lesionar el corazón de cierta forma que pueda agravarse el caso, no olvidemos que él ya presentaba problemas cuando lo trajeron por primera vez, solo mejoró gracias a los cuidados de Candy, sino mejora su estado de ánimo el cuadro podría empeorar.

-¿qué hacemos entonces?

-estos casos no son mi fuerte puesto que soy cirujano pero podrían hablar con el doctor que está llevando el caso, lo que puedo decirles es que traten de que Anthony recupere el entusiasmo y no se deprima más.

-¡Archie! Yo tengo la culpa, la señora Elroy tiene razón soy una calamidad

-no digas eso Candy, Anthony se pondrá mejor ya lo verás

-Por ahora lo mejor será que no te vea, ya que eso es lo que lo altera

-tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya, Archie te llamaré en la noche para saber cómo evoluciona Anthony

Stear paró en una panadería y compró una bolsa de pan fresco, sabía que a Margaret le gustaba comerlo con mantequilla de maní. Mientras cancelaba en la caja recordó la forma tan fría y seca con la que se había despedido de Archie, pero era un mecanismo de defensa que había empleado para no aceptar la realidad de golpe, aun sentía tristeza, dolor y angustia porque no solo había regresado lo bueno de su pasado sino también las cosas terribles que pasó como prisionero de guerra. Ya eran algunos días que no visitaba al psicólogo, tenía miedo de las sugerencias que este pudiera darle. Condujo hasta la casa y los pequeños bracitos de Magy se colgaron de su cuello, y lo saludó dándole ligeros besos en toda su cara.

-¡Papi! ¡Te quiero mucho!

-Magy, yo también te quiero mucho, mucho

Eleanor lo estaba observando parada en la puerta y se acerca muy contenta a recibirlo.

-¡Matt! ¡Tu hija te adora! No hace otra cosa que hablar de ti todo el tiempo

-Si papi, le estaba contando a la Señora Eleanor que tú eres el mejor papá del mundo y que cuando yo sea grande quiero ser igual de inteligente que tú

-¡Mi amor! Tú ya eres inteligente

-No tanto como tú, papi, yo también quiero aprender matemáticas

-para eso está tu maestra

-Sí pero nadie te supera papi

El solo sonríe pero sus ojos reflejaban melancolía, Eleanor estaba encantada con la pequeña que no se percató de aquello, los 3 entraron a la casa y la tarde estaba por caer.

Candy se había pasado toda la mañana pensando en su plan de escape, la soga la tenía escondida debajo de la cama lo único que faltaba era escoger el momento preciso para salir sin ser vista. Aquel día sería imposible puesto que estaban celebrando las fiestas patronales y Henry quería repetir la hazaña de aquella noche en que se divirtió como nunca antes, los siguientes días estaría asistiendo a las fiestas del pueblo y a los rodeos montubios. Candy estaba que casi no reconocía a Henry, el muchacho posesivo y arrogante se había convertido en un hombre dulce y alegre, trataba mejor a sus empleados, incluso les daba mejor remuneración. Todos estaban contentos con el cambio de su patrón y como había dicho ella trabajaban con más ahínco para felicidad de su amo.

-Estoy empezando a amar estas tierras –le dijo un día- me gusta la tranquilidad y la alegría que aquí se respira.

Candy había sacado lo bueno de su interior y empezaba a sentirse bien en su compañía pero no dejaba de extrañar a todos y sobre todo a Anthony y Terry. Sentía esa urgencia de estar con ellos y explicarles todo, pero también tenía un poco de miedo ante lo que pudiera encontrarse.

Anthony fue dado de alta dos días después y regresó a la mansión pero se encerró en su habitación y no quería ver a nadie, solo pidió que le llevaran la comida a su cuarto y que le subieran los periódicos de la tarde.

Kate estaba un poco nerviosa, aunque había estado leyendo el diario de Candy para saber cómo actuar ante los duques temía cometer algún error, estaba consciente de que en el diario no se escribía todo lo que pasaba en el día sino lo más importante. Aunque estaba triste porque Anthony no le dirigía la palabra en algo la tranquilizaba saber que no estaría abajo cuando los padres de Terry llegaran, ya que sería difícil explicar su presencia.

El duque y la actriz llegaron a la mansión, Archie no fue a trabajar ese día, no se perdería por nada la oportunidad de conversar con su artista favorita, Annie había organizado el arreglo de la casa y elegido el menú.

La hora había llegado, la pareja no asistió sola sino en compañía de Stear, habían decidido llevarlo a todos los lugares que ellos fueran, querían que se fuera familiarizando con los compromisos que adquirían y sobre todo que aprendiera el protocolo, pero en este caso no era para que aprendiera algo sino porque sabían que se había vuelto amigo de su futura nuera y querían alegrar mucho más el ambiente.

El primero en sorprenderse de ver a Stear fue Archie, a pesar de que este ya le había dicho que trabajaba con los nobles.

Todos pasaron a la sala y la duquesa abrazó con mucho cariño a la creía su futura hija política.

-¡Candy! ¡Querida! Ansiaba verte nuevamente

-Yo también deseaba verla

-¿leíste la carta de Terry?

-Sí

-¡Imagino que debe emocionarte!

-¡No se imagina cuanto!

-debes extrañarlo muchísimo

-Sí

Todos se sentaron y mientras tanto una doncella les sirvió las bebidas de su preferencia, Stear no dejaba de mirar a Annie y su barriga, en su mente pasaron mil y un ideas de cómo hubiera sido su vida si nunca se hubiera enrolado en el ejército francés, tal vez estaría casado con Patricia y tendría un par de pequeños igual que su hermano menor.

-Matt nos estuvo contando que ustedes dos se han hecho buenos amigos –dice el señor Grandchester a la rubia-

-Así es, nos hemos visto algunas veces y hemos tenido la oportunidad de intercambiar ideas.

-¿Cómo conocieron a Stear? Digo ¿a Matt? –Pregunta curioso Archie-

-Fue durante un viaje que hicimos a Francia –comenta el duque-

-Nos vimos dos veces y la segunda vez decidí que lo convencería para que trabaje conmigo –agrega la duquesa- no saben cómo me impresionó este joven.

-Nos gustaría saber –dijo Kate- ¿cómo la impresionó?

-Yo estaba comprando en una tienda cuando escuché un alboroto en la calle, salí y una indigente estaba ahí, muriéndose con dolores sin que nadie la ayudara, hasta que llegó este ángel salvador.

-No es para tanto, mi Lady –dice Stear- no fue gran cosa

-no seas tan modesto, no exagero, este hombre se movió rápido, la llevamos al hospital y si no hubiera sido por él la mujer hubiera muerto sin ser atendida. Nadie quería mover un dedo si no se cancelaba antes y desafortunadamente mi cartera la había dejado en la tienda, Matthew estuvo dispuesto a perder todo el dinero que había ahorrado con tanto esfuerzo y a abandonar su sueño de regresar a América con tal de salvar a una mujer a la que ni siquiera conocía. ¿Eso no es ser demasiado bueno? ¿Díganme ustedes?

-Es admirable –dijo Archie-

-No exagera Eleanor, tiene usted toda la razón –le dice Kate-

-y eso no es nada, luego yo le dije que le devolvería el dinero que había perdido y ¿saben que me contestó?

-¿qué? –Preguntaron Kate y Archie a la vez-

-que el dinero lo había ganado trabajando y que trabajando lo recuperaría, entonces fue ahí que le propuse que fuera mi asistente personal

Seguían conversando sobre ese tema y otros más mientras Anthony leía en el periódico de la tarde la siguiente noticia:

"Broadway está de fiesta, la famosa y talentosa estrella aristocrática Terruce Grandchester devuelta en New York"

Robert Hathaway confirma que el grupo Stratford permanecerá una semana y media en la ciudad antes de salir de gira nacional, se han programado 6 funciones, que se presentarán antes de abandonar la gran manzana.

El actor principal confirma que dejará las tablas definitivamente en vista de su posición como Lord de la casa de Grandchester. Ciertas fuentes aseguran que su retiro también se debe a que el futuro Duque piensa contraer nupcias con una joven de buena familia hasta ahora desconocida, nadie sabe la identidad de su futura esposa, algunos piensan que se trata de su compañera de reparto la también famosa Karen Claise, estos rumores se han esparcido debido a que se los ha visto muy unidos durante los dos últimos años, pero los actores lo han negado en reiteradas ocasiones. Más en la página 16.

-¡Terry! Estás de regreso, ahora si puedo moverme, creo que iré a verte y te daré una sorpresa, después de tantas cosas malas que me han pasado, me hará bien ver a un viejo amigo. Está decidido me iré a New York mañana mismo.

Stear a penas y cruzaba palabras con Archie, prefería hablar con Kate y los duques, después de la cena, se retiraron y Kate también salió corriendo a su casa. Anthony había terminado de cenar y baja hasta la sala de música donde estaban Annie y su esposo conversando mientras tomaban una taza de té y miraban a los pequeños jugar sentados con las piezas de ajedrez.

-¡Tío Tony! ¡Tío Tony! –gritaron los pequeños sobrinos- ¡Ven a jugar!

Anthony acarició sus cabecitas y luego se dirigió hacia los padres de los infantes quienes se extrañaron de verlo con un mejor semblante y una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿cómo están?

-bien Anthony ¿y tú?

-muy contento

-¡Qué bueno! ¿Y podemos saber que te pone tan contento?

-Es que pienso irme unos días a New York

-pero Anthony el doctor dijo que...

-Sé lo que dijo el doctor Archie, no tienes que recordármelo

-debes descansar

-lo haré durante el viaje, encerrado aquí en casa me aburre, si voy a New York me distraeré un poco. Acabo de enterarme que un amigo regresó de Europa y quiero visitarlo.

-¡Anthony! Veo que nada te convencerá de lo contrario ¿cuándo te vas?

-Mañana mismo

-¡Tan pronto! A Candy no le va a gustar la idea –dijo sin pensar la morena-

-Yo no tengo por qué pedirle permiso a Candy, me tiene sin cuidado lo que piense ella y por favor ni me la mencionen

-¡Anthony! Sigues resentido, ella no te ha hecho nada

-mejor no hablemos más de ella no quiero que se me dañe el genio

-perdón

-ya le pedí a Dorothy que me ayude haciendo las maletas y mandé al chofer a comprar el boleto de tren

-¡Ya tenías todo planeado!

-todo lo hice hoy en la tarde mientras ustedes atendían a los suegros de Candy

-¿cómo lo sabes? –Pregunta un poco nervioso, su primo- ¿quién te dijo?

-Las paredes tienen oídos Archie, pero no te preocupes no los vi, no sé quiénes son, ni me interesa.

El rubio sale de la sala y ellos se quedan más sorprendidos que antes, Annie no sabe como avisarle a Candy lo que está pasando puesto que hasta ahora ella se ha negado a darles el número telefónico de la casa de los Buttman.

En la mañana Anthony está vestido y listo para salir de la mansión cuando llega Kate y lo encuentra a punto de subirse al carro que lo llevaría a la estación.

-¡Anthony! ¡Anthony! –Lo llama la rubia- ¡Espera!

El hombre se detiene y la mira por unos instante con tanto embeleso pero luego su mirada cambia por una indiferente.

-¿qué quieres Candy?

-me enteré que te vas a New York

-¡vaya! Las noticias vuelan rápido –le dijo con un deje de Ironía-

-Anthony, te vas por mí ¿verdad?

-No Candy, no imagines lo que no es

-Sigues enojado conmigo y ya casi ni me hablas y ahora te vas

-No puedo estar aquí viendo cómo eres feliz con otro

-tú no sabes Anthony, no sabes nada

-no, no sé nada, y tampoco quiero saberlo

-Es que yo sí te...

-¿Sí que? -le pregunta mirándola con pasión y resentimiento a la vez-

Kate no responde solo está ahí mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, él no entiende muy bien lo que sucede en el corazón de la joven pero lo interpreta como lástima, esa palabra se había vuelto una de las principales en su vocabulario. El la sujeta fuertemente de un brazo y la acerca hacia sí.

-¡Como quisiera! –le dijo casi en suspiro- que no sintieras lástima por mí

-Yo no siento lástima por ti –lo contradijo ella- ¡nunca!

-Entonces ¿qué es? –Pregunta él acercándose más-

-dímelo tú –le dijo casi con un hilo de voz y cerrando los ojos como esperando un beso-

Anthony se acercó mucho más hasta el punto de aspirar su fragancia a flores silvestres, estuvo a punto de besarla pero se retrajo y la apartó soltándola.

-¡Te Amo! Pero no voy a permitir que sigas jugando conmigo

-¡Anthony! No estoy jugando

-Entonces, dime que me amas y déjalo a él

-no puedo

-¿por qué?

-Es que yo...

-Yo te voy a decir por qué. No estás segura de lo que sientes, te gusta estar conmigo pero no sabes si lo que sientes por mí es amor.

-Anthony si yo pudiera, si tan solo pudiera decirte lo que estoy sintiendo

-tal vez si me marcho, aclares tus ideas

-Prométeme que vas a estar bien, prométemelo

-¿te importaría si llegara a pasarme algo?

-tú sabes que mucho, yo no sé qué haría si te sucediera algo, creo que moriría

Anthony quiso esbozar una sonrisa pero de pronto dirigió su mirada hacia la calle y vio parado a Oscar Lenuar en la reja, eso bastó para que se enojara más.

-dile todas esas cosas a tu prometido, ¡Adiós Candy!

Anthony termina de subirse al coche y Kate se queda sola llorando, Oscar se acerca y la abraza fuerte.

-¡Llora! ¡Llora lo que quieras Kate! ¡Desahógate!

-¡Oscar! ¡Oscar! –le dice en medio de sollozos- me he enamorado, amo a Anthony, no sé cómo pasó pero lo amo.

-Así es, a veces el corazón elige sin consultarnos

Annie había estado observando desde el cristal de su ventana y sintió como el corazón se le estrujaba al ver así a su amiga. Antes lo sospechaba, ahora estaba totalmente segura, Candy se ha vuelto a enamorar de Anthony, imaginaba ella y le preocupaba mucho la condición en la que se hallaba, comprometida con un hombre bueno que la adoraba y que ella en su momento quiso tanto pero que ahora por algún motivo había olvidado y pensaba que ahora se hallaba en juego su felicidad y la de otros.

Archie estaba pensando en su primo y en su hermano cuando la despampanante secretaria se para en frente de él y le sonríe de una forma que erizaba la piel del hombre.

-¡Señor Archibald! Quisiera pedirle un favor muy grande

-dime Helen ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Es que no tengo quien me lleve a mi casa más tarde, vivo un poco lejos y los taxis no quieren ir hasta allá, generalmente viene a recogerme un primo pero está de viaje y yo pensé que de pronto usted podría, claro si no es molestia...

-claro, yo puedo llevarte

-¿en serio? ¿No le molesta?

-no, eres una excelente secretaria y me has hecho favores también

-Señor no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco –la chica se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla- ¡perdón! creo que fue la emoción, gracias.

La muchacha se retira mientras Archie se toca el rostro justo donde ella lo había besado. Archie empezó a sentirse extraño pero tomó un poco de agua y volvió a concentrarse en sus papeles.

Anthony subió al tren y buscó su puesto mientras el empleado le pedía su boleto él estaba distraído pensando en la mujer de su vida.

-¡Señor! ¡Señor! Su boleto por favor

-Perdón, estaba distraído, tenga usted

Anthony retiraba los cabellos que caían en su frente y seguía pensando pero ahora en voz alta.

-¿Por qué ahora insinúas que me quieres? No te entiendo Candy, ¿cómo saber si me amas o no? Si me amas ¿por qué estás con él? ¿Será que tienes miedo? Tal vez es que no quieres hacerle daño.

Siento rabia, estoy celoso, muy celoso, no soporto la idea de imaginar que tu amor sea para otro, han sido tantos años soñando contigo, amando tu recuerdo y no puedo aceptarlo, me enferma esta situación. ¡Terry! ¡Amigo mío! ¡Ojalá que pueda olvidar un poco todo esto, con tus ocurrencias!

Annie bajó con algo de dificultad, su vientre empezaba a pesarle pero eso no importaba ahora, tenía que llegar a consolar a su amiga.

Kate se había sentado en los pequeños peldaños al pie de la puerta mientras Oscar parado frente a ella le daba aliento.

-¡Candy! –Dijo abriendo la puerta Annie- ¡Amiga mía! ¡Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre! Vi lo que pasó con Anthony.

-¡Annie!

-no te culpo, es fácil enamorarse de un Andley sobre todo de alguien como Anthony

-¡Annie! No malinterpretes mi preocupación por Anthony

-Sé lo que vi no tienes que negármelo, soy tu amiga, puedes confiar en mi

-creo que será mejor que me vaya para que puedan hablar tranquilas –dijo Oscar- vendré por ti más tarde Candy.

Kate se levanta y abraza fuerte a Annie mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas aún rojas.

-¿qué hago Annie? ¿Qué hago?

-Tienes que tomar una decisión y pronto, piensa en que Terry no merece que le mientas

-es que no me entiendes Annie, Candy ama a Terry

-¿por qué hablas de ti misma como si se tratara de otra persona?

-hay algo que no te puedo decir, no ahora, el tiempo se acaba y en dos meses más sabrás la verdad

-no entiendo nada

-no trates de entenderlo, mejor abrázame fuerte Annie

Anthony ni siquiera sospechaba que su gran amigo era en realidad su gran rival, un rival muy fuerte con el que tendría que luchar para poder conquistar el amor de Candy.

El tren atravesaba pueblos y pueblos, en algunas horas más estaría en New York ¿qué pasará? ¿Se descubrirá la verdad? ¿La amistad entre estos dos jóvenes se terminará?


	43. FUNCION MACABRA

**Capítulo XLIII**

**Una función macabra, la casa de los vampiros**

Era la primera vez que el grupo incluía entre sus funciones una obra fuera de la literatura universal, en este caso estarían presentando la historia del Conde Drácula. Los tramoyistas se habían pasado la mañana entera montando la escenografía, los tenebrosos bosques de Transilvania y los castillos medievales, los encargados del vestuario también estaban muy ocupados confeccionando los trajes que usarían los actores así como eligiendo el maquillaje preciso.

Terry como siempre había elegido la terraza como lugar propicio para memorizar sus líneas, entre ratos sacaba la armónica y entonaba su canción favorita, Karen por su parte había salido a dar una vuelta por la gran manzana, la prensa no dejaba de seguirla para fotografiarla y pedirle que rinda declaraciones sobre su supuesto romance con el cotizado actor. Huyendo de los periodistas se internó en el Carnegie Hall donde tropezó con un hombre tirando todas las fundas de compras que había hecho.

-¡Señorita! Debería tener más cuidado –le dijo mientras le ayudaba a recoger los paquetes- ¿acaso no tiene ojos?

-¿qué? ¿Cómo se atreve? Usted no sabe quién soy yo

-La verdad es que su rostro se me hace familiar pero no sé de donde

Karen estaba molesta ¿cómo era posible que siendo ella una actriz tan famosa este hombre no supiera quién es?

-¿le dice algo el nombre de Karen Claise? –le dijo con el cuello erguido-

-Karen Claise ¿la actriz?

-Sí

-¡Ah ya! La recuerdo, la vi en la obra de Romeo y Julieta hace algunos años cuando Terry iniciaba su carrera, pero mejor actriz –le dijo el hombre- era Susana Marlowe, de eso no hay ninguna duda.

-¡Uy! –Rezongó la pelirroja- Usted no sabe nada de nada, hoy en día yo soy la mejor actriz de Stratford, por no decir la mejor de Broadway. Además ¿por qué habla de Terry con tanta familiaridad?

-Conozco a Grandchester desde hace tiempo, fuimos compañeros en el San Pablo y es el prometido de Candy

-¿conoce a Candy?

-¿le dice algo el nombre de Neil Legan Andley? –pregunta levantando su mentón orgullosamente-

-¿Andley?

-Soy primo de Candy

-¡Con que es un primo de Candy!

-En realidad solo somos primos por nombre, más que una prima es una buena amiga

-¡Ah! ¡Qué extraño que Candy tenga un amigo tan poco amable como usted!

-¿Poco amable? Si acabo de ayudarla a recoger sus cosas y ni siquiera me ha dado las gracias

-Usted fue el que las tiró cuando tropezó conmigo

-No, yo no era el que venía corriendo como si estuviera huyendo de la policía, la que tropezó conmigo fue usted

-Si venía corriendo es porque la prensa está afuera

-muy bien entonces déjeme salir para decirles que usted los está esperando

-¿qué? ¿No se atreverá?

-quiero ser más amable de lo que fui hace un momento

-Es un odioso

-y usted una engreída, parece que los humos se le subieron a la cabeza

-Además de odioso es un atrevido

-Preciosa me gustaría seguir conversando contigo pero estoy muy ocupado, tengo cosas que hacer, adiós. –Le dijo con un toque de sensualidad-

Neil le entrega los paquetes y se va riendo a carcajadas, esto molesta más a la pelirroja que se queda haciendo muecas de desagrado.

Terry no había olvidado la promesa pero estando en América era mayor su deseo de ver a Candy, pensar en ella lo desconcentraba y aunque ya se sabía las líneas de memoria le faltaba añadir naturalidad a su actuación, la noche había llegado y su compañera no llegaba aún. Robert estaba de mal humor porque al día siguiente sería la presentación de la obra y casi no se había podido ensayar bien por la ausencia de Karen.

-¡Esto es increíble! Después de tanto tiempo trabajar con nosotros es increíble que Karen no haya aprendido nuestras reglas, esa muchacha va a sacarme canas verdes.

-tranquilízate Robert ya aparecerá –le dice Terry-

-abusa porque es una de las estrellas del grupo pero esto es imperdonable, nos quedan pocas horas para el estreno y ella paseándose por la ciudad.

-ya estoy aquí –dice acelerada- perdón el retraso pero es que unos reporteros estaban...

-No nos des explicaciones y ve a tu lugar tenemos mucho que ensayar, ya hablaré contigo después

Terry la toma de la mano y la lleva hasta la plataforma donde empieza a recitar sus frases, la pelirroja se queda en blanco y no sabe como continuar por lo que titubea algunas veces.

-¿qué te pasa Karen? ¿Acaso no memorizaste tus líneas? –pregunta Robert muy enojado- y luego presumes de ser la estrella.

-Es que estoy un poco agitada Robert, vine corriendo porque los periodistas estaban acosándome

-Me importa un pepino lo que estabas haciendo allá afuera, la obra es mañana y tú tienes que estar preparada, voy a darte 15 minutos Karen, 15 minutos si para ese entonces no puedes caracterizar de manera correcta a Mina Murray te buscaré un reemplazo, ¿oíste?

-Sí Robert ya te oí

Todos se fueron a descansar un rato y Karen toma sus guiones y empieza a leerlos rápidamente.

Terry la mira con curiosidad y se acerca a arrebatarle los papeles que tenía en mano.

-No te lo aprendas de memoria, ahora no hay tiempo, solo dispones de 15 minutos, léelo e improvisa.

-ya lo leí

-entonces mírame y sígueme ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien

-Mi bella Mina había estado buscándote porque deseo entregarte algo que te hará inmortal

-¿Inmortal?

-Sí, serás joven y bella para siempre

-Estoy como enajenada, no puedo resistirme

-entonces ven conmigo y sé mi compañera

-iré a donde tú quieras

-¡Ves! No necesitaste de estos papeles, tampoco dejes que el apuntador te distraiga tú solo mírame a mí

-¡Oh Terry gracias! No sé cómo pagarte lo que haces por mí

-No siempre voy a estarte cubriendo recuerda que solo me quedan dos meses en esta compañía

-te extrañaré tanto

-yo también pero sabes que me voy para ser feliz

-sí, y te lo mereces porque eres el mejor amigo del mundo, gracias mi amorcito

-Está bien princesa, sabes que puedes confiar en mí yo también tengo mucho que agradecerte

-ahora estoy más tranquila

-¡Qué bueno!

-Quería contarte algo que me pasó

-¿lo de la prensa?

-no, es de alguien a quien me encontré en el centro musical de Carnegie Hall

-¿quién?

-un Andley

-¿Archie?

-No, a un tal Neil Legan

-¡Ah! Ese vagoneta

-¡Ah! No tenía cara de ser eso

-Está bien, Candy me dijo que había cambiado mucho

-pues debe ser, lo que sí es, es un atrevido, me dijo que era una engreída y que se me han subido los humos a la cabeza

-¿y no es cierto acaso?

-¿tú también Terry?

-Es broma dime que más te dijo

-que te conocía, que sabía que eras el prometido de su prima etc., etc., etc.

-¿cómo lo sabe? ¿Será que Candy ya le dijo a todo el mundo que nos vamos a casar?

-No sé

-¿tengo que preguntarle a Neil?

-bueno, vayamos al escenario, Robert nos está haciendo señas, luego me hablas de eso.

Archie no llegó a cenar y Annie estaba intranquila era la segunda vez que pasaba pero recordó que su esposo no había ido a trabajar el día anterior por lo que supuso que debía tener mucho trabajo acumulado. Se sentó frente al espejo a mirarse, estuvo arreglando su cabello, necesitaba sentirse y verse bien para su esposo. Luego recordó la conversación que había tenido con su amiga. Kate le había revelado que temía lo que pudiera pasar estando Terry en New York ya que por las casualidades de la vida Anthony había entablado una amistad con el actor vía correspondencia sin saber muy bien el uno del otro. Annie se sorprendió muchísimo, nunca hubiera imaginado algo así y viendo a su amiga tan nerviosa no se atrevió a decirle que Anthony había ido a New York exclusivamente a visitar a un amigo que retornaba de Europa por lo que dedujo que se trataba precisamente de Terry. Quería que su esposo llegara pronto para contarle lo sucedido y entre los dos decidir si contarle la verdad o no a Candy.

El auto se detuvo frente a una casa con un bonito jardín lleno de azucenas y margaritas, el hombre se baja para abrirle la puerta a la mujer.

-¡No sabe cuánto le agradezco!

-no se preocupe Helen

-¿quiere pasar a tomar algo?

-no, no es necesario, muchas gracias, será mejor que me vaya, mi esposa debe estar un poco preocupada

-por favor, solo será un momentito, déjeme que le agradezca en esta forma

-es que ya es un poco tarde

-no le tomará más de cinco minutos

-Helen, le agradezco mejor otro día

-Señor Archibald, no me desprecie, mire que yo hago un café delicioso y en menos de cinco minutos usted podrá irse, pero si seguimos aquí parados discutiendo sobre si va a tomarlo o no nos cogerán las 10 de la noche

-veo que es un poco obstinada

-sí, un poquito –le dice guiñándole un ojo- vamos por favor

-está bien

Archie pasa a la casa de Helen, no es lugar muy grande pero es bonito, ella lo invita a tomar asiento mientras va a la cocina por el café, él se queda impresionado viendo la sala, tiene muchos detalles escoceses desde figurillas de cerámica hasta una Gaita que descansa sobre un pedestal de madera.

-¡Escocia!

-¿lo notó? –pregunta ella mientras le sirve el café- ¡Me encanta Escocia!

-¿ha estado allá?

-Un par de veces, me gusta su cultura y costumbres

-¿Conoce Edimburgo?

-¡Oh sí! Tiene hermosos lagos, la naturaleza es increíble, sus montañas son tan impresionantes

-Nunca hubiera imaginado que le gustara Escocia

-Es que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de charlar como ahora, en la oficina es un poco difícil. ¿Con cuantas cucharadas? –Le pregunta refiriéndose al azúcar-

-dos por favor

Kate está tocando el piano para sus padres aunque no tiene muchas ganas tiene que sacar fuerzas y fingir alegría, sus padres se preocupaban mucho por ella cuando la veían triste y no quería que se dieran cuenta que algo no andaba bien, Oscar solo la miraba y pensaba en que era una mujer fuerte.

Anthony ya había llegado y estaba descansando en el hotel, había mandado a uno de los empleados del lugar a que le fuera a comprar la entrada para la función del día siguiente.

Terry y Karen estaban muy cansados, al terminar él la llevó hasta su casa y luego se fue a su departamento. Ya hace como un año no vivía ahí pero había dejado encargada a la portera que lo mantuviera limpio hasta su regreso, mensualmente le enviaba una cantidad de dinero como pago a su trabajo.

Se sentó un rato y tomó el periódico, las primeras páginas hablaban de temas políticos lo cual no le atraía mucho, después leyó la página de sociales y encontró algunas de sus fotos más recientes y el falso rumor de su relación con Karen.

-¡Siguen con lo mismo! ¡Esto es lo único negativo de la fama! Pero ahora lo que me importa es –dice dejando el periódico a un lado- encontrar a Neil para preguntarle ¿quién le dijo de mi compromiso con Candy?

Al día siguiente Anthony salió en dirección al teatro faltaba algunas horas para la función pero quería ver si podía encontrarse con su amigo y darle la sorpresa.

Terry no estaba en el teatro se hallaba desayunado en el pequeño café de la esquina cuando como enviado del cielo aparece Neil.

-¡Legan! –Lo llama Terry- ¡Neil Legan!

Neil no lo había visto y sorprendió al reconocerlo pero se acercó a la mesa donde estaba el actor tratando de disimular su malestar.

-¡Terry Grandchester!

-Neil, dime algo ¿Cómo sabes de mi compromiso con Candy?

-Pero ¿qué cosas preguntas, no recuerdas que cuando nos vimos en Londres tú mismo me lo contaste?

Terry hizo memoria y era cierto él mismo se lo había contado, aquel día estaba tan ofuscado que se le fue la lengua.

**Flash Back**

El mesero le indica en que mesa se encuentra la persona que busca y él se acerca.

-¡Neil Legan!

-¡Oh! ¡Terruce Grandchester! –Fingiendo asombro- ¡Qué sorpresa! No esperaba encontrarme contigo, ha pasado tanto tiempo.

-¿Has visto a Candy?

-Con tantos años sin verla, debes estar desesperado por saber de ella

Neil le dice eso disimulando puesto que él ya conoce que Candy y el próximo duque están comprometidos.

-dime ¿la has visto?

-Muchas veces Grandchester, pero déjame decirte algo, pierdes tu tiempo buscándola porque ya me contó que se había comprometido con alguien muy importante que conoció en Escocia y hasta me enseñó el anillo, un diamante carísimo –le dice con una sonrisa lacónica- mejor olvídala

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero el prometido de Candy soy yo

-¿Qué? –Fingiendo nuevamente sorpresa-

-Pues sí, soy yo

-¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Finalmente se van a casar, pobre Elisa le va a dar algo cuando se entere, bueno ya es tarde tengo que regresar al hotel –expresa mientras se levanta-

-No irás a ningún lado –lo detiene, sentándolo nuevamente- dime ¿dónde está Candy?

**Fin del flash back.**

**-**Es cierto –reconoce el actor- lo había olvidado, por favor dime ¿has contado a alguien más sobre esto?

-¡Ya veo! Es eso lo que te preocupa, pues no se lo he dicho a nadie, Candy me lo pidió de favor

-Entiendo ¿cómo está ella?

Esta pregunta no le gustó para nada a Neil puesto que ni el mismo sabía cómo estaba la rubia, un nudo se le hizo en la garganta pero Terry lo obligó a hablar.

-¡Habla! ¿Por qué te quedas callado? ¿Acaso le pasó algo?

-¡No! Ella está muy bien, hace unos días la vi y está muy bien

-¡Bueno! Gracias por la información

-Yo vine a entrevistarme con unos clientes de mi ex cuñado, así que nos vemos luego Grandchester

-Espera Neil, quiero darte algo

-¿qué?

-es un pase de cortesía para que vayas a la función de la tarde, hoy se estrena el conde Drácula

Neil se extraña, jamás pensaría que Terry le fuera a hacer un obsequio pero no lo despreció y tomó el pase, dándole las gracias se despidió de él con un apretón de manos.

Neil se sentó en otra mesa con unos señores mientras Terry canceló la cuenta y se marchó de ahí.

Anthony había estado discutiendo con el guardia porque no lo dejaban pasar.

-¡Mi amigo trabaja aquí!

-Así dicen muchos fanáticos para poder entrar y molestar a los artistas

-es verdad, no tengo porque mentir

-vaya dígale ese cuento a su abuela

-con mi abuela no se meta que ella fue una señora muy respetable, usted no sabe quién soy yo, esto es un atropello, ni siquiera tiene la amabilidad de tomarse la molestia de preguntarle a mi amigo si puedo pasar.

-señor no insista

-no me iré hasta no ver a Terruce Grandchester. Dígale que su amigo Aba está aquí

-lo siento pero el señor Grandchester ha dado instrucciones estrictas de no ser molestado, además el no se encuentra

-no mienta, llámelo, dígale que estoy aquí

-no señor, ya le dije que el señor Grandchester no se encuentra

-¿quién me busca? –Pregunta el actor al escuchar su nombre-

Anthony no puede creer, al fin podía ver a su amigo después de tantos años, nuevamente en persona.

-¡Terry! –le dijo-

Terry no lo había reconocido, ahora caminaba y tenía más cuerpo, incluso su voz había engrosado un poco.

-¡Tú! Tú eres...

-Soy yo Aba

-¡Aba!

-Sí Terry

-Es que no lo puedo creer. Estás de pie, caminando. ¡Cuánto tiempo hombre!

Terry abraza a Anthony y le da unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

-¡qué alegría me da verte! Y sobre todo así caminando

-también me alegra verte Terry, en cuanto supe que estabas de regreso quise venir a saludarte

-yo tenía planeado buscarte después de mi retiro que es en dos meses más

-bueno me adelanté entonces, pero quería darte la sorpresa

-entremos está empezando a molestar el sol

El guardia les abre la puerta y ambos hombres entran, Terry lo lleva a dar un recorrido por el teatro y le explica cada cosa, también le cuenta sobre su éxito en Europa.

-me enteré que piensas dejar el teatro

-sí, he aceptado el título de futuro Duque y además estoy por casarme

-¡Felicidades! ¿Conoceré a la novia?

-Sí claro, te la presentaré cuando termine aquí, pero eso será dentro de dos meses, ella no vive en New York sino en Chicago

-Yo estoy viviendo en Chicago

-¿Sí?

-Sí, en todo el corazón de Chicago

-¡Bien! Entonces no me será difícil buscarte, tienes que darme tu dirección

-por supuesto

-¡Ah! Y también tienes que decirme cuál es tu verdadero nombre porque solo Aba no basta

-pero si te escribí una carta diciéndote mi nombre completo o ¿acaso no te llegó?

-Si me llegó pero accidentalmente Karen derramó café sobre la carta

-entiendo

-Entonces ¿me dirás cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Anthony Brown

-¡Anthony!

-Sí

-Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre

-¿qué, tenías algún amigo que se llamara igual?

-No, solo lo escuché de alguien

-Bueno, ya sabes mi nombre

-Sí

-Compré un boleto para la función de la tarde, El conde Drácula

-Bueno debería llamarse El Duque Drácula considerando mi titulo

-Jajaja no puedo esperar para verte como un vampiro

-Al final de la obra muero con una estaca en el corazón

-sí ya leí el libro, como con una estaca en el corazón, así me siento yo

-¿qué te pasó?

-Son cosas del amor

-¿Sufres por amor?

-mucho Terry, mucho

-¿quieres contarme?

-No, mejor no, porque me pongo mal y me he dado cuenta de que cada vez que pienso en eso me debilito, es que hace poco que me operaron por eso camino con bastón, además de que tengo problemas de hipotensión

-¡Hum! Ya veo, pero eso puede tratarse

-Sí, necesito alejarme de las cosas que me preocupan para ir recuperándome, con el tiempo volveré a ser el mismo que era antes del accidente

-recuperarás tus fuerzas ya lo verás

-Sí, estoy seguro de ello

Candy miraba desde la cerca de madera al joven de ojos azules, estaba practicando para el próximo rodeo montubio y vinieron a la mente recuerdos de cuando Anthony participó en uno similar al que iba a realizarse en el pueblo.

-¡Anthony! ¡Tan fuerte y varonil! Ahora eres un poco débil, sin mis cuidados ¿cómo estarás? ¿Te estarás tomando tus medicinas? ¿Qué estará pasando allá?

Necesito salir de aquí cuanto antes después del rodeo me voy como sea me iré de aquí, no puedo dejar que pase más tiempo. Tengo tanto por hacer, lo siento por Henry pero no pienso quedarme a tu lado eternamente.

En la noche sentados en primera fila se encontraban Anthony y Neil separados por unas cuantas personas por lo que no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia del uno y del otro.

Karen representó excelentemente a Mina Murray tanto que Robert se puso contento y olvidó su enojo.

Terry era perfecto en el papel del Conde cruel y temible, Anthony no se perdía ningún detalle y aplaudía cuando era necesario.

-¡Mina! estoy esperando por ti para que estemos juntos por toda la eternidad

-por toda la eternidad –repite ella hipnotizada antes de que él se acercara a su cuello-

Parecía que se había metido dentro del papel y se veía a sí mismo como Jonathan Harker el joven procurador inglés víctima del encierro en una temible celda en el castillo de Drácula y se imaginó a Mina encarnada por Candy, el final era feliz, la joven regresaba a los brazos de su amado y el mal era derrotado por el bien.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, la gente estaba contenta con la gran actuación del grupo Stratford, todo prometía ser un éxito, la gira sería dentro de una semana más.

Anthony fue a buscar a su amigo hasta el camerino donde lo encontró retirándose el maquillaje con la ayuda de un lienzo.

-¡Terry! ¿Puedo pasar?

-claro, entra Anthony

-quiero felicitarte, estuviste grandioso

-gracias

-tu compañera también es muy buena

-Sí, pero mejor era Susana, y no se lo digas a nadie porque si se entera de que estoy diciendo eso me ahorca

-bueno, no se lo diré a nadie

-¿te gustaría conocer mi departamento?

-está bien

-entonces espérame que ya me cambio y en seguida nos vamos

-bueno te espero afuera

La luz en el departamento del actor era un poco tenue, Terry puso un poco de música suave y se pusieron a platicar de cosas que tenían en común. Las horas pasaron rápido y Anthony debía marcharse por lo que él se ofreció a dejarlo en el hotel.

Durante sus ratos libres Terry salía a dar una vuelta en compañía de su amigo y seguían compartiendo ideas, ahora hablaban de poesía, literatura, arquitectura, de todo un poco. Es que se llevaban tan bien que cualquier tema que eligieran resultaba un deleite. Ambos habían leído mucho e intercambiaban ideas.

El día en que partirían de gira llegó y Anthony lo acompañó hasta la estación, le entregó un papel escrito con su dirección, con la promesa de que cuando fuera a Chicago lo visitara.

Anthony decidió quedarse unos cuantos días más y regresó después de casi tres semanas.

Kate no había estado tranquila así que en cuanto supo que el rubio estaba de regreso fue a visitarlo.

-¿cómo te fue en tu viaje?

-muy bien, vi a mi amigo Terry y hablamos de muchas cosas

Kate se puso pálida como un papel, temía que él ya supiera todo, tuvo que sujetarse de un sillón para no caer.

-¿qué te pasa? Parece que te sientes mal

-no, es que me duele un poco el estomago, debí comer algo que me hizo daño, sígueme contando

-no, no quiero ¿por qué vienes a buscarme a mí para conversar? Ve a buscar a tu novio y platica con él, yo no tengo tiempo para desperdiciar, voy a casa de las Jones

-¿otra vez? –pregunta molesta-

-hace días que no las veo, así que voy a saludarlas

-No pensé que fueras tan coqueto

-No lo soy, me esfuerzo por devolverles la cortesía que tuvieron conmigo

-Anthony, yo quisiera que volviéramos a ser amigos

-creo que nunca lo fuimos Candy

-no digas eso

-Candy sé feliz y olvídame ¿quieres?

Anthony tomó su saco y salió de la casa, ahora pasaba todo el día fuera sin importarle nada. Lo cierto era que iba a encontrarse con Stear y no con las Jones, había dicho eso para molestar a Candy.

El rodeo montubio había terminado y Henry consiguió el segundo lugar en el torneo, Candy lo felicitó y le dio un gran abrazo. Después de celebrar con una comida, la gente se puso a bailar durante toda la noche. En la madrugada cuando todos dormían ella hizo la soga y la guindó en el balcón, bajó silenciosamente, vestida con traje de campesino, se había recogido el cabello y lo había ocultado en un sombrero de paja. Saltó la barda y caminó hasta el pueblo llegando cuando los primero rayos del sol asomaban. Dirigiéndose al dueño de la carreta le pidió que la llevara a un lugar.

Henry se levantó temprano a pesar de la larga noche que tuvo y fue a tocar a la puerta del cuarto de Candy.

-¡Candy! ¡Ábreme!

Al no recibir respuesta entró y vio las ventanas abiertas y la soga amarrada, corrió hasta el balcón y comprobó lo que temía, la rubia había escapado. Luego con una cara de desesperación miro hacia la cama y vio un sobre, lo abrió y leyó.

Querido Henry

Perdóname, tenía que hacerlo, me urge regresar. He aprendido a quererte y a valorarte, has sacado las cosas buenas que hay en ti, no las vuelvas a esconder porque si no, no serás feliz. Te aprendí a querer pero no lo suficiente como para hacer una vida contigo, amo a otra persona y en el corazón no se manda. Espero que me entiendas algún día.

Adiós y suerte

Candy

Henry se dobló, dejó caer el papel de sus manos y su impresión era tal que no podía moverse solo recordó el tiempo que había pasado con ella y la primera vez que había tratado de besarla a la fuerza.

-¡Soy un tonto! ¡Candy, perdóname!

La muchacha de servicio pasó y vio a su patrón con el semblante decaído por lo que le preguntó que le ocurría.

-¡Candy se ha ido!

-¿la Señora?

-Sí, se ha ido

-Señor, es peligroso para una mujer andar sola por estos pajares

-¡Dios! Hay que buscarla

Henry se cambió de ropa y salió con algunos de sus hombres en búsqueda de la rubia, su intención ahora no era encontrarla para tomarla prisionera, sino para devolverla a los suyos aunque esto supusiera un enorme sacrificio.

-¡Candy, perdóname! ¡Si algo malo llegara a sucederte, no me lo perdonaría nunca!

Había estado algunos minutos jugando con la taza de café, moviendo la pequeña cuchara dentro de ella, pero no había probado nada del líquido oscuro que ya se había enfriado.

-Pensé que hoy no vendrías –le dijo el rubio- hace algunos días que no nos vemos

-¡Hola! Siéntate, tengo algo que contarte

-¿qué es lo que me tienes que contar? –Pregunta mientras se sienta en la mesa junto a él-

-Quiero que me mires Anthony, mírame fijamente y dime a quien ves en mí

-Veo a Stear

-¿seguro?

-sí

-¿Te gustaría que fuera él?

-Antes de contestarte quisiera decirte algo. Cuando creía que Candy había muerto me dolió mucho, tanto que pensé que moriría también, después que me enteré de la muerte de Stear creía que dios me había olvidado y las ganas de salir adelante también terminaron por morir, viví encerrado en mi propio mundo, me fabriqué un mundo donde vivíamos felices los cuatro: Candy, Archie, Stear y yo. Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando la vi parada ahí frente a mí como un sueño, después supe que dios había sido tan bueno conmigo porque había cuidado de mi vida enviándome a otro ángel para salvarme, mi querido amigo, Terry Grandchester, de no haber sido por él no hubiera tenido esa oportunidad tan maravillosa de reencontrarme con Candy y ahora contigo. Si Terry no hubiera aparecido justo en el momento preciso para evitar que yo cometiera esa terrible locura de quitarme la vida, no estaría ahora viéndote y hablándote.

Stear está sorprendido, cómo el mundo podía ser como un pañuelo, sería coincidencia o destino, no podía asegurarlo.

Ahora recordaba perfectamente a Terry, le agradecía profundamente que hubiera salvado la vida de su querido primo, aunque también temía que las cosas fueran a cambiar una vez que el supiera que a quien él salvó es nada más y nada menos que el primer amor de su prometida.

-Ahora contestando a tu pregunta, te diré que no puedo decir que me gustaría que fueras él porque estoy seguro de que eres él.

-¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

-porque mi corazón lo siente, sé que eres tú aunque lo niegues

-pues tu corazón, no se ha equivocado, yo soy Aliestear Cornwell

-¡Lo sabía!

-Ahora dame un abrazo, abrázame Anthony

-¡Gracias Dios, por devolverme a Stear que es como mi hermano! –El rubio lo abraza tan fuerte como pudo-

Candy estaba un poco nerviosa, no sabía cómo llegar hasta Río Bravo, el hombre que conducía la carreta solo podría dejarla hasta una población cercana al río San Juan desde ahí tendría que buscar a alguien más que la llevara hasta donde quería ir. Habían recorrido algunos kilómetros bajo el intenso sol pero gracias al sombrero campesino que llevaba podía cubrir un poco su rostro. Aun no salían de Montemorelos pero ya estaban cerca del otro poblado. En el camino pudo observar los frondosos naranjos, cargados y que expedían ese dulce y cítrico aroma que encantaba a la rubia, cruzaron un bosque de pinos y finalmente pasaron por un lugar donde había mucho ganado vacuno, después de una media hora de camino llegaron a San Juan donde Candy se bajó y pidió hospedaje en uno de las posadas, comió algo y se recostó en la pequeña cama.

-¡Ya estoy un poco lejos! ¡Mañana tomaré un barco y regresaré a Estados Unidos! Espero no haya dificultad en Río Bravo.

Henry regresaba exhausto a la hacienda, en vano había sido buscarla por todo el pueblo, se sentó en la misma sala donde había tenido las largas pláticas con la joven y no podía creer que ya no estaba, aun así no se daría por vencido, tendría que hallarla como fuera.

Terry se había quedado dormido, a su lado viajaba Karen quien se complacía en las conversaciones de él pero ahora que se hallaba sin quien conversar, decide abandonar el vagón de primera clase y pasearse por los demás vagones, la mayoría estaba durmiendo así que no sufrió ninguna clase de acoso, después salió a la parte de atrás donde estaba los enganches entre el vagón de carga y los demás. Estuvo mirando las estrellas y disfrutando del aire que golpeaba su rostro cuando sintió que algo se acercaba, se asustó mucho al ver a un par de ojos brillando en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿quién? –Preguntó con voz temblorosa- ¿quién anda ahí?

-¡Hola señorita torpe! ¿También eres torpe al hablar?

-¿qué? Esa voz la conozco

-Soy Neil Legan ¡qué poca memoria tienes –le dice mientras sale de la oscuridad-

-¡Atrevido! ¿Acaso andas siguiéndome?

-No tengo tiempo para andar tras las faldas de una mujer y mucho menos de una como tú

-¿cómo te atreves?

-ya, niñita no llores. No estoy siguiéndote, voy a Florida por negocios

-¿y qué me importa eso?

-Lo digo por si acaso piensa tu cabecita que soy algún psicópata perseguidor de actrices

-lo de psicópata, pues habría que comprobarlo

-¡Hum! Tal vez si tengo algo de psicópata

-¿qué quieres decir?

-Qué creo que me has descubierto, estoy persiguiéndote porque soy un psicópata y tú serás mi nueva victima

-¡¿qué?!

-Voy a hacer tal como en la obra que interpretaste, y tú serás como la primera victima

-¿de qué hablas?

-beberé tu sangre hasta la última gota

Neil se acerca y se aproxima peligrosamente hasta ella, un grito desgarrador se escucha, despertando a todos los pasajeros de los otros vagones. Había sido un mal sueño. Terry estaba moviéndola para que reaccionara.

-¡Karen! ¡Karen! ¡Despierta!

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está? –Pregunta asustada después de abrir los ojos-

-¿dónde está qué o quién?

-el vampiro

-¿de qué hablas Karen? Creo que te has metido demasiado en el papel, acabas de tener una pesadilla, eso te pasa por comer demasiado en la noche.

-¡Oh Terry! ¡Qué susto!

Terry la abraza para tranquilizarla mientras en otro compartimiento estaba Neil tratando de volver a dormirse, bajo su brazo llevaba la novela de Stoker "El conde Drácula" que había empezado a leer aquel mismo día después de la función de Stratford.

Ahora el que dormía era Anthony, estaba contento porque había recuperado a alguien más en su vida, Stear le había hecho prometer que no contara a nadie la verdad hasta que el zanjara un asunto.

Al día siguiente Candy salió camino hasta la carretera, mucha gente pobre camina en la misma dirección, todos querían cruzar la frontera, ya fuera por el desierto de nogales o atravesando Río Bravo. Lamentablemente ninguno pudo llegar a su destino porque una banda de cuatreros los desvalijó. Candy puso resistencia cuando los bandidos quisieron quitarle las alianzas que guindaban en su pecho, ella no podía permitir que le robasen el más valioso recuerdo que tenía de Albert.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme! –Gritó la rubia- ¡Ladrones!

Los hombres al ver que la mujer era fuerte y no desistía en el forcejeo la subieron a la carreta y la encerraron en la parte de atrás. Pronto se alejaron del lugar dejando a los demás completamente asustados.

Los maleantes se detuvieron kilómetros más adelante para tomar un poco de agua que tendrían que sacar de un pozo. Candy no podía creer lo que había pasado pero no estaba dispuesta a detenerse solo porque esos hombres la hubieran secuestrado. No era la primera vez y quién sabe si la última pero ella no iba a quedarse más tiempo ahí. Tomó una sartén que estaba en uno de los sacos que habían guardado y después de que uno de los hombres se acercara le dio duro en la cabeza con la sartén. Se bajó del carruaje y peleó duramente contra esos cinco hombres, a punta de patazos y sartenazos logró dejar a todos fuera de combate, aprovechó el estado de inconsciencia de los ladrones para tomar el mando del transporte y buscar el camino de regreso mientras tanto la noche había llegado y se perdió en el bosque, todo era tenebroso.

-¡qué miedo! ¡Donde estaré! Está todo oscuro

A lo lejos alcanzó a divisar a pesar de las ramas de los árboles un viejo castillo, llevó el carruaje hasta la entrada de aquel lugar, que a más de viejo parecía tenebroso. Amarró el caballo junto a un árbol cercano y llamó varias veces a la puerta, hasta que esta se abrió por sí misma.

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa? –Preguntó asustada, temiendo encontrarse con algo sobrenatural- ¡Hola!

Dio unos cuantos pasos y debido a la oscuridad tropezó con una mesa, lo que hizo que una rata saliera huyendo de ahí. La rubia gritó asustada y quiso salir pero la puerta volvió a cerrarse. Lo único que podía hacer era orar para que nada malo pasara ahí adentro.

Luego las escaleras empezaron a rechinar y los pasos de alguien descendiendo por las mismas, la aterraron, a penas y se podía ver la diminuta luz que acompañaba a la extraña sombra.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Ayúdame!

-¿quién eres? –Pregunta una extraña voz- ¿qué quieres en mi casa?

-perdón, es que me he perdido y es muy tarde para regresar al pueblo, no quise molestar toqué a la puerta y como estaba abierta entré. No quise molestar, ya me voy. Gracias y disculpe.

Candy movió rápidamente sus pies y los condujo hacia la salida pero la persona extraña a la que no podía ver debido a la penumbra la detuvo tomándola del brazo. Era una mano fría, parecía la mano de un muerto.

-No es necesario que te marches, puedes quedarte hasta que salga el sol.

-no, mejor no, no quiero molestar, gracias –dijo ella más asustada que antes-

Dos sombras más aparecieron en el lugar y se pararon justo a la entrada impidiendo su salida.

-¡Auxilio! –Gritó la rubia-

Kate estaba leyendo su libro favorito "Orgullo y prejuicio" cuando sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y asustada se levantó de la cama.

-¡Candy! –Exclamó- algo está pasando, Dios mío protégela por favor, protege a mi hermana

Kate bebió un poco de agua, pero los nervios no la dejaban en paz así que para distraerse decidió llamar por teléfono a la mansión de los Andley para hablar con quien fuera con tal de no pensar negativamente.

El sonido del aparato llamó la atención de Anthony quien había bajado por un poco de agua a la cocina.

-¿quién será tan tarde?

Al alzar la bocina reconoce la voz de la mujer que le había robado el sueño.

-¡Candy! ¿Pasa algo?

-Nada Anthony, no pensé que fueran a contestar el teléfono, es muy tarde

-lo sé

-¿qué haces despierto tan tarde?

-Bajé por un poco de agua ¿y tú? ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

-No puedo dormir

-¿por qué?

-He estado pensando mucho

-¿puedo saber en qué?

-En muchas cosas

-entre esas cosas ¿estoy yo?

-¡Anthony!

-creo que no, bueno será mejor que vayas a la cama

Kate solloza en el auricular por lo que Anthony no cuelga y le sigue hablando.

-¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás llorando?

-no me pasa nada Anthony

-No me mientas, estás llorando

-no es nada, son tonterías

-¿te peleaste con tu novio?

-¡Anthony!

-está bien no hablaré de él. ¿Qué tienes?

-nada Anthony solo sentí una angustia, una opresión en mi pecho

-¿por qué no se lo dices a alguien?

-es que no quiero molestar, están todos dormidos

-entonces dime dónde estás para ir a verte

-no, será mejor que no

-sino me dices dónde estás, te juró que saldré ahora mismo a buscarte y no importa así tenga que tocar a todas las puertas de Chicago, pero te encontraré.

-Está bien pero prométeme que no vendrás a buscarme en otras ocasiones, los señores de la casa son muy estrictos.

-está bien, dame la dirección.

Candy estaba sentada en una gran mesa comiendo un pedazo de pan de maíz y un jarro de leche.

-por el momento, es todo lo que podemos ofrecerte, no hemos ido al pueblo a comprar víveres y lo que nos queda es para la comida de mañana. –le dijo una muchacha de rostro pálido-

-Cuando termines de comer podrás descansar en la habitación de huéspedes –le dijo un joven-

En la mesa junto a ella estaban cuatro figuras, la piel de estos personajes era muy blanca, mucho más que la de Candy, sus labios eran rojos como el carmín y un leve rubor se pintaba en sus mejillas.

-Somos los Ducayne, vinimos a vivir a este país hace poco y compramos esta propiedad que había estado deshabitada por mucho tiempo –le dijo el padre de familia- somos de Irlanda.

-Disculpen mi torpeza, los confundí con fantasmas ¡Que tonta que soy!

-no te preocupes –le dijo el muchacho de vivaces ojos azules- por lo general cualquiera que venga sin conocernos pensaría eso

-debido al cambio de horario entre Hungría y este país, dormimos de día y permanecemos despiertos durante la noche

-cuando escuchamos la puerta, pensamos que se trataba de algún ladrón –dijo la señora Ducayne- hemos escuchado que hay muchos atracos por este sector.

-Sí, justamente acabo de escapar de un grupo de delincuentes

-¿de veras?

-sí pero estoy bien

-¡Qué bueno!

-gracias a la protección que llevo

Candy saca el crucifijo que le regaló la hermana María y cuando el joven Ducayne lo ve se levanta de la mesa asustado y se aleja unos cuantos centímetros dándoles la espalda.

-¿qué pasa? –Pregunta la rubia-

-no nada, mejor síguenos contando como escapaste de los maleantes –dice la mujer mirando hacia abajo-

Kate no quería que nadie se despertara así que salió a esperar a Anthony al jardín. Anthony llegó rápidamente y la rubia corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Qué bueno que viniste!

-¿qué te pasa Candy?

-abrázame fuerte

El rubio no le dijo nada solo se limitaba a recogerla entre sus brazos y a acariciar su largo cabello.

-¡Candy! –Dijo susurrándole al oído- ¿te sientes mejor?

-Sí –le respondió- me siento segura en tus brazos

-Me gustaría tenerte así para siempre

-y a mí me gustaría que nunca se acabara este momento

-Entonces ¿me quieres?

-Sí

-Yo también, yo te amo con toda el alma

-no Anthony, tú no me amas, yo sé porque te lo digo

-Si te amo

-no, no me amas

Anthony la separa y tomándola por los hombros fija su mirada en sus verdes ojos que brillaban con la luz de la luna.

-no dudes, te amo Candy, te amo. Di que también me amas y luchemos por este amor.

-No puedo

-¿por qué?

-es que no sé como explicártelo

-no importa, ahora que se que me amas, lucharé por ti

-no Anthony, no lo hagas

-lucharé por ti contra quien sea

-¡Anthony!

-no, dime Tony como me decías ahora

-¡Tony! –Muere en sus labios-

El se acerca y la besa profusamente mientras desde una ventana alguien había estado viéndolos.

A la mañana siguiente, en el castillo había un poco de oscuridad, no tanta como en la noche pero igual faltaba la luz del sol.

Candy bajó y encontró a todos sentados en la mesa tomando un misterioso líquido rojo, lo bebieron de inmediato en cuanto la vieron.

-¡Candy! ¡Buen día! ¿Cómo dormiste anoche?

-bien gracias

-te tenemos malas noticias, no podrás marcharte hoy como lo habías planeado

-¿por qué? –pregunta extrañada-

-porque hay mucha gente movilizada allá afuera, al parecer están deteniendo a todos los extraños, para interrogarlos sobre la desaparición de la esposa de un terrateniente de Montemorelos.

-¡Dios mío! Es Henry

-¿lo conoce?

-Es un amigo mío

-¡Ah!

-pero no quiero que sepa que estoy aquí, sino no dejará que me marche a los Estados Unidos y necesito regresar con urgencia.

-¿entonces la persona a la que buscan eres tú?

-Sí, pero no soy su esposa. Por favor no vayan a decirles que estoy aquí

-Está bien, no diremos nada

En la casa Buttman todos desayunan en perfecto silencio hasta que el conde inicia una conversación con Oscar.

-Oscar, he notado que esta ciudad es un poco peligrosa ¿no te parece?

-Pues, yo no lo veo así

-no me refiero a la delincuencia porque en todas partes la hay, a lo que me refiero es a que en esta ciudad se respira un aire de liberalismo, poca decencia y buenas costumbres. Imagínate, yo mismo fui testigo de algo que pasó ayer. Unos jóvenes besándose desenfrenadamente a mitad de la noche en un lugar con poca luz ¿te parece eso correcto?

-pues no tío

Kate empieza a toser de los nervios mientras el conde la ve con una mirada acusadora.

-¿te pasa algo cariño? –Pregunta su madre-

-creo que me atraganté con algo

-bebe un poco de agua

El conde sigue hablándole a Oscar sin prestar atención a lo que le pasaba a su hija.

-¡Imagínate eso Oscar! ¡Pobres padres! Tal vez ellos ni siquiera se imaginan lo que hacen sus hijos cuando no los están viendo

-¡Querido! –Le habla su mujer- ¿cómo es que viste eso a mitad de la noche si no salimos de casa ayer?

-¡Querida! –Lo vi desde la ventana- estaba mirando hacia la calle, cuando me encontré con tremenda sorpresa. ¡Quién lo hubiera imaginado! Por eso repito ¡Pobres padres! Tal vez imaginan que su hija es un dechado de virtudes.

-¡Papá!

-¿qué pasa cariño? No te sorprendas, no todas las chicas de esta ciudad son tan educadas y morales como tú.

-Voy por un poco de azúcar, no han traído suficiente –dice la condesa- mientras tanto sigan conversando pero cambien de tema, no quiero que empiecen las polémicas en mi mesa.

La mujer se va y los tres se quedan solos, Oscar no entendía que estaba pasando.

-¿tú sabes quién era esa muchacha? ¿Verdad Kate?

-Papá yo tengo que...

-¡Oscar! Confío plenamente en ti y te pido de favor que me mantengas informado de cada movimiento que haga esta señorita y de ahora en adelante-ahora dirigiéndose a su hija- no saldrás a la calle a menos que yo te lo permita ¿entendido?

-Papá tengo que decirte que...

-Sé lo que vi anoche y es una vergüenza, no te hemos criado para esas cosas, te mandé a los mejores colegios de Europa, te he dado todo lo que tienes, te he complacido en todo, creo que tu madre siempre tuvo la razón, hice mal en consentirte y mimarte demasiado e hice mal en dejarte venir sola a este país que es la cuna de la indecencia.

-¡papá!

-y quiero conocer a ese joven, tengo que decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese irrespetuoso, te prohíbo que vuelvas a encontrarte a solas con ese muchacho

-papá no es lo que piensas

-debe haber algún error tío, a lo mejor no vio bien –le dijo Oscar-

-no me interrumpas Oscar

-Papá escúchame

-no me dirijas la palabra, me has decepcionado, nunca lo hubiera imaginado de ti

El conde se levanta y se va molesto, Kate se queda apesadumbrada y Oscar la toma de la mano.

-¿qué pasó ayer?

-Anthony vino a verme y nos besamos

-¡Kate! Ahora te has metido en un lío mayor que el primero

-Amo a Anthony, lo amo

-Lo sé pero no es correcto lo que hiciste anoche

-no pasó nada, solo fue un beso

-No un beso cualquiera

Candy estaba ayudando a la señora Ducayne en la cocina cuando vio que al guisado le faltaba un poco de condimento así que salió al huerto y arrancó unas cuantas cebollas y ajos, luego los picó en trocitos pequeños y los refrió en la sartén para luego echarlos a la olla.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado y se sirvió el guisado, todos se dispusieron a comer cuando el primero en probar fue Miguel el hijo de la familia. El chico escupió la comida porque sintió su sabor a ajo.

-¿qué pasa Miguel?

-tiene ajo, tiene ajo

Candy no entendía nada pero corriendo fue hacia la cocina y sirvió un poco de agua para dárselo a beber al joven.

-¡Disculpen! No tenía idea de que le desagradara el ajo, le puse un poco al guisado.

-No te preocupes, es que cuando comemos ajo se nos irrita el estomago por eso no lo toleramos

-¡Oh! Y el guiso se va a desperdiciar –dijo lamentándose la rubia- pero puedo prepararles algo rápido.

-gracias

-bueno, entonces mientras esperan voy a abrirles las cortinas de las ventanas para que se distraigan viendo el paisaje –dijo ella mientras las corría-

-¡Nooooo! –Gritaron todos al unísono-

Candy volvió a correrlas rápidamente mientras les preguntó porque motivo no querían. Ellos le dijeron que tenían los ojos sensibles a la luz solar.

Candy sonrió tímidamente y voló a la cocina pensando en lo sospechosa que actuaba esta familia.

-No pueden ver los crucifijos, no toleran el sol, ni el ajo y además bebían algo rojo en el desayuno ¿no será que ellos son? ¿Vampiros?

Candy soltó el cuchillo que cayó cerca de sus pies, los colores subieron a su cabeza y sintió como las piernas le flaqueaban.


	44. EL REGRESO DE CANDY

**Capítulo XLIV**

**No puedo evitar quererte. El regreso de Candy**

Anthony se había encargado de las plantas y flores del jardín, la mañana era encantadora, el perfume natural que expedían las rosas era agradable.

-¡Amo la primavera! –Dijo Anthony- ¡Es todo tan hermoso!

-Estás de buen humor el día de hoy

-sí, me siento muy contento

-¡Me da gusto!

-¿y tú a dónde vas tan temprano?

-voy al estudio a trabajar Anthony

-pero es demasiado temprano a penas y van a ser las 7 de la mañana

-lo sé pero tengo que ir corriendo, hay mucho trabajo

-he estado pensando en que ahora que no tengo ningún impedimento podría ingresar a la universidad y estudiar derecho igual que tú o alguna carrera afín para ayudarte con los intereses de la familia, es demasiado trabajo para George y para ti.

-No te preocupes, ya habrá tiempo para pensar en eso, lo importante ahora es que termines de recuperarte. ¡Bueno! Ya me voy, haré todo lo posible por venir a almorzar. Nos vemos más tarde.

Archie toma su portafolio y se dirige hacia donde estaba estacionado su auto negro, Anthony se saca los guantes y guarda sus tijeras de jardinería.

-¡Candy! Te prometí no ir pero un día sin verte es demasiado para mi, esta misma tarde iré a buscarte.

Candy había estado temerosa durante el día anterior y ahora quería salir pronto de aquella casa pero afuera estaba lloviendo copiosamente, y no tenía con que cubrirse.

-¡Candy! Casi no has probado bocado

-no tengo hambre

-bueno, no vamos a exigirte

Candy ve las copas llena de un líquido rojo que parecía ser sangre humana o tal vez animal, todos bebieron rápidamente y lamieron lo que quedaba alrededor de sus labios.

-¿puedo saber que toman?

-Es sangre humana –le dijo riendo maquiavélicamente Miguel- somos vampiros y este es nuestro alimento principal

-Cuando puedas sube a visitar nuestras recamaras encontrarás que dormimos dentro de ataúdes

Candy se levanta asustada de la mesa mientras los dos jóvenes se ríen a carcajadas, el padre se levanta también y regaña a sus vástagos.

-¡Están locos! ¿Quieren asustar a Candy?

-No les hagas caso Candy, solo están molestándote –dijo la señora-

-Es que ustedes son...

-¿Somos raros? –Pregunta la señora-

-Un poco extraños

-Lo que bebimos no es sangre, es un preparado de Tomate con hierro –dijo el señor-

-Tenemos una deficiencia de hierro en la sangre por eso tomamos este preparado

-pero ustedes odian el ajo

-ya te dijimos que es debido a una irritación en el estomago, no sabemos en sí el motivo pero somos alérgicos a él.

-y ¿las cortinas? ¿Y el crucifijo?

-El sol nos lastima los ojos debido a que estamos un poco débiles pero en cuanto nos recuperemos podremos salir a tomar un poco y en cuanto al crucifijo puedes sacarlo si quieres, no pasará nada

-Entonces ¿por qué se asustó Miguel cuando lo vio?

-Es natural, cuando era pequeño accidentalmente se enterró en la pierna un crucifijo y desde ahí siente un poco de temor al verlos

-Los vampiros no existen, Candy –le dice la muchacha mientras come una pieza de pan-

-Eso es solo una leyenda urbana –agrega Miguel-

-perdónenme soy una tonta

-no te preocupes, no eres la única que imaginó que lo éramos

-el otro día el cartero salió corriendo cuando vio a mi mujer vestida totalmente de negro, con su rostro pálido y demacrado y encima con el cabello desordenado y un vaso del preparado en sus manos ¿qué pudo imaginar él?

-por eso casi no vamos al pueblo, no queremos que nos vean como a bichos raros

-Si al menos ordenaran un poco el castillo y cambiaran el color de su vestimenta

-Es que estamos de luto

-¿se les murió alguien?

-Una hija

-¡lo lamento mucho!

-Murió de una extraña enfermedad en su sangre

-¿no habrá sido Anemia?

-a lo mejor

-¿no los ha revisado un médico?

-Sí, nosotros podemos controlarla tomando hierro

-de haberlo sabido antes, nuestra hija ahora estaría viva

-voy a prepararles alimentos ricos en hierro entonces

-¡Oh Candy! Eres muy buena

Oscar estaba leyendo el periódico sentado en una mesa de campo mientras Kate caminaba de un lado a otro.

-ya siéntate –le dijo- me angustia verte así

-es que estoy nerviosa, mi papá no quiere hablarme y mamá, tengo miedo que se entere

-debiste pensar bien antes de hacer lo que hiciste

Anthony se acercó a la reja y la rubia palideció al verlo ahí, no sabía qué hacer.

-¡Oscar! Anthony está afuera

-¿qué?

-está afuera

-¿ves lo que haces? Tienes que decirle que se vaya antes de que lo vea tu padre

-No sé

-Voy a dentro a hablar con tu padre, le pediré permiso para que te deje salir, le diré que vamos a comprar algo al centro

-gracias Oscar

Oscar entra corriendo mientras Kate sale a hablar con Anthony quien se ocultó tras unos arbustos.

-Tony ¿qué haces aquí? Te dije que no vinieras más

-necesitaba verte

-ahora no puedo estoy muy ocupada

-¿Con tu prometido?

-Oscar nos está ayudando

-¿ayudando a qué?

-El sabe todo

-no entiendo

-le conté lo que ha pasado con nosotros dos

-pero si el

-el y yo solo somos amigos

-entonces ¿no estás comprometida con él?

-no lo estoy

-pero yo escuché cuando tu y Annie hablaban

-se trata de un mal entendido que se aclarará

-¿no me mientes?

-¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

-para que no me sienta mal

-yo te amo, ahora no puedo explicarte bien porque no podemos estar juntos pero si te puedo decir que no puedo evitar quererte, he luchado contra mi misma y no puedo, me haces tanta falta.

-tú también a mí

Anthony se acerca para darle un ligero beso cuando llega Oscar corriendo.

-Disculpen la interrupción pero será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí

Oscar los lleva hasta su auto y los tres se van de la casa.

-¿seguro que no nos vieron?

-no, entretuve a mi tío con un artículo en el periódico

-está bien

-¡Oscar! Yo quería pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento

-no se preocupe Anthony

-¿puedo preguntarle porque nos ayuda?

-porque sé que ella lo ama, solo espero que no la haga sufrir

-no lo haré, ahora ¿puedo preguntar algo más?

-¿de qué se trata?

-¿Por qué salimos huyendo?

-es que los señores de la casa no le gustan las visitas de extraños y menos si se trata de visitas para sus empleados

-¡Candy! Tú no necesitas trabajar

-Estudié para enfermera ¿lo olvidas?

-sí pero para eso está el hospital

-es que les tengo aprecio a los Buttman

-Mis tíos son un poco estrictos pero no son malas personas

Candy estaba más tranquila la explicación que le dieron los Ducayne la tranquilizó y pudo seguir cocinando.

Neil estaba buscando una calle, aunque sus padres tenían una propiedad en Florida, hace años que no viajaba para allá.

Salía de preguntar en una licorería cuando tropezó con alguien.

-¡Disculpe usted!

-¿qué? Pero si es usted otra vez

-¡Ah! La famosísima Karen Claise

-Saliendo de una licorería, imagino debe ser uno de esos borrachos

Para Neil eso había sido como una pedrada en la cara, si ella hubiera sabido el problema que tuvo con el alcohol jamás se hubiera expresado de esa manera.

-¡Yo no bebo! –Le dijo mirándola con coraje-

-Está bien, no tienes porque mirarme así

-no piensas antes de hablar, niña tonta –le dice mientras pasa por su lado-

-¡Oye! Tampoco es para que me insultes –le dice dándole alcance- retira tus palabras

-si tú retiras las tuyas –le dijo al detenerse-

-Entonces los dos retiraremos lo que hemos dicho y asunto olvidado

-de acuerdo no pensé que fueras razonable

-pues es porque no me conoces

-y tú tampoco a mi

-es verdad, nos comportamos como unos chiquillos

-cierto –le dijo regalándole una sonrisa- como unos niños

-¿vas a algún lado?

-sí, estoy preguntando por una dirección pero no me dan razón

-a ver, déjame leer la dirección, yo soy de Florida y conozco muchos lugares

-¡Qué bueno!

-estás muy lejos, tendrás que tomar un taxi

-¡Hum! ¡Qué complicado!

-¿si quieres puedo llevarte, tengo mi carro estacionado cerca?

-no deseo molestarte

-no es molestia, si eres amigo de Candy eres casi un amigo para mí

-gracias no pensé que fueras tan amable

-¿lo dudas? –Le dice mirándolo con unos ojos recriminadores-

-lo siento, no quise molestarte

-Los hombres son poco delicados y gentiles

-ya dije que lo sentía

-está bien, vamos a mi auto

Oscar condujo hasta un viejo parque solitario y se paró a cierta distancia para que el par de enamorados pudieran hablar.

-¡Tony! Me siento culpable

-¿por qué?

-por esto que estoy sintiendo por ti

-no debes sentirte culpable porque no hay porque, nuestro amor no es imposible

-si supieras

-¿por qué no me lo dices? ¿Qué es lo que te impide estar conmigo?

-Tony, no me preguntes porque no te lo puedo decir

-¿es por la tía abuela? Si es por eso yo puedo...

-no, no es por eso y ya no trates de averiguarlo, tal vez dentro de poco llegues a saberlo y tal vez después te des cuenta de que no me amas

-no, yo siempre te amaré

-¡Ojalá fuera así!

-Así será

Anthony la besa tiernamente sin importarle que tuviera espectador a la vista, deseaba tanto tenerla entre sus brazos y aunque no entendía porque ella tenía tanto miedo necesitaba hacerla sentir amada.

Oscar no volteó a mirarlos pero si estaba preocupado por esta relación que Kate empezaba con Anthony, una mentira más en nombre del amor.

-¡Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, pequeña! –Le dijo el rubio- Mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido

-nunca pensé –dijo ella- que se pudiera amar con tanta fuerza

-el amor es lo más bello, y el nuestro es puro y verdadero

-¡Te amo Anthony!

-yo también te amo

Volvieron a sellar sus palabras con un beso, Kate sentía que debía aprovechar las muestras de afecto del joven antes de que regresara Candy y todo cambiara, aun así tenía la esperanza de que al saber la verdad decidiera quedarse con ella.

Henry estaba completamente mojado, ese día tampoco la había encontrado pero ahora su preocupación era mayor ya que las señas que le habían dado eran sobre lo que había pasado con los cuatreros.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Dios te proteja!

Candy estaba en el cuarto de Melisa la hija de los Ducayne y conversaba con ella de su prometido, tan emocionada le narraba como había sido su relación de amor odio y lo excitante del primer beso.

-¡Yo también quisiera que alguien me besara así!

-Es mágico –le dijo Candy- pareciera que el corazón fuera a salírsete por la boca

-¡Que romántico!

-Es por eso que quiero regresar a Estados Unidos para verlo

-debes estar desesperada

-no te imaginas cuanto

-debe ser, yo estaría igual y más si es tan guapo como cuentas

Terry estaba mirando una foto de Candy y tenía ganas de tomar el teléfono y hablar con ella y decirle que no aguantaba más que deseaba verla urgentemente para abrazarla y besarla.

-¡Mi esposa! Serás mi esposa, Candy, mi pequeña pecosa ¡cómo te extraño!

Dos meses se fueron volando, ya era mayo y muchas cosas habían pasado, Annie tenía 6 meses y medio de embarazo y los estragos que le habían causado su estado a veces la llevaba a la cama debido a las constantes agitaciones. Anthony y Kate se seguían viendo a escondidas, Stear había buscado a Patricia para invitarla a salir y varias ocasiones fueron a dar paseos por lo que el amor volvía a florecer aun así el no se atrevía a contarle la verdad. Archie en cambio estaba viviendo un apasionado romance con su secretaria, al principio le molestaba la conciencia pero la belleza de esa mujer lo había hechizado, Neil regresó a Chicago y le contó a Kate de su último encuentro con el actor de Broadway, Elisa continuaba asediando a Adam pero él no le hacía caso por el amor que le tenía a Susana quien estaba muy contenta haciendo los preparativos de la boda, el doctor Harris después de hacer sufrir tanto a la pobre de Flammy con sus bromas pesadas se le declara y le pide que sea su novia ella se negó a la proposición pero el prometió no rendirse. Terry estaba haciendo las maletas para ir a Chicago en busca de su amada. Candy ya hacía dos meses que había desaparecido y no se sabía nada de ella, después que salió del castillo de los Ducayne partió rumbo a la frontera mexicana y se perdió su pista. Henry cansado de buscarla en vano decidió viajar a Estados Unidos para averiguar si estaba en aquel país.

El conde Gerald se encontró una noche que fue a ver un espectáculo musical junto a su esposa a los Duques de Grandchester.

-Duque de Grandchester ¡Tanto tiempo sin verlo!

-¿cómo está señor Conde?

-Muy bien gracias, le presento a mi esposa Victoria Arden de Buttman

-mucho gusto mi bella dama, de igual manera me es grato presentarles a mi esposa, la madre de mi único hijo, Eleanor Baker

-Es un placer conocerla duquesa –le dice la mujer de cabellos rojos-

-Por favor solo dígame Eleanor

-como guste, usted puede llamarme simplemente Victoria

-Bueno, creo que nuestras esposas nos están dando el ejemplo Richard

-Así veo, Abel

Todos se sonríen y se sientan en la misma mesa a conversar mientras esperan que empiece la función, los músicos tocaban música suave.

-He escuchado que tienen solo una hija –les dice el duque-

-Nuestra hija Kate

-hasta ahora no hemos tenido el placer de conocerla pero imagino que debe ser tan guapa y agradable como su madre

-muchas gracias

-Kate está en Chicago con nosotros

-entonces esperamos conocerla muy pronto

-seguramente así será y cuéntenos Richard ¿cuándo se casa su hijo? Hemos escuchado que está comprometido

-Sí, precisamente por eso estamos en Chicago porque su prometida vive aquí

-Debe ser una chica muy linda

-pues sí, es muy bonita y buena sobre todo

-eso es lo importante, lo demás es secundario

Kate había salido aprovechando la ausencia de sus padres y se encontró con Anthony en una iglesia cercana.

-pensé que no vendrías –le dijo él-

-no he podido salir sino hasta ahora, los tíos de Oscar salieron a cenar

-¡Te extrañé!

-¡Yo también!

Anthony quería besarla pero ella se lo impidió debido a que estaban en la iglesia.

-No, aquí no

-entonces vamos a otro lado –le decía ansioso- donde estemos solos

-no, mejor quedémonos aquí –le dijo mientras se persignaba-

-no vez que muero de sed y de hambre

-No Tony, guarda respeto

-eso quiero pero contigo a mi lado me es difícil controlarme

-salgamos

Unas mujeres con velos en su cabeza habían escuchado la atrevida plática de los jóvenes y se persignaban varias veces.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Qué mentes más pecaminosas!

-este mundo está por perderse, recemos Julia para que Dios los perdone

Kate y Anthony llegan hasta el patio trasero de la iglesia y se ponen a hablar en voz baja mientras se escuchaban las plegarias que rezaban de memoria los feligreses.

-Estoy desesperado, por favor Candy, no ocultemos más nuestra relación, estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti, si tengo que enfrentarme a todos los Andley, lo haré pero ya no quiero seguir así

-Anthony no quiero que sufras pero creo que ha llegado la hora de que sepas la verdad

-¿Cuál verdad?

-te lo diré mañana en la mansión, iré a visitarte al medio día

-dímelo ahora

-no, espera hasta mañana, mañana sabremos si me amas en realidad o no. Si después de lo que te cuente tú decides seguir conmigo sabré que es a mí a quien amas sino pues con todo el dolor de mi alma tendré que apartarme de ti.

-¡Candy! ¿Qué dices? No podría dejar de amarte

-Mañana veremos si sigues diciendo eso –le dice con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Si es por tu pasado, sabes que no me importa eso. Te amo

Anthony la acerca a la pared y la besa apasionadamente mientras ella piensa que ese puede tratarse del último beso que recibirá de su parte.

Al día siguiente después de desayunar Kate conversa con Oscar sobre la decisión que había tomado.

-¿estás segura?

-tengo que hacerlo, Candy no da señales de vida y es hora de que los Andley sepan la verdad para que nos ayuden a buscarla, ellos la conocen mejor y tendrán alguna idea que nos ayude a localizarla.

-Stear dijo que iría para apoyar a Anthony si llegara a necesitarlo

-tengo que contárselos ahora antes de que se enteren mis padres o Terry

Ya eran las doce del día y Anthony se estaba dando una ducha; en la casa solo estaban Annie quien dormía, Archie prometió llegar a la hora del almuerzo, Kate entró un poco nerviosa y dio un paseo por el invernadero mientras esperaba a que el rubio bajara.

Mientras tanto en la puerta estaba un hombre de cabellos castaños tocando, su cabello brillaba con la luz del sol.

-¿Se encuentra la señorita Candy?

-¿quién la busca?

-Soy Terruce Grandchester

-La Señorita acaba de llegar, pase déjeme anunciarlo

-no por favor, dígame donde está ella que yo voy, quiero darle una sorpresa

-pero señor

-Soy el prometido de Candy

-¿usted es el prometido?

-Así es

Terry pasa antes de que ella lo invite y mira a su alrededor por unos segundos y después vuelve a preguntar.

-¿dónde está?

-en el invernadero, yo lo llevo

Kate seguía dando vueltas, Terry alcanza a ver su cabellera dorada y suspira al pronunciar su nombre.

-yo me presento solo

-pero la señorita se va a enojar

-le juro que no lo hará, ella está esperándome desde hace 6 meses

Terry camina solo hasta donde está la rubia de espaldas cortando unas margaritas con sus manos, él le toca el hombro y ella creyendo que es Anthony voltea. Kate se sorprende tanto al verlo que deja caer las flores de sus manos.

-¡Terry! –dijo sorprendida y asustada-

-¡Mi amor! ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé! Estos 6 meses han sido una tortura para mí –le dijo él abrazándola muy fuerte- ¡Candy! ¡Candy! Mi pequeña.

Kate se siente tan extraña entre los brazos del amor de su hermana, el perfume del caballero inglés le parecía agradable, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en esto, en cualquier momento aparecería Anthony y las cosas se pondrían mal, los nervios la atacaron como nunca y empezó a temblar entre los brazos de Terry.

-¡Pequeña! Estás temblando

-Terry, yo tengo que decirte algo

-Ahora si podremos hablar todo lo que queramos, pero... ¿por qué tu acento es diferente?

-Es que yo...

-bueno ya me lo contarás, ahora solo quiero contemplarte

-Terry, veámonos en otro lado por favor, aun mi familia no está preparada, tenemos que planear como darles la noticia, pero ahora márchate, por favor, no quiero que te vean.

-¡Candy! –Le dice sorprendido Terry- recién nos vemos después de 6 meses y me quieres sacar corriendo ¿qué pasa?

-Nada Terry, no pasa nada solo estoy nerviosa, por favor veámonos más tarde, dame la dirección de tu hotel

-No estoy en un hotel sino en casa de mis padres

-entonces más tarde iré a verte por favor mejor vete antes de que aparezcan los Andley

-Annie y Archie ya lo saben

-Pero la tía abuela, Elisa y los demás no, no arruinemos la sorpresa

-Está bien me iré, pero antes tienes que darme algo que he deseado por todo este tiempo, sino, no me iré

-¿qué quieres?

-Un beso

Terry cierra los ojos y acerca sus labios a los de ella, mientras esto pasa ella piensa en su hermana y en el hombre de cabellera castaña.

-¡Candy! Tienes suerte, estás rodeada de hombres guapos y buenos que te aman. Si no lo beso sospechara pero, no puedo hacerlo, mis labios ya han sido besados por Anthony.

Kate está paralizada esperando a que Terry la bese aunque ella no lo deseara, parecía que todo el mundo fuera a venírsele encima cuando de pronto ambos escuchan una voz que llamaba a la rubia.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¿Dónde estás?

Era la voz de Anthony quien se aproximaba, Kate intuitivamente tomó del brazo a Terry y lo obligó a esconderse detrás de unas plantas.

-¿qué pasa Candy? ¿Por qué nos escondemos?

-yo te explicaré todo, pero por favor no salgas

Terry miró desde su escondite al rubio y lo reconoció de inmediato, todo parecía confuso.

-¡Anthony! –Exclamó- entonces él, es el mismo Anthony que... él, pero si el Anthony que tú conocías estaba muerto y él... está vivo. Entonces son la misma persona, Candy tú...

-perdóname Terry, quería decírtelo

Terry sacó el papel que llevaba en el bolsillo y leyó la dirección de la casa de Anthony, era la misma dirección de la mansión.

-Ahora comprendo, Aba quiere decir: Anthony Brown Andley

-¡Terry! Yo tengo que contarte cómo ocurrieron las cosas

-por eso querías que me vaya ¿verdad? –Lee pregunta muy enojado- Para que no me viera

-Terry por favor, escúchame

-Por eso estás tan rara –le dijo molesto- ¿qué pasó Candy, te olvidaste de mi y te volviste a enamorar de él?

Terry estaba muy enojado y ahora perdía el control con facilidad, se levantó y fue a donde estaba Anthony a pesar de que Kate quiso sujetarlo él se soltó.

-¡Anthony Brown Andley! –Dijo parándose frente a él-

-¡Terry! Tú aquí, cumpliste, has venido a verme

-Sí, así es

Kate no sabía si salir o no de donde observaba todo sin ser vista, pero decidió que era mejor hacerle frente a los problemas.

-¡Anthony!

-Candy, ven quiero presentarte a mi amigo Terry

-ya nos conocemos Anthony –le dijo Terry-

-¡Es verdad! Olvidaba que estudiaron en el mismo colegio

-Sí hace años que conozco a mona pecas

-¿mona pecas?

-Terry, ya basta –le dice Kate-

-deja que le cuente a mi querido amigo como nos conocimos, deja que le cuente sobre el verano en Escocia.

Kate recordó lo que leyó en el diario, ahora este sin duda era el fin de aquella mentira.

-¿Qué pasó aquel verano? –Pregunta Anthony-

-Fuimos a la escuela de verano con Annie, Archie, Stear y Patty, también estaban Neil y Elisa, así como otros compañeros entre ellos Terry –le dijo Kate tratando de direccionar hacia otro lado la conversación-

-Cuéntale que pasó junto al lago –exigió Terry-

-Terry, ya basta

-entonces tú y Terry se conocen más de lo que yo pensaba

-Así es Anthony, tanto que ella me había contado de la terrible pérdida de alguien a quien amaba, un tal Anthony ¿recuerdas que cuando me dijiste tu nombre yo te dije que hace tiempo que no lo había escuchado y que tú me preguntaste que quien era ese otro Anthony? Pues parece que los dos son uno mismo.

-Terry déjame contarle yo –pide Kate-

-No, me parece más emocionante contárselo yo.

-sigue contando Terry –pide el rubio-

-Candy y yo estamos...

-No –grita la rubia, con lágrimas en los ojos- Nooooo

Anthony nota el nerviosismo de la mujer y ve los ojos chispeantes de Terry, esos ojos verdiazul, entonces recordó una vez más la narración de Elisa.

-Continúa –le pidió Anthony a Terry, temiendo lo que este fuera a revelarle-

Kate parecía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería, la presión era tal que sentía como si el mundo fuera a abrirse en cualquier momento.

-te decía que...

La doncella escuchó los golpes en la puerta y fue a abrirla, detrás encontró a una mujer con el cabello desordenado, vestido sucio y roto, las botas llenas de polvo y raspones en los brazos.

-Pero si es usted ¿cómo se hizo eso?

-No importa, tráeme agua, no he bebido en tres días y estoy a punto de caer desmayada

-enseguida le traigo agua

La sirvienta fue a la cocina mientras la muchacha se sienta a descansar, de pronto escucha unos gritos que provenían del invernadero. La doncella llega con el vaso de agua.

-¿qué está pasando? –Pregunta ella- no pensé que hubiera alguien aquí, ¿no se supone que estarían en Lakewood?

-Señora, hace meses que todos están aquí ¿qué le pasó? ¿Acaso lo olvidó?

-no entiendo nada, ¿quiénes están afuera?

-Creo que el señor que vino a buscarla

-¿A mí?

-yo pensé que usted estaba en el jardín

-pero si yo acabo de llegar

-pero si...

-¿quién dijiste que vino a verme?

-me dijo que se llama Terry Grandchester y que era su prometido

-¡Terry! ¡Terry! ¿Está aquí?

-Si

Candy se levantó muy contenta y salió corriendo hacia el invernadero en busca de su eterno amor. Mientras tanto las tres personas siguen discutiendo.

-¡Cállate Terry por favor! ¡No digas nada!

-¿de qué tienes miedo Candy, de que me entere de la verdad? –le preguntó el rubio-

-Voy a contarle a Anthony como nos conocimos, voy a contarle todo.

Terry estaba a punto de hablar cuando escucharon unos gritos.

-¡Terry! –Dijo Candy- ¡Terry! ¡Terry!

Todos voltearon a ver y se sorprendieron, otra joven igual a la primera estaba en frente de ellos. Kate dejó caer una lágrima.

-¡Candy! ¡Estás bien! ¡Gracias Dios, apareciste!

Candy también se queda sorprendida, estaba viendo a su gemela, a su amado Terry y a Anthony de pie. Los dos hombres no podían creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

-dos Candis –dijo Anthony-

-No –dijo Kate- dos Candis no, ella es la verdadera Candy

-¿qué? –preguntaron los dos

-Tú eres Kate, mi hermana –dijo finalmente la verdadera Candy-

-Sí Candy soy yo tu hermana ¡qué alivio saber que estás bien! ¿Te hizo algo Henry?

-No, no me hizo nada, logré escapar

-¡Oh Candy!

Kate se acerca a abrazar a Candy tan fuerte y llorando, ninguno de los dos entendía, de pronto aparecen Stear, Adam, Archie y Annie quienes también se quedan sorprendidos.

-¿qué pasa aquí? –Pregunta Archie-

-Yo puedo explicarlo –dijo Adam-

-¡Candy! ¡Qué bueno que estás bien y que ya estás aquí! –Le dijo Stear-

-no entiendo nada –dijo Annie- ¿por qué hay dos Candis?

-Annie, querida, yo soy Candy –le dijo la mujer desaliñada- la que está a tu lado es Kate Buttman mi hermana.

-¡Candy! –Le dijo Annie- aun no comprendo ¿ella es la hija de los Buttman?

-Sí, es Kate Buttman

-Sí Annie, mi nombre es Kate, yo he sido la que te ha acompañado durante estos últimos cuatro meses

-Entonces ¿dónde estabas Candy?

-Esto es un lío –dijo Archie-

-Dejen que les expliquemos –dijo Adam-

-o sea que tú sabías que ella no era Candy –le reclamó Archie-

-me di cuenta casi desde el principio, aunque también lo sabía Neil

-¡Neil! –exclaman todos-

-¿cómo está eso?

-era la primera persona ligada a Candy que conocía y el que me contó de su existencia –explicó Kate-

-Entonces, ella es una impostora ¿por qué te hiciste pasar de Candy? –Pregunta muy enojado Anthony-

-Yo iba a decírtelo hoy, eso era lo que tenía que contarte

-Eres una mentirosa, ¿cómo pudiste engañarme de esa manera? Me hiciste pensar que tú... no puedo creerlo, todo lo que ha pasado era una farsa. Siempre fuiste una mentira, querías el lugar de Candy.

-Necesito una explicación- exige Terry-

-¡Terry! Yo te puedo explicar mejor las cosas –le dice Adam-

-Y a mí quien me explica –dijo Archie-

-esto parece un acertijo

Todos empiezan a hablar al mismo tiempo y se armó un barullo tan grande que tuvo que intervenir Neil para desbaratarlo, él acababa de llegar.

-Silencio, todos –les gritó- nada se aclarará si siguen hablando todos al mismo tiempo

Todos se reunieron en la sala, Kate y Candy explicaron su origen y el porqué de cada cosa, Adam curó las heridas de la enfermera mientras Neil contaba su versión, Adam también intervino, después de contestar todas las interrogantes Candy pidió hablar con Terry a solas mientras Kate se quedó con Anthony quien ya no la miraba igual.

-¿cómo pudiste mantenerme engañado tanto tiempo?

-no todo fueron mentiras

-¡Ah no!

-No, era mentira que yo fuera Candy pero es verdad que te quiero

-Tú sabes de sobra a quien amo en realidad

-lo sé

-aun así permitiste que yo te...

Anthony se puso rojo más que del coraje de la vergüenza, había estado besando a una completa desconocida, ni siquiera sabía cómo era ella en realidad.

-he vivido en medio de mentiras y tú eres la más grande de ellas, te aprovechaste de mi, te valiste del cariño tan grande que sentía por Candy, me utilizaste

-no, no, no lo veas así, yo jamás quise utilizarte, yo solo quería que te recuperaras, que te sintieras bien, que no te preocuparas por Candy.

-¿y hasta cuando pensabas hacerte pasar por ella? Si no hubiera regresado ¿qué hubieras hecho?

-yo iba a contarles todo hoy

-no seas mentirosa

-no me sigas gritando y no estoy mintiendo

-yo te grito lo que me da la gana, no mereces la más mínima consideración de mi parte

-¡Anthony! No pensé que fueras así, tan duro

-¿qué pensaste que era? ¿Un debilucho que se deja de cualquiera?

-no, nunca

-Tú no eres como ella, debí darme cuenta desde el principio, ella nunca hubiera cambiado su sencillez por mucho apellido que tuviera, ella jamás se hubiera querido vengar de los demás. Ella es noble, buena y sobre todo jamás me hubiera utilizado como lo hiciste tú, eres de lo peor. En lo único que te pareces a Candy es en lo físico, jamás me enamoraría de alguien tan superficial como tú. ¡Vete! Desparece de mi presencia, me desagradas, me fastidias, toda tú me molestas, ¡termina de largarte de una vez por todas!

Esas palabras calaron en lo más profundo de su ser, de su sensibilidad, de su autoestima, sentía que la habían ofendido. Por Anthony había hecho cosas que sin estar enamorada jamás hubiera hecho. Ahora el hombre que amaba estaba humillándola, pisoteándola sin darle una sola oportunidad de defenderse.

-¡Anthony! Todo lo hice por ti y por los demás porque no quería que sufrieran, yo no quería que sufrieran, solo quería un poco de tiempo hasta encontrar a mi hermana. Pero eso tú no lo entiendes. Nadie en la vida me había tratado así ni siquiera mis padres, eres, tan duro y cruel conmigo.

Kate salió del cuarto llorando desconsolada mientras Anthony no cambiaba su expresión de rabia y de frustración.

Terry por su parte estaba más tranquilo sobre todo cuando Candy le explicó bien las cosas, ahora solo quería abrazarla y no soltarla porque temía que dejara de quererlo.

-¡Terry! Cada día que pasaba sufría pensando en que a lo mejor me odiarías por no contarte la verdad acerca de Anthony pero es que cuando nos despedimos en Londres ni siquiera tenía idea de que él estuviera vivo, luego lo de su problema en el corazón y muchas cosas me impidieron decirle que estaba comprometida contigo pero ahora que ya todo está aclarado y que él está recuperado podemos estar juntos.

-¡Candy! De haber sabido que estabas desaparecida hubiera salido a buscarte hasta el fin del mundo. Cómo quisiera partirle el alma al desgraciado que quiso apartarte de mí. ¿te hizo algo mi amor? Dímelo.

-no nada, sé que si hubieras sabido amor mío me hubieras buscado, y pensé que lo hacías, nunca hubiera imaginado que Kate se estaría haciendo pasar por mi pero entiendo que lo hizo para no preocupar a la familia, es lo mismo que hubiera hecho yo.

-Siempre preocupándote por los demás

-Es porque los amo

-Mi princesa eres la más buena de todas las mujeres del mundo

-gracias mi Romeo, ahora tengo que ir a hablar con Kate

-seguro, yo te espero aquí

Candy fue en búsqueda de su hermana y la halló sentada junto a un pozo llorando amargamente.

-¡Kate!

-¡Candy! Perdóname, yo no quise robar tu identidad, es que me sentía culpable de tu secuestro y no quería que tu familia sufriera por mi culpa, además también estaban nuestros padres. Mamá está muy delicada de salud y quien sabe por cuánto tiempo más la tengamos con nosotros no quería darle más angustias. Perdóname, no debí hacerlo.

-no te disculpes conmigo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si estuviera en tu lugar

-¿en serio?

-Sí Kate, por algo somos hermanas, no creo que solo nos parezcamos en lo físico. Henry me estuvo hablando de ti y sé que nos parecemos mucho, tal vez nos diferenciemos en nuestra forma de hablar, los gustos en la comida y otras cosillas sin importancia pero estoy segura de que tú y yo somos iguales.

-¡Candy! Eres tan buena, tal como lo dijo Anthony

-Anthony, gracias a ti está recuperado.

-no sé qué le pasó, yo pensé que se molestaría mucho conmigo que hasta tal vez me dijera que no me iba a querer, que no deseaba verme más en su vida pero me dijo las peores cosas que se le pueden decir a una persona, me trató de manipuladora de mentirosa, de ser una aprovechada, me insultó, me humilló y yo nunca jamás en la vida me había dejado tratar así, de nadie, ni siquiera de mis padres....

Kate se puso a llorar y no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería, Candy se acercó y la abrazó.

-Cuando lloras siento que el corazón se me parte. ¿Lo amas?

-¿qué? –Levantando su cabeza-

-¿amas a Anthony?

Kate no pudo pronunciar palabra pero si lo afirmó con la cabeza, Candy continuó abrazándola y dándole ánimos.

-debe ser que Anthony está impresionado, dale tiempo hasta que pueda asimilar la noticia.

-no quiero hablar más de él –le dijo alzando la cabeza- mejor hablemos de lo que vamos a hacer ahora.

-está bien

Anthony continuaba caminando de un lado a otro, pensando y pensando hasta que se vio frente a Terry.

-¡Terry!

-Hola Anthony ¿podemos hablar?

-está bien

-A estas alturas has de saber que Candy y yo fuimos grandes amigos en el San Pablo y que además...

-no quiero que me lo digas

-Candy sufrió mucho cuando te creyó muerto, no hacía otra cosa más que hablar de ti, de enaltecerte de compararte tanto que eso me molestaba. Pero las cosas cambiaron y...

-ya lo sé, se enamoró de ti, ella es la chica que me describías en tus cartas

-Sí

-¿qué puedo hacer yo? ¿Agradecerle a la otra que me haya engañado? ¿Qué mi mejor amigo ahora sea mi rival?

-¡Anthony! ¿Piensas pelear por Candy?

-La amo

-¿estás seguro?

-la he amado toda mi vida, tú lo sabes. Sabes que ese día yo estaba mal porque la creí muerta

-Lo sé pero ahora existe esta chica, la hermana de Candy. Has vivido algunos meses con ella, pudiste haberte enamorado

-No, no lo digas, yo pensaba que la amaba porque creí que era ella

En ese momento entran Archie y Stear y los interrumpen.

-¡Perdonen! Pero Matthew tiene que irse y pidió verlos.

-Hola Matt con tantas cosas que pasaron olvidé saludarte ¿cómo estás? ¿Cierto que encontraste a tu hija?

-Sí, esta mañana iba a buscarte para presentártela pero me contaron que habías salido para acá así que imaginando lo que iba a pasar decidí venir por si se presentaba algo.

-gracias

-por lo que veo se conocen –dice Anthony-

-Sí Anthony, yo trabajo para los padres de Terry

-y también conocías a la intrusa –le dice-

-Kate no es una intrusa, solo quiso ayudar

-Para mí es una completa farsante

-esa farsante como la llamas es la hermana de Candy –le dijo Archie-

-podrá serlo pero es una mentirosa

-ya basta no insultes a Kate, ella es buena persona, lo supe desde que la conocí en Europa –dijo Stear-

-olvidemos a esa chica, ya no me la menciones

-está bien, no diré nada solo que eres muy injusto

Annie estaba en su recamara recostada, tratando de digerir la idea de que ahora la vida de su mejor amiga cambiaría, ya no sería una persona cualquiera, era hija de unos nobles, sangre noble corría por sus venas y próxima a casarse con alguien muy importante, pero también estaba Anthony ¿qué pasaría con él? Todo estaba en manos de Candy y de las decisiones que tomara.

Candy se despidió de Kate en la puerta, Oscar había ido a recogerla, después de presentarla a su querido amigo se marcha.

Candy estaba cansada pero debía hablar con Anthony también, además Terry estaba esperándola, sería una noche muy larga.

Se disponía a entrar cuando se encontró con Stear, ella ya lo había visto y aunque se había impresionado no había podido hablar con él.

-¡Stear! Tú también estás vivo, no puedo creerlo

-¡Shhhhhh! No lo digas tan alto, nadie sabe que soy yo, solo Anthony y Kate saben la verdad

-no entiendo

-es una historia larga que pronto te contaré, primero resuelve tus problemas, luego hablamos y te cuento como están las cosas por mi lado.

Neil llegó a visitar a sus padres cuando se encontró con Elisa quien había ido a rogarle a su padre que le ayudara a cubrir sus gastos pero este que seguía enojado con ella ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra.

-¡Hola Elisa!

-¡Neil! ¿Tienes dinero que me prestes?

-Por lo menos saluda primero Elisa

-Hola Neil ¿tienes dinero?

-Aún no he cobrado mi cheque no he tenido tiempo de ir al banco con tantas cosas que han pasado en casa de los Andley

-¿Qué ha pasado en casa de los Andley? –Pregunta su madre-

-Son tantas cosas que ni se imaginan

-cuéntanos

-Mejor no, no quiero dañarte el día hermanita

-Neil Legan cuéntanos ahora mismo –exige nuevamente Elisa-

-Está bien, pero no digas que no te lo advertí. Empezaré por decirles que ya sabemos el verdadero origen de Candy, aparecieron sus verdaderos padres.

-¿de veras? ¿Y quiénes son? ¿Un par de refugiados? ¿Unos campesinos? –pregunta mofándose la pelirroja-

-pues, no exactamente

-¿ah no?

-No, son Los Condes de Gerald una de las familias más poderosas de Londres

-¿qué? ¿Estás jugando conmigo verdad?

-No, estoy hablando en serio. Candy es una condesa igual que su hermana, la chica que conociste la que te ha hecho quedar mal en las últimas reuniones a las que hemos asistido.

-No entiendo

-Ahora les explico

Terry había salido por un momento y solo estaban Archie y Anthony conversando.

-¿qué piensas hacer ahora?

-pelear por Candy porque si no la tengo creo que mi vida no tiene sentido

Esto último lo alcanzó a escuchar Candy y se preocupó mucho pero viendo a Anthony repuesto sintió un poco de alivio.

-¡Anthony! ¿Podemos hablar?

-sí, te estaba esperando

-bueno los dejo a solas voy a ver cómo está Annie

Terry camina por el pasillo y Archie le dice que tendrá que esperar a Candy porque ahora estaba hablando con Anthony.

-No hay problema, la esperaré

En la sala Candy estaba sentada platicando con su querido amigo.

-Cuando estuve cautiva pensé mucho en ti

-¿de veras?

-Sí, mucho, estaba preocupada por tu salud, pero veo que mi hermana hizo un buen trabajo, te dejé en silla de ruedas ahora te encuentro caminando.

-¿por qué tienes que mencionar a tu hermana?

-porque le estoy muy agradecida por cuidar de ustedes durante mi ausencia

-Candy yo quería decirte que...

-No digas nada, solo quería recalcarte que te quiero muchísimo, tú has sido alguien importante en mi vida, el amor que te tengo...

-¿Amor? ¿Dijiste amor?

-Sí, amor filial, amor de hermanos, amigos

-esa clase de amor –dijo decepcionado- ¿Amas a Terry?

-Sí, lo amo

-¿Cuánto? –Le dijo tocándose el pecho-

-¿te pasa algo?

-nada, no pasa nada

-te veo pálido

-no es nada, contéstame –le dijo mientras todo se volvía borroso-

-¡Anthony yo!

El rubio no alcanzó a oír lo que ella le dijo porque se desplomó cayendo pesadamente en el piso. Candy dio un grito que lo escucho tanto Terry que estaba en el pasillo como Annie y Archie en su habitación. Los tres fueron a ver qué pasaba y encontraron a Anthony tirado sin sentido.

-¡Anthony! ¡Anthony! ¡Despierta! –Le decía Archie mientras daba pequeños golpes en sus mejillas-

-otra vez –dijo Annie-

-¿otra vez? –Pregunta asustada Candy-

-No es la primera vez que le pasa, hace como dos meses le dio un ataque de Hipotensión, pero pensábamos que se había recuperado ¿qué le dijiste Candy? –Preguntó Archie-

-le dije que amaba a Terry

Terry y Candy se miran con suma preocupación, Annie toma el teléfono y marca al hospital para que envíen una ambulancia. Dos horas más tarde Adam les explicaba que había sufrido una recaída pero que no se explicaba sobre el dolor al corazón, le habían mandado a hacer unos estudios profundos porque aparentemente no tenía nada.

-Lo que pienso es que todo se debe a las emociones, aún no sabe controlarlas. Lo que Anthony necesita es una vida tranquila, sin disgustos, sin sorpresas. Hoy fueron demasiadas cosas para él.

-¿qué podemos hacer? –Pregunta Candy-

-esperar a ver como evoluciona

-Sí, voy a cambiarme de ropa para cuidar de él durante la noche

-No Candy, será mejor que vayas a descansar, lo que nos contaste sobre tus aventuras, deben tenerte agotada, ve a casa a descansar, Anthony dormirá hasta mañana, le aplicamos un sedante y Patricia se hará cargo de él.

-Está bien

Terry la abraza y juntos caminan por el enorme pasillo hasta la salida. Archie va detrás de ellos.

Kate estaba en su habitación, tomando un té para tranquilizarse, Oscar entró y dejó la puerta abierta.

-¿te sientes mejor?

-No

-Sigues pensando en él

-Es que no sabes lo horrible que me trató

-tienes que ser fuerte, recuerda lo que me dijiste la última vez, nadie que te haga llorar merece tu amor.

-Anthony era tan dulce, tan amable y de pronto se transformó

-Eso iba a pasar, debiste imaginarlo

-Sabía que me rechazaría pero nunca imaginé que de esa forma

-¿cuándo vas a hablar con tus padres?

-pienso decírselo primero a mi padre, esto lo pondrá contento y dejará de asfixiar a los detectives que han sido tan condescendientes conmigo al no contarle nada.

-por lo menos. Cambiando de tema déjame decirte que tu hermana está muy guapa, a pesar de lo despeinada que estaba.

-Sí, mi pobre hermana, ella ha sufrido tanto

-tú mamá se pondrá muy feliz cuando las vea a las dos juntas

-Seguramente

Archie entra mientras Terry y Candy se despiden en la entrada.

-¡Soñaré contigo mi amor!

-yo también

Terry le da un beso muy tierno, luego la toma de las manos y también se las besa.

-Recuerda que te amo mi Tarzán pecoso, mañana paso por ti

-salúdame a Eleanor y a tu papá

-de acuerdo

Kate llora en silencio, en la oscuridad de su habitación, las ventanas están semi abiertas y un viento suave mueve las cortinas.

-¿por qué? ¿Por qué me odias tanto Anthony, si yo te amo? No puedo evitar amarte, amarte así

Candy se ha duchado y después de cambiar los esparadrapos que cubren los rasguños se cepilla el cabello frente al espejo.

-¡Dios mío protege a Anthony!

Anthony duerme pero en medio de sueños empieza a hablar.

-¡Mentirosa! ¡Mentirosa! ¡Vete! ¡Vete!

Patricia lo revisa pero todo está bien, solo está soñando, le acomoda las almohadas y apaga las luces.


	45. ENCUENTRO EMOTIVO

**Capítulo XLV**

**Un Reencuentro muy emotivo**

Candy levantó las cortinas, aquella noche había dormido un poco más tranquila, estaba de vuelta con los suyos y aunque aún ciertas cosas le parecían confusas sabía que no tardaría en ponerse al día.

Mordió una pieza de pan tostado que había untado en mermelada de mora y tomó un sorbo del café que había preparado. Al salir encontró a su amado castaño esperándola en su coche, con una enorme sonrisa como saludo. Terry había estado contando las horas para volver a verla así que no vaciló en darle un beso prolongado que casi deja sin aliento a la rubia. Se subieron al carro y se dirigieron al hospital.

Patricia ya había sido informada por Adam de todo lo que había pasado y no salía de su asombro, cuando vio a su amiga le dio un gran abrazo, luego saludó al prometido de ella y pasó a informarles como había amanecido Anthony.

-Estuvo hablando dormido durante toda la noche

-¿qué decía?

-no seas curiosa Candy

-Anda dímelo

-Bueno, repetía y repetía siempre las mismas palabras, decía: ¡Vete Mentirosa!

-¡Oh! Estaba soñando con mi hermana

-¿y los estudios? ¿Ya tienen los resultados? –Preguntó Terry-

-Aún no, de eso se está encargando el doctor Stevenson

-entonces iré a preguntarle –dijo Candy-

-No demores mucho amor –le dijo cariñosamente Terry- te voy a extrañar

-No tardo, conversa con Patty mientras vuelvo

Candy se va dejándolos solos y Patricia empieza a preguntarle cosas sobre Matthew.

-¿tú lo conoces? ¿Te has dado cuenta que se parece mucho a Stear?

-¡Hum! ¿Stear? Cuando me lo presentaron supe que me recordaba a alguien pero no había reparado en quien, pensándolo bien, ahora que usa anteojos sí, es verdad, se parece mucho a Stear.

-todos nos sorprendimos mucho al verlo

-lo imagino ¿y ya se lo dijeron a él?

-Sí pero él asegura ser Matthew Higgins

Kate fue a buscar a su padre al despacho necesitaba contarle la verdad y pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento.

-papá ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Pasa

-papá, yo tengo que decirte que me avergüenzo de mi comportamiento y te aseguro que no volverá a pasar, perdóname.

La muchacha cae a los pies de su padre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y bajo un llanto imparable enjuga su húmeda cara en su regazo. Esto conmueve a su padre quien acaricia los rizos de sus cabellos.

-¡Hija! No me enorgullezco de lo que hiciste, pero si estás arrepentida te perdono

-Si padre, te juro que estoy arrepentida, me someteré a todo lo que tu dispongas en mí pero por favor no me quites tu cariño

-sabes que jamás lo haría

-papá, te quiero mucho

Después de secar sus lágrimas con un pañuelo pasa a contarle a su padre la historia de Candy.

-Padre tengo una feliz noticia que darte

-A ver ¿qué noticia es esa?

-que algo que estabas esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, hoy por fin se hará realidad

-¿qué es eso?

-Mi hermana Sofía ha aparecido

El Conde se pone de pie y sorprendido camina de un lado a otro mostrando un poco de nerviosismo.

-¿qué dices Kate?

-Yo la encontré

-¿dónde? ¿Qué la has visto?

-Es una historia muy larga y necesito que te sientes porque si no vas a cansarte

-Habla niña, cuenta rápido

Kate empezó a contarle todo acerca de su hermana mayor, no quiso omitir ningún detalle así que le contó desde que fue entregada al orfanato, los sufrimientos causados por ciertos miembros de la familia Andley así como el cariño que le prodigaron otros, también cuando se casó y enviudó del patriarca de la familia y su próximo enlace con Terruce Grandchester. El conde no podía creer por todo lo que había pasado su hija mayor y se lamentaba el no haber estado con ella en los momentos más difíciles, ella siguió narrándole de cómo se enteró de su existencia y del secuestro del que había sido víctima a manos del próximo barón de la casa de Devereux.

-lo que me cuentas es impresionante. ¡Pobre hija mía! tener que pasar por tantas cosas tan terribles.

-Yo jugué un doble papel porque quería que los que la amaban no se preocuparan por su desaparición y tampoco quería que ustedes padecieran sabiendo que su otra hija estaba en peligro. Puse a los detectives a buscarla pero ella escapó de Henry y regresó a Chicago.

-quiero verla

-Te sentirás orgulloso cuando la veas, es una mujer muy inteligente y pro activa, ha sabido salir adelante a pesar de los golpes duros de la vida, su entereza y valentía me ha conmovido.

-tu madre también debe saber que nuestra hija vive y que está bien. Aun no puedo creer que haya estado tan cerca de nosotros, es la prometida del hijo del Duque Grandchester, es increíble todo, me parece que fue ayer que estuvimos conversando con él sobre su hijo y ahora resulta que vamos a emparentar.

-A mí también me sorprendió al principio

-por favor llévame a verla

-Ahora debe estar en el hospital

Anthony había terminado de desayunar y estaba molesto consigo mismo, le daba rabia haberse desmayado en presencia de Candy.

-Odio que me pase esto –se decía así mismo- lo odio, no quiero parecer una persona débil y enfermiza. Debo aprender a controlarme, estos son los resultados de no cuidar mi emotividad, dejé que la depresión afecte mis sentidos, además no he estado comiendo adecuadamente por estar pensando demasiado en lo que tendría que hacer con mi vida, pero esto se acabó, de ahora en adelante decido vivir mi vida con intensidad. Mi vida tiene sentido aunque no me acepte todo el mundo o no consiga todas las metas.

La puerta se abre y es Patricia quien entra y le pregunta si desea ver a Terry que estaba afuera.

-¡Patty! Dile que pase

-está bien

La puerta se cierra y se vuelve a abrir para darle paso al aristócrata quien entra con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡Hola Anthony!

-¡Terry! ¿Cómo estás?

-eso debo preguntar yo

-ya me ves, debo parecerte un debilucho

-no, de ninguna manera

-no me mientas Terry, sabes que detesto las mentiras

-sí, lo sé por eso no estoy mintiéndote, sé que estás lo suficientemente fuerte como para escucharme.

-¿qué vas a decirme?

-que no pienso dejar que me quites a Candy

-Ya veo, yo también tengo que decirte algo al respecto

-¿qué es eso?

-que si ella llegara a inclinarse por mí, me olvido de que somos amigos

-lamento que esto tenga que ser así, nunca hubiera imaginado que nuestra amistad corriera peligro por el amor a una mujer

-así es la vida, pero también quiero decirte otra cosa. Si su amor por ti es verdadero como ella dice y yo veo que no tengo ninguna oportunidad, te dejaré el camino libre.

-¡Gracias!! –le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica- no esperaba menos de un amigo, pero se te olvida algo.

-¿qué?

-tres cosas. La primera, Candy y yo estamos comprometidos, la segunda, existe otra mujer en tu vida y la tercera que lo más probable es que estés enamorado de esa otra mujer y no de Candy.

-yo no podría estar enamorado de una mentirosa como ella

-¿cómo puedes saberlo?

-ya te dije no me gustan las mentiras y tampoco que piensen que soy un estúpido y ella se estuvo burlando de mí

-según tengo entendido fueron muchos los motivos que tuvo para ocultar la verdad

-No quiero hablar de ella, y no quieras confundirme con eso.

-¿estás confundido?

-Si piensas que vas a lograr algo tratando de hacerlo estás muy equivocado.

-bueno no diré más nada

Patricia los interrumpe nuevamente para decirles que Candy viene en camino con una bandeja de comida para el enfermo.

-Pero si acabo de desayunar –reclamó el rubio-

-debes alimentarte muy bien Anthony, me dijeron que sufriste el colapso debido a una baja de azúcar

-está bien, solo porque tú lo pides –le dijo Anthony a la rubia-

Terry estaba celoso obviamente pero no dijo nada porque no quería mortificar a su prometida, además sabía que haciendo esto estaría acumulando puntos a su favor.

-¡Bueno! Te dejo para que comas, Patty cuídalo mucho ¡Eh!

-¿te vas? ¿Tan pronto?

-es que tengo cosas que hacer, estar tanto tiempo incomunicada me ha dejado un poco confundida, tengo que ver cómo marchan las cosas aquí en el hospital.

-¡Nos vemos luego! –Le dijo la enfermera-

-¡Hasta pronto Anthony! –Se despidió Terry-

Candy y Terry se sentaron en unas sillas que estaban a lo largo del pasillo y platicaron sobre la salud de Anthony.

-Estoy asustada Terry

-¿qué pasa?

-Anthony está muy enfermo

-¿qué tiene?

-No se sabe a ciencia cierta, le van a hacer más estudios, Adam me dijo que no debe tener disgustos, ni sobresaltos.

-¿qué sugieres?

-Sabes cómo Anthony se puso mal cuando le dije lo de nuestro compromiso

-no te entiendo ¿qué quieres decirme?

-que esperemos un poco antes de anunciar formalmente nuestro compromiso

-¡Candy! No me pidas eso

-por favor, solo un tiempo, hasta que se aclare todo, estoy segura de que Anthony está enamorado de Kate, solo hay que darle tiempo hasta que se dé cuenta

-No, no y no

-¡Terry! Es nuestro amigo

-Aprecio mucho a Anthony porque fue mi único amigo antes de conocerte pero esto es inaudito

-Sí, ya me contaste eso ayer por eso en nombre de esa amistad es que te lo pido.

-¿Por qué no hablas claro, Candy? ¿No será que sigues enamorada de él y quieres deshacerte de mí? –Pregunta enfadado el castaño-

-¡Terry! Me ofende que dudes de mi amor

-¿dime, estás segura de querer casarte conmigo?

-Sigues dudando, entonces no voy a contestarte

-Mírame pecas ¿lo prefieres a él antes que a mí?

-Escúchame tú a mi Terry Grandchester, yo podía haber pensado lo mismo cuando decidiste quedarte con Susana

-Ese caso fue distinto

-Sí tienes razón –le dijo- es distinto porque yo no estoy decidiendo quedarme con Anthony, solo te estoy pidiendo que esperemos un poco más

-Eso le hará más daño porque albergara una esperanza inexistente

-ya te dije que estoy casi segura de que se ha enamorado de mi hermana, si le hacemos ver que ella es la mujer de su vida desistirá de la absurda idea de tenerme a su lado. Terry no estoy rompiendo nuestro compromiso solo estoy aplazándolo.

-Está bien, acepto y no puedo creer que te lo esté diciendo

-¡Uy! Te amo mi amor, por eso te amo

Candy lo besa y lo abraza muy contenta de que haya aceptado la proposición que acababa de hacerle, de pronto una voz conocida los interrumpe.

-Buenas tardes

Era Kate quien llegaba con el Conde Gerald, la enfermera a penas se separa unos centímetros de su amado y mira sorprendida a su hermana acompañada de un hombre de mediana edad, muy parecido y de porte recio y elegante.

-¡Candy! Te presento a nuestro padre el Conde Abel Arthur Buttman de Gerald

Al inicio Candy se quedó perpleja no espera conocer a su padre tan pronto, sintió como sus manos se volvían heladas y el corazón le latía rápidamente.

-¡Mi padre!

-Sofía, mi pequeña Sofía

El Conde se acercó y la abrazó, los dos se vieron con lágrimas en los ojos, Terry sonreía sintiéndose contento por su amada, Kate dejó rodar también lágrimas de emoción.

-Yo pensé que estaba sola, por mucho tiempo imaginé como sería tener un padre, ahora no puedo creer que estés aquí, que existas, que en verdad tenga una familia.

-fueron tantos años de buscarte, a veces creía perder las esperanzas pero el corazón me pedía que no desistiera.

-Mi padre, mí querido padre

Ya no hubo más palabras, se fundieron en un largo abrazo, reconociéndose el uno al otro. Después de recobrarse, Kate pasó a presentar a Terry.

-Papá, él es Terruce Grandchester

-Mucho gusto. Usted es el futuro esposo de mi hija mayor y el próximo Duque de Grandchester

-Así es, es un placer conocerlo señor Conde

-¡Que alegría! Mi hija tendrá unos padres políticos muy agradables. Al Duque ya lo conocía pero a su honorable madre tuve el placer de conocerla hace poco y me pareció una dama muy distinguida y sociable, a mi esposa le cayó muy bien.

-Espero pronto también conocer a mi futura suegra, debe ser tan linda como mi prometida.

-Pues no es que sea mi esposa pero tiene razón es una de las mujeres más hermosas tanto como lo es su señora madre.

-gracias

Siguieron conversando y quedaron en verse al día siguiente para conocer a la Condesa de Gerald, Abel tenía que prepararla para aquello así que esa misma noche iba a trabajar en el estado de ánimo de su mujer.

Candy se despidió de Terry, su padre y su hermana y pasó a pedir los informes del hospital, luego visitó a los enfermos, saludó a Flammy y a Bryan, conversó con Ronda, Betty y Martha y se puso su gafete. Patricia esperaba su relevo, necesitaba descansar un poco. Esa misma tarde llegó Stear a visitarla en su departamento.

-¡Patricia! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien pasa

-te traje algo de comer, supuse que no tendrías tiempo de cocinar

-gracias Matt

-Patty, yo quería pedirte algo

-dime

-quisiera que me acompañaras a un lugar, es una pista de aviación

-¿una pista de aviación?

-me gusta volar, soy piloto de avionetas ¿sabías?

-¿piloto?

-Sí, quiero que juntos veamos la puesta del sol, la maravillosa puesta del sol, desde el cielo es increíble

-¿puesta del sol?

-¿qué me dices?

-Tú quieres que yo vea la puesta del sol subida en una avioneta

-¿por qué no? ¿Te dan miedo las avionetas?

-Stear murió en una

-tal vez pero puede ser que otra lo devuelva a la vida

-¿qué quieres decir?

-Patty –le dijo- mírame y dime a quien vez en mi

-¿por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-solo dime ¿a quién ves Patty?

-¡Stear!

-Sí Patty soy Stear

Los ojos de Patty brillaron, pensó que se trataba de un sueño, algo que no era real, que se despertaría y no estaría ahí.

-¡Patty!

-tú no puedes ser él

-Sé que al principio lo negué pero era porque no recordaba, hubo una confusión Patty, me dieron por muerto y me confundieron con otro herido, estuve prisionero cerca de dos años en Alemania, luego me devolvieron a Francia tan mal que perdí mi pasado y quedé ciego por casi tres años más.

-¡Oh Dios Mío! ¡Eres Stear! –Le dijo tomando su rostro con sus manos- Mi Stear.

-Sí Patty, soy Stear

-Dime que no estoy soñando

-no, no lo estás ¿cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?

-no lo sé

Stear le sonríe y acerca más su rostro para besarla tiernamente en la frente y le dice algo que la convence.

-Aquella vez en el festival de mayo, lucías hermosa pero ahora lo estás mucho más

-¿lo recuerdas? ¿El festival de mayo?

-como olvidarlo ¿recuerdas el verano en Escocia? ¿La avioneta de Terry?

-Sí, aquella vez no la arreglaste muy bien que digamos

-Es cierto mis inventos siempre tenían una falla

-¡Stear! –Exclamó contenta abrazándolo- yo lo sabía, algo me lo decía

-¡Patty! Mi dulce Patty

-no me vuelvas a dejar por favor, sufrí tanto sin ti

-te prometo que nunca más te dejaré

Annie estaba tejiendo escarpines y tarareando una canción cuando entró la señora Elroy y de un portazo la sacó de su encantamiento.

-¿dónde está mi sobrino?

-¿qué le pasa tía abuela?

-dime ¿donde está Anthony?

-Está en el Saint Albert

-¿cómo es posible que yo que soy su tía abuela, una de las personas de más autoridad en esta familia no sea informada del estado de salud de mi querido sobrino, el más amado?

-Señora, no creímos que fuera necesario informarle, Anthony se encuentra mucho mejor.

-Después me las arreglaré con Archibald, ahora iré a visitar a mi querido sobrino

La mujer sale hecha una fiera y se sube al auto que la estaba esperando afuera, ella no iba sola dos personas más estaban en el asiento trasero pero desde la ventana fue difícil para Annie distinguirlas.

Archie estaba en la oficina, sentado en su escritorio firmando unos papeles cuando su secretaria osadamente lo abraza por la espalda.

-¡Cariño! –Le dijo ella- me gusta estar cerca de ti, quisiera que las horas de trabajo se hicieran eternas.

-¡Helen! Esto no está bien, yo soy un hombre casado, además amo a mi esposa, mejor olvídate de mi

-No puedo, desde que te vi supe que eras el amor de mi vida

-¡Helen! He estado pensando y creo que será mejor que te vayas

Ella hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y poniéndose frente a él se sienta en sus piernas y empieza a besarlo, la puerta estaba abierta cuando entra George.

-Señor Archie olvidé decirle que...

El hombre de confianza de la familia se quedó sorprendido ante lo que vio y solo se limitó a disculparse.

-Siento mucho haberlo molestado, regresaré más tarde

Archie estaba asustado, temía que aquello fuera a saberse, pensó inmediatamente en Annie, los niños y en el que venía en camino.

-No, George espera, tenemos que hablar.

Helen se levanta rápidamente y toma unos cuantos papeles y se va hasta su escritorio que quedaba afuera de la oficina de Archie.

-Señor, le aclaro que no tiene que explicarme nada, nunca me he metido en la vida privada de mis patrones. Haré de cuenta que no vi nada, no se preocupe.

-No, George, yo me siento avergonzado ¿qué estarás pensando de mi? Justo ahora le decía a Helen que tendría que irse de aquí porque no quiero faltarle a mi esposa, yo amo a Annie pero a veces la pasión que enciende esa mujer en mi me descontrola por eso la quiero lejos de aquí. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

-no veo como señor

-Quiero que la ubiques en otro estudio, que la recomiendes para que trabaje en otro lugar, no sé, que me consigas otra secretaria, la quiero lejos de mí.

-Haré lo que pueda señor

-bueno, te lo agradezco ¿qué querías decirme cuando entraste?

-que no olvide la junta con los inversionistas de la petrolera

-está bien a las 4 estaré puntual

-muy bien señor con su permiso –le dijo George mientras cerraba la puerta-

Candy se sentía contenta por estar de vuelta en el hospital que tanto amaba, estuvo algunos minutos en su despacho firmando papeles atrasados, miró el retrato de Albert y soltó una lágrima que secó rápidamente con su pañuelo.

-¡Albert! ¡Ojalá estuvieras aquí conmigo! Soy feliz porque he encontrado a mi verdadera familia

Adam entra y la oye, por lo que le da palmadas en la espalda, le da la vuelta y la mira animadamente.

-¡Candy! Me hace muy feliz tu regreso, abrázame hermana querida

-¡Adam! Yo también te extrañé

-Esto no era lo mismo sin ti

El Conde dejó a Kate en el hipódromo y le pidió al chofer que lo acompañara a la comisaría y después al telégrafo.

Henry acababa de llegar y se hospedó en un hotel de la ciudad, luego pidió a uno de sus empleados que le consiguiera la dirección de los Andley.

-¡Candy! ¡Dios quiera que estés aquí!

Terry llegó a casa y conversó con su madre, su padre había salido hace unas cuantas horas, quería conocer la ciudad.

-¿qué tienes hijo? Te noto un poco decaído, pensé que vendrías contento porque fuiste a ver a Candy

-Sí, pero es que ella me ha pedido algo que me puso mal

-¿qué es eso que te puso mal?

-dijo que esperáramos un tiempo antes de anunciar formalmente nuestro compromiso, es por algunos problemas con su familia

-¿acaso no aceptan su relación?

-no, no es eso, es algo difícil de explicar, se trata de la salud de alguien y he tenido que acceder porque si me niego sé que las cosas se pondrán peor y esta vez no pienso perder a Candy por culpa de mi impulsividad.

-haces bien en ser tolerante y paciente, ella admirará esas nuevas cualidades en ti y te amará mucho más

-¿de verdad lo crees?

-Si hijo, estoy segura

-gracias mamá me hacían falta tus palabras ya me siento un poco mejor, bueno ahora te dejo tengo que darme una ducha antes de ir con los muchachos, tenemos ensayo para la obra de Romeo y Julieta

-después de tanto tiempo finalmente terminarás tu carrera con la misma obra con la que te consagraste como el mejor actor de Broadway, tu primer protagónico.

-yo fui el que le pidió esto a Robert, quiero que Candy la vea, aquella vez no pudo terminar de verla por lo de...

-Sí, por lo de Susana, la fui a visitar hace unos días y está muy contenta porque se va a casar

-¿se va a casar?

-Sí ¿no lo sabías?

-no ¿con quién?

-con un amigo de Candy, es doctor y trabaja en el hospital de ella

-¿Será acaso Adam Martín?

-Sí, el mismo

-no puedo creerlo

-¿por qué?

-él estuvo enamorado de Candy

-¿de veras?

-Sí, un tiempo antes de que supiera que ella todavía me amaba

-Nunca hubiera imaginado algo así

Elisa estaba almorzando con Helen y la morena le contaba lo que había logrado con el joven señor Cornwell.

-Él se hace el difícil pero he avanzado mucho con él, lo único que me falta es llevarlo a la cama

-Si sigues como vas querida, lo que pienso es que nos dará las navidades del próximo año y nada.

-Archie está comiendo de mi mano, no se puede resistir a mis besos, además hoy nos descubrió George.

-algo es algo, quiero que hagas sufrir a la tonta de Annie así sufrirá también Candy, esa maldita, no puedo creer la suerte que tenga, imagínate que ahora sea la hija de unos Condes ¡Que fastidio! Tiene una hermanita igualita a ella tanto o más odiosa.

-¡Qué suerte!

-por eso quiero que te apresures, yo voy a estar ocupada tratando de recuperar a mi hombre

-bueno te deseo éxito

Kate estaba cepillando el pelaje de su caballo cuando Oscar llega a hacerle compañía.

-¡Te he buscado por todas partes! Tu padre me dijo que estarías aquí, me lo encontré en el telégrafo

-¿en el telégrafo? ¿Y qué hacía allí papá?

-me dijo algo sobre una denuncia

-¿denunciar a quien? ¡Oh por dios! Va a denunciar a Henry

-Si es así creo que está en su derecho

-yo pensé que se olvidaría de hacerlo, ahora Henry tendrá que esconderse muy bien

-No te preocupes Kate, siendo un noble no sufrirá tanto en prisión.

-pero quedará marcado para siempre, perderá todo por lo que siempre ha sido orgulloso, su apellido, su posición. No quiero ni pensarlo.

-tal vez esto era lo que hacía falta para que se dé cuenta que la posición económica, un titulo o un buen nombre no hace a la persona.

Candy estaba rendida, había pasado toda la tarde y toda la mañana trabajando en el hospital, después de escribir una carta al hogar de Pony contando todo lo que había sucedido, se fue en taxi hasta el correo para dejarla en el buzón, llegó a la mansión sumamente rendida, estando en su habitación se sacó las botas y se lanzó a la cama, tomó una de las almohadas y la abrazó.

-¡Que delicioso! Hace tiempo que no descansaba así. Voy a dormir un rato

-¡Candy! –La llamó Annie-

-¡Annie! ¿Qué pasó?

-Es que quería conversar contigo un rato porque me siento sola y aburrida, los pequeños están durmiendo en el cuarto y Archie no regresa hasta más tarde.

-está bien Annie pasa

-Me parece increíble que estos últimos meses con quien he tratado es con tu hermana

-Sí, cuando la vi por primera vez yo tampoco podía creerlo, ahora estoy feliz porque voy a conocer a mi madre, a mi padre lo conocí hoy y me sentí tan bien con él.

-¿quería preguntarte algo?

-dime

-¿qué sientes por Anthony?

-lo quiero mucho, de una manera especial

-¿pero no lo amas?

-Amo a Terry

-lo sabía, pero creo que tu hermana se enamoró de Anthony

-Sí yo también lo creo, es más también sospecho que Anthony siente lo mismo por ella solo que no se ha dado cuenta

La tía abuela llega con un ramo de flores para su sobrino, al entrar le da un beso en la frente a Anthony y le dice que tenía visitas.

-Tía Abuela no estoy con ánimos de recibir a nadie

-se trata de las señoritas Jones

La mujer les abre la puerta y las dos llegan con obsequios para el enfermo.

-Queremos que te recuperes pronto querido Anthony –le dijo una-

-Estos obsequios te los hacemos con mucho cariño

-gracias

-¿cómo te sientes?

-mucho mejor gracias

-abre tus regalos Anthony –le pide la otra-

Anthony los abre y se encuentra con un libro que hablaba de caballos y sus razas y el otro era una boina roja con una pluma encarnada.

-¿te gustan?

-Sí, mucho, gracias

Anthony se quedó pensando en la vez que siguió a Kate hasta el hipódromo y el día maravilloso que pasó con ella cuando paseaban por el campo y cuando él se atrevió a decirle que la amaba, recordó perfectamente las palabras que ella le había dicho en aquel momento.

Recuerdo:

-Es mejor que no lo averigües, solo te diré una cosa, ten paciencia y espera para que esta confesión se la hagas a la Candy que tú amas, no a mí.

-Tú eres la chica que amo, no importa si ahora te vistes de arrogancia, presunción, si luces menos sencilla que antes o si eres vengativa. Amo tu nueva fuerza y tu espíritu emprendedor, se que eres buena que tienes un corazón muy noble por eso no voy a esperar a que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes para decirte que te amo, porque te amo por lo que fuiste, eres y serás.

-¡Anthony! No me has entendido

-no me lo expliques

Ahora volviendo al tiempo actual, Anthony miro con melancolía aquello obsequios, las muchachas se pusieron a hablar de estos nobles animales aunque no tenían ni idea de las razas ni de los tipos de entrenamiento que pudieran recibir.

-La señora Elroy nos contó que eras muy bueno en la cacería de zorros en Lakewood

-Sí, era uno de los mejores aunque creo que nunca hubiera igualado a Stear

-Admiramos tu modestia Anthony, cuando estés totalmente recuperado nos gustaría verte cabalgar en uno de estos grandes y que uses la boina

-claro con gusto cobraré la mejor pieza para ustedes

-¡Que encantador! –Dice suspirando una-

Henry toca a la puerta y la sirvienta le abre, Annie estaba dando órdenes para la cena cuando escuchó los gritos del hombre que llamaba a Candy.

Candy también lo oyó y bajó corriendo, las dos mujeres se toparon en el pasillo que conducía a la sala y se encontraron con el hombre de mirada azul.

-¡Oh Candy! ¡Qué alegría! Estás bien

-¿quién es él? –Preguntó la morena-

-Es Henry

-¿Henry?

-Candy, quiero pedirte perdón por haberte retenido a la fuerza, ahora soy consciente que no debí hacerlo, no sabes el susto que pasé durante estas semanas en que te desapareciste, pensé que algo malo te había pasado pero imaginé que regresarías a Chicago así que vine a cerciorarme de que estás bien.

-Estoy bien gracias, ahora escúchame, yo no puedo amarte porque amo a Terry

-lo sé, lo sé, lo he comprendido

En ese momento se escucha un barullo cuando ingresan más de cinco uniformados con el Conde Gerald.

-este es el hombre, llévenselo

La policía lo esposa y se lleva a Henry a pesar de que la rubia rogaba que no lo hicieran, pero todo fue inútil el aristócrata fue subido al carro blindado y llevado hasta el penal.

El conde le dijo que no podía permitir que ese hombre estuviera libre después de lo que había hecho. El conde tenía tantas influencias que no había sido difícil para él dar con el paradero de Henry y seguirle los pasos hasta la mansión.

-tú tranquila hija, que yo me encargo de todo –le dijo el conde-

-pero papá, no era necesario todo esto, Henry es bueno, ha cambiado, solo vino a pedirme perdón

-Ese muchacho estuvo acosando por largo tiempo a Kate, si lo dejo en libertad volverá a insistir

-no lo hará, estoy segura por favor deja que salga en libertad

-Pero Sofía, entiéndeme, estoy velando por la seguridad de mi familia.

-Señores disculpe que los interrumpa –dijo un gendarme- pero tienen que acompañarme a la delegación de policía para que rindan sus declaraciones.

Annie abrazó a Candy y le dijo que fuera que ya enviaría a Archie por ella para que la ayudara en lo que fuera necesario.

Archie estaba guardando papeles en su portafolio cuando Helen vuelve a molestarlo, acaricia su pecho sugestivamente mientras le pide la lleve a su casa.

-¡Lo siento pero esta vez no podré llevarte! Le pedí de favor a George que te lleve, tengo cosas que hacer en mi casa.

-¡Archie! No me hagas esto por favor

-hasta mañana Helen –le dijo soltándose de ella y yéndose tan rápido sin voltear a mirarla-

-No dejaré que te me escapes pronto caerás –se dijo mentalmente-

Kate se sentó junto a Oscar y se pusieron a conversar sobre sus proyectos futuros.

-¿qué piensas hacer de ahora en adelante?

-iré a la competencia en Francia

-¡Hum! Regresar a mi patria me parece buena idea, podremos pasear y contemplar el paisaje primaveral desde la torre Eiffel

-Sí, o admirar los campos Elíseos o pasear en barco por el impresionante río Sena

-¡Mon Amour! Suena magnifico

-Será maravilloso, así podremos olvidar por un buen rato nuestras tristezas

-Sí –le dijo Oscar con un aire un poco taciturno-

Archie llegó enseguida a la comisaría y se informó sobre lo que pasaba, Candy le pidió que contratara a un abogado para la defensa de Henry.

-Por favor –volvió a insistir- retira la denuncia papá

-Pero Sofía es por ustedes que lo hago

-él merece una segunda oportunidad, todos cometemos errores, además si no lo haces me estarás obligando a contratar a un abogado porque yo lo quiero libre

-Candy es muy obstinada señor Conde, le aseguro que no desistirá hasta sacar a ese hombre de la cárcel –le dijo Archie-

-Por favor –volvió a rogar- nunca te he pedido nada porque no hemos estado juntos y prometo que no te pediré nada más en la vida pero déjalo libre

-Creo que este muchacho tiene razón, tengo una hija lo bastante obstinada y eso viene de familia, Kate y mi esposa son así

-¿lo vas a hacer? –pregunta la rubia con ojos suplicantes-

-Está bien, retiraré la denuncia

-gracias papá, gracias

-ahora tendré que hacer otros trámites para que dejen a ese muchacho en libertad.

-hasta mientras ¿puedo verlo?

-No lo sé, habría que preguntarle al agente

Al rato Candy era conducida hasta la celda donde tenían recluido al aristócrata, ella se acerca hasta las rejas para poder hablar con él.

-¡Henry!

-¡Candy! Esto es lo que me merezco

-No, ya mi papá va a sacarte, le rogué tanto que debió hostigarse de mí

-no lo creo, nadie podría hostigarse de ti, eres tan dulce y buena

-¡Henry! Yo sé que has cambiado por eso estoy haciendo esto por ti, prométeme que seguirás siendo un chico bueno

-te lo prometo Candy, volveré a Londres y pensaré muy bien en lo que haré con mi vida, lo más probable es que decida mudarme a México para cuidar de la hacienda

-eso suena una buena idea

-Sí, pero tendría que cuidarme mucho de los cuatreros –lo dijo en tono burlesco-

El guía carcelario llega con las llaves y le abre la puerta al acusado para decirle que quedaba en libertad. El muchacho se pone tan contento que abraza a la rubia y al guardia. Después los tres salen y se encuentran con Archie y el Conde.

-Señor Conde, ¡Lamento enormemente lo sucedido! Y le pido disculpas por todo el daño que hube causado

-Mi hija te ha disculpado ya, con eso basta

-No sabe lo avergonzado que estoy, prometo desaparecer de sus vidas, no quiero causar más molestias. ¡Candy, te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo!

-tú también mereces ser feliz y sé que de ahora en adelante encontrarás la verdadera felicidad

-seguramente

El conde estaba conversando con su mujer a solas en su habitación cuando le hace una pregunta.

-¿qué pasaría si yo te dijera que pronto algo que has deseado tanto se hará realidad?

-¿qué es eso que deseo tanto? ¿Acaso nuestra hija encontró un pretendiente que le agrade y va a casarse?

-no, algo que hayas deseado más que eso

-¿algo que haya deseado más que eso? ¿Qué? ¿Volver a ver a nuestra otra hija?

-¿qué harías con una noticia así?

-me pondría muy contenta ¿vas a darme esa noticia?

-tal vez mañana te de una gran sorpresa

-¿la encontraste Abel?

-espera a mañana, ya verás de que se trata

-¡Dios no podré dormir!

-duerme querida que mañana tienes que verte más hermosa que nunca

En la mañana Candy se arregló lo más que pudo, se puso un traje de tafetán color crema, entallado al cuerpo, una cinta en su cabello y unos aretes de esmeraldas para complementar su atuendo.

Terry como siempre la esperaba en la entrada, después de abrazarse tomaron camino hasta la casa de los Buttman, Kate también se había arreglado, llevaba un vestido Blanco con detalles azules y el cabello recogido hacia arriba. La Condesa se había puesto un vestido rojo que hacía resaltar el color de sus cabellos. Su esposo estuvo adulándola desde que se levantó.

Estaban en la sala cuando el mayordomo informó que el señor Grandchester acababa de llegar con la Señorita Andley.

La Condesa miró a Kate y le preguntó si se trataba de la misma familia que la había invitado a su casa cuando ella decidió viajar a América, ella afirmó con la cabeza.

La joven pareja ingresó cogida de la mano, la mujer se levantó sumamente contrariada y confundida, vio a Kate y luego miró a la otra joven, ambas eran iguales. Entonces supo que de eso se trataba la sorpresa, su hija mayor había aparecido.

-¡Dios! –Dijo emocionada llevándose las manos a la cara-

-¡Mamá! –Dijo Candy- ¡Mamá!

Las dos mujeres se abrazaron llenas de emoción, no pudieron pronunciar palabra alguna, solo lloraban abrazadas.

Kate se unió a ese abrazo y lo mismo hizo el Conde, Terry solo los miraba con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Así estuvieron los cuatro durante algún tiempo, abrazados y llorando de emoción y felicidad, no deseaban desprenderse querían inmortalizar aquel momento, la familia al fin estaba completa, de ahora en adelante se preocuparían de vivir en amor y unidad.

-----------------------------------------------------------chicas, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, deben ser pacientes porque a veces se me hace difícil escribir y está por alcanzarme el tiempo. Un beso a todas……..gracias por leer mi fic


	46. OTRA BUENA NOTICIA

**Capítulo XLVI**

**Otra Buena ****Noticia ****en la casa de los Andley**

Patricia estaba esperando a Candy en los vestidores, sabía que en cualquier momento entraría corriendo como de costumbre. No tuvo que esperar mucho porque su amiga como un rayo llegó a cambiarse de ropa.

-¡Candy! ¿Cómo te fue hoy con tu familia?

-Muy bien, fuimos a pasear en bote y luego nos hicimos un retrato

-¡Me alegro mucho!

-Sí, noto que estás contenta pero creo que no es solo por mí

-Candy, tengo que pedirte un favor

-Si puedo ayudarte lo haré

-Es que se trata de Stear

-Sí, ya sé, es un milagro ¿verdad? Dios nos ha devuelto a dos personas maravillosas, primero fue Anthony y ahora Stear ¡Ahora siento que la vida nos sonríe! ¡Patty, ahora serás feliz, todos seremos felices!

-¡Sí! Al fin se acabaron nuestras desgracias

-¿y qué es eso que me quieres pedir en nombre de Stear?

-Bueno, tú has de saber que no todos tienen conocimiento de la verdad, por ejemplo Archie lo sospecha pero no está seguro, la tía abuela, Annie y los demás no saben pero él quiere reunirlos a todos para contarles que pasó durante todos estos años que estuvo desaparecido, me contó cosas muy terribles y ahora que siente que ha podido superarlo quiere reunirse con su familia.

-entonces quieres que reúna a todos para que Stear les diga la verdad

-Así es

-está bien yo me encargo de que todos estén presentes, tú dime la hora que yo reuniré a todos en la mansión.

-muy bien

Kate acompañaba a su madre mientras cortaba flores para ponerlas en los rincones de la casa, lucía radiante ese día.

-Quiero que Candy venga a vivir con nosotros -dijo la Condesa-

-voy a pedírselo, le diré que venga pronto, es hora de que empecemos a convivir, yo también quiero conocerla mejor.

-me gustaría que hiciéramos una fiesta también  
-¿para cuándo? recuerda que eso requiere de mucha organización y yo no voy a tener tiempo, estoy practicando para mi próxima participación en el campeonato de salto de obstáculos

-¿aún piensas ir?

-Sí, necesito mantenerme ocupada, ojalá y todos pudieran ir a verme, Candy me dijo que por ella no habría problema.

-Ustedes son tan parecidas que si no fuera por la forma de hablar las confundiría

-Sí, lo sé, pero las dos tenemos sueños distintos, ella es una excelente enfermera y yo una excelente jinete.

En el transcurso de los siguientes días, la rubia enfermera se mudó a la casa de sus padres y se dedicó de lleno al cuidado de su progenitora quien no tenía una buena salud. A pesar de eso la condesa se mostraba animosa y trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo con sus hijas. Candy recibió de manos de su madre un obsequio, se trataba del diario de su abuela Bárbara y una cajita musical que también le había pertenecido a la antigua condesa de Gerald, se puso a leer las líneas durante varios días y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas al saber que la vida de su abuela había sido tan triste al principio, similar a la de ella quien creció lejos de su verdadera familia, después de enterarse de toda su historia, leyó una carta que le había escrito Bárbara poco antes de su muerte.

Querida Sofía,

Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque obviamente no tuve el privilegio de volver a verte pero si quiero dejarte como herencia esta pequeña cajita musical que fue muy valiosa para mi, obsequio de mi primer amor, en su interior encontrarás un brazalete que quiero que uses, perteneció antes que a mí a tu bisabuela quien también se llamó Sofía, de ahí que eligiera ese nombre para ti, tú serás la próxima condesa de Gerald y quiero que portes ese título con el mayor honor y lo utilices para hacer el bien a las demás personas tal como lo hicieron tus bisabuelos, abuelos y como ahora lo hacen tus padres, mi familia siempre se ha caracterizado por ser amable y bondadosa con los que no pertenecen a nuestra clase social, es más, yo me jactaré siempre de ser una campesina, crecí en medio de la hierba en mi querida Australia, la familia con la que me crié era humilde, aun así puedo decir que fui feliz viviendo durante 16 años en la granja de los Buttman, es más debo agradecerle a la vida que fue ahí que conocí a mi amado Abel, mi único y verdadero amor padre de Abel Júnior tu progenitor e hijo mío también. Por eso mi querida Sofía, tú debes entender que la grandeza de las personas está en el corazón y no en lo que poseen, ojalá Dios te haya dotado de esa cualidad, no sé como habrá sido tu vida durante todos los años que estuviste alejada de tus padres y hermana pero espero que seas tan buena y bondadosa como lo es tu familia, seguramente habrás leído mi diario y te habrás familiarizado conmigo, ahora sabes que tuviste a una abuela que te quiso mucho y que siempre esperó tu regreso y que desea de todo corazón su nieta también llegue amar su recuerdo y que aprenda a vivir como una verdadera Buttman de Gerald, con amor y respeto hacia los demás.

Con amor tu abuela, Bárbara Gerald.

Candy se sentía contenta de saber que sus parientes veían la vida de la misma manera que ella con igualdad hacia los demás sin importar su condición social o linaje, pobres o ricos, grandes o chicos, todos son iguales ante los ojos del creador, se dijo así misma.

Candy aprendió a tejer gracias a su madre y junto a su hermana trató de mejorar en el piano, con su padre llevó largas conversaciones, todos querían saber por sus labios sobre sus muchas aventuras. Kate se divertía mucho tratando de engañar a Oscar, quien a veces no podía distinguirlas. Cierto día Candy y Kate se quedaron a solas en el jardín de su casa.

-Ahora sí quiero que me cuentes ¿cómo fue tu vida Kate?

-No fue tan interesante como la tuya querida Candy

-vamos, no creo que tu vida haya sido tan simple y monótona

-bueno, cuando era chica y estudiaba en un internado en Suiza, hice algunas travesuras

-¿ves? te parecías a mí, yo también fui traviesa –le dice con su sonrisa pícara de siempre-

-Creo que un poco, una vez mojé a unas chicas con agua y jabón, creo que se lo merecían por ser tan frívolas, además por su culpa me castigaron limpiando todas las ventanas de la iglesia.

-¡Ah!

-bueno es que ellas le llevaron el chisme a la directora de que me había escapado del internado para ir a la feria del pueblo con mi amiga Evelyn.

-¿Te escapaste?

-Sí, salté el muro del colegio subiéndome a un árbol de manzano

-¿tú también? ¿Tú también trepas árboles?

-Bueno, no exactamente, solo lo hice un par de veces y con mucha dificultad

-yo trepo árboles desde que tengo uso de razón

-Sí, lo leí en tu diario, ¡Ah por cierto! Quería pedirte disculpas por invadir tu privacidad

-no te preocupes, lo que he vivido no es totalmente un secreto

-bueno sí, pero para que me conozcas mejor y compensarte por ello, quisiera darte el mío, yo tampoco tengo muchos secretos y como somos hermanas quiero que seamos tan unidas como debimos serlo si no hubiéramos crecido separadas, quiero que sepas todo de mí

-está bien acepto

Candy vio las fotos de la familia y el álbum era muy pesado contenía grandes recuerdos, también pudo conocer a su abuela Bárbara y sus ojos verdes y brillantes le hicieron ver que no solo se parecía en sus sentimientos sino físicamente.

Ella agregó algunas fotos suyas que le pidió a la hermana María y las pegó en el álbum, al final estaba la reciente foto que se tomaron el día del reencuentro y de los paseos. La hermana María y la señorita Pony viajaron hasta Chicago para conocer a los Condes, tuvieron un almuerzo ameno y divertido, lleno de risas, las dos mujeres se encargaron de describirles los primeros años de la enfermera y narrarle todas las travesuras que había hecho.

Kate no había faltado ni un solo día a sus prácticas y ya se hallaba haciendo maletas para su viaje a Francia, la familia la acompañaría.

Anthony había llenado el jardín de maravillosas rosas blancas, la dulce Candy que expedían su aroma arrollador, pero ahora no solo se veían estas flores sino otras que también tenían un exquisito perfume, rosas rojas, tan rojas como la sangre. Candy cruzó el portal y quedó fascinada al ver tantas flores.

El rubio no se había percatado de la presencia de Candy porque estaba concentrado en su labor, con mucho amor cuidaba sus obras y con las tijeras cortaba las hojas que parecían secas y marchitas, luego las regaba para después contemplarlas con arrobamiento.

-¿ya tienen nombre esas bellas rosas rojas? –Preguntó la enfermera sacándolo de su encantamiento-

-Aun no –le respondió Anthony- pero espero alguna sugerencia mi bella Candy

-deberías ponerles dulce Adeline ¿qué te parece mi idea?

-¿Adeline?

-Sí, me parece un nombre muy dulce ¿por qué no le pones Adeline?

-Sí tanto te gusta el nombre pues así le pondremos

-gracias Anthony

-Imagino que no solo has venido a contemplar mis rosas

-No, vine a prepararlos para la reunión familiar que es esta tarde

-casi lo olvido, iré a cambiarme

-yo buscaré a Annie tengo que contarle algunas cosas

Candy saluda a su amiga Annie y la abraza tan efusivamente, hace algunos días que no se veían.

-Candy, te ves más guapa

-Son tus ojos llenos de cariño los que me ven así, tú también estás bellísima, el embarazo te sienta de maravilla

-¡Ojalá y Archie opinara igual!

-¿por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso te dijo algo?

-No, pero ya no es tan cariñoso conmigo como lo era antes

-debe ser que estas muy sensible por tu estado

-bueno, olvidemos eso ¿qué tienes que contarme?

-Acabo de sugerirle a Anthony que le ponga a sus rosas rojas el nombre de mi hermana

-¿y qué te dijo?

-que sí

-no te lo creo

-es que hubo un truco

-¿un truco?

-Sí, le di el primer nombre que es Adeline, él la conoce solo por Kate

-¡Candy! Lo engañaste, cuando se entere se va a enojar

-no, no puede enojarse conmigo

-¡Candy! Sigues siendo tan resuelta

En la tarde la familia Andley está toda reunida en uno de los salones principales, el más amplio de la mansión. Los Cornwell, Los Legan, Anthony y la tía abuela, todos esperando a que Candy se pronuncie.

-Los he reunido aquí para algo muy importante que tengo que comunicarles.

-¿de qué se trata Candice? –Pregunta la señora Elroy-

-Pues en primer lugar les quiero informar que dentro de poco todos los bienes pertenecientes a los Andley los traspasaré legalmente a Anthony Brown, él será el nuevo patriarca de la familia a quien deberán rendirle cuentas.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Candy? –Preguntó Archie-

La tía abuela estaba más que complacida, a Elisa se le abrieron los ojos y tanto Anthony como los demás estaban sorprendidos.

-Creo que las riendas de la familia debe llevarlas un hombre, no es que no me sienta capaz sino que tengo muchos proyectos futuros y además aclarado el asunto de que el pariente más próximo está con vida no veo porque tenga que seguir siendo yo la que dirija estos asuntos.

-pero tú fuiste la esposa del tío Albert –dijo Archie-

-Candy, tú eres su legitima heredera, yo no quiero nada –le dijo Anthony-

-Es lo que te pertenece –afirmó la anciana-

-Tu abuela tiene razón, además ahora que aparecieron mis verdaderos padres y que se me va a dar el apellido que me corresponde queda invalidado el testamento de Albert.

-Eso se arregla con un abogado –le dijo Archie quien seguía estando en desacuerdo con la decisión de su prima-

-Archie, agradezco tu preocupación pero creo que Anthony podrá con esto, además no estará solo ya que contará con tu ayuda, la de George y la de alguien más

-¿quién?

-Otro heredero

-no entendemos nada –dijo la abuela-

-pues que él mismo se los explique. Aliestear puedes pasar –le dijo abriéndole la puerta-

Stear pasó, llevaba puesto un traje oscuro de rayas, sobre el saco pendía el símbolo de los Andley, el águila dorada que brillaba con sus alas desplegadas. Todos se quedaron mudos hasta el propio Anthony que ya sabía la verdad, no se imaginaba que su primo fuera a presentarse ante toda la familia sin avisarle antes a él.

-Buenas tardes

-¡Stear! –Solo dijo Archie-

-¿van a creerle a este impostor? –Preguntó Elisa- todos sabemos que Stear murió en la guerra

-No fue así Elisa –le dijo Stear- estuve desaparecido por algún tiempo, eso es todo

-Al fin, decides contar la verdad –le dijo Anthony-

-¿Tú ya lo sabías? –le preguntó Archie al rubio-

-¿acaso tú no? ¿No decías que estabas seguro de que Matthew Higgins y Aliestear Cornwell eran la misma persona?

-bueno, lo sospechaba

-pues sus sospechas eran ciertas, hasta hace poco creí ser otra persona debido a mi falta de memoria pero ahora que recuerdo todo no tengo porque seguir negándolo.

-¡Aliestear! ¡Aliestear!- dijo la tía abuela y fue a abrazarlo- Mi muchacho, yo lo sabía

Elisa no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la verdad igual que los demás, Neil y sus padres también le dieron la bienvenida y decidieron hacer un pequeño brindis por tener a la familia reunida, los abrazos no se hicieron esperar, aquel día había vuelto otro pedazo de sol a sus vidas, los tres mosqueteros estaban completos nuevamente, llegó también la hora de desempolvar las viejas gaitas y a tocar la música que formó parte de su niñez.

Eleanor se había vuelto muy amiga de la mamá de Candy y constantemente acudía a su casa para conversar y visitar a su futura nuera. Candy seguía cuidando de su madre y se aferraba más a ella, Anthony por su parte no dejaba de escribirle poemas pero ella los recibía con simple amabilidad, cierto día que se encontraron en la calle ella le dijo que viajaría a Francia para acompañar a su familia.

-Yo no conozco Francia, así que iré también

-Anthony pero...

-no te preocupes viajaré por mi cuenta, no te molestaré para nada

Candy le contó a Terry lo que estaba pasando así que el también decidió viajar, aquella noche todos los miembros de la familia Andley, los Buttman y los Grandchester así como demás amigos asistieron a la última función donde participaría el castaño.

Candy compró boletos para primera fila y se sentó a ver el espectáculo especialmente dedicado para ella, aunque sabía que era una actuación no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos por Karen Claise quien interpretaba a Julieta.

-Ahora sí podré ver toda la obra, no sucederá nada como aquella terrible noche

Susana y Adam también habían asistido junto a la madre de esta y en unas butacas cercanas estaba sentada la maliciosa de Elisa quien se moría de la rabia al verlos tan felices y contentos.

-¡Maldita coja! –Repetía en sus adentros- No voy a dejar que me lo quites

Terry estaba un poco nervioso pero no se notaba esto en el escenario, repetía sus líneas serenamente y de manera natural.

-Llámame, simplemente amor mío –decía mientras miraba hacia el balcón-

Después de la función todos fueron a cenar a un gran restaurante donde los amigos de Terry le habían preparado una enorme fiesta como despedida. Aquella noche de Gala Oscar y Kate Bailaron juntos y Anthony los miraba de vez en cuando pero luego volteaba su vista a la dulce Candy que no estaba menos elegante que su hermana, después de bailar con Archie, Stear, Neil, Adam y Bryan, Terry la toma de la mano con la intención de no despegarse de ella pero no contaban con que Anthony se levantaría de la mesa para invitar a la rubia a bailar.

-¿Me permites este baile? –Preguntó- claro, si Terry no se molesta

-No me molesta, Candy si deseas puedes bailar con él

-está bien, bailaremos Anthony

Los dos salen a la pista y se ubican cerca de la otra pareja que no había parado de bailar, mientras bailaban Kate se dio cuenta de la mirada fría e indiferente de Anthony por lo que procuró no verlo y seguir actuando como si nada. Candy se dio cuenta que el rubio miraba de reojo a su hermana y se sentía contenta con eso, sabía que aunque él lo negara, Kate le gustaba muchísimo, tal vez más de lo que imaginaba.

-¿Recuerdas nuestro primer baile? –Le preguntó Candy-

-perdón, me decías...

-Estás un poco distraído

-es que estaba pensando en lo hermosa que estás esta noche

-¡Anthony!

-es verdad, luces hermosísima, eres la más bella

-no lo creo, mi hermana está igual de bella que yo

-no, no lo creo, tú brillas mucho más que ella

-tal vez no todos opinen igual, sino mira a Oscar que no se ha desprendido de ella ni un solo momento, yo creo que hacen una bonita pareja –le dijo con intención de darle celos al hombre-

Anthony no dijo nada solo se mordió los labios y siguió bailando, algo se movió dentro de él pero no quiso indagar más en su corazón.

La música se terminó y Terry fue corriendo a buscar a su prometida antes de que alguien más se la robara.

-¿qué conversabas con Anthony?

-estaba tratando de hacerle ver que puede perder a Kate

-¡Hum!

-¿notaste que no dejaba de mirarla? Estuvo elogiando mi belleza pero no dejaba de mirar a mi hermana

-tal vez sea cierto lo que dices, si es así creo que falta poco para que podamos anunciar nuestra boda –le dijo mientras besó su mano-

Pronto tanto los Grandchester como los Buttman hubieron subido al barco que los llevaría hasta el otro lado del mundo, las luces de París los esperaba, la música alegre de los cantantes bohemios y los maravillosos paisajes que se contemplaban desde los puentes elevados.

Los Grandchester invitaron a los Buttman a hospedarse en su casa durante los días que duraría el evento ecuestre y su regreso a América. Al principio se negaron por no causar molestias pero luego aceptaron ante la insistencia de su futura familia política.

Los días pasaron y ya se encontraban en París, Kate estaba en el establo cuando aparece Terry quien buscaba un caballo para salir a cabalgar un rato.

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola!

-cada vez que te veo no puedo evitar recordar que por un error estuve a punto de besarte –le dijo sin tapujos el aristócrata-

-yo me siento avergonzada –le dijo con un leve color en las mejillas-

-tú no me sacaste del error y estabas dispuesta a recibir mi beso, aunque temblabas

-no podía permitir que pensarás que Candy no te quería

-¡Ah! Ya veo, por un momento pensé que te gustaba tanto que querías aprovechar la situación

-¡No! –Dijo escandalizada la rubia-

-es una broma

-pues no me gustan para nada tus bromas

-lo siento, olvidaba que no te pareces mucho a Tarzán pecosa

-¡Ajá! Pero ella te ama tanto que tolera todas tus impertinencias

-¡Vaya! Mi cuñada tiene su carácter

-igual que tu futura esposa

-Si claro

Los dos se ríen y después se separan para tomar cada cual su caballo y salir al campo. Candy había salido de compras con su madre y Eleanor y entraron a los mejores almacenes, la moda francesa les gustaba tanto aunque era un poco atrevida. Las prendas con encajes y colores claros se vendían como pan caliente.

Anthony y Stear se hospedaron en el gran Hotel de París y después de comer algo salieron a dar una vuelta, Archie y los demás no habían viajado porque sus diferentes actividades, además estaba el embarazo de Annie por lo que era riesgoso que ella viajara en su estado.

En una tienda se encontraron Candy con Anthony y el rubio la tomó de la mano.

-no pensé que te encontraría tan pronto

-¡Anthony! Será mejor que me sueltes,

Anthony no se molestó por la petición de la rubia, la comprendió porque estaban algunas personas presentes y no quería dañar la reputación de su amada.

-¿recuerdas a mi madre? –le preguntó-

-no nos han presentado formalmente

-Mamá, él es Anthony Brown es como un hermano para mí y a él ya lo conociste pero como Matthew Higgins, su verdadero nombre es Aliestear Cornwell

-mucho gusto

Todos fueron a pasear por los grandes museos mientras se deleitaban de las obras maestras de famosos escultores y pintores.

Oscar se fue al club y desafortunadamente se encontró con Evelyn quien paseaba con su futuro esposo tomada de la mano. Antonio se acercó a saludarlo llevando consigo a la nerviosa muchacha.

-¡Señor Lenuar! que agradable sorpresa no esperaba encontrármelo nuevamente y mucho menos en París  
-¿cómo está usted señor Fabiani?  
-muy bien gracias  
-Señorita Moritz, un placer saludarla  
-igualmente -dijo Evelyn con la mirada baja-  
-¿ha venido usted por negocios? -pregunta Antonio-  
-no en realidad, he venido a divertirme, a saludar a unos viejos amigos y a acompañar a una persona muy querida y especial para mí  
-¿su novia tal vez?  
-casi -les dijo- casi, si ella me acepta nos casaremos este año  
-pues, felicidades  
-gracias, muchas gracias. Ahora si me disculpan tengo que retirarme, me están esperando, fue un placer conversar con ustedes, que tengan una excelente tarde

Oscar se disponía a retirarse pero Evelyn lo detuvo con una pregunta.

-¡Oscar! disculpe ¿Kate está en París?  
-Me extraña que lo pregunte señorita Moritz, pensé que ustedes eran amigas muy intimas y que se contaban todo. La Condesa está en París porque participará en el torneo anual de Salto de Obstáculos.

Oscar les hace una reverencia y se marcha sin decir más nada, la muchacha quiso detenerlo nuevamente pero Antonio apretó su mano y la miró con autoritarismo negándoselo con la cabeza.

Kate corrió al galope por todo el campo y se detuvo bajo un árbol, Terry le dio alcance y bajándose del caballo empieza a preguntarle cosas.

-¿qué piensas de Candy?  
-Es una maravillosa dama -le dijo después de tomar un poco de aire-  
-y ¿qué piensas de Anthony?

La rubia no le contestó solo hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

-Pues te diré -comenzó a hablar Terry- Anthony es un poco indeciso, debe ser por los problemas psicológicos, también su imposibilidad de caminar, la soledad en la que vivió durante muchos años, en fin, son tantas cosas que han hecho de Anthony una persona un poco insegura.  
-Anthony es...Es una persona con una gran fuerza de espíritu, de gran sensibilidad, prueba está en su capacidad de escribir cosas bellas, también es dulce y amable pero al mismo tiempo puede llegar a transformarse en alguien desagradable. tal vez su cambio repentino de humor sea por todo lo que dices pero tiene que aprender que la vida es como es y que hay que vivirla, hay que saber perdonar y aceptar los errores de los demás, que no puede ir por ahí pisoteando a las personas y tratándolas como si fueran lo peor del mundo.  
-lo dices por ti ¿verdad?  
-Él me detesta  
-Tal vez en el fondo no sea así  
-Me dijo cosas terribles que de solo recordarlo me da rabia, no sé porque no lo abofeteé en ese mismo instante  
-Tranquila, ¿sabes? el comportamiento que ahora está mostrando Anthony me recuerda un poco a mí cuando era un adolescente rebelde, quise fabricarme un mundo en el que yo mandaba y eso es precisamente lo que está haciendo él por eso lo comprendo.  
-pero él ya no es un adolescente  
-pero debes tomar en cuenta el hecho de que se mantuvo aislado del mundo durante muchos años, completamente solo, sus únicas compañías fueron los libros por eso tiene una idea equivocada del mundo que lo rodea, estoy seguro de que si ve la cruda realidad despertará de ese sueño y se dará cuenta de ¿qué es lo que quiere realmente?  
-¿Eso te pasó a tí?  
-Sí, y la persona que me ayudó fue tu hermana, al principio no quería aceptarlo pero estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y fue ese amor que me despertó e hizo de mi un hombre nuevo, aprendí a aceptar y perdonar los errores de los demás gracias a eso puedo disfrutar de mis padres, aprendí que no debía avergonzarme de mis sueños por eso decidí ser actor y triunfé, aprendí a anteponer los deseos de los demás antes que los propios y ahora a pesar de las primeras lágrimas soy feliz porque Candy volvió a mí. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Anthony empiece a valorar lo que has hecho por él.

Kate no dijo nada más solo le sonrió al castaño, en ese momento llegó Oscar a buscarla.

-¡Terruce! ¡Kate!  
-¿cómo estás Oscar? -pregunta Terry-  
-Bien, gracias por preguntar. Disculpen que interrumpa su plática pero Kate tiene que venir al centro hípico a entrenar a Dulcinea.  
-¿ya llegó mi yegua?  
-Sí, llegó ayer y debes registrarla para la competición del viernes  
-solo faltan 3 días y estoy muy nerviosa  
-pero si eres toda una experta  
-igual me pongo nerviosa antes de una competición  
-debes controlarte o Dulcinea lo sentirá  
-tienes razón, vamos entonces. Grandchester ¿puedes hacerme un favor?  
-si está en mis manos  
-¿te puedes encargar de este caballo?  
-claro, yo lo llevo al establo, vete sin cuidado  
-gracias cuñado -le dije mientras le quiña un ojo-

Oscar no veía la hora de empezar a contarle a quien se había encontrado en el centro de la ciudad, así que después de que subieron al coche el empieza a hablar.

-Vi a la señorita Moritz con su prometido  
-¿en París? ¿Dónde?  
-no importa  
-¿cómo que no importa? yo quiero verla, hablar con ella, que me aclare porque hizo eso contigo  
-ya te dije que no importa  
-bueno si no me lo quieres decir yo lo averiguaré  
-no es que no te quiera decir es que no se lo pregunté  
-¿Por qué?  
-Ya te dije que estaba con él, con su prometido  
-entiendo  
-quería saber de ti  
-Que le dijiste  
-que estabas aquí en Francia por la competencia  
-por lo menos sabe que estoy aquí  
-¿que vas a decirle cuando la veas?  
-que necesito una explicación  
-¡Ojalá quiera dártela!  
-lo hará, tiene que hacerlo

Candy no compró muchas cosas en la perfumería a pesar de la insistencia de su madre, Anthony y Stear estaban en la sección de caballeros probándose unos sombreros y unas bufandas.

-¡Candy! ¿Qué te parece este vestido? -le preguntó Eleanor mientras tomaba un traje verde-  
-muy bonito pero ¿no le parece que está muy escotado?  
-no, para nada, voy a comprármelo  
-¡Candy! ¿Qué opinas? ¿El azul o el rojo? -le pregunta su madre sobre un par de vestidos que no eran tan largos-  
-El azul está muy bonito  
-te lo voy a comprar  
-no mamá, ya me has comprado mucha ropa  
-por favor déjame, mira que han sido muchos los años que he querido hacer esto y no he podido  
-pero es que...  
-vamos Candy, ¿no vas a complacer a tu madre? -le preguntó Eleanor-  
-está bien mamá pero solo uno más, ya es demasiada ropa  
-Como quieras Candy

Stear había encontrado un par de corbatas color café pero no se decidía por una así que Anthony le sugirió se comprase una color concho de vino que combinaría de maravillas con un traje oscuro.

-ya te estás pareciendo un poco a Archie  
-por algo somos familia  
-Me parece buena elección, llevaré una en color vino y otra en marrón  
-yo voy a comprarme un par de botas

Después de comprar salieron de los almacenes y se despidieron en la calle, Candy se fue a casa junto a Eleanor y su madre mientras que Anthony y su primo se fueron a tomar algo en un café.

-me parece mentira estar de vuelta en París  
-¿que es lo que más recuerdas de París?  
-El Follies Bergere ¿quieres ir?  
-¿que lugar es ese?  
-Un teatro donde presentan todo tipo de espectáculos  
-he leído que los teatros de París son como especies de burdeles donde los hombres van a...  
-sí, ya lo sé trabajé en uno, precisamente en el Follies Bergere ¿quieres ir?  
-¿trabajaste en un lugar de esos?  
-sí ¿por qué te extraña?  
-no lo creo ¿tú trabajaste en un burdel?  
-no es un burdel es un teatro, un poco excéntrico tal vez pero teatro al fin. Hice algunos amigos ahí, quisiera saber cómo están todos ¿Vamos?  
-No me animo mucho  
-Anthony, somos adultos. Es hora de que conozcas el mundo real  
-bueno, vayamos a conocer ese teatro

Kate terminó de ducharse, estaba cansada, se cambió de ropa y se dispuso a descansar solo unos minutos hasta que llegaran su madre y su hermana. Una doncella le informó que tenía visita.

-¿quién?  
-Me dijo que se llama Evelyn Moritz  
-¡Evelyn! en seguida salgo, dígale que me espere por favor  
-como diga señorita

Evelyn estaba sola su prometido se había quedado en el centro haciendo algunos negocios con ciertos dueños de unas fincas en Liverpool pero que estaban vacacionando en dicho momento.

-¡Evelyn!  
-¡Kate!  
-¿cómo has estado? ¿Es cierto que vas a casarte?  
-Sí  
-tienes que contarme ¿qué pasó con Oscar? pensé que te gustaba  
-me gusta pero no lo suficiente como para casarme con él  
-¿y el tal Fabiani? ¿Te gusta?  
-Sí, lo amo y voy a casarme con él  
-Oscar me contó que antes le habías prometido ser su esposa  
-no fue público así que no lo tomé en serio  
-¿que dices?  
-perdóname Kate pero Oscar no me interesa, fue solo una pequeña aventura en mi vida, nada más  
-¿cómo puedes hablar así de alguien que te ama verdaderamente? él está muy dolido  
-ya se le pasará  
-dime la verdad, ¿te están obligando tus padres? porque si es así yo podría...  
-no, nadie me obliga, me caso porque quiero  
-¿estás segura?  
-sí  
-entonces no te importa que él se case con otra -le dice con la intención de hacerla reaccionar-  
-¿va a casarse? -pregunta contrariada-  
-Es posible  
-y ella ¿es bonita? -pregunta con la mirada baja-  
-podría decir que sí  
-¿él la ama?  
-tal vez no la ame ahora pero puede llegar a amarla después  
-está bien, me alegro por él, así no tendré muchos remordimientos de conciencia por haberlo hecho sufrir  
-si no estabas segura ¿por qué le dijiste que te casarías con él? eso se llama jugar con las personas, no pensé que fueras así.  
-¡Ya Kate! no seas melodramática, ya se le pasará, no es para tanto, nadie muere de amor, ¿por una tontería como esta te vas a enojar conmigo?  
-no es una tontería, y no puedo creer que mi amiga se haya vuelto una frívola, indolente y que no le importe mucho el sufrimiento de los demás.  
-!Kate! !Estamos en el siglo xx! !ya no seas una apocada e Ingenua, tienes que ser un poco más audaz, sobre todo con los hombres, ninguno es un santo !Por cierto! Oscar tampoco lo es, así que no quieras santificarlo.  
-Si piensas así ya no podemos ser amigas  
-¡Veo qué prefieres quedarte en el siglo pasado! Bueno, no es problema mío, ya tendré más amigas, no me hace falta tu amistad  
-Con que es lo que deseas  
-no, la que lo desea eres tú  
-es que no puedo tolerar que juegues con los sentimientos de otras personas y más si estas personas son objeto de mi afecto, tu nueva forma de pensar me asquea  
-me voy no quiero oírte más  
-yo tampoco quiero oírte, tú no eres la Evelyn que conocí, mi amiga Evelyn ha muerto  
-!Adiós para siempre Kate Buttman!

Kate se sienta tratando de contener el aire mientras la otra joven sale sin despedirse. Lágrimas empiezan a rodar por sus mejillas, no podía creer que su mejor amiga actuara así.

-¿donde está la jovencita tímida que conocí? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué ahora es otra?

La otra joven que estaba ya en el coche que la esperaba afuera trataba de contener el llanto pero le era imposible, tomando su pañuelo trató de cubrirse la cara. Por su mente pasaron muchas cosas.

-!Querida Kate! perdóname por haberte mentido, yo no soy como te dije, y es mentira eso de que no amo a Oscar, lo amo, lo amo mucho pero nunca podré estar con él.

Luego a su mente regresan recuerdos de algo sucedido horas antes.

-Escúchame bien Evelyn -le dijo Fabiani- no dirás a nadie, a absolutamente nadie de lo que pasa entre tu familia y yo porque sino ya sabes lo que pasará  
-lo sé, lo sé. No diré nada  
-Tu papá confía en ti no le fallaras ¿verdad?  
-No, no lo haré  
-así me gusta palomita, tú y yo seremos marido y mujer y todo quedará en familia. ¡Ah por cierto! debes olvidarte de todos tus amiguitos, sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no es cierto?  
-Sí  
-Ya no quiero tratos con el tal Oscar y en cuanto a tu amiga Kate, anda viendo como haces para deshacerte también de su amistad, no quiero que interfiera en mis planes, ya me enteré que también es amiga de los Harcourt y los Preminger y a esas familias las quiero tener bien lejos ¿oíste? -le dijo gritándole-  
-Sí, si

Evelyn lloraba recordando aquello y lloraba porque ya no podría estar más a lado de sus mejores amigos. Había tenido que fingir para alejarse de su amiga Kate..

Oscar llegó y vio a Kate sentada sobre el sofá, su mirada indicaba que había estado llorando por algún rato.

-¿que te pasa?  
-vino Evelyn  
-¿que te dijo?  
-que solo fuiste...  
-termina  
-no puedo  
-te dijo que solo fui un juguete, un pelele entre sus manos  
-Oscar, ya no somos amigas, me dijo que era una ingenua, una anticuada y que los hombres sin excepción son unos desgraciados por los que no hay que tener ninguna consideración.  
-Eso te dijo  
-no precisamente, pero en otras palabras lo insinuó  
-Esa mujer ¿cómo pudo engañarme? ¿Cómo creí en sus palabras de amor? cuando decía que yo era su único y verdadero amor ¿cómo?  
-olvídalo  
-no puedo  
-yo tampoco puedo

Candy y las dos mujeres entraron y vieron a los muchachos tomados de la mano, era la primera vez que Victoria los veía así por lo que se sorprendió.

-¿que pasa aquí? -preguntó la mujer-  
-¡Mamá! este...Oscar estaba contándome algo que me conmovió y bueno me puse tan emotiva que él me estaba dando su apoyo  
-Nos estábamos apoyando mutuamente tía, porque yo también decaí  
-¿y qué es eso que los conmovió tanto? -pregunta la mujer aun dudando de la explicación dada-  
-Es que él me contaba sobre una amiga que murió  
-¡Oh! ¡Qué pena! ¿La conocía?  
-No mamá, lo dudo  
-Bueno olvidemos las cosas tristes, cuéntales lo que hicimos hoy mamá -pide Candy, tratando de alegrar el ambiente-  
-Está bien

Stear se había vestido elegantemente, Anthony también, los dos salieron y fueron hasta el famoso centro nocturno donde los recibieron como a todo hombre importante que llegaba en busca de placeres y diversión. Para el rubio era algo nuevo, no se imaginaba lo que estaban a punto de ver sus ojos.  
Al ingresar, la banda tocaba música estridente, las mujeres del Cancán bailaban llenas de lentejuelas y plumas en colores vistosos. Anthony tuvo que contener el aliento, mujeres hermosas estaban semi desnudas en la plataforma bailando de una manera muy provocativa, otras con ropa un poco ligera servían las copas de los clientes. Se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron Whisky.

La muchacha corrió rápidamente a través del pasillo y llegó a los camerinos donde se arreglaban las demás jóvenes.

-¿no sabéis a quien acabo de ver afuera?  
-¿A quién?  
-Está bien vestido, parece todo un caballero, casi no lo reconocí, pero lo estuve observando y es él  
-¿quién?  
-Matt  
-¿Matt? -preguntaron todas juntas en un solo coro-  
-Sí, está guapísimo y viene con otro hombre que está también como para comérselo  
-vayamos chicas, vayamos a ver

Stear jugaba con el hielo de su vaso mientras Anthony miraba para todos lados aun incrédulo de estar donde estaba.

-¿qué te parece el lugar? -preguntó Stear-  
-Está un poco... como podría decírtelo...  
-¿te gusta?  
-No lo sé, no te parece que es un lugar poco apropiado para nosotros que pertenecemos a una familia conservadora y con alto sentido de la moral  
-Sí, pero voy a decirte algo primo  
-¿qué?  
-durante el tiempo que trabajé aquí, tuve muy en claro mi moralidad y a pesar de ver a tantas mujeres hermosas desfilar ante mis ojos y para colmo con ropa muy ligera como la que llevan puesta hoy, no caí en la trampa ¿sabes por qué?  
-¿por qué?  
-Porque la educación que nos dieron desde pequeños estaba bien arraigada en mi subconsciente y además había algo más fuerte que me lo impedía  
-¿qué?  
-mi fidelidad  
-¿tu fidelidad?  
-Sí, aunque no lo recordaba, sabía que Patty existía y que si yo hacía algo así, le estaría fallando y ella no se lo merecía. La presión fue fuerte Anthony, hubo una ocasión en la que se me estaba dando una fuerte cantidad de dinero si yo accedía a ser el compañero sentimental de una de las vedettes más importantes que trabajan aquí, yo estaba desesperado por volver a América y me vi tentado, al principio acepté pero justo en el momento de cumplir con la proposición me eché para atrás y huí.  
-Te felicito por tu valentía  
-¿que hubieras hecho tú?  
-creo que lo mismo que tú

Las muchachas los rodearon en cuestión de segundos, Anthony se sentía un poco sofocado y el rubor en sus mejillas lo delataba, Stear solo reía.

-¡Matt! ¡Qué alegría volver a verte! ¿Quién es tu amigo?  
-Es mi primo, se llama Anthony  
-¡Anthony! ¡Qué nombre más sensual! -dijo una-  
-¡Hola Anthony! ¿Quieres bailar? -le dijo otra-  
-Yo no podría  
-Vamos Anthony yo no muerdo  
-Es que yo...

La muchacha no aceptó un no y lo levantó llevándoselo a la pista mientras Stear platicaba con sus antiguas compañeras de trabajo.

-¿cuéntanos Matt? ¿Qué has hecho con tu vida?  
-muchas cosas  
-¿encontraste a tu hija?  
-Sí  
-debe ser una princesita, teniendo a un hombre tan guapo como tú, de su padre.  
-gracias. ¿Y Chevalier?  
-¡Hum! él se fue para los Estados Unidos, quería participar en una película  
-Si me dijo de ese proyecto pero no pensé que se iría tan rápido

La muchacha se había colgado del cuello del rubio y lo abrazaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida, él estaba muy nervioso, no sabía cómo salir de ese embrollo.

-¿tienes novia Anthony? -le preguntó la joven-  
-Sí -le contestó sin pensarlo mucho-  
-Es una afortunada, tener a un hombre tan apuesto a su lado y sobre todo tan sensual  
-gracias por el halago pero creo que ya debemos regresar a la mesa  
-¿por qué? la música no termina aún  
-Es que quiero tomar algo, hace mucha calor aquí dentro  
-debe ser el fuego que corre por tus venas porque yo no siento nada de calor -le dijo atrevidamente-  
-no, no digas eso, es que no estoy acostumbrado al clima eso es todo  
-¿de dónde vienes las mujeres no son como nosotras?  
-no, no lo son  
-¡qué aburrido!  
-Jajaja  
-¿de qué te ríes?  
-Es que viéndote así vestida no puedo imaginar cómo lucirías si trataras de vestir como una dama  
-¿es que acaso no soy una dama?  
-Eres una mujer, eso nadie lo discute pero no puedes presumir de ser una dama  
-¿por qué?  
-Porque las damas son más... como podría decírtelo, más recatadas, se visten con decoro  
-¡Ah ya! lo dices porque uso este atuendo, pues esto es parte de mi trabajo, además yo pienso que para ser una dama no es necesario llevar un vestido pomposo como el que usan las mujeres de tu clase, basta con tener un espíritu noble y altruista lo que pasa es que ustedes los ricos tienen un concepto vacío sobre las mujeres que no pertenecen a su círculo social.

Estás palabras le recordaron a Kate, el día de su llegada sentados en la mesa cuando iniciaron una conversación sobre lo que significaba ser una verdadera dama la joven había dicho algo así:

-Los vestidos bonitos, los buenos modales son agradables a los ojos de cualquiera pero no son motivos suficientes para llamar a alguien "dama", hay muchas que dicen serlo pero sus actos demuestran lo contrario. Estoy harta de escuchar todos los días lo mismo, comentarios vacíos y sin sentido que hablan de la diferencia de clase social o el linaje al que uno pertenezca.

Anthony recordó perfectamente esas palabras y no pudo evitar sonreír y mover la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Tienes razón, la ropa no hace al monje ¿no es cierto?  
-No, conozco algunos monjes que vienen a hacer sus cositas acá y para que te cuento...  
-¡qué horror!  
-Son más pecadores que uno, al menos nosotras no ocultamos lo que hacemos

Stear bromeó con las muchachas hasta que ellas tuvieron que irse porque pronto tendrían que presentarse por el espectáculo, su primo ya había entrado en confianza y estaba más sereno, después regresó a la mesa porque la muchacha tenía que salir junto a sus compañeras, se tomaron lo que quedaba en los vasos y después de ver la función se retiraron muy cansados. Mientras iban en el carro conversaban.

-Lo que me contó tu amiga – le dijo Anthony a Stear- me sorprendió muchísimo, cómo está este mundo de pervertido

-No has visto mucho Anthony, es difícil ser bueno en un mundo tan lleno de violencia e inmoralidad

-haz pasado tantas cosas que cuando te oigo hablar presiento que ya no eres el mismo Stear de antes –le dijo- es como si fueras otro

-Soy otro porque he madurado, tengo otras formas de ver la vida y quiero aprender a vivir de la mejor manera, sin dejar que lo corrupto o sucio me manche, los dolores, los sufrimientos me han hecho más fuerte

-te admiro mucho, ojalá y fuera como tú

-¿por qué lo dices?

-porque siento que todas las cosas malas que me pasan en vez de fortalecerme como a ti me debilitan, hasta siento vergüenza decirlo

-Es de humanos aceptar sus debilidades, ese es el primer paso para llegar a ser un hombre fuerte y formal, recuerda que ya no somos unos chiquillos y no debemos quedarnos en el pasado sino más bien mirar hacia el futuro, mirar siempre hacia adelante y aprovechar todas las oportunidades que se nos presenten para ser feliz.

Kate estaba leyendo un libro cuando fue interrumpida por su hermana mayor quien entró sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

-¡Ah! eras tú, Candy, me asustaste

-¿qué creíste? ¿Qué era un fantasma?

-No, es que estaba concentrada en mi libro

-¿qué lees?

-Orgullo y prejuicio ¿lo conoces?

-No

-Es extraño llevó casi 6 meses leyéndolo y no paso del capítulo 1 -le dijo mientras dejaba el libro a un lado- es que he tenido tantas cosas que hacer que siempre lo dejo para después.

-Bueno a mí me pasa lo mismo, cuando trabajo en el hospital el tiempo corre tan rápido que me doy cuenta que no termino de leer los informes, sino fuera por Adam que es el jefe médico del hospital me volvería loca

-debe ser una gran responsabilidad dirigir un hospital

-lo es, pero me encanta hacerlo, era mi sueño y el de Albert

-Albert, el príncipe de la colina

-Sí, mi príncipe

-¿Lo querías mucho, verdad?

-Muchísimo, al principio era como un hermano mayor, después se fue convirtiendo en mi mejor amigo, mi pareja, mi confidente, lo extraño tanto

-¿por qué te casaste con él?

-Sentía una enorme gratitud hacia él, un inmenso cariño, cuando él me propuso matrimonio me sentía tan sola y triste, él era la única persona en el mundo que podía hacerme sentir bien, siempre estuvo a mi lado, incluso en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida. Me apoyó cuando tuve que separarme de Terry, me salvo de todo y de todos, yo sabía que no lo amaba pero creí siempre que ese amor podía llegar después y así fue. Lo amé tanto, Kate, lo amé tanto que su muerte fue un golpe terrible para mí y lo que más me dolió fue haber perdido al hijo de ambos si al menos lo hubiera tenido, habría sido mi gran consuelo -en esta parte a Candy se le quebraba la voz y las lágrimas eran inevitables- y ahora me siento tan mal porque tal vez nunca pueda darle hijos a Terry he quedado seca por dentro Kate.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! - dijo Kate, no sabía cómo consolarla solo la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo y lloró con ella-

Aquella noche las dos hermanas permanecieron juntas por largas horas hasta que se hubieron quedado profundamente dormidas después de tanto llorar.

Al día siguiente la madre de ambas se levantó y fue a buscar como siempre a su hija menor, al abrir la puerta se enterneció al verlas dormir tan juntas, abrazadas las dos, Eleanor iba pasando y Victoria la llamó haciéndole señas.

-¡Mire eso Eleanor! -le dijo en voz baja- ¿no le parece algo tierno?

-Sí, se ve que ya se quieren mucho

-No voy a molestarlas por el momento, dejaré que sigan soñando cosas dulces, mis queridas hijas, ahora si me siento completa, feliz, ahora puedo cerrar los ojos tranquila porque sé que mis hijas siempre estarán unidas, apoyándose la una a la otra.

La suave brisa se colaba por la ventana moviendo las blancas cortinas y permitiendo que los primeros rayos de sol alumbraran la habitación, la mujer cerró la puerta y se marchó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, al fin su sueño se había hecho realidad.


	47. DESAFIO DE TRES DIAS

**Capítulo XLVII**

**Un puesto muy reñido y el gran desafío de tres días.**

En los establos del Centro Hípico Francés se encuentran los caballos que participarían en las diferentes disciplinas, Kate estaba desde muy temprano en el lugar, había colocado la montura y el aparejo, su cabello estaba arreglado en una trenza para evitar que los mechones fueran a obstaculizar su vista, ágilmente montó sobre Dulcinea y empezó a practicar, después de un rato decidió regresar, a mitad del camino se encontró con otra muchacha que también había ido a entrenar, tanto la jinete como su caballo atemorizaban a quienes los vieran, un escalofrío corrió por la espina dorsal de Kate.

-¡Nos volvemos a ver! -le dijo la extraña mujer que vestía de negro-

-¡Hola Francesca! -saludó Kate-

-No esperaba verte aunque debí imaginarlo, siendo tú la campeona es natural que quieras competir este año también.

Francesca era una joven de unos 25 años, alta de cabello largo y oscuro, su mirada era intimidante, ella había ganado el segundo lugar en todos los torneos, Kate había sido su rival más fuerte y no la había podido vencer a pesar de que era muy buena practicando este deporte. Kate se sentía en desventaja debido a que había pasado mucho tiempo en que ella estuvo sin practicar y creía haber perdido forma, por un momento pensó en que este año podría estarse llevando la derrota pero decidió desechar esa idea y pensar de forma positiva.

-debo advertirte -le dijo la mujer- que he mejorado muchísimo y que este año pienso participar en el concurso completo de equitación. ¿Y tú? dudo mucho que hayas practicado, te estuve viendo y.... creo que este año la que se va a llevar el trofeo voy a ser yo.

-Eso está por verse

-no creo que sigas siendo tan buena como antes

-Sigo siendo buena, estoy segura de lo que hago

-pues no lo parecía, parece que algo te molesta

-no para nada

-te noté nerviosa

-estoy bien

-¡Kate! practica porque dentro de 6 días voy a barrerte en salto, tus años de gloria se acabaron, ya no puedes dar todo de ti misma, he visto lo que haces y me parece mediocre, ¡qué lástima, no pensé que te confiarías!

-No lo creo, yo estoy al nivel de cualquiera

-¡Ah! ¿Estás segura? pues entonces demuéstramelo, derrótame ese día

-no solo te voy a derrotar en salto

-¿qué quieres decir? ¿Vas a participar en las otras disciplinas también?

-Pues sí, voy a hacerte tragar tus palabras

El caballo de Francesca era negro, un negro azabache brillante, la crin era larga y espeja del mismo color, sin duda era un bello ejemplar de sangre caliente.

-¡Me gusta tu caballo! -le dijo en tono burlesco la morena- aunque luce un poco endeble

-Es una yegua y no es débil, las apariencias engañan Francesca así que es mejor que no te confíes

-Bueno tomaré en cuenta tus sugerencias, practica Kate para que al menos quedes en segundo lugar no me gustaría que quedaras mal, aunque sinceramente es lo que deseo, hacerte tragar polvo en la pista.

-Prepárate tú porque la que va a tragar polvo no voy a ser yo

-Bueno te dejo querida voy a seguir entrenando a caballero oscuro

-¡Adiós!

La mujer voló como el viento dejando enojadísima a la rubia quien se bajó del caballo y fue a dejar a Dulcinea a la cuadra, después fue a cambiarse a los camerinos y mientras salía recordó las palabras de Francesca.

-No, no me ganarás, yo no soy ninguna mediocre

Candy la había ido a buscar en el carro de Terry y bajó a saludarla.

-¡Vamos a desayunar hermana!

-¡Candy! ¡Qué bueno que viniste a verme! Viendo tu rostro sonriendo se me van todos los malestares

-¿te sientes enferma?

-No, es que tuve un encuentro nada agradable, pero ya pasó ¿a dónde vamos?

-A un lugar que nos recomendó la mamá de Terry

El claxon sonó, Terry sacó la cabeza por la ventana de su auto y las llamó.

-Se nos hace tarde, señoritas suban rápido

-Será mejor que subamos

En un lugar muy agradable donde se podía comer al aire libre estaban Eleanor, Oscar, Victoria y su esposo conversando mientras tomaban una taza de café americano. Dos jóvenes se acercan a la mesa donde se encontraban y los saludan.

-¡Buen Día!

-¡Hola! Mira querido -le dijo Victoria a su esposo- Ellos son los jóvenes que se criaron con Candy

-Mucho gusto -les dijo el hombre que se levantó a estrechar sus manos- Mi hija me ha hablado maravillas de ustedes

-Un placer conocerlo señor -le dijo el rubio- Anthony Brown para servirle

-Igualmente

-Señor -movió la cabeza Stear-

-A usted ya lo conozco -dijo el conde al joven-

Sí señor, hace tiempo cuando su hija me presentó ante ustedes como Mathew Higgins

-Lo recuerdo, pero no entiendo algo, si usted conoció a mi hija debió darse cuenta de que era idéntica a Candy

-No pude señor, porque tenía amnesia cuando conocí a Kate y estaba confundido, mi nombre real es Aliestear Cornwell

El conde los invitó a sentarse junto a ellos y siguieron conversando y aclarando este asunto, al rato Terry, Candy y Kate estaban llegando.

-¡Llegaron! -les dijo Eleanor-

Todos saludaron a los recién llegados, Kate y Anthony cruzaron miradas por unos segundos pero luego el rubio viro la cara y fingió hablar con Stear. Terry tomó su lugar junto a Candy y el asiento que quedaba libre era el que estaba a un lado de Anthony, Kate aun no tomaba asiento, Anthony se levantó y movió la silla para que ella pudiera colocarse en el lugar, esto solo lo hizo en señal de caballerosidad.

-¡Qué agradable es tener a la familia y amigos reunidos! siempre he querido estar así, estas reuniones me recuerdan mucho a Australia, cuando comíamos el asado al aire libre. ¿Lo recuerdas querida? -preguntó a su mujer el Conde-

-Sí, como olvidarlo, el aire de Australia es limpio y saludable, no hay contaminación como en las grandes ciudades

-¡Hijita! -le dijo Abel a Candy- He tenido el gusto de conocer a tus amigos y aquí delante de ti quiero agradecerles por haber sido tan buenos contigo y haberte apoyado, sobre todo cuando los Andley te adoptaron

-Nosotros nos enamoramos de Candy a primera vista -se atrevió a decir Stear- ¿y quién no? si Ella es tan dulce y buena, por eso Archibald, Anthony y yo nos peleábamos por su amor. Pero ya todos sabemos quién fue el ganador.

Candy estaba roja, nunca pensó que Stear se hubiera vuelto tan atrevido, a Anthony le hervía la cara del coraje más que de la vergüenza pero el intelectual siguió hablando.

-Ahora, todos amamos a Candy de otra manera, la queremos con un cariño especial de hermanos, queremos y deseamos lo mejor del mundo para ella. Y está mujer ha sido como un ángel para nosotros porque gracias a ella conocimos a las mujeres que hoy amamos, que por cierto también son especiales, por eso está el dicho dime con quién te juntas y te diré quién eres

-Eso es muy cierto -apoyó Oscar- Una vez leí en un proverbio de la biblia algo que decía que el que está andando con sabios, sabio será mientras que el que se relaciona con los necios le irá mal en la vida.

-No hay duda de que así es -dijo Victoria- Por eso confío en Kate porque siempre ha sabido escoger bien a sus amistades

-Por cierto -dijo Oscar- me llegó telegrama de los Harcourt Preminger, llegan mañana, dicen que por nada del mundo se perderían la competencia, vienen a apoyarte, Kate.

-¡Hum! a ellos mismos me refería, son muy buenas personas, cuando los conozcan se simpatizaran -dijo la Condesa-

-Ya lo creo, Keith y Francis son muy generosos, como dijo mamá, son excelentes personas, eso es bueno, cuando la belleza física se combina con la espiritual –dijo Kate-

-¿Y cómo son físicamente? -pregunta Candy-

-Es coincidencia Candy pero los Harcourt también son gemelos idénticos así como tú y yo además de buenos son muy guapos

-¿Y están solteros?

-¡Candy! ¡No deberías preguntar eso! -le reconviene sutilmente su madre-

-¡perdón! es que sentí curiosidad

-Keith el mayor está casado y Francis está aún soltero -Kate se sonríe al decir esto-

-Yo esperaba que uno de ellos se fijara en mi Kate pero no fue así

-Los conocí en Suiza en un internado, mamá siempre soñó con verme casada con uno de ellos

-Aún podría ser -le dijo Candy- Has dicho que Francis está soltero y ahora que va a venir a verte seguro se enamora de ti, porque estás tan linda

Candy daba este comentario a propósito porque quería despertar los celos de Anthony pero él no alzaba la mirada que la tenía fija en su taza de café.

-Es cierto -añadió Oscar- Kate está tan linda que hasta yo podría enamorarme de ella

-Ese -dijo el Conde- en cambio es mi sueño ¿quien mejor que mi querido ahijado para tomarla como su esposa? yo siempre he dicho, Oscar y tú hacen bonita pareja, se conocen desde niños, son amigos, a ambos les gusta bailar, comparten muchas cosas en común y además cuentan con mi bendición si es que algún día llegaran a tomar esa decisión.

Anthony se sentía extraño, no sabía porque quería levantarse de la mesa y salir de ahí, sentía que se asfixiaba pero no podía dar a notar su malestar con todos viéndolo.

-Bueno, independientemente de los sueños de mis queridos padres -Dijo Kate- están mis deseos, y me alegro de que me hayan dado la libertad de escoger a quien yo quiera como mi esposo. Francis está descartado porque él va a casarse pronto con otra amiga muy querida para mí y en cuanto a Oscar pues eso es algo que solo nos compete a nosotros ¿verdad mi enanin?

-Cierto Pecas

-¿pecas? -se sorprendió Candy de la forma en cómo Oscar la trataba-

-Él siempre me llamó así

-Así es como -explicó la enfermera- me llama....

-Así es como siempre la he llamado -concluyó Terry- mi querida Pecas, mi mona pecas

Anthony solo escuchaba no se atrevía a decir que el primero en llamar pecosa a Candy fue él, pero esto no le molestaba para nada, era otra espina la que tenía que sacarse.

-Estos jóvenes de ahora tienen una forma peculiar de tratarse -comentó Eleanor mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café- los tiempos cambian.

-Así es y volviendo a lo que estábamos, yo soy del pensar que preferible mil veces Oscar para mi querida Kate que ese tal Henry -dijo Victoria-

-Es verdad que cometió muchos errores pero al final se arrepintió -dijo Candy defendiéndolo- nos hicimos amigos, además hay que recordar que si me secuestró fue porque pensó que yo era Kate, y él estaba enamoradísimo de mi hermana, no se resignaba a estar sin ella, la amaba de verdad, estaba loco por ella

-¿Cómo no va a estarlo? ¡Con semejante joya! -dijo Stear- yo entiendo un poco a ese hombre, si Patricia se resistiera haría hasta lo imposible por conquistarla

Siguieron conversando de otras cosas sin importancia hasta que Kate se disculpó quería ir al tocador para damas. Los demás se levantaron y fueron hasta otra mesa donde había ciertos bocaditos. Anthony le dijo al oído a Stear que ya volvía que necesitaba hacer una llamada al hotel para pedir que les mandaran un coche. Todos estaban distraídos probando los bocaditos y rieron con ganas al ver a la hija mayor de los Buttman devorar un pedazo de tarta en dos minutos.

Anthony terminó de hablar por teléfono y cuando regresaba se encontró en medio del jardín con la hermana de Candy.

La miró con odio, ella que al principio lo miró con un poco de melancolía también cambió de semblante y le contestó con la misma mirada con la que él la estaba viendo. Viró la cara y se dispuso a adelantarse pero el rubio le dio alcance y la tomó del brazo pero no le dijo nada.

-¿qué quieres? -preguntó ella molesta-

Kate no recibió respuesta, él seguía mirándola con rabia y con los ojos brillantes, sacudiendo su brazo trató de que la soltara pero no consiguió nada.

-¿qué quieres? -volvió a preguntar-

-¿cómo? ¿Cómo puedes fingir tan bien?

-¿Fingir? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-No te hagas Kate, tú lo sabes

-No, no lo sé

-A todos tratas de hacer creer que eres una santa pero no lo eres, te gusta que te admiren ¿verdad? ese tal Henry, seguro le hiciste lo que a mí, sí, seguramente lo estuviste enamorando hasta volverlo loco y luego le diste una patada ¿verdad?

-¡Suéltame! Eres un patán Anthony Brown, nunca pensé que fueras así, estas ofendiéndome, estás haciendo que te coja fastidio y cuando yo le cojo fastidio a alguien créeme soy muy mala

-¡Ves! ya estás sacando las uñas

-Te lo dije una vez, yo no soy Candy, no soy la dulce y buena de Candy, no soy esa clase de mujer que lo perdona todo y algún día te darás cuenta del grave error que estás cometiendo conmigo, entonces regresarás pidiéndome perdón, ya te veré Anthony, ya te veré

-Eso no pasará jamás

-pasará

-nunca oirás de mis labios una palabra que me retracte

-Eres demasiado orgulloso y para orgullosos me basta y sobra conmigo misma, así que si eso es lo que tenías que decirme, ya lo escuché ahora déjame ir, tengo algunos asuntos que atender

-¿Con quién? ¿Con Oscar? ¿A él también lo vas a utilizar hasta que te canses?

-No tienes remedio, piensa lo que te dé la gana, me da igual, tus palabras me resbalan, Adiós

Kate utiliza su otro brazo para soltarse y se va caminando tan rápido como puede, luego se acerca a Oscar y le pide que de un paseo por el jardín. Anthony regresa y los ve hablando, ella a propósito lo toma del brazo y riendo se lleva a su amigo. Stear que miró a su primo se le acerca.

-¿qué pasa Anthony?

-Nada, que no puedo creer que tú también estés de parte de esa mentirosa

-¿Qué cosas dices?

-¿Cómo vas a decir que es una joya?

-Porque lo es, es bonita, buena, dulce

-Jajaja dulce... no me hagas reír

-¿Acaso no era dulce contigo?

-Eso era una farsa, solo un teatro

-Era real, esa mujer se enamoró de ti, estoy seguro

-no, ella no puede enamorarse de nadie, no ves lo que dijeron, que traía loco a ese tal Henry y luego Oscar diciendo que es tan hermosa que se puede enamorar, ella es una coqueta, juega con todos

-Lo que tú estás exteriorizando se llaman celos, estás celoso de que otros hombres puedan enamorarla y que después te olvide

-No, no es cierto, yo no estoy celoso, no podría estar celoso de alguien como ella

-Sí, si lo estás, y mucho, solo que no quieres reconocerlo, Anthony, ten cuidado porque puedes perderla

Stear se va de su lado después de darle ese consejo cuando Candy le hace señas. Anthony se queda mirando en dirección por donde se fueron Kate y Oscar y piensa.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy tan molesto? no, no es cierto que yo esté enamorado de Kate, ella me engañó, ella...

Terry y Candy conversan con Stear y Eleanor sobre lo que haría el joven Cornwell con su vida.

-Lo primero que pienso es adoptar a Margaret

-¿Vas a decirle la verdad?

-No sé cómo, le rompería el corazón

-Tienes que hacer un trámite muy largo -le dijo Eleanor-

-Sí, ya le dije a Archie que me ayude con eso, por cierto ¿que estará haciendo Archie en estos momentos?

Archibald estaba escribiendo a máquina una carta porque Helen ya no estaba trabajando con él y George no le había podido conseguir otra secretaria.

-Tengo mucho trabajo, hoy tampoco iré a almorzar, Annie mi amor, esto lo hago por ti

-¡Archie!

-¿tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-no puedo Archie, no puedo trabajar lejos de ti, aproveché que tenía esta hora libre para venir a verte

-¡Helen!

-Te amo Archie, eres el hombre de mi vida

-¡Helen! no insistas por favor

-Voy a insistir porque no pienso perderte

La mujer lo sorprende y lo besa apasionadamente pero él se suelta y la aparta de su lado.

-no, ya no, mejor te vas -le dijo muy enojado mientras le abrió la puerta-

-pero mi amor

-mi amor nada, vete -insistió él-

Kate le conversó a Oscar lo que le pasó con Francesca en el centro hípico.

-Tienes que ayudarme

-¿qué quieres que haga?

-Necesito entrenar noche y día porque no quiero que esa facinerosa me gane ¿entiendes?

-Sí, si te entiendo ¿cómo quieres que te ayude?

-Acompáñame por favor, necesito que me observes y controles el tiempo, necesito batir record, además tengo que entrenarme y entrenar a Dulcinea para competir también en Adiestramiento, Salto y concurso completo

-¿vas a participar los tres días?

-Sí, es un desafío pero sé que si me esfuerzo puedo lograrlo

-Es que tienes pocos días para ello

-No importa lo haré

-Está bien, te apoyaré. Ahora quisiera decirte algo

-¿qué?

-Lo que dijeron tu papá y tu mamá me puso a pensar mucho, tú y yo somos amigos, nos llevamos bien, tal vez si lo intentáramos podríamos enamorarnos

-¿qué dices Oscar? yo no podría

-Estás enamorada de alguien que solo te desprecia y yo estoy enamorado de alguien que no supo apreciarme que prefirió a ese hombre porque según ella es mucho más maduro que yo, los dos estamos solos, necesitamos compañía

-Pero es que no funcionaría

-puede funcionar, yo he visto algunos casos en los que dos personas se han casado sin amor y con el tiempo...

-pero nosotros

-¿por qué no lo piensas? tal vez podemos olvidarnos de ellos

-No sé, no podría

-piénsalo, no me contestes ahora, tómate todo el tiempo que quieras, pero si tu respuesta es sí, no vacilaré en hablar con mi tío para que me dé su consentimiento aunque eso no es problema, tú mismo oíste que el da su bendición. Yo cuidaría de ti Kate, sería complaciente contigo, tú eres muy hermosa y buena y mereces ser feliz y yo haría cualquier cosa para que, así, fuera.

-pero no me amas

-ya te dije el amor puede llegar después, solo piénsalo ¿sí?

-Está bien lo pensaré

En los días siguientes Kate se levantaba de madrugada para ir al centro hípico, por un permiso especial que le consiguió Oscar pudo ir temprano a entrenar a Dulcinea, el joven Lenuar controlaba el tiempo y aunque al principio se le dificultó un poco, Dulcinea que era un animal muy noble se dejó llevar por su dueña, luego estaban las largas horas en la mañana en las que ella no descansaba, debido al constante estrés no tenía mucho apetito y había bajado unos cuantos kilos.

-No vayas a decirle a mamá –le pidió Kate a Oscar- no quiero que empiece a preocuparse

-Todas las mujeres que quieren mantenerse en forma deberían practicar este deporte, es efectivo, pero tú ya estabas delgada no necesitabas más, deberías descansar porque cansada no puedes participar, Dulcinea también lo necesita.

-tienes razón, no más por hoy, me iré a casa a dormir, Dulcinea y yo hemos trabajado muy duro y necesitamos estar frescas porque mañana empieza el concurso

-Yo confío en tus habilidades

-gracias, espero que los años que estudié en la altas escuelas de equitación me ayuden

-Seguro que así será, vayámonos

Kate y Oscar llegaron a la casa cuando se encontraron con una sorpresa feliz, Nadja, Francis, Keith y Mary Anne habían llegado a París y estaban esperándola para saludarla.

-¡Querida Kate! –Le dijo Mary Anne- no sabes cuánto te he extrañado

-Yo también, también los he extrañado a todos

-¡Estás más guapa! –Le dijo Francis-

-No digas eso o pondrás celosa a Mary Anne

-No, ella no es celosa ¿verdad mi amor?

-Con Kate no, pero con otras sí

-Bueno, llegamos hace 2 días pero no pudimos venir antes porque estábamos arreglando unos asuntos e instalándonos en una casa que alquilamos –le dijo Nadja-

-¿Fuiste a visitar la residencia que perteneció a tu padre? –Preguntó Kate a Nadja-

-Aun no, pero iré después de que te vea competir

-Chicos, tengo algo que contarles

-somos todo oído –le dijo Keith-

-Mi hermana mayor apareció

-Sí ya nos enteramos, fue ella la que nos abrió la puerta, la confundimos contigo pero luego nos aclaró todo, estamos contentos por ti, al fin tu familia está completa –le dijo Nadja- ¡felicidades!

Candy llega con una doncella, llevándoles un pequeño aperitivo, se sentó un rato a hacerles compañía, Oscar llegó después, había ido a estacionar el auto.

-Después del torneo deberíamos pasar unos días en la hacienda de mi abuelo –ofreció Oscar- sería un relax para Kate quien ha estado trabajando muy duro para la competición.

-Me parece buena idea –dijo Kate- así podemos pasar más tiempo juntos ¿qué les parece?

-Por mí no hay problema –dijo Francis- ¿tú mi amor, quieres ir?

-Sí, por supuesto –le respondió Mary Anne-

-Nosotros también iremos –dijo Keith-

-Entonces en eso quedamos, Candy –Le dijo Oscar- también están invitados tus primos

-gracias

A Oscar no le agradaba la idea de invitar a Anthony porque le molestaba el hecho de que incomodara a Kate pero también estaba Stear que se había portado muy bien con ella y no quería desairar a Candy, estaba conociéndola y sería de muy mal gusto no incluirlos en la invitación.

Al día siguiente estaba toda la familia reunida en el hipódromo, todos ocupaban los asientos delanteros del circuito, incluso Stear y Anthony estaban presentes. Las mujeres llevaban sombrillas para cubrirse del sol. Kate estaba preparada para la primera parte de la competición, Oscar la acompañaba.

El anunciador indicaba que todos los participantes debían colocarse en sus lugares y pasar a la pista de acuerdo al orden que se les había dado. Las primeras participantes salieron, los jueces escribían sus puntajes en pequeñas libretas y el anunciador indicaba el puntaje total de cada concursante, todos debían realizar una serie de movimientos preestablecidos, el turno de Kate había llegado, estaba nerviosa pero confiaba en que todo saldría bien, Dulcinea era dócil y obediente, realizó todos los ejercicios sin ninguna dificultad por lo que la rubia sacó una puntuación alta de 47.5, la siguiente en entrar a la pista era Francesca Shepherd, la morena también realizó sus movimientos con la mayor prestancia, los jueces valoraron su impulsión, la sumisión, la posición, su corrección y el efecto en su caballo así como la correcta postura de la joven amazona. Su puntaje fue considerablemente alto 49.5, dos puntos más arriba que Kate.

Candy quería morderse las uñas de los nervios, hasta ahora iba ganando Francesca, Kate en el camerino secaba el sudor de la frente, aún se podía escuchar al anunciador nombrar a las siguientes participantes.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo –le dijo Oscar- vas bien

-¡Francesca! Ella está punteando, Oscar

-Lo sé pero aún tienes oportunidad

Kate iba saliendo cuando se encontró con su rival quien la miró con cara de satisfacción.

-¿viste? Te estoy ganando Kate Buttman

-Ya lo sé pero solo has ganado en esta partida, aun faltan dos más

Francesca le iba a decir algo a la rubia pero en ese momento se escuchó la puntuación más alta 50 que era para una tal Romina Swanson. Al principio las dos se quedaron paralizadas, estaban peleando por quien iba a ser la ganadora cuando era otra la que llevaba la delantera. Kate se recuperó de inmediato y soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Al parecer otra es la que nos está ganando –le dijo aun entre risas-

-No, no puede ser –dijo la morena furiosa- ahora mismo voy a ver quién es esa tal Romina, no pudo haber sacado mayor puntaje, yo estudié en la mejor escuela "La Cadre Noir de Saumur", es imposible.

La muchacha sale corriendo y Kate más relajada toma su chaqueta y va a buscar a su familia que la estaba esperando en los pasillos.

-¡Felicidades Amor! –Le dijo su papá-

-Estuviste genial –comentó Candy- tú eres muy buena

-gracias pero no soy la mejor, ya vieron que otras obtuvieron mejor puntaje

-Es que lo tuyo es el salto hija, ya verás cómo te reivindicas

-Tengo que prepararme para mañana en el Cross country

-Yo estoy fungiendo como su asistente –dijo Oscar- Así que no me van a ver en todo el día

-¿Pero es que no piensas descansar hijita? –Le dijo el Conde-

-No papá, tú sabes que no puedo, debo dar todo de mí

-Tienes un fuerte espíritu competitivo ¿a quién habrás salido tú?

-A quien más, a mi –dijo Victoria- cuando era más joven me encantaba competir con mis amigas, juntas nos tirábamos al río y lo cruzábamos nadando, siempre ganaba y siempre rompía una nueva marca.

Anthony y Stear estaban comiendo hot dog afuera del Hipódromo, la gente entraba y salía.

-¡Me alegra que hayas venido!

-Tú sabes que lo hice por ver a Candy. Terry no ha venido así que esta es mi oportunidad de acercarme a ella

-Anthony no seas ciego, Candy no te ama, ella ama a Terry, por ti solo siente cariño, amor de hermanos

-Quiero comprobarlo

-Sí que eres terco, porque no buscas otro amor, uno libre como el de Kate

-No vuelvas a insistir con lo mismo

-Está bien no diré nada más pero conste que te lo advertí

Todos salieron del establecimiento menos Oscar y Kate que se quedaban para seguir practicando. Candy vio a sus amigos y corrió a buscarlos.

-¡Anthony! ¡Stear!

-¡Candy!

-¿vieron la competencia? Mi hermana es genial montando

-Sí, lo vimos –dijo despreocupadamente el rubio-

-Anthony, Stear, quería aprovechar para decirles que están cordialmente invitados a pasar unos días en la hacienda de Oscar, vendrá toda la familia y también unos amigos de mi hermana

-Está bien iré –dijo Anthony, pensando en tener más tiempo para enamorarla-

-Yo también iré

-¡qué bueno! Va a ser muy divertido

Francis y los demás estaban aún en el centro cuando éste quedo completamente vacío, la gente ya se había marchado y ellos quisieron pasar a los campos a ver la práctica de Kate. Francis dijo que iría a conocer los establos, así que se separó del grupo.

-¡Amiga! Estuviste increíble –le dijo Nadja-

-Gracias

-Estás en los primeros puestos en la tabla –dijo Mary Anne-

-Sí pero quiero el primer lugar, aunque si llego a perder estaré tranquila si la ganadora es Romina Swanson, prefiero que sea ella la ganadora y no Francesca

-Recuerdo perfectamente a la tal Francesca –dijo Keith- no olvido para nada la última vez que la vi, estaba maldiciéndote.

Francesca estaba en el establo conversando con uno de los encargados de cuidar a los caballos, le estaba dando una fuerte cantidad de dinero al hombre. Francis estaba caminando por las caballerizas cuando los vio, se escondió detrás de unos equipos de equitación y escuchó parte de la conversación.

-Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer y le recuerdo que quiero absoluta reserva, nadie debe saberlo ¿me entendió?

-Como usted ordene señorita

-No olvide, nadie debe saberlo y mañana quiero ver los resultados ¿de acuerdo? De eso depende que yo sea la ganadora.

La joven se marcha y el hombre también, Francis no entendió muy bien a qué se refería con eso de que del hombre dependía que ella ganara, tal vez le estaba dando alguna orden para que cuide a su animal.

Al día siguiente la familia volvió a reunirse para ver la segunda parte de la competencia, la gente estaba emocionada y a la expectativa de quien podría ser la vencedora en la siguiente categoría.

-Confío en Kate, sé que lo hará bien, los saltos de obstáculos son la especialidad de mi hija –dijo seguro el hombre-

-Yo también creo que lo logrará

Anthony llegó justo a tiempo, el anfitrión del concurso estaba dando la explicación de las reglas para el Cross country, consiste en cuatro fases donde la más importante es el demostrar que se posee una longitud relacionada con su exigencia, en la cual el binomio debe demostrar que posee una excelente capacidad de recuperación, valentía, fuerza y habilidad para sortear obstáculos naturales y artificiales.

La primera en salir fue Kate, su yegua impresionó a muchos con su paso regular, franco y suelto, con suma elegancia la muchacha llegó hasta la pista, mirando siempre hacia delante con un aire de firme seguridad, una vez preparada y dada la señal la joven empieza a correr junto a las demás participantes de su grupo a través del campo sorteando los obstáculos, adelante iba Romina Swanson y a corta distancia estaban Kate y Francesca disputándose por el segundo puesto, después de algunos minutos el caballo de Romina disminuyó la velocidad y se negó a saltar una valla pero después lo hizo, esto le provocó una falta que le costó 4 puntos así como un considerable retraso, ahora la que iba adelante era Francesca quien reía pensando en que pronto conseguiría lo que se proponía, pero Kate estaba decidida a ganar así que con mucho esfuerzo sorteó todos los obstáculos sin cometer ninguna falta, atravesó el campo dejando atrás a Francesca quien no hacía más que maldecir su suerte, finalmente llegó la rubia, limpia y los jueces la premiaron con 50 puntos, la morena en segundo lugar con 47, las demás fueron calificadas de acuerdo al tiempo que les tomó llegar, las faltas obtenidas, los saltos y resistencia así como a la capacidad que mostraron en controlar el paso y la monta a través del campo. Romina llegó casi en último lugar, su caballo se veía muy cansado y respiraba con algo de dificultad. Francis miró con un poco de desconfianza a Francesca y pensó que a lo mejor tenía algo que ver con eso.

-No me explico –dijo Romina a su entrenador- Rayo azul, nunca se había puesto así

-Algo le pasa, voy a llamar a su veterinario para que lo revise

Ambos se marchan hacia las caballerizas, la familia Buttman y los amigos se acerca a felicitar a Kate, Anthony y Stear están cerca, solo se limitan a verlos abrazarse.

Francesca pasa molesta y sigue de largo, Francis la sigue mirando con desconfianza así que se disculpa de sus amigos y sin que ella se diera cuenta la sigue.

La morena deja a caballero oscuro en su establo y le dice al encargado que hizo un buen trabajo.

-Estoy complacida, pero ahora tengo otro trabajito para usted

-Usted diga señorita

-quiero que le dé al caballo de Kate Buttman de la misma sustancia que enfermó al de Romina, no, mejor dele uno mucho más fuerte, no quiero correr riesgos.

-Tengo uno más fuerte pero podría ser mortal para el animal

-No me importa, quiero ser yo la ganadora, le pagaré mucho mejor que la primera vez

-está bien señorita

Mientras tanto en otro lado de las caballerizas se encuentra el veterinario sacando una muestra de sangre de rayo azul el caballo de la señorita Swanson.

-Está muy fatigado, puede estar enfermo, pero es extraño, la última vez que lo revisé estaba sano y fuerte, podría ser alguna infección intestinal ¿cómo está su alimentación?

-Hasta ahora, le doy los suplementos vitamínicos que usted me recomendó y le he dado órdenes estrictas al encargado de que le dé su ración diaria.

-Bueno estos casos pueden suceder

-Doctor –preguntó el entrenador- ¿cree que pueda participar en las finales?

-No puedo asegurarle nada, le he aplicado un tranquilizante, esperemos que mañana esté mejor, en todo caso voy a dejar estas muestras en el laboratorio para ver qué es lo que tiene y yo mañana les aviso. Todo depende de cómo evolucione esta noche.

-gracias doctor

-me quedaré a cuidarlo –dijo la joven-

-no, tú necesitas descansar en tal caso me quedaré yo –le dijo en entrenador- no quiero que mañana no muestres un buen rendimiento

-está bien

La muchacha acaricia la cabeza de su caballo y le habla bajito al oído.

-tienes que recuperarte rayo azul, te necesito sano y fuerte como siempre, no importa si no ganamos mañana, solo quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes, te quiero mucho.

Francis estaba pensando y recordando lo que había oído minutos antes, tenía que decírselo a Kate.

Candy y Victoria se estaban tomando una foto junto a su hermana, la prensa quiso entrevistar a la joven, Anthony estaba conversando y conociendo a Keith, Nadja y Mary Anne.

-díganos, señorita Buttman –habló el reportero- ¿cómo se siente ahora que está punteando el primer lugar en la tabla?

-Me siento muy bien, eso me da fuerzas para seguir esforzándome por ser la ganadora el día de mañana

-tiene una rival muy fuerte –le dijo otro- ¿cree usted que podrá vencerla?

-Hoy lo hice, no veo porque mañana no pueda

-El nivel de la señorita Shepherd es muy alto, ha estado participando en campeonatos nacionales y en todos ha ganado con una puntuación de 149 y 150 puntos en concurso completo de equitación sin embargo no ha podido superarla, algunos creen que ella será la ganadora este año y que podrá quitarle su titulo ¿qué les diría a esas persona? –Inquiere otro reportero-

-Pues no puedo criticarlos, cada quien tiene su favorita, los animo a que la sigan apoyando, así como también algunos me apoyan, yo por mi parte espero no decepcionar a quienes me apoyan y lo que puedo decir es que todas las chicas que estamos participando aquí somos buenas, nos hemos esforzado, hemos entrenado muy duro y eso nos hace ganadoras, sea que nos llevemos o no el título, lo importante es competir.

-Otra pregunta ¿la joven que se parece tanto a usted pertenece a su familia?

-Sí, es mi hermana mayor

-¿cómo es que hasta ahora no la habíamos conocido? ¿También monta a caballo?

-Bueno, mi hermana estuvo muchos años viviendo fuera y no, no monta a caballo, ella tiene otra pasión mucho más interesante.

-gracias señorita Buttman le deseamos buena suerte

-gracias a ustedes

Anthony prestaba atención a lo que decían los tres amigos de Kate.

-Sin duda alguna Kate ganará el día de mañana, habrá que hacer alguna reunión para celebrarlo –dijo Nadja-

-Me parece buena idea pero algo que no sea tan estrafalario, recuerden nuestra última reunión

-¿Cómo olvidarla? –Dijo Nadja-

-Anthony ¿a usted le gusta el póquer?

-no mucho la verdad, pienso que es un poco aburrido, bueno al menos lo es para mí

-¡Ah! Entonces debe llevarse bien con Kate porque a ella tampoco le gusta el póquer de mesa

-Anthony aprecia muchísimo a Kate, ¡siendo la hermana de la mujer que le gusta! –Dijo Stear-

-¡Stear!

-Perdón, creo que hablé demasiado

-¿A usted le gusta la señorita Candy? pero según nos contó Kate ella está por comprometerse con Terruce Grandchester –dijo Nadja-

-Sí, así parece –dijo lacónicamente el rubio-

Kate saludó a todos con un gran abrazo menos a Anthony a él solo le movió la cabeza.

-¿de qué hablaban?

-El señor Stear nos contaba que al señor Anthony le gusta mucho tu hermana –dijo Mary Anne-

-¡Ah sí!

-Sí

-Pues lo lamento Anthony, pero será mejor que deseches esa idea, Candy y Terry van a casarse –le dijo Kate mirándolo fríamente- además no debes olvidar que Terry es tu mejor amigo, sería un acto de deslealtad tratar de quitarle a su novia.

-Yo jamás jugaría sucio, le he expuesto mis sentimientos a Terry precisamente porque es mi amigo. Yo si me dirijo a otros con la verdad, no oculto a nadie lo que soy como lo hacen otras personas

-Sí, ya lo sé me lo has dicho muchas veces

Stear al darse cuenta de que podría estar pasando esta discusión a mayores decide cambiar el tema de la conversación.

Francis vio a sus amigos conversando así que decidió no interrumpir, mediante una seña llamó a su hermano aparte y le contó lo que había visto y oído mientras los demás seguían riendo y hablando de las cosas que harían en la hacienda.

-¡Tengo muchos caballos! –Dijo Oscar- Podemos pasear toda la mañana por el lago y acampar en la noche cerca de la montaña, será divertido.

-¿Hay algún lugar donde se pueda pescar? –Preguntó Stear-

-No me digas que también le haces a la pesca –le dijo su primo-

-Sí

-No lo sabía

-Si hay donde pescar –contestó Oscar a su pregunta- el lago está lleno de hermosos ejemplares

Candy quien hasta ahora estaba con su madre se acerca a participar de la plática tan amena.

-¿Puedo participar?

-Como no Candy, si estamos conversando de los días que pasaremos en la hacienda de mi abuelo

-Me gustan mucho las haciendas, el campo es agradable

-les gustará

Francis y Keith vuelven al grupo y no dicen nada acerca de lo que se habían enterado prefirieron callar porque tenían pensado hacer algo para impedir que Francesca se saliera con la suya.

Todos fueron a descansar a su casa menos Kate y Oscar que se quedaron para seguir practicando para la final que sería al día siguiente. Pero al caer la tarde el Conde Buttman pasó a recogerlos porque sabía que su hija necesitaba descansar. Terry y Candy estaban conversando en la sala sobre su futuro.

-Candy, yo veo bien a Anthony, creo que ya es hora de que anunciemos nuestro compromiso no deseo esperar más

-Terry solo ten un poco de paciencia, estuve conversando con Stear y me dice que él sigue diciendo que me quiere pero que a la vez da muestras de interés hacia mi hermana, dejemos que se defina.

-¿y cuando eso suceda qué? Si decide que es a ti a quien ama ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Estoy segura de que elegirá a mi hermana

-¿Y si las cosas no salen como esperamos? ¿Tendremos que sacrificar otra vez nuestro amor? no, no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo Candy, ya hemos sufrido mucho como para volver a separarnos.

-No, no nos separaremos Terry

-Anthony es mi amigo pero yo te amo, te amo tanto y no pienso perderte otra vez, no más

-Terry, tú sabes que siempre te amaré pase lo que pase

-Voy a esperar un poco más sino yo mismo hablaré con Anthony

Ya en la noche en las caballerizas los animales dormían, la sombra de lo que parecía ser un hombre se colaba por la entrada del establo donde estaba Dulcinea. El hombre encendió la lámpara de querosén y sirvió un poco de agua en el abrevadero, luego sacó un frasco del bolsillo de su pantalón cuando de repente escuchó un ruido, se volteó hacia a ver de dónde provenía pero al parecer era el viento que golpeaba. Al volver a ver hacia donde estaba se percató de la sombra de otro hombre que lo estaba observando.

-¿Tú?

-No permitiré que se cometa este delito

-¡Ladrón rosa Negra!

-He vuelto para hacer justicia, los caballos son seres nobles y también sufren porque no pueden defenderse de hombres desalmados como tú.

-No. no, no...........

El hombre quiso huir pero Rosa Negra saltó y se paró en la entrada, al rato llegó Francis con otros hombres más pero Rosa Negra se fue dejándolo amarrado y con una tarjeta donde estaba dibujada una rosa negra colocada en el bolsillo de su overol.

-Este, este el hombre que yo les digo, piensa envenenar a este caballo, llévenselo.

Los policías se llevan al hombre así como también a la prueba; el frasco de la extraña sustancia que pretendía mezclar con el agua.

Francis se queda solo cuando aparece su hermano vestido aun como rosa negra.

-¿qué haces aquí todavía? ya debías haberte marchado

-te estaba esperando

-entonces vayámonos pronto de aquí, tienes que quitarte ese disfraz ¿no querrás que Nadja se enfade viéndote así?

-tienes razón, vámonos

Al día siguiente todo estaba preparado para la gran competición, Francesca lucía muy feliz, ya se veía a sí misma recibiendo el trofeo que la condecoraría como la mejor amazona ese año.

El veterinario aun no llegaba con los resultados de los análisis pero rayo azul se veía mucho mejor así que Romina decidió seguir participando, Kate estaba un poco nerviosa pero sus amigos la animaban.

Romina pasó primera y dio una excelente prueba de resistencia y elegancia al saltar los obstáculos que habían colocado sin ningún problema, esta vez su caballo no se opuso a saltar y los jueces le dieron una puntuación de 49 puntos. Francesca estaba molesta pero sabía que con esa puntuación no podría ganarle así que salió confiada en que ella alcanzaría los 50 puntos. Dio prueba de lo buena que era, la velocidad y la forma en que montó a caballero oscuro impresionó a muchos, los jueces ya estaban pensando en darle los tan deseados 50 puntos y la morena no cabía en sí de gozo, pero su felicidad no duró mucho porque al pretender saltar el último obstáculo que eran los fondos compuesta por tres verticales tocó una de ellas haciéndola caer por lo que recibió una penalización de 4 faltas, su puntuación fue de 46, molesta salió de la pista, después le tocó el turno a la menor de los Buttman. Francesca se quedó a observar, no podía perderse el espectáculo, ella creía que vería a la rubia caer del caballo o que por lo menos fuera un desastre su presentación.

-Ya verás, el trofeo será mío –se dijo así misma-

Francis y Anthony llegaron acompañados de unos hombres y se sentaron en la parte delantera junto a la familia de Candy y sus amigos, Terry también estaba ahí así como Eleanor y su esposo.

Kate saltó el primero, el segundo y el tercer obstáculo magistralmente, la morena no entendía, ella debía estar asustada y su caballo enfermo pero el animal estaba lleno de vitalidad, la bella amazona demostró tener condiciones especiales, ser muy versátil y contar con gran resistencia física y psicológica, además de los conocimientos en lo que a salto de obstáculos se refiere. Al final del Concurso probó ser armoniosa de movimientos, tener una buena velocidad, los jueces quedaron muy satisfechos y calificaron esto más la obediencia y habilidad de salto del caballo como el entendimiento prácticamente perfecto entre el animal y ella. Obtuvo la máxima calificación 50 puntos que no pudieron ser igualados con ninguna concursante. Francesca no podía creerlo, estallaba de la rabia, Keith se le acercó con una gran sonrisa y le dijo:

-No siempre salen las cosas como uno lo espera

-Tal vez no fui la ganadora pero al menos tengo el segundo lugar

-Como siempre, pero creo que está vez vas a tener que cederle ese lugar a Romina Swanson

-Estás loco, yo obtuve mejor puntaje

-Tal vez los jueces no opinen igual cuando se enteren de lo que intentaste hacerle al caballo de Kate y lo que hiciste al caballo de Romina

Rápidamente llegó el veterinario a informarle al entrenador de Romina que habían encontrado rastros de cierta sustancia en la sangre del caballo, en ese momento se acerca Francis con los otros hombres y después de hablar entre ellos se dirigen hacia los jueces quienes al enterarse de lo ocurrido le indican al anfitrión que de un anuncio.

El hombre tomó los resultados en sus manos y empezó a leerlos en voz alta.

-De acuerdo a la sumatoria de los puntajes obtenidos estos tres días, la ganadora del concurso anual de equitación en las tres categorías es la Señorita Adeline Kate Buttman Arden -todos aplauden- el segundo lugar, era para la Señorita Francesca Shepherd pero los jueces nos comunican que ha cometido falta y es eliminada quedando el segundo lugar para la Señorita Romina Swanson.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos, menos los que ya sabían del asunto, el entrenador felicita a su pupila, el anfitrión nombra a la ganadora del tercer puesto y las tres mujeres se acercan a recibir sus trofeos, así mismos los caballos son condecorados.

Francesca en un arrebato de ira corrió hasta donde estaban las tres jóvenes y les quiso quitar sus trofeos y a la vez golpearlas pero Francis que estaba cerca la detuvo, sus amigos también se acercaron a ayudar.

-¡malditas! ¡Malditas! –Les gritó la morena- hicieron trampas para robarme mi puesto

-Señorita contrólese –le dijo uno de los jueces- la que ha hecho trampa ha sido usted al querer boicotear a sus compañeras para poder obtener el primer lugar.

-No, no es cierto

-No lo niegue señorita, su cómplice acaba de confesar, está en prisión porque lo que ha hecho es un delito muy grave y usted también tendrá que ir a la cárcel, los señores tienen orden de captura en su contra

-No, no es posible, yo no hice nada, nada –dice la chica entre sollozos- soy inocente

-hay testigos señorita, hubo alguien quien vio y escuchó cuando usted hablaba con su cómplice no lo siga negando, ahora tendrá que preocuparse de conseguirse un buen abogado y pagar la fianza que le impongan.

Los hombres se la llevaron casi a rastras, la muchacha gritaba desesperada pero todo era inútil, Candy y Kate se abrazaron, la prensa tomó varias fotos y apuntaron las declaraciones de los jueces.

-¡Hay que ayudarla! –Dijo Kate-

-Aunque ella quiso matar a rayo azul yo no quiero que vaya a la cárcel, hablaré con papá que es juez de la suprema corte, tal vez se pueda hacer algo por ella. –Dijo Romina-

Anthony se quedó mirando a las dos hermanas, se veían tan bien juntas que sabía que no podía estar mucho como hasta ahora, debía aclarar sus sentimientos.

-Candy me engañó también –se dijo- no sabía que Kate se llamara Adeline e hizo que le pusiera así a mis nuevas rosas. Todos mentimos, todos.

El joven bajó la cabeza, los demás estaban aún azorados y comentaban entre sí, los padres de Candy se acercaron también así como Terry y los duques. Había sido una tarde llena de sorpresas.

Ambas familias tanto los Grandchester como los Buttman pasaron media tarde en la comisaría esperando a quienes estaban rindiendo declaraciones. Terry estaba parado junto a la puerta mientras Candy conversaba con su madre. Anthony y Stear se habían regresado al Hotel.

-Noto que estás un poco serio  
-No es nada Stear  
-¿dime qué te pasa? sabes que puedes confiar en mí, somos como hermanos  
-Que todo esto que ha pasado me tiene confundido  
-¿qué es exactamente lo que te tiene confundido?  
-Candy  
-¡Candy!  
-Sí, me he dado cuenta que ella solo tiene ojos para Terry  
-Eso todos lo sabemos, solo tú te empeñaste en querer reconquistarla  
-Sí, es cierto, pero es que...luego está también Kate  
-¿Qué pasa ahora con ella?  
-Es que yo siento que mi enojo hacia ella es muy grande dice que siente algo por mí, aún así cada vez que la veo me dan ganas de... de desquitarme por todo lo que hizo  
-Esa mujer está muy enamorada de ti no es justo que la trates mal, además si hizo lo que hizo fue porque las circunstancias la obligaron.  
-No puedo perdonarla aunque sea la hermana de mi querida Candy  
-¿que vas a hacer entonces? ¿Vas a seguir acumulando rencor? ¿Vas a perderla por tu indecisión?  
-Estoy ardido, muy ardido ¿por qué las cosas tuvieron que salir así? ¿Por qué mi mejor amigo es el hombre que Candy ama? ¿Por qué apareció Kate? ¿Por qué todo es tan complicado?  
-Nada en esta vida es fácil Anthony, los problemas que encontramos en la vida son para refinarnos, para ayudarnos a madurar y a ser mejores personas. Sino mira mi caso, mi experiencia en la guerra me dejó bien en claro cuáles son mis prioridades en la vida. Cuando tomé la decisión de enrolarme en el ejército lo hice pensando en todos, en aquellas personas que merecen libertad y paz pero mis deseos no se cumplieron, maté a mucha gente allá pensé que eso era lo mejor. ¿Cuántos niños habrán quedado huérfanos por mi culpa? ¿Cuántas viudas? ¿Cuántas madres habrán llorado por sus hijos? No fue la mejor decisión que tomé Anthony, por eso ahora las pesadillas de aquellos días me persiguen y tal vez lo hagan por el resto de mi vida no obstante sé que aunque no pueda reparar mi error al menos puedo ayudar a otras personas y de esa manera reenvindicarme de alguna forma con Dios. No pude hacer nada, solo cause dolor a los que me amaban incluida mi querida Patricia. Ahora que la vida me ha dado una segunda oportunidad no pienso desaprovechar los momentos de felicidad

Después de aclarado el asunto en la comisaría y de pagar la fianza de Francesca todos regresaron a casa y tomaron un descanso. La chica de cabellos oscuros estaba muy avergonzada por lo que había hecho pero aun así no se atrevió a pedir disculpas y mucho menos agradecer la bondad de sus rivales.  
Días más tardes todos estaban subiendo a los coches que los llevarían hasta la hacienda propiedad del abuelo de Oscar.  
Kate viajó con sus amigos separada de Candy, la enfermera en cambio junto a Anthony, Stear y para la incomodidad del rubio el joven actor de cabellos castaños, Terry. Los Duques viajaron en cambio junto a los Condes en otro coche.  
Mientras en un carruaje todo era alegría, en los otros dos reinaba el silencio.

-¿Me pregunto cómo se sentirá Candy? -se interroga Kate-  
-¿Qué Imaginas? -pregunta el Francés-  
-Es que Anthony y Terry están junto a ella y tú sabes que los dos la aman. Podría suscitarse un enfrentamiento entre ellos.  
-Tranquila Kate, nada va a pasar, recuerda que Stear está con ellos.  
-Eso me alivia, el carácter pacífico de Stear puede apaciguar un poco la enorme tensión a la que debe estar sometida mi pobre hermana.  
-Ya falta poco para que lleguemos -le dice Francis-  
-Sí, solo unos cuantos kilómetros más  
-Menos mal que no estábamos tan lejos -dijo Nadja-  
Sí, sobre todo por la delicada salud de mi madre

Terry jugaba con los rizos de Candy y miraba de reojo a su rival mientras este no hacía más que fingir que leía un libro.

-Empieza a hacer un poco de calor -comentó Stear-  
-Es natural estamos próximos al verano -le dijo Anthony a su primo-  
-Sí pero el clima en Francia es más bien templado -volvió a decir Stear-  
-Stear ¿Extrañas mucho a Patty? -pregunta Candy-  
-¡Oh sí! ¡Un mundo! pero también extraño mucho a Margaret, en cuanto vuelva iniciaré los trámites de la adopción  
-Patty sería una excelente madre  
-Lo sé pero no quiero obligarla, pienso que es muy joven para adquirir semejante responsabilidad, yo me siento responsable por Margaret y deseo criarla como mi hija porque creo que se lo debo a su padre. El me salvó la vida.

Stear empieza a contar como fue que el verdadero Mathew lo salvó en el campo de batalla así como otros tristes sucesos. Anthony escuchaba como tratando de imaginar aquello que debió ser terrible para su primo.

Después de algunos minutos el coche se detiene, acababan de llegar a la hacienda, todos bajaron y entraron siguiendo a Oscar quien les dirigía hasta la enorme casa.

-Bien, hemos llegado por favor pónganse cómodos  
-Es un paisaje espectacular el que está allá afuera -dijo Terry-  
-Sí, todo reverdece en primavera -aseguró Oscar-  
-En un momento más les indicarán donde están sus habitaciones -dijo la mucama-

Un hombre alto de aproximadamente 70 años con la cabeza cubierta de canas sale a saludar al gran grupo que acababa de llegar.

-Bienvenidos a su casa -dijo el buen hombre-  
-Abuelo, ellos son los amigos de los que te hablé  
-Es un placer conocerlos a todos. ¿Cómo están Abel, Victoria?  
-Muy bien gracias señor Lenuar, es un gusto volver a verlo  
-Me siento muy contento de saber que su otra hija apareció pero ahora estoy confundido ¿Quién es Kate?  
-Soy yo -le dijo la muchacha- y ella es Candy mi hermana

Después de conocer a todos, el hombre los invitó a almorzar, en la noche todos se instalaron en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Candy y Terry quedaron en verse en la azotea cuando todos estuvieran durmiendo, necesitaban conversar.  
Terry tocaba la armónica mientras contemplaba el cielo, de pronto unos pasos lo hicieron detenerse y voltear para encontrarse con los ojos verdes esmeraldas de su amada.

-¡Oh Candy! ¡Necesitaba este momento a solas contigo! No me gusta reprimir mis deseos, sabes cómo soy –le dijo tomándola de la mano-  
-¡Terry! debemos esperar, tú sabes por qué  
-Yo veo muy bien a Anthony, además ya hemos esperado demasiado, estoy por volverme loco  
-Mi amor, piensa que Anthony es nuestro amigo y no debemos ser tan egoístas, es verdad que ha mejorado mucho su salud pero no podemos descartar una recaída.  
-Candy, estoy desesperado, hemos sufrido mucho para poder estar juntos, cada vez que recuerdo que pude haberte perdido yo...  
-Shiffff -dijo ella tapando con una mano su boca- no digas nada amor, olvidemos esos momentos terribles  
-Tengo mucho miedo Candy -le dijo apretando su mano- Tú amaste tanto a Anthony que temo que ahora vuelvas a....  
-No, no, eso no pasará, no pienses eso, Terry he vivido pensando en ti, mientras estuve en México estos meses, pensé en ti más que en nadie, te extrañé tanto, extrañé escuchar tu voz, tu calor y lloraba angustiada pensando en que tal vez jamás volvería a verte -Candy abraza a Terry- es cierto que me preocupaban Anthony, mi madre y los demás pero más me preocupaba el tenerte tan lejos.  
-Mi Candy ¡Cuánto hemos sufrido! ¿Hasta cuándo nos perseguirá la desdicha?  
-No lo llames así, digamos que es solo un obstáculo más que tenemos que vencer  
-Por Anthony, porque lo considero un verdadero amigo, seré paciente y esperaré aunque la paciencia no sea una de mis virtudes.  
-Gracias por comprender que Anthony nos necesita

Anthony no había podido conciliar el sueño y se le había ocurrido ir hacia la azotea para tomar un poco de aire fresco pero no contaba con que la rubia y su amado habían quedado en encontrarse en aquel lugar. Silenciosamente retrocedió y se marchó de ahí, lo que había escuchado lo conmovió tanto.

-No puedo ver a Candy sufrir por mi culpa. Ella ya no me ama, para ella solo fui un dulce recuerdo, si las cosas no hubieran sucedido así como pasaron tal vez hoy estaríamos juntos pero como dice Stear los problemas que encontramos en la vida son esenciales para nuestro crecimiento como personas. ¡Cuánto tiempo me tomará comprenderlo y aceptarlo! La realidad, enfrentarme a ella, he vivido tanto tiempo encerrado en mi propio mundo que no quiero aceptar la realidad.

Candy y Terry continuaban abrazados pero no decían nada, solo miraban el vasto firmamento, ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante? No podían saberlo pero estaban seguros de algo. Su amor sería eterno e imperecedero.

--------------------------------------------------------------------CHICAS ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO ESTE CAPITULO. COMO SE HABRÀN DADO CUENTA ES UN CAPITULO UN POCO LARGO ASI QUE AHORA TENDRAN PACIENCIA PARA EL SIGUIENTE……….PORQUE SE ACERCA LO BUENO……….JEJEJEJE…..NO SUFRAN……………LES MANDO MUCHOS BESOS, GRACIAS POR SER PACIENTES……….


	48. HIERBA HUMEDA

**Capítulo XLVIII**

**Yerba Húmeda, Suave fragancia de primavera**

Todos estaban desayunando menos Oscar y Kate quienes habían salido temprano a cabalgar.

-Aún me parece mentira tener con nosotros a Candy –dijo la condesa- me siento tan feliz, ella es como yo soñaba que sería –acaricia su mejilla-

-gracias mamá, tú también eres como yo soñaba que fuera mi madre.

-Es conmovedor escucharlas –dijo su padre- me siento orgulloso de tener la familia que hoy tengo. Después de estas cortas vacaciones, iniciaré los trámites para que lleves legalmente el apellido que te corresponde, también recibirás el título de condesa de Arden igual que tu hermana.

-gracias papá pero creo que lo mejor sería que yo me quedara con el apellido que tengo puesto que aun tengo que velar por los intereses de la familia Andley, fue una promesa que le hice a Albert y no puedo olvidarla.

-Entiendo pero nosotros también le hicimos una promesa a tu abuela –le cuenta su padre-

-ya lo sé, lo leí en la carta que me dejó

-¡Candy! –Se animó a intervenir Anthony- si es por los intereses de la familia, no debes preocuparte, Archie, Stear y yo podemos sacar adelante las empresas. Pienso continuar mis estudios y seguir una carrera universitaria que me ayude a eso, creo que tu padre tiene razón, debes recibir lo que te pertenece.

-Gracias por su consejo –agradece el Conde-

-Promete pensarlo Candy –le pide su madre-

-Está bien, lo haré, aunque ya había decidido dejar todo en manos de Anthony, es el heredero natural de William

-Sea cual sea tu decisión, siempre serás nuestra hija

-gracias

Terry quiso decir algo más sobre Candy pero se contuvo por Anthony así que solo se limitó a apretar su mano bajo la mesa.

Oscar y Kate estaban regresando de su paseo a caballo habían estado recorriendo aquellas tierras y conversando sobre algunas cosas.

-¿pensaste en lo que te dije el otro día?

-Oscar tú sabes que yo amo a Anthony

-Y yo amo a Evelyn

-Aún no me he decidido

-yo seguiré esperando

-gracias

Los dos se bajan de los caballos cuando todos los amigos se disponían a dar un paseo en bote.

-¡Oscar! Tu abuelo dijo que podemos dar un paseo en bote –dijo Francis-

-Si ahora mismo los llevo, Kate ¿vienes con nosotros?

-No, prefiero quedarme a charlar con Candy, ya saben debemos aprovechar las oportunidades

-Está bien entonces más tarde podemos hacer algo ¡podríamos jugar a los bolos!

-me parece bien

Kate entra y se encuentra con Candy y Terry en el vestíbulo.

-¡Chicos! ¿Cómo están?

-Muy bien y ¿tú? –Pregunta Candy-

-bien, no tanto como ustedes dos pero bien dentro de lo que cabe

-¿Podemos hablar? –Pregunta la mayor de las hermanas-

-claro

-¡Terry! ¿Podrías darnos unos momentos a solas?

-Está bien amor, voy al jardín a fumar un poco

-¡Terry! –exclama-

-mentira amor, era para ver tu cara, voy a dar una vuelta por ahí

-Está bien, luego te alcanzo

Candy y Kate se sientan en la sala a conversar, la primera en hablar es la enfermera.

-Quiero saber ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Cómo me siento sobre qué?

-Sobre Anthony

-Anthony es… un engreído, no vale la pena hablar de él

-¿Lo amas?

-Candy, pensé que ya lo sabías

-Lo sospechaba

-porque mejor no cambiamos de tema, hablemos de ti y de Terry, eso es más agradable

-Sé que Anthony –le dice retomando la conversación- se ha portado muy mal contigo, pero debes comprenderlo, está confundido, cuando aclare sus ideas creo que tú serás la elegida.

-No, no va a ser así, porque Anthony vive y suspira por ti

-Anthony me quería pero eso era cuando pequeños, ahora es un hombre y las sensaciones de un hombre son distintas a las de un niño, sé que entre ustedes dos hubo algo durante mi ausencia, una atracción física muy fuerte ¿verdad o me equivoco?

-¿Por qué piensas eso? –pregunta ruborizada-

-Soy enfermera y he aprendido mucho sobre el cuerpo humano y sé que Anthony se siente fuertemente atraído por ti

-Puede ser pero eso no es amor

-pero es un paso para ello

-Olvídalo, ya no quiero saber más

-Pero Kate…

-No por favor, te lo ruego Candy

-Está bien tal vez después te sientas mejor para hablar sobre ello

-Gracias Candy por comprender –le dice mientras la abraza-

Anthony y Stear caminaban por el jardín cuando se encontraron con Terry.

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola!

-Terry ¿podemos hablar?

-Está bien

-bueno yo los dejo a solas –les dijo Stear-

El joven de anteojos se separa de ellos, los dos deciden sentarse en una de las bancas del patio.

-¡Terry! Perdóname por querer robarte el amor de Candy, eres mi amigo y no mereces esa falta de lealtad

-Tú conociste primero a Candy

-Lo sé pero tú llegaste a ser más importante para ella de lo que yo lo fui

-Anthony si ella llegara a…

-No, ya no hace falta que te sacrifiques, me has demostrado ser un verdadero amigo, tener que contenerte por mí. He comprendido que Candy ya no puede amarme, tú siempre fuiste el ganador, ya no me interpondré más entre los dos.

-Pero Anthony

-Candy fue para mí algo refrescante, tal vez aún la ame de alguna manera pero no como se debe amar a la mujer que lo va a compartir todo contigo. Yo necesito a alguien que me entregue todo, alguien a la que yo pueda sentir.

-Déjame darte un consejo

-dime Terry

-Recuerda estás palabras, el odio y el miedo se vencen únicamente con el amor

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

-tal vez ahora no lo entiendas pero llegará el momento en que estas palabras cobren significado.

Candy y Kate salen al patio y se encuentran con los dos jóvenes que aun continuaban hablando. Candy se asustó mucho pero al ver que reían se tranquilizó un poco.

-Vayamos a dar un paseo –dijo Terry a Candy-

-¿Vienes Kate?

-No, prefiero quedarme, estoy cansada, estuve como dos horas cabalgando junto a Oscar

-Bueno, entonces te acompañamos hasta la casa

-no se preocupen voy sola

-No es necesario, yo te acompañaré –le dijo Anthony-

-Bueno ahora nos podemos ir tranquilos –dijo Candy- vámonos Terry

La enfermera tomó de la mano a su prometido y se lo llevó corriendo quería que su hermana y Anthony se quedaran a solas.

-bien entonces ¿nos vamos? –Le pregunta Anthony-

-cambie de opinión mejor me voy a caminar por ahí, no es necesario que me acompañes

-¿Estás evadiéndome?

-¿tú qué crees?

-Pues no deberías  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque eso solo me da a entender que lo que pienso de ti es verdad  
-mira Anthony, me da igual lo que pienses de mi, solo, no quiero estar cerca de ti ¿está claro? o ¿quieres que te lo explique de otra manera?  
-No, ya lo entendí, prefieres la compañía de Oscar, él solo te dice lo que quieres oír  
-fingiré que no oí nada, iré a casa a tomar una siesta

Kate camina en dirección a la casa y Anthony la sigue de cerca, eso le molesta por lo que se detiene y mirándolo fríamente le dice que la deje en paz.

-No estoy haciendo nada  
-Estas siguiéndome  
-Yo voy a la casa también, es mera coincidencia  
-¡Ah! entonces cambio de opinión, mejor daré una vuelta por la arboleda, el clima se está poniendo agradable  
-Sí, no puedes estar en el mismo espacio que yo  
-Así es -le dijo mientras pasó por su lado y se dirigía al pequeño camino compuesto de árboles-  
-Te sientes incomoda, supongo -le dijo él caminando a su lado-  
-Tú lo has dicho  
-Y ¿cómo te sientes cuando estás con Oscar? -pregunta-  
-De maravillas, él es todo un caballero  
-Claro, es como los que te gustan a ti  
-Sí, tiene todo lo que me gusta en un hombre  
-¿y el tal Henry? ¿También era así?  
-Eso es algo que no te importa, y veo que tú también eres un mentiroso porque dijiste que te dirigías a la casa y ahora estás caminando a mi lado  
-Iniciamos una conversación, es por eso  
-claro, pero ya no me interesa seguir hablando contigo, ¿así que puedes dejarme caminar sola?  
-No puedo dejar que vayas sola  
-¿Por qué?  
-Si te pasa algo, Candy no me lo perdonaría, no me perdonaría que te haya dejado ir sola  
-Sé cuidarme muy bien  
-Por si las dudas  
-dime la verdad Anthony ¿Que quieres?  
-Nada  
-quieres mortificarme  
-No, la que me ha mortificado has sido tú  
-¿Yo?  
-¿No comprendes la magnitud del daño que me hiciste?  
-¿Qué?  
-Yo creí que Candy me amaba, que al fin mi sueño se había hecho realidad pero todo era parte de una farsa  
-Ya te dije que lo lamentaba, yo traté de evitar que te hicieras ilusiones pero tú siempre insististe y yo...  
-¿Y tú qué?  
-No quería que sufrieras  
-ya estaba sufriendo  
-yo solo quería que mi hermana apareciera pronto -le dijo cortando el paso- para que ya dejarás de buscarme como lo hacías  
-no iba a hacerlo, me viste insistiendo siempre. Debiste haberme contado todo desde el principio para evitar que todo esto pasara.  
-Quise hacerlo -le dijo alzando la voz-  
-¿Por qué no lo hiciste entonces?  
-Porque cuando quise tú... te pusiste mal ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?  
-Me puse así porque pensé que no me querías  
-querrás decir Candy  
-Sí Candy  
-Es que tampoco podía decirte que ella estaba perdida, eso hubiera retardado tu recuperación, mírate ahora puedes caminar  
-¿Estás diciéndome que debo agradecerte el que me hayas tenido engañado?  
-Sé que no lo vas a hacer pero ¿sabes qué? no me arrepiento porque de algo valió mi mentira, Annie y tú están bien y mi hermana está a salvo. ¡No me arrepiento! ¡No me arrepiento!

Kate salió corriendo y dejó parado a Anthony quien no había cambiado de expresión en nada, sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia.

Candy y Terry llegaron hasta una laguna y vieron algunos patos silvestres, la rubia parecía una chiquilla emocionada viéndolos, a lo lejos en unos pequeños botes estaban los amigos de Kate disfrutando del maravilloso paisaje.

-Yo también quiero, Terry -le dijo a su novio- demos un paseo en bote  
-Sabes Candy, siempre he querido pasear en bote a tu lado, desde aquel día ¿lo recuerdas? tus amigos estaban disfrutando del verano y sentía un poco de envidia.  
-ya no ¿verdad Terry?  
-ya no porque te tengo a mi lado reina de las pecas  
-¡Terry!  
-te amo tanto Candy, ahora no voy a dejar que se escape la felicidad de mis manos  
-¡Terry! yo también te amo

Terry y Candy se iban a besar cuando sintieron como una pequeña ola los medio mojaba, más patos entraron a la laguna haciendo que salpicara un poco del agua.

-¡Ah no! -dijo Candy- No voy a perdonar lo que hacen

Candy trató de espantarlos corriendo por la orilla mientras Terry reía con ganas viendo como su prometida seguía siendo un tanto inocente.

-Regresa Candy, déjalos ya -pedía el castaño- quien corrió tras de ella.

No muy lejos de ahí estaban Kate y Anthony corriendo, la rubia estaba a punto de llorar y no quería que Anthony la viera débil.

-¡Kate! vuelve aún no hemos terminado de hablar  
-Ya deja de molestarme, quiero estar sola

Anthony le da alcance y la hace detenerse al tomarla de una de sus muñecas.

-Mírame  
-¿Que pretendes con eso?-preguntó ella un tanto agitada y nerviosa por el contacto con el rubio-  
-Que veas dentro de mí y me digas que está pasándome  
-Yo que voy a saber, no estoy dentro de ti  
-¿Segura? -le dijo mirándola a los ojos-  
-A veces te desconozco -alcanzó a decir antes de que sucediera lo inevitable-

Anthony se dejó arrastrar por ese mar de sensaciones y besó a Kate ardientemente como siempre lo había hecho.

Candy estaba mojada, sus rizos goteaban y Terry la estaba tratando de secar con un pañuelo.

-¡Pecosa! ¡Traviesa!  
-Terry no me regañes, es que me dio rabia con los patos  
-Si te hubieras detenido cuando te dije no hubieras caído al agua  
-Sí lo sé, merezco un castigo grande ¿cierto?  
-Sí, uno muy grande  
-¿Como cuánto?  
-Como un millón..........  
-¿Un millón?  
-Sí, de besos y de abrazos

Terry besa a su pecosa mientras los patos siguen nadando y emitiendo graznidos. El sol se estaba ocultando y el cielo empezaba a nublarse.

Anthony y Kate continuaban besándose, el joven la empujó con su cuerpo hasta un árbol, las pequeñas gotitas de llovizna empezaron a caer pero aun así no se detuvieron el perfume de sus rizos se confundieron con el del olor a hierba húmeda. De pronto se detienen, Kate sentía como si el corazón fuera a salirse por su boca, fascinada, desorientada, se sintió relajada. Anthony soltó su aliento y acercando su boca al oído de Kate le dijo en medio de un jadeo.

-¿Él te besa como yo? dímelo.

Que manera de romper el encanto, para Kate fue como un balde de agua fría, cuando al fin pensó que lo de ella con el rubio se estaba solucionando, él viene a salir con esto. Turbada y enojada lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, lo miró con mucho dolor y coraje. Él era el único que la había besado y la estaba tratando como a una chica fácil. No podía permitir una ofensa de tal magnitud y alzando su mano le dio una fuerte cachetada.

-¡Vete al Diablo! -se escapó de sus labios-

Kate se fue corriendo, una extraña fuerza la ayudó a huir de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, Anthony se lamentó, nuevamente lo echaba todo a perder, solo escuchaba la voz de Stear en su cabeza. "Si sigues así vas a perderla"

-Soy un estúpido, ¿Por qué me dejé llevar? ¿Por qué dije eso? pero es que... no sé por qué me pasa esto...me siento extraño, la necesidad de tenerla cerca me empujó a esto y luego está mi orgullo, mis confusiones. ¿Será que quiero ver en ella a Candy?

Kate se detuvo a descansar y se arrimó a un árbol a sollozar.

-¡Eres un estúpido! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

Mientras lloraba una pequeña niña apareció frente a ella y la miró con ojos curiosos.

-¿te pasa algo? ¿Te duele algo? -preguntó con su vocecita tan dulce  
-Sí -le contestó- me duele el corazón  
-Yo tengo una solución  
-¿Sí? ¿Cuál?  
-Cuando me duele la barriga mucho, mi mamá me canta una canción mientras me soba la cabeza y el dolor se va más rápido ¿puedo sobar la tuya?  
-Sí -le dijo ella-

La pequeña se acercó y empezó a acariciarla en la frente y a cantarle una canción infantil muy conocida en Europa. Después de un buen rato ya más tranquila se puso a jugar con la pequeña, la llovizna no se había ido pero eso no era impedimento para que se distrajera con la niña. Empezaron a correr en círculos y cayeron sobre la hierba aspirando el suave perfume de las flores a su alrededor, Kate se levantó y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, la niña reía sin parar.  
Anthony la vio pero decidió marcharse por otro camino, no quería dañar el momento, ya lo había hecho minutos antes y no volvería a hacerlo.

-Tal vez mañana me decida a aclarar el asunto -se dijo mientras caminó en sentido contrario a donde estaba Kate-

Los amigos de Kate estaban regresando cuando vieron a la joven pareja abrazada.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?  
-Bien, disfrutábamos del paisaje otoñal  
-Nosotros también -dijo Keith- es increíble todo  
-Sí la naturaleza tiene sus matices -añadió su hermano Francis-  
-Perfecto para una tarde romántica -dijo Nadja-  
-Así es ¿ustedes que opinan? -preguntó Mary Anne  
-Sin duda alguna, una tarde especial -dijo Terry mientras besaba la mano de su novia-

Durante la cena, todos platicaron muy animadamente, solo Kate no estaba presente, había aducido un malestar.  
Anthony estaba silencioso y taciturno pero nadie se había percatado de ello a excepción de su primo Stear.

-¿Que tienes? -le preguntó en voz baja-  
-Nada estoy cansado

Candy y sus padres se sentaron junto al fuego mientras conversaban de muchas cosas, Terry se había ido a dormir al igual que los duques. Oscar subió a la recamara de su amiga para ver como seguía.

-Estoy bien, no es nada -le dijo-  
-Físicamente, estás bien pero ¿emocionalmente estás hecha pedazos?  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Por experiencia, porque ya he pasado por eso ¿lo recuerdas?  
Sí, Evelyn, aún no lo creo  
-Pero pasó  
-Mañana temprano quiero ir contigo a cabalgar como hoy  
-de acuerdo, eso te hará bien, tienes que distraerte  
-Si al menos no estuviera aquí  
-Pero es inevitable  
-tu apoyo me hace bien, no puedo contarle a Candy todo, no quiero preocuparla, ella ha sufrido más que yo y quiero que sea feliz con mis padres, con Terry que sepa que la amamos  
-Lo sé

Al día siguiente en la mañana Anthony salió a caminar por la misma arboleda donde estuvo con Kate y recordó aquellos momentos.

-Esto empieza a afectarme, ¿tendré alguna oportunidad con Kate?

En ese preciso instante escuchó unas risas de personas que se acercaban montando a caballo, así que se escondió detrás de un árbol.

-No vas a ganarme siempre señorita trenzas  
-¡Jajaja! ya me viste en el campeonato deberías rendirte  
-bueno, bueno, entonces dime algo pecosa ¿Por qué sentí que estabas muy lenta hoy?  
-No he sido yo, es este caballo que parece nervioso  
-Es un Hannover  
-Ya lo sé pero no debería ponerse tan nervioso  
-¡Excusas! ¡Excusas!  
-Noooooo  
-Mírame princesa, quiero decirte algo  
-¿Qué?  
-Hoy te ves más hermosa que ayer  
-¡Oscar!  
-Cuando conocí a Evelyn pensé que ella podría ser el amor de mi vida pero ahora empiezo a dudarlo  
-Por favor ya no digas más esas cosas que me haces ruborizar  
-deberías sentirte halagada  
-Y lo estoy solo qué....

Anthony se empezó a enojar, estaba por salir de su escondite cuando escuchó la voz de otras personas que llegaban también montando a caballo.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso un nuevo romance? -dijo pícaramente Mary Anne-

Oscar había tomado la mano de Kate y la había llevado a su pecho, Francis, Keith y Nadja también lo habían notado.

-Nooo solo estábamos hablando -dijo avergonzada Kate-  
-Sí pero ustedes nos interrumpieron -soltando suavemente la mano de la rubia-  
-¡Oh disculpen! No sabíamos.......... si es lo que estamos pensando los Condes se pondrán muy contentos -dijo Mary Anne-  
-No digan nada por favor -suplicó la rubia-  
-Nos gustaría tanto verlos juntos -dijo Nadja- Hacen bonita pareja  
-Sí -dijeron todos-

-Vayamos a decirle a los Condes ahora mismo -sugirió en broma Keith-  
-Sí vayamos -dijeron los demás siguiéndole el juego-  
-No esperen, no lo hagan....

Todos se fueron cabalgando velozmente en dirección de la casa y Anthony salió de su escondite muy molesto por todo lo que había visto y oído.

-Yo no lo creo, no hacen bonita pareja -masculló indignado-

Los jóvenes llegaron a la casa y después de bromear un rato con sus amigos decidieron entrar a la casa para tomar un poco de líquido ya que estaban sedientos por la agitación. Kate y Oscar se quedaron afuera conversando sobre lo que estaba pasando y el francés volvió a insistir en su proposición.  
-No lo sé aún -le dijo ella- tengo que seguirlo pensando  
-Bueno si tú respuesta es no, respetaré tu decisión y además quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, siempre estaré a tu lado.  
-Gracias, eres un gran amigo  
-tú también eres especial para mí  
-¿quieres que te traiga algo de tomar o prefieres entrar a la casa?  
-Prefiero tomar algo antes de seguir cabalgando, quiero que me enseñes la casita en el árbol, la que construiste con tu abuelo cuando eran pequeños.  
-está bien, te llevaré, enseguida vuelvo  
-gracias

Candy estaba en la recámara de sus padres conversando con Victoria, aquella mañana la condesa estaba un poco debilitada y la enfermera se puso a atenderla, le tomó la presión y descubrió que ésta había bajado mucho por lo que la recostó y trató de distraerla hasta que se durmiera.

-Me siento feliz de haberte encontrado Candy  
-Yo también mamá  
-Me alegro que se te haya hecho tan fácil llamarme de esa manera  
-Es lo que tanto había deseado, tener alguien a quien llamar madre y padre  
-Mi dulce Candy, no sabes cuánto te quiero y deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón que seas feliz con ese joven que has elegido  
-gracias mamá  
-Quiero que tú y Kate sean felices, mis dos grandes tesoros, lo más bello que me ha regalado la vida. Quiero pedirte un favor hija.  
-El que quieras mamá  
-Me gustaría que tú que tienes más experiencia ya que tienes tu profesión, has sabido manejarte en la realidad de este mundo y sabes lo que es la vida conyugal, aconsejes y cuides de tu hermana Kate. Seguramente cuando ella se case ya no estaré con ustedes y no me gustaría que se sienta sola.  
-Mamá no digas cosas tristes, seguro que vas a estar para cuando Kate se case  
-No, presiento que no será así, mi corazón me lo dice.  
-Mamá -le dice abrazándola-  
-hija prométemelo  
-si te hace sentir mejor te lo prometo, prometo que así lo haré  
-gracias mi querida Sofía

La señora cierra los ojos, debía recuperar sus fuerzas, Candy se separa de ella y la cubre con la sabana, en la sala la estaba esperando su padre.

-¡Querida hija!  
-Papá ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?  
-claro  
-Quisiera que me contaras que exactamente padece mi madre  
-es una extraña enfermedad en la sangre, tú como enfermera debes tener cierto conocimiento de eso, es algo así como sangre blanca  
-¡Leucemia!  
-Así es  
-¡Leucemia aguda!  
-Sí, cada vez se pone peor, dice que siente mucha debilidad  
-Esa enfermedad es terrible, quiero hablar con el médico que la atiende ¿desde cuándo padece está enfermedad? -pregunta Candy preocupada.

Oscar ha regresado a lado de Kate y le ofrece un vaso de naranjada la cual bebe en un dos por tres.

-¿y los demás? -pregunta Kate-  
-Se entretuvieron jugando al póker ¿quieres jugar con ellos?  
-no, sabes que no me gusta el póker  
-bueno entonces nos vamos a la casita del árbol, espérame que voy a dejar los vasos y regreso  
-yo te espero

Oscar se va dejándola sola cuando aparece Anthony, aún molesto y con una sonrisa sarcástica la mira.

-Luego te haces la ofendida  
-No te entiendo  
-Siempre finges que no me entiendes  
-estás mal de la cabeza, no sé porque tienes que dañarme el día, estaba tranquila, muy contenta pero ahora que te veo no puedo evitar recordar lo mal que te portaste ayer  
-¿Qué fue lo que te molestó?  
-¿y todavía lo preguntas? Eres un cínico, un patán y engreído.... Henry se quedaría corto a tu lado, por lo menos el no escondía lo que era mientras que tú detrás de esa fachada de ángel bueno no eres más que un prepotente y caprichoso.  
-Esa descripción no es la mía, más bien parece que estuvieras describiéndote a ti misma  
-¿Qué? yo no hago lo que tú. Me besaste con el firme propósito de burlarte de mí, quisiste hacerme parecer a una cualquiera ¿cómo pudiste decir eso?  
-¿decir qué?  
-preguntarme que si él me besa así cuando tú sabes que...  
-¿qué? -pregunta molesto-  
-ya no importa  
-no, ahora mismo vas a decírmelo -le dice el rubio acercándose más-  
-Nada, ya no importa -déjame en paz de una vez-  
-De verdad que finges muy bien  
-quiero que me dejes en paz ¿qué tengo que hacer para que desaparezcas de mi vista?  
-Si fuera el tal Henry u Oscar estarías muy contenta ¿verdad?  
-Eres un Idiota, ya deja de meterlos en esto y vete ahora mismo  
-Solo dime de una vez ¿te gusta Oscar?  
-¿Quieres saberlo? Pues sí me gusta, es más creo que estoy empezando a enamorarme  
-¿Y lo que decías sentir por mí qué? Solo era un juego ¿verdad?  
-Sí Anthony, solo estaba jugando contigo -le dijo gritándole-  
-Pues no te sirvió de nada, porque yo no siento nada por ti, jamás podría enamorarme de alguien como tú, si ayer te besé fue porque te pareces a Candy, solo por eso. Las cosas que te dije fueron pensando en Candy. Tú no puedes compararte a ella en nada, porque aunque parezcas más fina y culta que ella no eres más que una coqueta, ¿sabes a quien me recuerdas? a Elisa.

Kate se acerca y le da una cachetada tan fuerte que despeinó al rubio, no podía permitir que la comparara con alguien como Elisa Legan.

-Está vez si te pasaste, ahora si te ganaste todo mi odio y mi desprecio -le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- Nunca, nadie en la vida me había dicho cosas tan horribles como tú. Yo, tengo la conciencia tranquila, porque sé que no he hecho nada malo. Jamás busqué ofenderte como tú lo has hecho conmigo, algún día te darás cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer y será muy tarde para rectificar tu error. ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! y lo que siento por ti ahora es mucho más grande que el amor que pude haber sentido antes.

Kate se sube al caballo y encolerizada trata de alejarse a todo galope, pero el caballo se puso nervioso. Anthony se siente mal por lo que acababa de hacer y quiso entrar a la casa pero en ese momento se escuchó un grito que hizo que su cuerpo temblara y una fuerte carga de electricidad recorriera su espina dorsal.  
Los chicos dentro de la casa escucharon el fuerte grito y se levantaron de las mesas asustados, lo mismo ocurrió en la salita donde estaban Candy y su padre. Oscar que acababa de salir se quedo perplejo. Anthony corrió hasta donde estaba Kate boca abajo e inconsciente, el caballo la había tirado debido al nerviosismo. Anthony la voltea y puede ver su rostro sucio de tierra y sangre.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Que te hice Kate! ¡Perdóname!


	49. DISFRAZ DE ENFERMERO

**Capítulo XLIX**

**Alguien se disfraza de Enfermero**

Candy estaba conversando con su padre sobre la enfermedad de su madre cuando escucharon un grito que provenía de afuera.

-¡Dios! ¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó la enfermera-

-No lo sé –respondió el conde igual de sorprendido-

A pocos segundos aparece Oscar asustado y agitado les dice que ha ocurrido una tragedia.

-Tío, es Kate, ha caído del caballo

-No puede ser, Dios mi hija

Candy no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, nerviosa salió con su padre a ver lo que había ocurrido. Los Amigos de Kate también se alarmaron y se levantaron de la mesa.

Anthony estaba sujetándola y preocupado la llamaba, un dolor en su pecho apareció de repente.

-Soy un tonto, un inmaduro, no quiero que te pase nada por favor abre los ojos, Kate, por favor despierta, mi amor no me dejes, no ahora.

Los demás llegan, las mujeres se hayan sumamente afectadas, nerviosas se ponen a sollozar.

Candy se acerca y quitando las manos de Anthony del cuerpo de su hermana, la revisa.

-¡Kate! Despierta por favor

-¿Qué tiene Kate? –pregunta el Conde asustado-

-Se ha golpeado la cabeza, no reacciona a mis estímulos, hay que llevarla rápido al hospital

-¿Cómo está? –Pregunta Anthony-

-No sabría decirlo, tienen que verla los médicos

Oscar la tomó entre sus brazos y todos lo siguieron hasta el carro donde la llevarían al hospital.

Oscar le pidió a Francis que le avisara a su abuelo lo ocurrido pero que no comentara nada a la condesa, debido a su mala salud.

Los doctores se pusieron a examinar a la joven mientras los demás estaban asustados rogando a Dios que la hija menor del conde se salvara.

Uno de los médicos salió y todos fueron a preguntarle por el estado de la rubia.

-Ha sufrido una fuerte conmoción cerebral pero no recobra el conocimiento aún

-Dios mío ¡eso es grave? –Pregunta Nadja-

-Aun le estamos haciendo unos estudios, si no recupera la conciencia en 24 horas más podría tratarse de un coma y eso sí sería grave, además tiene unas cuantas fracturas pero ya fue atendida en ese aspecto

-Dios mío, no puede ser ¿qué pasó si ella era una excelente jinete?-.

-¿Puedo verla? Yo también soy enfermera y quiero cuidar de ella

-Yo le aviso –le dijo el doctor- aun está en la sala de urgencias

La condesa se levantó y no encontró a nadie de su familia pero los duques que ya sabían todo trataron de distraerla y le inventaron que habían salido a cazar. Terry fue a buscar a Candy al hospital en cuanto se enteró de la mala noticia.

-amor vine en cuanto me enteré ¿Cómo está tu hermana?

-Está en observación, no responde a ningún estímulo, tengo miedo de que algo le suceda, parece que el golpe fue muy fuerte

Anthony recordó su caída del caballo y no podía evitar sentirse mal, temía por la vida de Kate.

-¡Sálvala Dios mío! – pedía mentalmente-

En América las cosas eran diferentes Annie y Archie habían salido a un concierto de música clásica.

Archie se levantó de la butaca y le dijo a su esposa que regresaba enseguida, que necesitaba hacer una llamada que había olvidado. En la recepción aguardaba Helen, vestida totalmente de negro sumamente provocativa, sus atributos estaban a la vista.

-¿qué haces aquí?  
-vine por ti ¿acaso no recuerdas que te amo?  
-soy un hombre casado  
-ese no es problema para mi, te amo tanto que estoy dispuesta a compartirte  
-no Helen, será mejor que te vayas, yo amo a mi esposa y no quiero tener problemas  
-iré a decirle lo nuestro si no prometes que nos veremos pronto  
-no puedo hacer eso  
-entonces entraré y le contaré lo que existe entre los dos  
-no hay nada entre nosotros  
-lo hay ¿olvidas acaso los besos que nos hemos dado en mi casa y en tu oficina?  
-vete de una vez por todas no me obligues a sacarte por la fuerza  
-no harías eso, tú eres un caballero  
-puedo olvidarlo por un momento  
-promete que vas a ir a mi casa el próximo sábado  
-no  
-entonces armaré un escándalo  
-está bien, pero vete ya  
-gracias mi amor, espero que cumplas porque sino tú esposa se enterará de todo

Candy se ofreció cuidar a Kate hasta que ella se recuperara. Anthony estaba hecho pedazos y no podía continuar en aquella sala porque sentía que se ahogaba así que decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire a los jardines, Oscar quien estaba ardido por lo que había pasado se fue tras él siguiéndolo, lo detuvo justo en el redondel de una pileta.

-Detente, tenemos que hablar, vas a oírme  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-Recuerdo que una vez te dije que no quería que hicieras sufrir a Kate ¿Lo recuerdas?

No recibió respuesta de parte del rubio por lo que Oscar siguió hablando con pasión.

-Te dije que no toleraría algo así de tu parte y te quiero advertir algo. Si a Kate le pasa algo por tu culpa me las vas a pagar.  
-Yo ya lo estoy pagando, no sabes cómo me siento. Daría cualquier cosa porque Kate estuviera bien  
-Ella no merecía ningún desprecio de tu parte, jamás permití que alguien le faltara el respeto y esta vez no será la excepción, Kate no está sola, ahora me tiene a mí para defenderla de hombres inmaduros como tú. No sabes las ganas que tengo de echarte de aquí a patadas pero por consideración a Candy no lo hago.

Oscar se fue dejando a Anthony peor que antes, se sentó en la fuente y mojó su frente, aun estaba azorado, sentía que las palabras que le había dirigido el francés eran muy pocas para lo que él merecía.

El conde estaba tan preocupado que no quería regresar a casa pero tenía que hacerlo por su esposa quien estaba delicada de salud. No podía sospechar por nada del mundo así que regresó junto a los amigos de Kate.

Al regresar encontraron a la condesa sentada frente al fuego y en compañía de los duques de Grandchester cuando ve a entrar a todos y no a sus hijas inmediatamente preguntó por ellas.

-Se quedaron en una pequeña casa al otro lado del río porque quieren pescar -le inventó el Conde-  
-Pero ¿por qué los degastes quedarse? -le preguntó ella-  
-No te preocupes mujer, están con Oscar y los jóvenes merecen distraerse. Además están en muy buena compañía, el señor Brown y el señor Cornwell y nuestro futuro yerno están con ellos.  
-Bueno me tranquiliza saberlo

El Conde trató de parecer lo más natural posible cuando por dentro estaba asustado, temiendo por la vida de su hija menor.

A Candy le había sido concedido el permiso de cuidar de su hermana y Stear estaba junto a Anthony en la capilla del hospital.  
El rubio estaba pidiéndole a Dios que la salvara, Stear parado cerca también rogaba por ella.

Oscar y Terry estaban sentados en el pasillo conversando sobre lo acontecido.

-Ese Anthony no tiene perdón  
-no digas eso  
-Kate ha estado intranquila por su culpa ¿sabías que la ha insultado en reiteradas ocasiones?  
-No, no lo sabía, se me hace algo difícil de creer, Anthony siempre ha sido una persona tranquila  
-Solo aparenta serlo, cuando lo conocí creí que era la persona adecuada para Kate pero luego las cosas cambiaron, la desprecia solo por el hecho de haberse hecho pasar por su hermana, ni siquiera tú que me han dicho que eras una persona difícil te enojaste con tu novia porque te ocultó algunas cosas referente a él.  
-Anthony está confundido pero no es mala persona, él ha sufrido mucho también  
-Eso no es justificación para que trate mal a una dama  
-A veces las personas cometemos graves errores y no nos damos cuenta de ello hasta que suceden cosas como estás. Estoy seguro de que esta fue la sacudida que necesitaba para darse cuenta que en realidad, la ama.  
-Pero ya es muy tarde  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Kate es demasiado orgullosa y no aceptará sus disculpas fácilmente  
-Si está verdaderamente enamorada de él lo hará  
-a veces los hombres nos confiamos en eso pero no sabemos que las heridas que podemos causar en las mujeres muchas veces son imborrables.  
-En eso tienes razón pero el amor siempre triunfa. Dime algo ¿estás interesado en Kate?

Oscar iba a responderle pero no pudo porque fue interrumpido por Candy quien les llevaba noticias sobre el estado de su hermana.

-¡Chicos! Kate acaba de despertar, no habla mucho pero me dijo que quiere verte Oscar. Los doctores dicen que está fuera de peligro.  
-Está bien voy a entrar -le dijo mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto-  
-Terry podrías decirle a Stear y Anthony, no quiero que sigan preocupados  
-De acuerdo amor, yo les informo  
-También llama a papá, necesito que esté sereno, dile que mañana podrá ver a mi hermana  
-Está bien Candy, tú tranquila yo me encargo de todo

Kate estaba medio despierta cuando vio a Oscar le extendió la mano para que él la tomara.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? -le preguntó-  
-¿acaso no lo recuerdas? caíste del caballo  
-¿Me caí? ¿Cómo fue? No recuerdo, solo recuerdo que fuiste a dejar los vasos y yo te estaba esperando  
-¿No recuerdas cuando llegó Anthony?  
-No

Candy entra y los ve preocupados, ella pregunta que sucede.

-Es que Kate dice no recordar como fue el accidente  
-Es debido a la fuerte conmoción pero ya recordará después  
-Candy ¿cómo está mamá?  
-Tranquila ella no sabe nada, papá está en casa cuidándola, mañana vendrá a verte  
-Candy dime la verdad ¿no me he lesionado alguna parte de mi cuerpo que impida que yo vuelva a montar?  
-No, afortunadamente solo fue un susto, tienes algunas fracturas pero nada de gravedad  
-De veras que no recuerdo cuando caí, pero si me duele mucho la cabeza y tengo un poco de sueño  
-es normal, debido a la lesión cerebral que tuviste pero estarás mejor en unos cuantos días  
-te creo Candy  
-bueno será mejor que descanses  
-Candy, quisiera hablar a solas con Oscar ¿puedo?  
-está bien pero solo unos minutos  
-gracias

Candy sale del cuarto cuando Oscar le pregunta a Kate porque quiso que se quedaran a solas.

-Lo que quiero decirte es algo que no lo puede saber Candy ¿entiendes?  
-¿que pasó?  
-No, dime tú ¿qué pasó? ¿Por que caí del caballo?  
-Al parecer discutiste con Anthony  
-lo imaginaba  
-¿de verdad no recuerdas?  
-no, pero debió decirme algo muy feo para que me haya puesto tan nerviosa, tú sabes que difícilmente me puedo caer de un caballo  
-lo sé  
-cambiando de tema quiero darte la respuesta  
-¿la respuesta?  
-quiero decirte que acepto casarme contigo  
-¿estás hablando en serio? pero si esta mañana dijiste que...  
-Sé lo que dije pero ahora también sé que te necesito a mi lado más que nunca  
-mejor espero a que estés recuperada y lo pienses mejor  
-no, ya no tengo nada que pensar  
-Kate yo te quiero mucho pero no deseo presionarte  
-no lo haces, ya lo decidí  
-igual esperaré hasta que estés mejor y lo volvamos a hablar  
-si lo prefieres, pero no cambiaré de opinión

Kate se quedó dormida después de decir esto y Oscar salió, afuera estaban Anthony y Stear quienes ya sabían que la rubia acababa de despertar.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó Stear-  
-Bien, se acaba de dormir  
-¿Podemos verla? -se atrevió a preguntar el rubio-  
-Tú no -le respondió enfáticamente el francés-  
-Tranquilos -trató Candy de controlar la situación- se acaba de dormir será mejor que se vayan a descansar y vuelvan mañana  
-Pero...  
-mejor mañana -insistió la enfermera-  
-será lo mejor, regresemos a casa -sugirió Stear-  
-Yo los llevo, tengo mi auto afuera -se ofreció Terry-  
-Está bien -aceptó Anthony-  
-¿vienes con nosotros? -pregunta Stear a Oscar-  
-no, yo me quedo  
-bueno entonces nos vemos más tarde

Al día siguiente el Conde había regresado para saber cómo estaba su hija menor, sintió un gran alivio al cerciorarse de que lo que le había contado Terry era cierto.

-Aún no despierta -le dijo Candy- pero está bien  
-¿Por qué duerme tanto? ¿No es malo eso?  
-No, eso se debe al impacto de la caída, su cerebro no funcionó adecuadamente por un rato pero no presenta ningún daño estructural, los doctores ya le hicieron algunos estudios y afortunadamente corrimos con suerte.  
-Gracias al cielo  
-sí gracias a Dios

Anthony llegó después pero Oscar había decidido que no permitiría que su amiga se sintiera inquieta.

-Te lo ruego déjame pasar a verla  
-No, tú no haces más que molestar, vete  
-Está dormida no la molestaré, solo quiero verla  
-no, no dejaré que pases  
-tú no eres el médico y no tienes derecho sobre ella  
-eso es lo que tú crees  
-déjame pasar  
-ya te dije que no y no vuelvas a insistir

Anthony miró a Oscar con mucho resentimiento pero de pronto vino a su cabeza una idea y se fue de ahí.

El conde pasó a ver a su hija y ella seguía durmiendo por lo que luego de darle un beso en la frente se retiró.

-Será mejor que me vaya -Le dijo a Candy- tengo que volver al lado de Victoria  
-lo entiendo, llévale mis besos por favor  
-así lo haré

Oscar se sentó afuera en el pasillo cuidando que Anthony no fuera a regresar pero está vez el rubio había sido más astuto que él y se disfrazó de enfermero y pasó sin levantar ninguna sospecha.

Al entrar vio a Kate como dormía plácidamente y se le estrujó el corazón al saber que por tonterías podía haberla perdido.

-Te ves tan hermosa mi amor, tan indefensa, tan dulce, perdóname, necesito que me perdones Kate

Anthony se sentó a su lado y la tomó de la mano para luego besarla delicadamente como si fuera a deshacerse tal como un sueño. Kate empieza a despertar y se encuentra con su mirada azul.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Kate ¡qué bueno que estás bien!  
-¿podrías soltar mi mano? -le dijo molesta-  
-perdóname  
-¿qué has dicho? -pregunta sorprendida-  
-que siento tanto haberte dicho lo de aquel día, he estado actuando como un tonto, pero te juro que todo lo que te dije no salió de mi corazón. Créeme sentí que el mundo se me venía encima cuando te vi caer del caballo. Tantas cosas vinieron a mi mente y yo...

Kate recordó todo, recordó las palabras tan duras que Anthony le había dirigido tan solo horas antes y enojada se soltó de su mano

-por favor escúchame, creo que tenías razón, ganaste princesa, siempre tuviste la razón, yo fui el equivocado, me arrepiento de todas las cosas terribles que te dije. Necesito que me perdones, estoy aquí tal como dijiste, arrepentido, adolorido, suplicándote si es necesario de rodillas que me perdones.  
-Es difícil  
-Lo sé, pero debes entender que estaba herido, celoso, molesto, no sabía lo que hacía, me sentía inseguro  
-Es tan fácil herir y luego pedir perdón  
-no, no lo es, yo daría lo que fuera por retroceder el tiempo y nunca haberte ofendido como lo hice, te ruego que me perdones por favor.  
-Está bien te perdono -le dijo con una sonrisa lacónica-

Anthony no podía creerlo, era como un sueño, ella lo estaba perdonando, sintió como su cuerpo se volvió más ligero.

-¿De verdad? No puedo creerlo  
-Te perdono Anthony, ahora ¿podrías dejarme sola? quiero dormir -le dijo sin mirarlo más-  
-¡Kate! -exclamó Anthony ante la frialdad de sus palabras-  
-¿Qué pasa Anthony?  
-¿De verdad me perdonas?  
-Si, olvidemos todo

Anthony volvió a sonreír y se acercó más a ella buscando su rostro y su mirada.

-Gracias mi amor -le dijo acercándose a sus labios- gracias, no sabes cuánto me hacías falta – suspirando-

Kate viró su rostro para evitar el beso y Anthony se extrañó.

-¿que pasa?  
-Estás confundiendo las cosas Anthony  
-no entiendo  
-te he perdonado, pero las cosas no volverán a ser como antes porque yo ya no quiero nada contigo  
-¿qué?  
-tu oportunidad la perdiste, si quieres podemos ser amigos pero no me pidas otra cosa, yo estoy dispuesta a olvidar todo lo que me dijiste pero ya no será lo mismo  
-Kate, si me has perdonado, si me amas como yo a ti ¿Por qué me dices eso?  
-Se murió Anthony, el amor se fue  
-no, no es verdad  
-será mejor que te vayas, empieza a dolerme la cabeza y quiero recuperarme cuanto antes porque necesito ver a mi madre  
-Kate por favor, escúchame, tienes que entender que te amo, que necesito estar a tu lado, que necesito que me perdones de verdad  
-déjame descansar  
-mi amor, no creo nada de lo que dijiste, alguien no puede dejar de amar de la noche a la mañana, si tan solo hace dos días lo sentí cuando nos besamos, te estremecieron mis caricias, mi aliento.  
-Fuiste claro ese día, me dijiste que lo habías hecho imaginando que yo era Candy  
-Lo dije para lastimarte pero no era verdad ya te lo aclaré  
-vete Anthony -le volvió a decir-  
-me voy pero regresaré cuando quieras escucharme, te amo Kate

Anthony se cubrió la cara con el tapabocas para que Oscar no lo reconociera cuando volviera a pasar por su lado. Candy estaba conversando con el francés sobre su hermana.

-Si sigue mejorando, mañana podrá ir a casa a convalecer  
-me alegro tanto  
-¿tu quieres mucho a mi hermana? ¿Verdad?  
-sí, la quiero muchísimo, haría cualquier cosa por ella  
-me da gusto que ella y tú se lleven muy bien

Anthony los vio platicar pero se apresuró a pasar por ahí, no quería que lo descubrieran aunque sabía que de todos modos se enterarían después cuando Kate se los contara.

-Voy a ver si ya despertó  
-deberías ir a casa a cambiarte  
-no, quiero estar con ella cuando despierte  
-está bien Oscar no voy a exigirte, vamos a ver si ya despertó.

Kate había querido levantarse pero los dos se lo impidieron.

-¿que haces princesa? debes descansar  
-me siento bien quiero ir a casa  
-aun no te dan de alta y no puedes hacer movimientos bruscos  
-Candy, quiero un poco de agua ¿podrías traerme?  
-Sí ahora vuelvo pero por favor no te muevas tanto  
-prometo quedarme quieta  
-está bien, Oscar vigila por favor a esta chiquilla traviesa -le dijo mostrándole su guiño favorito-

Oscar se sienta junto a ella en la cama y empieza a tocar su frente y mejillas.

-menos mal no tienes fiebre  
-no, no tengo fiebre  
-pero te noto un poco desubicada  
-¿sabías que Anthony estuvo aquí? vino a pedirme perdón  
-¿Pero como si yo le prohibí que te viera? ¿Como hizo para burlarme?  
-Se disfrazó de enfermero  
-Ya se las verá conmigo  
-Déjalo  
-¿qué te dijo?  
-que quería que lo perdonara  
-¿y tú qué hiciste?  
-le dije que sí que lo perdonaba  
-¡Kate!  
-ya lo perdoné y me quité un peso de encima  
-Entonces eso deroga la promesa que me hiciste ayer, creo  
-no, de ninguna manera, tú y yo vamos a casarnos  
-pero si acabas de decir que has perdonado a Anthony  
-Una cosa es que lo haya perdonado y otra que quiera volver con él  
-¿ya no lo amas?

Esa pregunta, que difícil se había vuelto responderla, antes con toda seguridad podría contestar que sí, ahora no estaba cien por ciento segura.

-¿que pasa?  
-nada, solo que no quisiera responderla  
-está bien no volveré a preguntarte  
-gracias  
-entonces, ahora que tú y yo vamos a casarnos quisiera saber si puedo hablar esta misma noche con tu padre  
-prefiero que sea cuando yo esté recuperada  
-bueno esperaré entonces  
-gracias Mon amour, Ich liebe dich  
-¿que dijiste?  
-que te quiero mucho  
-yo también te quiero -Oscar fue a abrazarla-

Candy regresó con el agua y los tres se pusieron a conversar sobre muchas cosas mientras en la hacienda de Oscar todos almorzaban tranquilos. La Condesa estaba en su recamara descansando.

-Estoy tranquilo porque mi hija está fuera de peligro  
-Nos llevamos un gran susto -dijo Francis-  
-Oramos mucho por ella -dijo Nadja-  
-Dios nos escuchó -agregó Mary Anne-  
-Yo confiaba en que saldría bien librada de esta -aseguró Keith-

Todos seguían conversando sobre el accidente mientras Terry y sus progenitores planeaban lo de su compromiso formal con Candy para después que su hermana estuviera totalmente restablecida.


	50. PREPARATIVOS PARA FIESTA DE COMPROMISO

**Capítulo L**

**Preparativos para la fiesta de Compromiso **

Estaban Candy y Terry paseando por París, estaba por caer la tarde y los matices en el cielo eran sencillamente espectaculares. Era la primera vez que la enfermera viajaba a ese país y estaba fascinada con todo. Terry no cabía en sí de gozo, la abrazaba mientras caminaban por las grandes avenidas iluminadas, no veía la hora en que podría al fin llamarla esposa.

-¿Qué quisieras hacer ahora? -le pregunta el castaño a su amada- ¿Prefieres que vayamos a casa o seguimos dando vueltas?  
-No lo sé, llévame a donde tú quieras  
-¡Hum! siempre quise subir a la torre Eiffel contigo ¿Quieres ir?  
-Sí, a donde tú vayas, contigo sería como ir al cielo  
-Mi amor, me siento tan feliz, tan feliz de estar contigo, de que Dios haya sido tan bueno conmigo y me haya dado este regalo maravilloso.  
-Para mí también eres un regalo maravilloso, pero ahora vas a tener que correr por tu regalo porque yo voy a llegar primero a la Torre -le dijo mientras se soltaba de él y corría en dirección a la famosa torre-  
-¡Candy! eres una tramposa, ven acá

A los pocos minutos estaban contemplando la fantástica vista desde la inmensidad.

-¿Ves las luces? -pregunta Terry-  
-Sí, la ciudad es perfecta, la noche es perfecta, la música, todo es perfecto hoy  
-¿Sí?  
-¡Uhum!  
-Falta algo para que la noche sea verdaderamente perfecta  
-¿Qué?  
-Un beso tuyo  
-¡Terry!  
-Te amo pecosa ¿ya te lo había dicho?  
-Un millón de veces  
-Pues, me faltan como un millón de veces más  
-Sí pues no te va alcanzar la noche

Los dos se besan tan dulcemente, al parecer todo lo que les impedía estar juntos se estaba desvaneciendo y pronto llegarían los días felices.

Los Grandchester estaban tan contentos porque se llevaban con sus futuros consuegros tan bien que era agradable para ellos las tertulias de la noche.

Kate estaba más tranquila aunque le dolía un poco una mano producto de una fractura ya podía moverse de un lado a otro por la casa, su madre se había enterado después de que ella regresó pero como la vio en perfecto estado no se preocupó.  
Anthony y Stear seguían quedándose en el hotel y por las noches salían a dar una vuelta. El rubio había estado insistiendo en volver al Follies Bergere, el famoso teatro donde trabajó su primo.

-No es un lugar adecuado para ti -le dijo Stear-  
-¿Acaso piensas que soy un ignorante? Sé de esos lugares, sé como son, ya hemos estado ahí, la última vez no pasó nada  
-Lo que has leído tal vez sea poco para lo que se puede ver en esos lugares la primera vez fue para abrirte un poco los ojos pero creo que ya no hace falta.  
-No debe alejarse mucho a los grandes salones de entretenimiento nocturnos de New York  
-¿Qué dices?  
-Le pedí a Terry que me llevara a uno, él se negó pero yo me las arreglé para conseguir la dirección del que quedara más próximo al hotel donde me hospedaba, claro lo visité después que él se fue de gira.  
-¿En serio?  
-Sí, después que él se fue, yo me quedé una semana más en New York hice algunas visitas a bares, lugares turísticos, centros de entretenimiento y hasta estuve en el Central Park  
-ya veo  
-Sí, así que no es para mi gran cosa, vamos, quiero volver al lugar donde trabajaste  
-Está bien, pero sigo dudando que este lugar sea como los que has visto

Kate le había pedido a Oscar que no la dejara sola ni un solo instante en el que Anthony estuviera cerca y él había accedido, afortunadamente él no había vuelto a aparecer por ahí.

Terry y Candy regresaron a casa llevaban muchos paquetes con obsequios y recuerdos para todos no querían olvidar aquellos días tan maravillosos. Cuando entraron vieron a sus padres conversando.

-Papá, mamá miren lo que compramos Terry y yo  
-¡Qué bonito! Es una torre Eiffel en miniatura  
-Sí, nunca pensé que París fuera increíble, quiero mostrársela a Kate  
-Ve hija, ella está en su recámara  
-Ahora mismo

Candy se marchó y los padres de Terry y ella se pusieron a hablar sobre la fiesta de compromiso.

-¡Candy ha quedado fascinada con París! -comentó el castaño-  
-Este lugar es perfecto para una velada romántica, haremos la fiesta de compromiso y lo anunciaremos por todo lo alto, es una alegría muy grande que nuestra hija mayor vaya a casarse -dijo el conde-  
-Para nosotros también es una gran felicidad la que va a darnos Terry -dijo el duque-  
-Será maravilloso, Eleanor y yo podemos encargarnos de los preparativos  
-vendrá también la prensa me imagino -dijo Eleanor-  
-Pues claro, si por mi fuera lo clamaría por toda Europa -dijo orgullosamente Abel-  
-Entonces no se hable más, el compromiso formal de Terry y Candy será dentro de tres semanas  
-Sí, tres semanas son suficientes para organizar un gran evento  
-Tres semanas nos parecerán eternas para Candy y para mí, igual hay que fijar la fecha del matrimonio y eso es otro tiempo más pero tampoco será mucho. -dijo Terry- Por qué hemos esperado demasiado tiempo ya.  
-Jajaja estos jóvenes impacientes -dijo Richard-  
-Bueno a nosotras nos va a tocar el trabajo duro -dijo Eleanor-  
-Es verdad porque elegir la decoración, el menú y todo lo demás cuesta  
-Tendremos que mandar hacer las invitaciones mañana mismo, la familia adoptiva de Candy también tiene que estar presente  
-Es cierto no nos queda mucho tiempo

En el cuarto Kate y Candy conversaban muy animadas sobre el paseo que la enfermera había dado por París.

-¿Te gustó?  
-Muchísimo  
-¡me alegro!  
-¿y cómo estás tú? ¿Te sientes mejor?  
-Sí, cuando me saquen esta venda de la mano iremos tu y yo juntas a pasear por el río Sena ¿te gustaría?  
-¡Oh sí! ¡Me encantaría!  
-Tienes mucha suerte Candy, a veces te envidio  
-¿Por qué? tú lo has tenido todo  
-No querida, aunque he gozado de muchos privilegios no he podido tener lo que más deseo  
-¿Qué es eso?  
-Amor verdadero, cada vez que me enamoro me equivoco en cambio tú, tú tienes a Terry que te adora.  
-¡Kate! ¡Anthony también te ama!  
-No Candy, cuando alguien ama no lastima como él lo hizo conmigo. Además sé que siempre vio en mí a la Candy que no pudo tener.  
-No digas eso  
-Es cierto pero yo no puedo aceptar ese tipo de cariño, no sería justo para mí  
-¡Kate! yo quiero que seas feliz  
-Lo seré, pronto te daré una gran sorpresa  
-¿De veras? ¿Qué es esa gran sorpresa?  
-No, no te lo diré sino no sería sorpresa  
-Está bien esperaré

Annie estaba por acostarse cuando recibió una llamada telefónica.

-Aló  
-Hola quiero hablar con la señora de Cornwell  
-Ella habla ¿quién es usted?  
-Una amiga señora  
-¿Una amiga?  
-Sí, alguien que la aprecia mucho y que no está de acuerdo con lo que su esposo le está haciendo  
-¿Mi esposo? ¿Qué quiere decir?  
-Su esposo no está trabajando, su esposo está con otra mujer  
-No, no es cierto -dijo Annie angustiada-  
-Es la verdad y para que vea que quiero ayudarla. Anote esta dirección que voy a darle, esa es la casa de su amante  
-No, no le creo  
-Salga de dudas señora y vaya a esta dirección

La morena tomó un bolígrafo y con mano temblorosa anotó la dirección que le dictó la misteriosa voz.

-Vaya cuanto antes y se cerciorará de lo que le estoy diciendo  
-¿quien es usted?  
-ya le dije una amiga, Adiós

Al colgar el teléfono Annie fue y tomó un abrigo, llamó al chofer y le pidió que la llevara a la dirección indicada.

Archie estaba con Helen en la puerta de la casa de ella hablando.

-Tal como te dije estoy aquí pero para poner los puntos en su lugar, no te quiero cerca de mí ni de mi familia ¿qué quieres para que me dejes en paz?  
-te quiero a ti  
-lo siento pero no podrá ser, amo a mi esposa y a mi familia y no pienso fallarles

La mujer no se da por vencida y mostrando su mejor sonrisa lo arrastra hacia adentro en medio de besos y caricias.

-Estás loca, déjame ir  
-No hasta que por lo menos me dejes un recuerdo grato de esta noche.

La puerta quedó abierta y Helen se apresuró a quitarle el saco y la corbata y a dejarlas en uno de los muebles de la sala.

Elisa se moría de la risa junto al teléfono, su idea había funcionado hasta ahora, fingir la voz para que Annie no la reconociera había sido lo más fácil, ahora venía la otra parte del plan.

Annie llegó hasta la casa, se bajó con un poco de dificultad debido a su estado, de pronto se acercó a la puerta y vio que ésta estaba abierta.

En la habitación de Helen estaban Archie y la mujer besándose, Helen tenía las manos ágiles y había desabrochado algunos botones de su camisa, al mismo tiempo ella se quitó el vestido de un solo tirón, fue solo entonces que Archie reaccionó.

-No -le dijo enérgicamente- esto no está bien y yo tengo que irme de aquí pronto  
-No, hasta que terminemos lo que empezamos

Annie había pasado a la sala y vio la corbata de seda y el saco de Archie en el mueble, sintió que iba a desmayarse pero sacando fuerzas continuó hasta las habitaciones donde escuchó voces.

-Ya me voy -le dijo Archie nuevamente-  
-Mi amor, no me dejes

Archie se dio media vuelta y ella lo detuvo tomándolo por la cintura y tirándolo a la cama se acercó a acariciar sus pectorales, justo en ese momento entra Annie quien los ve y se queda más que sorprendida, dolida, incrédula ante lo que ven sus ojos.

-¡Dios mío, Archie!  
-¡Annie! -exclama el hombre- ¡Mi amor no confundas las cosas!  
-¡No puedo! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Por qué me has hecho esto?  
-Annie, no ha pasado nada, lo juro amor  
-No ha pasado nada, dices, cuando afuera está parte de tu ropa, cuando te encuentro en el cuarto de esta mujer que no lleva nada puesto encima y tú en la cama con la camisa abierta, entre sus brazos y todavía me dices que no ha pasado nada ¿crees que soy estúpida? Ya terminaron imagino.  
-Annie puedo explicarte todo, solo tienes que...  
-No me tienes que dar explicaciones, sabes que ya lo venía sospechando, eres un desgraciado ¿cómo pudiste hacernos esto? ¿A mí y a tus hijos?  
-Annie no, yo te amo mi cielo, no pasó nada de lo que imaginas  
-y ¿tú que tienes que decir? ¿Quién eres? -le pregunta a la mujer que toma una sabana para cubrirse-  
-Yo solo soy la secretaria -le dijo riendo despreocupadamente-  
-Lo sabía, las veces que llegabas tarde era porque te quedabas con esta mujerzuela en la oficina.

Annie ya no soportó más y armándose de valor cacheteó a su marido tan fuerte que lo despeinó y dejó marcada su cara.

-¡Esto se acabó para siempre Archibald!

La mujer salió corriendo y llegó al coche, Archie la siguió pero no le dio alcance su mujer se había ido con el corazón hecho pedazos.

-Mi Annie, ¡Dios esto no puede estar pasando, debe ser una pesadilla! -se lamenta Archie mientras la otra mujer sale a su encuentro.  
-Cariño, entremos  
-No, a tu casa no vuelvo nunca más, olvídate de mí para siempre.

Archie se sube a su auto y abandona el lugar, tenía la esperanza de solucionar aquel grave problema con su esposa.  
Annie se estaba quejando mucho, un dolor muy fuerte le vino en el bajo vientre.

-¿Que tiene señora? -le pregunta el chofer-  
-Me duele, me duele mucho, mi bebé, mi bebé creo que quiere nacer  
-Pero señora, según sé, todavía falta para eso  
-No lo sé pero me siento muy mal, lléveme al Saint Albert por favor  
-como diga señora

Archie llegó a la mansión pero no la encontró, se desesperó, no sabía a dónde podría estar.

-¡Annie! ¡Oh Annie! yo tengo la culpa de todo, debí apartarla desde un principio

Anthony y Stear estaban sentados en la barra tomando Whisky y mirando el espectáculo.

-Son preciosas esas mujeres  
-Anthony, pensé que solo tenías ojos para Candy  
-No, Candy fue solo un espejismo  
-¡Ah! ¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Porque nunca pude acariciar ese sueño  
-¿Y Kate?  
-Ella me desprecia  
-No, ella te ama  
-No, ya me olvidó, ahora prefiere a Oscar  
-No seas tonto ¿has hablado con ella?  
-he querido pero Oscar me lo ha impedido, pareciera como si se hubiera convertido en su sombra  
-busca la forma y vuelve a decirle que lo sientes, que la amas y que vas a luchar por ella, eso es lo que les gusta escuchar a las mujeres. Les halaga que un hombre esté dispuesto a todo por ellas.  
-Aún puedo ¿no es así?  
-así es  
-entonces tienes que ayudarme  
-¿yo? ¿Cómo?  
-distrae a Oscar mientras yo hablo con ella  
-solo dime cuando y lo hago  
-ya veremos

Annie llegó al Saint Albert y Patricia la atendió inmediatamente, Flammy también la vio y llamó a Bryan y a Adam.

-Es Annie llegó muy mal, la llevaron a la sala de urgencias  
-Avísale a su esposo por favor  
-Enseguida

Archie estaba dando vueltas en su estudio cuando la doncella le informó que tenía una llamada urgente del hospital

-Aló  
-El señor Archibald  
-Si el mismo  
-Necesitamos venga urgente al hospital se trata de su esposa, está a punto de dar a luz  
-pero si aún falta para el parto  
-ha surgido una complicación  
-enseguida salgo para allá

Patricia recibió a Archie y trató de tranquilizarlo, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

-Está en buenas manos Archie, tranquilízate  
-Es mi culpa Patty, si a Annie le pasa algo será mi culpa  
-No, no digas eso  
-Sí, a ella se le adelantó el parto por mi culpa, me vio con otra mujer Patty ¿lo entiendes?  
-¡Dios mío! –Tapándose la boca-  
-Soy un canalla, le he fallado a mi esposa  
-No hay tiempo para lamentarse, será mejor que reces para que todo salga bien  
-lo haré

Anthony coqueteaba abiertamente con las mujeres del cabaret y Stear no podía creerlo ¿en qué clase de hombre se estaba convirtiendo Anthony? Debía, tenía que hacer algo y pronto antes de que el rubio hiciera algo de lo cual fuera a arrepentirse después.

-Anthony será mejor que nos vayamos, mañana temprano tenemos que encontrarnos con Candy  
-vete tú si quieres, yo me quedo otro rato con las muchachas  
-No, Acuérdate del plan que tenemos, si no te pones serio no va funcionar  
-¿que plan?  
-¿Como que de que plan?  
-el de la princesa y el dragón ¿no recuerdas que yo distraería al dragón mientras tú vas por la princesa?  
-¡Ah ese!  
-¿Cual más?  
-está bien, tú ganas. Nos vemos preciosas  
-¿ya te vas Anthony? ¿Tan temprano? -preguntó una-  
-Si lindas pero nos veremos pronto  
-Nada de que se verán pronto, ya salgamos de aquí -le dijo Stear mientras lo empujaba a la puerta-  
-Adiós princesas -les dijo Anthony a las muchachas del cancán mientras les mandaba un eso volado-

Afuera del teatro Stear empezó a recriminar a su primo tan fuerte como si se tratara de su padre.

-¿que fue todo eso?  
-nada, tranquilízate Stear  
-¿cómo quieres que me tranquilice, cuando mi primo que es como mi hermano se está convirtiendo en un don Juan?  
-No es para tanto  
-Así no vas a conseguir a Kate  
-de acuerdo creo que exageré un poco  
-mucho  
-bueno, no está mal que uno se divierta un poco

Elisa fue a casa de Helen y ambas reían de sus fechorías.

-Fue genial tu idea, la mosquita muerta de la mujer de Archie se tragó el cuento completito  
-lo sabía, Annie es muy tonta -le dijo Elisa-  
-Pues así parece  
-Después de esto vendrá el divorcio, Archie se deprimirá tanto que necesitará de consuelo y entonces tú entrarás en acción  
-¿crees que se divorcien?  
-Sí, seguro, Annie jamás toleraría una traición, estoy contenta porque al sufrir Annie también lo hará la estúpida de Candy  
-¿y qué pasó con ella?  
-Está en París con su hermanita y con Terry ¿qué rabia, que siento? ¿Cómo es posible que ella sea una condesa? yo tengo más clase que ese par de ladinas  
-Es increíble ¿ha tenido mucha suerte?  
-Siempre a pesar de todo ¡Uy! ¡Cómo la odio!

Después de algunas horas de labor Annie da a luz a su pequeña hija, ambas estaban bien a pesar de que la pequeña era prematura, gozaban de buena salud.

-Señor Cornwell, ya nació su hija, felicitaciones -le dijo el doctor-  
-gracias Dios mío. ¿Cómo está mi esposa?  
-Está un poco débil pero se recuperará, es una mujer muy fuerte y valiente, nos ayudó en todo el proceso  
-gracias a Dios

Al día siguiente Stear y Anthony fueron a casa de los Grandchester con el pretexto de visitar a Candy. Los recibió Terry.

-¿Cómo están?  
-Bien y ¿tú?  
-Muy bien  
-Imagino -dijo Stear-  
-Anthony ¿podemos hablar?  
-Sí  
-Entonces yo los dejo a solas  
-No, no es necesario -dijo Anthony- sé lo que va a decirme Terry  
-¿Lo sabes?  
-Sí y no te preocupes por mí, ya lo superé, sé que vas a casarte con Candy, es eso lo que ibas a decirme ¿verdad?  
-Pues sí, dentro de tres semanas será la fiesta de compromiso  
-Muy bien, felicitaciones  
-Gracias Anthony, me hace feliz saber que finalmente lo apruebas  
-Quiero a Candy y te quiero a ti, lo que más deseo es que ambos sean felices. Ya no tienen por qué preocuparse más estoy tranquilo y feliz por ustedes.

Candy sale y mira a sus amigos muy contentos.

-¡Hola chicos!  
-Hola Candy  
-¿como saben que soy yo?  
-Fácil por tu acento y por tu forma peculiar de saludarnos  
-¡Hum! sé que no he conseguido ser una dama después de todo  
-Candy siempre serás una dama  
-Gracias Terry  
-Candy, déjame felicitarte, de corazón  
-Anthony  
-Quiero que hagas muy feliz a mi amigo Terry ¿de acuerdo?  
-Sí prometo que haré todo lo posible  
-Muy bien

Kate iba saliendo en ese momento cuando sin querer su mirada se encontró con la del rubio.

-¡Buen Día!  
-Buen Día Kate  
-¿Han visto a Oscar? -preguntó a Candy  
-Creo que salió temprano  
-Bueno entonces yo también voy a salir, iré a buscarlo, con permiso, nos veremos más tarde, adiós

Kate sale cuando Stear le hacía señas disimuladas a su primo de que fuera tras ella.

-¡Anthony! dejé en la guantera mi reloj ¿podrías ejercitar tus piernas buscándolo?  
-Ok, ya regreso

Anthony corre tras Kate aunque habían disimulado Candy y Terry se dieron cuenta de la complicidad entre primos.

-¡Ojalá la alcance! -dijo Terry-  
-Mi hermana camina rápido  
-¿qué? ¿De qué hablan?  
-Stear no somos unos niños, sabemos que eso del reloj es solo un pretexto para que Anthony la busque ¿no es así? -le dijo el castaño-

Kate estaba aún en el jardín cuando él la alcanzó.

-Espera Kate, tenemos que hablar  
-Anthony con todo gusto me quedaría a charlar pero estoy de apuro

-¿Vas a buscarlo a él?

-Sí, ya lo extraño

-No te creo, lo que yo pienso es que estás haciendo todo eso para darme celos

-¿Estás celoso Anthony?

-Estoy que reviento por los celos, la sola idea de imaginarte con otro me enferma

-Lo lamento tanto por ti, ojalá puedas olvidarme pronto

-¿Qué dices? No dejaré de luchar, voy a recuperar tu amor, sé que aún me quieres aunque lo niegues

-eso es lo que te empeñas en creer

-Tú no amas a Oscar y nunca lo harás porque lo que sientes por mí, lo que sentimos –le dijo acercándose más- es más fuerte que nosotros. Esto es más que una atracción física y tú lo sabes.

-Me voy, estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo

-No te irás tan fácilmente –le dijo mientras la tomó por la cintura y la acercó hacia sí- no me dejarás

Anthony la besó pero ella se empeñó en rechazarlo, tomó de sus manos y lo echó para atrás.

-no vuelvas a hacerlo

-¿Por qué me rechazas?

-No, nunca más me tocarás, no volveré a caer en tu trampa Anthony Brown

-Kate no es ninguna trampa, yo te amo ardientemente

-No, tú amas a Candy

-te amo a ti. Estos meses me han enseñado muchas cosas. Candy fue el amor adolescente, tal vez el primero, el dulce, el que se recuerda siempre con cariño. Pero tú Kate, tú eres el amor verdadero, mi amor de hombre, el hombre apasionado que extraña el calor de tus besos, de tu cuerpo, el que desea cada día amanecer entre tus brazos.

-No sigas, no voy a escucharte –le dijo mientras se alejaba-

-No amor, no me dejes por favor ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?

Anthony insistía, besó sus manos y la miró como ella siempre deseó

-¡Te amo Kate Buttman!

-¡Anthony!

El rubio se apoderó de su boca, necesitaba sentirla cerca, aspirar su suave olor a flores silvestres. Kate quiso resistirse pero ella tenía igual esa necesidad. Después de concluir el beso, él la miró a los ojos y la abrazó. Oscar llegó en ese momento y dio un grito.

-¡Suéltala Anthony!

-¿Acaso estás dándome una orden? –preguntó enfadado el rubio-

-Ella no quiere estar contigo y yo te advertí que no te quería cerca de Kate

Kate se soltó de él y fue hasta donde estaba Oscar quien le extendió su mano.

-Kate, no puedes ir con él –dijo Anthony-

-Lo siento Anthony pero ya te dije que no voy a volver contigo, olvídame. Vayámonos de aquí Oscar.

La rubia se fue con el francés y Anthony estaba que no podía creerlo, a tan solo pocos segundos la tenía entre sus brazos y ahora ya no estaba.

-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer él? Lo arruinó todo. Pero esto no se va a quedar así, voy a luchar por ti Kate

Victoria sentía que sus fuerzas menguaban pero deseaba hacer la mejor fiesta para su hija, daba gracias a Dios por la compañía de Eleanor, ella era de gran ayuda.

-Deberíamos contratar a una buena banda de música –dijo Eleanor-

-Sí, las invitaciones quedaron preciosas, ya deben estarlas embarcando rumbo a América.

-Seguramente, las flores deben ser Rosas, las rosas blancas y rojas que son las favoritas

-Quiero comprarle un frac muy elegante a mi esposo

-yo también quiero comprarle uno al mío y no olvidemos el vestido de Candy, debe lucir hermosísima esa noche

-claro, como una reina

Las dos mujeres estaban emocionadísimas, no perdían ni un solo detalle, después de todo no todos los días se casa un hijo. Y ellas deseaban tanto la felicidad de sus vástagos que ya habían sufrido mucho y merecían la dicha de unirse para siempre bajo ese lazo indestructible del matrimonio.


	51. FIESTA DE COMPROMISO

_**CAPITULO LI**_

_**La fiesta de compromiso**_

Todo estaba preparado ya, las flores, la música, el salón, Archie y Annie eran los únicos que no habían viajado hasta Francia para tan importante día, pero Candy entendió que era por el reciente parto. A petición de la morena Patty le ocultó la verdad de lo que estaba pasando entre el matrimonio Cornwell.  
El encuentro entre Patricia y Stear fue tan romántico, él la llevó a dar un paseo por el río Sena y luego a comer a uno de los maravillosos restaurantes al aire libre, incluso le dedicó unas cuantas canciones que tocaron en un piano bar.  
La señora Elroy llegó a entrevistarse con los verdaderos padres de Candy y se avergonzó mucho de su comportamiento con la rubia, ahora daría cualquier cosa por que su sobrino predilecto emparentara con aquella familia, pero sabía que era algo imposible, Candy estaba por casarse con alguien de mayor rango pero una chispa de esperanza se encendió al saber que la menor no tenía compromiso alguno y pensó que siendo tan parecidas no le sería difícil a Anthony enamorarse de ella lo que desconocía era todo lo que había pasado entre los dos, un secreto oculto para algunos. Adam también viajó junto a su prometida. Bryan y Flammy se quedaron a cargo del hospital a pesar de que también recibieron la invitación, ya enviarían sus felicitaciones por correspondencia. Elisa y Neil también llegaron junto a sus progenitores, Karen y Robert dejaron a un lado las funciones y también viajaron hasta Francia para estar junto a Terry, no podían perderse tan memorable acontecimiento. No podían faltar tampoco la Señorita Pony y la hermana María así como Tom quien era como un hermano para Candy.  
No faltaba nada, ya todos estaban preparados para aquel día, Candy estaba nerviosa, no era la primera vez que se comprometía pero si la primera vez que se sentía completamente feliz. Su corazón rebosaba de alegría. Su hermana Kate se encargó de arreglarla, la peinó y maquilló, le ayudó con el vestido que era un primor, tan bonito y elegante.

-Pareces una reina, Candy -le dijo su hermana-  
-Sí, estás tan hermosa -agregó Patty-  
-Gracias, Chicas pero estoy muy nerviosa  
-¿Por qué? Estarás con Terry y todo saldrá bien  
-Sí, así será, todo saldrá bien  
-Y recibirán las bendiciones de todos y mi sorpresa por supuesto  
-¿Hoy será? ¿Qué es?  
-No seas curiosa, ya lo sabrás  
-Me pone más nerviosa  
-Tranquila, es algo que te va a dar mucho gusto

En el salón Terry no estaba menos nervioso que Candy, parado en la entrada del salón daba la bienvenida a los invitados, a su lado estaba el Duque muy contento.

-Buenas noches, pasen adelante

Stear y Anthony platicaban cerca de una fuente de chocolate sobre lo que harían aquella noche.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Stear  
-Sí, aunque no lo he visto llegar  
-no te desprendas de él para nada, cuando salga Kate yo la intercepto para hablar con ella  
-muy bien

Elisa estaba que hervía del coraje, no soportaba ver a Susana del brazo de Adam y mucho menos ser partícipe del compromiso de su eterna rival. Neil en cambio estaba buscando algo de tomar, algo sin alcohol por supuesto, no quería caer en la tentación, de pronto chocó de espaldas con alguien.

-¡Oh perdón!  
-Pero sí eres tú  
-¡Hola Karen!  
-No imaginé volver a verte  
-Yo tampoco, pero veo que sigues siendo torpe  
-No, el torpe eres tú que no te fijas, casi derramo champagne en mi vestido por tu culpa  
-¡Oh cuanto lo siento señorita Klaise! no fue mi intención  
-No te preocupes, no pasó nada  
-Pero imagino cómo te hubieras puesto si hubiera pasado

El tiempo empezó a correr y los invitados ya estaban todos en el gran salón. Ansiosos esperaban que Candy saliera.  
De pronto Candy apareció ante todos del brazo de su orgulloso padre, tan bella que los invitados no dejaron de dar buenas críticas. Terry tuvo que contener el aliento, sin duda alguna su novia se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido, entallado al cuerpo parecía una sirena, el verde era sin duda su color, sus ojos resaltaban tanto, los aretes de esmeralda regalo de Eleanor hacían juego con un collar del mismo material que le regaló su madre.

La prensa empezó a fotografiarla y Elisa se retorcía de la envidia, no sabía qué hacer para dañarle la noche, ya no contaba con el apoyo de Neil para ello.  
Después de unos cuantos minutos el padre de Candy tomó la palabra, agradeció a todos los invitados por su presencia, por medio de un emotivo discurso presentó a su hija mayor. El siguiente en hablar fue Terry.

-Mi muy estimado Conde de Gerald, en primer lugar quiero agradecerle a usted y a su familia por recibir a mis padres y a mí en esta noche tan especial para nosotros. Como es de su conocimiento, Candice y yo llevamos juntos 6 meses, aunque en realidad sería más tiempo si no nos hubiésemos separado antes pero eso ya es cosa del pasado. Lo que quiero decir es que durante todo el periodo que llevamos conociéndonos ha surgido entre nosotros un amor intenso que nos ha llevado a tomar la decisión de formar una familia. Puede usted estar seguro de que Candice encontrará en mí el apoyo que necesita para desarrollarse como persona, mujer y madre; y que mis esfuerzos de aquí en adelante estarán orientados a lograr nuestra felicidad como pareja. Es por ello que hemos querido convocar a nuestras familias para que nos acompañen en el inicio de esta nueva etapa en nuestras vidas, y estamos seguros que seguiremos contando con su invalorable apoyo para que nuestro matrimonio esté colmado de felicidad.  
Por lo que formalmente, pido a usted la autorización para tomar a Sofía Candice como mi esposa.

Candy estaba muy nerviosa y apretó la mano de su amado mientras esperaba la respuesta de su querido padre.

-Me es un honor concederte la mano de mi amada hija, y solo me queda desearles que sean muy felices.

El hombre abrazó a su futuro yerno y a su preciada hija mientras los demás aplaudieron. Victoria no pudo contener el llanto de la emoción y también fue a abrazarlos, lo mismo hicieron los duques. La pareja se dio un beso delante de todos ante las risas pícaras de algunos.

Todos brindaron por la felicidad de ambos, luego Kate vio a Oscar llegar y estaba por ir a buscarlo cuando se le atravesó Anthony.

-¿Me permites unas cuantas palabras?  
-¿Qué quieres Anthony? Estoy ocupada  
-Kate, quiero decirte que te extraño tanto, te amo, te necesito  
-Me necesitas para poder hacerte a la idea de que soy Candy. Claro, como ya viste que era inevitable que mi hermana y Terry se comprometieran, me buscas como consuelo.  
-No, no es así  
-Siempre fue así Anthony, ahora déjame pasar  
-Escúchame por favor, voy a seguir insistiendo hasta que me creas.  
-Perderás tu tiempo, ahora déjame pasar que tengo que hacer algo urgente, mi padre debe saber algo.

Stear trataba de distraer a Oscar pero él no dejaba de buscar con la mirada a Kate.

-Discúlpame Stear pero necesito hacer algo

Kate que había conseguido librarse de Anthony llega hasta donde están Stear y Oscar.

-Ya estoy lista -le dijo Kate al francés-  
-muy bien, vamos entonces

Los dos se acercaron a la parte alta de las escaleras y Oscar pidió la atención de todos los presentes.

-Buenas Noches a todos, quiero dar unas breves palabras de felicitaciones a los futuros esposos aquí presentes y augurarles una vida llena de dichas y prosperidades, a la vez quiero aprovechar tan memorable ocasión para informarles algo.

Los fotógrafos aprovecharon el momento para seguir tomando fotos, Candy apretó más la mano de Terry mientras por su mente pasaban una serie de ideas.

-¡Dios mío! que no sea lo que estoy pensando -se dijo así misma-

El francés siguió hablando.

-Kate y yo hemos estado hablando en el transcurso de estos días y nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para añadir a esta noche de gran felicidad, otra que estamos seguros que alegrará a muchos de los aquí presentes. Señor Conde queremos aprovechar para informarle a usted sobre nuestra decisión.  
-¿Cuál es querido sobrino?  
-Kate y yo también hemos decidido casarnos este verano próximo y esperamos contar con su aprobación.

Estaba dicho, Kate y Oscar estaban comprometiéndose también, para Anthony fue como recibir mil puñaladas de golpe, su pulso se aceleró y su rostro se descompuso enormemente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó su primo-

El no respondió solo miraba a la pareja que parecía tan feliz, tan sonrientes mientras se tomaban de la mano. Candy no podía creerlo, lo había hecho, su hermana se estaba vengando de Anthony de la peor manera.

-Esto es una gran sorpresa, Oscar hijo sabías que ese era mi gran deseo pero creí que ustedes...  
-Estábamos guardando el secreto y queríamos revelarlo en un día tan especial como este  
-Estoy más que contento con esta gran noticia, claro que les doy mi bendición, bienvenido a la familia Oscar

Los reporteros no perdían el tiempo rápidamente apuntaban todo y fotografiaban a la nueva pareja. Anthony se acercó a uno de los meseros y pidió una copa, necesitaba algo fuerte para calmar su angustia.

-Es algo inesperado Anthony, tienes que ser fuerte -Le dijo su primo-  
-¿Qué crees que estoy tratando de hacer?

La familia también se acercó a felicitarlos, Candy dudosa también lo hizo aunque sabía que esta no era la mejor decisión, ya luego hablaría a solas con ella. Neil se extrañó muchísimo, siempre supo que ella estuvo enamorada de Anthony pero ahora no sabía que pensar.

Oscar sacó el anillo de compromiso, un bello diamante que colocó en su dedo, luego le dio un beso igual como lo había hecho Terry con Candy.  
Eso fue lo peor para Anthony, sintió como se movió todo dentro de su ser, apretó con fuerza sus puños mientras le decía a Stear.

-Necesito salir de aquí, no soporto más todo esto  
-Anthony, estamos aquí por Candy, sufriría mucho viéndote mal  
-lo sé pero ¿qué hago entonces?  
-Apóyate en mí  
-gracias Stear, necesito un trago pronto ¿Podrías alcanzarme uno?  
-Está bien, espera ya te traigo uno

Elisa se acercó a su primo quien se estaba aflojando un poco el nudo de la corbata, sentía como si estuviera asfixiándose.

-¡Anthony!  
-Hola Elisa  
-Debe dolerte mucho, pero Candy no era para ti, tú mereces a alguien mejor que ella  
-Elisa, ya basta  
-No entiendo cómo puedes estar aquí viendo como tú mejor amigo te la quita  
-Elisa, yo quiero mucho a Candy y a Terry y deseo sinceramente su felicidad  
-Entonces ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Parece que se hubiera acabado el mundo para ti  
-Elisa deja en paz a Anthony -pidió Stear quien llegaba con las bebidas-  
-Hola Stear ¿cómo estás?  
-Bien y por favor te pido déjanos tranquilos estamos conversando de algo privado  
-Está bien no los molesto más

Anthony tomó la copa y bebió de su contenido rápidamente.

-Mejor déjame solo Stear, tu prometida debe estarte buscando  
-Pero Anthony tú me necesitas más  
-Estaré bien, la primera impresión ya pasó, no dejaré que nada más me afecte  
-¿Estás seguro?  
-Si, voy a saludar a algunos conocidos y a la tía abuela  
-está bien

Candy estaba hablando con su prometido sobre su hermana.

-Ella lo hizo a propósito. No veo a Anthony ¿Podrías buscarlo? debe estar sintiéndose mal y es ahora que necesita de un amigo  
-Lo sé, imagino cómo debe sentirse, lo mismo me pasó a mi cuando creí que te casarías con Adam. Voy a buscarlo para hablar con él.

Algunas personas salieron a bailar mientras Terry se acercó a su amigo quien había buscado otra copa.

-¡Anthony!  
-¡Terry! ¡Felicidades!  
-gracias pero quisiera hablar un momento contigo  
-sí claro dime -tratando de mostrarle una sonrisa-  
-no finjas, sé que te duele  
-no, no es así, en verdad deseo que tú y Candy...  
-No me refiero a eso sino a Kate  
-¿no sabes cómo me siento?  
-Al contrario, sé cómo te sientes porque a mí me pasó dos veces  
-¿Cómo?  
-Las dos veces fueron con Candy, la primera cuando se casó con Albert y la segunda cuando creí que lo haría también con Adam. Sentí que mi mundo se acababa, el dolor, la rabia, la impotencia, todo se apoderó de mí.

Archie llegó a la casa y Dorothy lo recibió angustiada.

-Señor Archie, lo estaba esperando  
-¿que pasa?  
-Se trata de la señora  
-¿qué? ¿Le pasó algo a Annie?  
-No, no es eso  
-Entonces  
-La señora se fue  
-¿Cómo?  
-Sí, la señora se fue y se llevó a los niños, un carro vino a recogerla  
-¿A dónde se fue?  
-No lo sé señor  
-¡Oh Dios! ¡Annie! ¿A dónde fuiste?

Annie llegó a la casa de sus padres con sus tres hijos, su madre la recibió con un fuerte abrazo, los empleados le ayudaron con las maletas. La niñera estaba cargando a la pequeña que a penas y tenía días de nacida.

-¡Querida, a penas y puedo creerlo!  
-Mamá, voy a divorciarme de Archie  
-Hija, ¿Por qué no reflexionas un poco?  
-Es un desgraciado, estuvo mintiéndome siempre. Dijo que me amaba cuando se estaba acostando con otra, eso es imperdonable.  
-Cuando tu papá lo sepa, va arder Troya  
-No quiero problemas, seré yo misma la que le cuente todo, trataré de suavizar un poco la situación  
-¿y si tu marido viene a buscarte?  
-Dile que no me has visto, que no sabes dónde estoy, que no te he llamado para nada  
-no me va a creer  
-peor para él  
-hija pero piensa si ustedes se divorcian sufrirán los niños. Además él como su padre tiene derecho a verlos  
-más, sufrirían, sabiendo que su padre es un inmoral. Además no quiero que mis hijos copien su mal ejemplo, no permitiré que se críen con él  
-Annie creo que estás siendo demasiado dura  
-¿te parece poco lo que me hizo?  
-no lo estoy justificando pero es hombre y los hombres tienen sus traspiés, sus errores. A veces necesitan estar, como te digo, ellos tienen necesidades más fuertes que nosotras. De pronto le hizo falta, tú me entiendes querida, en tu estado no podías satisfacerlo y...  
-No, ese no es justificativo para nada. ¿O tú le permitirías a mi padre algo así?  
-Hija, tu padre me ha engañado muchas veces en el pasado, antes de que te adoptáramos  
-¿qué?  
-yo había tenido que hacerme de la vista gorda, pero lo entiendo, era natural que lo hiciera  
-¿cómo que natural?  
-Yo no soy una mujer fuerte y tu padre a veces necesitaba de cierta actividad...  
-no, no. Si tú puedes tolerar algo así yo no. Yo no puedo.  
-Hija, que tu marido te haya engañado no quiere decir que ya no te ame.

En ese momento tocan a la puerta y Annie está segura que se trata de su marido por eso decide esconderse en una de las habitaciones mientras su madre sale a atenderlo.

-¿Cómo está Señora? dígame sí Annie está con ustedes  
-hijo ¿qué pasa?  
-Es que Annie está molesta conmigo por algo que hice, pero le juro que no le falté como ella imagina.  
-¿que hiciste cariño? -le dijo con ternura-  
-Es una historia muy larga  
-Tengo toda la tarde, así que siéntate por favor

Kate y Oscar se preocupaban por sonreír en todo momento, los fotógrafos estaban encantados con ambas parejas. Sus amigos no podían creerlo pero estaban tan contentos por dicha relación.

-Yo les dije que hacían bonita pareja -dijo Nadja-  
-y ustedes que lo negaban  
-es que era una sorpresa ¿verdad Oscar?  
-Sí  
-Estoy tan emocionada, dentro de tres semanas será mi boda con Francis y tu también pronto te casarás -dijo Mary Anne-  
-Sí, finalmente nos convertiremos en unas señoras -le dijo- igual que Nadja  
-Esperamos que asistan al matrimonio -dijo Francis-  
-Sin duda, no nos lo perderíamos por nada del mundo ¿Verdad amor? -dijo Kate a su prometido-  
-Así es

Candy no sabía cómo acercarse a ella para hablarle sobre Anthony y sobre esa mala decisión. Luego vio una oportunidad cuando su hermana se disculpó para ir al tocador. Kate llegó a mirarse al espejo y se secó una lágrima con su pañuelo.

-Hermana, tenemos que hablar  
-¡Candy! ¿Qué pasa?  
-eso debería preguntar yo ¿no te parece? ¿A qué viene todo eso de tu compromiso con Oscar? tú y yo sabemos que amas a Anthony ¿por qué has hecho algo así?  
-pensé que te haría feliz mi compromiso -le dijo mientras se retocaba-  
-mírame cuando te hablo Kate Buttman -dijo enérgicamente Candy tomándola y volteándola por los hombros -  
-pensé que serías feliz si yo también lo era  
-¿Y esa es tu manera de ser feliz? ¿Casándote con alguien a quien no amas?  
-No sé de donde sacas que no amo a Oscar  
-no lo amas. Tú amas a Anthony no puedes unirte a alguien que por muy bueno que sea no va a hacerte completamente feliz  
-El amor no existe para mí, solo me ha causado problemas

-No digas eso, si al menos dejaras que Anthony se te acercara, si pudieran resolver sus diferencias.

-Candy, ya no hay marcha atrás, me casaré con Oscar, ya lo decidí.

-Pero Kate, Anthony y tú sufrirán, yo sé porque te lo digo

-Candy, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, te lo puedo asegurar

-No vas a escucharme ¿cierto?

-no, no te escucharé ahora. No te pongas triste por favor, quería que esta noche mis padres se sintieran doblemente felices.

-Pero te estás sacrificando

-Escúchame Candy no es sacrificio para una chica como yo casarse con alguien como Oscar. Lo conozco desde hace mucho y compartimos cosas, hemos pasado por lo mismo y nos llevamos bien. Sabía que este día llegaría, siempre supe que no me casaría enamorada.

-¡Kate!

-Ya dejemos eso, ahora tienes que salir, a darle envidia a la odiosa de Elisa, no sabes cuánto me gusta mortificarla

-¡Kate!

-La miré hace un rato, estaba que echaba chispas, eso me agrada –dijo con aire maquiavélico-

-No seas mala

-Lo merece por haber sido tan mala contigo

-Sí que eres vengativa por eso estás haciendo esto ¿para vengarte también de Anthony?

-No

-pues pienso que sí

-te dije que no quería hablar más del asunto, ven vayamos a la sala, nuestros novios deben estar esperando por nosotras -le dijo a su hermana mayor mientras la tomaba de la mano-

Anthony y Terry seguían hablando sobre lo ocurrido hace unos momentos.

-la he perdido Terry

-lo mismo creí yo cuando Candy se casó y mira ahora, estamos juntos a puntos de unirnos para no separarnos más

-lo tuyo con Candy es distinto

**-Solo quiero decirte algo que espero te sirva de consuelo. ¿Recuerdas esta frase? Si amas a alguien, déjalo libre. Si vuelve es tuyo, si no, nunca lo fue. No prestes atención a ese consejo porque no siempre es cierto. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con ese dicho, yo soy partidario de la lucha. Demuéstrale que la amas, pelea contra lo que sea.** **-Otra frase como la que me dijiste aquella vez, solo ahora la entiendo, pero ha sido tarde** **-Ella aún no se ha casado, todo puede pasar de aquí hasta la boda** **-¿tú qué harías?** **-si ella estuviera enamorada como estoy seguro que Kate lo está de ti, lucharía con todas mis fuerzas por recuperarla.**

Anthony agradeció las palabras de Terry pero no sintió mucho alivio, estaba desviando su mal humor hacia otro lado tratando de controlar sus emociones. Kate en cambio fingía estar feliz pero tal como dijo su hermana estaba condenándose a una vida sin amor.


	52. LA DESAPARICION DE ANTHONY

**CAPITULO LII**

**La Desaparición de Anthony**

La fiesta estaba por concluir, Kate estaba por rendirse, el cansancio la mataba, decidió salir un momento a respirar un poco de aire. Se sentó en las gradas de una de las salidas, a pesar de la alegría del festejo ella sentía como si ahí terminaba la vida de la muchacha dulce que soñaba con el amor verdadero. Ya no sentiría más esa deliciosa fragancia que la había cautivado desde el principio.

Adentro Stear y Patty platicaban sobre las cosas que harían cuando regresaran a América que sería dentro de una semana más.

-¡Patty! Aun no hemos hecho lo que queríamos, cuando regresemos no vas a poner más excusas, subirás conmigo a la avioneta  
-No, me da mucho miedo -le dijo tímidamente-  
-¿Qué te da miedo? ¿La avioneta? ¿O estar a solas conmigo?  
-¡Stear! -exclamó roja-  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es una pregunta algo comprometedora?  
-Es que a veces me sorprendes, te has vuelto más atrevido  
-¡Hum! ¿Y no te gusta?  
-Es que...  
-No soy el lobo feroz Patty, no tengas miedo  
-No tengo miedo  
-Está bien, voy a ser como tú quieres que sea

Anthony se acerca a la pareja para despedirse, quería regresar al hotel cuanto antes.

-Perdonen que los interrumpa pero vengo a despedirme, me regreso al hotel  
-Entonces vamos contigo -le dijo su primo-  
-No, no te preocupes, tú sigue disfrutando de la fiesta, yo pedí un taxi  
-No queremos dejarte solo -le dijo Patty-  
-Son ustedes muy amables pero no se preocupen, estaré bien  
-Entonces...  
-Nos vemos más tarde  
-de acuerdo, más tarde hablaremos

El rubio fue a abrazar a su querida Candy y se despidió de algunos amigos y conocidos al salir tropezó con la nueva dueña de su corazón. Quiso decir algo pero no pudo, tenía un nudo en la garganta y pasó de largo. Kate no permitiría que se fuera así, sin darle la última estocada.

-¿No vas a felicitarme Anthony? Todos lo han hecho, tú eres el único que no me ha deseado nada  
-¿Qué quieres que te diga? -preguntó volteando a mirarla- ¿Qué me hace feliz que vayas a casarte con otro?  
-Al menos finge un poco como Elisa  
-No, yo no puedo ser como Elisa ni como nadie en esta fiesta que sepa que vas a casarte por puro despecho, porque bien sabes que no podrás amar a nadie como me amas a mí.  
-¡Vaya! ahora te has vuelto un engreído, crees que puedes tener la atención de una mujer por bastante tiempo  
-Puedo mantener la atención de una mujer lo que yo quiera ¿Acaso no es lo que pasa contigo?  
-No, no lo es  
-Entonces ¿Por qué no dejaste que me vaya tranquilo? Has querido retenerme con el absurdo pretexto de pedir felicitaciones  
-No es así  
-Entonces lo has hecho por lastimarme. Pues te digo algo, si piensas que me estas hiriendo más con eso, estás muy equivocada, no me puede doler más de lo que me dolió hace rato ver como otro te besaba.  
-¿Te dolió? -Pregunta un tanto afectada-

Anthony se acerca más y la mira con mucha rabia ¿cómo puede preguntar lo que es obvio? ¿Acaso no se lo estaba diciendo?

-¿Qué ganas con preguntar algo que ya sabes?  
-No creo nada de eso que dices, a ti te duele que mi hermana esté por casarse con Terry, no el hecho de que yo me haya comprometido con Oscar.  
-Sigues sin creerme, ya no sé como demostrarte que te amo. Por favor recapacita y rompe ese absurdo compromiso  
-No lo voy hacer, cuando tomo una decisión no hay nada en el mundo que me haga cambiar de opinión  
-Sí, ya lo estoy viendo, entonces no voy a insistir por ahora  
-Te aconsejo que no vuelvas a insistir después tampoco porque será igual que esta noche, no obtendrás resultado  
-Bueno, ese es mi problema, ahora si me despido, voy a darte lo que tanto quieres de mi, mis felicitaciones  
-¿no dijiste que tú no eras como los demás? ¿Que jamás me felicitarías?  
-Ellos te felicitaron de una forma diferente a la mía  
-¿y cuál es tu forma?  
-Así

En un movimiento rápido Anthony la tenía entre sus brazos, sus ojos se dilataron, haciendo que el rubio luciera más atractivo y seductor que antes. Varios mechones cayeron sobre su frente pero estos no importaban, el tenía que hacer algo.

-¡Felicidades!

Le dio un suave abrazo, bajó sus manos lentamente por su espalda y le dijo algo al oído, algo como un susurro que hizo que Kate se estremeciera. Luego besó delicadamente su cuello.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó ella asustada-

El no le respondió solo continúo acariciando su espalda y oliendo su suave fragancia.

-¡Cómo me gustaría estar siempre así! -luego se atrevió a decirle- Te siento como la primera vez que nos vimos, cuando me dijiste que te ponía nerviosa ¿lo recuerdas?

Kate no tenía valor para soltarse, ella deseaba tanto estar así, quería que el tiempo se detuviera pero luego surgieron nuevamente las dudas y trató de separarse de él. Anthony la miró y acarició su rostro con la punta de su nariz.

-Quisiera besarte -le dijo lentamente-  
-¿Por qué no lo haces? -preguntó ella sin darse cuenta-

Kate esperaba ese beso, no le importaba que ocurriría después solo quería tenerlo cerca aunque fuera la última vez.

-¡No puedo! Ahora eres prohibida para mí, pero sabes que eso hace que te desee más  
-¡Anthony! -suspiró ella-  
-¡Y no! -luego le gritó mientras la separó de él con violencia- ¿Cómo esperas que lo haga, después de que otro te ha besado?

Ella no supo cómo responderle, se quedó inmóvil mirándolo, mientras una lágrima rodó por una de sus mejillas.

-Será mejor que me marche, no quiero seguir recordándolo. -dijo el rubio mientras dio media vuelta y se fue-

Kate cayó sobre sus piernas y se puso a sollozar arrugando los pliegues de su vestido, se odiaba a sí misma por ser tan débil y caer nuevamente en las redes del amor.

Terry y Candy se habían escapado a uno de los cuartos de música querían un momento a solas.

-No sabes las ganas que tenía de besarte allá afuera  
-¡Terry!  
-¡Ojalá hoy fuera el día de nuestra boda!

-Todavía faltan algunas semanas para la boda

-Se me harán eternas, ¿no sabes que todas las noches sueño contigo, pecosa?

-Terry no deberías decirme esas cosas

-¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo eres tímida? -Le pregunta mientras juega con uno de sus rizos-

-Es que eres terrible, esas cosas son un tanto íntimas

-¿Sí?

-Sí, haces que me apene

-bueno no voy a decirte nada más. ¿Me das un beso?

-Está bien pero solo uno

-¡Hummm...! Yo te quedé debiendo aquel día en la torre Eiffel, será mejor que empiece a pagarlos ahora

-no te los estoy cobrando

-pero una deuda es una deuda y me gusta quedar bien

-bueno si insistes tanto, pero.

-¿Pero qué?

-¿Si viene alguien?

-nadie va a venir

-si eso pasa me moriría de la vergüenza

-¿y qué importa? No estamos haciendo nada malo, además estamos comprometidos, vamos a casarnos

-Sí pero.

-Sí pero nada -dijo antes de robarle el beso-

Los invitados se retiraron y la enorme casa quedó vacía, los Duques se retiraron exhaustos pero felices y los Condes hicieron lo mismo.

Candy estaba en su habitación cambiándose de ropa y Kate continuaba conversando con Oscar sentada en una mecedora que estaba en el jardín trasero de la casa.

-¿Te molestó que te haya besado?

-No, además debo empezar a acostumbrarme

-Si prefieres no volveré a hacerlo pero lo consideré necesario, no quería que nos viéramos menos enamorados que tu hermana y su prometido

-hiciste lo correcto

-¿Te gustó el diamante?

-Sí es precioso, gracias Oscar

-Me alegra que te gustara

-¿es el mismo que ibas a darle a Evelyn?

-No, el otro lo boté

-Pero ¿Cómo? Pudiste cambiarlo en la joyería

-No quería que otra persona más lo usara, tenía la maldición

-Oscar exageraste

-no importa ya

-¿te has puesto a pensar en cómo tomará Evelyn nuestro compromiso?

-Le importará muy poco, recuerda que está enamoradísima de Fabiani

-Tal vez siga sintiendo algo por ti

-no lo creo

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que entremos

-Si ya es muy tarde

Candy recordaba los momentos más emocionantes de aquella noche, tocaba su anillo de compromiso y aun no podía creerlo, hace algún tiempo atrás cuando regresaba de México a Chicago, adolorida por la pérdida de Albert pensó que su vida giraría en torno al trabajo en el hospital que fundó, nunca hubiera imaginado la sorpresa que le tenía preparada la vida, el amor de Terry, de su familia y amigos, solo le faltaba algo para ser completamente feliz y era que su madre recuperara la salud, algo que era verdaderamente imposible teniendo en cuenta que estaban sus días contados, luego estaba lo de su hermana y Anthony una relación amor odio que se vería perjudicada por una mala decisión.

Terry estaba por acostarse cuando uno de los sirvientes le indicó que tenía una llamada telefónica. Al tomar el auricular se percata que se trata de Stear.

-Aló ¿qué pasa Stear?

-Disculpa que te llame tan tarde pero es que necesito que alguien me ayude

-¿Qué sucede?

-Se trata de Anthony, hace horas que salió de tu casa dijo que vendría al hotel pero no ha llegado, ya estuve preguntando en recepción y no me dan razón de él en ninguna parte del edificio, estaba muy mal por lo de Kate y temo que cometa una locura. La depresión lo ataca con fuerza, no sé si sepas que hace años…

-Lo sé, trató de suicidarse, gracias a Dios estuve ahí para impedirlo. Pero ahora mismo voy al hotel, entre los dos lo buscaremos.

-gracias Terry

A los pocos minutos el castaño llegó al hotel donde lo esperaba Stear justo en la entrada. Salieron a buscarlo por todo París. Parques, avenidas y estaciones fueron recorridas por ambos jóvenes pero sin resultado alguno. Dentro de poco llegaría el amanecer. Ellos seguían gritando en las calles el nombre del rubio, cansados se sentaron en una banca.

-Es inútil, ¿no será que se lanzó al río Sena? –Dijo asustado Stear-

-No lo creo

-¿Pero a donde pudo haber ido?

-Solo hay un lugar donde puede estar. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

-¿Dónde queda ese lugar?

-Se trata de un Teatro ¿Conoces el Follies Bergere?

-He escuchado ¿Crees que esté ahí?

-Estoy casi seguro

-vayamos entonces

El lugar estaba casi vacío, los clientes estaban saliendo, Terry esperó en la entrada a su amigo, luego lo vio salir solo.

-No está –dijo decepcionado-

-Ya estoy empezando a preocuparme, llamemos al hotel para saber si llegó

En el hotel no estaba, no había regresado en toda la noche, volvieron y se sentaron en una de las salas del edificio de pronto le informan a Stear que tiene una llamada. El va a atenderla cuando regresa por Terry.

-Vamos rápido, ya sé donde está

-muy bien ¿Dónde está?

-En el Moulin Rouge

-¡No lo puedo creer!

Cuando llegaron al lugar una muchacha los recibió, les dijo que estaba en uno de los cuartos de una de las bailarinas, completamente borracho. Stear fue a buscarlo y lo encontró en una cama junto a una bonita mujer que estaba en paños menores.

-Hola ¿Vienes por tu amigo?

-Sí

-Se quedó dormido antes de que lo hiciéramos, es una pena me hubiera gustado tanto tener a un hombre tan dulce como él aunque fuera solo una noche.

-Él no es de esa clase señorita, así que déjeme llevarme a mi amigo

-Antes tiene que cancelar

-Yo le doy lo que deba pero ayúdeme a levantarlo

Entre Terry y Stear lo subieron al auto, ninguno de los dos podía creer que Anthony fuera a un lugar como ese.

-Mi primo se va a perder -le dijo Stear al castaño-

-No pasará porque ahí vamos a estar nosotros para ayudarlo

-No es la primera vez que coquetea con este tipo de chicas y temo que empiece a cogerle gusto a este tipo de cosas

-Sé cómo es esto. En mi adolescencia hice cosas parecidas

-¿En serio?

-¡Hum! Pero tampoco pienses lo peor, solo fueron unas cuantas….

-¿Qué? ¿Noches o mujeres?

-Soy hombre Stear y sabes cómo son estas cosas, aunque nunca llegué a enredarme con alguna mujer, si me daba mis escapadas y visitaba lugares como estos pero después que conocí a Candy nunca más

-Es verdad, cuando la tentación es grande es difícil. Ahora mismo Archie tiene un problema por eso

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Después te cuento ahora llevemos a Anthony al hotel

-Tienes razón

Archie estaba en su cuarto, se sentía completamente solo, Annie ya no descansaba en el mismo lecho que él y tampoco se escuchaban las risas de sus pequeños hijos.

-Perdóname Annie, mi amor, no quiero perderte

Annie no podía dormir, pensaba en todos los momentos llenos de felicidad que pasó a lado de su esposo, no podía creer que esto se terminara de esta manera.

Candy y Kate dormían aun no imaginaban que los hombres que amaban habían pasado toda la noche en la calle aunque en diferentes circunstancias.

El periódico de la mañana empieza a ser repartido por los voceadores, una señora de mediana edad sale a recoger el suyo y lo deja en la mesa de su sala mientras va a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para su sobrina.


	53. ¿COMO ES UNA NOCHE DE BODAS?

**CAPÍTULO LIII**

**¿Cómo es una noche de Bodas?**

La mujer sirvió el desayuno y la joven se sentó en la mesa, después de tomar un poco de café se puso a leer el periódico cuando se sorprendió al leer la noticia de un doble compromiso. Las dos hijas de los Buttman iban a casarse pronto. Evelyn ya sabía que Kate tenía una hermana desaparecida y seguramente era su gemela a quien habían recobrado por lo que esto no fue lo que la sorprendió sino más bien el que su amado Oscar fuera a casarse con la que creía su mejor amiga.

-¡Dios mío!

-¿Qué pasa mi cielo?

-Tía, Oscar va a casarse

-¿El joven al que amas?

-Sí, el mismo

-No puede ser

-¿Por qué justo ahora que yo dejé a Fabiani?

-Hija, te veo muy afectada –le dijo la mujer mientras la tocaba en un hombro-

-Es que yo tengo la culpa, debí decirle la verdad desde el principio. Debí decirle para resolver ese problema juntos, ahora es tarde tía, muy tarde, va a casarse con Kate.

Evelyn recordó la última vez que vio a Oscar y recordó lo que había dicho, en ese momento pensó que Oscar había inventado esa historia para molestarla.

Recuerdo:

Fabiani se divertía en uno de los clubes franceses junto a su prometida Evelyn cuando se encontró con Oscar.

-¡Señor Lenuar! que agradable sorpresa no esperaba encontrármelo nuevamente y mucho menos en París  
-¿cómo está usted señor Fabiani?  
-muy bien gracias  
-Señorita Moritz, un placer saludarla  
-igualmente -dijo Evelyn con la mirada baja-  
-¿ha venido usted por negocios? -pregunta Antonio-  
-no en realidad, he venido a divertirme, a saludar a unos viejos amigos y a acompañar a una persona muy querida y especial para mí  
-¿su novia tal vez?  
-casi -les dijo- casi, si ella me acepta nos casaremos este año  
-pues, felicidades  
-gracias, muchas gracias. Ahora si me disculpan tengo que retirarme, me están esperando, fue un placer conversar con ustedes, que tengan una excelente tarde

Fin del recuerdo

-Era verdad, entonces. Él dijo que había venido a acompañar a alguien especial que si lo aceptaba se casaba con ella este año. Pensé que lo había dicho para molestarme pero veo que no era así.

-Hija mía y si hablas con él, aclárale, dile que Fabiani…

-No, no puedo decírselo

-Él tiene derecho a saber lo que hizo ese desgraciado

-Me moriría de vergüenza

-No es pecado, tú no hiciste nada malo, no tienes de que avergonzarte, él es el sinvergüenza, el más grande embustero

-Mis padres no me perdonaran el que los haya dejado con ese problema pero yo no podía seguir más con esa farsa, no podía. Amo a Oscar y jamás podría estar con alguien que no sea él.

-por eso tienes que contarle la verdad

-No sé si me crea, a estas alturas es difícil

-Sí el te ama entenderá

-Pero ¿y si ahora ama a Kate?

-No lo creo, si es como me contaste seguramente se ha comprometido por olvidarte

-Tía, gracias por apoyarme

-si tus padres no te ayudan yo sí lo haré

-Gracias nuevamente

Anthony estaba dormido en el cuarto del hotel mientras Stear se había dado una ducha, luego llama a recepción para que le suban el desayuno y una taza de café bien cargado para su primo.

-¡Anthony! No puedo creerlo, ni siquiera yo sin memoria me hubiera atrevido a tanto. Creo que yo tengo la culpa por haberte llevado la primera vez al Bergere. Ese ambiente nunca ha sido bueno para nadie, pero quise que te dieras una idea de cómo era el mundo real.

Anthony empieza a despertar con un fuerte dolor de cabeza debido al alcohol que había ingerido.

-¡Dios mío! Me duele la cabeza, parece que va a estallar

-tú tienes la culpa por andar de vagabundo

-¿Qué cosas dices?

-Sí, en vez de venir directamente al hotel te fuiste al Moulin Rouge, al principio decías que esos lugares no eran apropiados para nosotros, después empezaste a tolerarlos y ahora estás metiéndote en ese mundo y me da miedo que tú…

-No pasará nada, si fui a ese lugar es porque quería olvidar por un rato la mala noche que pasé en la fiesta de Candy

-Yo te podía hacer compañía pero no quisiste, preferiste a esas mujeres que son tan…libertinas, que no tienen sentido de la moral y que además….

-¡ya! No me sermonees

-Lo que te digo es por tu bien, no vuelvas a esos lugares por favor

-Está bien prometo no volver

-¿De verdad?

-Sí porque en verdad estar ahí no me ha dejado bien que digamos, me duele muchísimo la cabeza y es más creo que voy a vomitar –le dijo mientras se levantó de la cama corriendo en dirección al cuarto de baño-

-ya ves lo que pasa –le gritó su primo-

Kate se había levantado muy temprano, Candy todavía dormía, estaba soñando con su aristócrata malcriado. Victoria conversaba con Eleanor en la sala y su padre jugaba golf con el Duque de Grandchester en uno de los clubes franceses.

La rubia salió al jardín y la doncella le dijo que tenía un obsequio que había llegado muy temprano.

-Lo recibió el muchacho, lo dejamos en la sala donde está su mamá conversando con la señora

-Muchas gracias

Al llegar a la sala las dos mujeres la saludaron muy sonrientes.

-Hija te ha llegado un Obsequio

-Ya me dijeron ¿de quién es?

-no lo sabemos, no leímos la tarjeta

La muchacha se apresuró a leer la tarjeta que decía:

Hoy nos enteramos que usted va a casarse, le deseamos muchas felicidades. Atte: Antonio Fabiani y Evelyn Moritz

-No quiero este regalo, que se lo lleven a la basura

-Hija ¿Quién te lo envía?

-Un hipócrita, no me interesa saber que es, no lo conozco y ni quiero conocerlo ¿Cómo se atreve?

La mujer sale muy enojada de la sala, Victoria y Eleanor se quedan muy confundidas no se imaginan el porqué de la molestia.

Candy estaba tendiendo la cama cuando una de las doncellas le dice que ese es su trabajo, pero ella insiste en hacerlo. Su hermana entra y la saluda cariñosamente besando una de sus mejillas.

-Kate ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Estaba bien pero pasó algo que cambió mi genio

-¿Qué pasó?

-Alguien que no tiene mi aprecio acaba de mandarme un presente

-¡Ah! Es por eso

-¿Por qué más podría ser?

-Por tener que hacer algo que no deseas

-Candy ya sé a dónde quieres llegar pero mejor olvidémoslo

-está bien no quiero que te enojes conmigo

-no. No podría, eres mi hermana

-Bueno entonces ¿qué haremos hoy?

-Te parece si vamos a pasear un rato, conozco algunas galerías

-Sí, me parece genial pero…

-¿Pero?

-¿Podemos ir con Terry?

-claro que sí y yo llevaré a Oscar

-está bien, entonces será como una doble cita

-Sí

Anthony estaba tomado el café cargado que le dio su primo, Stear leía un libro, luego tocan a la puerta de su habitación y se trata de Patricia.

-¡Patty! ¿Cómo estás amor?

-Hola Stear, venía a preguntarte si puedes venir con Adam, Susana y yo a dar un paseo por París, claro Anthony también está invitado

-Gracias Patty pero creo que no puedo acompañarlos, me siento un poco mal –dijo Anthony-

-Fueron las copas –afirmó Stear- pero yo si puedo

-Entonces te esperamos, en 15 minutos salimos

-está bien, ya bajo

Oscar acababa de llegar cuando Candy y su hermana salían del cuarto, abajo estaba Terry conversando con él.

-Entonces no has dormido bien

-No, estuve toda la madrugada buscando a un amigo que había desaparecido

-¿lo conozco?

-Sí, lo conoces y no es de tu agrado, supongo

-Entonces se trata de Anthony

-Pues sí, él mismo

-¿Está bien?

-Sí, ahora debe tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza, estuvo bebiendo mucho

-¿quién debe tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza? –Pregunta Candy-

-Nadie amor, se trata de uno de nuestros invitados que se excedió un poco

-bueno, entonces quiero aprovechar que estás despierto para pedirte que demos un paseo con Kate y Oscar por París

-¡Hem! Está bien, deja que vaya por mi abrigo y salimos enseguida

-gracias mi amor

-enseguida vuelvo

-Oscar ¿Quién es ese invitado que se puso mal? ¿No habrá sido Neil verdad? –Preguntó un poco preocupada Candy-

-no, se trata de otra persona

Candy se quedó pensando pero no sabía cómo salir de su curiosidad así que se mordía las uñas, Kate la miró y se sonrió.

-creo saber que tienes

-¿A sí?

-Estás que te mueres de la curiosidad

-Sí –le dijo-

-Yo también. Oscar dinos ¿quién es?

-pues no querrán saberlo

-Dinos –ruega Candy-

-es Anthony, se le pasaron las copas pero está bien

Kate se incomodó un poco pero cambió rápidamente la conversación, dijo que estaba ansiosa por hacerse un retrato junto a Candy en una de las fuentes del Saint Germain.

Unas horas más tarde habían vuelto a recorrer París y se encontraron con Patricia, Stear, Adam y Susana y se fueron a dar un largo paseo por el río Sena.

Anthony decidió salir a dar una vuelta también pero para pensar mucho sobre lo que haría de ahora en adelante. Llegó hasta un mercado de flores y en la salida de un café tropezó con Evelyn Mortiz.

-Perdón Señorita

-No fue nada, estoy bien

Evelyn estaba afectadísima por la noticia que había leído en el periódico de la mañana y se notaba un tanto nerviosa, Anthony se dio cuenta y le preguntó si podía ayudarla, de pronto la muchacha vio un carro y se asustó tanto que abrazó al rubio tratando de ocultarse. Después que el carro se aleja Anthony pregunta:

-¿Qué sucede?

-es que alguien me está siguiendo

-Tranquila, podemos llamar a la policía.

-No. Es que usted no entiende, estoy huyendo de mi prometido

-¿Le hizo algo?

-No quiero casarme con él, amo a otra persona. Oscar lo es todo para mí pero…

-¿Pero?

-Él va a casarse con otra. Hoy lo leí en el periódico

-Dijo usted Oscar, no es Oscar Lenuar

-¿Lo conoce?

-Sí, va a casarse con la mujer que amo

-¿Qué? –la joven se sorprende mucho-

-Yo también estoy sorprendido

-Entonces ¿conoce a Kate?

-Sí, ya le dije, es la mujer que amo

-¿Cómo? Ella nunca me dijo nada

-¿Son amigas?

-Éramos –le dijo la joven un poco sentida- hasta que yo hice una barbaridad

-¿Debo llamar a esto destino? Es demasiada casualidad

-Usted debe saber mejor que yo, cuénteme ¿Cómo es que Oscar y Kate van a casarse? Necesito saber que pasó

Candy y Terry fueron los primeros en entrar al museo cogidos de la mano, algunas damas que lo reconocieron al instante empezaron a suspirar y no dejaban de seguirlos a cierta distancia, querían verlo más de cerca. Candy se puso un poquillo celosa así que abrazó a su amado para hacerles saber que ella era la única dueña de su corazón.

-Mi amor –le dijo empinándose un poco para alcanzar su rostro- te quiero tanto ¿y tú?

-Ya lo sabes

-quiero oírlo

-te amo

-¿Podrías decirlo más fuerte?

-¡Te Amo Candy!

-más fuerte

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo necesito

Terry no se había percatado de que tras ellos estaban una docena de jovencitas mirándolo por lo que no entendía la razón por la que Candy le pedía eso pero accedió y le dijo en voz alta que la amaba tanto, tanto que no sabía hasta donde llegaba su amor.

Las mujeres se decepcionaron tanto al escuchar al actor decir esas palabras a la mujer que lo acompañaba, sentían un poco de envidia de la rubia.

Kate entró después y a cierta distancia estaban Patty, Stear, Adam y Susana quienes estaban fascinados con las obras expuestas.

-Sin duda esto en una verdadera obra de arte –le dijo Adam a Susana- he quedado maravillado con París

-Yo también mi amor

-¡A tu lado cualquier lugar del mundo es especial!

-¡Adam! Soy tan feliz

-Yo también

Oscar y Kate hablaban el francés fluidamente, se encontraron con unos conocidos de Londres y sostuvieron una plática de pocos minutos, las personas los felicitaron por su compromiso.

Nadja y su esposo habían llegado a la casa que rentaron y se dispusieron a armar maletas, tenían muchas cosas que hacer en Londres como ayudar con los preparativos de la boda de Mary Anne y Francis.

-Me hubiera gustado seguir paseando con los chicos pero nos queda poco tiempo –le dijo Nadja a su esposo-

-Ellos comprenden, estarán todos en Londres para la boda

-Las bodas son emocionantes

-La más emocionante para mí fue cuando tú y yo nos casamos

-Mi amor, para mí también lo fue

-después de pasar tantas cosas, creí que nunca más podría estar a tu lado

-no recordemos cosas tristes, ya estamos juntos y somos inmensamente felices como lo serán tu hermano y Mary Anne y también Oscar y Kate

Anthony estaba sentado junto a Evelyn en una cafetería, los dos se habían contado sus respectivas historias con la nueva pareja, próxima a casarse.

-Entonces, ¿usted cree que ella se va a casar con Oscar para vengarse de usted?

-Sí, de eso no hay duda, ayer lo comprobé

-¿Y Oscar? ¿Cree que él se haya enamorado?

-No lo sé, no sabía que existiera una persona como usted en su vida

-Tal vez ya me olvidó

-o tal vez no, tal vez quiera unirse a Kate por despecho porque hasta hace poco el estaba de acuerdo con nuestra relación luego vino lo demás, lo que ya le conté

-Ojala sea eso, quiero recuperar su amor y recuperar la amistad que tenía con Kate, la última vez que nos vimos le dije cosas que no sentí porque me vi obligada a hacerlo

-Yo trataré de averiguar algo, si es lo que estoy pensando se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea

-¿Cuál?

-Pues….

Victoria y Eleanor estaban tan contentas con el compromiso de sus hijos que se habían puesto hacer un listado de las cosas que tendrían que hacer para los preparativos de la boda.

-¡Sería estupendo una boda doble! –Dijo Eleanor-

-Sí, sería emocionante, habría que plantearles el asunto a nuestros hijos, para ver si están de acuerdo

-Hay que buscar el momento y el lugar preciso para que no se nieguen

-Sí, pero estoy segura de que aceptarán

El juego de Golf había dejado muy cansados a los aristócratas así que después de darse un baño se sentaron en la sala a leer el periódico y a conversar de negocios mientras sus esposas reían imaginando la boda doble.

Anthony regresó al hotel pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Evelyn y aun no podía creer lo pequeño que parecía el mundo. Elisa iba saliendo con sus maletas cuando tropezaron en el Lobby.

-Hola primo

-¡Elisa! ¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, no cuento con mucho dinero como para quedarme a veranear como el resto. Además la abuela se fue esta mañana, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí

-¡lo siento!

-Bueno, al menos pude conocer París. Y ver como nuestra querida Candy al fin hizo su sueño realidad, se casará pronto con Terruce Grandchester el chico de ojos Verde azules. Al parecer Candy y su hermana tienen casi los mismos gustos, ambas eligieron a hombres con el mismo color de ojos

-No sabes nada Elisa

-¿Qué no sé?

-Nada, olvídalo, solo pensaba en voz alta

-Bueno Anthony, cuídate y espero que regreses pronto a América porque quiero que salgamos juntos por ahí

-Tú también cuídate Elisa

Anthony nunca había deseado tanto que Elisa se fuera, sus comentarios eran malintencionados y él lo sabía, daba gracias al cielo no verla más.

Patricia y Stear llegaron al rato y quedaron en verse para cenar porque al día siguiente ella se marcharía junto a Adam y Susana, Stear viajaría después de dos días más, estaba ansioso por ver a Margaret.

-Muy bien –le dijo Stear al rubio- ¿ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí, y no imaginas a quien conocí hoy

-no ¿a quién?

-a la novia de Oscar

-¿Qué? Estás loco, si él tuviera novia no se habría comprometido con Kate

-Bueno, no es la novia exactamente, pero lo fue, y está decidida a recuperar su amor

-Ya es muy tarde creo, se han comprometido

-Esa boda nunca se va a dar si puedo impedirlo

-¿Vas a luchar por Kate?

-Sí

-Hoy la vi

-¿de veras?

-con su prometido

-por muy poco tiempo

-Dijo que viajaría a Londres para la boda de sus amigos

-Muy bien entonces tendré que hacer maletas nuevamente

-¿irás a Londres?

-Candy y Terry también irán así que con el pretexto de ir a conocer el lugar donde se enamoraron me haré invitar, además Terry va a ayudarme, lo sé

-Bueno, te deseo suerte entonces

-Gracias

Kate fue a despedirse de sus amigos y luego regresó a casa, vio a Candy y a Terry sentados en una de las bancas del jardín conversando tan felices que sintió un poco de envidia.

-Será feliz, se lo merece, después de tanto sufrimiento, se lo merece. ¿Podré ser feliz algún día yo también? Oscar y yo nos esforzaremos

Oscar estaba en el centro de París cuando sintió que alguien lo estaba mirando, al buscar esa mirada se encontró con los ojos vivaces de Evelyn quien empezó a acercarse.

-¡Hola Oscar!

-¿Cómo está señorita Moritz?

-¡Por favor llámame Evelyn! Como antes

-No podría, nuestras relaciones son puramente cortesías

-Oscar sé que estás enojado, dolido y que tal vez estés maldiciendo haberte encontrado conmigo

-No me importa, estoy tranquilo y feliz y nada va a dañarme el día

-¿lo dices por tu compromiso con Kate?

-veo que lee las noticias señorita Moritz

-No puedes hacerlo

-¿por qué no?

-Porque aun me amas

-¿pensaste que iba a adorarte toda la vida? hay mujeres mucho mejores que tú, como Kate por ejemplo. ¿Quién no se enamoraría de ella?

-No la amas

-Sí la amo

-No, tan pronto no pudiste haberme olvidado

-¿y tú? Tú lo hiciste de la noche a la mañana porque no habría de pasar lo mismo conmigo

-Porque yo no te olvidé nunca

-Eres una descarada ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando me cambiaste por otro?

-No te cambié, es que tuve que hacerlo en ese momento. Sé que fui una cobarde debí decirte la verdad desde un principio pero no sabía cómo lo tomarías y luego estaba la vergüenza y….

-No me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decirme, nada –le dijo dándole la espalda y haciendo el ademán de marcharse-

-escúchame, ya no estoy con Antonio –le dijo y él se detuvo al instante pero no volteó a mirarla- lo dejé, lo dejé porque no podía casarme con él, amándote a ti

-Pues, yo siento mucho que su relación con el señor Fabiani haya terminado tan pronto, tal vez encuentre a otro para reemplazarlo como ya lo hizo conmigo antes

Oscar siguió caminando y no dijo más nada, en sus ojos estaba la firme determinación de no dar marcha atrás, ante nada, ya había dado su palabra y no se retractaría.

Evelyn se quedó sola mirando cómo se alejaba, con su pañuelo secó sus lágrimas, el dolor de saberlo perdido era tan grande que sintió como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón.

Los días empiezan a transcurrir Stear había llegado a Chicago y Patricia fue a esperarlo al puerto, tenía que darle dos malas noticias, lamentaba tener que hacerlo pero era necesario.

-¡Patty mi amor!

-Stear, te extrañé tanto

-y yo a ti ¿Cómo están las cosas por acá?

-No tan bien como quisiéramos

-¿ha pasado algo?

-No sé como decírtelo

-lo que sea dímelo

-Son malas noticias, dos noticias

-¿Qué pasó?

-Stear y Annie van a divorciarse, Annie dejó la mansión y le envió un abogado a tu hermano, no perdona su traición

-¡Dios mío! Mi hermano ha de estar sufriendo mucho

-la otra mala noticia es que la Señora Downey llamó a decirnos que la pequeña Margaret fue llevada por una trabajadora social a un centro para niños huérfanos

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser, Archie estaba haciendo los trámites correspondientes para la adopción

-Al parecer con el problema que tiene con Annie no ha tenido cabeza para meterse de lleno en ese asunto, la trabajadora social dice que tú no puedes quedarte con ella hasta que la adopción sea legal

-Esto es inaudito, la niña estaba bien conmigo

-Lo siento tanto Stear

Los días empiezan a correr, Candy y su familia viajan a Londres, lo mismo hizo Anthony. Stear pasó muchos días tratando de recuperar a Margaret pero lo único que había logrado era ver a la niña quien en un principio se mostró triste y retraída, ella no quería aceptar que era huérfana y Stear se preocupaba mucho por hacerle saber que se sentía como su padre de verdad, quería darle una familia.

Annie seguía negándose a ver a Archie quien no hacía otra cosa más que llorar por ella, su hermano lo apoyaba pero él sentía que su vida estaba derrumbándose, el papá de Annie tuvo algunas entrevistas con su yerno con la finalidad de hacer algo por la joven pareja pero no había tenido éxito. Annie se negaba a aceptar explicaciones y por más que sus padres le explicaron que entre su esposo y esa mujer nunca llegó a consumarse ese hecho ella creía que era porque los había descubierto y no porque él se resistiera. Candy seguía desconociendo este hecho, estaba feliz con Terry y sus amigos no querían estropearle esos momentos.

Anthony se encontró con el conde Gerald en una avenida cuando el conde al enterarse de que el joven se estaba quedando en un hotel, insistió para que se vaya a hospedar en su casa, al principio el rubio se negó pero su mayor deseo era estar cerca de Kate por lo que terminó aceptando.

-Siendo usted tan especial y querido para mi hija Candy ¿Cómo podría yo dejar que se quede en un hotel? Insisto –dijo el conde- debe venir conmigo

Candy estaba de compras con su mamá y Kate estaba en casa de sus amigas conversando sobre las próximas bodas.

-Estoy muy nerviosa- dijo Mary Anne a sus amigas- se acerca el día y lo que más nervios me da, es la noche de bodas

Kate se puso pálida al escuchar esta parte de la plática, no sabía muy bien como era estar íntimamente con un hombre, lo había leído en los libros pero sabía que habían detalles que no se ponían por escrito, tembló de solo pensar como sería su noche de bodas con Oscar. Solo un hombre le había hecho sentir cosas desconocidas y ese era Anthony, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante los besos y caricias de alguien a quien no amaba. Para los hombres es más fácil estar con una mujer –pensó ella- ellos siguen su instinto de hombre, su naturaleza, en cambio para las mujeres no es igual dejarse llevar por la pasión a menos que estén intensamente enamoradas y este no era el caso de Kate.

-De solo pensar –dijo Mary Anne- me ruborizo

-¿Cómo es Nadja? –Se atrevió a preguntar Kate-

-Pues, me da pena hablar de esas cosas, mejor pregúntale a tu madre –le contestó Nadja completamente roja- solo puedo decirte que es algo inolvidable

-he leído que la primera vez es un tanto….

Al no atreverse a continuar, Nadja terminó la frase con una pregunta

-¿Dolorosa?

-Sí ¿es cierto?

-pues, como te diré…. Si, es algo que tiene que pasar para que te conviertas en esposa, perderás tu doncellez y eso dolerá un poco al principio, pero es necesario

-¿Por qué duele? ¿Qué es lo que pasa esa noche?

Nadja y Mary Anne se miran incrédulas, como era posible que ella no supiera de estas cosas, al parecer en las grandes escuelas donde estudió no le habían enseñado lo que pasaba entre un hombre y una mujer cuando estaban íntimamente juntos.

-¿No sabes?

-¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me dicen?

-eso es más íntimo, mejor que te explique tu madre, yo ya no puedo, me da un poco de vergüenza –dijo Nadja-

-mejor cambiemos el tema ¿Qué les parece el arreglo de flores que escogí para la iglesia? –Preguntó Mary Anne-

Los libros que había leído no eran explícitos en esos temas y por primera vez Kate se sintió ignorante, la curiosidad estaba calando en su interior. A más de los besos y caricias debe haber algo ¿pero qué? –Se preguntaba- era obvio que sus amigas no le dirían más.

Candy estaba contenta, al llegar a casa se encontró a Anthony ahí, su padre le contó que se quedaría con ellos durante todo el tiempo que durara su estancia en Londres.

Una hora más tarde llegó Kate pero no se encontró con Anthony porque fue directo al cuarto de su madre, necesitaba sacarse la curiosidad e iba a preguntarle lo que ocurría en una noche de bodas.

Victoria se escandalizó un poco cuando su hija le hizo esa pregunta pero trató de serenarse y se sentó a su lado en la cama, la miró tiernamente y le preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

-lo que sucede entre un hombre y una mujer cuando están juntos, he leído y he escuchado entre las conversaciones de chicas que es muy doloroso

-hija, esto es delicado. Cuando me casé con tu padre yo tampoco sabía nada al respecto, fue recién casada que vine a enterarme.

-pero dime mamá aparte de los besos y las caricias ¿Qué es lo que hace la pareja?

-Hija, no debes temer, si amas tanto a Oscar, no debes temer esa noche, él sabrá guiarte

-¿Es que nadie me quiere contar? ¿Es algo tan terrible?

-No me atrevo a hablar de ello pero ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Candy? Ella ya estuvo casada y es más desinhibida que cualquier otra joven de su edad, estoy segura de que ella te contará esa parte.

-Está bien, voy a hablarle ¿Dónde está?

-En su recámara

-voy ahora mismo

Candy estaba ordenando una ropa en el armario cuando su hermana entró como un bólido y le pidió inmediatamente le dé explicaciones sobre como es la primera experiencia sexual.

Candy se sintió elevada, su hermana quería saber. Las explicaciones que le diera no iban a dejarla satisfecha.

-Dime Candy, nadie me ha querido contar

-Es que lo que yo te diga no va a servirte

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mi primera vez fue un tanto traumatizante

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Fue acaso por eso que dicen? ¿El dolor?

-Más que eso fue porque estaba entregándome a alguien a quien no amaba. Estar con la persona deseada puede ser maravilloso pero estar con alguien a quien no amas es un poco difícil, al menos lo fue para mí. Es verdad que luego las cosas cambiaron y que él se convirtió en más que un amigo para mí pero fue muy duro al principio. Por eso cuando te comprometiste con Oscar recordé lo que pasó conmigo y no quiero lo mismo para ti, por eso aún estás a tiempo de desistir de esa absurda idea de casarte sin amor.

-Pero tú llegaste a ser feliz con Albert. Lo mismo podría pasar conmigo

-No siempre sucede igual, a Terry lo creí perdido, lo creí casado con otra, ajeno, muy lejano a mí. Anthony en cambio es libre y está más cerca de ti de lo que piensas

Kate no quedó satisfecha con lo que le dijo su hermana, más bien se quedó intranquila pensando en que le pasaría igual que a su hermana y no podría soportarlo pero también pensó en lo que le había dicho anteriormente Oscar, sería gentil con ella y procuraría cuidarla siempre, así que estaba segura de que él no le exigiría que cumpliera con sus deberes de esposa hasta que estuviera completamente preparada para ello. Tal vez casada con su amigo llegaría a sentirse atraída por él, solo era cuestión de esperar un tiempo.

La cena estaba servida, todos bajaron a merendar, Kate fue la última en llegar a la mesa, cuando vio al rubio se sorprendió tanto que no pudo evitar decir su nombre en voz alta.

-Buenas Noches –saludó el con una sonrisa-

-Buenas Noches-contestó ella-

Candy había procurado sentarse a lado de sus padres para que el lugar que quedara libre fuera el que estaba junto a Anthony, así que la joven no tuvo más remedio que sentarse a su lado.

-Hija –le dijo el Conde- He invitado al señor Brown a quedarse con nosotros hasta que decida regresar a América

-Espero no incomodarla con mi presencia –Dijo Anthony dirigiéndose a Kate-

-De ninguna manera

Kate se sorprendió muchísimo pero no podía decir nada ante la decisión de su padre quien desconocía lo que hubo entre los dos. Candy quería incitar los celos de Anthony así que empezó a hablarles a sus padres sobre el compromiso de su hermana con Oscar.

-Papá, mamá ¿Cómo se sienten ahora que saben que Kate también va a casarse?

-Pues, muy felices, ya lo sabes Candy. Ahora podríamos cerrar los ojos tranquilos porque sabemos que nuestras hijas quedan en buenas manos

-No conozco mucho a Oscar pero se ve que es un buen hombre –dijo Candy- pero aquí la única opinión que cuenta es la de la novia

-cierto hija ¿desde cuándo empezaste a interesarte en él? Siempre que te mencionábamos la ilusión que teníamos de que ustedes dos se enamoraran nos respondías que eso era imposible porque se querían como amigos o como hermanos. ¿Cuándo cambiaste de opinión? –Pregunta su padre-

Anthony estaba a la expectativa de lo que fuera a responder Kate, ella sonrió y dijo naturalmente:

-Pues, Oscar es un ser maravilloso, bueno, generoso y sobre todo es un verdadero caballero –dijo haciendo énfasis en esta parte- creo que descubrí lo especial e importante que era para mí cuando me apoyó para la competición, pasamos más tiempo juntos y nos conocimos mejor, es verdad que cuando niños éramos los mejores amigos pero ahora que es un hombre tiene una forma de pensar que me atrae enormemente. En otras palabras es el hombre ideal, lo que estaba buscando.

El rubio quería gritarle una vez más que estaba mintiendo, que ella no estaba enamorada de Oscar que estaba a punto de cometer una locura por su estúpido orgullo, tal vez también por venganza y no por amor.

-Me alegra hijita, que al fin seas feliz –le dijo su mamá-

-gracias mamá

-¿y usted señor Brown? No nos ha contado si hay alguien especial en su vida

El estaba deseando que le hicieran esa pregunta quería soltar todo lo que llevaba en su interior así que se puso a hablar apasionadamente.

-Pues sí hay alguien especial en mi vida, es una mujer realmente hermosa, inteligente y buena –hasta aquí Kate creyó que se refería a Candy- pero tiene un gran defecto, es demasiado orgullosa. Yo también lo soy pero por ella soy capaz de olvidar ese orgullo y rendirme a sus pies para amarla hasta el final de mis días. Ella dice que no me ama pero yo sé que sí, aunque lo niegue, pasaron muchas cosas entre nosotros, cosas que son difíciles de olvidar. Voy a seguir insistiendo hasta que me perdone y podamos estar juntos como antes. Porque sin ella no podré vivir, es completamente necesaria para mi existencia, no saben cuánto amo a esa mujer, me deslumbró desde la primera vez que la vi.

-Es muy romántico, esa chica no podrá resistirse, si lo ama como usted cree, ella no podrá resistirse ante esas palabras, le aconsejo que se lo diga cuanto antes

-Sí, a penas pueda se lo haré saber –dijo él dirigiéndole una mirada a Kate-

Todos terminan de comer y los empleados se acercan a levantar la mesa, Kate se disculpó con todos y se fue casi de inmediato a su habitación. Candy fue a llamar a Terry por teléfono, aquel día no lo había visto para nada y empezaba a extrañarlo.

-¡Buenas Noches Lord Grandchester! Se puede saber ¿por qué siendo usted mi vecino no ha venido a visitarme?

-¡Oh mi estimada Condesa! Sírvase usted dispensarme pero he querido que su afecto por mi crezca

-¿Más de lo que ya es?

-Mucho más. ¿No ha escuchado usted el dicho de que mientras más se extraña más se ama?

-Es la primera vez mi Lord

-Pues deseo que usted me ame para siempre

- Pues lo ha conseguido y no deseo extrañarlo más mi lord. Lo quiero aquí conmigo.

-Candy ¿te he dicho que te amo?

-Un millón de veces

-Creo que te sigo debiendo un millón de veces más

-gracias mi amor por quererme tanto, yo también te amo

-Lo sé

-Terry, te llamaba para pedirte que me ayudes

-lo que quieras

-se trata de Anthony, se está quedando con nosotros y eso puede ser beneficioso para él y mi hermana entonces yo creo que….

Kate estaba enojada, no podía creer que él estuviera tan cerca ¿Por qué no se había quedado mejor en casa de Terry? ¿Por qué justamente había ido a su casa? Las cortinas de su ventana empezaron a moverse por el viento, seguía renegando mientras se sacaba su vestido, se quedó solo en camisón y tratando de apagar el fuego de su rabia quiso asomarse por el balcón cuando al querer salir la silueta de alguien la asustó, quiso gritar pero el hombre se lo impidió tapándole la boca.

-No grites –le pidió Anthony- mientras suavemente retiró su mano

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Perdón pero necesitaba hablar contigo

-Eres un sinvergüenza ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi cuarto de esa manera?

-Estás tan linda, me gustas más así

-¿Qué dices?

Kate se ruborizó había olvidado que no llevaba mucha ropa encima así que corrió a cubrirse con las sábanas.

-No te atrevas a acercarte más porque si no voy a gritar

-¡Kate! ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? Por ti

-Será mejor que salgas

-No me iré, quiero que primero me escuches

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme

-Te juro que te amo, no me había dado cuenta pero te amo de una manera desesperada

-ya no sigas Anthony ¿acaso olvidas que voy a casarme?

-No lo permitiré –le dijo con firmeza- jamás permitiré que seas de otro

-¡Anthony!

-No te cases, te lo ruego, te lo suplico

-Anthony, déjame por favor

-Solo mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no me amas

Kate volteó la mirada no podría verlo a los ojos, sentía que si lo hacía el leería la verdad.

-hace un rato alabaste a Lenuar, dijiste muchas cosas positivas de él y tal vez todas sean ciertas pero mentiste al decir que era lo que estabas buscando, mentiste al hacerles creer que lo amas. Eso jamás podría ser.

-¿Cómo esperas que te diga que te amo después de lo que hiciste? me humillaste, me dijiste cosas terribles, me heriste profundamente y como te dije anteriormente yo no soy la dulce y buena de Candy, yo no soy como ella en ese aspecto, admiro su capacidad de perdonar pero yo no he aprendido aún. Le di mi palabra a Oscar y seré su esposa

-Te condenarás a la desdicha. Tú no lo amas, ni él a ti

-¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porque lo siento

Anthony se acercó más, la tomó por la cintura y la miró fijamente a la cara, después la besó tan dulcemente que Kate sentía que iba a derretirse entre sus brazos. El perfume del joven seguía embotando sus sentidos, lentamente se sentaron en la cama mientras seguían besándose, sus besos eran tibios y ligeros de pronto estaban recostados, sus caricias se iban intensificando todo apunta que algo iba a pasar esa noche cuando de pronto los golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron abruptamente.

-¡Kate! ¿Puedo pasar?

Era la voz de Candy quien había ido a buscarla, la cara de susto de Kate y Anthony era notoria, nerviosa aun le contestó:

-Espera un momento, ya te abro.

Luego dirigiéndose al rubio le rogó que se fuera tal como había entrado.

-Por favor vete rápido

-Si prometes que mañana hablamos

-vete ya

-promételo

-mañana en el invernadero a las 8 pero ya vete

-te esperaré

Anthony salió por la ventana, Kate cerró las cortinas y fue a abrirle a su hermana

-¿Por qué demoraste?

-es que estaba quitándome el vestido y el broche se atoró –le dijo un poco nerviosa-

-bien, solo venía a darte las buenas noches y a ver cómo te sientes

-estoy bien –le volvió a decir inquieta mientras miraba a la ventana-

-¿Segura?

-Sí

-Me alegro

-ahora iba a darme un baño

-bueno entonces te dejo para que descanses y mañana nos vemos en el invernadero a las 8 tengo que decirte algo

-¿Qué? –preguntó asustada-

-No te asustes que no es nada malo, nos vemos ahí mañana

-no, no, ahí no, mejor nos vemos en el jardín a las 8:30

-está bien pero no demores

-sí, estaré puntual ahora me meteré a la regadera

-hasta mañana

-hasta mañana

Kate se mete al cuarto de baño cuando Candy iba a salir y encuentra en el piso junto a la cama un pañuelo, pensando que era de su hermana lo levantó pero se percató que era un pañuelo de hombre. Vio las iníciales, A.B.A.

-Entonces…. ¿qué significa esto?

Se fue de ahí llevándose el pañuelo con el fin de que su hermana no se diera cuenta de que alguien podía sospechar lo que había pasado ahí dentro.

A la mañana siguiente Kate salió temprano a encontrarse con Anthony, casi no había podido dormir recordando aquellos momentos en que él se había atrevido a buscarla.

-Aquí estoy

-viniste amor

-Solo vine a decirte que me cansé de esos juegos, no permitiré que entres nuevamente a mi cuarto, tapearé las ventanas si es necesario o me cambiaré de cuarto y cerraré con seguro

-¿tantas medidas? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?

-Ayer quisiste seducirme

-Solo quise que supieras que te amo y que no me resignaré a perderte

-olvídate de mi

-no puedo y creo que ahora menos podré olvidarte. ¿Sabes que Candy me puso una dulce trampa? Las nuevas flores que empecé a cultivar a inicio de primavera son rojas y las bauticé con el nombre de "Dulce Adeline" ahora cada vez que cuide de ellas te recordaré, recordaré este amor apasionado que nos une, creo que el color es perfecto. Cuando conocí a Candy me enamoré de ella, con un amor adolescente, ella fue tan dulce y cándida a la vez, el blanco es su color , las dulces Candy tendrán un lugar especial dentro de mi corazón, pero ahora será diferente. Cuando te vi por primera vez creí que eras ella, creí que mi amor había madurado, sabía que había algo diferente en ti, eres diferente y el rojo va contigo porque representa el verdadero amor, un amor fuerte y apasionado, como el que sentimos ambos. Porque así es nuestro amor, tan fuerte y ni siquiera el orgullo puede contra él. ¿Me crees?

-¡Anthony!

-di que me crees

-no debería decirlo pero es que no puedo más….te creo aunque sea mentira

-entonces….

-sí, te amé tanto pero ahora no estoy segura

-¡Kate!

-No quiero estar contigo, me lastima verte, ahora empieza una nueva etapa en mi vida, estoy a lado de un hombre que siempre me ha apoyado, además mis padres lo quieren tanto como si se tratase de su propio hijo y yo he empezado a cogerle un cariño especial.

-No es lo mismo –le dijo desesperado- nunca será como lo que tú sientes por mí

-puedo intentarlo

-Por favor Kate, no te cierres a la oportunidad que tenemos de ser felices

-Mira Anthony, tu tiempo ya pasó, ahora tienes que aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos, tal vez más adelante encuentres a alguien que te ame tanto o más de lo que yo te amé y ahora perdona que no siga hablando contigo pero Candy está esperándome en el jardín y no quiero que sospeche lo que está pasando.

-Kate espera –le dijo tomándola de la mano- no me digas eso

-Es lo que único que te puedo decir

-Lucharé hasta el final por ti

La muchacha se suelta lentamente de su mano y después de mirarlo tristemente, se aleja. El rubio apretó los puños y recordó todo lo que había pasado. Maldecía la hora en la que se había portado tan mal con ella.

Candy estaba sentada en una banca esperando a su hermana y al verla se levanta, la saluda con un abrazo y luego la sienta a su lado para comenzar con la plática.

-Hermana ayer no pudimos conversar mucho pero quiero decirte algo

-dime Candy

-¿Tú sabes porque Anthony está en esta casa?

-Porque nuestro padre lo invitó

-no es por eso

-¿Entonces?

-Tú sabes que aceptó la invitación para estar cerca de ti

-Candy por favor no volvamos a lo mismo

-Él te ama, y está muy arrepentido de su mala actitud de al principio. Tienes que entender que estaba molesto y confundido, fueron muchas cosas que pasaron de golpe y el no pudo con tanto. El accidente que tuviste le hizo darse cuenta de lo que sentía en realidad por ti. Te ama sinceramente, se lo ha dicho a Terry.

-Pues, ya es tarde –le dijo con los ojos cargados de rencor-

-¿Es tan grande tu rencor que dejarás que el amor se escape de tus manos?

-Si tan solo él no me hubiera ofendido tanto como lo hizo, cada vez que lo veo lo recuerdo y aunque quisiera olvidar no puedo

-Amar es perdonar ¿por qué no puedes perdonarlo?

-Es que es tan difícil para mí, a veces me gustaría ser como tú, eres tan buena Candy y por eso –le dijo tomando sus manos- han abusado de ti y te han tratado tan mal, yo nunca dejé que me hicieran algo así sin darles su merecido antes. Anthony es la primera persona que jugó con mi dignidad, con mi pureza de esa manera y lo que más me dolió fue que dudara de mis sentimientos hacia él cuando todo el tiempo estaba demostrándole con hechos que lo amaba, Henry una vez se atrevió a poner en duda mi dignidad pero a él puedo justificarlo porque era su distorsionada forma de ver la vida, además ahí estuvo Oscar para defenderme. A pesar de que hace años que no nos veíamos él sabía cómo era yo y estuvo dispuesto a meter las manos en el fuego por mí. En cambio Anthony me trató como si fuera una cualquiera, hasta se atrevió a compararme con Elisa Legan, eso fue lo peor, jamás lo hubiera imaginado de él.

-Pero Kate tienes que entender que a veces las personas hablamos sin pensar, nos dejamos llevar por el calor del momento, decimos cosas que no salen del corazón porque a veces nuestra lengua se mueve más rápido que nuestros pensamientos.

-No, si Anthony es un caballero de verdad no debió decirme esas cosas, apuesto que ni siquiera a Elisa la ha tratado tan mal como a mí a pesar de que de ella si tienen que decir.

-Veo que eres sumamente orgullosa y soberbia, y ese va a ser tu Karma, me duele mucho por ti porque sé que en el fondo no es lo que deseas. Ojala recapacitaras.

-No puedo dar marcha atrás aunque quisiera Candy, sería devastador para mis padres que yo les hiciera algo así. Ellos adoran a Oscar y siempre soñaron que fuera su esposa, además mi madre sigue delicada, una noticia como esta afectaría su salud.

-Kate, creo que más les afectaría saber que vas a unirte a un hombre por el que no sientes amor

-no tienen porque saberlo ¿Tú no irás a decírselos, verdad?

-No puedo, sabes que no lo haré, debes ser tu misma

-Mejor no sigamos hablando de eso

-¡Que cabeza dura!

-Tú también lo eres porque no te cansas de insistir en lo mismo.

-Bueno entonces las dos lo somos

En ese momento entra Oscar que había venido a visitar a Kate junto a su abuela Lady Catherine.

-Hija mía, ¿Cómo estás? Estoy contenta, mi nieto acaba de darme las buenas nuevas, ¡qué felicidad tan grande déjame darte un gran abrazo!

-Lady Catherine, gracias por venir

-Sí mi princesa, ahora serás como mi nieta porque vas a casarte con mi Oscar querido

-haré todo lo posible para que sea muy feliz

-Él también tiene que hacerlo

-Desde luego abuelita, prometo poner todo de mi parte para que ella sea inmensamente feliz como se lo merece.

-eso está bien

-¿Tú eres Candy?

-Si Lady Catherine, mucho gusto de conocerla, mi hermana me ha hablado mucho de usted

-Espero que cosas buenas

-Desde luego Lady Catherine, así es

-Solo bromeaba

-Te pareces tanto a Kate pero las reconocí por su forma distinta de mirar

-¿miramos distinto? –Preguntó Kate-

-Desde luego que sí, aunque tienen el mismo color de ojos y su apariencia es similar la mirada es distinta, en los ojos de Candy veo algo muy especial

-¿Y en los míos qué? –Pregunta un poco celosa Kate-

-También pero en forma distinta

-Ya me estaba poniendo celosa

Anthony llega y cruza miradas con Oscar, los dos se miraron con sumo rencor, Lady Catherine se apresuró a conocer al joven de cabellera dorada.

-Buen Día

-Buen Día ¿Y tú quien eres?

-Anthony Brown Andley

-Soy Lady Catherine Barson

-Mucho gusto mi lady

-Igualmente

-Él es hijo de la familia que me adoptó –dijo inmediatamente Candy-

-¡oh! Por un momento pensé que eras el rival de mi nieto

Todos se descolocaron con aquel comentario pero rápidamente cambiaron de conversación y luego entraron a la casa.

Candy estuvo un rato con ellos pero salió porque Terry pasaría por ella para idear un plan, querían unir a esos dos, deseaban su felicidad.

-Candy pensé que lo habías olvidado

-Discúlpame amor pero llegó visita y hubiera sido una falta de cortesía salir inmediatamente

-entiendo. Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

-vayamos a algún lugar donde podamos conversar sin ser interrumpidos

Candy y Terry se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron dos cafés americanos mientras continuaban con la plática.

-Estuvo hablando con mi hermana y se sigue mostrando reacia a cambiar de opinión, no quiere escuchar nada de lo que yo le diga, ¡Es tan orgullosa!

-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Aún no lo sé pero el que esté como nuestro huésped puede ayudar, ayer descubrí algo muy interesante. Él estuvo en su recámara.

-¿y qué pasó?

-No lo sé pero imagino que lo que pasó fue algo fuerte porque ella estaba muy nerviosa cuando me abrió la puerta, ni imagina que yo sé que él estuvo ahí

-¿cómo te diste cuenta?

-Porque encontré un pañuelo de Anthony en el piso de su habitación

Stear y Archie conversaban en la oficina sobre los trámites que debía hacer para conseguir la custodia y adopción definitiva de Margaret.

-me han puesto condiciones muy drásticas

-¿Cómo cuales?

-dicen que no puedo darle un verdadero ambiente familiar, que ella necesita ser adoptada por un matrimonio y yo no estoy casado

-pero está Patty podrías decirle…

-No quisiera apresurar las cosas, amo a Patty pero no quiero que piense que quiero casarme con ella solo por recuperar a la niña

-eso no es tan complicado, habla con ella.

-Lo haré y ¿Cómo te sientes hermano?

-Mal Stear, Annie no quiere verme tampoco deja que vea a los niños

-Si quieres puedo tratar de hablar con ella, tal vez me escuche

-no lo sé ¿Crees que funcione?

-nada se pierde con intentarlo

-muy bien, gracias por ayudarme Stear

En la noche Candy y Anthony están conversando en la sala cuando él le comenta que ha recibido una invitación de parte de Francis y Mary Anne para su matrimonio.

-Ya veo, tú siempre les caíste bien a ellos

-Sí y pienso asistir no me perdería esto por nada del mundo, tengo una sorpresa

-¿Qué?

-No puedo decírtelo. Solo te adelanto que no iré solo a esa boda tengo una acompañante alguien muy especial irá conmigo

-¿Quién es?

-No seas curiosa Candy

-¡Anthony dime!

-Ya lo sabrás aquel día ¡Ah! Por cierto no comentes lo que acabo de decirte con nadie por favor

-Está bien como quieras

Anthony reía ¿Qué sería lo que estaba planeando? ¿Qué nueva sorpresa estaba por dar a conocer?


	54. UN MATRIMONIO CON MUCHAS SORPRESAS

**Capítulo LIV**

**Un matrimonio con muchas sorpresas**

Kate y Candy lucían tan bellas y primorosas con sus vestidos color rosa palo, ellas dos habían sido elegidas por Mary Anne para formar parte de su corte en el día de su boda. La novia estaba hermosa aunque un tanto nerviosa, sus padres estaban contentos, al fin se concretaba la unión entre los Hamilton y los Harcourt.

El Conde Harcourt había llegado solo días atrás después de haber permanecido una larga temporada en Viena y también estaba feliz de que su hijo menor fuera a casarse después de tantos años esperar.

Mary Anne llevaba un vestido blanco bordado en pedrería fina, atrás se apreciaba una larga cola y el velo era un tocado español.

El jardín de la casa de los Hamilton había sido decorado, estaba lleno de flores y cintas. Se había adecuado un pequeño altar donde el religioso ofrecería la misa y donde los felices novios se unirían en matrimonio, las sillas forradas donde tomarían asiento los invitados, la música, las flores, todo era perfecto.

El novio había llegado y se puso a saludar a algunos de los invitados. Su hermano llegó y le dio un fuerte abrazo, Nadja hizo lo mismo con su cuñado y juntos tomaron asiento en la parte de adelante para ser los primeros, no dejarían perder ningún detalle.

Los demás invitados empezaron a llegar, tomaron sus respectivos lugares y la marcha nupcial anunció la llegada de la novia que caminaba del brazo de su padre tan risueña y feliz hasta el altar donde Francis la estaba esperando.

Los miembros de la corte entraron tras ella, Kate buscó con la mirada a Anthony pero no lo vio por ningún lado. Oscar estaba sentado cerca de los Buttman y de los Grandchester, la saludó disimuladamente con la cabeza y ella le sonrió.

El día era perfecto, no estaba soleado y tampoco hacía calor ni frío, todos tomaron asientos y los novios se inclinaron ante el altar y el cura ofició la ceremonia.

Después de algunos minutos la pareja se dio el beso en consolidación de su amor, los invitados aplaudieron y la fiesta de celebración empezó.

Candy y Nadja se tomaron varias fotografías junto a los novios, después ellas se separaron y fueron junto a sus parejas.

-¡Terry! ¡Qué emocionante es todo! ¡Así será nuestra boda!

-Si mi amor, tan llena de emoción como esta

Oscar y Kate se miraron y sonrieron tristemente, ellos sabían que no se hallarían tan emocionados como estos novios.

Al rato se vio llegar a Anthony, llevaba del brazo a Evelyn Moritz. Kate fue la primera en darse cuenta, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-¡Oscar! Mira quien llegó

Oscar miró y también se asombró de ver a Evelyn en compañía del rubio. Anthony se acercó a los recién casados y los saludó. Mary Anne se sintió contenta de recibir a su amiga, ella desconocía por completo los problemas que había tenido con Kate.

-¡Felicidades!

-¡gracias!

-Pensé que no vendrías a mi boda, me habían dicho que estabas en París, aún así envié la invitación

-Sí estuve en París pero regresé hace algunos días

-Me alegra tanto y ¿Cómo conociste al Señor Brown?

-Fue justamente en París

-Nosotros fuimos para la competencia de Kate, pero nunca nos enteramos de que estabas allá sino hasta hace poco que volvimos para los preparativos de la boda.

Ellos seguían conversando mientras Oscar, Kate, Terry y Candy los miraban a cierta distancia.

-¿Cómo se atrevió a venir? –Masculló Oscar-

-Es amiga de Mary Anne y Anthony también está invitado, no lo olvides.

-¿Quién es esa joven? –Pregunta Candy a su hermana- ¿La conoces?

-Sí, era mi mejor amiga en la escuela, el equivalente de Annie para Candy

-¿Era tu mejor amiga? ¿Ya no lo es?

-No desde que hizo algo que no tiene nombre

-mejor no pregunto –dijo Candy mirando a su novio-

-Anthony luce muy contento, debe ser ella la chica de la que me habló hace unos días, al parecer se han hecho muy buenos amigos –dijo él sonriendo pícaramente, sus palabras estaban cargadas de una doble intención-

-Pues ahora entiendo el dicho: "Dios los cría y el diablo se encarga de juntarlos" –dijo el francés-

Kate no dejaba de mirar a aquella pareja y su corazón empezó a agitarse, tenía celos de Evelyn, se sintió como en aquella ocasión en que el rubio coqueteaba con las Jones.

-¡Pues ahí vienen! –Dijo Terry-

Kate quiso decirle a Oscar que se la llevara a otro lado pero no pudo, no podía dar a notar que ver a su ex amiga del brazo de Anthony le afectaba tremendamente.

-Buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes –contestaron los cuatro-

-¿Cómo has estado Candy?

-Muy bien Anthony

-A ti no te pregunto porque sé que estás feliz se te nota en la cara –le dijo el rubio a Terry-

-Pues sí lo estoy para que negarlo, estoy contento con mí querida Candy pero al parecer tú también están feliz

-Sí lo estoy –le contestó con aire de complicidad-

-¡Hola Kate!- dijo tímidamente Evelyn-

-¡Hola! –Contestó fríamente Kate sin mirarla a la cara-

-Ella es tu hermana por lo que veo

-Sí, soy Candy ¿y tú eres?

-Evelyn Moritz

-mucho gusto

-el placer es mío. ¿Cómo estás Oscar? –Se atrevió a preguntarle al francés-

-Excelentemente –le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras besó la mano de su prometida-

-sí ya lo veo

-Perdón Evelyn no te he presentado a mi amigo Terruce Grandchester, el prometido de Candy

-Mucho gusto Señor Grandchester

-igualmente

-Bueno, disculparan ustedes que no nos quedemos a charlar pero acaban de llegar otros amigos y queremos saludarlos, con su permiso señores, damas. Vamos mi amor –le dijo Oscar a Kate-

-Hasta luego –dijo Kate- sin mirar a nadie

Los dos se van y Evelyn se sintió muy triste pero Candy al notarlo empezó a decir cosas graciosas sobre Anthony para romper el hielo.

-¡Anthony! ¡Anthony! Me sorprende que hayas llegado un poco tarde

-Es que estaba un poco ocupado

Kate y Oscar se sentaron en la mesa que les había asignado el acomodador y se pusieron a hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

-¡Esto es insólito! –Dijo otra vez Oscar-

-¿Cómo se habrán conocido? –Preguntó Kate-

-¿Quién sabe?

-¿Por qué habrán llegado juntos?

-No te lo había querido decir antes pero estuve haciendo mis averiguaciones desde que Evelyn me dijo que había terminado con Fabiani

-¿Cómo?

-Ellos se comprometieron pero por alguna razón ella lo ha dejado

-¿Será por ti?

-No lo creo

-pero te buscó, tú me contaste

-Sí, un día después de que nos comprometiéramos

-Será que aún te ama y no soportó enterarse que vas a casarte pronto

-no lo sé, ni me interesa saberlo

-tú todavía la amas

-eso ya no importa

-¡Oscar! ¿Qué hacemos?

-seguir como hasta ahora

Candy se ofreció acompañar a Evelyn al tocador mientras Terry y Anthony seguían platicando. Kate le pidió a Oscar que la disculpara pero quería tomarse un tiempo a solas para engullir lo que había pasado minutos antes.

Oscar también se sintió mal y quiso salir de la fiesta, necesitaba alejarse del bullicio, después se puso a conducir su auto sin rumbo.

Kate se sentó en el sofá de uno de los salones de la mansión Hamilton, miró por uno de los cristales hacia fuera y vio como la gente reía mientras bebía champagne en honor a los novios.

-¿por qué? ¿Por qué has venido justamente con ella?

Kate se levantó para ver mejor por el cristal, estando en la parte alta de aquella mansión podía ver a todos o a casi todos los invitados.

De pronto escuchó que la perilla de la puerta estaba moviéndose, y se volteó para ver quién era. Los ojos azul celestes de Anthony se cruzaron nuevamente con las lagunas verdes de sus ojos, la rubia sintió como las piernas le temblaban y recordó aquella ocasión en que lo vio por primera vez.

Recuerdo

La voz de un hombre la hizo asustar, sintió un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, era Anthony quien al enterarse de que la rubia estaba en casa fue inmediatamente a buscarla.

-¡Candy! Se me hizo una eternidad

Kate se voltea, su mirada verde se cruza con la azul del joven y deja caer el diario al piso, sorprendida y nerviosa no deja de mirar al joven.

-¿qué tienes Candy?

Con una voz entrecortada le responde

-Eres tú, el mismo que vi en mis sueños

Anthony le sonríe y se acerca con su silla de ruedas, realmente estaba muy guapo esa tarde, se acababa de dar un baño y aún tenía sus cabellos húmedos, el perfume que usaba embriagaba los sentidos de Kate, nunca se había sentido como hasta ahora.

-¿Qué te pasa Candy? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Yo...este...

Era la primera vez que sentía esos extraños cosquilleos en su estomago, las manos le empezaban a sudar y no podía coordinar bien sus ideas, en toda su vida siempre había sido una mujer decidida y segura pero ahora un montón de ideas empezaron a girar en su cabeza y no sabía cómo actuar.

-Te has puesto pálida, como si hubieras visto un fantasma

-No...

-¿no vas a venir a saludarme? Mira que te fuiste sin despedirte y no pude leer la historia que quería

-¿Historia?

-Sí, la de las mil y una noches ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Sí, es que tenía la cabeza en otro lugar –contesta mientras se inclina para recoger el diario-

-¿Cómo está Londres? Hace años que no voy para allá

-Está bien

-¡Hummm...! Noto que estás algo nerviosa, ¿no será que me ocultas algo?

-No, es que estoy un poco cansada, el viaje fue agotador

-debe ser

-¡Anthony! –se anima a decir-

Ella sabía que él era Anthony debido a las explicaciones que le estuvo dando Neil, es el único rubio en la casa y además está en silla de ruedas, fue lo que le dijo.

-dime Candy

-¿cómo te has sentido?

-bien, ahora que te tengo en frente, permíteme decirte que estás más bella que nunca, si antes parecías un ángel ahora pareces...

El color tiñó sus mejillas y no se atrevió a continuar con lo que iba a decir, Kate también adquirió color y miró hacia otro lado porque no podía mantenerle la mirada al joven.

-"Mi bello Ángel Blanco, ilumina con tu resplandor, el frío invierno de mi corazón, saca el dolor que un día dejó la decepción y llénalo con tu dulce amor"

-Es muy bello el poema –le responde-

-¡Candy! No es lo suficiente, tú mereces las palabras más hermosas

-¡Anthony! Muchas gracias

-Aún espero

-¿Esperas qué?

-mi abrazo, te has quedado inmóvil ahí

-perdona –la rubia se acerca y lo abraza, aspirando más su deliciosa fragancia-

-Perdona que te haya recibido así, eran tantas mis ganas de verte que no alcancé a peinarme

-Te ves bien así con el cabello desordenado –Kate no podía creer que le estuviera diciendo eso a un hombre-

-¿Sí? Entonces voy a dejarlo así siempre

-¡Hem! No sería buena idea, puede que a los demás no les agrade

-con que te agrade a ti basta

Fin de los recuerdos

-¿Qué te pasa Kate? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma

Esas palabras, las mismas que le había dirigido en aquella ocasión. Si en ese momento lucía atractivo a pesar de la silla de ruedas ahora estaba más que interesante, su mirada era profunda y atrayente.

-Te has quedado inmóvil

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-quise descansar un poco de tanto bullicio

-bueno, te dejo solo para que descanses

Kate se movió rápidamente hacia la puerta pero el rubio le impidió la salida colocando su brazo en la misma.

-déjame pasar por favor

-¿y si te digo que no?

-no estoy de humor para juegos, déjame pasar

-no quiero

-no te entiendo, la verdad ¿por qué estás persiguiéndome?

-tú lo sabes no tengo porque repetirlo

Kate se empieza a reír le parecía una ironía lo que él decía.

-¿Qué te causa tanta risa?

-Me tachaste de mentirosa no sé cuantas veces y tú eres el más grande de todos los mentirosos

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué lo dices?

-porque va a ser, dijiste que me amabas tanto, que no podías vivir sin mí y no sé cuantas cosas más y veo que te has consolado rápidamente

-¿Lo dices por Evelyn?

-Acabas de llegar con ella ¿no?

-Estás celosa

-¿Celosa? No de ninguna manera, solo que me da coraje que trates de tomarme como a una tonta

-Aunque lo niegues, sé que estás celosa

-No, no es así

-Me da tanto gusto saber que te mueres de celos, ahora sabes cómo me siento cuando te veo con Oscar

-ya déjame en paz Anthony

-No tengo esa intención. Son varios días los que no nos hemos visto y necesitaba estar cerca de ti, te extraño tanto

-Sí que eres un descarado, no deberías estar aquí, mejor vete y hazle compañía a Evelyn, no deberías dejarla sola tanto tiempo

-Pues, puede ser, ella es tan linda, es muy bonita, no he conocido a muchacha tan dulce y encantadora como ella, puede que termine gustándome, si le gustó a Oscar porque no habría de gustarme a mí

-Eres….

-¿Qué vas a decir? Ten cuidado con tus palabras

-No tienes remedio, no eres ni la sombra del chico que conocí

-nunca fui tímido

-pero al menos eras reservado, antes, antes…

-antes solo me atrevía a decirte cosas bonitas a ti

-¿Y ahora? ¿Se las dices a cualquiera?

-No, pero trato de ser amable con las damas porque considero que lo merecen ¿No es lo mismo que hace tu prometido?

-cállate, él no es así

-no, imagino que solo debe tener ojos para ti

-pues sí ¿acaso no lo viste?

-¿quieres que te diga lo que yo vi? Yo vi a dos personas que actúan movidos por los celos. Se nota que a Oscar le sigue gustando Evelyn si no fuera así no se hubiera ido dejándote sola ¿no te parece?

-no quiero seguir hablando contigo

-Me tienes miedo, lo sé

-no es cierto

-tienes miedo de que me acerque y te tome entre mis brazos porque sabes que no podrías resistirte

-¡Engreído! Te has vuelto un engreído

-¿Eso piensas? –Le preguntó acercándose más-

-¿Qué haces?

-siempre me preguntas eso pero tú sabes lo que estoy haciendo

-no te aproximes más

-cuando una mujer dice no, quiere en realidad decir sí

-¡Anthony! ¡Por favor!

Anthony la tomo de la cintura con ambas manos y la obligó a mirarlo, ella estaba muy nerviosa, sabía que si él la besaba no podría resistirse, el estaba ejerciendo un dominio increíble sobre ella.

-¿Ves? Estás temblando

-me estás poniendo en una situación un tanto embarazosa, suéltame –le dijo tratando de soltarse de su abrazo-

-no quiero y en el fondo tú tampoco lo deseas

-voy a gritar

-hazlo, quiero saber la cara que pondrán tus padres cuando se enteren de que entre tú y yo hay algo

-entre tú y yo no hay nada, además no creo que seas capaz de inventar algo así, te estarías perjudicando, lo único que lograrías es que te echaran de mi casa

-¿nada? ¿Dices que no hay nada entre nosotros?

-nada

-no lo creo, siempre hubo algo y siempre lo habrá

-déjame, suéltame, mejor vete a molestar a Evelyn

-la única que me interesa eres tú

-¡Dios! ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-lo mismo que tú de mi, muero por besarte

-no

Anthony la acercó más y rozó sus labios con los suyos, Kate había cerrado sus ojos esperaba ansiosa que el empezara a besarla pero él se contuvo de hacerlo, la abrazó y llevó su cabeza a su hombro.

-¿Por qué vas a casarte con otro? Yo te amo, te amo tanto y no quiero que sigamos así, estamos lastimándonos el uno al otro

-¡Anthony!

-olvidemos todo, vayámonos lejos tú y yo y empecemos una nueva vida

-No puedo

-¿por qué no quieres luchar?

-me da miedo, tengo miedo de que solo sea una fantasía

-no lo es, déjame demostrarte que te amo, deja que te quiera y que te entregue mi vida

Ella estaba enajenada no sabía que decirle, su corazón latía a mil por hora, quería responderle que sí, que quería irse lejos con él.

-Eres una hechicera, embrujaste mi corazón, siempre seré tuyo, solo tuyo Kate. Por favor di que me quieres, que me amas.

-Yo…

-¿tan difícil es para ti decir que me amas?

-¿y tan fácil es para ti decir que me amas?

-para mi es fácil porque lo siento, porque es verdad ¿y para ti?

-¡Anthony! Yo… tú sabes…

-Lo sé pero me gustaría que te decidieras de una vez por todas

-ya me decidí

-no me gusta para nada esa respuesta

-es la única que puedo darte

-entonces ¿vas a casarte con él?

-Sí Anthony, seré la señora de Lenuar

-tal vez llegues a serlo, tal vez llegues a entregarle tu cuerpo pero sabes que tu corazón es solo mío, así como el mío es tuyo, para siempre.

-¡Anthony no sigas!

-Eres mía, ahora mismo podría tomarte si quisiera porque sé que no te opondrías pero no estaría bien, yo quiero que te entregues a mí sin presiones, sin temores, sin cargas.

-¿quieres volverme loca? –le dijo toda roja al imaginarlo-

-¿Acaso no es verdad lo que digo? No te atreverás a negarlo, aquella noche en tu cuarto, estuvimos a punto de perder el control ¿te imaginas lo que hubiera ocurrido si Candy no tocaba a la puerta?

-¡cállate!

-no sé que es mejor ¿que no haya pasado o que hubiera pasado? porque eso no hizo más que confirmarme que lo que sientes por mí es muy fuerte y que vas a cometer una estupidez casándote con alguien por quien no sientes nada de nada.

Anthony estaba molesto porque ella no era capaz de aceptar que se moría por él, necesitaba escucharle decir que lo amaba.

-¡Te amo! ¡Te amo tanto! Quiero que me digas si tú sientes lo mismo por mi aunque después me niegues tu amor

-será mejor que esta conversación se acabe ahora mismo

-no, no terminará así

Anthony la besó, ella no se opuso, no podía, quería tenerlo cerca, ya no podía seguir negando que besarlo y abrazarlo se había vuelto una necesidad.

Entre gemidos él seguía declarándole su amor y ella respondió de la misma manera, sin resistirse más le dijo que lo amaba.

-¡Te amo Anthony! ¡Te amo!

-yo también

-es una locura

-tal vez pero es una locura deliciosa

-no, no debo, yo…

-yo te quiero tanto que creo que jamás en la vida podré amar a alguien como a ti

Candy y Evelyn regresaron junto a Terry y al darse cuenta de que Anthony no estaba, la rubia le pregunta disimuladamente a su novio.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó bajito-

-debe estar con tu hermana

-¡Ojalá se arreglen esos dos!

Oscar regresó y fue inmediatamente hasta donde estaban Candy, Terry y Evelyn.

-¿Dónde está Kate?

-no lo sé –dijo un poco nerviosa Candy-

-¿Y Anthony?

-Fue a buscar algo de beber –dijo el castaño-

Oscar no se tragó la mentira así que se dispuso ir a buscarla cuando Evelyn le dirigió unas palabras.

-Oscar quiero decirte algo ¡por favor concédeme unos minutos!

-estoy ocupado ¿no ves?

-por favor Oscar escucha a la Srta. Moritz –rogó Candy-

Oscar no tuvo más remedio y aceptó, la pareja los dejó a solas para que pudieran hablar.

-Me gustaría que conversáramos en otro lugar

-aquí estamos bien, es un lugar público no quiero que me vean a solas contigo

-por favor te lo ruego solo por esta única vez

-de acuerdo, vamos

Los dos fueron a la parte trasera del jardín y se sentaron a hablar en una de las bancas.

-Sé que te he hecho mucho daño y tal vez nunca me perdones pero por lo menos permíteme presentar una defensa, creo que todo acusado merece ese derecho y sé que eres un ser noble y generoso, por lo menos me escucharás

-habla rápido

-Yo acepté casarme con Fabiani porque mi padre se metió en un lío muy grande, ese arribista le robó por medio de engaños gran parte de su fortuna y prácticamente nos dejó en la calle. Antonio le puso como condición para devolverle todo lo que le había robado que yo me casara con él, si no lo hacía presentaría unos documentos firmados, obviamente falsos, donde expone a mi padre como deudor a un préstamo ficticio y no tenemos esa cantidad para pagarle si yo no me caso con él mi padre irá a la cárcel por estafa, cuando en realidad el estafador es el mismo Fabiani. El nos amenazó Oscar, nos dijo que si contábamos algo no dudaría en meter a mi padre a la cárcel. Por eso no podía decirte nada, además tenía mucha vergüenza.

-¡Evelyn!

-te juro que lo que digo es verdad –dijo llorando-

-Es que no lo puedo creer

-Dejé a Fabiani pero mi padre está metido en ese problema y ahora van a odiarme por haberlos abandonado sin ayudarlos pero es que no podría casarme con Fabiani si al único hombre que he amado es a ti, no puedo hacer ese sacrificio por mis padres ¿Soy una egoísta?

-debiste contarme antes

-es que no pude, sentí miedo, me amenazó con hacerte daño a ti y a Kate y a mis padres. Me dijo que debía cortar toda relación con mis amigos, inclusive con los Harcourt. Ahora Fabiani está buscándome para obligarme a cumplir estoy escondiéndome en casa de una prima.

-¡Dios! ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? Podíamos haber resuelto eso juntos

-lo sé, perdóname, solo di que me perdonas, aunque ya no podamos estar juntos, aunque tu ames ahora a Kate.

-¡Evelyn! –Exclamó Oscar-

-solo necesito tu perdón y el de Kate

-yo te perdono

-gracias, eres muy bueno, por eso me enamoré de ti

La muchacha se acercó tomó con ambas manos su rostro y besó sus labios fugazmente.

-quiero que seas feliz –le dijo suavemente-

Evelyn se levantó y se fue corriendo dejando a Oscar muy azorado, esta noticia no la esperaba. Ahora sabía que Evelyn lo amaba de verdad pero ahora él estaba atado a Kate.

-¿Qué hemos hecho Kate y yo? –Se dijo así mismo-

Kate y Anthony seguían dibujando besos en sus labios cuando se separaron

- Lo sabía esto no se puede acabar de la noche a la mañana

-¡Anthony! No sigas por favor

-mi amor eres irresistible –le dijo mientras besaba su mejilla- tienes una piel tan blanca y tersa

-¡Anthony! Ya no más

-¡Vayámonos lejos mi amor!

-No, no puedo, ya déjame, no trates de convencerme de esa manera –le dijo separándose de él-

-¡Pero Kate!

-Pero Kate nada, lo siento Anthony tendrás que olvidarte de mi

-Kate, no entiendo ¿Por qué primero me aceptas y luego me rechazas? hace tan solo unos momentos estábamos besándonos y ahora me dices que me olvide de ti

-Si tan solo me hubieras dicho antes lo que me acabas de decir ahora, te juro que no me comprometía con Oscar, pero ya es demasiado tarde

-No, no lo es. No te compliques Kate, todo tiene solución, yo puedo hablar con tu padre, aclararle todo, estoy seguro de que entenderá

-No, no va a ser así, mi padre es un hombre bien serio y no le gustan estas cosas, descubriría que tú eras el hombre con el que yo me estaba besando aquella noche

-¿de qué hablas?

-Mi padre vio cuando tú y yo nos besamos en nuestra casa en Chicago, aquella noche cuando fuiste a buscarme porque yo me sentía mal

-lo recuerdo, aquella noche en el jardín

-Por la oscuridad mi padre no pudo verte pero si se entera que fuiste tú va a haber un problema muy grande. En aquella ocasión estuve a punto de perder su confianza y cariño, me dijo que no había sido educada para eso. Luego olvidó porque justo en ese momento apareció Candy si no hubiera sido por eso todavía estaría insistiendo en conocer a aquel irrespetuoso para decirle unas cuantas verdades. Si se entera que fuiste tú, no solo te echa de la casa si no que cortaría toda relación, eso sería terrible para Candy.

-el tiene que entender que nos amamos y que lo que pasó aquella noche es algo natural entre dos personas que se profesan amor.

-No, ahora estoy por casarme, mi padre se molestaría mucho porque diría que estoy tomando un asunto muy serio, como es el matrimonio, como un simple juego. Además mi madre está muy enferma, un disgusto así la mataría.

-¿y qué hacemos con este amor? Dime ¿vas a resignarte?

-no hay otro remedio

-debe haber alguna manera para romper ese compromiso sin que tus padres sufran

-no lo hay

-pero piensa en Oscar, él ama a Evelyn y ella a él, los cuatro seríamos infelices

-Evelyn no ama a Oscar

-tú no sabes

-¿Qué no sé?

-Ella está enamorada de él me lo ha dicho

-¿entonces por qué lo dejó?

-Eso es un asunto que ellos dos deben arreglar. Piénsalo Kate no sería justo para ninguno

-Anthony no sé

-yo esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario

Anthony salió de la sala dejándola sola, ella no sabía qué hacer, no podría arriesgarse a romper un compromiso que se había vuelto público no solo en Francia y Londres sino en toda Europa, su familia había sido honorable, un escándalo así afectaría las relaciones que el Conde tenía tanto a nivel social como comercial. Pero eso no era lo que le importaba tanto si no más bien la salud de su madre.

-no, no puedo causarle tamaño disgusto pero… ¿Qué hago?

Oscar aún no salía de su asombro, Evelyn se había estado sacrificando por su familia y ahora le confirmaba que su amor por él nunca había muerto. Aquel impacto fue tan grande que no atinaba a moverse de aquel lugar, seguía en la banca donde se sentó junto a Evelyn, aun le parecía sentir el pequeño roce de sus labios.

-No, esto debe ser mentira, una pesadilla, no ahora que yo….

Anthony se encontró nuevamente con Evelyn y los dos se contaron cómo les había ido con sus respectivos amores.

-Yo no creo que Oscar desista

-Kate está indecisa

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Hay que seguir adelante con nuestro plan

-pero y si no resulta

-no seas pesimista, claro que resultará

-quiero hablar con Kate

-está en una de las salas de arriba

-iré a buscarla

-está bien, mientras yo iré a platicar con mi amigo Terry

-nos vemos más tarde

Kate estaba pensativa, cuando volvió a sonar la puerta, por un momento pensó que se trataba de Anthony que había regresado.

-¡Hola! Disculpa que te moleste pero quisiera hablar contigo

-¿Qué quieres?

-he venido a pedirte perdón, todo lo que te dije aquella vez era mentira, tú eres mi mejor amiga y no creo que seas una anticuada, siempre te he admirado, tú lo sabes.

-Engañaste a Oscar

-Lo sé, engañé a todos pero lo hice por mis padres

-Yo te pregunté y tú lo negaste

-Es que no podía decirte nada, Fabiani me tenía amenazada

-¿amenazada?

-él me tenía amenazada con meter a mi padre a la cárcel y acusarlo de estafa, nos puso una trampa, él los conoce a todos, no sé de donde, pero me prohibió relacionarme con ustedes por eso mentí y me alejé. Iba a casarme con él pero lo he dejado.

-lo dejaste porque te enteraste de que Oscar va a casarse conmigo

-No, yo me enteré cuando ya lo había dejado incluso Fabiani me está buscando para obligarme a cumplir y yo me estoy escondiendo en casa de una prima

-pero ahora ya te han visto algunos, recuerda que estamos en el matrimonio de Mary Anne, no le será difícil dar contigo ahora

-es verdad, me he arriesgado porque necesitaba hablar contigo y con Oscar

-Evelyn ahora es tarde para que intentes arreglar lo que hiciste

-lo sé pero al menos lo intenté, lo que espero ahora es que tú y Oscar me perdonen. Kate por favor perdóname, tú eres mi mejor amiga, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado.

-Evelyn yo… ahora soy tu rival

-No, nunca te veré así

-voy a casarme con el hombre que amas, deberías odiarme

-no, nunca podría, eres casi como una hermana para mí

-yo no sé si pueda verte igual que antes

-Por favor, inténtalo

-esto es incomodo para mí, voy a casarme con Oscar y tú todavía lo amas

-eso ya no importa, yo he tenido la culpa, debí decir la verdad desde un principio pero fui cobarde

-Evelyn lo siento tanto pero todo esto está por volverme loca

-Kate no quiero que te sientas mal, si tú has llegado a enamorarte de Oscar yo me hago a un lado para que ambos puedan ser felices

Kate quería decirle algo pero no sabía que, justo en ese momento tocan a la puerta y es Oscar quien la había ido a buscar.

-¡Oscar!

-Yo no sabía que estaban… perdón si interrumpo algo

-No, ya habíamos terminado de hablar, creo que mejor me voy, prometí a mi prima regresar pronto, como solo soy una invitada no quiero causar molestias, iré a despedirme de Mary Anne y Francis. ¡Hasta pronto!

Evelyn salió del cuarto dejando solos a la joven pareja que no se atrevía a decir nada. Kate se puso a jugar con un pisapapeles mientras Oscar miraba por la ventana.

-Si quieres –empezó Oscar- podemos regresar, tus padres se fueron como hace media hora

-¿tan pronto?

-sí, parece que la Condesa no se sentía muy bien

-Si es así quiero volver rápido a casa

-está bien, vámonos

Los dos se movieron rápidamente, ya en el jardín, buscaron a Candy y a Terry quienes se estaban despidiendo de los novios y sus amigos.

-¡Candy! ¿Es cierto que mamá se ha puesto mal?

-No te preocupes, papá quiso llevarla a casa para que no se fatigara tanto

-Por un momento pensé que había desmejorado

-No, pero quiero ir con ella por eso le pedí a Terry que me lleve a casa lo antes posible

La Condesa Gerald estaba recostándose en su cama y Abel se estaba sacando la corbata.

-Amor, ¿seguro que estás bien?

-sí, solo tengo un poco de sueño, que la doncella me suba un té de toronjil, por favor

-de acuerdo

-cuando vengan nuestras hijas pídeles que suban a verme, quiero decirles algo

-¿de qué se trata amor?

-No es nada, son cosas de mujeres

-muy bien no quiero parecer un entrometido

-no, no lo eres mi amor

Kate y Candy saltaron del carruaje en cuanto este se detuvo, a sus prometidos no les sorprendió en nada esto solo bajaron tras ellas.

Las jóvenes ni bien entraron estaban subiendo por las escaleras que las conducían a las habitaciones de su madre, el conde que iba saliendo del cuarto alcanza a verlas.

-Señoritas, su madre las está esperando

-a eso vamos –dijeron las dos-

-¡Hum! ¿Cómo lo sabían?

-Intuición femenina

Victoria estaba con los ojos cerrados pero despierta, sentía como una fuerte debilidad subía desde la punta de sus pies hasta la cabeza, se había mareado un poco en la fiesta y aunque había fingido un poco su esposo lo intuía por eso la llevó de regreso a casa.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

-¿te sientes bien?

-¡Candy! ¡Kate! Mis niñas, estoy bien, solo que me ha dado algo de sueño pero no quería dormirme sin verlas antes, son tan lindas.

-Mamá no nos mientas, estás un poco flácida –le dijo la enfermera- y te veo pálida, voy a pedirle a papá que mande por un médico.

-¿para qué? Ya las tres sabemos lo que tengo ¿no es cierto? Sé que Kate es muy inteligente, debió darse cuenta hace tiempo lo que me pasaba aunque quisimos ocultárselo y tú siendo enfermera es fácil para ti darte cuenta cuando tienes a un enfermo en frente ¿verdad?

-Mamá, te pondrás bien –dijo la menor de las hermanas-

-Eso me gustaría, pero no me queda mucho tiempo así que quería hablar con las dos

-pero Mamá…

-Quiero que las dos me prometan que siempre van a estar juntas y que se van a apoyar en todo

-no tienes que pedirnos eso, ya lo estamos haciendo ¿verdad Candy?

-Así es, las dos hemos aprendido a querernos mucho y siempre estamos pendiente la una de la otra

-lo sé y estoy contenta por eso

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Nada en absoluto solo quería tenerlas un rato conmigo para decirles lo mucho que las quiero y lo feliz que me hace saber que han escogido a buenos hombres como sus futuros esposos.

A Terruce no lo conozco muy bien pero en el poco tiempo que lo he podido tratar me he dado cuenta que se desvive por ti, Candy, se nota que te ama mucho.

-y yo a él madre

-Y en cuanto a ti, Kate me tranquiliza saber que vas a casarte con Oscar, no hay nadie mejor que él para hacerte feliz.

Kate no le dice nada, solo le sonríe, Candy se siente triste porque sabe que su hermana no será feliz si se une a Oscar en matrimonio. Victoria cierra sus ojos mientras sostiene las manos de sus hijas y se queda profundamente dormida.


	55. EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA AGONIA

**Capítulo ****LV**

**El principio de una agonía**

Durante toda la mañana Candy estuvo cuidando de su madre quien había perdido el apetito por completo. Kate no se atrevía a entrar porque sabía que no soportaría y se echaría a llorar.

Candy estaba asustada, había hablado con el doctor que estaba llevando el caso de su madre y éste le dijo que no viviría mucho tiempo más.

-Mamá, toma un poco por favor –le rogó Candy- está deliciosa

-No me apetece querida

-Pero tienes que comer algo, sino no vas a recuperarte

-Candy, agradezco que me cuides, me llevaré un bello recuerdo conmigo

-vamos, no digas esas cosas y tómate la sopita de verduras que te preparó Gertrudis, no quiero que se enfríe

-está bien, pero solo un poco

Candy se sentó en la cama a darle unas cuantas cucharadas en la boca, al estar más cerca de ella se percató de una manchas moradas en su cuello y pecho, los síntomas ya empezaban a manifestarse de una manera acelerada.

-¡Dios Mío! –Decía para sí misma la enfermera- No te lleves tan pronto a mi madre

-Hijita, ya no quiero más, prefiero un poco de té

-está bien, le diré a Gertrudis que prepare uno enseguida, no te muevas tanto mamá

-yo te espero

Candy salió del cuarto, trató de serenarse y caminó tranquila hasta la cocina donde estaba la doncella.

-Por favor prepara una taza de té

-enseguida señorita Candy

-¿Has visto a mi hermana?

-Estaba en el jardín hace un momento ¿quiere que vaya a buscarla?

-No, mejor voy yo misma, tú prepara el té y me avisas cuando esté listo

-como ordene Señorita

Kate estaba sentada en la misma hamaca donde solía mecerse su madre, cerca en una banca de hierro estaba Lady Catherine.

-Estuve hablando con Victoria y a pesar de su mala salud se muestra muy sonriente, dice que está tan feliz de que tú y Oscar vayan a casarse, que es la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar. Y yo también lo creo, mi nieto merecía una muchacha tan buena, dulce y cariñosa como tú.

-gracias Mi Lady

Candy llegó y saludó a ambas mujeres, les dijo que Victoria estaba más relajada y que le haría bien la visita de Lady Catherine.

-Bueno entonces iré a verla –dijo la anciana- con permiso mis niñas

Candy se sentó en la misma banca y se puso a mirar a su hermana.

-¿Qué tienes? –Preguntó la mayor-

-me siento tan mal

-¿por qué?

-nuestra madre se está muriendo

-Kate, me gustaría decirte algo para animarte pero creo que estamos en las mismas condiciones

-pero tú eres más fuerte que yo en ese aspecto, yo no entiendo porque siendo ella tan buena tenga que sufrir tanto. ¿Por qué le tiene que pasar esto a ella? Es injusto, es tan injusto.

-¡Kate!

-mi mamá no merece morir, hay tanta gente mala en el mundo, seres despiadados, crueles que no se mueren ¿Por qué mi madre que ha sido tan buena? ¿Dímelo tú Candy? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se mueren ellos en vez de mi madre? –Dijo llorando-

-¡Kate! ¡Tranquilízate por favor!

-No, no puedo, no puedo aceptar que mi madre vaya a morir

-¡Kate! Yo tampoco puedo aceptar eso, es horrible vivir pensando que tu madre te abandonó y luego descubrir que no es así, que ella siempre te quiso y extrañó y que cuando la vida al fin nos permite reencontrarnos nos quiera separar de esta manera tan cruel. Me duele enormemente, diera la mitad de mi vida porque ella viviera más tiempo, porque es tan poco lo que he podido disfrutarla, al menos tú has estado con ella desde que nacimos, yo solo hace un par de meses.

-¡Candy! ¡He sido tan injusta! No he pensado en ti

Las dos se abrazan en medio de sollozos, las lágrimas bañaron sus rostros.

-Prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado –le dijo Kate-

-Yo también te cuidaré, hermana menor –respondió Candy-

-gracias

-ahora tienes que tratar de subir esos ánimos, debemos procurar que nuestra madre sea muy feliz hasta el último día

-tienes razón, hay que ser fuertes

-así es

En ese instante llega la doncella a informarle que el té para Victoria está listo.

-Bueno Kate, cuando estés más tranquila, ve al cuarto, mamá pregunta mucho por ti

-Sí, ahí estaré

Candy se va con la sirvienta y Kate se vuelve a sentar en la hamaca mientras trata de reponerse.

Evelyn había salido al mercado junto a una de las criadas de su prima, no quería ser una carga así que se había empeñado en ayudar con las compras a pesar de que su prima se negó muchas veces.

-Señorita, ya hemos comprado todo

-bueno, adelántate yo voy ya mismo

-como diga

La muchacha se fue y Evelyn se quedó mirando las aves en venta, en un puesto de periódicos estaba Oscar, él la vio de lejos pero ella estaba tan distraída que no se percató.

La mujer preguntó cuánto costaban las flores en otro puesto y compró un ramillete fresco. Después de esto decidió caminar hasta la casa, pasó por una arboleda cuando se encontró con unos ojos oscuros muy brillantes.

-¡Oh no! –exclamó asustada-

-¡Oh sí! –Dijo el hombre-

Ella tiró las flores y salió corriendo despavorida pero el hombre le dio alcance más adelante, apretando fuertemente sus puños la empujó contra un árbol.

-¿pensaste que podrías esconderte de mí?

-Suéltame, me estás lastimando

-no, no voy a soltarte palomita, me engañaste la última vez, en esta ocasión no te dejaré ir. Vas a regresar conmigo y tendrás que cumplir con tu promesa o tu padre irá a la cárcel.

-no, no me casaré contigo

-¿cómo que no te casarás?

-No puedes obligarme

-¿vas a dejar que tu padre se pudra en la cárcel? ¡Qué mala hija eres!

-yo no tengo la culpa de que mi padre se haya dejado engañar por ti

-sea como sea, tú diste tu palabra y ahora cumplirás aunque no quieras

-no, no lo haré, suéltame

-¡Estúpida! Te obligaré, por tu desobediencia vas a pagar muy caro, nadie me rechaza. Serás mía y así tendrás que casarte conmigo

-jamás, primero muerta

-eres mi prometida, mi esposa aunque no por la práctica si por ley

-yo no he firmado nada

-pero tu padre sí y si no te casas conmigo, no solo lo hundiré en prisión sino que me quedaré con todos tus bienes y enlodaré tu reputación de la peor manera, nadie querrá tomarte como esposa. Así que solo tienes esa opción palomita.

-¡Eres un desalmado! ¡Maldito!

-gracias pero esa no es una respuesta

-nunca me casaré contigo

-¿no? Y ¿Qué tal si ahora mismo adelantamos nuestra luna de miel?

Evelyn abrió los ojos de par en par, aterrorizada, temía que Fabiani fuera a cumplir con sus amenazas de tomarla por la fuerza. Ella lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para impedir que él la tocara.

-¡Mi amor! no te pongas nerviosa, solo será cuestión de unos cuantos minutos y tendrás un maravilloso recuerdo, es más puede que de paso encarguemos y le demos un heredero a mi suegro.

-¡No te atrevas, desgraciado!

El tipo quiso besarla a la fuerza mientras ella se resistía y trataba de empujarlo, pero él era mucho más fuerte debido a su porte y posición de hombre.

-¡Serás mía! Y tendrás que casarte aunque no quieras

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Auxilio! –Gritó ella-

-¿Quién va a escucharte? Estamos los dos solos

Evelyn seguía contendiendo contra él, usaba sus uñas y sus dientes como una leona, no permitiría por nada en el mundo que el abusara de su inocencia. Ella lloraba y gritaba desesperada y el solo reía a carcajadas mientras trataba de someterla, de pronto la voz de otro hombre hizo que la risa se le fuera al punto.

-¡Suéltala Imbécil! Si no quieres que te parta la cara

-¿Tú?

Oscar había seguido los pasos de Evelyn a una distancia considerable pero la había perdido en el camino, luego los gritos de la muchacha lo guiaron hasta aquel lugar.

-he dicho que la sueltes

-Señor Lenuar, pensé que no volvería a ver, lo felicito, me he enterado que va a casarse muy pronto

-ahórrate tus felicitaciones bandido y deja a Evelyn en paz de una vez por todas

-¡perdóneme! Pero usted no debería meterse en nuestras relaciones

-Usted estaba a punto de hacerle daño y eso no se lo permitiré

-Yo puedo hacer con mi prometida lo que me dé la gana y usted no puede interferir, váyase a cantarle cosas bonitas a la suya mientras mi novia y yo hacemos las nuestras.

-jamás permitiré que le faltes al respeto

-¡Cállate!

-No, cállate tú

Empezaron una discusión acalorada que terminó en golpes, Evelyn quiso separarlos pero no pudo. Oscar le partió la boca a Antonio de un certero puñetazo y luego lo mandó contra un árbol.

-¿Quieres más, desgraciado?

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así!

-claro que no, se te va a hinchar la geta imbécil

-Escúchame bien Evelyn, regresaré por ti, no siempre va a estar él para defenderte y tendrás que cumplir si no quieres que haga efectiva mis amenazas. Y tú –dirigiéndose a Oscar- me las vas a pagar maldito francés

-lárgate escoria o termino de acomodarte la cara

Antonio escupió sangre y trató de secarse el rostro con la manga de su camisa, se fue sin decir más nada. Evelyn se abrazó de Oscar y le agradeció con lágrimas el que la hubiera salvado.

-¡gracias! ¡Gracias!

-no hay porque, lo importante es que estés bien

-no sé que hubiera hecho si tú no aparecías

-ya todo pasó

Oscar sintió ganas de besarla pero se contuvo al recordar que estaba comprometido con Kate.

-¿Por qué no lo denuncias?

-no puedo

-hay que buscar pruebas, yo hablaré con unos amigos que pueden ayudarte

-te lo agradezco

-¿por qué no me dijiste esto antes? No debiste dejar que él te manipulara, si hubieras confiado en mí las cosas serían diferentes

-lo sé y ahora es tarde

Oscar la miraba con ternura mientras acariciaba su rostro, la abrazó como si fuera la última vez, luego se separó de ella.

-será mejor que te lleve a casa

-gracias

Terry y Anthony estaban caminando por las instalaciones del colegio San Pablo y conversando sobre cómo se conocieron Candy y el aristócrata.

-Fueron días maravillosos, los mejores recuerdos

-Sí, todo lo que me contaste en cartas

-así es

-aún no lo creo todo estaba amarrado, debió ser el destino

-¿crees en esas cosas? –Le preguntó Terry-

-tal vez un poco

-entonces ese mismo destino hizo que conocieras a Kate

-¡Kate! Está tan triste por lo que le pasa a su madre y yo no he podido consolarla

-¡Candy también está muy triste!

-pero al menos tú si puedes mostrarle tu apoyo, en cambio Kate no deja que me le acerque

-pues no sé, las mujeres a veces son tan extrañas, tal vez en el fondo si quiere tu consuelo

-seguramente, solo que es soberbia y no lo acepta

-cambiando de tema ¿Qué te pareció el colegio?

-muy grande y se ve que hay buenos maestros, si algún día tengo hijos pensaré en la posibilidad de enviarlos a estudiar aquí

-¿de veras?

-puede ser

-entonces, cuando yo tenga los míos haré lo mismo, así nuestros hijos podrán ser amigos

-suena genial

-sí, sería maravilloso

-voy a decirle a Archie y a Stear, de pronto los gemelos y Margaret puedan entrar aquí

-todos serían como primos

-es verdad. ¿Te das cuenta? Estamos haciendo planes para el futuro

-Sí, y me siento contento de que hayamos vuelto a ser los mismos amigos de siempre

-yo también, perdóname por todas las cosas que te dije en el pasado

-no te preocupes eso está olvidado

-gracias

-bueno, será mejor que regresemos, te llevo a la casa de los Buttman

Candy estaba sentada junto a su madre en la cama, Lady Catherine sentada cerca en una silla y Kate parada junto a la ventana.

-¿en qué piensas Kate?

-nada mamá, solo estoy viendo por la ventana para ver cuando llega papá

-mamá –dijo Candy- he pensado en que no te hace bien estar todo el tiempo acostada, necesitas un poco de sol y aire puro

-pero no me siento con fuerzas como para salir

-pero pronto podrás, ya verás

-me gusta la forma positiva que tienes de ver la vida

-todos podemos ver así

-tú hija tiene razón –dijo Lady Barson- hay que mirar hacia delante con optimismo

-yo también lo creo –Añadió Kate- cuando te sientas mejor te daré una gran sorpresa

-¿otra? Entonces procuraré recuperarme pronto

-así se habla mamá –sonrió la enfermera-

Candy se levanta y pide que la disculpen porque tenía que salir unos momentos. Tantas cosas la tenían estresada y necesitaba descansar pero con su madre enferma no había podido.

-tengo que hablar nuevamente con el médico-Pensó- no veo muy bien a mamá y tengo miedo

Al llegar a la sala se encontró con Anthony y Terry a quienes saludó con un aire apagado.

-¿Qué tienes mi amor? –Preguntó Terry-

-la vida de mi madre se está extinguiendo y yo me siento impotente

-mi amor, no sabemos qué decirte para hacerte sentir mejor

-¡Candy! Si en algo puedo ayudarte –se ofreció Anthony-

-les agradezco a los dos pero no se puede hacer nada más que esperar. En estos momentos iba a buscar a mi padre porque quiero hablar con el doctor nuevamente

-si quieres puedo llevarte –le dijo Terry-

-no te preocupes iré más tarde

-bueno yo subiré a cambiarme –se disculpó Anthony-

La condesa le pidió a Kate que la dejara unos momentos a solas con Lady Catherine.

-está bien, regresaré más tarde mamá

Kate cerró la puerta y se encontró con Anthony quien la miró preocupado.

-¡Kate! Yo… quería decirte que…

-Ahora no Anthony, no estoy de humor para escucharte

-solo quería decirte que siento tanto por lo que están pasando tú y Candy

-no Anthony tú no puedes entenderlo

-sí, si lo entiendo porque mi madre también enfermó de esa manera antes de perderla y yo era muy joven para aceptarlo, es algo que aún me duele.

Kate se quedó en silencio y bajó la cabeza, Anthony buscó sus manos y las apretó.

-solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea

-gracias

-cuando no tengas quien te escuche, búscame

Anthony soltó suavemente sus manos y se disponía a irse cuando ella lo detuvo.

-¡Anthony espera!

-dime

-Necesito un abrazo

Kate fue y lo abrazó por unos cuantos segundos, Anthony se sorprendió un poco pero pasó sus manos sobre su espalda.

-Lo necesitaba tanto, perdona.

La rubia se soltó y se fue a su habitación, Anthony después de recuperarse de la impresión hizo lo mismo.

En la sala Candy y Terry continuaban hablando sobre la salud de Victoria.

-Mi mamá puede morir en cualquier momento, así es esta enfermedad, no quisiera que muriera sin verme feliz contigo.

-si quieres podemos adelantar la fecha de la boda

-¿crees que sea conveniente?

-una alegría tan grande la reanimaría

-yo también lo creo

-entonces habla con tu papá y el médico y luego me dices para tomar una decisión

-¡Terry! ¡Terry! Gracias por tenerme paciencia

-mi amor no tienes que agradecerme nada, yo por ti hago cualquier cosa

-¿Por qué siempre me tienen que pasar estas cosas? Mi vida está llena de tristezas

-¡Candy! Prometo que cuando nos casemos daré todo de mí para que olvides las cosas tristes y seas todo lo feliz que no has podido hasta ahora

-¡Te amo Terry!

-y yo a ti

Los dos se besan dulcemente cuando el Conde Gerald llega y los ve; carraspeando llama su atención. Los dos se ponen rojos de la vergüenza.

-¡Buen Día!

-¿Cómo está señor Conde?

-Muy bien gracias

-Papá estaba esperándote porque quiero hablar contigo

-está bien

-bueno entonces yo me despido –dijo el castaño-

Annie estaba arrullando a su hija cuando la sirvienta le comunicó que su esposo estaba esperándola en la sala.

-pero ¿Quién le dijo que yo estaba?

-fue la señora Britten

-está bien ya salgo a atenderlo

La mujer dejó a su hija en la cuna y salió a buscar a su esposo que la estaba esperando sentado en el recibidor.

-¡Annie!

-¿a qué has venido Archibald?

-quería verte y hablarte

-todo lo que tengas que informarme puedes hacerlo mediante tu abogado, no quiero tratos conmigo. En cuanto a lo de los niños podemos llegar a un acuerdo pero eso también tienes que tratarlo con mi abogado

-no creo que lo que tengo que decirte pueda hacértelo saber mi representante o el tuyo. Candy te envía una carta, al parecer ella todavía desconoce lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros.

El hombre saca la carta y se la extiende a la morena que la toma rápidamente.

"Querida Annie"

No sabes cuánto te extraño, me haces mucha falta, más ahora que mi mamá está muy mal de salud, temo por su vida. ¡Ojala estuvieras aquí para consolarme!

También te extrañé para mi compromiso con Terry pero entiendo que es por mi sobrinita, le mando muchos besos y abrazos, imagino que Archie debe estar súper contento con ella, su primera niña, les tengo reservados muchos obsequios a ti y a la bebé, tienes que decirme a quien se parece, si a ti o a tu elegante esposo. Cuida mucho a mis sobrinos favoritos y diles que los quiero mucho. Sigue queriendo y cuidando de mi querido primo.

Te quiere y extraña

Tú hermana, Candy,

-Imagino lo que debe decir tu carta

-sí, seguramente escribió casi lo mismo en la tuya

-¿puedo ver a mi hija? ¿No me negarás ese derecho? ¿Verdad?

-Está en el cuarto, puedes ir

-¿no me acompañas?

-mandaré a la niñera, yo tengo que salir

-estás tan diferente a la Annie que yo conocí

-soy otra y tu contribuiste a formar mi nueva personalidad

-si tan solo dejaras que yo te explique

-no Archie, no quiero más inventos

-no son inventos Annie yo no tuve nada que ver con esa mujer, es verdad que estuve en su casa pero fue para aclararle que no quería nada con ella

-¿y por eso estabas casi desnudo?

-no estaba desnudo

-pero sí con la camisa abierta que es casi lo mismo

-ella estaba tratando de seducirme pero cuando estaba por salirme de ahí tu llegaste y confundiste las cosas

-los hombres a veces piensan que las mujeres somos unas estúpidas

-yo no pienso eso de ti Annie, nunca lo he pensado, al contrario creo que eres una mujer inteligente y maravillosa y te amo

-ya no hablemos más, ve a ver a la niña

-Pero Annie

-espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea ante el tribunal de familia

-Annie…

-Adiós

Candy se sentó junto a su padre en la biblioteca y empezaron a hablar sobre Victoria.

-Se que mamá está muy mal y que no le queda poco tiempo

-Sí hija es algo que me destroza el corazón, no sé como podré vivir sin ella. Ha sido mi compañera por más de 20 años, la única mujer a la que he amado de verdad.

-papá me siento tan mal, a veces no sé de donde saco las fuerzas para continuar.

-es el mismo espíritu que tenía mi madre. Ella también pasó por cosas muy terribles y dolorosas.

-cuando leí el diario de la abuela, me sentí identificada con ella, cada página me recordaba a mí misma, aquellos tiempos en los que lloré amargamente.

-mi madre me enseñó que a pesar de las adversidades debemos seguir adelante. Por eso ruego a dios todos los días y le pido las fuerzas y el valor necesario para aguantar el dolor y para aceptar lo que se viene

-papá, yo también quiero esa fuerza

-tú ya la tienes pequeña Candy. Todo lo que me has contado me demuestra que así es. Has sufrido lo indecible y aún así siempre te vemos despertar cada mañana con una sonrisa, ni siquiera tu hermana puede compararse contigo, ahora mismo debe estar por ahí, por los rincones llorando.

-papá no digas eso

-que no me escuche porque se enoja

-¿por qué dices que debe estar llorando?

-ella es fuerte pero no tanto como tú. Te diré algo pequeña Candy, Kate siempre fue para mí la preferida por ser la única a la que podía entregarle mi amor pero ahora que te conozco me atrevo a decir que he cambiado de opinión.

-¿qué?

-ahora mi preferida eres tú y deseo que seas inmensamente feliz, haré todo lo posible para que así sea

-pero papá…Kate

-Kate es mi hija y a los dos las amo pero ella lo ha tenido todo en cambio tú no, además te he venido observando y sé que te preocupas por todos, cosa que Kate no hace, a ella le interesa más la familia y los amigos, ha aprendido a ser una señorita pero no sabe las cosas buenas y malas de la vida. Tú eres mucho más centrada y madura y quiero que le enseñes, ella cree que lo he olvidado pero no hace mucho se portó indecentemente.

-¿Qué hizo?

Candy se asustó, imaginó que su podrá podía haberse dado cuenta de que Anthony estuve en el cuarto de su hermana pero ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Si fuera así ya hubiera sacado a Anthony de la casa.

-En Chicago durante una noche se escapó al jardín y se besó con un desconocido que por cierto nunca conocí.

-¿Un desconocido? –Candy empezó a tronar sus dedos-

-Sí, nunca más le pregunté quién era pero me tranquiliza saber que puso los pies sobre la tierra y decidió casarse con Oscar

-padre, ahora que lo mencionas ¿no será que Kate va a casarse para olvidar a ese otro joven que no conociste?

-¡Candy! Eres muy ocurrida ¿por qué habría de hacer eso tu hermana?

-no sé tal vez por vergüenza, por cumplir con el más grande deseo de ustedes dos

-hijita mía, me has hecho pensar

-papá yo quería decirte que a veces uno comete errores de los cuales uno se puede arrepentir después, lo digo por experiencia propia. ¿Por qué no hablas con ella para que saques lo que hay en el fondo de su corazón? Tal vez te sorprendas de lo que puedas descubrir

-¡Candy!

-promételo papá

-lo haré

-pero no le hables como siempre lo has hecho, háblale no como padre sino como amigo, trata de hacerle saber que a pesar de los errores que pudiera cometer siempre vas a estar con ella, para apoyarla y ayudarla.

-¿ves porqué digo que ahora tú eres mi preferida?

-los padres nunca deben tener un hijo preferido, no digas más eso, mejor di que nos amas a las dos por ser tus hijas. El día que yo sea madre –dijo un poco triste y dudándolo- querré a mis hijos por igual

-serás una buena madre

-gracias

-tomaré en cuenta tus consejos y sugerencias

Terry llegó al castillo y sus padres estaban jugando ajedrez en uno de los salones, él entró y se sentó cerca pensando en todo lo que había hablado con Candy. Su madre que se dio cuenta de su mala cara detuvo el juego y se fue a sentar a su lado.

-hijo ¿algo te preocupa?

-si madre

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó el Duque-

-se trata de la madre de Candy, se ha puesto mal y ella cree que no le queda mucho tiempo

-¡Pobre Victoria! Ella es tan buena, no imagino que vaya a dejarnos tan pronto –se lamentó Eleanor-

-no tenía idea de que estuviera tan mal, imagino cómo debe sentirse Abel. Iré a ofrecerle mi apoyo

-mejor no, tal vez mañana, Candy y él iban a ir al médico para hablar sobre la salud de la Condesa

-iré mañana entonces

-hijo, debes darle fuerzas a Candy –dijo su madre-

-sí, o pienso dejarla sola mucho menos en estos momentos, menos mal que dejé la actuación.

-era algo que te apasionaba tanto

-pero para mí lo más importante es Candy y no sé porque sospecho que lo que se viene va a ser algo terrible y difícil. ¡Pobre mi amor! No sé cómo evitarle ese dolor, sé que mi amor no va a calmar su dolor, siempre quiso tener una mamá ¿recuerdas madre que ella lo dijo una vez?

-Sí

-va a ser un golpe muy fuerte

El doctor terminó de atender a un paciente; en su consultorio esperaban el Conde y su hija.

-¡Buenas Tardes!

-¿Cómo está doctor?

-bien gracias. Imagino el porqué están aquí

-queríamos saber si ya tiene el resultado de los últimos exámenes

-sí, justamente acaban de entregármelos

-¿cómo está mamá?

-voy a ser sincero, la Condesa está muy mal no le queda mucho tiempo

-¡Dios mío! –Exclamó la rubia mientras trataba de aguantar las lágrimas tapándose la boca con ambas manos-

-¡Victoria! –Susurró el Conde-

-lamento tanto ser el portador de tan terrible noticia, pero era algo de esperarse, la Condesa lleva mucho tiempo padeciendo está enfermedad, antes hemos considerado como un milagro el que haya permanecido tanto tiempo con vida, otras personas no han soportado tanto, sin duda alguna es una mujer muy fuerte.

-El deseo de ver a sus dos hijas juntas es lo que la ha ayudado –dijo el conde mientras caminaba en círculos-

-¿Cuánto tiempo le queda doctor? –Preguntó Candy-

-asumo que es cuestión de un par de días, tal vez un par de semanas

-¿tan poco?

-Lo siento –lamentó el doctor-

-¿tan mal está?

-sus defensas han bajado rápidamente en estas últimas semanas

-entiendo, por eso está tan débil

-Y seguirá poniéndose más débil todavía hasta que llegue la hora

Candy abrazó a su padre tan fuerte y mordiéndose los labios sostuvo el llanto nuevamente. No podía creer que su madre a quien había aprendido a amar se fuera a ir tan pronto.

-Hijita –le dijo su padre- debemos estar más unidos que nunca, debemos darnos fuerzas

-Voy a consagrarme en el cuidado de mi madre, día y noche velaré por ella

Candy tenía los ojos brillantes parecía que en cualquier momento rodarían por sus mejillas gruesas lágrimas de dolor.

Terry estaba en su recámara caminando de un lado a otro aun preocupado por Candy. Estaba desesperado por su pecosa, el corazón se le había estrujado al ver su semblante un poco apagado.

-Ella ha sido tan buena, no merece que le pasen estas cosas. Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para mitigar su dolor. Pero ¿qué? ¿Qué hago Dios mío? ¡Candy! ¡Candy! Mi amor ya no quiero que sigas sufriendo.

Candy se bajó del auto y se dirigió a la pequeña capilla que estaba ubicada en una de las calles céntricas de Londres.

Al dirigirse al interior ya no pudo contener más sus lágrimas y cayó de rodillas mirando hacia el altar.

-quiero ser fuerte Dios, pero no puedo más. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que perder lo que más amo en la vida? Primero Albert, mi pequeño hijo y ahora a mi madre.

Mientras lloraba un sacerdote se acercó y le tocó el hombro.

-¿Qué tienes hija mía?

Candy alzó la mirada y al ver que se trataba de un religioso se puso de pie.

-Es que vine a pedirle a Dios que me de fuerzas para aguantar un gran dolor

-has hecho bien hija, Dios está dispuesto a recibir a las almas abatidas

-He venido porque mi madre está muy enferma y pronto va a morir ¿usted podría decirme porque la gente se muere?

-ese es uno de los grandes misterios de la humanidad, solo Dios tiene la respuesta

-¿Cómo puedo hablar con él?

-la oración y la meditación es una forma, dile como te sientes, desahógate y luego pídele resignación

"Resignación" esa palabra sonaba tan vacía, ¿podría resignarse a perder a su madre después de tantos años vivir sin ella? Resignación, quería borrar esa palabra del diccionario de la real academia de la lengua, borrar la palabra muerte y dolor. ¿Sabría este hombre de Dios lo que era sufrir la muerte de un ser querido?

-te has quedado callada hija

-estoy meditando sobre lo que acaba de decirme

-si quieres podemos conversar, cuéntame ¿cómo es eso de que tu madre está muy grave?

El Conde no quería entrar a la iglesia porque sabía que su hija necesitaba espacio, tal vez la soledad y la presencia de Dios le darían más fuerza.

Kate estaba en su cuarto sentada en el piso llorando nerviosa, luego se subió a la cama y sacó de debajo de la almohada un pequeño frasco de pastillas.

-solo unas cuantas –dijo- para calmarme

Sacó algunas y las tomó de golpe, luego guardó el frasco y se acostó escondiendo la cara en medio de las almohadas.

Oscar llegó a su casa y se acostó en uno de los muebles de la sala a seguir pensando.

-Aún siento algo fuerte por Evelyn, al verla en peligro yo…es que es tan difícil dejar de amar a alguien y ahora que sé la verdad menos podré, menos ahora que se que ella también me ama y que ese maldito está molestándola.

La condesa de Gerald seguía conversando con Lady Barson sobre el futuro de sus hijas.

-Quiero –le dijo un poco agitada- que Candy y Kate se casen pronto al menos para dejarlas bien y poder cerrar mis ojos en paz.

-querida, ellas estarán bien

La Condesa cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida, la anciana terminó de cubrirla y salió de la habitación muy triste.

-¡Pobre niña mía! ¡Pobre mi ahijado y las niñas! Será mejor que regrese a casa y le cuente a Oscar lo que está pasando

En la noche Oscar escuchó con atención a su abuela y su preocupación creció más al enterarse de que su tía postiza estaba mal.

-¡Kate debe estar destrozada!

-ya no pude despedirme de ella se encerró en su cuarto

-mañana iré a verla

Terry estaba esperando a Candy cuando la vio llegar fue enseguida a abrazarla.

-Sentí algo horrible en mi corazón, sentí que sufrías

-si Terry, estoy muy mal, no sé cómo me repondré, el doctor nos dijo que a mi madre, a lo mucho le quedan unos cuantos días más.

-¡Dios! ¡Eso es terrible! Mi amor, tú sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado

-Agradezco al cielo que me permita tenerte, te amo tanto, por favor nunca me dejes

-quisiera hacer algo por ti pero no se que

-ámame Terry, solo ámame

-sabes que mi amor es tuyo desde siempre y para siempre

Como consuelo a su pesada carga Candy recibió el entregado beso de Terry y se refugió entre sus brazos tan cálidos. Aspirar su aroma arrollador la hizo sentir más tranquila.

-Mi amor descansa, yo cuidaré de ti –le dijo el castaño sin dejar de abrazarla-

Candy cerró los ojos y se aferró fuertemente a él, sus palabras tan tiernas fueron como un bálsamo para su alma agrietada.

-confía en mi

-confío en ti Terry

-mi pequeña, espero que en algo te ayude el amor que te tengo

-es un gran remedio, sigue queriéndome así

El Conde Gerald llegó al cuarto y vio a su esposa dormir, tan pálida se veía pero aún así seguía siendo hermosa.

-¡Mi reina! Nunca más amaré a alguien como te amo a ti

La noche lucía más negra que otras, un viento helado se colaba por las ventanas; a pesar de ser Verano hacía un poco de frío era como si todo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para estar triste.

Archie estaba triste y Stear también, todos tenían sus propios problemas, algunos con soluciones y otros si ninguna esperanza. Los únicos que se encontraban contentos eran Susana y Adam quienes estaban felices organizando su boda. Elisa estaba sola y había tenido que mudarse a un pequeño apartamento, pero el dinero estaba por terminársele y se quejaba mucho de su mala suerte, su padre no la había perdonado aún y su madre no contaba con dinero en efectivo para ayudarla. Neil en cambio estaba saliendo con Karen Claise y aunque a veces peleaban mucho volvían a buscarse. El iba seguido por el teatro sobre todo cuando no tenía mucho trabajo, además estaba en la universidad y había progresado mucho. Los pequeños Cornwell se estaban portando muy rebeldes y no querían obedecer a Annie, se quejaban porque ya no veían mucho a su padre. Patricia no sabía cómo ayudar a Stear con lo de Margaret pero apoyaba a su novio lo que más podía. Helen seguía persiguiendo a Archie pero él no le hacía caso, había empezado a odiarla tanto que sentía repugnancia solo de verla, su belleza ya no era atrayente en absoluto. El doctor Harris y Flammy también estaban saliendo y habían podido conocerse mejor por lo que su relación era mucho más llevadera. ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante? ¿Podrán nuestros amigos alcanzar la felicidad?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------perdón chicas por la demora pero es que he tenido mucho trabajo y poco tiempo para escribir pero lo que se viene está bueno así que no se lo pierdan. Gracias por su paciencia. Saludos Angimar….


	56. EL GRAN DIA

**Capítulo ****LVI**

**El Gran día **

Aquella mañana Candy paseó a su madre por el Jardín para que tomara un poco de aire fresco, para ello se había valido de una silla de ruedas que su padre consiguió.

-quiero hacer algo –le dijo su madre-

-¿Qué mamá?

-cuando Kate era pequeña me gustaba peinar sus cabellos y quisiera hacer lo mismo contigo

-sí quieres puedes peinarme

-¿de veras?

-si mamá

En unos cuantos minutos su madre había recorrido toda su cabeza con las manos y había recogido su cabello en un moño alto muy bonito, dejando caer unos cuantos rizos sobre la espalda.

-podemos buscar un espejo para que te mires y me digas si te gusta

-sé que me va a gustar mamá, si es como los peinados que te haces claro que me gustará

-Tu cabello es precioso

-no tanto como el tuyo, su color es lindo y me gusta su suavidad

-tu cabello también es suave

-gracias

-cuando no te tenía, solía imaginarte y siempre le pedí a Dios que cuidara de ti

-Muchas veces me pregunté cómo serías tú, si tendrías el cabello rubio como yo o si eras alta, bajita, si tenías un apetito voraz como el mío o si por el contrario comías poco como un pajarito

-¡Candy si que eres muy imaginativa!

-mamá, quiero decirte algo

-puedes confiar en mi

-es que quería decirte que Terry y yo hemos decidido adelantar nuestra boda, papá ya lo sabe y está de acuerdo

-Eleanor se pondrá muy contenta

-sí, me he enterado que he percatado de que ha venido a visitarte

-ella es muy agradable, es la primera amiga americana que tengo

-me da gusto que se hayan hecho amigas

-estoy contenta de que sea tu futura suegra porque se ve que te quiere y aprecia mucho

-yo también

-debes quererla como a mí, porque cuando yo no esté…

-mamá no digas eso…

-es que quiero que sepas que cuando me haya ido no me iré para siempre, porque cuidaré de ti desde cualquier lugar en el que esté

-mamá, te quiero

-yo a ti Candice

En otro lado de la mansión, Kate estaba sentada sobre el césped leyendo un libro cuando vio los zapatos brillantes de Oscar.

-¡Hola! –Dijo contentándose al verlo-

-¿Cómo está mi futura esposa?

-bien

-si ya me di cuenta, estás sonriente hoy ¿a qué se debe?

-a que estaba pensando en ti, creo que te llamé con el pensamiento

-¿de veras?

-sí

-¿Qué lees?

-no sé, cualquier cosa

-¿puedo ver de qué se trata?

-está bien pero con una condición –le dijo coquetamente-

-¿me estás poniendo condiciones?

-¡Uhum!

-no lo creo –le dijo el sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza-

-sí, créelo

-¿cuál es la condición?

-acércate más y te lo diré

Oscar se sentó junto a ella en el césped cuando iba a preguntar nuevamente, ella se le fue encima, tirándolo sobre la hierba y dándole un beso en la boca. Justo en ese momento Anthony iba llegando con Evelyn cuando se encontraron con esa escena que los dejó muy impresionados, Evelyn se cubrió la cara con las manos y Anthony fue corriendo a separarlos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

Osca se turbó cuando se dio cuenta que Evelyn estaba parada a poca distancia con el rostro dolido.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? –Preguntó Kate riéndose- Oscar es mi novio y yo puedo besarlo cuantas veces quiera

Kate empieza a reírse a carcajadas como una loca mientras los demás la veían extrañados.

¿Acaso entramos a la dimensión desconocida? ¿Por qué Kate había besado a Oscar? ¿Acaso se había empezado a enamorar de su prometido? Si es así ¿Por qué se está riendo?

-¡ya! para de reírte ¿qué te pasa?

-es que, ¿no viste la cara que pusiste? –Pregunta la rubia a Anthony-

-no, algo te pasa. Oscar algo le pasa a Kate

-no, no me pasa nada, yo estoy de maravillas –dijo mientras daba vueltas como una niña-

-también me parece que no eres tú misma

-voy a llamar a Candy –dijo Anthony mientras corría a buscar a la enfermera-

-Kate ya deja de dar vueltas que vas a marearte

-Oscar, ven, ven vamos a hacer algo sí

-¡Kate! Amiga ¿qué tienes? –Preguntó Evelyn-

-nada amiga, lo que pasa es que estoy feliz porque me voy a casar pronto ¿quieres ser mi dama de amor?

Evelyn se sintió mal escucharla decir eso, Kate actuaba muy extraño, se veía feliz pero no parecía normal.

Candy llevó a su madre a la habitación y después de acostarla en la cama la besó tiernamente en la frente. Al salir se encontró con un Anthony muy afectado.

-¿qué tienes Anthony?

-a tu hermana le pasa algo, ven a verla

Los dos fueron corriendo al jardín y encontraron a Kate brincando de un lado para otro mientras Oscar trataba de controlarla.

-linda, ya siéntate por favor

-¡Kate! ¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó Candy-

-ya dije que no tengo nada

-Oscar, Anthony sosténganla un momento por favor –pidió la enfermera-

Candy revisó sus ojos y la miró fijamente para dar un diagnostico preciso.

-Kate tú estás dopada ¿qué has estado tomando?

-nada –dijo mostrando molestia-

-yo conozco de estas cosas, no quieras engañarme, como enfermera lo sé.

-¿Hablas en serio? –Preguntó Anthony-

-Sí, estoy segura. Voy a revisar su habitación

Candy le pidió a los hombres que lleven a Kate hasta el cuarto, la sentaron y ella no paraba de reír. Candy buscó en los cajones y entre las muñecas de porcelana, alzó las almohadas y encontró el frasco.

-esto es muy fuerte, no puedes tomar demasiado. Estas fuera de control, ahora mismo voy a bañarte.

Por favor chicos salgan Kate y yo estaremos ocupadas.

Los dos hombres salieron y le contaron a Evelyn lo ocurrido.

Candy desvistió rápidamente a su hermana a pesar de que esta puso algo de resistencia, la metió en la regadera mientras su hermana gritaba ya que el agua estaba helada. Afuera Evelyn y los dos hombres seguían platicando.

-Me pareció raro que Kate actuara así –dijo la muchacha-

-sus ojos se veían diferentes –mencionó Anthony-

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Estaba muy risueña, ella sabe bromear conmigo pero esta vez se pasó un poco –dijo Oscar-

-¿un poco? Demasiado diría yo –comentó el rubio-

-bueno, ya Candy se está encargando –mencionó apenado Oscar-

Candy cubrió a su hermana con un par de toallas y luego la sentó en la cama.

-Escúchame –le dijo- no puedes comportarte como una niñita ¿en que estabas pensando cuando empezaste a tomar estos alucinógenos? –Mostrándole el frasco de pastillas-

-¡Candy!

-Yo sé que todos estamos mal por la salud de nuestra madre pero debemos ser fuertes

-trato de serlo, esas pastillas son solo tranquilizantes

-te prohíbo volver a tomarlas, ahora vístete, iré a buscar un poco de sopa caliente, te hará bien

Candy salió cuando las tres personas que esperaban afuera la interceptaron para preguntarle cómo estaba Kate.

-Ya está bien, ahora está vistiéndose, voy a botar este frasco y a traerle algo caliente de la cocina.

Anthony se ofreció llevar a Evelyn hasta su casa y Oscar sintió un poco de celos pero se controló.

En la cocina no había nadie, Candy se puso a preparar ella misma la sopa para su hermana. Oscar entró a la habitación a conversar con Kate y estuvo al igual que su hermana recriminándola por su actitud.

Al rato subió Candy con la sopa que hervía, Kate se la tomó a regañadientes mientras Oscar sentado cerca pensaba.

-Será mejor que te acuestes –dijo Candy- descansa un poco más tarde vendré a verte

Candy y Oscar salieron del cuarto después que Kate se acostó.

-¿qué le pasó a tu hermana?

-es el estrés, aun no está preparada para lo que se viene, creo que nadie lo está. Iré a ver a mi madre, perdona que te deje solo.

-no te preocupes Candy, ya me iba, regreso mañana

-está bien, salúdame a Lady Barson

-lo haré gracias

Victoria estaba sentada junto a la ventana tomando un poco de vino oporto y escuchando una canción romántica en su fonógrafo.

-Mamá, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-bien Candy estaba escuchando la canción que me dedicó tu padre hace algunos años, cuando éramos enamorados

-Es muy bonita, Terry no me ha dedicado ninguna todavía

-no todos los hombres son tan románticos pero eso no quiere decir que no te ame

-bueno, es verdad a pesar de que no me ha dedicado ninguna canción sé que él me ama

-y te hará muy feliz porque se nota que es buen muchacho y al conocer la historia de los dos sé que el amor de ustedes es muy fuerte

-lo es mamá, jamás podré amar a alguien como amo a Terry

-Lo sé, tú eres como todos en la familia Arden, amamos una vez y para siempre

-mamá quería decirte algo

-dímelo

-Hoy va a venir Terry porque estuvimos hablando el otro día y hemos decidido adelantar la fecha de nuestra boda, queremos casarnos a más tardar el próximo jueves

-pero es tan pronto

-es que no queremos esperar más

-entiendo

-¿te alegra la noticia?

-y ¿Cómo no? Me siento muy dichosa, al fin podrás estar con el hombre que amas

-Sí mamá

En la noche Terry y el conde estuvieron hablando a solas por una hora luego ambos salieron muy contentos y anunciaron que la boda se realizaría el siguiente jueves.

Después de cenar todos fueron a la sala a seguir conversando sobre los preparativos de la boda.

-Será algo sencillo –dijo Candy- íntimo pero inolvidable

-yo me encargo de enviar las invitaciones –dijo Terry- solo serán los amigos más allegados

Kate se levantó de la mesa y se fue a llamar por teléfono a Oscar.

-Necesito hablar contigo ahora mismo ¿puedes venir?

-en media hora estoy por allá

-te espero

Candy y Terry estaban despidiéndose en la entrada de la residencia Buttman.

-Mi amor quiero que te acuestes temprano hoy –le dijo Terry-

-¿por qué?

-Porque quiero que empieces a soñar conmigo

-tal vez no pueda dormir, pensar que en 15 días más seré tu esposa me pone algo nerviosa.

-hazme caso acuéstate temprano sí, por favor compláceme

-está bien, te haré caso

-gracias mi amor

Los dos se dieron un beso de despedida cuando llegó Oscar quien sin querer los interrumpió.

-perdón

-no te preocupes ya me iba

-cuídate mucho amor, Nos vemos Oscar

El castaño se sube en su coche y se va los dos entran a la casa.

-supongo que vienes a ver a mi hermana

-sé que no son horas de visita pero ella me ha pedido que venga de urgencia

-bueno, entonces déjame decirle que estás aquí

-gracias Candy

Kate iba saliendo de su habitación cuando se encuentra con Anthony.

-¿ya te sientes mejor?-le preguntó él-

-si gracias

-¿puedo saber?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué estabas tomando eso?

-eran tranquilizantes ya le dije a Candy

-me preocupa que vayas a…

-¿a convertirme en una adicta?

Anthony le iba a responder cuando su hermana llegó a decirle que la estaba esperando Oscar.

-bajo ahora mismo

Oscar estaba mirando un retrato de la Condesa cuando llegó Kate.

-Oscar, tenemos que adelantar la boda

-¿qué? –preguntó sorprendido-

El había estado pensando en alargar el asunto, dudaba mucho de querer casarse con su amiga, sobre todo por lo que había pasado con Evelyn.

-mi mamá está muy mal, puede morir en cualquier momento y quiero que sea feliz durante sus últimos días por eso tenemos que adelantar la boda. Candy y Terry se casan dentro de 15 días y recordé que tanto la mamá de Terry como la mía querían una boda doble, podemos hablar con papá y estoy segura de que él…

-un momento Kate

-¿Qué pasa?

-no podemos

-¿Por qué?

-porque pienso que hemos hecho mal al comprometernos si amor.

-fue tu idea, no puedes echarte para atrás ahora, me lo debes

-¡Kate! ¿Estás consciente de lo que me estás pidiendo?

-sí

-una vez que nos casemos no habrá marcha atrás, no habrá divorcio

-soy consciente, quiero que mi madre muera en paz

-está bien ¿Cuándo quieres que hablemos con tu padre?

-ahora mismo

-Entonces así será cumpliré con mi promesa

-gracias

Candy se estaba peinando, después de ponerse su camisón de dormir apagó las luces y se acostó. Pensaba en que dentro de unos días más sería la señora de Grandchester, un sueño hecho realidad.

-tengo que mandarle un telegrama a Archie mañana mismo, Annie y los demás no pueden faltar. Mis amigos tienen que venir, ¡Ojalá! No se les complique, es tan poco el tiempo el que queda.

De pronto una suave melodía interrumpió sus pensamientos, sonidos de guitarra acompañadas de algunas voces que interpretan una bonita canción hicieron que se levantara inmediatamente. Al asomarse por la ventana se encontró con una maravillosa sorpresa, su amado Terruce le había llevado serenata.

"Aquellos ojos verdes, de mirada serena, dejaron en mi alma eterna sed de amar, anhelos de caricias, de besos y ternuras, de todas las dulzuras que está bien redundar"

La música llegó a oírse en casi todas las habitaciones de la mansión, incluso en el despacho donde estaban hablando el Conde, Kate y Oscar.

-¿Qué es eso? –Se preguntó el Conde-

-Parece ser una serenata –respondió Oscar-

La mamá de Candy también se había levantado y miró disimuladamente escondida detrás de las cortinas de su ventana. Anthony también lo había visto y se sonreía.

-Me ganaste la idea Terry –se dijo así mismo-

El Conde también miró por la ventana del despacho que daba al jardín.

-Pero si es mi futuro yerno, ha venido a traerle serenata a Candice

Candy estaba emocionada, aunque no era la primera vez que alguien le llevaba serenata, estaba muy contenta. Recordó que la primera vez había sido Albert por su primer año de casados, claro esa vez fue diferente ya que su esposo cantó a capela y Terry en cambio había contratado algunos músicos.

Ella salió al balcón para ver y oír a los cantantes pero sobre todo para ver a su adorado aristócrata.

-¡Te Amo Candy! –Le gritó Terry- Mi amor por ti es más grande que el Támesis o que el mismo cielo de Londres

-Yo también Terry

Los músicos siguieron entonando más canciones de amor mientras los dos enamorados se miraban embelesados.

Al día siguiente en el desayuno el tema de conversación de los Buttman era la serenata de Terry.

-me insistió tanto en que me acostara temprano, era para darme esa sorpresa

-Se nota que te quiere muchísimo –dijo su hermana-

-y yo a él

-es un bonito detalle el que ha tenido y tú te lo mereces Candy –le dijo Anthony-

-gracias

-me siento muy feliz por ti hija –le dijo su madre-

-es todo un caballero –mencionó el Conde-

-papá ¿no vas a contarle a mamá?

-¡Ah! Es verdad, casi lo olvido. Victoria te tengo otra sorpresa

-¿Qué amor?

-Kate y Oscar hablaron conmigo anoche y me manifestaron el deseo de casarse junto a Terry y Candy el próximo jueves, en una boda doble como lo querían tú y Eleanor ¿Qué te parece?

La Condesa sonrió muy contenta pero tanto Candy como Anthony se quedaron fríos como un témpano de hielo en verdad que esta noticia no se la esperaban.

-¡Felicidades Kate!

-gracias mamá

Anthony no se atrevió a decir nada, Candy fue la que habló.

-¿Cómo? Pensé que esperarían más tiempo

-no veo porque esperar más

-yo estoy de acuerdo –dijo el Conde-

-Señorita Kate –habló Anthony- ¿está segura?

-Muy segura

-Muy bien, entonces no me queda más que felicitarla y desearle que sea lo inmensamente feliz que desea, les ruego me sepan disculpar pero tengo una cita y creo que se me hace un poco tarde. Tengan buen día.

Anthony se levantó de ahí tratando de disimular la rabia que sentía, ya todo estaba perdido entre ellos dos. Candy se desilusionó por completo de su hermana, no podía creer que llegara a tanto su testarudez.

El telegrama que envió Candy llegó casi de inmediato a manos de Archie, él lo leyó y se alegró por su amiga. Salió de prisa a informarles a todos los amigos, primero pasó por el hospital y luego pasó por el departamento de Stear y después fue a buscar a Annie.

-¿Vas a ir?

-pues claro, Candy es como mi hermana

-pero ella no sabe que tú y yo…

-y tampoco va a saberlo ahora, no quiero arruinar su felicidad

-¿entonces?

-iremos juntos para que no sospeche nada, igual también viajaran con nosotros Patty, Stear y los demás ¿verdad?

-Si

-está bien cuando tengas todo listo para el viaje avísame.

-Yo te haré saber

Los días empiezan a transcurrir, unos cuantos días antes de las bodas Anthony conversa con Candy.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora que eres el nuevo cabeza de los Andley? –preguntó Candy al rubio-

-bien, creo que eso mantendrá mi cabeza ocupada y me ayudará a olvidar más rápido

-Siento tanto que Kate no reaccionara

-no te preocupes tanto, estaré bien

-me parece increíble que papá moviera rápidamente sus influencias, ahora voy a llevar el apellido que me corresponde.

-te felicito y agradezco también el que me hayas cedido el derecho como cabeza

-fue difícil para mí ¡Eh! Era parte de mi promesa a Albert

-no te preocupes yo cumpliré con todo lo que le hayas prometido al tío William

-gracias

-después de tu boda el mismo día viajaré de inmediato a América para hacerme cargo de todo, tomaré las riendas de los negocios, es más me inscribiré en la Universidad de Chicago.

-veo que ya lo has decidido

-sí, en cuanto llegó el comunicado del traspaso de poder que hiciste me puse a pensar en eso.

Todos los amigos de Candy llegaron a Londres, esta vez si estarían presentes Flammy y Bryan. Annie visitó inmediatamente a su amiga, fue junto a Archie para no levantar sospechas de su próximo divorcio.

-¡Candy! ¡Estoy feliz por ti!

-¿Cómo has estado Annie? Te extrañé mucho ¿y mi sobrina?

-no pude traerla es muy pequeña para hacer un largo viaje pero te traje muchas fotos para que la conozcas

-¡qué emoción! Debe ser tan linda como tú Annie. Archie y tú ¿Cómo has estado?

-bien Candy

-estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos, me emociona que hayan tenido a su primera hija

-¿y como está Terry?

-muy bien, está semana tenía que ir a probarse su traje para el matrimonio

-Hasta que al fin se le hizo a ese aristócrata malcriado

-¡Archie! –Exclamó Annie con un aire de reprimenda-

-perdón quise decir a Lord Grandchester el futuro Duque –dijo en son de broma-

-Candy ¿es cierto que ahora serás Condesa?

-Sí, ya tengo los apellidos Buttman Arden y mañana recibo el titulo de Condesa de Arden

Al día siguiente en el parlamento Inglés, Candy recibió su titulo de Condesa, sus amigos hicieron un pequeño brindis en su honor, Victoria estaba muy feliz de que al fin su hija legalmente fuera suya.

Durante aquella celebración Kate se mostró un poco triste, Anthony ni siquiera la miró, estuvo conversando con sus parientes y amigos.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Oscar-

-nada, me duele un poco la cabeza

Después del brindis Candy y Kate fueron a la modista para las últimas pruebas de sus vestidos de novia. A Candy le quedó excelente pero Kate había adelgazado mucho últimamente.

-Creo que no te has estado alimentando bien –le dijo Candy a Kate-

-no es nada, lo que sucede es que estoy un poco estresada por la boda

Candy se preocupó, pensó en que el matrimonio sería un martirio para su hermana pero ella mismo se había buscado esto y tendría que dejar que aprendiera de sus propios errores.

Anthony estaba haciendo las maletas, la había agradecido al Conde su hospitalidad y le explicó que tenía que hacer un viaje urgente después de la ceremonia. Se mudó al mismo hotel donde estaban sus amigos. Cierto día conversó con Archie y Stear.

-Ahora que legalmente soy el cabeza de la familia, imagino que la tía abuela debe estar muy feliz

-pues sí que lo está –dijo Archie- era su sueño

-pero está enojadísima porque Candy no la invitó a la boda –dijo Stear-

-¿y que esperaba después de lo mal que la trató? –Mencionó Anthony-

-es cierto, lo mismo sucede con Elisa, las dos estaban histéricas cuando se les dijo que no estaban invitadas.

-querían arrancarse los cabellos del coraje

-imagino

Candy estaba contenta, aquel día fue con Terry a la joyería donde habían mandado a hacer las alianzas. Terry estaba cancelando la cuenta mientras su novia veía las vitrinas, de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro.

-¡Candy!

-¡que sorpresa Anthony!

-te vi entrar con Terry y quise aprovechar para saludarte y a la vez pedirte un favor, pero no sé si quieras ayudarme

-somos amigos, claro que te ayudaré

-se trata de una carta para Kate ¿podrías dársela?

-pero claro que se la daré

-gracias

Llegó el gran día, las bodas se realizarían en el enorme jardín de la residencia Buttman, los invitados esperaban ansiosos por la llegada de las novias más bellas de Londres.

En la habitación aun estaban Candy y Kate listas para tan memorable acontecimiento, viendo que ya se acercaba la hora, la enfermera le entregó la carta de Anthony a su hermana.

-Es de Anthony, me pidió que te la diera justamente hoy

Kate abrió el sello y se puso a leer en voz baja lo que decía.

"sé que me amas, no cometas esas locura por favor, te lo ruego por última vez, huyamos juntos; si te da tanto miedo hacerlo entonces no te presentes ante el altar, así sabré que has cambiado de opinión y que me amas como yo a ti. Si veo que no es así entonces comprenderé que no quieres estar conmigo y me marcharé a América para nunca más volver, con todo mi amor ABA"

La rubia sintió una fuerte presión pero no quería echarse para atrás. Afuera estaban todos los invitados y algunos miembros de la prensa, sería un escándalo muy grande si ella se negaba a casarse a última hora.

Terry estaba charlando con Anthony faltaban pocos minutos para que todo empiece.

-Te pido que me disculpes con Candy, les deseo las más grandes de las felicidades, pero tengo que irme a América, dentro de unos minutos más sale mi barco.

-¿te vas tan rápido?

-sí, pero si sucede algo que estoy esperando, suspendo mi viaje

-crees que Kate no se presente para casarse

-aun conservo esa esperanza

-entiendo, entonces te deseo suerte

-gracias

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos los novios estaban esperando ante el altar, los invitados estaban sonrientes esperando que empiece la marcha nupcial. El rostro de Oscar en vez de denotar alegría parecía que estaba en un funeral. Evelyn se había mezclado entre los invitados y llevaba un velo para no ser reconocida.

Los músicos empezaron a tocar la marcha nupcial y las novias pasaron ambas de cada uno de los brazos de su padre. Una boda muy original, pensaron algunos.

Candy parecía una verdadera princesa, la más sonriente, su mirada iluminaba todo y Terry lucía tan atractivo ese día, el frac lo hacía ver muy elegante y varonil, la felicidad de ambos era más que evidente. Victoria vio a sus hijas entrar con su esposo y se sintió inmensamente feliz.

Anthony estaba casi escondido viendo aquella escena y sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón, su última esperanza se estaba esfumando.

Candy pasó a lado de Terry y Kate al de Oscar los cuatro se inclinaron y la misa empezó. Después de unos minutos el sacerdote empezó con las preguntas claves para la unión, los primeros en unirse serían Candy y Terry. Sus amigos rogaban en silencio por su felicidad.

-¡Qué Dios te de la dicha que yo perdí! –Pensó Annie-

-Al fin podrás ser feliz mi amiga querida, que Dios te bendiga siempre –fueron los pensamientos de Adam-

-¡Gracias Candy! ¡Gracias Terry! ¡Gracias por perdonarme! ¡Dios que, sean muy felices por favor! –Rogó mentalmente Susana-

-¡que seas muy feliz Candy! –Deseó Patty-

-¡Dios que su vida esté llena de dicha! Y por favor si quieres dame una mano con lo de Annie, sé que tengo la culpa por no controlarme pero prometo no volver a caer. –Pensó Archie-

-¡Dios! ¡Que yo también pueda ser feliz con Patty y Margaret!

El primero en pronunciar los votos fue Terry.

-Yo Terruce Greum Grandchester Baker te tomo a ti Sofía Candice Buttman Arden por mi esposa y prometo amarte y serte fiel, tanto en la salud como en enfermedad, en la pobreza o en la riqueza de aquí en adelante y hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Candy estaba muy nerviosa Terry estaba colocando la sortija en su dedo y sentía como una pequeña corriente recorría todo su cuerpo desde la punta de los pies hasta el último pelo de su cabeza.

-Ahora tú Candice –pidió el religioso-

Candy se tomó un segundo y repitió sus votos muy contenta y a pesar de los nervios dijo sin titubear mientras colocaba la sortija en su dedo.

-Yo Sofía Candice Buttman Arden te tomo a ti Terruce Greum Grandchester Baker por mi esposo y prometo amarte y serte fiel, tanto en la salud como en enfermedad, en la pobreza o en la riqueza de aquí en adelante y hasta que la muerte nos separe.

La familia y los amigos estaban muy contentos, al fin Candice se unía al hombre que amaba. Ahora era el turno de Oscar y Kate.

El religioso pasó a pedirle a Oscar que pronuncie sus votos, al principio él se mostró un poco aturdido pero continuó con lo que había empezado, ya no podía arrepentirse.

-Yo Oscar Michelle Lenuar Barson te tomo a ti Adeline Kate Buttman Arden por mi esposa……….

En este momento Evelyn se mordió los labios para no gritar y Anthony ya no quiso seguir viendo esto, recordó las palabras de Kate cuando le decía que no habría nada en el mundo que la hiciera cambiar de opinión, ahora él pensó que ni siquiera el amor pudo hacer que desistiera de esa idea, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que tenía el tiempo exacto para ir a recoger sus maletas al hotel y llegar al puerto. Salió silenciosamente y con el semblante decaído. Evelyn sintió un gran pesar al escuchar como Oscar terminó de decir sus votos y colocar el anillo en el dedo de Kate, también se levantó en silencio, afortunadamente estaba sentada en una de las últimas filas.

Evelyn salió llorando afuera en un auto oscuro la estaba esperando Antonio Fabiani.

-¡Hasta que al fin nos volvemos a ver!

La cara de susto de Evelyn se confundió con la de la inmensa tristeza de sus ojos.

-¿viniste a ver como se casa Lenuar o a interrumpir la boda?

-¿Qué quieres? Ya te dije que no me casaré contigo y me importa muy poco lo que hagas, en realidad ya no me importa nada

-¿de veras? ¿No te importa que demande a tu padre?

-haz lo que mejor te plazca, algún día se sabrá la verdad y vas a pagar bien caro lo que has hecho

-pero yo quiero tener una esposa rica y fina como tú, así que mi idea de que nos casemos sigue en pie

-estás totalmente loco, nunca seré tu esposa, primero muerta

Anthony salía por la otra puerta que estaba a cierta distancia del lugar cuando vio a Evelyn discutiendo con el hombre de cabellos oscuros ensortijados.

-vendrás conmigo –le dijo tomándola por una de sus muñecas y casi obligándola a que suba al coche-

-no, nunca –Le dijo ella enérgicamente-

Adentro las cosas eran diferentes, Kate estaba por pronunciar sus votos el religioso le pidió que los mencione pero ella se puso muy pálida y miró primero a sus padres, a sus amigos que le sonreían, a la prensa a Oscar con su cara de resignación y finalmente detuvo su mirada en su hermana quien le pedía con los ojos que no lo hiciera porque lo lamentaría para toda su vida. Aquel lenguaje corporal entre hermanas se había hecho muy fuerte. Candy estaba poniéndose triste, ella quería que su hermana fuera feliz.

Por la mente de Kate pasaron muchas ideas, recuerdos y sensaciones y le fue difícil pronunciar palabras.

El religioso volvió a pedirle a Kate que pronuncie sus votos, El conde y la condesa se extrañaron muchísimo de la inseguridad de su hija menor, sus amigos estaban en la misma condición.

-no, no puedo, lo siento tanto –dijo finalmente con lágrimas en los ojos-

Oscar la abrazó fuertemente y respiró un poco aliviado, el tampoco quería unirse a ella sin amor.

-lo entiendo –le dijo- tranquila, ya todo pasó

El Conde se molestó muchísimo, no solo estaban quedando mal ante los invitados sino que también estaba ahí la prensa, ese sería el último bum, la comidilla, el hervidero del chisme en Londres, además estaba arruinando la boda de su hermana.

-¿Qué quiere decir esto Kate? –preguntó su padre molesto-

-no papá, déjala ¿no ves que está muy afectada? –Le dijo Candy-

-al menos se dio cuenta a tiempo, después hubiera sido terrible –Apoyó Stear-

-pero se ha arruinado la boda –dijo aun enojado el Conde-

-no ha pasado nada, Terry y yo estamos contentos de que se haya aclarado todo ¿verdad Terry?

-así es

La prensa inmediatamente tomó las exclusivas pero el Duque de Grandchester pidió que eso no se supiera. Pagaría lo que sea con tal que dicha noticia no se publique.

Después del murmullo de la gente, Kate fue a sentarse junto a su madre para que el religioso pudiera concluir con la boda. Su madre no estaba enojada pero si preocupada. Apretó su mano y la miró con ternura. Oscar se sentó junto a sus amigos quienes le tocaron el hombro como muestra de apoyo.

-de acuerdo a la autoridad que me confieren Dios y la Iglesia yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Candy y Terry se miraron con gran éxtasis y satisfechos se dieron su primer beso como esposos, ahora no habría nada en el mundo que los separara.

Ahora compartirían todo, las cosas tristes, las felices, las maravillosas, los logros, los fracasos, no importa lo que venga, Candy y Terry siempre estarán juntos porque su amor es fuerte y verdadero y ha podido vencer al tiempo y a la distancia, rompiendo cualquier obstáculo que se pusiera en frente, librándose de orgullos y prejuicios.


	57. DULCE LUNA DE MIEL?

**CAPITULO LVII**

**Una Dulce Luna de miel**

Los novios caminaron desde el altar por el camino de flores que habían hecho para ellos, los invitados les lanzaban pétalos blancos augurándoles los mejores deseos, sus padres y amigos fueron a darles un abrazo para felicitarlos. Candy creía que todo era un sueño del cual no quería despertar jamás. Kate fue una de las últimas en felicitar a su hermana.

-¡Perdóname Candy por arruinar tu boda!

-no te preocupes Kate, pero ¿qué haces todavía aquí? Ve en busca de tu felicidad, no dejes que se te escape Anthony

-es que no sé donde está

-en estos momentos debe estar en el puerto –le dijo Terry- le quedaba el tiempo exacto para llegar, si te apuras puedes alcanzarlo

-¿cómo? No tengo quien me lleve

-yo lo haré –se ofreció Oscar- creo que te la debo

-gracias Oscar pero y ¿mis padres? ¿Qué les digo?

-no te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo –le dijo Candy- ve y no sigas perdiendo más el tiempo.

Oscar y Kate salieron subieron en el coche pero al salir no se encontraron ni con Evelyn, Anthony o Fabiani porque ya se habían ido, por lo tanto no se enteraron del problema que hubo minutos antes.

Candy y Terry bailaron el vals, habían elegido el mismo que bailaron por primera vez

Cada paso que daban era como andar en medio de las nubes, aquella melodía evocaba los más dulces recuerdos de su adolescencia, aquel mes de mayo en la segunda colina de Pony, sus queridas madres postizas no habían podido viajar para compartir aquel momento tan especial pero desde el lugar en el que se encontraban le enviaban mil bendiciones. Terry estaba tan contento no quería separarse ni un solo instante de su flamante esposa pero era necesario, Candy bailó ahora con su padre luego con cada uno de sus amigos para finalmente volver a los brazos de su esposo.

-¿crees que les pase como a nosotros? –Preguntó Candy a Terry-

-tal vez, pero si su amor es como el nuestro saldrán vencedores

-te amo Terry

-yo más a ti mi pecosa

En una de las mesas estaban los amigos de Kate, Los Harcourt y entre ellos comentaban que había sido una verdadera sorpresa el que no se casara con Oscar y se preguntaban dónde estaban ese par, quienes habían desaparecido de improviso, la misma pregunta se hicieron los Condes.

Ya en su mesa los novios se pusieron a conversar con sus padres, Candy le habló bajito a su madre.

-No te preocupes mamá, Kate fue en camino a su felicidad

El auto de Oscar se estacionó en uno de los alrededores del puerto pero el barco acababa de zarpar, Kate se bajó con un poco de dificultad debido al vestido vaporoso, el velo había quedado en el camino.

-Oscar, ya se fue, debió creer que nos casamos

-tal vez

-lo he perdido

-aun no, puedes mandarle una carta explicándole todo

-¿crees que me perdone?

-yo creo que si tú le mandas la carta ahora mismo en cuanto la lea estará de regreso, eso puedo asegurártelo

-entonces eso haré

-vayamos a la fiesta entonces, tus padres y tu hermana esperan

-¿no vas a ir por Evelyn?

-más tarde o mañana, ahora que ya nos libramos del compromiso tenemos tiempo de sobra

-sí, menos mal que no acepté, tú si estuviste dispuesto

-no te haría quedar mal, somos amigos

-gracias Oscar

Los dos llegaron justo cuando los novios iban a partir el pastel, los fotógrafos seguían tomando fotos para el recuerdo.

Todos disfrutaron mucho ese día en especial los novios, terminada la fiesta Candy se paró en un lugar alto y como manda la tradición se despediría tirando hacia atrás el ramo de flores para que alguna de las mujeres solteras de entre las asistentes lo cogiera.

El Bouquet calló en manos de Patty, un color rosado apareció en sus mejillas y Stear sonrió ante las insinuaciones de su hermano Archie.

Después de muchas lagrimas de alegría, se despidieron de sus amorosos padres y subieron al coche que los llevaría rumbo a la felicidad. Pasarían un par de días en Edimburgo puesto que Candy no quería permanecer mucho tiempo alejada de su madre.

Durante el viaje que solo durarían unas cuantas horas, ellos iban conversando y riendo de sus típicas ocurrencias.

-¿Qué es lo primero que quieres que hagamos en cuanto lleguemos?

-dormir, tengo mucho sueño y estoy cansada

-pues no te voy a dejar dormir –le dijo pícaramente-

-¡Terry!

-te has puesto roja como un tomate

-es que tú sales con cada cosa

-vamos, no te vas a hacer la tímida ahora, mira que ya estamos casados

-no soy tímida

-entonces ¿Por qué te alarmas?

-es que cuando estoy contigo todo a mí alrededor cambia

-¿Cómo?

-no sé cómo explicarte lo que siento me gustaría que estuvieras dentro de mí para que supieras

-lo sé, lo sé porque yo también lo siento, es una extraña sensación que te gusta. Solo contigo he sentido eso.

-¡Terry!

-mi pecosa no puedo creer que al fin seas mía

-aun no

-¿no?

-no –le dijo fingiendo audacia-

-¿a no? Ya verás mona pecas, no escaparás está noche

-ya veremos

-¿me estás desafiando?

-En Edimburgo hay muchos árboles si quieres atraparme tendrás que subirte a todos

-pensé que dijiste que estabas cansada

-ya recuperé fuerzas

-te recuperas rápido Tarzán pecoso

-Sí y puedo subirme a cualquier árbol, el más alto

-pues yo también puedo trepar árboles, no lo olvides pequeña pecosa

-pero seguramente con tanto tiempo pretendiendo ser un lord se te olvidó

-¡Vaya! Puede ser pero no creo que tú siendo enfermera hayas tenido tiempo de subirte a los árboles

-tal vez no a los árboles pero si a la cornisa de un edificio

-¿qué? ¿Cómo está eso?

-es que actué como una súper heroína ¿no te he contado?

-no, no sabía

Candy empieza a narrarle de su aventura al salvarle la vida a Neil cuando quiso suicidarse.

En Londres las cosas son diferentes, Kate y su madre están en la habitación de ella conversando sobre lo ocurrido.

-Candy me dijo que irías en busca de tu felicidad

-mamá, perdóname, yo quería hacerte feliz casándome con Oscar pero…

-Hija, es verdad que me hubiera gustado que te casaras con Oscar pero si no lo amabas no debías dar ese paso, hubiera sido infeliz sabiendo que te casaste solo por cumplir el deseo de tus padres, yo quiero que cuando llegue ese día sea especial para ti, que te cases enamorada, el día que te enamores tú…

-ya estoy enamorada

-¿de verdad?

-Sí, amo a alguien desde hace algún tiempo

-pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Quién es? Porque obviamente no es Oscar

-Es que me da pena decírtelo, han pasado tantas cosas que no sé cómo empezar a contártelo

-puedes contarme lo que sea, soy tu madre y comprenderé

-el hombre que amo es Anthony Brown Andley

-¿el señor Brown?

Archibald tocó a la puerta y su mujer le abrió, estaba con un camisón de encajes negros muy decente pero para él estaba igual provocativa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-te extraño Annie, quiero estar contigo

-por si lo olvidas, estamos divorciándonos

-tú sabes que yo no quiero el divorcio

-me importa un pepino lo que tú quieras

-no lo creo, también me extrañas

Archie pasó al cuarto y la besó de improviso, Annie aún amaba a su esposo así que en sus brazos lo olvidó todo. Se dejó llevar por la pasión desenfrenada, la lujuria y el placer que le producían sus besos y caricias que la llevaban al éxtasis.

Candy y Terry llegaron de madrugada a Edimburgo, la casa de Terry estaba tenuemente iluminada, no había nadie, el usó sus llaves, se había encargado que ambientaran todo románticamente, sería una sorpresa para su esposa.

-bien, señora Grandchester quiero que cierre los ojos

-está bien

Terry la tomó en sus brazos y la cargó hasta el interior de la casa que estaba llena de pétalos y de rosas, un camino hasta la habitación con velas aromáticas para complementar.

-puedes abrir los ojos

Candy se sintió muy contenta, no sabía que Terry pudiera ser tan romántico, primero la serenata, algo inesperado y ahora estaba el camino de rosas.

-este es el camino a nuestra felicidad –le susurró al oído-

-¡Terry!

-quiero que esta noche sea mágica

-contigo a mi lado todas las noches serán mágicas

Terry tragó en seco, la verdad era que estaba muy nervioso, tanto como lo estaba ella pero no dio a notarlo.

-Bueno entonces subamos a nuestro planeta

-¿tenemos uno?

-Sí, el planeta de los sueños, de nuestros sueños

El castaño subió las escaleras con su esposa en brazos hasta que llegaron a la habitación, más flores, más velas pero ahora los esperaba sobre una mesita una botella de Champagne y dos copas.

Terry la sentó suavemente sobre la cama y fue en busca de la botella y las copas.

-brindemos por nuestra felicidad

Después de llenar las copas, brindar y beber del contenido se dieron un largo y apasionado beso, lentamente sus manos fueron buscando, explorando, despacio fueron despojándose de sus vestimentas, no podían esperar más, había sido tanto el tiempo que esperaron para estar juntos, Candy sentía que iba a explotar de tanta felicidad y Terry se sentía como en el cielo, al fin podría unir su vida a la de la mujer que tanto amaba.

Suavemente Terry se deslizó sobre su cuerpo, besó sus manos, su rostro, su cuello, cada parte sensible de su ser, quería satisfacerla, hacerla sentir amada, quería fundirse y formar un solo ser con ella.

-siempre te he deseado, he soñado contigo y con este momento, te amo, te amo tanto

-y yo a ti, eres mi príncipe, el único para mí, también te deseo, hazme tuya para siempre

Candy se entregó enamorada, descubrió una pasión que ella desconocía poseer, ni siquiera con Albert había sentido lo que con Terry, todo era diferente, todo era de su agrado, se amaron hasta llegar al clímax, era como elevarse hasta la cumbre más alta, explorar la más remota y peligrosa selva, navegar en un mar enfurecido, era la más grande y bella aventura, se amaron tanto y desesperadamente, sus gemidos de placer eran escuchados solo por las blancas paredes de la habitación, se amaron con locura hasta que sus cuerpos pudieron y cansados se quedaron dormidos abrazados. La brisa era suave y entraba por las ventanas moviendo los pliegues de las cortinas, la noche era la única testigo de la entrega total de esos dos seres que se amaban tanto.

Aquella noche Kate no pudo dormir una extraña sensación la tenía inquieta, pensaba en si Anthony entendería y querría regresar. Su padre estaba muy molesto, la reprendió duramente ese día, la recriminó por su falta de seriedad e inmadurez pero ella no fue la única en recibir tal reprimenda, Oscar también recibió lo suyo no solo de parte del Conde sino también de su abuela Lady Catherine quien sintió una gran decepción pero él ya habría de explicarle como sucedieron las cosas.

Al día siguiente Oscar salió a buscar a Evelyn y fue hasta la casa donde la había dejado aquella vez que la defendió de Fabiani. Tocó varias veces pero no recibió respuesta, así que decidió volver más tarde.

El cantar de los pájaros, despertaron a la feliz pareja que yacía en su lecho. El primero en abrir los ojos fue Terry.

-Mi amor –le dijo dándole un beso en la frente- ya es de día

Candy aun somnolienta se abrazaba más a él y no quería levantarse.

-otro ratito más, es muy temprano todavía y quiero sentirte así junto a mí

-bueno, la verdad es que yo tampoco quería levantarme aun pero te tengo otra sorpresa

-¿otra más?

-sí ¿quieres saberlo? –Le dijo mientras jugaba con uno de sus rizos-

-depende

-¿Cómo? Pensé que te gustaría tener más sorpresas

-ya dime, de que se trata

-no mejor no

-ya dime

-está bien pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-tendrás que pagar por saber el secreto

-¿Cuánto quiere señor Grandchester?

-pues creo que podría saldar la cuenta pendiente del millón, así quedaríamos a mano

-¡Hum! Quieres que yo te pague cuando tú eres el que me debe, eres un bandido

Candy se levantó de la cama y empezó a jugar con su esposo, buscando que parte de su cuerpo era sensible a las cosquillas pero Terry no se reía más bien el robó su idea y la tumbó nuevamente sobre la cama haciéndola reír a carcajadas por el cosquilleo que le producía cada toque de su esposo.

Iban a dar las 10 de la mañana cuando Annie se despertó y se encontró en brazos de su marido quien lucía más varonil que de costumbre, de pronto reacciona y llega a pensar.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan débil? Pero es que aun me estremezco entre sus fuertes brazos y su perfume enmaderado. ¡Debo estar loca!

Se levantó y se fue al cuarto de baño quería borrar aquellos momentos aun más cuando imaginó que su esposo había estado muchas veces con su secretaria, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, se sentía burlada, utilizada pero no permitiría que por una noche de placer cambiaran las cosas, el divorcio se daría sin importar lo que hubiera pasado horas antes.

Archie se despertó al escuchar el agua de la regadera correr, esperó a que su mujer saliera del baño. Annie salió con la bata, cubierta por las toallas.

Archie sonrió al verla y se acercó para besarla pero ella se lo impidió.

-ni siquiera lo intentes

-¡Annie! ¿Pero qué te pasa? Después de lo de anoche pensé que…

-Pensaste mal, las cosas no han cambiado. Ayer no era yo, bebí mucho en la fiesta y tú te aprovechaste, ahora sal de mi cuarto.

Annie empujó a su marido y lo sacó del cuarto, luego le arrojó la ropa y le cerró la puerta, él estaba desnudo, solo cubierto con una sabana que le tiró Annie y rogaba que abriera para que pudiera vestirse pero ella no le hizo caso. Para mala suerte una señora de edad salía de una de las habitaciones conjuntas y pegó un grito escandalizada, al ver al hombre en traje de Adán.

-¡Indecente! ¡Sátiro! ¡Hijo del demonio! ¡Auxilio! Un hombre desnudo en el corredor, llamen a la policía, por favor –grito la mujer a pesar de que Archie trató de calmarla mientras se cubría-

Al escuchar los gritos una mujer se levantó de su cama a preguntarle a su hija que ocurría.

-un hombre desnudo está en el corredor, mamá –le dijo mientras asomaba la cara por la puerta-

-a ver

Al segundo ya estaban muchas mujeres fuera de su cuarto viendo al hombre desnudo. Archie enrojeció de la vergüenza. Una de ellas se fue de ahí a llamar por teléfono a la policía.

Archie seguía tocando la puerta para que Annie le abriera

-Annie por favor ábreme –pero ésta poco caso le hacía, se tapó los oídos para no saber nada-

Después de algunos minutos llegó la prensa rosa y le tomó fotos, del susto se le cayó la sábana. La policía llegó al instante y se lo llevaron arrestado por faltas a la moral, cuando iban bajando a la recepción se encontraron con Stear quien regresaba de desayunar.

-¡Auxilio! Stear ayúdame

-pero ¿qué es esto? –Preguntó al ver a su hermano tapado solo con las sabanas-

Un policía llevaba su ropa en las manos mientras el otro sostenía a su hermano.

-nos llevamos a este hombre por impúdico

-es mi hermano, suéltenlo

-lo sentimos pero está detenido, puede visitarlo en la cárcel y pagar la fianza para que pueda salir

-¡Ay Dios mío!

Terry y Candy se fueron hasta el lago donde se habían besado por primera vez y el la tomó de la mano, la llevó corriendo hasta la orilla donde los esperaba un pequeño bote decorado con un arco de flores que tenía el nombre de ella.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo en mi bote?

-se llama como yo

-Sí, este solo es para pasear en este lago pero tengo un barco mucho más grande que también se llama como tú, para nuestro primer aniversario prometo llevarte de crucero en él.

-¡Mi amor! No lo creo

-es en serio, te amo tanto Candy y me gusta mucho tu nombre, significa mucho para mí

-yo también te amo

-ya lo sé pecosa

Se subieron al bote y disfrutaron del bello paisaje. Terry remaba mientras ella se cubría del sol con su sombrilla.

Ya en la tarde Oscar fue a casa de los Buttman a preguntarle a Kate si había enviado la carta a Anthony.

-Hace un rato ¿y tú? ¿Ya hablaste con Evelyn?

-no la he podido localizar, fui a la casa donde se está quedando dos veces pero no sale nadie

-¿Qué estará pasando?

-más tarde regresaré por ahí

En la celda los demás reclusos molestaban al hombre de clase.

-¿Con que tú eres el exhibicionista?

-¿Qué querías mostrar? ¿Ah?

-debes estar desesperado, ¿no muchacho?

Archie se puso pálido cuando un par de ellos quiso acercarse pero afortunadamente llegó el guía a decirle que quedaba en libertad, le abrió la puerta para que salga mientras los otros seguían mofándose de él.

Ya afuera su hermano con cara de preocupación le preguntó que había pasado.

-fue Annie, me sacó de la habitación cuando no me había cambiado

Su hermano se echó una sonora carcajada al imaginarlo, no creía que Annie fuera tan abierta y que se atreviera a tanto pero recordó el carácter de Candy y pensó que había influido mucho en ella.

-no lo creo, la dulce Annie te hizo eso

-ni tan dulce, ha cambiado mucho, ya no es la chiquilla que conocí en el colegio

-no, se ve que es una mujer de armas tomar, muy decidida

-pero esto no se quedará así, esa llorona me las va a pagar

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –le preguntó aun riendo-

-no lo sé aun pero ya se me ocurrirá algo

Candy y Terry almorzaron al aire libre, sentados contemplaron el paisaje veraniego, después fueron a dar un paseo por las riberas del lago.

-Me gusta Escocia, el clima es más agradable aquí y la comida es deliciosa –le comentó Terry a su esposa-

- si te gusta tanto la cebada entonces todos los días prepararé lo mismo

-no, tampoco exageres Candy

-¿Te asusté no es cierto?

-bueno si me dieran a elegir entre comer cebada todos los días o dejarte, preferiría lo primero

-¡Terry!

-¿de qué me valdría comer manjares todos los días si no te tuviera a mi lado para compartirlos?

-mi amor

-te amo tanto que si de eso dependiera el tenerte a mi lado, comería encantado cualquier cosa

-¿no sabía que me amaras tanto?

-no te lo demostré anoche

Candy se puso roja al recordarlo, su cuerpo volvió a sentir aquellas pulsaciones, algo natural estando frente al hombre amado.

-Mi amor, no puedo creer que aun mis comentarios te pongan así

-Terry, es de día

-¿y qué? No me digas que piensas que estas cosas solo se las hablan en la noche

-es que me da mucha pena

-ayer no lo parecía

-¡Terry! Ya no me sigas avergonzando

-no veo porque avergonzarse, nos amamos ¿verdad? –Le preguntó acercándose más a ella- ¿quieres que te describa como me sentí anoche?

-¡Terry!

-Eres hermosa, eres tan suave y delicada como una rosa

-Veo que juntarte con Anthony te ha vuelto poeta

-¡Hummm...! Me vas a poner celoso

-Me gusta cuando te pones celoso

-¡ah! ¿Por qué?

-porque así sé que me amas mucho

-no te amo Candy, ¡te adoro! ¡Te deseo! Y quiero –le susurró al oído- quiero amarte otra vez, me vuelves loco, te deseo ardientemente mi princesa.

-Terry no sigas, aquí no

-entonces vamos a la casa –le dijo impaciente, ansioso por repetir la hazaña de la noche-

Oscar volvió más tarde a tocar la puerta de la casa donde se estaba quedando Evelyn y salió una joven mujer.

-Buen día, disculpe usted ¿se encuentra la Señorita Moritz?

-¿Evelyn?

-Sí la misma

-no, no se encuentra, mi prima desapareció desde ayer en la mañana

-¿Qué? No puede ser

-Sí, salí a buscarla pero no pude dar con ella y estoy muy preocupada

-¿no le dijo a donde iba?

-No, pero la noté muy extraña, temo que ese hombre se la haya llevado a la fuerza

-¿Se refiere a Fabiani?

-Sí

-¡Dios mío! Que no sea eso

-¿usted quién es?

-soy Oscar Lenuar

-Entonces usted es el hombre que…

-Sí el mismo, voy a buscarla, si llega a venir dígale que estuve aquí, que no me casé ayer y que la amo, dígaselo por favor

-no se preocupe si ella vuelve yo le diré

-gracias

Oscar se fue sin saber por dónde empezar a buscarla, de pronto tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Archie y su hermano regresaron al hotel y algunas mujeres que lo reconocieron seguían murmurando al verlo.

-Te has hecho famoso hermanito

-Ni me recuerdes por qué

El hombre de la recepción les entregó las llaves y les preguntó algo.

-Disculpen ustedes caballeros pero quería preguntarles si son familiares del señor Brown Andley

-Sí somos primos

-ya lo decía por el apellido

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-es que él tenía cancelado el hospedaje hasta ayer, dijo que se marcharía y nos dejó encargado su equipaje pero resulta que no volvió más ¿Ustedes podrían decirle que por favor pase recogiendo su equipaje?

-¿Está diciendo que mi primo no se ha ido de Londres? –Preguntó Archie asustado-

-no sé señor yo solo guardaba su equipaje

-Si Anthony no vino por su equipaje es porque no salió de Londres –dijo Stear- a lo mejor se enteró de que Kate no se casó

-si fuera así Stear, hubiera regresado al hotel ¿no te parece? Es extraño, esto no me gusta para nada

-y a mí tampoco, vayamos a casa de Kate a preguntar si lo han visto

-está bien vamos

Candy y Terry estaban en su habitación disfrutando de los placeres del matrimonio, sus movimientos podrían ser comparados a los del mar embravecido, ambos eran extremadamente apasionados, después de muchos besos y caricias terminaron; de pronto él acariciando su espalda empezó a molestarla por sus pecas.

-de veras que eres una pecosa, no sabía que tuvieras pecas en la espalda, tienes muchas, muchas, un millón diría yo

-no es cierto, dices eso para molestarme

-pensé que te gustaban, recuerdo perfectamente el día en que me dijiste que estabas viendo la forma en cómo conseguir más

-y tú sigues envidioso porque no tienes ninguna

-te equivocas, tengo miles aquí en tu espalda, ahora eres mía y por lo tanto tus pecas también me pertenecen –le dijo besándole uno de sus hombros-

Su esposo se quedó en silencio y ella volvió a buscar su boca, sus besos ya no eran tiernos y dulces como en el noviazgo ahora todos estaban cargados de pasión, parecían volcanes en erupción; después él se separó de ella y se quedó pensando.

-¿Qué pasa Terry?

-Es que tanta actividad me ha producido hambre

-a mi también ¿quieres que prepare algo?

-Sí, pero algo ligero, tal vez un café con galletas

-veo que quieres algo dulce

-Sí, pero ningún bocadillo podría igualarse contigo

Oscar, Stear y Archie se encontraron en la mansión Buttman, Kate salió a recibirlos.

-¿Qué os pasa? Los noto, extraños

-Se trata de Evelyn –dijo Oscar-

-Se trata de Anthony -dijeron los hermanos Cornwell-

Como los tres hablaron al mismo tiempo la muchacha les pidió que hablaran uno por uno.

-tú primero Oscar

-Evelyn ha desaparecido desde ayer

-no puede ser ¿Qué habrá ocurrido?

-Kate, Anthony también ha desaparecido, nosotros veníamos a preguntarte si no lo habías visto –comentó Archie-

-pero él se fue a América ayer, Oscar y yo no alcanzamos a detenerlo en el puerto

-¿tú lo viste partir en ese barco? Porque él nunca regresó por su equipaje al hotel

-¡Dios Mío! ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-no sabemos

-de pronto estén juntos –dijo Oscar-

-¿será que se fugaron juntos por decepción? –Preguntó Archie-

-No, Evelyn no haría algo así –dijo entristecida Kate-

Terry estaba leyendo el periódico de la tarde cuando se asombró al ver en la portada a Archie mostrando su blanco trasero.

-¿Qué es esto? –se preguntó asombrado-

Candy salía con una bandeja de café y galletas cuando escuchó a su esposo.

-¿Sucede algo?

-no, nada Candy

-no me mientas Terry, déjame ver que lees

-no, no es nada

Terry no dejaba que su esposa tomara el periódico pero ella era tan persistente que terminó quitándoselo de las manos.

"Tremendo escándalo en Hotel de lujo" la policía arrestó al Señor Archibald Cornwell Andley por faltas a la moral debido a que fue encontrado en los corredores de uno de los pisos del Savoi totalmente desnudo, las damas que estaban hospedadas en dicho establecimiento llamaron a la policía, el hombre aseguró que todo fue debido a un mal entendido con su esposa.

Candy se quedó en blanco, no podía creerlo, su esposo le quitó el periódico para terminar de leerlo.

-no puedo creer que sigan sacando esta clase de noticias –dijo el aristócrata-

-pobre Archie ¿Qué habrá pasado?

-era lógico que pasara

-¿Cómo que lógico? ¿Acaso tú sabes algo que yo no?

Terry sabía del problema de Archie con Annie debido a que Stear se lo había contado pero olvidó que su mujer desconocía esto.

-no, nada

Candy conocía tan bien a Terry que ese tonito era una confirmación de que si lo sabía pero que no se lo diría.

-no vas a decírmelo pero yo lo averiguaré, le preguntaré a Annie

-creo que es lo mejor

Oscar, Stear y Archie estaban buscando a los desaparecidos ayudándose con una foto preguntaban en todas partes si no los habían visto, pero nadie les daba razón.

Candy y Terry más tranquilos se fueron a dormir, estaban tan cansados, aunque aquel día había sido maravilloso, llega un momento en que el cuerpo pide descanso, así que se durmieron inmediatamente después que se acostaron, lógicamente lo hicieron abrazados.

Sus rostros reflejaban mucha paz y felicidad, al fin estaban juntos y todo había sido excitante y maravilloso, esa dicha y esos nuevos recuerdos nadie se los arrancaría porque estaban dentro de su piel y de su alma.


	58. LA MISTERIOSA DESAPARICION DE ANTHONY

**CAPÍTULO LVIII**

**EL MISTERIO DE LA DESAPARICION DE ANTHONY Y EVELYN**

Candy y Terry tenían que despedirse de Escocia, esos días de luna de miel se habían ido tan rápido, pero había muchas cosas que debían hacer en Londres. Candy prometió cuidar de su madre y Terry comprendía, ahora no solo le importaba satisfacer sus propias necesidades sino también las de su esposa y quería apoyarla sobre todo ahora que sabían que se acercaba más el día en que ella perdería a su madre, algo tan triste que podía estropear su felicidad, pero lo que ellos desconocían era que además se encontrarían con una mala noticia. Anthony y Evelyn habían desaparecido y no se sabía nada de ellos. ¿Qué habría pasado aquel día de la boda cuando estaban saliendo de la mansión? Fabiani discutía con Evelyn porque él se la quería llevar a la fuerza y Anthony vio esa escena pero que pasó después. ¿Anthony habría intervenido y defendido a Evelyn para luego fugarse con ella por decepción tal como lo imaginaban los demás? o ¿Fabiani se llevó a Evelyn sin que Anthony pudiera impedirlo? Pero entonces ¿Dónde estaba Anthony? ¿Sería que Fabiani secuestró a los dos? Pero ¿Cómo? Dos contra uno, imposible a menos de que Fabiani estuviera armado. Si es este el caso ¿A dónde se los habrá llevado? Este misterio se develará a lo largo de los siguientes capítulos.

Todos los amigos de Candy y Kate se reunieron y entre todos acordaron buscarlos, en plazas, centros, hoteles inclusive el Conde quien también se enteró ofreció la ayuda de uno de sus detectives para localizarlos, los Harcourt dijeron que darían detalles de Fabiani ya que lo conocían.

Así fue como los hombres salieron a buscarlos y las mujeres quienes no se quisieron quedar con los brazos cruzados fueron a una imprenta para que imprimieran carteles y colgarlos y a poner la denuncia de su desaparición en el centro policial para que también los gendarmes ayudaran a buscarlos, mientras más gente mejor.

Susana, Kate, Annie y Nadja estaban colocando varios carteles, Nadja les explicaba cómo hacerlo ya que ella muchas veces pegó este tipo de anuncios cuando trabajó de bailarina en la compañía Dan D´Leon.

Los chicos en cambio por separado acudían a bares, otros a los alrededores del puerto, centros de entretenimiento y calles concurridas mostrando fotografías para ver si alguien los reconocía.

Candy y Terry llegaban cuando el Conde daba ciertas instrucciones a uno de sus investigadores.

-espero tenga éxito le recomiendo mucho este caso

-haré todo lo posible, los datos del señor Fabiani me serán de gran ayuda, lo mantendré informado de cualquier noticia

-se lo agradezco

-que tenga buen día

-gracias

Candy miró extrañada a su padre y se soltó de la mano de su esposo para ir a saludar a su progenitor quien le sonrió al verla.

-¡papá! Te extrañé tanto, pero dime ¿qué está pasando?

-Hija no voy a mentirte, tú y tu esposo merecen saberlo

-Señor Conde me agrada volver a verlo –saludó Terry-

-hijo eres parte de la familia por favor dime solo Abel

-como usted quiera Abel

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –vuelve a preguntar Candy impaciente-

-Sin rodeos les diré que hace 5 días han desaparecido dos personas muy preciadas para ti y para tu hermana. Se trata del señor Anthony y la Señorita Evelyn amiga de Kate. Al parecer se trata de un secuestro, al menos eso se cree.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Cuántas desgracias? –Lamentó Candy-

-¿Están desaparecidos? pero si Anthony se regresaba a América el mismo día de la boda –dijo Terry-

-nunca salió de Londres, eso está confirmado

-Iré a buscarlo –dijo el castaño-

-ya los demás lo están haciendo

-¿Quiénes? –Indagó Candy-

Todos sus amigos, los Cornwell, Los Harcourt, la señorita O'Brien, el señor Martin y su novia, lo mismo la policía y el detective que acabo de contratar.

-no será que los dos están juntos, de pronto decidieron irse lejos por algún tiempo –dijo Terry-

-no, no se sabe si estarán juntos. Al parecer a ella la estaba siguiendo el tal Fabiani y él no tenía motivos para desaparecer.

-Sí hay un motivo padre

-¿Cuál Candy?

-será mejor que le preguntes a mi hermana

-¿y qué tiene que ver tu hermana con el señor Brown? ¡Oh por Dios! ¿No me dirás que él y mi?

-pregúntale, ya es hora de que ustedes dos aclaren muchas cosas de una vez por todas para que no sigan habiendo malos entendidos. Ahora perdóname padre pero quiero ir a ver a mi madre

-está bien, luego hablaré con Kate

Candy entró al cuarto y vio a su madre tejiendo algo que parecía ser unos escarpines.

-¿Qué hace la madre más hermosa del mundo? –Preguntó Candy-

Victoria escondió en el canasto de los ovillos lo que estaba haciendo y miró encantada a su hija.

-¿Candy? Mi amor, volviste pronto

-sí, porque te extrañaba muchísimo mamá

Se abrazaron y se sentaron a conversar sobre cómo le iba a la joven en su matrimonio.

-¿Cómo te trata tu esposo?

-es maravilloso, siento, que ahora lo amo más, soy inmensamente feliz con Terry

-me da mucha alegría que sea así ¡Ojalá y Kate logré serlo también! ¿Sabías que está enamorada del señor Brown?

-Sí siempre lo supe y él también la ama mamá

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Pude haberla aconsejado para que no cometiera esa locura de querer casarse con Oscar

-no podía, le prometí a mi hermana que nadie lo sabría, pero finalmente no pasó nada, ahora ella está libre

-pero él señor Brown está en Estados Unidos y seguramente pensará que se ha casado

Candy pudo darse cuenta que también le habían ocultado a su madre sobre la desaparición de sus amigos, seguramente para no preocuparla.

-no te preocupes mamá, todo se aclarará y ellos serán felices

-pero tu padre no lo sabe

-ya se enterará y muy pronto

-¿Por qué?

-es más que seguro

Neil y Karen habían tenido que regresar a América el uno por negocios y la otra por las funciones, los dos desembarcaron en New York.

-Al fin llegamos, a veces es muy pesado viajar en barco, ojalá y pronto podamos usar algún otro medio para transportarnos, algo que sea más rápido y cómodo.

-como los aviones –dijo Neil-

-Sí, hasta ahora solo los ricos poseen avionetas o aviones para su uso privado

-está prohibido viajar en aviones, ya sabes por las amenazas de guerra

-tal vez en el futuro sea diferente

-sí tal vez

-oye Neil, me preguntaba si ¿quisieras salir mañana?

-no puedo Karen tengo que irme rápido a Chicago, hay mucho trabajo, además no puedo abandonar la universidad

-¡Qué responsable!

-Sí, me siento bien siendo como soy ahora. Le doy gracias a Dios y a Candy por abrirme los ojos

-al menos podrías llamarme

-lo haré –le dijo sonriéndole pícaramente-

Karen estaba bajando por unas escaleras cuando tropezó y cayó encima de Neil quien al tenerla cerca no pudo evitar dejar de sentirse extraño, había estado saliendo algunas veces con ella cuando viajaba a New York pero era la primera vez que sentía algo especial.

-No sé porque no me había dado cuenta antes, pero eres muy hermosa

-¡Neil!

Él la ayudó a incorporarse y se despidió de ella de inmediato, aun no creía lo que le estaba pasando y temía que esa relación de amistad se convirtiera en otra cosa, no sabía si estaba preparado para algo así después de la decepción que tuvo con Candy.

-Tengo que irme, te llamaré, adiós Karen

Ella también se extrañó era la primera vez que tenía a un hombre tan cerca, las otras veces habían sido pura actuación era raro para ella sentirse así, le gustaba pelear con Neil porque le gustaba tenerlo cerca.

-Eres un tonto Neil, pero igual esperaré tu llamada –pensó-

La señora Elroy estaba conversando con Elisa quien seguía quejándose porque no fueron invitadas pero la mujer no hacía caso y caminaba en medio de la sala arreglando algunos floreros.

-Abuela, creo que fue de mal gusto que Candy no nos invitara

-Elisa, creí que eso era asunto cerrado ¿Por qué sigues mencionándolo?

-porque estoy molesta

-olvídalo ya

En ese momento entra uno de sus mayordomos y le dice que llegaron los periódicos de Londres.

-mandó ver esos periódicos porque quiere saber cómo fue la boda de Candy ¿verdad?

-no, yo siempre leo los periódicos de Europa

Al buscar la noticia de la boda de Candy y Terry encontró la de su sobrino Archibald y la señora enrojeció del coraje.

-Esto es el colmo, dar semejante espectáculo, pero la culpa de todo la tiene esa chica Annie, a mala hora fue a casarse con esa vulgar

-¿Qué pasa tía abuela?

-la vergüenza más grande para la familia Andley mira esto, Archibald desnudo en el Savoi ¡qué vergüenza! Todo el mundo nos conoce ahí, que espectáculo más bochornoso, es imperdonable. Me va a oír cuando llegue.

-veo que mi primo tiene un buen trasero

-¿qué dices? No seas igual de inmoral, por eso te prohibí la entrada a esta casa, porque aun no olvido la vergüenza que nos hiciste pasar con tus amoríos con otro hombre estando casada con Stuart, si luego te perdoné fue porque creo que como mi nieta mereces una segunda oportunidad, no hagas que me arrepienta.

-perdón tía, es que solo quise decir la verdad

-ya no digas nada más

Elisa seguía mirando lascivamente las imágenes donde su primo salía en paños menores.

-hay que destruir ese periódico

-yo lo hago tía –se ofreció Elisa con otra intención- lo quemaré

-está bien desaparécelo de mi vista ¡ojalá nadie más lo haya visto!

Candy dejó dormida a su madre y fue a buscar a su padre que estaba conversando con Terry en la sala.

-Papá quiero ayudar a buscar a Anthony, voy a salir ¿Terry vienes conmigo?

-sí

-no tardes hija, es peligrosa la noche para ambos, recuerden que son personas importantes y podrían hacerles daño

-estaremos bien, iremos en mi auto –dijo Terry-

Los dos se fueron y al rato llegó Kate con las demás mujeres que la despidieron en la entrada, quedaron en reunirse al día siguiente para seguir pegando carteles.

Al ir caminando por el pasillo que la conducía a una de las salas iba pensando en voz alta.

-Anthony ¿donde estás? ¿Dónde?

-piensas mucho en ese señor ¿porque Kate? –La sorprendió su padre-

-papá estabas aquí

-sí y ahora mismo quiero que me digas ¿Cuál es tu relación con ese joven? ¿Acaso es el mismo con el que te vi besándote aquella noche en Chicago?

-¡Papá!

-dímelo ya –le dijo molesto-

-Sí es él, pero no es lo que piensas

-dime de una vez, amas a ese hombre

-con toda el alma papá –dijo bajando la cabeza-

-pero hijita, debiste decírmelo yo no me hubiera opuesto a que él te pretendiera; de manera honorable desde luego porque no me pareció correcto lo que hicieron aquella noche

-es que lo amo tanto que me hace perder la cabeza pero te juro que no ha pasado nada entre los dos, yo puse una barrera.

-¿El te ama?

-me lo ha dicho muchas veces pero no he querido escucharlo, creí que no pasarías por alto un error como ese, el del beso, creí que no comprenderías y luego estaba tú deseo y el de mi madre que me fijara en Oscar y yo pensé que…

El hombre se río a carcajadas haciendo que su hija se quedara confundida con tal actitud.

-entiendo a los jóvenes, cuando uno es joven comente locuras y más si está enamorado. Yo también hice lo mismo con tu madre, la diferencia es que nadie se enteró nunca, debiste ser más cuidadosa.

-¡Papá no te entiendo!

-creo que exageré un poco. Sé que eres una chica decente y jamás hubieras permitido que pasara algo entre los dos y creo que él tampoco te hubiera faltado el respeto, lo he tratado y se ve que es un buen muchacho por algo Candy lo quiere mucho, aprecio el que haya sido una de las personas que más la defendió en la niñez. Me gustaría que fuera mi yerno.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Sí, debemos apurarnos y encontrarlo pronto para que puedan arreglar sus problemas y casarse pronto.

-gracias papá –le dijo mientras lo abrazó contenta-

Candy y Terry estaban en una de las avenidas cuando se encontraron con Archie, Adam y Stear. El castaño les tocó el claxon y los invitó a subir.

-¡Hola Terry, Candy!

-hemos venido a ayudarles

-gracias

Ellos se subieron y seguían hablando de la desaparición de los chicos cuando vieron a una pareja idéntica a ellos entrar en un chalet por una zona verde muy habitada en Londres.

-Son ellos –dijo Archie-

-Así parece, vayamos a llamar a la puerta ¿Quién se atreve? –Preguntó Stear-

-lo haré yo –dijo Terry-

-ten mucho cuidado –le aconsejó Adam-

Los cinco se bajaron y tocaron a la puerta, les abrió una mujer alta de tez morena que llevaba un pañuelo amarrado a la cabeza.

-¿Qué desean?

-queremos ver a las personas que acaban de entrar –dijo Terry-

-mis nuevos patrones están cansados y quieren dormir me dieron órdenes de no recibir a nadie y yo no los voy a interrumpir y más ahora que están recién casados.

La mujer prácticamente les tiró la puerta y ellos se quedaron asombrados.

-¿Recién casados? –Dijo Candy-

-Será posible –dijo Stear-

-mi primo no pudo actuar tan impulsivamente –dijo Archie-

-si fuera cierto ya lo habría hecho saber ¿por qué esconderse? –Dijo Adam-

-Sí es él lo averiguaré –dijo Terry quien volvió a tocar la puerta-

La morena volvió a salir y les gritó que no molestaran porque por nada del mundo los dejaría entrar.

Terry y Candy no se dieron por vencidos y viendo un árbol que daba a una de las ventanas del segundo piso tuvieron una idea.

-creo que subiré y entraré por ahí –dijo Terry-

-lo haré yo –dijo Candy-

-no será mejor que te quedes aquí con Archie, Adam y Stear, si necesito ayuda les informaré

Terry subió ágilmente al árbol y miró por la ventana, no había nadie y se metió por ahí.

Los demás estaban nerviosos porque no salía rápido después escucharon unos gritos, era la mujer morena que se había encontrado con Terry y lo perseguía por toda la casa para darle escobazos. Terry alcanzó a salir por la puerta mientras la mujer con escoba en mano los amenazaba. La pareja salió a ver qué pasaba pero para su mala suerte no se trataban de Anthony y Evelyn aunque se parecían muchísimo.

-Disculpen ustedes nos equivocamos

Todos salieron corriendo y se subieron al coche, a toda velocidad se alejaron asustados.

-¡Qué bochorno! –Dijo Candy-

-sí, que error más grande –lamentó Adam-

-y me lo dicen a mí que casi muero a escobazo limpio –suspiró aliviado Terry-

-no, no quería quedar viuda tan pronto –hizo un puchero Candy-

Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia de la rubia pero luego se pusieron serios al recordar el motivo de su salida.

Candy llegó a casa y conversó con su hermana, quien le contó que su padre ya sabía toda la verdad y que no se oponía en que ella y Anthony estuvieran juntos.

-¡Me alegro mucho por ti! Ahora tenemos que encontrarlo para que puedan estar juntos como Terry y yo

-¿y cómo estuvo todo por allá en Escocia?

-increíble, Terry es maravilloso

-lo imagino

-y así será cuando tú y Anthony estén juntos, el estar con la persona amada es la experiencia más increíble y maravillosa.

Kate se sentía feliz por la felicidad de su hermana pero no podía alejar la preocupación que embargaba su corazón al saber que su amiga y el hombre de su vida estaban desaparecidos y tal vez en peligro.

Unos Hombres vestidos elegantemente estaban jugando cartas sentados en la mesa de una habitación no muy grande iluminada solo por un foco amarillo, mientras fumaban y reían de sus ideas.

-¿Cómo está ese tipo que tenemos ahí dentro? –preguntó uno-

-Bien, hoy no le dimos de comer, que se aguante hasta mañana, ya el jefe nos dirá que hacer con él –respondió el otro-

En un rincón estaba un hombre joven con la cabeza cubierta por un saco, atado de pies y manos sin poder moverse.

Candy y Terry se mudaron a la mansión Buttman para que la enfermera pudiera velar por su madre, sus planes de vivir en Chicago como habían acordado desde un principio quedarían postergados hasta mucho tiempo después, ahora solo importaba la vida de la Condesa.

La habitación que les habían preparado era muy bonita y espaciosa para ambos, Terry no había abandonado sus libros de actuación, aunque ya no actuaba le gustaba leerlos una y otra vez. Después que todo pasara se dedicaría a escribir piezas para teatro, ya había escrito una y Robert estaba fascinado, no descartaba la idea de montarlo en escena en su compañía, pero para ello quería contar con la presencia de su pupilo favorito y estando él en Londres no le parecía correcto adelantarse, lo esperaría como las novias esperan a sus novios, así se tomará años, ya se lo había dicho durante la fiesta de compromiso y luego en la boda.

Candy parecía un ángel con su bata de dormir blanca, Terry la miraba embelesado, por su mente pasaba la idea de arrancárselo para deleitarse más con las curvas de su mujer pero se controló porque sabía que ella estaba preocupada pensando en el paradero de Anthony, e más el también estaba preocupado pero algo le decía que estaba bien y se sentía seguro de que aparecería en cualquier momento.

Candy se acostó a lado de su esposo y lo besó tiernamente en los labios, después apagó las luces y se dispuso a dormir.

-¡Que descanses mi amor! –Le dijo Terry-

-tú también Terry, trata de dormir, mañana será un día muy largo, no podré salir con ustedes a buscar a Anthony porque tengo que cuidar a mamá, te encargo mucho esa labor

-Si amor, tú sabes que haré todo lo posible por encontrar a nuestro amigo

-lo sé mi cielo, sueña conmigo

Los dos se durmieron mientras Kate se daba vueltas en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño pero no pudo sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho, una angustia indescriptible.

Los hombres seguían tomando y jugando al póker mientras el rehén empezaba a temblar, en uno de sus brazos tenía una herida superficial tal vez producida por arma blanca pero esta no había sido atendida por lo que se estaba infectando.

¿Quién será este hombre? No se le puede ver el rostro por el saco que cubre su cara pero en su cinturón lleva un símbolo muy conocido, el águila dorada con las alas desplegadas. ¿Anthony? Pero ¿Por qué lo tienen ahí? ¿Cómo lo hirieron? Y ¿Dónde está Evelyn? ¿Se la llevaría Fabiani?


	59. VENECIA CIUDAD DE LOS CANALES

CAPITULO LIX

VENECIA LA CIUDAD DE LOS CANALES Y LOS BANDIDOS

Venecia es una ciudad muy bonita, compuesta por 120 islas pequeñas unidas por 800 puentes, en sus famosos canales se cuentan innumerables historias de amor, es una ciudad muy concurrida por turistas nacionales y extranjeros, cada año durante el mes de febrero se celebra un famoso carnaval que dura 10 días pero esas fechas no son las únicas cargadas de emoción ya que Venecia en si es una ciudad mágica, pero aparte de estas cosas que bien podrían alegrar la vida también podían ocurrir cosas terribles, en esta ciudad se esconden cientos de mafiosos cada uno con su propia historia y rivalidad.

En uno de los escondites de uno de ellos, Don Mario della Calabazza y sus secuaces, tienen a un rehén en sus manos.

El hombre de unos 50 años entra y pide información del hombre.

-¿Dónde lo tienen?

-ahí señor –le señala uno-

-Sáquenle esa cosa de la cabeza quiero verle la cara al desgraciado.

Dos de ellos se levantan de la mesa donde estaban sentados y le quitan el saco, el cabello desordenado del joven y su mirada cargada de odio no hizo que el Don Mario cambiara de expresión, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Así te quería ver rata de alcantarilla, el que me la debe me la paga

-yo ya te pagué ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

-me sigues debiendo no hay pruebas de que hayas cancelado, podrías empezar dándome algo ¿Qué te parece ese prendedor en tu sujetador? –Preguntó el hombre-

-no, no es mío

El muchacho no era Anthony, era Antonio Fabiani ¿pero porque tenía el símbolo de los Andley en su cinturón?

Recuerdo:

Evelyn luchaba por soltarse del brazo de Antonio cuando llegó Anthony a defenderla.

-¡Suéltala ahora mismo!

-y ¿tú quien eres?

-eso no te importa, pero no voy a dejar que molestes a Evelyn

-veo que la conoces, pero yo soy su prometido y vamos a casarnos, no dejaré que nadie me impida llevármela. Ella tiene que cumplir si no quiere que meta a su padre a la cárcel.

-ya veo, tu eres el imbécil que se quiere aprovechar de la situación, eres un desgraciado, yo te enseñaré a respetar a las mujeres

Anthony le da un golpe a Fabiani y él le responde, caen al piso y siguen peleando mientras Evelyn trata de separarlos. El prendedor de Anthony va a dar a la otra acera, Fabiani le da un golpe en el estomago y se levanta rápido para tomar el objeto dorado entre sus manos.

-El niño rico cree que va a ganarme –dijo riendo mientras veía al rubio como trataba de levantarse-

-devuélveme eso –le dijo mientras tocía por el dolor producido-

Evelyn lo ayudó a levantarse mientras Fabiani se reía a carcajadas y se colocaba el prendedor en su cinturón.

-me gusta y voy a quedarme con él –les dijo-

Fin de los recuerdos

-como siempre –dijo Don Mario- tomando lo que no te pertenece

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-he oído que has ganado mucho dinero en tus negocios y quiero que me des 5.000 liras y te dejo libre

-eres un tonto Della Callabaza, yo no poseo dinero aquí, todo está en Londres

-creíste que me tragaría el cuento, pues no, yo se que tienes una cuenta en Venecia, que haces traspaso de dinero desde el banco de Inglaterra.

Antonio se sintió frustrado, este hombre le había estado siguiendo los pasos, por primera vez se sintió contra la espada y la pared.

-Si no me das lo que pido le haré una visita a Irmita

-A mi madre déjala en paz

-creo que ya nos estamos entendiendo ¿Cuándo tendré ese dinero?

-encerrado aquí no puedo hacer nada

-si te dejo libre corro el riesgo de que te escapes, ya se me ocurrirá algo, déjame pensar un poco

Kate se levanto temprano esa mañana y al llegar al cuarto de su madre se encontró a Candy ahí.

-¡Candy! ¡Mamá! ¿Cómo están?

-bien y ¿tú?

-más o menos

Abajo está Oscar, también han llegado Archie, Stear y Adam te están esperando para salir todos juntos a tú ya sabes qué.

-Sí será mejor que vaya

-me cuentas como les fue

-seguro Candy, mamá te amo

-y yo a ti, cuídate y por favor no vuelvas tan tarde

-seguro

Candy se puso a peinar a su madre y a mostrarle lo bella que se veía frente al espejo.

En el Gran Canal de Venecia unas mujeres cocinaban apuradas en cualquier momento llegaría su jefe Don Mario quien era muy estricto a la hora de la comida.

-tienes que preparar para dos personas más, recuerda lo que dijo Don Mario

-sí ya lo sé

Don Mario llegó y las vio todavía cocinando por lo que se enfadó mucho.

-en unos minutos más, traerán a alguien que no ha comido en dos días asi que quiero listo ese almuerzo ¿me oyeron?

-Si Don Mario, enseguida está

Terry se unió al gran grupo que saldría a buscar a los desaparecidos, Archie quiso ser su compañero, se separaron de dos en dos.

-Archie, me sorprende que me hayas elegido como tu pareja

-No te engrías Grandchester, te elegí porque sé que eres muy bueno para las peleas y si nos encontramos con algún bandolero por ahí saldremos bien librados si unimos fuerzas –dijo mientras tronaba sus dedos-

-¡Ah! Pensé que estabas llegando a apreciarme, más ahora que soy como tu primo

-sí, sí por Candy

-Archie, tú me caes bien, igual que Stear y los demás, lo cierto es que siempre me cayeron bien, sobre todo porque cuidaban de Candy

-Ahora esa tarea es tuya

-lo sé y es la tarea más dulce que me ha tocado

A Venecia se la puede ver de mil maneras diferentes, pero hay dos especiales. La primera y preferida, como una ciudad mágica, repleta de colores, música, balcones floridos, palacios, puentes e iglesias, absolutamente atrapante, bella y seductora en cada vuelta de esquina donde uno ve lindo a todo el mundo y en segundos se acostumbra al sonido que emiten los cientos de remos en su contacto con el agua. Y la segunda mirada, llena de belleza también, pero cargada de tristeza como la "Crónica de una muerte anunciada", cuna de toda nostalgia.

El hombre abrió la puerta y sujetado por dos lacayos suyos llegaba Antonio.

-¡Benvenutto a la mía casa!

-non me é un piacere –le respondió-

-ya tranquilízate, pasa y siéntate, en un minuto más servirán una pasta deliciosa, Gnocchi al pesto. Espero que te guste. ¡Ah por cierto! Nos acompañaran dos personas más.

Don Mario dio la orden para que las otras dos personas pasaran y compartieran la mesa con ellos.

-Quise que conocieras a mi hija, pero ella está en Roma con sus amigas y mi esposa está de vacaciones en Francia, pero te alegrará ver a mis otros invitados.

El hombre iba a seguir hablando cuando los clamores de una joven mujer lo interrumpieron.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme ir!

Dos hombres traían a Evelyn y la sentaron a su lado en la mesa y otros dos más traían a Anthony quien no mostraba resistencia.

-tu novia y tu amigo –dijo el hombre-

-este desgraciado no es mi amigo –se quejó el rubio-

-veo el aprecio que se tienen

Los hombres obligaron a Anthony a sentarse, este estaba molesto porque los habían encerrado en un cuarto oscuro donde no se podían ver ni siquiera sus pensamientos.

-creo, que esta vez te pasaste Della Callabaza, ella no es mi novia ni el mi amigo

-otra vez me crees tonto, también se de tu compromiso con esta bella joven

-estás atrasado de noticias, ella rompió conmigo, déjala ir y a su amigo también, no tienen nada que ver con esto

-no, ellos son mi pasaporte a las 5.000 liras y la garantía de que cumplirás.

-me amenazaste con mi madre ¿no te basta con eso?

-quiero más seguridad. Mañana en la tarde irás al banco y sacarás esa cantidad de dinero. Ellos te acompañaran, pero más te vale no intentes escapar y tampoco ellos porque sino tu mamacita pagará las consecuencias.

-¡Maldito!

-ya cállate y come, no quiero que mañana te desmayes en el banco

Anthony pensaba en cómo es que habían llegado ahí, los recuerdos asaltaron a su mente.

Recuerdo:

Anthony se soltó del brazo de Evelyn y se volvió a abalanzar contra Fabiani quien no paraba de reír.

-devuélveme eso ahora mismo –le dijo mientras lo sostenía por el cuello de su camisa-

-ya te dije que no, es muy bonito y lo conservaré

-voy a romperte la cara

-a ver si puedes

Un auto grande como una limosina se detuvo justo frente a ellos y de ahí bajaron como 10 hombres todos armados.

-venimos por ti Fabiani –dijo uno-

Amenazaron a los tres con las armas y los obligaron a subir a la limosina, después los llevaron hasta un puerto y los subieron en un yate privado.

-nos vamos de vacaciones a Italia ¿Qué les parece? –dijo uno riendo mientras se daba los cinco con otro-

Fin del recuerdo

-estoy dispuesto a acompañar a Fabiani pero dejen ir a la muchacha –pidió el rubio-

-yo exijo lo mismo –dijo Antonio-

-negativo, no lo haré

A Anthony no le importaba nada, inclusive si perdía la vida porque sabía que a esas alturas la mujer que amaba ya debía ser de otro. Pero si quería que Evelyn tuviera una segunda oportunidad.

Candy pasó todo el día cuidando a su madre y se sentía muy cansada, se sentó un rato en uno de los sillones de la sala, cuando sintió un beso tibio sobre la frente.

-¡Terry! Volviste

-volvimos, amor

-¿noticias?

-nada aun

Los demás entraron, los chicos y las chicas, entre ellos Annie, la miró y fue corriendo a abrazarla quería preguntarle sobre su relación con Archie.

-Voy a pedir que les traigan unos refrescos, deben estar sedientos –les dijo Candy- ven Annie acompáñame, quiero hablar contigo.

Las dos se sentaron en unos taburetes que estaban en la cocina mientras la rubia le dio órdenes a una de las muchachas de servicio que llevara refrescos para sus amigos que estaban en la sala.

-Dime Annie ¿Qué pasa contigo y Archie?

-¡Candy! No quería que supieras porque no quería arruinar tu felicidad con mis problemas

-Cuéntame, somos amigas y me importa todo lo que te suceda

-Archie y yo estamos divorciándonos

-¿qué? ¿Por qué?

-él me engañó con su secretaria

-no puede ser, Archie no es así, debe ser un malentendido Annie, como aquella vez que creíste que él y yo…

-no, esta vez no es un mal entendido, yo lo descubrí porque fui hasta donde ellos estaban… haciendo el… amor

-no, no es posible. Y ¿Archie que te dijo?

-él lo niega, es un sinvergüenza, me dijo que no pasó nada, que es verdad que se besaron pero que no llegó a acostarse con ella pero yo lo vi casi desnudo y esa mujer si estaba…. Sin ropa sobre la cama acariciando el pecho de mi marido. Si a ti te hubiera pasado ¿Qué hubieras pensado tú?

Una pregunta muy difícil para ella, nunca lo hubiera pensado, se moriría si Terry llegaba a traicionarla, no sabía si podría perdonar algo así.

-yo no sé que habría hecho, creo que me iba encima de esa mujer y le arrancaría todos los pelos de la cabeza

-yo no podría, al que quise matar ese día fue a Archie, le pegué con todas mis fuerzas y luego me fui de la casa con mis tres hijos, hasta pensé en…

-¿en qué?

-en pagarle con la misma moneda

-no, tú no eres capaz de estar con otro hombre, se cuanto amas a Archie

-ya no, ahora no seré la misma niñita que se enamoró de él, ya no soy Annie la débil nunca más, y ahora por mis hijos soy Annie la dura, la fuerte.

-¡Annie! –Se sorprendió Candy ante sus palabras tan llenas de rencor-

-ya no te preocupes más Candy, he crecido, ya no ando lloriqueando por ahí como antes. Creo que copié tu fortaleza para enfrentar los golpes de la vida.

-Amiga, yo…

-te quiero Candy, eres mi mejor amiga, eres mi hermana, solo di que me apoyas y abrázame

-¡Annie! Yo también te quiero mucho, mucho y deseo que seas feliz –la abraza-

-lo seré, con mis 3 tesoros, mis hijos, seré feliz sin Archie, ya no me hace falta –le dijo mientras escondía su rostro entre los rizos de su amiga-

Terry hablaba a solas con Archie sobre el escándalo lo que había salido en el periódico.

-No quise pero Candy se enteró y ahora sospecha lo de tu problema con Annie, creo que en estos momentos está sacándole la verdad a tu esposa.

-¡Ojalá Candy le aconseje que vuelva conmigo! Annie siempre le hace caso a tu esposa

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué las fotos?

-Fui a buscar a Annie a su habitación el día en que ustedes se casaron, ella correspondió a mis besos y caricias, inclusive estuvimos juntos esa noche y yo pensé que me había perdonado pero luego al día siguiente me sacó de la habitación a la fuerza, estaba irreconocible, me gritó me dijo cosas tan hirientes y me cerró la puerta, lo demás ya lo viste en el periódico. No sé porque te estoy contando estas cosas Grandchester ¿Por qué te quieres meter en mi vida?

-Será porque todo lo que tenga que ver con mi mujer me interesa

-¡Hum!

-Si Annie respondió a ti es porque aun siente algo y no cualquier cosa, esa mujer sigue enamorada de ti Cornwell, no la pierdas, lucha por ella.

-eso es lo que haré, no pienso darle el divorcio tan fácilmente, pero espera un momento ¿Acabas de darme un consejo?

-pues podría decirse que sí –le dijo sonriendo-

-eres otro Grandchester, Candy te ha cambiado, definitivamente

-¡Candy! Ella es un tesoro, mi tesoro

-Así es cuando los hombres nos enamoramos, perdemos la cabeza por culpa de ellas

Anthony, Evelyn y Fabiani estaban en una celda encerrados, la única salida aparte de la puerta era por arriba, pero el techo estaba alto para ellos.

-si tan solo pudiéramos subir –dijo el rubio-

-yo soy el más alto, podría intentarlo –dijo Fabiani-

-podrían caer –reconvino Evelyn-

-si hacemos una pirámide, tal vez alcancemos –dijo nuevamente Anthony-

-es posible –afirmó Fabiani-

-Es peligroso –volvió a decir la joven-

-hagámoslo –dijo sonriendo maliciosamente Anthony-

-¿es que nadie me escucha? Podrían caer

-Evelyn escucha, Antonio y yo vamos a subirnos uno encima del otro, tú por ser más ligera irás arriba, nosotros te sujetaremos fuerte y tú abrirás la compuerta que está en el techo. Saldrás primero.

-no, ni loca hago eso, puedo caer y romperme el cuello

-no pasará nada palomita –le dijo Fabiani-

-no, no lo haré

-sí que eres terca –dijo Anthony-

-¿recién te das cuenta? –Preguntó Fabiani-

Era de noche y los guardias dormían, los tres pusieron en marcha su plan, hicieron la pirámide que medio se tambaleaba, Evelyn no quería mirar hacia abajo nerviosa estuvo luchando con la compuerta que no quería abrirse, luego vio una especie de cerradura la misma que abrió con uno de los broches de su cabello. La puerta se abrió dejando ver el cielo estrellado, los tres sonrieron de felicidad, la joven se impulsó hacia arriba y subió luego estiró el brazo y ayudó a Fabiani, luego los dos hicieron una cadena y alcanzaron a Anthony.

-menos mal estamos libres

-ni tanto, tenemos que cruzar por el jardín, si llega a vernos uno de los guardias estamos muertos –dijo Fabiani-

-seremos sigilosos. Tú conoces Italia, debes sacarnos de aquí –le dijo Anthony-

-muy bien, salgamos de aquí como sea

Los tres se escondían detrás de arbustos y cruzaban cuando los guardias estaban de espaldas, ya cerca a la salida, vieron a un guardia en la entrada.

-¿y ahora qué? –Dijo Anthony-

-eso déjamelo a mí –le respondió Fabiani-

El italiano siguió escondido por unos segundos, le tiró una piedra para distraerlo y se le fue encima. Le dio un golpe que lo dejó inconsciente, le quitó el arma y se la guardó. Los tres salieron rápido antes de que alguien los viera.

Corrieron por callejones oscuros, había poca luz pero se sentían confiados, Fabiani se sabía de memoria todos aquellos lugares, después de todo era el lugar donde había nacido y crecido hasta que a los 16 años se fue de casa.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Indagó Anthony mientras recuperaba el aliento-

-no pregunten –dijo Fabiani- solo síganme

Al rato estaban en uno de los canales y tocaron a la puerta de una de las casas, un hombre salió y reconoció enseguida a Antonio.

-¡Antonio! ¿Qué haces aquí? Della Callabaza está buscándote

-lo sé me tuvo prisionero y escapé

-¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo tenerte aquí, sabes que sería el primer lugar donde te buscaría

-vengo a que me pagues el favor que te hice hace tiempo

-pero…

-devuélveme las liras que te presté

-está bien, estas de suerte, me ha ido bien en el negocio

El hombre entró y fue por una pequeña bolsa con algunas monedas que se las entregó a Fabiani.

-ya tengo que irme, gracias

-¿no vas a contarlo?

-no es necesario, confío en ti y por favor si viene a buscarme Della Calabaza dile que no me has visto

-sabes que no te traicionaría

-gracias

Anthony y Evelyn lo estaban esperando parados cerca de ahí, los tres subieron a una góndola y se fueron de ahí.

Candy y Terry estaban en su habitación conversando sobre el problema de Archie y Annie.

-No puedo creerlo, aún no lo creo. Archie y Annie van a divorciarse y lo que más me preocupa son mis sobrinos

-sí, cuando los padres se separan los que más sufren son los hijos, lo digo por lo que me pasó a mí

-sí lo sé, pero afortunadamente tus padres volvieron a estar juntos

-sí, pero los años que padecí por su indiferencia no me los quita nadie

-olvídalo amor, ahora eres feliz

-sí, porque encontré a un ángel que me sacó de esa oscuridad en la que vivía, ese ángel eres tú

-mi amor, y el mío eres tú

-no, no, yo no puedo ser un ángel, si acaso fui un demonio

-entonces eres mi demonio favorito

-un ángel con un demonio –silbó Terry-

-¿no dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen?

-debe ser porque tú me conquistaste desde la primera vez en aquel barco, y eso que nunca me gustaron las pequeñas pecosas como tú

-ni a mí los mocosos engreídos

-¡Con que mocoso engreído!

Terry la tomó por la cintura y la acercó más hacia él para mirarla a los ojos con la misma pasión y ardor de siempre.

-No sé que me hiciste pecosa pero te amo tanto que necesito de ti todos los días para vivir

-¡Terry!

-te necesito Candy

-Yo también –le dijo exhalando un suspiro-

-Amo todo lo tuyo, tu piel, tu calor, tus besos

Terry la besó como acostumbraba hacerlo, como si de eso dependiera su vida, como si se tratara de la última vez que la tuviera entre sus brazos. No podía esperar más para volver hacerla suya.

Annie estaba preparando las maletas, no podía estar más tiempo fuera, los niños eran una prioridad.

Patricia le estaba ayudando a empacar y las dos conversaban sobre su plática con Candy.

-¡Annie! Candy quiere mucho a Archie

-sí pero eso no basta para que yo lo perdone

-pero si me contaste que volviste a intimar con tu esposo

-fue un desliz, perdí la cabeza en aquel momento

-¿no será que todavía lo amas?

-¿Cómo se puede amar a alguien que te ha engañado?

-yo amo tanto a Stear que si me hubiera pasado lo que a ti, lo perdonaba y además lucharía contra cualquier mujercita que quisiera quitármelo. –le dijo apasionadamente-

-¡Patty! ¿Estás hablando en serio? Me sorprendes

-fueron muchos años de dolor, no permitiría que algo así me apartara de él

-te estás pareciendo a mi madre, ella dice lo mismo

-cuando se ama hay que saber perdonar y tú amas con locura a tu marido aunque lo niegues

-puede que tengas razón pero no puedo olvidar ni un solo momento que él se acostó con otra

-te ha dicho que no

-¿Quién me lo puede asegurar?

-tal vez si hablas con aquella mujer que te lo quiere quitar

-ni loca vuelvo a ver a esa mujerzuela

-tal vez ella te aclare todo

-no quiero saber de ella nunca

-está bien, no te diré más nada, si no fuera porque sé que se trata de la ex secretaria de tu marido diría que fue una trampa de Elisa.

-Elisa ni siquiera ha de conocer a esa chica

-¡quién sabe!

Era de madrugada y los tres fugitivos estaban aún en los canales, ahora despedían a una mujer que se alejaba en góndola.

-¡Adiós mamá! Iré a verte pronto, no vayas a regresar

-¡Antonio! ¡Antonio hijo!

Antonio siguió con la vista aquel medio de transporte hasta que este desapareció en medio de la oscuridad.

-listo, ahora esos desgraciados no tendrán con que amedrentarme

-¿Qué hacemos nosotros? Tenemos que regresar

-Sí, Evelyn y yo iremos de vuelta a Londres y tú te irás a tu como puedas

-¿Qué dices? No permitiré que te la lleves

-mejor hazme caso, es peligroso para ti niño rico

-me iré con Evelyn

-yo me iré con Anthony –dijo decidida la mujer-

-lo siento pero no será así

Antonio sacó el revólver que le había quitado al guardia y los amenazó

-querida, será mejor que vengas conmigo si no quieres que tu amigo vaya a parar al otro mundo

-no, no, tú no serías capaz

-sí que lo haré, no me provoques

-no es necesario que uses esa arma

-baja el arma Fabiani, no seas cobarde –le dijo Anthony-

-Tú me dirás lo que hacer. Evelyn ven a mi lado

La muchacha se paró a su lado temerosa pero no quería que surgiera una desgracia, Antonio se veía muy decidido a tirar del gatillo.

-Bien niño rico te devuelvo lo que te quité, si lo vendes en el mercado podrás conseguir dinero para regresar por tu cuenta. –Le arrojó el prendedor- asegúrate también de que no te encuentren esos tipos porque si no serás hombre muerto

El hombre se llevó a Evelyn mientras seguía con el arma levantada apuntando hacia el rubio para que no intentara seguirlos. Anthony no se daría por vencido, así que decidió ir tras ellos. Antonio y Evelyn cruzaron por un puente y corrieron rápidamente hasta que llegaron a la plaza de San Marcos, el corrió tras ellos pero los perdió de vista entre el gentío que había. Ahora sí que estaba perdido, nunca había pisado Italia, era la primera vez y ni siquiera hablaba italiano.

-¿Cómo salgo de aquí? ¿Cómo encuentro a Evelyn? Ese maldito se la ha llevado y para colmo no tengo ni un solo peso.

Luego vio a unos hombres, eran los mismos que lo habían secuestrado, se escondió detrás de una carpa para que no lo reconocieran. Recordó claramente lo que le dijo Fabiani.

- Asegúrate también de que no te encuentren esos tipos porque si no serás hombre muerto

-¡Maldición! Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que regresar a Londres

Evelyn lloraba mientras caminaba junto a Fabiani, él la llevaba del brazo y la sujetaba fuertemente para que no escape.

-Palomita, sabes cómo soy. Iremos a Londres para casarnos, no sé porque pones resistencia. Lenuar ya se casó, será mejor que te olvides de él.

-si tanto quieres que me case contigo lo haré

-eso me gusta

Anthony estaba tratando de hablar con alguien, quería vender el broche aunque le apenaba hacerlo. En sus bolsillos habían solo unas cuantas libras esterlinas que no le servirían de nada a menos que fuera a una casa de cambio.

-Esto no me gusta nada ¿Sabrán los chicos que no regresé a América? ¿Qué estarán pensando? ¿Me estarán buscando?

El seguía pensando cuando los mismos hombres tropezaron con él, lo reconocieron de inmediato y el los empujó y salió huyendo los individuos empezaron a seguirlo, tomó los callejones oscuros para esconderse en alguna parte, entró y salió de ellos y los hombres se separaron para seguirlo buscando, finalmente los perdió en uno de los canales, justamente en el canal de los suspiros, vio su reloj y daban las tres de la madrugada, parecía mentira estuvo más de dos horas tratando de escapar. Tenía que irse rápido porque a esas alturas Don Mario ya debía tener a un montón de sus lacayos buscándolos.

Las bastas de sus pantalones estaban húmedas debido a que la marea había subido, pero eso no le preocupaba tanto, quería salir de ahí. De pronto vino a su mente la figura de Kate.

-¡Kate! Hasta en estos momentos pienso en ti. No importa que seas de otro, yo te amo y te amaré siempre.

Se sentó en una de las gradas a seguir pensando en cómo haría para regresar a Londres.


	60. TRIFULCA EN LA PLAZA SAN MARCO

**CAPÍTULO LX**

**Trifulca en la Plaza de San Marcos y duelo en la Familia Buttman**

La plaza de San Marcos es un lugar muy concurrido por turistas y es uno de los más grandes orgullos de los venecianos, la iglesia que se alza a poca distancia es una verdadera obra de arte. Cientos de vendedores ambulantes ofrecían sus productos y la gente se detenía a observar o a comprar. Anthony había pasado la noche en la calle, rogando que llegara el día para poder hacer algo. Caminaba sin saber a dónde mismo iría y contemplaba su broche que brillaba más con la luz del sol.

Empiezan a correr los días, Evelyn y Fabiani habían regresado a Londres, durante todo el camino la muchacha no había dejado de llorar y esto le molestaba mucho al hombre pero no decía nada, había conseguido lo que quería y esto era que finalmente la joven aceptara casarse. La llevó hasta la casa de sus padres, donde la recibieron con mucho anhelo, su prima les había hecho saber que había desaparecido, esto mantuvo angustiado a todos y también habían contratado los servicios de un investigador que les ayudara a encontrarla.

-¡Siento tanto haberlos asustado! –le dijo Fabiani al señor Moritz- pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba

-¿Cómo pudo llevarse a mi hija sin avisar? Estábamos muy preocupados

-no fue por mi gusto señor, agradezca que su hija está viva porque nos secuestraron unos mafiosos

-¿qué?

-como lo oye

-es cierto –afirmó la joven-

-¿Cómo pudo exponer la vida de mi hija de esa manera? Usted es un delincuente

-silencio, le he traído a su hija sana y salva ¿eso es lo que cuenta verdad? Ahora déjenme decirles que Evelyn y yo hemos decidido casarnos la próxima semana

-no, eso no pasará –le dijo el padre de Evelyn- yo no lo permitiré

Evelyn abrazó a su madre y miraba sorprendida a su padre y a Fabiani.

-mi esposa y yo hemos decidido que no obligaremos a nuestra hija, preferimos quedarnos en la banca rota

-eso sí que no lo puedo creer. Usted me dio su palabra

-olvídese de ella

-sabe que puedo mandarlo a la cárcel

-no me importa, prefiero eso antes que mi hija se una a un hombre con un pasado negro y un futuro incierto

-entonces…

Antonio se quedó unos minutos en silencio, recordó a su madre y sus palabras. Cuando fue a buscarla para mandarla lejos y que no la encontrara Don Marco Della Calabaza, ella llorando le pidió que no siguiera con ese plan de Usurero ni con los negocios sucios.

-Hijito mío –le había dicho llorando- ya deja esa vida ¿no ves que vas a matarme? No arriesgues la vida de otras personas y tampoco la tuya, deja todo y sé un hombre de bien. Devuelve lo que no te pertenece y serás feliz. Apuesto a que no lo eres. La felicidad no se compra ni obtiene por la fuerza, es la que se construye con esfuerzo y dedicación.

-yo quiero darte todo lo que no nos pudo dar mi padre

-yo no quiero riquezas, yo solo te quiero a ti, que estés bien, que vivas conmigo, eso me haría feliz

Antonio vuelve a la realidad y mira a todos los miembros de la familia Moritz muy unidos a pesar de los momentos tan angustiosos que vivieron.

-Siempre quise algo así. Está bien, no me casaré con Evelyn, me han convencido

Evelyn no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, debía tratarse de una de sus bromas, las que acostumbraba a hacer para burlarse de ellos.

-¿Es una broma, verdad?

-no, quiero hacer feliz a alguien que está esperando por mí, que siempre estará esperando por mí. Señor Moritz le devolveré todo su dinero hoy mismo, transferiré todo a su cuenta.

-es mentira, no puedo creerlo

-tal vez no me crea, pero si se acerca a partir de las 3 se dará cuenta de que es verdad. ¡Adiós! Quién sabe si algún día volvamos a vernos

El hombre se marcha con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras los demás se quedaron tan sorprendidos y aun incrédulos por lo que él les había dicho.

Candy y Kate estaban sentadas en la sala conversando cuando llegó su padre con una cara de preocupación.

-¡Papá! ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó la menor-

-Tengo noticias

-¿De Anthony? –Preguntó Candy-

-Sí pero no son muy buenas

-dinos ya papá ¿Qué le pasó a Anthony? –Volvió a preguntar Candy-

-Lo secuestraron junto a Evelyn, según mis fuentes ella regresó bien pero de Anthony no se sabe nada

Al instante entró Oscar para dar las últimas noticias. Medio agitado les dijo:

-Evelyn regresó pero de Anthony no se sabe que pasó, al parecer unos mafiosos lo andaban siguiendo, no se sabe si lo atraparon, no se sabe si estará vivo

Kate escuchó esto y se desmayó en brazos de su hermana, todos fueron a socorrerla, con sales aromáticas la despertaron.

-No, no puede ser. Él tiene que aparecer, está vivo mi corazón me lo dice.

-está bien, tranquilízate, lo seguirán buscando –le dijo Oscar- hablaré con Evelyn, ella tiene que darme alguna pista que nos ayude a dar con él

Anthony estaba por vender su prendedor cuando los mismos hombres que lo habían secuestrado lo toman por los hombros.

-Hasta que te dejas ver

El Rubio quiso huir pero esta vez le fue imposible estaba rodeado por todos lados.

-Dinos ¿Dónde está Fabiani y te dejamos libre?

-No lo sé

-no mientas o te va a ir muy mal

Anthony estaba parado justo frente a un puesto de melones y cogiendo algunos se los lanza a la cara, le dio una fuerte patada a uno de ellos y salió corriendo por todo el mercado. Los malhechores lo persiguieron, tirando casi todos los puestos de frutas, se desató una guerra de legumbres y hortalizas. Anthony sentía que estaba divirtiéndose como nunca burlando a esos mafiosos pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de miedo, eran gente demasiado peligrosa pero aun así quería sentir esa adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo.

-¡Atrápenlo! –gritaba el líder de ellos-

Anthony los dejó atrás y llegó hasta la plaza de San Marcos que estaba casi desierta, algo muy raro, considerando que se trataba de un lugar muy concurrido. De pronto la música religiosa lo hizo percatarse de que se trataba de una procesión. Pero fue malo para el distraerse, a sus espaldas estaban dos de los perseguidores.

-Ahora dinos ¿Dónde está Fabiani?

-ya les dije, lo ignoro

-y nosotros te advertimos que te iba a ir muy mal si no nos decías

Comenzaron a golpearlo duramente y lo tiraron al piso, llegaron cuatro más y comenzaron a darle de patadas. En ese instante Kate estaba tocando el piano tratando de relajarse un poco, pero el movimiento de sus manos era un tanto torpe. El líder del grupo alzó a Anthony de los cabellos para verle la cara.

-¡Lo siento! pero así es como terminan los que no quieren colaborar

El hombre sacó del traje una navaja y se la hundió en el vientre, mientras la gente de la procesión se acercaba.

-¡Vámonos de aquí pronto! –Les gritó a los demás mientras dejaba caer al rubio-

Todos huyeron corriendo como los pequeños cuando acaban de hacer alguna travesura, Anthony no pudo sostenerse, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, cayó pesadamente en el pavimento, el sol casi impidió que pudiera abrir sus ojos, alcanzó a escuchar el murmullo de la gente a su alrededor y ya no supo más de sí.

Kate sintió una fuerte presión que hizo que dejara de tocar, se levantó como una zombi, caminó como ida hasta la habitación de Candy quien se encontraba arreglando alguno de los libros que su marido había dejado en la cama.

-¡Candy! A Anthony le ha pasado algo, lo acabo de sentir –le dijo muy mal-

-Estás pálida, sospecho que se te ha bajado la presión

-hermana, sentí algo muy feo aquí dentro –le dijo tocándose el pecho-

-es porque estás nerviosa, no te preocupes, Anthony está bien, ya dieron órdenes para que lo busquen en Italia, él es muy inteligente y seguramente regresará antes de que lo encuentren

Ojala y hubiera sido tal como le dijo Candy a su hermana, los días empezaron a pasar y el rubio seguía sin aparecer, las dos cuidaban perfectamente de su madre, quien cada día empeoraba más y más, le daban todo su amor, la abrazaban, la besaban y le cumplían todos sus caprichos, cierta mañana la condesa se levantó de buen ánimo, con la energía suficiente para engreír a sus tres amores, ese día pidió la llevaran a recorrer Londres, pasearon, rieron y disfrutaron los cuatro como nunca antes, como una verdadera familia. Ya en la noche pidió que se quedaran un junto a ella presintiendo que había llegado su fin.

-¡Kate! Sé que serás feliz con ese muchacho al que amas, mi corazón me lo dice. Sé una buena chica por favor

-mamá ¿Por qué dices eso?

-porque me veo en esa necesidad. Candy te encargo mucho a Abel y a tu hermana, prométeme que cuidaras de ellos

-te lo prometo mamá pero no sigas hablando mejor descansa ha sido un largo día

-Me siento muy, muy débil ahora –le dijo a su hija-

-no debimos llevarte a la calle

-no, al contrario, me he divertido mucho con ustedes

Abel salió de la habitación y pidió a una de las doncellas que llamara al médico de la familia, luego regresó al cuarto.

-Abel, ven acá –pidió su esposa- quiero decirte algo

El hombre se acercó a su mujer y la tomó de las manos y ella empezó a recordarle los momentos más felices de su vida, las dos hermanas empezaron a llorar en silencio, se secaron varias veces el rostro que estaba cubriéndose de lágrimas.

-Soy muy feliz –les dijo a los tres- porque Dios me ha dado una familia maravillosa. Al mejor esposo del mundo y a las dos hijas más buenas y amorosas que pueden desear una madre.

La condesa cada vez que hablaba iba apagando su voz, ellos le pedían que ya no hablara más y que descansara, al rato llegó el médico, quien la revisó y se dio cuenta de que ya eran sus últimos minutos.

Los dejó a solas para que siguieran despidiéndose como era debido. Victoria le dio algunas recomendaciones a su esposo y le encargó algunas de las labores que hacía a sus hijas.

-Los amo, y me llevo el más grato recuerdo, una vez más agradezco a Dios por darme la familia que tengo y pido a él que los cuide siempre. Los amo, los tres son mis más grandes tesoros.

La condesa cerró los ojos, su rostro parecía apacible y feliz, exhaló un último suspiro y soltó la mano de los tres, abandonando para siempre este mundo. Inmediatamente empezaron los lamentos en el cuarto, Abel y sus hijas se abrazaron al cuerpo de Victoria como tratando de detenerla a ese viaje largo y sin retorno que había emprendido.

-No te vayas mamá, no nos dejes –Gritó Kate-

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Por favor, quédate con nosotros

El conde no decía nada, solo lloraba echado sobre su cuerpo, el dolor era muy grande, las sirvientas corrieron la voz por toda la casa, Terry subió a darle consuelo a su mujer y Oscar quien recién llegaba con Lady Catherine hizo lo mismo. La abuela subió también ayudada por un par de empleados. El doctor se movió rápidamente, necesitaba hacer los trámites, sacar el acta de defunción.

Horas más tarde ya estaban todos vestidos de negro en la sala adaptada para el velorio, la agencia funeraria había llevado el ataúd y Terry se encargó de los demás trámites, exequiales, incluso llamó a la florería para que les hicieran llegar una docena de arreglos florales. Lady Catherine lloraba sobre el féretro, aún incrédula se negaba a aceptar la realidad. Eran tantos años de conocerla y compartir con ella, alegrías y sufrimientos. Oscar incondicional ante Kate. Evelyn llegó en cuanto se enteró y le expresó todo su apoyo lo mismo hicieron todos los amigos de la familia. Archie y Stear eran los únicos amigos de Candy que se quedaron en Londres los demás ya habían vuelto a los Estados Unidos a eso de una semana antes. Los Grandchester llegaron y fueron a darle sus condolencias al Conde. Candy se abrazaba a Terry y no se separaba de sus amigos.

-¡Es un dolor terrible! Siento como si me hubieran arrancado parte del corazón –les dijo Candy muy triste-

-perder a un padre o a una madre debe ser muy duro, nosotros prácticamente crecimos sin ellos, al menos tú has podido disfrutar de ella y sobre todo contribuir en su felicidad –trató de aliviarla Archie-

-Aunque no fue mucho el tiempo, sé que diste todo de ti para ella –Añadió Stear-

-Sí, la he amado como toda una vida

-Y ella siempre lo supo, ahora estoy seguro que cuidará de ti desde cualquier lugar a donde haya ido –dijo Terry-

-es mi consuelo

Al medio día sepultaron los restos de la Condesa en el mausoleo de la familia Buttman, en medio de la profunda tristeza de sus seres queridos, Candy y Kate lloraron hincadas ante la fosa. Gritos desgarradores se escucharon salir de sus gargantas, Terry y Oscar fueron a separarlas del lugar ya que iban a sellarlo.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Mamá!

Todos se abrazaron tratando de aplacar el dolor de tener que separarse de alguien tan querido a quien no volverán a ver jamás en la vida.

Días más tarde, Candy un poco más tranquila decidió que regresaría a Chicago, estar lejos de Londres la ayudaría un poco a mitigar el dolor de la pérdida, necesitaba volver a su trabajo, estar ocupada en el hospital sería muy bueno, además allá estaban sus otros amigos que harían de todo para ayudarla. Le propuso que tanto el cómo Kate la acompañaran, necesitaban un cambio de aire, Kate estaba muy mal, no solo por la muerte de Victoria sino también por la desaparición de Anthony y quería tenerla cerca para cuidar de ella tal como se lo había prometido a su madre.

-voy a pensarlo

-no lo piense papá, vayámonos de aquí cuanto antes

-está bien, empezaré a organizar todo para el viaje, tú encárgate de tu hermana

-ahora mismo

No fue muy difícil para Candy convencer a su hermana, ella había perdido voluntad propia y aceptaba todo lo que le dijeran, esto preocupaba mucho a la enfermera pero se lo atribuía al gran estrés de los días terribles que pasaron.

-Cualquier información que tengan sobre Anthony, nos lo harán saber allá en Chicago –le dijo sin que ella preguntara-

-lo sé –contestó sin ánimos Kate-

Evelyn y Oscar se habían reconciliado después de aclarar todos los malos entendidos y quedaron en comprometerse formalmente después de un tiempo prudencial en el que los escándalos y el dolor de su amiga pasara un poco.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y al cabo de tres meses Annie fue a visitar a su amiga al hospital porque no se había estado sintiendo bien últimamente.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes? –Le preguntó Candy-

-mucho mareo, debe ser porque con esto del divorcio no me he estado alimentando bien

-Annie, no debes descuidar así tu salud, te haremos una prueba de sangre enseguida para descartar que se trate de una anemia.

Candy llevó a su amiga hasta el laboratorio clínico donde le extrajeron una muestra de sangre.

-en unos 20 minutos más estará lista

-está bien esperaré

Candy se quiso levantar de la camilla donde se había sentado cuando empezó a ver todo negro.

-¿Qué tienes Candy?

-nada, fue como si se me borrara la visión, debí pararme muy rápido, ya estoy bien

-¿Por qué no te haces un análisis? De pronto y también estés anémica, recuerda que hace meses te pasó

-¡Hum! Mañana lo haré, ahora tengo mucho trabajo, más tarde vuelvo para ver los resultados

-¿me dejarás sola?

-no te preocupes Patty, terminó su turno y vendrá a verte

-gracias

Candy se preocupó mucho, no era la primera vez que sentía como si todo el mundo fuera a venírsele encima, estos no eran cualquier tipo de mareo, además tenía ciertas manchitas en su cuerpo, además estaba experimentando cierta debilidad. Los síntomas eran similares a los que padecía su madre poco antes de detectarle la leucemia.

-¡Dios mío! No quiero imaginar que sea eso, no, no por mi padre, Kate y Terry

Candy terminó de atender a sus pacientes y voló al laboratorio donde acababan de entregarle los resultados a Annie.

-No me atrevo a abrirlo –dijo nerviosa—lo haré entonces yo –aseguró Candy- veamos que dice….

-¿Qué dice Candy?

-Sí ¿Qué dice? –pregunta Patty también-

-Pues que no estás enferma

-¡Qué alivio!

-sí porque estás embarazada

-¿qué? Eso no puede ser

-no hay error, aquí lo dice bien clarito Annie, yo de ti no continuaría con la idea del divorcio, sería demasiado dejar a cuatro niños sin su padre

-¿Embarazada? No puedo estar embarazada, no ahora

-Estuviste con Archie en Londres y seguro no tomaste precauciones porque en un momento así como ese, pues uno se vuelve…

-ya no lo digas

-Esa nochecita tuvo sus consecuencias. ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Archie?

-no puedo decírselo

-tiene derecho a saber que va a ser padre por cuarta vez –dijo Patty-

-no, no lo sabrá y les prohíbo a las dos que se lo digan

Neil fue a visitar a sus padres porque aprovecharía esa semana para ir a New York cuando se encontró con Elisa en la puerta.

-Hermana

-Hola Neil

-¿mi padre ya te perdonó?

-no, pero he venido a ver a mi madre

-entiendo

Los dos pasaron y Neil se fue a conversar con su padre que estaba en el jardín mientras Elisa hablaba con su mamá sobre ciertos asuntos, sobre todo los financieros.

-no tengo ni un centavo mamá ¿Podrías prestarme?

-no tengo nada hija, tu padre sospecha que te estoy ayudando y ha dejado de darme efectivo

-¿Qué hago ahora?

-pídele prestado a una de tus amigas

-no, nadie quiere

-y esa amiguita tuya, la tal Helen

Neil ya se había despedido de su padre cuando iba a pasar por la sala escuchó la conversación de su hermana con su madre.

-ella está en otro mundo mamá. Helen no tiene ni para ella, el plan de quitarle el marido a Annie no le resultó, Archie no quiere verla

-eso está muy mal. Aun no creo que Archie haya engañado a Annie, parecían una familia feliz, pero siendo Annie una mujer tan apagada entiendo el porqué Archie se buscó a otra

-no, si él no buscó a otra, ella se le insinuó y estuvo a punto de caer pero no lo hizo, hasta le pusimos una trampa y nada que cayó

-¿le pusieron una trampa?-pregunta su madre-

-Sí y Annie se creyó todito el cuento, Archie nunca la engañó

-Elisa ¿tu participaste en eso?

-bueno yo…

Neil se molestó mucho pero simuló no haber oído nada y se despidió de ambas mujeres.

-nos veremos cuando regrese de New York

Neil pensó en decirle a Archie lo que se había enterado pero ya sería después de que el regresara porque tenía el tiempo exacto para llegar a la estación.

Candy y Adam estaban en la sala de operaciones cuando de pronto a ella le vino un vahído, tuvo que remplazarla otra enfermera y el doctor le pidió que saliera de la sala.

Después de unas horas Adam le exigió a Candy se hiciera unos análisis pero ella se negó.

-¡que testaruda! Yo mismo le diré a Terry que no quieres

-no por favor

-lo haré, ya me conoces

-es que tengo miedo

-¿de qué?

-de que sea Leucemia, pude haberlo heredado de mi madre

-tal vez sea otra cosa, una anemia como la que un día tuviste una vez

-no, ahora presento manchas en la piel

-deja ver

Candy extendió una de sus muñecas y dejó ver una mancha morada.

-esto son hematomas, puede ser mala circulación

-tengo miedo Adam

-será mejor salir de dudas, ahora mismo vienes conmigo al laboratorio

Adam la llevó hasta el laboratorio y Bryan los atendió. Flammy le sacó una muestra.

-Mañana temprano tendremos los resultados –dijo la enfermera-

-muy bien, vendré yo por ellos, Candy es capaz de esconderlos para que no los vea

-¡Adam!

Aquella noche Candy estaba nerviosa, temía por los resultados, Terry estaba oliendo sus cabellos y quería acariciarla pero ella no respondía, no habían tenido intimidad desde que la madre de ella murió.

-¡Perdóname Terry! Es que estoy cansada y quisiera dormir

La cara de desilusión de Terry era evidente pero trataba de entender a su esposa, suspiró hondo y después de darle un beso en la frente se acostó a dormir.

-¡Buenas noches Candy!

-¡Buenas noches mi amor!

¿Qué sería lo que tenía Candy? Tal vez una anemia conjugada con mala circulación o sería la penosa enfermedad heredada por su madre. ¿Anthony? ¿Qué habría pasado después de que lo hirieron gravemente? ¿Habrá muerto? ¿Por qué hasta ahora no habían dado con su paradero?


	61. UN REGALO PARA CANDY

Capitulo LXI

Un regalo para Candy

Terry aun seguía dormido, sus cabellos castaños estaban alborotados, Candy acarició su frente y apartó los mechones que caían en su cara.

-No sé si hice bien en casarme contigo, no quiero que sufras por mí –dijo en voz baja-

Después se levantó y se alistó para ir al hospital, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, parecía que los problemas no se terminarían nunca. Cuando regresaron a Chicago creyendo que tendrían un poco de paz se encontraron con la abuela Elroy que los acusaba de ser los únicos culpables de la desaparición de su sobrino nieto favorito. Anthony seguía sin aparecer, eso era algo preocupante, Kate se la pasaba todo el día encerrada en su cuarto y no quería salir para nada eso también afectaba mucho a su hermana, eso sin contar los problemas de Annie con Archie y Stear con la adopción de la Margaret.

El chofer la llevó hasta el Saint Albert, después de desayunar en la cafetería con Ronda y Betty subió a visitar a sus pacientes. Patricia y Flammy venían conversando y riendo pero se quedaron en silencio cuando vieron a la joven directora acercarse.

-Buen día Patty y Flammy

-Hola Candy

-Flammy ¿los resultados de mis análisis ya están listos?

-sí, Adam los retiró muy temprano y se los llevó a su consultorio para examinarlos

-iré a verlo, más tarde hablamos chicas

-seguro, hasta luego Candy

Adam leía cada línea con mucho detenimiento, se sacó los lentes y se puso a pensar en lo que le diría a Candy cuando la viera entrar. La rubia no tardó y se sentó frente a él algo nerviosa, como si se tratara de una prueba muy difícil que tuviera que rendir en la escuela.

-¡Candy! No sé cómo decirte esto

-habla de una vez Adam, estoy preparada para lo que sea

-¡lo siento tanto! Pero…-mostrándole una cara desanimada-

-¿qué?

-pero… es que… tú tienes… ¡Felicitaciones! Estás embarazada Candy, vas a tener un hijo –le dijo cambiando su rostro por uno sonriente-

-¿qué? No es cierto

-sí es verdad, tienes un poco de anemia que era lo que sospechaba, tendrás que tomar un tratamiento, alimentarte bien, tomar mucho hierro y por supuesto descansar mucho.

-me estás mintiendo

-no tengo porque mentir en algo así, es verdad, léelo tú misma –le dijo entregándole los resultados-

-¡Dios mío! Es cierto, no puedo creerlo, voy a ser madre, voy a darle un hijo a Terry ¡Qué emoción! –Los gritos que daban eran de inmensa felicidad-

Algo bueno en medio de tantas desgracias, un regalo maravilloso, su alegría era tal que abrazó a su amigo tan fuerte, lo tomó de las manos y empezó a girarlo, riendo muy feliz.

-¡Voy a ser madre! ¡Voy a ser madre!

Candy se detuvo y miró a Adam con lágrimas en los ojos, él le volvió a sonreír y la abrazó nuevamente, sin separarse empezaron a hablar.

-¡Felicidades!

-yo creí… que jamás podría…

-lo sé, pero jamás se te dijo que no podrías concebir, no se te lo aseguró. Sufriste un daño en el Útero pero al parecer nada grave como para que te impidiera ser madre, después de tanto tiempo tuvo que haber cicatrizado.

-¡Adam! Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo

-me alegro mucho por ti mi buena amiga. El padre de ese niño se va a poner muy contento cuando lo sepa

-Sí, después de que yo le dije que no podría ser madre él se había resignado, incluso estábamos pensando en la idea de adoptar. Pero ahora no lo va a creer. Tengo que decírselo

-Sí Candy pero será mejor que te calmes, estás muy nerviosa aún

-quiero contárselo a Patty y a Flammy

-¿Qué quieres contarnos? –Preguntó Flammy quien entraba con Patty-

-Amigas, siempre y no soy estéril, voy a darle un hijo a Terry

-¡Felicidades Candy! –Le dijo Patty-

-yo ya lo sabía, Bryan me lo dijo –le aseguró Flammy- me alegro mucho por ti

-Es un milagro, un regalo de Dios, gracias, gracias Dios

Annie estaba sufriendo los estragos de su embarazo y vomitaba muy seguido por lo que su mamá no tardó en sospechar algo.

-¡Annie! Tú estás preñada de tu marido nuevamente

-No es cierto

-no me engañes, crees que no sé reconocer cuando alguien está en estado

-no vayas a decírselo a papá

-igual se enterará cuando se te empiece a notar

-mamá, esto es como un castigo

-como va a ser un castigo, un hijo es una bendición no un castigo

-sí pero no ahora que estoy por divorciarme

-ese nuevo hijo puede ser el camino a la reconciliación con tu marido. Lilian y los gemelos tienen derecho a vivir con su padre y el nuevo bebé también. No seas mala madre, mira que los gemelos se han hecho muy rebeldes, casi no ven a su padre y sospecho que es por esa razón

Annie estaba muy confundida, no sabía qué hacer, no podía pensar en perdonar a su marido, no tenía ese deseo, cada vez que recordaba aquella escena de su marido sobre la cama con otra la llenaban de rabia y de odio. Su mamá seguía hablándole cuando la niñera entró muy asustada a decirles que los niños habían desaparecido.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? –Preguntó la morena-

-Ayer los acosté y hoy que iba a levantarlos de la cama ya no están

-deben andar por ahí jugando –dijo la mamá de Annie-

-no señora ya los busqué en toda la casa

-¿Dónde estarán?

-además dejaron esto –la niñera les extendió una pieza de papel-

Era un dibujo que habían hecho los pequeños juntos, una especie de mapa, un hombre y el nombre papá.

-Ellos han ido a buscar a su padre –dijo Annie-

-pero si nunca han salido a la calle solos, son tan pequeños, no conocen la ciudad –dijo la señora Britten-

-mis hijos, ¡Dios mío!

-tal vez Archibald sepa algo, lo llamaré

Archie y Stear estaban hablando sobre el caso de Margaret y George les dijo que lo mejor era que Stear se casara para que se haga más fácil la adopción.

-Pero no me atrevo a decirle a Patricia que…

Suena el teléfono y Archie contesta, la mala noticia hizo que se levantara del sillón.

-no puede ser, saldré a buscarlos.

-¿Qué pasó?

-los gemelos escaparon de casa

-no puede ser, voy contigo a buscarlos

-gracias

Annie y Archie se encontraron en la calle y se pusieron a buscar juntos a sus hijos, los pequeños estaban comiendo helados y caminando solos por una gran avenida, preguntando a las personas que pasaban si habían visto a su padre.

-Señor ¿Conoce donde trabaja mi papá?

-¿Quién eres tú?

-soy Aliestear y el es Anthony y mi papá es Archibald Cornwell

-no no lo conozco, si están perdidos será mejor que los lleve a la policía.

-no. Queremos ver a papá –los niños salieron corriendo-

-¡Niños esperen!

Los niños llegaron hasta una calle cercana al Saint Albert y se sentaron en una banca a descansar.

-¿Por qué papá trabajará tan lejos? –Dijo Stear-

-y nadie lo conoce –añadió Anthony-

Candy trabajó durante ese día muy contenta, su sonrisa iluminó y alegró el día de muchos pacientes. Se despidió de sus amigas y llegó a su casa a contarle a su padre que sería abuelo. Terry había salido y aún no llegaba.

-¡Papá! Tengo una noticia muy gozosa

-dime Candy ¿Qué noticia es esa?

-estoy esperando un hijo

-¡Candy! Es la mejor noticia que puedes darme, felicitaciones

-gracias papá ¿y Terry?

-estuvo todo el día en el estudio y se fue hace algunas horas, no dijo a donde pero seguramente ya está por llegar

-tengo que decírselo, quiero prepararle una sorpresa

Candy se metió a la cocina y se puso a prepararle a Terry su comida favorita, acondicionó su habitación con flores frescas y cambió algunas cosas de lugar, hizo que colocaran una pequeña mesa para los dos con velas, quería algo romántico para los dos.

Annie y Archie se cansaron de buscar a los pequeños y estaban muy angustiados, George había ido a dar parte a la policía para que buscaran a los menores. Fueron a casa de los Buttman pensando que a lo mejor los podían encontrar ahí.

Kate les abrió la puerta y ellos no la reconocieron pensaron que era Candy por su forma sencilla al vestir.

-¡Candy! Dinos si los niños están contigo –dijo Archie-

-¿los gemelos? No, ellos no están aquí

-¡Oh Kate! Perdona por confundirte –dijo Annie- es que los niños huyeron de casa y no los hemos podido encontrar

-pasen, llamaré a Candy tal vez sepa algo

Se sentaron en la sala y no hubo necesidad de que Kate buscara a su hermana porque ella apareció frente a ellos.

-¡Annie! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! Tengo algo que contarte

-ahora no Candy, dinos si has visto a los gemelos

-no, ¿Qué pasó?

-escaparon de casa –le dijo Archie-

-¡Dios Santo!

-Stear sigue buscándolos en la calle y George fue a dar parte a la policía –dijo Annie- si a mis hijos les pasa algo yo me muero

-tranquilízate Annie ya aparecerán. Son muy traviesos seguramente quisieron algo y salieron por eso, ya los encontrarán –trató de consolarla Candy-

En ese momento se escucha a alguien llegar, las voces eran las de un hombre y dos pequeños niños. Terry llegaba con los gemelos, los había encontrado en la calle justo cuando iba camino al correo. Sus padres salieron corriendo a abrazar a sus hijos.

-¿Dónde estaban porque nos preocuparon así? –Preguntó Annie llorando-

-fuimos a buscar a papá pero encontramos a Terry y nos compró unos dulces riquísimos

-se me hizo extraño verlos fuera de casa y solos así que los traje, iba a llamarlos por teléfono para que vinieran a recogerlos

-gracias Terry –le dijo Archie, mientras lo abrazaba-

-y ustedes dos –dijo Annie- ustedes…

-no, no vayan a castigarlos –pidió Kate-

-no, no lo harás ¿verdad Annie? –Preguntó Archie- si escaparon fue por ir a buscarme

-Tú ya no quieres a papá y nosotros no vamos a dejarlo solo –dijo el pequeño Stear-

-queremos vivir con papá –dijo Anthony-

-niños, ustedes tienen que estar con mamá, ella se pondría triste si vuelven a hacer lo mismo, prometan no hacerlo por favor –les pidió su padre-

-es que nosotros queremos vivir con ustedes dos ¿Por qué ya no vivimos juntos papá?

Archie no supo que responderle a sus hijos y Candy intercedió por él.

-es que su papá tiene mucho trabajo en la oficina y mami tiene que cuidar a Lilian por eso se mudó a casa de la abuela para tener quien la ayude, además podrán ver a papá cuando quieran solo tienen que decirle a mami para que los lleve.

-no es lo mismo. ¿Por qué la abuela no viene a vivir con nosotros? Así podría ayudar a mami –dijo Anthony-

-por que la abuela no puede dejar solo al abuelo

-que venga el también

Ahora estaba más difícil la cosa cómo responder a esas interrogantes, los niños eran muy perspicaces y fácilmente no se los convencía.

-Niños, lo que sucede es que mami quiere mucho a los abuelitos y ellos no pueden salir de su casa porque se cansan –les dijo Kate- cuando hayan descansado lo suficiente papi y mami volverán a estar juntos

-¿de veras?

-Sí, pero tiene que pasar algún tiempo, hasta que los abuelos vuelvan a sentirse fuertes, aún así podrán ver a papito ¿ustedes quieren que los abuelitos se pongan tristes porque mami los deja?

-no, no queremos eso

-entonces sean buenos y acompañen a mami, ella sola no puede, así que ustedes tendrán que ayudarla

-¿eso no podían decirnos? –Preguntó Stear medio enojado-

-a veces los adultos se complican tanto –dijo Anthony-

Todos agradecieron las palabras de Kate, sonó tan convincente que los menores le creyeron, tenía un poder natural para convencer a la gente y los niños no eran la excepción, con la tonalidad tan dulce de su voz casi arrulló a los infantes.

Después de resuelto este asunto se marcharon dejando solos a Candy y a Terry en la sala, ella quería darle la sorpresa a su esposo.

-¿tienes hambre?

-mucha

-te preparé algo delicioso

-¡Hum! ¿Qué es?

-vayamos al cuarto

-¿al cuarto?

-es que quiero que cenemos solos esta noche

-está bien, veamos tu sorpresa

Al llegar a la habitación, Terry admiró la elegancia con la que había preparado todo, sin duda estaba Kate influenciando en algo a su esposa pero esto no le molestaba para nada.

-¿preparaste todo esto para mí? En verdad es una sorpresa

-me alegra que te guste

-me agrada mucho ¿y qué estamos celebrando?

-bueno ¿Por qué lo dices?

-has pedido Champagne también

-estamos celebrando que te amo mucho y que eres el hombre más guapo, bueno y maravilloso del mundo –le dijo acariciando sugestivamente su pecho-

-Mi amor te agradezco tantos cumplidos, tú también eres la mujer más hermosa, espectacular, fascinante y buena que he conocido y te amo, te amo tanto

-gracias. Ahora sentémonos y disfrutemos de la cena.

Después de comer, siguieron conversando de muchas cosas, Candy levantó los trastos y le pidió a la doncella que se los llevara, después llevó a su esposo a la bañera, quería enjabonar su espalda. Mientras lo hacía le decía cuanto lo amaba, Terry empezó a sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba, las manos de su esposa bajaron por su torso y regresaban a su espalda, como si algo se hubiera apoderado de él la haló hacia así, no podía contenerse más, estaba luchando consigo mismo, tres meses sin tenerla había sido demasiado tiempo para su autocontrol, la besó desesperadamente y terminó metiéndola por completo en la bañera, la despojó de sus prendas más íntimas y la tomó nuevamente con suma desesperación. Después que terminaron salieron frescos de la ducha y fueron a la cama.

-Mi amor, perdona si fui un tanto…

-no, estuvo bien, me gustó –le dijo Candy-

-es que yo no quería presionarte; son tantas cosas las que están pasando que…

-no te preocupes. Querías decirme algo hace un rato

-sí pero tú también dijiste que querías que supiera algo

-empieza tu primero

-bueno, es que estuve hablando con Robert y me dijo que le gustó mucho la obra que escribí y quiere ponerla en escena, así que me ha invitado a New York para que la vea y esto me emociona muchísimo, nunca pensé que algo que yo escribiera pudiera ser considerado para estrenarse, tengo que ir

-¿ahora?

-bueno me iría dentro de tres días

-¿tan pronto?

-solo sería por un par de días nada más si quieres puedes venir conmigo

-no, no me haría bien hacer un viaje por ahora

-¿por qué? ¿Te sientes mal?

-Terry, amor –le dijo tomando su rostro con las manos y juntando su frente a la suya- quiero decirte que… que nuestro amor es tan grande y tan especial que Dios ha querido bendecirnos

-no te entiendo ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Terry, voy a darte un hijo, estoy embarazada, Los Grandchester van a tener un heredero

Terry se quedó tan sorprendido que no podía ni hablar, era algo que no esperaba, Candy le había afirmado que nunca podría darle un hijo y aunque él lo deseaba ya se había conformado y hecho a la idea de que no tendrían hijo, al menos no propios.

-Esto es…

-Voy a tener un hijo tuyo mi amor ¿no te alegra la noticia?

-¡Candy! Dime que esto no es un sueño

-no, no es un sueño, hoy me dieron los análisis

Candy saltó de la cama y buscó en los cajones el sobre donde estaban los resultados y se lo dio a su marido, Terry aun estaba algo conmovido, no podía creerlo, besó a su esposa varias veces por todo el rostro.

-Te amo Candy, gracias, gracias mi amor

-debes agradecerle a Dios

-Sí, tienes razón. "Gracias Dios por darme a la mujer más bella y buena del mundo y por darme la oportunidad de ser padre" –gritó Terry-

Los gritos emocionados de Terry se escucharon en los otros cuartos, El conde estaba contento y Kate quien ya se había enterado horas antes, también dibujó una sonrisa.

-Gracias Dios, le has dado un regalo tan hermoso a mi hermana. Menos mal que lo de su problema para concebir quedó atrás. –se dijo así misma-

Al día siguiente Candy y Terry lucían radiantes, más que enamorados, el conde estaba muy contento de saber que sería abuelo lo que le daba profunda tristeza era el saber que no tenía a Victoria a su lado para compartir esa dicha.

-tengo que ir al correo –dijo Terry- mis padres tienen que saberlo, se pondrán muy contentos

-Sí imagino, tan contentos como lo estoy yo –afirmó Abel-

-Hermana, debes cuidar mucho, las mujeres embarazadas son como un cristal, yo cuidaré de ti

-gracias Kate

Los amigos de Candy se enteraron y fueron a saludarla y a felicitarla. Tres días después Terry viajó a New York, no quería dejar a Candy pero ya se lo había prometido a Robert.

-Annie –dijo Candy a su amiga- te das cuenta que tú y yo tenemos las mismas semanas de embarazo

-sí, ya me di cuenta

-sería grandioso que las dos diéramos a luz el mismo día

-nuestros hijos serían más que primos

-así es ¿Cuándo lo sabrá Archie?

-tal vez después de que me haya divorciado

-no me parece justo

-Candy, mejor hablemos de otra cosa

-está bien

Una noche alguien tocó a la puerta y se trataba de uno de los investigadores, traía noticias de Anthony. Al fin se sabría de su paradero. Kate y Candy estaban sentadas juntas y el Conde empezó a preguntar al hombre todos los detalles.

-El señor Brown ha estado residiendo en Florencia durante estos últimos tres meses. Dimos con él gracias a que el mismo se dio a conocer en aquel lugar

-¡Gracias Dios mío! –Exclamó Kate-

-¿Qué más díganos? –Indagó Candy-

-El señor Brown está viajando en estos momentos, llegará este fin de semana.

-¿Qué hacía en Florencia?

-Estaba trabajando en una compañía metalúrgica

-¡qué raro! ¿Por qué no se habrá comunicado con la familia?

-no lo sabemos

Archie y Stear se alegraron con la noticia, prepararon todo en la mansión de Chicago para recibir a su primo, la abuela estaba muy contenta porque finalmente su sobrino nieto favorito regresaba sano y salvo. Toda la familia se reunió, inclusive Candy y Kate estaban presentes. George había ido al puerto a recogerlo, no faltaba mucho para que llegara, la emoción estaba a flor de piel.

Todos estaban reunidos en la inmensa sala, la puerta se abrió y George entró primero, le dio paso al rubio quien se paró frente a todos y los miró con una enorme sonrisa, lucía algo diferente, todos lo notaron ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era eso que hacía ver a Anthony tan diferente?

-Este no es mi primo –dijo Archie- ¿Quién es?

-Hola a todos –les dijo el rubio- me alegra tanto volver a verlos

Kate lo miró y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, Anthony lucía tan diferente pero era él sin duda alguna, estaba más apuesto y más varonil que la última vez que lo vio.

Todos seguían mirándolo como hipnotizados, Anthony parecía un sol, estaba tan radiante, era como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, seguramente su experiencia cercana a la muerte lo había transformado. Pero él estaba a punto de darles una nueva sorpresa, algo que tenía mucho que ver con su nuevo rostro.


	62. EL NUEVO ROSTRO DE ANTHONY

Capítulo LXII

El nuevo rostro de Anthony

Todos seguían contemplando la figura masculina que los miraba con mucha alegría, nadie se atrevía a acercarse, la tía abuela finalmente lo abrazó y le dio la bienvenida.

-gracias tía abuela

-Anthony te ves algo diferente –le dijo Archie-

-será porque no me han visto en 3 meses, lamento haberlos asustado.

Su mirada se fijó en Kate y Candy por unos segundos y luego miró al resto de la familia, les volvió a pedir disculpas por los momentos de angustia que pasaron buscándolo.

-no he venido solo, hay alguien a quien deseo presentarles

Anthony abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a la mujer más hermosa que hubieran visto en su vida, era alta de facciones finas, piel tersa y clara, sus cabellos eran negros, sus ojos azules y su mirada la más dulce que pudieran contemplar, parecía una virgen bajada del altar.

-Quiero presentarles a Ángela Martinelli Bologna, mi prometida

Nadie se esperaba algo así ¿Cómo que su prometida? ¿De dónde salió esa joven tan hermosa que ahora es presentada como prometida de Anthony? Kate dejó rodar dos pequeñas lágrimas por sus mejillas y Candy sacó un pañuelo y se lo entregó disimuladamente para que pudiera secar su cara.

-¿Cómo que tu prometida? –Preguntó Stear-

-sé que los he sorprendido con la noticia, tal vez piensen que es muy poco tiempo para que me comprometa pero a veces bastan solo unos cuantos minutos para que uno se dé cuenta de quién es la persona con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida. Hemos estado viviendo juntos por estos tres meses y hemos decidido que vamos a casarnos.

-Anthony, esto es algo precipitado –dijo la abuela- no conocemos a tu prometida

-Yo no quiero molestar a nadie –dijo la joven- será mejor que me vaya

-no, tú no te irás –la detuvo Anthony-

-Ángela es la mujer perfecta para mí y no les estoy pidiendo autorización para casarme, solo les estoy informando de mis decisiones, además soy el cabeza de esta familia ahora y por lo tanto les exijo un poco de respeto para mi novia, no toleraré que la hagan sentir mal.

Archie se acercó a la pareja y después de abrazar a su primo saludó amablemente a la joven.

-Un placer conocerte Ángela, soy Archie primo de Anthony bienvenida a la familia

-gracias Archie

Los demás también se acercaron a saludar a la joven y le mostraron sus respetos, la que no se atrevía acercarse era Kate, estaba destrozada, imaginaba que al regreso del rubio podrían aclararse todos los malos entendidos y al fin estar juntos pero ahora esto, algo inesperado. Candy no se separó de ella ni un momento, Elisa vio la cara de decepción de las gemelas y quiso atizar el fuego.

-La novia de Anthony es muy guapa, no me gusta reconocerlo pero es hasta más guapa que todas las mujeres de la familia juntas

Ellas no dijeron nada, Candy miró con mucho coraje a Elisa, quería agarrarla de los pelos y arrastrarla por toda la sala por hacer sentir mal a su hermana. Anthony se acercó con la joven a saludarlas.

-Estuve esperándolas pero ya que no quieren acercarse he venido yo. Ángela ellas son Candy y Kate.

-mucho gusto –dijo la muchacha- Anthony me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, las quiere tanto

-Es un gusto conocerte Ángela –dijo Candy-

-También es un placer para mí –expresó Kate- Los felicito, hacen…una bonita pareja

-gracias

Anthony miró a Kate con tanta naturalidad como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos, ella fingió muy bien estar tranquila aunque por dentro estaba quemándose de celos y de dolor.

-¿Cómo se conocieron? –se atrevió a Preguntar-

-En Venecia –respondió la muchacha-

-fue algo muy desagradable –dijo Anthony- pero valió la pena, porque pude conocerla

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Candy-

-unos hombres me hirieron y ella fue mi salvadora, aun lo recuerdo

Recuerdo:

Anthony cayó pesadamente al pavimento y el sol no le dejó abrir los ojos de pronto escuchó el murmullo de la gente que se acercaba, eran aquellas personas que venían en procesión, sintió una sombra sobre él, el dolor era intenso, abrió los ojos por unos cuantos segundos y descubrió el bello rostro de una mujer vestida de dorado y blanco con un manto en la cabeza.

-¡La virgen María! –Dijo él mientras perdía el conocimiento-

Fin del recuerdo

-Gracias al cielo estuviste ahí para salvar a Anthony –dijo Candy-

-si menos mal que regresó a salvo –añadió Kate-

-¿y Terry? –preguntó el rubio-

-está en New York lo invitaron para el estreno de una obra que escribió

-me alegro mucho, cuando regrese tendremos tiempo para que me cuente como le fue

-Anthony ¿Puedo llevar a Ángela a que conozca la mansión? –Le preguntó Candy-

-¿Puedo Anthony? –Preguntó la chica-

Anthony no quería separarse de ella y quedarse a solas con Kate pero no quería que la muchacha lo notara así que accedió. Los demás seguían conversando entre ellos y los empleados servían las bebidas.

-¿Cómo te va Kate? ¿Qué tal tu vida de casada? ¿Y Oscar?

-Oscar está en Londres, no nos casamos –le dijo sin mirarlo-

Anthony abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo pero no se atrevió, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, el había salido poco antes de que concluyeran con los votos y pensó que ellos se habían casado.

-No pude Anthony –le dijo con la voz que se le quebraba- no pude porque…

-¡Lo siento! –Le dijo él con tristeza-

Kate quiso llorar pero se tragó las lágrimas y sonrió despreocupadamente y mostrando la jovialidad que la caracterizaba le dijo.

-descuida, lo cierto es que las cosas nunca salen como uno las espera.

Anthony se extrañó por su actitud, era obvio que a Kate le afectaba que él hubiera regresado comprometido pero estaba ahí parada frente a él hablando tranquila.

-Cuéntame Anthony ¿Te gustó Florencia? ¿Qué hacías por allá?

-bueno, estuve trabajando en la compañía del padre de Ángela, después que ella me atendió por mi convalecencia nos fuimos para allá. Es una ciudad increíble, hay muchos negocios, la industria es fuerte y además está llena de arte. Me gustó vivir ahí, me hizo bien desconectarme del mundo que conocía, siento que soy un hombre nuevo, tengo otra forma de ver la vida, creo que me pasó algo parecido a Stear. Me siento bien ahora, feliz, muy feliz.

-¡Me alegro por ti!

-Kate, yo quería decirte que…

En ese momento vino Elisa a interrumpir su plática tenía deseos de saber si el rubio había traído recuerdos de su estadía en la capital toscana.

-¡Anthony! Imagino que me has traído algo de allá

-lo siento Elisa no tuve tiempo de ir de compras, en mi próximo viaje te conseguiré algo

-está bien

-bueno, yo ya tengo que irme, mi padre está esperándome. Un gusto haberte saludado Anthony. Nos vemos Elisa.

Kate se fue dejando a Anthony con la palabra en la boca, deseaba decirle algo que la aliviara porque sabía que la había lastimado. Candy y Ángela regresaron y Elisa se fue detrás de los pastelillos, tenía el hambre atrasada, estaba haciendo dieta obligatoria debido a que no le alcanzaba el dinero para la comida y debía aprovechar momentos como aquellos para saciar su apetito.

-¿y Kate?

-ya se fue, dijo que tu padre estaba esperándola

-¡Oh! Entonces debo irme también, recordé que hoy es el cumpleaños de papá.

-Candy, me gustaría que Ángela y tú se conocieran mejor, ¿podemos salir un día de estos?

-claro Anthony, pero tendrá que ser a lugares donde no nos agitemos tanto, en mi estado no puedo extralimitarme

-¿quieres decir que estás embarazada?

-Sí Anthony

-felicidades

-gracias

-muchas felicidades, un hijo es el mejor regalo para una mujer

-gracias Ángela

Kate estaba afuera esperando a su hermana, Candy salió y la encontró sentada en una de las bancas.

-Candy, al fin sales

-pensé que te habías ido sin mi

-no, salí porque no soportaba más. ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo pudo Anthony olvidarme tan rápido?

-no creo que te haya olvidado

-¿acaso no ves que está feliz con ella?

-parece, pero puede estar fingiendo, tal vez ahora que sepa que no te casaste…

-ya lo sabe, se lo he dicho y solo me dijo que lo lamentaba. Yo esperaba algo más, tal vez un… Kate me comprometí con esa chica porque pensé que te habías casado, te sigo amando, al contrario se puso a decirme lo feliz que es ahora con su nueva vida. No me gusta para nada el Anthony que ha vuelto.

-¡Kate! No sé qué decirte, hasta yo estoy sorprendida con todo esto, pensé que dejándolos a solas unos momentos se aclararía todo, hasta estaba sintiendo pena por la chica, creí que al regreso Anthony le rompería el corazón al decirle que no se casaría con ella porque a quién ama es a ti.

-ya ves que no fue así

Ángela estaba encantada con la comida, muy diferente a los platos de la región de donde ella provenía, las costumbres también eran diferentes pero ella sabía que no le sería difícil adaptarse al mundo de su prometido, lo amaba mucho y estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para agradarle.

-¡Anthony! ¿Te sientes bien?

-sí ¿y tú?

-bien amor, siempre que esté a tu lado, estaré bien

-me da gusto que piense así, cuando nos casemos viviremos aquí ¿te gusta mi casa?

-es preciosa y tu familia muy linda sobre todo Candy, ella se portó muy dulce conmigo

-me da mucha alegría que empieces a quererla

-si tú la quieres yo también

Kate llegó y le dio un beso a su padre, Candy hizo lo mismo.

-Feliz día papá

-gracias mis niñas ¿y cómo les fue? ¿Vieron a Anthony?

-sí pero mejor olvídalo, ahora vamos a consentirte y a mimarte porque eres el rey de la casa –dijo Kate-

-sí como eres el festejado, tú te sentarás mientras nosotras te atendemos –Añadió Candy-

-me van a dejar con la curiosidad

-luego te contamos

La Tía abuela quiso quedarse más días en la residencia porque quería vigilar de cerca a la prometida de Anthony, daba gracias al cielo de que por lo menos fuera Europea y tuviera una buena posición económica. Mientras bebían té conversaban los tres en la sala, Archie y Stear hace rato que se habían marchado.

-Ángela, cuénteme ¿a qué se dedica su familia? –Preguntó curiosa la señora Elroy-

-Mi padre es dueño de una de las fábricas de Metales más grande en Florencia pero acabamos de abrir otra en Venecia y nos ha ido tan bien que pensamos invertir en la bolsa de valores de New York

-ya veo y dígame ¿toca usted algún instrumento? ¿Qué hace en sus ratos libres?

-Bueno, no toco ningún instrumento, algo el piano lo que si hago es ayudar a mi padre en los negocios

-¡Hummm.....! Es muy poco común que en nuestros tiempos las mujeres se dediquen a los negocios, esas son cosas de hombres

-Candy lo hacía, abuela –le dijo Anthony- y usted no dirá que lo hizo mal porque según me contó Archie desde que ella tomó el mando muchas empresas hicieron negocios con los Andley

-Pero no vas a comparar a una mujer criada en un orfanato, con una jovencita que creció bajo la tutela de sus padres

-en realidad, yo no crecí con mis padres señora, estuve estudiando en Roma y viví con mi tía hasta la mayoría de edad, mi padre no podía ocuparse de mí por los negocios

-¿y su madre?

-ella murió cuando yo tenía dos años señora

-comprendo pero como les decía, Candy no tuvo la suficiente educación para ser llamada señorita de Sociedad, ella siempre gozó de libertad, debido a la permisividad de mi sobrino y siempre hizo lo que le dio la gana; aunque no estuve de acuerdo con eso debo reconocer que se supo ganar la simpatía de muchos caballeros debido a su gran habilidad para manejar los negocios y por eso el valor de nuestras acciones crecieron enormemente. Pero usted señorita Martinelli, aunque no creció con sus padres, contó con el apoyo de uno de sus familiares, su tía que siendo mujer debió inculcarle los valores morales y las normas de etiqueta necesarias para hacer de usted una dama culta y refinada, en cambio Candy aunque se la quiso educar nunca aprendió estas cosas.

-abuela, permítame corregirla –le dijo Anthony- pero Candy cuenta con grandes valores morales, ella es una mujer decente y digna a diferencia de cierta joven de la familia que no ha hecho más que enlodar nuestro apellido. Además ahora se comporta con gran elegancia y distinción y por sus venas corre sangre noble, no lo olvide. Candy es una Condesa.

La señora Elroy se molestó mucho porque Anthony la estaba haciendo quedar mal delante de Ángela, la joven notó el malestar y cambió la plática.

-He notado que la casa tiene muchos detalles escoceses debo pensar que es por sus orígenes ¿Verdad Señora Andley?

-Así es, pertenecemos a uno de los clanes más fuertes de Escocia

-Algo me ha contado Anthony

Kate trataba de sonreír a pesar de lo mal que se sentía, Candy y ella estuvieron haciéndole compañía a su padre, él se había negado a que le hicieran una celebración por su cumpleaños, sus hijas aun vestían de negro por el duelo que guardaban por su madre. Kate se fue temprano a la cama y la enfermera buscó a su padre para seguir conversando con él.

-Papá ¿puedo sentarme junto a ti?

-claro hija

-quería contarte como nos fue al recibir a Anthony

-No les fue muy bien ¿verdad? Lo digo por tu cara

-es que él regreso cambiado papá

-¿Cómo? Explícate

-Regresó comprometido con una joven Italiana llamada Ángela Martinelli

-Pero si dijiste que Anthony quería a Kate

-Eso me dijo él poco antes de que desapareciera y no solo me lo dijo a mí sino también a Terry a la misma Kate

-¿Qué pudo haber pasado?

-tal vez se comprometió con esa muchacha pensando que había perdido a mi hermana

-si es así hay que evitar que cometa la misma locura que pensaba cometer tu hermana casándose con Oscar

-ya lo creo, en cuanto venga Terry hablaré con él para que busque a Anthony y le saque la verdad, son tan amigos que creo que le contará como se comprometió con esa chica

-yo también quiero entrevistarme con él

-papá pienso que mejor no, tal vez se complicarían las cosas, esperemos a que Terry lo haga

-está bien, confiaré en que mi yerno pueda hacer algo por mi pobre hija, no quiero que sufra

Anthony salió del baño, sus cabellos aun goteaban, se miró en el espejo fijamente como tratando de reconocerse.

-¡Kate! Siento tanto que las cosas hayan tenido que suceder así. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que tú no te casaste tal vez yo no…

Alguien toca a la puerta, Archie y Stear entran para conversar con su primo, le exigirían les explique cómo es que iba a casarse con una desconocida.

-¡Anthony! Ahora mismo vas a decirnos la verdad –exigió Archie-

-no los entiendo ¿Qué quieren saber?

-¿de dónde salió esa chica? –Preguntó Stear-

-ya les dije es mi prometida

-pero si tú estás enamorado de Kate ¿Por qué vas a casarte con otra?

-lo siento, Kate está en mi pasado ahora vivo por Ángela

-Eres un mentiroso Anthony, dijiste que odiabas las mentiras, censuraste tanto a Kate por no decirte que no era Candy y ahora tú estás haciendo lo mismo, te has vuelto un mentiroso. –Arremetió Archie-

-no es mentira, quiero a Ángela y nos casaremos

-no es cierto

-piensen lo que quieran de todos modos voy a casarme

-no te das cuenta que con tu actitud estás lastimando no solo a Kate que te ama sino también a Candy

-por las dos siento un cariño especial y deseo que sean felices pero yo ya no soy el mismo

-dices que has cambiado ¿en qué?

-es una historia un poco larga

-tenemos toda la noche para oírte puedes empezar –le dijo Stear, halando una silla para sentarse-

Archie se sentó junto a Anthony en la cama y el rubio empezó a contarles sobre su experiencia cercana a la muerte. Después de que fue herido por los hombres de Don Marco Della Callabaza cayó al pavimento y luego sintió como dos manos lo cubrían, se trataba de Ángela, ella era una de las personas que venía en procesión, Anthony medio inconsciente la confundió con la virgen María debido a lo fina y blanca de sus facciones. Días más tarde despertó en una residencia alquilada por los Martinelli, la bella joven le brindaba los debidos cuidados mientras se recuperaba, estuvo a punto de morir por una infección y por los espasmos de la fiebre. El padre de Ángela había aceptado que se lo atendiera en su casa y llamó a un médico de confianza para que lo atendiera, supo que pertenecía a una buena familia al ver que llevaba prendas elegantes y sobre todo por la insignia bordada en uno de sus pañuelos y en el prendedor que portaba.

-es seguro que pertenece a un Clan escocés –le había dicho a su hija- en cuanto pueda hablar le preguntaremos

El tiempo pasó y ya casi recuperado el rubio contó su historia a las dos personas; a penas y podía levantarse, afortunadamente el puñal no había comprometido ningún órgano interno. Anthony se sentía muy agradecido con Ángela y había llegado a congeniar mucho con ella tanto que la extrañaba cuando no iba a visitarlo como acostumbraba durante las noches. Para distraerlo ella le estaba dando clases de italiano y Anthony aprendía muy rápido debido a su buena retentiva y amor por las letras. Después llegó a interesarse por el trabajo que ella realizaba en la empresa de su padre, Ángela le hablaba con tanta emoción que a él le entró la curiosidad. En cuanto pudo pararse fue a conocer las instalaciones de la nueva fábrica. Ángela llevaba la contabilidad y se ofreció a enseñarle todo lo que sabía para que cuando el regresara a América lo hiciera con mucha confianza, él ya la había contado que asumiría las riendas de los negocios de la familia Andley. Juntos viajaron a Florencia porque él se había ofrecido a ayudarles como agradecimiento por su buena voluntad de cuidar de un desconocido. Después de casi tres meses convivir tanto en el trabajo como en la casa Anthony descubrió que podía ser feliz de otra manera a pesar de saber que a Kate la había perdido. Cierta mañana se armó de valor y le pidió a Ángela que lo aceptara como pretendiente, la joven más emocionada que sorprendida aceptó. Fue así que los dos llegaron a tener un corto noviazgo, el señor Martinelli estaba muy complacido de que su única hija fuera a casarse con tan noble caballero.

-Es decir –comentó Stear- que vas a casarte con esa muchacha solo porque te sientes agradecido

-No solo por eso sino porque la quiero, me llevo bien con ella, siento una profunda admiración y…

-Eso no es suficiente para unirse en matrimonio –explicó Archie-

-Siento que puedo ser feliz con ella

-Anthony no te equivoques –le dijo Stear- después lo lamentarás.

-No hay más obstáculos entre tú y Kate, por favor reacciona –le rogó Archie-

-Así lo quisiera no podría ya

-¿Por qué?

-He dado mi palabra, además estoy comprometido, atado a Ángela en todo sentido

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó asombrado Archie-

-A buen entendedor pocas palabras –Les dijo- y no quiero que sigan tratando de persuadirme. Ahora van disculparme pero quisiera acostarme temprano, mañana tengo mucho que hacer.

Archie y Stear se sorprendieron tanto que no pudieron seguir diciendo nada por ese motivo salieron del cuarto dejando a su primo solo.

-Lo siento tanto –pensó Anthony- pero no puedo decirles lo que está pasando

Archie estaba enojado y su hermano un poco desanimado, no podía creer que Anthony fuera ese chico que quedó en la habitación.

-Stear ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

-Puede ser. ¿Crees que Anthony y esa joven ya se han conocido íntimamente?

-es probable, esa es la única explicación para que Anthony se vea obligado a casarse. No podría ser un irresponsable y dejarla deshonrada.

-no sería justo, además parece una joven de buena familia

-cierto, no sería de caballero dejarla después de…

-¿Qué más podría ser? Él lo dio a entender así

-lo lamento mucho, en especial por Kate. Será mejor que guardemos el secreto, ni siquiera podemos decírselo a las chicas mucho menos a Candy, está tan feliz por lo de su embarazo que no sería justo añadirle una pena más a la de la muerte de su madre. Además no es de caballeros hablar de una dama, una doncella

-tienes razón, nuestros labios quedaran sellados

Terry estaba firmando algunos autógrafos en el pasillo, se dirigía a la oficina de Robert Hathaway, cuando aparece su amiga Karen.

-¡Terry! Ven por acá

-¡Hola Karen! –Terry dejó la gente atrás y se fue con ella por los corredores-

-Si buscas a Robert déjame decirte que está conversando con los dueños de unos teatros en Dallas, Chicago y los Ángeles. Les ha gustado mucho tu obra que desean montarla en escena y quieren comprar la franquicia de Stratford.

-¿De veras? Me parece genial, entonces hablaré con Robert mañana no quiere ser inoportuno, tengo que decirle a Candy lo bien que nos está yendo.

-Se pondrá muy contenta

-Sí, ella ha sido la fuente de mi inspiración, la amo tanto Karen y soy tan feliz con ella

-lo sé Terry, me lo has dicho muchas veces, debes ser enormemente feliz ahora que serás padre

-Sí, soy muy, muy feliz Karen, Candy me dará un hijo y aún no puedo creerlo. Me esmeraré más en todo, mi familia lo vale

-me da gusto oírte hablar así, pareces otro hombre

-soy otro, soy un hombre nuevo

-felicidades entonces

-gracias Amiga

Patricia estaba conversando con Susana y Adam quien la había invitado a comer en su departamento junto a su prometida para conversar.

-Aquel día tú fuiste la que tuvo mayor suerte y atrapó el ramo de Candy, según la tradición, serás la próxima en casarte –le dijo Susana-

-no creo que yo sea la próxima, Stear no se ha pronunciado todavía y no quiero presionarlo

-entiendo

-A veces los hombres no nos damos cuenta de lo que quieren en realidad las mujeres, tal vez él este deseándolo pero no se atreve a decirte algo porque no quiere molestarte o que malentiendas las cosas.

-¿Cómo? No te entiendo Adam

-Pues, a lo mejor Stear no te dice nada por lo del problema con Margaret, tal vez él crea que al pedirte matrimonio tú entiendas que es por recuperar a la niña y no porque te ama

-No, yo deseo que él recupere a la niña y si me pidiera matrimonio, no creería que es por esa razón, sé que él me ama y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de ayudarlo

-¿Por qué no se lo planteas tú? –Le dijo Susana-

-¿Qué? No, yo no podría –le dijo totalmente roja-

-las mujeres de ahora debemos adelantarnos

-Así es, sino mira a mí querida Susana, ella fue la que me dijo que me amaba, tal vez yo no me habría dado cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para mí si ella no me hubiera expresado sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-pero es que yo soy muy tímida

-Pero hay confianza entre los dos ¿no es cierto? –Preguntó Susana-

-Sí pero…

-no se diga más, mañana mismo serás tú la que se lo proponga.

Kate se estaba cubriendo con las sábanas y recordó aquella ocasión en Londres cuando el rubio se metió a su habitación para rogarle que no se casara.

-¡Anthony! ¿Querrás que te ruegue como tú lo hiciste conmigo? ¡Qué tonta que fui! Debí escaparme contigo, ahora estaríamos juntos y no estarías por casarte con esa chica. De verdad que es muy guapa.

Candy entró sin tocar a la puerta y encendió las luces quería platicar con ella antes de que se durmiera.

-¡Candy! Pensé que dormías ya

-no, quería hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó hoy. Cuando venga Terry juntos vamos a arreglar este asunto

-no, será mejor que no intervengan, si Anthony ya no me ama que se case con quien le dé la gana

-Sí que eres orgullosa, ese mal orgullo es el que te…

-el que me llevó a perderlo quieres decirme

-pues no iba a decirlo así pero sí, tienes razón, ese orgullo mal sano no te ha hecho nada bien al contrario te ha traído muchos dolores y desengaños, si me hubieras escuchado antes otro gallo cantaría

-reconozco que fui una tonta pero es que no podía perdonar, yo…

-En eso si que somos totalmente diferentes

-lo sé, tú tienes un corazón de oro, el mío es de… piedra ¿Tal vez?

-no, no es así sino serías fría y frívola como la odiosa de Elisa

Ambas ríen pero recuperan la seriedad de inmediato.

-gracias Candy, ahora entiendo que mamá tenía razón, tú eres perfecta para ocupar su lugar, eres mucho más madura que yo y vez la vida como debe ser. Prometo que de ahora en adelante te escucharé. Seguiré tus consejos.

-Quiero decirte que yo jamás podré ocupar el lugar de nuestra madre pero que si haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que seas feliz, tanto como yo lo soy con mi amado Terry.

-gracias hermana –le dijo mientras le extendió sus brazos para rodearla- te quiero mucho

Al día siguiente Anthony tomó un café cargado y se puso a leer el periódico mientras su prometida comía una tostada.

-Buen día –saludó Archie-

-Buen día –contestaron ambos-

-te estaba esperando para que vayamos juntos a la oficina, quiero ponerme al corriente de los negocios, luego más tarde iré a inscribirme en la universidad, no quiero perder más tiempo.

-Está bien como quieras Anthony

-no quería dejarte sola amor pero…

-estaré bien, no te preocupes, ve sin cuidado

-gracias amor, nos veremos más tarde, prometo llevarte a cenar a un buen restaurant

-gracias

-Bueno, nos vemos Ángela que pasé una excelente tarde –deseó Archie-

-gracias, igualmente Archie

Candy tomó el teléfono, Terry estaba en la otra línea y le llamaba para contarle el éxito obtenido en las presentaciones.

-Mi amor, te felicito, sabía que lo lograrías, te amo mucho

-Candy yo estoy loco por volver, quiero verte, besarte, te extraño

-mi amor yo también te quiero aquí junto a mi

-pronto me tendrás, está tarde salgo para Chicago

-que alegría, te necesito para que me ayudes con Anthony y Kate

-no me habías contado ¿ya llegó?

-Sí, ya llegó pero está muy raro, cuando vengas te darás cuenta

-ya me contarás cuando llegue. Mientras extráñame más mi pecosa, te mando un beso enorme y a mi hijo

-gracias amor

Patricia salió del hospital y se encontró con Stear, se puso muy nerviosa al verlo, ya había decidido que le plantearía lo del matrimonio.

-Stear

-hola mi amor ¿Cómo estás?

-bien

-que bueno

-en realidad te quiero decir algo

-yo también

-lo mío es más importante

-entonces empieza tú

-es que yo sé cuanto quieres a Margaret y cuanto la extrañas y también sé que se te haría más fácil la adopción si le proporcionas un hogar a la niña y para eso tienes que…

-¿Estar casado?

-Sí –le dijo un poco roja-

-¿quieres casarte conmigo? –Esto sonó más a una interrogación que a una proposición-

-Si tú no quieres…

-Estoy que me muero por casarme contigo

-pensé que no querías

-no sabía cómo pedírtelo sin que pensarás que lo hacía solo por la niña

-Stear entonces sí quieres

-lo deseo tanto

-yo también –le dijo ya sin penas-

-Te amo Patty

-yo a ti mi Stear

Un dulce beso precedió a la lluvia de abrazos y caricias tiernas en el rostro.

-Patty, mi Patty, yo venía justamente a pedirte que seas mi esposa

-y yo me moría de la pena

-mi dulce Patty, gracias, gracias por decir que sí, prometo quererte siempre y nunca hacer nada que te lastime

-Yo confío en ti, tu experiencia me ha hecho comprender que solo me amas a mí

-cierto, no podría mirar a nadie más, estando en Francia lo supe

-te amo

-te amo Patty

En la noche Candy recibió a su esposo quien llegó muy cansado por el viaje, Candy se metió al baño con él, le dio unos suaves masajes en la espalda para que se relajara mientras lo ponía al día con las cosas sucedidas.

-Mi hermana está muy triste por ese le propuse ir a algún lado a cenar para que se distraiga

-¿A dónde la vas a llevar?

-no lo sé aun, ¿me perdonas si te dejo solo por unas cuantas horas?

-claro que puedes ir, pero promete que vas a cuidarte

-lo prometo

-está bien

Kate se vistió de mala gana, su hermana la llevó a dar una vuelta por la ciudad pero no decidían a que restaurante ir.

-Candy recuerdo que me contaste que cuando te sentías mal ibas a comer a un pequeño restaurante donde te concedían un lugar apartado y casi oculto, me gustaría ir allá y conocerlo

-pero es que…

-¿Qué pasa?

-es un lugar que no será cómodo para ti

-¿Por qué?

-es que es un restaurante italiano

-entiendo, crees que como la novia de Anthony es italiana me afectará

-sí

-no te preocupes, yo no me fijo demasiado en esas cosas

-está bien si quieres ir vamos

-quiero

Las dos entraron y Don Guido se sorprendió muchísimo no solo por los meses que no había visto a Candy si no porque creía que empezaba a fallarle la vista y empezaba a ver doble.

-no se asuste Don Guido, ella es mi hermana gemela –le contó- usted no la conocía

-É un piacere

-Su nombre es Kate

-e una ragazza molto bella

-tante grazie signore Guido

-avanti per favore

-¿aun tengo mi lugarcito? –Preguntó Candy-

-per supuesto pasen, pasen

Se sentaron y pidieron algo ligero para comer, después de charlar de algunas cosas y disfrutar de la buena música, se pusieron a mirar cómo la gente bailaba. Desde aquel rinconcito nadie podía fijarse en ellas pero ellas sí en los demás. Se fijaron en una pareja en particular, dos personas que acababan de entrar. Anthony y su prometida, ella se fijó en el letrero afuera y quiso entrar. De todos los restaurantes que existían en Chicago ¿Por qué justamente tuvieron que entrar a ese? ¡Qué cruel que era el destino!

-Candy –le dijo a su hermana- Él ha venido

-¡dios! No debí traerte

-no, no te preocupes, estoy bien

Anthony se portó como todo un caballero, le acomodó la silla a su novia luego de pedir la carta se pusieron a beber del vino que le sirvieron. El reía en todo momento y acariciaba su rostro con dulzura. Un nudo se hizo en la garganta de Kate e irremediablemente las lágrimas aparecieron.

-Será mejor irnos –le dijo Candy-

-No Candy –quiero verlos- quiero que Anthony termine de morir dentro de mí

-Te estás lastimando, hermana

-déjame –le dijo sollozando- solo un rato más

Anthony se acercó mucho más a la joven y la besó, no era un beso cualquiera, era un beso un tanto apasionado. Kate se levantó de la mesa.

-Ahora sí vayámonos de aquí Candy

-Kate, no sé qué decirte para calmar tu dolor

-pasará, esto pasará


	63. LA BODA DE PATTY Y STEAR

Capítulo LXIII

La boda de Patty y Stear

Candy no sabía qué hacer para aplacar el dolor que estaba sintiendo su hermana y se sintió culpable por haberla sacado de su casa esa noche. Anthony se veía tan amoroso con Ángela que sin duda alguna debía estar enamorado.

-¡Que inmaduro! –Pensó ella- es un idiota, no se parece nada al chico tan dulce y seguro que conocí en mi adolescencia ¿Cómo pudo jurarle amor a mi hermana si no estaba seguro de lo que sentía?

-Ahora sí, Anthony ha muerto para mí. Vayamos a casa Candy

-sí

Las dos salieron por la puerta de atrás y caminaron sin rumbo y en silencio por algún tiempo, luego tomaron un carro de alquiler hasta la casa.

Kate subió a su habitación y se encerró a llorar mientras Candy sin saber que hacer se fue a su cuarto donde la espera Terry despierto.

-Amor, ¿Qué ha pasado? No me gusta verte triste

-Terry, soy una tonta

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-porque salí con mi hermana para animarla y resulta que fue lo contrario ¿Por qué no sabes a quien vimos?

-A Anthony

-Sí y estaba con su prometida la Señorita Martinelli

-¡Ah! Con que una italiana

-¿Cómo sabes? ¿Yo te lo dije?

-no lo recuerdo pero el apellido lo dice todo

-y parece que está bien enamorado de esa chica -¿Por qué?

-la acaricia y besa efusivamente en público

-tal vez lo hizo para darle celos a Kate

-no nos vio nunca, estábamos en el rinconcito del restaurante de Don Guido ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí, estuve ahí, es verdad, nadie puede verte

-pero tú si a los demás

-no puedo creer eso, nadie olvida tan rápido a alguien y por las mismas enamorarse de otra persona

-no sé qué pensar, a lo mejor solo estuvo encaprichado con Kate y nunca la amó de verdad

-aquí hay algo muy extraño, lo averiguaré

Al día siguiente en el hospital Patty le contaba a sus amigas como ella y Stear habían decidido casarse y Candy se puso muy contenta.

-Nos casaremos el mes que viene

-¡Felicidades Amiga!

-Gracias Candy -Serás una novia muy linda

–le dijo Flammy-

-¿y el anillo?

-¡Ah! Miren me lo compró ayer, me llevó a una joyería para que yo misma lo eligiera

-es precioso

-Sí y un poco carito me dio mucha pena que mi Stear gastara

-Pero si le va bien

-Sí, está trabajando duro con Archie y ayer fue a inscribirse a la universidad, va a estudiar con Anthony

-A ese ni me lo menciones, estoy enojada con él -¿por qué? -está haciendo sufrir a mi hermana -¿lo dices por su repentino compromiso?

-Sí, ahora mismo debe estar conversando sobre eso con Terry Anthony bajó corriendo las escaleras, tenía un gran deseo de ver a su amigo en cuanto supo que estaba de visita se apuró por salir.

-¡Terry! ¿Cómo estás? -¡Hola Anthony! Bien gracias Los dos se dieron un abrazo y unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Cómo estás tú Anthony? Ya me contó Candy que pasaste por muchas cosas en estos tres meses. Me dijo que estuviste herido

-Sí pero afortunadamente apareció un ángel del cielo y me salvó. Se trata de Ángela mi prometida

-sí también me contó eso pero no entiendo, tu amabas a Kate

-lo dijiste, la amaba

-tan rápido no pudiste olvidarla, dime la verdad ¿acaso ya no confías en mí? Cuando me escribías aquellas cartas, sentía que me tenías confianza, me hablabas de tus temores, tus dudas, tus frustraciones y yo siempre trate de aliviar tus penas a pesar de que muchas veces también tenía mis propios problemas.

-lo sé, perdóname, es que no quería que nadie lo supiera pero creo que tienes razón eres mi amigo ¿en quién más puedo confiar? Si te digo la verdad ¿prometes no decirle nada a Candy? Sé que es tu esposa pero no quisiera que ella lo supiera, ya sabrás por qué. ¿Me lo prometes?

Terry no quería ocultarle nada a Candy pero sabía que Anthony necesitaba desahogarse y siendo amigos no podía fallarle.

-Te lo prometo Anthony -

gracias

Annie estaba muy sensible por su embarazo y estaba tratando de calmarse porque ese día tendría una última audiencia, la confrontación de esposos, su última oportunidad de desistir del divorcio.

-No quiero ir mamá -tú esposo ya debe estar saliendo para allá. Anda hija y trata de arreglarte con él

-no puedo, no puedo, ya no sería lo mismo

-si puedes, una prueba de ello es el hijo que llevas en tu vientre

-eso fue un desliz -un desliz sería si hubiera sido con otro hombre pero fue con tu marido

-ya no me recuerdes lo débil que fui

-ve a la audiencia mientras más pronto mejor Archie veía el reloj, estaba sentado en el despacho y no quería salir para el juzgado, había decidido no presentarse era una forma de alargar las cosas, no se había resignado a perder a Annie.

-no iré, lo siento Annie pero no voy a darte el divorcio Kate se la había pasado toda la mañana y toda la tarde encerrada en su habitación llorando, tanto había llorado que esto le había producido una leve jaqueca y algo de calentura. Cuando llegó Candy la encontró tiritando.

-¡Kate! Tienes fiebre, imagino que fue lo que te ha puesto así. Tienes los ojos hinchados, si sigues pensando en Anthony vas a enfermarte

-Candy, debí casarme con Oscar, tal vez su cariño me hubiera hecho olvidar -no, no es así. Oscar ama a Evelyn, si se hubieran casado hoy estarían arrepentidos Candy la ayudó a sentarse y le acomodó las almohadas, colocó un paño humedecido en su frente.

-debes ser fuerte Kate, esta herida sanará algún día -No te preocupes más, hoy fue el último día que derramé una lágrima por Anthony, lo prometo

-Hagamos algo ¿Por qué no vienes a trabajar conmigo al hospital?

-¿a tu hospital? Pero si no sé nada de enfermería

-Podrías ser mi secretaria, arreglar el montón de papeles que tengo tirados en mi despacho, hacer cartas, almacenar los archivos de los pacientes, hay tantas cosas por hacer, te aseguro que si te mantienes ocupada podrás olvidar más rápido.

-Sabes qué, acepto, quiere ser tu secretaria Candy

-¡qué gusto me da! Ya verás cuando conozcas mucho mejor a mis amigos, disfrutarás trabajar ahí

-seguro ¿Cuándo empiezo? Mañana mismo puede ser

-no, creo que pasado mañana, la fiebre pudo haberte dejado un poco débil

-está bien, voy a recuperarme rápido para ir a tu hospital a ayudarte con el trabajo y para cuidarte porque en tu estado, debes tener mucho cuidado Neil estaba estudiando algo para su examen en la universidad cuando recordó lo que había escuchado de la conversación entre su madre y Elisa así llamó por teléfono a Archie para contarle lo que sabía. -Aló Archie, tengo que contarte algo urgente que sé que te va ayudar con Annie ¿Dónde nos vemos?

-En la cafetería que queda diagonal a la oficina de Stuart ¿te parece?

-está bien mañana a las 11 estaré ahí

-¿podrías adelantarme algo? -tiene que ver con la mujer que te estaba acosando

-está bien entonces mañana nos vemos

Candy pasó a su cuarto y su esposo ya estaba dormido, quería preguntarle como le había ido en su entrevista con Anthony pero no se atrevió a despertarlo, ya sería al día siguiente que hablaría con él. Al día siguiente Candy fue la primera en levantarse, después de llevarle el desayuno a la cama a Terry se sentó junto a él para preguntarle sobre su conversación con Anthony.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-me dijo que quiere mucho a su prometida y le creo, sonó sincero

-¿eso es todo?

-sí

-no te creo. Lo que pasa es que no me quieres decir la verdad

-mira Candy, he estado pensando en que Anthony y Kate deben arreglar sus cosas por si mismos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Sabes bien que se aman y que…

-¡Basta Candy! Anthony no quiere que nos metamos en su vida y yo lo respeto

-¿es decir que no piensas hacer nada?

-no, él ya tomó la decisión de casarse con esa joven y yo no pienso interferir en sus planes

-¡pero si eres su amigo!

-por eso mismo, porque soy su amigo lo apoyo

-él no ama a esa chica

-ese ya no es nuestro asunto

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así? Pensé que te importaban, se trata de la felicidad de mi hermana y la de tu mejor amigo

-Nosotros luchamos solos por nuestro amor y hoy estamos juntos

-ellos no son como nosotros y necesitan de nuestra ayuda ¿no puedes entenderlo?

-no, la que no entiende nada eres tú –le dijo perdiendo la paciencia- y ya no me digas más nada que no quiero ponerme de mal humor

-pues yo si estoy molesta contigo porque estoy segura de que me estás ocultando la verdad

-amor no te pongas así yo solo...

-nada, me voy a trabajar

-cariño escucha es que…

-no sigas, nos vemos en la noche cuando se me pase el coraje

-no me gusta discutir contigo, tienes que entender que…

-hasta la noche Terruce

Candy no lo dejó seguir hablando y salió del cuarto echa un bólido, el chofer la estaba esperando para llevarla al hospital pero ella le quitó las llaves y se subió al auto, estaba a punto de arrancar cuando la voz de su hermana la detuvo.

-Candy ¿Qué haces? Eso es una imprudencia, estás embarazada, no puedes conducir, bájate ahora mismo.

-Kate es que…

-además no puedes irte sin mi recuerda que voy a ser tu nueva secretaria

-cierto casi lo olvido –dijo bajando la guardia y mostrándole su mueca favorita-

-Tontita, deja que Mike conduzca

-está bien Candy se tranquilizó un poco al ver el mejor semblante de su hermana, mostraba gran entusiasmo por ir a ayudar a su hermana con el trabajo en el hospital.

-muero por usar una de esas máquinas de escribir

-¿no sabes usarlas?

-es que no me interesaba el trabajo de oficina pero prometo esforzarme mucho, de pronto hasta termino siendo tu administradora.

-ya veremos

-vas a ver que al mes voy a trabajar como si lo hubiera hecho por años, suelo ser muy eficiente -muy bien entonces no tendré que ponerte a prueba

-¿pensabas ponerme a prueba?

-Jajaja bromeaba -bueno, espero que el sueldo no sea como el de Adam, me ha dicho que le pagas una bicoca -pero qué barbaridad, este Adam me está dando mala fama -fíjate que dijo que explotabas a tus empleados

-¿no?

-Jajaja ahora yo estaba bromeando

-ya decía yo que no podía ser cierto que Adam diga eso, eres terrible

-no tanto como tú mona pecas

Las dos se rieron mucho mientras el chofer las miraba con una sonrisa por medio del espejo retrovisor. Llegaron al hospital y enseguida Candy se puso a presentarla a sus compañeros de trabajo, le mostró su oficina y le explicó lo que tenía que hacer. Adam también llegó a ofrecerle su apoyo, Candy la dejó sola para que vaya acostumbrándose mientras ella daba rondas por el hospital, visitando y atendiendo a sus pacientes. Archie salió a la cafetería para encontrarse con Neil, se sentó a esperarlo pero al ver que no llegaba quiso salir para ver si lo encontraba afuera. En ese momento Neil iba caminando por una cuadra antes cuando lo interceptaron dos maleantes con la finalidad de robarle su cartera.

-¡Danos la cartera!

-déjenme pasar estoy tarde para una cita

-ves lo que dijo, que lo dejemos pasar ¿tú qué dices?

-que no se me da la gana, si no pagas peaje te mandamos de viaje al otro mundo

Archie vio la escena de lejos y corrió a ayudar a su primo, los hombres estaban forcejeando con Neil pero este no se dejaba, aun así lo empujaron haciendo caer fuera de la acera lo que provocó que se diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Los hombres asustados se fueron dejándolo tendido en el suelo. Archie les gritó una serie de insultos pero no pudo seguirlos porque se detuvo a auxiliar a Neil quien abrió los ojos solo unos cuantos segundos y después volvió a perder el conocimiento.

-¡Neil! ¡Neil!

La ambulancia llegó a los pocos minutos y Archie subió con los enfermeros no podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte y que para colmo Neil sufriera un accidente. Candy vio llegar a los camilleros, habían inmovilizado a Neil y dado los primeros auxilios. Se sorprendió mucho al ver aquella escena y a Archie muy asustado.

-¿Qué le pasó a Neil? -unos tipos lo hicieron caer y creo que se golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza

-no puede ser ¿Por qué tantas desgracias?

-tranquilízate Candy, ahora Neil está aquí y los médicos lo atenderán

Después de algún tiempo los doctores le comunicaron que Neil se encontraba en un estado total de inconsciencia, es decir en coma y que podían asegurar que volviera a despertar.

-¡Dios Santo! ¡Pobre Neil! Esto tiene que saberlo la familia

-yo les avisaré –dijo Archie-

Despues toda la familia llegó, la abuela muy nerviosa no hacía más que lamentar la nueva desgracia. Terry también se enteró y dejando sus asuntos a un lado se dispuso a salir de la casa cuando recibió una llamada.

-Aló

-Hola soy Karen ¿Cómo estás? -bien solo que ahora tengo algo que hacer

-perdona que te interrumpa pero es que Robert me dijo que quiere que vengas el próximo mes porque tiene algo muy interesante que proponerte

-después hablamos ahora tengo que salir al hospital

-¿le pasó algo a Candy?

-no, ni Dios lo quiera. Se trata de Neil Legan

-¿Qué le pasó a Neil?

-sufrió un accidente y está muy grave, parece que su vida corre peligro

-No puede ser, a Neil no le puede pasar nada –dijo llorando-

-¿Qué te pasa Karen?

-voy a Chicago ahora mismo, tengo que verlo y estar con él

-Karen ¿tú? ¿Tú estás enamorada de Neil?

-Si Terry, amo a Neil

Candy entró a la habitación y acomodó las almohadas de Neil, parecía simplemente dormido.

-¡Neil! ¡Dios quiera que despiertes! Si puedes oírme por favor despierta, lucha por tu vida, tu familia y tus amigos te necesitamos

-Será mejor que se vayan a sus casas a descansar, Neil podría estar horas, días así. Nosotros les avisaremos si se presenta alguna novedad –les dijo Adam-

-yo me quedo con mi hermanito –dijo Elisa-

-no señora Legan será mejor que vaya a descansar, las enfermeras están capacitadas para atenderlo, no tiene porque quedarse

-pero es que yo…

-hágame caso –le dijo Adam-

El interés de Elisa era quedarse para estar más cerca del doctor, quería aprovecharse de las circunstancias, quería conmover el corazón del médico y así volver a conquistarlo.

-yo quiero estar con mi hermano, me quedaré –insistió ella-

-Elisa, vas a estar sola –le dijo Candy- porque todos los médicos y enfermeras estaremos muy ocupados unos atendiendo a Neil y los demás a otros pacientes, todos los días tenemos emergencias

Candy sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Elisa por eso le dijo eso para que se vaya de ahí con los demás.

-está bien me iré pero regresaré más tarde

Todos se marcharon y a los poco minutos llegó Terry.

-Amor ¿Cómo sigue Neil?

-igual cariño

-Estuve hablando con Karen por teléfono y se puso muy mal con la noticia

-me enteré que ella y Neil estaban saliendo

-sí y ella está enamorada

-¿de verdad?

-me lo dijo, va a venir a verlo

Archie fue a casa de los padres de Annie, necesitaba ver a sus hijos. Ella salió a recibirlo.

-¿Cómo estas Annie?

-bien gracias

-me alegro

-no seas hipócrita

-no me gusta cuando me hablas así

-¿Cómo quieres que te hable?

-al menos tenme un poco de consideración, soy el padre de tus hijos

-si, desafortunadamente

-Annie, estás hiriéndome con tus palabras cargadas de odio y resentimiento

-esto no es nada, tú no alcanzas a imaginar como me sentí cuando te vi en brazos de otra mujer

-tal vez me equivoqué, sí cometí un error, casi caigo en las redes de esa mujer pero todo fue sin intención, yo te amo a ti ella no significa nada en mi vida

-eso debiste pensarlo bien antes de enredarte con ella

Archie se acerca y la toma por la cintura y la mira con una profunda tristeza que estrujó el corazón de Annie.

-Yo te amo Annie, aunque terminemos separándonos, yo siempre te amaré

-por eso no fuiste al juzgado para darle larga a lo del divorcio

-aun tengo la esperanza de que recapacites

-no te perdonaré

Archie la suelta suavemente y le da la espalda.

-cuando te conocí pensé que eras una chica dulce, bonita, agradable, talvez un poco tímida para mi gusto, prefería a alguien como Candy tan alegre, optimista y con gran temple de carácter como ella, siempre imaginé mi vida a lado de alguien así. Además siempre me gustaron las rubias más que las morenas.

-ahora si estás hablando en serio

-sí

-¿Qué más vas a decirme ahora? ¿Qué te casaste conmigo por lástima? ¿Qué te casaste conmigo para olvidarte de Candy?

-sí, me casé contigo para olvidarla a ella. Porque sabía que nunca podría amarme, porque sabía que ella solo me vería como a un hermano y jamás como a un hombre. Me casé contigo por despecho, por lástima, por no estar solo, por todo menos por amor.

-¡Archie! –Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-

-pero no era cierto, aquel día, el día de nuestra noche de bodas cuando te vi así tan tímida y tan hermosa supe que no era cierto y luego me vi a mi mismo temblando, acunándome entre tus brazos tan cálidos llenos de amor. Y aquella noche te amé de verdad, con todo mi corazón.

Archie también estaba llorando, no podía aceptar que estuviera perdiendo a Annie. No dijo más nada solo salió del cuarto y la dejó sola.

-¡Archie! –Musitó ella- ¿Por qué no puedo perdonarte?

Al día siguiente muy temprano en la mañana Candy fue a visitar a Neil, tenía mejor color pero no despertaba aun.

-¿voy a ver si respondes a los estímulos Neil?

Apretó fuertemente una de sus manos tratando de que el correspondiera, solo alcanzó a sentir un leve estremecimiento de parte de él.

Karen entró a la habitación, a penas y miró a Candy y se echó a llorar a los pies de la cama de Neil.

-¡Neil! ¡Neil! Despiértate por favor. Mi amor no me vayas a dejar

-tranquilízate Karen –le dijo Candy-

De pronto las dos vieron como él movió a penas las manos y como apretaba los parpados de sus ojos.

-Karen, te ha escuchado, sabe que estás aquí. Síguele hablando, creo que puede despertarse. Yo regreso enseguida.

Candy fue a buscar al médico mientras Karen le hablaba tiernamente a Neil.

-Sé que no eres el chico más romántico, ni el más lindo pero yo te quiero Neil y tú tienes que ponerte bien para que me pidas que sea tu novia ¿Oíste Neil?..

Si me oyes por favor dame una señal, no sé, brinca de la cama y baila Charleston, mentira solo estoy bromeando, aprieta mi mano o mueve los ojos como hace rato. Neil he dejado todo en New York por ti, tienes que abrir los ojos y decirme que me amas como yo a ti.

Neil empieza a moverse como si se estuviera despertando de una pequeña siesta que no quería dejar.

-¡Neil! –Dijo con gran sorpresa- estás bien

Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio a Karen llorando.

-me… has despertado…con esa voz chillona nadie puede dormir

-¡Neil! ¡Neil! –le dijo mientras lo abrazaba-

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-tuviste un accidente

-cierto, ya recuerdo

-temí por ti Neil, temí lo peor

-¿en verdad te preocupaba que algo fuera a pasarme? ¿Te preocupas por mí?

-¿acaso lo dudas?

-Karen yo…

-Neil, eres un tonto ¿no te has dado cuenta Neil? ¿No te has dado cuenta que yo estoy enamorada de ti?

-Karen…

-Qué vas a darte cuenta si solo piensas en los negocios y en la universidad

-Karen, no es cierto. De ves en cuando pienso en ti

-¿solo de ves en cuando?

-mentira, siempre pienso en ti, cuando estoy haciendo algún negocio cuando estoy estudiando, cuando me levanto y cuando me acuesto porque yo también me he enamorado. Me he enamorado de Karen Claise, la actriz más bella y talentosa de Broadway.

-¿lo dices en serio?

-sí y no creas que no te oí cuando me dijiste que despertara pronto para pedirte que seas mi novia

-¿me escuchaste?

-escuché cada una de tus palabras y quiero que seas mi novia

-¡Neil!

En ese momento entran Adam y Candy quienes se sorprenden al verlo hablando con Karen como si nada hubiese pasado.

-has salido del shock, me alegro mucho

-hola Candy

-Neil, ¡que alegría! Tengo que avisarle a tu familia.

-Sí Candy pero también llama a Archie y a Annie, tengo que verlos urgentemente

-como quieras Neil, ya regreso

-bueno Neil, te daré unos minutos más para que platiques con tu novia, luego pasaré por aquí para llevarte a que te hagan unos estudios y descartar cualquier anomalía

-gracias Adam

Candy llamó a todos a informar que Neil estaba fuera de peligro y que había despertado del coma. Archie estaba en la oficina conversando con Stear y juntos salieron rumbo al hospital al enterarse de la buena nueva.

-enhorabuena que lo de Neil no pasó a mayores –dijo Stear quien conducía el auto-

-así es, ahora voy a ver que es lo que tenía que decirme

-mejor déjalo para después, debe estar mareado o un poco desubicado por lo del accidente.

-si ha pedido verme es porque está en condiciones de hablar

-bueno ya veremos llegando al hospital

Annie llegó de primera y cuando Candy le dijo que Neil quería verla se extrañó muchísimo.

-no sé que querrá, pero me dijo que en cuanto llegaras fueras a su cuarto, pasa ahora está con Karen Claise

-¿Karen Claise? ¿La actriz? ¿La mejor amiga de Terry?

-Sí ella, parece que hay un romance entre esos dos

-me da mucha alegría, eso quiere decir que ya te olvidó

-así parece

-bueno, voy a entrar

Annie toca a la puerta y pasa, encuentra a Neil y a Karen tomados de la mano y muy contentos.

-¡Hola Neil! ¿Cómo estás Karen?

-Hola Annie, estoy bien gracias. Bueno, los dejo a solas para que hablen. Luego vengo amor.

-está bien

Karen se retira y Annie toma su lugar en una silla junto a la cama de Neil.

-¿querías hablarme?

-Si Annie ¿Cómo vas con lo de tu divorcio con Archie?

Annie se quedó en blanco ¿Cómo él se atrevía a preguntar algo tan delicado y privado como eso?

Archie llegó también y Candy le dijo que pase a hablar con Neil mientras ella se quedaba haciéndole compañía a Stear.

Al entrar a la habitación se sorprende al ver a Annie ahí.

-¡Annie!

-¡Archie!

-que bueno que llegas, ahora si podré contarles todo

-no entiendo nada –dijo Archie-

-yo menos

-paciencia ya sabrán porque los he llamado

Kate terminó de arreglar los archivos que guardaba Candy y salió al cafetín a tomar algo cuando tropezó con un hombre.

-perdone es que venía un poco distraída

-¡Por Dios! Es usted la mujer más bella que he visto en toda mi vida

Era un joven de aproximadamente unos 25 años, alto, musculoso muy bien parecido. De facciones agradables y unos ojos almendrados fascinantes que combinaban a la perfección con sus cabellos y barbas castañas. Un inglés tal vez.

-Perdón pero ¿Qué dijo?

-mil disculpas señorita, no quise parecer un atrevido pero es que al verla me transporté al cielo, es tan guapa que…

-entiendo, y gracias por el cumplido. Ahora disculpe usted pero tengo que ir por mi almuerzo

-yo tampoco he comido me agradaría invitarla

-no se moleste

-insisto, déjeme acompañarla

Annie no miraba a Archie solo estaba escuchando a Neil quien había empezado a hablar.

-antes de hacer mi último viaje a New York mi madre y Elisa…

Anthony entró con Ángela al hospital y se sentaron con el resto de la familia a esperar su turno para poder entrar a saludar a Neil.

Kate estaba en la cafetería sentada en una mesa con el hombre que acababa de conocer. Su nombre era Mike Griffith y estaba en el hospital debido a que su madre sufría una dolencia en el corazón.

-Estoy segura de que se recuperará

-gracias

-¿usted no es de aquí verdad?

-no, no, soy de Australia

-¿Australia?

-Sí ¿acaso le sorprende?

-Yo conozco Australia, es maravilloso, mis abuelos eran de allá

-¿ósea que tiene raíces austriacas?

-Sí

-pero usted no es americana

-soy británica

-¿de que parte?

-Londres

-Esa ciudad es muy bella

Neil estaba terminando de contarles lo que había oído aquel día y Annie estaba sorprendida.

-Perdóname Neil pero tu hermana es una malvada, una desgraciada, ahora mismo voy a…

-No, no hagas nada Archie por favor –rogó Annie-

-¿te das cuenta Annie? Esa intrigante quiso separarnos con algo bien planificado. Esas dos son amigas, seguramente fue ella la que te llamó a decirte que yo te estaba engañando

-Ahora me doy cuenta

-¿Ves Annie? Yo no te engañé

-Lo siento Archie

-Voy a poner en su lugar a esa mujerzuela…

-Archie no…

Archie se levantó furioso y salió del cuarto a buscar a Elisa quien conversaba con su madre porque su padre estaba parado en una esquina y no quería tener ningún trato con ella.

-¡Elisa Legan! ¡Eres una basura! ¡La mancha negra de la familia Andley! El ser más ruin y despreciable –gritó Archie-

Todos enmudecieron al oír a Archie decir palabras tan fuertes pero él no se cayó y siguió gritando.

-jamás te perdonaré

-¿Qué pasa hermano? –preguntó Stear acercándose para calmarlo-

-¿Qué que me pasa? Pasa que esta perra, esta cualquiera, ramera o como quieras llamarla ha estado metiéndose en mi vida, tratando de destrozar mi matrimonio. Ella armó ese plan, me tendieron una trampa, ella y su amiga la que trabajó como mi secretaria.

-¿quieres decir que Elisa te mandó a esa mujer?

-sí ella, envidiosa, ya que no eres feliz, tampoco quieres que los demás lo sean, bien hecho que Stuart te haya abandonado. ¡Maldita perra!

-no insultes a mi hija –pidió la señora Legan-

-No se de que hablas Archie –dijo asustada Elisa-

-no finjas que ya lo sé todo

-Elisa ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer algo así? –Preguntó su padre- ¿Qué he hecho para merecer a una hija como tú? Hice bien en desheredarte, ahora todo será de mi hijo, mi único hijo, Neil. Te desconozco como hija mía. Te repudio.

-padre, lo que dice Archie es mentira

-Neil me lo contó todo, él te escuchó cuando se lo contabas a tu madre

-Neil miente

-no, él dice la verdad, la que mientes eres tú

Kate se levantó de la mesa antes que el caballero que la acompañaba.

-gracias por invitarme Mike, ha sido agradable conversar con usted

-igualmente pero… quisiera volver a verla, no sé, quizás tomarnos algún café o dar una vuelta por el boulevard

-me encantaría pero es que tengo mucho trabajo

-no me rechace la invitación

Anthony iba entrando a la cafetería, había ido a buscar algo de café para su prometida, Kate en cuanto lo vio se apresuró a contestarle al hombre.

-Está bien Mike ¿Cuándo quiere que salgamos juntos?

-¡Genial! ¿El sábado le parece?

-está bien

-paso por usted

Kate escribió la dirección de su casa en una servilleta a falta de papel.

-lo estaré esperando –le dijo mientras le extendió su mano para que la besara el hombre-

Anthony los había estado observando un poco melancólico y se mordió los labios cuando vio que el hombre besaba su blanca mano.

-Se me hará eterno de aquí al sábado señorita Buttman

-A mi también –le dijo coquetamente y mirando de reojo a Anthony-

-hasta el sábado

-hasta el sábado señor Griffith

Kate se fue y al pasar junto a Anthony le levantó una ceja y a penas lo saludó. Anthony se tragó la tristeza e inmediatamente fue a pedir un café Express.

-Anthony, ya nunca más lloraré por ti

Elisa estaba llorando e insistía que era inocente de lo que se la acusaba.

-Puedo demandarte

-no, no –rogó la tía abuela- otro escándalo en la familia, no.

-Usted no se meta abuela, esto es entre la cualquiera de Elisa y yo

Annie fue a tranquilizar a su marido. Se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo.

-Archie, olvida todo, lo que importa es que se aclararon las cosas, ahora tú y yo tenemos que hablar

-Pero Annie esto no se puede quedar así

-escucha a Annie –le pidió Candy- escúchala

Annie y Archie hablaron y ella le dijo que perdonaba su error y que a la vez él perdonara el suyo. Después vino lo emocionante.

-Mi amor, ahora que ya nos hemos perdonado, déjame darte otra buena noticia

-¿Qué noticia?

-¿te acuerdas de nuestra última noche en Londres, cuando entraste a mi cuarto y…?

-sí –le dijo picadamente- ¿y que pasa?

-es que ese encuentro trajo consecuencias

-¿consecuencias?

-estoy embarazada, ya tengo tres meses

-¿qué? ¿Y aún así pensabas divorciarte?

-ya lo estaba dudando

-mi amor, vamos a tener otro hijo, que más pruebas hay de que te amo, te amo tanto, como un loco, me vuelves loco aquí, en Londres y hasta en la China y la Cochinchina.

-tú también Archie

En los siguientes días todo parecía volver a la normalidad. Archie y Annie volvieron a estar juntos y los niños estaban muy felices. Patty y Stear organizaron todo para la boda. Ellos se casaron una semana antes de la boda de Susana y Adam.

Aquel día se realizó una ceremonia sencilla en la mansión Andley, solo unos cuantos amigos y familiares. La abuela estaba muy molesta porque se había hecho ilusiones de que Stear consiguiera mejor partido. Candy y Terry eran la pareja del momento, la prensa publicaba a diario sus fotos sobre todo por la efusividad con la que demostraban su amor en público. Kate fue a la pequeña recepción acompañada de Mike Griffith y se la veía muy feliz y sonriente. Anthony tampoco se separaba de Ángela pero por momentos miraba a Kate. Neil y Karen estaban contentos con su reciente relación y Elisa muy molesta miraba a Susana y a Adam felices.

-¡Maldita coja! Muy pronto tendrás lo tuyo

Patty y Stear partieron la torta con gran nerviosismo, y sus amigos los animaban mediante aplausos. Las fotos iban y venían. Una sorpresa más aguardaba aún. Tres personas que hace años que no veían acababan de entrar. Todo el mundo se quedó mudo al verlos. Se trataban de los Cornwell y el señor Brown padre de Anthony. A los Cornwell no se los había visto desde el día de la boda de Annie y Archie y al señor Brown desde la supuesta muerte de Anthony.

-buenas noches

Archie y Stear se miraron asombrados, no podían creer que ellos hubieran llegado, no volvieron ni siquiera cuando se enteraron de que Stear vivía y ahora estaban ahí parados frente a ellos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Dijo con gran resentimiento Stear-

-Somos tus padres ¿Por qué no recibimos tu invitación para la boda?

-¿y porque ustedes no vinieron a verme cuando se enteraron de que vivía?

-hijo hemos estado muy ocupados

-siempre ha sido así, nunca han tenido tiempo para mi ni para mi hermano, hemos tenido que formarnos solos, sin tener figura materna o paterna que seguir

-Aliestear no nos hables así

-¿y como quieren que les hable? Si lo más importante para ustedes es viajar y viajar todo el tiempo. Desde que tengo uso de razón ha sido así ¿acaso sabe alguno de ustedes cuando cumple años mi hermano o yo? ¿Qué fue lo que me motivó a ir a la guerra? Cuándo mi hermano tuvo a sus hijos ¿vinieron a verlos? No ¿verdad? Entonces como quieren que los tome en cuenta si ustedes no lo han hecho con nosotros

-¡Aliestear! –Dijo su distinguida madre- ¡lo sentimos tanto!

-Padre, Madre –dijo Archie- lo que acaba de decir Stear es verdad, ustedes nunca se han preocupado por nosotros.

-Bueno –dijo tomando la palabra Anthony- ésta es una ocasión muy alegre, no nos pongamos tristes o molestos, hay que festejar. Propongo un brindis por la feliz pareja, por Aliestear y Patricia, ¡Salud!

-¡Salud! –dijeron todos-

Los padres de Stear y Archie fueron a sentarse junto a la tía abuela mientras la fiesta continuaba y Anthony se fue a otro lugar de la mansión a conversar con su padre.

-¡Anthony! Eres todo un hombre, ¡me alegra tanto verte así! Me hace tan feliz que estés con vida, créeme sufrí mucho pensándote muerto.

-en cambio yo pensé que te habías olvidado de mí, pero luego entendí que todo fue debido a la mentira de la tía abuela. Te hubiera avisado antes pero no sabía nada de tu paradero.

-es que estar casi todo el tiempo en alta mar, yendo de un lado a otro, de puerto en puerto es difícil. Nunca debí escoger la marina como trabajo.

-es lo que te gusta hacer

-sí pero también está la familia, si hubiera estado aquí el día del accidente, la señora Elroy no te habría escondido y hecho pasar por muerto, algo muy egoísta y ruin de su parte por cierto.

-Lo sé, la tía abuela mostró estar obsesionada conmigo e hizo mal, muy mal, no se daba cuenta que estaba haciéndome un grave daño

-Anthony, quiero decirte algo

-¿qué?

-acabo de pedir mi baja en la marina para venir a vivir contigo, quiero que recuperemos el tiempo perdido. ¿Qué te parece mi idea?

-es la mejor, me parece estupenda idea, claro que quiero que vivamos juntos

-gracias hijo, me siento muy feliz

Los dos se abrazan muy contentos mientras en la recepción Candy y Terry platican con Susana y Adam.

-Estamos contentos de que hayan aceptado ser nuestros testigos y padrinos de la boda –dijo Adam-

-Nosotros también estamos contentos de que nos hayan elegido –dijo Terry- Susi y tú merecen ser tan felices como nosotros

-gracias Terruce, gracias Candy. Si no hubiera sido por ustedes nosotros no nos hubiéramos conocido –dijo Susana-

-¿Cómo te sientes Susana, ahora que se acerca el día de la boda? –Preguntó Candy-

-estoy muy nerviosa y a la vez emocionada

-yo también lo estoy –dijo Adam- uno no se casa todos los días.

-es natural –dijo Terry- creo que a todos nos pasa

-es verdad

Patty y Stear estaban bailando pero él seguía molesto por la presencia inesperada de sus padres.

-Stear, son tus padres aunque no se hayan portado bien, dales una oportunidad

-no siento nada por ellos, es como si me hubiera quedado huérfano hace mucho tiempo

-mi amor, todos somos imperfectos y cometemos errores, si yo te contara lo que han hecho mis padres, los tuyos quedan como santos a lado de los míos, aún así he bajado la guardia y los he perdonado porque al fin de cuentas si no hubiera sido por ellos yo no estaría aquí en este momento contigo, disfrutando de nuestra felicidad, tengo que agradecerles mi vida.

-¡Patty! Eres más buena que yo, tus palabras están llenas de verdad, ahora me siento como un verdugo. Cuéntame ¿Qué fue eso que te hicieron tus padres?

-aparte de abandonarme como a ti, de internarme en el San Pablo para no ocuparse de mi, cuando llegué a Florida ellos me…

Anthony llevó a su padre hasta donde estaba Ángela para presentarlos. Kate en cambio no había dejado de bailar muy juntito a Mike pero esto parecía no importarle al rubio.

-Papá ella es Ángela Martinelli mi prometida.

-Mucho gusto. Así que vamos a ser familia –dijo el hombre-

Ángela correspondió al saludo con una amplia sonrisa e inmediatamente se ganó la simpatía de su futuro suegro con la singularidad con la que se expresaba y mantenía el tono conversacional.

-La vida de un marino debe ser algo muy emocionante porque se tiene la oportunidad de conocer muchos países junto con su riqueza cultural

-así es pero también es muy triste porque se tiene que abandonar lo que se ama

-pero lo importante es que ya está aquí a lado de su hijo y será el principal testigo de su felicidad porque yo pondré todo lo que está en mis manos para hacerlo inmensamente dichoso.

-Gracias Ángela, me complacen mucho tus palabras

-le aseguro que salen desde el fondo de mi corazón

-Lo sé ¿y tú hijo? ¿Qué dices ante las palabras de tu prometida?

-que sabré corresponder a su cariño, yo también prometo hacerla feliz

Patty y Stear terminaron de hablar y él estaba sorprendido de lo que habían hecho sus suegros con la pobre Patricia.

-nunca hubiera imaginado que ellos llegaran a tanto

-me golpearon y me encerraron con el único objeto de que yo les obedeciera. Pero nunca lo habría hecho, ni por todo el oro del mundo me habría casado sin amor.

-Dios cuanto hemos sufrido todos

-pero eso ya pasó

El ritmo de la música cambió, ahora era un swing muy movido. Kate tomó de la mano a Mike y lo llevó hasta donde estaban los novios.

-cambio de pareja –dijo Kate a Stear y se lo llevó a bailar-

Lo mismo hizo Mike con la novia, la fiesta se prendió con el entusiasmo del australiano y Kate. Todos salieron a la pista a darle gusto al cuerpo bailando.

-Anthony, sácame a bailar –le pidió su novia-

Aunque el rubio no tenía ganas la sacó a bailar, varias veces tropezó con la mirada azul de una de las condesas Arden.

-disculpa Ángela que no me mueva tan rápido como los demás pero debes considerar que fueron muchos los años en los que pasé inmovilizado.

-lo sé no te preocupes Anthony me siento bien contigo seas o no un excelente bailarín

Candy también bailó un rato con Terry pero luego se sentó a descansar, debía andar con cuidado por lo de su embarazo. Archie y Annie ya estaban en la mesa conversando y riendo. La única que estaba rezagada era la maliciosa de Elisa Legan a quien nadie había sacado a bailar ni siquiera su hermano Neil quien había desaparecido de la fiesta con su bella novia.

-¡Terry! –Le dijo Candy a su esposo- todo ha salido bien hasta ahora, es una bendición que nuestros amigos sean felices como nosotros.

-Sí, es bueno que se hayan arreglado los malos entendidos y que se vayan solucionando los problemas poco a poco

-nuestra felicidad será completa cuando nazca nuestro hijo ¿Qué quieres que sea amor?

-me gustaría que fuera una niña aunque mis padres desean que sea un varón ¿y tú?

-bueno me gustaría que fuera niño pero no seré exigente, que sea lo que Dios mande, ya de por sí es un milagro que esté esperando un hijo, recuerda que se me había negado ese derecho.

-Dios nos quiso dar ese regalo

-hay algo que siempre quise preguntarte, desde aquella vez que nos refugiamos de la lluvia en la cabaña en Escocia.

-¿Qué?

-¿Desde cuando eres muy creyente? Recuerdo que tu solo ibas a la iglesia a dormir

-¡Ah! Pero ¿Por qué buscaba la iglesia? Porque era el único lugar donde estaba tranquilo y ahora empiezo a entender por qué. Creo que empecé a confiar en Dios cuando volví a verte aquí en Chicago en mi primera gira.

Kate tomó asiento después de mucho bailar y se puso a conversar con su pareja sin dejar de sonreír ni un solo instante hasta que vio la mano de un caballero que la invitaba nuevamente a la pista.

-¿Me permite?

Los ojos de Kate se abrieron más al percatarse de que la persona que la estaba invitando era Anthony.

-Por mi no te detengas –le dijo su acompañante- sé cuanto te gusta bailar

-está bien –dijo ella no muy convencida-

La música era suave, Anthony rodeó su cintura y la acercó hacia su pecho, así es como debía sentirse un abrazo suyo pensó.

-¿te estás divirtiendo? –preguntó sin separarse de ella-

-muchísimo –contestó- no imaginas cuanto

-se ve que tu acompañante también

-Mike es muy alegre, igual que yo

-entonces tienen algo en común

-sí, pero no solo tenemos en común el que nos guste el baile sino muchas cosas más

-¿de veras? Me alegro

Kate sintió mucho coraje de que Anthony le dijera eso, quería darle un pisotón y dejarlo solo pero no quería que el supiera que aún lo amaba y le dolía verla con otra.

-Mike es un hombre culto y educado, me atiende como a mí me gusta, como a una reina, tiene muchas atenciones conmigo, eso es lo que más me gusta de él, lo más probable es que termine enamorándome, quien sabe, a lo mejor ya lo estoy y no me he dado cuenta.

Anthony se entristeció pero siguió hablándole ahora movido por el dolor de saber que ella estaba por olvidarlo.

-y él… ¿Qué siente por ti?

-pues él, obviamente que le gusto

-entonces…

-entonces, si me dice algo lo acepto

-¿así tan rápido?

-para que perder el tiempo para muestra tengo un botón

-¿a qué te refieres?

-a que tu tampoco perdiste el tiempo, tienes a tu lado a una chica muy linda y especial

-pero eso es porque…

-¿por qué? –Preguntó ella con un poco de esperanza-

-no, nada

-gracias Anthony pero ya estoy cansada y quiero sentarme –dijo un poco molesta- además no quiero dejar mucho tiempo a solas a Mike, no vaya a ser que aparezca alguna coqueta por ahí y me termine ganando el buen partido

Kate se separó de él a penas, porque Anthony la volvió a sujetar fuertemente por la cintura. La apretó muy fuerte en un acto posesivo que la sorprendió.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó ella-

-Aún no acaba la música, no puedes dejarme aquí plantado

-he dicho que estoy cansada, además no es necesario que me aprietes tanto

-pero yo deseo estar así muy junto a ti tan solo esta vez

-es inapropiado y sospecho que nos están viendo

-solo estamos bailando

-¿no temes que tu novia sospeche que tú y yo tuvimos algo?

-ella confía en mí

-pues yo no confío en ti

-anhelaba volver a sentirte, volver a aspirar tu aroma, volver a sentir como te estremeces entre mis brazos

-esas cosas díselas a tu novia no a mi

-solo esta vez

-no te entiendo, no entiendo porque dices esas cosas si ahora tienes a otra persona a quien amar

Ángela se puso incomoda al ver como su prometido bailaba tan pegado con Kate y como le hablaba tan cerca al oído, Candy se dio cuenta e inmediatamente mediante su lenguaje visual con Annie le hizo comprender que necesitaba ayuda. Annie se separó de su esposo y fue a hacerle compañía a la italiana.

-Ángela ¿Puedo sentarme a su lado?

-claro –contestó sin dejar de mirar hacia donde estaba Anthony-

-He escuchado que usted toca muy bien el piano

-algo, algo

-yo también lo hago, no a la perfección pero me divierto mucho haciéndolo.

Kate sacó fuerzas y deshizo el abrazo de Anthony, su corazón latía tan rápido pero no podía hacerle caso, tenía la urgente necesidad de alejarse de él.

-Lo siento Anthony pero ya me voy

Kate caminó tan rápido hasta la mesa, se sentó y bebió lo que quedaba en su copa.

-Mike, estoy muy cansada ¿te molestaría llevarme a casa?

-como quieras Kate

-vayamos a despedirnos de los novios y de mis amigos

-está bien te sigo entonces

Anthony también regresó a su mesa donde todavía estaba Annie conversando con su prometida.

-Hola Anthony, estaba haciéndole compañía a tu novia –dijo Annie-

-gracias

-de nada, Ángela es muy agradable y quería conocerla un poco más sobre todo ahora que va a ser de la familia

-Annie me estaba invitando al teatro –dijo alegremente Ángela-

-me parece excelente idea –dijo un poco serio el rubio-

-claro, la invitación es para ambos

-gracias Annie

Patty y Stear se acercaron hacia los señores Cornwell para arreglar sus diferencias.

-Padre, Madre. Patty mi esposa acaba de hacerme comprender que no debo recriminarlos por sus errores, así que he venido a decirles que estoy dispuesto a olvidar el pasado.

-Hijo, gracias por darnos otra oportunidad, tu madre y yo prometemos que ya no viajaremos tanto y vamos a erradicarnos definitivamente aquí en Chicago.

-queremos estar cerca de nuestros nietos –dijo la señora-

-Archie se pondrá contento

-¿Qué me pondrá contento? –Preguntó él quien llegaba con Annie-

-que de ahora en adelante viviremos aquí en Chicago y nos podremos ver más a menudo –dijo nuevamente su madre-

-¡Oh! Qué bien, me parece estupendo –dijo feliz Archie-

Candy y Kate se estaban despidiendo porque ya no se verían hasta el día siguiente.

-Nos vemos mañana

-está bien, pero tenemos que hablar

-como quieras Candy. Terry cuida mucho a mi hermana

-ni que se diga

-hasta pronto Mi Lord, Mi Lady que se divierta mucho

-gracias Mike. Que descanse usted

Una hora después, los novios despidieron a sus amigos y familiares más cercanos y se fueron a sus aposentos. Los demás se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares y la sala quedó vacía. Anthony y Ángela estaban sentados en uno de los vestíbulos de la mansión.

-Anthony quiero decirte algo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es ella ¿verdad?

-¿De qué hablas? –dio un poco nervioso mientras se puso de pie-

-No te hagas el que no sabes de quien estoy hablando. Kate es la mujer a la que amaste

Anthony volteó la mirada pero no se atrevió a negarlo solo chasqueó sus dedos y fingió desinterés.

-¿vas a quedarte callado?

-Yo no te di nombres

-¿Es ella sí o no?

-pues sí, es ella

-lo sabía, vi como la mirabas, aun te gusta

-no te pongas celosa, sabes que yo te quiero a ti

-no voy a dejar que ella se interponga entre nosotros

-nadie se va a interponer

Ángela lo miraba con mucha preocupación, temía que estando nuevamente cerca de su antiguo amor fuera a resurgir ese sentimiento que lo había hecho tan infeliz. Abrazó al rubio y pensó en que hubiera sido mejor si se hubieran quedado en Florencia.


	64. EL DESTINO QUIERE UNIRNOS

**Capítulo LXIV **

**El Destino quiere unirnos pero luchamos contra él**

Candy se había levantado muy temprano a escribir en su diario lo que había pasado la noche anterior en la fiesta, Terry se despertó en cuanto sintió los rayos del sol entrar por la ventana de su habitación y vio a su amada esposa aun escribiendo.

-¡Candy! ¿Por qué te has levantado tan temprano? Ven a la cama

-Amor, hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-Recuerda que llevas a mi hijo en tu vientre, además el doctor dijo que no debías excederte de trabajo, eres muy delicada, como un cristal

-no exageres, tengo que hablar con Kate y luego salir con Anthony y su prometida, me invitaron a pasear en bote.

-Ya sé porque aceptaste la invitación

-¿ah sí? ¿Por qué según tú?

-quieres cerciorarte de que Anthony esté en realidad enamorado de esa joven

-es verdad, a ti no puedo engañarte

-Ya vez, que te conozco tan bien amor mío

-sí ya veo. Bueno Terry, voy a prepararte el desayuno

-deja que lo haga la doncella

-no, quiero ser yo misma la que te lo prepare

-está bien, no voy a quitarte el gusto. Además me encanta todo lo que preparas

-gracias Terry –le dijo mientras le dio un tierno beso- voy a la cocina

Candy entró a la cocina y desde la ventana se podía observar el patio trasero, la figura femenina de Kate la distrajo. Su hermana estaba paseando con un libro en su mano, al parecer estaba leyendo una de sus novelas favoritas. Las hojas secas caían sobre su cabeza pero a ella parecía no importarle ese pequeño detalle.

-Este Otoño será un poco triste este año –dijo Candy mientras encendía la estufa-

El Conde se había levantado temprano también y entró a la cocina por un poco de café, las doncellas ya habían llegado a hacer sus labores.

-Buen Día señor Conde

-Buen día

-¿Qué desea servirse?

-solo café negro

-papá estoy preparando unos huevos revueltos ¿deseas?

-no mi amor, no te preocupes, voy a salir tengo que dejar algo en el correo

-está bien, entonces voy a servirle a mi esposo su desayuno y después iré a hablar con Kate

Kate seguía leyendo su libro favorito, Orgullo y Prejuicio, cuando llegó a cierto capítulo en la que la protagonista llamada Elizabeth trataba con desdén al orgulloso señor Darcy no pudo evitar imaginar que ella también trató así a Anthony en varias ocasiones y aún tenía el deseo de hacerlo.

-¡Kate!

-¡Candy!

-quería decirte que esta tarde voy a salir a dar un paseo en bote con Anthony y su novia ¿no te molesta que lo haga?

-no, para nada Candy, es más hoy ya tenía un compromiso con Mike

-también quería hablarte de eso

-dime

-¿te gusta ese hombre?

-sí mucho

-¿y qué pasó con lo que sentías por Anthony?

-pues creo que lo estoy superando. Mike es tan educado, amable y considerado, tenemos muchas cosas en común. Si me caso con él seguramente nos iremos a vivir a Australia, el clima por allá es muy agradable.

-¿estás hablando de casarte? Pero si a penas lo conoces

-no se necesita conocer a alguien por tanto tiempo para llegar a comprender que es la persona con la deseas pasar el resto de tu vida

Kate citó las palabras que Anthony había dicho días atrás cuando regresó de Italia.

-te has llenado de amargura –le dijo Candy-

-no, al contrario, me he llenado de fuerzas, de un gran deseo de buscar la felicidad. Si otros pueden serlo porque yo no

-¡Kate! Espero que esta vez no te equivoques

Candy abrió su sombrilla porque aquel día estaba muy soleado, el paseo en bote resultó ser muy agradable. Anthony siempre se dirigía hacia Ángela con palabras cariñosas y Candy se fijaba en cada detalle.

Aparentemente todo marchaba de maravillas hasta que en un bote cercano estaba otra pareja que disfrutaba del paisaje.

-No puede ser –pensó Candy- lo ha hecho a propósito

Las risas de ambos llamaron la atención de los tres, Anthony se sorprendió al ver Kate con Mike en el mismo lugar. Estaban tan cerca que se podía escuchar lo que estaban conversando.

-Mira Cariño –dijo Mike a Kate- sí son tu hermana y tus amigos, acerquémonos para saludarles

-Claro

¿Cariño? ¿Había dicho Cariño? ¿Desde cuándo Mike trataba tan familiarmente a Kate?

Mike remó hasta el bote de Anthony, Ángela se fijó en la expresión de enojo del rubio por lo que su semblante decayó un poco.

-buenas tardes

-buenas tardes

-es una agradable coincidencia que estemos paseando en el mismo lago –dijo Mike-

-así parece –dijo Candy incrédula-

-¿Cómo está señor Griffith? –preguntó el rubio-

-de maravillas ¿y ustedes?

-muy bien gracias

-¿llevan rato aquí? –Preguntó Kate-

-sí, ya estábamos pensando en irnos –contestó Anthony-

-no se vayan tan rápido, los invitamos a comer –dijo Mike-

-no se moleste señor Griffith, ya hicimos reservaciones en un restaurante, gracias

-¡Oh! Tal vez en otra ocasión señor Brown

-seguramente, bueno si nos disculpa tenemos que irnos –dijo Anthony mientras miró fugazmente a Kate-

Al rato Anthony, Candy y Ángela estaban sentados en la mesa de un restaurante leyendo la carta y eligiendo lo que iban a pedir cuando nuevamente vieron a la misma pareja del lago.

-No puede ser –masculló por lo bajo Anthony-

-¿te sucede algo amor? –Preguntó Ángela quien no se había percatado de nada-

-nada mi cielo

-tal vez sea que aún no se ha decidido en cuanto a que va a pedir ¿verdad Anthony? –Dijo Candy tratando de salvar la situación-

-así es

-yo voy a pedir algo ligero

-y yo voy a pedir el doble, voy a dejarte en la ruina Anthony, recuerda que vas a ser tío

-si Candy, pide lo que quieras –dijo él como perdido-

Lo peor estaba por suceder. Kate los vio enseguida y le dijo algo al oído a Mike de pronto ya estaban parados frente a ellos.

-Nuevamente es una coincidencia –dijo Mike- ¡qué casualidad que hayamos elegido el mismo restaurante! ¿Verdad cariño?

-Así es

Anthony se hartó de la situación, era obvio que esto lo había planeado Kate, primero el paseo en bote, seguramente se enteró por Candy, claro ella era inocente, seguramente no estaba incluida en el plan, luego el restaurante, probablemente los habían seguido sin que se dieran cuenta.

-¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotros? –Preguntó con sonrisa fingida el rubio a la pareja-

-no, no queremos molestar –dijo Kate mirándolo con fina coquetería-

-nunca molestarían –dijo él-

-yo creo que no entraríamos, la mesa solo es para 4 y somos 5 –dijo Candy, rogando que se fueran pronto-

-Candy tiene razón, gracias Anthony, tal vez sea en otra ocasión, ya tendrás más tiempo de conocer a mi… digo a Mike. Bueno nos vemos, hasta pronto Ángela.

-adiós –respondió la italiana suavemente-

Kate y Mike se sentaron en una mesa a cierta distancia de ellos, no se podía escuchar lo que hablaban pero sus miradas y risas hacían sospechar de qué temas estaban tratando.

-Anthony, no estás comiendo nada –dijo la italiana-

-creo que no tengo apetito, coman ustedes

-Anthony ¿estás aburrido? –Preguntó Candy-

-No, claro que no ¿Cómo podría estar aburrido teniendo a dos chicas tan lindas como ustedes a mi lado? Lo que pasa es que tengo un leve dolor de cabeza.

-¿Por qué no vas a refrescarte un poco? Mójate la cabeza y verás cómo se te pasa el dolor

-creo que eso haré, ya vuelvo

Kate se había levantado para lo mismo, estaba ingresando al tocador de damas cuando Anthony entró al de caballeros. El rubio se mojó el rostro y respiró profundo.

-Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba mejor me hubiera quedado en Italia, como dice el dicho, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

Kate se miró al espejo, estaba analizando su figura, el contorno de sus ojos y buscaba la mejor manera de coquetear con la mirada, arregló un poco su cabello y añadió más rubor a sus mejillas y color a sus labios.

-Soy la más bella –se dijo- al menos lo soy para Mike

Guardó todo en su bolso y salió, al caminar por el pasillo justo en la puerta del baño de hombres se tropieza con Anthony.

-Pareciera que estás siguiéndome –le dijo molesto el rubio-

-¿Qué? Eso no es verdad

-entonces como explicas el hecho de que nos hayamos encontrado en el lago y luego aquí en el mismo restaurante y ahora en este pasillo

-pues no te estoy siguiendo, ya imaginaba que esa idea pasó por tu cabeza. Déjame aclararte algo. Mike me invitó a dar un paseo el día de hoy pero ignoraba que fuese a elegir un paseo en lago, luego él mismo escogió el restaurante, yo ni siquiera le sugerí este lugar y ahora, como mujer tengo derecho a retocarme un poco ¿no te parece? No tengo la culpa de que los baños de hombres estén junto a los de damas. Si tanto te desagrada mi presencia puedo pedirle a Mike que me lleve a otro lugar, donde estemos solos sin nadie que nos mire mal

-¿buscas un lugar para estar a solas con él?

-así podemos conocernos mejor

-No puedes, no debes

-¿Por qué no?

-tú misma has dicho que tu padre…

-mi padre sabe con quién ando, él mismo me dio permiso y además yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones, así que con permiso, me retiro

-Kate –dijo tomando su mano- no te vayas

-¿ahora qué quieres? –preguntó molesta-

-dime ¿Por qué él te llama cariño?

-tampoco tengo porque responder a esa pregunta

-¿acaso hay algo entre ustedes?

-¿y si así fuera que te importa? Soy libre de hacer con mi vida lo que quiera, de salir con quien yo quiera, de amar a quien yo quiera

-Kate yo…

-¿tú qué?

-estoy que me hierve la sangre, no sabes las ganas que tenía de levantarme de la mesa y alejarte de ese hombre

-¿con que derecho?

-con el derecho que me da el seguirte amando

-no seas hipócrita, tú ya no me amas, tal vez nunca lo hiciste. Ahora estás con esa chica y te atreves a decirme tal mentira ¡No puedo creerlo!

-Es que tú no sabes

-¿no sé qué?

-no puedo decírtelo

-será mejor que regrese a la mesa

-dime que no piensas tener una relación con ese tipo

-ya te dije que si él me lo propone lo acepto sin pensarlo

-entonces dime ¿Cómo hago para olvidarte?

-sigues fingiendo ¿Qué te propones con eso?

-aunque no pueda estar contigo, déjame decirte que te amo, te sigo amando con todas mis fuerzas y tal vez lo haga hasta el último día de mi vida

Anthony le robó un beso, Kate estuvo a punto de perder la razón pero se soltó de él y lo abofeteó.

-no volverás a besarme nunca más, no volveré a ser tu juguete

Kate se fue corriendo de ahí mientras Anthony se acariciaba el rostro, algo parecido ya le había tocado vivir con ella.

-Quiero alejarme de ti pero no puedo, pareciera que el destino se empeña en juntarnos –dijo lamentándose-

La joven llegó a la mesa y se sentó rápido, le sonrió brevemente a su compañero y pidió la carta al mesero.

-parece que estás incomoda aquí

-no es nada Mike, después de comer puedes llevarme al puerto, quiero ver el mar

-está bien

-luego me llevas al hospital quiero visitar a tu madre

-no creo que lleguemos, las visitas son hasta las 6 de la tarde

-entonces vayamos después de comer

-muy bien

Anthony llegó a su mesa y tomó de la mano a su prometida.

-Mi amor ¿te gustó el almuerzo?

-sí

-¿y a ti Candy?

-también

-¿nos vamos?

-creo que sí, estoy cansada –dijo Candy-

-te llevaremos a tu casa

Candy estaba muy cansada, se sentó en un sofá de la sala cuando llegó su esposo que había pasado toda la mañana en el estudio escribiendo otra de sus obras para presentársela a Robert.

-Mi amor, se te ve agotada

-lo estoy

-anduvieron caminando mucho

-no, al contrario, me cansé por otra razón

-¿Cuál?

-por Kate

-¿Qué hizo ahora?

-es que no imaginas, se estuvo presentando en todos los lugares en los que estuvimos

-¿ah sí?

-sí

-primero en el lago, luego en el restaurante y por último en el hospital

-¿Qué hacía en el hospital?

-es que la novia de Anthony se mareó cuando salimos del restaurante y la llevamos para que la atendieran y ella estaba ahí

-imagino como debió ponerse Anthony

-Sí, no lo vi muy bien que digamos, bueno voy a darme una ducha y luego llamaré por teléfono a Annie, tengo que ponerla al día

-¡Candy! Eso se llama…

-no lo digas Terruce Grandchester

A la hora Candy le contaba a su amiga todo lo que había pasado en el día.

-ya veo, creo que ella quiere darle celos a Anthony para que reaccione y deje a la italiana

-no sé qué pensar

-Mejor habla con ella cuando llegue

-tienes razón amiga, le preguntaré seriamente ¿Qué es lo que está planeando?

-bueno, disculpa que te deje ahora pero es que acaba de llegar mi esposo

-salúdamelo

-de acuerdo, estamos en contacto, adiós

Annie cuelga para ir a abrazar a su esposo.

-¿con quién hablabas mi amor?

-con Candy te manda saludos

-gracias

-me estaba contando que hoy Kate estuvo apareciéndose frente a ella, Anthony y su prometida, piensa que trama algo

-¿Será?

-no lo sé, pero se la encontraron en todas partes, hasta en el hospital

-¿y qué hacía Candy y Anthony en el hospital? Hoy tenía descanso

-sí pero es que la novia de Anthony se mareó y la llevaron para allá

Archie se sorprendió pero no le dijo nada a su esposa, fue a buscar a su hermano que estaba conversando con Patricia en la sala.

-Hola Patty, Hola hermano

-hola Archie

-Necesito comentarte algo Stear, ¿puedes acompañarme?

-sí

Los dos fueron a dar una vuelta por el jardín, la tarde estaba por caer.

-¿Qué querías decirme?

-Annie acaba de contarme que la novia de Anthony tuvo un mareo

-¿Qué estás pensando Archie?

-¿Será que está embarazada y por eso a Anthony le urge casarse con ella? tal vez sea por eso que dijo que estaba atada a ella en todo sentido

-no puede ser, eso sería como la muerte para Kate

-no lo sé, ¿será que nuestro primo perdió la cabeza?

Kate estaba sentada en su cama dándose un ligero masaje en los pies cuando su hermana entró sin tocar la puerta.

-¡Kate! Tenemos que hablar

-¿sobre qué?

-no finjas que no sabes de que

-no planifiqué encontrarme con ustedes si es lo que estás pensando. De verdad fue coincidencia, te lo puedo jurar

-está bien te creo pero dime ¿Qué tienes que ver con el señor Griffith?

-ya te dije me gusta, es un hombre muy agradable

-¿Por qué te habla como si fueran viejos conocidos?

-así es él

-no me parece correcto que te diga querida, tú no eres ni su prometida ni su esposa ni su amante para que te llame así

-¡Candy!

-¿te escandalizas?

-no lo digas así, se escucha feo

-¿por qué permites eso?

-tal vez dentro de poco tenga razones para llamarme así

-¿estás hablando en serio?

-¿no pensarás que voy a quedarme para vestir santos?

-no quiero que te cases sin amor, estuviste a punto de hacerlo con Oscar y ahora quieres hacer lo mismo con el señor Griffith

-ahora es distinto

-no le veo la diferencia

-ahora no me caso por alegrar a mi padre sino por la inmensa necesidad de tener a alguien a mi lado. Alguien que me quiera y cuide

-¡Oh Kate! Si no fue Anthony, será cualquier otro, espera a enamorarte otra vez, tal vez sea hasta del mismo señor Griffith pero por favor no te adelantes

-Candy, dudo que a estas alturas termine casándome por amor o dime algo ¿Cuándo te separaste de Terry pudiste olvidarlo totalmente? Sé toda tu historia con Albert, sé que aprendiste a amarlo de cierta forma pero jamás olvidaste a Terry tu verdadero amor ¿crees que yo pueda olvidar a Anthony algún día? Yo creo que nunca, aun lo amo

-quisiera decirte algo para consolarte pero no se que

-me basta con saber que estás a mi lado, con el tiempo el dolor será menos, aprenderé a vivir sin él

Candy fue a abrazarla, era lo único que podía a hacer.

Una semana más tarde estaban todos en la iglesia para el matrimonio de Susana y Adam.

Todas las parejas lucían muy felices, mientras los monaguillos de la iglesia cantaban el ave María acompañado de la bella melodía de un clavicordio que tocaba una religiosa.

La novia Lucía muy feliz, la iglesia estaba llena de amigos y familiares de los novios.

En la entrada estaba Elisa Legan, vestida totalmente de negro, cubría su cabeza con un velo para que nadie la reconociera, de su cartera sacó un arma, volvió a esconderla en el mismo lugar.

-Si no eres mío no serás de nadie, voy a matarte Adam Martín, voy a hacerte pagar por todos tus desprecios.

Subió las gradas y se colocó en la parte de atrás, lentamente sacó el arma y apuntó hacia donde estaba el novio, nadie la vio. Cuando se disponía a tirar del gatillo una mano tapó su boca y otra le quitó el arma. Sintió como cargando la sacaban de ahí.

Ya afuera pudo darse cuenta de quién era la persona que le impidió terminar con la vida del médico.

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? –Preguntó el hombre-

-¿Por qué me lo impediste? El tiene que morir

-no puedo creer que mi hermana estuviera a punto de convertirse en una asesina.

-Ella me lo quitó, tenía que hacerle pagar

-Lo que ibas a hacer no está bien hermana, ibas a matar a una persona. ¿Cómo puede caber en ti tanta maldad? Arrepiéntete de todas las cosas que has hecho y busca la felicidad, aun estás a tiempo

-jamás me arrepentiré, si no pude matarlo, buscaré la manera pero me las voy a cobrar todas y no perdonaré que te hayas puesto en mi contra Neil

Los novios adentro se dan el beso de la unión y todos aplauden y felicitan, la marcha nupcial empieza a escucharse y Elisa se va corriendo antes de que alguien más la vea. Neil se guarda el arma y se une a la gente que sale de la iglesia junto a los novios.

-¡Felicidades!

-¡Que vivan los novios!

-¡Que vivan!

La recepción se realizó en unos de los salones exclusivos de la ciudad de Chicago. Entre los parientes de Adam estaba Rocío su hermana menor quien asistía en la compañía de su novio un nuevo hacendado en México de origen inglés. Fue una sorpresa para Candy porque ese inglés era Henry Devereux.

-No puedo creerlo, eres tú

-¡Candy! ¡Es toda una sorpresa!

-Candy ¿conoces a mi novio? –Preguntó Rocío-

-claro que lo conozco, él y yo somos amigos Rocío

-¡qué pequeño que es el mundo!

-déjame presentarte a mi esposo. Terry él es Henry Devereux

-Al fin conozco a Lord Terruce Grandchester, quiero pedirle disculpas por lo que sucedió hace algunos meses, sé que hice mal pero Candy me ayudó a comprenderlo y estoy arrepentido de esa mala acción

-lo sé, ya Candy me contó cómo sucedieron las cosas

Kate se acerca al ver de quien se trataba.

-Lord Warwickshire de Devereux

-¡Hola Kate!

-No esperaba verte más

-yo tampoco, es una coincidencia que tu amigo sea el hermano de mi novia

-¿tu novia?

-Sí Kate, Rocío y yo somos novios

-Así que el próximo barón de la casa de Devereux tiene novia y está aquí

-no, ya no tendré ese título, renuncié a él para vivir en México, y de paso encontré el amor –dijo acariciando la barbilla de su novia-

-¡Que sorpresa! Tú que siempre dijiste que una persona sin título no vale nada

-estaba equivocado. Tú y Candy siempre tuvieron la razón

-Lo bueno es que rectificaste –dijo Candy-

-Sí y ahora soy feliz siendo como soy. Quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para pedirte perdón Kate, por lo que te hice, tenías razón en odiarme tanto, al recordar como fui me avergüenza

-me alegra tanto escucharte decir eso, eras tan orgulloso que pensé que nunca cambiarías, claro que te perdono

-gracias ¿podemos ser amigos?

-sí ¿Por qué no?

-de verdad que me siento muy contento de que las dos me hayan perdonado, gracias

Anthony miraba de lejos al grupo que se había formado mientras su prometida le hablaba de muchas cosas.

-Mi padre llega el lunes, no te olvides

-no lo olvido

-tenemos que escoger la fecha

-si amor, será lo más pronto posible

-no te escucho tan entusiasmado

-estoy bien, es solo que estoy cansado

-Yo hubiera querido que nos casáramos en Florencia pero entiendo que acá vive toda tu familia y que es en este país que vamos a vivir

-entiende que ahora soy el cabeza de los Andley y tengo que encargarme de los negocios

-sí lo sé, no es por ti sino por ella –dijo mirando hacia donde estaba Kate-

-ya te dije que ella ya no significa nada para mí

-es que mientras ella esté cerca yo no estaré tranquila

-no tienes porque preocuparte, además seguramente no será mucho el tiempo que pase en América, ella vive en Londres y si no se regresa a Londres pues se va con el Australiano

-Me estás diciendo eso para que no me preocupe

-Ella mismo me dijo que está esperando que el señor Griffith le proponga matrimonio

-¿hablaste con ella? ¿Cuándo?

Anthony había cometido un error al decirle eso, esto haría que Ángela sospechara que habían tenido encuentros a solas.

-fue en… la boda de Stear

-¿Cuándo bailaste con ella?

-sí

-¿y qué sentiste cuando ella te dijo eso?

-nada, solo me sorprendí un poco

-¿no me mientes?

-no

-¿seguro?

-te amo Ángela, créeme

Anthony la tomó de su mentón para depositar un casto beso en sus labios.

-te creo –dijo ella- necesito creerte

Adam y Susana estaban muy contentos, ella quería bailar el vals con su esposo aunque resultaba un poco difícil por la prótesis.

-No importa amor, solo una pieza

-está bien, pero si te cansas, nos sentamos ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien

La pareja salió a bailar y todos dejaron de conversar para ver a los novios en su primer vals como esposos.

Con algo de dificultad al principio Susana siguió a su esposo, todos aplaudieron entusiasmados. Mientras en otro lugar de Chicago Elisa Legan se lamentaba de haber gastado lo último que le quedaba en comprar un arma que había perdido y que no había podido usar.

-estoy perdida, no tengo ni un centavo y me muero de hambre, tendré que regresar a aquel lugar que me da asco, tanto hombre borracho y vulgar. Pero saldré de estas y me vengaré de Susana Marlowe, de Candy, de su hermana, de Archie y de toda la familia Andley. Me vengaré de todos, lo juro por mi vida.

Dobló la esquina y entró a un lugar donde estaban los hombres emborrachándose mientras jugaban póker y se divertían con mujerzuelas.

-¡Liz! Querida has venido –le dijo una mujer de unos 50 años, vestida y maquillada exageradamente-

-Sí he vuelto –dijo con un tono de rabia-

-te tengo un cliente de mucho dinero como a ti te gustan

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, cóbrale caro

-veremos si vale la pena

-es un hombre bello, además pidió que tú lo atendieras, tiene buenas referencias sobre ti. Yo le dije que no estabas pero dijo que te esperaría

En el bar estaba un hombre fino tomándose una copa mientras un sin número de mujercitas se paseaban semidesnudas tratando de llamar su atención. Sabían que si lo conseguían recibirían una buena paga, más que la que pudieran recibir atendiendo a los clientes de toda la semana.

-Me dijeron que estabas buscándome –dijo Elisa-

El hombre se volteó, era bello de ojos grises y abundantes cejas, su mirada no era lasciva pero sí profunda.

-¿tú eres la famosa Liz?

-Sí

-he venido a que me brindes tus servicios, me han dicho que eres diferente a todas las chicas de este lugar

-claro que lo soy –dijo firmemente- soy única

-entonces quiero ver lo que puedes hacer, si quedo satisfecho te pagaré muy bien

Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a uno de los cuartos que quedaban arriba del establecimiento. Mientras subían las escaleras el hombre pensaba.

-No puedo creerlo, ella es Elisa Legan, la hermana de Neil ¿Qué hace en un lugar como este? Cuatro años que me desaparezco de Chicago y me encuentro con noticias sorprendentes. Al parecer no me ha reconocido, claro ahora recuerdo que ella se la pasaba persiguiendo a Stuart Richardson y hasta donde supe se habían casado pero ahora esto…

-te has quedado callado ¿acaso me tienes miedo? –preguntó mientras enarcaba una ceja coquetamente-

-no, solo estaba mirándote, eres muy hermosa, tal como me habían dicho

Ella solo le sonrió y siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta que llegaron a la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

-este es el mejor cuarto galán, está noche será increíble para ti

-ya lo creo

Susana estaba muy contenta al fin había hecho su sueño realidad, Adam ahora era su esposo. La señora Marlowe lloraba de felicidad, sus amigos los abrazaban y bendecían. Se tomaron muchas fotografías en grupo y solo los dos. Mientras Elisa y aquel hombre habían terminado de mantener relaciones íntimas.

El hombre sentado sobre la cama sacó de su traje que estaba en una silla, un puro, lo encendió con su cigarrera y empezó a fumar.

-¿siempre fumas después de hacerlo? –Preguntó la chica de ojos marrones-

-no, pero me provocó

-al menos tus puros son de calidad no como los que fuman los desgraciados de abajo. Me he estado preguntando qué ¿Cómo un hombre tan fino como tú, ha venido a estos lugares?

-no soy el primero ni el último de mi clase que busca placer en un burdel

-sí pero hay lugares mejores, este es una pocilga

-yo también me estaba haciendo la misma pregunta ¿Cómo una mujer tan hermosa que podría tenerlo todo a sus pies pueda trabajar en un lugar como este?

-Es la vida, la mala suerte que he tenido

-bueno, voy a pagarte

El hombre sacó su billetera y le entregó 10 billetes grandes.

-¿eso es suficiente? Tengo mi chequera también, la diferencia puedo pagártela en cheque

-está bien esta cantidad pero si deseas darme más no hay problema por mi

El sonrió y después buscó un bolígrafo en su gabardina para llenar el cheque que luego le entregó a Elisa.

-¡Guau! es una cifra muy alta para tan solo unos cuantos minutos de placer. Debiste quedar muy satisfecho

-ya tengo que irme –le dijo mientras se vestía- gracias linda

-espero volver a verte

-dudo mucho que vuelva por aquí, pronto regresaré al extranjero

-¡Qué lástima!

-bueno ahora si me voy

El hombre se paró junto a la puerta y la miró por última vez antes de salir le sonrió y se despidió.

-Adiós Elisa, salúdame a tu hermano Neil

Elisa alcanzó a escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, había quedado pasmada nunca imaginó que aquel hombre la conociera.

-No puede ser –se dijo- debe ser algún amigo de Neil, ahora todo el mundo se va a enterar

Los días pasan y Anthony había ido al Saint Albert para un chequeo de rutina, Adam lo estaba atendiendo mientras Kate y Candy estaban en la oficina.

-He tipiado cientos de formularios, ya me duelen los dedos –suspiró Kate-

-descansa un poco, yo voy a hacer una ronda y luego me voy para la casa

-está bien, entonces voy a llevarle estas carpetas a Adam

Candy se fue a visitar a los enfermos y se encontró con el señor Griffith que acababa de visitar a su madre.

-Señora Grandchester

-¿Cómo está señor Griffith?

-muy bien, quería ver si podía invitar a su hermana al teatro esta noche

-ya mismo termina sus labores, fue a entregar unas carpetas y salía

-entonces la esperaré en el pasillo principal

-como guste, ha sido un placer saludarlo, hasta luego señor Griffith

-que tenga buen día señora Grandchester

Adam se levantó y le dijo a Anthony que necesitaba ver los últimos electrocardiogramas.

-iré por ellos, ahora vuelvo espérame aquí

Adam salió pero no se encontró con Kate porque fue en sentido contrario. La mujer tocó a la puerta y al entrar se encuentra con el rubio.

-¿tú qué haces aquí?

-vine a consulta con Adam

-¡Ah! ¿Te has sentido enfermo? ¿Te duele el pecho? ¿Has vuelto a marearte?

-¿te preocupa lo que me pase?

-No, es que… como estuviste enfermo pensé que…

-ya no me han vuelto a dar nada de esas cosas, despreocúpate

Kate terminó de entrar y archivó las carpetas en uno de los cajones del escritorio de Adam.

-Nos vemos Anthony

Ella se disponía a marcharse pero él la tomó del brazo y la miró fijamente como lamentándose.

-déjame ir –suplicó ella-

-¿Qué haces para verte más bella cada día?

-No sigas jugando conmigo

-¡Ojala pudiera!

-Adiós Anthony

Kate liberó su brazo y salió del consultorio, afuera se encontró con Adam.

-te archivé unas carpetas, nos vemos mañana

-hasta mañana Kate

Archie estaba almorzando en el restaurante de siempre, aquel que quedaba frente a las oficinas del imperio Andley cuando vio a Terry entrar.

-¡Grandchester! Ven a sentarte conmigo

-¿Cómo estás Archie?

-Muy bien ¿y tú como vas?

-excelentemente –respondió mientras tomaba asiento-

-Candy me contó que tienes algunos proyectos

-Sí, es posible que se abra aquí en Chicago un nuevo teatro como extensión de la compañía Stratford y Robert me ha pedido que lo ayude con eso, además estoy escribiendo algunas piezas para teatro una de ellas ya se montó en escena y tuvo éxito en New York.

-Sí leí algo en el periódico, te felicito

-gracias ¿y cómo te va con tu esposa Annie?

-muy bien, afortunadamente todo pudo solucionarse

-Me alegro

-Terry ¿tú qué piensas sobre el compromiso de Anthony?

-es algo que me tomó por sorpresa pero luego hablamos y me convenció de que no me metiera en ese asunto

-a Stear y a mí nos dijo que estaba atado a esa joven en todo sentido

-¿y qué supones que sea?

-tú lo sabes ¿verdad?

-no voy a negarlo pero es un secreto que prometí guardar y no puedo decírtelo

-no puedo creer que mi primo tenga más confianza en ti que en mi

-hay un dicho: hay amigos más apegados que un hermano

-voy a tenerte envidia, no importa si no me dices que es yo creo saberlo

-no, lo dudo

-estoy casi seguro de que es…

-y yo creo que estas equivocado

-voy a enterarme de todos modos. Bueno te acompaño solo un rato más porque tengo trabajo que terminar, tengo que llegar temprano a casa, Annie, Anthony su novia y yo iremos al teatro esta noche

Candy le estaba arreglando el cabello a su hermana para la cita que tenía esa noche.

-Estás hermosa

-gracias Candy ¿crees que le guste a Mike?

-¿cómo no? si te ves lindísima

-me gusta salir con él me hace reír mucho y hasta me olvido de que Anthony existe

-bueno ya estás lista, seguramente el señor Griffith está por llegar

-Señora Candice –dijo la doncella- han venido por la señorita

-enseguida salgo –pronunció Kate-

-haz que pase el señor y atiéndelo por favor –pidió Candy-

-como usted diga señora

Candy salió primero y después Kate quien estaba espectacularmente bella aquella noche.

-¡Por Dios que eres la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida! –Exclamó Mike-

-Gracias

-que se diviertan mucho

-gracias

Ángela estaba contenta a ella le fascinaba la ópera y justamente iban a presentar el clásico de Carmen.

La gente estaba entrando, Archie le dijo que ya podían pasar a las suites para esperar a que empiece la función. Los cuatro pasaron y se sentaron.

Kate y Mike llegaron después y se sentaron en la suite contigua, se pusieron a conversar.

-Si estuviéramos en Londres todo el mundo nos criticaría por salir sin chaperona

-pero esto es América, la tierra de la libertad

-por eso me agrada pero papá sigue siendo muy conservador y a veces me llama la atención

-entonces hay que traerlo con nosotros un día de estos

Anthony estaba aburriéndose con la ópera y se disculpó con los demás para ir al baño, Kate hizo lo mismo y volvieron a verse en el pasillo del teatro.

-Estoy empezando a creer que es algún pecado el que he cometido ¿Por qué tengo que verte en todos lados?

-Kate yo en cambio deseo estos momentos, siempre espero verte en algún lugar, al principio creí que me molestaba pero muy en el fondo no era así

-fingiré que no oí nada y que no te vi

-tú sabes que eso es imposible, para mí lo es, para ti también debe serlo

-tú ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

-el que quieras

-desaparécete

-Kate no seas tan dura

-¿Cómo quieres que no lo sea? Creí que me amabas de verdad y por eso no me casé con Oscar, fui a buscarte al puerto aquel día, viví aterrorizada durante los meses en que no sabíamos nada de ti y cuando al fin tengo noticias tuyas, cuando al fin creí que todo entre nosotros podía solucionarte, tu regresas bien campante como si nada diciendo que amas a otra y que vas a casarte ¿Cómo me vienes a decir que no sea tan dura? ¿Quieres que aplauda todo lo que haces?

-Kate quisiera decirte la verdad…

-dímela

-te amo, te amo a ti pero tengo que casarme con Ángela

-¿Por qué?

-Es que ella está…

-no me digas nada, no quiero, no me interesa saberlo, me voy, Mike, mi futuro está esperándome

Anthony no se atrevió a detenerla quería decirle la verdad pero no se atrevía.

-tal vez sea mejor así –se dijo-

Al día siguiente Annie iba a llevarle el almuerzo a su esposo a la oficina cuando escuchó sin querer la conversación entre Stear y Archie.

-Escuché que la novia de Anthony fue al hospital y Anthony la acompañó

-tal vez fueron a ver lo de su embarazo

-¿en verdad crees que ella esté embarazada y por eso Anthony tiene que casarse?

-recuerda él mismo dijo que estaba atado a ella

-cierto

Annie no podía creerlo retrocedió un poco pero luego hizo sonar sus zapatos para que ellos la escucharan llegar.

-Archie te traje el almuerzo –dijo disimulando no haber oído nada-

-mi amor gracias, ya moría de hambre

-¿mi Patty no te envió el mío? –Preguntó Stear-

-no, ella se fue a visitar a Margaret

-cierto hoy es día de visita

Candy y Annie estaban conversando por teléfono sobre lo que ella escuchó y Candy dijo en voz alta sin percatarse que Kate estaba cerca.

-¡Que la novia de Anthony está embarazada y por eso tienen que casarse!

Kate sintió un escalofrío y recordó lo que había intentado decirle Anthony en el teatro pero que no se atrevió.

-Es que ella está… -Había dicho él-

-está embarazada, eso quisiste decirme –Kate lloró y salió corriendo a su cuarto sin que Candy la viera-


	65. NOTA ACLARATORIA

**CAPITULO LXV**

**Nota Aclaratoria**

Kate buscó un pañuelo en su cajón y se secó nuevamente las lágrimas.

-hoy mismo saldrás de mi corazón -dijo molesta- ya no voy a quererte.

Tomó un sombrero se lo puso en su cabeza y salió de la casa, Candy seguía hablando por teléfono con Annie.

-no estás totalmente segura

-no, solo te estoy contando lo que oí

-ahora mismo llamaré a preguntarle a Anthony

-no, no quiero que Archie se entere

-no te preocupes, tengo otro método para averiguar la verdad

-espero que todo te salga bien

Kate no se fue en el automóvil que solía llevarla porque no quería que nadie se enterara a donde iba.

Tomó un carruaje y llegó hasta la casa de Mike Griffith quien en ese momento estaba revisando un telegrama.

-no podía creerlo cuando me dijeron que estabas aquí, aun no creo que hayas venido a visitarme

-sí Mike porque quiero preguntarte algo

-¿qué?

-¿yo te gusto?

-pero... ¿por qué me preguntas eso? Creo que ya lo sabes

-quiero oírlo

-me encantas, eres preciosa ya lo sabes

-entonces escapemos juntos

-¿qué?

-si te gusto escapémonos juntos, vayámonos a Australia

-no podría hacer eso.

-¿por qué?

-En primer lugar porque mi madre está enferma y en segundo lugar porque no sería justo para ti ni para tu familia. A mí me gusta hacer las cosas bien hechas. Si yo también te gusto me agradaría hablar con tu padre para que me dé el consentimiento de...

-Es verdad, creo que pensé muy rápido

-en realidad creo que tienes problemas de amores

-sí, los tengo

-puedes confiar en mí. Cuéntame ¿qué te pasa?

-es que no puedo, no quiero

-se trata de otro hombre

-no, no es así.

-no tienes porque negarlo, lo sé

-¿lo sabes?

-sí es algo que no se puede esconder

-perdóname

-¿por querer utilizarme como una válvula de escape?

-¡Qué vergüenza! -Dijo toda roja-

-no te sientas mal, olvidemos todo ¿quieres?

-está bien, perdóname, no pensé lo que hacía

-siéntate y conversemos un rato

El papá de Ángela había llegado y estaban acomodándose en una casa rentera. Anthony se estaba despidiendo.

-Es un placer tenerlo en América

-y el mío volver a verlos

-Bueno, ahora debo irme, es un poco tarde

-gracias por hospedar a mi hija en tu casa, Anthony

-no es nada, además esa pronto será su casa

Después de despedirse el rubio salió de ahí y como había hecho su nueva costumbre salió caminando, al llegar dos cuadras más adelante vio salir de una de las grandes casas a Kate.

-ya es tarde -dijo mirando el reloj- ¿Qué hará a estas horas por aquí?

Mike salió detrás de ella y le entregó su sombrero, luego la ayudó a subirse al taxi que la esperaba y después de verla partir se metió a la casa. Anthony se quedó impávido.

Kate bajó del taxi y estaba por entrar a su casa cuando sintió que alguien la tocaba en el hombro.

-¡Kate!

-¡Anthony! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quiero contarte la verdad ¿me permites unos minutos?

-no te preocupes ya lo sé todo

-¿lo sabes? Eso es imposible, no se lo he dicho a nadie, solo a Terry pero no creo que él no...

-no fue él, ahora no importa como lo sé, solo importa que es tu deber como hombre casarte con ella

-Sí pero necesito explicarte como sucedieron las cosas

-no te preocupes, yo lo entiendo

-gracias pero...

-ahora déjame entrar ya es tarde y no quiero que se den cuenta de que salí

-¿estabas con Griffith?

-Si

-¿a estas horas? ¿Qué hacías en su casa?

-¿Cómo sabes que estaba en su casa?

-mi novia y su padre viven a dos cuadras de ahí y te vi cuando salías. ¿Qué hacías ahí a solas con él?

-eso no es de tu incumbencia

-por favor dímelo -dijo como un ruego-

-estaba compartiendo cosas con él

-¿cosas?

-cosas intimas

-¿intimas?

-no sabía que fuera así, estar a solas con un hombre

-¿Qué fuera así que?

-ya te dije es algo intimo, lo mismo que tú debes compartir con tu novia todas las noches, por algo la llevaste a vivir a la mansión por algún tiempo, no pudiste aguantarte las ganas ¿verdad?

-estás insinuando que...no, no puede ser, tú no podrías... y ¿por qué? Yo no...Creo que estás...

-se te fueron las palabras Anthony -le dijo maquiavélicamente-  
-tú y él  
-no te preocupes Anthony, el daño puede repararse. Mike vendrá a pedir mi mano pronto

Anthony no pudo mirarla con rabia, sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, solo dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas que Kate vio.

Ella sintió como aquella mentira abría una nueva herida y un muro que se fortalecía cada vez más y que sería difícil, imposible de romper.

-Está bien, no tengo derecho a meterme en tu vida privada, ya entendí que no significo nada para ti -dijo secándose las lágrimas-  
-¡Adiós Anthony! -dijo ella metiéndose a la casa-

Anthony se marchó de ahí muy dolido, en ese mismo instante empezó a llover pero a él no le importó, ya nada le importaba solo quería desaparecer para siempre.

-debe tratarse de un error, ella está pensando en que...y por eso hizo lo que hizo, yo mismo la arrojé a los brazos de ese hombre, tengo que desahogarme.

Anthony llegó empapado a la mansión, se sacó la gabardina y encendió la chimenea para calentarse un poco mientras se servía un vaso de whisky.

-tengo que hablar con Terry, él es el único que puede escucharme

Candy no podía dormirse, se levantó y miró por la ventana como caía la lluvia.

-estoy inquieta por algo ¿qué será? voy a ver si todo está en orden

Caminó por los pasillos y se cercioró de que su padre estuviera durmiendo, abrió lentamente la puerta y se tranquilizó un poco al verlo descansar tranquilo. Después fue y entró al cuarto de su hermana quien no estaba durmiendo sino mirando por la ventana.

-No enciendas la luz por favor  
-¡Kate! ¿Por qué no te has dormido? -le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella-  
-no tengo sueño, me siento mal  
-¿que tienes?  
-hice algo horrible  
-¿que hiciste?  
-me encontré con Anthony y le hice creer que Mike y yo tuvimos relaciones sin estar casados  
-¡Dios! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
-quise vengarme  
-¿por qué?  
-te escuché cuando hablabas con alguien por teléfono y me enteré de que la novia de Anthony está embarazada  
-Pero eso es solo una suposición no sabemos si es cierto  
-él no lo negó, cuando le dije que tenía que cumplir con su obligación y casarse con ella, él no dijo nada  
-Kate actuaste muy mal, quedará en entre dicho tu reputación  
-no creo que Anthony se atreva a divulgar lo que le dije  
-tal vez no lo haga pero, imagínate lo que debe estar pensando de ti  
-Lo mismo que pienso yo de él  
-me recuerdas a mí, hace un año para esta misma época, yo le hice creer a Terry que estaba comprometida con Adam porque creía que él iba a casarse con Karen Claise y él no me sacaba de mi error porque pensó que ya no lo amaba. Todo fue un malentendido que se aclaró, ojalá y así fuera lo tuyo con Anthony, solo un malentendido  
-no, no lo es, entre nosotros ya no puede haber nada, es imposible  
-mientras hay vida hay esperanza  
-no quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas, es mejor aceptar que perdí  
-algo en el fondo de mi corazón me dice que Anthony aun te ama

Terruce recibió un telegrama de sus padres y fue al hospital para contarle a Candy lo que decía.

-Mi amor, tengo una buena noticia  
-¿Que es?  
-no vas a creerlo pero...  
-¿pero?  
-mi madre está esperando un hijo, voy a tener un hermanito y nuestro bebé un tío  
-Es increíble  
-no pensé que mi madre pudiera tener hijos a estas alturas  
-tu madre es joven aún  
-estoy muy contento con la noticia  
-felicidades mi amor  
-ahora la vida nos sonríe, es posible que dirija una extensión del teatro de Hathaway aquí, por lo que ya no tendré que viajar tan seguido a New York y ahora podré cuidar de ti y nuestro hijo  
-Solo falta que lo de Kate y Anthony se resuelva, solo así seré completamente feliz  
-¡Cierto! con la buena noticia olvidé que Anthony quería verme, tengo el tiempo exacto para llegar -dijo leyendo la hora en su reloj- discúlpame amor pero tengo que irme ya

Terry le dio un beso en la frente y se fue rápido al encuentro con su amigo. Anthony lo estaba esperando en una de las cafeterías de la Universidad de Chicago. Archie y Stear ya se habían ido directamente a la oficina.

-Anthony, estoy aquí ¿que querías decirme?  
-amigo, es que estoy muy mal  
-¿Que tienes?  
-resulta que no puedo más con esta mentira  
-Yo te dije que es mejor hablar con la verdad  
-Lo sé y no quise escucharte, hay muchos malos entendidos y yo no he hecho nada para aclararlos  
-lo sé Archie cree saber lo que ocurre pero dudo mucho que lo imagine  
-Kate creyó que Ángela y yo hemos tenido que ver...  
-¿cree que tú y ella han tenido un acercamiento íntimo?

-sí y estoy seguro de que Archie y Stear también piensan lo mismo

Terruce se queda pensando un poco e imagina que si Archie y Stear sospechan de eso para esas alturas Candy debía pensar lo mismo.

-debiste aclarar todo desde el principio –le dijo el castaño a su amigo-

-Pero tú sabes que es un asunto sumamente delicado

-Es un sacrificio el que estás haciendo

-es necesario

-Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer -dijo Terry- tu familia merece saber la verdad  
-Tienes razón, pero tendré que pedirles que guarden absoluta reserva, no deseo que Ángela se dé cuenta. Le hice una promesa a su padre y voy a cumplirla

Pasó una semana y Stear estaba muy feliz porque ahora tendría a Margaret a su lado, los trámites de la adopción habían concluido. Esa misma tarde iría con Patty a recogerla al orfanato donde la tenían. Archie y Anthony estaban en la universidad conversando.

-Me falta poco para terminar mi masterado en ciencias económicas -le dijo el chico de ojos color miel-  
-y yo a penas empiezo  
-no te preocupes Anthony los años se pasan volando. Además no estás solo, Stear está contigo  
-cierto. Tendré que prestarle mis apuntes porque hoy estará muy ocupado con su mujer y su hija  
-Sí, me alegra tanto que al fin pudiera recuperar a Margaret  
-Sí a mí también. Tendré una nueva sobrina a la cual consentir  
-¿cuando nos darás tú un sobrino Anthony? Imagino que muy pronto  
-no lo creo  
-¿Por qué dices eso si estás próximo a casarte con Ángela? seguro que encargaran uno casi de inmediato –dijo pensando en la posibilidad de que Ángela estuviera en estado-  
-me cuidaré de que eso no ocurra  
-no te entiendo yo creí... la verdad es que Stear y yo pensamos que tú…  
-Sí sé lo que imaginaron, nunca les aclaré nada, permití que lo creyeran queriendo ocultar la verdad  
-¿Cual verdad?  
-Ángela y yo nunca hemos tenido un acercamiento íntimo  
-¿de verdad? -preguntó sonriente- eso quiere decir que aun puedes regresar con Kate  
-no, no eso ya no puede ser  
-¿de qué hablas? si no tienes nada que te ate a ella, si es por la promesa que hiciste olvídala. Sé que suena algo egoísta pero se trata de tu felicidad  
-Te contaré la verdad. Todo empezó poco después de que me recuperara de las heridas provocadas por esos mafiosos que nos secuestraron a Evelyn y a mí

Recuerdo:

Anthony estaba caminando junto a Don Martinelli por las instalaciones de su negocio en Florencia y conversaban sobre un asunto un tanto delicado.

-Anthony usted me agrada, sé que es demasiado lo que voy a pedirle pero me atrevo a hacerlo porque se trata de la felicidad de mi única hija  
-dirá usted  
-Esto no se lo he dicho a nadie pero se lo contaré a usted porque creo que guardará absoluta reserva  
-cuente conmigo  
-mi hija está muy enferma, tiene una grave dolencia en su corazón que puede provocarle la muerte en cualquier momento, al mínimo disgusto o desilusión podría morir ¿me entiende?  
-más de lo que se imagina, yo también padecí de una dolencia similar ¿y no hay algún tratamiento?  
-no, es incurable y lo peor de todo es que su corazón ha ido reduciendo de tamaño conforme pasa el tiempo, temo perderla en cualquier momento. Los médicos no le dan mucho tiempo de vida, dicen que se pondrá peor poco a poco, usted tiene que ayudarme  
-¿y qué puedo hacer?  
-cásese con ella  
-pero ¿por qué me pide eso? yo la quiero mucho pero no estoy enamorado  
-se lo suplico, ella me ha dicho que está profundamente enamorada de usted, que está esperando a que se le declare, es su mayor ilusión  
-pero es que yo...  
-por favor se lo ruego, se lo suplico, le doy cualquier cosa a cambio, le doy lo que me pida, mi fortuna la pongo en sus manos pero por favor cásese con ella  
-yo no quiero su fortuna, tengo la propia, no puedo casarme con Ángela porque no la amo  
-¿le cuesta tanto darle un poquito de amor a una jovencita tan buena y tan dulce como ella?  
-yo amo a otra persona, ese es el motivo por el que no puedo casarme con su hija, Don Martinelli  
-Ella me ha contado que usted ha vivido un amor desdichado, que la mujer que ama se ha casado con otro  
-así es  
-¿entonces? tal vez mi hija no llegue al próximo año, solo le pido un poquito de amor para ella, un pequeño sacrificio  
-es que no sé  
-piénselo Anthony  
-lo pensaré

Luego se ve a Ángela caminando con Anthony por un jardín, ambos reían cuando ella se sintió muy fatigada.

-Me he cansado señor Anthony  
-siéntate -le dijo-  
-no sé porque pero me fatigo muy rápido, debe ser que he trabajado mucho  
-seguramente  
-le he bordado algo en mi tiempo libre, espero que le guste -dijo ella mostrándole una bufanda blanca-  
-es preciosa gracias pero no seamos tan formales, llámeme simplemente Anthony  
-está bien Anthony

Él la miró y pudo percatarse de que estaba muy pálida, aun así se veía hermosa, sus ojos azules brillaban y la sonrisa no se apartaba de su rostro, luego recordó a Kate y la imaginó con Oscar, sintió mucha tristeza y pensó que si él no podía ser feliz al menos podría hacer que otra persona lo fuera, además le debía la vida a la joven italiana quien se desvivió por atenderlo.

-Ángela, yo he querido decirte algo  
-¿qué? -preguntó ella ansiosa-  
-es que yo... quisiera  
-¿Sí?  
-no sé si te hayas dado cuenta de que yo siento algo especial por ti  
-no sé  
-te amo Ángela, lo que no sé es si tú, tal vez si tú quisieras casarte conmigo -se atrevió al fin-  
-sí, sí quiero, claro que quiero -dijo casi de inmediato-  
-entonces también me amas  
-desde el primer día  
-me emociona saberlo  
-pero ¿y lo que sentías por aquella joven que contaste?  
-se acabó, solo es un recuerdo, ahora te quiero a ti  
-¡Anthony!

Anthony cerró los ojos y besó a Ángela con la esperanza de llegar a amarla, ahora se había embarcado en una promesa que debía cumplir.

Fin del recuerdo

-¿Entiendes ahora?  
-y yo que pensé que el mareo había sido porque estaba embarazada y que ese era el mayor motivo por el que tenías que casarte  
-No, yo no me hubiera atrevido  
-perdona por pensar mal de ti  
-no importa, yo hice que creyeran eso  
-tenía razón Terry cuando dijo que no podría imaginar lo que estaba pasando en realidad  
-ahora solo tengo que aclarárselo a Stear  
-no te preocupes yo mismo se lo diré  
-te pido otro favor, no se lo digas a nadie ni siquiera a Annie  
-entiendo, ella podría decírselo a Candy y a Kate  
-quería decirle la verdad a Kate pero eso ya no importa ahora, ella está empezando una relación con el señor Griffith y no quiero interferir en sus planes, ella...  
-¿qué?  
-no nada

Kate estaba archivando ciertos papeles cuando recibió la visita de Mike Griffith.

-Hola Mike  
-Hola Kate, he venido a despedirme y a darte las gracias  
-¿despedirte?  
-Sí, mi madre está mucho mejor y hemos decidido que regresamos a Australia  
-¿te vas?  
-no te pongas triste, te escribiré seguido  
-no es lo mismo  
-tal vez puedas ir a visitarnos  
-quizá  
-tengo muchas cosas que hacer allá  
-entiendo  
-Kate, escúchame, tal vez estando yo lejos, tú puedas aclarar tus sentimientos en cuanto a mi  
-no puedo detenerte, estás en todo tu derecho de regresar a Australia, tal vez volvamos a vernos algún día, yo te escribiré  
-y yo te responderé  
-gracias por tu amistad  
-gracias a ti por permitirme conocerte

Ambos se dan un abrazo y se despiden, Kate dejó rodar una pequeña lágrima que secó rápidamente con su pañuelo.

Susana y Adam habían regresado de su viaje de bodas y estaban muy contentos con su regreso, tenían muchos planes y querían compartirlos con la señora Marlowe.

-Mamá, California ya no es la misma que recordábamos, la ciudad ha dado un gran progreso, hay muchos lugares para visitar  
-me alegro que les haya ido bien en el viaje, aunque fue muy corto, dos semanas no es mucho tiempo para disfrutar la luna de miel  
-créame que a lado de su hija es un verdadero deleite estar donde sea  
-me da tanto gusto verlos tan enamorados, yo sabía que ustedes dos eran el uno para el otro

Candy ya no usaba el uniforme de enfermera porque a sus cuatro meses y medio ya no le quedaba. Annie la llamó por teléfono, quería invitarla de compras, juntas irían a escoger ropa para bebé en los mejores almacenes.

-Sí quiero ir ¿a qué hora nos vemos? bueno ahí estaré -dijo mientras su hermana la veía con una sonrisa-

Candy cuelga y Kate se sigue sonriendo.

-¿a dónde vas?  
-de compras con Annie ¿quieres venir?  
-no mejor no tengo algo que hacer  
-está bien, otro día será

Stear y Patty estaban con la pequeña Margaret comiendo un helado en una fuente de sodas muy concurrida de Chicago.

-Maggy, ahora vas a conocer a tus primos, Anthony y Stear y a tus tíos Archie, Annie, Candy, Kate y Terry  
-¡Tantos nombres!  
-ellos te van a querer mucho tanto como Patty y yo te queremos  
-voy a tener una familia muy grande  
-y muchos primitos con quien jugar y estudiar -dijo Patty-  
-irán a la misma escuela -añadió Stear-  
-Ya quiero ir a la escuela, tengo mucho que aprender  
-ya habrá tiempo

Neil se encontró a la salida de la universidad de Chicago con Archie y Anthony.

-Primos ¿cómo están?  
-bien ¿y tú?  
-excelente  
-así vemos ¿y qué has sabido de tu hermana Elisa? -preguntó Anthony-  
-nada, debe caérsele la cara de vergüenza con lo que le hizo a Archie, además hace poco me enteré que se ha dedicado a la prostitución. Me da mucha pena decirlo pero es verdad, mi padre no quiere saber nada de ella y cada vez que lo recuerdo me siento mal. -dijo ensombreciendo su rostro-  
-no es tu culpa, no lo sientas, ella mismo se ha labrado su propio destino, si tan solo hubiera enmendado su camino como lo hiciste tú pero no siempre guardó rencor contra todos

-Es verdad lo que dice Archie, no te aflijas, Elisa está cosechando lo que ha sembrado -le dijo Anthony-  
-lo sé pero de todas formas es mi hermana y me apena que nuestro apellido esté en boca de todo el mundo. Hace poco me encontré con un viejo amigo y lo que me contó me dejó sorprendido, ella vive en un lugar de mala muerte, fui a buscarla y pregunté por ella.

Recuerdo:

-Quiero ver a Liz  
-Un momento caballero

Elisa se sorprendió al ver a su hermano y no hizo más que taparse la boca en señal de horror. Neil se encolerizó y la tomó de un brazo, casi a rastras la sacó de aquel lugar.

-Has caído muy bajo ¿Dónde está la gran dama, la distinguida señora Elisa Legan?  
-ustedes, mi familia, me han abandonado y por eso he tenido que rebajarme de esta manera  
-no es verdad mi madre y yo queremos que vuelvas. Ven a vivir conmigo Elisa  
-no, porque tú también me diste la espalda y te pusiste de lado de esa arrastrada de Candy  
-No sé porque la odias tanto, ella no te ha hecho nada  
-nada dices, me robó mi posición dentro de la familia Andley, me quitó a Anthony y después a Terry, me quitó todo lo que siempre me perteneció  
-no es cierto, ni la posición dentro de la familia, ni Anthony ni Terry te pertenecieron nunca, tú estás odiando sin sentido  
-la defiendes porque aún sigues soñando con ella  
-no es verdad, ahora tengo a quien querer  
-estás con Karen por despecho  
-te equivocas, estoy con ella por amor, aunque no lo creas  
-ya no voy a escucharte, mejor olvídate de mi

Fin del Recuerdo

-Es una pena en verdad -se lamentó Archie-  
-la tía abuela se ha puesto muy enferma desde que lo supo -dijo Anthony-  
-Mi padre no puede ni verla, hasta quería quitarle el apellido, pero mi madre y yo lo convencimos de que no lo hiciera

Elisa estaba en un departamento modesto pero bien arreglado, sentada en un enorme sillón estaba bebiendo y fumando, mientras planeaba su venganza.

-primero será la coja esa, no imaginas lo que te espera Susanita, luego será Candy y finalmente la odiosa de su hermanita, las tres van a sufrir mucho por haberse burlado de mí y por haberme quitado lo que me pertenece

Anthony terminó de revisar y firmar unos papeles y salió a las 6 en punto en dirección a casa de su prometida. Mientras el chofer ponía en marcha la máquina él leía un viejo libro de Julio Verne. Ángela salió a recibirlo tan animada y feliz.

-Estaba contando las horas para volver a verte -le dijo mientras se acomodaba la trenza de su cabello-  
-Yo también  
-¿que querías decirme?  
-está próximo a terminar el otoño y la familia Andley quiere retomar sus viejas costumbres. Queremos realizar la cacería de Zorros y me gustaría que estuvieras ahí conmigo.  
-claro que sí  
-gracias  
-ven mi amor, tengo algo que contarte  
-¿qué?  
-papá mandó a comprar los boletos para Francia, para nuestra luna de miel  
-me parece maravilloso  
-quiero que me lleves a conocer el majestuoso río Sena me gustaría tanto bañarme en sus aguas ¿crees que se pueda?  
-si mi amor, nos bañaremos juntos  
-¡Oh Anthony! te amo tanto, gracias a Dios y te olvidaste de Kate, temía perderte, pensé que ahora que sabes que no se casó con aquel hombre tú correrías a sus brazos y me abandonarías  
-¡Jamás!  
-Cuando nos casemos quisiera que encargáramos un hijo pronto y que sea varón para llamarlo Anthony como a ti  
-Yo preferiría no tener hijos tan pronto, tal vez sea mejor esperar a que termine mi carrera y me organice con lo de la empresa así puedo tener más tiempo para ti y el niño  
-bueno entonces será como tú digas, sabes que quiero complacerte en todo, seré la esposa perfecta, te obedeceré en todo  
-tal vez a la mayoría de los hombres les guste que las mujeres sean sumisas pero yo no quiero que te sientas mi esclava, sino mi esposa, mi compañera, mi complemento, quiero que seas capaz de tomar decisiones propias, que defiendas tus ideas  
-me encanta cuando hablas así  
-a veces siento que me idolatras, me ves con tanta...  
-con tanto amor, yo te adoro Anthony, eres mi razón de ser, sin ti moriría  
-no me ames tanto tal vez no lo merezca  
-lo mereces mi amor, lo mereces

Anthony no le dijo más nada solo se sentó a su lado y la miró dulcemente por largo rato.

Al cabo de unos cuantos días se celebró la cacería de zorros en Lakewood y Candy y sus amigos fueron invitados también.

La nostalgia embargó a Candy y recordó lo triste que había sido el Otoño de hace más de 10 años cuando creyó que Anthony había muerto y temía que algo malo pasara en esa ocasión.

Anthony y Terry estuvieron platicando por largo rato mientras las mujeres tomaban té helado y conversaban de cosas triviales, hasta que salió la conversación de los hijos.

-Es una alegría para mí -dijo Annie- que Candy y yo tengamos las mismas semanas de embarazo, ¡ojalá nuestros hijos nacieran el mismo día!

-Sería genial –dijo Candy-

-Los hijos son una bendición –añadió Patty- ¿y usted que piensa Ángela?

-Bueno yo… también opino igual pero Anthony no tanto

-¿Qué dices? –Preguntó Kate- él no puede pensar así

-Yo quería que cuando nos casáramos encargáramos uno pronto pero él dice que es mejor esperar

Patty, Annie, Kate y Candy se miraron entre sí sorprendidas puesto que ellas creían en el embarazo.

-No entiendo –pensó Kate- tengo que averiguar bien esto

-Miren Susana y Adam se interesan mucho en los caballos –comentó Annie tratando de darle un giro a la conversación-

-Sí, hacen bonita pareja, se los ve tan enamorados –dijo Patty-

Terry quería participar en la competencia de cazar zorros y Anthony le dijo que él le ganaría.

-Pues será una apuesta –dijo el castaño-

-muy bien, apostemos algo. Si yo gano me darás tu chamarra de cuero, aquella que usabas cuando fui a visitarte a New York

-está bien ¿y si yo gano que me darás?

-te daré mi valioso prendedor

-está bien entonces el que tenga un mejor desempeño será el ganador

Susana se acercó al grupo de damas y después de saludarlas empezó a alabar a Ángela por su manera de tan delicada de hablar y vestir, todas estaban distraídas mientras Kate escribía disimuladamente en una pieza de papel una nota que entregó a una de las doncellas y le dijo algo al oído.

La doncella llegó y le entregó la nota a Anthony.

"te veo en las caballerizas en 5 minutos"

El rubio se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la letra de Kate así que se disculpó con Terry y se fue para allá. Al rato llegó Kate.

-¿Querías verme? –Preguntó Anthony-

-Sí

-¿Qué necesitas?

-que me saques de una duda

-¿Cuál?

-tu novia ¿está o no embarazada?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-ella dijo que no tendrían hijos muy pronto porque tú no lo deseas

-así es…

-yo creí que ella…

-no, no lo está

-entonces ¿Por qué…?

-te voy a contestar más tarde, ahora no puedo tengo una apuesta que ganar –le dijo mientras se iba sin importarle nada-

Terry subió al caballo, Anthony al suyo y la tía abuela gritaba que se bajara de ahí temiendo que ahora si se matara.

-Abuelita, no tema que esta vez no voy a caerme

-bájate, bájate –rogaba-

-no lo haré –dijo riendo-

Stear y Archie montaron también y todos salieron corriendo después del sonido de la trompeta. Candy y los demás observaban un poco nerviosos.

Después de correr tanto y agitarse, Anthony regresó primero con la mejor pieza pronunciándose ganador.

-¡Terry! –Le gritó- he ganado la chamarra

De un salto se bajó y buscó algo en el bolsillo de su chaleco, era una pluma con la que escribió una nota que le entregó a uno de los muchachos para que se lo diera a Kate.

La rubia recibió la nota que decía:

"Esta no es una nota para decirte que nos encontremos en algún lado sino solo para aclararte que no quiero tener más tratos contigo, por favor te lo pido. Pero para sacarte de la duda te dedico esta frase "Jamás te traicioné, jamás hice lo que tú sí""

Kate fue inteligente y entendió todo, se sintió tan mal por haberle hecho creer que había sido capaz de cometer una locura como entregarle su pureza a un hombre por despecho. Pero ahora tenía otra duda más que la lastimaba y era que no sabía qué era lo que obligaba al rubio a casarse. ¿Lo descubriría?


	66. CORAZONES DESTROZADOS

**Capítulo LXVI**

**Corazones Destrozados **

Medio atontada Kate regresó junto a las chicas, después todos pasaron a sentarse en la enorme mesa que habían preparado al aire libre. Luego de disfrutar de un agradable almuerzo, todos se despidieron.

Kate sentía amargura y dolor al saber que Anthony nunca la había traicionado a pesar de creerla ajena.

-Soy una tonta -masculló por lo bajo-

Todos subieron a los coches, Anthony despidió a su prometida y a su suegro y entró a la casa de inmediato. Ella lo había estado observando a través del cristal del auto mientras esperaba a que Terry y su hermana subieran.

A la semana siguiente, ya no se podía estar tanto tiempo al aire libre porque el frío del invierno empezaba a sentirse, los vientos helados terminaban de llevarse las pocas hojas de los árboles.

Kate se había quedado sola en la casa porque Candy estaba en el hospital haciendo una revisión de rutina y su padre había salido muy temprano al correo.

Ella estaba en la sala de su casa terminando de leer su libro favorito cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, la doncella no aparecía así que Kate salió a abrir.

Era un empleado de la mansión Andley que había ido a entregar las invitaciones para la boda de Anthony y Ángela. Se las entregó y se marchó enseguida.

Ella abrió una delicadamente y no pudo evitar derramar más lágrimas.

-Prometí no llorar más por ti Anthony pero no puedo aguantar, no quiero que te cases

Era tanta su tristeza que entró sin cerrar la puerta, se sentó en el diván de la sala de visitas a seguir llorando, en ese momento una sombra la hizo pararse de golpe.

-¡Oh! Has venido, tienes que ayudarme -dijo mientras se abrazaba a aquella figura masculina-

Elisa estaba sentada esperando a que el doctor regrese para que le de el diagnostico de su malestar.

-Señora Legan -dijo el doctor- usted está esperando un hijo, tiene 4 semanas y media de embarazo

-¡Maldición! No puedo estar esperando un hijo -gritó la mujer-

-Entonces es un hijo no deseado

-así es por lo que exijo que me ayude a deshacerme de él

-Señora, no puede pedir algo así, es un pecado

-no lo quiero, él solo sería un estorbo, además no sé quién es el padre

-¿Cómo no va a saberlo?

-no, no tiene padre, no sé -dijo pero luego pensó- aunque. Pensándolo bien, mi hijo si tiene padre

-lo ve señora, no sería justo para él no saber que va a tener un hijo

-es un medico muy importante -dijo sonriendo maliciosamente- voy a tener un hijo de mi amado Adam

Kate seguía musitando palabras tristes mientras el hombre acariciaba sus cabellos.

-No me gusta verte así -le dijo él- esperaba que dijeras que eras feliz

-no lo soy Oscar, soy terriblemente infeliz porque Anthony va a casarse con otra

Ella le mostró una de las invitaciones a su amigo y él la leyó rápidamente en silencio.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así?

-es una historia muy larga

-ahora estoy aquí, he venido a quedarme unos cuantos días, algo me dijo que las cosas no andaban muy bien que digamos, esperé tus cartas pero no llegaron.

-No tenía cabeza para escribir, además no quería arruinar tu felicidad con Evelyn.

-Somos amigos, casi hermanos, tú has estado ahí para mí cuando más te he necesitado ¿Por qué no habría yo de estar contigo ahora que tú necesitas de mí?

-Oscar, me estoy muriendo -le dijo abrazándolo-

Candy estaba sentada frente a su médico, quien le indicó que su embarazo era de alto riesgo por lo que no debía cuidarse mucho si quería que el parto fuera sin complicaciones.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué exactamente es lo que tengo doctor? No me mienta

-No te estoy mintiendo, lo que sucede es que tu matriz quedó muy débil desde el accidente que sufrió, si a esto le añadimos el problema de anemia que tienes y la baja presión que has presentado en estas últimas semanas puedo decir que es un embarazo de alto riesgo. Te sugiero que no vengas más al hospital, que descanses lo más que puedas, que sigas la dieta que te recomendé y tomes todos los medicamentos que te receté al pie de la letra, en especial los suplementos vitamínicos.

Terry quien hasta el momento no había dicho nada empezó a hacer preguntas al doctor para salir de cualquier duda.

-Si mi esposa, hace todo lo que usted sugiere ¿me puede garantizar que todo estará bien?

-Señor Grandchester, si su esposa sigue mis consejos le aseguro que tendrá un hijo fuerte y sano y ella estará en perfectas condiciones para criarlo.

-entonces yo mismo me encargaré de cuidar a mi esposa. Candy se acabaron las largas caminatas que hacías con Annie por los centros comerciales. Si quieres algo yo mismo iré a comprarlo.

-pero es que me da mucha ilusión ir yo misma a comprar la ropa al bebé

-pero si ya le has comprado mucha, además ya oíste al doctor, debes descansar mucho. Tienes que hacerlo por el bien de nuestro hijo y por el nuestro.

-Está bien, haré todo lo que me diga el doctor porque quiero que nuestro hijo nazca bien

Adam iba caminando por una calle cuando Elisa Legan lo interceptó en una avenida, a penas lo vio se fingió enferma.

-¡Adam! ¡Adam! Qué bueno que te encuentro porque estoy a punto de desmayarme y no logro llegar a mi departamento ¿Podrías ayudarme?

-¡Elisa!

-Por favor, me siento muy mal -dijo quejándose-

-¿Dónde vives? Puedo pedirte un taxi para que te lleve

-No, por favor llévame tú, vivo a unas pocas cuadras, además tú eres doctor y sabrás que hacer si me desmayo, por favor -volvió a insistir-

-Está bien -dijo él mientras pasaba su brazo por la espalda para sujetarla y ayudarla-

-gracias, gracias

Anthony estaba con Archie donde el sastre que le estaba confeccionando el traje que usaría para el día de la boda.

-Te queda muy bien -le dijo Archie-

-gracias

-Solo le faltan unas puntadas. Para mañana estará listo -dijo el sastre-

Kate salió con Oscar y se sentaron en las bancas de un parque a ver como los niños jugaban.

-He hecho barbaridades -le dijo a Oscar-

-¿Cómo cuales?

-he sido capaz de poner en duda mi doncellez todo por rabia por coraje, también estuve dispuesta a fugarme con alguien a quien no amo, he estado desesperada

-Pobre de ti, te he hecho falta

-mi querido amigo, si me has hecho falta, a Candy no quiero molestarla con mis cosas, las mujeres embarazadas son tan sensibles que temo que le afecte cualquier cosa

-te entiendo, ahora cuéntame ¿Cómo está eso de que has puesto en duda tu pureza?

Candy es ayudada por Terry a subir al coche que los llevaría a casa, el Conde está dentro.

-¿Cómo les fue? -preguntó-

-El doctor nos dijo que es un embarazo de alto riesgo y que debe descansar lo más que pueda -le respondió Terry-

-¡Oh hijita! Debes tener mucho cuidado, contrataré a una persona para que te cuide

-pero yo estoy acostumbrada a hacer las cosas por mi misma

-no permitiremos que hagas nada ¿Verdad yerno?

-así es suegro, Candy de ahora en adelante serás tratada como a una reina, el único trabajo que tendrás es descansar y cuidar de nuestro hijo.

Elisa le pide que abra la puerta a Adam y él la ayuda a entrar y a sentarse en uno de los muebles.

-Ya estás en casa, cuando te sientas mejor ve a visitar a un médico

-pero si tu eres doctor

-sabes que no puedo tratarte, te puedo recomendar uno si quieres

-no gracias

-bueno, ya estás aquí, será mejor que me vaya

-no por favor, no te vayas hasta que me sienta mejor

-yo no te veo enferma

-lo estoy acabo de venir de una consulta

-¿y qué te dijo el médico?

-no sabe lo que tengo me mandó unos exámenes

-espero que no sea nada malo y te recuperes pronto, Adiós -le dijo acercándose a la puerta-

-No, no te vayas -dijo y fingiendo un desmayo se dejó caer al piso-

-¡Elisa! -Adam trata de despertarla, la levanta y la recuesta en el mueble- ¿Qué tienes Elisa?

Adam le tomó el pulso que era normal y luego no se atrevió a dejarla sola.

-¿Esperaré a que despierte? Solo ha sido un desvanecimiento, debe estar débil, seguramente no se está alimentando bien, la veo más delgada.

Elisa pensaba en no abrir los ojos en mucho rato, quería retenerlo lo que más pudiera.

-Me conviene que pases horas aquí conmigo -se dijo ella-

Annie y Patty fueron a visitar a Candy para saber que le había dicho el doctor.

-Mi embarazo es riesgoso chicas

-¡Candy! -dijo como en un suspiro Annie-

-tranquilas, todo saldrá bien, voy a seguir el consejo del doctor al pie de la letra, lamentablemente no podré ir de compras contigo Annie

-no te preocupes, yo le compraré muchas cosas bonitas a mi sobrinito

-si deseas puedo venir a cuidarte -ofreció Patty- así no te aburrirás porque podemos conversar mucho

-yo también puedo venir a visitarte en las tardes

-me parece buena idea chicas, gracias

Kate y Oscar llegan y se encuentran con las tres mujeres.

-Buen día

-Buen día -respondieron todas-

-Hola, es toda una sorpresa ¿Cuándo llegaste Oscar?

-hace unas cuantas horas

-Te ves muy bien

-gracias Candy, permíteme felicitarte por tu embarazo

-muchas gracias ¿Cómo está todo en Londres? ¿Y Evelyn no vino contigo?

-no, no pudo venir pero les envía sus saludos

-gracias

-vine a pasar unos días aquí, quería conocer la casa de mi tío y también traerles un encargo de Lady Catherine

-¿Qué es?

-Es un cuadro que ella mismo pintó cuando era joven

-¿Dónde está?

-En el auto afuera pero más tarde lo verán

Elisa seguía despierta pero fingiendo estar inconsciente.

-ya es demasiado tarde, será mejor que llame al hospital para que alguien venga a verla, no puedo quedarme tengo que regresar con Susana, prometí llegar temprano y ya ha pasado más de una hora

Elisa que lo estaba escuchando fingió moverse un poco y luego abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿Qué me pasó?

-te desmayaste

-gracias por cuidar de mi

-no es nada. Creo que estás mejor y yo tengo que irme ya

-Adam no te vayas todavía, quisiera aprovechar para pedirte perdón por todo lo que hice anteriormente. Hace unos días me encontré con Neil y me dijo algunas cosas que me hicieron entrar en razón, una de ella fue que no puedo forzar el amor y tú nunca vas a amarme, además ya estás casado y quieres a tu esposa.

-¡Qué bueno que hayas reflexionado!

-Sí y ahora que ya me siento mejor me gustaría que por última vez y para quedar en paz, aceptes tomarte una taza de café conmigo

-pero es que yo tengo que marcharme

-solo serán unos minutitos, ya no te molestaré más, lo prometo

-está bien

-gracias, deja preparar el café enseguida vuelvo

Anthony fue a la oficina y revisó algunos papeles junto a Archie y Stear.

-Creo que va a tomarme algún tiempo entender todas estas cifras -dijo el rubio-

-los Andley tienen una fortuna sorprendente -mencionó Archie-

-y toda pasará a tus manos cuando la tía abuela deje de existir -agregó Stear-

-lo cierto es que el dinero no da la felicidad -les aclaró el rubio- estoy pensando en abrir una junta de beneficencia para ayudar a los pobres ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Será una buena idea?

-claro, pero a la abuela no le gustará, siempre criticó a Candy por el hospital -le explicó Archie-

-no me importa lo que piense la abuela, los Andley somos tan ricos que podemos hasta regalar la mitad de nuestra fortuna y aun tendríamos mucho

-hazle ver eso tú a la abuela, no hay quien la haga entrar en razón -comentó Stear-

-de todas formas no podrá oponerse

-¿entonces lo harás?

-sí, después de casarme -dijo medio melancólico-

Ángela estaba en su casa, la modista había llevado el vestido para que se lo pruebe pero había adelgazado tanto que tenían que ajustarlo.

-Usted tiene una cintura de avispa y sin necesidad de usar corsé

-lo cierto es que he enflaquecido una barbaridad

-todas las novias lo hacen, son los nervios y el estrés de saber que se acerca el gran día

-sí, estoy muy emocionada y nerviosa, me muero por ser la señora Brown

-y usted será una novia tan hermosa

-gracias

El padre de Ángela dejó rodar unas cuantas lágrimas al ver a su hija vestida de novia.

-Papá no llores

-es que me parece mentira que vayas a casarte, me voy a quedar solo

-no es así, siempre estaremos en contacto y yo iré a visitarte

-estaremos lejos, tú acá y yo allá

-Papá vas a hacerme llorar también

-no me hagas caso hijita soy un viejo muy sentimental

-papá te quiero mucho -la chica fue a abrazar a su padre-

Elisa terminó de hacer el café y tomando una bolsita de papel vació un poco de su contenido en el líquido oscuro. Luego salió de la cocina con la taza para Adam.

-Espero que te guste

-En realidad no soy muy amante al café pero por no despreciarte acepto tomar un poco

-ya regreso voy por mi taza

Adam miró la taza y bebió un sorbo, luego dejó en la pequeña mesita de centro la taza con el resto mientras Elisa regresó a sentarse junto a él.

-¿te gustó?

-si gracias

-una vez más quiero pedirte perdón por haber sido tan obsesiva contigo

-no te preocupes, lo bueno es que ya te diste cuenta de que estabas equivocada conmigo

-Sí pero no has tomado casi nada

Adam volvió a tomar de la taza y cuando se disponía a volver a dejarla en la mesita se le regó sobre la camisa y el pantalón.

-¡qué torpeza la mía!

-no te preocupes voy por una toalla para que te seques

Adam sacó un pañuelo y secó lo que pudo de su ropa, Elisa se demoraba y él se empezó a quedar dormido, ella llegó con la toalla y al verlo dormido vio la oportunidad de aprovecharse, le quitó el pañuelo de las manos y lo dejó a un lado, luego empezó a abrazarlo y a besarlo en el cuello pero él se despertó de inmediato.

-¿Qué haces? -Preguntó asombrado-

-perdón, es que te dormiste y yo. Lo siento

-es tarde será mejor que me vaya ahora mismo

-pero…

-gracias Elisa, adiós

Adam salió medio mareado de ahí y tomó un taxi mientras estaba pensando en lo que había pasado dentro.

Annie estaba conversando con su esposa en una de las salas de la enorme mansión cuando Anthony iba llegando.

-yo pensé que Kate terminaría casándose con él -dijo Annie- pero ya ves ni con él ni con el australiano

-¿Cómo? -Preguntó Anthony- ¿Kate me dijo que posiblemente se casaría con el señor Griffith?

-Pues no lo habrá dicho en serio porque el señor Griffith regresó a Australia hace unos cuantos días y según sé para no volver -comentó la morena-

Anthony se asombró y no dijo nada más solo salió disparado de aquella sala. A los esposos también les extrañó que el rubio reaccionara así.

Anthony tocó varias veces el timbre de la residencia Buttman, la empleada abrió y el ingresó sin ser invitado.

-Señor usted no puede entrar así, no me ha dejado anunciarlo

-¿Dónde está la Señorita Buttman?

-En su recamara pero.

Él subió las escaleras sin escuchar a la doncella que le decía que no pasara, Candy alcanzó a ver la silueta del hombre subiendo.

-¿Quién es? -le preguntó a la sirvienta-

-El señor Brown -contestó- pero ha pasado sin permiso, fue al cuarto de la señorita

-¿Y ahora que pasará?

Kate estaba arreglando uno cojines de uno de los sillones donde descansaban sus muñecas de cerámica. La puerta estaba abierta así que Anthony entró sin problemas.

-Tenemos que hablar -le dijo-

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-vengo a que me expliques eso de que el señor Griffith se fue a Australia para no volver ¿acaso está pensando en eludir su responsabilidad?

-Eso es cosa mía no debe importarte

-sabes que me importa, no puedo permitir que ese canalla te deje deshonrada

-no me ha deshonrado

-¿entonces?

-dije eso para molestarte, el señor Griffith es todo un caballero y siempre supo respetarme

Anthony frunció el seño y se chasqueó los dedos, luego la miró con una expresión de tranquilidad.

-Perdona por meterme en tu vida -le dijo-

-no hay problema, olvídalo

-¿te llegó la invitación a mi boda?

-Sí, se casan dentro de 15 días

-así es ¿irás?

-ahí estaré

-bien, entonces nos veremos dentro de 15 días -le dijo antes de llegar a la puerta-

-espera -dijo para detenerlo- aun tengo una duda

-¿qué es?

-¿Por qué vas a casarte con ella? Si no es por cumplir como hombre y reparar una falta que no existe ¿Por qué vas a hacerlo? ¿Solo por no faltar a tu promesa? Esa promesa no tiene validez, la hiciste pensando en que yo estaba casada con Oscar.

-Tal vez algún día lo sepas

-Quiero saberlo ahora -dijo molesta-

-Lo siento no puedo, debo marcharme

Anthony salió un poco turbado y al bajar se encontró con su amiga que estaba esperándolo.

-Anthony ¿Qué ha pasado?

-mi querida Candy dile a Terry que necesito verlo mañana tengo que hablar con él

-¿Sobre qué?

-no es nada grave así que no te alarmes

El taxi dejó a Adam en el hospital y el doctor tambaleándose llegó hasta el laboratorio de Bryan.

-Bryan, necesito que me tomes una muestra de sangre

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-me siento extraño

-enseguida

Elisa estaba pensando en lo ocurrido hace un rato y se le pasó por la mente una idea maquiavélica al percatarse del pañuelo olvidado por Adam.

-Vas a pagar bien caro tus desprecios -pensó-

Al día siguiente el actor fue a buscar a su amigo y juntos caminaron a lo largo del boulevard de Chicago.

-No sé qué hacer Terry, no sé cómo me metí en tremendo problema. Por un lado está a la mujer que amo y por el otro la mujer que me salvó la vida y por la cual siento un gran aprecio y admiración, no puedo dejar a la una y volver con la otra. Ángela se está muriendo y yo prometí hacerla feliz hasta su muerte

-Estás pasando por una situación similar a la que pasé con Susana, ella me salvó la vida y yo me sentí comprometido, me entregué a mi destino amando a Candy, sacrificando nuestro amor y luego me arrepentí tanto, pero gracias a Dios pude recuperar lo que había perdido

-¿y yo? ¿Podré recuperar algún día a Kate?

-Es una decisión muy difícil y una pregunta también difícil de contestar

-ya todo está caminando, no puedo volver atrás, debo cumplir con Ángela, no me atrevo a romperle el corazón, ella es tan buena y tan frágil que me siento con deseos de protegerla, de cuidarla, le he cogido mucho cariño, a veces hasta la extraño y pensar que va a morir me destroza, no acepto que alguien tan joven y tan dulce tenga ese destino.

-Si es una lástima

-voy a casarme con ella

Candy estaba esperando a Terry para hablar con él sobre Anthony.

-Dime la verdad Terry ¿Por qué Anthony tiene que casarse con ella?

-Candy

-Por favor no me dejes con esta angustia, mira que luego no puedo dormir y eso puede perjudicar mi embarazo

-Candy, le he hecho una promesa a Anthony

-Lo sé pero yo también puedo prometerte que no diré nada a nadie

-Amor

-por favor

-solo puedo decirte que Anthony está pasando por lo mismo que yo pasé con Susana

-eso quiere decir que se casa por lástima

-algo así

-Pobre Anthony, debe estar sufriendo

-como no tienes idea

-y mi hermana también pero pienso que sufriría menos si supiera la verdad ¿porque no le dices a Anthony que le confiese lo que está pasando?

-ya lo he hecho

-¿y qué dice?

-no sabe cómo hacerlo

-hay que ayudarlo

-¿Cómo?

Bryan examinó la muestra y le dijo a su amigo que su sangre estaba contaminada con una droga.

-¿Qué?

-te han dado polvo de opio

-Fue Elisa

-¿todavía sigues viendo a esa mujer?

-me la encontré en la calle y me pidió que la llevara a su casa pero veo que todo fue una trampa, menos mal que Salí a tiempo de ahí

-esa droga es peligrosa, menos mal que no ha sido mucha la cantidad que tomaste

-¿Qué planeaba hacer esa mujer? Es de temer

-quería dormirte por algo

-no sé cuales sean sus intenciones pero no le resultó el plan

Candy fue al cuarto de su hermana a conversar un rato.

-¿Qué quería Anthony ayer que vino?

-se enteró de que Mike se regresó a Australia y pensó que me había abandonado después de deshonrarme

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-le aclaré todo ya para que continuar con la farsa

-hiciste bien

-pero no me quiso decir que es lo que lo obliga a casarse con esa chica, será que no quiere lastimarla

-¡quién sabe! Pero lo que si estamos seguros todos es que él te sigue amando

Después de dos días Neil y Stear se reunieron en la mansión de Lakewood para ordenar a los sirvientes que prepararan todo para la boda, la tía abuela estaba de viaje en Europa, había ido exclusivamente a comprarse el vestido que luciría para el matrimonio de su sobrino nieto favorito.

-gracias por acompañarme Neil

-de nada, para eso está la familia

Elisa estaba contenta porque lo que había planeado ya estaba corriendo.

-Pronto bebé, tendrás un padre, el mejor

Susana miraba el reloj y no entendía porque su esposo no llegaba si hace horas que la llamó por teléfono para decir que llegaría temprano a cenar.

-hija –le dijo su madre- no has comido nada

-Es que Adam no llega mamá

-se le habrá presentado alguna emergencia, tú sabes cómo son esas cosas, uno nunca sabe cuando un doctor tenga que presentarse a cirugía, además recuerda que es el jefe médico del hospital

-es verdad, pero me desespera no tenerlo en casa, sé que sueno egoísta pero es que lo amo tanto

-es natural, están recién casados

Se escucha el motor de un auto, entonces Susana se emociona, seguramente se trata de Adam. Él entra un poco mareado aún pero con una enorme sonrisa.

-Susi, perdona la tardanza pero es que se presentó algo de última hora

-yo se lo decía pero no podía evitar sentirse inquieta –indicó la madre-

-es que te extraño

-y yo a ti mi amor, no sabes cuanto

-bueno, voy a pedir que sirvan tu cena –dijo la mujer y los dejó a solas-

-¿tenías mucho trabajo?

-sí pero ya estoy aquí, junto a ti –le dijo mientras se acercó a abrazarla-

Susana respiró hondo y sintió el aroma a sándalo del perfume de Elisa Legan, claro que ella desconocía que ese olor era de aquella malvada mujer pero prefirió confiar en su esposo, no iba a perderlo solo por una suposición suya. Podía tratarse de alguna paciente que sin querer lo había impregnado de su aroma.

-te prometo que mañana sí vendré temprano

-no importa yo entiendo

Kate y Candy estaban sentadas tejiendo escarpines para el futuro miembro de la familia.

-¡Kate! Quiero aprovechar para pedirte un favor

-el que tú quieras Candy

-Terry y yo tenemos una reservación en un restaurante pero debido a que ya no puedo salir tanto, decidimos dejarlo para otro día y estábamos pensando en que tú y Oscar podrían aprovecharlo, así tienen más tiempo para contarse sus cosas

-bueno, está bien, por mi no hay problema, voy a buscarlo para decirle

-no te preocupes, yo ya le dije, te va a esperar allá

-¿Cómo? Yo pensaba que nos iríamos juntos

-él ahora está con nuestro padre, lo acompañó a hacer unas diligencias por eso irá directo para allá. Yo le dije que no se preocupara por ti que te enviaríamos en taxi

-¿y a qué hora es?

-dentro de una hora

-¿qué?

-tienes el tiempo justo para cambiarte e irte para allá

-¿y recién ahora me lo dices?

-perdóname es que casi lo olvido

-está bien, no te preocupes voy a apurarme

-y yo le diré al chofer que aliste el carro

-gracias

-¡Ah por cierto! La reservación está a nombre de Terruce

Anthony llegó al restaurante y le dijo al acomodador que Terry Grandchester había reservado una mesa para él

-Pase por favor, es por acá

El tomó asiento y el mesero le ofreció la carta pero el la rechazó.

-prefiero esperar a mi acompañante antes de ordenar

-como usted prefiera señor

El se quedó pensando y le parecía extraño que Terry quisiera verlo en ese restaurante.

-¿Qué será eso urgente que tiene que decirme?

Kate entró y el acomodador la dirigió hasta la mesa donde estaba el rubio.

-¿Pero qué significa esto? –Preguntó Anthony-

-¡Anthony! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es lo mismo que iba a preguntarte

-Candy me dijo que Oscar estaría esperándome

-y Terry me dijo que tenía algo que hablar conmigo

-¡Ah! Creo que ya entendí, nos tendieron una trampa

-eso parece

Kate se sienta y pide que le lleven un vaso con agua.

-Imagino porque Terry y Candy hicieron esto, su plan era que nos viéramos –dijo él-

-ellos aun tienen la esperanza de vernos juntos

-pero eso es imposible

-ya que estamos aquí ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez por qué es imposible lo nuestro?

Anthony suspiró hondo y se armó de valor, tomó suavemente una de las manos de Kate y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-¡Kate! Primero quiero decirte que… te amo, que he sido un tonto, primero por no haberme dado cuenta a tiempo que te amaba, luego por ser un imbécil y haberte tratado tan mal, fui injusto contigo y además nunca te agradecí el hecho de que por ti volví a caminar, gracias a tu dedicación, tus cuidados, tu paciencia y amor. Estuve tanto tiempo ciego y solo pude ver cuando me di cuenta que iba a perderte.

-¡Anthony!

-Aún no termino… yo quisiera estar contigo, es lo que más deseo pero no puedo

-¿Por qué?

-estoy atado a una promesa que hice y están en juego muchas cosas.

Ella estaba escuchándolo, no quería perder ningún detalle de lo que el rubio dijera aquella noche.

-Ángela está enferma de muerte y no sabemos cuánto tiempo más esté con nosotros

-¿Va a morir?

-Sí y me ama y yo también la amo en cierto modo, le debo la vida

-pero debe haber alguna solución, alguna forma

-no la hay, créeme, yo quiero que sea feliz y no voy a romperle el corazón, podría ser mortal para ella y yo no podría vivir con esa culpa. Le prometí a su padre hacerla feliz y es lo que haré

-¿y nuestro amor?

-tendremos que sacrificarlo

-¡Anthony! Yo no sé, no sé si pueda vivir sin ti

-sé que sí, eres valiente, fuerte, lo sé

-me muero de amor por ti, te necesito Anthony

- y yo a ti pero es mejor así

-no puedo aceptar esto

-tú querías saberlo

-sí pero ahora no sé qué va a ser de mí

-debes buscarte un nuevo amor, que no sea como yo, que no tenga mis problemas, mis dudas, que no se equivoque tanto como me equivoqué yo

-Anthony, yo te amo por encima de cualquier defecto que tengas, eres el único para mí, no puedo ver a nadie más, te lo juro. Cuando estoy contigo no me importa nada, ni nadie, no me importa si ella va a morir o no, yo solo quiero que estemos juntos –dijo llorando-

-¡Kate! No podemos ser egoístas, ella me necesita más que tú

Kate se levantó de la mesa y salió llorando del restaurante, Anthony la siguió hasta que le dio alcance en una calle vacía.

-Escúchame por favor –rogó él-

-no, no –dijo moviendo negativamente su cabeza mientras continuaba llorando-

-no lo hagas más difícil, Dios sabe cuánto te amo y cuanto sufro por esta situación.

-yo tengo la culpa

-no, no es así

-si hubiera aceptado escaparme contigo aquella vez que me lo propusiste, si tan solo…

-no busquemos culpables, ya olvida eso

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo olvidarte?

Anthony no pudo aguantar más, la estrechó entre sus brazos y empezó a besarla suavemente en los labios, tal vez había sido el beso más tierno y suave que había dado en su vida. Kate rodeó su cuello con ambas manos y mientras se entregaba a ese beso acariciaba sus cabellos. El tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por separarse de ella.

-Mi amor –le dijo él- será mejor que te lleve a casa

-no, yo quiero estar contigo esta noche

-¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?

-Sí, claro que sé, yo quiero que estemos juntos

-no puedo, no sería justo para ti

-nos amamos

-lo sé y yo también quisiera pero no puedo aprovecharme de ti

-no estarías aprovechándote porque yo también lo deseo

-¡amor! –Le dijo tomándola de las manos- hubiera querido tanto que lo nuestro fuera diferente, para mí eres un tesoro, un santuario que no pienso profanar, no haría jamás algo que te perjudicara, no arriesgaré tu futuro, encontrarás a alguien que te ame tanto o más que yo y cuando llegue ese día me lo agradecerás

-¡Anthony!

-no digas más nada, te llevaré a tu casa –dijo tragando en seco-

Los días pasan y el día de la boda de Anthony y Ángela ha llegado, toda la familia y amigos se han congregado en la más fastuosa iglesia de Chicago. La prensa estaba afuera esperando a que algún Andley saliera para tomarle fotos y preguntar sobre la unión del nuevo cabeza del clan.

Entre los invitados estaban Candy y sus amigos, Kate también estaba ahí, necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos como perdía al amor de su vida.

La ceremonia continuó con normalidad. Anthony puso la sortija en el dedo de Ángela y ella hizo lo mismo después de pronunciar sus votos. Los amigos y familiares aplaudieron mientras ellos se besaban. Kate flaqueó por un momento pero Candy la abrazó. Después todos los felicitaron.

Kate le dijo a Candy que no iría a la recepción porque eso sería más de lo que podría aguantar.

Todos disfrutaron de aquella fiesta, los amigos de Candy y Terry no tanto porque sabían que el rubio había dado un paso del cual tal vez se arrepentiría.

Los novios se despidieron y subieron a la carroza que los llevaría hasta el puerto, aquella noche zarpaba un barco con rumbo a Francia.

Aquella noche era fría pero más frío estaba el corazón de Anthony, se acomodaron en una de las elegantes suites de aquella embarcación.

Él preparó dos copas con Champagne mientras ella se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Anthony se sacó los zapatos y se sentó a su lado mientras le hablaba.

-te he servido una copa, brindemos

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, parecía que tenía sueño.

-¿Qué tienes? -preguntó él-

-estoy un poco exhausta, no sé porque me siento tan débil, tan cansada, como si la vida se me fuera, pero sabes qué, estoy feliz porque estás conmigo. Tuve tanto miedo de que me dejarás

-no mi cielo, jamás, ahora estamos juntos y nadie nos separará

-ven Anthony, abrázame, quiero sentir tu calor

El rubio dejó las copas a un lado y se recostó tan cerca de ella como pudo.

-¿qué es lo que más te gusta de mi? -preguntó ella-

-tu corazón -respondió-

-¡Qué irónico!

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque ahora mi corazón en vez de latir fuertemente lo hace tan lento y despacio. Creo que me voy. tal vez para siempre

-¿Qué dices? No me asustes

-Mi amor, soy tan feliz que no importa si muero ahora, muero feliz porque muero en tus brazos

-no, no digas eso, tú no vas a morir, no vas a dejarme

-¡Es extraño! Pero siento una paz tan grande solo me apena de..jar..te -dijo con dificultad-

-solo estás cansada -le dijo mientras se limpiaba una lágrima- solo eso, ya te pondrás bien

Candy estaba en su cama, Terry le daba masaje en los pies, estaban silenciosos hasta que escucharon los golpes en la puerta.

-¿Quién? -Preguntó el castaño-

-soy Kate

-pasa

-gracias, venía a ver como estaba mi hermana

-algo agitada pero con un poco de descanso se repondrá

-estoy bien hermanita, ven quédate a mi lado mientras Terry va por una taza de leche para mí

-de acuerdo, me voy a meter a la cocina -dijo Terry- cuida bien a mi reina

-como ordene mi lord -dijo en son de broma Kate-

Terry se fue y se quedaron solas ambas hermanas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? -Preguntó Candy a su hermana-

-Aún no sé, es posible que vaya a Australia a pasar una temporada en la casa de nuestra abuela, creo que el aire del campo me sentará bien, necesito un cambio

-si pudiera te acompañaría

-lo sé pero tú debes quedarte y cuidarte mucho

-sí pero en cuanto pueda también iré, me interesa mucho saber de nuestras raíces

-le diré a mi papá que me acompañe

-es casi un mes de viaje, si te lo vas a llevar promete que lo enviarás antes de mi alumbramiento

-sí, no te preocupes, ambos regresaremos para conocer a nuestro querido bebé

Los días empiezan a transcurrir y Kate ha decidido abandonar Chicago junto a Oscar y su padre.

-promete que escribirás -le pidió Candy-

-lo haré

-Papá, tú también

-por supuesto que si mi querida Sofía y tú promete que estarás bien y que dejarás que Terry te cuide

-si papá

-no se preocupe señor conde que no permitiré que Candy se mueva para ningún lado -aseguró el castaño-

-Adiós Candy, ha sido un gusto compartir estás semanas contigo -dijo Oscar-

-también para nosotros ha sido un gusto disfrutar de tu compañía

Después de despedirse los tres suben al auto que los llevaría a su destino, el puerto y de ahí hasta Australia.

Stear y Archie estaban preparándose para un viaje, Neil pasaría por ellos.

-¿Crees que lleguemos a tiempo?

-No lo sé pero debemos movernos rápido, Anthony nos necesita

Neil llegó y les dijo que ya todo estaba listo para el viaje urgente que harían hasta Francia.

-Ya compré los pasajes, tenemos el tiempo exacto para llegar al buque

-muy bien no perdamos más tiempo y vayámonos de una vez

Los tres dieron su pase de abordar y subieron al gran vapor mientras que en el mismo muelle pero en otro barco estaban Kate, Oscar y el conde.

A los pocos minutos los vapores salieron de Chicago con destinos diferentes, ni Candy ni Terry imaginaban que estaba por suceder ahora.

Al cabo de una semana los primos estaban juntos acompañando a Anthony en los funerales de Ángela quien había fallecido a las pocas horas de que ellos arribaran a la capital francesa.

Anthony lucía demacrado y tenía unas ojeras pronunciadas, señal de que no había dormido en días.

-Toma esta taza de café -le dijo Archie- no has comido casi nada en días

Él solo negaba con la cabeza, por sus ojos azules se asomaban dos grandes gotas de lágrimas.

-Debes tener resignación, sabías que esto pasaría -trató de consolarlo Stear-

-no pensé -les dijo- que sería tan pronto

-al menos fue feliz el poco tiempo que estuvo contigo

-la muerte es algo difícil de aceptar

-para todos lo es

-me duele tanto, ella era tan joven, tan buena, merecía tanto y la vida fue injusta

-ahora no sufre más y está descansando -le dijo Neil-

Cerca de ellos estaba el padre de Ángela llorando inconsolablemente sobre el ataúd de su hija.

-¡Mi amantísima hija! ¡La única! ¿Por qué? -se preguntaba el pobre hombre-

Kate aún continuaba en viaje porque para llegar Australia son algunos días en barco, casi un mes en altamar.

Había salido a cubierta a leer un poco y Oscar le hacía compañía.

-Debiste marcharte a Londres

-quiero estar contigo

-Oscar, Evelyn es tu novia no yo

-sí y la amo pero ahora tú me necesitas más

-nunca pensé que tú y yo nos volveríamos tan amigos

-Kate, para mi eres más que una amiga, eres como una hermana, la hermana que nunca tuve y que me hubiera gustado tener

-gracias por apoyarme, para mi eres también especial, si no hubieran existido Anthony y Evelyn, seguro que me enamoraba de ti

Él le regaló una sonrisa y la abrazó tiernamente como cuando se abraza a una pequeña niña que tiene frío.

-Vendrán tiempos mejores -le dijo con optimismo-

-en verdad lo espero

Susana estaba sola en casa su madre había salido con la doncella a hacer algunas compras. El timbre suena y ella abre la puerta, al otro lado estaba Elisa Legan.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? -Preguntó molesta-

Elisa rió y entró apartándola, se acomodó en una de las sillas de la sala.

-¿Cómo se atreve a entrar de esa manera? Le exijo que salga ahora mismo

-no me iré hasta que hablemos -dijo mirándola con grandes ínfulas-

-¿Qué quiere?

-vine a abrirte los ojos para que no sigas soñando con un final feliz

-no entiendo ¿Qué quiere decir?

-Adam se casó contigo porque te tiene lástima, él me ama a mí

-eso no es cierto, lárguese ahora mismo de aquí si no quiere que llame a la policía

-no puedes enviar a una mujer embarazada a la cárcel

-¿Embarazada?

-sí y a que no adivinas quien es el padre

-no pretenderá que yo crea que ese hijo que espera es de mi marido

-¿y porque no? Él ha sido el único hombre que he amado en mi vida y estoy feliz de darle un hijo

-no creo absolutamente nada

-él y yo somos amantes

-no es cierto -dijo llorando- usted es mala, él no me haría algo así

-mi Adam es sumamente apasionado a la hora de ir a la cama, pero también es algo descuidado, la última vez que fue a mi casa olvidó esto -le dijo sacando un pañuelo-

Ese pañuelo tenía sus iníciales, las iníciales que ella misma había bordado con amor en hilo dorado.

-cuando te dice que va a llegar tarde ¿Por qué crees que es? ¿Acaso piensas que es por atender alguna emergencia? ¡No querida! Es porque va a mi casa a hacerme el amor. El me prefiere porque yo si soy una mujer completa, a mi no me falta una pierna como a ti

-no, no es verdad

-aun te niegas a creerlo, te he traído dos pruebas, el pañuelo y el hijo que crece en mi vientre, aquí están los exámenes del laboratorio, él aun no lo sabe pero te aseguro que cuando se entere va a dejarte para venir a vivir conmigo y con nuestro hijo.

Susana se derrumbó, no podía creer que Adam le hiciera algo así.

-¿Sabes porque tu luna de miel fue tan corta? No fue por su trabajo, fue por verme a mí. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Candy es su amiga y es la directora del hospital podía haberle dado más tiempo si él lo hubiera querido, pero no, él deseaba regresar pronto para seguir encontrándonos a escondidas porque fuimos amantes antes y después de que se casara contigo, es que mi Adam es un ángel, le daba pena dejarte embarcada con lo de la boda, dijo que estaría a tu lado por un tiempo y después te dejaría

-lárgate de una vez por todas arpía

-bueno, solo pasaba a contarte eso ya me voy querida

Susana se sentó y pensó y pensó en aquella posibilidad, aquel día que llegó tarde y cansado, el olor a sándalo, era el mismo de Elisa Legan.

-¡Por Dios es cierto! ¿Por qué Adam me ha hecho algo así? Esa mujer va a darle un hijo

La pobre Susana lloraba desconsolada, todo se le volvió gris en ese momento, no pudo imaginar que su amado doctor quien la había hecho feliz ahora se volviera su verdugo sin querer.

-¡Lástima! Solo siente lástima, nunca me amó, siempre estuvo fingiendo

¿Qué pasará ahora con Adam y Susana? ¿Creerá ella toda esa sarta de mentiras? ¿Kate y Anthony volverán a estar juntos ahora que él ha enviudado repentinamente? ¿Candy y Terry lograrán ver a sus amigos y parientes más queridos felices como lo desean? Al parecer se acerca el final de esta historia ¿Será así? ¿Qué piensan ustedes? Gracias por leer mi fic, se los dedico a todas ustedes por su paciencia. Con amor, Angiemar.


	67. LA MALDICION DE ELISA

**Capítulo LXVII**

**La Maldición de Elisa**

Susana estaba almorzando sola en el comedor, lucía seria más no triste, su esposo entra y la saluda, le ha llevado un regalo.

-Mi amor, ya estás comiendo, pensé que me esperarías como siempre. Te he traído un regalo -le dijo extendiéndole una pequeña caja- cuando lo vi en el escaparate de aquella tienda, pensé en ti

-gracias -dijo ella tomándolo y dejándolo a un lado en la mesa-

-¿No vas a abrirlo?

-más tarde

-bueno como tú quieras

En ese momento entró la señora Marlowe quien se sentó a la mesa junto a ellos.

-ya le dije a la doncella que te sirva -le dijo a su yerno-

-muchas gracias

-Susi, me da gusto verte comer, ayer parecías haber perdido el apetito -dijo su madre-

-tal vez me cayó pesado algo que comí en la cena

-amor, ¡sabes! estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste ayer en la noche de solicitar permiso para irnos de vacaciones y creo que debemos dejarlo para después, es invierno y no hay tantos lugares por visitar en esta época, tal vez en primavera ¿Qué piensas tú?

-si ya lo has decidido no puedo decir nada

-te noto algo extraña ¿te sucede algo amor?

-nada -le dijo aun seria-

-¡ya sé! estás molesta por lo del viaje pero debes entender que hay mucho trabajo en el hospital pero cuando lleguen los doctores que nos transferirá el hospital de Florida podremos.

Susana no lo dejó seguir hablando por que le tiró el agua de su copa en la cara, la señora Marlowe y el mismo Adam se quedaron sorprendidos de su acción.

-¡Hija! ¿Qué has hecho?

-¡Susana! -Exclamó Adam-

-espero que así se te refresque la memoria Adam Martín

-¿no entiendo? ¿Qué acaso te has vuelto loca? -preguntó ya molesto-

-no, al contrario, el único loco aquí eres tú

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¿Qué te pasa?

-pasa que ya me enteré de tus infidelidades, pasa que tu amante me hizo una visita ayer, pasa que ya sé porque no quieres salir de la ciudad, no es por tu trabajo sino para seguirla viendo ¿no es así?

-¡hija! ¿De dónde sacas tantas cosas?

-mamá este hombre ha embarazado a esa mujer, yo me negué a creerlo pero trajo pruebas

Susana sacó el pañuelo y lo puso en la mesa, luego miró a su madre y le siguió hablando.

-este pañuelo disque lo había perdido en el hospital ¿donde apareció? En casa de Elisa Legan, su amante.

-¿es verdad eso? -Preguntó la señora Marlowe a su yerno-

-no, no es verdad, Elisa miente

-Cierto día llegaste oliendo a perfume de mujer y pude comprobar que se trata del mismo que usa esa mujerzuela. Me dijo que siempre vas a su casa

-¿has estado en casa de esa mujer? -Preguntó la señora-

-sí pero no es lo que parece yo solo fui a ayudarla

-mientes, mientes ahora como lo has hecho antes, dile a mamá que solo te casaste conmigo por lástima, díselo

-no es cierto, me casé contigo porque te amo

-esa mujer deliciosa, divina, aquella que no podías dejar, esa es Elisa Legan ¿verdad? Era ella la mujer que te traía loco, aquella de la que hablabas con Bryan cuando sin querer te oí

-no puedo mentirte más, si era ella pero eso pasó, yo no tengo nada con esa mujer desde hace tiempo

-¿entonces porque estuviste en su casa?

-ya te dije que fue por ayudarla

-¿Qué tenías tu que hacer allá? ¿Ayudarla en qué?

-estaba enferma

-pues yo no la vi nada enferma

-Susana te juro que entre ella y yo no ha pasado nada, es verdad que hace tiempo tuvimos algo pero fue antes de darme cuenta que te amaba y mucho antes de que nos casáramos ya había terminado con ella porque me di cuenta que no era mujer para mí, la única eres tú, créeme por favor, nunca te he sido infiel

-¿Cómo explicas lo del perfume?

-ella me engañó, me hizo creer que estaba enferma, yo la llevé a su casa y luego se quiso aprovechar de la situación pero no la dejé y salí de ahí

-no te creo

-soy tu esposo ¿prefieres creerle a esa perdida antes que a mí?

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti si no me contaste eso antes?

-quería evitar algo como esto, además eso pertenece a mi pasado no veo porque tenga que afectarnos

-ella está embarazada

-pues ese hijo no es mío

-¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo otra vez?

-jamás negaría a un hijo mío

-ella me aseguró tanto que.

-pues te mintió, está despechada porque te preferí a ti en vez de a ella, solo busca hacernos daño, confía en mi amor

Susana lloraba y su madre la abrazaba, Adam se acercó y la tomó de la mano.

-¿Qué quieres que haga para que me creas?

Ella no le contestó y él se amargó por la desconfianza, soltó la mano y le dijo.

-será mejor que me vaya hasta que te hayas calmado y podamos hablar

-muchacho espera -rogó la señora- déjame decirte que yo si te creo

-gracias señora

Adam salió rumbo a la casa de Elisa, tenía que exigirle una explicación a sus villanos actos.

Annie llegó a la casa de Candy acompañada de Patricia, ambas iban forradas en abrigos pesados debido al intenso frío que hacía afuera.

Se sacaron los guantes y se sentaron cerca de Candy junto a la chimenea.

-No podíamos dejar de venir, hay cosas que han sucedido -le dijo Patty-

-¿qué ha pasado?

-Archie, Stear y Neil han tenido que viajar de urgencia a Francia y nos mandaron un telegrama -acotó la morena-

-¿Sobre qué?

-Es que la esposa de Anthony se puso muy mal de Salud y.

-¿Y?

-pues que desgraciadamente murió -dijo Annie-

-¡Dios mío! Anthony debe estar muy mal

-por eso viajaron nuestros esposos para darle consuelo

-hicieron bien

-Candy ¿Cómo crees que tome la noticia tu hermana? -Preguntó Annie-

-Pues ¿Quién sabe cuando se enterará? porque ella se fue para Australia y no va a volver de inmediato

-¿No le vas a decir? -Preguntó Patty-

-La pobre estaba destrozada y me dijo que no le hablara de él en mucho tiempo, hasta que se sintiera lo suficientemente fuerte. Necesito que se relaje, se calme, ya después le diremos, no hay tanto apuro, así dejaremos que pase el tiempo prudencial que se debe para que ellos dos puedan estar juntos, ahora que ha enviudado

-pensamos que ya no hay ningún obstáculo para que se reconcilien

-es verdad y lamento tanto que Ángela tuviera un final así porque era muy joven y bonita

Adam estaba por tumbar a golpes la puerta de Elisa, era tanta su rabia que en cuanto le abrió casi se le fue encima.

-¿Qué pretendías? ¿Destruir mi matrimonio? Ya estoy harto de ti ¿Cómo se te ocurre inventar que tú y yo somos amantes?

-¿Qué dices? No sé de que hablas

-no mientas, Susana ya me contó que fuiste ayer a mi casa a intrigar

-¿Yo? No es cierto, tu mujer debe estar loca

-no, aquí la única loca eres tú, deberían internarte en un hospital psiquiátrico por tantas cosas descabelladas que has hecho y todavía inventar un embarazo cuando sabes que nunca te he puesto un dedo encima

-me ha hecho tuya, aquel día tú y yo nos amamos con locura ¿no lo recuerdas?

-¡Estás totalmente loca!

-estoy embarazada y tu eres el padre de mi hijo y lo seguiré sosteniendo ante todo el mundo, voy a dañar tu reputación y así me pagarás por todos tus desprecios

-nadie te va a creer, me he labrado una excelente reputación en cambio tú. Todos te conocen como la oveja negra de la familia Andley, la mujerzuela por no decir algo peor

-tú eres el padre de mi hijo

-está mal Elisa, de verás que me das lástima, pero no te saldrás con la tuya, eso te lo puedo jurar

Susana estaba más calmada conversando con su madre.

-¿Qué piensas mamá?

-él te dice la verdad mi cielo, lo puedo sentir

-¿crees que ella quiera quitármelo y por eso se haya inventado tamaña mentira?

-si está enamorada o encaprichada, claro que lo creo. Tu esposo es guapo cualquiera puede pretender arrebatártelo

-creo que me dejé cegar por los celos ¿verdad?

-así es, por eso ahora que regrese escúchalo

-tienes razón, soy una tonta no perderé a mi marido por una sucia mentira

Adam regresa a casa y Susana lo abraza.

-perdóname por haber desconfiado de ti, por tratarte como lo hice, perdóname -le dijo sollozando-

-te juro que no te he sido infiel

-lo sé, lo sé

-y tengo pruebas de lo que digo, en uno de los cajones de la cómoda están los resultados de unos análisis que me practiqué aquel único día que pise la casa de esa bruja.

Usó una droga muy poderosa para dormirme, afortunadamente no tomé mucho del café que me brindó porque tal vez así no me hubieras creído nada, salí a tiempo de ahí, no me hubiera perdonado perderte. Me engañó, fingió que estaba arrepentida, ella le ha hecho mucho daño a Candy y a los demás, fue ella la que inventó lo de la amante de Archie.

-¡Por Dios! Esa mujer es un monstruo

-y eso no es nada, ella se prostituye por eso su padre la desheredó

-y yo ¿Cómo pude creer en ella en un principio? Entonces lo de su embarazo es mentira

-no, ella sí está embarazada y pretende seguir afirmando que ese hijo es mío pero estoy seguro de que ni siquiera sabe quién es el padre de la criatura, por mi parte yo puedo asegurar que no es mío porque nunca la toqué

-te creo Adam

-ella quería separarnos

-pero no lo logrará, te amo Adam

-yo también te amo mi Susi

Se besaron entonces la señora Marlowe que recién llegaba se alegró porque vio que se reconciliaron.

-mi amor -le dijo él- ¿el regalo?

-sí, vamos a abrirlo juntos -dijo ella contenta-

El tiempo pasa y Elisa estaba que reventaba del coraje porque no había podido conseguir nada de lo que se propuso y para colmo el dinero se le había terminado, ya empezaba a notársele el embarazo y no podía seguir trabajando en único que sabía, Candy contaba ya con 7 meses y medio de embarazo. Acariciaba su vientre con cariño y le hablaba al bebé con infinita ternura, ya deseaba que pasara el tiempo para tenerlo en sus brazos. Anthony se había metido de lleno en los estudios y el trabajo.

Elisa y Terry se encontraron en uno de los parques cercanos al hospital y casi no pudo reconocerla, estaba tan desaliñada y demacrada que daba lástima.

-¡Elisa! -No pudo evitar exclamar el castaño-

-Terry, gracias a Dios que te veo, necesito tu ayuda

-¿Mi ayuda?

-es que el padre de mi hijo no quiere reconocerlo, Adam es un irresponsable

-a mi no me vengas con ese cuento, ya sé que inventaste esa patraña para separar a Susana de su esposo. Pero te advierto algo Elisa, no te metas con Susana, ella es como mi hermana y no permitiré que le hagas daño

Elisa aprieta los dientes del coraje pero finge estar acongojada y empieza a lloriquear.

-¡Oh Terry! Soy muy desdichada, admito que he cometido errores muy grandes pero por amor uno hace lo que sea, acepto que he perdido, ahora lo estoy pagando. Siento tanto haberles hecho daño a todos, a ti, a Candy, a Susana y a Archie con mis mentiras, mis intrigas, he sido muy mala ¡Pobre de mí! ¡Dios no tendrá piedad conmigo! Y lo que más me duele es que mi hijo cargará con todas mis culpas, no tengo ni siquiera una vida digna que ofrecerle -dijo echándose a los pies del aristócrata- tú serás padre, debes imaginar cómo me siento

Terry no sabía si creerle o no, podría ser una nueva farsa para causar lástima, debía ser cauteloso.

-¡Cálmate Elisa!

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme si se que Dios me castigará terriblemente? Me hundo en la miseria, no tengo donde dormir ni que comer y cuando mi hijo nazca será peor, ya no quiero prostituirme más, ya no quiero seguir enlodando el apellido de mi padre

-¿Por qué no vuelves con tus padres?

-¡No! Mi padre me odia y si se entera que voy a tener un hijo y que ni siquiera sé quien es el padre me echará como a un perro, no sabes cómo es él, no va a perdonarme nunca me lo ha dicho

-¡Pero vas a darle un hijo!

-Será un bastardo. ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Cuántas veces yo traté de bastarda a la pobre de Candy? ¡Perdóname Dios! ¡Perdóname!

-trata de serenarte

-necesito comer algo, llevo dos días sin probar bocado

-no puede ser, ven conmigo te llevaré a comer y luego yo mismo hablaré con el señor Legan para que te reciba en su casa, ese niño que llevas en tu vientre no tiene la culpa de tus pecados

-no a mi casa no por favor, no quiero que me vean así, además mi padre no entenderá me he cansado de rogarle

-entonces con Neil

-Neil está en New York, fui a buscarlo esta mañana y eso fue lo que me dijo la portera

-entonces te llevaré a una hostería y pagaré para que te atiendan unos cuantos días hasta que vuelva Neil

-eres muy bueno, muy generoso -le dijo ella mientras besaba sus manos- Candy ha sido afortunada

Terry se sentía extraño ayudando a Elisa, no sabía si se lo merecía o no, pero su espíritu era noble y no podía pasar por alto a una mujer en desgracia y más cuando ésta iba a ser madre.

Terry se puso a contemplar a Elisa mientras devoraba el plato de comida que le habían servido. Elisa lucía grotesca, sin duda alguna estaba pagando por su maldad.

-¿tú no vas comer?

-no, ya comí -le respondió Terry-

Candy no imaginaba lo que estaba haciendo su esposo, ella estaba sentada tejiendo en compañía de sus amigas que habían ido a visitarla.

-Annie ¿ya han pensado que nombre van a ponerle al bebé? -Preguntó la rubia-

-Archie quiere que le pongamos Mathew en honor al soldado que salvó la vida de Stear

-Es un bonito nombre, eso en el caso de que sea varón ¿y si es una nena?

-Aún no hemos pensado

-bueno no se demoren porque ya no falta mucho

-¿y tú que nombre le pondrás?

-si es niño, Terry y yo hemos decidido ponerle William Albert

-¿Cómo el tío abuelo?

-Así es, en su memoria

-¿y si es niña?

-Se llamará Bárbara Victoria como mi abuela y mi madre

-me parece bien

-cambiando de tema, Patty ¿Cómo está Stear?

-bien, se lleva mejor con sus padres -le respondió Patty-

-me alegra ¿y Anthony?

-a él casi no lo veo, pasa todo el día fuera, entre la universidad y el trabajo, se queda hasta altas horas de la noche en la oficina

-desde que murió su esposa se ha vuelto taciturno y meditabundo

-debe ser difícil para él y puedo entenderlo, cuando murió mi madre sentí que algo se fue con ella

-Sí Candy por eso Annie y yo hemos estado pensando en que la presencia de Kate lo animaría.

-Él la ama, y ese amor podría calmar un poco su dolor

-Mi hermana está tan lejos, allá en Australia, en la última carta que recibí me dice que se está sintiendo mejor y yo le contesté y en ella le hago saber que Anthony enviudó

Kate está sentada al pie de un árbol sobre una pequeña colina y mira hacia abajo donde se puede apreciar el maravilloso paisaje, las rústicas pero alegres casitas campestres del pueblo.

-Aún no he recibido carta de Candy pero estoy segura de que está bien, Terry debe estarla cuidando tanto. Acá me siento en paz, los árboles están desnudos porque el invierno ha llegado, aun así no tengo frío

-¡Kate! -La llamó Oscar-

-Oscar ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó poniéndose de pie-

-te tengo una sorpresa

Detrás de él apareció Evelyn con una enorme sonrisa para su amiga.

-¡Kate! ¡Kate!

-¡Evelyn!

Las dos corrieron a su encuentro y se abrazaron gustosas, Oscar las miraba satisfecho y sereno.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí -le dijo la rubia-

-vine a verte amiga

-gracias, no sabes cuanta falta me hacías

-y tú a mí, eres mi mejor amiga

Terry le cancela a la portera por hospedar a Elisa y luego va a despedirse de ella.

-ya me voy Elisa

-gracias por tu apoyo

-no te preocupes más, hablaré con Neil para que te ayude

-eres muy bueno Terry

-Adiós Elisa

-Hasta pronto

Los días empiezan a transcurrir y estando Annie y Candy de 8 meses ocurre algo inesperado. Candy estaba leyendo una carta que le enviaba su hermana gemela.

"Querida Candy"

Sé que te prometí estar contigo para tu alumbramiento pero me es imposible, he tomado una seria decisión y esa es que me quedaré a vivir en Australia, mi padre está en camino y te contará todo, solo confío en que me comprenderás y perdonarás por no estar contigo en un momento tan importante para ti pero creo que he hallado lo que dará paz a mi alma.

Oscar y Evelyn están por marcharse a Inglaterra y tampoco estaré con ellos para el día de su boda pero saben que los quiero mucho, que son especiales para mí y que siempre los tendré en cuenta en todas mis plegarias al igual que a ti, hermana amada.

Cuando puedas ven tú a visitarme, te quedarás encantada con Australia. ¡Ojala y puedas venir con el bebé para conocerlo!

Saludos a todos nuestros amigos por allá y un fuerte abrazo a la distancia para ti,

Tu hermana que te quiere,

Kate

Candy pensó en que su hermana aún no superaba lo que había pasado con Anthony pero le extrañaba que no mencionara para nada lo de su viudez, sería que ella consideraba algo delicado ese asunto y guardaba respeto al luto. Todas esas dudas las despejaría cuando llegara su padre a Chicago que según Kate sería dentro de poco.

Neil estaba tomándose un café y platicando con Terry sobre la situación de su hermana Elisa.

-He querido ayudarla en varias ocasiones pero no me deja siempre dice que soy un traidor por haberme puesto de parte de Candy

-pero ahora ella está dispuesta, le dije que hablaría contigo, hasta me pidió perdón

-puede estar fingiendo

-no lo creo, se la veía muy afectada

-Terry no te dejes engañar, es mi hermana pero debo admitir que no tiene un buen corazón

-ve a verla, te daré su dirección

-está bien

Elisa estaba en la hostería, en la pequeña pieza que había pagado Terry idea su próximo plan de venganza.

-¡Qué tonto que es Terry! Esta vez no fallaré y me vengaré en Candy de todos. Cuando la vean sufrir todos sufrirán y entonces yo me las habré cobrado todas y en cuanto a este bastardo, me desharé de él en cuanto nazca.

Terry llegó a visitarla para decirle que había hablado con Neil y que estaría dispuesto a recibirla en su casa.

-Mañana vendrá a verte -le dijo-

-podrías estar presente en nuestra conversación

-No creo que sea necesario que yo esté

-es que quiero decirle algo

-está bien, vendré mañana con él

Al día siguiente Elisa, Terry y Neil estaban hablando sobre el asunto de la chica de cabello marrón.

-Hermana, Terry me ha dicho que estás dispuesta a aceptar la ayuda que te ofrezco

-Sí Neil, estoy desesperada, tú siempre has tenido la razón, ser malo no nos lleva a nada y además hasta siento vergüenza, quiero reivindicarme, quiero que me den una oportunidad, quiero trabajar y…

-¿Y?

-me gustaría cuidar de Candy ahora que está próxima a dar a luz

-¿Cuidar a Candy? -Preguntaron los dos sorprendidos-

-Sí, yo quiero que ella me perdone, quiero ser su amiga, quiero que cuando nuestros hijos crezcan sean amigos -dijo llorando-

-¡Elisa! -Exclamó Neil-

-Tal vez no me creas Neil pero quiero cambiar como tú lo hiciste

-Elisa, Candy ya tiene quien la cuide, Patty la atiende en la tarde y en la mañana yo -dijo Terry- además no creo que ella quiera y tú estás embarazada también, no podrías

-déjenme intentarlo por favor, me gustaría hablar con ella

-no creemos que sea prudente

-por favor -volvió a rogar-

Candy y Elisa se sentaron en uno de los muebles de la sala.

-Cuando Terry me contó no podía creerlo

-Perdóname Candy, he sido mala contigo y todo por envidia, lo reconozco y me avergüenzo

-Elisa yo te perdono

-gracias Candy, me gustaría que fuéramos amigas, que pasáramos más tiempo juntas. Ahora voy a vivir con Neil en su casa, tal vez después mi padre me perdone al ver que estoy esforzándome por cambiar, estoy siendo optimista sobre todo por el hijo que voy a tener

-Me dijo Terry que querías venir a cuidarme pero no hace falta

-Candy déjame ser tu dama de compañía, quiero conocerte mejor

-pero es que…

-déjame venir unas horas aunque sea a visitarte, podemos charlar un rato, no quiero quedarme sola en casa, Neil trabaja y estudia y llega muy tarde en la noche

-está bien puedes venir a visitarme

-gracias Candy, no te arrepentirás, verás que seremos las mejores amigas

Oscar llevaba una pequeña maleta de piel de castor, después de ponerla a un lado en el piso abrazó fuertemente a Kate.

-¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? -Le dijo el francés-

-Sí, puedo hacer lo que me gusta y a la vez estar en paz conmigo misma

-si ya lo has decidido nada puedo hacer, le pediré a Dios que te siga iluminando

-gracias

La rubia se separa de él y toma la pequeña maleta para entrar a un lugar cuyos muros eran altos, cruzó el jardín y luego llegó hasta el recibidor, una religiosa salió a recibirla.

-Buen Día, quisiera ver a la reverenda

-¿es usted aspirante?

-Sí

-para ver a la reverenda no puede entrar así, si va a iniciar un noviciado con nosotras, deberá olvidarse del maquillaje y los accesorios como anillos, pulseras y todo lo que brille

-como es mi primer día yo pensé que…

-aquí no se hacen suposiciones, este es un lugar santo, libre de contaminación, acompáñeme para registrarla y que se cambie de ropa, por cierto, ya no será necesario que use vestidos como esos, aquí nadie los usa -le dijo enérgicamente-

-Como diga

Las dos caminaron hasta llegar a una pequeña oficina donde estaba otra monja escribiendo a máquina.

-Hermana Eduviges por favor registre a la señorita, va a entrar al noviciado

-como diga usted Hermana Dolores. ¿Cuál es su nombre completo señorita?

-Adeline Kate Buttman Arden

-por favor llene este formulario -le dijo la religiosa-

Anthony estaba muy ocupado con los estudios, el trabajo y sobre todo con la construcción de una junta de beneficencia. La tía abuela había dado el grito al cielo cuando se enteró pero el resto de la familia lo apoyaba, incluso su padre se ofreció como voluntario para ayudar en esta obra, había aportado con cierta cantidad de dinero también.

Kate vio su nuevo cuarto, era pequeño, tenía un altarcito, una cómoda diminuta donde cabrían un par de hábitos, un par de sabanas y unas cuantas cosas para el aseo personal.

Colocó su maleta debajo de la cama, y se tendió sobre la misma como una niña traviesa.

-ya estoy aquí, alejándome de todo y de todos. Anthony amor mío, he renunciado a ti como tú a mí. Espero que Dios me ayude a olvidarte

Tocan a la puerta y ella se incorpora inmediatamente. Es una religiosa su rostro es acre, sus facciones bien definidas, en la frente se vislumbra una marcada arruga que parecía partir su cara. Su mirada es sumamente profunda y acusadora.

-¿Tú eres la nueva aspirante a convertirte en una de las hermanas de la caridad?

-así es hermana

-yo soy la hermana Eleodora y soy la dirigente de esta área, la vida de una religiosa no es fácil, no quiero que pienses que éste es un lugar de descanso, aquí se viene a trabajar

-Lo sé

-solo se descansa una vez por semana, los domingos y los viernes asistimos a misa a las 6:30 en punto, luego pasamos al comedor a las 8 y de ahí en adelante al igual que los otros días realizamos el resto de actividades, ya se te asignará trabajo ¿alguna pregunta?

-Sí ¿si yo quiero hacer una llamada telefónica o recibir una visita?

-las visitas están prohibidas, a menos que se te conceda un permiso especial de parte de la reverenda.

-entiendo

-ahora ponte el hábito y ve al comedor que en 20 minutos cenamos

-como diga usted hermana

El hábito que usaba ahora Kate era blanco, ella se miraba al espejo y a pesar de ya no usar ni una gota de maquillaje se veía linda aunque triste.

En el comedor se reunió con el resto de novicias y se sentó en una de las mesas, una de ellas empezó a hablarle.

-¿tú eres la nueva?

-sí, me llamo Kate

-mucho gusto, yo soy Clara y ella Virginia -le dijo presentando a la que estaba a su lado-

-El gusto es mío

-nosotras vamos a ayudarte en lo que podamos hasta que termines de acostumbrarte

-las cosas son difíciles al principio pero la vocación de servicio te ayudará

Los días empiezan a transcurrir y Elisa ha logrado entrar en la casa de Candy, ella hacía un gran esfuerzo por creer en su supuesto cambio. Annie y Patty desconfiaban, ellas sentían que detrás de esa carita de arrepentimiento se escondía malicia.

Elisa habla amablemente con Candy y a veces hasta sobaba el vientre de ella fingiendo ternura. Candy inocentemente llegó a creer que había cambiado como lo hizo Neil al principio pero no era así, pronto sacaría las uñas como lo hacía siempre, pretendiendo dañar la felicidad de los demás. Adam aconsejaba a su amiga cuantas veces podía y le aseguraba que ella tramaba algo, que no debía confiar demasiado.

Cierto día Candy no pudo estar mucho tiempo de pie así que Elisa se quedó haciéndole compañía hasta que se quedó dormida. Terry estaba en el despacho leyendo algunas cartas y haciendo cuentas de los gastos de la casa cuando entró la maliciosa mujer con una charola de té inglés.

-Terry, te he traído algo de té inglés, Candy se ha quedado dormida y ya no pudo tomar el jugo que le preparé, el otro día leí en un libro que las mujeres embarazadas no podemos tomar infusión de hierbas porque le pueden hacer daño al bebé

-veo que ahora te interesas por la lectura –le dijo sarcásticamente-

-en otros tiempos me habría enojado contigo pero ya no. Tomate un té conmigo ¿quieres que te sirva? O si prefieres le puedo decir a tu doncella que te traiga el jugo que hice para Candy o te prepare cualquier otro, quisiera que conversáramos un rato antes de irme

-está bien me tomo el té, lo prefiero caliente, está haciendo mucho frío

-sí, este invierno está peor que el año pasado –le dijo mientras le servía un poco-

Mientras Terry bebía ella le hablaba de un sinnúmero de cosas como los nombres que tenía en mente para su hijo y lo que planeaba hacer con él en el futuro, claro ninguna de estas cosas era lo que pensaba hacer, solo quería ganar un poco de tiempo para que el sedante que había puesto en la jarra de té y que el aristócrata tomó sin darse cuenta surtiera efecto, esta vez se había asegurado de poner una gran cantidad de opio no podía fallar como la primera vez que lo hizo con Adam.

A Terry le parecía aburrido lo que decía Elisa, hablaba de los viajes que supuestamente había hecho cuando estaba casada, de cómo se aseguraría de darle un padre a su hijo, tal vez recuperaría a su ex esposo sin tener que recurrir a las mentiras, etc. etc. etc.…

Terry sin darse cuenta se había dormido completamente, cargado por el estupor del narcótico, como pudo Elisa se las ingenió para llevarlo a una de las habitaciones cercanas y lo acostó en la cama, terminó sacándole la ropa, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Se deleitó contemplando el cuerpo fascinante de quien en el pasado había despertado sus más bajas pasiones.

-Me gustas, eres más guapo que cualquier hombre con el que he estado en mi vida ¡Lástima que nunca te fijaste en mí!

Ella procedió a desvestirse también, se vio el vientre abultado y se quejó por estar perdiendo su esbelta figura. Tiró la ropa por todos lados y se acostó junto a Terry besándolo por toda la cara, luego tomando uno de sus brazos hizo que este la abrazara, él estaba totalmente inconsciente, su cuerpo se estaba volviendo flácido y ella lo manejaba con a un muñeco de trapo, lo colocó sobre sí y se puso a reír de su plan. Luego se puso a emitir ruidos sexuales como si estuviera teniendo un orgasmo, cada vez lo hacía más fuerte como para que cierta persona que estaba durmiendo se despertara. Terry ni se imaginaba lo que estaba haciendo esa loca.

Candy despertó lógicamente y se sorprendió de aquellos ruidos tan extraños, se levantó de la cama y despacio se fue caminando por el pasillo. Una de las doncellas vio la puerta abierta de aquella habitación y se asustó al observar aquella escena, justo en ese momento llegó Candy y dio un grito al ver a su esposo supuestamente haciendo el amor con la malvada de Elisa.

-¡Nooo! No dios mío –gritó la rubia-

-Al fin me he vengado de ti –dijo Elisa mentalmente mientras reía a sus adentros- Te maldigo Candy, a ti y a todo lo que amas


	68. COMO HERMANOS

**Capítulo LXVIII**

**Como Hermanos**

Candy no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Elisa estaba riendo, estaba burlándose de ella como siempre lo había hecho, miró a su alrededor y vio todo tirado por un momento se olvidó que estaba embarazada y salió corriendo de ahí en la sala se encontró con Adam que acababa de llegar.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás tan agitada y nerviosa?

-Es Terry…

-¿Qué pasó?

-está en la cama con Elisa

-no, no puede ser, debe ser un error –le dijo al verla llorar- Voy adentro, a ver que pasa, tú quédate aquí y tranquilízate

Adam la sentó en una de las sillas y se fue en dirección al cuarto para enterarse de que mismo estaba pasando. Mientras tanto en casa de los Cornwell, Annie tejía pero una punzada de preocupación hizo que se pusiera de pie bruscamente ocasionando que le viniera un intenso dolor que hizo que gritara.

-¡Archie! ¡Archie!

Archie estaba en el despacho con Anthony y Stear cuando la escucharon gritar, salieron corriendo a ver que le pasaba.

-Archie, me duele, me duele, creo que el bebé viene en camino

-no puede ser, todavía falta para el alumbramiento

-no lo sé, creo que ya se rompió el agua fuente

-¡Oh! ¡Rápido un carro!

Anthony y Archie la ayudaron a llegar al auto y Stear llamó por teléfono a Patty para decirle que iban en camino.

Candy salió de la casa atontada, no sabía a dónde ir, ni que pensar y mucho menos que hacer, lo último que recordaba era que Terry estaba encima de Elisa.

Adam entró a la habitación y encontró a Elisa vistiéndose mientras se reía de su maldad.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-vengarme de Candy

-¿Qué le has hecho a Terry? –dijo él viéndolo inconsciente-

-nada, no tiene nada

-tú y él no hicieron nada ¿verdad?

-¿acaso estás celoso?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme una pregunta como esa? Jamás te celaría ¿Qué le has hecho a Terry contesta? –Pregunta alterado sacudiéndola por los hombros-

-¡Suéltame Adam! Estás lastimándome

-Mereces más que una simple sacudida, sabía que tramabas algo

Adam se acercó a la cama y vio como estaba Terry, se preocupó mucho al revisar sus ojos y la flacidez de su cuerpo. Tratando de que despierte dio palmadas en su rostro y lo llamó audiblemente pero era inútil.

-lo dopaste Elisa pero creo que se te pasó la mano esta vez, ruega que no le pase nada a Terry porque si no tendrás a tu hijo en la cárcel.

Adam se sorprendió al no ver a Candy en la sala ¿A dónde habría ido? ¡Y en su estado!

Candy se atrevió a salir con el horrendo frío que hacía afuera estaba muy triste y lloraba, se puso a recordar todos los momentos felices que vivió con Terry, las imágines pasaban como una película de su vida, el primer encuentro, el primer beso, el dolor de la separación, el feliz reencuentro, la primera vez que estuvieron juntos y luego la imagen tan horrible que vio hace tan solo unos minutos pero también vino a su mente una de las conversaciones que tuvo con su esposo.

Recuerdo:

Candy le daba un masaje en la cabeza a su esposo mientras él le hablaba.

-He estado pensando mucho y no estoy muy seguro del cambio de Elisa, Neil su propio hermano no puede creerlo y piensa que puede tratarse de alguna estratagema para hacernos daño, los chicos opinan igual y dicen que no debemos confiarnos. Además no puedo olvidar que estuvo a punto de hacer tambalear el matrimonio de Susana y el doctor Martín.

-Terry, lo sé pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, si Neil cambió porque ella no lo haría, creo que ya la vida se encargó de hacerle ver que estaba errada

-Aún tengo mis dudas, no me gusta que venga mucho a la casa

-Terry ella está sola, necesita amigos que la comprendan, está sensible por su embarazo, lo sé porque a mí también me ha pasado. ¡Démosle otra oportunidad!

-yo la ayudé hasta que vino Neil de New York, ahora dejemos que él se encargue del resto

-no seamos egoístas, brindémosles nuestro apoyo

-Solo por ti Candy porque si por mí fuera evitaría tener trato con ella, seré benevolente, tal como tú lo eres

-gracias Terry -le dijo abrazándolo-

-No agradezcas nada amor, todo lo hago por ti y por mi hijo, no quiero que un disgusto te afecte, te amo tanto que moriría si les llegase a pasar algo a los dos

-no mi amor, no te preocupes nada pasará

Fin del recuerdo

Candy se detuvo y arrimándose a una de las paredes de la calle se puso a pensar que debía tratarse de una trampa de Elisa. Debía regresar a casa y ver qué era lo que pasaba exactamente, Terry no podía haberla engañado, debía tratarse de un error, seguramente vio mal, todo debía tener una explicación lógica.

-Perdóname Terry no debí ni un momento dudar de ti

Candy secó sus lágrimas y se dispuso a regresar pero sintió un fuerte dolor en su vientre que no la dejó dar ni siquiera un paso.

Archie alcanzó a ver a la rubia cuando de casualidad el carro pasaba por ahí, Anthony se bajó de prisa, tras el Stear y Archie, al ver que estaba con dolores decidieron subirla al coche. Anthony la cargó y la sentó junto a Annie quien también se estaba quejando.

-Mi Candy ¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó el rubio-

-me duele mucho

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! -Exclamaba dificultosamente Annie-

-¡Annie! Estoy nerviosa, muy asustada tengo miedo de mi bebé

-¿te duele mucho?

-sí

-a mi también, creo que los bebes han decidido adelantarse

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Terry! ¡Terry! Avísenle a Terry

-tranquila Candy -dijo Archie- llegando al hospital le llamaremos pero. ¿Qué hacías afuera y sola en este frío y sin ropa abrigadora? No importa ahora después nos contarás.

Adam estaba llamando por teléfono a los Andley pero nadie contestaba en la mansión así que regresó al cuarto a ver a Terry quien no despertaba aún. Elisa ya se había vestido.

-Adam -le dijo- ¿Es verdad eso que dices que Terry puede quedarse dormido para siempre?

-ya te dije, ruega para que lo que hiciste no tenga consecuencias catastróficas, ya llamé a la.

-¿a la policía? No Adam por favor no me envíes a la cárcel mira que estoy esperando un hijo

-no he llamado a la policía, he llamado a la ambulancia para que vengan por Terry

-¿a la ambulancia? Tan mal está

-no quiero apresurarme pero creo que le diste una fuerte sobredosis

-No puede ser, la vez pasada.

-sí, la vez que quisiste drogarme y fallaste, bebí muy poco por eso no perdí totalmente el sentido, en cambio Terry no reacciona

-¿puede morirse?

-ya te dije no quiero sacar conclusiones, solo te advierto algo Elisa, si a él le llega a pasar algo yo mismo te denunciaré, lo mismo haré sino aparece Candy pronto, me olvidaré de que vas a ser madre, no tendré piedad, ya has hecho demasiado daño.

La ambulancia llegó por Terry mientras los paramédicos lo subían a la camilla, Candy y Annie seguían quejándose en el coche rumbo al Saint Albert. Llegaron al hospital y las llevaron de inmediato a emergencias. A los pocos minutos llega Terry, los camilleros corrían rápidamente por el pasillo y Stear alcanza a verlo, más atrás entra Adam quien se detiene al verlo.

-¡Stear!

-¡Adam! ¿Qué está pasando?

-Terry ha sufrido una severa intoxicación

-pero ¿Cómo?

-eso pregúntaselo a Elisa, ella está detrás de esto

-¡Elisa!..¿Y está muy mal Terry?

-aun no lo sé, lo envié directamente a urgencias pero ahora estoy más preocupado por Candy, ha desaparecido

-no, ella está aquí en el hospital, la encontramos en la calle con fuertes dolores

-¡Por Dios! ¡El bebé!

-también la ingresaron a emergencias junto a Annie que está en las mismas condiciones

-¡Por Dios tantas desgracias! Voy ahora mismo a cambiarme para entrar a ver qué mismo está pasando

Una enfermera sale y comunica a todos que tanto Candy como Annie están en labores de parto y que fueron llevadas a la sala de operaciones.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué se habrá adelantado el parto? -Preguntó Archie-

-En Candy podríamos decir que fue debido a que es primeriza pero Annie no lo sabemos -dijo Patty-

-Estos casos suelen pasar -dijo Adam- pero me preocupa mucho el estado de Candy, ella recibió una fuerte impresión

-¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó Patty mientras los demás esperaban con ansias a que el doctor les empiece a contar-

Adam contó con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado en la residencia Grandchester Buttman y los demás no podían creerlo.

-Elisa no tiene perdón de Dios -farfulló Archie-

-La pobre Candy cayó en su trampa -lamentó Patty-

-Sí, pero Elisa va a pagar bien caro si a Terry le sucede algo grave -les dijo el doctor-

-¿y como está él? -Preguntó Anthony-

-nada bien, no quiero asustarlos pero es posible que.

-¿qué?

-que haya recibido algún daño, no reacciona a ningún estimulo y eso nos preocupa

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Elisa quiso doparlo dándole a beber Opio pero se le pasó la mano, ahora le estamos haciendo unos análisis y le hemos puesto unos sueros para limpiar su sangre.

-lo mismo quiso hacer contigo hace poco tiempo ¿verdad?

-así es pero afortunadamente no bebí mucho del brebaje de esa malvada bruja, además la concentración no era tan fuerte como esta.

El médico no terminaba de hablar cuando una enfermera vino corriendo a informarle que Terry se había puesto mal.

-Doctor, se trata del señor Grandchester, parece que ha entrado en un paro cardiorespiratorio

-no puede ser -dijo Adam muy asustado y salió corriendo de inmediato a la sala de terapia intensiva donde lo tenían

Los demás se quedaron sorprendidos y angustiados, todo había pasado tan rápido que a penas y podían creerlo.

-¡Dios salva a mis amigos! -Rogó Anthony- no puedes permitir que suceda una desgracia

Candy se puso muy mal también, los doctores temían que perdiera la vida dando a luz porque su presión había descendido demasiado.

Annie estaba en mejores condiciones y aunque presentó ciertas complicaciones al principio finalmente dio a luz una hermosa niña, con buen peso y excelente salud.

Una de las enfermeras salió a dar la noticia a Archie quien se sintió en parte feliz pero no podía evitar estar preocupado por sus amigos.

-¿Cómo está la señora Grandchester? -preguntó-

-ella sigue en labores señor -le contestó la enfermera-

A Candy tuvieron que ponerle oxigeno porque se ahogaba a cada instante. Patricia estaba a su lado y tomó la mano de su amiga.

-Candy, pon de tu parte, lucha por tu bebé, por Terry, por todos tus amigos que te queremos

Candy estaba débil pero trató de apretar con fuerza la mano de Patty.

-quiero ver a Terry -le dijo casi en un hilo de voz-

-él no puede entrar -le contestó-

-quiero que esté a mi lado y vea nacer a nuestro hijo

-Candy, no puede pasar pero ya lo verá después

Los médicos se apresuraron a tomarle nuevamente la presión y se dieron cuenta que estaba descendiendo más.

-tenemos que intervenir -dijo uno de ellos-

-señorita O' Brian prepare a la paciente -ordenó otro-

Patty estaba nerviosa pero obedeció, los doctores se movieron rápido, Candy sabía que estaba mal aunque no se lo dijeran, su experiencia como doctora se lo decía.

El llanto del bebé hizo que todos afuera se estremecieran.

-Ya nació, el hijo de Candy, ya nació -dijo nervioso Stear-

-¡Dios mío! ¿Y Candy? ¿Cómo estará ella?

Patty toma al bebé en sus manos, es una preciosa niña con buenos pulmones, llora fuerte. La enfermera la envuelve en un manto y trata de mostrársela a su amiga quien débilmente le sonríe. Los doctores se percatan que la bebé no venía sola, otro pequeño la acompañaba, eran mellizos.

-Señora viene en camino otro niño -le dijeron a Candy, pero ella casi no los escuchó-

El pequeño nació, un varón que al igual que la niña tenía bajo peso debido a que eran prematuros. Candy estaba sumamente débil, su presión descendió tanto que le dio un paro respiratorio. Los médicos se asustaron tanto y tuvieron que regular la presión con casi todos los métodos que conocían. Al principio se les complicó un poco pero con mucho esfuerzo, lograron sacarla de esa crisis y la pasaron a la sala de recuperación, a los pequeños los llevaron a las incubadoras.

Patricia salió exhausta de aquella sala y sus amigos empezaron a bombardearla con preguntas sobre el estado de salud de la rubia así como del bebé.

-tuvo mellizos un niño y una niña, ellos están pequeños y necesitan pasar unos cuantos días, tal vez semanas en la incubadora, la que me preocupa es Candy, casi la perdemos, tenía la presión muy baja y le faltaba oxigeno, creo que se complicó por el estrés que tenía.

-eso debió ser por lo que hizo Elisa

Adam también llegaba cansado a donde estaban los demás conversando sobre lo ocurrido con Candy.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo está Candy?

-Está delicada pero se recuperará, tuvo mellizos -le contestó Patty-

-¿y como está Terry? -Preguntó Archie-

-Por un momento creí que no saldría con vida pero logramos sacarlo del trance

-¿aun no despierta?

-no, está con oxigeno, hay que ser optimistas, Terry es fuerte y saldrá de esta

Anthony suspiró un poco pero necesitaban poco de paz así que decidió ir a la capilla del hospital a rezar un poco.

Entró y se inclinó enseguida, por su mente pasaron tantas cosas, buenas y malas.

-¡Qué difícil! ¡Qué difícil que es todo! ¡Dios! Dime ¿qué debo hacer para sentirme mejor? ¿Qué debo hacer para ayudar a mis amigos? ¿Porque las personas a las que amo les pasan tantas cosas terribles? Candy ha sufrido mucho, merece ser feliz con Terry y sus hijos. ¡Ayúdala!

La mejoría de Candy era notoria a los 5 días, a pesar de haber visto a Terry estaba contenta porque ahora era madre de dos pequeños, una sorpresa después de todo.

Después de practicarle varios estudios y del parto tan difícil que tuvo la rubia, los doctores llegaron a la conclusión de que el daño en la matriz la imposibilitaba para ser madre nuevamente. Adam le explicó con tino lo que pasaba con ella pero ella daba gracias a Dios que le diera dos hijos propios cuando solo esperaba uno, hijos de su amor con Terry. Ya Candy podía levantarse de la cama y Adam no sabía cómo decirle lo de Terry.

-¿Cuándo podré ver a mis hijos? -preguntó ella-

-ahora mismo si lo deseas

-sí, sí quiero

-esperemos a que venga Patty para que te ayude a cambiar de ropa, mientras tanto quiero que hablemos de algo

-dime

-en estos días no has visto a Terry, has preguntado y nosotros te hemos dicho que ha venido a verte mientras dormías

-¿y no ha sido así?

-no

-¿Es por lo que pasó con Elisa?

-tiene que ver con eso

-¿me engañó?

-No Candy, Terry no te ha engañado con Elisa, eso puedo jurártelo

-entonces no debe temer, dile que venga a verme, yo creo en él, lo de Elisa fue una trampa, en el momento dudé pero luego pensé y me di cuenta que las apariencias pueden engañar, no sé como habrá hecho para que él se encontrara en la cama con ella

-yo lo sé

-dime ¿Qué pasó realmente?

-ella lo drogó, le dio opio con alguna otra sustancia psicotrópica muy fuerte por cierto

-entonces él estaba inconsciente

-sí pero.

-habla de una vez Adam, no me pongas más nerviosa

-él lleva varios días inconsciente y no sabemos porque

-¡Oh Dios mío!

-Está en observación

-¿puedo verlo?

-no creo que sea conveniente ahora, aun estas delicada. No quería alterarte pero no creí justo seguir ocultándotelo, te darías cuenta en algún momento

-Adam sabes cómo soy, si es necesario me vestiré de enfermera e iré a verlo, pero tengo que verlo, es mi esposo, tengo que estar a su lado

-Candy, sé que es difícil pero piensa que debes reponerte lo más pronto posible por tus bebes

Annie entra en una silla de ruedas que empuja su esposo y en brazos lleva a su pequeña niña.

-¡Candy! Me alegra verte mejor

-Hola Annie

-Quiero que conozcas a tu nueva sobrina

Kate trabajaba muy duro en aquel convento, sus uñas estaban todas roídas y enrojecidas, las dirigentes a veces eran demasiado estrictas, se acostaba muy tarde y se levantaba muy temprano cuando tenía turno.

Un momento se detuvo y dejó de fregar el piso, aquella limpieza se hacía de rodillas con poco jabón y agua para economizar por lo que le tocaba fregotear con mucha fuerza para que queden resplandecientes. Miró sus manos todas adoloridas, llenas de ampollas. Se sonrió irónicamente al verlas cuando sintió un hincón en su espalda producto del cansancio físico.

-¡Pobres manos! Han dejado de ser bonitas, ahora entiendo el admirable trabajo que hacen ciertas personas, creo que esta experiencia será inolvidable.

Una de las dirigentes le había cobrado especial cariño porque se notaba su deseo de ayudar pero así como había hecho buenas amistades también habían ojos envidiosos que empezaban a odiarla, una de ellas era otra novicia llamada Michelle, ella era muy seria, demasiado, odiaba a Kate por ser la preferida de la hermana March, así que estaba tramando hacer algo para que la castiguen. Mientras Kate barría y limpiaba ciertos salones de aquel convento, ella aprovechó su hora de descanso para entrar a la habitación de su compañera para hurgar y encontrar algo que la comprometa.

Buscando en los cajones de sus gavetas y debajo de la cama en la maleta que guardaba encontró unas fotos, eran de ella y su familia.

-Esto no me sirve para nada -se lamentó-

Pero no se dio por vencida y siguió buscando, cuando buscó en el forro de una de las almohadas y encontró la foto de Anthony con algo escrito detrás que decía:

Eres y siempre serás mi único y verdadero amor, nunca olvidaré aquellos besos que nos dimos, cuando estuvimos juntos, tan cerca de probar las mieles del amor. Te amo ardientemente a pesar de que lo nuestro sea prohibido. Anthony, eres el único hombre de mi vida.

-Al fin, algo que me puede servir, ahora si te van a echar del convento para siempre.

Volvió a esconder la foto en la funda de la almohada y salió antes de que alguien la viera.

Kate llegó al cuarto a darse una ducha, estaba muy cansada y quería meterse a la cama de inmediato.

-¿Como estará Candy? –Se preguntó mientras se despojaba del hábito- espero que mejor ¡Ojala no haya quedado tan delicada después del parto! Lo que lamento es no poder conocer a mis sobrinos, espero que cuando esté en condiciones venga a visitarme, no puedo salir de aquí hasta que haya tomado el velo. ¿Y Anthony? ¿Cómo estará él? No me atrevo a preguntar, imagino que debe estar bien junto a Ángela, ella es tan buena y tan dulce que no creo que le sea difícil enamorarse.

Aunque ella está condenada a muerte, pero podrían ser años y han pasado tantas cosas entre Anthony y yo que pienso que lo nuestro es imposible ya… ¿o estaré exagerando? No, no puedo echarme para atrás, dentro de poco me convertiré en una religiosa y andaré por el mundo ayudando a los necesitados que es lo que más me gusta y reconforta. ¿Cómo tomará Candy la noticia cuando papá se lo diga?

Por lo menos serán unos 15 días más antes de que se vean. Hermana oraré mucho por ti y tu esposo, para que estén bien.

Annie y Candy conversaban sobre sus hijos y que había sido una casualidad el que hayan nacido el mismo día.

-me da tanto gusto que nuestros hijos hayan nacido el mismo día

-a mi también Annie, ahora los primos se pondrán contentos cuando le hagamos la fiesta de cumpleaños juntos

-es cierto

-si, como nacieron el mismo día serán más que primos, serán hermanos, como tú y yo Annie y siempre estarán juntos, irán a la misma escuela y compartirán tantas cosas.

-Si Candy, serán niños muy felices

-cuando pueda llevarlos a casa podrás cargarlos Annie, hoy podré verlos y también alimentarlos. Annie cambiando de tema ¿Sabes cómo está mi esposo? ¿Has escuchado algo? Adam me ha dicho que Elisa lo ha drogado y que no despierta pero pienso que me puede estar ocultando algo más para que no me sienta mal.

-Candy, yo solo sé que le hicieron un lavado gastrointestinal y que estaba un poco mal porque le dio un paro cardiorespiratorio pero creo que se recuperará

-El que le haya dado eso fue muy peligroso, podía haber muerto. Yo no lo hubiera soportado, amo tanto a Terry que creo que moriría si le llegase a pasar algo, por eso quiero verlo y Adam no me deja

-es hasta que se recupere

-iré a ver a mis hijos y luego a mi Terry

-Y sé que nada te hará cambiar de opinión

-así es

Candy se asomó a través del cristal para ver a sus dos querubines y lloró de felicidad, aún si fuera cierto eso de que ya no podría volver a concebir consideraba un regalo del cielo el que Dios la hubiera premiado con dos hijos.

-¡Gracias Dios! Son tan hermosos, tan pequeñitos y delicados

Annie se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano para mostrarle su afecto.

-Son preciosos –le dijo-

-Gracias Annie, tu hija también es una princesa

-son los niños más lindos del mundo –dijo Archie juntándose a ellas-

-Lo mismo dice el tío Stear –agregó el mayor de los Cornwell quien llegaba junto a su esposa-

-gracias Amigos –Agradeció la rubia-

-y el tío Anthony ha traído algunos regalos para los niños –también apareciendo en escena el chico de ojos celestes, cargado de muchos paquetes-

Todos sonrieron muy contentos por tener a tres nuevos miembros en la familia.

Una hora más tarde Candy entraba a la sala de cuidados intensivos y no le gustó para nada ver a su esposo con oxigeno.

-Mi amor, ¿Qué te ha hecho esa malvada de Elisa? Jamás debí confiar en ella, mira el daño que te ha hecho, espero que esto no tenga graves consecuencias, no quisiera que tuvieras algún daño cerebral grave, aunque si eso llegara a pasar yo te amaría igual. Despierta pronto mi amor y dime que estás bien. Necesito que me perdones por haber dudado de ti, tú eres incapaz de hacerme daño lo sé, lo sé porque me amas tanto como yo a ti.

Te Amo Terruce Grandchester, te amo tanto mi cielo, necesito que despiertes que me beses y me digas también que me amas, te necesito a mi lado, quiero que veas lo preciosos que son nuestro hijos.

Candy lloraba sobre el pecho de su esposo mientras tanto afuera estaban sus amigos quienes recibieron a los Grandchester que llegaban directamente del puerto. Habían viajado inmediatamente después de enterarse lo que le había pasado a su hijo.

-¿Dónde lo tienen? –Preguntó angustiada Eleonor-

-Cálmese usted Duquesa, él está recuperándose –dijo Anthony-

-necesito verle

-Candy está con él –respondió Patty-

Candy seguía llorando cuando Terry empezó a despertar lentamente y al darse cuenta que su amada esposa lloraba sobre él se extrañó y más al verse con una mascarilla de oxigeno.

-Pecosa ¿Qué me ha pasado?

-Terry has despertado, te amo tanto –le dijo abrazándolo fuerte-

-pecosa no me gusta verte triste ¿Por qué lloras?

-pensé que te perdería por culpa de Elisa

-¡Elisa! ¿Qué ha hecho ahora ella?

-te drogó para que yo pensara que tú me traicionabas con ella y casi caigo en la trampa perdóname mi amor, no debí dudar de ti ni un solo momento

-¿Pero qué? Elisa, yo tengo que ponerla en su sitio, tengo que…

El trató de levantarse de la cama y se sacó la mascarilla de oxigeno arrancándosela

-no amor, tienes que estar bien –le dijo poniéndose de pie-

-¡Candy! –Dijo sorprendido- ¿y tu vientre?

-amor, yo he salido ya del parto hace cinco días, tiempo en que llevabas inconsciente

-¿Nuestro hijo ya nació? Aun no era tiempo

-nuestros hijos Terry, hemos tenido dos, un nene y una nena

-mi amor, no puedo creerlo, quiero verlos

-amor ya pronto, ahora están en una incubadora por lo prematuros que son pero cuando puedas levantarte iremos a verlos juntos a los cuneros

-Candy me haces tan feliz

-yo estoy feliz ahora que has despertado y que estás bien

Candy le da un beso apasionado a su esposo cuando se escucha la voz de Eleanor quien entraba asustada.

-¡Terry!

-¡mamá!

-Mi cielo qué bueno que estás bien creí que moría, esa mujer tiene que pagar lo que te ha hecho

-Elisa pagará –dijo Candy molesta-

Los demás entraron y se alegraron al ver a Terry en perfecto estado, Adam llegó después y los hizo salir a todos para examinarlo.

Elisa estaba en casa de Neil muy nerviosa y su hermano estaba preocupado por lo que había pasado.

-eres mi hermana pero aún no entiendo porque eres así

-me han hecho daño y tenían que pagar

-Elisa estás mal, aquí la única que ha hecho daño eres tú

-Sé que Terry estará bien y no me enviaran a la cárcel, además no pueden porque yo tendré un bebe

-Dios te perdone Elisa por toda tu maldad

Elisa no tenía cara de remordimiento solo se notaba inquieta por el peligro de ir a la cárcel.

-No puedo dejar que me metan a la cárcel tengo que hacer algo y pronto

Después de unos cuantos días Candy ya tenía a sus bebes en el mismo cuarto que ella y a Terry le habían dado el alta así que el feliz padre pasaba casi todo el día junto a su esposa e hijos. Aun no podía creer que de golpe fuera padre de dos niños. Besaba tiernamente a los bebes mientras conversaba con Candy sobre el nombre que recibirían. El Conde llegó y emocionado besó a su hija y a sus nietos.

Después que todos regresaron a casa, el Conde se sentó junto a Candy y le empezó a contar sobre la decisión de Kate.

-Ella ha decidido que tomará los hábitos, se ha encerrado en un convento al sur de Australia y no he podido hacer nada para convencerla de lo contrario.

-no puede ser ¿Por qué ahora que Anthony ha enviudado?

-¿Cómo?

-¿No lo sabías? Yo les envié una carta contándoles todo

-no nos llegó ninguna carta, solo el telegrama donde nos decían que habías tenido complicaciones con tu embarazo y que ya habían nacido los niños

-entonces ella no sabe nada, hay que decírselo para que desista de esa absurda idea de convertirse en religiosa, para ello hay que tener verdadera vocación y ella no la tiene de eso estoy segura, siempre ha sido tan… tan…

-ya lo sé, tan vanidosa

-bueno sí

-ya sé, hagamos algo mejor, hablaré con Anthony para que vaya a buscarla

-me parece buena idea papá

Candy estaba optimista, se presentaba una nueva oportunidad para que su hermana sea feliz.


	69. ESCALANDO MUROS

**Capitulo LXIX**

**Escalando Muros**

El conde tuvo a penas que esperar dos minutos para ver a Anthony mientras tanto se había fijado en la decoración de la oficina, el buen gusto del decorador le hizo recordar a su hija menor y estaba resuelto a no salir de ahí hasta convencer al rubio de ir por ella. Anthony entró y estaba más que sorprendido al percatarse de quien era la persona que lo buscaba.

-¡Señor Conde! ¿Usted Aquí?

-¿Cómo está señor Brown?

-Muy bien gracias ¿y usted?

-bien. Pero no he venido para conversar sobre mi estado de ánimo sino a hablarte de mi hija Kate así que iré directamente al grano.

-dirá usted

Anthony lo invitó a tomar asiento y empezaron un diálogo que enteraría al Brown de lo que estaba pasando en Australia.

-Mi hija me ha contado todo lo que hubo entre ustedes dos, absolutamente todo y cuando digo todo me refiero también a. usted ya sabe, los momentos en que se quedaron a solas de forma inapropiada, pero no estoy aquí para censurarle, ni reclamarle porque cuando uno es joven y está enamorado comete algunas locuras en nombre de ese amor

-Solo quiero pedirle que me disculpe por eso, nunca quise faltarle el respeto, siempre he amado a su hija intensamente y busqué cuidar de su integridad aunque no le niego que me fue difícil

-lo sé, soy hombre también

-pero aún amándola no he podido estar con ella, las circunstancias nos han separado

-pero las circunstancias cambian y me he enterado que usted ha enviudado hace poco

-así es

-he venido a decirle, no, a exigirle que si la ama vaya ahora mismo a buscarla

-no puedo, sería una falta de respeto a mi difunta esposa, ella no lleva mucho tiempo de muerta, creo que lo más conveniente sería esperar, Kate y yo necesitamos un tiempo a solas para poner en orden nuestras ideas, tranquilizarnos, aceptar lo que nos ha pasado para poder.

-no entiende, no hay tiempo, si usted se tarda más podría perderla, ella está a punto de cometer una locura

-¿Acaso va a casarse con el señor Griffith?

-no va a casarse con nadie, es decir sí, pero no como usted piensa

-no le entiendo

-va a casarse con Dios, está recluida en un convento a punto de tomar los hábitos y una vez que lo haga se irá por el mundo a ayudar a los necesitados, sé que es un acto loable el que haría pero ella no nació para eso y usted lo sabe

-no puedo creerlo, pero ¿Cómo pudo tomar una decisión tan precipitada? Ella sabía que Ángela estaba…solo teníamos que esperar un poco de tiempo

-mi hija es muy acelerada y a veces hace las cosas sin pensarlo mucho

-Sí siempre ha sido así

-entonces ¿irá usted por ella?

-Saldré hoy mismo, deme los detalles, no permitiré que vuelva a poner un muro entre nosotros

-me alegra tanto que estés dispuesto a luchar por ella, te daré la dirección del convento y las indicaciones de cómo llegar

Candy estaba sentada tomando un jugo nutritivo junto a sus entrañables amigas Patty y Annie.

-Terry no se cansa de mirar a sus hijos y ahora que Eleonor está aquí me siento más feliz y tranquila, ella los adora, me ayuda mucho con ellos y además estoy contenta porque también ha sido bendecida con el hijo que viene en camino

-Candy nuestra familia está creciendo mucho -dijo Patty-

-Sí, los hijos de Annie, los míos, los que vienen en camino

-yo también voy a darles un primito a sus bebes y a los gemelos, amigas -dijo con gran entusiasmo Patty-

-¿quieres decir que estás embarazada? -Preguntó sorprendida la morena-

-Sí Annie, Candy, voy a darle un hijo a Stear

-¡Qué emoción! -Exclamó Candy-

-Margaret está contenta, dice que lo va a querer mucho

-Margaret es muy dulce, se ve que le gustan mucho los niños pequeños, se lleva bien con los gemelos y a los bebes les canta con dulzura.

-Sí yo la quiero mucho -dijo Patty-

-y ella te ve como a una madre

-Nos llevamos bien

-nos da tanto gusto por ti Patty

-gracias

En el convento Kate estaba en un aula recibiendo clases de religión, la instructora explicaba sobre la vida de algunos santos como San Vicente de Paúl.

-¿Quién podría decirme el nombre de aquella mujer que durante años trabajó a favor de los pobres junto a este noble santo?

Esperaba la respuesta de alguna de las jóvenes aspirantes, las únicas en levantar la mano fueron Kate y su nueva rival. La religiosa le dio la oportunidad a la otra chica.

-Madeleine

-fue…Santa Catalina Labouré

-no, no fue ella. Santa Catalina, fue aquella jovencita que tuvo la gracia de estar ante la presencia de la virgen y por ello tenemos ahora la bendición de la medalla milagrosa -explicó- Kate podrías decirnos

-Fue Santa Luisa de Marillac, ella fue también la fundadora de las hermanas vicentinas

-correcto Kate, muchas gracias. Ahora ¿Quién podría decirme en qué año nació ella?

Nadie alzó la mano así que Kate volvió a levantarla y la religiosa se sonrió.

-Puedes hablar Kate

-nació en Francia el 12 de Agosto de 1591

-veo que has estado leyendo mucho, te felicito, espero que las demás sigan tu ejemplo

Madeleine se llenó de irás, no podía creer que esa recién llegada estuviera llamando la atención de algunas de las maestras.

-bien es todo, no olviden volver a leer sobre la vida de estas santas mujeres, para mañana quiero la biografía completa de San Vicente de Paúl a limpio.

Todas se levantaron y salieron del aula, Madeleine siguió a Kate y en uno de los pasillos la detuvo halándole el manto que cubría su cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-no vas a pasar sobre mí, has querido lucirte niña rica

-no me gustan los problemas, se supone que este debe ser un lugar de recogimiento y de paz

-la paz se fue cuando tú llegaste, pecadora

-no voy a permitir que me insultes

-tú nos insultas al entrar aquí por despecho

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-has entrado aquí sin devoción, sin vocación, tal vez a tentar a los frailes

-voy a hablar con la directora, estás calumniándome

-sí, habla con ella, veamos quien sale perdiendo, tú o yo, pecadora, hija del demonio

-la única hija del demonio aquí eres tú

Kate se iba a retirar cuando ella sacó un pequeño dedal y se hizo una herida en el brazo y luego empezó a gritar fuerte para que las demás la oigan.

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! Estoy herida, me duele, creo que tengo que ir a enfermería, ayúdenme

Kate regresó a ver que tenía y vio la sangre en una de sus manos, trató de detener la hemorragia.

-¿Cómo te has herido? -le preguntó-

-fue con esto, no me di cuenta -le dijo mostrándole el objeto-

Kate se lo quitó y le dijo que era peligroso que lo llevará de esa manera ya que vio que lo había apretado con fuerza antes de mostrárselo, en ese momento llega la más estricta de las religiosas, la hermana Dolores, así como las demás compañeras.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estas llena de sangre? -Preguntó enojada-

-Fue Kate, ella me hirió, es muy violenta, me hirió porque le di un consejo y lo tomó mal hermana -dijo fingiendo ser la víctima-

-no es cierto -trató de defenderse Kate- más bien quise ayudarla

-no, ella miente para salvarse, mire, mire en sus manos está el objeto con el que me hizo daño

La religiosa abrió la mano de Kate y encontró el dedal así que se lo quitó y llamando a otras hermanas dio una orden.

-lleven a esta muchacha a la enfermería y tú Kate, te vas a la celda de castigo

-pero yo no hice nada, ella está mintiendo, no es justo

-silencio, aquí no toleramos sublevaciones, así que te vas al encierro por 15 días y no recibirás visitas, tal vez esos días te ayuden a meditar

-hermana, no es justo, quiero hablar con la directora porque esta mujer me arrancó el velo, me está difamando y encima se hace la víctima, ella se hirió a si misma yo solo quise ayudarla y por eso le quité el dedal

-las pruebas te acusan, desde que llegaste presentí que algo así iba a pasar, nunca hemos tenido problemas pero ahora ya empezaron. Cuando llegaste con esos aires de grandeza, faltando el respeto a un lugar santo como este, vistiendo como una mundana, supe que no tenías vocación para ser monja

-usted no es quien para juzgarme además está exagerando, yo vine vestida modestamente

-cállate, ahora mismo te irás a la celda de castigo y no comerás hasta mañana en la tarde, irrespetuosa.

Kate lloró del coraje, no podía creer que se encontrará con alguien así en un lugar que ella consideraba pacifico.

Las hermanas la introdujeron en aquella celda, las paredes estaban llenas de moho debido a la humedad. Gotas de agua caían de los tejados, un asiento de piedra y una vieja tinaja oxidada serían su única compañía.

-no es justo, no lo es -dijo ella lamentándose asomada a través de las pequeñas rejas de la gran puerta de acero.

Anthony metió las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina y subió al barco, estaba decidido a recuperar a Kate a como diera lugar, le esperaban 20 días de viaje hasta Australia.

-¡Kate! -Pronunció mientras miraba hacia la inmensidad del mar-

Elisa estaba llorando porque Neil no le pasaba dinero para sus vanidades.

-Ya no llores, pareces una chiquilla, además yo no tengo la obligación de complacerte

-eres mi hermano y ganas bien trabajando con Stuart y los Andley

-No mereces más de lo que te estoy dando y agradece que no te haya denunciado a la policía por lo que hiciste. Los Andley y los Grandchester han sido demasiado benevolentes contigo, deberías agradecerles

-no tengo nada que agradecerles a esos

-¡Elisa! Me sorprende que seas tan descarada

-y tú tan tonto

-no hermana, al contrario, creo que soy más inteligente que tú porque con mi nueva forma de ser he conseguido muchas más cosas que cuando vivía cegado por la envidia, el odio y el rencor sin sentido. Ahora tengo a mi lado a una mujer maravillosa, estoy terminando mis estudios, como dijiste percibo un buen sueldo. Pero eso no es todo, ahora cuento con la sincera amistad de muchas personas

-los prefieres a ellos antes que a mi

-no, no es eso, ellos se han sabido ganar el cariño y la admiración que les tengo en cambio tú, tú solo me das lástima

-me estás ofendiendo Neil

-no sabes cómo me duele decirte esto pero es la verdad, si sigues así, vas a quedarte sola

Neil escucha que tocan a la puerta y se acerca a abrirla, se encontró con la sorpresa que tanto estaba esperando por un par de meses.

-¡Neil! Mi amor

-¡Karen! Al fin has venido

-sí, ahora viviré acá en Chicago, Terry será el director de la franquicia del Teatro Stratford aquí en la ciudad

-me alegra tanto, así podremos estar juntos

-sí mi amor

Elisa se levantó al escuchar la voz de Karen Claise y se irritó tanto que salió sin siquiera saludar a la actriz.

-tu hermanita sí que es una verdadera joyita

-no le hagas caso mi amor, ven pasa, tenemos tanto de que hablar

Elisa se puso el abrigo y salió a dar una vuelta, se metió a un almacén y se asustó al encontrarse con unos ojos verdes acusadores.

-te odio Elisa –le dijo Candy- pensé que no odiaría a nadie como te odio a ti

-¡Candy!

-Te daré lo que te mereces

Elisa se puso helada, se imaginó en la cárcel, esa sería la mejor venganza de parte de la rubia pero no fue eso lo que recibió sino otra cosa. Un fuerte golpe enrojeció su rostro.

-¿Pensaste que destruirías mi matrimonio? Te falló el plan. Si a mis hijos o a mi esposo le hubieran pasado algo por tu culpa, te juro que te hubiera perseguido hasta el final del mundo para hacerte pagar por tanta maldad, me hubiera convertido en tu verdugo.

-¡Candy! Yo…

-ya no pongas cara de arrepentimiento que nadie te va a creer, no sé cómo se me ocurrió darte una oportunidad.

-Tú eres una tonta, siempre fuiste una ingenua Candy, debiste abrir los ojos para no caer. Terry también fue un imbécil al ayudarme, todos son unos tontos.

-no sabes cuánto lamentamos habernos equivocado contigo pero ya nunca más caeremos en tus trampas.

-bueno, ¿eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme?

-no. También quiero advertirte que no quiero que te metas con nadie de los míos, con mis amigos y mi familia porque si no, nos olvidaremos de que estás embarazada y te refundiremos en la cárcel por intento de asesinato, mira que tengo testigos que pueden testificar en tu contra si yo se los pido.

-ya, ya, no haré más daño, ya sé que contigo no se puede, un demonio te protege

-no creo que sea el mismo que te protege a ti

-Adiós Candy

-Adiós Elisa Legan y recuerda lo que te he dicho

Elisa hizo una mueca y se marchó riendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Kate había pasado un día sin comer y tenía algo de frio, el hábito no era tan abrigador. Estaba por quedarse dormida cuando sintió un pequeño hormigueo en los pies, eran dos ratas que pasaron por ahí, se levantó asustada y no sabía a dónde arrinconarse cuando escuchó como un pequeño susurro que provenía desde la puerta. Se asomó por los pequeños barrotes y se encontró con la dulce expresión del rostro de Virginia, una de sus compañeras, luego se percató que a su lado estaba también Clara.

-¡Kate! Te hemos traído algo de comida y una manta para que te cubras, nos ha contado que este lugar es horrible

-Sí –les dijo Kate- además apesta y hasta hay ratas

-¡qué asco! –Dijo Clara-

-Escuchamos que te han traído aquí por culpa de Madeleine

-ella me acusó de algo que no hice chicas, les juro que no le hice nada

-te creemos, Madeleine no nos inspira confianza, tiene algo raro –explicó Virginia-

-Sí, además nos mira a todas como si le apestáramos

-siempre ha sido así

-sí

Madeleine se sentó en el comedor junto a Michelle y ambas se pusieron a conversar sobre Kate.

-Hola Amiga ¿te enteraste de lo que me hizo la pecadora de la nueva? –Preguntó Madeleine a Michelle-

-¿Seguro que fue ella la que te hirió?

-claro que no, esta herida me la hice yo misma pero me sirvió para que la mandaran a la celda de castigo por 15 días ¿Qué te parece?

-excelente, yo tengo algo que contarte

-¿qué?

-encontré una foto en el cuarto de ella, es de un hombre y tiene una dedicatoria muy comprometedora, si lo vieran las hermanas, seguro que la expulsan o se le acaban los privilegios a esa aristócrata engreída

-Tenemos que pensar muy bien lo que vamos a hacer con esta información

-sí, ya estoy maquinando algo

Kate les agradeció tanto la ayuda que le estaban brindando estas buenas compañeras que había conseguido en el convento, después de todo no todo era tan malo que digamos. Las despidió y se sentó a comer lo que le habían dado envuelto en un lienzo.

-Uñas rotas, sin bañarme un día, comiendo un mendrugo de pan sin mantequilla, castigada injustamente, encerrada en este lugar sucio y apestoso ¿Quién diría? La elegante condesa de Arden vestida como una pordiosera.

Cerró los ojos y le pareció escuchar uno de los valses vieneses que la habían hecho moverse con gracia en los elegantes bailes a los cuales siempre estuvo acostumbrada a asistir. Se vio a si misma vestida tan exquisitamente bailando con el amor de su vida. Hasta ahora no había bailado con él sin tener que discutir o hablar de cosas desagradables o hirientes para ambos.

La fantasía duró poco porque las mismas ratas que hace poco habían pasado por sus pies estaban ahora comiéndose su pan.

-¡Malditas ratas! Fuera, fuera de aquí –les gritó mientras les lanzaba aquella pieza de pan-

Los días empiezan a transcurrir y Candy estaba muy contenta de poder cantarles a sus hijos la canción que le enseñaron la hermana María y la Señorita Pony a ella y a Annie.

-¿Cómo estarán? –Se preguntó- la última vez me contaban que muchas personas se interesaban sinceramente en adoptar a algunos pequeños, me da tanto gusto por ellos. Más adelante le pediré a Terry que adoptemos uno o dos.

Eleanor entró y se sentó en la cama, Candy estaba en una mecedora con uno de los bebes. Precisamente estaba cantándole a Bárbara. El pequeño William estaba ya dormido.

-¿Cómo estás Candy?

-bien Eleanor gracias

-Mis nietos son tan lindos. Me he fijado que la niña se parece a Terry y el pequeño William a ti

-Sí, ha heredado mis ojos y mis cabellos

-La niña tiene los ojos azules de Terry y el mismo tono de su cabellera

-Es un milagro que Dios nos haya mandado a dos, cuando esperábamos solo a uno

-sí, es un verdadero milagro

-estoy feliz

-y yo también

-si lo imagino, más porque viene el tío de los bebes en camino

-¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Yo a mi edad…

-usted no es ninguna vieja

-bueno, tampoco es que sea una jovencita

-usted parece la hermana mayor de mi esposo

-¿de verdad lo crees?

-sí, es tan guapa y se ve tan joven

-gracias Candy

-cuando tenga su edad me gustaría ser como usted

-me halagan tus comentarios Candy, nuevamente gracias

Anthony estaba en aquel pueblo donde quedaba el convento aquel en el que se había recluido su amada. Preguntando a algunos lugareños dio con él.

Kate ya había salido de la celda de castigo y ahora estaba lavando trastos en la cocina.

El rubio entró y lo atendió la hermana Dolores quien se sorprendió cuando el rubio le dijo que quería ver a Kate.

-¿Visitas de un hombre? Lo siento pero ella no puede verle, tiene prohibidas las visitas, está cumpliendo un castigo

-¿Por qué la han castigado?

-nosotros tenemos ciertas disciplinas y reglas que cumplir, reglas que ella ha roto, por eso está castigada.

-pero ¿no podría hacer una excepción? Necesito verla, he venido de muy lejos expresamente a visitarla, he venido de América

-eso no nos importa a nosotros. Las visitas de hombres jóvenes a las muchachas que están haciendo el noviciado están estrictamente prohibidas

-Es que usted no entiende, es urgente que la vea

-escríbale una carta y nosotros se la haremos llegar, pero aquí no entra

Anthony contuvo el aliento, su paciencia se estaba terminando, pero decidió retirarse para pensar mejor que podía hacer para ver a Kate.

Al caminar por el Jardín en busca de la salida se encontró con Clara quien lo saludó y le preguntó algo.

-disculpe usted pero sin querer escuché cuando preguntaba por Kate Buttman ¿Es usted familiar de ella?

-Podría decirse que sí ¿Usted la conoce?

-somos amigas

-me han dicho que está castigada

-estuvo encerrada como 15 días y ahora la tienen trabajando más duro que a las demás disque por sublevación y falta de respeto a la autoridad.

-¡Kate! ¿En que líos te has metido?

-pero no fue su culpa se lo aseguro

-le creo, quiero verla ¿Cree que haya alguna forma?

-pues está bien difícil

-¿Cuál es su habitación?

-bueno, desde aquí se puede ver. Está en aquel piso, si se fija en la ventana con cortinas satinadas, esa es la de ella ¿pero porque pregunta si de todas maneras no podrá verla?

- por curiosidad, si le escribo ¿podría usted hacerle llegar una carta?

-si con todo gusto

Anthony escribió rápido unas cuantas líneas y dobló el papel entregándoselo a la joven.

-no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco

-no es nada

El rubio se marchó y en la entrada estaba Michelle barriendo cuando lo alcanza a ver, recordó la foto que tenía Kate en el cuarto.

-pero si es él, estoy segura, memoricé cada línea de su rostro. En verdad que es muy atractivo. ¿Pero qué hará aquí? Voy a averiguarlo y luego… no sabes el problema que tendrás Kate preciosa

Kate seguía limpiando, ahora estaba en los ventanales cuando llegó Clara corriendo a verla.

-¡Kate!

-¡Hola Clara!

-no sabes, un familiar tuyo vino a visitarte pero no le dejaron verte por lo de tu castigo

-¿Sería Candy?

-No creo, era un hombre

-¿Mi papá?

-no creo, era un hombre joven

-¿Tú lo viste?

-Sí

-entonces podía ser mi querido primo, mi querido Amigo Oscar

-me dijo que te entregara esto

Kate cogió el papel y lo leyó de prisa, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la letra era de Anthony.

-¿Es tu primo? –Preguntó curiosa Clara-

-Si –le mintió ella-

-Bueno, te dejo sola para que termines de leer tu carta

-gracias

Las cortas líneas decían:

"Mi amor, he venido por ti, por favor desiste de esa absurda idea de convertirte en religiosa, ahora soy un hombre libre, mi esposa murió al poco tiempo de casarnos, quise esperar un tiempo por respeto a ella pero en cuanto supe que podía perderte nuevamente decidí venir de inmediato. No me dejaron verte pero espérame esta noche en tu alcoba, deja la ventana abierta, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, te amo. Anthony"

-¡Anthony! Mi amor, no puedo creerlo, pero esto es una locura ¿Cómo se supone que vas a entrar a mi cuarto? ¿Por la ventana? ¿Y cómo entrarás al convento? Los muros son demasiado altos, podrías hacerte daño. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Qué nerviosa estoy!

Había sido toda una sorpresa para Kate, enterarse de que Anthony la había ido a buscar a Australia y más que ahora fuera libre. Se sintió un poco mal por lo de Ángela pero tampoco pudo evitar sentir algo de felicidad ¿Ahora qué haría? Era obvio que ya no podría tomar los hábitos pero ¿Cómo se lo comunicaría a la directora? No quería que pensaran que lo había tomado como un juego.

Aquella misma tarde, regresó de un largo viaje uno de los frailes quien venía con un sacerdote recién ordenado. El joven observó detenidamente el paisaje mientras los empleados bajaban las maletas.

-¿Qué le parece padre Santiago? -Le preguntó el Fraile-

-Todo luce tan tranquilo

-Aquí oficiará algunas misas y dará algunos sermones, de esta manera ganará experiencia hasta que lo asignen a alguna parroquia de la región.

-me parece bien

Kate tenía que sacar la basura, así llevaba las fundas al patio para ponerlas en el bidón para las mismas. Al salir tropezó con el padre Santiago quien venía distraído observando todo.

-¡Lo siento! -dijo ella-

-yo venía distraído, perdone usted

-¿Santiago?

-¡Qué!

-¿Eres Santiago Espurrea?

-sí, perdón ¿nos conocemos?

-claro, tu estudiaste con Henry Devereux ¿lo recuerdas?

-Henry, claro y tú debes ser…

-Kate Buttman

-ya recuerdo la chica de los caballos, la eterna enamorada de Henry

-sí, fui la chica que gustaba de él, pero eso ya es pasado

-¿estás aquí para ser monja?

-este... si y tú ¿eres sacerdote o estás haciendo el seminario?

-Acabo de ordenarme como sacerdote

-No puedo creerlo, Henry y tú andaban siempre juntos, asistían a las mismas reuniones, frecuentaban a la misma gente y según sé hasta tenían fama de conquistadores

-Pues sí, es cierto -le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa-

-¿Qué pasó?

-Bueno, las personas cambiamos un poco con el tiempo, lo mismo te pasó a ti ¿verdad?

Ella no quería responder a esa pregunta y solo sonrió, en ese momento entró el Fraile y ella continuó con sus labores.

-Nos veremos pronto -le dijo él-

-Padre Santiago acompáñeme para presentarle a las hermanas

-por supuesto

En la noche antes de que todas se metieran a dormir Kate tenía que hacer una última actividad y esta era llenar las palanganas de agua de todos los cuartos de sus compañeras.

Había terminado cuando al ir de regreso escuchó una pequeña risita que provenía de uno de las habitaciones, era justamente el cuarto de Madeleine.

-¿qué estará haciendo esa bruja? -se preguntó-

Al ver la puerta entre abierta quiso cerrarla pero un gimoteo hizo que fijara su vista en lo que sucedía en el interior. Sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver al fraile encima de su enemiga, se llenó de rabia, tanto la había criticado e insultado diciéndole pecadora cuando en realidad era ella la más pecadora. Se dejó llevar por su enojo y abrió la puerta y se paró frente a ellos.

-¿y ahora quien es la más pecadora? -Dijo en voz alta-

Madeleine se asustó y se cubrió con las sábanas dejando desnudo al Fraile, ella tuvo que taparse los ojos con sus manos.

-Esto sí que es grave, ambos son unos hipócritas y corruptos -dijo- voy a comunicar esto a las órdenes superiores.

Madeleine quiso detenerla pero no pudo, Kate salió corriendo de ahí, no permitiría semejante sacrilegio así que fue a buscar a la superiora que estaba aun en su despacho.

-Hermana Mariana disculpe que venga a molestarla pero tiene usted que ver algo

-Señorita Buttman, debe ser algo urgente porque estaba a punto de retirarme a mis aposentos

-es urgente, se trata de uno de los frailes, está en la cama con una de las novicias

-¿qué? Eso no puede ser, vayamos a ver

Kate caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el cuarto de Madeleine y vio la puerta aun abierta. Las dos entraron pero Madeleine se había apurado y vestido de inmediato, ella estaba arrodillada ante el pequeño altar con las velas encendidas.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó fingiendo sorpresa-

-Madeleine tú… ¿Dónde escondiste al Fraile?

Kate se agachó y revisó debajo de la cama pero no vio nada, buscó alguna evidencia pero tampoco pudo hallarla.

-¿Acaso es una broma? -preguntó molesta la reverenda-

-No, no, se lo juro, ellos estaban… juntos

-Kate ¿Qué quieres decir? -Preguntó Madeleine-

-Yo te vi con Fray Lorenzo en la cama

-¿qué? ¿De dónde sacas eso? Estás mal de la cabeza. Hermana Mariana, ella está buscando perjudicarme, se quiere vengar de mi porque la acusé de haberme lastimado, por eso ha inventado algo así tan terrible.

-no es cierto, tú sabes muy bien que esa herida te la provocaste tú misma y me acusaste injustamente y ahora quieres negarlo cuando yo misma los sorprendí a los dos ¿No vas a decir que estaban rezando? Porque para rezar no se necesita estar desnudos en una cama

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? -Lloriqueó hipócritamente-

-Señorita Buttman, acompáñeme a la dirección, eso que dice es increíble

-pero hermana, tiene que creerme

-he dicho que me acompañe

-como usted diga -pronunció tristemente-

Madeleine estaba feliz, Kate había vuelto a caer, esta vez sin proponérselo, era algo que debía contárselo a Michelle cuanto antes así que fue a buscarla a su cuarto.

-Michelle ¿no sabes lo que ha pasado?

-¿qué ha pasado?

-A Kate la volverán a castigar

-¿ah sí?

-es que la muy tonta tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarnos a Fray Lorenzo y a mi en mi cuarto y quiso echarme de cabeza pero cuando llegó la superiora con ella para cerciorarse de lo que decía, yo ya había puesto todo en orden

-no le creyó nada entonces

-no ¿Qué castigo le impondrán?

-no lo sé pero debe ser uno bien fuerte

Anthony estaba afuera sin imaginar lo que adentro sucedía con su amada Kate quien estaba siendo severamente regañada por la hermana Mariana.

-no puedo creer que hay inventado algo así, cuando acepté su ingreso lo hice pensando en que por ser descendiente de la señora Bárbara Buttman a quien esta institución le debe mucho y por pertenecer a una familia honorable hacía bien.

-yo le juro que.

-no me jure nada ¿Cómo pudo difamar así a uno de nuestros Frailes? Fray Lorenzo ha trabajado con nosotras durante años, tiene una conducta intachable, se ha ganado el respeto de todas las hermanas de la caridad.

-Hermana pero es que yo los vi

-no siga más, su actitud me demuestra que no está tomando en serio el querer ser una religiosa, tal vez entró aquí por capricho, por salir de la rutina o que se yo -le dijo enojada-

Kate no pudo decir nada solo lloraba en silencio y la hermana le dijo que su castigo sería pasar una semana en una de las celdas de reposo.

-Meditar sobre lo que ha hecho tal vez la ayude a reflexionar y a reconsiderar la idea de convertirse en una hermana de la caridad. Alguien que ayuda a los pobres no puede estar inventando cosas, intrigando y mucho menos difamando a alguien. Vaya a su habitación, en unos minutos le enviaré a una de las hermanas para que la lleven al cuarto de meditación

-como diga hermana

Kate se cambió de hábito y escribió lo más rápido posible una nota para Anthony, la misma que dejó en un lugar visible, sobre el velador.

Una de las hermanas llegó por ella y la condujo hasta el cuarto de meditación, por lo menos este era diferente al otro, un cuarto vacío con un pequeño camastro y un lavatorio de manos. La otra religiosa cerró la puerta con llave y ella se sentó sobre la cama dejando a un lado su libro de oraciones.

-¡Anthony! No podré verte ¡Ojala encuentres la nota!

Anthony buscó la forma de subir por los muros, a pesar de que estaba un poco alto, demostró agilidad física al llegar arriba. Caminó como los ladrones por los muros hasta que llegó a un balcón, que estaba, más cerca al piso por lo que puedo saltar y caminando por el jardín llegó hasta la edificación donde estaban los cuartos, subió por un árbol y entro por la ventana.

-¡Kate! ¡Kate! -Llamó él en voz baja-

Al no encontrarla se extrañó pero pudo notar la nota en el velador y la tomó, con una pequeña linterna de bolsillo pudo leerla.

"Anthony, lamento que no podamos vernos pero me han castigado de improviso y pasaré una semana recluida en un cuarto de meditación. Será mejor que nos veamos la próxima semana, te estaré esperando. Yo también te amo. Kate"

-¿Castigada? No puede ser, tenía tanta ilusión de volver a verte. Con lo que me costó llegar hasta aquí. Quería que nos fuéramos juntos. Ahora no me queda más que esperar.

Anthony bajó por el árbol y se fue tal como llegó, lo que él ignoraba era que alguien estuviera observándolo escondida detrás de unos arbustos. Era Michelle quien se sintió satisfecha con enterarse de algo nuevo que podría utilizar en contra de Kate.

-¡Con que un hombre vino a buscarte! Y es el mismo de la foto sino me equivoco. Esto tiene que saberlo Madeleine, entre las dos idearemos algo para sacar a Kate del convento.

Kate tomó el libro de rezos y sacó la foto de Anthony que había guardado en medio de él.

-¡Anthony! -Dijo besando la foto- En que lío me he metido, pensé que este lugar sería un refugio pero se ha convertido en una verdadera pesadilla. Madeleine me ha declarado la guerra y hasta ahora ha salido ganando, me ha hecho ver como una mentirosa y eso no pienso aguantarlo. Quería irme contigo Anthony pero ahora lo nuestro tendrá que esperar un poco más porque no pienso marcharme hasta desenmascarar a esos corruptos y limpiar mi nombre.

Candy estaba conversando con su padre el conde sobre Anthony y su hermana.

-Estoy segura de que esta vez Kate y Anthony serán felices -Dijo la rubia-

-Yo también lo creo hija -expuso son confianza- Anthony me aseguró que no regresaría sin ella

-Aun no puedo imaginar a Kate vestida de monja ¡con lo vanidosa que siempre ha sido!

-ni yo hija, ni yo

-Papá, quería pedirte un favor

-El que quieras hija

-Terry me dijo que estás pensando en denunciar a Elisa Legan por lo que le hizo a él

-sí, esa mujer tiene mente de psicópata, podría intentar algo nuevamente, algo en contra tuya o de los mellizos

-no lo creo, ya la estuve amenazando, además yo pienso en el hijo que está esperando, no me parece justo para él, ese niño no tiene la culpa de tener a una madre tan perversa como ella.

-En eso tienes razón hija, pero como va esa mujer pienso que no sería una buena madre

-tal vez el hijo la haga cambiar, tal vez se le despierte el instinto maternal y sienta amor por primera vez en su vida

-¡Quién sabe!

-hay que tener esperanza, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde por eso te pido que no la denuncies

-está bien

-gracias papá

-cambiando de tema hija, ya se acercan las navidades

-me alegra tanto que este año vayamos a pasar juntos, es nuestra primera navidad juntos

-es cierto, lo que me apena es que tu madre no esté con nosotros

-no te pongas triste papá, a ella no le gustaría para nada verte así

-perdóname

-no tengo porque. ¡Arriba ese ánimo papá! Mira que tus nietos y yo te necesitamos

-Tienes razón, prometo estar bien por ustedes, por mi familia

Ciertas hermanas fueron a buscar a la Reverenda para interceder por Kate, ya les constaba que era excelente alumna y consideraban injusto su castigo.

-Hermana Mariana, hemos estado hablando sobre la conducta de la señorita Buttman y no consta que es una joven muy educada -dijo una-

-nunca hemos tenido problema con ella -dijo otra-

-además es muy colaboradora, ayuda a sus compañeras, hemos estado indagando y todas nos dan buenas referencias

-pero hermanas, ¿Qué no se han enterado que ha difamado a uno de nuestros frailes?

-tal vez ella se equivocó, vio mal o simplemente sea un mal entendido.

-Hermana superiora, le rogamos que la absuelva, mire que esta semana todas las novicias recibirán clases de francés, e italiano con el nuevo maestro, el padre Santiago.

-es verdad hermana y no pueden perderse ninguna clase porque eso les servirá para cuando vayan a misionar a otros países.

-La señorita Buttman no necesita aprender esos idiomas, ella habla como cinco según tengo entendido -dijo la reverenda-

-Pero apuesto hermana Mariana ¿a que no sabe el español? -Dijo el padre Santiago mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta- disculpen ustedes la intromisión pero venía a hablar sobre las materias que dictaré a las novicias.

-Bien Padre Santiago, tome asiento. Y ustedes hermanas, luego hablamos del tema, pueden retirarse

-con permiso -dijeron ellas-

Después que salieron las hermanas Santiago empezó a hablar sobre los idiomas que enseñaría a las jóvenes aspirantes.

-Hermana, estuve haciendo una investigación y me he enterado que la mayoría de las aspirantes dominan entre otros idiomas el Alemán, el italiano y el francés pero ninguna el español y considero importante impartirles conocimientos de esta lengua que también es importante, nadie descarta que de aquí a unos cuantos años se levante una nueva guerra mundial y las hermanas deben estar preparadas en muchos sentidos. Si me permite expresar mi opinión, creo que además de los idiomas se les debería impartir clases de primeros auxilios, que tengan algún conocimiento de enfermería, podrían ayudar a muchos heridos de guerra, si es que llega a presentarse algo así. Dios quiera que no, por supuesto.

-Me gusta mucho su razonamiento Padre Santiago, pero el convento no tiene suficiente presupuesto para cubrir con los honorarios de un profesor de primeros auxilios, todos los maestros que imparten clases aquí lo hacen voluntariamente.

-si me permite yo podría enseñarles lo básico

-¿usted sabe primeros auxilios?

-aprendí mucho durante la guerra, fui voluntario mientras seguía el seminario

-¿estuvo en la guerra?

-durante algunos meses antes de que me dieran de baja al ser alcanzado por un proyectil

-¡Dios mío! Menos mal que no le pasó nada

-sí, gracias a Dios pero no he venido a hablar de mis experiencias sino a proponerle lo que dije hace un momento, impartir mis conocimientos de español y de primero auxilios

-está bien, suena interesante la propuesta. ¿Para cuándo empezaría?

-mañana mismo, no hay tiempo que perder

-está bien, tiene usted el permiso para que enseñe dichas asignaturas

-muchas gracias reverenda

La hermana Mariana estaba hablando con las mismas religiosas que habían ido a interceder por Kate.

-Las mandé llamar para decirles que he pensando en levantarle el castigo a la Srta. Buttman a pesar de que cometió una falta muy grave pero considerando que ella pueda llegarnos a ser muy útil en nuestra maratónica tarea de ayudar a los pobres y enfermos, la absuelvo de todo cargo pero con la condición de que ustedes estén al pendiente de cada movimiento que ella haga. ¿Está claro?

-Si hermana, y se lo agradecemos mucho

-Solo lo hago por el bien de la gente que necesita de manos, Dios quiera que no nos equivoquemos con ella

Clara y Virginia estaban hablando con Kate a través de los orificios de la puerta.

-Hemos escuchado que te levantaran el castigo -le dijo Clara-

-Tienes que agradecerle mucho a las hermanas, ellas han intervenido a tu favor -añadió Virginia-

-Les agradezco que hayan venido a contarme, espero no sea simplemente un rumor

-no, claro que no

Después ellas se fueron y llegaron las mencionadas hermanas quienes abrieron la puerta para permitirle a Kate salir.

-Hermanas -se dirigió a ellas Kate- no saben cuánto les agradezco su ayuda

-esperamos que te portes mejor y no haya nada que decir de ti, fue un poco difícil convencerla si no hubiera sido por la ayuda del padre Santiago, todavía estarías aquí

-A él también tendré que agradecerle

Candy acompañó a Terry hasta el edificio donde funcionaría el nuevo teatro, extensión del Stratford y se quedó maravillada con lo bonito que era. Acarició las butacas al pasar por ellas, eran con forro de terciopelo y el pasaje que conducía hacia ellas, estaba alfombrado, las luces de la entrada eran intermitentes y ya había empezado a llamar la atención de muchos que pasaban por ahí, en letras grandes decía "Próximamente, gran función de apertura"

Terry subió al escenario y Candy se sentó en el primer asiento de la fila delantera para observar a su marido.

-Candy, " El mundo entero es un teatro, y todos los hombres y mujeres simplemente comediantes" -dijo citando a Shakespeare-

-¿En verdad crees que somos comediantes? -Preguntó la rubia-

-todos hemos fingido algo alguna vez -le respondió- hemos reído de nuestras ocurrencias

-nuestra vida no ha sido precisamente una comedia

-¿cómo no? Nuestra historia de amor ha tenido de todo ¿no vas a negarlo? Hemos vivido muchas cosas. Nuestra historia ha sido una mezcla de tragedia, comedia, drama y romance

-es cierto y la parte que más me gusta es precisamente la del romance

-¡Ah sí!

-Sí -le dijo ella coquetamente-

-Pues debo confesarle a mi amada condesa que para mí también

Terry dio un salto para bajar de la plataforma y se acercó a su esposa, la miró como solo él sabía hacerlo, con intensidad y pasión, como hablándole con los ojos y confesándole lo mucho que la adoraba. No eran necesarias las palabras, habían aprendido un nuevo lenguaje, el lenguaje del amor, el que se expresaba no solo a través del contacto físico sino también con actos que lo demostraban.

Primero besó su frente, bajó a sus mejillas y terminó en su boca, aquel viejo sentimiento se hacía más fuerte cada día y se sentían en la gloria cada vez que estaban juntos.

-Prométeme -dijo él- que nunca, nunca dejarás de amarme

-No te lo prometo, te lo juro porque eres mi vida, la luz de mis ojos, sin ti no podría vivir

-mi Pecosa, mi dulce Candy, yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti. Las personas más importantes en mi vida son tú y mis hijos.

-¡Soy feliz contigo! -Le dijo jugando con el cuello de su camisa- Pero lo sería más si mi hermana también lo fuera

-Algo me dice que no falta mucho para que sea así

El abrazó a su pequeño tesoro dándole confianza, haciéndola sentir segura, inyectándole su positivismo. ¿Qué sería de esta pareja? Y ¿Anthony y Kate lograrán ser felices?


	70. ACUSACIONES

**Capitulo LXX**

**Graves Acusaciones y una sola Verdad**

Después de clases Kate fue a la granja a darle de comer a los cerdos, cuando llegó Santiago a hacerle compañía.

-Kate, no hemos tenido tiempo de conversar pero he querido preguntarte algo

-imagino que se trata de lo que dice de Fray Lorenzo

-Pues sí. El ha sido mi consejero espiritual y se me hace difícil creer algo así

-No quiero hablar de eso, no quiero que pienses que yo…

-de ninguna manera, cuando nos conocimos en Suiza siempre supe que eras una persona confiable, honorable y no dudo de ti, siempre fuiste muy recta. Solo quería que me contaras como sucedieron las cosas porque lo que comentan es grave

-Santiago, recordarás que no tengo pelos en la lengua, que al hablar soy bien directa

-así es

-pues, yo lo vi, vi a tu consejero espiritual retozando en la cama con Madeleine y aunque nadie me crea es verdad

-te creo porque además ya lo venía sospechando. Su comportamiento siempre fue algo extraño, me parecía algo raro que las chicas del aseo demoraran tanto limpiando su cuarto pero como dudar de un hombre de Dios.

-no te sorprenda, este mundo se está volviendo cada día más corrupto e inmoral. Los hombres ocultan lo que son bajo un manto de falsa santidad.

-Y yo no quiero ser uno de ellos

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-es algo que me duele mucho, tal vez tú no lo entiendas -le dijo con tristeza-

-Santiago, veo que te sientes solo y que llevas una pena muy grande en el corazón - le dijo mientras dejaba el recipiente con la comida de los animales a un lado- necesitas que alguien te escuche y yo estoy dispuesta, sé guardar secretos

-cuando dijiste que -se animó él a confesarle- los hombres ocultan lo que son bajo un manto de falsa santidad, me sentí culpable

-¿Por tu vida pasada?

-Es que yo quiero cumplir con mi promesa y no sé si pueda

-¿Qué promesa? ¿Tu voto a Dios?

-Son tantas cosas, verás -le dijo acercándose a ella amistosamente- sucede que quiero ser fiel a mis votos y con mucha fuerza de voluntad lo he logrado pero no me siento muy bien.

-¿Por qué?

-Es una historia bastante larga

-cuéntame la versión corta

-Está bien -le dijo- voy a contarte. Antes de que empezara la guerra conocí a alguien, una feliz jovencita a la que pretendía. Nunca la tomé en serio, siempre quise solo divertirme con ella, mientras yo jugaba ella se ilusionaba conmigo y yo seguía saliendo con otras mujeres

-recuerdo que eras un picaflor -le dijo ella-

-Sí que lo era, pero recibí una gran lección, una lección que me enseñó que las personas no son objetos que utilizas y luego desechas como si fueran basura, le partí el corazón a esa chica y me sentí tan mal. Ella me había entregado todo, su amor, su pureza, se entregó a mí en cuerpo y alma, incondicionalmente y yo, yo traicioné su confianza. Después se fue lejos, desapareció, no supe más de ella y me dolió tanto su partida que terminé descubriendo que sin proponérmelo me había enamorado. Luego mi madre enfermó y antes de morir me hizo jurarle que consagraría mi vida a Dios y dejaría atrás mi vida llena de pecados y aquí estoy.

-Entonces ¿tú te convertiste en sacerdote solo por cumplir con una promesa que hiciste a tu madre muerta?

-así es Kate, te dije que era algo difícil de entender

-No lo es, porque yo también estoy aquí por otros motivos menos por vocación. Cuando Madeleine dijo que era una pecadora por haber entrado al convento por despecho, créeme que sentí lo mismo que ahora estás sintiendo tú.

-Bueno tú ya conoces mi historia pero ¿cuál es la tuya? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Porque el hombre que amo se casó con otra.

-Hummm ya veo, estás aquí por decepción amorosa

-Sí pero ahora no estoy muy segura de querer quedarme, me he enterado que el hombre que amo a enviudado y además aquí me tratan mal, me han hecho ver como una mentirosa y sublevada.

-Entonces no debiste adelantarte en tus decisiones

-es que ese es uno de mis grandes defectos, actuar por impulso, me dejo llevar por mis emociones.

Santiago acompañó a Kate hasta la entrada a los corredores y se fue a preparar para oficiar la siguiente misa. Ella fue a sacarse el delantal y a lavarse las manos y la cara. Clara y Virginia llegaron a ayudarla con los platos que debía lavar antes de ir a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa.

-Estás cansada -dijo Virginia- te ves muy pálida, se nota que no estás acostumbrada al trabajo duro

-Pero me siento bien chicas

-Hemos escuchado que eres una condesa ¿es cierto eso?

-Sí pero eso no quiere decir nada, soy como cualquier otra muchacha de aquí

-Kate, perdona que te diga esto -apuntó Clara- pero se nota que esto no es lo tuyo

-Me ha gustado trabajar

-Pero no es lo tuyo, tú no naciste para ser una sirvienta, mírate las manos, las tienes todas lastimadas, se ve que tu piel es muy sensible

-es porque soy de piel blanca y no estoy acostumbrada pero con el tiempo…

-con el tiempo, saldrás de aquí para vivir como siempre has vivido -le dijo Virginia-

-Está bien, les confesaré algo, me voy a ir de aquí, pero no por el duro trabajo sino porque no soporto las injusticias. Voy a irme una vez que haya desenmascarado a ese cura inmoral y a esa, calzón flojo de Madeleine.

-¿Entonces es verdad que los viste? -Preguntó Clara-

-¿Lo dudas? No tengo porque mentir en algo así, algo tan grave y delicado.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-no lo sé aún pero ya se me ocurrirá algo

Candy volvió a casa con su esposo y los dos fueron al cuarto de los mellizos para cerciorarse de que estaban bien. Una doncella los había atendido durante su ausencia.

-Me dio pena dejarlos solitos -dijo la rubia mientras cobijaba a Bárbara-

-Sí, pero aquí en casa están calientitos y protegidos, allá afuera hace mucho frío y aún están muy pequeños para sacarlos -señaló el castaño-

-es verdad, cuando venga la primavera podré llevarlos a tomar el sol

-los llevaremos juntos -le dijo Terry-

-Si mi amor -dijo ella dándole un tierno beso cerca de los labios-

Después Candy hizo un comentario sobre su hermana y Anthony, quería tener una bola de cristal para ver que estaba pasando con ellos en ese momento.

Anthony se moría de las ganas de ver a Kate y sentía que no podía esperar una semana más a que terminara el castigo así que decidió que esa noche entraría y la buscaría por todas partes.

Kate había terminado de ducharse y cansada se acostó en la cama, suspirando por el agotamiento.

Anthony no conocía otra entrada que no fuera por la ventana de la rubia, aun estaba abierta lo notó porque las cortinas se movían al compás del viento. La rubia se durmió casi de inmediato y no sintió cuando él entró. Anthony se puso muy feliz al verla dormida, este era el mejor regalo que pudiera tener. Se acercó despacio y tiernamente acarició su mejilla pero aun así ella no despertó, estaba tan cansada que había caído rendida en un profundo sueño.

-Mi bella durmiente ¿Será que te despierto con un beso? ¡Te extrañé tanto amor mío!

Anthony depositó un delicado beso sobre sus labios rosa y no pudo resistir su deseo vehemente de abrazarla.

Kate creyó estar soñando cuando sintió su perfume entrar por sus fosas nasales y musitó su nombre.

-¡Anthony!

-Mi amor, he venido por ti, despierta -le dijo al oído el rubio-

Ella abrió sus ojos y se asustó al darse cuenta que no era un simple sueño, era verdad, Anthony estaba ahí, mirándola embelesado. Ella se sonrojó al tenerlo tan cerca, lo cierto era que un extraño calor recorrió su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer. Él no la dejó reponerse de la sorpresa porque rápidamente se apoderó de su boca y la besó con tal pasión e intensidad que ella sintió que iba a quedarse sin oxigeno, se detuvieron para respirar.

-Amor mío estaba sediento de tus besos, te he extrañado tanto -le dijo él-

-Anthony esto es una locura -lo regañó ella- ¿Por qué te arriesgas así? ¿Por dónde entraste? Los muros son tan altos

-¿No sabías que el amor te da alas?

-Anthony ¿acaso olvidas que estuviste imposibilitado? No puedes ir por ahí corriendo o saltando como si no te hubiera pasado na…

Quiso seguir regañándolo pero él la cayó con un beso igual de apasionado que el primero.

-Anthony -le dijo ella separándose de él bruscamente- ya para por favor. Anthony yo…

-dime Toni, como antes ¿Lo recuerdas? Me gustaba tanto, quiero escucharte llamarme así nuevamente

-Anthony tenemos que hablar en serio, nada de bromas

-bien, yo no estaba bromeando, en serio quiero que me llames Toni

-está bien -sonrió- Toni. Tenemos que aclarar las cosas

-para eso he venido

-tú sabes que estás en el cuarto de una novicia

-¿No estarás pensando que voy a creer eso de que quieres ser una monja?

-Para eso vine

-Pero ya no vas a seguir adelante con esa absurda idea ¿verdad?

-Ahora que estás aquí siento que nunca debí exagerar las cosas

-bien, entonces, vayámonos de aquí pronto -le dijo levantándose de la cama-

-No puedo

-¿Qué?

-tengo que arreglar un asunto aquí antes de irme

-¿Qué asunto amor mío? Olvida todo lo demás y seamos felices

-Quiero que seamos felices pero antes tengo que limpiar mi nombre aquí. Hay tres personas que merecen un escarmiento por querer pasarse de listos

-cuéntame ¿a quienes tienes que darle su merecido?

Candy estaba escribiendo una carta para el hogar de Pony, deseaba tanto poder contarles lo feliz que estaba con sus dos hijos y esposo, además quería informarles de los presentes que haría llegar a los niños para las próximas festividades.

"Queridas Madres"

No saben lo feliz que me encuentro en estos momentos, le doy gracias a Dios que me haya permitido traer al mundo a dos preciosos querubines llamados William y Bárbara. Terry está igual, no sabe como engreírlos, claro que yo he seguido todos sus consejos, nunca olvido la forma en que nos educaron a Annie y a mí por eso pienso criarlos de la misma manera, quiero que sean humildes y cariñosos con los demás. Terry y yo hemos pensado en adoptar un niño o una niña del hogar pero esto será más adelante, cuando los bebés puedan viajar y haya pasado el invierno, iremos a conocer a los nuevos niños, así que espérennos. Por favor denle un beso cariñoso a Klin y a Pícaro deben estar igual de traviesos como siempre, pero me da gusto saber que están bien, sé que los dejé en buenas manos.

Les cuento que la bebe de Annie también está preciosa y que mi amiga Patty está de encargo igual que la mamá de Terry, es emocionante saber que nuestra familia está creciendo y estamos positivos en espera de un mejor futuro.

Gracias por sus buenos deseos madres queridas, nunca las he olvidado, siempre las he tenido en mi corazón y conservo todas sus enseñanzas en mi mente y las llevaré conmigo hasta la muerte. Las quiere mucho.

Su hija Candy

Colocó la carta en el sobre y le puso el sello, la nodriza entró con la pequeña Bárbara en brazos y le dijo que era hora de que le diera de comer.

-¿Cómo está el pequeño William? -preguntó ella-

-Bien señora, se ha quedado dormido después de que usted le dio el pecho

-¿y Dorothy?

-Está en la cocina señora ¿quiere que le llame?

-no, déjala, debe estar acostumbrándose a su nuevo puesto

Candy le había ofrecido a Dorothy ser ama de llaves de su casa y ella había aceptado aunque sintió un poco de tristeza dejar la casa de los Andley y más ahora que la salud de la señora Elroy había empeorado. Al parecer el que Anthony se hubiera alejado un poco sentimentalmente de ella la había llevado a una profunda depresión. Archie se sentía tremendamente mal y no sabía cómo aliviar su pena, Stear solía hacerle compañía un rato por las noches después que llegaba del trabajo pero ella solo quería ver a su adorado sobrino nieto. El padre de Anthony también la visitaba de vez en cuando y los señores Cornwell trataban de hacerla sentir querida pero nada funcionaba.

Tampoco le ayudaba mucho su edad avanzada, había perdido el apetito sobre todo desde que se enteró que su querido sobrino nieto se había ido para Australia tras la hermana de Candy. Ella consideraba aun que todos los problemas de su familia aparecieron a raíz de que Albert decidió adoptar a Candy.

-Me parece –dijo Archie- que deberíamos buscar un especialista, tal vez un psicólogo. Si la abuela sigue así tal vez este sea el último año que pase con nosotros.

-¿La vez tan mal? –Le preguntó Stear-

-muy mal hermano

-Y Anthony sigue sin aparecer, ni siquiera nos ha enviado un telegrama para contarnos como llegó

-Déjalo, no vez que está con la mujer que ama

-bueno, ojalá que pueda recuperarla y regrese pronto

-bueno yo voy a ver como sigue la abuela, Annie no puede estar todo el tiempo con ella, también tiene que cuidar a los niños

-ve, ve que más tarde iré yo

Kate había terminado de hablar con Anthony y le había contado como estaban las cosas en el convento.

-Pero amor –le dijo él- olvida eso y vayámonos pronto de aquí

-tengo que limpiar mi nombre si no, no podré estar en paz conmigo misma entiéndeme por favor Toni, solo serán unos cuantos días lo prometo.

-Está bien, te daré una semana

-pero es que…

-Una semana y no más, si no has arreglado ese asunto en una semana te juro que te secuestro

Anthony se despidió de Kate y saltó por la ventana, huyó como un bandido pero contento por haberse encontrado con su amada.

Al día siguiente Kate tenía que ayudar a las hermanas en la cocina y cuando le tocó llevar la bandeja con los platos de comida para el siguiente grupo, grupo en el que se encontraba Madeleine, se le vino algo a la cabeza. Aprovechando que la hermana estaba distraía sirviendo en los demás platos, ella tomó un poco de salsa picante y lo puso en la comida que le daría a su enemiga. Salió antes de que alguien se diera cuenta y empezó a pasar los platos. Todas las novicias estaban entretenidas conversando, después que se hubieran servido a todas. Las demás hermanas se sentaron y se dispusieron a dar las gracias a Dios por los alimentos, luego todas empezaron a degustar lo servido. Madeleine se puso roja como un tomate, al sentir el ardor de la salsa picante bajar por su esófago y sin querer dijo en voz alta que la comida estaba mala.

-Está horrible -dijo mientras bebió un poco de agua-

-¡Por Dios! Es comida del creador -dijo la hermana Dolores- ¿Cómo puede decir algo así?

-Debe ser -dijo Kate- que esperaba otro plato este día o no le gusta la sazón de la hermana Eduviges, en cuanto a mi me parece un plato muy bueno ¿Qué dicen chicas?

-Está exquisito -dijo Clara- no sé porque no te agrada Madeleine

-Está muy rico -dijo Virginia-

-Amiga, ¿te pasa algo? -Se preocupó Michelle-

-nada, no es nada, no quise decir eso hermanas, disculpen ustedes

-entonces coma todo hermana y piense en los muchos hambrientos que no tienen ni un pedazo de pan que llevarse a la boca

Madeleine miró con resentimiento y odio a Kate ya sospechaba que ella había sido la causante de todo.

Horas más tarde Kate y Santiago estaban conversando en el confesionario sobre sus problemas.

-Santiago, debo confesarte algo

-¿Qué has hecho?

-El hombre que amo ha venido a buscarme a mi habitación en la noche y...

-Pero ¿cómo es posible eso?

-ni me preguntes porque no lo sé. Anthony quiere que deje el convento y me valla con él

-¿y qué piensas hacer?

-le dije que me diera tiempo para solucionar las cosas aquí. No pienso irme sin antes sacarle las caretas a esos hipócritas  
-entiendo  
-¿y tú Santiago?  
-¿Yo qué?  
-¿Qué harás con tu vida?  
-Pues ya lo estás viendo, estoy aquí, pronto se me asignará una parroquia en este u otro pueblo y seguiré el camino que he elegido  
-no pareces muy convencido, tampoco veo entusiasmo  
-es que me siento muy extraño desde que me llegó una carta de mi padre. Él nunca quiso que yo tomara los hábitos y tal vez escribió esa carta para ponerme la duda  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Es que... ¿te acuerdas de la mujer de la que te conté, aquella que hice sufrir?  
-Sí ¿Qué ha pasado?  
-Mi padre me cuenta que ha regresado después de estos años y que tiene una hija, que es madre soltera y que la niña podría ser mi hija, que se parece tanto a mí y yo no sé qué pensar  
-¿Por qué no lo averiguas?  
-Eso significaría que yo tendría que viajar hasta Londres para saberlo y no puedo irme así no más, acabo de llegar  
-Puede ser que la vida te esté dando otra oportunidad piénsalo mucho  
-estoy pidiéndole a Dios que me ilumine

-y estoy segura de que te ayudará

Madeleine tenía el turno de la limpieza y Kate seguía pensando en hacerle pagar de alguna forma su maldad.

Cuando ella estaba ocupada buscando en el cuarto de trebejos un trapeador colocó un extraño líquido en el cubo con agua y desinfectante que había preparado la chica. Se fue antes de que alguien la viera y Madeleine ni por enterada de la situación, cuando se puso a baldear los pasillos y los pisos se mancharon de tinta azul, tal fue su asombro que se puso a gritar del coraje porque ahora le tocaba fregar duramente hasta que se perdiera el color pero era inútil y las demás novicias salieron a ver qué pasaba cuando todas se asombraron de ver el piso que había sido blanco ahora moteado de azul eléctrico.

-¡Por la Santísima Virgen! -Exclamó una de sus compañeras- ¿Qué hiciste?

La reverenda llegaba junto a otras religiosas y casi le da un infarto al ver el piso sucio.

-¿Qué has hecho Madeleine? –Preguntó la hermana Mariana-

-Yo, yo solo quise, le puse un poco de desinfectante no pensé que esto ocurriría

-tal vez confundiste la botella de desinfectante con la anilina azul que usamos para teñir los hábitos -dijo Clara-

-No lo sé -dijo ella asustada-

-Pues va a tener que dejarlo como estaba porque más tarde va a venir monseñor a visitarnos y no quiero que piense que no somos pulcros -dijo la reverenda-

-Yo me ofrezco a ayudarla -dijo Kate con una chispa de sarcasmo, lo que crispó los nervios de Madeleine-

-muy noble de su parte señorita Buttman pero no olvide que hoy también tiene turno en la cocina y se necesitan muchas manos sobre todo por la visita de monseñor. -Le dijo la superiora- deje que ella se encargue, es su responsabilidad.

-como usted diga hermana

Madeleine estaba molesta, ella sabía que detrás de todo esto estaba Kate y ya buscaría la forma de vengarse, alguna manera encontraría.

Todo el mundo se fue y ella quedó sola fregando el piso con una esponja y el escaso jabón que le habían dado.

Aquella noche Kate estaba pensando en su próximo ataque contra Michelle y Madeleine.

-Haber leído el diario de Candy me ayuda bastante, me he robado una idea, bueno Elisa de algo me sirve tu maldad me has inspirado.

En ese momento entró Anthony por la ventana y corrió a abrazarla.

-Mi amor no aguanté las ganas

-te dije que nos veríamos en una semana ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a darte un beso antes de dormir

-vete, vete por favor

-no me iré sin lo que he venido a buscar, dame el beso y me voy

Kate le dio un beso fugaz y le pidió que se marchara de inmediato pero él no hizo caso y le robó otro beso que se prolongó mucho.

Afuera estaban Michelle y Madeleine merodeando por los pasillos y hablando bajito.

-Esta es mi oportunidad de hundir a Kate Buttman y hacerle pagar por sus bromas de mal gusto -dijo Madeleine-

-¿Qué haremos? -Preguntó Michelle-

-iremos a decirle a la superiora que Kate acaba de meter a su amante a su habitación

-tal vez no nos crea, pensará que es una broma como la vez pasada, cuando ella te acusó

-no porque somos dos las que vamos a decírselo, en estos momentos esta fulana está encerrada con el chico que ha venido a buscarla en varias ocasiones y siempre que entra a su cuarto se demora como una hora ahí dentro, ya le he tomado el tiempo, además no sabe que nosotras sabemos, ¿entiendes?, no tendrá tiempo de esconderlo como yo, quiero que la encuentren con las manos en la masa y la expulsen para siempre de este convento

-entonces vayamos rápido a decirle

Las dos caminaron rápido en dirección a la oficina de la reverenda para informarle lo que estaba pasando. Santiago alcanza a verlas y se queda como pensativo.

Michelle, Madeleine y la superiora llegan a la puerta de Kate y antes de que la hermana tocara Madeleine le advierte que no lo haga porque el hombre que estaba adentro podría saltar por la ventana.

La hermana abre la puerta y ve a un bulto que se mueve en la cama cubierta por la sábana blanca.

-Señorita Buttman -llamó la hermana-

Kate levantó la sábana y asombrada se quedó mirando a las tres mujeres que entraron sin permiso a su alcoba.

-No entiendo ¿acaso sucedió algo? -preguntó ella-

-El chico rubio que entra todas las noches a tu cuarto, debe estar por aquí -dijo ella-

-esto debe tratarse de otra broma ¿Verdad? -Preguntó molesta la superiora-

-no, no es así hermana -dijo Michelle-

-entonces ¿dónde está el hombre que ustedes dijeron? -preguntó molesta-

Michelle le arrebató la sábana pero no encontró a nadie más en la cama, solo estaba Kate en camisón decente y Madeleine abrió la ventana y miró hacia abajo y no vio nada. Michelle buscó debajo de la cama y tampoco encontró nada.

-¿Ustedes creen que tengo tiempo para andarlo perdiendo en tonterías?

-No, no

-¿quieren ganarse un castigo igual que el de la Señorita Buttman?

-No. No -dijo ya asustada Madeleine- aun podemos descubrirla, ella tiene una foto de él escondida entre el forro de la almohada, si usted la ve se dará cuenta de que no miento, es el mismo que vino a buscarla hace unos días y que estuvo en su dirección, hermana.

-¿cómo sabe usted que ella guarda una foto?

-un día limpiando hermana, sin querer la encontré mientras sacudía la almohada y tiene una dedicatoria muy fuerte en la parte de atrás

Tal fue el escándalo que armaron estás dos intrigantes que las demás novicias se levantaron y fueron a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? -Preguntaron algunas-

Muchas curiosas se asomaron a ver porque la puerta estaba abierta y Kate estaba inmóvil escuchando las acusaciones de sus dos enemigas.

-Esa dedicatoria contiene muchas palabras indecentes hermana, usted tiene que verla -dijo Michelle-

Madeleine cogió las almohadas y los cojines y los sacudió varias veces pero no encontró nada. Kate se molestó mucho y le gritó delante de todas reclamándole.

-¿Buscas algo para incriminarme? La foto de un hombre, pues te la daré, porque no solo tengo una foto sino varias fotos de hombres.

Kate se agachó y sacó de un cajón varias fotos entre las que estaban todos los miembros de la familia Andley incluida Candy. Como nadie en el convento sabía de la existencia de su hermana la mostró a todas para que vieran como salía en fotos de grupo con todos sus amigos varones. Luego sacó más fotos, fotos de su padre, de Anthony y de Oscar.

-A ver querida Madeleine ¿Cuál de todos estos hombres es mi amante según tú?

Madeleine señaló a Anthony.

-pero si este es él mismo muchacho que vino a preguntar por usted hace algunos días -dijo la superiora-

-Se da cuenta hermana es una desvergonzada -dijo Michelle-

Clara le arranchó la foto y la vio al percatarse de que era el rubio con el que había hablado y el mismo que le dio la carta para Kate habló de inmediato.

-Sí, lo conozco, es el mismo que vino buscando a Kate hace algunos días -dijo-

-Se da cuenta hermana, ella es una cualquiera no merece estar en el convento -dijo Michelle-

-te equivocas Michelle -Aclaró Clara- cuando dije que conocía al hombre de la foto no quise afirmar lo que mismo que ustedes, porque tuve la oportunidad de cruzar unas cuantas palabras con el caballero y me pude percatar de que se trataba de un familiar, un primo de la señorita Buttman.

-Anthony pertenece a la familia Andley de América y si vino a buscarme tal vez fue a traerme alguna noticia de mi hermana que estaba a punto de dar a luz. Si se fijan bien lo verán entre las fotos de la familia. -Dijo enérgicamente Kate-

-¿Y la foto esa donde le pones una dedicatoria atrevida?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Estás loca, ninguna foto tiene dedicatoria

-debiste esconderla

-si la foto existe entonces búscala

-Esto es absurdo, ya estoy cansada de este juego de rivalidades que hay entre ustedes, no sé a quién creerle

-Hermana déjeme decirle algo -dijo Kate- si fuera verdad lo que dice Madeleine exijo que se me ponga a prueba, que alguien más duerma conmigo, de pronto la misma Madeleine podría compartir el cuarto así ella podrá saber cuando el famoso amante entre a mi habitación

-no, haré algo mejor, como la vez pasada la castigué a usted por haber inventado tamaña mentira sobre uno de nuestros frailes ahora les tocará a ellas cumplir con un castigo por acusar a alguien sin tener pruebas contundentes. Michelle y Madeleine a partir de mañana tendrán que lavar todos los ventanales del convento y sus cortinas hasta dejarlas impecables.

-Pero hermana no puede hacernos eso, nosotras decimos la verdad

-no es un gran castigo el que les estoy imponiendo señoritas, es solo un poco de trabajo ¿o prefieren dormir en la celda de castigo por 15 días?

-no hermana

-entonces a callar, ya saben ahora cual es su trabajo a partir de mañana

-si hermana

-y las demás a dormir, aquí no ha pasado nada -dijo la reverenda-

Todas se dispersaron y se fueron a dormir a sus cuartos mientras Michelle y su amiga, se morían de la rabia.

-Tú dijiste que nos creería -la recriminó Michelle-

-no contaba con que él se hubiera ido tan rápido

-todo nos salió mal

-odio a esa mujer pero ya va a ver

Santiago estaba con Anthony en la puerta trasera del convento.

-Gracias por avisarnos y por ayudarme a salir rápido de ahí -le dijo el rubio al sacerdote-

-Kate es una buena chica y quiero que cuando salga de aquí lo haga limpiamente, que no haya nada malo que decir de ella, cuido su reputación. Por eso le pido que no vuelva más, que espere hasta que ella salga de aquí, hoy corrieron con suerte pero no siempre será así, por eso hay que evitar los peligros, yo ayudaré a Kate a que termine lo que tiene que hacer aquí y pueda irse tranquila con usted.

-nuevamente le agradezco y seguiré su consejo, padre.

-llámeme simplemente Santiago

-está bien, gracias Santiago

Se despidieron y Santiago cerró la puerta y se fue adentro mientras Kate en su cuarto suspiraba aliviada.

-todo salió bien. Qué bueno que castigaron a ese par, ahora solo me falta poner en marcha mi plan. Menos mal que aquella foto con la dedicatoria ya no la tengo.

Recuerdo

La primera noche en que entró Anthony a su cuarto estuvieron conversando y ella le mostró la foto, el quiso llevársela.

-Me gusta lo que has escrito pensando en mí, así que me la llevaré

-No por favor quiero tenerla

-seguro que tienes más fotos mías por ahí

-sí pero en aquella te ves mejor

-ya tendrás mejores fotos mías, no, me tendrás a mi cuando nos casemos

-¿nos casaremos?

-¿acaso lo dudas? Quiero que nos casemos en primavera cuando las dulces Adeline florezcan

-Te amo

-y yo a ti

Fin del recuerdo

La semana empezó a correr y Michelle y Madeleine pagaron su castigo, la noche antes de que Kate abandonara el convento puso a andar su plan, estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo saldría todo pero confiaba en que bien.

Madeleine salió de su habitación y se fue al cuarto de Fray Lorenzo, cerró la puerta con seguro y llamó al Fray.

-Mi amor ya vine, ¿me estabas esperando Lorenzo?

Estaba alguien debajo de una gran colcha que con una voz un poco ronca le contestó.

-Sí te esperaba hace rato ¿Por qué demoraste?

-estaba esperando a que todas las hermanas se durmieran pero ¿Por qué tienes la voz tan ronca?

-estoy un poco resfriado

-ya sé que te ayudará, una noche de pasión desenfrenada te curará enseguida.

-¿Una noche como las demás que hemos tenido?

-Sí, pero esta noche será mejor voy a volverte loco en la cama, voy a aplicar todas esas cositas que te gustan, pero ya deja de cubrirte

Madeleine levantó la colcha y su sorpresa fue tan grande que casi se desmaya, era la hermana superiora.

-¡Hermana! –Exclamó asombrada llevándose las manos a la boca-

-Usted es una descarada ¿Cómo puede hacer algo así? Y yo que no quería creerlo

-Hermana Mariana yo puedo explicarle todo solo tiene que escucharme

-¿Qué voy a escuchar? ¿Me va a contar de las desenfrenadas noches de pasión que ha tenido con Fray Lorenzo? Pues no me interesa, mañana mismo abandonará este convento para nunca más volver

-No por favor, se lo suplico –cayó a los pies de la hermana-

-Levántese y vaya a su cuarto a alistar su equipaje, no quiero que esté en mi presencia nunca más

La hermana Mariana salió de la oficina dejando sola a Madeleine y se fue a buscar a Kate que la estaba esperando en el pasillo y juntas irían a buscar a Fray Lorenzo quien estaba conversando con Santiago.

-Y esa es la verdadera historia de mi vida, no sé si pueda continuar aquí siendo yo un hombre que tiene estos antecedentes, además hay tanta mujer hermosa aquí que son una tentación –le dijo Santiago-

-No digas eso, mira no hay porque pensar así, tú puedes también tener tus momentos de placer cuando quieras que Dios te perdona si ofreces unas cuantas misas y haces unos cuantos ayunos

-¿No me dirá que usted lo hace?

-Pues…

-Sería mi ídolo al atreverse estando en un lugar como este

-Pues tengo varias amantes

-No puedo creerlo, entonces cuando estábamos en el otro monasterio y las mujeres de la limpieza se encerraban con usted era porque…

-Sí, veo que no eres tonto

-y ¿Aquí también lo hace?

-Pues claro

-No puedo imaginar cuantas monjitas se ha llevado usted a la cama

-muchas

-¿tiene alguna en especial?

-Pues sí pero prométeme que no dirás nada de lo que te estoy contando

-No, nunca, se lo juro

-Madeleine es mi moza predilecta, aunque estoy tratando de ligarme a Michelle su amiguita inseparable

-¡Hum! Ya veo

-entonces ¿Quieres que te consiga a alguna? Las monjitas nos tienen miedo y jamás nos delatarían y si alguna quisiera delatarnos ¿a quién crees tú que van a creer? ¿A unas simples novatas o a una eminencia como yo?

-Pues a usted desde luego

-Y a ti también porque eres mi pupilo

-lo pensaré aunque no me parece correcto

-Sí decides lo contrario por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie ¿Me guardarás el secreto?

-yo sí, pero ellas no lo creo –le dijo señalando hacia el frente detrás de él-

Al voltearse se da cuenta de que Kate y la hermana Mariana lo han escuchado todo.

-No puedo creer que usted Fray Lorenzo, usted, quien tenía toda nuestra confianza nos haya traicionado así de esta manera, y no solo a nosotros si no a Dios, cuando se enteren las máximas autoridades, voy a escribir una carta al vaticano.

-Nunca podrá sacarme de mi puesto tengo influencias hermana Mariana, así que es mejor que olvide todo lo que escuchó si no quiere ser usted la que sea removida de su cargo.

-¿Con qué cara se atreve a decir eso cuando es usted el que ha cometido tan grande falta?

-nadie les creerá, tengo un primo en el pontificado y no tienen pruebas más que sus inútiles palabras

-pues veremos quién gana –dijo Kate- tenemos todo grabado, usamos un fonógrafo para grabar su confesión y ahora mismo ese fonógrafo va en camino a las máximas autoridades para que lo releven de su cargo.

-muchachita del demonio

-cállese usted Fray Lorenzo –gritó Santiago-

-¿Tú? Que eres como un hijo para mí ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

-estoy del lado de lo santo y usted pisoteó todo eso

-maldita sea –quiso arrancarse los cabellos de la cabeza-

Al día siguiente tanto Fray Lorenzo como Michelle y Madeleine abandonaron el convento así que Kate se sintió con fuerzas para dejar el convento.

-Hermana Mariana, lamento todo lo que ha pasado y espero que pronto pueda solucionar lo de Fray Lorenzo

-No te preocupes, Fray Lorenzo cree que tiene muchas influencias pero lo que él no sabe es que soy prima del papa y cuando le cuente toda la historia estoy segura de que le darán un escarmiento a este hombre pero dime ¿En verdad piensas abandonarnos? Ya te he pedido disculpas por lo del castigo que te dimos sin merecerlo.

-Yo entiendo porque tal vez si hubiera estado en su lugar actuaría igual, usted solo estaba impartiendo disciplina, además eso ya es pasado

-pero entonces ¿por qué te vas?

-Porque he pensado mejor las cosas y creo que Virginia y Clara tienen razón, yo no nací para ser monja, me gusta ayudar pero tengo otras maneras de hacerlo, seguiré el ejemplo de unos amigos de Londres y el de mi propia Hermana Candy. Además como dijo la hermana Dolores un día, soy demasiado vanidosa como para vestir un hábito.

Ambas rieron por unos segundos.

-bueno no queremos obligarte, espero que algún día vuelvas a visitarnos

-seguro hermana. Por favor me despide de la hermana Eduviges, Dolores, March y Eleodora.

-Claro muchacha, ve con Dios y gracias por abrirnos los ojos

Kate le dio un abrazo a la reverenda y salió de la oficina, afuera estaba Santiago con su maleta.

-Vamos, te dejo en el pueblo, me dieron un camión para hacer las compras

-¿Un camión?

-Sí ¿Nunca has visto uno?

-No

-te gustará, vamos que se hace tarde

Kate entusiasmada se subió al camión y vio por la ventana el paisaje invernal de Australia. Mientras conducía Santiago conversaba con Kate sobre lo bien que resultó el plan de desenmascarar a Fray Lorenzo y Madeleine.

-Ojalá se arrepientan y enmienden su camino

Llegaron a su destino y Kate se bajó, Santiago le ayudó con la maleta y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Espero que encuentres la felicidad Kate

-Y tú la tuya

-lo que hiciste me ha dado el valor para regresar a Londres, deséame suerte

-Suerte Santiago

Kate entró al pequeño hostal y preguntó por uno de sus huéspedes, el hombre que atendía iba a responderle pero Anthony llegó antes y la sorprendió.

-Mi amor, al fin dejaste ese sombrío lugar. Ahora si seremos muy felices, perdámonos del resto del mundo

-Toni mi amor

Sin importarles quiénes los estuvieran viendo se dieron un apasionado beso y se abrazaron.

En Chicago, Candy estaba contenta con su esposo y sus hijos pero no sabía que algo malo estaba por suceder y tenía que ver con Elisa. En el próximo capitulo la maldad de Elisa no tiene límites.


	71. LA MALDAD DE ELISA

**Capítulo LXXI**

**La Maldad de Elisa no tiene límites**

Kate y Anthony salieron de la oficina de telégrafos y se subieron a un auto rumbo a su felicidad.

Candy estaba desayunando con su esposo cuando llega Dorothy con un papel en las manos.

-Candy, ha llegado algo para ti, es un telegrama

Dorothy la trataba con familiaridad a petición de ella misma, le entregó el papel y se marchó.

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó curioso su esposo-

-Es de Kate ¡Me emociona! -Después de leer las cortas líneas-

-¿Qué dice mi cuñada?

-Que está feliz con Anthony y que se van a ausentar hasta mediados de primavera

-¡Hum! Eso me suena a luna de miel adelantada

-¡Terry!

-Mi amor no te sorprendas, el amor es así, ya lo sabes

-Anthony sabrá respetarla, además al final dice que le avise a papá que confíe en ella que sabrá comportarse

-Bueno eso lo aclara todo y… eso me recuerda que tú y yo no hemos tenido una verdadera luna de miel, por eso cuando los niños tengan la edad suficiente pienso secuestrarte por una buena temporada

-¿A sí?

-Sí porque tengo aun una deuda pendiente contigo y no termino de pagarla

-¡Hum! Empezaran a correr los intereses, tal vez no termines de pagarme nunca

-entonces seré tu esclavo para siempre

-Bueno señor esclavo, entonces empiece por terminar su desayuno antes de que se vaya al trabajo porque yo iré a buscar a papá para contarle la buena nueva

Candy le da un beso en la frente a su esposo y sale del comedor en busca de su padre que estaba leyendo el periódico en la sala.

-Papá te traigo buenas noticias

-Dime hija mía

-Pues que Kate y Anthony están juntos

-y ya están en camino acá imagino

-Pues no, van a regresar a mediados de primavera

-¿Qué?

-No te enojes papá, Anthony la va a cuidar, yo confío en ellos

-bien, bien yo estuve hablando con Anthony y él fue sincero conmigo, confiaré en ellos

-piensa que ahora será feliz

-Si hija, ahora todos seremos felices -le dijo mientras se levantó a abrazarla-

El tiempo empieza a transcurrir, vinieron días tranquilos, los amigos cenaban juntos de vez en cuando y compartían alegres momentos. Llegaron las navidades y el año nuevo y todos disfrutaron como siempre de la amistad y la familia. Kate y Anthony estaban en Francia disfrutando de los fuegos artificiales, la música y la buena comida. Después llegó la primavera y la mansión Andley se vistió de bellas flores, las dulces Candy y Adeline engalanaban maravillosamente la residencia.

-¡Ojalá Anthony pudiera verlas! -Dijo Stear-

-Al menos nos llegó su postal de Francia -comentó Archie-

-Me alegra saber que está bien pero me entristece no poder decirle que la tía abuela está mal

-deberíamos mandarle un comunicado

-¿y dañar sus vacaciones? No, de ninguna manera, sufrió tanto por más de 10 años lejos de nosotros, de la vida, de la realidad, de todo y merece ser feliz

-tienes razón, pero ojala alcance a verla con vida.

Elisa estaba sentada en el jardín de la casa de Neil quejándose por su abultado vientre. Neil y Karen conversaban cerca de ella.

-¡Odio estar así! No veo la hora de deshacerme de ti -decía al fruto de sus entrañas-

Karen estaba contenta porque próximamente se estrenaría la nueva obra escrita por Terry.

-Siento gran emoción Neil, siento que esta nueva actuación será la consagración de mi carrera artística

-Me gusta tu papel, es bastante realista -le dijo Neil-

-Sí y Terry es un buen director, te cuento que es muy estricto, a veces pienso que mejor que Robert

-La verdad es que me he dado cuenta de que el teatro lo apasiona

-Sí, creo que su esfuerzo ha dado frutos, tenemos éxito a pesar de que la introducción del cine mudo nos está haciendo competencia

-nada puede igualar a los actores en vivo y en directo

-bueno puede decirse que…

No terminaron de conversar porque Elisa dio un alarido muy fuerte de dolor, su hijo estaba por nacer.

-¡maldición! ¡Maldición! Creo que voy a morir, este mocoso ya quiere salir -gritó ella- Neil, llévame urgente al hospital, me urge salir de este infierno

-¡Elisa!

Neil y Karen la tomaron cada uno de un brazo y la ayudaron a caminar hasta el auto, unas horas más tarde, Elisa había dado a luz una niña robusta y muy sana.

Neil parecía el padre, estuvo tan nervioso durante el tiempo que duró el alumbramiento, finalmente le mostraron a su sobrina y se sintió feliz. A su hermana la trasladaron a unos de los cuartos, cuando ya pudo recibir visitas, llegó su madre a verla, tenía tantos deseos de ver a su nieta y le dio tanto gusto, era blanquita y tenía los ojos grandes y grises. El señor Legan no había hecho mención en visitarla.

-me siento feliz pero a la vez triste porque tu padre no quiso venir a conocer a su nieta -le dijo a Elisa-

-Me da igual si quiere o no conocer a ese escuincle

-¿Por qué hablas así? Es tu hija

-Esa niña no me importa, solo es un estorbo en mi vida

-No, no digas eso Elisa ¿acaso no te da miedo que Dios te castigue por despreciar a tu propia hija?

-Ella va a ser la única culpable de que yo no pueda conseguir marido ¿Quién va a querer relacionarse con una madre soltera?

-¿Y con una mujer de la vida alegre si? -Preguntó molesta haciendo referencia a la vida inmoral que llevaba su hija- Por eso tu padre te repudia, porque no cambias

-ya estoy harta de escuchar lo mismo, tú y Neil me tienen cansada

Candy se enteró del nacimiento de la hija de Elisa y quiso verla, pasó junto a su esposo al cunero para que Neil se la mostrara.

-Es muy bonita -dijo Candy-

-Sí que lo es -dijo emocionado Neil- es mi sobrina

-¿Cómo está Elisa? -Preguntó Terry-

-Está en perfecto estado, lo que me preocupa es como vaya a criar a la niña, se muestra reacia a darle afecto, ni siquiera quiere darle el pecho

-Elisa sigue siendo la misma de siempre -dijo Terry- ¿Cómo es posible que no se le haya despertado el instinto maternal?

-Hay personas así -dijo Karen- personas que acumulan odio durante sus vidas y terminan odiando hasta la muerte

Dos días después Elisa y la niña fueron dadas de alta y Neil las llevó a su casa. Karen se había encargado de la decoración de su cuarto, había mandado a cortar flores para alegrar el ambiente, una pequeña cunita color rosa estaba junto a la cama de Elisa.

Elisa entró, Neil llevaba a la niña en brazos mientras la empleada le ayudaba a recostarse. Neil dejó al bebé en la cunita.

-Si necesitas algo, solo llámame estaré en el estudio trabajando en unos informes.

Elisa se puso a pensar en lo que haría con su vida y no le gustó para nada tener que lidiar con una hija.

-No voy cuidarte, me fastidian tus berridos, me duele la cabeza escucharte, además por tu culpa perdí mi figura, he ganado unos kilos contigo. Hoy me despediré de ti niña odiosa. -Dijo acercándose a la cuna donde dormía su hija-

Al día siguiente Neil entra al despacho y se horroriza al ver la caja fuerte abierta, se acerca y comprueba que ha sido forzada y que el dinero que había dentro ha desaparecido.

-Nos han robado -Se lamentó él- voy a llamar a la policía

En ese momento entra la empleada y le dice que Elisa no está en el cuarto y que ha dejado una carta.

-No puede ser, déjame ver

Elisa se había fugado con el dinero de la caja fuerte y aprovechó para dejar en el abandonado, a su pequeña hija recién nacida.

Ser madre -decía la carta- no es para mí. No he nacido para eso. Perdona que me vaya así y que te haya robado lo que tenías guardado en tu caja fuerte pero necesitaba el dinero para hacer mi nueva vida. Adiós para siempre Neil. Tú hermana Elisa.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Elisa! ¿Cómo es posible todo esto? Me has robado a mí, a tu propio hermano -Se lamentó él-

Unas horas más tarde, toda la familia Andley se había enterado, así mismo Candy quien sintió lástima por la pequeña.

-Pobrecito ese angelito que no tiene culpa de nada ¿Cómo pudo tener a una madre tan desnaturalizada como Elisa?

-Eso era de esperarse de parte de Elisa, ella nunca hubiera sido una buena madre -le dijo Terry-

-¿Y quién se hará cargo de la pequeña? -Preguntó Candy-

-Yo, es mi sobrina -indicó Neil- Si mi hermana no aparece dentro de un tiempo prudencial solicitaré la custodia legal de la niña

-Te felicito Neil -le dijo Terry- es lo mejor que puedes hacer tratándose de tu misma sangre

-Cuando Karen y yo nos casemos, juntos nos encargaremos de criarla y educarla de la mejor manera, claro si Elisa no aparece arrepentida reclamándola.

El tiempo siguió pasando y Candy estaba contenta con los niños, los había sacado en el coche a tomar un poco de sol, se encontró con Annie en el parque, ella había salido junto a las niñeras que le estaban ayudando con sus hijos.

-Candy, luces bien hoy

-¡Oh Annie! Estoy contenta porque me he enterado de algo bueno

-cuéntame -le dijo tomándola de las manos y sentándole a su lado en una de las bancas del parque-

-Fui al hospital para la revisión mensual de los niños, no puedo creer que ya vayan a cumplir 5 meses, el doctor me dijo que están sanitos

-te felicito

-gracias, pero no era eso lo que quería contarte sino algo más

-¿Qué?

-estoy emocionada, me he enterado que Susana también está de encargo

-¿De veras? Qué lindo

-estaremos rodeados de niños

-Los enviaremos a la misma escuela

-Serán amigos

-puede ser que hasta en el futuro emparentemos

-y la familia se haga más grande

-y más unida

Las dos se abrazaron como cuando eran un par de niñas.

-La vida nos ha premiado con unos esposos maravillosos -dijo la rubia-

-y con unos hijos preciosos

Detrás de un árbol cercano un par de ojos marrones las estaban observando, era Elisa quien tenía una chispa grande de maldad.

-Me pagarás Candy, mientras yo viva serás infeliz, tú y todos los tuyos serán infelices, te lo juro

El conde le sugirió a Candy que no contratara a nadie más en el área de servicio porque con los empleados que tenía la casa era más que suficiente.

-Ya no contrataré a nadie más, no te preocupes, lo que si haré será contratar a una institutriz para que se encargue de la educación del niño que pensamos adoptar Terry y yo

-¿Estás segura de querer adoptar?

-Sí papá porque tengo que confesarte algo

-¿Qué?

-Yo le prometí a Dios que si me daba un hijo propio adoptaría uno o dos niños del hogar donde me crié

-¿Acaso dudabas de poder tener hijos?

-Sí papá, por el accidente que tuve, aquel donde murió mi primer esposo

Candy empieza a recordar aquel trágico accidente y su rostro empieza a llenarse de lágrimas.

Recuerdo:

En una carretera no muy transitada de México iban los dos en el automóvil que conducía el propio Albert.

-Sabes qué Candy -le dijo él- tengo pensado que cuando nazca nuestro hijo voy a comprar una casa más grande para que ya no sigamos viviendo en la pequeña que tenemos en renacer de la sierra, el niño necesitará espacio para jugar y sobre todo si llega a parecerse a ti, será un verdadero terremoto.

-¡Albert!

-Jajaja Candy, imagino a nuestro hijo lleno de pecas y trepándose a los árboles de los alrededores y haciendo muchas travesuras

-Seguro que se parecerá a ti Albert, querrá estar viajando de un lado a otro

-Entonces se parecerá a los dos

Albert nota que está oscureciendo y decide encender las luces para ver mejor, más adelante en sentido contrario viene un carro a toda velocidad, el conductor está ebrio, conduce como un loco y en zigzag y Albert se da cuenta de que el impacto será imposible de evitar, Candy empieza a ponerse nerviosa y a clamar a Dios en voz alta.

-¡Dios ayúdanos por favor!

Él hace una maniobra para tratar de salvar sus vidas de alguna manera, pero es tarde, el golpe es brutal y los carros terminan chocando, los tres cuerpos salen despedidos por los aires. Candy está a un lado de la carretera, golpeada y sangrando por nariz y boca, cerca de ella está Albert boca abajo, la otra persona está más adelante también en mal estado.

-¡Albert! ¡Albert! -Llama Candy pero es inútil él no responde-

Candy llora no solo por el intenso dolor que le producen las fracturas que tiene en todo su cuerpo sino por la razón por la que teme acercarse a su esposo. Arrastrándose por el piso llega hasta él y le da vuelta, una fuerte punzada en su vientre y estómago le dice que algo no anda bien.

Albert abre sus ojos y la mira tiernamente por última vez, su frente estaba cruzada por una gran herida abierta...

-Mi ángel -le dijo con su último hálito de vida- te amo

Con esas palabras cerró los ojos para siempre y Candy creyó morir ahí mismo, se abrazó a su cuerpo como los niños pequeños cuando no quieren soltar al osito de peluche que tanto aman.

-Yo también Albert, yo también te amo, no me dejes por favor… Por favor no me dejes, no me abandones.

Fin del recuerdo

-Mi amor no llores, se me parte el corazón verte así -le dijo el Conde-

-Albert era tan bueno, no merecía una muerte así y yo, yo perdí a mi hijo

-Esto es muy doloroso pero al menos te consuela saber que Dios te ha premiado con dos hijos maravillosos y ahora tienes a Terry a tu lado y me tienes a mí y a tu hermana y a tus amigos -le dijo antes de abrazarla- nosotros nunca te dejaremos

-gracias papá por darme fuerzas, por quererme tanto, por recordarme que Dios existe y que nos ama también

-claro, ahora quiero ver una sonrisa -le dijo levantándole el mentón y secando sus lagrimas con un pañuelo-

Ella le dibujó una sonrisa afable y el hombre quedó tranquilo.

-Así está mucho mejor, ahora vayamos a ver cómo están mis nietos ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo papá

A la siguiente semana Candy y Terry estaban de visita en el hogar de Pony conociendo a los niños. La hermana María y la señorita Pony no habían cambiado en nada, pareciese que los años no le pasaban por encima.

El pequeño Pícaro estaba enorme y casi no reconoce a su antigua dueña, lo mismo sucedió con Klin pero luego volvieron a ser los mismos amigos cariñosos de siempre. Miena la perrita que cuidó Candy por un tiempo también estaba ahí y los niños jugaban con los animalitos cuantas veces querían. Ahora que el hogar era más grande acogía a más niños y niñas abandonados y entre ellos a los huérfanos de padres. Uno de ellos cuyo nombre es Jeremías los había estado observando en silencio por un buen rato. Era un niño de tez trigueña, grandes ojos negros y cabello del mismo color como de 8 años de edad. Era hijo de emigrantes mexicanos que murieron en un accidente ferroviario un año antes. Terry se acerca a él y empieza a hablarle pero no se entendían puesto que el niño no hablaba inglés.

-Permíteme Terry -le dijo Candy- yo sé español

Candy le hizo algunas preguntas y emocionada le dijo a Terry que quería adoptarlo.

-¿Estás segura? -Le preguntó su esposo-

-Sí ¿Por qué la duda?

-No te parece que será difícil por el idioma, yo no hablo español

-Pero yo sí y puedo enseñarte, además el también puede aprender inglés. Por favor Terry no digas que no

-Candy tus deseos son ordenes para mí, si quieres que este sea nuestro hijo, este pequeño será

-Por eso te amo Terry porque eres único -le dio un beso lleno de alegría y luego le dijo a la Señorita Pony que iniciara los trámites de la adopción-

Dos días después Candy y Terry regresaron a Chicago con su nuevo hijo Jeremías Grandchester y el Conde al principio se sorprendió pero no rechazó al niño al contrario, trató de ganárselo.

-Ahora tendremos que contratar a alguien que hable español e inglés para que le enseñe -dijo Terry-

-Yo podría -le dijo Candy-

-sí pero recuerda que también tienes trabajos con nuestros otros hijos

-entonces ¿porque no contratan a otra persona? –Dijo el conde-

-Papá tú mismo dijiste que ya no más gente

-pero tratándose de mis nietos cualquier cosa

-Entonces hay que poner un anuncio en el periódico -dijo Terry-

-Sí porque las hermanas Richards renunciaron ayer, tenían que viajar a Florida, su familia acaba de poner un negocio propio -dijo el Conde-

-entonces, sí necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude con los quehaceres de la casa y los niños -Aseguró la rubia-

-Mañana iré a la prensa para que coloquen el anuncio -indicó el Conde-

Al día siguiente en el periódico de la tarde salió publicado que se necesitaba una persona para trabajar en la residencia de los Grandchester Buttman.

-Esto es perfecto -pensó Elisa- justamente lo que estaba necesitando, ahora sí que podré poner en marcha mi plan, Candy Candy pagarás por todo lo que me has robado. Todos te han idolatrado, te tienen como una santa, si no te han colocado en un altar no sé por qué pero pronto caerás para siempre y todos los que te aman sufrirán contigo.

Elisa sacrificó su belleza para poder seguir su maquiavélico plan de vengarse de Candy, una venganza sin sentido porque la rubia no le había hecho nada, lo cierto era que la envidiaba y no soportaba la idea de verla feliz. Se compró una peluca negra y corta, un vestido largo floreado con grandes bolsillos y un par de lentes con fondo de botella. Se miró al espejo y ni ella misma se reconoció.

-¡Pobre Candy! No sabes lo que te espera

Candy estaba meciendo a uno de sus bebes y cantándole una dulce canción de cuna.

-Cuando seas grande -le dijo a William- tú papá y yo te compraremos muchos juguetes y te llevaremos a comer helados y a pasear mucho. Estoy segura de que serás un buen estudiante, irás con tu hermanita y tus queridos primos al real Colegio San Pablo y para las vacaciones pasaremos todo el día juntos, lo prometo.

Dejó al pequeño en la cuna y la doncella entró a decirle que había una aspirante para el puesto que requerían.

-Hazla pasar a la sala, voy a avisarle a mi esposo para que juntos le hagamos la entrevista

-como diga señora

Candy buscó a Terry en el despacho, su escritorio estaba lleno de libretos y panfletos. Una máquina de escribir lo acompañaba junto a una taza de café bien caliente. El par de anteojos hacía que Terry se viera realmente atractivo.

-¡Cariño! Disculpa que te interrumpa en tu trabajo

-tú nunca interrumpes Candy dime ¿Qué necesitas mi cielo?

-acaba de llegar una mujer para el puesto y necesito que vengas conmigo a evaluarla y a examinar su currículo

-claro, enseguida voy

El castaño se levantó y fue junto a su esposa hasta la sala donde esperaba Elisa disfrazada con un currículo falso.

-Buen día

-Buen día señores Grandchester -fingiendo la voz de una mujer mucho más madura- es un placer conocerles

-tome asiento -le indicó Terruce-

-gracias

-¿Usted es? -Preguntó Terry-

-Rose Johnson

-Queremos ver su currículo señora Johnson -dijo la rubia-

Elisa le extendió la carpeta al aristócrata y él revisó detenidamente las recomendaciones y lo que decía en la hoja de vida.

-Aquí dice que usted tiene experiencia con niños pequeños -dijo Terry-

-Así es, trabajé como institutriz por algunos años y mi especialidad son los niños más pequeños

-los míos están muy pequeños todavía a penas van a cumplir 5 meses -aclaró Candy-

-entiendo, pero eso no es problema para mí, porque he trabajado en una guardería y me encantan los niños, me fascinan -dijo ella- he trabajado con niños de dos meses en adelante, si ustedes revisan bien verán que tengo algunas cartas de recomendación

-Muy bien pero díganos ¿Por qué no siguió en sus otros trabajos? -Indagó el castaño-

-fue debido a problemas personales, tuve un familiar muy enfermo, mi madre, ella tenía leucemia y tuve que cuidarla hasta su muerte, que fue hace pocos meses

Elisa hizo referencia a esta enfermedad porque sabía que conmovería el corazón de Candy puesto que su madre había muerto de la misma enfermedad. La rubia entristeció al escuchar esto y Elisa prosiguió con su falso relato.

-Ahora me he quedado a cargo de mis sobrinos, mi hermana es madre soltera y no le alcanza el sueldo por eso necesito trabajar para enviarles una mensualidad y se puedan costear los gastos de alimentación y estudios.

-¡Oh que pena lo de su madre! lo siento mucho -dijo la rubia-

-No, no lo lamente, es mejor así, ahora está descansando

-Terry, yo creo que la señora Johnson reúne todas las cualidades para cuidar de nuestros hijos ¿Qué piensas tú?

-Sí, me parece bien -dijo el castaño- entonces señora Johnson bienvenida a la casa Grandchester, queda usted contratada.

-pero ¿Cómo? -Siguió fingiendo Elisa- ¿no va usted a llamar para que le confirmen mis referencias?

-No es necesario, confiaremos en usted -dijo el aristócrata-

¡Qué error más grande! si hubiera sabido Terry nunca hubiera permitido que esa malvada mujer entrara en su casa. Elisa reía por dentro de su primera victoria y no podía creer lo ingenuo que se había vuelto el castaño, seguramente estar con Candy lo había convertido en una mansa oveja que iba directo al degüello. ¿A dónde se había ido el joven con algo de malicia que conoció en el colegio San Pablo?

La primavera estaba por terminar y Kate mandó otro telegrama, retrasaría su viaje un poco más porque en Londres sus queridos amigos Evelyn y Oscar contraerían nupcias, la invitación también les había llegado a Candy y sus amigos pero para ellos se les imposibilitaba viajar debido a los pequeños.

Elisa increíblemente se había ganado la confianza de todos en la casa, incluso la de los señores Grandchester y el Conde Gerald.

-Rose, hoy iremos al teatro y queremos invitarte, Dorothy también irá será una noche muy divertida, se estrena una comedia de Shakespeare -dijo Candy- así que ponte tu mejor traje, saldremos dentro de una hora

-gracias señora Candy, me emociona, nunca he ido al teatro

-pues esta es tu oportunidad de ver actuar al mejor actor del mundo, mi esposo -dijo con orgullo-

-seguro será una noche inolvidable

Todos estuvieron en el teatro aquella noche, Neil no se perdería por nada la actuación de su novia Karen, Adam llevó a su esposa quien hace tiempo no pisaba un teatro, Annie, Archie, Patty y Stear también estaban, así mismo Bryan y Flammy que ahora estaban de novios, el resto de la familia Andley a excepción de la abuela Elroy que seguía delicada de salud. Elisa observó de reojo como Adam acariciaba el rostro de su esposa y no sabía cómo írsele encima a la maldita coja como ella le llamaba internamente. Maldecía su suerte porque envidiaba ardientemente ser ella a la que acariciara el médico.

Los bebés se habían quedado dormidos en casa y bajo el cargo de una prima de Dorothy que había llegado a ayudarles con los quehaceres de la casa.

Mientras todos veían la actuación de Terry y Karen en las alegres comadres de Windsor Elisa, arrugaba con coraje el programa porque Adam y Susana estaban más por darse tímidos besos que por ver la obra.

El intermedio llegó y todos salieron a tomar algo, Neil sintió una extraña presencia cuando se acercó a saludar a sus amigos.

-¡Hola! –dijo él-

-Hola Neil -Respondieron todos-

-¿Vieron lo bien que actuó mi novia?

Neil se quedó mirando a Rose extrañado y sintió que algo se le movió por dentro, no dejaba de verla y ella trataba de esconder su rostro simulando arreglarse sus horribles anteojos.

-Yo la he visto antes a usted pero no recuerdo donde ¿Nos conocemos? –Preguntó él-

-No, no señor Legan nunca nos hemos visto

-Pero Rose –dijo Candy- si no los hemos presentado ¿Cómo sabe usted que él es el señor Legan?

-Sí ¿Cómo sabe que mi apellido es Legan?

Elisa se puso nerviosa y por un momento no supo que decir pero rápidamente se le ocurrió una idea para justificar su primer error después de tiempo de ocultar quien era.

-Fácil Señor Legan, usted es famoso

-¿Famoso yo?

-Sí, salió en todos los periódicos hace algún tiempo atrás, usted era el loco que se quiso aventar de un onceavo piso

Neil se puso rojo de la vergüenza y Elisa se tapó la boca fingiendo que había cometido una imprudencia.

-¡Oh perdón! ¡Qué pena! Debe pensar que soy una atrevida, se me salió, disculpe usted, no fue mi intención pero debía aclararle que no nos conocemos puesto que no soy de aquí, viví en Colorado y recién hace poco entré a trabajar con los Grandchester.

-Debe ser, es que su rostro me recordó a alguien, a mi odiosa hermana Elisa. ¡Oh perdón! No quise compararla con mi hermana, ella si es odiosa y una mala madre y usted seguramente es muy dulce con los niños.

Elisa hizo una pequeña mueca pero nadie se percató de eso, solo Neil pudo verlo, en su mente ella estaba molesta y quiso reclamarle pero se contuvo, no arruinaría su maravilloso plan.

-Un gusto ¿señorita…?

-Johnson –Respondió ella-

Él le dio la mano y el poder de la sangre le gritaba que ella era su hermana Elisa pero no podía asegurarlo.

El intermedio terminó y todos empezaron a entrar a las salas para seguir viendo la obra.

Todos aplaudían contentos, la obra fue todo un éxito y como siempre Terry obtuvo buenas críticas sobre todo debido a que brilló con luz propia.

Todos empiezan a salir para retirarse del teatro cuando sin querer Adam tropieza con Elisa y le hace caer sus lentes de botella.

-¡Perdón señorita!

Elisa alza la mirada y él se agachó para ayudarle recogiendo sus lentes y se encontró con la profunda mirada de ella. Elisa tomó de inmediato los lentes y se los puso, salió caminando rápido para ir junto a la familia de Candy. Adam se quedó pensativo pero la voz dulce de su esposa lo distrajo de llevar cualquier idea a su mente, solo dijo que esa mujer era extraña.

Neil llegó a casa, después de darle un beso a su sobrina se puso a pensar en aquella mujer de grandes anteojos.

-Ella, ella hizo que se me espelucara el cuerpo ¿Quién es? Tengo que averiguarlo, porque tengo un mal presentimiento

Elisa llega a su habitación, cerró el pestillo de la puerta y tiró los lentes en la cama y se sacó la horrible peluca.

-¡Maldita sea! Mi hermano ya no es el mismo tonto de antes, tengo que cuidarme de él, por casi meto la pata y mi brillante plan casi se viene abajo sobre todo cuando me tropecé con Adam, ojalá no se haya dado cuenta ¡Huy! ¡Cómo odio a esa coja!

Kate estaba arreglando su equipaje para regresar a Chicago; dentro de 4 días más estaría junto a su familia, ahora estaba feliz porque Anthony estaba a su lado y en cuanto pudieran se casarían.

Mientras tanto Elisa fingía amor por los niños Grandchester, pero cuando nadie la estaba viendo les gritaba y los insultaba, ellos lloraban sin poder decir nada puesto que eran tan solo unos bebés. Cuando Candy llegaba ella le decía que era porque tenían hambre.

Tres días después Jeremías pasaba por el cuarto de sus hermanitos cuando vio a la malvada bruja sacarse la peluca negra y observó como los bucles marrones caían sobre sus hombros, pero eso no fue todo lo que vio, lo que más sorprendió al pequeño fue que ella les gritara a los bebés, incluso les dio manotones en las piernitas.

El niño corrió a avisarle a Candy pero ella estaba dormida ya que tenía un fuerte malestar, debido a la gripe que tenía. Terry se levantó de la cama y fue a ver que le pasaba al niño.

El contaba todo lo que había visto en español y Terry no le entendió ni una sola palabra pero como lo vio angustiado trató de tranquilizarlo.

-¡Tranquilo Jeremías! Solo fue una pesadilla

-No pa, no sabes lo que vi, la bruja, la bruja

-¡Ah witch!

-Sí, si –dijo moviendo la cabeza el pobre niño- witch, the babies

-ya entendí, yo me encargo, vamos te llevaré a la cama

-No pa, no pa –repetía el niño-

Terry cargó al niño y lo llevó hasta su cuarto para acostarlo pero él no se tranquilizaba seguía tratando de explicarle lo que había visto. Terry se sentía impotente de no poder entender su idioma.

Mientras tanto Neil salía de una oficina muy asustado y apresurado cuando se encontró con Adam que iba al hospital, al verlo quiso saludarlo.

-¡Neil! ¿Cómo estás?

-Adam, disculpa pero estoy de apuro acabo de enterarme de algo terrible, se trata de aquella mujer que está trabajando en la casa de Candy, puse un detective que descubrió que no existe ninguna Rose Johnson y creo saber quién es ella en realidad. Estoy seguro de que es mi hermana Elisa

-Por Dios, ahora que lo dices yo la vi ese día en el teatro, vi sus ojos, sabía que me recordaba a alguien ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta antes?

-Por eso tengo que ir a prevenir a Candy

-vamos yo te llevo, mi auto está cerca

Los dos se subieron al coche con rumbo a casa de los Grandchester mientras ahí las cosas se ponían cada vez más peligrosas.

Elisa cogió a los bebes y los envolvió en una sabana que amarró a su espalda.

-Cállense escuincles babosos, que se acerca su fin para siempre, jajajaja

Ella iba saliendo cuando el Conde Gerald la alcanza a ver y le grita.

-¿Qué lleva ahí? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Al escuchar el llanto de los infantes se percató de que eran sus nietos y quiso arrebatárselos pero ella lo empujó con fuerza y cayó a los pies del Duque Grandchester que acababa de llegar a la sala al escuchar los gritos.

-¡Usted!

-Se quiere llevar a nuestros nietos Richard

-No lo hará –dijo él-

Elisa rió maléficamente y sacó un arma que llevaba escondida entre su ropa. Apuntándolos les gritó:

-¡Mueran malditos!

Dos disparos se escucharon seguidos, Candy despertó asustada, Terry se levantó y el pequeño jeremías salió corriendo, él lo siguió. Al llegar a la sala se encontró con su madre llorando junto a su padre bañado en sangre y el Conde Gerald consiente pero igual herido quien le dijo que corriera tras Elisa que acababa de robarse a sus hijos.

Terry no podía creerlo ¿Cómo Elisa había podido entrar? Candy bajó corriendo y casi se desmaya al ver a su padre y suegro en el suelo pero el pequeño Jeremías la sostuvo. Terry corrió al jardín pero el auto ya se había marchado, subió a su carro y trató de seguirla pero no pudo alcanzarla, perdió su pista. Al minuto de lo ocurrido llegaron Neil y Adam quienes se dieron cuenta que habían llegado tarde. Candy lloraba desconsolada ante tamaña tragedia, nada pudo calmarla, en el cuarto encontraron la peluca negra y los anteojos con los que se disfrazó Elisa.

-Hay que llamar a la policía –dijo Neil- mi hermana tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho

-Primero tiene que venir la ambulancia –dijo Adam- los señores necesitan atención médica urgente.

La ambulancia llegó y se llevó a los dos aristócratas, Eleanor se fue con ellos y Adam, Neil se quedó con Candy quien no hablaba. Él llamó al resto de la familia.

Archie despertó a Stear y sus esposas que no entendían lo que estaba pasando preguntaban una y otra vez.

-Es Candy –dijo Archie-

-¿Le pasó algo a ella?

-Elisa robó a los bebes e hirió al conde y al duque

-¡Por Dios! ¡Qué tragedia! ¡Quiero ver a Candy! –Dijo la morena-

-Yo también –agregó preocupada Patty-

Terry llegó como a la hora después de buscar inútilmente por toda la ciudad, agitado peguntó si había noticias a Neil, pero él le contestó negativamente con la cabeza, al ver a su esposa terriblemente afectada corrió a su lado, los dos se abrazaron y lloraron juntos.

Aquella noche nadie pudo dormir, la policía llegó a hacer las investigaciones, interrogaron a los sirvientes, y las declaraciones del pequeño Jeremías ayudó bastante, se llevaron la peluca y los anteojos como evidencia del crimen. Ahora sobre Elisa pesaba una grave acusación. Candy había perdido el conocimiento por algunas horas pero en cuanto despertó no hizo más que preguntar por su padre, su suegro pero sobre todo por sus hijos. Annie la abrazaba, Patty la consolaba, le decían que todo saldría bien, que pronto encontrarían a los pequeños.

-Elisa va a matar a mis hijos, los va a matar –decía una y otra vez-

-Candy, Dios los protegerá eso no va a pasar, él no permitirá que les pase nada, nosotras vamos a rezar mucho para que pronto aparezcan

El Conde solo tenía una fractura debido a que la bala entró y salió limpiamente, mientras que el Duque tenía una herida abdominal pero afortunadamente no perjudicó ningún órgano vital pero si estaba delicado, Eleanor tuvo un problema debido al susto, una amenaza de aborto pero gracias a la intervención de los médicos pudieron sacarla de la crisis.

Terruce se sentía culpable por haber caído en la trampa de Elisa y los demás no sabían cómo ayudar. Mientras tanto Elisa estaba escondida en una cabaña cercana a Lakewood, tenía a los bebes acostados en una cama, ellos lloraban pero a ella no le importaba nada, estaba contenta porque sabía que Candy estaba sufriendo.


	72. Vislumbrando el comienzo de 1 nueva vida

**Antes que nada quisiera agradecer a todos los que estuvieron siguiendo mi fic, a la vez aprovechar para pedirles disculpas por no haber actualizado tan seguido pero debido al tiempo que es tan corto para todos y las diferentes ocupaciones no había podido hacerlo. Espero que les guste este capítulo que lo escribí con mucho cariño. Espero no marearlos con tantos nombres, solo quería darles a conocer como Candy su familia y amigos pudieron seguir adelante con sus vidas. Gracias a todos por acompañarme en este largo viaje, un beso…. **

**Capitulo LXXII**

**Vislumbrando el comienzo de una nueva vida**

La situación se había vuelto gris para la familia Grandchester, la policía estaba buscando a Elisa pero hasta ahora no habían dado con alguna pista que les indicara donde podía estar.

En la cabaña en la que se escondía, trabajaba una mujer de aproximadamente 70 años, Elisa le estaba pagando para que se hiciera cargo de los niños mientras ella continuaba con su plan de maldad.

-Ahora todos buscan a Elisa Legan pero no la encontrarán. Candy tu fin se acerca, así Adam sufrirá mucho y también la maldita de su mujer, de paso Anthony y Terry que también me despreciaron. Tal será tu muerte, que nunca podrán olvidarlo.

Elisa se puso una peluca rubia y se vistió de negro con un velo en la cabeza y un par de gafas oscuras, salió de la cabaña y se fue caminando.

Candy rogaba fervorosamente a Dios por la vida de sus pequeños, Terry, Neil, Archie y Stear salieron a ver si tenían suerte y encontraban a Elisa.

Anthony y Kate llegaron a la casa de ella cuando la sirvienta toda nerviosa, le contó lo ocurrido, ellos salieron de inmediato para el hospital. Adam les informó del estado de salud del Conde y del Duque.

Kate fue a buscar a su hermana a la capilla del hospital, la abrazó muy fuerte y lloró con ella.

-Kate, yo tuve la culpa -le dijo Candy- por no haberme dado cuenta de quien estaba metiendo en mi casa

-no, no es tu culpa querida hermana, es esa mala mujer, esa mujer sin corazón que nos quiere hacer daño

Elisa logró entrar al hospital y dejó un sobre en recepción y subiendo a un taxi salió huyendo de ahí.

La joven que atendía se extrañó y temerosa abrió el sobre, cuando se dio cuenta de qué era no le importó abandonar la recepción y subió a la capilla donde estaban Candy y su hermana.

-Señora Directora, tiene que leer esto, una extraña mujer lo dejó en la recepción

Candy leyó la nota y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, sentía como las fuerzas se le iban pero hizo un esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie. Kate le quitó el papel y lo leyó de prisa.

"Querida Candy"

Si quieres ver a tus hijos con vida, ven tú sola a la vieja cabaña abandonada que se encuentra a un kilómetro de Lakewood, si traes a cualquier otra persona o a la policía, mataré sin piedad a tus pequeños bastardos, lo juro. Con Amor Elisa.

-Tengo que ir, tengo que ir

-No Candy, es una trampa

-Son mis hijos, no puedo dejarlos a merced de esa malvada mujer, si no voy los matará

-No puedes ir sola

-Kate, los matará entiende, debo ir sola por favor no vayas a decirle a nadie a donde voy

-es que no puedo dejar que te pase nada

-Más importantes son mis hijos y yo voy a defenderlos como sea

Candy abrazó a su hermana como si fuera la última vez y salió corriendo de ahí, abajo estaba su viejo auto estacionado, lo encendió y condujo hacia Lakewood. Kate fue a buscar a Adam y le dijo lo que pasaba.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo dejaste que fuera sola?

-No pude convencerla de lo contrario, pero tenemos que hacer algo, tal vez si vamos a escondidas sin que se enteren

-Hay que llamar a la policía

-¿Y si esa mujer cumple su amenaza?

-Eso sería terrible pero creo que…

-¿Qué?

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo

Candy bajó del auto y tocó con fuerza varias veces la puerta, adentro estaban Elisa, la mujer que trabajaba para ella y los niños.

Elisa le abrió la puerta y ella la hizo a un lado, los niños estaban en brazos de la anciana.

Candy los llenó de besos y abrazos mientras Elisa veía fastidiada la escena.

-Ya, ya, ya, basta de amor -dijo la chica mala- deja a un lado a tus mocosos y mírame

Candy se volteó a mirar a Elisa, ella sonreía mientras la rubia dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas.

-Así quería verte, humillada y acabada, levántate que tenemos que hacer algo -le dijo amenazándola con la misma arma con la que intentó matar a los aristócratas-

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? –preguntó ella-

-ya lo sabrás

Terry y los demás llegaron, Adam había llamado a la policía y algunos oficiales iban en camino a la cabaña.

-tenemos que ir para allá -dijo desesperado Terry-

-Pero Elisa podría intentar algo en contra de tu esposa -le dijo Stear-

-Sí esa mujer le ha hecho algo a Candy o a mis hijos, juro que la mataré, lo juro

-No pensemos negativamente, Adam tiene un plan -dijo Kate-

-¿Cuál? -Preguntan todos-

-Se los diremos en el camino

Todos se subieron al auto menos Patty y Annie, ellas tenían que quedarse por si se ofrecía algo con los heridos.

Stear conducía veloz, adelante con él iban Kate y Anthony y atrás Adam, Neil, Terry y Archie muy apretujados pero eso no importaba, debían llegar urgentemente al lugar.

La patrulla y ellos se encontraron en medio camino y llegaron hasta la cabaña casi al mismo tiempo.

Todos bajaron del auto, uno de los oficiales gritó dirigiéndose a Elisa.

-"Por favor, salga con las manos en alto, no arremeteremos contra usted, es mejor que se entregue ahora"

No recibieron respuesta alguna y Adam se acercó a pesar de que la policía quiso impedírselo.

-Déjelo -pidió Terry- él sabe lo que hace

-¡Elisa! Por favor deja ir a Candy y a los niños, prometo quedarme contigo para siempre.

A pesar de lo que decía Adam no recibían ninguna respuesta, él siguió insistiendo.

-Vamos Elisa, tú sabes que te amo, eres la única mujer que me gusta en serio. Me casé con Susana por lo que tú misma has dicho, por lástima, si te entregas, te darán poco tiempo en la cárcel, tu hermano Neil y yo pagaremos un buen abogado y cuando salgas me divorciaré de Susana para casarme contigo, te lo juro. No manches tus manos de sangre, sino será más difícil para nosotros, no soportaría verte envejecer en ese lugar tan horrible y con lo hermosa que eres mi amor.

Todo era inútil, así que la policía quiso intervenir, a pesar de los ruegos de todo el mundo uno de los oficiales derribó la puerta de una sola patada.

Al entrar no encontraron ni a Elisa ni a Candy solo estaba la señora de edad con los bebés.

-¿Dónde está Elisa Legan? -Preguntó el oficial-

-Se ha ido -contestó la anciana-

-¿y Candy? -Se apresuró Terry-

-se fueron juntas -solo supo decir la mujer-

Kate tomó a uno de los niños en sus brazos y Anthony al otro, Neil pensó que no debían estar lejos.

-Lo más cercano es…

-La vieja mansión -dijeron los primos-

-tenemos que ir para allá

Efectivamente Elisa se había llevado a Candy a la antigua mansión y amenazándola con la pistola la llevó hasta la terraza.

-Muy bien Candy, tú y yo vamos a jugar a un juego

-Elisa por favor, te lo ruego, no cometas una locura

-Te odio Candy, te odio porque siempre has tenido lo que yo he querido. Primero fue Anthony, él era mío porque nacimos dentro de la misma familia, del mismo linaje y tú, con tu cara de mosquita muerta me lo robaste, después fue Terry, te le metiste por los ojos, ni Susana pudo contigo y finalmente hasta le diste un par de monstruos, también disfrutaste de los millones de Albert ¿No? Has gozado mucho pero eso se acabó.

-Yo nunca te hice daño en cambio tú le has hecho a daño a muchos ¿Acaso olvidas todas las humillaciones que me hiciste? aquí y en Londres cuando hiciste que me castigaran injustamente, cuando te burlaste de mi por ser una chica del hogar de Pony, cuando por tu culpa tuve que separarme de Terry.

-Ya, ya, la única que puede hablar aquí soy yo, dama de establo

-Elisa ¿Por qué tanto rencor? ¿Por qué tanto odio?

-La moneda siempre tiene dos caras, yo soy la otra parte, la oscura. Y ahora esta parte va a terminar contigo.

Elisa apuntó.

-Ahora despídete de este mundo para siempre-dijo ella-

Candy se armó de valor y se arrojó sobre ella antes de que disparara, las dos estuvieron forcejeando y cayeron al piso, mientras daban vueltas en el suelo peleando por el arma resbalaron por las escaleras que conducía a la terraza, afortunadamente fueron golpes leves que no les causó daño, el arma fue a dar lejos de ambas y Candy mordió el brazo de Elisa para zafarse de ella.

Ella corrió y la malvada chica se levantó, buscó el arma y salió tras ella, Candy se refugió en las caballerizas y se escondió detrás de un atado de pasto seco.

-No podrás esconderte de mí Candy, voy a encontrarte y luego voy a matarte

Candy rogaba que no entrara, la noche estaba por caer y Elisa encendió una vieja lámpara de combustible.

Elisa entró al establo y examinó cuidadosamente cada rincón, dejó en un lugar alto la lámpara y se puso a maldecir, al no ver nada se dispuso a salir pero entonces Candy sin querer estornudó y Elisa la encontró.

-¡Maldita huérfana! Ahora si te llegó la hora

Candy quiso correr hasta la puerta pero Elisa no la dejó, la alcanzó y la empujó haciéndola caer sobre el pasto.

-Vas a morir aquí en el único lugar para alguien como tú, en un establo

-No Elisa, por favor, si me matas irás a la cárcel, te condenaran y pasarás el resto de tu vida en un lugar horrible

-no me importa nada, todo lo he perdido ya

Elisa apunta nuevamente pero Candy se hace a un lado esquivando el disparo, Elisa sigue intentando hasta que una de las balas quebró la lámpara y provocó que el establo empezara a envolverse en llamas. Candy estaba lejos de la salida al igual que Elisa.

-Elisa, si no salimos ahora moriremos quemadas

-mejor, así moriremos juntas Candy

-Tienes una hija, no la dejes huérfana, tienes a una familia que te espera

-nadie me espera, todos se han ido tras de ti, mi propio hermano te prefiere

-aun estás a tiempo de cambiar Elisa, por favor escúchame, salgamos de aquí

Elisa solo rió a carcajadas y volvió a apuntar a la rubia quien estaba muy asustada porque ya todo el establo estaba ardiendo en llamas.

-¡Mírate! Si estás temblando como un pollito mojado, Adiós Candy

Elisa apretó el gatillo pero no salió ninguna bala, se habían terminado.

-Maldita sea

-Elisa, por favor tenemos que salir de aquí pronto, mira las llamas están creciendo

Los chicos y los policías vieron a lo lejos el incendio, e incrementaron la velocidad, tenían que llegar.

Candy corrió en dirección a la salida y Elisa también pero la estructura que era ya muy vieja empezó a derrumbarse debido a las llamas y una viga cayó sobre ella. Candy tropezó y cayó también, el humo llegó a sus pulmones y empezó a debilitarla, pero aún así quiso retroceder para ayudar a Elisa.

Afuera estaban Terry y los demás, quienes presenciaban como aquel establo estaba a punto de hacerse cenizas. El castaño se arriesgó y entró a buscar a Candy, los demás gritaban desesperados el nombre de ella, de Elisa y de Terry.

Terry entró y desesperado llamaba a gritos a su esposa, ella le respondió, el saltó los pequeños obstáculos y la sacó cargando de ahí.

-Elisa está adentro -dijo ella asustada y tosiendo- sálvenla por favor

-Es peligroso -dijo Archie- el establo está por caer

-yo iré por ella -dijo valientemente Adam-

-Por favor no, podrías morir ahí adentro –dijo Stear-

-Mi misión es salvar vidas -dijo él mientras se aventuraba a entrar-

Gritando el nombre de ella la buscó pero no la encontraba, ella estaba inconsciente y no podía responderle, en cuanto la localizó quiso levantarla pero la viga pesaba mucho y no podía solo, pronto los brazos de otra persona le ayudaron, era Neil.

Sacaron a Elisa corriendo y con las últimas, la estructura se derrumbó completamente, mientras Candy abrazaba a su esposo. Adam volteó a Elisa para examinarla pero se horrorizó al ver la mitad de su rostro con quemaduras de segundo grado, el rostro hermoso de Elisa se había ido para siempre. La subieron a la patrulla y la llevaron de urgencia al hospital.

Kate, quien se encontraba en el hospital con sus sobrinos corrió a abrazar a su hermana en cuanto la vio.

-¡Que alegría! Hermana gracias a Dios que estás bien -dijo Kate-

-Mis hijos ¿Cómo están? -Preguntó de inmediato Candy-

-afortunadamente bien

-¿Papá y el Duque?

-ambos fuera de peligro

-Gracias Dios mío

Adam llegó a informarle a Neil el estado de su hermana y todos los demás lo escucharon.

-Elisa está muy grave, necesita ser intervenida quirúrgicamente y cuanto antes o podría morir. Voy a prepararme para la operación solo que…

-¿Qué?

-No hay mucho personal médico que me asista en la operación, todos están atendiendo a otros pacientes que están delicados también.

Patty iba llegando junto a Annie, las dos abrazaron a su amiga y le preguntaron como estaba. Adam no dejó que siguieran hablando y le pidió a Patricia que lo asistiera en la operación de Elisa.

-Está bien, entonces iré a prepararme -dijo ella-

-Yo también -dijo Candy-

-Pero Candy, hace meses que no ejerces además estás afectada por lo todo lo que ha pasado, será mejor que descanses

-No, no estaré tranquila hasta que Elisa esté fuera de peligro, iré con ustedes

Nada hizo que Candy cambiara de opinión así que ella fue a cambiarse de ropa y entró junto a Patty a la sala de operaciones.

Los padres de Elisa llegaron y todos nerviosos estaban en la sala de espera aguardando por una noticia.

La operación se prolongó por casi tres horas, finalmente salió Patty toda acalorada, todos se levantaron a preguntarle como estaba la pelirroja.

-Adam ya viene a informarles -les dijo-

Adam salió secándose el sudor de la frente, todos empezaron a bombardearlo con preguntas.

-Hicimos todo lo que pudimos

-¿Acaso quiere decir que mi hija ha muerto? -Preguntó angustiada la señora Legan-

-No, ella vive

-¿Pero entonces porque dijo que hicieron todo lo posible? -Preguntó el padre-

-Hicimos todo lo posible por salvar sus piernas pero la viga que cayó sobre ella, las destrozó por completo y hemos tenido que amputárselas

La señora Legan se desmayó y Neil y su padre la cogieron antes de que caiga al piso, una enfermera ayudó dándole un calmante.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Esto es una desgracia! -Dijo Neil-

-y lo peor es que ha quedado desfigurada, tiene quemaduras en una parte de su rostro -lamentó el doctor-

-Esto es un castigo de Dios -pronunció el señor Legan-

Candy estaba mirando a Elisa, ahora tenía vendas en su rostro, estaba aun inconsciente y la rubia no podía creer lo que le pasó a su eterna rival.

-¡No sabes cuánto lamento lo que te ha ocurrido! ¡Pobre de ti Elisa! Con lo tan vanidosa y coqueta que eras, será un duro golpe para ti, ojala y puedas reponerte de esto. Yo te he perdonado porque sé que estás enferma, la psicosis es una enfermedad muy mala. Tal vez esto te ayude a cambiar.

Una semana después Elisa había recobrado el conocimiento, su madre había estado velando por ella todos los días y las noches. En cuanto se despertó su madre se acercó a ella.

-¡Mamá!

-Elisa ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me arde la cara mucho y estoy vendada ¿Qué me pasó?

-no recuerdas, la cabaña se incendió, una viga te cayó encima

-Sí, ya recordé ¿y la maldita de Candy?

-Ella está bien

-Desgraciada, no pude acabar con ella

-Elisa ¿Por qué dices eso? Ese odio desmedido es lo que te ha hecho daño

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso quedé desfigurada? ¿Por eso tengo estás vendas?

-Hija, tienes que aceptar lo que te ha pasado

-No, no, yo quiero verme, dama un espejo -gritó mientras trataba de sacarse las vendas que cubrían su rostro-

-No hija, por favor -trató de tranquilizarla-

Elisa empezó a darle manotones a su madre y a arrancarse las vendas, estaba como loca, tocó su rostro y se asustó, como su madre no se atrevía a entregarle un espejo ella quiso levantarse para alcanzarlo, apartó la sábana y tal fue el susto de verse impedida, sus piernas no estaban, que se desmayó.

-¡Elisa! ¡Elisa! Hija ¿Qué tienes?

La señora Legan salió a buscar a una enfermera para que revisara a su hija y le volviera a poner las vendas.

Elisa despertó llorando y estiraba su brazo tratando de alcanzar el espejo que estaba en una pequeña mesa a cierta distancia, cayó al piso y se arrastró hasta aquel lugar, cuando tomó el objeto entre sus manos sollozando fuertemente lo acercó a su cara.

-Parezco un monstruo -se dijo llorando y gritando- ¡Soy un monstruo! ¡Un monstruo sin piernas!

Empezó a dar golpes en el piso, tiró el espejo lejos haciendo que este se quebrara en muchos pedazos pequeños.

Tal era su desesperación que tomó un pedazo del mismo y empezó a hacerse cortes en su piel.

-¡Quiero morir! -gritaba-

La enfermera entró con su madre y se horrorizaron al verla en el piso toda ensangrentada, lastimada y llorando profusamente. La enfermera le quitó el cristal y llamó al doctor Martín que llegó corriendo a auxiliarla.

-¿Qué has hecho Elisa? -Le preguntó-

-Adam, soy un monstruo, así no quiero vivir, prefiero estar muerta

-Tranquila Elisa, te recuperarás

-No es cierto, mira mi cara, ya no soy hermosa y mis piernas ya no están

-Para todo hay solución Elisa

-Tú ya no vas a quererme

-Elisa no digas eso por favor

Adam la cargó y la puso en la cama, la enfermera se puso a curar sus heridas que no eran tan profundas, eran pequeños rasguños, más profunda era otra herida, la de su orgullo y su vanidad. Adam le habló dulcemente para tranquilizarla y le aplicó una inyección para calmar su dolor físico. Susana se había enterado de lo que le pasó a la pelirroja y estuvo pensando en las veces que se la había encontrado y las veces en que la había humillado por su discapacidad.

-Ahora eres tú la inválida -pensó- Dios debió castigarte por tanta maldad

El tiempo pasó y Elisa fue llevada a la casa de los Legan, su padre ya no se había opuesto a que fuera a vivir allá, en el fondo le dolía lo que le había pasado a su única hija. Neil la iba a visitar de vez en cuando pero no llevaba a su sobrina porque la primera vez que lo hizo ella la rechazó.

Como era la mitad de su rostro lo que había quedado marcado por la horrenda cicatriz ella lo cubrió con su largo cabello que sujetaba con una cinta. Todo el día pasaba sentada en su silla de ruedas y mirando por la ventana sin ninguna expresión.

Candy estaba contenta porque su hermana y Anthony estaban planeando su boda, el Conde y el Duque se recuperaron pronto y también se unieron a los preparativos, estaban verdaderamente felices.

Kate lucía radiante aquel día, muy diferente a la primera vez en que iba a casarse con Oscar. Anthony no cabía en sí de gozo, al fin iba a hacer su sueño realidad. Sus amigos estaban todos presentes, entre invitados familiares y amigos había como 300 personas. La iglesia estaba llena, decorada hermosamente con flores, rosas blancas y rojas, las dulce Candy y Adeline.

El conde llevaba del brazo a la menor de sus hijas, en el altar estaba el rubio esperándola.

Candy estaba junto a su esposo muy sonriente, apretaba su mano y arrimaba la cabeza al hombro de él.

Después de la boda vino la elegante recepción. Candy y Terry bailaron casi toda la noche. Kate y Anthony lucían verdaderamente felices y enamorados.

-Mi amor -le dijo Kate a su esposo- aun no puedo creer que estemos juntos

-Ni yo, aun pienso que estoy dentro de un sueño

-si estamos soñando entonces no quiero despertar nunca

Se dieron un beso y luego siguieron bailando, Terry y Candy fueron a sentarse un rato.

-¿Estás contenta?

-Si mucho

-Yo también, Anthony y Kate están juntos y felices, nuestros amigos y nuestros padres también y nosotros, nosotros lo estamos más

-Terry te amo tanto, eres mi vida, mi sol, todo para mí

-y tú, tú eres la única razón por la que respiro

También se besaron cuando llegaron los hermanos Cornwell y sus esposas a interrumpirlos.

-Disculpen chicos pero es que queremos aprovechar la ocasión para hacerles una invitación -dijo Patty acariciando su abultado vientre-

-¿cuál?

-Queremos irnos de viaje en un crucero de dos semanas a las Bahamas -dijo Archie-

-Es que nos dio envidia de Anthony y Kate, ellos irán a Madrid de luna de miel y nosotros también queremos disfrutar unos días fuera -dijo Stear-

-queremos aprovechar que nuestros esposos están de vacaciones -Asintió Patty-

-¿Qué dicen se animan? -Preguntó Annie-

-Bueno, tendríamos que pensarlo un poco -Dijo el castaño-

-Vamos Terry, no seas aguafiestas, estoy seguro de que Candy muere por ir –dijo Archie

-¡Hum!

-Terry, un poco de sol no nos haría mal -le dijo su esposa- además tú mismo dijiste que después de un tiempo nos iríamos de viaje, son solo 15 días

-está bien iremos

-ya veo quien tiene el control en casa -dijo graciosamente Archie-

-No entiendo -fingió Terry-

-Candy lleva las riendas ¿No? Te tiene bien atado, te lanzó el lazo

-y ella sabe lanzar bien -Dijo Annie-

Todos rieron de aquellas ocurrencias, Kate y Anthony seguían acaramelados bailando mientras el Duque Grandchester y su esposa conversaba con el Conde de Gerald.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Abel ahora que tu otra hija se ha casado?

-me iré a Londres, tengo algunas cosas que hacer por allá ¿Y ustedes piensan quedarse en Chicago?

-En realidad no, nos regresamos a Londres contigo, nuestro próximo heredero tiene que nacer allá –Dijo Richard-

-Bueno pues, entonces tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo para hacer el viaje

-seguro

Margaret y Jeremías estaban pellizcando un pedazo de torta cuando sus niñeras los seguían por todas partes para que se estén tranquilos. Del mismo modo estaban los gemelos Cornwell quienes querían jugar a las canicas con los bocadillos redondos que había en las mesas. En una esquina estaban ciertos amigos de Kate conversando sobre la nueva unión.

-Al fin Kate podrá ser feliz -dijo Oscar quien no soltaba del brazo a su esposa-

-Sí, nos da mucho gusto por ella -dijo Francis-

-ojala encargue pronto porque me gustaría tanto que nuestros hijos fueran amigos -dijo Mary Anne-

-¿Acaso estás de encargo? -Preguntó Evelyn-

-Sí, tengo dos meses recién

-¡Qué envidia! -Dijo la muchacha de ojos brillantes- Oscar tenemos que ponernos a trabajar muy duro, yo también quiero hacerle un encargo a la cigüeña este mismo año

-Nosotros en cambio esperaremos un poco más -aseguró Keith- tenemos muchas cosas por hacer ¿No es verdad Cariño?

-Así es -afirmó Nadja-

Susana y Adam conversaban con Karen y Neil sobre su futuro.

-¿Cuándo se casan ustedes? -Preguntó el Doctor a Neil-

-Este año -respondió Neil-

-Sí y quiero que mi boda sea igual de bella que esta -le dijo Karen a su novio-

-Todas las bodas son preciosas, yo te ayudaría a escoger el vestido de novia, mi madre dice que tengo buen gusto -dijo Susana-

-no lo dudo Susi, prometo que iremos juntas a escoger mi vestido

Elisa estaba en casa leyendo el periódico y arrugó el mismo cuando vio la foto de Candy y Terry saliendo del teatro acompañados de sus amigos.

-Deben estar muy felices todos, pero no por mucho tiempo, aun les tengo una sorpresa -dijo riéndose a carcajadas-

Anthony y Terry llegaron a su recamara nupcial, ella estaba muy nerviosa y recordó todo lo que había leído en los libros y las nadas satisfacientes conversaciones con sus amigas pero sobre todo recordó las palabras de su hermana.

"Cuando se está con la persona amada es la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, por eso quiero que te cases profundamente enamorada"

Anthony fue gentil con ella al principio porque estaba igual de nervioso, para ella era su primera experiencia sexual, él daba gracias al cielo haber esperado y escuchado los consejos del su primo Stear y del Conde Gerald, aquella noche sería única e inolvidable. Todo inició con un tierno beso en los labios que terminó en una apasionada entrega.

Varios meses después Candy y Terry celebraban su segundo aniversario de bodas, se había hecho al aire libre y todos sus amigos estaban contentos, los pequeños Grandchester habían crecido y ya podían jugar con sus otros amiguitos, los hijos de Archie, Annie, Patty, Stear, Susana, Adam, Neil y la hija de la duquesa que vendría a ser su tía por ser hermana de Terruce.

Los niños más grandes corrían de un lado a otro haciendo travesuras mientras sus niñeras trataban de controlarlos.

Los mayores brindaban por la felicidad de nuestra pareja favorita, las copas iban y venían. Llegó la hora en que los niños debían ir a la cama, así que solo quedaron las personas adultas. Annie tocó un poco el piano y Kate la acompañó con el violín.

Se estaban divirtiendo mucho, afuera estaba un taxi, un empleado ayudó a la mujer que acababa de llegar, la cargó y colocó en su silla de ruedas, ella le dio la orden a un hombre que venía junto a ella que entregara un paquete que traía consigo, el otro empujó la silla de ruedas para llevarla adentro de la residencia.

Mientras todos reían felices el empleado se acercó a la pareja y les entregó el paquete que tenía un enorme lazo con una tarjeta.

-Es un regalo de Elisa –Dijo la rubia-

-mejor lo devolvemos, no vaya a ser que tenga una bomba adentro –dijo el castaño-

-déjenme ver –dijo Stear quien lo puso a su oído para ver si escuchaba algo-No lo creo, no se escucha nada

Archie se arriesgó y tiró del lazo abriendo el paquete, adentro solo había una nota.

Elisa había llegado a una parte alta y le dijo al empleado que la dejara sola. El hombre se fue y ella miró hacia abajo donde estaban todos extrañados por el raro regalo que recibió la pareja. La nota decía:

"Mira hacia arriba Candy, te he traído un regalo de aniversario"

Ella miró hacia el balcón donde estaba Elisa mirándolos con una cara de satisfacción. Elisa empezó a decir con voz fuerte.

-Damas y caballeros, todos se han dignado a venir a la fiesta de la gran condesa de Arden y le han expresado todo su cariño y gratitud, todos le han hecho llegar lindos y costosos presentes como muestra de ese amor, hoy que Candy y Terry cumplen un año más de casados no he querido ser la excepción y le he traído también un regalo. Candy te juro que de hoy en adelante tu fiesta de aniversario de bodas tendrá otro significado, ahora sí que este día no lo olvidarás y lo llevarás grabado en tu mente para siempre.

Luego sacó un arma y todos murmuraron asustados, Elisa rió a carcajadas nuevamente y se dio un tiro en la sien cayendo muerta al instante. Sin duda alguna Elisa siempre estuvo mal de la cabeza y hasta el último momento no dudó en hacerle daño a la mujer que más había odiado en su vida ¡Qué manera de arruinarle la noche a todos! En especial a esta pareja que creía que al fin estarían en paz.

Dos días después, fueron los funerales de Elisa, incineraron su cuerpo y sus cenizas las llevaron al mausoleo de la familia.

Este fue el final de Elisa, se acabaron todas sus fechorías, Neil quedó afectado y tuvo que retomar las terapias con un psicólogo. Lo mismo pasó con Candy pero la dulzura y el amor de su esposo e hijos la ayudaron a reponerse.

Vinieron años mejores pero también peores, la familia y los amigos gozaban de sus buenas relaciones aunque también tuvieron que enfrentar tiempos difíciles como la caída de la bolsa de valores de New York. Los Andley perdieron parte de su fortuna en el crac, aquel jueves 24 de Octubre de 1929, conocido como el jueves negro, fue un caos total, una ola de desesperación entre los grandes empresarios provocó un marcado número de suicidios. Archibald y Aliestear tuvieron que viajar de inmediato a Manhattan a tratar de hacer algo, temían por el futuro de sus hijos y el de sus esposas. Candy tenía su fortuna depositada en bancos de Australia y África por lo que no sufrió mucho por esta cuestión, pero estuvo ahí apoyando a sus amigos tanto en sentido moral, emocional como económico, gracias a ella pudieron retomar los negocios y poco a poco fueron recuperándose pero no fue hasta después de los años 40 que pudieron mantenerse estables. Los hijos de Archibald y Annie, Patricia y Aliestear, Susana y Adam, Karen y Neil, los duques de Grandchester, Kate y Anthony y los de Candy y Terry estudiaron juntos en el real colegio San Pablo pero debido a la amenaza de la segunda guerra mundial tuvieron que regresar a América a terminar sus estudios secundarios.

La tía abuela Elroy empeoró después de la muerte de Elisa y finalmente falleció no sin antes pedirle perdón a Candy y a Anthony por haber actuado egoístamente en el pasado.

Los padres de Aliestear y Archibald se pusieron un restaurante francés en una avenida cercana a Melrose Park. Los años viajando y degustando platillos internacionales los había hecho expertos en el área gastronómica. Los fines de semanas sus nietos iban a visitarlos y por supuesto a comer ahí.

El Duque y la Duquesa se dedicaron por completo a la crianza de Audrey la hermana de Terruce, haciendo de ella una mujer responsable, generosa pero a la vez alegre. Tenía una gran habilidad para tocar ciertos instrumentos musicales, era amante del Jazz y se volvió famosa por componer canciones para las piezas de teatro que escribía su hermano pero a diferencia de su madre y de Terry ella no desarrolló pasión por la actuación, más bien su voz de soprano hizo que participara en algunas operas de Londres. Se casó con Anthony hijo de los Cornwell.

Neil y Karen al principio de su matrimonio tuvieron serios problemas debido a los celos y la inseguridad de esta, pero gracias a la gran paciencia que había cultivado Neil y a los consejos que supo darle Susana a Karen ellos pudieron sostener su relación. Criaron con amor y entrega a Brooke hija de Elisa y tuvieron un varón al cual le pusieron Dilan.

Brooke se parecía muchísimo a Elisa físicamente pero sus ojos y cabello eran diferentes, tenía una mirada gris y cabello lacio y castaño. Ella era toda una artista, pintaba hermosos cuadros que se exhibían en las grandes galerías de Chicago y a diferencia de su madre era amable y dulce con todos. Se casó con Bruce hijo de Adam Martin. Dilan en cambio era todo un rompe corazones, estudió finanzas pero dejó la carrera para convertirse en cantante, viajó por algunos años haciendo giras promocionales. Se casó con Alessia hija de Oscar y Evelin.

Anthony y Aliestear hijos de Archie y Annie estudiaron abogacía y defendían a las personas de escasos recursos económicos, se hicieron famosos por ganar en casi todos los juicios. Las chicas se morían por salir con estos jóvenes pero ellos ya estaban comprometidos con Audrey y Bárbara respectivamente. Lilian estudió danza y daba clases particulares a niñas y niños, participó en algunas obras de teatro como el lago de los cisnes. Se casó con Nelson uno de los hijos del Doctor Harris, al principio no lo quería aceptar por su año y medio de diferencia en sus edades. Kristabell su hija menor era maestra y enseñaba a los niños del hogar de Pony. Se casó con William hijo de Candy y Terry.

Margaret la hija adoptiva de Aliestear y Patricia en cambio era empresaria, tenía una fábrica de chocolate y en navidad y año nuevo donaba a las casas de beneficencia dulces a más de su ayuda económica. Se casó con Jeremías el hijo adoptivo de Candy. Douglas el hijo natural de esta pareja era director de orquesta y viajaba por todo el mundo presentándose en conciertos de música clásica, era amante de los animales y apoyaba a la fundación que puso Candy en África, el pequeño zoológico en Tierra Blanca. Se casó con Azalia hija menor de Henry de Devereux.

Kate y Anthony tuvieron dos hijos, Norma Jean y Justin. Norma Jean se hizo secretaria y trabajaba juntos a los gemelos Cornwell en su bufete. Se casó con Arthur el hijo menor de Flammy y Bryan. Justin en cambio era dentista y tenía su consultorio privado en Franklin Park pero también trabajaba en el Saint Albert como voluntario. Se casó con Marlene y se fueron a vivir a Denver.

Bruce hijo de Susana y Adam estudió medicina al igual que su padre y trabajaba en el mismo hospital, tenía muchas admiradoras entre el cuerpo médico y enfermeras pero era muy serio y difícil de conquistar. Finalmente la que ganó su corazón fue Brooke hija de Elisa.

El doctor Bryan Harris y Flammy Hamilton se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos varones Nelson y Arthur. Nelson era médico veterinario se casó con la hija mayor de Archie y Annie, Lilian y Arthur en cambio escritor, su especialidad eran las novelas de ciencia ficción y terror. Se casó con Norma Jean.

Los hijos de Candy y Terry. Bárbara, llamada cariñosamente Barbie era diseñadora de modas y presentaba sus bocetos en las casas de modas más prestigiosas de New York y Francia. Se enamoró de Aliestear hijo de Archie. William era escultor y se erradicó un tiempo en la gran manzana, llevó la vida bohemia hasta que le llegó el amor haciéndolo regresar a su ciudad natal. Se casó con Kristabell. Jeremías hijo adoptivo de esta pareja era periodista y trabajaba en el Chicago Times, era famoso por sus duras criticas a los políticos que él consideraba corruptos. Se casó con Margaret.

Evelyn y Oscar tuvieron una hija a la que llamaron Alessia ella era dueña de un gran hotel de lujo en Hawái y cada año viajaba a Chicago para visitar a sus amigos a los que invitaba a pasar el verano en esta maravillosa isla. Se casó con Dilan hijo de Neil.

Henry y Rocío hicieron crecer su hacienda en México, ella era experta administrando e invirtiendo el dinero, se compraron más tierras en aquel país y en Estados Unidos, tuvieron una hija llamada Marlene quien era Doctora y se casó con Justin hijo de Kate. Y su otra hija llamada Azalia que estudió para ser enfermera se casó con Douglas hijo de Patricia y Stear.

Kate y Anthony apoyaron a Francis y Keith a crear una fundación de ayuda social en Londres desde ahí se enviaba, gracias a las donaciones que se recibían, ayuda económica y material a los barrios más pobres. Nadja y Mary Anne organizaban bailes de beneficencia cada año y sus hijos eran grandes colaboradores.

El Conde de Gerald se fue a vivir a Australia pero cada año recibía visita de sus hijas, yernos y nietos. Hasta el último de sus días se dedicó a cumplir la última voluntad de su esposa. Escribir palabras de alientos a los enfermos incurables y ayudar a los menos favorecidos.

El Duque y su esposa fueron muy felices juntos sobre todo después que su hija menor se casó.

Así Candy y Terry dejaron atrás los malos recuerdos y habían alcanzado la felicidad. Sus hijos eran personas de bien y ayudaban a los demás. Ellos vivieron muchos años y alcanzaron a conocer a sus nietos y bisnietos que alegraron hasta el último de sus días.

Muchos años antes de que crecieran sus hijos Terry le preguntó algo a Candy.

-¿Ya nunca más celebraremos nuestro aniversario?

-Aquella fecha solo era simbólica Terry, poca importancia tiene ya. La fecha que no deberíamos olvidar nunca es aquella noche de invierno en que nos vimos por primera vez, desde aquel día te pertenezco, desde aquel día he sido tuya.

-¡Candy! Yo también te amé desde aquel día y tú has sido la única dueña de mi corazón. Me hechizaron tus hermosos ojos verdes y desde esa noche te he amado con pasión, con toda mi alma y con todo mi ser.

-Amor mío, cada día que despierto a tu lado soy feliz y le doy gracias a Dios por tenerte a mi lado, por permitirme amarte. Cada día es nuestro aniversario porque cumplimos un día más estando juntos.

-Entonces tenemos que celebrar hoy, mañana y siempre

Terry fundió sus labios a los de su amada y volvieron a amarse como siempre, con la misma intensidad y pasión, con ese amor inexorable. Durmieron entrelazados sintiendo como la felicidad calaba profundamente en sus corazones.

Fin…

Los dejo con estos bonitos pensamientos, nos veremos pronto……Angiemar

"Para triunfar en la vida, no es importante llegar primero. Para triunfar simplemente hay que llegar, levantándose cada vez que se cae en el camino"

"Cuando la vida te presente razones para llorar, demuéstrale que tienes mil y una razones para reír"

"Al final, lo que importa no son los años de vida, sino la vida de los años"


End file.
